L'Ascension des Démons
by Hikari-Miyako
Summary: Alors que Darksky pensait avoir trouvé enfin la paix avec Laura, une nouvelle menace surgit et l'oblige à replonger dans la bataille. Il va également se rendre compte des dégâts causés par le Démon l'année passée à travers ses amis de club. De son côté, Angéla tentera d'acquérir toujours plus de force afin d'être capable de protéger ceux à qui elle tient...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue : le réveil**_

La pluie martelait les murs de pierre de la vieille citadelle et le vent menaçait à chaque instant de la faire chavirer comme une vulgaire barque. L'eau s'engouffrait déjà par les nombreuses fissures que comportait le vieux bâtiment. Le tonnerre gronda soudain, et au même moment, un éclair pourpre illumina le ciel noir.

Dans une petite pièce, quatre personnes étaient réunies autour d'une grande table de marbre nu, et nul ne disait un mot. Ils attendaient simplement la fin de la tempête mortelle. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que ça depuis des siècles attendre, ils pouvaient bien patienter encore un peu.

Chacun portait une longue cape d'une couleur différente de celle de son voisin, cachant leur visage. Cependant, une paire d'yeux rouges sang brillaient d'un faible éclat derrière la capuche vermillon de celui se tenant au bout de la table. Il semblait observer ses camarades, les juger.

Soudain, son poing s'abattit avec violence sur le marbre froid, créant une autre fissure.

-C'est inadmissible ! Gronda-t-il furieusement. Jamais nous n'aurions dû laisser Gariatron partir. Cela fait maintenant près de cinq mille ans qu'il nous a promis de revenir, et où en sommes-nous à présent ? Toujours au même point ! Vous trouvez cela normal mes frères et sœur ?

-Calme-toi Pyros tu veux bien répondit celui à la cape verte d'une voix dénuée de sentiment. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de la tenir, sinon, il sait ce qu'il lui arrivera.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi mon pauvre Typhos repris une voix féminine. En cinq mille ans, il est très facile de contourner un serment aussi poussiéreux que celui-là.

-Tu n'as rien à dire Tellas ! Cria l'homme à la cape verte en se levant brutalement. Si Luminion nous a trahis, c'est justement à cause de ce genre de raisonnement !

-Et que veux-tu faire toi ? Le suivre à la trace ? Nous ne savons même pas où il se trouve en ce moment !

-Nous avons perdu les deux plus puissants d'entre nous, c'est regrettable en effet dit alors l'homme à la cape bleu qui ne s'était pas encore exprimé.

-Et que comptes-tu faire à présent Syphos ? Demanda le rouge.

-C'est très simple, il est temps pour nous d'enfin nous montrer au grand jour et de prendre notre revanche sur ces… « dieux » qui nous ont déshonorés !

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, et, malgré la pénombre, un sourire sembla se dessiner sur les lèvres de celui qui venait de proposer cela.

Un autre éclair zébra le ciel, et des ombres monstrueuses se dessinèrent alors derrière les quatre personnes présentes, des ombres de démon…

Au même moment, dans une autre partie du monde, en Egypte ancienne, près de la tombe du pharaon sans nom, un homme luttait contre la tempête de sable se tenant là. Il avançait en regardant toujours devant lui, sans jamais se retourner. Il était un point noir au milieu d'un océan de jaune, cela était dû au manteau qu'il portait pour se protéger du sable volant.

Il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de nulle part et se mit à contempler les environs en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici Gariatron ? Demanda-t-il dans le vide.

-Bien entendu lui répondit une voix dans sa tête. Pour qui me prends-tu Shadow ? Bien, il est temps de le ressusciter.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'aidera, tu es déjà bien plus fort que lui…

L'homme soupira et sortit un petit objet en or en forme d'anneau et le posa à terre. L'anneau d'or se mit à briller soudainement d'une lumière intense, et un immense rayon lumineux fusa en direction du ciel, dissipant la tempête.

Mais, l'obscurité des nuages fut bientôt remplacée par l'ombre d'un immense colosse noir. Il descendait lentement sur terre, sa deuxième tête de dragon crachant de grandes flammes dans le ciel. Lorsqu'il se posa, toute la terre autour de lui sembla perdre vie instantanément.

-Quel misérable humain se croit assez fort pour invoquer le tout puissant Zorc l'obscur ? Dit-il d'une voix grave résonnant à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Moi, Shadow, le voile des ténèbres devant recouvrir ce monde dit l'homme en s'inclinant.

-Je te suis reconnaissant humain, de m'avoir libéré. Voici ta récompense !

Le démon tourna sa tête de dragon vers le dénommé Shadow et lui lança un puissant jet de flammes. Alors, un rire grave retentit. Zorc stoppa immédiatement le déluge et constata avec surprise qu'une barrière venait de se former autour de l'homme. Il n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt et continuait de sourire bêtement.

-Comment est-ce possible ! Gronda Zorc.

-Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases je pense reprit l'homme au manteau noir. Je suis donc Shadow, celui qui t'a libéré et qui abrite actuellement l'esprit de ton maitre : Gariatron, le démon originel des ténèbres.

-Mensonges ! Mon maitre a sombré depuis des millénaires, pourquoi viendrait-il partager le même corps qu'un insecte de ton genre ?

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de le rappeler ça…Marmonna Shadow pour lui-même…Bref, tu veux une preuve ? En voici une !

L'ombre derrière lui s'allongea et se détacha soudainement du sol. Un œil rouge apparut alors et fixa Zorc d'un air mauvais. Ce dernier recula brutalement et commença à rétrécir. Bientôt, il ne resta du grand démon que le corps frêle d'un être humain. Il possédait des cheveux blancs en bataille et l'anneau d'or était à présent autour de son cou.

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que je suis à nouveau enfermé dans ce corps ridicule ! Se lamenta L'ex Démon. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça….Gariatron ?

-Bien, je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous entendre à présent, nous avons tant à faire…


	2. Chapitre 1: L'amie retrouvée

_**Chapitre 1 : L'amie retrouvée, nouvelles amitiés**_

Un long couloir sans fin, un sentiment de malaise, de peur et d'angoisse, voilà ce que je ressentais. Je courais dans ce long couloir, comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui était peut-être le cas après tout. J'entendais derrière moi le pas lourd de quelqu'un. Il était lent, mais il se rapprochait indéniablement, je le sentais. Pourquoi ne me retournai-je pas pour lui faire face ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même, je me contentai de courir, toujours plus vite, dans ce long couloir sombre. Je vis alors une lumière, la sortie était toute proche, j'allais réussir à m'échapper ! Soudain, une vive douleur me transperça la jambe. Non, j'étais trop proche du but pour m'arrêter maintenant…

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit. J'étais en sueur, comme si j'avais réellement couru toute la nuit. Mes jambes étaient lourdes, et j'étais encore plus fatigué que la veille. Ce rêve semblait si vrai…Je regardai alors ma jambe heureusement, elle n'avait rien. Pourtant, j'avais bel et bien ressenti cette douleur comme la mienne…

-Darksky, le petit déjeuner est prêt, dépêche-toi ou tu seras en retard à l'école ! Cria ma sœur depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-J'arrive Marie, pars sans moi ! Répondis-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende depuis le premier étage.

Je me levai, enfilai mon uniforme en vitesse sans prendre le temps de me coiffer et je descendis les marches deux par deux au risque de tomber.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis la défaite de gariatron. Tout le groupe s'était séparé, mais avec la promesse de nous revoir très bientôt, dès prochaines vacances en vérité. Angéla, June et leurs amies étaient reparties de leur côté, Drago avait entrepris un grand voyage, tout comme Hélios. Quant à moi, j'avais ramené Laura et Marie la ville de notre enfance à tous les trois. Je me souviendrai toujours du regard de Laura lorsqu'elle est retournée sur la falaise pour la première fois depuis des années. Nous habitions tous dans notre ancienne maison, sous la tutelle de Grand-mère qui avait accepté de revenir. Il y avait également Arnold, le major d'homme de Laura qui s'occupait de tenir les comptes et toutes les formalités. Comment avait-il su que nous nous trouvions là ? C'était un grand mystère pour nous tous, même Laura l'ignorait, mais il nous était d'une grande aide.

Reprendre l'école n'avait pas non plus été facile pour nous, mais il le fallait bien. Les débuts furent difficiles, lorsque tous les élèves vous dévisagent parce que vous avez arrêté un démon fou, cela ne donne guère envie de continuer. Cependant, l'histoire avait fini par s'émietter et à présent, nous étions des étudiants comme les autres.

J'arrivai dans la salle à manger, Laura était déjà levée et prenait son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée, mis à part le fait qu'elle mettait à présent une barrette dans ses cheveux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop décoiffée à l'école. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'adressa un grand sourire :

-Regarde-toi Darksky, tu as encore oublié de te peigner ce matin dit-elle pour me taquiner.

-Inutile, je me suis jamais coiffé le matin de toute façon répondis-je en prenant une tartine.

-Oui…sauf que là c'est ridicule rétorqua Laura en me tendant un miroir toujours en riant.

Elle avait raison. Je découvris avec stupeur ma tête ce matin. Mes cheveux étaient dressés en pic sur ma tête, comme chez un personnage de manga. Si j'allais en cours comme ça, plus personne ne m'adresserait jamais la parole ! Laura me jeta un peigne et j'arrangeai rapidement cela…Enfin, pas trop non plus, je devais garder un certain style tout de même. Une petite mèche de chaque côté, un peu relevé sur le devant, parfait.

-Franchement Darksky, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi soupira-t-elle.

-Je m'en sortirai très bien, le l'ai bien fait pendant cinq ans ! Répliquai-je.

-J'adorerais voir ça dit-elle malicieusement.

-Mademoiselle Laura, je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que vous allez être en retard en cours dit alors Arnold qui venait d'entrer.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'affola-t-elle subitement. Tu finiras ton petit déjeuner plus tard, il faut partir !

-Attends, j'ai même pas…

Elle ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase, ni ma tartine et m'attrapa par le poignet, pour ensuite m'obliger à courir derrière elle. Je devais avoir l'air malin dans la rue avec mon bout de tartine dans la bouche et mon sac grand ouvert. Si quelque chose tombait, ça serait entièrement de sa faute, me disais-je.

Nous arrivâmes juste à l'heure en classe, pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit. J'eus à peine le temps de rejoindre ma place seul tout au fond –parce que Laura avait retrouvé d'ancienne amies qui l'avait trainée avec elles, me laissant seul – et de dire saluer mon cher voisin, ou plutôt compagnon d'infortune, Youhei, que notre professeur de Français, Madame Piment, drôle de nom, je dois l'avouer, entra dans la classe. Lorsqu'elle arrivait, elle demandait toujours d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres, même s'il faisait moins vingt dehors, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le fit pas et resta debout.

-Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous annoncer que nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève dans notre classe, je vous prierai de lui faire bon accueil.

Les murmures s'élevèrent d'un peu partout, jusqu'à ce que Madame Piment tape sur le bureau pour faire taire tout le monde. La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit alors et une fille entra. Elle était blonde, avec une longue que de cheval. Elle avait également des yeux bleus comme l'azur et de petites lèvres fines…Une petite minute, je la connaissais !

-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Yuiko…

-Saya ! Terminai-je d'une voix forte.

-Tu connais cette fille ? Me demanda Youhei interdit.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi et je virai rapidement au rouge. Je n'avais jamais apprécié être le centre d'attention.

-Tiens, Darksky, ça faisait longtemps dis-moi dit-elle enjouée, ce qui attira tous les regards sur nous deux.

-Bien, je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà dit Madame Piment, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix, dans ce cas, Saya, allez vous asseoir à côté de votre camarade.

-Compris !

Saya se précipita vers moi. Elle semblait bien heureuse de me revoir. Je l'étais aussi bien évidemment, mais j'étais surtout surpris après ce qu'elle m'avait dit la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. Tant de questions me trottaient dans la tête, mais je ne pouvais pas parler avant la fin du cours, sinon Piment m'aurait envoyé tout de suite chez le directeur… Je voyais cependant Laura qui regardait Saya de loin d'un œil mauvais. Je tentais de lui faire un signe pour lui dire que je lui expliquerai plus tard, mais elle ne cessait de nous regarder de son regard des mauvais jours.

-Laura, si la poésie romantique ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez toujours sortir ! Dit soudainement Piment.

-Non, je voulais juste…Tenta-t-elle pour se défendre.

-Vous ne vouliez rien du tout, soit vous prenez des notes, soit vous prenez la porte. Aller raconter cela à monsieur Noel.

-Quel jeu de mot pourri dit alors Saya.

Laura se leva alors et sorti de la pièce, toujours en me regardant fixement. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir quand elle était en colère…Il allait vraiment falloir que l'on parle après. Je me rendis compte que j'aurais beaucoup à faire durant la prochaine pause…

Après m'être presque endormi sur mon cahier, Madame Piment quitta enfin la classe. Le lundi était vraiment la pire journée, commencer par deux heures de français alors qu'on sortait à peine du lit ne donnait envie que d'y retourner au plus vite.

-Alors Darksky, quel bon vent t'amène par ici ? Me demanda subitement Saya.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question je te signale, nous sommes dans ma ville natale…

-A vraiment ? C'est ici que tu es né ? Je n'en savais rien, c'est charmant par ici dit-elle toujours avec un sourire.

-Et donc, que fais-tu ici alors que tu devais traverser monts et vallées pour trouver ta citadelle ?

-Figure toi que je l'ai trouvée ! Répondit-elle naturellement.

-Sérieusement ? M'exclamai-je impressionné.

-Oui, plus ou moins… marmonna Saya, je te raconterai ce soir, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes… Sinon, tu peux me passer ton cahier ? J'avais la tête ailleurs durant ce cours.

En effet, lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil sur ses notes, il n'y avait que des dessins de petite fée et de gros dragons, ce qui allait assez mal ensemble d'ailleurs. Ce qui me faisait penser, Laura n'était toujours pas revenue, elle devait s'être sacrément fait gronder, et elle allait m'en vouloir encore plus. Je frissonnai à cette idée.

-Dis Darksky, la fille qui est sortie tout à l'heure, c'était ta petite amie ?

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher toi répondis-je en rougissant. Il est vrai que nous sommes très proches, mais, plus autant qu'avant…

Saya me regarda bizarrement avant de sourire à nouveau. C'était la triste vérité, Laura était peut-être revenue parmi nous, mais nous n'avions jamais pu retrouver la même complicité que lorsque nous étions enfant. Je sentais comme une réserve à m'exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait désormais, alors que nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre avant. Je mettais ça sur le dos de l'adolescence, mais je sentais bien qu'il y avait un autre élément en jeu…

A l'heure de la pause de midi, Laura n'était toujours pas revenue. Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter et je décidai de partir à sa recherche. Cependant, Saya me barra la route lorsque je voulus sortir.

-Une minute Darksky, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

-Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir… non, vraiment, je ne vois pas.

-Je suis nouvelle…

-Et ?

-Par conséquent, tu dois me faire visiter l'école dit-elle avec son sourire habituel.

-Je suis obligé ?

-Oui !

Elle me tira par le bras et m'entraina en dehors de la salle de classe sans que je ne puisse placer un seul mot. Je n'avais apparemment pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, Laura pouvait bien attendre un peu après tout si elle était encore dans le bureau du CPE.

Je commençai donc la visite par la cours, puis par le bâtiment de direction, suivi de la cantine et des salles d'expériences pour les cours de physique. Cependant, je voyais bien que Saya n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce que je lui disais. Je m'arrêtai donc brutalement, et elle me rentra dedans de plein fouet.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'écoutes rien n'est-ce pas ? Soupirai-je.

-Si, si, j'ai tout retenu crois-moi, c'est simplement que, tout est si nouveau pour moi, c'est très différent de notre ancienne école, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, on peut le dire, ici, personne ne se bat pour sa survie. On ne fait qu'écouter des cours pour ensuite les recracher durant les contrôles… Ne me dis pas que la vie que tu menais là-bas te plaisait ? M'exclamai-je soudain.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Seul un parfait masochiste aimerait ça. Ici, tout le monde est si…normal, ça fait du bien de temps en temps je trouve.

Normal… Un mot que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps… Car, même si nous essayions au mieux d'oublier la catastrophe Gariatron, il nous était impossible de l'enterrer totalement. Elle revenait sans cesse pour Laura, après tout, cela avait occupé ton son temps ces trois dernières années. C'est pourquoi, j'essayais de lui faire vivre une vie « normale » comme le disait Saya, en allant à l'école, en fréquentant des élèves du lycée, sans se soucier du lendemain.

-Au fait, je ne sais pas, mais, tu as pu retrouver ta sœur ?

-Oui, elle doit être quelque part ici…

-Contente de l'apprendre. Et qu'est-devenu Hélios ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Demandai-je surpris. Pourtant, cette nouvelle est passée en boucle dans tous les journaux télévisés.

-Vraiment ? Désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment suivi les actualités ces derniers temps dit-elle en riant.

-Franchement soupirai-je. Comment as-tu pu passer à côté de ça… Enfin, Hélios est parti en voyage autour du monde après avoir été libéré de Gariatron.

-Libéré de qui ?

-Gariatron, le démon originel des ténèbres, le mal incarné ! Tu ne sais vraiment rien du tout ?

-Non.

-Pas même un petit détail ?

-Vraiment rien. Mais tu vas pouvoir me raconter tout ça hein ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait…Hélios n'agissait pas de sa propre volonté, il partageait en fait l'esprit du démon originel Gariatron depuis plus de cinq mille ans. Son but était de détruire l'humanité pour se venger des dieux. Mais heureusement, Drago l'a vaincu avec l'aide d'Osiris et a pu libérer Hélios de son emprise.

-Une bonne chose de faite ça déclara-t-elle. Et ce Drago, où est-il en ce moment ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car je fus interrompu par un cri suraigu venant de la partie inférieure du parc. Quelqu'un semblait avoir de gros problèmes. Nous ne réfléchîmes pas une seconde et nous nous précipitâmes à l'endroit d'où venait ce cri.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux nous découvrîmes une jeune fille affalée par terre, avec autour d'elle des dizaines de feuilles éparpillées. Elle était assez petite, sûrement était-elle encore au collège. Ses cheveux bruns foncés tombaient élégamment sur ses frêles épaules, sans pour autant les dépasser. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, mais dans le doute, Saya demanda tout de même.

-Je ne crois pas répondit la fille d'une petite voix.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et poussa un autre cri suraigu.

-Oh non, mes prospectus se lamenta-t-elle en commençant à les rassembler.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je à mon tour. On t'a attaqué ? Tu t'es fait menacée par un bandit ?

-Non, je me baladais tranquillement pour aller coller ces affiches, quand soudain, je me suis pris les pieds dans cette racine et je suis tombée répondit-elle honteuse.

-Ce n'est que ça dit Saya soulagée. Laisse-nous t'aider dans ce cas.

Elle se mit à genou pour ramasser et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

-Un club de duel de monstre ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

-Oui, c'est exact, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire partie…Cependant, le club a été fermé l'année dernière à cause des catastrophes engendrées par le démon…

-Et tu voudrais faire en sorte qu'il soit de nouveau en activité ? Demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Oui… Je n'ai jamais su me battre en duel, mais je pense que faire partie du club me permettra de m'améliorer… Donc je fais de mon mieux pour progresser dans mon coin en attendant.

-Eh bien, tu peux déjà compter deux membres dans ton club ! Affirma Saya.

-A…Attends, tu pourrais me demander mon avis avant au moins ! Rétorquai-je.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

-Si, simplement, je n'aime pas trop qu'on parle à ma place marmonnai-je.

Notre dispute ridicule eut au moins pour vertu de faire rire la jeune fille, et nous également par la suite.

-Au fait, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés : je suis jean Michel Martin, mais appelle moi Darksky, et elle, c'est Yuiko Saya, va savoir pourquoi elle porte un nom japonais…

-J'ai le droit non ? Répliqua-t-elle mécontente.

-Vous êtes marrants tous les deux rigola la fille. Je m'appelle Nagisa Fukuhara. C'est étrange comme mélange, mais à ce qu'il parait mon prénom viendrait d'un manga que mon père appréciait beaucoup… Je suis en première année de lycée. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Nous également répondit joyeusement Saya. Bien, maintenant allons coller ces affiches tu veux ?

Nagisa acquiesça avec un sourire. Je n'eus pas mon mot à dire encore une fois, et je me retrouvai embarqué dans une drôle d'histoire… Ramasser tous les prospectus nous prit toute la pause déjeuner, résultat, au lieu de manger un repas chaud, nous étions à genoux dans l'herbe à trier des papiers…

Au fond, cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, cette Nagisa était assez sympathique et Saya semblait bien s'entendre avec elle. Cependant, il fallait vraiment que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Laura à présent, sans quoi, elle ne m'adresserait plus la parole pendant une semaine, ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. C'est assez perturbant de se voir ignorer ainsi pendant sept jours par quelqu'un…

Une fois toutes les affiches collées, nous prîmes congés de Nagisa pour retourner en cours. Mon estomac criait famine, mais je n'avais plus le temps de manger quoi que ce soit. Les cours passèrent assez vite l'après-midi comparé à d'habitude. Certainement grâce à la présence de Saya en tant que voisine qui commentait avec humour tout ce que disaient les profs. Mais, l'absence prolongée de Laura devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Passer une journée entière dans le bureau du CPE n'était pas normal, il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose.

A peine les cours terminés, je pris la direction de ce bureau, après avoir échangé mon numéro de portable avec Saya. Je déambulais dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Aucun fou ne resterait après les cours pour faire des heures supplémentaires tout de même, si ? Et, même si Laura se trouvait encore ici, l'attendre à sa sortie n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire…

Je pris ma décision, elle me rejoindrait à la maison et je m'excuserais une fois là-bas. Je rebroussais donc chemin tranquillement, sans me presser, lorsque je vis comme une ombre passer devant moi. Etait-ce mon imagination ? Le bruit strident qui retentit juste après démentit mon hypothèse, que j'aurais espéré être vraie.

Ma curiosité prit le dessus sur ma peur, et je pris la même direction que l'ombre. Je montais les escaliers, qui d'ailleurs étaient réservés aux professeurs, jusqu'à arriver à une porte ouverte. L'accès à la terrasse, elle était pourtant interdite aux élèves…

Je passais la porte, et je fus immédiatement ébloui par la lumière pourpre du soleil couchant. Une fois la première impression passée, je m'avançai un peu sur la terrasse, et je restais stupéfait devant ma découverte. D'ici, je pouvais voir presque toute la ville !

-Jolie vue n'est-ce pas ? Dit une voix à côté de moi.

Je sursautai, manquant de passer par-dessus le mur, mais je me rattrapai juste à temps. Sortie de nulle part, une fille rousse se tenait à mes côtés, et contemplait le paysage. Je ne l'avais jamais vue, mais elle semblait avoir mon âge, et son uniforme indiquait qu'elle était élève de cette école. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait dans son regard gris comme une mer un jour de tempête. Il n'y avait aucune joie dedans, malgré le sourire léger qu'elle affichait. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et ses yeux s'éclaircirent légèrement.

-Tu es celui qu'on appelle Darksky n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui, c'est moi en effet, et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Hikari Miyako, cela fait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer Darksky.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? Et comment me connais-tu ?

-Si je te disais tout dès maintenant, ça ne serait pas amusant, hein ?

-Oui, certainement répondis-je un peu perdu.

-Bien, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Le vent souffla et l'instant d'après, elle avait disparu. Avais-je rêvé ? Personne ne pouvait disparaitre aussi vite. Oui, il s'agissait certainement d'une hallucination. Cependant, un bout de papier sur le sol attira mon attention. C'était la carte d'étudiant de Miyako. Elle était en troisième année, en classe D. Bien, je n'aurais qu'à lui rendre le lendemain.

Je fus saisi d'une angoisse soudaine. Quelle heure était-il ? Dix-huit heures, déjà ? Si je ne rentrai pas vite chez moi, Laura ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Je descendis les escaliers en courant, au risque de me casser une jambe, je traversai la cour d'une traite, au risque de passer pour un fou, et je filai à travers les rues au risque de me faire écraser, mais j'arrivai cependant à la maison en moins de dix minutes.

-Arnold, est-ce que Laura et Marie sont déjà rentrées ? Lui demandai-je immédiatement après qu'il m'a ouvert la porte.

-Oui, monsieur. Mais je dois vous avertir que mademoiselle Laura ne semble pas de très bonne humeur. Elle se trouve dans le salon.

Je déglutis de travers et je me préparai mentalement aux reproches qu'elle allait m'adresser. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil et me tournait le dos, si bien que je ne pouvais voir son expression, mais je m'attendais au pire.

-L… Laura risquai-je. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Dis-moi Darksky commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui durant mon absence ? Sept heures de cours, c'est incroyablement long tu ne trouves pas ?

-Attends Laura, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses me défendis-je. Et toi d'abord, que t'est-t-il arrivé ? Tu n'es pas réapparue de la journée !

-Rien de palpitant, sauf si tu considères que faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux pendant une journée est intéressant !

Elle s'était soudainement levée en faisant tomber le fauteuil au passage. Elle était réellement en colère. Je remarquai alors que ses habits étaient vraiment sales, couverts de boue, de peinture et même un peu déchirés par endroits.

-Regarde-moi ! J'ai du ratisser les feuilles du jardin, repeindre les tables griffonnées, et même recoller les morceaux de certaines qui n'avaient plus de pieds !

-C'est un peu de ta faute aussi, pourquoi tu me regardais comme pendant tout le cours ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de la première fille à qui je parle ?

Elle s'empourpra soudainement. Je soupirai. C'était bien ce que je pensais.

-Ecoute Laura, si je ne peux même plus parler à une seule fille, ça risque d'être problématique pour la suite de l'année.

-Oui, mais tout de même ronchonna-t-elle, qui me dit que tu ne la dragues pas dans mon dos ?

-Tu es vraiment paranoïaque Laura. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus avec toi, va plutôt te changer, Arnold recoudra ton uniforme après.

-D… D'accord, je veux bien fermer les yeux cette fois-ci dit-elle en montant les escaliers, mais tâche de ne pas me décevoir.

Je trouvai préférable de ne pas lui parler de l'idée du club de duel pour le moment, inutile de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Bien, c'était une bonne chose déjà que Laura acceptât de me parler encore, cela suffisait à me satisfaire.

Grand-mère débarqua alors dans le salon. Depuis que nous vivions ici, elle n'avait plus à s'occuper de rien, et je voyais bien qu'Arnold la soulageait d'un grand poids. Elle était bien plus détendue qu'auparavant, même si abandonner sa maison dans la forêt avait failli demander l'intervention des forces de police. Résultat, nous nous retrouvions maintenant avec tous ses vieux meubles dans le salon.

-Dis-moi, Michou, tu aurais vu ta sœur par hasard ? Demanda grand-mère.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Darksky à la limite, mais pas Michou... Soupirai-je. Et pour te répondre, non, elle n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

-Je le pensais aussi, mais je me suis trompée. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter ses petites sorties après l'école…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la chercher.

Depuis notre retour ici, Marie avait pris l'habitude de revenir tard le soir. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait, et ses petites escapades commençaient sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Je sortis de la maison pour commencer les recherches. Heureusement, cette ville n'était pas très grande, pour ne pas dire minuscule, on devait mettre à peine une demi-heure pour en faire le tour, en marchant à cloche pieds et en prenant le temps d'admirer la vue.

Je cherchai tout d'abord du côté de l'école, il n'y avait plus personne. Je ne la vis pas non plus du côté du quartier des boutiques de vêtements, ni sur la falaise. Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour chercher dans tous les endroits sauf le bon…

Cela ne me laissait que le parc. Je me sentis bête tout à coup, j'aurais dû commencer par-là. Il avait bien changé en cinq ans, à présent, il y avait une aire entière consacrée au duel où tous les meilleurs joueurs de la ville se réunissaient.

Sans grande surprise, je la vis dans les gradins, elle encourageait de toutes ses forces une duelliste masquée. Son adversaire m'était connu malheureusement : mon vieil ami Brutus. Il n'avait guère changé, et était à peine plus musclé. Il était dans une mauvaise situation, vraiment.

-Maintenant, Yazi va t'attaquer directement scintillement des étoiles noires!

Il fut à terre la seconde suivante. Sans surprise, cet idiot ne savait pas jouer de toute façon. Je profitai de l'agitation de la foule pour attraper Marie par le bras.

-Maire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je d'un air se voulant menaçant.

-Tiens, tu es venue voir Saya la duelliste masquée toi aussi ?

-Saya…la duelliste masquée ? Demandai-je interdit.

Je jetais mon regard sur le terrain. Non, cette fille ne pouvait tout de même pas être… Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me frayai un chemin à travers les spectateurs et je débarquai sur le terrain.

-Et voilà un nouveau Challenger ! Hurla un homme dans un micro.

-C… Comment ? Non, vous faîtes erreur, je ne suis pas…

-Va-t-il briser la série de victoire de notre duelliste masquée pour le moment invaincue ? Nous verrons ça tout de suite !

La foule acclama Saya, tout en me huant. Je la regardai et je pouvais deviner un petit sourire moqueur derrière son masque.

-Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça rime ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tu comprendras plus tard, pour le moment, combats-moi ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais affrontés il me semble ajouta-t-elle.

-La question n'est pas vraiment là…

-Trêve de bavardage, je prends la main et j'invoque ce monstre ci en mode attaque : Jiaotu, Darkness of the Dragonstar, puis j'active son effet. En me défaussant de deux cartes de ma main, j'invoque Bian, Dragonstar of Earth et Polao, Dragonstar of Wind. Je synchronise mes trois monstres pour invoquer mon plus puissant monstre : Yazi, Winckness of Dragonstar ! Je pose une carte face cachée et c'est à toi Darksky.

-Tu n'écoutes vraiment pas dis-je lassé. Bien, Je vais mettre un terme à ce duel rapidement. Je commence en activant ma falaise aile noire. Puis je continue avec Choix douloureux, je choisis cinq cartes de mon deck, puis tu en sélectionne une et je l'ajouterai à ma main, le reste ira au cimetière.

-Très bien, prend donc ton Vayu en main, tu auras l'air malin ricana-t-elle.

-Je savais que tu allais faire ça dis-je triomphant. Je continue avec l'effet de ma falaise : en retirant de mon cimetière Sirocco l'aube, Jet Stream le ciel bleu et Mistral le tourbillon, je peux invoquer de mon extra deck un monstre synchro, montre-toi Trishula, Dragon de la barrière de glace ! Lorsqu'il est invoqué, je peux bannir une carte sur le terrain, cimetière et main de mon adversaire…

-Bien, mais sache que tu ne peux pas cibler mon monstre…

-Aucune importance, je bannis donc de ton cimetière Jiaotu, ta carte face cachée et ta seule carte en main.

-Bon, on dirait que je suis fichue, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Exactement ! J'invoque à présent Aile noire – Shura la flamme bleue, et comme je contrôle Shura, je peux invoquer Bora de ma main ! J'attaque Yazi avec Trishula !

L'impact créa une épaisse fumée blanche et, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, je constatai avec étonnement que son monstre était toujours là. Saya se mit à rire gentiment.

-Lorsque Bian est utilisé pour une invocation synchro, ce monstre ne peut pas être détruit au combat m'expliqua-t-elle calmement. Bien, tu as fini ?

-Oui dis-je, déçu de ne pas en avoir fini ce tour comme je l'avais prévu.

-A mon tour donc… Et on dirait que la chance me sourit. J'active Cosmic Dragon Trail : en mélangeant trois monstres Dragonstar de mon cimetière dans mon deck, je pioche deux cartes… Je vais continuer avec ceci, trou noir, pour détruire tous tes monstres. Bien sur, grâce à Polao, Yazi est épargné.

-Dis-moi Saya, d'où tiens-tu un deck pareil ? Lui demandai-je impressionné, mais en même temps un peu effrayé par sa puissance.

-C'est un secret. Bien, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, j'allais invoquer Bixi, Dragonstar of Water puis activer l'effet de Yazi. En détruisant Bixi, je détruis ta falaise, et je gagne Taotie Evil of the Dragonstar. Bon, finissons-en tu veux ?

Ses deux monstres m'attaquèrent directement et je mes points de vie furent réduits à zéro. Une fois de plus, je ne pouvais que constater la puissance du deck de Saya, je n'avais rien pu faire. Elle fut acclamée par la foule, et je compris pourquoi elle n'avait jamais perdu un duel. Son deck était réellement une forteresse impénétrable ! J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne voyais pas comment la vaincre.

Le commentateur dit quelque chose dans le micro que je ne retins pas et la foule se dissipa petit à petit. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Saya, Marie et moi.

-Ah, la raclée que tu t'es prise ! Me taquina ma sœur, ne manquant pas une si belle occasion.

-Désolée Darksky, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort s'excusa Saya en enlevant son masque.

-Non, c'était amusant répondis-je avec un sourire. Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes ce masque ridicule ?

-Il n'y pas ridicule du tout ! Protestèrent les deux filles en même temps.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Elles allaient bien ensemble finalement, j'avais toujours vu Marie seule dans son coin à l'école, mais la voir bien s'entendre avec une fille de son âge me faisait chaud au cœur.

-Mais, attendez une seconde ! S'exclama soudainement Marie en écarquillant les yeux. Tout le monde se connait ici ?

-Ah oui, ton frère et moi sommes de vieux amis de l'époque d'Hélios déclara Saya en mettant mon bras sur mon épaule.

-Vieux amis, tu parles, ça fait à peine un an qu'on se connait murmurai-je assez bas pour que personne n'entende.

-Darksky, ta sœur est ma plus grande fan depuis que je suis arrivée ici repris Saya.

-Oui, Saya est tout bonnement impressionnante ! Dit Marie avec admiration. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle, ton style de jeu est vraiment ennuyeux !

Super, maintenant même Marie me dénigrait… Sa réflexion fit à nouveau rire Saya, si bien que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Nous la laissâmes après une bonne demi-heure de discussion sur nos aventures sur l'île et à domino city. Cependant, Saya refusait toujours de révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert durant son périple.

Nous rentrâmes pile à l'heure du dîner, tout était déjà en place. J'aurais pu savourer pleinement cette soirée, si Marie n'était pas allée tout raconter à Laura encore une fois.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, elle se leva brusquement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans autre explication.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? M'interrogea Marie sans comprendre la situation.

-Un peu, oui répliquai-je mécontent. Je vais aller lui expliquer…

Cependant, lorsque je tapai à sa porte, je n'eus aucune réponse. Laura faisait la sourde, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mécontente. Je me mis à parler à travers la porte, faute de mieux :

-Ecoute Laura, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais il n'y a absolument rien entre Saya et moi. C'est simplement que… je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour elle depuis son départ, et j'étais si heureux de la revoir aujourd'hui…

Elle ne répondit toujours rien. Peut-être ne disais-je pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Mieux valait s'en arrêter là avant d'arriver au point de non-retour. Je la laissai dans sa chambre et je pris la direction de la mienne. Je passai le reste de la soirée à faire mes devoirs pour ne plus penser aux événements de la journée. Tout irait mieux le lendemain, pensais-je.

Le soleil me réveilla… Une minute, le soleil ? Normalement, c'était Laura ou Marie qui me réveillait le matin… Je regardai avec angoisse l'heure : neuf heures.

Je sortis d'un bond du lit. Pourquoi personne ne m'avait prévenu ! Une fois en bas, je faillis cogner Arnold qui passait le balai. Je le lui demandai où étaient les filles.

-Elles sont parties de bonne heure ce matin et m'ont ordonné de ne pas vous réveiller monsieur.

Elles avaient vraiment fait ça ? Non, à tous les coups, c'était une sorte de vengeance de Laura. Pourquoi refusait-elle de m'écouter ? Et pire que tout, pourquoi devait-elle entrainer Marie dans sa jalousie non justifiée ? Au moins, j'étais sûr qu'à l'école, elle serait obligée de m'écouter.

C'est là que je me trompais lourdement. Mon arrivée après le cours de Maths provoqua un fou rire général, mais cela m'importait peu. Je voyais simplement sur le visage de Laura un petit sourire de satisfaction, mais qui me disait également que les surprises n'étaient pas finies. Je déglutis de travers en pensant à cela.

-Eh bien alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce matin ? Me demanda Youhei toujours mort de rire.

-Pas envie d'en parler répondis-je d'un ton sec.

-Tu n'arrivais pas à sortir du lit de Laura ? Dit-il avec un sourire niait.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi protestai-je en regardant Laura tristement.

Ses blagues débiles ne m'atteignaient même plus à ce moment. En temps normal, j'aurais rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais cette-fois ci, je ne ressentis absolument rien, pas la moindre émotion, seulement de l'ennui pour la nullité de la blague.

Lorsque le cours commença, je remarquai que la place de Saya était toujours vide. Séchait-elle les cours dès le deuxième jour ?

La réponse arriva rapidement lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Saya qui venait d'arriver, à bout de souffle, avec quelques feuilles d'arbre dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Désolée, je me suis faite attaquée par un chat sauvage sur la route dit-elle en riant.

Tous les élèves en profitèrent pour rire également, et surtout en profitèrent pour faire perdre quelques secondes de cours. C'était vraiment une excuse bidon, à coup sûr, elle était encore allée faire des duels dans le parc sans se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était…

-Alors, on attaque des chats avant l'école ? La taquinai-je.

-Non, pas exactement, je suis juste tombée d'un arbre…

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans un arbre ? Pouffai-je.

-Ce… Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Heureusement pour moi, Saya n'était pas du genre à se vexer pour un rien, et elle passa tout le cours à me parler de tout et de rien, sans se faire prendre, ce qui eut l'air d'exaspérer Laura à l'autre bout de la classe.

L'heure de la pause de midi arriva enfin, j'avais l'impression d'être resté sur cette chaise une éternité. Ecouter Saya parler de guivres, ça passe bien une heure, mais après, on en viendrait presque à écouter le cours.

Laura nous interrompit alors dans notre petite discussion, elle semblait hors d'elle.

-Tu permets que je te l'emprunte deux minutes la nouvelle ? Dit-elle froidement.

Je n'attendis pas la réponse et je me levai de ma chaise, ne manquant pas une si belle occasion de casser cette conversation monotone et je pris Laura par le bras pour la faire sortir de la classe au plus vite.

Une fois dehors, je sentis venir le blâme, mais, avant que cela n'arrive, tout le monde dans le couloir se réunit subitement à un même endroit et des murmures s'élevèrent.

-Tu as de la chance Darksky que ma curiosité soit la plus forte.

Nous nous frayâmes un passage parmi la foule d'élèves et je vis au centre Fukuhara Nagisa, la fille que j'avais rencontrée la veille, figée devant le mur. Elle était à genou et semblait totalement anéantie, des larmes coulaient sur son visage enfantin. Je me précipitai à sa rencontre.

-Nagisa, que sa passe-t-il ? Demandai-je inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, elle me pointa une affiche sur le mur. Je restai interdit devant ce que je vis : c'était une de celles que nous avions ramassé la veille, et une grosse étiquette était collée en plein milieu, avec écrit en rouge : Refusé par le conseil des étudiants.


	3. Chapitre 2: Encore une Prophétie!

_**Chapitre 2 : Encore une prophétie !**_

La tension était à son comble. Chaque joueur n'avait plus que trois cartes en main, il suffisait qu'un seul fasse une paire et la partie serait terminée. C'était à mon tour, à présent, l'issue du jeu reposait sur mes épaules. Je voyais les regards angoissés de June, Ambre et Maya. Je retins ma respiration et je fermai les yeux avant de piocher ma carte. J'allais la retourner quand soudain, une craie volante atterrit au beau milieu de la table et éparpilla notre jeu tout autour de nous.

-Angéla, je vous ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas jouer aux cartes durant mes cours ! Hurla notre professeur fou de rage.

-Une minute, pourquoi toujours moi ! Protestai-je. Vous pourriez punir June pour une fois vous ne pensez pas ?

-Parce que je sais qu'elle ne fait que vous suivre dans vos bêtises, vous êtes l'élément perturbateur !

Il n'avait pas tort, mais pour une fois, je n'y étais vraiment pour rien, et c'était vraiment une idée de June. Cette dernière me regarda d'un air moqueur, comme pour dire « ça t'apprendra à balancer tes amies ». Une fois de plus, je fus donc sortie du cours d'allemand. Mais sortir n'était pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus, non, ce que je reprochais surtout, c'était de ne pas avoir eu un seul geste de reconnaissance pour avoir sauvé toute l'école. Les journées étaient même pires qu'avant si cela était possible.

Réintégrer l'école ne fut pas chose simple. Il fallut déjà que mon père accepte d'avouer qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour moi avant qu'il ne me prive de sortie pour un mois, et ensuite seulement, l'inscription à l'internat fut annulée. Le nouveau directeur de l'école accepta de me reprendre, traitant monsieur Chapy de « dangereux excentrique à qui on ne peut faire confiance », et c'est ainsi que je pus reprendre les cours normalement durant cette année.

Les débuts furent difficiles, les bâtiments avaient sérieusement besoin de réparations, et bien sûr, tous les profs m'en tenaient pour responsable, alors que je les avais justement sauvés… Il y avait également le regard des autres élèves qui avait fini par être dur à supporter. Aucun ne vint me féliciter d'avoir retrouvé deux élèves disparues mystérieusement, mais les rumeurs allaient bon train sur moi, comme quoi je serais chef d'un gang, ou une extra-terrestre… Au bout d'un moment, j'avais fini par m'y habituer.

Quitter Drago et Darksky ne fut pas simple non plus. Après tout, j'avais passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec eux, si on exceptait bien entendu ceux où j'avais failli mourir. Heureusement, Darksky et Laura n'étaient pas très durs à contacter, contrairement à Drago. Il s'était comme évaporé dans la nature, tout comme Hélios. Et il ne m'avait même pas laissé son numéro, franchement, à quoi pensait-il !

Mais bon, pour le moment, je me trouvais seule dans le couloir de l'école, à regarder à travers la vitre de la classe mes amies qui continuaient à jouer tranquillement. Je n'avais pas battu mon record en plus ce jour-là, qui était de me faire sortir deux minutes après être rentrée en classe. Le seul avantage de Beauchardassaut était qu'il nous donnait de bonnes notes.

La cloche retentit une demi-heure plus tard. Il était enfin l'heure. Je rassemblai mes affaires et je rejoignis mes amies devant la porte. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir passé du bon temps sans moi, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Aujourd'hui était le jour de recrutement des membres du club de duel de monstres et nous comptions bien nous y inscrire. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la semaine, à tel point que je n'en dormais presque plus, mais avec toutes ces heures d'entrainement, j'étais persuadée d'être prise.

Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas décidé vers la salle du club. Etais-je la seule à avoir angoissé une semaine durant ? June, Maya et Ambre semblaient totalement détendues.

Je reçus soudainement un message de la part de Laura : « est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé d'être jalouse de quelqu'un ? ». Etrange comme forme de salutation, et poser la question ainsi l'était encore plus. Je lui répondis spontanément que oui, et sa réponse fut : « qu'as-tu fait ? ». Elle en avait de bonnes aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Angéla ? Me demanda June sur le point d'entrer dans la salle.

-Laura me demande ce qu'elle doit faire si elle est jalouse répondis-je sincèrement. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

-Réponds-lui de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'elle fait habituellement lança Maya en rigolant.

Bêtement, j'écrivis ce qu'elle me dictait avant de me rendre compte que ce conseil était stupide.

-Arrête Maya, tu sais bien qu'Angéla est capable de l'envoyer sans réfléchir soupira Ambre.

C'était donc bien une blague, et moi j'étais une fois encore tombée dans le panneau… Il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête de croire tout ce que ces deux-là me disaient… J'allais envoyer un autre message à Laura pour lui dire de ne surtout pas faire une bêtise pareille, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur de l'école :

-Il vous reste moins de deux minutes pour vous inscrire au club de duels de monstres, je répète, les inscriptions seront clôturées dans moins de deux minutes !

Maya ne me laissa pas le temps de m'excuser et me prit par le bras avant d'entrer en catastrophe dans la salle. Les recruteurs étaient déjà en train de ranger les documents lorsque June présenta sa candidature. Elle fut immédiatement acceptée, de même que Maya et Ambre. Enfin vint mon tour, j'allais prendre le formulaire que me tendais la personne mais cette dernière ne le lâcha pas.

-J'aurais besoin de ce bout de papier s'il te plait…

-Et pourquoi te permettrai-je de réaliser ton rêve alors que tu as brisé le mien ? Dit une voix masculine que je reconnus.

Le garçon leva les yeux qui étaient cachés par sa casquette et mes craintes se confirmèrent : des cheveux bleus, un regard froid, et une coiffure ridicule comme les héros de shônen. Je répliquais sur le même ton glacé que lui :

-Tiens, Aymeric, ça faisait longtemps. Quel mauvais vent t'amène par ici ?

-Une minute, c'est à moi de poser les questions ! Je suis le président du club je te signale !

-Je suis contente pour toi, à ce qu'il parait, ce club possède d'excellents duellistes, c'est pourquoi j'avais envie de le rejoindre, mais maintenant que je sais que c'est faux, je n'en ai plus envie.

-Comme si j'allais te laisser rejoindre le club après ce que tu as fait ! Aller, hors de ma vue ! Et tes amies aussi par la même occasion, tous dehors, les inscriptions sont terminées !

-Comme si nous allions rester une seconde de plus ici, June, Ambre, Maya on s'en va.

Après quelques protestations, elles se résolurent à me suivre. Il était réellement devenu le président d'un club, lui ? J'avais vraiment du mal à le croire, président du club de duel de monstres qui plus est. Mon niveau était largement supérieur au sien et pourtant personne ne m'avait confié ce rôle, à croire que quelqu'un cherchait vraiment à me mettre en colère.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre déclara alors June. Angéla, tu connais ce garçon ?

-Malheureusement oui soupirai-je. Mais c'est un raté, rien de plus, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Ce qu'Angéla oublie de dire c'est qu'il fut son premier amour mais qu'elle s'est faite larguée compléta Maya.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de rappeler cela ! Protestai-je. En plus c'est faux, c'est moi qui l'ai lâché… Mais n'en parlons plus, il ne le mérite pas.

-Cela ne te ressemble pas Angéla reprit June. Etre aussi violente au sujet de quelqu'un n'est pas dans ta nature. Même Hélios avait le droit à plus de considération termina-t-elle pour me faire céder.

-Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas en parler, donc je vais te raconter à sa place dit Ambre que je remerciai d'un signe de tête. En fait, Aymeric et elle sont des amis de longue date, nous jouions souvent ensemble lorsque nous étions petits. Et puis, ils se sont rapprochés jusqu'à sortir ensemble en troisième.

-Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, fin ajouta Maya.

-Absolument pas ! Répliquai-je en rougissant. Ce n'est pas une histoire passionnante, mais il en aimait une autre, voilà tout. Et depuis, nous ne nous parlons plus, fin. Si on pouvait clore ce sujet, ça m'arrangerait.

June, en bonne diplomate, en resta là. C'était une de ses qualités, voir où se trouvait la limite. Heureusement, parce que certains détails ne valaient mieux pas être révélés. Cependant, la discussion n'était pas réellement terminée car nous n'avions à présent pas de club par ma faute. Je me sentais tout de même responsable, c'est pourquoi, je cherchais dans ma tête une nouvelle idée.

-Angéla, tu nous écoutes ? Dit Ambre en me tirant de mes pensées.

-Euh…Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

-June propose d'ouvrir notre propre club de duel de monstres puisque nous ne pouvons pas le rejoindre, tu en dis quoi ?

-Un deuxième club ? Répétai-je surprise par une telle proposition. Mais ça ne s'est jamais fait, et je ne sais même pas si une telle chose est autorisée…

-Ecoutez-là, c'est celle qui se fait sortir de cours trois fois par jour qui nous dit ça railla Maya.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, un club doit avoir au moins trois membres et un tuteur pour être reconnu comme officiel. Nous sommes déjà quatre, par conséquent, il suffit de trouver un professeur acceptant de nous prendre en charge et ils ne pourront pas refuser.

-Ca m'a l'air bien foireux comme plan, mais ça peut marcher répondis-je peu convaincue.

Toutes semblaient très emballées par cette idée, sauf moi. Je sentais déjà les embrouilles, et je n'en avais vraiment pas besoin en ce moment. Mais cela semblait leur fait tellement plaisir que je ne m'y opposai pas. Cependant, trouver un professeur acceptant de nous superviser après l'incident de Chapy allait être dur, voire quasiment impossible. Je ne voyais personnellement que deux options : Clavère et Beauchardassaut… Il y avait vraiment mieux comme superviseur…

-Allons leur demander demain dans ce cas puisque nous avons cours avec eux deux suggéra Ambre.

Sur ces belles paroles, nous nous séparâmes. La soirée fut banale, j'eux droit à mes reproches habituels sur ma tenue en cours après un appel du lycée dans la journée, et j'allai me coucher immédiatement.

Je me trouvai sur une lande sans fin, sous un ciel noir sans aucune étoile pour l'éclairer. Le vent soufflait fort et me décoiffait. J'étais totalement seule, même les arbres avaient déserté l'endroit. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin. C'est alors qu'une immense ombre recouvrit la lande. Une sorte de forteresse volante apparut dans les airs, sombre comme la nuit, et tous ses canons étaient pointés sur moi. De plus, elle semblait entourée d'une multitude d'êtres ailés. Je voulais m'enfuir, mais autant courir à contresens sur un tapis roulant. Il y eut une explosion, je vis un boulet filer à pleine vitesse sur moi, et les ténèbres se refermèrent.

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit, la respiration saccadée. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, j'étais en vie… Mais il semblait si réel, et cette forteresse dans le ciel m'était familière également, bien que je ne l'aie jamais vue.

Je décidai de tirer un trait sur ce rêve pour le moment, trouver un superviseur devait être ma seule obsession. Je retrouvai Maya, Ambre et June devant l'école comme chaque jour. Je les saluai chaleureusement, mais June, elle, ne répondit qu'avec un temps de retard et semblait préoccupée.

-Alors, prêtes à monter notre propre club ? Déclara Ambre joyeusement.

-Un peu oui, en plus ridiculiser Aymeric est la cerise sur le gâteau ! Répondit Maya.

-Ne vous emballez pas trop vite les filles, rien n'est joué, pas vrai June ?

-Hein ? Oui, tu as raison Angéla, ce n'est pas gagné…

Décidément, quelque chose clochait vraiment avec elle aujourd'hui… Mais je ne pouvais pas la forcer à me le dire, si elle jugeait bon de le partager, elle le ferait.

Avant même que nous soyons rentrées dans l'école, un professeur nous salua de loin. Il s'agissait de Monsieur Lareine, notre prof d'histoire de l'année précédente. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis qu'il nous avait parlé de la prophétie d'ailleurs…

-Angéla, je voulais justement vous voir, vous auriez cinq minutes par hasard ?

-Euh, maintenant ? Mais les cours vont commencer et…

-Ne me la faites pas Angéla, entre vous et moi, nous savons très bien qu'arriver à l'heure n'est pas ce qui vous caractérise le plus.

-Si vous me permettez d'arriver en retard, c'est avec plaisir que je vous écouterai.

Il m'emmena alors un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe et sortit un dossier de sa sacoche. Je crus qu'il allait encore me faire un compte rendu de mes mauvaises appréciations comme il le faisait souvent, d'autant plus qu'il fronçait les sourcils, mais son expression se radoucit très rapidement.

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser pour vous avoir embarqué dans toute cette histoire l'année dernière déclara-t-il solennellement.

-Euh… Pourquoi ça ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez rien fait…

-Si, bien sur, si je n'avais pas parlé de cette prophétie, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé, c'est entièrement de ma faute. C'est pourquoi, je voudrais me racheter.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin, vraiment lui dis-je déboussolée qu'un prof s'excuse auprès de moi et non le contraire.

-Par ma faute, deux étudiantes ont disparu, et vous les avez retrouvées, je suis le seul responsable. Mais vous souhaitez monter votre propre club de duel de monstres il me semble ?

-Oui, comment savez-vous ça ? M'exclamai-je.

-Les rumeurs se propagent vite. Enfin, il me semble également que vous cherchez un professeur pour vous superviser. Si tel est le cas, j'aimerai beaucoup être ce professeur.

-V… Vraiment ?

J'avais peur d'avoir mal entendu, mais il répéta une seconde fois la même phrase. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. D'un côté, je ne pouvais qu'accepter une offre aussi inespérée. D'un autre, l'offre était si soudaine que j'avais peur qu'il change d'avis en cours de route. La première option fit pencher la balance et j'acceptai donc.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais de ce pas annoncer la création du club et je viendrai vous annoncer le résultat à la fin des cours.

J'allai rejoindre mes amies pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Lorsqu'elles l'entendirent, elles lâchèrent en même temps un « c'est pas possible ! » très coordonné. Cela suffit à égayer cette journée monotone, malgré les heures de cours, les sorties dans le couloir et les craies volantes. A vrai dire, elle passa si vite que je m'en rendis à peine compte. Le soir, comme promis, Monsieur Lareine nous attendait devant la porte de la classe, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle dit-il alors. La bonne est que le conseil a accepté la candidature du club. Et la mauvaise… est que le club ne sera reconnu qu'à une seule condition…

-Laquelle ? Voulut savoir June angoissée.

-Que le président de votre club batte le président du club de duel actuel pour prouver que vous avez assez d'expérience pour le diriger. En d'autres termes il faut qu'Angéla affronte Aymeric en duel…

Mes amies me regardèrent, attendant ma réponse. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que je ne lui avais pas parlé, et tout à coup, je me retrouvais à devoir l'affronter en duel. Heureusement, je connaissais bien son style de jeu, étant donné que je lui avais tout appris au sujet du duel. J'acceptai donc ce marché, au grand soulagement de mes amies et monsieur Lareine nous emmena dans le gymnase où l'autre club nous attendait déjà. Aymeric était là lui aussi, avec son air arrogant. Il était toujours aussi sûr de lui, il n'avait donc pas changé ? Lorsqu'il me vit, un sourire cruel s'afficha sur son visage.

-Alors comme ça, c'est vous qui voulez nous faire concurrence ? Si j'avais su, je ne me serais même pas dérangé dit-il d'un ton supérieur.

-Je n'ai guère envie de parler avec toi, alors finissons-en vite tu veux ? Répliquai-je en soupirant.

-Comme tu voudras, je me suis énormément amélioré depuis l'époque où nous jouions ensemble !

-Je l'espère sincèrement pour toi, sinon, c'est moi qui me serais déplacée pour rien.

-Oh, pourquoi être aussi dure avec moi ? Répliqua-t-il. Et puis, je m'en fiche, je pioche et j'invoque gobelindberg en mode attaque, et par son effet, j'invoque Kagetokage depuis ma main !

-Je rêve où tu joues toujours ton deck de démarrage V pour victoire ? M'exclamai-je en pouffant. En plus, tu ne sais toujours pas le jouer, tu n'as pas besoin de l'effet de Gobelindberg pour invoquer Kagetokage…

-Je… Je le savais reprit-il, pour qui me prends-tu ? Passons, je superpose Gobelindberg et Kagetokage de niveau quatre pour construire le réseau recouvrement : numéro 39 utopie ! Je pose une carte face cachée et je te laisse la main.

Son monstre fut acclamé par ses camarades du club. Ils étaient aveugles ou quoi ? Ce monstre est ridicule, minable, inutile et en plus, il est moche… Mais cela confirmait que son style n'avait nullement évolué depuis deux ans.

-Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, je vais t'achever dès mon premier tour. Je pioche et j'active le sanctuaire céleste. Voici ensuite terre, agent du mystère, et comme je contrôle le sanctuaire, j'ajoute maitre Hypérion à ma main. Ensuite, toujours avec le sanctuaire céleste, j'invoque spécialement Uranus, agent du destin depuis ma main et j'active son effet : j'envoie Vénus, agent de la création au cimetière et il prend le niveau de vénus, soit trois. Aller, finissons-en, je retire terre de mon cimetière pour invoquer Maitre Hypérion ! Et maintenant, son effet, je retire vénus du cimetière pour détruire Utopie !

-Pas si vite, j'active un piège : aura d'utopie, en détachant un matériel de mon monstre, il ne pourra pas être détruit par des effets de carte, bien essayé.

-Bon, ça sera pour le prochain tour je suppose grommelai-je. J'attaque utopie avec Hypérion…

-Et je l'annule. Alors, qui utilise toujours les mêmes cartes ? Jubila-t-il.

-C'est toi je te signale, Uranus vient tout juste de sortir…

-Aucune importance, je te finirai ce tour ci. J'active destructeur d'Utopie pour détruire Uranus et tu subis 2200 de point de dommages !

Angéla : 1800 – Aymeric : 4000

-Je n'ai pas fini, j'active ZW – porteur de tornade et ZW – Lame foudroyante que j'équipe à utopie. A présent, il gagne 2500 points d'attaque et ne peut pas être ciblé par des effets de cartes, de plus, tu ne pourras pas détruire mes équipements, utopie attaque Hypérion et termine ce duel !

-Tu es vraiment stupide, ou bien tu as une mémoire défaillante, lorsque je contrôle mon sanctuaire, je ne subis aucun dégât d'un combat impliquant un monstre de type Elfe.

-Je… Je termine mon tour dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

-Aller, terminons ce duel, je commence à avoir faim moi soupirai-je. Je pioche et j'active Walhalla le sanctuaire du déchu pour invoquer spécialement Athéna depuis ma main. Voici ensuite les ailes de Socrate…

Le terrain se mit à trembler et le grand dragon bleu apparut sur le terrain. Aymeric recula rapidement et trébucha avant de tomber sur les fesses.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Bégaya-t-il effrayé par le regard glacé de Socrate.

-Simplement une carte que j'ai obtenue l'année dernière durant mon combat contre les forces de l'orichalque répondis-je naturellement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, je fusionne Athéna et les ailes de Socrate pour donner naissance au Dragon ailé d'Athéna, et quand celui-ci arrive sur le terrain, annule les effets de toutes les tiennes. Mais ce n'est pas tout, lorsqu'elle combat un monstre, il gagne une attaque égale à celle du monstre adversaire, soit 2500. De plus, j'active depuis ma main l'ange de Loyauté qui va faire gagner 2500 points d'attaque supplémentaire à mon monstre, pour un total de 7200 points d'attaque…

Angéla : 1800 – Aymeric : 0

Mon adversaire était au sol. Son regard était empli de terreur et de haine. Mais je m'en fichais, sa prétention l'avait une fois de plus perdu.

-Tu n'as pas évolué du tout ! Déclarai-je alors. Tu es toujours le duelliste médiocre que tu étais, tu fonces dans le tas sans réfléchir, tu te bases sur la puissance d'un seul monstre et une fois qu'il est détruit, tu n'as plus aucune ressource, tu ne seras jamais un grand duelliste ainsi !

Je rangeai mes cartes dans mon étui et je m'apprêtai déjà à sortir de la salle sans me retourner et sans attendre l'annonce du résultat, lorsque je fus prise de vertiges. Le monde autour de moi commença à tourner, ma vision se brouilla, j'entendis des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles et ma tête me fit souffrir. Je fermai les yeux et la douleur se calma immédiatement.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je ne me trouvais plus dans le gymnase mais de retour sur la lande infinie. La forteresse volait toujours au-dessus de moi, mais ses canons ne me visaient pas cette fois-ci.

-Angéla ? Dit une voix à côté de moi.

Je me retournai, et je vis June à ma gauche qui semblait tout aussi perdue que moi.

-Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu as fait ce rêve hier ?

-Oui…Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as vu la même chose que moi ?

-Si, une immense forteresse et des dragons voltigeant autour… Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

-Absolument pas…

Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre. Je frissonnai. On aurait dit le cri d'un monstre de film de science-fiction, le genre de créature généralement immense et qui n'hésite pas à dévorer les amis du héros…

Je n'avais pas totalement tort, celui qui avait poussé ce rugissement apparut juste après. C'était un grand dragon mauve aux ailes de lumière. Il passa devant nous à une vitesse folle avant de s'attaquer aux gardes ailés de la forteresse. Il n'était pas seul. Un autre dragon, bleu comme la mer, le suivait de près, tandis qu'un troisième portant une armure argenté assurait ses arrières. C'est alors qu'une femme descendit du ciel et s'approcha de nous. Elle avait à la main un sceptre rouge et un bouclier mauve. Son visage m'était vaguement familier, mais impossible de me rappeler l'endroit où je l'avais vue.

-Angéla, June commença-t-elle.

-Vous… Vous connaissez nos noms ? S'exclama June interdite.

-Aidez…Nous…

La vision se brouilla subitement et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans le gymnase. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. J'avais toujours mon disque de duel à la main et Socrate se trouvait toujours sur le terrain, à croire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais, lorsque je regardai dans la direction de June, son expression déroutée me disait tout le contraire.

Chancelante, je me dirigeai vers la sortie sans un seul mot de plus pour mon adversaire, et je fus bientôt rejointe par June, Maya et Ambre.

-C'était incroyable ! Me dit Ambre en me tapant dans le dos. C'est avec cette même carte que tu nous as battu n'est-ce pas ?

-Je me sens humiliée protesta Maya, tu utilises la même carte pour nous vaincre nous et ce minable, à croire que tu le mets sur le même plan que nous !

-Désolée, mais je l'avais en main, autant l'utiliser n'est-ce pas ? Répondis-je évasivement.

Comme chaque jour, nous nous séparâmes au coin de la rue où chacune prenait une direction différente. Cependant, alors que j'étais sur le point de partir, June me retint par la manche.

-Alors ce n'était pas un rêve dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne crois pas, mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur le coup.

-J'ai déjà vu cette forteresse avoua-t-elle alors. Dans la bibliothèque de mon père…

-V… Vraiment ? Bégayai-je surprise par cette révélation. Tu as de ces trucs chez toi June…

-Oui, mais tu devrais venir voir par toi-même ce dont il relève, tu as le temps de passer maintenant ?

-J'imagine que oui, mon père ne pourra pas me blâmer encore plus qu'il ne le fait habituellement.

Nous prîmes donc la direction de la colline sur laquelle June habitait. Très peu de mots furent échangés au cours du trajet, elle semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées et très préoccupée par ce que nous avions vu. Je l'étais moi aussi bien sûr, mais je n'arrivai pas à capter le sens de cette vision. Nous devions les aider ? Mais qui devions nous aider ? Et les aider à faire quoi ?

Nous traversâmes la cours carrée et June sonna à la porte de chez elle. Son père, le professeur Wheeler, vint nous ouvrir. Il portait sa blouse blanche –enfin blanche, façon de parler – habituelle et semblait toujours aussi insouciant.

-Tiens Angéla, ça faisait longtemps dit-il joyeusement. Comment se passe vos activités de club ? Vous avez réussi ? June en a longuement parlé hier et…

-Papa, nous sommes désolées de ne pas pouvoir discuter école plus longtemps, mais aurais-tu toujours le livre que tu as montré à Angéla l'année dernière ?

Le professeur nous regarda étonné, avant de nous inviter à entrer. Je pris une chaise et il revint quelques instants après avec le vieil ouvrage poussiéreux contenant la prophétie d'Hélios. Je déglutis en le voyant. Il ne nous avait apporté que des ennuis comme l'avait dit monsieur Lareine. Est-ce que cette vision était un signe d'une nouvelle catastrophe ? Le seul moyen de le découvrir était de parcourir cet ouvrage.

June ne fut pas longue à retrouver sa page et elle me mit le livre sous le nez. Il y avait un dessin d'une forteresse volante, grise, et armée, exactement comme celle de la vision. A côté était écrit « citadelle originelle ». Au bas de la page était représentée la citadelle des dieux, reconnaissable à la glace l'entourant. Les deux édifices semblaient se faire face.

-Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit encore de Gariatron ! Dis-je d'un ton plaintif.

-Non, pire que ça ! Répliqua June. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la légende des six démons originels je parie ?

-Non, jamais. Mais démon originel, tu parles de créatures comme Gariatron je me trompe ?

-Oui, mais mon père serait plus apte à t'en parler que moi je pense.

Le professeur s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

-La légende des démons originels, oui, il me semble l'avoir étudié il y a longtemps, d'ailleurs, à cette époque je…

-Abrège, nous n'avons pas le temps râla June.

-Bien, selon la légende, avant les dieux, il aurait existé des créatures nommées « démons originels », Gariatron serait l'un d'eux d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons gardé la trace que de six démons, même si nous pensons qu'il y en avait bien plus. Ils s'appelaient Pyros, Syphos, Tellas, Typhos, Luminion et Gariatron. Leurs pouvoirs nous sont encore inconnus, même si nous avons pu voir que Gariatron maitrisait les ténèbres à sa guise. Ils sont également bien plus puissants que les dieux, et ils les auraient même affrontés, puis défaits dans une ultime bataille se tenant justement dans votre forteresse originelle. Cependant, les démons ont disparu de la surface de la terre du jour au lendemain, et les dieux ont pris leur succession dans les esprits des humains. Maintenant, si vous me demandez pourquoi Gariatron est revenu l'année dernière, je n'ai pas la réponse.

-Et y aurait-il une quelconque… prophétie à propos de ces démon ? Demandai-je en repensant à la demande d'aide de la jeune femme.

-C'est amusant que vous parliez de ça, car pas plus tard qu'hier, Alice, que vous avez rencontrée durant votre périple, m'a contacté pour me faire part d'une découverte surprenante au sujet de Gariatron, mais n'a pas donné plus de détails. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait vous éclairer plus que moi. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage…

-Non, c'est déjà suffisant dis-je pour le réconforter. Nous étions simplement intriguées par cette légende, rien de plus.

Je saluai June et le professeur avant de rentrer chez moi. Le soir, seule dans ma chambre, devant un exercice de maths infaisable, je repensais à cette légende. Si tout ce que le professeur avait dit s'avérait exact, nous aurions bientôt des nouvelles des frères de sang de Gariatron si ce dernier avait décidé de se manifester maintenant. J'avais également un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Nous avions beau l'avoir battu et l'avoir vu s'évaporer dans les airs, quelque chose me disait que nous n'en avions pas fini avec lui. Mais étais-je capable de le vaincre une deuxième fois ? J'avais déjà failli y laisser ma peau durant notre duel, si Drago et Darksky ne m'avait pas sauvée, je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde.

Je sortis mon deck et je contemplai ma carte maitresse : les ailes de Socrate. Cette carte était apparue mystérieusement durant mon duel contre Maya et Ambre et ne m'avait jamais déçu, pas même aujourd'hui. Mais méritai-je vraiment de posséder une telle carte ? Sa puissance était effrayante, avec sa capacité de fusionner avec n'importe quelle carte de mon jeu. Mais cette puissance n'étais pas la mienne, à chaque fois que j'invoquais ce monstre, c'était comme si une autre personne jouait à ma place. Peut-être devrais-je essayer de la retirer de mon jeu, pour quelques temps du moins. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. Devais-je demander conseil à Laura ? Elle qui avait été victime de ses cartes pendant deux longues années, elle saurait certainement quoi faire.

Je pris mon portable pour lui envoyer un message, lorsque notre conversation de la veille m'apparut au milieu de l'écran, avec mon message stupide en dernière position. Je me sentis mal tout à coup. L'avait-elle réellement fait ? Si oui, je plaignais d'avance ce pauvre Darksky…

J'hésitai soudain à lui demander conseil. Et si elle m'en voulait de lui avoir donné un tuyau aussi idiot ? Elle était très bien capable de se venger de moi en me faisant subir la même chose, d'autant plus que son silence ne présageait rien de bon…

Je me résolus finalement à attendre une réponse de sa part avant de faire quoi que ce soit, et je me replongeai dans mon exercice de Maths. « Soit Un une suite telle que Un= ∑Uk/∏Uk pour k variant de 1 à n, calculer Un, etc, etc… ». Cet exercice eut pour vertu que je me couche tôt pour une fois car je m'endormis dessus au bout de cinq minutes.

Le lendemain, la journée de cours fut pour des moins banale, comme toujours, mais le soir fut bien plus intéressant. C'était notre première journée en tant que Club officiel. Lareine nous avait trouvé une salle assez grande pour nous entrainer sans casser de matériel et avait même créé des prospectus pour les recrutements. Il était réellement investi dans ce club, cela faisait plaisir à voir.

-J'ai également planifié nos activités jusqu'au grand tournoi inter-école de décembre déclara-t-il.

-Un planning ? S'exclama Maya, nous ne sommes tout de même pas en cours !

-Et que pensais-tu faire en créant un club ? Répliqua Ambre. Faire de simples duels comme nous le faisons tout le temps ?

-Ambre a raison compléta June. Un club de duel est avant tout fait pour s'améliorer dans de meilleures conditions que si nous le faisions nous-même. Alors, quel est le programme professeur ?

-Un peu de patience, vous découvrirez tout en temps et en heure, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de commencer par les bases, c'est-à-dire les deck.

-Vous n'allez pas nous expliquer comment jouer au duel de monstres raillai-je. Nous savons bien qu'un deck doit être composé de quarante cartes, avoir un certain équilibre entre les monstres, les magies et les pièges et bien sûr, pouvoir faire face à toutes les situations.

-Ah, vous pensez tout connaitre sur vos deck ? Et qu'en est-il des deck de vos adversaires ? Dit Lareine d'un air malicieux.

-Comment voulez-vous connaitre les deck de nos adversaires ? Nous ne savons même pas qui nous allons affronter…

-Et voilà ce que je voulais entendre ! Dit-il en abattant son poing sur la table. Même si vous ne connaissez pas le deck de votre adversaire, il vous est très facile de discerner rapidement sa stratégie. Par exemple, s'il pose cinq cartes dès le début du duel, qu'est-ce que cela signifie Maya ?

-Bah, qu'il a une main infecte répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sa réponse simpliste nous arracha un sourire à toutes les trois, et à Lareine également. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire à en juger par son expression d'incompréhension.

-Oui, mais pas forcément expliqua calmement notre professeur. Il se peut qu'il n'ait rien à jouer, mais il se peut également, et dans la plupart des cas, qu'il s'agisse d'un deck contrôle, c'est-à-dire qui joue sur la durée du duel grâce à des pièges et des monstres embêtants pour l'adversaire. L'exemple que j'ai en tête serait le deck Aile noire de Crow Hogan. Dans ce cas-là, que faites-vous Ambre ?

-Euh…Je profite du fait qu'il n'ait aucun monstre pour attaquer ? Hasarda-t-elle.

-Oui, vous pourriez si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, mais détruire ses ressources avant qu'elles ne soient activées ne serait-il pas mieux ?

-J'imagine…

Lareine continua de nous parler des différents types de deck existant et les façons de les contrer avant qu'ils ne développent leur jeu. Même moi j'appris des choses durant ce cours. Si seulement nous pouvions en avoir plus souvent à la place des heures de français ou de Maths, je crois qu'aller à l'école serait un véritable plaisir.

Il termina la leçon sur la mise en pratique directe de ses conseils en regardant nos jeux et nous conseillant sur les meilleures cartes permettant de faire face à chaque situation.

L'heure allait se terminer lorsqu'il demanda à me voir avec June en privé juste après. Nous nous regardâmes en nous demandant ce qu'il nous voulait. Ambre et Maya rentrèrent chez elles avant nous et nous nous retrouvâmes seules avec Lareine qui ressortit le même dossier que la veille. Il le posa sur la table et des photos en tombèrent. Lorsque je vis les visages, mon cœur rata un battement.

-June, Angéla, si j'ai accepté de devenir votre superviseur dans ce club, c'est avant tout parce que je connais votre potentiel. Avec ces personnes, vous avez, l'année dernière empêché une catastrophe de se produire. Cependant, les ennuis ne sont pas terminés. C'est pourquoi, j'ai jugé bon de vous former le plus vite possible et de vous enseigner tout ce que je sais.

-Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous au juste pour vous inquiéter autant de menace comme celles-là ? Lui demanda June.

-En tant que professeur d'histoire et Historien, je connais un certain nombre de choses qui ne sont pas révélées au grand public, et notamment la grande guerre des démons.

-Mais ce n'est qu'une légende ! Rétorquai-je.

-Je vous l'ai dit, tout n'est pas révélé dit-il d'un air grave. Et cette guerre a bel et bien eut lieu il y a plus de dix mille ans.

-Dix mille ans, mais cela signifie…

-Oui Angéla, à cette même époque, la civilisation Aslante était à son apogée. Comme quoi, même les jeux vidéo du professeur Layton sont instructifs dit-il en rigolant. Mais passons, ces derniers, avant de disparaitre en même temps que les démons, nous ont laissé une prophétie que voici : « Le vingt-cinquième jour de la vingt-cinquième année après la plus grande menace de l'histoire, le tonnerre gris prendra à nouveau son envol dans un ciel sans étoile. Les quatre grands, méditant leur vengeance depuis une éternité sortiront de l'ombre dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Les ténèbres et la lumière se feront face à nouveau, et seul le médiateur pourra les arrêter dans leur combat. Le ciel, la terre, les gardiens et la galaxie s'uniront une nouvelle fois autour de l'être parfait pour mener leur ultime bataille….

Je déglutis. Selon la prophétie de Gariatron, Darksky, Laura, Hélios et moi étions ce ciel, cette terre, ces gardiens et cette galaxie. Cela signifiait-il que nous allions bientôt tous mourir ? Je frissonnai à cette idée. Et Drago ? Ou se trouvait-il maintenant ? Etait-il ce fameux médiateur ? Ou bien cet être parfait ? A moins qu'il soit totalement exclu de cette prophétie, ce que je ne pouvais croire. Cela faisait déjà presque vingt-cinq ans que Yugi et les autres avaient arrêté Zorc, il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une coïncidence. Dans tous les cas, cela nous laissait jusqu'au vingt-cinq janvier prochain pour trouver une solution, soit un peu plus de trois mois. Voyant mon angoisse, Lareine reprit la parole :

-Rassurez-vous Angéla, une prophétie ne peut être fiable à cent pour cent. Lorsqu'elle se réalise totalement, c'est en général car les intéressés font tout pour. Vos chances de mourir sont donc très minces, regardez la dernière, la terre aurait dû être recouverte d'un voile de ténèbres pour l'éternité, et nous sommes toujours là !

-Une minute professeur nous interrompit June. Que viens-je faire dans cette histoire ? Cela ne semble concerner qu'Angéla, alors pourquoi m'avoir convoquée ?

-Vous êtes la fille du célèbre professeur Wheeler, et par conséquent, vous êtes impliquée dans toutes ces histoires par votre père, je ne pouvais pas vous écarter se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Célèbre, si on veut grommela-t-elle.

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, Lareine nous congédia toutes les deux. Nous ne savions plus quoi dire après avoir entendu une prophétie pareille, et pour cause, elle disait que nous allions tous mourir dans trois mois ! June, sans prévenir, me serra dans ses bras.

-Sois forte Angéla me murmura-t-elle. C'est la deuxième fois en deux ans que tu dois supporter une telle charge sur tes épaules, mais je sais que tu en es capable

-J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi soupirai-je.

En réalité, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à la hauteur. La dernière fois, sauver Maya et Ambre m'avait donné une véritable raison de me battre jusqu'à la fin, je ne pouvais pas perdre. Mais cette fois-ci, je devais simplement affronter l'ennemi sans réelle motivation. C'était certes égoïste comme raisonnement, mais les faits étaient bien là. Il allait falloir que je travaille dur jusqu'au vingt-cinq janvier dans le club de duel si je voulais être prête à affronter à nouveau le démon en compagnie de Darksky. Hélios devait certainement connaitre la prophétie également et devait se préparer dans un coin reculé de la planète, tout comme Drago.

Bien, je ne pouvais pas me reposer, cela me donnait un nouvel objectif à atteindre dans ce club, autre que ridiculiser Aymeric : être parée à affronter mon destin !


	4. Chapitre 3: Pour le club de duel!

_**Chapitre 3 : Pour le club de Duel !**_

Refusé ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi le conseil des étudiants s'opposait-il à la création de ce club ? Et qu'importe la raison, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le droit de faire une telle chose ! Pauvre Nagisa, elle s'était donné tant de mal pour coller toutes ces affiches avec nous, je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux à ce moment. Je m'excusai auprès de Laura et je fonçai au troisième étage. J'ouvris violemment la porte de la salle de réunion du conseil, et je me heurtai aux regards d'incompréhension des membres. Ils étaient en pleine réunion apparemment. Le président du conseil se leva de son siège et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était assez grand, blond. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'adressa calmement à moi :

-Je suis Olivier Lesage, président du conseil des étudiants déclara-t-il. Quelle est la raison de ce dérangement soudain ?

-Vous… Vous avez détruit le rêve de mon amie ! Rétorquai-je violemment en frappant sur le mur.

Les autres membres se levèrent d'un bond, prêts à riposter si je m'attaquais à eux, mais le président restait de marbre.

-Oh, tu veux certainement parler du club de duel de monstres de cette fille ? Dit-il sans aucune émotion.

-Vous n'avez nullement le droit de censurer un club uniquement parce qu'il ne vous plait pas !

-Tu as raison, nous n'en avons pas le droit.

-Alors retirez immédiatement votre véto !

-Impossible.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Rétorquai-je sur le point de perdre mon sang froid devant son impassibilité.

-Connais-tu au moins la raison pour laquelle ce club a été fermé ? J'imagine que non… L'année dernière, il fut la première cible du démon, et tous ses membres furent blessés. Nous n'avons nullement envie de revivre un tel incident une deuxième fois. Tu sais de quoi je parle Jean-Michel, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, _Darksky._

Il avait prononcé mon nom avec un certain mépris dans sa voix. Je sentais déjà qu'il ne m'appréciait pas, pour une raison que je ne pouvais expliquer. Heureusement, ce sentiment était réciproque, ce président me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Avant même que Lesage ait pu répondre, elle s'ouvrit et la silhouette d'une fille se découpa dans l'ouverture.

-Objection président Lesage dit-elle alors d'une voix forte.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et je reconnus le visage d'Hikari Miyako, rencontrée la veille.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Dit-il méfiant.

-Je suis Hikari Miyako, en troisième année, de la classe D. J'ai vu que tu avais griffonné toutes les affiches du club de duel de monstres avec ton stylo rouge. C'est bien joli les graffitis, mais, si je me réfère à l'article vingt-cinq de _votre_ règlement, n'importe qui peut créer n'importe quel sorte de club, du moment qu'il a au minimum trois membres fondateurs. Je peux bien comprendre que vous n'ayez pas envie que la catastrophe du démon se reproduise, cependant, qui a subit les pertes les plus lourdes en essayant de vous sauver la peau ?

-Oui, peut-être que ces membres ont protégé d'autres élèves, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Rétorqua-t-elle violemment. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que même sans ce club, cette école aurait été attaquée, alors soit tu autorises la formation du club, soit j'irai en référer à plus haut !

Le président grommela, avant de faire signe aux autres membres qui se concertèrent. Après un bref délai, il reprit la parole.

-Soit, je veux bien autoriser la création de ce club, mais à une condition : le club devra sortir vainqueur au tournoi inter-école de décembre, sans quoi, il sera immédiatement fermé. Prouvez-nous que cette fois-ci, vous serez capable de nous protéger nous menaça-t-il.

-Je m'en assurerai personnellement répliqua Miyako sur le même ton de défi.

Nous fûmes ensuite congédiés. J'étais à la foi soulagé, et en même temps légèrement inquiet par la condition imposé par le président. Si nous échouions, cela reviendrait à n'avoir rien fait, et le rêve de Nagisa serait à nouveau brisé. Je me tournai vers Miyako qui avait accepté cette condition. Elle regardait la salle du conseil avec mépris. Son attitude était en contradiction avec celle que j'avais rencontrée la veille. Cela me fit penser à sa carte d'étudiant :

-Miyako ? J'ai trouvé ceci hier sur le toit.

Je lui tendis son bien et ses yeux devinrent ronds de surprise.

-Je… Je n'ai pas été sur le toit hier, ni jamais répondit-elle effrayée.

-Mais, nous nous sommes parlés hier à cet endroit ! Rétorquai-je.

-C… C'est vrai finit-elle par dire après un moment d'hésitation. Je suis désolée, j'avais totalement oublié.

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.

-Bien, tu as peut-être rétabli le club, mais maintenant, il ne tient qu'à vous de le faire survivre. Je te souhaite bonne chance, et comme promis, je viendrai vous aider.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus, en me laissant seul au milieu du couloir. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Comment avait-elle pu oublier quelque chose qui s'était passé la veille ? Et pire encore, comment pouvait-elle changer d'attitude si soudainement d'un jour à l'autre ? J'avais le pressentiment que Miyako me cachait bien des choses.

Je descendis lentement les escaliers pour retourner à notre étage, cherchant un moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à Nagisa, lorsque cette dernière se présenta juste devant moi, suivie de Laura essayant de la retenir par le bras.

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine, il saura gérer cette situation tout seul ! Lui criai-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta net en me voyant et lâcha le bras de Nagisa qui tomba sur moi. En relevant la tête, elle devint rouge de honte :

-Jean…Darksky bégaya-t-elle. Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Il n'y a pas de problème répondis-je gentiment.

Je levai la tête vers Laura, et étrangement, elle ne semblait pas en colère cette fois. N'était-elle jalouse que de Saya ? Il allait falloir que j'éclaircisse cela aussi.

Une fois debout, j'annonçai la bonne nouvelle à Nagisa. Sa première réaction fut un grand sourire, avant de me sauter dans les bras, pour me faire tomber à nouveau. Je notai donc dans un coin de ma tête de faire attention à elle la prochaine fois que je la croiserai dans les escaliers.

Je passai le cours suivant à raconter à Saya comment Miyako s'était emmêlée dans la discussion et comment elle en était arrivée à faire céder le président. Lorsque j'eus terminé, Youhei se retourna et prit part à la conversation :

-Attendez, vous parlez d'Hikari Miyako, je me trompe ?

-Oui, tu la connais ?

-Et bien, qui n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle répondit-il à voix basse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Elle était la présidente du club de duel de monstres l'année dernière, une fille joyeuse, gaie, toujours souriante, enfin, la présidente idéale. Cependant, il paraitrait que durant la guerre, elle ait fait quelques mauvais choix, comme prendre la première ligne de défense ou envoyer des éclaireurs au mauvais moment. Beaucoup de ses membres ont été blessés, et on m'a dit qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais remise. Depuis, elle est toujours renfermée sur elle-même, ne parlant qu'à peu de monde, et les rares fois où elle parlerait, elle se contenterait de répondre par des phrases de deux ou trois mots…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en raconter plus car madame Piment le sortit de cours pour bavardage incessant. Durant tout le reste du cours, je n'écoutai pas ce que me racontait Saya, j'étais obnubilé par l'histoire de Youhei. La face souriante et la face sombre de Miyako, tellement différentes qu'on pourrait penser qu'elles sont deux personnes distinctes. Ses paroles me revinrent à l'esprit : « je n'ai pas été sur le toit hier ». Celle qui avait prononcé ces mots était froide, contrairement à la Miyako de la veille, souriante. Vraiment, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec elle.

A la fin des cours, Laura vint vers moi, mais tourna immédiatement le dos lorsque Saya me proposa de venir avec elle au parc. Je déclinai cependant son offre, parler avec Laura était ma priorité pour le moment.

Je la vis dans le couloir, et je la rattrapai. Elle marchait vite, et lorsque je m'adressai à elle, elle fit semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Je finis par lui barrer le chemin en me plaçant juste devant elle. Elle prit alors un air surpris et daigna me parler :

-Tiens, tu n'es pas encore au parc avec ta nouvelle amie ? Vous semblez si proches pourtant !

-Mais tu vas m'écouter Laura la suppliai-je. Saya est juste une amie ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça en sa présence ? Nagisa ne te dérange pas pourtant.

-Je…

Elle semblait déstabilisée. Comme je le pensais, il n'y avait que Saya dont elle était jalouse. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas, mais je comptais bien le découvrir.

-Vous devriez vous rencontrer suggérai-je alors.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Que… Que je lui parle ? Tu as perdu la tête mon pauvre Darksky, je…

-Tu ne la connais même pas, comment peux-tu dire que tu ne l'aimes pas juste en la voyant ?

-Le problème n'est pas là ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, c'est-à-dire hier, tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle, durant les cours, les pauses, et même après l'école.

-Tu te trompes…

-Vraiment ? Et avec qui as-tu fait un duel hier ? Depuis quand ne m'as-tu pas affrontée ? J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis depuis que nous sommes de retour ici, ai-je tort ? Tu veux que je me fasse de nouvelles amies, que je m'intègre mieux, tu penses qu'après toutes ces années de voyage en solitaire je ne suis plus capable de me débrouiller seule ? Vas-y, dis-le, je sais que tu en meures d'envie !

-Mais… où vas-tu chercher des choses pareilles ? Répondis-je effaré.

-Je te connais Darksky, tu es ainsi, tu veux que les autres autour de toi s'épanouissent, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça, tu penses agir pour le mieux. Ce que je te reproche, c'est de ne pas faire assez attention aux sentiments de ceux qui t'entourent et de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Et si ceux que tu aides ne désirent pas être aidés et simplement rester tels qu'ils sont ?

-Je ne te suis plus du tout Laura… De quels sentiments parles-tu ?

-Voilà, c'est exactement ça, tu es incapable de comprendre ce que je ressens termina-t-elle tristement.

Elle partit en me laissant seul au milieu du couloir, avec un immense poids sur le cœur. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Je voulais simplement arranger les choses entre nous, et le résultat avait été catastrophique. Je sentais Laura s'éloigner de plus en plus de moi. Disait-elle la vérité ? Etais-je incapable de la comprendre ? Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi auparavant. Je pensais simplement lui donner un coup de pouce dans sa nouvelle école… Pourquoi tout devait être toujours aussi compliqué !

-Toujours aussi désespérant avec les filles dit alors Marie qui venait d'arriver.

-Tu as vu la scène ? Lui demandai-je dépité.

-Je crois que toute l'école l'a vue malheureusement.

-Dis-moi, toi qui peux voir les vraies personnalités des gens, tu le penses aussi ? Que je suis incapable de comprendre ce que ressentent les autres ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça ainsi, mais il est vrai que tu agis comme bon te semble. Ce n'est pas forcément un défaut, mais dans certaines situations, ce n'est pas une qualité non plus.

-Tu ne m'aides pas tu sais…

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup, tu vas devoir suivre ton propre chemin. Bien, on se retrouve à la maison dit-elle joyeusement avant de partir.

Suivre mon propre chemin… Encore une phrase mystérieuse…

Le soir, je ne vis pas Laura à table. Certainement s'était-elle enfermée dans sa chambre avant mon arrivée. La soirée fut peu animée sans elle et je gagnai rapidement la mienne. Il fallait que je me change un peu les idées, broyer du noir n'apportait rien de bon.

C'est alors que je reçus un message sur mon portable. Qui pouvait bien m'en envoyer un à une heure pareille ?

« Cher Darksky, je suis sûr que tu m'auras reconnu, je ne donnerai donc pas ma véritable identité. Je suis actuellement sur la falaise de ta ville. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire immédiatement. Viens seul. Signé : le justicier Masqué. »

Encore une blague téléphonique pensais-je immédiatement. Cependant, le fait qu'il connaisse mon surnom me dérangeait. Je devais connaitre ce zigoto, mais je ne voyais pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Aucun de mes amis n'était assez bête pour faire ce genre de blague.

La curiosité prit le dessus et je décidai d'aller vérifier par moi-même. La nuit était fraiche. Il n'y avait que peu d'étoiles dans le ciel noir, et même la lune avait disparu. A cette heure, il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues de la ville. J'entendais uniquement le sifflement du vent dans les branches des arbres et le clapotis de la mer au loin.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin sur la falaise, le vent me cingla le visage. Le type m'ayant envoyé ce message avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour me déranger une nuit pareille. C'est alors que je vis une silhouette se découper parmi les ténèbres. En me rapprochant, je pus distinguer un homme portant une grande veste qui regardait au loin. Il me tournait le dos, je ne pus donc pas voir son visage, mais j'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de lui. Il ne se retourna pas mais prit la parole.

-C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois n'est-ce pas ?

De quoi parlait-il encore ? Il se croyait dans un western avec son grand chapeau ou quoi ?

-Ca fait déjà presque cinq ans, mais rien n'a changé ici dit-il d'un ton nostalgique. A l'époque, je t'ai fait quelque chose d'affreux…

-Attendez une minute…

Je connaissais cette voix grave et autoritaire. L'homme se retourna, et je pus voir son visage. Il avait autour de trente ans, n'était pas rasé et ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés. Son regard brillait dans la pénombre, comme dans un de ces films fantastiques…

-Oh non, pas lui soupirai-je lassé. J'aurais dû me douter qu'un message aussi farfelu ne pouvait venir que de vous, Hélios.

Un silence se fit après que j'ai prononcé son nom, et le vent souffla entre nous.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas deviné ? Dit-il apparemment déçu.

-Et comment vouliez vous que je devine !? Rétorquai-je en écarquillant les yeux. « Le vengeur masqué », vous n'avez même pas de masque et vous n'avez jamais rien vengé ! Et d'abord, comment vous avez obtenu mon numéro, et depuis quand vous savez vous servir d'un portable ?!

-Ne sous-estime pas les services de renseignements d'Héliopolis répondit-il en secouant la tête pour faire voler ses cheveux.

-Mais cette ville n'existe même plus ! Et ça ne répond pas à mes questions !

-Oh, pourquoi te soucier de détails comme ceux-là alors que tu peux contempler un océan infini s'ouvrant à tes pieds dit-il d'un air mystérieux.

-Ce que vous dîtes n'a absolument aucun sens…Soit, je rentre rétorquai-je en tournant les talons.

-Attends, tu n'as même pas écouté ce que j'avais à dire ! S'écria-t-il en me retenant par la manche.

-Vous êtes venus m'annoncer la fin de votre voyage et votre retour triomphal ? Hasardai-je.

-Exact, comment l'as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il interdit.

-Une intuition. Enfin, félicitations, et maintenant, bonne nuit, j'ai cours demain moi.

Je tournai déjà les talons pour rentrer à la maison lorsqu'Hélios me retint fermement par le bras. Il s'adressa alors à moi plus sérieusement.

-Attends, si je suis ici… c'est parce que je dois te prévenir…

-Me prévenir ? Mais de quoi ? Demandai-je surpris par son ton inhabituel.

Il me lâcha alors le bras et s'assit sur un rocher, juste au bord de la falaise et contempla l'océan d'un regard triste.

-Shadow… est vivant déclara-t-il enfin après une longue pause.

Je reculai d'un pas en entendant cela. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. D'un côté, il fallait que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à Laura, mais d'un autre, mon instinct me disait que son retour n'était pas forcément une chose souhaitable. J'attendis qu'Hélios développe, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il se leva puis passa juste à côté de moi, sans me regarder.

-Je resterai dans les parages encore quelque temps. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi dit-il solennellement.

Puis il partit, me laissant seul sur la falaise, avec mes doutes. J'aurais voulus le rattraper et le forcer à s'expliquer. Comment savait-il cela ? Que venait-il réellement faire ici ? Pourquoi me prévenir moi et non quelqu'un d'autre ? Toutes ces questions m'embrouillaient l'esprit.

Je restai encore un long moment assis là, à regarder dans le vague. Le ciel était vraiment sombre cette nuit. L'horizon semblait n'être qu'un voile de ténèbres sans fin. Si nous avions échoué contre Gariatron, le monde ressemblerait-il à ça ? Une vaste étendue noire dénuée de vie ?

-Je savais que je te trouverai-là dit soudainement une voix dans mon dos.

Je ne me retournai pas, je savais de qui il s'agissait. Peu de personnes connaissaient cet endroit.

-Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée Marie. J'allais bientôt rentrer.

-Tu dis ça, mais il est quatre heures du matin rétorqua-t-elle confuse.

Quatre heures ? J'avais donc passé plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Cette révélation avait obnubilé toutes mes pensées et m'avait fait perdre la notion du temps apparemment.

Sans surprise, ma sœur me demanda ce que je faisais ici à une heure pareille. J'hésitai à lui dire la vérité, il était inutile de l'inquiéter avec ça. Je racontai donc que je repensais aux moments que j'avais passés avec Laura à ce même endroit après notre dispute de la journée, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

-Elle est vraiment remontée contre toi me répondit Marie.

-Oui, je sais soupirai-je. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment lui dire que Saya n'est qu'une amie…

-Laisse-lui le temps dit-elle alors. Elle finira bien par s'en rendre compte d'elle–même.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai.

Mais je savais au fond de moi que les choses ne seraient pas si simples. Laura était bornée lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, et le temps n'arrangeait rien, il suffisait de voir le nombre d'années qu'elle avait passé à préparer sa vengeance contre moi.

Le lendemain, je dus dormir toute la journée car je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma journée de cours. Après une nuit blanche comme celle-ci, il était normal que je sois fatigué après tout. Saya me réveilla à la fin des cours, et se moqua de la marque rouge que j'avais sur la joue.

Evidemment, Laura était déjà partie lorsque j'émergeai totalement du monde des rêves. Je n'avais même pas pu lui dire ce qu'Hélios avait révélé… Mais, comment le prendrait-elle ? Je craignais sa réaction. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas pardonné de l'avoir abandonnée au dernier moment…

-Eh oh, tu m'écoutes ? Protesta Saya en me donnant un coup sur la tête.

-Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose qui m'est arrivé hier avouai-je.

-Tu me raconteras ça une prochaine fois, pour le moment, nous devons nous rendre au club, c'est notre premier jour !

Ah oui, le club de duel de monstre m'était totalement sorti de la tête avec toutes ces histoires. Ça serait certainement une bonne occasion de me changer un peu les esprits et de me détendre. Nous montâmes donc au troisième étage où Nagisa nous attendait devant une salle de classe.

-Bienvenue dit-elle avec entrain, vous être les premiers arrivés !

-Nous sommes les seuls membres du club répondit Saya, un peu gênée.

-Pour le moment rétorqua Nagisa joyeusement.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, quelques tables, des chaises et un tableau, le strict minimum pour un club venant se de former. Nous devions jouer cartes sur table apparemment. Miyako entra juste après nous, et regarda la classe avec un certain mépris.

-C'est donc ici notre nouvelle salle d'entrainement ? Je préférai largement l'ancienne !

-C'est tout ce que nous avons lui répondis-je calmement. Donc il faudra nous en contenter pour le moment.

Elle posa alors son disque de duel sur une table et se précipita vers une fenêtre pour l'ouvrit. Une bouffée d'air pénétra dans la classe et souleva un épais nuage de poussière. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'interrupteur une lampe sur deux s'alluma, les autres claquèrent immédiatement.

-Vous voulez vraiment jouer dans des conditions pareilles ? S'exclama-t -elle alors.

-Il semblerait en effet qu'un ménage intensif s'impose d'abord dit Saya.

-Oh, c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre ? Dit Miyako en se radoucissant. Je m'appelle Hikari Miyako, en troisième année, ravie de te rencontrer.

-Je suis Yuiko Saya, de la même classe que lui dit-elle en me pointant du doigt.

-Je ne suis pas « lui » comme tu le dis ! Puisqu'on en est aux présentations, appelez-moi Darksky dis-je à mon tour.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Nagisa qui était la seule à ne pas s'être encore présentée. Elle rougit soudainement en voyant l'attention centrée sur elle.

-Je… euh… Fukuhara Nagisa dit-elle totalement désorientée.

-La présidente du club ne doit-elle pas faire un discours de bienvenue ? Hasarda Saya pour l'encourager.

-Ah oui ! Alors… J'ai… J'ai décidé de reformer le club de duel de monstres afin que nous puissions nous amuser et… Non, je l'ai reformé pour… Pour…

Elle chercha ses mots quelques instants. Nagisa n'avait vraiment pas confiance en elle. Je me disais qu'il fallait l'aider, mais Miyako fut plus rapide que moi.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de raison pour former un club après tout dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce qui compte pour l'instant est de le maintenir actif jusqu'à décembre. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'investir là-dedans pour être franche, mais je ne veux pas non plus donner satisfaction à ce président du conseil. Donc, la première chose à faire est de connaitre le style de jeu de chacun. C'était la première chose que j'avais faite l'année dernière il me semble, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Attends une minute rétorqua Saya, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as fait que c'est ce que nous allons faire maintenant !

-Non… elle a raison intervint Nagisa.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je t'affronterai Miyako, c'est bien ce que tu avais prévu ?

La tension était montée d'un cran tout à coup. Pourquoi Saya s'énervait-elle pour si peu ? En tout cas, cela ne semblait pas déplaire à Miyako qu'on lui tienne tête. Un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur sa figure devant ce défi impromptu.

-Bien, j'accepte, mais sache que je ne me retiendrai pas.

-J'espère bien que non, sinon le duel n'aurait aucun intérêt !

-Euh, les filles, vous prenez tout cela un peu trop au sérieux je pense…

Mon intervention passa inaperçue. Saya et Miyako prirent du recul avant de se faire face. Je ne pouvais qu'observer, mal à l'aise. Nagisa, au contraire, semblait excitée à l'idée de voir ce duel. Je devais prévenir Miyako que le deck de Saya n'était pas à prendre à la légère…Mais, bien que ne connaissant pas son adversaire, elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée. Toutes deux avait le même regard déterminé, brulant de passion. L'impatience se lisait dans leur regard. Elles avaient une confiance parfaite en leur capacité de duel, c'était impressionnant.

-Je vais prendre la main tu le veux ? Commença Saya. J'invoque Suanni, Feu du Yang Zing en mode attaque puis je pose deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Ce deck…Aucun doute murmura Miyako. Je m'attendais à un premier tout plus intéressant pour quelqu'un utilisant des monstres légendaires ! Mais peut-importe, j'ai promis de ne pas me retenir et je vais tenir cette promesse. J'invoque Satellaknight Unukakahlai, et par son effet, j'envoie Satellaknight Sham de mon deck au cimetière. Je continue en activant Starcrossed Satellaknights : en renvoyant mon monstre dans mon deck, je peux invoquer spécialement Satellaknight Véga ! Mais ne crois que c'est fini, l'effet de Véga s'active et je peux invoquer spécialement Satellaknight Altair depuis ma main, qui lui-même invoque Satellaknight Sham de mon cimetière. Et en prime, tu reçois 1000 points de dommages !

Saya : 3000 – Miyako : 4000

-C'est un bel enchainement, je dois l'admettre concéda Saya. Mais n'imagine pas un instant gagner ce duel !

-Nous verrons bien. Je recouvre mes trois monstres pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement : Apparais Satellaknight Delthateros ! Je vais maintenant activer sa faculté, en détachant une unité, je peux détruire une de tes cartes, et je choisis ta carte face cachée de gauche !

-Bon, adieu Force me miroir, je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin après tout…

-Deltatheros, détruit Suanni avec la pluie d'étoile filante !

-J'active Dragonstar incarnation avant que ton attaque ne me touche !

Saya : 2400 – Miyako : 4000

-A présent, comme Suanni nous a quitté, je peux invoquer depuis mon deck Chiwen, Lumière du Yang Zing, mais il ne sera pas seul, Bian, terre du Yang Zing peut également apparaitre grâce à mon incarnation.

-Comme on pouvait s'en douter de la part du deck légendaire… Je pose deux cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour.

-Tu as l'air d'en savoir long sur mon deck lança soudain Saya. Que sais-tu exactement ?

-Ah, pas grand-chose en vérité, mais je te le dirais si tu arrives à me battre.

-Très bien, je vais donc en finir ce tour même ! J'active monster reborn pour faire revenir Suanni, feu du yang zing parmi nous ! A présent, je synchronise mes trois monstres : apparait, Baxia, Eclat du yang zing ! Son effet va s'activer…

-Une minute, j'active Satellnova Alpha : en envoyant delthateros au cimetière, j'annule l'effet de baxia et celui-ci va rejoindre le cimetière, je peux ensuite piocher une carte.

-Bah, tu as perdu ton monstre et moi aussi, la belle affaire, et grâce à mon piège, je peux faire appel immédiatement à Taotie, Mal du yang zing !

-Tu n'es pas la seul à avoir un truc, lorsqu'il est envoyé au cimetière, mon monstre me permet d'en ressusciter un autre, revient parmi nous Satellaknight Sham et prends 1000 points de vie à mon adversaire !

Saya : 1400 – Miyako : 4000

-Je commence à en avoir marre de tes petits tours ! Protesta Saya, j'attaque ton monstre avec taotie ! A présent, je pose une carte face cachée et…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Lorsqu'elle regarda son message, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un seul coup.

-Je suis désolée, on finira ce duel une autre fois, c'est une urgence !

Avant même que l'un de nous n'ait pu protester, Saya était déjà sortie de la salle en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nous nous regardâmes tous avec incompréhension, mais je lisais également un intérêt pour Saya dans les yeux de Miyako.

Elle rangea son disque de duel en soupirant.

-On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas savoir après tout, cela vaut peut-être mieux finalement.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas et sorti de la salle sans un mot, me laissant seul avec Nagisa qui se dandinait d'une jambe à l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je rompis le silence.

-Tout cela promet ! Affirmai-je d'une voix pleine d'entrain. Si tous les duels que nous faisons sont d'un niveau aussi élevés, le tournoi inter école ne posera aucune difficulté !

-J'espère bien répondit-elle timidement. Mais j'espère surtout que Saya et Miyako s'entendront.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça non plus, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

Je voulais en être aussi sûr que je le laissais paraitre, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que cette relation s'annonçait compliquée. Elles étaient bien trop différentes l'une de l'autre. Miyako était froide alors que Saya n'aspirait qu'à se rapprocher de tout le monde. Il fallait que je réfléchisse plus posément à la question. Pour le moment, ma priorité était de parler à Laura, comme chaque jour en fait.

Je dis au revoir à Nagisa et lui laissait le soin de fermer la salle et je pris la direction de la maison. Comme je m'y attendais, Marie était encore sortie, tandis que Laura s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour travailler soi-disant. Cependant, je ne la vis pas de la soirée. Je terminai donc cette journée avec mes devoirs et deux ou trois échanges avec Arnold sur comment préparer un parfait au chocolat.

La journée suivante aurait pu être tout à fait banale et sans intérêt- en excluant le fait que Saya faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille- si je n'avais pas reçu un message d'Hélios en plein milieu du cours de madame Piment. Il était incroyable tout de même qu'un pharaon vieux de cinq mille ans ait appris à se servir d'un téléphone en moins d'un mois…

« Vi1 à la falaise tt suite, G a te parlé ».

Il connaissait le langage sms par-dessus tout, ça en devenait presque risible, on avait presque l'impression d'une caricature…

-Alors, c'est intéressant ? Me demanda ma voisine en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

-Pas vraiment me contentai-je de répondre en éteignant l'écran.

-Aller, tu peux bien me montrer ! Me supplia-t-elle.

Malheureusement, elle avait dit cette phrase un peu trop fort, et toute la classe se retourna vers nous, y compris Madame piment.

-Vous vous ennuyez tous les deux ? Dit Madame piment d'un ton sévère.

Je lui aurais bien répondu que oui, mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour nous attirer des ennuis, je m'abstins donc de le faire et Saya répondit pour moi. De toute façon, elle ne nous demanda pas de dire quelque chose et nous sortit de la classe tous les deux, encore une fois, sous les rires de nos camarades. Au passage, je pus voir que Youhei s'était encore endormi sur sa table, il allait donc nous rejoindre très bientôt dans le couloir.

Se faire sortir n'était pas une si mauvaise chose en soi. Cela ne nous empêchait que de prendre des notes, ce que ne nous faisions pas de toute façon. Au moins, nous pouvions parler librement à l'extérieur de la salle.

-Alors, qui était-ce ? Me redemanda Saya toujours aussi curieuse.

-Tu n'apprécierais pas si je te le disais répondis-je gêné en me souvenant de la haine qu'elle avait contre Hélios en désertant.

Une idée folle me vint alors à l'esprit.

-Saya, est-ce que tu pourrais me couvrir pendant que je vais faire un petit tour en ville ?

-Bien sûr, mais pourquoi cela ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise par la question.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais c'est important.

-Tu as toi aussi tes petits secrets j'imagine soupira-t-elle.

Je la remerciai rapidement et je m'éclipsai tout aussi discrètement que possible, en faisait mine de passer aux toilettes. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, sécher les cours était assez facile, il n'y avait personne à l'entrée pour surveiller et les grilles étaient grandes ouvertes.

Je marchai tranquillement dans la rue pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des passants, après tout, j'avais toujours mon uniforme sur moi.

Les rues étaient cependant assez calmes en plein milieu d'un après-midi de semaine, même le parc était désert. J'aurais pourtant mis ma main à couper que nos brutes de service séchaient les cours pour martyriser les plus jeunes…

La falaise fut rapidement en vue, et Hélios également. Il contemplait encore l'océan, le regard perdu dans cet infini de bleu. Mais, même sans se retourner, il sut que je me trouvai derrière lui et prit la parole.

-Il y a 5000 ans, j'ai reçu les pouvoirs du démon, et par la même occasion, j'ai bien failli y laisser mon humanité dit-il plus pour lui que pour moi. Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités d'après le proverbe. Je suis las de toutes ces responsabilités justement… C'est pourquoi, je te le confie mon cher Darksky.

Il se retourna et me lança un pendentif en forme d'ailes d'ange puis retourna à ses contemplations. Je regardai le collier mais rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Hélios, comme lisant dans mes pensées, reprit la parole :

-C'est un symbole bien entendu. J'ai offert ce même pendentif à Celestia il y a une éternité de cela.

Celestia était la femme d'Hélios selon les dire de Luna, sa sœur. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il lui avait offert, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me le confiait à moi. Que voulait-il que j'en fasse ?

-Et quel est le rapport avec ces fameuses responsabilités ? Lui demandai-je en m'attendant au pire.

-Aucun ! Déclara-t-il soudainement. C'était juste pour l'effet mélodramatique.

Ce type était vraiment un drôle de numéro pensai-je. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il mettait des relations de cause à effet là où il n'y en avait pas…

-Bien que dit-il alors plus sérieusement, en te confiant ce pendentif, je t'ai quand même donné les sentiments que j'avais pour Celestia, et à présent, c'est à toi de les transmettre.

De les transmettre ? Il ne voulait quand même pas dire… offrir ce pendentif à Laura en guise de réconciliation ? Etait-il au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre nous ?

Impossible, il venait à peine d'arriver en ville et ne connaissait personne à part moi. Mais hélios en avait toujours su plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre, si bien que ça ne m'aurait même pas étonné qu'il sache…

-Au fait dit-il soudainement en me tirant de mes rêves, saurais-tu où se trouve ce cher Drago ?

-Absolument pas, je pensais que vous saviez…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, l'air anxieux.

-Ce n'est pas bon tout ça… Angéla serait la dernière à l'avoir vu, il y a quelques mois, mais depuis, plus rien, c'est comme s'il s'était évaporé…Peut être que les rumeurs…

-Quelles rumeurs ? M'exclamai-je. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Non, non, absolument rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire tu veux ? Répondit Hélios avec un sourire forcé. Bien, je vais y aller, si tu as besoin de me contacter, tu sais comment faire !

Contre toute attente et avant que je n'aie pu réagir, il sauta de la falaise. Je me précipitai au bord du ravin, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il avait disparu, et je n'avais entendu aucun bruit de plongeon. Franchement, ce type demeurais un mystère pour moi encore aujourd'hui…

-Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien Hélios que je viens de voir sauter de la falaise ? Me dit alors une voix familière dans mon dos.

Je me retournai en sursaut. Saya était là, et semblait totalement perdue.

-Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois tentai-je d'expliquer. Hélios a changé…

-Je m'en fiche bien de ça rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ah...Ah oui ? Dis-je légèrement soulagé.

-Bien sûr, qu'il soit vivant, mort, gentil, méchant, totalement cinglé, ça n'a aucune importance ! Ce qui est grave, c'est qu'il y a un type avec un manteau noir et un masque devant l'école qui menace de tout détruire si on ne lui amène pas les élus !

Les élus ? Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Shadow, et comme je le craignais, son retour n'était pas une bonne chose pour nous… Hélios avait eu raison de me prévenir, j'aurais dû prendre son avertissement plus au sérieux !

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! M'exclamai-je alors sous le coup de l'angoisse, il faut retourner immédiatement à l'école !


	5. Chapitre 4: Combattre un démon

_**Chapitre 4 : Combattre un démon…Ou du moins un de ses sbires**_

Les jours suivants, je me concentrai uniquement sur mon entrainement, à un tel point que j'en oubliais parfois de manger et dormir. Heureusement que June était là pour me rappeler à l'ordre entre les cours. Elle savait bien quel fardeau je portais sur mes épaules, et elle ne pouvait que regarder de loin ce combat que je menais seule.

Je n'avais pas informé Maya ni Ambre, je voulais les tenir à l'écart de toutes ces histoires, elles avaient déjà bien assez souffert la première fois, il était hors de question que je leur fasse subir une telle chose une seconde fois. J'étais réellement seule cette fois-ci.

En un sens, je préférai cela. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter sans arrêt de ma survie, et de celle de mes amies, mais cela m'effrayait également. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui m'attendait au bout de ce chemin sombre. Lors de la guerre contre Gariatron, nous étions trois à partager la même douleur, nous pouvions nous soutenir mutuellement. Cette fois-ci, j'étais bel et bien seule face à mon destin, du moins, jusqu'au vingt-cinq janvier.

Pour le moment, mes entrainements avec Lareine portaient leurs fruits. J'arrivai peu à peu à mémoriser tous les types de deck existants, toutes les cartes me permettant de me sortir de mauvaises situations. Mais encore, ce n'était que de la théorie pure, je connaissais tellement bien les deck de mes amies que je n'avais pas besoin de ces artifices pour mener un beau duel, sans vouloir me vanter.

Une semaine passa ainsi, je m'entrainais chaque jour, je ne pensais qu'à mes stratégies, même mes devoirs y passaient. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Même mon père, d'habitude si distant, fut surpris de me voir travailler autant pour quelque chose, et finit par s'inquiéter de mon changement d'attitude. Mais, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer à lui non plus. Quelque chose me disait que tous ceux connaissant cette prophétie seraient en danger. C'est pourquoi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envoyer des messages à June le soir pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, malgré qu'elle me répétât que je n'avais aucun souci à me faire.

Un mercredi, alors que je me préparai à partir pour l'école, une limousine blanche s'arrêta pile devant notre maison.

Par réflexe, je sortis mon deck, prête à me battre, avant de reconnaitre le chauffeur de la voiture. C'était un homme imposant portant un costume de major d'homme, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. Il s'inclina en me voyant.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Angéla, cela faisait fort longtemps.

-Bonjours Ellsworth ! Répondis-je avec entrain, heureuse de le revoir. Si vous voulez voir mon père, il est dans son bureau.

-Je viendrai le saluer plus tard répondit-il amicalement. Mademoiselle Sherry m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, elle voudrait vous voir.

-Eh bien, c'est que j'ai cours maintenant…

Je fus moi-même surprise par la phrase que je venais de dire. Autrefois, jamais je n'aurais manqué une occasion de sécher les cours, mais à présent, le club de duel était presque lié à ma vie, je ne pouvais me permettre d'en rater un…Mais, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de les mettre au courant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons déjà prévenu votre école.

Et zut, j'allais devoir le suivre… J'acceptai à contrecœur de sécher les cours et je montais après lui.

Nous roulâmes une petite demi-heure sur l'autoroute avant de sortir et prendre un chemin étroit perdu entre les arbres. Je retrouvai rapidement le visage familier de la campagne et du château qui m'avait accueillie durant ma fuite. Le revoir me faisait du bien malgré moi. Il me rappelait les bons moments que j'avais passés avec Darksky et Drago, aussi courts fussent-ils.

Sherry se trouvait déjà sur le pavillon de sa résidence et m'adressa un grand sourire en me voyant sortir de la voiture.

-Bienvenue Angéla, je suis contente de voir que tu te portes bien après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps.

-Je suis assez résistante répondis-je en me forçant à paraitre naturelle.

-Bien, si tu veux bien me suivre, j'ai quelque chose de très intéressant à te montrer.

Elle monta les marches menant à son imposant château et poussa les lourdes portes qui s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Je pris sa suite immédiatement.

L'intérieur n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Toutes les tapisseries, tous les tableaux demeuraient à la même place que lors de ma première visite. Et comme cette-fois-là, elle m'emmena à la bibliothèque.

Nous prîmes place tous les trois autour d'une table au fond de la pièce et, après avoir bu un verre et parlé de banalités de la vie ordinaire, Sherry aborda un point plus grave.

-Angéla, je sais que tu es sous pression en ce moment…

-Ah…Ah oui ? Répondis-je sur un ton peu assuré, de peur qu'elle ne sache pour la prophétie.

-Oui, tu as tes examens anticipés à la fin de l'année, et ce club de duel qui ne tient qu'à ta victoire en décembre…

La pression redescendit. Heureusement, elle ne savait rien de la prophétie. Cela m'étonna un peu sur le coup, elle qui possédait autant de livres, elle aurait du en lire un qui l'évoquait, au moins une fois…

-Cependant, continua-t-elle, je viens d'apprendre d'Hélios que notre vieil ennemi Shadow serait vivant…

Mon cœur rata un bond dans ma poitrine, et je faillis tomber de ma chaise alors que je me balançai. Je me rattrapai juste à temps.

-Sha…Shadow ? Répétai-je de peur d'avoir mal entendu. Mais, c'est…C'est impossible. Nous avons vu la citadelle s'effondrer, et il se trouvait à l'intérieur !

-C'est ce que tout le monde pensait aussi reprit calmement Sherry. Mais jamais Hélios ne nous contacterait s'il n'y avait pas une urgence. Dans un autre registre, aurais-tu revu Drago depuis le mois dernier ?

-Euh, non. Pourquoi ?

-Hélios est à sa recherche, il a quelque chose d'important à lui dire, mais à nous, il ne nous a rien dit.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus : Le fait que Shadow fût de retour, ou bien Hélios qui semblait faire ses manigances dans son coin… Qu'il fût à la recherche de Drago était également très étrange, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas nous le dire directement ? Nous avions combattu à ses côtés, nous avions tout aussi bien que lui le droit de savoir…

-Mademoiselle Sherry, si je puis me permettre dit Ellsworth, je pense que c'est le bon moment.

-Le moment de ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

Sherry se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, l'air embêtée.

-Tu te doutes bien que si je t'ai demandé de venir en urgence, ce n'est pas simplement pour te parler de ton vieil ennemi dit-elle gravement.

Elle s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses étagères de la bibliothèque et en sortit un énorme livre qui avait l'air très ancien. Sur sa couverture, une citadelle était gravée. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la citadelle des dieux, mais était en suspension dans les airs et était également bien plus sombre.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ceci est le dernier exemplaire d'un livre très ancien où sont évoquées les « citadelles jumelles ».

-Les…Citadelles Jumelles ? Dis-je sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

-En effet reprit le major d'homme. Il y a de cela plus de dix mille ans, six démons régnaient sans partage sur le monde : Luminion, Pyros, Syphos, Tellas, Syphos et le dernier, Gariatron.

A l'évocation de ce nom, je compris tout de suite où ils voulaient en venir. Ils connaissaient bel et bien la prophétie finalement.

-Je sais que le professeur Wheeler t'a déjà parlé de tout ceci, je sais aussi que tu es au courant pour la prophétie, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Lareine de t'en parler.

-Ca pour une surprise…

J'étais réellement surprise, je ne savais même pas que le professeur, Lareine et Sherry se connaissaient… Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela ne semblait pas illogiques, ils étaient tous les trois immergés dans toutes ces histoires du passé.

Elle ouvrit alors la page sur une représentation de la forteresse : noire, armée de canon, volant dans le ciel, avec autour, des milliers de…D'oiseaux ? C'était bien la forteresse de mon rêve ! Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux. Alors elle existait bel et bien…

-Voici la citadelle originelle reprit Sherry. Il y a très longtemps, elle aurait servi de base aux démons pour mener la guerre contre les dieux.

-Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne peut prouver son existence cependant l'interrompit Ellsworth. Mais d'après Hélios, elle serait la cible des démons originels…

-Te connaissant, je suis sûre que tu refuseras, mais…Laisse-nous t'épauler et porter ton fardeau avec toi me demanda Sherry avec compassion.

Je dus réfléchir un peu à sa proposition avant de donner ma réponse. Elle nous avait bien protégés d'Hélios une fois, elle pouvait le refaire. Mais c'était également pour ça que je ne pouvais pas accepter, elle avait déjà couru bien trop de risques par notre faute. Je ne pouvais pas lui infliger cela une deuxième fois.

-En effet, je refuse répondis-je alors le plus poliment possible.

-J'aurai au moins essayé soupira-t-elle. Mais n'oublie pas que si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux t'adresser à nous.

J'allais la remercier et partir quand une explosion retentit au dehors. Ellsworth se précipita à la fenêtre et un épais nuage de fumée envahit la pièce. On n'y voyait plus à deux mètres, mais Sherry réussi tout de même à m'entrainer jusqu'à la porte et nous fit tous sortir.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle n'attendit pas une seconde et fonça vers la porte d'entrée. Je pris sa suite et nous nous retrouvâmes devant le portique où quatre hommes en rouge nous attendaient, leurs visages étant cachés par des masques. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'hommes de main d'Hélios s'étant perdu en chemin et arrivant après la tempête, mais un tatouage en forme de flammes sur leur main me fit dire le contraire.

Lorsqu'ils nous virent, ils s'avancèrent comme un seul d'un pas, l'air menaçant.

-Bonjour Messieurs ! Lança Sherry naturellement, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-La fille, livrez-là nous répondit l'homme le plus à droite d'une voix râpeuse.

-Je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons aucune commande en ce moment, je vais donc devoir vous demander de partir.

Un court silence s'installa, pendant lequel je crus qu'ils allaient vraiment le faire, mais celui qui avait pris la parole, et qui semblait être le chef, leva sa main vers le ciel et des flammes s'élevèrent des entrailles de la terre pour entourer le château.

Je regardai ce spectacle, ébahie. J'avais beau avoir combattu un démon de l'enfer, ces flammes me donnaient un réel sentiment de malaise. Elles semblaient tout, sauf naturelles. Même celles des esprits de la terre me terrifiaient moins.

Je chassais ces idées de ma tête, ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment d'avoir peur ! Non, c'était le moment idéal pour mettre en pratique mon entrainement avec Lareine.

Je sortis mon disque de duel, ainsi que la carte de Socrate. Mon adversaire eut un sourire malicieux aux lèvres à ce moment-là. Il voulait que je sorte cette carte précisément ? Il n'allait pas être déçu !

Le chef s'avança au-devant de ses hommes et se mit lui aussi en position. A ce moment-là, Sherry me retint par l'épaule.

-Attends Angéla, c'est toi qu'ils veulent.

-Je le sais très bien, et bien qu'ils viennent me chercher, je suis prête ! Rétorquai-je.

-Tu ne comprends pas, qui sait ce qu'il va se passer si tu perds !

-Non, au contraire, je le sais très bien répondis-je tristement. Mais…Je ne peux pas fuir éternellement. J'ai déjà fui une fois par le passé contre le démon, et j'y ai laissé plus que ma propre vie. Qu'aurait fait Drago dans cette situation ?

Sherry ne répondit rien, et se plaça derrière moi, apparemment convaincue. Bien, il était à présent temps de lui montrer ce que je valais réellement à ce guignol à la cape ! Je ne devais pas perdre, je ne pouvais pas perdre, pas même une seule fois, si je voulais être prête à affronter mon destin…

-Je prends la main, déclara notre ennemi. Je commence en invoquant confrérie du poing de feu – Dragon. Je continue avec formation feu –Tensu. A présent, je pourrais faire une invocation normale supplémentaire ce tour et tous mes monstres gagneront 100 points d'attaque. Mais ce n'est pas tout, comme j'ai activé une carte formation feu, l'effet de mon dragon s'active : je peux poser directement depuis mon deck formation feu – Tensen. Je profite de l'effet de Tensu pour invoquer normalement Confrérie du poing de feu – Gorille et terminer mon tour là-dessus.

Ce type était beaucoup trop calme. Il pensait que sa victoire était déjà assurée ? Quelle blague ! Je n'allais faire qu'une bouchée de lui grâce à l'entrainement de Lareine !

-Bien, c'est à moi donc. Je vais en premier lieu invoquer Terre, Agent du mystère en mode attaque. Grace à son effet, je peux ajouter à ma main Vénus, agent de la création. Je bannis à présent terre, Agent du mystère pour invoquer Maitre Hypérion ! Je continue avec sacrifice inutile pour envoyer Jupiter agent des miracles au cimetière, et tiens, je vais le retirer par l'effet d'Hypérion, je peux détruire ton Dragon ! Maitre Hypérion, anéantis ce singe !

-Tu devrais être plus prudente, j'active la carte que j'ai posée au dernier tour : formation feu Tensen ! Mon monstre va gagner 1000 points d'attaque jusqu'à la fin de ce tour. Je crois que mon singe ne va pas être le seul à disparaitre dit-il en souriant.

-C'est ce que vous croyez répliquai-je. De ma main, j'active la carte magie Lance interdite sur votre gorille : il n'est plus affecté par les effets de cartes et perd 800 points d'attaque en prime !

Homme en rouge : 2100 – Angéla : 4000.

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. Vous parlez beaucoup mais vous êtes mauvais en fait…

-Je me contenterai de te répondre avec ce monstre : Confrérie du poing de feu : Ours. Et grâce à Tensu, j'invoque également Wolfbark, soldat entraineur. On va pouvoir s'amuser à présent : J'active l'effet de Wolfbark qui me permet de faire revenir mon Dragon, avec ses effets annulés. Maintenant, j'active l'effet de mon Ours : en envoyant Tensu au cimetière, je peux détruire ton Maitre Hypérion !

-Bon, je dois avouer que je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là…

-La suite n'en sera que plus passionnante. Je recouvre Wolfbark et confrérie du poing de feu dragon afin d'invoquer le monstre xyz : confrérie du poing de feu : roi tigre ! Lorsqu'il arrive sur le terrain, je peux poser directement depuis mon deck la formation feu – Tenki que j'active. J'ajoute à ma main un monstre bête guerrier, comme Confrérie du poing de feu - Esprit. De plus, grâce à Tensen qui se trouve sur le terrain, tous mes monstres gagnent 300 points d'attaque, c'est la fin je crois, et dire qu'on m'avait dit de me méfier. Vous ne valez pas mieux que des joueurs de deck Gagaga !

-Alors là… C'était la barrière qu'il ne fallait pas franchir répondis-je d'un ton tranchant. J'active Rugissement menaçant, votre tour s'arrête ici, tout comme ce duel !

-Oh, tu penses vraiment passer mes deux puissants monstres ? J'ai hâte de voir les véritables pouvoirs d'une élue dans ce cas. Mais sache que lorsque tu détruiras mon roi tigre, deux autres monstres prendront sa place, et seront prêt à te vaincre au prochain tour. Alors, vas-y, je t'attends.

-Monsieur va être servi alors, je vais gagner sans même attaquer : j'active le Walhalla, le sanctuaire du déchu pour invoquer immédiatement et sans sacrifice Athéna ! Mais je n'ai pas fini, non, voilà à présent Vénus, Agent de la création, et comme c'est un elfe, Athéna va vous infliger 600 points de dommages !

Homme en rouge : 1500 – Angéla : 4000

-Ca ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre, tu as épuisé ton invocation normale, tu vas devoir m'attaquer à présent…

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'en ai pas besoin, car, en activant l'effet de Vénus, au prix de 1500 points de vie, je peux invoquer trois sphères mystiques lumineuses.

Homme en rouge : 1500 – Angéla : 2500

-Mais alors…

-Oui, vous prenez immédiatement 1800 points de dommage, c'est terminé !

L'homme fit une grimace lorsque ses points de vie tombèrent à zéro et les flammes autour du manoir disparurent aussitôt, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion.

L'homme fit un signe à ses compagnons qui disparurent aussitôt dans un éclair rouge. Il ne restait que lui. Sherry s'avança, menaçante.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous à Angéla ? Demanda-t-elle froidement à l'homme.

-Profitez bien de vos derniers instants de répit dit-il en ignorant la question, car les flammes originelles brûleront à nouveau sur terre, consumant toute vie sur leur passage. Mon nom est Floges. Souvenez-vous-en, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Il s'évapora dans les airs, comme les deux autres, et juste après, je tombais sur les genoux, épuisée. Je n'avais pas eu aussi peur depuis que nous avions vaincu Gariatron. Je sentais bien que j'aurais perdu bien plus qu'un simple duel si je n'avais pas fait attention. Ce Floges, quelque chose me disait qu'il ne m'avait pas montré toute l'étendue de sa puissance.

Sherry et Ellsworth descendirent lentement les marches du château, encore troublés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils regardèrent les alentours, mais il n'y avait plus rien de la bataille, pas même la plus petite feuille roussie ni la moindre étincelle.

-Tout va bien Angéla ? Me demanda Sherry, inquiète de me voir à terre.

-Oui, c'est juste…que tout ce stress m'a un peu épuisée, mais je devrais m'en sortir.

-Quand même, ce Floges, qui est-il ? Grommela Ellsworth.

-Je n'en sais rien répondis-je en cherchant également une réponse… Mais, il a bien parlé des flammes originelles ?

-Oui, cependant…

Sherry s'arrêta net, et pâlit soudainement.

-Je viens d'y penser Angéla, mais Gariatron ne se faisait pas appelé le voile des ténèbres ou encore les ténèbres originelles ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je craignais dit Sherry d'une voix presque inaudible. Si Gariatron était les ténèbres originelles, il est fort probable que les flammes originelles fassent référence à ce Pyros étant donné qu'ils sont tous deux des démons.

-Attendez une minute, vous voulez dire que je viens d'affronter l'avant-garde d'une autre créature des ténèbres !

-Créature du feu me rectifia Ellsworth. Si on en croit la légende, Pyros aurait créé des flammes si brûlantes que même les dieux ne pouvaient s'en approcher, des flammes nées directement de son cœur.

-Ces types pourraient t'attaquer à tout moment Angéla, tu vois bien que tu as besoin de notre protection me répéta Sherry.

Au plus profond de moi, je le savais aussi. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à cette menace seule. J'avais déjà eu du mal contre un seul de ces hommes, je n'imaginais même pas comment je ferais face à une dizaine. Ils n'étaient pas comme l'armée d'Hélios qui n'étaient que des personnes ordinaires. Ceux-là possédaient des pouvoirs leur venant directement de Pyros, nous l'avions bien vu. Mais, si Sherry devait me protéger, cela ne ferait que la mettre en danger à ma place, et ça, je le refusais ! Elle non plus ne pouvait rien face à la puissance d'un démon, quelle que soit sa force. Non, s'il y avait bien une seule personne capable de leur faire face, c'était Drago. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il disparaisse justement à un moment aussi tendu ?

Il allait falloir que je parle avec Laura de tous ces événements dès ce soir. Elle saurait certainement quoi faire dans une situation aussi critique. Et aussi, il fallait que je la prévienne de la menace qui pesait sur Darksky autant que sur moi.

-Alors, quelle est ta réponse ? Me redemanda Sherry en me tirant de mes pensées.

-Et bien, j'y ai réfléchi, je ne veux pas que vous me serviez de bouclier. Mais… si vous pouviez faire en sorte que Maya et Ambre restent en dehors de cette affaire, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

-Je crois que nous ne te ferons pas changer d'avis soupira-t-elle. Bien, nous ferons donc ce que tu nous demandes.

Je pris congé de Sherry juste après cela. Ellsworth me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi et repartit aussitôt, après avoir pris un verre avec mon père. Il était à peine quatorze heures. J'avais encore le temps d'aller en cours pour l'après-midi, mais cette histoire de démon m'avait totalement démoralisée et je m'allongeai simplement sur mon lit et je me mis à regarder le plafond.

Satanée prophétie ! Je ne pouvais donc pas être tranquille, au moins un an ? D'abord Hélios, maintenant des démons fous, qu'est-ce que ça sera ensuite ?

Je jetai un coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si j'avais voulu apprendre à jouer au duel de monstres avec Maya et Ambre, ce n'était pas pour me retrouver poursuivie en permanence.

Cela m'y faisait penser, mais…pourquoi avais-je commencé à jouer au départ ? J'avais beau chercher dans mes souvenirs les plus anciens, je n'arrivai pas à remonter plus loin que l'époque où j'enseignais les bases du duel à Aymeric. C'était comme si le duel de monstres avait toujours fait partie de moi…

Et tiens, comme je pensais justement à ce raté, fallait-il que je le protège lui aussi ? Après tout, il était lié à moi également par l'appartenance au club rival. Les démons risquaient de s'en prendre à lui aussi.

Après y avoir réfléchi, j'en arrivai à la conclusion qu'il suffisait de l'ignorer, comme chaque jour. Si je faisais ça, il ne devrait rien lui arriver. Mais pourquoi m'inquiétai-je pour lui encore ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne ressentais plus rien pour ce boulet…

Et d'ailleurs, Drago avait été le seul garçon à avoir fait battre mon cœur depuis Aymeric, et voilà qu'il avait disparu. A croire que je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour ce genre de chose…

Alors que je comparais Drago et Aymeric dans ma tête, je reçus un message sur mon portable, de la part de Laura. Je pensais qu'elle était en colère depuis la blague pourrie et j'ouvris donc le message en redoutant la critique, mais son contenu était pour le moins surprenant. « Il est là ». Il ?

Mais qui donc ? Tout cela ressemblait à un appel à l'aide, mais camouflé… J'allais répondre, lorsqu'elle m'appela directement.

-Tout va bien Laura ? Commençai-je par dire dans le téléphone en guise de salutation. J'ai reçu ton message, mais je ne suis pas bien sûr de comprendre de quoi tu veux parler…

-S'il te plait Angéla, aide-moi dit-elle d'une voix terrifiée.

-T'aider ? Mais à quoi ? Tu peux m'expliquer un peu plus en détail ? Lui dis-je calmement pour l'inciter à se calmer.

-Je…Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre moi-même, mais il est revenu. Il hante mes rêves, je ne peux plus supporter ça !

Je décelais une vraie détresse dans la voix de Laura. Quoi que ce fût, cette chose devait être vraiment terrifiante pour la mettre dans un pareil état. S'agissait-il de Gariatron ? Après ce que je venais d'apprendre, cela ne m'aurait même pas étonné…

-Parle plus lentement s'il te plait, je ne te suis plus… Qui est revenu ?

-Ouroboros…

Ouroboros, ce nom résonna dans mon esprit. Il était la carte maitresse de Laura lorsqu'elle se battait pour son père. D'après Darksky, il était l'incarnation de sa haine et son désespoir, c'est pourquoi il avait pris la forme de son ancien monstre fétiche, Trishula. Mais il était surtout un signe de mort et de dévastation. Darksky avait fini par le vaincre au terme d'un combat acharné et à le « guérir » de son infection par le mal. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse revenir un jour…

-Tu es bien sûre que c'est lui ? Demandai-je en tentant de la calmer un peu. Ce ne sont peut-être que de simple cauchemars tu ne penses pas ?

-Je…Je l'ai cru aussi au début…Mais maintenant…Je sais que non. C'est bien lui ! Je peux même entendre sa voix ! Angéla…que dois-je faire ?...

Je sentais une véritable angoisse dans sa voix. Je devais faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais ma maison n'était pas la porte à côté…

-Et Darksky ? Tu lui as déjà parlé de tout cela ? Je pense qu'il est bien mieux placé que moi pour résoudre ce problème non ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Laura ? Demandai-je inquiète. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es encore là ?

-Darksky… Je doute qu'il puisse m'aider dans son état…

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Dis-je paniquée.

-Disons qu'en ce moment, il n'a pas le temps de penser à moi…Il est bien trop centré sur lui-même pour le remarquer de toute façon…

Laura semblait décidément avoir beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment. Et moi qui me lamentais à cause d'un sombre destin, je me rendis compte que ce que pouvait vivre mes amis était parfois bien pire. Je me sentis lamentable tout à coup. Contrairement à Laura, je me refermai sur moi-même en cas de problème au lieu de demander de l'aide.

J'avais rejeté tout le monde pour les protéger. Mais en vérité, je ne pensais une fois de plus qu'à moi ! Je ne voulais pas avoir à supporter le poids de cette responsabilité si j'échouai. Tout ce qui m'importait était ma propre conscience… Si Sherry m'avait proposé son aide aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle savait les risques qu'elle encourait justement en faisant cela, pas parce qu'elle les ignorait. De même pour Ambre et Maya, si elles m'avaient sauvée contre Hélios l'année dernière, c'est parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas que moi, je sois blessé, peu importait leur propre sécurité. Et que leur donnais-je en retour ? Rien. Je les évitais tout simplement. Comment avais-je pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues à présent.

-Merci Laura… Murmurai-je dans le téléphone.

-Merci pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux répondis-je en m'essuyant le visage.

-Ah, mais, de rien dit-elle déconcertée.

-Bien, personnellement, je ne peux rien faire directement pour résoudre ton problème, mais je connais quelqu'un qui devrait pouvoir nous éclairer un peu là-dessus. J'irai lui parler demain, cela te convient-il ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup Angéla… Tu fais tant pour moi alors que je vous ai gâché la vie…tu es l'amie dont tout le monde rêverait…

-Si seulement ce que tu disais pouvait être vrai, mais malheureusement, je crois que tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je ne suis pas comme Drago…Je ne peux pas faire passer les autres avant moi, bien que j'essaie de m'en convaincre moi-même…

-Je ne suis pas sûre de te comprendre Angéla.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis désolée d'encombrer avec mes propres soucis alors que tu as déjà les tiens…

-Mais non pas de tout, tu…

-Je te rappelle très vite, à plus ! Terminai-je d'une voix se voulant enjouée.

-Angéla, ce n'est pas…

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire, et je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre à ce moment-là. Je devais me concentrer sur le moyen pour aider Laura à présent. Je m'étais bien trop longtemps focalisée sur moi-même en rejetant toute l'aide qui m'était proposée. Je me jurai à cet instant que j'allais changer cela.

Je repris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de la personne qui était la plus apte à m'aider. Après deux bips sonores, elle répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Vous êtes bien chez les Wheeler…Que puis-je faire pour vous ?...

-Bonsoir professeur, c'est Angéla, désolée d'appeler si tard.

-Ah Angéla ? Dit-il alors d'une voix tout de suite plus dynamique. Non, non, tu n'appelles pas trop tard, tu voudrais parler à June c'est cela ? Je te la passe…

-A vrai dire, je voulais vous parler directement pour une fois.

-A moi ? Dit-il surpris.

-Oui, voilà…

Je commençai à lui raconter l'histoire de Laura, ses cauchemars et ses angoisses, mais également ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années : sa séparation avec Darksky, la perte de son frère, et son serment à son père qui avait abouti à la création du problème qui nous préoccupait actuellement. Le professeur ne m'interrompit pas dans mon monologue, et une fois celui-ci terminé, il continua de garder le silence quelques instants.

-Je crois avoir lu quelque chose de similaire il y a longtemps répondit-il alors sérieusement. Mais de tête, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Passe donc chez nous demain, la mémoire me sera certainement revenue.

C'est ainsi que se termina notre conversation. Au moins, je pouvais tenir la promesse faite à Laura, mais maintenant, je devais aller m'excuser auprès de mes amies pour les avoir ignorées ces derniers jours. Il était seize heures trente. J'avais tout juste le temps de les attraper à la sortie de l'école.

Sans plus attendre, j'enfilai mes chaussures et je fonçais au lycée le plus vite possible pour ne pas les rater. L'avantage d'être toujours en retard était que je connaissais maintenant tous les raccourcis pour me rendre là-bas.

J'arrivai pile à l'heure, un exploit. Je n'eus même pas à attendre longtemps car je vis mes amies sortir juste après mon arrivée. Elles eurent l'air surprises en me voyant plantée là.

-Angéla ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda Ambre. Et que faisais-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Elle séchait les cours, je te l'avais bien dit railla Maya.

-Eh bien figurez-vous que j'avais l'intention d'aller à l'école ce matin et…Je m'égare.

Je respirai un bon coup et je me jetai à l'eau.

-Ambre, Maya, je suis désolée ! Leur dis-je en m'inclinant. Vous devez me trouver bizarre en ce moment, je vous ai évitées le plus possible, et pourtant, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour vous…

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre me dit Ambre, de quoi t'excuses-tu exactement ? Tu as bien le droit de vivre ta vie de temps en temps de ton côté…

-Ce que je veux dire… c'est que je fais toujours tout de mon côté, sans vous impliquer, parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessées…et encore cette fois, je vous ai tenues à l'écart de la prophétie.

Elles se regardèrent alors gênées lorsque je leur parlai de cette prophétie.

-Eh bien, tu sais repris Ambre, il se pourrait que nous soyons au courant…

-Hein ? Dis-je incrédule.

-C'est June qui nous en a parlé compléta Maya en haussant les épaules.

-On voulait te laisser un peu seule pour une fois, nous savions que tu nous verrais comme des fardeaux si nous nous emmêlions, donc on a préféré rester à l'écart aussi pour cette fois… c'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser me dit Ambre en se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre.

Je me sentis alors encore plus coupable que je ne l'étais déjà. En plus de cela, Ambre et Maya savaient ce que je ressentais… J'aurais bien voulu cacher ma honte loin de là, mais j'étais venue ici de mon plein gré, je devais maintenant faire face aux conséquences.

-Mais, si vous saviez que je vous considérais comme ça, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours avec moi ?

-Parce que nous sommes amies tout simplement. Et puis, nous le savons bien que nous sommes faibles par rapport à June ou à toi. On a bien essayé de jouer aux héroïnes durant la guerre, mais tu as encore dû venir nous sauver. On ne doit vraiment pas être faites pour ça, n'est-ce pas Maya ?

-Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais c'est vrai, tu as un niveau bien supérieur au nôtre en duel de monstres…Mais nous te battons à plate couture dans plein d'autres domaines où tu es nulle hein ! C'est pourquoi, ne devons-nous pas nous soutenir entre boulets ?

-Tu pouvais te passer de la dernière phrase je crois…

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes en même temps. Cela semblait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas détendues ainsi. Tout le stress qui s'était accumulé ces derniers jours n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Je pouvais enfin être moi-même à présent. Une fois que la crise fut passée, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas vu June sortir et les cours étaient terminés depuis plus de trente minutes.

-Elle a dit qu'elle voulait rentrer vite pour réviser. On a un contrôle de Maths Lundi prochain portant sur les suites.

-Oh non, tout mais pas ça ! Me lamentai-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Je suis donc condamnée à passer d'un malheur à l'autre ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Angéla, tu es peut-être nulle en maths, mais je pourrais t'aider à réviser ce week end, moyennant finance bien entendu me dit Maya avec une tape sur l'épaule.

-Je ne suis pas si nulle que ça, la preuve, je ne suis pas dernière…Et pourquoi je devrais te payer d'abord ?!

-Pour nous avoir larguées ces derniers jours. Mais c'est sûr qu'au pays des aveugles, tu es la reine pouffa Ambre.

J'avais beau avoir l'air mécontente, au fond de moi, ces petites piques me faisaient du bien. J'avais l'impression que toutes ces histoires de fin du monde n'étaient qu'un rêve, que ma vie telle que je l'ai toujours connue n'était jamais partie. Trois amies inséparables se taquinant sans arrêt mais s'entraidant dans le besoin, c'était ainsi que les gens nous voyaient autrefois. Ambre était l'élève modèle, Maya le garçon manquée, et moi le bouffon du groupe. Je devais tout faire pour que plus jamais nos relations ne soient entravées par un quelconque élément nuisible, pas même une prophétie de fin du monde !

-Eh oh, tu dors debout ou quoi ? Me dit Maya en me pinçant le bras.

-Aie ! Ça fait mal tu sais râlai-je.

-Je viens d'y penser, j'ai pris les devoirs pour toi aujourd'hui Angéla dit Ambre en me tendant une pile de papiers. Je me suis dit que tu les lirais peut-être…

-Je te l'ai dit, tu t'encombres pour rien, je suis sûre que tu ne vas même pas regarder le contenu.

-Vous avez une bien mauvaise opinion de moi toutes les deux…

-On te connait par cœur surtout répliqua Ambre. Aller, rentrons ensemble à présent et on en profitera pour faire du shopping, on ne l'a pas fait depuis une éternité !

Nous marchâmes côte à côte dans les rues, regardant les boutiques, nous arrêtant parfois sans rien acheter, nous parlions de tout et de rien, des cours, des profs où même de chaussures, des sujets banals.

A ce moment-là, nous n'étions qu'un groupe d'adolescents normaux parcourant les rues de Paris. Il n'y avait ni prophétie, ni fin du monde, ni démon, juste Ambre, Maya et moi, trois amies depuis la maternelle s'étant fait la promesse de passer une fin de journée normale.


	6. Chapitre 5: L'Ombre des Ténèbres

_**Chapitre 5 : L'ombre des ténèbres**_

Nous arrivâmes devant le portail de l'école, encore essoufflés par notre course folle à travers la ville. Cependant, il n'y avait personne à la grille. Tout était calme. Où était donc passé Shadow ?

Une pensée affreuse me traversa l'esprit. Et si jamais il s'était déjà introduit dans l'école et retenait prisonnier tous mes camarades ? Si tel était le cas, jamais je ne me le serais pardonné. C'était moi que Shadow voulait, les autres n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans.

Non, je devais me calmer, il ne ferait jamais ça tant que Laura serait là elle aussi, il avait beau être maléfique, elle n'en restait pas moins sa fille…

Je franchis la grille prudemment, Saya sur mes talons. Une fois au milieu de la grande cour, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de notre ennemi.

C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je me retournai avec un sursaut et je fis face à mon pire cauchemar.

Il était bel et bien là, notre ennemi ayant fait un pacte avec Gariatron, l'homme ayant tenté d'éradiquer tout sentiment sur terre, le père de ma meilleure amie, mieux connu sous le nom de Shadow.

Il me faisait face, le visage serein. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir, il ne semblait même pas venu là avec de mauvaises intentions, si on exceptait son étrange manteau noir qui lui faisait office de cape. Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais certainement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une personne normale allant à un bal costumé.

Je restai cependant sur mes gardes, il était capable de tout…

-Tiens, Darksky déclara-t-il joyeusement, je ne pensais pas que tu serais le premier sur qui je tomberai en arrivant ici, c'est une drôle de coïncidence tu ne trouves pas ?

-Très drôle oui. Et moi je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour répondis-je froidement.

-Oh, tu me sembles quelque peu en colère contre moi. Je n'ai pourtant encore rien fait de mal déclara-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Pas « encore », cela signifie donc que vous allez faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas dit-il en regardant en l'air, ça dépendra de lui.

-De… « lui » ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Enfin, pour le moment, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, donc est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où se trouve ma fille que je lui annonce la bonne nouvelle ?

Il s'arrêta soudainement et se raidit.

-Comment ça je n'ai pas le temps ? Bien sûr que si !... Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Et ta promesse alors ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance !... Si tu le dis…

Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

-Ne fais-pas attention à ce que je raconte, je débloque un peu je crois…mais j'ai une urgence, je repasserai plus tard. Dis tout de même à Laura que je suis venu !

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et avant même que je n'aie pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il n'était plus là. Saya ne savait plus quoi dire non plus, mis à part une remarque assez inappropriée à la situation :

-Le père de ta copine est schizophrène ? Dit-elle naivement.

-Parle pour toi, je te signale que Shadow n'était pas là lorsque nous sommes arrivés ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de dire une chose pareille ! Répliquai-je d'un ton tranchant. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'énervai à ce moment, mais sa remarque me déplut.

-Mais pourquoi… Je l'ai pourtant vu… Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Il était devant l'école… Et… Je ne comprends pas…

Elle recula, tremblante. Saya était pâle comme un linge, et au bord des larmes. Je me sentis tout à coup coupable d'avoir été aussi dur. Il fallait que je me rattrape, me disais-je, mais je ne voyais rien qui pouvait nous aider. Saya avait vu Shadow, mais il n'était arrivé que quelques instants après nous… C'est alors que je me rappelai soudainement de notre première expédition, sur l'ile déserte. Saya avait également eu une vision du futur et nous avait sortis d'un mauvais pas de cette manière. Etait-ce le même phénomène qui se reproduisait aujourd'hui ?

-Dis-moi Saya…Repris-je d'un ton plus doux, s'agissait-il par hasard d'une autre de tes visions du futur ?

Elle me regarda, interloquée.

-Comment… Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Et bien, ça fait quand même deux fois que tu me fais le coup, c'était une simple hypothèse en fait.

-Mais ton hypothèse est bonne malheureusement…

Ce fut à mon tour d'être interloqué. Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir raison. Saya s'assit sur un banc et se prit la tête dans les bras.

-C'est bien cela Darksky, je peux effectivement voir l'avenir dit-elle tristement.

-Mais comment ? Je veux dire, depuis quand as-tu ce…don ?

-« Je ne sais pas trop si on peut appeler ça un don. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai dû 'acquérir vers dix ans. A cette époque, j'étais souvent seule, puisque comme je te l'ai dit, mes parents ne me reconnaissaient pas comme leur fille. Je m'enfermais de longues heures durant dans ma chambre, je contemplais le plafond, ne pensant à rien en particulier. Ma vie n'avait aucun sens maintenant que j'y repense, elle était totalement creuse. Chaque journée se ressemblait, et l'ennui était omniprésent. Je ne voyais pas au-delà du lendemain, et même le moment présent était souvent un tourbillon obscur dans mon esprit. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à voir des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu lorsque je fermais les yeux pour échapper à ce monde monotone. Au début, j'ai d'abord pensé que j'étais folle, ce que je suis peut-être après tout qui sait, cependant, ces événements se réalisaient toujours quelques instants après. Belle ironie du sort, tu ne trouves pas ? La fille incapable de s'insérer dans le présent se met à pouvoir voir le futur… Je me souviens qu'un jour, alors que j'étais en classe, j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai vu une des lampes du plafond tomber juste derrière la tête de l'un de mes camarades. Une seconde après, j'entendis un bruit de métal derrière moi. Mais je ne sais rien de plus sur ce pouvoir. Comment l'ai-je obtenu ? Pourquoi l'ai-je obtenu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait avoir disparu lorsqu'Hélios m'a recueillie, et tu l'as fait ressurgir durant notre expédition. »

Un léger sourire fendit son visage, bien qu'elle gardât son regard triste. J'essayai encore de digérer son histoire qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée.

-Tu dis que c'est à partir du moment où Hélios t'a recueilli que tu as cessé d'avoir ces visions. N'était-il pas, toutes mesures gardées, comme le père que tu n'as jamais eu ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, intriguée.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment approprié. En m'exprimant mieux, tes visions ont commencé lorsque tu étais incapable de voir plus loin que l'instant présent. Mais lorsque tu l'as rencontré, l'horizon ne s'est-il pas dégagé pour toi ? N'était-il pas pour toi l'élément perturbateur qui faisait de tes jours quelque chose d'intéressant et unique ? N'était-il pas celui qui te permettait d'oublier toute ta solitude passée ?

-Il se servait de moi, je le sais. Et puis, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule que durant cette période, ta théorie ne peut être vraie.

-Tu te sentais seule, certes, mais au fond de toi, ne savais-tu pas, même s'il est dur de l'admettre, que l'attention qu'Hélios a porté sur toi était un signe que tu n'étais pas seule au monde ? Qu'une personne au moins se préoccupait de toi et savait que tu existais ?

-Tu pars dans des raisonnements métaphysiques trop compliqués pour moi dit-elle alors en retrouvant sa gaieté habituelle. Garde tout ça pour l'année prochaine, et qui sait, tu pourrais éventuellement obtenir de bonnes notes.

-Mais J'AI de bonnes notes rétorquai-je, heureux d'entendre à nouveau ses taquineries.

Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle avait retrouvé, en un instant, toute son énergie. Je ne savais pas si cela était dû à mes raisonnements ou bien au fait qu'elle ait pu parler de son passé à quelqu'un, mais à présent, toute la tristesse dans son regard s'était évaporée.

-Bien, assez parlé de moi ! Déclara-t-elle. Il vaut mieux que nous retournions en cours, sinon j'en connais qui ne seront pas très contents.

-Pourquoi toujours être aussi pressée soupirai-je en entamant le pas derrière elle qui marchait rapidement devant moi.

Quoiqu'elle en dise, Saya n'était plus seule. Elle m'avait moi, et également le club de duel en formation désormais. Elle ne devait plus s'enfermer sur elle-même, je voulais la voir toujours ainsi, joyeuse et pleine d'énergie. C'était ainsi que je l'avais toujours connue, c'était la véritable Saya pour moi. Elle ne devait pas rejeter son pouvoir, ce dernier lui avait été donné pour apprendre à regarder vers avant, j'en étais persuadé. Par qui ? A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question, et je n'en cherchais pas. Je considérai simplement cela comme une chance qu'elle avait eu, une chance que j'aurais bien aimé obtenir également…

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en cours, ceux-ci étaient terminés bien évidement. Nous avions certainement l'air intelligents lorsque nous restâmes devant la porte de la salle de classe vide.

Nous éclatâmes de rire sans même savoir pourquoi. Nous avions remplacé le cours d'histoire par l'histoire de la vie de Saya…

-Enfin je te trouve ! Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec ma sœur.

-Tu sais que ça fait presque un quart d'heure que je te cherche râla-t-elle.

-Désolé, j'étais assez…occupé disons…

-Enfin, tout cela ne me regarde pas dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai croisé ta nouvelle amie dans un couloir, Hikari Miyako je crois, qui m'a dit qu'elle t'attendait sur le toit, avec Saya.

Nous nous regardâmes sans comprendre, puis nous décidâmes d'aller à ce rendez-vous impromptu. Tout cela était très étrange, pourquoi Miyako voudrait voir Saya sur le toit alors que la veille même, elle était à deux doigt de la réduire en bouillie ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était de lui demander directement.

Nous montâmes les escaliers menant à la terrasse. Il y avait toujours ces panneaux d'interdiction, mais je les ignorai et je poussai la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Saya se précipita au bord du bâtiment et fut immédiatement émerveillée par la vue. Je me rappelai alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Je la comprenais, j'avais eu la même réaction qu'elle.

-Je vous attendais.

Comme sortie de nulle part, Miyako apparut à nos côtés. Elle semblait scintiller dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Ses longs cheveux roux, quant à eux, semblaient en feu, et son regard était comme fait d'or. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la fille de notre club, prétentieuse et autoritaire, que nous connaissions.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venue avec elle dit-elle en désignant Saya. Hier, j'étais sur le point de lui parler de l'origine de son deck mais elle est partie trop rapidement.

-Alors tu ne bluffais pas ? Lui demanda Saya, méfiante.

-Non, Miyako disait la vérité, elle connait l'origine de ce deck.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu parles de toi à la troisième personne soudainement ? Lui demandai-je surpris.

-J'ai le droit, non ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais Saya, es-tu sûre de toi ? Ne préfères-tu pas le découvrir par toi-même ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterais à chercher alors que la réponse est juste sous mon nez…

-Tu peux voir les choses ainsi oui, mais si je te disais que ce que je vais te dire n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, la partie émergée de l'iceberg plus exactement, penses-tu que cela te serait bénéfique ?

-Je suis perdue là… Tu sais d'où vient mon deck oui ou non ?

-Miyako le sait, oui.

-Mais tu ES Miyako !

-Je l'étais, à présent, je ne sais même plus ce que je suis…

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Saya, troublée.

Miyako se contenta de fermer les yeux puis de sourire. Un flash de lumière nous aveugla momentanément. Lorsque nous ouvrîmes les yeux, nous étions seuls…

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Qui était cette fille si elle n'était pas Miyako ? Sa sœur jumelle ? Impossible, elle avait dit qu'elle l'avait été…Plus je réfléchissais à la question, plus j'avais mal à la tête. Je me tournai vers Saya pour lui demander son avis. Elle semblait elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées.

-Alors Darksky, tu penses toi aussi que je devrais en apprendre plus sur mon deck ? Dit-elle soudainement.

-Si Miyako a les réponses, alors…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, elle vient de me dire de chercher par moi-même, pas de demander la réponse. Cependant, je n'ai aucune piste pour l'instant…

-Et si tu commençais par essayer de te rappeler comment tu l'as obtenu ? Peut-être cela nous apporterait-il des réponses.

-Justement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je dois l'avoir depuis que j'ai commencé à jouer, mais je ne sais même plus qui me l'a donné…

J'allais lui répondre d'aller voir Miyako, même si sa réponse ne serait pas complète, lorsque la porte de la terrasse s'ouvrit violemment, et cette dernière surgit, affolée. Elle semblait avoir couru pour arriver ici, elle était essoufflée.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? Dit-elle d'un ton mi mécontent, mi inquiet. Je vous signale que la terrasse est interdite aux élèves, alors vous feriez mieux de redescendre vite fait avant que quelqu'un ne vous voit !

Je ne fus même pas étonné qu'elle ne se souvienne pas que ce fût précisément elle qui nous avait demandé de la rejoindre sur le toit… Après tout, elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de notre première rencontre ici…

-Mais c'est toi qui…

Je fis signe à Saya de se taire.

-Ce n'est pas comme si cette terrasse était un endroit dangereux, je suis sûr que toi-même tu y viens assez souvent.

Elle se raidit, j'avais visiblement visé juste, mais je ne voulais pas enfoncer davantage le clou pour aujourd'hui. Si Miyako cachait quelque chose, cela finirait bien par nous sauter aux yeux lorsque nous la connaitrons mieux.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne viens plus ici dit-elle tristement en regardant au loin. Mais s'il vous plait, partez, j'ai besoin d'être seule…

Nous ne posâmes pas plus de questions et nous nous exécutâmes. Lorsque je passai près de Miyako, elle me chuchota :

-Veille bien sur elle, le futur qui l'attend est plus qu'incertain. Qui sait de quoi sera fait demain ?...

Je m'arrêtai net en entendant ses paroles. Comment en savait-elle autant sur Saya ? Je voulais lui poser la question, mais la lourde porte s'était déjà refermée derrière moi. Je me tournai alors vers Saya, l'air inquiet. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que Miyako insinuait… Saya était normale, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver maintenant que le mal était vaincu ?

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as l'air bizarre, tu es malade ?

-Non, non, tout va pour le mieux, mais je me posais la question pour toi, tu me semble un peu…pâle.

-Vraiment ? Je me sens très bien pourtant… Tu dois être un peu fatigué Darksky, que dirais-tu de te détendre en allant au parc ? Me dit-elle joyeusement.

Je ne répondis rien, je me contentai d'acquiescer et je la suivis. Miyako devait se tromper, Saya se comportait de la même façon que d'habitude. Je savais aussi qu'elle était assez forte pour se débrouiller seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide, elle était bien plus forte que moi de toute façon ? Comment Miyako voulait-elle que je la protège ? Et de quoi ? Rien ne faisait peur à Saya, je le savais, durant notre première expédition, elle enchainait les pièges sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais ralentir…

-Dis-moi Darksky dit-elle en me tirant de mes pensées, pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de parler tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire, si Miyako a des troubles de la mémoire, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple que des troubles… Comme tu as pu le voir, Miyako est froide avec nous, même autoritaire, et pourtant, celle qui nous a donné rendez-vous était son exact opposé.

-Tu penses qu'il s'agit de deux personnes différentes ? Des jumelles ?

-C'est très peu probable répondis-je gravement. Miyako à l'air d'avoir un passé assez douloureux d'après ce que Youhei nous a dit. Si seulement il avait pu terminer son histoire, peut-être que nous pourrions éclaircir ce mystère…

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu le voyais tous les jours, tu lui poseras la question demain, et je suis sûre que tout s'éclairera ! En attendant, je crois qu'un peu de ménage fera du bien soupira-t-elle.

-Du…Ménage ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

Je levai la tête et je vis, sans grande surprise, Brutus maltraiter un plus jeune que lui. J'étais sur le point d'intervenir avec Saya, lorsque quelqu'un d'encore lus musclé et grand que lui nous devança et le pris par le col.

-Dis donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières de martyriser les plus petits que soi ? Je vais t'apprendre ce que ça fait de…

-Ce n'est pas justement ce que tu es en train de faire, de martyriser un plus petit que toi ? L'interrompit alors une fille brune, portant des lunettes et une natte, qui arriva après le garçon d'un pas lent.

Le garçon recula vivement et lâcha Brutus qui s'étala par terre.

-Oh non, je me suis encore laissé emporter ! Se lamenta le nouveau venu. Excuse-moi l'ami, j'espère que tu me pardonneras dit-elle en tendant une main à Brutus, qui s'enfuit pour toute réponse.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te feras accepter par les autres soupira la fille.

-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, sans Dan et Miyako, impossible de me maitriser… répondit-il tristement.

-Ils ne sont plus là à présent, donc il va bien falloir que tu t'y habitues.

La fille remarqua alors notre présence.

-Tu vois, tu as encore effrayé des gens avec tes manières de brute !

-Non, non, il n'y a aucun problème répondis-je hâtivement, nous allions nous même régler son compte à ce type lorsque ton ami est arrivé.

-Tant mieux dit-elle soulagée. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentés, je m'appelle Julie Guardian, et le grand là-bas, c'est Denys Syracuse.

-Je peux me présenter tout seul tu sais protesta-t-il. Mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part toi dit-il en me regardant. Attends, ne dit rien…Ca y est, j'y suis ! Tu es celui qu'on appelle Darksky, l'aigle noir ! J'ai raison hein ?

-Oui répondis-je un peu déconcerté. Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi connu…

-Donc c'est vraiment lui ! Tu entends Julie, c'est Darksky ! Cria le dénommé Denys.

-Oui, j'entends, pas besoin de me hurler dans les oreilles non plus… rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais te monter un peu plus enthousiaste tout de même, nous sommes en présence d'une véritable légende, celui qui a mis fin à la guerre contre le démon !

-Techniquement, j'ai perdu ce duel dis-je sans savoir quoi répondre.

-Tu fais le modeste, tu as vraiment toutes les qualités dit Denys avec une tape amicale dans le dos, qui me coupa quand même la respiration quelques secondes. Et j'imagine que ton amie ici, c'est Laura Garden, la sinistre seconde de l'ombre ?

-Non, pas vraiment répondit Saya. Mon nom est Yuiko Saya, je suis une vielle amie de Darksky, ravie de vous rencontrer.

-L'amie d'une légende est une légende également ! Affirma le jeune homme.

-Enfin, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous ne faisions que passer lorsque Denys a vu cette brute et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir…

-Je ne supporte pas les injustices grommela-t-il. Dan aurait été tout à fait d'accord avec moi…

-Mais il n'est pas là. Aller, nous allons être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Ils nous saluèrent et disparurent rapidement de notre champ visuel. Alors comme ça j'étais une légende ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais savoir ça me mettait mal à l'aise, je préférais largement rester dans l'ombre plutôt que d'occuper un premier rôle, premier rôle qui revenait à Drago soit dit en passant.

-On trouve vraiment de tout dans ce ville dit Saya en rigolant. Bien, où en étions-nous ? A oui, tu devais te détendre un peu. Je te propose de venir voir ta sœur livrer un beau match, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Marie…livre un duel ? Dis-je un peu surpris.

-Oui, oui, elle ne te dit jamais rien ?

-Jamais, en tout cas, pas en ce qui concerne les duels…

Saya me prit alors par le bras et m'amena au terrain de duel où une foule s'était déjà rassemblée. Je vis ma sœur au milieu, livrant un duel. Elle semblait mal partie. Son terrain était vide et son adversaire avait déjà trois monstres sur le terrain. Cependant, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air inquiète. Elle piocha une carte et un sourire se dessina sur sa figure.

-Je crois que c'est terminé. J'active ravin des dragons ! Grace à ce terrain, en me défaussant de Brandistok, je peux ajouter à ma main mon duc Dragunité que j'invoque immédiatement. Lorsque je fais ça, je peux l'équiper avec Phalanx Dragunité qui se trouve dans mon cimetière. Et pourquoi s'arrêter là, j'active l'effet de Phalanx et je l'invoque spécialement. Invocation synchro : Apparais, chevalier Dragunité – VAJRAYANA ! Par son effet, je peux l'équiper avec Arklys dragunité depuis mon cimetière. Ce n'est pas fini ! J'active l'effet de mon chevalier, en envoyant Arklys au cimetière, son attaque est doublée et l'effet d'Arklys s'active, je détruis donc ton Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! Il te reste 2000 points de vie, mon dragon a 3800 points d'attaque et tu n'as que ce ridicule dragon alexandrite, tu as donc perdu

-Attends un peu, tu ne sais pas compter, il me restera encore 200 points de vie et au prochain tour…

-J'oubliai, j'ai lance interdite en main…

Le public acclama ma sœur, qui leur répondit en les saluant avec un sourire. Elle avait décidément énormément progressé avec le deck de notre père, elle le maniait même mieux que moi à présent. Je ne regrettais vraiment pas de lui avoir offert.

Alors que son adversaire se retirait la tête basse, un nouvel individu fit son entrée. A son arrivée, l'air autour de nous se refroidit soudainement. Son visage était caché par une capuche noire, et portait le même manteau que Shadow, mais je pouvais tout de même distinguer de longs cheveux blancs comme la neige dans l'ombre. Je sus immédiatement que son arrivée était synonyme de problème. Je devais prévenir Marie.

Je tournai la tête vers Saya, et je remarquais soudainement que les spectateurs étaient comme figés sur place. Plus un ne bougeait. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour eux. Cependant, Saya, Marie, le sinistre individu et moi-même pouvions nous mouvoir librement.

C'est alors que l'individu leva la tête vers moi, et je crus entrevoir un sourire cruel derrière sa capuche. Il s'adressa à nous d'une voix grave :

-Mon nom est Bakura, et mon maitre m'a demandé de vous éliminer…

Bakura…J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais où ? Le garçon enleva alors sa capuche et je pus enfin distinguer son visage. Il avait bien de longs cheveux blancs dressés sur sa tête, mais le plus inquiétant était ses yeux. Il y avait comme une joie malsaine qui s'en dégageait, ce qui se reflétait dans son sourire cruel.

La mémoire me revint subitement en l'examinant. Ce garçon avait combattu Yugi il y a plus de vingt ans ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir vieilli d'un pouce ? Il avait exactement la même tête que sur les vieilles images du tournoi…

-Ton maitre dis-tu ? Dit Marie d'une voix glaciale. Pourquoi quelque chose me dit que tu fais plus ça pour toi que pour moi ?

-Tiens, mais si ça ne serait pas Marie, la fille pouvant lire le cœur des gens ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton doucereux. J'avais entendu dire que certains pouvoirs humains étaient plus puissants que ceux des objets du millénium, mais je ne pensais pas que cette rumeur était vraie. A moins que… ton pouvoir ne te vienne d'une autre entité ?

Marie Recula d'un pas. Même elle ne savait pas d'où provenait réellement son pouvoir. Quant à moi, je ne savais même plus qui était réellement nos parents… Mais je ne devais pas laisser ce type déstabiliser ma sœur.

-Dis-donc toi ! Lui lançai-je pour détourner l'attention, qu'as-tu fais à tous ces gens ?

-Rien de bien méchant petit oisillon, enfin, pour le moment… Je suis venu pour ta sœur, je te prierai de ne pas intervenir, ton tour viendra bientôt.

-Tu es venu pour moi ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas qui tu es ou ce que tu es, mais sache que je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Ton cœur me dit que tu n'es pas sûr de me vaincre, je vais donc profiter de cette faiblesse et te renvoyer à ton « maitre » !

-Mon cœur n'est que mensonge, désespoir, tristesse et chaos, comment peux-tu percer la vérité à travers cela ? Enfin, tu n'es qu'une humaine, tu ne me poseras aucun problème…

Le garçon sorti son disque de duel, qui n'avait pas changé depuis vingt ans, c'était un des premiers modèles. Il était vieux et rouillé, son deck devait donc suivre, enfin, je l'espérais…

-Tu vas regretter tes paroles « bakura » ! Je prends la main. Bien, je vais commencer par activer sanctuaire du dragon pour envoyer au cimetière Brandistok Dragunité. Je vais à présent jouer mon Légionnaire dragunité et activer son effet pour l'équiper avec Brandistok. Je pose une carte face cachée et je laisse la main.

-Tu n'as pas joué selon mes plans, mais je vais te forcer à le faire dit Bakura à voix basse. Je vais activer bourse des âmes, ainsi, je sacrifie ton monstre pour invoquer le mien : apparais Néo Diabound Kernel !

Un affreux monstre verdâtre sorti des entrailles de la terre. Il avait une tête démoniaque et une queue de serpent. J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette carte, unique, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue en vrai. D'après ce qu'on en disait, ce monstre était capable de s'accaparer la puissance de n'importe quel monstre, y compris celle des dieux…Je priai pour que cette légende fût fausse.

-Comme j'ai activé bourse des âmes ce tour ci, je ne pourrais pas attaquer, je pose donc une carte face cachée et c'est donc à toi, essaie un peu de détruire mon monstre.

-Avec grand plaisir, il est tellement laid que ça ne sera pas une grande perte ! J'invoque immédiatement duc Dragunité, et grâce à son effet, je peux l'équiper avec Brandistok depuis mon cimetière. Mais ce n'est pas fini, je retire maintenant du jeu pour invoquer ma plus puissante créature : Arsenal Dragunité, Leyvaten ! Son effet, s'active à présent et je l'équipe avec Brandistok depuis mon cimetière, ce qui signifie qu'il pourra désormais attaquer deux fois par tour ! Aller Leyvaten, détruis sa mocheté avec ton sabre tranchant !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je recherchai, mais je m'en contenterai pour le moment. L'effet de Néo Diabound s'active ! Je réduis premièrement l'attaque de ton monstre à 0 puis j'annule ses effets, qui deviennent à présent les siens !

-Impossible, Leyvaten…

Bakura : 4000 – Marie : 2000.

-Ton pouvoir est intéressant…mais Diabound en veut plus, alors invoque le, invoque ton monstre synchro !

-Je…je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour…dit-elle désemparée.

-C'est tout ? Eh bien, ça n'aura pas été si dur que ça finalement. Diabound, met un terme à ce duel !

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire, j'active appel de l'être hanté, ainsi je rappelle mon légionnaire du cimetière…

Bakura : 4000 – Marie : 1200

-Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. Comme tu le vois, je pense que seul un monstre synchro pourra te sauver à présent.

Pourquoi Bakura voulait-il absolument que Marie invoque un monstre synchro ? Si elle faisait ça, il risquait de perdre plus qu'autre chose, à moins que… Je tournai la tête vers le Diabound et je compris son plan, il fallait que j'avertisse Marie, mais elle était trop loin.

-Je vais me gêner tiens ! Je pioche, et j'active ravin des dragons ! En me défaussant de Phalanx Dragunité, j'ajoute un autre duc à ma main. Je vais l'invoquer, et il va donc s'équiper avec Phalanx. Mais ce n'est pas fini, l'effet de Phalanx s'active, je peux l'invoquer spécialement ! Admire, Invocation synchro ! Apparais, Chevalier Dragunité, VAJRAYANA !

-Non, Marie ! Lui criai-je, trop tard.

A cet instant précis, une chose étrange se produisit. A peine son chevalier avait-il touché le sol du terrain de duel qu'une épaisse brume nous enveloppa. Bakura jubila, et son rire faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Je vis alors Diabound se rapprocher du dragon et il l'attrapa par le coup, sans que son maitre n'ait rien ordonné.

Marie recula, terrifiée. Elle semblait s'affaiblir en même temps que son monstre, prisonnier des griffes du Diabound. Je devais faire quelque chose. Saya semblait d'accord avec moi, et nous nous élançâmes entre ma sœur et son adversaire.

-Ça suffit ! Lui cria Saya. Laisse-la tranquille et viens te battre avec moi plutôt !

-Ça ne fait que commencer pourtant répliqua Bakura. Asseyez-vous et profitez du spectacle, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous pourrez voir mon Diabound.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Lançai-je. Tiens bon Marie.

-T'es drôle toi dit-elle en grimaçant, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce truc, mais il est aussi dangereux que moche…

Le diabound relâcha soudainement le monstre de Marie, qui s'écroula au sol en même temps qu'elle, tandis que ce dernier avait grandi de plus de deux mètres ! Je courus vers ma sœur. Elle était inconsciente. C'en était trop, une rage folle s'empara de moi, je sortis mon disque de duel lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

-Ne touche pas à ma fille !

Mon jeu s'illumina et un éclair de lumière perça à travers la brume. Du ciel descendit Nout, la déesse m'ayant aidé durant mon duel contre le démon, et accessoirement, une personne très proche de mes parents…

Ce fut au tour de Bakura de grimacer.

-Tu te pointes trop tôt toi, je n'avais pas prévu de t'affronter tout de suite, mais ton heure viendra également…

Il nous tourner le dos, et disparu dans la brume, qui se dissipa aussitôt après. Le temps repartit en même temps que la brume. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça, Marie était toujours blessée, je devais la ramener le plus vite possible chez nous. Je la pris dans mes bras, et je pus alors remarquer que la carte de son monstre synchro était devenue totalement noire. Diabound avait-il…volé ses pouvoirs ? Cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment…

-Attends, tu veux que je t'aide à la porter ? proposa Saya tout aussi inquiète que moi à son sujet.

-Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller seul, mais pourrais-tu aller chez moi et prévenir Arnold, notre Major d'homme, que Marie est mal en point ?

-J'y vais de ce pas ! Mais…tu habites où au fait ?

Je me souvins soudainement que Saya n'était encore jamais venue chez moi. Cela allait poser un problème si Arnold ne savait rien…

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais dépêchons nous alors, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…

Saya passa devant moi. Nous courûmes à travers les rues de la ville. Je sentais le cœur de Marie battre faiblement dans sa poitrine.

-Tiens bon lui murmurai-je.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi tout essoufflés, sous les yeux ébahis d'Arnold.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? S'exclama-t-il.

-On ne sait pas trop, elle s'est écroulée sans raison dans le parc mentis-je.

Arnold la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena sans plus attendre dans sa chambre, avant d'appeler un médecin. Ces minutes d'attentes furent interminables, je faisais les quatre cents pas dans le salon, et Saya regardait par la fenêtre d'un air angoissé.

Le médecin arriva enfin après un temps interminable. Cela me rappela le jour où Marie était réapparue mystérieusement dans le jardin de Sherry. J'avais cru que ce jour ne se terminerait jamais.

-Dis Darksky dit alors Saya, toujours en regardant par la fenêtre, j'étais en train de réfléchir à quelque chose…

-Quoi donc ? Demandai-je intrigué.

-Tu as une sœur toi, tu n'as donc jamais été seul, contrairement à moi… Je me demandais simplement comment tu pouvais supporter qu'elle soit blessée, perdue ou, comme aujourd'hui, en grand danger ? Je veux dire, je crois que je deviendrai folle d'inquiétude si je savais que quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément, était en danger…

-Je ne le supporte pas justement avouai-je.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle. Pourtant, tu as toujours l'air si calme, si maitre de toi…

-Ce n'est qu'une impression, pour te dire la vérité, je pense que si je m'affolais et perdais le contrôle de moi-même, tout n'irait que plus mal autour de moi. Les gens s'inquièteraient bien plus, et cela n'aiderait personne finalement…

-Peut-être bien, mais tu n'en es pas moins très fort, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais me contrôler comme tu le fais, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais risquer ma vie pour ceux que j'aime... Laura a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir…Finit-elle à voix basse.

-Je ne sais pas si elle serait d'accord avec toi ces derniers temps. Je la blesse sans même m'en rendre compte. Je fais vraiment tout de travers…

Saya se leva brutalement et me fit sursauter. Elle s'approcha de moi, l'air menaçant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Personne ne peut être parfait, il est normal que de temps en temps, tu fasses un faux pas, non ?

-Je…

-Laura n'a-t-elle jamais fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé sans s'en rendre compte ? Est-elle parfaite ?

-Euh, Saya, pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

-Je ne m'énerve pas, je veux simplement que tu comprennes que tu as le droit de faire des erreurs comme tout le monde, et si Laura ne l'accepte pas…

-Je vois qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos ? Dit alors une voix mécontente.

Je me retournai, mon cœur battant à deux cent à l'heure. Laura était là, à l'entrée du salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard lançant des éclairs.

-Saya je présume ? Dit-elle avec un air hautain.

-C'est bien moi, et tu es Laura ? Rétorqua Saya sur le même ton.

La tension monta d'un cran. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, je devais arrêter cette catastrophe imminente.

-Je…Je n'ai pas fait les présentations, c'est vrai dis-je d'un ton se voulant enjoué.

Elles m'ignorèrent royalement.

-La jalousie est un vilain défaut ! Lança Saya sans prévenir.

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Laura rougit, je tombais de ma chaise, Saya sourit, et la pression retomba immédiatement.

-Tu es vraiment soupe au lait toi lui dis-je. Quand tu commences à t'énerver, tu pourrais au moins aller jusqu'au bout !

-Oh, pourquoi je ferais ça ? Répondit-elle innocemment.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est normal, tu n'es pas d'accord Laura ?

-Il a raison dit-elle tout aussi déconcertée que moi.

-Comme je le dis toujours, « rien de tel qu'une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère » !

-Tu ne dis jamais ça ! Rétorquai-je.

-Et bien, à partir de maintenant je vais le dire !

-Surtout pas ! De quoi tu auras l'air en sortant de telles banalités ?!

Laura se mit à rire malgré elle devant notre conversation stupide. Nous la regardâmes tous les deux d'un air étonné. Elle tenta alors de se rattraper, en vain.

-Hum, hum, je disais donc…

-C'est trop tard pour avoir l'air sérieuse l'interrompit Saya. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur le rétablissement de Maire.

-Elle a eu un accident ? S'étrangla Laura. Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

-Au parc, un type bizarre l'a défiée en duel, et il a invoqué un monstre du nom de diabound qui…

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu le dire tout de suite ? C'est bien plus important que le reste !

-Je sais, mais tu n'avais pas l'air très…encline à la discussion en arrivant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Je…Je suis désolée dit-elle avec un air coupable. Je me suis encore laissé emporter par mes sentiments…

-Ce n'est pas grave lui dit Saya en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. Personne n'est parfait. On fait tous des erreurs, toi, moi, Darksky…

Arnold apparut alors à l'entrée de la pièce.

-J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que mademoiselle Marie est hors de danger à présent dit-il avec une révérence. Elle a cependant besoin de beaucoup de repos, je vous prierai donc de ne pas la déranger avant demain.

Nous eûmes tous un soupir de soulagement en entendant ses paroles. Arnold se retira et nous laissa seuls.

-Bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Saya. Mais le mystère reste entier quant à ce que ce type lui a fait…

Je sortis alors la carte de Marie que j'avais récupérée sur son disque de duel. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours noire, sans image, comme si elle avait été brulée. Je la montrai aux filles :

-Il n'y a qu'une seule explication logique dit alors Saya, il a volé l'énergie de la carte !

-Parce que pour toi, c'est logique ? Répliquai-je.

-C'est pourtant bien ce qui a du se passer dit alors Laura, c'est déjà arrivé dans le passé. Vous connaissez le nom de son adversaire ?

-Il s'appelait Bakura, mais…

Laura eut un sursaut et écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

-Bakura…Non, c'est impossible…Et son monstre…S'appelait Diabound ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

-Moi je vois où elle veut en venir dit une voix d'homme.

Nous nous retournâmes, et nous vîmes Hélios assis sur un rebord de l'une des fenêtres, l'air grave.

-Diabound…est une des créatures de Zorc…


	7. Chapitre 6: Renaissance

_**Chapitre 6 : Renaissance**_

Le lendemain, après les cours, je rejoignis June chez elle pour parler avec son père. Lorsque j'arrivai chez elle, Mai était encore en train de tenter de cuisiner, d'où l'odeur de brûlé qui m'envahi les narines en entrant. June alla l'aider et me laissa seule dans le salon en attendant son père.

Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que j'avais l'occasion de faire le tour du propriétaire. Sur les étagères, il y avait de nombreux livres consacrés aux mythes et légendes, mais également de nombreux albums photos. Je ne pus résister à la tentation et j'en sorti un au hasard. Toutes les photos dataient d'au moins trente ans. On pouvait y voir le professeur dans ses années de lycée avec tout un groupe d'amis, dont le roi du jeu. Sur d'autres, on pouvait voir Yugi aux côtés de légendes telles que Pegasus ou Kaiba. Le professeur n'avait pas tant changé que ça, il avait déjà la même coupe de cheveux à cette époque.

-Oh, ça me rappelle des souvenirs tout ça ! Dit alors l'intéressé en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule pour regarder.

Je sursautai et je lâchai l'album sous l'effet de surprise.

-Prévenez avant de faire ça ! Protestai-je. J'ai failli avoir une attaque !

-Désolé, désolé s'excusa-t-il, confus.

-En fait, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour avoir fouillé dans vos affaires sans permission…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu es comme chez toi ici ! Répondit-il enthousiaste. Mais tu n'es pas venu pour regarder de vielles photos il me semble.

-En effet, est-ce que vous vous seriez souvenu de quelque chose au sujet de ces monstres ?

-J'ai fait mieux que ça, j'ai demandé à une collègue spécialiste en mythes anciens de venir t'en parler, elle s'appelle Alice.

La jeune femme brune apparut alors dans le salon. Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour, pas depuis qu'elle nous avait fait passer nos épreuves, mais elle faisait comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé et se comportait comme si elle me rencontrait pour la première fois. Le professeur fit les présentations, même si cela était inutile, et laissa la parole à Alice.

-Le mythe des monstres colonies du mal remonte à il y a très longtemps, à une époque où les différents clans d'esprits de duel se faisaient la guerre. Parmi les plus puissants, il y avait les vers, les envahisseurs de ce monde, les vallées de brume, les cloches de feu, et enfin, les gardiens scellés, les barrières de glace. Alors que le monde était sur le point sombrer sous la menace du vers zéro, le sceau de Trishula, le dragon légendaire, fut brisé, et cela mit un terme à cette guerre. Cependant, le prix à payer était cher. Tous les dragons de la barrière de glace furent détruits en même temps que le vers zéro et son armée. Le monde aurait pu prospérer longtemps, mais les vers n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. En guise d'adieu, ils avaient laissé un virus qui s'est petit à petit répandu. Ainsi sont nés les « colonies du mal », ce sont les corps sans vie des monstres ayant péri durant la grande guerre, ils n'ont ni âme, ni cœur, ils sont simplement guidés par leur instinct de destruction.

-Attends l'interrompis-je, tu es en train de me dire que ces monstres sont des sortes de…zombies ? Mais alors, comment peuvent-ils être vaincus ? Et quel est le rapport avec le deck de Laura ?

-La réponse aux problèmes du présent se trouve le plus souvent dans le passé. Les colonies du mal ont bien fini par être vaincus, mettant un point final à la guerre. Cependant, il n'est dit nulle part qui a mis fin à la guerre, ni comment. Le seul indice que nous avons est le mot « renaissance ».

-Plutôt vague comme indice…Et…tu sais ce que sont devenus ces monstres après leur destruction ? Ont-ils pu reposer en paix ? Ou bien ont-ils pu vivre à nouveau ?

-Là non plus, nous n'avons aucun indice.

-Je vois dis-je dépitée. Merci quand même pour ces informations.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'être plus utile, mais je continuerai les recherches de mon côté et je te préviendrai dès que je trouve un indice.

Alice se retira. Le professeur la raccompagna et me demanda d'attendre son retour pour parler de « quelque chose d'important ».

June arriva quelques instants après en toussant.

-J'ai cru que nous n'y arriverions jamais gémit-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser Papa cuisiner !

-Il faut bien que j'essaie de temps en temps répliqua Mai. Mais laisse-moi faire à présent, je peux m'occuper du reste !

-J'ai peur du résultat, mais je te fais confiance…

June m'invita à monter dans sa chambre en attendant son père. C'était également la première fois que j'y entrais. Elle n'avait rien de bien particulier. Quelques poster aux murs, un bureau encombré d'une multitude de papiers et de cartes, et une vue donnant sur toute la ville. June avait vraiment de la chance, elle pouvait vraiment voir toute la ville depuis sa chambre, elle n'avait même pas besoin de sortir pour connaitre toutes les rues…

Je reportai mon regard sur les posters et un détail m'intrigua. Ils étaient tous vieux de plus de trente ans. En fait, ils dataient de la même époque que toutes les photos du professeur.

-Dis-moi June, pourquoi tu n'as que des affiches pour de vieux tournois ? Demandai-je.

-Ce sont tous les tournois auxquels ma mère a participé dans sa jeunesse : l'ile des duellistes, le grand tournoi de Batailleville, et j'en passe !

-Mai avait l'air d'être une duelliste très impressionnante d'après toi.

-Et elle l'était ! Mais elle a toujours été si seule, elle pensait qu'on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même avant de rencontrer mon père…

-On parle vraiment de la même personne ? Mai me semble pourtant être une personne ouverte aux autres…

-Oui dit June avec un léger sourire, mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Vois-tu, je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents. Ils sont morts lorsque ma mère était encore une enfant et lui ont laissé une fortune colossale, et comme tu le sais, l'argent n'achète pas les amis. C'est dans cette solitude que ma mère a grandi, mais c'est également grâce à cela qu'elle a connu le duel de monstres et rencontré mon père sur l'ile des duellistes, il y a plus de trente ans. Je crois qu'il a changé sans vision des choses pendant un court instant, mais il était maladroit et l'a faite douter d'elle-même. Elle continua sa carrière tandis que mon père hantait son esprit. Elle s'est cependant retirée du circuit professionnel après l'avoir blessé alors qu'elle était possédée. Mais je ne peux qu'admirer sa force, elle a enduré toutes ces épreuves sans l'aide de personne. J'ai beau faire de mon mieux, je sais que jamais je ne lui arriverai à la cheville…

-Mais pourtant tu es l'une des duellistes les plus talentueuses que je connaisse ! Tu me l'as déjà montré de nombreuses fois, en entrainant Ambre et Maya, durant le duel contre elles ou même contre moi ! Tu as gagné des tournois auxquels je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir ne serait-ce que participer ! Tu es assez forte comme ça !

-Tu ne connais pas ma mère ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comparée à elle, je ne suis rien du tout ! Elle m'est supérieure en tout, courage, force, volonté, je n'ai aucune de ces qualités-là ! Je n'ai pas vécu seule, e n'ai pas enduré la souffrance de perdre mes parents, je ne peux donc pas l'égaler ! Je ne suis que l'ombre d'une duelliste de talent qui tente de se faire un nom pour que sa mère soit fière d'elle…

Je me levai brutalement, choquée d'entendre ses paroles.

-De quoi te plains-tu ? Est-ce vraiment une vie enviable, la solitude et la souffrance ? Est-ce ce dont tu rêves, de perdre tes parents et nous, tout ça simplement pour devenir meilleure ?!

-Je…Je…Bafouilla-t-elle déconcertée.

-Si tu n'as jamais connu la souffrance ou la solitude, n'est-ce pas parce que Mai ne VOULAIT pas que tu connaisses ces peines ?! Ne t'a-t-elle pas protégée dans ce but ?! Tu peux bien être moins talentueuse qu'elle, mais t'a-t-elle déjà demandé de devenir meilleure qu'elle ?! Penses-tu même qu'elle le veuille ?

-Je…Je ne me suis jamais posé la question murmura-t-elle. J'ai toujours joué au duel de monstre afin de faire honneur à la réputation de me mère, pour qu'elle soit fière de moi... J'ai tenté…de ne penser qu'à la victoire comme elle le faisait, de ne pas me soucier de mes adversaires, d'être toujours froide et distante envers les autres…mais cela m'était impossible…C'est pourquoi, je m'étais persuadé que jamais je n'atteindrai son niveau… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas copier le style de duel de quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'es ni Mai, ni le professeur, tu es toi, tu as ton propre style de duel, ta propre personnalité, tu n'es absolument pas l'ombre de quelqu'un ! C'est justement en trouvant ta propre voie que tu pourras égaler Mai, tu ne peux pas reproduire le parcours qu'elle a eu ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de voler de tes propres ailes ?

-Mais, et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Si tu te trompais sur toute la ligne ? Comment mes parents pourraient-ils être fiers de moi ?

-Je suis sûre qu'ils le sont déjà affirmai-je. Je sais comment réagis quelqu'un lorsque tu le déçois, c'est pourquoi, je peux t'assurer que tu es déjà parfaite à leurs yeux.

C'était la vérité. Je savais pertinemment comment réagissait mon père lorsque je rentrai avec une mauvaise note ou un avertissement de comportement. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il me criait dessus parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que ce que je disais à June, je le disais également à moi-même. A chaque fois que je faisais cela, je décevais mon père qui pensait que j'étais capable de bien mieux. Au contraire de June qui tentait de toujours faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour plaire à ses parents, je les blessais sans même m'en rendre compte…Elle qui se préoccupait plus d'eux que d'elle-même, une fois de plus, je vivais centrée sur moi-même, sans faire attention à ceux qui m'entouraient. Ambre, Maya, mes parents, combien d'autres personnes avais-je blessé avec mon attitude égoïste ?

-J'espère sincèrement que tu as raison dit June en fermant les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je vais suivre ton conseil, mais j'ai comme l'impression que la vie que je t'ai décrite s'est arrêtée le jour où je vous ai rencontrées, sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive. C'est pourquoi, je dois te remercier, pas seulement pour tes conseils d'aujourd'hui, mais pour tout le temps que nous avons passés ensemble…

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu me remercies, je n'ai rien fait de particulier. Ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire merci. Tu m'as fait comprendre une grande chose aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment ? De rien dans ce cas…Dit-elle un peu gênée.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à nous remémorer tous les bons moments que nous avions passés depuis notre rencontre, puis nous révisâmes ensemble le contrôle qui avait lieu la même semaine. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais si je pouvais décrocher une bonne note, j'aurais déjà fait un premier pas pour que mon père puisse enfin être fier de moi.

Le professeur arriva un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Je souhaitais bonne soirée à June, en la remerciant encore, puis je redescendis dans le salon. Le professeur s'installa dans un fauteuil et prit un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Angéla, cela fait un petit moment que je voulais te parler de ça, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps. C'est au sujet de ma fille, June.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Comme tu le sais, avant de vous rencontrer, elle était le plus souvent seule, elle ne souriait que peu souvent et rares étaient les fois où elle riait. Je pense…que c'est de ma faute…

-De votre faute ?

-Oui, selon moi, elle désire me ressembler, à tel point qu'elle n'est préoccupée que par ça.

Je ne pus rien lâcher de plus intelligent qu'un « quoi ? » d'un ton entre le fou rire et la pitié pour le professeur. Je le laissai cependant continuer un peu, je sentais que la suite allait me plaire.

-Je sais que beaucoup de monde aimerait me ressembler, mais c'est impossible malheureusement. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire cela, il faut qu'elle vive sa propre vie. C'est très bien d'avoir un modèle, mais il y a un jour où il faut s'en séparer.

-Et…Vous ne pensez as que Mai pourrait avoir un rôle à jouer là-dedans ? Dis-je en me retenant de rire.

-Mai ? Non, aucune chance, qui voudrait lui ressembler !

Une chaussure vola à travers la pièce en direction du père de June, qui l'évita à la dernière seconde.

-Dis-moi ça en face toi ! Dit Mai qui venait d'apparaitre derrière le professeur, l'air terrifiant.

-Dire quoi ? Je ne parlais pas du tout de toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Répondit le professeur gêné.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une belle gifle qui lui laissa une marque rouge sur la joue.

-Si c'est comme ça, tu te prépareras ton propre dîner ce soir !

Mai se retira ensuite. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que la Mai décrite par June et la Mai que je connaissais étaient une seule et même personne. Le professeur reprit, une fois la douleur passée.

-Je disais donc que June devait certainement chercher à me ressembler. Mais elle s'est ouverte aux autres en te rencontrant, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle change ainsi.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et je fus prise d'un fou rire inarrêtable. Je dus me retourner pour ne pas avoir l'air grossière. Une fois calmée, je lui répondis sincèrement ce que June m'avait avoué une heure plus tôt. Le professeur fit les yeux ronds et resta bouche bée avant de s'exclamer en se prenant la tête dans les bras :

-Comment ? Elle ne t'a même pas parlé de moi ?! Et pourquoi ça ?! Ne suis-je pas assez bon duelliste ?

-Non, tu es même le pire duelliste que je connaisse je pense dit soudainement June en descendant les escaliers.

Cela finit d'achever le professeur qui s'effondra sur son siège.

-Mis à part ça Angéla, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais à la recherche d'un moyen de vaincre un mal par la renaissance ou un truc du genre ?

-C'est exact, comment sais-tu cela ? Demandai-je, surprise.

-On entend très bien depuis ma chambre. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, est-ce que le nom de Sophia te dit quelque chose ?

-Absolument pas.

-Tu devrais chercher de ce côté-là je pense, cherche une carte du nom de Sophia, déesse de la renaissance, elle pourrait être la solution à ton problème…

Sophia…Comment June pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur un mythe que même les plus grands archéologues n'avaient pu percer à ce jour ? Mais après tout, quelle importance, je tenais une piste, je devais l'explorer, je n'en trouverai sûrement pas d'autre.

Je commençai les recherches dès le lendemain en commençant par la bibliothèque municipale, celle de l'école, internet, mais rien ne donnait de résultat concluant. J'appris simplement que Sophia était une carte ayant été éditée à un seul exemplaire, comme les dieux égyptiens, avant de disparaitre mystérieusement. Mais le plus étrange était que personne n'avait jamais fait mention de cette affaire, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu l'étouffer…

Il me fallait plus d'indice, et la dernière personne capable de m'en fournir était Sherry. Je l'appelai et moins d'une demi-heure après, Ellsworth arriva en bas de chez moi dans sa grande limousine noire. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à monter dans la voiture, une voix familière m'interpella.

-Dis-nous, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Je me retournai.

-Ambre, Maya, June, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-June nous a dit que tu cherchais une carte rare, nous sommes venues t'aider affirma Ambre.

-Ca nous rappellera le bon vieux temps rajouta Maya. Oh, mais tu nous cachais que tu avais une si belle voiture, je suis jalouse ! Râla-t-elle.

-Je me nomme Ellsworth, je suis le major-d'homme de Mademoiselle Sherry, c'est un honneur de rencontrer les amies de Mademoiselle Angéla.

-Enchantée moi aussi répondit-elle dépassée par la situation.

Nous éclatâmes de rire avant de toutes monter. Heureusement, ce n'est pas la place qui manquait dans cette limousine. Même à cinq, il y avait encore assez de place pour deux, voire trois autres personnes. Mes amies s'émerveillaient devant le luxe du véhicule, auquel je n'avais jamais fait attention au passage, comme chaque fois que je montais là-dedans, c'était pour sauver ma peau…

Nous arrivâmes au château de Sherry qui nous salua chaleureusement. Je fis les présentations et je lui expliquai ensuite la situation.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, toute la bibliothèque est à votre entière disposition. Je peux également vous aider si vous le voulez.

Nous commençâmes les recherches. Heureusement pour nous, sa bibliothèque était bien mieux rangée que ma chambre. Tous les livres étaient classés par thème, puis par auteur. Tandis que Maya s'occupait de la partie mythes et légendes des peuples anciens, June des contes pour enfants, Ambre des archives de duels de monstres et Sherry de tout ce qui traitait de la renaissance, moi je regardais un peu tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, mais au bout d'une heure, on ne trouvait toujours rien. Je commençai à désespérer, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse piste, que cette carte n'avait jamais existé, lorsqu'Ambre nous appela.

Illuminée d'une lueur d'espoir, je me précipitai pour voir sa découverte. Elle tenait entre les mains un livre relatant des faits s'étant passés moins de dix ans auparavant. On pouvait y voir un duelliste, dont le visage était flou, jouant une carte inconnue.

-D'après ce livre dit-elle, ce duelliste aurait remporté une victoire écrasante grâce à cette carte.

-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir de cette Sophia ? Demandai-je.

-Très certainement, regarde ça.

Maya me tendis un livre où était reproduite une vielle fresque sur laquelle une créature était représentée, illuminant le ciel à gauche, détruisant la terre à droite. L'illustration contenait également un titre : « renaissance »

-D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, la légende dit que cette créature aurait détruit une partie de ce monde devenu corrompu, pour en reconstruire un plus beau. Les hommes n'auraient rien pu faire, excepté prendre la fuite ou être anéantis.

-Tiens, tu ne trouves pas que cela se rapproche de l'histoire d'Alice ? Me demanda June.

-Oui, Sophia aurait détruit le virus des vers, ayant contaminé presque toute la surface du globe…

Sherry s'avança à son tour.

-En y regardant de plus près, le monstre joué par cet homme, et cette fresque sont étrangement similaires, mais ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence.

-Donc cet homme détiendrait la carte de Sophia en ce moment même? La questionnai-je.

-Très certainement, je pense que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car un tremblement se fit ressentir et toute la maison vacilla.

-Quoi encore ? Hurla Sherry.

-Nous avons un problème mademoiselle Sherry lui répondit Ellsworth depuis l'extérieur. Vous devriez venir voir par vous-même !

Sans en demander plus, elle se précipita dehors. Nous nous regardâmes toutes les quatre avant de partir également.

Dehors, c'était le chaos. Le vent soufflait incroyablement fort, comme si une tempête approchait. Les feuilles des arbres ne résistaient pas et volaient dans tous les sens, de même que les accessoires de jardins, les pots de fleur, c'était à peine si la voiture ne s'envolait pas également. Le ciel était obscurcit par de sombres nuages d'orage.

Devant nous se tenait un homme assez imposant, dont le visage était caché par une capuche, comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci, sa robe se trouvait plus dans les verts émeraude. Il était apparemment seul, mais nous restions tout de même sur nos gardes, au cas où d'autres surgiraient de nulle part.

-Vous êtes un autre disciple de Pyros ? Le questionna Sherry. On vous a déjà battu une fois, pourquoi recommencer ?

L'homme se mit à rire gravement avant de prendre la parole. Sa voix était teinte d'une pointe d'ironie.

-Pyros ? Vous rigolez j'espère, ne me comparez pas à ces minables dit-il. Je suis l'enseignement de Typhos, je me présente, Hurricane, pour vous desservir.

Il enleva sa capuche et nous eûmes tous un mouvement de recul. Il s'agissait de l'homme possédant la carte de Sophia ! Mais, comment s'était-il donc retrouvé à la solde d'un démon ?

-Je vous connais lançai-je alors. Vous avez gagné un tournoi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, je n'irai pas jusque-là, mais disons que j'ai fait de belles performances dans ma jeunesse, oui. Mais trêve de bavardages inutiles, je suis venue récupérer une fille du nom d'Angéla. Alors, laquelle d'entre vous est-ce ?

J'allais lui répondre une chose cinglante lorsque June s'avança et descendit les escaliers qui la séparaient de lui pour lui faire face à ma place.

-Je serai ton adversaire. Je ne suis peut-être pas Angéla, mais elle a autre chose à faire que de t'affronter, comme chercher une carte du nom de Sophia.

-June, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pensais-je à ce moment-là.

L'homme se remit à rire avant de sortir une carte de sa poche. Sophia ! Elle était là, devant nos yeux, le remède pour guérir Laura de son traumatisme !

-Oh, tu parles de cette vieillerie ? Je suis prêt à te la donner si tu nous livres ton amie, cela me semble équitable non ?

-J'ai une autre proposition pour toi Hurricane répliqua-t-elle.

-Je vais t'affronter en duel. Si je gagne, tu nous donneras la carte avant de disparaitre.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi là-dedans ? Grogna-t-il.

-Si tu gagnes, nous te livrons Angéla sans discuter.

-June ! Nous criâmes en cœur.

Elle se retourna vers nous et nous fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre son marchandage avec l'homme à la robe verte. Il eut un sourire satisfait aux lèvres en entendant la proposition.

-Je vois que tu sais marchander toi répondit-il. Marché conclu. Mais je n'ai aucune chance de perdre face à une personne comme toi !

-Mais je ne me suis pas présentée l'interrompit-elle. Je me nomme June Wheeler, Fille du grand professeur Wheeler.

L'homme tiqua lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. Il faut dire qu'ayant gagné de nombreux tournois pour se rapprocher de sa mère, elle était non seulement connue en tant que duelliste mais également en tant que fille du professeur.

L'homme se ressaisit bien vite, mais June avait eu l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire le déstabiliser pour semer le trouble dans son esprit avant le duel.

-Quelle importance, en garde June Wheeler !

Le vent se mit à souffler plus vite, plus fort. Nous avions du mal à rester debout. Nous nous accrochâmes chacune à ce que nous pouvions afin de regarder ce duel. Mais le plus étrange était que les deux combattants ne semblaient pas être gênés comme si…ils étaient dans l'œil d'un cyclone…

Je jetai un coup d'œil craintif par-dessus mon épaule, et je vis ce que je redoutais le plus. Après le mur de flammes, nous étions enfermés dans une tornade géante.

Techniquement, je ne voyais pas le vent, mais je voyais toutes les feuilles tourbillonner en décrivant un immense cercle entourant la maison. Il y avait également énormément de poussière dans l'air, si bien que nous ne pouvions rien voir de l'extérieur de la tornade. Nous étions comme emprisonnés, et la clé de sortie était la victoire de ce duel, avec Sophia en prime.

Quels pouvoirs avaient donc ces démons si leurs serviteurs étaient déjà aussi puissants que ça ? Je préférais ne même pas le savoir…

-Ne t'inquiète pas me dit alors Ambre en voyant que je fronçais les sourcils.

-Comment ?

-June va gagner ce duel. Si elle n'était pas sûre, jamais elle ne t'aurait mise dans une situation aussi délicate.

-Et puis, si jamais tu te faisais vraiment enlever, nous pourrions aller à ton secours, ainsi, nous serions quittes rajouta Maya avec une touche d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses répondis-je en rigolant. Mais je préférerais que vous gardiez cette dette pour quelque chose de vraiment important…

Nous nous focalisâmes ensuite à nouveau sur le duel de June. Il n'avait pas encore commencé, mais je sentais la tension monter entre les deux adversaires.

-S'il te plait June, ne fait rien de téméraire la suppliai-je en moi-même.

-Eh bien June Wheeler, je vais prendre la main si cela ne te dérange pas. Je pioche et je vais poser un monstre en position de défense face cachée et terminer mon tour.

-C'est tout ? Pour un serviteur du mal, vous êtes bien peureux ! Déclara June.

-Serviteur ? Non, disciple serait mieux, répliqua Hurricane. J'agis selon ma propre volonté.

-Si vous le dîtes, enfin, ce duel sera bientôt terminé…Je pioche et j'invoque médium Harpie. Grace à son effet, je défausse Dame Harpie pour invoquer depuis mon deck Dame Harpie 1. Je continue en activant Egotiste élégant pour invoquer une autre dame harpie depuis le deck ! Médium harpie, détruis son monstre face cachée !

-Le monstre que tu as détruit s'appelle Kamui, Espoir des gusto, et grâce à son effet, je peux invoquer depuis mon deck Gusto Gulldo.

-Aucune importance, ma dame harpie va le réduire en bouillie aussi !

-C'est là que son effet s'active également. J'invoque depuis mon deck gusto Egul.

-Dans ce cas, je vais recouvrir mes trois monstres pour invoquer le monstre xyz Dragon fantomatique, familier de harpie et me contenter de poser une carte face cachée et de terminer mon tour.

-Tu es bien la fille de Mai Valentine, tu as su anticiper ta défaite. Enfin, tu ne fais que la retarder. Je pioche et j'active Téléporteur d'urgence pour invoquer depuis mon deck Pilica, descendant Gusto. Son effet s'active, je peux invoquer depuis mon cimetière Gusto Gulldo ! Invocation synchro : Daigusto Sphreeze ! En bonus, je peux même récupérer Pilica. Je vais maintenant passer gusto Egul en mode attaque et poser deux cartes face cachée, je t'en prie.

Ce type jouait vraiment bizarrement. Non seulement il n'invoquait que des monstres faibles, mais en plus les laissait en mode attaque. Que cherchait-il à faire à part prendre des dégâts ? Je regardai June qui semblait cependant perplexe. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à percer sa stratégie, qui devait être redoutable pour un joueur de compétitions comme lui. Je l'espérai sincèrement, car il n'y avait pas que mon avenir qui se jouait à ce moment-là, mais également celui de Laura, dépendant de cette carte, Sophia.

-Je vais faire preuve de prudence et utiliser l'effet de mon dragon pour vous attaquer directement ! Je termine ainsi mon tour, et mon dragon perd un matériel.

June : 4000 – Hurricane : 2000

-Tu ne m'attaques pas ? Je suis déçu dit son adversaire avec un ton faussement embêté. Mais je vais t'y forcer moi ! Je pioche et j'active permutation de créature ! Je vais donc te donner mon petit oiseau, et toi, que m'offres-tu en échange ? Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix, je prends donc ton dragon ! C'est terminé ! Dragon fantomatique, détruit Egul !

Hurricane : 2000 – June : 2200.

-Ce n'est pas terminé, comme Egul a été détruit, il invoque depuis mon deck Caam, Sérénité Gusto. Tu es sans défense à présent, Daigusto, occupe-toi du reste !

-J'active Clique Hystérique ! En défaussant mon signe Hystérique, je peux rappeler depuis mon cimetière toutes mes dames harpies ! Apparaissez, dame harpie, dame harpie 1 et médium harpie !

-Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable soupire-t-il. Je vais donc détruire ta médium et ta dame harpie 1, avant de terminer mon tour.

-Pas si vite, l'effet de mon signe hystérique s'active. J'ajoute à ma main trois cartes harpie : terrain de chasse des harpies, danseuse harpie et reine harpie ! Je vais en finir ce tour ci, affirma-t-elle.

-Oh, je suis impatient de voir cela ricana l'autre.

-Je commence en activant mon terrain de chasse des harpies. Puis j'invoque normalement danseuse harpie, et une de tes cartes pièges disparait ! (Tempête de poussière gusto.)

-Pas de chance, ce n'était pas la bonne !

-Je n'ai pas fini rétorqua-t-elle l'œil brillant. J'active l'effet de ma danseuse, en la renvoyant en main, j'invoque normalement Reine harpie, et la deuxième saute également ! (tourbillon de gusto)

-Pas trop mal, je l'avoue grommela Hurricane. Mais tu n'as pas encore passé mes défenses…

-Je vous l'ai dit, ce duel est terminé ! Je recouvre mes deux dames harpies pour invoquer Childori éclair ! Son effet va me permettre de renvoyer Daigusto à l'extra deck ! J'active ensuite contrôle mental pour récupérer mon dragon fantomatique. Votre dernière ligne de défense est brisée, Caam ne vous sauvera pas. Reine Harpie, règle lui son compte !

June : 2200 – Hurricane : 1700.

-Childori, mets un terme à tout ça !

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa autour de notre ennemi, une carte brillante vola jusqu'à nous et m'atterrit dans les mains. Je l'avais enfin, la solution aux troubles de Laura, la carte unique au monde, dont la puissance dépassait l'imagination. Hurricane leva la tête, visiblement troublé.

-Sophia vous a donc choisis ? Dit-il ébahi. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible…Mais après tout, quelle importance, cette carte est inutile, je vous la laisse ! Mais je reviendrai bientôt, et croyez-moi, me vaincre ne sera pas aussi facile qu'aujourd'hui. Ceci n'était qu'une simple brise annonciatrice d'une tempête, une tempête monumentale comme l'humanité n'en a jamais connue !

Le vent souffla plus fort et il disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière. Au même moment, la tornade nous emprisonnant cessa aussitôt, en ne laissant aucune séquelle, comme une illusion, exactement comme pour les flammes de Floges.

Nous félicitâmes June pour sa victoire écrasante mais ce fut la carte qui retint l'attention de tout le monde. Quant à moi, je faillis m'étrangler en lisant son effet.

-Co…Comment voulez-vous sortir un truc pareil ! M'exclamai-je.

-Un peu d'imagination voyons ! Répliqua Maya. On fait partie du club de duel de monstre oui ou non ?

-Oui, enfin il y a des limites rajouta Ambre en se rangeant de mon côté.

-Je pense pouvoir la sortir avec un peu de technique renchérit June.

-Pour un effet pareil, il est normal d'avoir de telles conditions dit Ellsworth venant se greffer à la conversation.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider, mais je pense que Lareine en serait capable termina Sherry.

Suivant son conseil, nous partîmes avec en tête nos questions pour notre superviseur.

Durant la soirée, je fis un point sur les événements du jour, particulièrement sur les ressemblances entre les deux attaques. L'un était disciple de Pyros, démon originel des flammes, et maitrisait le feu, quant à l'autre, il suivait Typhos, le démon originel des vents, et par conséquent, jouait avec ce dernier élément. Dans ce cas, dans très peu de temps devraient arriver d'autres « émissaires » si je suivais le schéma actuel des choses. Deux m'avaient déjà attaquée, il en restait donc trois en retirant Gariatron que nous avions déjà vaincu.

Je repensai soudainement à Darksky. Est-ce que lui aussi avait été attaqué ? Il n'y avait aucune raison que seule moi l'aie été. Je lui envoyai un message pour lui demander, mais il me répondit que personne ne se réclamant d'un démon n'était venu se présenter à lui. Il me renvoya un autre texto quelques secondes plus tard « sauf si tu considères que se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par Hélios est une attaque… »

Je souris en lisant cela et en repensant au personnage. Je le voyais très bien surgir de nulle part et allumer la lumière dans la chambre de Darksky, tranquillement en train de dormir, avant de lui sortir une banalité.

Mais plus important, ces démons ne semblaient n'en avoir qu'après moi, et peut-être Drago, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le contacter…

Je ne voulais pas impliquer mes amies dans cette histoire, mais elles l'étaient malgré elles rien qu'en faisant partie du club de duel. J'allais donc devoir prendre sur moi cette fois-ci et les laisser se mettre en danger pour moi…Rien que d'y penser, cela me mettait mal à l'aise…

Mais je ne devais pas me focaliser sur ces histoires pour le moment. J'avais promis d'aider Laura, et cela devait passer avant toute chose.

Je ressortis la carte de Sophia. Plus je cherchais une solution, plus elle semblait m'échapper. Comment réunir autant de cartes différentes dans un seul deck, et surtout, comment rendre ce deck jouable ? Je pouvais mélanger des xyz et des synchros, mais rajouter des fusions et des rituels…Cette tâche me semblait vraiment impossible, mais je devais le faire, pour Laura. Je m'endormis en me torturant l'esprit avec ce monstre…

Le lendemain, je réfléchis toute la journée à ce même problème, à tel point que Maya et Ambre pensèrent que j'avais dormi en cours toute la journée à cause des événements de la veille.

Nous retrouvâmes Lareine le soir pour nos activités des clubs et nous abordâmes immédiatement la question sans passer par quatre chemins, en lui expliquant l'urgence de la situation.

-Un monstre Synchro, Xyz, Rituel et Fusion vous dîtes ? Répéta-t-il pour lui-même. Cela devrait pouvoir se faire…

-Vraiment ? Nous nous exclamâmes en chœur.

-Tout à fait. Je pense que le plus dur serait de sortir le monstre rituel, donc il faut se focaliser sur ce dernier. En avez-vous un en tête par hasard ?

-Saffira hasarda Ambre en pensant aux dernières cartes sorties.

-Je ne pense pas la contredit June. Parce qu'une fois sortie, il sera difficile d'exploiter son effet au maximum. Pourquoi pas le renoncé ?

-La carte fétiche de Pegasus ? Demandé-je. Mais il se l'est sûrement gardée pour lui…

-Mon père possède un exemplaire de cette carte il me semble, ainsi que de sa fusion, le renoncé aux mille yeux, ce qui nous ferait déjà la moitié du travail, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Si ton père l'a effectivement, cela pourrait nous aider fortement. Donc vous vous basez sur le niveau un, ce qui signifie des synchros de niveau deux et des xyz de rang un.

-Laissez-moi faire le reste affirmai-je, je sais ce dont nous avons besoin !

-Vraiment ? Ça serait bien la première fois railla Maya, que j'ignorai.

-C'est une surprise, vous verrez cela demain…

Je m'éclipsai sur ces bonnes paroles, laissant les autres dans l'incompréhension. Cependant, pour une fois, je savais vraiment ce qu'il me fallait, mais je ne voulais pas les impliquer dans mon projet, elles s'y seraient opposées, c'est pourquoi, je préférai ne leur faire part du projet qu'après l'avoir réalisé.

Je tournai à l'angle du couloir, remontai les escaliers pour arriver au deuxième étage. Je fis encore quelques pas, et je m'arrêtai devant l'une des salles de l'étage. Je pris une grande respiration et je l'ouvris avec fracas.

Les personnes à l'intérieur, en train de dormir, sursautèrent aussitôt. Je regardai alors la personne se tenant au fond de la pièce, avec son air supérieur et sa coupe de cheveux ridicule, qu'il pouvait m'insupporter…mais je n'étais pas là pour me battre avec lui, du moins pas physiquement.

-Tiens, Angéla dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemin Aymeric rétorquai-je froidement. Je suis venu te proposer un marché.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances encore, quelque chose de stupide sûrement, mais la réponse est d'ores et déjà non. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

-Même si je te propose de perdre volontairement face à toi ?

Ma remarque capta son attention. Parfait, cet idiot avait mordu à l'hameçon, il ne restait plus qu'à remonter la ligne et le tour était joué.

-J'ai besoin de certaines cartes, plus précisément un deck que tu jouais par le passé, tu vois ce dont je veux parler n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit un petit tas de cartes poussiéreuses d'un tiroir de son bureau et les posa sur la table. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela s'avérerait aussi simple. Il fallait que j'en profite.

-Peut-être…Et alors, pourquoi te donnerai-je ces vieilleries ?

-Voilà la proposition : affronte-moi en duel ici et maintenant, si je gagne, tu me donnes ces vieilleries comme tu les appelles, mais si tu gagnes…

-Continue…

-Je suis prête à te laisser la victoire au tournoi inter club de décembre.

-Oh, tu es prête à mettre en jeu ton propre club juste pour ces trucs ? C'est intéressant…

Il s'avança de quelques pas et les autres s'écartèrent sur son passage. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Pourquoi ressentais-je une telle pression sur mes épaules ? J'avais battu ce type à chacun de nos duels par le passé, je n'avais pas peur de lui !

En vérité, au fond de moi, je savais pourquoi je ressentais cela. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre ce duel. Ce n'était pas que pour moi, mais pour le club de duel tout entier et pour Laura. Je devais mettre de côté toutes ma haine personnelle contre lui pour ne pas me laisser distraire. Une seule erreur pouvait être fatale maintenant que Socrate se reposait chez moi. Mais cela m'obligeait également à donner le meilleur de moi-même…

-Prépare-toi à souffrir, Angéla, c'est la fin de ton club ridicule !

Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Sa voix…Elle n'était pas normale. D'habitude, il se serait contenté de m'insulter, mais sa phrase sonnait comme une prédiction. Avait-il progressé à tel point qu'il était sur de me vaincre ? Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que moi aussi j'avais progressé, et il s'en rendrait très vite compte.

-Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu ne fais rien répliquai-je.

-Je ne…Perdrai pas à nouveau…face à toi ! En tout cas, pas avec cette carte…

Il sortit une carte noire de son deck. A première vue, ce n'était qu'un monstre Xyz normal, mais en y regardant de plus près il y avait comme une aura sombre planant autour de la carte. Son nom : Numéro du Chaos 39 : Dystopie…C'était la première fois que je voyais ce monstre dans son jeu…

-Un petit nouveau hein ? Il ne te sera d'aucune utilité tu sais…

-Nous verrons cela, duel !


	8. Chapitre 7: Lumière du Passé

_**Chapitre 7 : Lumière du passé**_

Zorc, rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom, mon cœur s'accéléra. Il était le mal incarné, seigneur du royaume des ombres et par-dessus tout, invincible. Même le légendaire pharaon sans nom n'avait pu le vaincre définitivement et l'avait donc emprisonné en même temps que lui…

Son retour ici, ou du moins, le retour de son serviteur ne présageait rien de bon. Le monde venait d'échapper à la menace du démon, était-ce pour sombrer à nouveau sous le jouc d'une autre entité maléfique ?

Je me tournais vers Hélios, voulant des réponses.

-Ce Diabound signifie-t-il réellement le retour de Zorc, Hélios ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais même sans son maitre, cette créature reste incroyablement puissante et dangereuse…dit-il tristement, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Est-ce que vous parlez de ceci ? Demandai-je en sortant de ma poche la carte de Marie et en lui montrant.

Tout le monde se pencha pour l'examiner et Hélios soupira.

-C'est bien cela, Diabound Kernel est une créature capable d'absorber les pouvoirs de ses ennemis vaincus, jusqu'à devenir quasiment invincible. Je vois qu'il a déjà absorbé l'énergie d'un monstre synchro, et par conséquent, vous devriez vous attendre à une surprise peu plaisante à votre prochaine rencontre…

Il se leva brusquement et enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre pour sortir.

-Je vous conseille d'être prêts, qui sait ce qui se trame dans la tête de cette créature dit-il en nous tournant le dos.

Il disparut quelques instants après au coin de la rue, en nous laissant abasourdis. Plus personne n'osait dire un mot. Hélios en savait visiblement plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre, mais pour une certaine raison, il semblait également craindre ce diabound, c'est pourquoi, je n'ai pas essayé de le retenir. Mais, penser qu'Hélios pouvait être terrifié par quelque chose me donnait des frissons à moi aussi, lui qui semblait ne jamais être troublé par quoi que ce soit, il fallait vraiment que notre ennemi fût incroyablement puissant pour le déstabiliser ainsi.

-Eh bien hésita Saya, j'ai l'impression qu'on l'a échappé belle, mais il faudrait s'entrainer encore plus si nous voulons le vaincre ! Nous devrions prévenir tout le club de duel également, tu t'en charges Darksky ?

-Un…Club de duel ? Demanda Laura, un peu perdue.

Je me rendis soudainement compte que je n'avais jamais parlé à Laura de ce projet. Je tremblais déjà à sa réaction. Il fallait que je limite la casse, même si à ce stade, je ne sais pas s'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver…

-O…Oui, le club de duel, j'allais justement t'en parler, mais chaque jour tu disparaissais, alors, ça a été un peu dur, héhé…

-Mouai, je ne suis pas totalement convaincue non plus rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à nous par hasard ? Darksky m'a si souvent parlé de tes talents du duelliste, j'adorerais que tu sois des nôtres ! Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Laura rougit légèrement lorsque Saya évoqua ses talents.

-Tu…tu le penses vraiment ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, pourquoi est-ce que je dirai le contraire ?

-Je…non, oublie ça, j'ai été stupide me dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Pour le club, je serais ravie d'en faire partie, ça me permettra de garder un œil sur toi Darksky.

Je savais qu'elle disait ça pour plaisanter, mais je sentais également une pointe de sincérité. Quand comprendrait-elle que sa jalousie était totalement infondée ?...

Saya nous quitta peu après et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous dinâmes tous ensembles. Marie s'était remise de son combat, même si elle était encore assez faible. Grand-mère était là comme chaque soir, et Arnold faisait le service. Retrouver cette ambiance égaya un peu cette journée difficile, imprégnée de la menace de Diabound.

La soirée se termina tranquillement, comme de nombreuses autres soirée avant que Gariatron ne surgisse à nouveau dans nos vie. Je n'avais pas encore prévenu Laura que son père était en vie d'ailleurs. J'attendais le bon moment pour lui annoncer. Nous venions à peine de nous réconcilier, je ne voulais pas qu'une chose comme celle-là vienne tout gâcher.

Le lendemain, tout semblait revenu à la normale, comme si tous les événements des jours précédents n'étaient qu'un rêve lointain. Je m'habillais tranquillement, je descendis dans la salle à manger où Marie et Laura prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner et je partis en catastrophe avec Laura. Alors que nous courions pour arriver à l'heure, Laura se heurta à quelqu'un posté devant les grilles de l'école et tomba à la renverse.

Je l'aidais à se relever et j'en profitais pour regarder qui pouvait bien se tenir là, à nous bloquer le passage. Je la reconnus immédiatement, même de dos, ces cheveux roux, presque rouges se reconnaissaient entre mille.

-Miyako ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas.

Elle se retourna alors et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal. Son teint était extrêmement pâle, ses joues étaient creuse, et ses yeux fixaient un point au loin. Elle semblait également ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui était absurde en soi, puisque je la voyais tous les jours…Mais le plus étrange était que la veille même, elle paraissait être en pleine forme, un peu triste certes, mais en bonne santé, alors que là, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un hôpital…

Elle me remarqua au bout de quelques secondes et me parla d'une voix plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire et saccadée.

-Oh, Darksky, tu dois te dire que j'ai une mine épouvantable non ?... Mais ne fait pas attention à moi, je suis juste légèrement fatiguée…Ça ira mieux dans la journée…

-Mais est-ce que tu t'es regardée au moins ? Répliquai-je. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te soigner au plus vite, tu ne peux pas aller en cours dans cet état là !

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, tant que je peux me tenir debout, je continuerai à…

A ce moment-là, elle s'effondra subitement. J'eus tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et n'aggrave ainsi son état. Elle était brulante de fièvre. Sans hésiter, je l'amenai à l'infirmerie, et Laura tint à m'accompagner.

Je la déposai délicatement sur l'un des lits comme l'infirmière n'était pas encore là à cette heure matinale et je décidai de rester à son chevet avec Laura en l'attendant.

Nous ne disions rien. Même si elle ne la connaissait pas, Laura semblait inquiète pour la santé de Miyako. Si elle pouvait sembler froide à l'extérieur, elle se souciait plus que n'importe qui des autres.

Une demi-heure passa, puis une heure, et Miyako ne réagissait toujours pas. Nous n'avions pas non plus de nouvelle de l'infirmière qui aurait dû arriver depuis longtemps désormais. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici toute la journée, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser Miyako ainsi.

Je me mis alors à réfléchir sur ce qui aurait pu l'affaiblir à ce point. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était sur le toit de l'école où elle m'avait donné rendez-vous avec Saya…Non, ce n'était pas elle d'ailleurs, mais une personne lui ressemblant étrangement, mais qui affirmait ne pas être Miyako. Le contraire aurait été impossible de toute façon, étant donné que cette dernière était arrivée juste après nous. Il avait donc dû se passer quelque chose de grave après notre départ, mais quoi ? J'avais beau me triturer les méninges, rien ne me venait à l'esprit et je me mis à faire les cents pas.

-Calme toi un peu, t'énerver ne résoudra pas la situation, ce dont elle a besoin avant tout, c'est de calme déclara alors Laura.

-Je sais, je sais, désolé, mais je ne supporte pas me sentir aussi inutile, il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

-Tu ne peux rien faire cette fois, à part espérer qu'elle s'en sorte répondit-elle tristement. Je ne sais pas de quel mal elle est atteinte, mais c'est certainement quelque chose qui nous dépasse largement…

Cela m'énervait, mais Laura avait raison. Je résolus donc de m'asseoir et attendre. L'infirmière arriva en catastrophe à l'heure de la pause et se précipita sur Miyako en la voyant allongée. Elle nous demanda également de sortir, et nous n'eûmes pas d'autre choix que de nous exécuter.

Mais je n'avais pas le cœur à retourner en classe pendant que Miyako était allongée là. Au moment où Laura pris le couloir menant à la classe, je lui demandai de prévenir de mon retard prolongé.

-Ou est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne peux rien faire de plus, il faut que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne. L'infirmière est là à présent, tout ira bien.

-Je ne cherche pas à faire quoi que ce soit, je cherche simplement des réponses.

Laura ne sembla pas comprendre de quoi je parlais, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en demander d'avantage et je disparus à l'étage supérieur. Si je voulais des réponses, il allait falloir que je commence par la source du problème.

Je montais encore quelques marches avant de me retrouver devant la lourde porte, fermée en temps normale. Sans surprise, elle était ouverte. Cependant, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à croiser des élèves sur le toit, à cette heure de la journée qui plus est !

Mais les faits étaient là, deux personnes se tenaient debout et discutaient entre eux. Je ne savais pas si je devais les interrompre ou non, mais ils cessèrent d'eux même à mon arrivée. Je reconnus immédiatement les visages.

-Oh, Darksky-sama ! S'écria le garçon en se précipitant à ma rencontre, je ne pensais pas te revoir ici !

-Calme toi un peu Denys le réprimanda Julie, tu vas alerter toute l'école.

-Denys, Julie, vous êtes élèves dans cette école ? Demandai-je surpris.

-Nous l'étions répondit évasivement la jeune fille. Nous avons subitement eu envie de revenir, comme ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas dit qu'on venait ici parce que quelqu'un y aurait aperçu le fantô…

Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes ce qui le stoppa net dans sa phrase.

-Idiot ! Ne t'occupe pas de lui, il raconte n'importe quoi...

-Mais, Julie, tu m'avais pourtant dit que…

-Inutile d'en rajouter, nous sommes venus ici simplement par nostalgie, compris ? Rien d'autre !

Je m'apprêtais à leur demander ce qu'il se passait exactement lorsqu'un flash de lumière venu de nulle part nous aveugla, et lorsque nous rouvrîmes les yeux, une autre jeune fille se tenait à nos côté, baignée d'une lumière presque surnaturelle. Je fus à nouveau frappé par la teinte de ses cheveux, ils semblaient vraiment flamboyants au sens propre du terme…

Mais elle était là, la réponse à mes questions, celle avec qui tout avait commencé…

-Miya…Commençai-je avant d'être interrompu par l'intéressée.

-Bienvenu, Julie, Denys dit-elle d'une voix douce, je vous attendais…

Les deux amis se figèrent instantanément en voyant apparaitre « Miyako » devant eux, Denys poussa même un cri de surprise et faillit tomber à la renverse. Il n'y avait que moi qui ne m'étonnai même plus de la voir ainsi apparaitre alors qu'elle devait être à l'infirmerie en ce moment même. Cela confirmait cependant qu'elles étaient bien deux personnes différentes, mais cela ne me suffisait pas, il me fallait d'autres réponses. Je m'avançai donc d'un pas, mais Miyako me stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Tout te sera expliqué en temps et en heure Darksky, la précipitation est ton pire ennemi, et ceci, je peux te l'assurer dit-elle avec un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Denys reprit ses esprits et fit également un pas en avant, tout en étant peu assuré, comme s'il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

-Miyako…est-ce que c'est bien toi ? Chuchota-t-il. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour…

-Je ne suis plus Miyako déclara-t-elle alors évasivement. Cependant, vous seuls pouvez l'aider à présent, particulièrement toi Darksky.

-L'aider ? Demanda Julie, méfiante.

-Sa vie lui échappe peu à peu, et bientôt, elle ne sera plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, sans pouvoir cependant mourir complètement, une dernière chose la rattache encore à la vie…

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'affola Denys. Miyako est malade ou quelque chose du genre ? Si oui, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

-Malheureusement, les médecins peuvent soigner les blessures physiques, mais certaines blessures morales ne se referment jamais le coupa Julie tristement.

La jeune fille étincelante ferma les yeux sans quitter son éternel sourire sans joie avant de s'évaporer simplement dans les rayons du soleil, nous laissant encore plus confus et déconcertés qu'avant.

Denys et Julie étaient visiblement fortement troublés par la visite de celle qu'ils pensaient être Miyako. La jeune fille s'adressa alors à moi.

-Bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi Miyako a mis sa vie entre tes mains mais si elle l'a fait, alors cela signifie que je peux te faire confiance.

-Attends, tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit ? M'étonnai-je.

-Malheureusement oui soupira-t-elle. Nous étions venu pour lui, et voilà qu'on se retrouve à nouveau embarqués dans cette affaire dit-elle alors à Denys.

-Je te l'avais dit, il ne fallait pas abandonner aussi vite !

-Tu ne trouves pas cela facile de le dire après coup ? Tu ne t'y es pas opposé non plus je te signale…Quoi qu'il en soit Darksky, s'il te plait, aide Miyako. Le mal dont elle souffre, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle, mais il semblerait que toi, tu puisses y remédier.

-De quoi souffre-t-elle exactement ?

-De remords me répondit Julie.

-De…remords ? Répétai-je sans comprendre. Est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu plus explicite ?

-Ce n'est pas à nous de t'en parler, si Miyako met sa vie entre tes mains, alors c'est à elle de faire le premier pas.

Elle ne voulut rien me dire de plus. Elle passa à côté de moi en entrainant Denys à sa suite avant de descendre les escaliers, me laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je ne savais rien du passé de Miyako, c'était un fait. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-ce à moi de la sauver ? Pourquoi ses deux amis ne pouvaient-il pas s'en charger eux-même ?

J'aurais pu abandonner cette histoire à ce stade, cela m'aurait épargné un travail long et laborieux, mais malgré tout, Miyako nous avait aidés à former le club de duel, je lui devais au moins ça. Et puis, je m'en serais voulu longtemps si j'avais fermé les yeux sur une affaire concernant l'une de mes amies.

Je devais commencer mes recherches en me renseignant sur elle. Youhei semblait en savoir un rayon sur les événements s'étant déroulés dans cette école durant l'attaque du démon, c'est pourquoi il fut la première personne que j'allai voir.

Je le retrouvai dans la classe à l'heure du déjeuner. Il s'étonna d'abord de me voir arriver à une heure pareille puis remarqua mon air préoccupé. C'est à ce moment que je lui posai la question.

-Encore Miyako ? Dit-il surpris. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus que toi à vrai dire. Elle était présidente du club de duel et a dirigé la résistance durant la guerre.

-Mais saurais-tu si…elle pourrait avoir fait quelque chose qu'elle regretterait aujourd'hui ?

Youhei eut un hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les yeux, mais se reprit très vite.

-Pas…pas du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…Enfin, je dois y aller, dis aux profs que je ne serai peut-être pas là cet après-midi !

Avant que je n'aie pu lui en demander davantage, il avait déjà disparu. Voilà qui ne m'avançait pas du tout. Quel était son problème à celui-là encore ? Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à réagir de la sorte. En interrogeant d'autres élèves de troisième année, tous achevaient la conversation dès que je posais la question, si bien qu'à la fin de la pause, je n'en savais pas plus.

Je retournai dans la classe dépité lorsque Saya se précipita sur moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Tu as l'air contrarié Darksky, c'est à cause de Miyako ? Finit-elle par me demander.

-En grande partie répondis-je sincèrement. Mais tu ne peux pas m'aider sur ce coup.

-Tu penses vraiment ?

-A moins que tu ne saches ce qu'il s'est passé exactement l'année dernière avec Miyako, j'en doute fort.

Elle n'en demanda pas plus et fila dehors. Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête encore ?...

Laura arriva peu après et me donna quelques nouvelles de Miyako. Apparemment, l'infirmière faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour la soigner mais il ne fallait pas compter la voir aujourd'hui en classe. Les cours passèrent, Saya ne revenait pas, et l'état de mon amie ne bougeait pas. Le soir, je présentai Laura à Nagisa pour le club de duel comme promis. Nous fîmes quelques matchs, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. La jeune fille de première année finit par me demander ce qui me tracassait.

-Ce n'est rien, je n'arrive simplement pas à avoir une information.

-C'est au sujet de quoi ? Je peux peut-être t'aider !

Saya arriva exactement à ce moment-là, totalement essoufflée. Nous nous retournâmes tous vers elle. Elle semblait totalement terrifiée.

-Je sais Darksky, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière…

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle, tous nos regards étaient rivés sur elle, attendant qu'elle s'exprime. Saya finit par parler au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer hésita-t-elle. Peut-être par le commencement, cela vous permettrait de mieux comprendre.

-C'est si compliqué que ça ? Lui demandai-je.

-Assez. Je vous conseille de bien suivre, parce que même moi, je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre. Miyako était la présidente du club de duel comme vous le savez. Elle l'avait fondé lorsqu'elle était en deuxième année avec trois amis : Julie Guardian, Denys Syracuse et Yami Daniel. Je vous passe les détails pour arriver directement à ce qui nous intéresse, c'est-à-dire leur rôle durant la guerre. En tant que présidente du club de duel, Miyako s'est portée volontaire pour diriger la résistance, et c'est là que les choses ont dégénéré. Elle avait sous-estimé la puissance des armées du démon et ils se sont fait submerger et de nombreux élèves ont été blessés. Ça, ce sont les faits certains, mais après, les informations sont bien plus floues.

-Dis toujours, toute information est bonne à prendre.

-Donc il semblerait que Miyako ait été isolée des autres membres sur le toit de l'école. Elle était cernée, sa dernière heure aurait dû sonner, mais elle est toujours parmi nous. Tu sais pourquoi Darksky ? Parce que vous avez vaincu Gariatron à ce moment-là.

-Tu…tu veux dire que j'aurais sauvé Miyako ? M'exclamai-je.

-En quelque sorte. Mais il a du se passer quelque chose sur ce toit, car en revenant, elle n'était plus la même. Juste après, le club a été dissout et son meilleur ami, ce Yami, a disparu de la circulation.

Je commençais à comprendre d'où pouvaient provenir ces remords dont Julie parlait. Non seulement son club n'était plus, mais en plus, elle avait voulu protéger tout le monde mais n'avait rien pu faire finalement. C'était elle qui avait entrainé les élèves à se révolter et tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu, c'était une cuisante défaite. Sans Drago, elle ne serait même plus de ce monde.

Je connaissais ce sentiment d'impuissance, lorsque Marie avait été enlevée par Hélios et lorsque Laura était devenue incontrôlable. Je m'étais senti l'homme le plus inutile au monde, et sans Saya, Angéla et Drago, je serais certainement encore à me lamenter.

Je me sentis soudainement bien plus proche de Miyako qu'auparavant. Si elle avait vécu la même chose que moi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état. Je ne devais plus agir en tant que simple ami redevable, mais en tant que guide pour la sortir d'une situation face à laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire seule.

Mais une dernière chose m'échappait encore pour comprendre cette histoire.

-Comment as-tu réussi à obtenir ces informations ? Lorsque j'ai interrogé les troisièmes années, personne ne voulait m'en parler.

-J'ai simplement interrogé plus de personne que toi répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche intervint Laura, l'air contrarié.

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? Demanda Nagisa.

-Cela n'explique en rien le problème de Miyako. Certes, elle s'en veut, certes elle ne peut accepter son passé, mais toi non plus Darksky tu ne pouvais pas, et pourtant, ta vie n'a pas été menacée pour autant…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-C'est très simple Darksky, tu avais peut-être tout perdu, mais ton espoir, lui, ne s'était pas envolé, tu voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, de tout ton être. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que Miyako au contraire se laisse dépérir d'après ce que vous nous dîtes.

Les paroles de Laura résonnèrent dans mon esprit et se recoupèrent avec celles de la fille de lumière. Vouloir mourir tout en redoutant de laisser quelque chose derrière soi, c'était un sentiment courant parmi les personnes que je connaissais. Ce quelque chose la rattachant encore à la vie, pouvait-il être le nouveau club de duel ? Ou bien était-ce quelque chose de plus complexe ?

Quoiqu'il en fût, je tenais très certainement une piste me menant directement à la solution du problème.

Je remerciais Saya de son aide puis je m'excusai auprès de Nagisa avant de filer à l'infirmerie. Avec un énorme soulagement, je vis Miyako éveillée sur son lit, regardant le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre. Elle était toujours incroyablement pâle, ses cheveux avaient perdu toute leur couleur de feu, mais elle semblait aller légèrement mieux. Ses joues n'étaient plus creuses comme le matin et ses cernes étaient moins visibles. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me regarda avec des yeux emplis d'une tristesse infinie.

-Alors comme ça, tu sais à présent ? Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Elle soupira puis sourit.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué dans cette histoire , laisse tomber avant que cela ne dégénère à nouveau, à moins que tu ne sois prêt à quitter aussi vite ta vie tranquille.

-Une vie tranquille ? Moi ? Ces deux choses sont totalement incompatibles !

Elle rit légèrement.

-Je le sais bien, je le sais bien…Mais avant tout, je dois te prévenir, une fois engagé sur ce chemin, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Mes amis l'ont compris eux. Et toi, te sens-tu à la hauteur ?

-Je te rappelle que j'ai combattu le démon en face à face et je m'en suis sorti vivant, alors je peux supporter n'importe quoi à présent je pense.

-J'ai bien fait de te choisir j'ai l'impression…

-Alors dis-moi Miyako, que se passe-t-il exactement ?

-Elle ne te l'a pas encore dit ?

-« Elle » ? Demandai-je confus.

-Hikari Miyako, la véritable Miyako, celle qui est morte le dernier jour de la guerre en même temps qu'un de ses amis les plus chers.

A ce moment, j'aurais dû, en temps normal, sauter au plafond, mais plus rien ne m'étonnait aujourd'hui. Je pouvais facilement accepter que Miyako ait un double d'elle-même, cela ne me semblait pas plus fou que de combattre un démon vieux de plusieurs millénaires après tout.

-Elle m'a simplement dit quelque chose comme quoi tu ne serais bientôt plus que l'ombre de toi-même…Est-ce vrai ?

Elle soupira à nouveau.

-Je ne suis déjà plus que l'ombre de celle que j'étais auparavant, comment pourrais-je me fondre encore plus dans les ténèbres ?

-Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ? Je ne fais que rapporter ce qu'on me dit, rien de plus. Cependant, elle a aussi rajouté que quelque chose te raccrochais encore à la vie.

-Peut-être bien répondit-elle évasivement. Il y a encore une chose que je dois faire ici et que je ne peux laisser derrière moi.

-Et quelle est cette chose ? Demandai-je intrigué.

Elle ignora ma question pour en poser une à son tour.

-Darksky, m'accorderais-tu une faveur ?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi cela ?

-Aide-moi à aller sur le toit de l'école, je dois y faire quelque chose…

Je hoquetai de surprise.

-Dans ton état ? Tu ne peux pas attendre un peu ? Demain je serai ravi de t'accompagner mais maintenant…

-Non, je dois y aller, j'ai fait trainer les choses bien trop longtemps à présent, il est temps que cela cesse.

Je finis par céder à sa requête. Je l'aidai à se mettre debout. Au début, elle tremblait encore sur ses jambes, mais elle arriva tout de même à tenir en s'appuyant à mon épaule. Lentement, nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie. Je sentais que le moindre faux pas serait fatal pour Miyako, elle qui avait déjà du mal à respirer et qui semblait souffrir à chaque pas. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas, elle continuait courageusement à marcher dans la cour. Nous nous arrêtâmes plusieurs fois afin qu'elle reprenne son souffle, mais nous finîmes par arriver au bâtiment principal, et un autre défi se dressa devant nous : les escaliers. Je doutai fortement qu'elle ait pu les monter, même avec mon aide, c'est pourquoi, je lui proposai de la porter sur mon dos. Elle refusa en premier lieu, mais arrivée au premier étage, elle craqua.

Durant notre ascension, elle me posa une question étrange :

-Dis-moi Darksky, pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ? On se connait à peine après tout, et le peu que tu as vu de moi a dû t'être détestable.

-Tu te trompes, sans toi, le club de duel n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tenais-tu tant à le reconstruire ?

-En tant qu'ancienne présidente, voir quelqu'un se donner autant de mal m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs je suppose.

-Mais est-ce que tu ne cherchais pas quelque chose en faisant cela ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je sais que tu as énormément perdu après la guerre, dont ton club. C'est pourquoi, je me disais que peut-être, inconsciemment, tu voulais retrouver une chose que tu avais perdue, peut-être une époque ou un sentiment, je ne sais pas…

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais psychologue dit-elle ironiquement.

-Je ne le suis pas, je suis simplement passé par la même chose que toi…

Elle attendait visiblement que je développe ma pensée, mais nous étions arrivés devant la lourde porte. Je la posai délicatement à terre. Elle semblait déjà aller mieux et pouvait se tenir debout sans mon aide à présent.

J'enfonçai la poignée et la lumière rougeoyante du soir nous éblouit immédiatement. Nous nous avançâmes dans ce paysage de feu jusqu'au rebord du toit de l'école. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer à nouveau la beauté de la ville vue de haut dans la lumière crépusculaire. Une brise légère soufflait également.

Miyako regardait frénétiquement autour de nous, comme si nous étions encerclés. Je pouvais la comprendre après ce qu'il s'était passé ici d'après Saya…

Son regard s'arrêta sur un point précis et s'en rapprocha. Je la suivis et je remarquai alors comme un vestige de fissure dans le sol. Elle observait l'endroit tristement, comme perdue dans ses souvenirs. Au bout d'un moment, je me décidai à lui demander.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ici Miyako ?

-Tu m'obliges à me remémorer des souvenirs que j'essayais d'oublier, tu es méchant…répondit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Mais, si je suis venue ici, ce n'est pas pour oublier, non, je suis ici pour m'excuser auprès de nombreuses personnes que j'ai blessées, que j'ai exposées au danger et que je n'ai su protéger…

Je vis quelques larmes étincelantes couler sur son visage avant d'être emportées au loin. Je ne dis pas un mot. Elle ne semblait plus s'adresser à moi mais à des personnes invisibles issues de ses souvenirs.

-J'ai vraiment été la pire des chefs durant la guerre…Je pensais vraiment pouvoir mener la résistance…Mon orgueil était si grand, je l'ai payé très cher au final. Non seulement je n'ai rien pu faire, mais ce sont mes amis qui ont été obligés de me protéger…Je devais les guider, être un modèle pour tous ceux ne pouvant rien faire, ils avaient confiance en moi, et qu'ai-je fait ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! J'ai été pathétique, inutile, totalement dépassée par la situation, incapable de réagir, incapable même de me protéger moi-même. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ce jour-là ! Je le méritais.

-Non, Miyako, c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir dit alors une nouvelle voix sortie de nulle part.

La jeune fille leva la tête, le visage à présent couvert de larmes, et aperçut une lumière devant elle, une lumière qui prit rapidement forme humaine.

-Oui, cette partie de moi est morte, l'ancienne Miyako, la présidente du club de duel, joyeuse et attentionnée, toujours entourée de ses amis. Alors pourquoi viens-tu encore me hanter ?

-Parce que, je suis toi Miyako, et tu es moi. Je ne peux pas mourir totalement tant que tu vivras, car je suis en toi. J'attends simplement que tu viennes me sortir d'un long sommeil.

La fille de lumière tendit une main vers Miyako. Celle leva la sienne, tremblante et hésita une seconde. L'autre continuait de sourire, imperturbablement. Elle finit par la prendre en lui rendant son sourire.

Au moment où elles se touchèrent, un éclat lumineux m'aveugla et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais seul, tout était sombre autour de moi. Il faisait nuit, et j'entendais comme des bruits de combat en contrebas. Soudainement, je vis Miyako arriver, poursuivie par une dizaine d'hommes de Shadow. Ils l'acculèrent jusqu'au rebord, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et continua de se battre. Cependant, ils étaient bien plus forts qu'elle et ses monstres furent balayés en un rien de temps.

Elle était à présent sans défense et ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Une terreur immense s'installa dans son regard. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un garçon de mon âge débarqua comme une furie en criant son nom. Grace à l'effet de surprise, il put faire tomber deux hommes par-dessus la balustrade. Mais au lieu de s'écraser, ils s'évaporèrent dans une sorte de fumée noirâtre, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage.

Les survivants reportèrent leur attention sur le nouveau venu et l'encerclèrent à son tour. Je vis Miyako qui tentait de se relever mais elle retomba aussitôt.

-Vous ne toucherez pas un seul cheveu de Miyako ! S'écriait le garçon.

Malheureusement, il ne faisait pas le poids non plus, et fut vaincu à son tour. Un cercle noir se forma à ses pieds et il hurla de douleur. Miyako, dans un effort désespéré, se remit sur pieds, mais le garçon lui fit signe de ne pas approcher.

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi Miyako articula-t-il. La victoire est plus importante que ma propre survie, et toi seule peut nous l'apporter !

-Je refuse de faire une telle chose, gagner en sacrifiant ses amis n'apportera jamais rien de bon !

-Je te fais confiance Miyako, s'il te plait…met fin à tout cela…

Une flamme nouvelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Miyako et elle apparut, la fille de lumière, comme un esprit flottant au-dessus de mon amie. Elle se jeta sur les hommes de Shadow et ils disparurent instantanément. Cependant, juste avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans la lumière, j'entrevis comme un éclat noir s'échapper de la main de l'un d'entre eux, éclat noir qui alla se planter directement dans le cœur de la fille de lumière.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur et disparut dans les ombres. Juste après cela, Miyako s'évanouît.

Je rouvrais les yeux en sursaut. J'étais encore sur le toit de l'école, mais il n'était plus question de combat mortel, simplement de coucher de soleil sur une ville tranquille.

Je tournais la tête vers Miyako. Elle était à nouveau seule. Quelques larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais toute sa tristesse semblait s'être envolée.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais le résultat était que la jeune fille semblait aller beaucoup mieux à présent. Je m'approchai prudemment d'elle. Elle se releva en me voyant arriver.

-Tout va bien Darksky, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, je vais bien à présent…Dit-elle faiblement. J'ai enfin pu faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps…

-Miyako, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Osai-je demander.

-Oui ?

-Regrettes-tu toujours le passé ?

Elle me regarda d'un air surpris, avant de comprendre et de sourire légèrement.

-Longtemps, j'ai maudit mes actions. Je pensais que tout cela était de ma faute, et effectivement, cela l'était. Je ne voyais les choses que d'un seul point de vue, celui de la chef lamentable que j'ai été durant la guerre…Cependant…j'ai réalisé que les choses auraient pu aller bien pu mal si je n'avais rien fait…

-C'est aussi ce que je pense.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais même pas là répliqua-t-elle.

-Non, mais comme toi, j'ai eu des remords pendant longtemps. Lorsque Laura est partie vivre en Angleterre, j'ai d'abord pensé que nous n'aurions jamais du nous rencontrer, que si nous ne nous étions jamais connus, jamais je n'aurais souffert ainsi après son départ. C'était la vérité, comme pour toi, et comme toi, j'ai réalisé que ma vie aurait été pire sans notre rencontre. Je n'aurais jamais connu toutes les joies de passer de temps avec elle sur la falaise, les joies du duel, les joies de la voir tout simplement.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire avec cette belle histoire ?

-Simplement que je connais le fardeau que tu as supporté et que je suis heureux que tu aies pu accepter ton passé toi aussi.

-Malheureusement, tu te trompes sur ce point-là mon cher. Il y a une dernière chose que je dois accomplir avant de pouvoir l'accepter entièrement…

-Quoi donc ?

-Ah, ça, tu n'as pas à le savoir aujourd'hui, mais un jour viendra où tu découvriras tout le poids de mon fardeau, car, en acceptant de m'aider, tu as également accepté de le partager avec moi.

-Et je tiendrai ma promesse, quel qu'il soit ! Affirmai-je.

-En attendant que ce jour vienne, j'aimerai te demander une autre faveur…

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un lourd passé à cause de la guerre. Au contraire, je suis peut-être celle avec le plus léger. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerai que tu aides ces personnes également, toutes ne sont pas aussi fortes que toi et pourraient sombrer à la moindre récidive…

-Est-ce que tu penserais à…

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et se dirigea vers la porte en boitant légèrement. Au moment où elle allait appuyer sur la poignée, cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement et une mèche de cheveux blonds comme le soleil apparut. Miyako recula précipitamment pour éviter la porte, quant à moi, je fis un bond de deux mètres en voyant par l'entrebâillement les personnes qui se tenait sur le pas quatre filles que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir de sitôt.

-Cela faisait longtemps Darksky, n'est-ce pas ?


	9. Miyako: Un départ Prometteur

_**Hikari Miyako: la voie des ténèbres**_

Jamais je n'ai voulu une telle chose. D'ailleurs, jamais je n'aurais pu penser, pas même une seconde, que cela pourrait arriver. Et pourtant, tout ceci était la réalité. Une réalité trop dure à accepter? Peut-être bien après tout. Peut-être que je me voilais la face, peut être que j'essayais inconsciemment d'oublier tout cela, de faire une croix sur le passé et de repartir de zéro en rejoignant le club de duel. Et pourtant, ces souvenirs continuent de me hanter, jours après jours. J'y repense, sans arrêt. Chaque nuit, je vois leur visage déformé par la douleur et le désespoir. Je les vois m'appeler à l'aide, je les vois chuter les uns après les autres, puis je me vois moi, immobile, incapable de bouger, paralysée par la peur. Je ne peux qu'observer la scène.  
Mais, si j'étais intervenue dans ce conflit, cela aurait- Il réellement changé le cours des événements? Avec ma force actuelle, je n'aurais certainement été qu'un fardeau supplémentaire à protéger pour mes camarades qui se battaient déjà pour leur propre survie. C'est ce que tout le monde répétait pour tenter de me consoler, mais je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas la vérité. J'étais leur chef, la présidente du club, c'était à moi de les protéger! Mais je n'ai rien fait par peur d'engager un combat perdu d'avance! Cependant, il y a une chose dont je suis sûre: si j'étais intervenue plus tôt, j'aurais au moins pu le sauver lui...  
Nous étions quatre au départ, deux garçons et deux filles. Notre petit groupe se composait de Denys Syracuse, le plus musclé de la bande. Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, les cheveux noirs et courts, le visage carré, prenant de la place partout où il allait et parlant fort pour un rien, il nous faisait souvent rire involontairement. Sous ses airs de brutes, il cachait en réalité un bon fond. Venait ensuite Julie Guardian, ma meilleure amie. Nous la connaissions depuis son arrivée d'Amérique lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans. Elle était toujours très sombre, ne parlant que peu, mais c'est cela qui faisait son charme. Elle avait toujours une natte tressée avec soin le matin et de temps en temps, portait des lunettes ou des lentilles de contact selon son humeur. Elle était aussi légèrement plus petite que moi mais n'en restait pas moins bien plus grande que la moyenne des filles de notre lycée du haut de son mètre soixante-huit. Le troisième membre s'appelait Daniel Yami, surnommé dan par tous. Il était un peu le mélange entre les deux avec ses cheveux noirs jamais coiffés, son caractère aussi bien ténébreux qu'enjoué et ses blagues ne faisant rire que lui. Et enfin, il y avait moi, Hikari Miyako. On me considérait un peu comme la meneuse, bien que je n'aie jamais pensé un seul instant que nous pouvions avoir un chef.  
Nous nous connaissions depuis si longtemps que nous avions l'impression d'avoir toujours été ensemble. Chacun avait sa personnalité propre, ses idées, ses petits secrets, mais une chose nous réunissait tous: le duel de monstres. C'était notre passion commune. En primaire, puis au collège, nous ne pensions qu'à cela. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que nous nous affrontions.  
Il y avait un parc dans notre ville ou nous allions trainer après les cours. C'était l'endroit idéal pour s'entrainer sans être dérangé. Tous les voyous l'avaient fui à cause d'une certaine duelliste incroyablement puissante qui faisait régner l'ordre. Nous ne l'avons jamais rencontrée bien entendue, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une légende urbaine. Peu à peu, nous progressions, mais pas assez vite. Nous nous amusions bien, certes, mais je voyais beaucoup de nos camarades progresser bien plus vite que nous.  
Ce n'est qu'à notre seconde année de lycée que nous eûmes l'idée de former un club de duel. Ce fut la certainement la plus grosse erreur de notre vie…

 _ **chapitre 1: un départ prometteur**_

Nous étions dans la cour, en train de regarder un passionnant match de football, ou Dan jouait. Il y jouait depuis toujours et avait finalement réussi à entrer dans L'équipe du lycée. Nous étions tous très contents pour lui. Mais nous concernant, nous n'avions trouvé aucune activité à pratiquer durant cette année en seconde. Il y avait cependant l'embarras du choix: basket, tennis, natation, volley, badminton... Nous étions obligés de nous inscrire quelque part, c'était la tradition.  
Julie et Denys étaient partis se renseigner pendant que moi, j'encourageais dan. Il était attaquant. Il répétait sans cesse que la défense n'était faite que pour ceux aimant se cacher. J'étais assez d'accord avec lui, même si je ne voyais pas le monde d'une façon aussi radicale.  
Je recentrai mon attention sur le match. Il avait la balle et se rapprochait de plus en plus des cages. Il n'y avait aucun défenseur entre lui et le gardien. Il tira. L'autre arrêta son tir de justesse.  
Je ne pus réprimer un soupir de déception. A présent, l'équipe adverse se dirigeait droit vers son camp avec le ballon. Dan était le plus rapide, il aurait pu les arrêter sans problème, mais il ne se repliait pas. Il restait en première ligne. Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais certainement dit qu'il était épuisé ou qu'il campait, mais je savais que cela faisait partie de sa stratégie de "non défense". Alors que toute l'équipe adverse se trouvait de l'autre côté du terrain, il restait seul au milieu avec quelques défenseurs.  
Il avait vu juste encore une fois. Son équipe réussi à reprendre la balle et à lui envoyer. Marquer après cela n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant.  
Ni le gardien ni les défenseurs ne le virent venir et il marqua. Je l'acclamai avec tous mes camarades. C'était déjà le deuxième but qu'il marquait aujourd'hui. Le sifflet retentit quelques minutes plus tard, achevant le match sur un score de 2 à 0.  
Je retrouvai Dan pour le féliciter juste après.  
-Joli match, je vois que tu es toujours aussi fort qu'avant; lui dis-je avec une tape amicale dans le dos.  
-C'était un travail d'équipe; répondit-il avec sa modestie habituelle.  
Denys et Julie nous rejoignirent également et nous allâmes tous prendre un déjeuner bien mérité. A table, je leur racontai les exploits de Dan, lui les niait, Julie ne disait rien et Denys parlait fort. Une journée tout à fait ordinaire en elle-même. Elle l'était jusqu'à ce que dan nous demande ou en étaient nos recherches.  
-Bonne nouvelle; lui répondit Denys d'une voix forte, figure toi que nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui devrait tous vous intéresser! Pas vrai Julie?  
-Évite de parler la bouche pleine, j'essaie de me reposer; se contenta-t-elle de dire en entamant son plat.  
-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me rabaisses? ! Gémit Denys. Enfin, je disais donc, reprit-il une fois remis de ses émotions, j'ai vu une annonce, "formez votre club" dans le couloir!  
-Tu comptes réellement former ton propre club? Dit Dan surpris. Personne ne s'inscrirait en voyant ta tête...  
-Rigole tant que tu le veux, Rétorqua-t-il calmement, il était habitué aux plaisanteries de Dan.  
-En effet, si nous mettions une affiche avec la tête de Denys en gros plan, personne ne viendrait; reprit Julie froidement.  
-Ah, mais qu'est ce qui cloche avec ma tête! Se lamenta- t- Il en se prenant le visage dans les mains.  
-C'est pourquoi; continua Julie en l'ignorant royalement, nous avons eu une idée, ou plutôt j'ai eu une idée. Elle se tourna alors vers moi. Miyako, tu es populaire auprès des élèves et auprès des professeurs comme tu es la déléguée.  
-Attends, ne me dis pas que...Répliquai-je en sachant ce qu'elle allait dire…  
-Deviens présidente de notre club.  
Ils étaient si prévisibles... Malgré cela, je fis les yeux ronds en entendant sa demande. Je savais bien qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour présider le club et le représenter, mais je ne me voyais vraiment pas prendre la tête du groupe et ils le savaient. Je n'avais pas une âme de chef, contrairement à dan. Lui aurait fait un excellent président, mais il avait déjà son club.  
Mon regard se balada sur mes amis ici présents. Denys, comme Julie l'avait si bien dit, ne pourrait jamais présider un club, ses airs de brute discréditeraient le sérieux du club. Quant à elle... La connaissant, elle serait incapable de parler en public, ne serait-ce pour faire un discours de bienvenue... Ce qui ne nous laissait plus que moi. Je soupirai.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix j'imagine... Et quel genre de club voulez-vous monter?  
-Quelle question! Un club de duel! S'écria Denys en frappant la table de son poing.  
Je restai interdite, tout comme Dan. Nous ne pouvions qu'écarquiller les yeux bêtement. Devant notre incompréhension, Julie reprit la parole d'un ton las.  
-C'est la seule discipline dans laquelle nous ne nous débrouillons pas trop mal. De plus, si nous faisons nos preuves, plus personne ne pourra dire que nous perdons notre temps, vous me suivez?  
-Plus ou moins; répondit dan, sans avoir l'air de comprendre pour autant. Donc en résumé, vous trois allez créer un club de duel et Miyako serait la présidente, et serait en charge de recruter d'autres membres, c'est bien cela?  
-Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué; lui lançai-je en haussant les épaules.  
-Eh bien en fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça...Dit Denys en grimaçant. Le projet est une chose, mais nous ne sommes que trois, et le nombre de membres minimal est de quatre. Pour couronner le tout, nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour recruter ce quatrième membre, sans quoi, le club sera qualifié de "sans intérêt" puis fermé.  
-Encore ce conseil des étudiants? Soupirai-je. J'ai entendu dire que depuis l'arrivée de son nouveau président, Olivier Lesage, il y avait eu énormément de changements...  
-Cette règle existe depuis toujours; rétorqua Julie, elle n'était tout simplement pas appliquée. Mais les règles sont les règles, donc autant nous mettre au travail au plus vite.

-J'ai hâte de voir votre club de duel, je vais vous aider à faire vos affiches, ça vous laissera le temps de recruter plus de monde proposa Dan.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur les rôles de chacun dans cette affaire. Julie devait écrire les textes, Denys, lui, devait parler de ce projet à tous les élèves pour qu'il soit déjà connu, Dan s'occupait des affiches, quant à moi…Je n'avais pas de rôle particulier à part me préparer mentalement à être présidente du club.

Nous nous séparâmes après les cours pour accomplir nos tâches respectives. Je restai encore un peu en classe pour veiller à ce que tout soit à sa place. Le rôle de déléguée était prenant mais non pas désagréable. Et puis, ça me donnait une certaine notoriété auprès des autres élèves. Une fois que je me fus assurée de ces détails, je rangeai mes affaires et je me préparai à rentrer chez moi.

Je marchais lentement dans le couloir, je n'avais jamais aimé me presser, je préférai que chaque chose arrive lorsqu'elle devait arriver. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver ma voie dans la vie. Denys, Julie, Dan, tous savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire après le lycée, mais moi non. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais aucune ambition, mais plutôt que je n'arrivais pas à me projeter dans un futur aussi lointain. Pour moi, le moment présent était déjà bien assez riche en événements, il était inutile de chercher à contrôler une chose aussi incertaine qu'est l'avenir. Les gens autour de moi s'étonnaient lorsque je leur répondais que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire, mais je leur répondais toujours avec le sourire. Oui, cela me faire rire au fond de moi qu'autant de personnes s'inquiètent pour si peu. Je trouverai le moment venu ma voie, je n'ai pas à forcer le passage de l'avenir, voilà ce que je voulais leur répondre, mais je savais bien qu'ils ne me comprendraient pas, alors je ne disais rien.

Je m'arrêtai devant les escaliers et je remarquai pour la première fois que la porte menant à la terrasse de l'école était ouverte. Intriguée, je décidai d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Je poussai la lourde porte pour me retrouver dehors. Il faisait encore frais en ce début d'année scolaire, mais le soleil couchant me réchauffait un peu. Je m'avançai plus au bord et c'est là que je découvris la magnifique vue. Je pouvais voir absolument toute la ville depuis ce promontoire. Devant moi s'étendait la mer, cette vaste étendue d'eau, scintillant d'un éclat rouge comme le sang sous les rayons de l'astre solaire. En tournant légèrement mon regard vers la gauche, je vis une haute falaise, s'élevant au-dessus de l'eau, comme un aigle prenant son envol. Vers la droite, je distinguais la forêt bordant la ville. Elle s'étendait elle aussi à perte de vue, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle pût être aussi grande. Plus au sud, le parc se démarquait des immeubles gris par sa végétation verdoyante. Je tentai d'y discerner Denys ou Julie, mais vu d'ici, tout le monde ressemblait à des fourmis.

Après avoir admiré ce paysage magnifique quelques minutes, je me décidai à rentrer à la maison. C'est alors que je vis sur les grilles de sécurité un petit objet brillant. Une paire de clés, certainement celles de la terrasse, était accrochée là. Un mot était également joint.

« Là où tout a commencé, la clé ouvrant la seule porte que l'homme n'a créé. H.Y »

Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens…Mais dans le doute, je pris tout de même les clés avec moi, Julie saurait certainement déchiffrer un tel message.

Il était dix-huit heures passées lorsque j'arrivai chez moi. Il n'y avait personne pour m'accueillir, mais j'étais habituée depuis le temps. Mon père est mort lorsque j'avais deux ans dans un accident d'avion, et depuis, ma mère m'élevait seule, mais elle ne s'en est jamais remise. Selon les médecins, le moindre choc la détruirait elle aussi. Je connaissais depuis ce jour-là la peine qu'elle devait supporter, c'est pourquoi, j'essayais d'alléger son fardeau le plus possible. Je lui remontais le moral lorsqu'elle pensait un peu trop à mon père, je préparais les repas depuis déjà trois ans, c'était même moi qui faisais les courses, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait la moindre raison de s'inquiéter. Mais je voyais qu'elle se laissait glisser, lentement mais sûrement. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de retarder l'heure où elle irait rejoindre mon père…

Je posais mes affaires et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour cuisiner le diner. Ma mère arriva à dix-neuf heures du travail.

-Bon retour maman ! Lui lançai-je depuis la cuisine.

-Je suis rentrée Miyako répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle entra dans la cuisine. Son visage était celui d'une personne épuisée, et pour cause, elle se surmenait plus que jamais depuis la mort de mon père pour oublier sa peine.

-Miyako, encore en train de préparer le diner ? Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

-Très peu, et puis, c'est en cuisinant tous les jours que je m'améliore. D'ailleurs, c'est prêt. Tu peux aller t'asseoir, je t'amène tout ça sur le champ.

Je lui servis son plat puis je pris place en face d'elle avant de lui raconter ma journée, comme je le faisais tous les soirs. Je lui parlai donc du projet de club de duel, avec moi en tant que présidente du club.

-C'est formidable Miyako. Ce n'est pas tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé ?

-Pas vraiment non…Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur de cette responsabilité…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous dis là Miyako ? Tu as tout à fait la carrure d'un chef. Il suffit de voir le travail que tu accomplis ici, c'est tout bonnement fantastique.

-Oui, mais il n'y a que toi ici, alors que je devrai parler devant une foule d'inconnus qui me jugeront sur ce que je dirai…

-Une foule d'inconnu ou moi, il n'y a aucune différence Miyako. Tant que tu fais de ton mieux, tout ira bien, je peux te l'assurer dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Merci Maman.

Elle m'embrassa puis je débarrassai la table avant de prendre la direction de ma chambre. Je regardai mes messages. Tout le monde avait tenté de me joindre apparemment, et bêtement, j'avais encore oublié de rallumer la sonnerie après les cours…

Je me contentai de lire leur message. Il n'y avait rien de passionnant. Dan me disait qu'il allait manquer de papier, Julie quant à elle semblait avoir fini sa part du travail, et Denys…comme d'habitude, il avait fait fuir les autres…

Tout le monde s'investissait tellement dans ce projet qui me semblait fou…Je me devais de faire quelque chose également. Je me mis à mon bureau et je tentai d'écrire quelque chose qui attirerait les gens…

J'y passais plusieurs heures, ma corbeille était remplie de boulettes de papiers, et je n'avais toujours rien…Je finis par m'endormir toute habillée avec la lumière allumée.

Evidemment, il va sans dire que le lendemain, j'étais épuisée. C'était peut-être le seul défaut du rôle de déléguée, ne pas pouvoir dormir en classe. Je dus donc tenir bon jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, où mes amis vinrent me rejoindre.

-Tu as une mine patibulaire Miyako, je pense que tu as besoin de sommeil me dit Dan.

-Toujours aussi fort pour constater l'évidence toi railla Julie.

-Ce…Ce n'est peut-être pas évident pour tout le monde ! Tenta-t-il de se défendre.

-Laissez un peu Miyako tranquille vous deux, intervint Denys, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est fatiguée ?

Deux regards foudroyants fusèrent vers lui et il recula, effrayé. Imaginer la suite de la discussion me fit rire, mais je le cachais, je voulais vraiment voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Mais qui nous a collé un boulet pareil…Soupira Julie. Tu es vraiment irrécupérable tu le sais ?

-Eh, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir suivi toute la conversation alors !

-Et voilà, c'est reparti…murmura Dan l'air lassé.

Je me levai pour arrêter ça parce que je savais que si ça continuait, je ne pourrais jamais me retenir de rire plus longtemps.

-Ca suffit vous trois, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous chamailler ? D'ailleurs Julie, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Vraiment ?

Je sortis de ma poche les clés trouvées la veille et je les lui montrai, ainsi que le message qui y était accroché. Elle l'examina quelques instants avant de prendre un air sûre d'elle.

-Ça ne fait aucun doute, ce message est codé !

-Merci, mais je l'avais deviné toute seule ça tu sais…

-O…oui, je le savais bégaya-t-elle.

J'étais la seule du groupe contre qui Julie n'osait jamais monter la voix, et j'en profitais souvent pour la mettre mal à l'aise. C'était assez amusant de la voir perdre tous ses moyens alors qu'en temps normal, c'était elle qui déstabilisait les gens.

-Je pensais que tu aurais su, mais il semblerait que non dis-je déçue. Je crois que ce papier est simplement bon pour la poubelle…

-Attends, donne-le-moi ! M'arrêta-t-elle. Je voudrais l'étudier un peu, je sens que ce n'est pas aussi dénué d'intérêt que ça en a l'air.

-Comme tu veux, mais je garde les clés. Et en parlant d'elles, j'ai un endroit sympathique pour déjeuner, vous voulez le voir ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous et je pris la tête du groupe pour monter sur le toit. Les disputes continuaient encore un peu, mais s'atténuaient progressivement, comme souvent.

J'ouvris la lourde porte avec la clé trouvée la veille et nous nous avançâmes dehors. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel à cette heure, mais le paysage n'en était que plus beau. Tous furent émerveillés comme je l'avais été la veille. Denys semblait être le plus intéressé. Il faisait le tour en poussant des exclamations de surprises. Julie, bien que ne montrant rarement ses émotions, semblait elle aussi surprise de la vue.

-Tu es sûre qu'on a le droit d'être ici ? Me demanda Dan légèrement inquiet.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Déclarai-je. J'imagine que non, sinon cet endroit serait pris d'assaut, mais ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi non ?

-Et c'est la déléguée qui me dit ça ? Répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

-Oh, c'est bon toi, je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais demandé à le devenir ! Rétorquai-je.

Dan prit un air amusé en repensant aux élections. Notre professeur avait demandé à tous les élèves qui voulait bien se présenter, mais personne n'avait osé se lancer. C'est alors que je m'étais étirée en levant les bras…et c'est ainsi que je fus désignée déléguée de classe… Au début, je voyais cela comme une contrainte, mais j'avais fini par m'y habituer jusqu'à apprécier ce rôle.

-Miyako ! M'appela Denys depuis l'extrémité. Viens voir ça !

Je m'excusai auprès de Dan, lui promettant de reprendre cette dispute plus tard pour aller voir ce qu'il avait à me dire de si important.

Je m'approchai et je vis de quoi il voulait parler. Au loin, en haute mer, se détachait de l'horizon une forme lumineuse volant vers le large. Ce n'était pas le soleil, mais il brillait au moins aussi fort que ce dernier, si bien que je ne pouvais le regarder droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur se mit subitement à battre plus vite à la vue de cette chose. Elle…elle ne m'était pas inconnue…La forme finit par disparaitre au loin et sa lumière s'estompa.

-Tu sais ce que c'était ? Me demanda Julie devant mon air contrarié.

-Je…je ne pense pas, j'ai simplement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais je dois me tromper…

-C'était magnifique en tout cas, dommage que je n'aie pas apporté mon appareil photo ! Se lamenta Denys.

-Tu auras certainement d'autres occasion de l'apporter ton appareil soupira Julie.

-Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à avoir légèrement faim moi vint se greffer Dan.

-Et pourquoi ne pas manger ici ? Proposai-je. On joue ça comme d'habitude, le perdant va chercher le déjeuner ?

-Pour que je perde encore une fois ? Non merci ! S'exclama Denys.

-Je passe mon tour aussi rajouta Julie.

Je me tournai vers Dan qui était mon dernier espoir. Il soupira avant de céder.

-On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix…Mais pimentons un peu les choses : le perdant devra en plus payer le dessert de tout le monde !

-Tu es vraiment maso ma parole…J'en connais un qui va avoir un portefeuille bien léger ce soir…

Nous nous mîmes en position tandis que Denys faisait l'arbitre, l'air enthousiaste. Nous avions beau nous affronter presque tous les jours, les duels entre Dan et moi étaient ceux qui captivaient le plus.

-Duel !

-Je prends la main dis-je. Je commence par invoquer Polux de la constellée, par son effet, je peux invoquer en complément Kaus de la constellée. J'active son effet, mes deux monstres gagnent un niveau supplémentaire ! Il est temps d'ouvrir le réseau recouvrement, apparais Pleiades de la constellée ! Je pose deux cartes face cachée et je te laisse la main mon cher.

-C'est trop d'honneur Miyako. Je pioche…pas mal tout ça…J'active fusion marionnette de l'ombre pour…

-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, j'active mon piège : Sceau de la magie interdite ! En défaussant un typhon d'espace mystique, j'annule ta carte et tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser du duel !

-C'est de la triche ça, tu as présidé ton deck ! Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner, j'active ma fusion marionnette de l'ombre el afin de fusionner Ma bête et mon faucon marionnette de l'ombre ! Apparais, Winda ! Je peux donc invoquer mon faucon sur le terrain et piocher une carte…

-Une seconde, j'active l'effet de Pleiades pour renvoyer ta bestiole à l'extra deck, encore raté…

-Je vais poser une carte face cachée ainsi qu'un monstre en position de défense et terminer mon tour.

-Déjà ? C'était rapide, mais au moins, on déjeunera plus tôt. Je j'active l'effet de Pleiades pour renvoyer en main ton monstre face cachée !

-J'active un piège, Jeu d'ombre sinistre pour envoyer au cimetière mon Dragon marionnette de l'ombre, et retourner tous mes monstres. Leurs effets s'activent, Squamate va détruire Pleiades, dragon ton piège et faucon va rappeler Ma bête !

-Tu m'énerves toi, ton deck est totalement fumé ! Me plaignis-je comme souvent lorsque je l'affrontais.

-Tu as pré-sidé, tu ne peux rien dire ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Oui, et je vais gagner ce duel ! J'invoque Algiedi de la constellée, puis son effet me permet d'invoquer spécialement sombrero de la constellée que j'ai en main. Ce n'est pas fini, je retire de mon cimetière Pleiades pour récupérer Polux et l'invoquer normalement. Son effet me permet d'invoquer également un autre Kaus que j'ai en main.

A ce moment précis, j'eus comme un vertige. Le monde se mit à tourner autour de moi et à devenir flou, et je me sentis tomber. J'essayai de reprendre mon équilibre mais en vain. Les images que je voyais finirent par devenir totalement noires. Je fermai les yeux, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion d'optique, mais lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais totalement ailleurs.

Je me trouvais dans une sorte de temple de lumière. Tout était en or et scintillait de mille feux sous le soleil implacable régnant sur cet endroit. Je levais la tête et je vis une forme lumineuse se détacher du métal précieux et s'avancer vers moi. Ce n'était pas un homme ni une femme, mais la chose avait forme humaine. Elle n'avait pas de visage à proprement parler, simplement deux yeux bleus se détachant sur un corps de lumière.

-Ou…Ou suis-je ? Demandai-je inquiète.

La chose s'arrêta devant moi et prit la parole d'une voix puissante, inspirant le respect et la peur:

-Hikari Miyako, des temps sombres se préparent pour toute l'humanité. Le seigneur des ténèbres va bientôt refaire surface. Quatre jeunes personnes ont déjà été désignées pour protéger ce monde. Cependant, les ténèbres ne peuvent être vaincues que par la plus pure des lumières…

-Que…Que voulez-vous dire ? Bégayai-je sans comprendre la situation.

-Es-tu prête à accepter ton destin ?

-Attendez ! Protestai-je. J'étais simplement en train de faire un duel avec mon ami et voilà que je me retrouve embarquée dans je ne sais quoi ! De quel destin parlez-vous d'abord? Et qui est ce seigneur des ténèbres ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

-Le destin d'être la clé permettant à ce monde de vivre en paix pour toujours, dans un monde où Gariatron ne serait plus…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce nom me fit frissonner. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant mais je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il s'agissait d'un être malfaisant…Je levai la tête vers mon mystérieux interlocuteur. Il semblait peu à peu prendre forme humaine, des traits se dessinaient sur son visage, sans pour autant être totalement nets.

-Mais qui êtes-vous?...Finis-je par demander.

-Mon nom est Luminion …

-C'est bien gentil, mais tout cela ne me dit pas ce que vous êtes…Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de démon ? On n'est plus au moyen âge !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir immédiatement répondit-il amusé. Cependant, je peux te raconter une petite histoire qui devrait t'éclairer : au départ, avant la création de l'univers tel que vous les connaissez, il n'y avait que deux forces, le bien et le mal, l'ombre et la lumière, s'affrontant dans une lutte sans fin. Ces deux éléments en tout point opposés finirent par épuiser leur énergie vitale et ont donc pris une forme leur permettant de se reposer. La lumière prit la forme des dieux, et les ténèbres, celle des démons. Cependant, même affaiblies, ces deux forces ont continué de s'affronter. La victoire des dieux fut écrasante, obligeant les démons à se terrer pour l'éternité…

-Et j'imagine que ce Gariatron dont vous me parlez est un de ces démons ? En admettant que ce que vous me racontez est la vérité…

-Tu doutes encore ? C'est normal, l'esprit humain a été formé pour se poser des questions contrairement aux dieux et aux démons. Gariatron est effectivement un démon originel, et son retour dans votre époque pourrait provoquer la fin de votre ère. C'est pourquoi, je te le redemande, es-tu prête à endosser la responsabilité de l'arrêter ?

-Attendez un peu, vous débarquez comme ça dans ma vie et vous me demandez de m'engager ? Je n'ai même pas le droit à quelques minutes de réflexion ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège votre truc ?

-Tu es méfiante, c'est bien…Mais pour te prouver ce que je dis, je vais te laisser une partie de mon pouvoir. Il devrait te convaincre dans les jours à venir. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Hikari Miyako.

Avant que je n'aie pu protester, la créature de lumière leva la main vers moi et je fus aveuglée instantanément. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais de retour sur le terrain de duel. Le temps semblait s'être figé durant mon absence car personne ne semblait n'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Etait-ce un simple rêve ?

Mon extra deck me sembla alors légèrement plus lourd qu'à l'ordinaire, et pour cause, lorsque je vérifiai, trois nouvelles cartes venaient de faire leur apparition, certainement grâce à ce Luminion…Tout cela n'avait aucun sens…J'étais une scientifique, ces événements irrationnels, comme l'apparition soudaine de cartes, n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et encore moins les rêves éveillés ! Et pourtant, je me retrouvais bien devant les faits accomplis…

-Miyako ? Miyako, tu es toujours parmi nous ? Me criait Dan depuis l'autre bout du terrain.

-Euh…Je…je crois que je vais te laisser cette manche, je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Vraiment ? Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? Me demanda Julie soudainement inquiète.

-Non, non, c'est simplement la fatigue mentis-je.

-C'est parce que tu n'as rien pris depuis ce matin aussi ! Ne bougez pas, je me dévoue pour aller acheter le déjeuner ! Déclara Denys.

Il disparut instantanément en nous laissant tous les trois. Dan s'approcha à son tour.

-Tu en fais trop Miyako. Si le club est de trop, laisse-nous nous occuper de la suite.

-Tu rigoles ? Dans ce cas-là, autant que tu deviennes le président à ma place si je ne fais rien !

-Tu en fais déjà bien assez repris Julie. Et puis, il ne reste pas tant de choses à faire que ça. Demain, nous devrions pouvoir commencer à coller les affiches.

-Vous avez fait vite ! M'exclamai-je.

-A trois, c'est assez rapide continua-t-elle. Ce soir, tu peux dormir tranquille !

Je les remerciai chaleureusement puis Denys revint avec le déjeuner. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant une heure avant de devoir retourner en classe. La fin de journée fut assez tranquille et nous nous séparâmes après les cours.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à la vision du temple de lumière. Instinctivement, je sortis les cartes mystérieuses. Elles étaient réellement scintillantes, bien plus que des cartes achetées dans des boosters, comme si la lumière émanait directement d'elles. C'était stupide comme pensée, comment une carte pourrait avoir sa propre lumière ? Je les rangeai dans ma poche en tentant de ne plus y penser.

En rentrant, je préparai le diner comme tous les soirs, ma mère arriva encore très tard, puis je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour travailler. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, mais mon esprit était obnubilé par la vision et les cartes. Ne pouvant supporter de rester dans l'incertitude, je décidai de faire quelques recherches sur ce luminion.

Bien entendu, je ne trouvai rien sur internet ni dans un quelconque livre de mythologie ou d'histoire. Je commençai à penser que je devenais vraiment folle…

La fatigue prit une fois de plus le dessus sur moi, et je m'endormis malgré moi.

Le lendemain, Samedi, je retrouvai tout le monde au parc à quinze heures. Comme à mon habitude, j'étais la dernière arrivée, sans pour autant être en retard au rendez-vous, point sur lequel mes amis aimaient rire. Nous passâmes tout l'après-midi à coller des affiches sur les murs de l'école et aux alentours. Elles étaient très belles, je reconnaissais bien là l'œuvre de Dan, il avait toujours eu un petit côté artiste. Au centre étaient représentés nos monstres favoris. Sur les bords, on voyait très clairement la main de Denys avec des effets de lumières presque aveuglant, tandis que Julie avait créé le slogan. Rien de particulièrement étonnant, mais assez bien choisi. Mes amis étaient si investis dans ce club, cela me faisait chaud au cœur de nous voir aussi soudés.

Nous finîmes notre travail vers dix-sept heures puis nous allâmes prendre un verre dans le parc. Tout le monde se félicitait, et nous voyions déjà les membres affluer dès le lundi matin. Julie avait même réservé une salle à l'école qui nous servirait pour nos entrainements. Le club de duel aurait dû être un franc succès avec tout le travail fourni pour le créer.

Cependant, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Personne ne se présenta. Mais nous ne perdîmes pas espoir et nous commençâmes à distribuer les tracts nous-mêmes aux élèves le mardi matin. Ce fut un nouvel échec et nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que d'attendre. Un jour, deux jours, peu à peu, nos espoirs s'envolaient. Dan essayait de nous remonter le moral, affirmant qu'il allait continuer à propager la nouvelle, mais nul n'y croyait.

Arrivés au vendredi soir, date limite du recrutement, la tension était à son comble. C'était le dernier jour avant la dissolution du club. Tout le monde était assez énervé pour cette raison.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce club ! Râla Denys en abattant son poing sur la table. Encore aujourd'hui, je viens de retrouver nos prospectus par terre et complètement déchirés ! Il y a plein d'élèves qui n'ont pas de club, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le nôtre !

-Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont comme nous, incapables de se décider répondit Julie froidement. Nous aurions dû nous en douter, si le club n'existait pas encore, c'était pour une bonne raison…

-Quand bien même, il doit forcément y avoir au moins un élève dans cette école jouant à ce jeu !

-Il y en a oui, mais rejoindre un club implique des responsabilités, et tous ne sont pas prêts à s'engager. Fais-toi une raison Denys, nous avons échoué cette fois-ci. Je ne sais même pas ce que nous faisons encore ici.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas Julie ! Il nous reste encore une heure, c'est largement suffisant !

-Tous les élèves de cette école n'ayant pas de club sont déjà partis à l'heure qu'il est. S'il y avait un retardataire, il se serait manifesté juste après les cours, mais en aucun cas maintenant.

-Tu vas voir, je vais t'en trouver moi des membres !

Il se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte. C'est à ce moment-là que je décidai d'intervenir.

-Tu ne peux forcer personne à rejoindre le club Denys lui dis-je calmement. Un club se doit d'avoir une cohésion, si l'un des membres se retrouve là sans savoir pourquoi, il ne tiendra jamais.

-Alors tu comptes abandonner toi aussi Miyako ?

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta méthode, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je suivais Julie pour autant. Je resterai ici jusqu'à la dernière minute. Quand on commence quelque chose, il faut aller jusqu'au bout, ou alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'avoir essayé.

Je disais cette phrase pour Julie, et cette dernière détourna le regard, gênée.

-Tu sais Miyako, il y a aussi certaines fois où il faut savoir abandonner dit-elle tristement. Persister dans cette voie ne fera que nous donner plus de souffrance, autant laisser tomber lorsqu'il est encore temps.

-Abandonne si tu veux, mais moi, je reste ! Affirmai-je, déterminée.

Mes deux amis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis Denys alla se rasseoir, résigné, et nous attendîmes encore, dans le plus grand silence.

L'horloge sonna une fois, puis deux fois, et une troisième fois. C'est alors que nous entendîmes des bruits de pas dans le couloir. L'heure était enfin arrivée, le club de duel allait mourir avant même d'être né…

On toqua à la porte, et un membre du conseil des étudiants apparut, l'air menaçant.

-Et bien, on dirait que vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver le nombre de membres requis, je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que…

-Si vous voulez bien m'accorder une minute ! Dit soudainement une voix familière dans le couloir.

Le membre du conseil s'écarta et Dan arriva dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il n'est pas encore dix-huit heures il me semble, le club a donc encore une minute pour trouver un membre.

-Co…Comment ? S'étonna-t-il. En une minute ? C'est ridicule voyons !

-Et pourtant, le club vient de trouver son quatrième membre !

-Vraiment ? Qui ça ? Nous nous exclamâmes en chœur.

-Il est juste devant vous !

Denys recula vivement, en percutant la table, Julie lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains et j'hoquetai de surprise. Juste après cela, dix-huit heures sonna. Plus personne n'osait dire un mot. Dan finit par briser le silence.

-Euh…Oui, donc, je disais, moi, Yami Daniel, rejoins le club de duel de monstre en quittant le club de football.

-Attends un peu ! Répliquai-je. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Quitter le club de foot pour nous après tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour y rentrer ?

-Oui, cela pose un problème ?

-Un gros! Tu n'auras peut-être plus jamais l'opportunité d'y rentrer à nouveau !

-N'est-ce pas la même chose pour le club de duel ? S'il est fermé aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas que moi qui n'aurais jamais l'occasion d'y rentrer. Le club de foot trouvera bien un remplaçant de toute façon.

Il se tourna vers le membre du conseil qui sursauta.

-Bi…Bien, ayant quatre membres, votre club peut continuer à exercer ses activités, désolé pour le dérangement…

Il s'inclina avant de se retirer, en nous laissant tous les quatre.

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas content de m'avoir parmi vous ? Dit-il joyeusement. C'est bien mieux qu'un membre random non ?

Julie se leva, l'air menaçant, avant de lui asséner un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Dan se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu le sais ça ! Renoncer à tes rêves pour un stupide club, non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire !

-Julie a raison ! Continua Denys. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en arriver là, nous nous serions débrouillés…

-Ah…Vous avez une drôle façon d'être reconnaissants vous le savez ? Dit-il avec une esquisse de sourire. Vous pensiez vraiment que vous étiez les seuls à vouloir que ce club voit le jour ?

-Non, bien sûr, mais pas au point que tu abandonnes ton rêve ! Répliquai-je.

-Mais qui te dit que je l'ai abandonné ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce club…était autant mon rêve que le vôtre…J'ai toujours voulu qu'un jour, nous puissions faire quelque chose, tous ensembles…Alors, lorsque vous avez évoqué pour la première fois le club, je me suis dit que ce jour arriverait peut-être plus vite que je ne le croyais…Si je me suis autant investi, ce n'est certainement pas pour voir tous nos efforts réduits à néant aussi facilement…

-Et…le club de foot dans tout ça ? Lui demandai-je.

-J'avais prévu de le quitter dès le premier jour de travail pour vous avoua-t-il. Alors, les laisser tomber maintenant ou dans trois mois, quelle importance ? Et, quand bien même je n'aurais eu aucun intérêt dans votre club, je l'aurais rejoint quand même.

-Alors, soit tu es un abruti fini, soit je ne comprends pas tes motivations…Lui dit Julie, confuse.

-Mais c'est très simple. Le rêve de mes trois meilleurs amis ne doit-il pas passer avant mon propre rêve ?

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es un abruti fini… soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer au chevalier blanc avec nous…

Denys lui donna alors une grande tape amicale dans le dos.

-Sacré Dan, tu nous étonneras toujours ! Dit-il en rigolant de bon cœur.

-Arrêtez de me frapper comme ça, sinon, vous risquez de retrouver rapidement votre quatrième membre à l'hôpital…

Nous rîmes tous un bon coup, et toute la tension retomba immédiatement. Finalement, nous n'aurions pas pu avoir de meilleur membre que Dan dans le club de duel. Même si cela me faisait de la peine qu'il ait dû renoncer à son club, j'étais heureuse de l'avoir parmi nous.

-Alors, Présidente, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Dan.

-Evite de m'appeler comme ça, c'est gênant…Quant à notre travail…déjà, un nom ne serait-il pas la première chose à trouver ?

-Oui, bonne idée ! Que dîtes-vous de « Overlord » ? Proposa Denys.

-Trop prétentieux le rabroua Julie. Team « Black Star » me semble plus approprié.

-On a l'impression d'être une secte avec un nom pareil…Répondit Dan. Peut-être « Guardians », ou bien « Infinity »…

-Et pourquoi pas « Yume-Nikki » ? Proposai-je alors.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Me demanda Julie.

-Littéralement, Le journal des rêves. Journal, pour évoquer les souvenirs que nous aurons en commun, et rêve, parce que ce club est né des rêves de chacun…

-Ca en jette comme nom, j'approuve totalement ! Dit Denys.

-Pourquoi pas, j'avoue que ça sonne pas trop mal ajouta Julie.

-C'est un nom parfait, je suis sûr que beaucoup de monde nous enviera avec un nom pareil ! Termina Dan.

-Alors c'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous somme la team Yume-Nikki !

Cependant, en prononçant une phrase aussi anodine, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce club serait le point de départ de notre plus grande aventure, une aventure remplie de grandes joies, mais également de souffrances immenses…


	10. Miyako: Résistance

_**Hikari Miyako : Résistance**_

La team Yume-Nikki fut un franc succès de mon point de vue. Même si nous n'étions toujours que quatre durant le reste de l'année, nous nous amusions comme jamais. Il n'y avait plus personne pour nous reprocher de jouer au duel de monstres, nous faisions même plus de choses qu'auparavant. Nous sortions plus facilement après les cours au lieu de rentrer chacun de son côté, nous variions nos sorties, en ne nous contentant plus simplement du parc de la ville, mais en visitant de nouveau lieux.

Le départ soudain de Dan de l'équipe de football avait créé entre lui et les membres de son équipe un profond fossé, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de passer du temps avec nous. J'étais très heureuse de le voir parmi nous, sans lui, le club aurait été bien moins amusant je pense. Quant à Julie et Denys, ils continuaient de se chamailler sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais cela animait les journées un peu trop mornes.

Nous nous étions également donné des surnoms. Dan aimait se faire appeler Aniki, on avait fini par surnommer Denys le pingouin, à cause de son air toujours renfrogné, Julie, quant à elle, préférait ne pas participer à ce jeu « enfantin » selon elle.

Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps de club sur le toit de l'école. Depuis que nous avions les clés, il nous était très facile d'aller et venir entre la salle du club et cet endroit.

Les mois passèrent ainsi sans l'ombre d'un quelconque souci pour nous. La team Yume-Nikki exerçait ses activités dans l'insouciance la plus totale. Durant cette période, je n'eus aucune nouvelle vision du temple de lumière, et j'en conclus donc que j'avais vraiment halluciné ce jour-là, et que les cartes devaient être simplement des cadeaux de Dan, Julie ou Denys.

Cependant, un événement bien particulier me rappela brusquement à la réalité…

C'était un jour tout à fait ordinaire. Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle du club, comme chaque soir, à l'exception de Dan, qui finissait les cours plus tard ce jour-là. Ce dernier entra alors subitement, l'air effrayé, un journal à la main.

-Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ! S'écria-t-il affolé.

-Quoi donc ? Tu es dernier de ta classe ? Demanda Julie.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, l'heure est grave !

Il lui brandit le journal juste sous le nez, tellement près que la pauvre ne pouvait rien voir. Mais cependant, nous qui étions derrière, pûmes très bien distinguer le gros titre du journal.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? L'interrogea Denys, un peu perdu.

-Ce n'est pas assez clair ? Une école de la capitale, assiégée par de mystérieux terroristes utilisant des monstres de duel !

-Attends Dan, calme toi et explique nous tout depuis le début…

-Me calmer ? Mais tu es complètement inconsciente Miyako ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai vu un type avec le même manteau que les hommes de la photo, et croyez-moi, un truc pareil, ça ne s'oublie ou ne se confond pas facilement !

-Admettons que tu dises vrai, quel est le rapport avec nous ?

-Le rapport ? Je vais te le dire Julie : pourquoi assiéger une ville de la capitale uniquement ? C'est un message. Bientôt, ils viendront ici également et nous serons tous sous leur domination !

-Tu regardes trop de films mon pauvre…

-Rigole tant que tu veux, mais ne venez pas râler quand cela arrivera !

-Et dans ce cas, que fais-tu encore ici ? Si tu as si peur, tu devrais déjà être loin non ? Riposta Julie.

-SI je suivais le bon sens oui…

-Mais Dan n'a aucun bon sens compléta Denys, c'est pourquoi, il est encore là.

-Il est inutile de s'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui n'est jamais qu'une possibilité ajoutai-je. Si cela doit arriver, alors cela arrivera et il sera trop tard pour y penser, nous devrons alors vivre en acceptant cela. Dans le cas contraire…et bien, notre vie n'en sera pas affectée.

-Tu vis trop dans l'instant présent Miyako protesta Dan. On verra bien si tu tiendras le même discours à ce moment-là !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Je pense aujourd'hui, même s'il est trop tard pour le dire, que j'aurais dû écouter mon ami. J'avais toujours vécu selon ce principe, de ne pas se soucier du lendemain, « Carpe Diem » comme disaient les épicuriens, cela résumait assez bien ma vision du monde. J'étais incapable de prévoir au-delà de l'instant présent, et je pense que c'est cela qui a causé notre perte…

Quelques semaines plus tard, le commencement du la coupe du monde de duel nous fit oublier l'avertissement de Dan. Nous nous focalisions uniquement là-dessus, dans l'espoir d'améliorer nos techniques. Même le principal acteur de l'alerte finit par oublier.

Nous pûmes voir de magnifiques duels s'enchainer. Il y avait une nouvelle équipe, sortant de nulle part, qui enchainait les victoires. Si je me souviens bien, les duellistes s'appelaient Angéla, Drago et Darksky. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à retenir notre attention. L'équipe d'Héliopolis se débrouillait incroyablement bien, de même que l'équipe Anglaise. Ces derniers étaient cependant assez effrayants. Premièrement, jamais nous ne vîmes le capitaine, se faisant appeler Shadow, toutes les victoires étaient remportée par les deux premiers duellistes, notamment une certaine Laura, une fille dont la simple vue me glaçait le sang…Son regard vert émeraude dénué d'émotion, son long manteau noir et son visage sans expression, sans oublier son style de jeu, tout chez elle me terrifiait, mais me fascinait également. Je voulais me rapprocher d'elle en un certain sens…

Denys s'était pris d'admiration pour le combattant du nom de Darksky, tandis que Dan semblait trouver Angéla à son gout…Julie était fidèle à elle-même, ne s'intéressant que guère à toutes ces choses.

Plus le tournoi avançait, et plus nous étions impatient de voir la suite. Et c'est ainsi que le duel final arriva…Il n'aurait pas dû l'être en vérité, mais dans les faits, il fut le dernier avant l'annulation du tournoi.

Il opposait Hélios, capitaine de l'équipe d'Héliopolis, et le fameux Shadow. Les échanges de coups étaient magistraux. Les deux combattants enchainaient les invocations, les destructions et les attaques. C'est alors qu'ils apparurent, les dieux maudits : Apopis, le serpent Divin, et Drakon, le maitre des enfers, deux monstres aussi effrayants qu'ils étaient puissants.

Au moment même où les deux créatures divines allaient s'affronter, je fus saisie de vertiges. Je fermai les yeux et je les rouvris à l'intérieur du temple de lumière. Je levai la tête vers le sommet, et il était là, Luminion.

-Bienvenu Miyako, cela faisait fort longtemps…

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demandai-je alors, méfiante.

-Comme tu as pu le voir, les dieux, l'incarnation de la lumière commencent à se réveiller de leur long sommeil. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls, les ténèbres s'agitent également depuis leur prison éternelle…

-Encore cette histoire à dormir debout ? Désolée, mais j'ai toujours du mal à y croire, même après autant de temps…

-Et pourtant mon enfant, tu en as la preuve sous les yeux, que te faut-il de plus ?

-Je ne veux simplement pas y croire…car si vous dîtes la vérité, alors…alors…

Luminion ferma les yeux et sourit, compatissant. Il me comprenait apparemment, il voyait bien que si je refusais de voir la vérité, c'était parce que je la craignais. Une guerre entre démons et dieux, cela signifiait pour moi la fin de tous ces moments agréables dans le club de duel…Alors je fermais les yeux sur l'avenir, ne voyant que l'instant présent, encore et toujours, repoussant très loin de moi ces malheurs, sans pouvoir les éliminer définitivement…

-Miyako dit-il solennellement, je vais te faire un autre présent, j'espère qu'il te permettra de surmonter les douleurs qui t'attendent…

-Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là ? Expliquez-vous !

Mais déjà, le temple de lumière se dissipait lentement devant moi. Je pus cependant entendre un dernier mot avant de disparaitre de cet endroit : « Espoir »…Puis je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je me réveillai dans la salle de club, il faisait déjà nuit. J'étais allongée sur un des canapés, et tout mon corps me faisait mal, comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Je me redressai tant bien que mal, et je vis Julie à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tiens, la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ? Dit-elle en levant le nez de son livre.

-Que…que m'est-il arrivé ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible.

-Tu t'es évanouie soudainement, alors nous t'avons allongée là.

-Merci, je m'en doute, je ne suis pas somnambule je te signale…Et…

-Si tu veux savoir où sont les garçons, ils sont partis acheter quelque chose à grignoter, ils pensaient que nous serions là pour un petit bout de temps encore.

-Je vois…Je suis désolée de vous causer autant de soucis…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Denys est bien plus embêtant que toi.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette comparaison…

Les garçons revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'empressèrent de me demander ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je dus leur mentir, prétendant que je manquais de sommeil ces derniers temps. Ils me crurent cependant sans poser de questions, mais tinrent quand même à me raccompagner chez moi, pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

Cette fois-ci, ma mère était déjà rentrée, et avait déjà préparé le repas. Plus tard dans la soirée, j'eus l'occasion de repenser à luminion et à son « cadeau ». J'avais beau regarder, je ne voyais pas ce qui avait changé chez moi ni autour de moi, tout semblait identique à d'habitude. Je ne le découvris que quelques jours plus tard, à mes dépends…

C'était encore une journée ordinaire à son commencement. Nous écoutions des cours, comme toujours, le soleil était brillant, le ciel clair, sans nuage, et un vent frais soufflait légèrement. Yume-Nikki était sur le toit, profitant de cette journée.

-Une bonne journée de repos, voilà ce dont nous avions besoin ! S'exclama Denys en s'étirant.

-C'est sûr, même si nous sommes censés avoir nos examens dans moins de deux semaines répliqua Dan.

-Quel rabat joie, deux semaines, c'est largement suffisant ! Rétorquai-je.

-Taisez-vous, et profitez simplement râla Julie en lisant un livre.

Soudainement, une explosion retentit tout près et fit trembler la terre. Nous levâmes tous la tête comme un seul homme dans la direction d'où elle provenait, et nous vîmes une haute colonne de fumée s'élever dans les airs.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'affola Denys.

-Je ne sais pas, mais probablement rien de bon répondis-je, inquiète. Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous renseigner rapidement.

Nous descendîmes en vitesse les escaliers pour nous retrouver devant le bureau du conseil des étudiants, où une foule s'était déjà rassemblée.

-Calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! Criait le président du conseil, tentant de maintenir l'ordre.

-Nous calmer ? Une explosion vient d'avoir lieu je te signale ! Protesta un élève.

-C'est la guerre ! S'écria un autre.

-Il faut nous enfuir !

Tout le monde approuva, et nos camarades prirent tous la direction de la sortie, en ignorant les ordres du président du conseil, leur intimant de rester là.

-Que faisons-nous à présent ? Demanda Dan.

-Quel idiot tu fais bon sang, on ne va pas rester les bras ballants, on va se battre évidemment !

-Oui…mais contre qui exactement ? Demandai-je.

-Bonne question…l'autre là-bas dans la cour peut-être ? Suggéra Denys.

Je me retournai et je vis parmi la masse d'élèves effrayés, un énorme monstre de duel. Cependant, je n'en avais jamais vu de tel auparavant. Son corps était long, comme celui d'un serpent, mais possédait quatre membres, à la façon d'un dragon, sans pour autant en être un. Il semblait même être réel car tout le monde s'écartait autour de lui, comme si son corps était matériel. Il balaya du regard la foule pétrifiée, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix grave et puissante.

-Humains, mon nom est Gariatron, démon originel des ténèbres.

Je frissonnai à l'évocation de ce nom. Alors Luminion ne me mentait pas, il existait vraiment un démon prêt à asservir le monde…

-Je suis revenu afin d'accomplir ma vengeance sur vous continua-t-il. Préparez-vous, car dès que la terre aura fait une rotation, mes hommes s'abattront sur votre misérable ville, puis sur le monde entier. Ce que vous venez de voir ne représente qu'une infime partie de mon pouvoir infini. N'espérez pas pouvoir vous échapper, votre bâtiment est d'ores et déjà scellé. Cependant, si vous me livrez à l'aube l'enfant de la lumière, vos misérables vies seront peut-être épargnées. Vous avez à présent moins de douze heures pour faire votre choix : sacrifier l'un des vôtres, ou vous préparer à mourir dans une guerre sans fin.

L'énorme monstre disparut instantanément après cela. Des murmures s'élevèrent rapidement, et la panique prit rapidement le dessus. C'était le chaos, chacun ne pensait qu'à sa propre survie en voyant que le portail de l'école était scellé. Certains se marchaient les uns sur les autres, d'autres se recroquevillaient dans leur coin, d'autres encore commençaient à chercher « l'enfant de lumière ».

-Miyako, je crois que nous devrions faire quelque chose me dit Julie. Si cela continue ainsi, demain, il n'y aura plus personne…

-Je le sais, mais que faire ?

« Convaincs-les ! »

Je cherchai autour de moi qui pouvait avoir prononcé cette phrase, mais il n'y avait que mes amis.

« L'espoir est tout ce dont ils ont besoin ! »

Cette voix...était-ce cela, le présent de Luminion ? N'ayant d'autre option, je décidai de lui faire confiance.

Je m'avançai parmi la foule et je pris place sur un muret afin d'être légèrement surélevée, puis je pris la parole.

-Ecoutez-moi tous !

Je ne sais pas comment, mais ma voix perça à travers le chaos ambiant et tous se retournèrent vers moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je n'aimais pas parler devant un public, mais il le fallait à présent. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me détendre, puis je commençai :

-Je m'appelle Hikari Miyako, de seconde année, présidente du club de duel de monstre. Puis-je savoir seulement ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Regardez-vous, il suffit d'un simple avertissement et vous voilà prêts à tuer votre voisin ! Est-ce donc là un comportement de personne civilisée ? Le chaos ne nous mènera à rien si ce n'est l'autodestruction ! Certes, notre situation semble désespérée, nous ne pouvons pas nous enfuir ni même nous défendre, nous ne savons même pas qui sont nos ennemis, mais ne sommes-nous pas assez nombreux pour repousser n'importe qui ? L'union fait la force mes amis !

-Ohohoh, mais quel beau discours dit alors un grand garçon roux, l'air arrogant. Tu vas nous dire maintenant de nous laisser faire bien gentiment ? Bravo le génie, ça c'est de l'idée, pas vrai le Grec ?

-Tais-toi un peu, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, rétorqua-t-il d'un calme impressionnant…Mais je suis d'accord avec mon camarade sur un point : nous ne savons pas quoi faire à l'heure qu'il est, personne ne sait quoi faire. Alors pourquoi écouterions-nous ton idée plutôt que les nôtres ? En quoi serait-elle meilleure ?

-Je…

-Tu n'as pas de réponse, bien évidemment…

-Moi j'en ai une ! S'exclama Dan en montant sur le muret à côté de moi. Pourquoi son idée serait-elle meilleure que les vôtres ? Tout simplement parce que Miyako possède un plan de défense au moins, pas un simple instinct de survie !

-Ton raisonnement me semble bon. Mais il y a une faille. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle sera capable de mettre en place son plan pour nous protéger, tous ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit de Miyako tout simplement répondit Denys en montant à son tour. Miyako est la déléguée de la classe B, quand il y a une décision dure à prendre, c'est à elle que revient ce choix, elle est donc particulièrement bien placée pour prendre des initiatives !

-Objection ! Dit alors un autre garçon un peu plus loin. Dans ce cas, qui serait notre chef ? Parce qu'il faut bien un chef ? Et je doute que notre cher président du conseil soit en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intéressé, qui ne put que grimacer devant une affirmation aussi véridique.

-Qui ? Elle est devant vos yeux je vous signale, à moins que vous ne soyez aveugles dit Julie en restant à sa place. Miyako a eu l'initiative, c'est donc à elle de prendre en charge le commandement de l'opération. Sauf si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux, toi qui t'es tu jusqu'ici et qui ne parle que pour te plaindre.

-Attends Julie, je peux très bien…tentai-je de protester.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Miyako, d'entre nous tous ici réunis, je pense que tu es la plus apte à commander. Si quelqu'un s'y oppose, qu'il parle maintenant !

Personne ne dit un mot.

A quoi jouait Julie ? Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de prendre la tête de ce mouvement en m'adressant à eux, je voulais simplement faire cesser le chaos, mais en aucun cas les commander, surtout que je n'avais aucun talent pour ça…

-Puisque le peuple a parlé, ou plutôt, n'a rien dit, nous nous y plions reprit celui se faisant appeler « le grec ».

-Je refuse de faire une telle chose, quelle injustice, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas commander moi ! Protesta le garçon roux.

-Parce qu'il fallait te proposer avant. Premier arrivé, premier servi. Cependant, je doute qu'une personne seule puisse gérer une telle situation.

-Miyako n'est pas seule, nous sommes là pour l'épauler, la team Yume Nikki vous promet que nous sortirons tous vivants de ce calvaire ! Affirma Dan.

-Les paroles m'importent peu, ce sont les actes qui sont comptent, tout le reste ne nous sortira pas de cette situation.

Le grec et son camarade prirent du recul par rapport aux autres élèves et disparurent dans les bâtiments. Un silence de mort régnait à présent sur la cour. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers moi, attendant que je dise quelque chose, mais j'étais aussi terrifiée qu'eux, je ne savais pas quoi faire non plus…

« Les lignes de défense »

Mais oui, la première chose à faire était…

-Bien, commençons par attribuer des fonctions à chacun déclarai-je. J'aimerai que vous vous sépariez en petits groupes. Les premières choses à faire sont de regarder si nous avons de quoi manger, dormir et nous soigner en cas de blessure. Deuxièmement, il nous faudrait un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne cherchant des objets pouvant nous aider à nous défendre. Et enfin, nous aurions besoin d'éclaireurs repérant tous les endroits stratégiques de l'école, pour nous cacher ou attaquer. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Ensemble nous survivrons !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit mon discours et tout le monde fit comme je l'avais dit. Je descendis de mon estrade, encore surprise de moi-même. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils m'écouteraient ainsi. J'espérais simplement ne pas leur avoir donné de faux espoirs…

Le président du conseil s'approcha de moi, mais fit demi-tour à mi-chemin. Il semblait ne pas vouloir s'impliquer dans cette histoire, et tant mieux, je préférai ne pas rencontrer d'obstacle dans cette quête déjà périlleuse.

Mes amis mes félicitèrent chaudement, Dan en particulier, puis nous nous mîmes au travail également. Alors que j'allais chercher de quoi nous défendre, Denys m'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Attends Miyako.

-Oui ?

-Je dois te le dire, mais durant l'intervention de l'autre affreux, j'ai ressenti comme une force nouvelle provenant de mon disque de duel…

-Pour une fois, il ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je l'ai ressentie moi aussi rajouta Julie.

-Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement…

-A toi l'honneur Dan lui dis-je.

Ce dernier prit son deck en tremblant, puis invoqua un de ses monstres qui se matérialisa devant nous. Cependant, à la différence de d'habitude, nous entendîmes le bruit de ses pas sur le sol, comme s'il avait une masse…

Dan s'approcha timidement de son monstres jusqu'à le toucher. Il recula vivement, surpris par ce contact inattendu.

-Il…il est réel ! S'écria-t-il.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais marmonna Julie. Ce truc ne nous a pas simplement enfermés à l'intérieur de l'école, il a également modifié l'espace dans lequel nous nous trouvons pour permettre aux monstres de prendre vie…

-Et…C'est bien ou non ? Demanda Denys, confus.

-C'est un bien, comme un mal. D'un côté, nous avons de quoi nous défendre et nous savons à quoi nous attendre. D'un autre…nous ne faisons sans doute pas le poids face à des monstres programmés pour la destruction…C'est pourquoi, nous devrions également réunir les meilleurs duellistes de l'école, les cartes seront certainement nos meilleures armes.

-Que se passe-t-il vraiment ici bon sang ? Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Le reste de la journée fut occupée à chercher tout ce qui nous serait utile. Nous trouvâmes de nombreuses couvertures dans la remise, des vivres à la cafétéria, de quoi tenir un bon mois. Dans les gymnases, les filets de tennis, les raquettes, les ballons de foot, tout était réquisitionné pour servir de moyen de défense. Un autre groupe revint de l'infirmerie avec tous les médicaments qui semblaient utilisables. Avec tout cela, nous avions de quoi résister pendant longtemps, mais nul ne savait combien de temps durerait cet emprisonnement…

Nous entreposâmes tout cela à l'abri dans des salles du sous-sol, de façon à ce que personne d'extérieur ne puisse les trouver, tandis que la salle du club devint le quartier général de la résistance.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde était exténué. Les rares sachant cuisiner se mirent au travail afin de préparer plus de trois cents repas. J'étais dans ceux-là, ce qui incita d'autres à se joindre à nous.

Nous décidâmes de passer la nuit dans le gymnase. Se répartir dans les classes aurait été trop dangereux, il nous fallait un endroit où nous pussions tous tenir. Nos installations étaient vraiment très rudimentaires. Tout le monde n'avait pas de couverture ni d'oreiller, mais heureusement, la nuit n'était pas trop fraiche.

Il était presque vingt-trois heures lorsque nous finîmes tous les préparatifs. J'aurais dû aller dormir, comme tout le monde, mais je ne pouvais pas fermer l'œil, c'est pourquoi, je déambulais simplement dans les couloirs. Tout était si sombre de nuit, l'école n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, les salles de classe fermées, même les lampadaires de la cour n'émettaient plus de lumière, comme si le monde entier avait sombré dans les ténèbres.

Mes pas me conduisirent devant l'escalier menant au toit de l'école. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais je ne pus résister à l'envie d'y monter.

Dehors, pas une étoile ne brillait, même la lune avait disparu. Tout était calme, trop calme, je j'entendais ni le bruit des voitures, ni le brouhaha des fêtards du dimanche. Le vent était tombé. Aucune lumière ne me parvenait de la ville, d'habitude si lumineuse. C'était comme si tout le monde redoutait à présent la puissance du démon.

Comment en étions nous arrivés là ? Dan nous avait pourtant prévenus que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas pris au sérieux ? Pour la première fois, je regrettai d'avoir refusé de voir le futur. Je ressentais à présent le fardeau que je portais sur mes épaules. En m'engageant dans cette résistance, je m'étais également engagée à protéger tout le monde, et pas simplement à gagner la guerre. Mais en étais-je capable ?

J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai, sur mes gardes, mais je me détendis en reconnaissant Dan.

-Salut Miyako, je savais bien que je te trouverai ici dit-il. Alors comme ça, toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Non.

Il s'installa à côté de moi et se mit à regarder au loin, en direction de l'océan, à présent inaccessible pour nous qui étions prisonniers de cette école. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans un seul échange de mot. Chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Je finis par briser ce silence pesant.

-Je suis désolée Dan-Aniki, j'aurais dû t'écouter…

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Lorsque tu nous as prévenus, je n'ai pas tenu compte de ton avertissement, alors que tu avais raison depuis le début.

-N'étais pas toi justement qui disais de ne pas s'inquiéter ? Que si une telle chose devait se produire, il serait trop tard pour y penser et vivre dans le moment présent plutôt que de se complaindre en remords ?

-C'est vrai, mais n'était-ce pas toi aussi qui disait que je ne tiendrai plus le même discours lorsque cela arriverait ? Répliquai-je.

Il rigola.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues franchement ? Dit-il, amusé par la situation. Voilà que je suis d'accord avec toi, et tu me contredis avec mes propres arguments ! Cependant, tu avais raison et j'avais tort. Nous ne pouvons qu'accepter ce qu'il nous arrive à présent. A quoi bon se préparer contre une chose qui nous dépasse ? Même en sachant que cela arriverait, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, si cela ne te donne pas raison, je me jette du haut de ce toit !

-Alors comme ça, tu penses que tous nos efforts auraient-été vains ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui le pense, c'est toi qui nous as toujours répété cela. Ce qui est fait est fait, nous ne pouvons plus changer le passé, mais nous pouvons encore écrire l'avenir. Tout n'est pas perdu. Les prochaines semaines seront certainement les plus sombres de notre vie, mais je suis certain que nous pouvons le faire. Après tout, nous avons une chef remarquable.

Je rougis lorsqu'il dit cela. Je sentais dans sa voix qu'il était sincère, il ne le disait pas simplement pour me faire plaisir ou me remonter le moral. Non, il pensait réellement que je pouvais les guider. Il avait plus confiance en moi que moi-même…

-Il se fait tard, et demain prévoie d'être mouvementé. Nous ferions mieux de prendre les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il nous reste encore.

Il me tendit la main, et je la pris volontiers puis nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Je n'espérai à présent plus qu'une seule chose : ne pas décevoir tous ceux qui, comme Dan, croyaient en moi…Quelle prétention…

Nous nous tenions le lendemain aux aurores devant le bâtiment principal de l'école. Nous avions commencé cette résistance, nous le club de duel, nous devions donc en assumer les conséquences pour tout le monde. L'air était frais, un vent faible soufflait sur nous. La tension était palpable, mais nul de disait un mot. Nous attendions simplement. Je me demandais comment ils allaient venir cette fois-ci. Ce Gariatron allait-il encore se montrer en personne ou bien allait-il envoyer un de ses sbires ? Là était la question.

Soudain, un coup de tonnerre retentit, et une image du démon apparut dans la cour. Je reculai d'un pas, impressionnée par sa taille gigantesque, mais je me repris rapidement, pour ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse.

-Humains, livrez-moi à présent la fille de lumière ou vous en subirez les conséquences !

-Rêve toujours l'affreux ! S'écria Dan. Même si on savait de qui il s'agissait, jamais nous ne livrerions l'un des nôtres !

-Vous aviez une chance de vous en sortir et vous l'avez laissée passer, la stupidité des mortels m'impressionnera toujours…Soit, préparez-vous dès à présent à mourir !

Le démon rugit avant de disparaitre. Mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement lorsque la terre se mit à trembler. Nous y étions, il n'était pas question de nous rendre sans nous battre ! J'armai mon disque de duel, et mes amis firent de même.

L'instant d'après, une série d'éclairs frappa le sol de l'école et nous aveugla. Lorsque nous rouvrîmes les yeux, des hommes en noir se tenaient devant nous. Leurs visages étaient cachés par de sombres masques. Dan avait raison une fois de plus à leur sujet, mais il était trop tard pour y penser.

Sans autre sommation, ils invoquèrent tous leur monstre et bientôt, la cour fut recouverte de ces bestioles. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'ils fussent si nombreux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Miyako ? Me demanda Julie, inquiète.

-Je propose de foncer dans le tas ! Répondit Denys. Apparaissez, Seigneur dragon océan, Néo Dédale et Posséidra, Dragon de l'Atlantide !

Ses deux monstres s'élevèrent par-dessus la masse informe d'ennemis qui nous entourait et en repoussa une bonne partie. Mais à chaque fois qu'un était détruit, deux le remplaçait. Il allait falloir les vaincre plus rapidement si nous voulions avoir une chance…

-Prêtez-nous main forte, Winda, Nephilim !

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix soupira Julie. S'il te plait, Junon…

Les trois nouveaux venus s'attaquèrent à leur tour aux ennemis. Je vis les monstres ennemis disparaitre une nouvelle fois dans d'épais nuages de fumée, avant que d'autres prennent leur place. Nous n'étions toujours pas assez forts cependant. A quatre contre presque cent, nous ne faisons pas le poids…Je voyais déjà notre mort arriver, ainsi que celle de mes camarades…

-C'est inutile dis-je désespérée. Nous ne pouvons pas gagner…

-Que tu es défaitiste Miyako, le combat vient à peine de commencer ! Rétorqua Dan. Et puis, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…

-C'est-à-dire le génie ? Lui demanda Julie.

-Admire, j'active la carte magie, Raigek…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, un chien noir se jeta sur lui et le clou au sol, et il lâcha sa carte. Je réagis immédiatement.

-Pleiades !

A son apparition, le chien noir se désintégra instantanément. Je me précipitai sur Dan pour l'aider.

-Merci Miyako…

-Mais de rien.

-Ecoutez tous, je crois que j'ai une idée ! S'exclama Denys.

-Toi ? Une idée ? On est vraiment dans un cas désespéré…Railla Julie.

-Rigole tant que tu veux, mais je viens de remarquer quelque chose, si nous attaquons les duellistes directement, cela devrait être plus efficace non ?

Nous nous regardâmes tous dans les yeux, étonnés qu'il ait pu sortir quelque chose d'aussi intelligent. Nous nous mîmes d'accord ensuite sur un nouveau plan d'attaque. Denys et Julie devaient ouvrir un passage avec leur monstre qui nous conduirait tout droit aux duellistes.

Junon, Posséidra et Levia dédale prirent la tête en détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait devant eux, ce qui nous permis de progresser. Cependant, c'était un trajet à sens unique, car dès que nous passions, une horde de monstres nous empêchait immédiatement de faire marche arrière.

Les duellistes étaient en vue. Je regardai Dan droit dans les yeux, qui me répondit par un regard confiant, puis nous emmargeâmes de la foule pour faire face aux duellistes. Ils eurent l'air surpris de nous voir devant eux.

-Ahah, et bien messieurs, je crois que c'est la fin ! Déclara Dan entouré de Nephilim et Winda.

-Pour vous peut-être rétorqua l'un des hommes.

Il sortit alors le bras de sous sa coupe et nous aperçûmes une longue épée à sa main. Les autres firent de même avant de se tourner vers nous.

-Oh, j'imagine que tu n'avais pas prévu ça Dan ?

-En effet, mais ce ne sont que des épées, on peut les passer facilement avec nos monstres non ?

Pour toute réponse, l'un des hommes se jeta sur Winda et la trancha en deux. Elle disparut dans une explosion puis l'homme se replaça, serein.

-Rectification, je crois qu'on est mal…Ces types sont des ninjas ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Dan ! Tout le monde compte sur nous, nous ne pouvons pas les décevoir !

-Bien, bien, dans ce cas…

Il sortit de je ne sais où une épée comme celle que l'on utilisait en escrime, à la différence près que le bout était plus aiguisé qu'à la normale, puis se mit en garde.

-On trouve de ces trucs dans cette école tu sais Miyako. Et maintenant, reste derrière moi tu veux bien ? Je n'ai pas fait trois ans d'escrime pour rien finalement !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de protester qu'il s'était déjà élancé sur les ennemis. Ces derniers ne semblèrent même pas surpris et ripostèrent. Mais Dan était agile. Il évita tous les coups de ses adversaires avant de leur rendre. Il désarma le premier, donna un coup dans le ventre au second avant de mettre l'épée sous la gorge au troisième. Il était vraiment impressionnant…

Mais…A lui seul, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était cerné par huit hommes, prêts à le tuer au moindre geste. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas inquiet. Il souriait, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Etait-il inconscient à ce point ? Non, je ne pense pas, il agissait simplement comme il avait toujours agi. Il ne se souciait pas de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, tout ce qui lui importait était notre survie, alors il faisait face à la mort, le visage détendu, car si cela pouvait lui permettre de nous sauver…il était prêt à donner sa propre vie…

-Dan !

-Miyako, cours, je vais les retenir pendant ce temps !

-Mais…

-Vas-y !

Je ne pouvais même plus bouger, je ne savais pas comment réagir face à la situation, tenter de sauver Dan, ou bien m'assurer que tout le monde serait sauvé ?

Mon temps de réaction fut fatal, car d'autres hommes me cernèrent à mon tour. C'était la fin, je pensais. Je tentai de me défendre avec Pleiades, mais ce dernier n'arriva même pas jusqu'à moi et fut détruit avant. Je voyais la fin, ma mort, arriver à grand pas…

« Les cartes de lumière ! » Répéta alors la voix dans ma tête.

Je lui fis une nouvelle fois confiance, faute d'option, et je sortis les deux présents de Luminion avant de les brandir devant moi. Les hommes reculèrent soudainement, comme si la simple vue de ces cartes les affaiblissait. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, tout autour de moi, les attaques diminuèrent en intensité, et je pus apercevoir Denys et Julie percer à leur tour pour nous rejoindre.

Je tenais une issue, je ne devais pas la laisser passer !

-Messager des étoiles, descend sur terre afin de faire régner paix et Justice : apparait, Satellaknight Delteros !

Tout ce que nous vîmes de lui fut une lumière intense détruisant d'un seul coup tous les monstres ennemis. Les hommes en noir disparurent également à son arrivée, sans laisser de trace, excepté celles du combat…

Epuisée, je m'effondrai sur le sol. Mes amis vinrent à mon chevet, inquiets, mais également impressionnés par mes performances.

-Tu as été incroyable Miyako ! S'écria Denys en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Tu nous avais caché que tu avais de telles cartes dans ta manche !

-Est-ce que tout va bien Miyako ? Me demanda Julie, plus réaliste, en regardant mon visage.

-Ce n'est rien occupez-vous plutôt de Dan…

Nous tournâmes tous la tête dans sa direction. Il nous tournait le dos, son tee-shirt était en lambeau et ses cheveux en bataille. Il regardait au loin, l'épée à la main, tel un guerrier non satisfait de sa victoire.

-Ils reviendront dit-il soudainement. Cependant, cette fois-ci, je serai prêt à les recevoir.

Sans ajouter un mot, il entra dans le bâtiment principal et disparut dans les couloirs. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. Sans mon intervention, il savait qu'à ce moment, il n'aurait plus été de ce monde, et cela, il ne pouvait se le pardonner. Comment le savais-je ? Parce que j'avais exactement le même sentiment que lui durant la bataille, au moment décisif.

Cependant…j'avais fait une erreur, j'avais baissé les bras avant même d'avoir combattu, et cela, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Ils comptaient tous sur moi, que penseraient-ils en apprenant que leur chef n'avait même pas la volonté de se battre ? Il fallait que je devienne plus forte également, quel qu'en fût le prix à payer…


	11. Miyako: Le dernier combat

_**Hikari Miyako : Le dernier combat**_

Comme Dan l'avait prévu, les hommes revinrent très rapidement. A peine quelques heures plus tard, nous étions à nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Cependant, nous étions prêts cette fois-ci. Tous les meilleurs duellistes de l'école s'étaient rassemblés pour nous prêter main forte. Parmi eux, je reconnus celui se faisant appeler Le grec et son ami, ainsi que l'autre garçon contestant tout. Ils étaient tous les trois d'un calme impressionnant, surtout le grec. Il regardait droit devant lui avant la bataille, rien ne pouvait le distraire et à peine le combat engagé, il fonça dans le tas.

Malheureusement pour nous, nos ennemis semblaient avoir eux aussi pris leurs précautions contre Delteros.

Plusieurs fois, je crus que ma fin arrivait, mais à chaque fois, mes amis du club venaient à ma rescousse in extremis. Dan combattait seul avec son épée, plus déterminé que jamais. Il enchainait les coups, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Ses adversaires ne faisaient pas le poids face à lui, même à cinq contre un.

Le soir arriva, la bataille continuait de faire rage. Denys et Julie m'avaient obligé à me retirer pour prendre du repos, mais je ne pouvais pas rester assise là sans rien faire pendant que mes camarades se battaient dehors et risquaient leur vie.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je décidai de retourner sur le front, et c'est là qu'elle apparut. Au moment où je touchai la poignée de la porte, une vive lumière surgit derrière moi puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Cependant, quelque chose me disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un ennemi. Je me retournai prudemment, mais mon cœur rata un battement en voyant qui se tenait devant moi.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, presque rouges et aux yeux bleus. Un halo de lumière l'entourait, mais à part cela, elle était ma réplique exacte…

-Bien le bonjour Miyako dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

J'étais pétrifiée, incapable de réagir face à cette « personne » me ressemblant tant. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme surprise de ma réaction.

-Oh, tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ? C'est étrange, je pensais pourtant que tu savais que j'étais là…Je suis déçue franchement.

Je ne répondis toujours rien, mais ma copie continuait de sourire, inlassablement.

-Tu sais Miyako, ce n'est pas tirer une tête pareille qui va arranger les choses, alors fais un peu comme moi !

-Qui…qui es-tu ? Finis-je pas demander.

-Suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas encore présentée, je m'appelle Hikari Miyako, déléguée de la classe B, présidente du club de duel de monstre, ravie de faire ta connaissance !

-Ne te fout pas de moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter ! Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça ! Rétorquai-je agressivement.

-Que tu es rabat joie, je te pensais plus ouverte…Enfin, Luminion m'avait prévenue que tu n'aimais pas voir la vérité, même si elle se trouvait devant tes yeux soupira-t-elle.

-Lu..Luminion ? Répétai-je, interloquée.

-Ah, donc tu ne crois pas ce que tu vois mais tu crois ce que tu entends, intéressant…Ça tombe bien, je suis pareille que toi, n'est-ce pas formidable ?

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gens comme toi, j'ai des amis à sauver…

-On a toujours du temps à perdre avec soi-même, surtout quand il s'agit d'élaborer une stratégie.

Je m'arrêtai net dans mon élan. Elle venait de capter mon attention, et elle s'en rendit compte car elle continua.

-Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour sauver nos amis…

-Pourquoi dis-tu « nous » ?

-Tu voudrais que je dise quoi ? Tu ? Vous ? Ne serait-pas pas un peu bizarre de parler de soi à la deuxième personne ?

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu es lente ma parole, mais je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue je pense… Nous nous ressemblons, nous portons le même nom, nous avons les mêmes souvenirs, cela ne te parait-il pas étrange ?

-Je pensais que tu plaisantais…

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup plaisanter, tout comme toi, cependant, cette fois-ci, j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse. Pourquoi me demanderas-tu ? Parce que je suis toi.

-C'est…c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être moi, sinon, je serais toi et…

-Oula, ne pars pas dans de telles considérations s'il te plait, ça me donne un mal de crâne pas possible ! Pour faire simple, tu peux dire que je suis une partie de ton âme que tu ne peux voir, mais que Luminion a rendue visible.

-Tu penses que je vais gober un tel truc ?

-Non, je sais pertinemment que tu ne me crois pas, après tout, moi non plus je ne le croirais pas si on me le disait. C'est pourquoi, je te propose un petit duel pour te montrer que je dis la vérité.

-J'allais justement te le proposer…

-En garde Miyako !

Un disque de duel apparut comme sorti de nulle part à son poignet et nous nous mîmes en position. Cela paraissait tellement fou, je ne pouvais croire à une telle chose simplement parce qu'on me le disait. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

-Je vais prendre la main et j'invoque…

-Pollux de la constellée je me trompe ? Et tu vas enchainer sur kaus avant d'invoquer Pléiades j'imagine.

-Co…Comment sais-tu cela ? M'exclamai-je choquée.

-Je sais quand même quelles cartes je joue non ? Mais continue donc.

-Bon, et bien, puisque tu sais déjà ce que je vais faire, je vais t'épargner tout cela. Apparais Pléiades de la constellée ! Je termine mon tour là-dessus.

-C'est bien dommage que tu ne joues pas de piège pour te protéger cette fois-ci, car ce qui t'attend risque d'être douloureux. Je commence en invoquant Satellaknight Vega qui me permet d'invoquer Satellaknight Unlukalhai. Son effet s'active et j'envoie au cimetière Le Satellaknight Deneb depuis mon deck.

-J'active à présent l'effet de Pléiades pour renvoyer Unlukalhai en main !

-Grossière erreur Miyako, j'active Satellaknight Starcrossed. En renvoyant le monstre que tu viens de cibler au deck, j'invoque spécialement depuis mon deck Satellaknight Altair ! Mais ce n'est pas terminé, son effet me permet d'invoquer Deneb qui se trouve dans mon cimetière. Ce dernier va ajouter à ma main Satellaknight Asham. Invocation XYZ : Descends des étoiles et repends la justice sur terre…

Non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de…

-Apparais Satellaknight Delteros !

La carte dans ma poche se mit à briller intensément, comme en réponse à l'invocation de ce monstre. Cette carte était censée être unique, alors comment pouvait-elle posséder la même carte que moi ? Je me mis à douter, et si jamais elle disait la vérité ? Dans ce cas, qui serait la vraie Miyako, elle, ou bien moi ?

-Tu comptes rêver encore longtemps ? Enfin, j'active l'effet de Delteros, en détachant une unité, je détruis Pléiades, et à présent, la voie est libre pour une attaque directe !

Miyako : 1500 – Miyako ? : 4000

-Je…je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je reprends la main et j'invoque Sombrero de la constellée, puis, en retirant Kaus, je reprends Pollux. Le deuxième effet de Sombrero s'active, me permettant d'invoquer Pollux, mais ce n'est pas terminé, je peux encore invoquer un dernier monstre. Montre-toi, algieldi de la constellée. Je recouvre ces trois monstres pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement. Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir faire ça : apparais Delteros !

-Ohoh, tout cela devient très intéressant…

-Tu connais la suite j'imagine ? Je détache un matériel de Delteros pour détruire le tien !

-Pas de chance Miyako, le deuxième effet de mon Delteros s'active, qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement depuis ma main Satellaknight Asham, tu vas donc perdre 1000 points de vie !

Miyako : 500 – Miyako ? : 4000

-Mais ton monstre va être détruit par l'attaque de Delteros. Je pose une carte face cachée, et c'est à toi.

-Tu m'as surprise, je l'avoue, mais je ne m'avouerai pas vaincue aussi facilement. Je pioche, et j'invoque Satellaknight Bételgeuse. Lorsqu'il est invoqué, je peux l'envoyer au cimetière et reprendre en main Asham. Je pose une carte face cachée, et je termine mon tour. C'est ta dernière chance Miyako.

-Je sais bien, mais je vais gagner durant ce tour ! J'active l'effet de…

-Et moi je riposte avec ma chaine démoniaque.

-Ce n'était pas prévu…Grommelai-je. Je vais donc activer mon piège : mouchard électrique, pour renvoyer ta carte d'où elle vient ! Battle, attaque là directement Delteros !

Miyako : 500 – Miyako ? : 1500.

-Je pose une carte face cachée.

-Tu sais que ce duel est terminé ?

-Je n'abandonnerai pas !

-Tu as dit également la même chose à tout le monde avant de te retrouver sur le champ de bataille.

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'un couteau en plein cœur. Co…Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Je n'en avais parlé à personne, pas même à Dan et aux autres. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit réellement moi ? C'était la seule explication plausible à cela…

Je commençai sérieusement à douter de moi-même, mes mains tremblaient, je n'osais même plus jouer, de peur qu'elle ne sache également ce que je venais de poser et qu'elle le contre…C'est pourquoi, je n'activai pas ma chaine démoniaque…

-J'invoque, Satellaknight Asham, qui va t'enlever 1000 points de vie.

Miyako : 0 – Miyako ? : 1500.

-J'ai…j'ai perdu…

-En effet, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas activé ton piège ? Grace à lui, tu aurais pu me vaincre au tour suivant, je ne comprends pas…

-Je pensais que tu avais de quoi répondre avouai-je.

-Alors c'est donc cela…

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu as peur, peur que ton ennemi soit plus fort que toi, alors tu baisses les bras avant même d'avoir essayé n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, ce n'est…

-Je vais te dire une chose Miyako : tu auras beau connaitre ton adversaire, tu ne pourras jamais prévoir totalement ses mouvements. Mais, n'est-ce pas cela qui fait l'intérêt du duel ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car la jeune fille disparut instantanément. La seconde d'après, le président du conseil des étudiants débarqua dans la salle du club, l'air furieux.

-Je le savais…Je savais que ton plan ne marcherait jamais ! S'écria-t-il.

-Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas ? Demandai-je.

-Nous avons peut-être repoussé l'ennemi pour aujourd'hui, mais de nombreux de nos élèves ont été blessés, et que fais-tu toi ? Tu te prélasses dans ton bureau tranquillement ? Bravo !

-Qu…Quoi ? Blessés ? Qui ça ? Est-ce grave ?

-Il est un peu tard pour t'en inquiéter. A présent, laisse-moi prendre les choses en main, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde...

-Te…te laisser la place ? Bafouillai-je.

-Oui, tu viens de nous démontrer ton incapacité à commander cette résistance. Il nous faut quelqu'un de sévère, faisant appliquer une discipline stricte pour gagner cette guerre, et je ne pense pas que tu sois en position pour…

-Olalala, qu'entends-je ici ? Dit soudainement une voix derrière le président.

Il se décala sur le côté et je pus voir le garçon roux arrogant de l'autre jour accompagné du grec et d'une troisième personne aux cheveux rouges en épis sur sa tête. Ils avaient tous le même air moqueur dans l'œil, mais un certain sérieux se dégageait également d'eux. Ils étaient très durs à cerner…

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu penses avoir assez de skill pour diriger une armée entière ? Si cela ne tenait qu'à ça, je serais déjà chef de cette armée !

-Calme-toi un peu Hoshi, tu veux bien ? Dit le grec. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour chercher la bagarre, nous venons à peine de sortir d'une bataille acharnée.

-Tu es poète toi maintenant ? Ironisa le troisième garçon. Comme quoi, la guerre nous fait faire des choses bien étranges. Si seulement Sunbird était là…

-Etes-vous venus simplement pour discuter ou pour autre chose ? S'impatienta le président.

-Les deux très cher président répondit le grec très poliment. Nous étions venus discuter au sujet du rôle de leader que cette très chère Hikari Miyako endossait.

-Alors…vous aussi vous pensez que je devrais me retirer ? Dis-je tristement.

-Laisse le grec terminer avant de parler toi, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il a à te dire ! Répliqua Hoshi.

-Merci. Nous pensons également que tu n'as pas la carrure pour être chef.

Sa phrase me poignarda le cœur. Alors comme ça personne ne me faisait plus confiance après une seule bataille ? Mais ils avaient raison. Je n'avais rien fait, rien du tout, alors que eux se battaient pour leur vie pendant ce temps-là. En y repensant, ils avaient tous entièrement raison…

-Mais, je pense également que personne ici ne pourrait diriger une telle opération termina-t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

-C…Comment ? S'étonna le président.

-J'en connais un qui a besoin de se déboucher les oreilles dit le troisième garçon. Hikari Miyako, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu es capable, mais fais de ton mieux. Tu as fait le serment de nous sortir de cette galère, tu nous as donné à tous l'espoir que nous n'avions pas, alors c'est à toi à présent de tenir cette promesse. Voilà que j'en deviens poète, si ce n'est pas regrettable…

Les trois garçons se retirèrent ensuite, nous laissant tous les deux dans l'incompréhension. Le président me foudroya du regard et partit sans ajouter un mot de plus. J'étais à nouveau seule dans la pièce. Cependant, à présent, je savais que je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras maintenant. Si je le faisais, personne ne prendrait ma place et nous aurions sombré dans le chaos le plus total.

Je me souvins tout à coup des premiers mots du président et je me levai d'un bond. Et si jamais mes amis étaient blessés ?

J'ouvris la porte et je me précipitai dans les couloirs à leur recherche. Les élèves, encore épuisés par le combat, s'écartaient rapidement sur mon passage, non sans protester. Je finis par trouver mes amis dans le hall assis sur un banc, tous, excepté un. Un saisissement me prit à la gorge. Non, il ne pouvait pas…

Je m'avançai prudemment vers eux. Lorsque Denys me vit, il me fit de grands signaux, comme à son habitude.

-Miyako ! Alors, où étais-tu passée ? Je pensais que tu viendrais immédiatement à la fin du combat !

-Où…où est Dan ? Demandai-je tremblante.

-Excellente question, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin du combat me répondit-il. Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave après tout, il nous rejoindra quand il en aura envie !

Je fus soulagée en entendant les mots de Denys. Dan ne semblait pas blessé selon lui, c'était déjà ça. Mais à présent, il allait falloir que je prenne mes responsabilités de chef en main. Je pris donc le micro du bureau de la direction pour passer une annonce.

-Ici Hikari Miyako. La bataille a été rude, je le sais, mais il ne faut pas nous reposer pour autant, ces ennemis peuvent attaquer à tout moment, il nous faut être prêt. C'est pourquoi, nous devons organiser des patrouilles de surveillance à toute heure. Si certains se sentent capable d'assumer ce rôle, qu'ils viennent dans la salle du club.

A ma grande surprise, une foule se présenta devant la porte. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'autant de personnes étaient prêtes à risquer leur vie pour les autres alors que la veille, c'était à peine s'ils ne se tiraient pas dessus. Le grec et ses amis disaient donc vrai, ils avaient espoir, ils me faisaient tous confiance désormais.

Ce système de ronde fonctionna très bien. Une nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, le veilleur nous alerta et nous échappâmes à une attaque surprise. Il avait également ses défauts, comme tout système. Les armées ennemies commençaient à comprendre que nous les attentions et envoyait également des éclaireurs, mais dans l'ensemble, nous avions l'avantage.

Plusieurs sections d'attaque se formèrent par la suite pour riposter. La première était composée des meilleurs combattants au corps à corps, le « United we Stand », dont le grec et les autres faisaient partie. Cette section était certainement celle nous rapportant le plus de victoires.

Juste derrière eux, la section « Overlord », dirigée par le rebelle du premier jour, analysait les armes ennemies abandonnées et les utilisait à son propre avantage. Je n'aimai pas particulièrement l'idée de combattre avec de telles armes, mais pour eux, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour gagner.

Derrière ces deux grandes factions, il y en avait beaucoup d'autres, toutes ayant leur utilité. Yume Nikki, quant à elle, gérait et planifiait les grandes attaques. Mais une chose me tracassait plus que tout, c'était le comportement de Dan. Il semblait totalement différent de d'habitude. Pendant nos heures de pause, il disparaissait comme absorbé par ses pensées et pendant les batailles, c'était à peine s'il distinguait ennemi et allié. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'un détail pareil.

Ma « moitié » comme je l'appelais désormais, apparaissait de temps en temps pour me donner des conseils dans les moments les plus difficiles. Je n'essayais même plus de savoir ce qu'elle était réellement, du moment qu'elle nous apportait la victoire, je m'en fichais.

Avec cette organisation, nous réussîmes à tenir trois semaines sans qu'aucun élève ne fusse tué. Cependant, les réserves de nourriture commençaient à se faire rares. Nous avions sous-estimé la dureté des combats et surestimé la résistance des combattants. Avec ce qu'il nous restait, nous aurions tenu encore une semaine, deux au grand maximum. La guerre devait prendre fin rapidement…

Cette dernière prit un tournant radical le jour où le groupe UWS revint en ayant réussi à dérober à l'un des assaillants un petit carnet où ses instructions étaient écrites.

J'étais seule avec Denys et Julie lorsque nous les avons lues, et heureusement car l'une d'entre elle évoquait un espion infiltré…

-C'est mauvais ça, grommela Denys. Si quelqu'un apprend cela, la panique risque de s'emparer de tout le monde…

-Et le chaos régnera comme au premier jour, oui. Mais la décision te revient Miyako. Cacher une information comme celle-ci peut se révéler fatale si quelqu'un l'apprend par inadvertance me prévint Julie.

-Je le sais bien…mais nous devons prendre le risque. Pour le moment, nous sommes soudés par un même espoir. Je ne veux pas que celui-ci s'évapore pour ça…

-Oui, je comprends. Dans ce cas, donne-moi ce carnet, je vais le cacher là où personne ne le trouvera.

-Merci Julie.

Nous entendîmes alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir, mais lorsque j'ouvrai la porte, je ne vis personne. Cela ne devait être que mon imagination.

Nous sortîmes tous les trois de la salle de club puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le grand hall de l'école pour planifier les activités du jour, comme nous le faisions. Cependant, tout le monde était déjà réuni. Intriguée, je me rapprochai et j'entendis une voix au centre, celle du président du conseil.

-Cette soi-disant chef que vous avez élue, elle vous ment depuis le début ! Elle sait qu'un traitre se cache parmi nous !

Des cris de stupéfactions s'élevèrent de tous les côtés, y compris moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore lui ?

-Cependant, elle préfère ne pas vous le dire pour mieux vous manipuler ! Allez-vous accepter cela ? Allez-vous…

-Assez ! L'interrompis-je.

Un silence de mort régna sur le hall et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Quand on parle du loup, regardez qui voila ? Alors Miyako, quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

-Je…

J'avais soudainement perdu tous mes moyens. Je n'avais rien à répondre. Tout ce que je dirai serait contre moi, j'étais dans mon tort, je n'avais pas à cacher une telle information aux yeux de tous ! J'aurais dû écouter Julie… Je sentais la situation m'échapper soudainement. Les murmures s'élevèrent, les regards se durcirent, des groupes se formèrent petit à petit et la foule se dispersa rapidement. Ce que je redoutais arriva, chacun fini par se battre pour son propre compte. Ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à créer, notre seul moyen de défense, tout venait de voler en éclat à cause de ma décision ! Une lueur de triomphe luisait dans les yeux du président.

-Toi…

Denys se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le col. Il ne fit rien pour se défendre.

-Laisse-le Denys l'arrêta Julie. Le frapper ne résoudra rien.

-Je comptais le donner en pâture à nos ennemis mais le frapper, c'est bien aussi !

Je me relevai péniblement, la tête basse. C'était la fin. Nous n'avions plus aucune chance de gagner cette guerre à présent.

-Miyako, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? S'exclama ma moitié dans ma tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Lui répondis-je mentalement. C'est terminé.

-Tu baisses les bras aussi facilement ? Tout ne semblait-il pas perdu également le premier jour ? Et pourtant, tu les as tous rassemblés, tu peux recommencer !

-A quoi bon ? Tu vois comment ça a fini…

-Tu commences à m'énerver toi tu sais ? Regarde plutôt ça et dis m'en des nouvelles !

Un flash de lumière m'aveugla et quand je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une grande forteresse volante. A mes pieds, des hommes se livraient une lutte acharnée à coup d'épées et de lance. Je compris rapidement que j'avais une vision du passé. Ma moitié apparut à côté de moi.

-Ces hommes se battaient pour une juste cause tu sais Miyako, comme vous il y a encore peu. Cependant, un grand malheur les a frappés et à présent, ils se battent entre eux. Mais regarde plutôt la suite.

La forteresse sur laquelle je me trouvais descendit lentement vers la masse d'hommes qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement en l'apercevant. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, en sorti, vêtu d'une longue robe dorée cachant son visage, mais laissant cependant dépasser une longue barbe blanche. Les hommes s'inclinèrent devant lui.

-Seigneur Luminion…

-Misérables, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Hurla-t-il en colère.

Sa voie était grave, puissante, et chacun de ses mots retentissait en moi comme une lourde vérité, comme si j'étais moi-même concernée par les mauvaises actions de ces hommes.

\- Si je vous ai donné vos pouvoirs, ce n'est pas pour que vous les utilisiez de cette façon-là ! Vous deviez combattre les démons et non vous entre-tuez ! Mais j'ai eu tort on dirait, vous n'êtes pas prêts à endosser une telle responsabilité !

Il leva le bras et une lumière en jailli. Les hommes à terre des deux camps commencèrent à crier de douleur et je vis comme deux formes lumineuses s'élever et peu à peu, prendre forme. Je finis par en reconnaitre une, stupéfaite.

-Les pouvoirs de Delteros et Baxia sont beaucoup trop grands pour vous. Le pouvoir des étoiles ne peut être confié à de simples humains…

La vision s'estompa soudainement et j'étais de retour dans le hall de l'école, totalement essoufflée. Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Le pouvoir des Etoiles ? Luminion ? Tout était si confus dans ma tête. Je tentais d'appeler ma moitié, mais aucune réponse ne me parvint. J'allais devoir chercher des réponses toute seule…

Le jour suivant fut un calvaire. Certains élèves s'étaient emparé de la réserve de nourriture tandis que d'autres des armes. Nous étions totalement démunis face à une telle situation, et tout cela par la faute de ce stupide président ! A trois, nous ne pouvions rien faire et nous passâmes la journée dans la salle du club à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Nous ne le savions même pas, et Dan n'était même pas avec nous pour nous guider. Nous étions totalement perdus…

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte et sans attendre notre réponse, le Grec et ses amis entrèrent, l'air mécontent. Nous nous levâmes d'un coup, prêts à nous battre.

-Ohohoh, c'est qu'ils sont énervés ces jeunes ! Déclara le roux toujours aussi sarcastique.

-C'est normal, Crimson Sunbird est parmi eux continua son camarade.

-Vous en avez pour longtemps ou bien je peux y aller ? Râla le grec.

-Monsieur veut parler, alors que monsieur parle ! Répliqua son ami, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. L'autre l'ignora.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ? Leur demanda Julie sur ses gardes.

-Simplement parler. Nous trouvons votre attitude déplorable.

Denys leva le point quand il dit cela mais Julie l'arrêta. Le grec ne fit même pas attention à cela et continua.

-Je pensais vraiment que tu pourrais nous guider en fin de compte, Hikari Miyako. Me serais-je trompé ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne te trompes jamais ! Ironisa l'homme au Sunbird.

-Tu lui as volé sa réplique rétorqua le roux.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu ne peux pas assumer une rébellion comme celle-ci, mieux valait-il ne même pas commencer. Cependant, le mal est fait, et je ne peux laisser passer cela. Notre équipe s'appelait United We Stand, UWS, ce n'étaient pas que des paroles en l'air contrairement à vous, nous comptons vraiment sortir d'ici, tous ensemble, alors faites comme bon vous semble, mais nous allons réaliser ce que vous n'avez pas fait.

Le grec nous tourna le dos et partit avec une démarche confiante, suivi de ses deux camarades, échangeant des regards moqueurs. Cependant, il se retourna une dernière fois avant d'ajouter :

\- Méfiez-vous tout de même, particulièrement toi Miyako, car le traitre pourrait t'être bien plus proche que tu ne le penses.

Son discours m'avait démoralisée encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà si cela était possible car il avait raison lui aussi.

Cependant ses derniers mots me laissaient un gout amer dans la bouche. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Etait-il en train d'accuser l'un de nous ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui faire penser une chose…

Je fus frappée d'un éclair d'angoisse. L'attitude de Dan était plus que bizarre ces derniers temps, se pouvait-il que…

Je me tournai vers mes deux amis qui ne semblaient pas avoir compris l'allusion et j'hésitai à leur faire part de mes soupçons. Après tout, peut-être qu'ils essayaient simplement de me faire douter de moi-même…Je l'espérai au plus profond de moi…

Les jours suivants, la faim commença sérieusement à nous tirailler tous. Nous n'avions plus d'attaques, ils devaient avoir compris que nous nous détruisions de l'intérieur. Les UWS avaient tenu leur promesse et réunissaient de plus en plus de personnes. Les Overlord également, mais dans un autre but. Ils ne recrutaient que les meilleurs, les autres étaient exclus et contraints de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Dan avait bel et bien disparu de la circulation, comme volatilisé, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mes soupçons sur lui.

Un soir, alors que j'allais me faufiler dans la cuisine pour voler de la nourriture –voilà à quoi nous en étions réduits – je vis quelqu'un d'autre entrer. Intriguée, je la suivi. Dans la pénombre, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais je discernais tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Du bout d'un objet tranchant, il agrippa une belle tranche de viande et s'enfuit. Je le vis prendre la direction du toit et ma curiosité fut piquée au vif.

J'entendis la lourde porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Heureusement, je ne me séparais jamais des clés de l'endroit et je l'ouvris à mon tour.

Le voleur était là, assis par terre, dévorant son butin, une simple couverture pour se protéger du froid. Il sursauta en entendant la porte crisser mais se calma aussitôt en voyant mon visage.

-Oh, tu as finis par venir alors ?

Je…je reconnaissais cette voix ! J'étais si heureuse de l'entendre à nouveau que j'aurais pu lui sauter dans les bras, mais je me retins en repensant aux paroles des UWS. Il continua.

-Je suis vraiment désolé dit-il d'une voix lasse, comme s'il était épuisé. Je n'ai pas été là pour vous soutenir ces derniers temps…

Le vent soufflait fort en cette soirée, toujours sans étoile, comme au premier jour.

-Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour le club, alors j'ai préféré m'éclipser, le temps que les choses aillent mieux. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

-Je…

-Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre bien sûr…Répondit-il, comme résigné à accepter la vérité.

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme on s'est inquiété pour toi, tu as disparu presque dès le premier jour !

-Parce que dès le premier jour, j'ai su que j'allais être un fardeau pour vous. J'ai vu mes limites, je vous aurais mis en danger si j'étais resté, vous auriez dû me protéger sans cesse, alors j'ai fait cavalier seul. Je suis désolé si je vous ai inquiétés…

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. D'où venait ce malaise soudain que je ressentais vis-à-vis de celui qui était autrefois mon ami le plus proche ? Lorsque je le regardai droit dans les yeux, il me semblait impossible qu'il nous ait un jour trahis. Soit les UWS se trompaient, soit je partais sur une fausse piste, mais dans tous les cas, mon ami n'était pas coupable, et je le savais.

Contre toute attente, il me proposa un morceau de son butin que je refusai poliment. Il l'avait récupéré, je n'avais aucun droit de le lui prendre…

Il soupira alors.

-Que tu es têtue Miyako ! Mais…tu n'as pas changé depuis ce jour-là…Dit-il nostalgique.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Il rit légèrement puis me couvrit d'un regard doux.

-Tu te rappelle de notre première rencontre Miyako ?

-Notre…première rencontre ? Répondis-je, surprise qu'il évoque cela à un moment pareil.

-Oui, quel âge avions nous déjà ? Six ? Peut-être sept ans ? En tout cas, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très recommandable à cette époque il me semble.

-Ah oui, je me souviens, tu étais Dan la terreur des bacs à sable lâchai-je en riant. Tout le monde tremblait devant ta bande et toi !

-Et pourtant, toi, tu ne t'es pas laissé démonter pour autant continua-t-il.

-Oui, je vous ai causé bien des soucis. Je refusais de faire ce que vous me demandiez, je m'interposais toujours lorsque vous alliez harceler les plus faibles et pourtant…

-Pourtant, lorsque ce fut moi le faible, tu m'as défendu également…

-Que veux-tu ? J'avais beau détester ce que vous faisiez, vous ne méritiez pas de vous faire accuser pour une bêtise que vous n'aviez pas commise !

-Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu as pris la faute sur tes épaules ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire, tu aurais même pu te faire exclure…

-Je n'ai sans doute pas réfléchi, comme toujours, j'ai agis simplement, et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, car si je ne l'avais pas fait, serions-nous en train d'en parler aujourd'hui ?

-Non, tu dois avoir raison. Mais je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour ce que tu as fait ce jour, alors je le fais maintenant : merci Miyako.

-Ah…bah…je…je…bégayais sans savoir quoi répondre.

Sans prévenir, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je me sentais bien comme ça, comme protégée par mon ami, comme à l'intérieur d'un cocon protecteur. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si les soucis autour de moi n'étaient que de simples souvenirs s'évanouissant dans un brouillard obscur.

-Tu dois être forte Miyako dit-il sans me lâcher. Sans toi, nous n'aurions pas tenus jusqu'ici, alors je t'en supplie, reconstruis ce qui a été détruit, toi seule le peut, j'ai confiance en toi, tu nous sortiras de cette guerre, comme tu m'as sorti de mon égoïsme.

-Tu mets au même plan deux choses d'ampleurs totalement différentes soupirai-je. Il est trop tard à présent, je…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non Miyako. Arrête de croire que tu es seule car tu as faux. Beaucoup de personnes dans cette école croient encore en toi, ils attendent simplement que tu viennes à eux. Tant que nous vivons, notre espoir ne peut s'éteindre, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

-Je…

-Moi en tout cas, je crois en toi Miyako. Tu vas nous sortir de là, tous, sains et saufs, comme tu l'as promis, j'en suis persuadé !

-Arrête, je…tu me mets bien trop de pression sur les épaules là…

-Ahah, désolé, mais je voulais que tu comprennes à quel point tu nous es indispensable.

Je lui souris alors, et il me rendit mon sourire. Il avait fini par me convaincre malgré moi. S'il disait vrai, je ne pouvais baisser les bras, même si un traitre se cachait parmi nous.

Je le remerciai chaleureusement et je pris la direction du bureau de direction. Il tint à m'accompagner pour s'excuser de son absence prolongée, assurant qu'il serait à présent toujours à nos côtés.

Il était encore tôt lorsque je rentrai dans la salle de direction et je fus surprise de voir que les UWS y avaient établi leur camp. Certains membres me lancèrent des regards hostiles mais les leaders eux, me regardaient sans appréhension.

-Alors Miyako, as-tu enfin fait ton choix ? Me demanda Le Grec solennellement.

-Oui, j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en main ! Affirmai-je d'une voix se voulant confiante.

-Ohoh, voilà que notre chef bien aimée reprend du poil de la bête, je commençais à en avoir marre des ordres stupides du Grec ! Lança son camarade nommé Hoshi.

-Je n'ai que trop longtemps renié mes responsabilités et regardez où cela nous a mené ! A présent, il est temps de mettre fin à cette guerre !

-Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre acquiesça le grec. Tiens, je pense que tu es prête à reprendre ceci.

Il me tendit le micro que j'attrapai les mains tremblantes puis je le remerciai chaleureusement. Le grand moment était enfin arrivé, j'avais à présent le pouvoir de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, remettre de l'ordre dans le désordre que le président avait créé. J'inspirai un grand coup et je me mis à parler dans le micro. Ma voix résonna longuement dans le bâtiment.

-Très chers élèves et camarades de classe, ici Hikari Miyako. Je sais que nous avons vécu des choses difficiles ces derniers temps mais à présent, vous n'avez plus à vous en faire car je compte bien vous sortir tous d'ici indemnes ! Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs par le passé, vous cacher une information aussi importante que la présence d'un traitre parmi nous n'était pas une bonne idée mais je voulais à tout prix éviter la panique. Cependant, je n'ai pas réussi et le résultat a été pire que tout ce que j'imaginais. Mais à présent, vous avez également vu que vivre chacun de son côté n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, les faibles sont écartés, c'est la loi du plus fort qui règne. Mais lorsque nous faisons cela, qu'est-ce qui nous différencie de nos ennemis ? Rien du tout ! C'est pourquoi je vous le demande encore une fois, nous, je vous supplie de vous réunir à nouveau pour faire face à l'ennemi comme un seul homme ! J'espère sincèrement que ces paroles vous auront touché, ou au moins fait réfléchir sur votre manière de vous comporter.

Je posai le micro sur la table, encore tremblante. Comment allaient-ils réagir tous face à ma pauvre tentative pour reprendre le pouvoir ? Et si cela n'engendrait que plus de discordes ?! Je frémis à cette idée. Cependant, j'entendis soudainement derrière moi quelques applaudissements lents. Je me retournai, il venait de l'homme au Sunbird et du Grec mais ils furent bientôt rejoints par tous leurs camarades jusqu'à ce qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fasse entendre.

Je n'en revenais pas. Le grec me félicita avec sa froideur habituelle, son ami Hoshi fut sarcastique mais on sentait une pointe d'admiration dans sa voix, quant à l'homme au Sunbird, il affichait un sourire sincère.

Dan me prit sans ses bras et me félicita tandis que Denys et Julie arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard puis me félicitèrent à leur tour. Ce jour-là, j'avais vraiment l'impression que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Dès le lendemain, UWS devint partie à part entière de Yume-Nikki. Cela encouragea de nombreux élèves à nous rejoindre. Petit à petit, notre équipe se reformait, bien qu'Overlord préférât toujours faire équipe de leur côté, mais au moins, nous n'avions plus de problèmes avec les armes et la nourriture, pour le peu qu'il restait...

Mais cette illusion de stabilité se brisa dès le lendemain. Les armées ennemies étaient de retour sur le terrain voyant notre nouvelle organisation, mais pour la première fois, nous avions réussi à capturer l'un de leurs hommes. Dan le ramena à l'intérieur avec moi et les UWS pour l'interroger sur leurs plans de bataille pour prendre l'avantage.

-Alors, parle, que comptez-vous faire ? Lui demanda Dan froidement.

-Absolument rien, nous n'avons besoin de rien faire pour vous vaincre dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Ohoh, quel confiance en soi, c'est impressionnant ! Prends-en de la graine le grec ! Mais il se trouve que ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande, alors soit tu vas parler soit on lâche Sunbird sur toi !

-Ne critique pas Sunbird Hoshi ! Protesta son camarade.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de guignols incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez…Dit alors notre prisonnier.

-Sois plus clair je te prie le somma le Grec.

-Oh mais c'est très simple. Je suis simplement en train de vous dire que le traitre est dans cette pièce…ou plutôt devrais-je dire la traitresse.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers moi, abasourdis et je fis un pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Moi la traitresse ? Ridicule ! Personne ne semblait le croire non plus heureusement.

-Arrête tes sornettes ! S'exclama Dan en le menaçant. Miyako ne peut pas nous avoir trahis, elle est la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse !

-Et pourtant, la connais-tu si bien que ça ? Rétorqua l'ennemi.

Je sentis sa détermination vaciller. Mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement. Et s'il disait vrai ? Si j'étais vraiment cette traitresse sans même le savoir ? Je tentais d'appeler ma moitié, sans succès, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier ce sentiment.

-La fille de lumière est notre clé. Tant qu'elle sera en vie, nous aurons toujours une longueur d''avance sur vous. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner tant qu'Hikari Miyako sera votre chef !

Un rire grave s'éleva de sa gorge et Dan le fit taire d'un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de se tourner vers moi. Je ne pouvais plus soutenir son regard tant j'avais honte. Il tenta de me consoler, mais je m'enfuis avant qu'il ait le temps et je fonçai en plein cœur de la bataille…S'il disait vrai, il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour préserver la survie de mes amis…


	12. Miyako: Désespoir

_**Hikari Miyako : Désespoir**_

Non, non, non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Je ne pouvais pas être la traitresse, je le savais ! Comment aurais-je pu les trahir alors que je ne faisais que les aider ? Tout cela était stupide, mais je savais au fond de moi que cet homme ne mentait pas…

Je courais en plein cœur de la bataille, sans regarder où j'allais, sans même voir qui je percutais sur mon chemin, ami ou ennemi. J'étais simplement remplie d'une haine incommensurable contre moi-même. La fille de lumière ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne !

Plusieurs fois, je sentis des projectiles, flammes, griffes, me frôler, mais jamais me toucher. Je finis rapidement par arriver aux limites de la grande cour et je vis derrière moi une dizaine d'hommes et de monstres à mes trousses. Je me retournai pour leur faire face. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à m'énerver plus que je ne l'étais déjà !

\- Fichez moi la paix ! Criai-je. Delteros !

J'invoquai mon puissant monstre et les hommes reculèrent, soudain hésitant. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je lui donnai l'ordre de les exterminer. Il leva son épée et un éclair jaillit qui frappa tous mes opposants d'un seul coup. Ils disparurent dans une épaisse brume noire ne laissant qu'un cratère fumant derrière eux.

D'autres arrivèrent. Ils voulaient subir le même sort ? Très bien !

Ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés devant moi que j'ordonnai à mon monstre d'attaquer. La surprise leur fut fatale et disparurent également sans laisser de trace. Ils pouvaient bien venir tous, je les attendais, et tous subiraient le même sort !

J'étais simplement guidée par mon instinct et ma rage, obscurcissant toute pensée censée. Luminion s'était bien joué de moi lui aussi avec son cadeau empoisonné, si j'avais su, je me serai livrée bien avant pour éviter tous ces ennuis à mes amis !

En pensant à cela, ma rage s'intensifia encore et je me lançai à mon tour dans la bataille, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Je ramassais une épée trainant au sol et je me jetai sur un ennemi en lui transperçant le dos. Je ne savais même pas s'il s'agissait d'un monstre ou d'un homme et cela m'était bien égal. Je voulais simplement déverser toute cette frustration accumulée tout au long de la guerre.

Trois hommes m'encerclèrent, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ils pensaient donc que se mettre à trois contre un leur donnait l'avantage ? Quels idiots !

Ils se jetèrent comme un seul sur moi avec des poignards mais je les évitai avec une vitesse surhumaine et j'en embrochai un sur la lame de l'épée, je saisis le second à la gorge et le jetai sur le troisième.

Je ne ressentais aucune compassion pour ces hommes. Ils n'étaient que de simples envahisseurs qu'il fallait repousser coute que coute.

-Attends Miyako, je dois te parler, c'est important ! Me dit ma moitié alors que j'envoyai valser un monstre dans les airs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, tu nous as tous trahis !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Miyako, je te le jure !

-Alors explique-toi ! La sommai-je en me défaisant d'un monstre gluant.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas…c'est comme si Gariatron suivait à la trace toute particule de lumière, c'est certainement comme ça qu'il connaissait nos plans à chaque fois…Répondit-elle tristement.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Rétorquai-je. Tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir avant ?!

-Je sais bien, mais il est trop tard pour se morfondre comme tu le dis souvent, à présent, nous devons mettre fin à cette guerre !

-Comme si ce n'était pas ce que nous essayons de faire depuis le début !

-Attention Miyako !

Durant mon monologue intérieur, un monstre s'était approché tout près de moi et s'apprêtait à m'asséner un coup fatal. Je voyais déjà ma fin arriver mais un rayon de lumière pure le frappa et il disparut.

-Je suis désolée Miyako répéta ma moitié. Mais tu dois m'écouter maintenant. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de mettre fin à la guerre, cependant…

-Parle, nous n'avons plus le temps, si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le maintenant ou tais-toi !

-La fille de lumière…c'est toi Miyako…

Je m'arrêtai net dans mon mouvement. Alors depuis tout ce temps, j'avais les moyens de mettre fin à la guerre en me livrant simplement ? C'était…c'était si ridicule…

Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je lâchai mon épée, incapable de la tenir plus longtemps. S'il le fallait vraiment, alors peut-être…peut-être que…

-Miyako ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang aujourd'hui ! Hurla ma moitié en déviant quelques flammes. Ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne vas pas accepter simplement de mourir maintenant que je te l'ai dit ! Et ta promesse alors : tu les sortiras tous sains et saufs, cela compte aussi pour toi !

Ces mots me firent reprendre mes esprits et je revins à moi. Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas mourir ainsi…du moins, pas sans me battre.

-Tu es prête Miyako ? Demandai-je à ma moitié.

Elle acquiesça.

Je me tournai vers mon monstre et je me précipitai à nouveau en plein cœur de la bataille, en m'assurant de capter le plus d'ennemis pour qu'ils se lancent à mes trousses. Si je devais mourir, autant le faire en guerrière.

Après quelques passages, je me retournai pour voir les ennemis. Ils étaient soudain bien plus nombreux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Quelle idée stupide en y repensant…

J'accélérai le pas et j'entrai dans le bâtiment principal. Ils me suivirent. Je devais les amener à un endroit précis, l'endroit où j'avais décidé de livrer mon ultime combat. Je montai les escaliers, essoufflée tout en cherchant la clé dans ma poche.

-« Là où tout a commencé », et là où tout se terminera pensai-je.

Je poussai la lourde porte et je la refermai aussitôt derrière moi, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Les ennemis firent exploser la porte, ce qui me projeta au bord du vide.

Je tentai de me remettre debout, mais avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, un énorme serpent se jeta sur Delteros et le mordis à la gorge. Je ressentis la douleur comme s'il s'agissait de la mienne. Mon monstre disparut, quant à moi, j'étais désormais trop faible pour continuer le combat.

Pour la première fois, je ressentis la peur à l'état pure : la peur de la mort.

-Désolée les amis…m'excusai-je en silence. Je…

Une nouvelle explosion retentit depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dan apparut, le regard rongé par l'inquiétude et, me voyant à terre, ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et se jeta sur mes assaillants.

-Miyako !

Il en percuta deux qui s'écrasèrent au sol avant de disparaitre dans une fumée noire. Les survivants reportèrent leur attention sur lui et l'encerclèrent.

Non, il allait faire tout rater ! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que la seule façon de mettre fin à cette guerre était que je meure…

Je tentai de me relever pour l'épauler mais j'étais bien trop faible et je m'effondrai aussitôt.

Vous ne toucherez pas un seul cheveu de Miyako ! Apparaissez, Nephilim, Winda, Grysta et Shekhinaga !

La suite ne fut que pluie de griffes, crocs et épées, tout cela dans le chaos le plus complet. Je ne parvenais même pas à distinguer les combattants. Plusieurs fois, je fus menacée d'être touchée, mais à chaque fois, l'un des monstres de Dan me protégeaient. Cependant, mon ami s'épuisait à vue d'œil. A chaque fois qu'un coup était donné, il le ressentait, et avec quatre monstres, la douleur devait être multipliée…

Je voulais lui crier d'arrêter, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. J'étais clouée au sol, impuissante à aider mon ami qui se battait pour ma survie sans se soucier de la sienne. Je ne pouvais rien faire, pas même mettre fin à mes souffrances, rien, à part regarder mon ami prendre les coups à ma place…

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Dan, épuisé, s'écroula et ses monstres furent balayés. Les ennemis sourirent et un cercle noir se forma à ses pieds.

-Miyako, fais quelque chose bon sang ! Me cria ma moitié, son âme va être aspirée !

Son âme aspirée ? Penser à cette issue me donner assez de force pour me remettre debout dans un ultime effort, ignorant les blessures et la fatigue. Je fis un pas en avant, mais Dan me fit signe de ne pas m'approcher plus.

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi Miyako ; articula-t-il. La victoire est plus importante que ma propre survie, et toi seule peux nous l'apporter !

-Je refuse de faire une telle chose, gagner en sacrifiant ses amis n'apportera jamais rien de bon !

-Je te fais confiance Miyako, s'il te plait…met fin à tout cela…

Oh que oui, j'aillais mettre fin à cela, et plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

-Miyako, je compte sur toi dis-je à ma moitié.

-Laisse-moi faire, si cela me permet de me faire pardonner…

Je sentis une partie de mon âme s'échapper, comme si on m'arrachait le cœur. Ma la douleur ne dura qu'une seule seconde, car juste après, au-dessus de moi, ma moitié se tenait debout, flottant dans les airs, en armure de guerrière

-Encore une fois désolée Miyako, je ne voulais pas en arriver là…

Je ressentais de vrais remords dans sa voix mais je ne pus lui répondre car elle attaqua immédiatement les hommes avec un rayon de lumière dorée. Une haine se lisait dans leurs yeux avant qu'ils ne soient absorbés dans cette lumière. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux eut le temps de lancer un projectile noir qui toucha ma moitié au cœur. Nous criâmes de douleur comme une seule et tout devint noir. J'entendis néanmoins la voix de ma moitié dans ma tête une dernière fois :

-Tu ne peux pas porter ce fardeau seule Miyako…Trouve…trouve quelqu'un qui saura t'épauler. Cette longue bataille s'achève, mais la guerre est loin d'être finie…Les étoiles descendront bientôt sur terre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

Puis les ténèbres s'emparèrent de moi.

J'ouvrai les yeux timidement. Les ténèbres m'entouraient toujours. Tout mon corps était endolori. Etais-je morte ? Cela ne m'aurait même pas étonnée après un tel choc. Cependant, si j'étais bel et bien morte, pourquoi ressentais-je toujours la douleur ? Etais-je condamnée à souffrir éternellement pour mon incompétence ? Je l'aurais mérité après tout. Ce châtiment aurait même été une bénédiction pour moi, après toute la souffrance engendrée par ma faute. Tous mes amis du club, les camarades de résistance blessés au combat, tout cela par ma faute, parce que j'avais refusé de me rendre lorsque l'occasion se présentait à nous !

-Mi…Miyako…Dit soudainement une voix faible à côté de moi me faisant revenir à la réalité.

Je la reconnu immédiatement, puis tout me revint en tête, la course poursuite jusqu'au toit, puis l'arrivée soudaine de Daniel pour finir sur…Je me réveillai totalement pour l'apercevoir, gisant dans une mare de sang. Ignorant la douleur, je me précipitai sur lui, affolée. Une énorme blessure lui entaillait le ventre, d'où le liquide rouge s'écoulait abondamment. Chaque respiration semblait être un supplice pour lui.

-Dan !

-Tu en as mis du temps, tu le sais ça ? Murmura-t-il, avant de grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Ne te force pas, je vais chercher des secours, tiens bon !

Je me levai, mais il me retint par le bras, puis me dit non de la tête.

-C'est trop tard articula-t-il avec difficulté. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi…

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu vas t'en sortir ! Je…Je vous ai promis que je nous sortirai tous vivants d'ici !

-Il est temps de regarder la réalité en face Miyako, tu ne peux plus fuir les faits accomplis…

-Je…Je ne peux pas…

-D'autres hommes ne vont pas tarder…Echappe-toi tant que tu le peux encore…mon cas est déjà scellé, je ne serais qu'un fardeau supplémentaire pour tes épaules, au sens propre du terme…

-Non, non et non ! Rétorquai-je. Si j'avais su…si j'avais su que tout cela allait arriver, je me serais livrée dès le premier jour !

-N'était-ce pas toi qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas regretter ? Te morfondre ne t'apportera rien de plus que de la tristesse, alors s'il te plait, tourne la page le plus vite possible…

-J'avais tort sur toute la ligne et tu avais raison depuis le début…Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté…Si je l'avais fait…

-N'avons-nous pas déjà parlé de tout cela auparavant ? Nul ne peut changer le passé, mais tu peux modeler l'avenir…

-C'est pourquoi je vais te sauver, coute que coute, il n'est pas trop tard !

Il ferma les yeux, puis sourit. Les larmes me vinrent. Je ne croyais même pas ce que je disais, et lui non plus. Sa blessure était trop importante pour guérir, les médicaments et les bandages n'y changeraient rien. Nous savions tous les deux pertinemment que c'était la fin, cependant, je refusais de l'accepter, contrairement à lui…Encore une fois, je refusais de voir la réalité se présentant devant mes yeux si évidente.

Tout à coup, je ressentis comme une chaleur réconfortante dans mon dos, une vive lumière venait d'apparaitre, la lueur d'espoir dont nous avions tous besoin, l'astre du jour, le soleil envoyait ses premiers rayons pour la première fois depuis plus de trois semaines. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, jamais je n'aurais espéré pouvoir le contempler à nouveau. Je pensais mourir dans l'obscurité sans fin de la nuit créée par le démon.

Sa lumière était si apaisante, comme si toutes les ténèbres autour de nous se dissipaient par sa simple présence. J'en avais oublié à quel point sa simple présence chassait tous les maux de l'humanité. Mais je sentais en moi qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre de Luminion, comme un cadeau de remerciements et d'excuses…

-Dan…Regarde…Le soleil s'est levé…

Il entrouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

-Alors…Tout est fini ? Dit-il dans un murmure.

-Je crois bien, oui.

-La fin de la guerre…C'est un cauchemar qui se termine aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux…d'avoir pu revoir une dernière fois…Le soleil…Avant…

-Dan…

-Pour tout te dire, j'ai perdu tout espoir il y a longtemps…Ce n'est que grâce à toi, Julie et Denys que j'ai pu continuer à avancer…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu nous guidais tous !

-Non Miyako…Toi, Tu nous guidais tous.

-Et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse…

-Tu l'as tenue, je peux te l'assurer, mais cependant Miyako…

-Oui ?

-Peux-tu me promettre une dernière chose ?

Je ne répondis pas, je ne pouvais pas répondre, ma gorge était nouée par l'émotion.

-S'il te plait, continue à vivre ta vie. Tu es destinée à de grandes choses, alors, ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Ne te tourne pas vers le passé, mais regarde vers l'avenir…Il sera certainement rempli de bien plus de joie que tu n'en as jamais connu…

-Aniki…

-Je t'encouragerai, ou que je sois, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, et sur Yume Nikki. Nous guiderons tes pas, comme tu nous as guidés durant cette guerre. Nous sommes une famille après tout.

-Je…

-Allons Miyako, souris un peu, cela ne te ressemble pas de tirer une tête pareille ! Nos chemins se séparent peut-être ici, mais je suis sûr qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons…

-C'est une promesse ?

-Oui. Alors, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.

Il leva sa main pour essuyer une larme me coulant sur la joue, tout en continuant de sourire.

-Où que tu sois…tu continueras à m'encourager…Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais…

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien à présent…

Je ne répondis rien, tentant de retenir mes larmes, sans succès. Dan tourna la tête vers l'océan, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant.

-Il y a encore…Tant de choses que je n'ai pas pu faire…Tant de choses que je n'ai pas vues, mais…Mais, mon chemin ne va pas plus loin…

A son tour, il se mit à verser une larme.

-Peux-tu le faire pour moi Miyako, réaliser les rêves que je laisse derrière moi ?

-Tu peux compter sur moi…

-Je suis…vraiment heureux…d'avoir pu partager tant de souvenirs avec vous toutes ces années. Aussi court fut mon passage dans Yume Nikki, j'ai pu apprécier chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble, tous les quatre, je suis heureux que tu aies été notre chef, que tu nous aies guidés, afin de nous sortir de cet enfer…Pour tout cela, je dois te dire…merci, merci pour tout, Miyako…Ma vie…n'aura pas été vaine après tout, et c'est grâce…à toi…Acheva mon ami dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je sentis soudainement la pression sur ma main se relâcher, puis son bras retomba sur le sol, inerte et glacé.

-Dan…Dan ? Dan !

Tandis que le soleil éclairait le sourire désormais figé de mon ami, j'entendais des cris de joie, d'étonnement et des pleurs venant d'en bas. Je me relevai, chancelante, et je m'approchai du bord. Tous les ennemis avaient disparu instantanément aux premiers rayons de soleil et tous se réjouissaient de voir enfin la fin de cette guerre. J'aperçus le grec sourire pour la première fois en tournant la tête dans ma direction tandis que ses deux amis se félicitaient tout en se lançant des piques, mais ils étaient heureux également. Les Overlord jouaient aux durs, prétendant que sans eux, la guerre aurait continué. Le président du conseil sortit du bâtiment principal, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que nous n'avions plus rien à craindre.

Denys et Julie arrivèrent peu de temps après, et à leur vue, je m'effondrai sur le sol en gémissant. Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de me consoler, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le flot de larmes ne voulait pas s'arrêter, et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Répétai-je sans cesse à mes amis, incapables de comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent, je voulais les préserver, je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur à eux aussi.

Ils me trainèrent tant bien que mal dans la cour où tous les élèves me firent une ovation générale, dirigée par l'homme au Sunbird. Ils ignoraient tous que pour moi, l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances. Je ne pouvais pas sourire, je ne pouvais même pas leur répondre. La mort de Dan occupait toutes mes pensées.

Les jours suivant la fin de la guerre furent assez agités pour tous les élèves, mais ne sont pour moi qu'un tourbillon d'images floues, noyées dans un chagrin sans fond.

Il fallait reconstruire l'école, s'assurer que tout le monde était en bonne santé et surtout, retourner chez nous. Ma mère m'accueillit en pleurant de joie. J'appris que durant la guerre, elle avait fait tout son possible pour nous sortir de là, ce qui me remonta légèrement le moral. Je dus annoncer aux parents de Dan la triste nouvelle, mais étrangement, ils ne m'en voulurent pas, et étaient même fiers de son acte, bien que je perçus tout de même une immense tristesse en eux.

Denys et Julie furent transférés du jour au lendemain, si bien que je n'aie jamais pu leur dire au revoir. J'aurais tant voulu partager ma peine avec eux, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir me comprendre, mais c'était impossible à présent. J'étais plus seule que jamais. C'est ainsi que les derniers membres de Yume-Nikki disparurent, et le club de duel fut fermé.

Je réussis à tenir avec le soutien des UWS au départ, mais, une fois ceux-ci diplômés, je me retrouvai à nouveau seule.

Pour ne rien arranger, ma moitié, bien qu'ayant disparu de ma vie, continuait d'occuper mes pensées, et particulièrement ses derniers mots. Chaque jour, je redoutai de voir surgir une nouvelle menace, pire que celle du démon… De plus, de temps en temps, des images de personnes que je ne connaissais pas jaillissaient dans ma mémoire, comme si je les connaissais.

Souvent, je retournai sur le toit durant les pauses, ou même durant les cours, lorsque je ne pouvais plus retenir ma peine, ou pour déverser toute ma frustration. Plusieurs fois, je voulus mettre fin à mes jours à ce même endroit, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir le visage de Dan, me suppliant de rester en vie pour lui.

Un jour, juste avant d'être diplômé, le grec me surprit pendant les heures de cours à trainer là-bas.

-Oh, mais que vois-je, si ce n'est pas la grande Hikari Miyako qui sèche. C'est contre le règlement tu le sais ?

J'avais ri légèrement à sa blague, ce qui avait eu l'air de lui faire plaisir. Il s'était installé à côté de moi avant de regarder au loin, pensif. Même après la guerre, il avait gardé son air sérieux et pensif. Il ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion. Soudainement, il me fit penser à Dan, lui aussi avait l'habitude de regarder la mer lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

-Tu sais Miyako, tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé durant la guerre avait-il déclaré solennellement. Malgré quelques erreurs de parcours, tu as tenu bond et grâce à toi, nous sommes sortis sains et saufs.

-Non, tu te trompes lui avais-je répondu tristement.

-Oui, je sais bien que ton ami n'a pas eu cette chance. Cependant, retiens bien une chose : si tu n'avais rien fait, si tu avais laissé l'ennemi nous envahir, que ce serait-il passé ?

-Je suis désolée…mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si je n'avais rien fait, les choses seraient peut-être allées beaucoup mieux…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ca serait trop compliqué à expliquer…

-Soit. Mais garde tout de même cela en tête : tu n'as pas été une mauvaise chef. Peu de gens auraient eu le courage de faire ce que tu as fait. Tu peux en être fière. De la part de tout UWS, je suis venu te dire merci.

-Je…

-Tu n'es pas obligée de le comprendre aujourd'hui, mais viendra un jour où tu réaliseras que tout ce que tu as fait était formidable.

Il avait tourné le dos puis, une fois arrivé à la porte, s'était retourné et avait lancé :

-Ceci est un adieu Miyako. L'année prochaine, nous ne serons plus là pour le voir, mais j'aimerais que tu continues à guider tout le monde, je sais que tu peux le faire, je te fais confiance et je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, comme tu ne m'as pas déçu durant la guerre.

Ce furent les derniers mots que j'entendis de lui avant qu'il ne parte, me laissant seule.

L'année se termina ainsi. Les vacances d'été, pour la première fois, me furent insupportables. Je passais mon temps enfermée dans ma chambre, à me lamenter, lire ou bien perdue dans mes souvenirs. Il était également hors de question que je retouche à un disque de duel, les cartes m'avaient fait trop de mal durant la guerre.

La nouvelle année arriva, ainsi que de nouveaux élèves. Au début, je restai soigneusement dans mon coin, évitant tout contact avec mes anciens camarades d'infortune. Rien que voir leur visage me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Cependant, un jour, alors que je déambulais dans les couloirs, une affiche attira mon attention. Je m'approchai et je vis avec stupeur que quelqu'un essayait de récréer le club de duel de monstre. Pire que tout, ce président stupide s'y opposait encore.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment, mais j'entrai dans une colère noire et je fonçai dans le bureau du président. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et je pus l'entendre en conversation avec un autre garçon.

-Connais-tu au moins la raison pour laquelle ce club a été fermé ? J'imagine que non… L'année dernière, il fut la première cible du démon, et tous ses membres furent blessés. Nous n'avons nullement envie de revivre un tel incident une deuxième fois. Tu sais de quoi je parle Jean-Michel, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Darksky.

J'ouvris la porte violement avant de rétorquer.

-Objection Président !

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Dit-il méfiant.

Je toisai le président avec un regard hostile. Je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'il avait provoqué durant la guerre. Mon regard se reporta sur le garçon. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…mais où ? Peut-importait après tout.

-Je suis Hikari Miyako, en troisième année, de la classe D. J'ai vu que tu avais griffonné toutes les affiches du club de duel de monstres avec ton stylo rouge. C'est bien joli les graffitis, mais, si je me réfère à l'article vingt-cinq de votre règlement, n'importe qui peut créer n'importe quel sorte de club, du moment qu'il a au minimum trois membres fondateurs. Je peux bien comprendre que vous n'ayez pas envie que la catastrophe du démon se reproduise, cependant, qui a subit les pertes les plus lourdes en essayant de vous sauver la peau ?

-Oui, peut-être que ces membres ont protégé d'autres élèves, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Rétorqua-t-elle violemment. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que même sans ce club, cette école aurait été attaquée, alors soit tu autorises la formation du club, soit j'irai en référer à plus haut !

Le président grommela, avant de faire signe aux autres membres qui se concertèrent. Après un bref délai, il reprit la parole.

-Soit, je veux bien autoriser la création de ce club, mais à une condition : le club devra sortir vainqueur au tournoi inter-école de décembre, sans quoi, il sera immédiatement fermé. Prouvez-nous que cette fois-ci, vous serez capable de nous protéger ; nous menaça-t-il.

-Je m'en assurerai personnellement répliquai-je en le défiant.

Je sortis de la pièce, assez contente de moi-même, tout en continuant à mépriser ce type. Non seulement il semait le trouble durant la guerre avec des rumeurs mais en plus me faisait porter tout sur mes épaules, il était gonflé encore !

-Miyako dit alors le garçon avec moi. J'ai trouvé ceci hier sur le toit.

Il me présenta ma carte et je retins un hoquet de surprise.

-Je…je n'ai pas été sur le toit hier…ni jamais mentis-je mal à l'aise.

-Mais pourtant, nous nous sommes parlés hier à cet endroit !

Je fouillais dans ma mémoire et je revis, inexplicablement ce garçon avec moi sur le toit…Non, ce n'était pas moi, c'était…

-C… C'est vrai admis-je pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je suis désolée, j'avais totalement oublié.

Je tournai la tête vers les escaliers menant au toit, bien décidée à éclairer ce mystère.

-Bien, tu as peut-être rétabli le club, mais maintenant, il ne tient qu'à vous de le faire survivre. Je te souhaite bonne chance, et comme promis, je viendrai vous aider.

Je me défis de ce garçon pour me précipiter là où tout avait commencé sans me retourner. Mais bon sang, pourquoi leur avais-je proposé mon aide ? Pensai-je soudain. Je croyais m'être jurée de ne jamais retoucher à un deck et je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que de prendre en charge à nouveau un club de duel !

J'arrivai sur le toit, essoufflée après avoir couru dans les couloirs pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce club. Tout était identique aux autres jours, tout, excepté une chose. Une fille scintillante était assise sur le rebord et me souriait.

-Ca faisait longtemps Miyako déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

-Alors c'était donc toi…j'aurais dû m'en douter…Que me veux-tu encore ?

-Je veux simplement que nous fassions la paix Miyako…

-Je ne peux pas rétorquai-je fermement. Tout cela est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, Dan serait…il serait…

-Tu renies la vérité Miyako dit-elle visiblement déçue. Tant que tu ne seras pas en paix avec toi-même, tu ne pourras pas l'accepter…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être en paix avec moi-même pour te rejeter !

Je tournai les talons. J'en avais assez entendu. Je ne voulais plus avoir affaire avec ma moitié, pas après qu'elle m'a caché qui j'étais réellement durant toute la guerre.

-Tu fais une grossière erreur Miyako, cela finira par te détruire…

-C'est une menace ?

-Non, un avertissement répondit-elle calmement.

Avant que j'aie pu lui en demander plus, elle disparut dans une pluie d'étoiles. Je ne tins d'abord pas compte de son avertissement et je reformai le club de duel avec Darksky, Nagisa et Saya. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, je me disais que peut-être, les choses ne tourneraient pas à la catastrophe cette fois-ci. Et puis, tout ceci était assez amusant, de passer du rôle de présidente à simple membre. D'autant plus que Saya m'intriguait au plus haut point. Ses monstres étaient en tout point conforme avec ceux que ma moitié m'avait montrés durant la guerre…Qui était-elle vraiment pour posséder le même pouvoir que moi ?

Cependant, ma moitié ne me laissa pas tranquille, elle ne cessait de me demander de la pardonner, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire en mon for intérieur. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un la découvre, c'est pourquoi, lorsque je vis Darksky sur le toit, je paniquai aussitôt et les envoyai ailleurs.

-Tu sais Miyako, peut-être que tu devrais tout lui dire ? Me suggéra alors ma moitié juste après leur départ.

-Que…quoi ? Leur dire quoi ? M'exclamai-je.

-Tout ce qui s'est passé, la cause de ta mauvaise humeur perpétuelle, tout ça.

-Plutôt mourir, j'emporterai cela dans ma tombe s'il le faut !

-Evite de souhaiter de telles choses, car les souhaits ont tendance à se réaliser dans de telles situations…

Elle avait raison. Le soir même, je fus prise d'un mal de crâne abominable du à mon peu d'heure de sommeil surement. Depuis la nouvelle de la création du club, je n'arrivai plus à dormir, je craignais vraiment qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à l'ancien…

Ma mère dormait déjà et je ne voulais pas la réveiller, mais je crus que ma tête allait exploser. Je ne pus en dormir de la nuit non plus, ce qui causa certainement mon malaise le lendemain.

Sur le chemin, je m'étais arrêtée pour reprendre mon souffle lorsque Darksky et une de ses amies arrivèrent devant l'école.

-Oh, Darksky, tu dois te dire que j'ai une mine épouvantable non ?…Dis-je avant qu'il ne demande. Mais ne fait pas attention à moi, je suis juste légèrement fatiguée…Ça ira mieux dans la journée…

-Mais est-ce que tu t'es regardée au moins ? Répliqua-t-il. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te soigner au plus vite, tu ne peux pas aller en cours dans cet état-là !

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, tant que je peux me tenir debout, je continuerai à…

Je ne pus dire un mot de plus et, à bout de force, je m'évanouis.


	13. Miyako: Epilogue

_**Epilogue : Espoir**_

Je me réveille à l'infirmerie, toujours aussi fatiguée mais mon mal de crâne passé. Tous ces souvenirs qui viennent de défiler dans mon esprit…Je me rappelle de chacune de mes actions durant la guerre comme si elle avait eu lieu hier. Pourquoi ? Je voulais tout oublier, faire une croix sur le passé, aller de l'avant comme Dan me l'a dit, mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas…Je ne suis pas assez forte pour faire table rase du passé et commencer une nouvelle vie comme si la guerre n'avait jamais existé.

Je me mets à regarder au loin par la fenêtre. Tout est si calme à présent, personne ne se douterait que quelques mois plus tôt, de terribles combats se tenaient là…

Peut-être…peut-être devrais-je écouter ce que me dit ma moitié finalement ? Me dis-je finalement. Partager mon fardeau avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un en qui je pourrais avoir une confiance totale et quelqu'un qui ne se soucierait pas de mourir ou prendre des risques, et pour cela, je ne vois qu'une seule personne : celui qui a combattu le démon et mis fin à la guerre : Darksky.

Soudain, mon mal de tête reprend, mais pas aussi violemment que les jours précédents et je me vois, sur le toit, non, je vois ma moitié sur le toit parlant à Darksky et…Denys et Julie ?

Je m'étrangle presque de joie en les revoyant, mais je me rends très vite compte qu'ils sont en train de découvrir mon plus lourd secret…

Je veux m'enfuir le plus possible, tout en sachant que c'est stupide puisqu'ils ne sont même pas devant moi, mais je sais ce que ma moitié leur a dit, je sais également qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à renoncer, pas plus que Darksky…

C'est pourquoi, je l'attends, impatiente de pouvoir enfin partager mon fardeau avec quelqu'un.

En fin de journée, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et il apparait. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire, mais je veux tester sa volonté une dernière fois, pour être certaine de ne pas faire erreur en le choisissant.

-Alors comme ça, tu sais à présent ? Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

Il hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Je soupire puis souris légèrement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué dans cette histoire , laisse tomber avant que cela ne dégénère à nouveau, à moins que tu ne sois prêt à quitter aussi vite ta vie tranquille.

-Une vie tranquille ? Moi ? Ces deux choses sont totalement incompatibles !

Je ris légèrement. Il est tellement…simple d'esprit et pourtant si courageux, j'aurais tant aimé avoir les mêmes qualités que lui au moment de diriger la résistance…

-Je le sais bien, je le sais bien…Mais avant tout, je dois te prévenir, une fois engagé sur ce chemin, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Mes amis l'ont compris eux dis-je en repensant à leurs paroles sur le toit quelques heures plus tôt. Et toi, te sens-tu à la hauteur ?

-Je te rappelle que j'ai combattu le démon en face à face et je m'en suis sorti vivant, alors je peux supporter n'importe quoi à présent je pense.

-J'ai bien fait de te choisir j'ai l'impression…

-Alors dis-moi Miyako, que se passe-t-il exactement ?

-Elle ne te l'a pas encore dit ?

-« Elle » ? Demande-t-il confus.

-Hikari Miyako, la véritable Miyako, celle qui est morte le dernier jour de la guerre en même temps qu'un de ses amis les plus chers.

Et également une partie de mon âme rendue vivante par Luminion, mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce détail…

Il ne réagit presque pas, et se contente de pencher la tête, pensif.

-Elle m'a simplement dit quelque chose comme quoi tu ne serais bientôt plus que l'ombre de toi-même…Est-ce vrai ?

Je soupire à nouveau.

-Je ne suis déjà plus que l'ombre de celle que j'étais auparavant, comment pourrais-je me fondre encore plus dans les ténèbres ?

-Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ? Je ne fais que rapporter ce qu'on me dit, rien de plus. Cependant, elle a aussi rajouté que quelque chose te raccrochait encore à la vie.

-Peut-être bien je réponds évasivement en repensant à Dan. Il y a encore une chose que je dois faire ici et que je ne peux laisser derrière moi.

-Et quelle est cette chose ? Demandai-je intrigué.

Je lui réponds par une autre question, voulant éviter les sujets trop tendus sur lesquels je risque de perdre le contrôle. Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça pensé-je.

-Darksky, m'accorderais-tu une faveur ?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi cela ?

-Aide-moi à aller sur le toit de l'école, je dois y faire quelque chose…

Il hoquète de surprise.

-Dans ton état ? Tu ne peux pas attendre un peu ? Demain je serai ravi de t'accompagner mais maintenant…

-Non, je dois y aller, j'ai fait trainer les choses bien trop longtemps à présent, il est temps que cela cesse.

Résigné, il m'aide à me mettre debout. Mes jambes sont plus faibles que je ne le pensais, mais cela ne m'arrêtera pas. Il faut que je tienne bond !

Lentement, nous sortons de l'infirmerie. Je m'appuie sur son épaule et j'avance en boitant, ignorant la douleur, mais nous avançons cependant. Plusieurs fois, nous nous arrêtons pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle, mais je refuse de perdre trop de temps.

Une fois arrivée devant les escaliers, il propose de me porter. Je refuse mais devant son insistance, je finis par céder. Il est décidément le prince charmant prêt à aider la demoiselle en détresse dans toutes les situations…

-Dis-moi Darksky, pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ? On se connait à peine après tout, et le peu que tu as vu de moi a dû t'être détestable.

-Tu te trompes, sans toi, le club de duel n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tenais-tu tant à le reconstruire ?

-En tant qu'ancienne présidente, voir quelqu'un se donner autant de mal m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs je suppose.

Est-ce vraiment ça ? Ne cherchai-je pas autre chose en reformant le club de duel ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même en vérité…

-Mais est-ce que tu ne cherchais pas quelque chose en faisant cela ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Dis-je soudain surprise.

-Je sais que tu as énormément perdu après la guerre, dont ton club. C'est pourquoi, je me disais que peut-être, inconsciemment, tu voulais retrouver une chose que tu avais perdue, peut-être une époque ou un sentiment, je ne sais pas…

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais psychologue dis-je ironiquement.

-Je ne le suis pas, je suis simplement passé par la même chose que toi…

Le même passé que moi ? Alors lui aussi aurait perdu quelqu'un à qui il tenait durant cette guerre ou bien à un moment de sa vie ? Il semble si fort, je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais je remarque cependant une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Les gens cachent parfois de bien lourds secrets songé-je alors.

Nous sommes arrivés devant cette porte devenue si familière. Il me pose à terre. Je me sens tout à coup revigorée, comme si le fait de me rapprocher de ma moitié me redonnait des forces.

Le vent me fouette violemment le visage lorsqu'il appuie sur la poignée, me laissant entrevoir ce paysage à la fois chargé en souvenirs heureux et malheureux…

Je regarde de chaque côté, cherchant ma moitié, mais je ne la vois nulle part. Mon regard se pose alors sur un endroit en particulier et je retiens ma respiration. Mon pouls s'accélère et tous mes membres se mettent à trembler. Prudente, je m'approche de la petite fissure dans le sol avant de tomber à genoux, incapable de supporter tous ces souvenirs jaillissant en moi.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ici Miyako ?

-Tu m'obliges à me remémorer des souvenirs que j'essayais d'oublier, tu es méchant…je réponds avec un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Mais, si je suis venue ici, ce n'est pas pour oublier, non, je suis ici pour m'excuser auprès de nombreuses personnes que j'ai blessées, que j'ai exposées au danger et que je n'ai su protéger…

Quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues en repensant à tout cela.

-J'ai vraiment été la pire des chefs durant la guerre…Je pensais vraiment pouvoir mener la résistance…Mon orgueil était si grand, je l'ai payé très cher au final. Non seulement je n'ai rien pu faire, mais ce sont mes amis qui ont été obligés de me protéger…Je devais les guider, être un modèle pour tous ceux ne pouvant rien faire, ils avaient confiance en moi, et qu'ai-je fait ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! J'ai été pathétique, inutile, totalement dépassée par la situation, incapable de réagir, incapable même de me protéger moi-même. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ce jour-là ! Je le méritais.

-Non, Miyako, c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir dit alors une nouvelle voix sortie de nulle part.

Ma moitié apparais à mes côtés, scintillante comme toujours, avec son éternel sourire que j'aie perdu depuis longtemps…

-Oui, cette partie de moi est morte, l'ancienne Miyako, la présidente du club de duel, joyeuse et attentionnée, toujours entourée de ses amis. Alors pourquoi viens-tu encore me hanter ?

-Parce que, je suis toi Miyako, et tu es moi. Je ne peux pas mourir totalement tant que tu vivras, car je suis en toi. J'attends simplement que tu viennes me sortir d'un long sommeil.

Je réfléchis une seconde. Oui, si je veux enfin pouvoir accepter mon passé, je dois être en paix avec moi, et avec ma moitié. Sans cela, je continuerais à me lamenter éternellement, et je suis sûre que Dan n'aurait pas voulu cela.

Elle me tend la main, je la saisis, encore tremblante. Lorsque nous nous touchons, je ressens une immense paix s'installer en moi, comme si tous ces mauvais souvenirs me laissaient enfin tranquille. Dans la lumière, ma moitié me sourit, et je lui rends ce sourire pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Ne l'oublie jamais Miyako, tu n'es pas seule, tes amis seront toujours là si tu as besoin d'eux, de même que moi…

Les paroles de Dan, puis du Grec me reviennent en mémoire et je comprends enfin ce qu'ils essayaient de me dire depuis si longtemps.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, promis…

Elle disparait dans un éclat de lumière. Pendant un instant, je crois distinguer le visage de Dan dans la lumière mais l'illusion se brise instantanément et je retrouve à nouveau sur le toit, seule avec Darksky, mais apaisée à présent. Je me relève prudemment, toutes mes forces me sont revenues au simple contact de ma moitié.

-Tout va bien Darksky, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, je vais bien à présent…Dis-je faiblement. J'ai enfin pu faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps…

-Miyako, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Ose-t-il demander.

-Oui ?

-Regrettes-tu toujours le passé ?

Je le regarde d'un air surpris, avant de comprendre et de sourire légèrement.

-Longtemps, j'ai maudit mes actions. Je pensais que tout cela était de ma faute, et effectivement, cela l'était. Je ne voyais les choses que d'un seul point de vue, celui de la chef lamentable que j'ai été durant la guerre…Cependant…j'ai réalisé que les choses auraient pu aller bien pu mal si je n'avais rien fait…

-C'est aussi ce que je pense.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais même pas là répliqué-je.

-Non, mais comme toi, j'ai eu des remords pendant longtemps. Lorsque Laura est partie vivre en Angleterre, j'ai d'abord pensé que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer, que si nous ne nous étions jamais connus, jamais je n'aurais souffert ainsi après son départ. C'était la vérité, comme pour toi, et comme toi, j'ai réalisé que ma vie aurait été pire sans notre rencontre. Je n'aurais jamais connu toutes les joies de passer de temps avec elle sur la falaise, les joies du duel, les joies de la voir tout simplement.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire avec cette belle histoire ?

-Simplement que je connais le fardeau que tu as supporté et que je suis heureux que tu aies pu accepter ton passé toi aussi.

-Malheureusement, tu te trompes sur ce point-là mon cher. Il y a une dernière chose que je dois accomplir avant de pouvoir l'accepter entièrement…

-Quoi donc ?

-Ah, ça, tu n'as pas à le savoir aujourd'hui, mais un jour viendra où tu découvriras tout le poids de mon fardeau, car, en acceptant de m'aider, tu as également accepté de le partager avec moi.

-Et je tiendrai ma promesse, quel qu'il soit ! Affirme-t-il.

-En attendant que ce jour vienne, j'aimerai te demander une autre faveur…

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un lourd passé à cause de la guerre. Au contraire, je suis peut-être celle avec le plus léger. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerai que tu aides ces personnes également, toutes ne sont pas aussi fortes que toi et pourraient sombrer à la moindre récidive…

-Est-ce que tu penserais à…

Nagisa. Cette petite, j'ai fait mon enquête sur elle également, et je sais à présent que certaines personnes ont bien plus souffert que moi à cause du démon, que certaines ont perdu bien plus qu'un de leurs amis…Mais je fais confiance à Darksky pour résoudre ce problème, comme il m'a aidé à sortir des ténèbres, je sais qu'il pourra le faire avec n'importe qui.

Avant de partir, je me retourne et regarde une dernière fois en direction de la mer de feu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dan, je tiendrai ma promesse, je continuerai à vivre ma vie, pour toi, et pour Denys, Julie, le grec, les UWS et tous nos compagnons d'arme, à vous tous, je vous fais le serment que plus jamais le monde ne connaitra une telle catastrophe… »


	14. Chapitre 8: Sagesse

_**Chapitre 8 : Sagesse**_

Tout à coup, je regrettai mon impulsivité et me rendis compte de la bêtise de mon acte. Je ne savais pas de quoi Aymeric était capable à présent, et je risquai de mettre tout le monde en danger. Pas seulement moi, mais également Laura si je n'arriverais pas à trouver une solution à son problème. Enfin, pour le moment, je devais déjà me préoccuper de trouver une solution à mon propre problème parce que sinon je pouvais toujours chercher à résoudre ceux des autres, je n'y arriverais pas.

-Angéla, tu vas être la première à contempler ma toute nouvelle puissance, puissance que…

-Moins de blabla et plus de combat, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Tu l'auras voulu ! J'invoque Magicien Gagaga et maintenant voilà fille Gagaga ! Son effet la fait passer niveau 4. Je recouvre mes deux monstres pour invoquer le numéro 39 : Utopie ! Je termine mon tour avec deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas ce qui a changé mais bon…J'active Walhalla le sanctuaire du déchu pour invoquer immédiatement Athéna !

-Tiens, la voilà, c'était du rapide : railla-t-il.

-Et tu ne vas pas apprécier la suite, j'invoque Vénus agent de la création, par l'effet d'Athéna tu prends 600 points de dommages !

Angéla : 4000 – Aymeric : 3400.

-J'active ensuite l'effet de vénus pour invoquer trois sphères lumineuses au prix de 1500 points de vie, mais 1800 pour toi !

Angéla : 2500 – Aymeric : 1600.

-Si tu peux m'achever ce tour ci, fais-le, parce que tu ne pourras sans doute pas après dit-il totalement détendu.

-C'est ce que je vais faire ! Je recouvre mes deux sphères Lumineuses pour invoquer Héraut de la lumière pure, ce qui fait encore 600 points !

Angéla : 2500 – Aymeric : 1000.

-Continuons avec le sanctuaire céleste et Uranus Agent du désordre qui va me permettre d'envoyer un monstre de mon deck au cimetière : terre agent du mystère. Cela te fera 600 points.

Angéla : 2500 – Aymeric : 400.

-Un dernier et ça sera terminé, j'active l'effet d'Athéna pour…

Je fus interrompue par Aymeric qui se mit à rire. Il se moquait de moi alors qu'il allait perdre lamentablement ? Il était devenu fou ou quoi ?

Sa crise de fou rire ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un de ses camarades de club lui tapa dans le dos. Il essuya une larme qui avait coulé et reprit son souffle.

-Tu es bien naïve ma pauvre, tu l'as toujours été. Tu pensais être la meilleure en tout, que les gens se pliaient à tes moindres désirs et pourtant, moi, j'ai refusé. Tu as refusé que j'en aime une autre et tu ne t'en es jamais remise. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que tu es la fille la plus égoïste que je connaisse, la plus égocentrique et la plus superficielle !

Ses mots me transpercèrent comme s'il 'avait planté une lance en plein cœur. Je me mis à douter de moi. Et s'il avait raison ? Si en fait ce n'était pas lui le méchant de l'histoire mais moi ? J'avais déjà ressenti chez June que je ne me préoccupai que de mon bien être, mais de là à l'entendre de la part de celui qui fut autrefois mon ami, je ne pouvais le supporter. Je me mis à trembler. Etais-je vraiment digne d'aider Laura ? Et si je ne faisais cela que pour moi en vérité ? Toute confiance en moi venait de s'envoler brusquement pour ne laisser place qu'au vide dans mon esprit.

-Bon, où en étais-je moi…ah oui, c'est vrai, j'allais activer mon piège, égide de Gaia qui va me faire gagner 3000 points de vie. Donc, ton monstre te sera inutile pour m'achever je pense.

Angéla : 2500 – Aymeric : 2800.

-Je…J'attaque avec Athéna…

-L'effet d'Utopie annule cette attaque, dommage pour toi.

-Je…Je termine mon tour en posant une carte…

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Enfin, j'en aurais bientôt fini avec toi. Tu vas perdre ce tour ci Angéla, et tu ne vas rien pouvoir y faire !

La lueur sombre dans ses yeux se raviva et leva une carte noire au-dessus de sa tête. Tous ses amis s'écartèrent pour une étrange raison, nous laissant seuls au milieu de la pièce, face à face.

-La perfection n'existe pas en ce monde, disparait Utopie pour laisser place à la réalité cachée : chaos XYZ Change ! Montre-toi, Numéro du chaos 39 : Dystopie !

Je reculai instinctivement d'un pas. Même si tous mes sens étaient déconnectés de la réalité, il me restait au moins mes sensations, et là, il n'y avait que de la terreur en moi. Son monstre n'avait pas physiquement beaucoup changé, non, c'était Aymeric lui-même qui me faisait peur à présent. Un halo noir l'entourait et riait seul, comme un grand méchant dans un film de science-fiction au moment où le héros est à terre. Son regard était comme fou, je peinais à croire qu'il avait encore en lui une once de bon sens…

-Tu es finie Angéla, et ton club de duel également ! J'active l'effet de Dystopie, il ne pourra pas être détruit et tu recevras 3000 points de dommages à la fin de son combat ! Aller, mets un terme à ce duel, Tranchant du soleil couchant !

-Angéla ! Crièrent trois voix en même temps.

Les cris de mes amies me sortirent de ma torpeur et je réalisai soudainement à quel point j'étais mal. Dans la précipitation, je ne pus rien faire à part activer une carte.

-Carte piège activée !

-Carte…piège ? S'étrangla mon adversaire.

-Tornade de poussière, ainsi, en détruisant ton égide, tu reçois 3000 points de dommages…

Avant que son attaque ne me touche, son monstre disparu dans un éclat noir en même temps que ses points de vie. Le halo noir s'évapora et Aymeric s'évanouit comme si toute force l'avait quitté. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement tandis que mes amies me rejoignirent, inquiète.

-On peut savoir ce que tu as fait Angéla ? Me demanda June, mécontente.

-Un duel ridicule pour récupérer ça.

Sans en demander plus, je pris le tas de cartes sur la table et j'en profitai pour dérober également le nouveau jouet d'Aymeric tandis qu'il était inconscient. Mieux valait-il qu'il ne restât pas en possession d'une telle carte, du moins, tant que je ne connaissais pas son véritable pouvoir…

Les autres membres du club nous laissèrent passer, visiblement aussi effrayés par leur chef que par ma victoire aussi simple sur lui et nous retournâmes à la salle du club.

-Tout ça pour ça ? S'étrangla Maya en voyant mon butin.

-Tout ça pour aider Laura rectifiai-je.

-Mais tu es folle ma parole ! Tu as vu dans quel pétrin tu as failli te mettre ? Sans nous, je ne sais pas ce que tu serais devenu !

Je grimaçai. Ses paroles me rappelaient un peu trop celles d'Aymeric sur mon compte. Mais c'était également l'occasion de leur demander ce qu'elles pensaient réellement de moi et je leur dis mot pour mot ce qu'Aymeric avait sorti. Un temps de silence se fit lorsque j'eus terminé, puis June pris un air concentré.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait totalement tort non plus, mais de là à utiliser le superlatif non, je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Tu ne me remontes pas le moral tu sais ?

-Il ne s'est pas regardé lui grommela Maya. Angéla, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu le crois ? Bon, d'accord, il n'a pas tort comme le dit June, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et tout ce qui va avec, mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on reste avec toi non ?

-Maya à raison appuya Ambre. Si tu n'étais pas telle que tu es, et si nous n'acceptions pas cela, nous ne serions pas ici en ce moment même. Il peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, nous on t'apprécie telle quel.

-Au lieu de vous lamenter, cherchez plutôt à invoquer notre nouvelle carte déclara June. Je prendrai n'importe qui.

L'idée de tester le deck chassa totalement les mots d'Aymeric. Oui, je ne devais pas m'en faire pour cet idiot. Il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était que son point de vue, et le mien sur lui n'était pas franchement mieux, donc nous étions quittes. Je remarquai soudainement que je me remettais souvent en question ces derniers jours… Chez Sherry puis chez June et maintenant à cause d'Aymeric…Cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps et surtout pour peu de résultat. Je devais peut-être tout simplement rester moi-même au lieu de chercher à changer.

Je me reconcentrai sur le duel qui venait de commencer. Maya avait tenté d'invoquer la puissante créature mais s'était pris une raclée monumentale au troisième tour. Il fallait dire que June n'y allait pas de main morte…

Ambre n'eut pas beaucoup plus de chance, quant à moi, je réussis à invoquer les monstres nécessaires, mais June m'acheva avant que je ne pioche Sophia.

Le deck n'était vraiment pas au point, je ne pouvais le nier, mais je sentais également que nous nous approchions du but.

Nous finîmes par laisser tomber et rentrer chez nous. Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je ressortis la sombre carte d'Aymeric. Je l'avais vraiment échappé belle. Cette carte était d'une puissance destructrice et aucune de mes cartes de mon deck n'aurait pu me sauver face à un tel effet. Heureusement qu'elle était dans les mains d'un idiot, sinon, j'y serais certainement restée. Mais, pourquoi avais-je cette désagréable impression que cette carte n'était pas un simple bout de carton, que comme Socrate ou les cartes de dieux, elle était unique en son genre, voire maléfique ?

Après l'avoir contemplée encore et encore, sans obtenir de réponse, je lâchai finalement l'affaire pour me reporter sur le problème de Laura. Je lui envoyai un message pour la prévenir que nous serions bientôt prêtes. Cependant, sa réponse me déstabilisa. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais…

« Dans ce cas, viens le plus vite possible, STP »

Alors ça c'était un message pressant où je ne m'y connaissais pas. Je n'avais même pas besoin de lui parler au téléphone pour comprendre que la situation empirait. Cependant…quitter l'école en plein milieu de la semaine risquait de ne pas passer très bien auprès du directeur, bien que, comme tous les autres, il me devait la vie.

Et puis quelle importance après tout, aider Laura était quand même prioritaire par rapport à des cours ennuyeux sur le romantisme ou je ne sais quoi. Bon, il y en avait un dernier qui allait être dur à convaincre, c'était mon père…jamais il n'aurait accepté que je fugue encore une fois à moins que…

Un éclair de génie – si on peut dire cela ainsi – me traversa l'esprit. Lareine, en tant que professeur, pouvait bien nous dispenser de cours si je lui expliquais la situation…ce que je fis immédiatement. Il accepta et mon père ne put s'y opposer.

Je préparai déjà toutes mes affaires pour un voyage d'une durée indéterminée, en pensant à bien mettre la carte d'Aymeric sous clé, on ne savait jamais…Et le lendemain, tout était prêt pour m'emmener…ou plutôt nous emmener, car je vis mes amies qui m'attendaient devant chez moi lorsque je sortis…

-Toujours aussi lente Angéla à ce que je vois Lança Maya en guise de salutation.

-Ah oui, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Lareine nous a prévenues et dispensées de cours également, donc inutile de nous le demander dit Ambre avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Et il est aussi inutile de nous dire que le voyage sera dangereux ou je ne sais quoi, tu ne nous feras pas changer d'avis continua June, toujours avant que j'aie eu le temps de parler.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à présent. Elles venaient de répondre à ce que je m'apprêtai à leur dire et je me contentai donc d'acquiescer, faute de mieux. C'est ainsi que, les billets de trains en poche et les sacs à la main, nous partîmes toutes les quatre en direction de la côte ouest afin de rejoindre Darksky et Laura, et surtout, pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait réellement…

Dire que le prendre le train –non, même monter dans le train- fut pénible serait un euphémisme. Arrivées à la gare, les trains avaient décidés de se mettre en grève tandis que des milliers de passagers mécontents attendaient sur les quais. Non, non, ce n'est pas un cliché mais bien la réalité, contrairement à ce que faisait remarquer Maya. Après une heure d'attente, elle se décida à aller râler mais elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée et se retrouva à faire une queue interminable, ce qui fit bien rire June, qui, ne perdant pas son sang-froid, attendait patiemment avec Ambre. Pour ma part, j'étais bien trop préoccupée pour penser à cela. Entre la carte d'Aymeric et le problème de Laura, j'avais déjà bien assez de stress comme ça, tout le reste n'était que futilité et perte de temps.

Après trois heures d'attente, un train nous fut finalement attribué, mais pas grâce à Maya qui était encore à faire la queue, mais grâce à Ambre qui avait réussi à négocier avec un contrôleur des places dans le train de remplacement. Une fois à bord, Maya n'en revenait toujours pas et ne cachait pas sa mauvaise humeur.

Je tentais de me détendre. Nous avions de la place dans le compartiment puisque nous étions les seules mais impossible de trouver le calme et je me mis à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. June, voyant mon énervement, me rejoignit et je faillis lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'elle sortit du compartiment.

-Angéla, fait un peu attention ! Râla-t-elle.

-Désolée June m'excusai-je. J'ai la tête ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oui, ça je crois que tout le monde l'a remarqué…C'est à cause de Laura c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas que Laura répondis-je.

Je fouillai dans mes poches et je lui sortis la carte dérobée la veille. En la voyant, elle eut un mouvement de recul et un hoquet de surprise.

-Où…où as-tu obtenu cette carte ? Me demanda-t-elle, presque effrayée.

-Je l'ai piquée à Aymeric hier, pourquoi ?

-C'est un numéro du Chaos Angéla, quelque chose qui ne devrait même pas exister, concentrant en lui une incroyable quantité de mal !

-Ah, et, qu'est-ce que cela va me faire ?

-A toi, peut-être rien, mais pour des personnes déjà prêtes à sombrer, cela pourrait les faire basculer du mauvais côté…

-Oh, je comprends enfin pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal à l'aise en affrontant Aymeric…et j'ai toujours su qu'il avait un côté maléfique !

-Quoi qu'il en soit Angéla, tiens ce truc hors de portée de tout le monde, mets la sous clé ou jette la dans l'eau, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

-Tu sais que tu ne me rassures pas du tout là June ? Maintenant, grâce à toi, je me sens encore plus mal !

Elle éclata de rire en voyant la grimace que je fis à ce moment-là et je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre. Maya et Ambre sortirent à leur tour, tout à coup surprises de nous entendre rire ainsi. Nous ne tentâmes pas le leur expliquer, elles n'auraient pas compris de toute façon. Mais June avait réussi son coup, me faire oublier mes soucis pendant un instant.

La fin du voyage se passa tranquillement sans soucis majeur, si on exceptait le fait que le train arrivât avec plus de quatre heures de retard, nous faisant descendre vers six heures du soir alors que nous étions parties aux aurores…

Cependant, lorsque nous descendîmes, nous fûmes confrontées à un autre problème auquel nous n'étions pas du tout préparées : savoir où se trouvait Darksky. Cela créa un certain énervement dans le groupe, enfin, surtout du côté de Maya qui ne supportait pas de devoir déambuler dans les rues sans but.

J'envoyai un message à Laura mais elle ne me répondit pas, si bien que nous tournâmes ainsi encore pendant une demi-heure avant de nous arrêter dans un parc, épuisées.

-Franchement Angéla, quand tu prépares un voyage, sois sûre que tu connais la destination soupira Maya.

-J'étais pressée ! Me défendis-je. On ne peut pas penser à tout dans la précipitation !

-C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu prévoir que tu ne savais pas où tu allais réellement renchérit Ambre avec son air innocent. Pas vrai Ju…

Nous nous rendîmes soudain compte que June n'était plus avec nous. Je me mis à paniquer, ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps elle avait disparu.

-Elle est là-bas fit alors remarquer Maya.

Je la vis en train de parler avec une fille brune sur le trottoir d'en face. Nous la rejoignîmes en vitesse.

-C'est bon les filles, je sais où se trouve Darksky.

-Vraiment ? Nous nous exclamâmes d'une seule voix.

-Je ne me suis pas encore présentée intervint la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Fukuhara Nagisa, je fais partie du même club de duel que Darksky. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez ses amies également.

-Ca pour une coïncidence…murmurai-je pour moi-même. C'est exact dis-je plus fort. Je m'appelle Angéla Hopper, et voici mes amies June, Ambre et Maya.

-Angéla ? Dit-elle en sursautant. L'Angéla ?

-euh…oui certainement répondis-je mal à l'aise.

-Darksky nous a si souvent parlé de toi et de Drago ! Vous avez sauvé le monde n'est-ce pas ?

-Allons bon, maintenant tu es célèbre soupira une nouvelle fois Maya.

-Mais c'est la vérité intervint June. Sans Angéla et les autres, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblerait le monde aujourd'hui…

-Quelqu'un d'autre aurait sûrement pris notre place pour défier et vaincre le démon suggérai-je.

-Tu es trop modeste reprit Nagisa. D'après ce que Darksky m'a dit, tout le monde n'aurait pas pu faire ce que tu as réalisé !

-Ce n'est pas pour casser ce moment de gloire, mais l'heure tourne, fit remarquer Justement Ambre.

-Oh oui, je suis désolée de vous prendre du temps s'excusa ma nouvelle admiratrice. Mais Darksky doit sûrement encore être à l'école, il avait…de nombreuses choses à faire…

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandai-je intriguée.

-Une de nos amies, Hikari Miyako, a eu un malaise pendant la journée et il a décidé de rester avec elle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ricanai-je.

La jeune fille nous indiqua le chemin à suivre pour nous rendre à l'école et nous remerciâmes Nagisa pour son aide. Heureusement pour nous, ce n'étais pas très loin et nous arrivâmes devant les grilles moins de cinq minutes après. Cependant…Il n'y avait personne en vue, pas d'élève, pas de professeurs et encore moins de surveillants. Le dernier point m'étonna le plus, étant donné la sécurité de mon lycée, renforcée depuis l'attaque du démon. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas peur d'une nouvelle attaque, à moins qu'ils n'aient jamais été attaqués...

Mais de toute façon, quel qu'en fut la raison, cela nous arrangeait puisque nous pûmes entrer sans être dérangées. Cependant, l'école était grande, et nous ne savions pas par où commencer les recherches. J'allais proposer de nous séparer pour commencer les recherches lorsqu'une explosion lumineuse provenant du toit du bâtiment principal nous aveugla.

-Ah, je crois que je sais où se trouve ce très cher Darksky dit malicieusement Maya.

-Le connaissant, et connaissant son don pour s'attirer des ennuis, je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il se trouve sur le toit complétai-je.

Etrangement, je n'étais nullement inquiète. Il aurait pu avoir de gros problèmes mais le silence qui suivit le flash me détendit. Nous franchîmes la porte puis nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'à nous retrouver devant une lourde porte. J'entendis des voix de l'autre côté. Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Darksky, et il parlait avec une fille à la voix rauque, certainement un peu plus âgée que lui.

J'ouvris la porte, soudain très impatiente à l'idée de le revoir et surtout impatiente de voir sa réaction face à cette petite surprise.

-Cela faisait longtemps Darksky ! M'exclamai-je.

Je ne fus pas déçue, après un bond de deux mètre en arrière et avoir failli tomber à la renverse, il écarquilla les yeux, entre effarement et bonheur, ce qui rendait assez mal, il faut le dire puis il se mit à bégayer.

-An…Angéla ? C'est…C'est toi ? Et June, Maya et Ambre également ? Mais qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Un petit bonjour serait le bienvenu après tout ce temps non ? Répliqua Maya.

-Salut Darksky répondit Ambre, ce qui fit soupirer Maya et rire June.

Une fois la crise cardiaque évitée et le choc passé, et après avoir récupéré ses esprits, il nous salua chaleureusement. Lui aussi était très heureux de nous revoir, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que nous faisions ici.

-C'est très simple commençai-je avant de m'arrêter en regardant la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de nous, l'air gênée.

Elle était bien plus grande que nous et portait le même uniforme que Nagisa, certainement une troisième année. Ses longs cheveux roux, presque rouges semblaient flamboyer dans le soleil couchant. Ses yeux étaient doux bien qu'une certaine fermeté s'en dégage, c'était assez troublant. Elle ne nous souriait pas, mais ne paraissait pas désagréable non plus, elle semblait plus nous étudier qu'autre chose.

-Dis-moi Darksky, tu pourrais nous présenter ton amie non ?

-Ah oui, où avais-je la tête !

-Certainement pas ici en tout cas railla la jeune fille, que Maya regarda soudain d'un autre œil.

Si elles étaient aussi sarcastiques l'une que l'autre, nous allions avoir du souci à nous faire…

Darksky ignora sa remarque, certainement habitué.

-Je vous présente Hikari Miyako, elle fait partie du même club de duel que nous. Miyako, voici Angéla, June, Maya et Ambre, des amies que j'ai rencontrées…disons, dans des circonstances particulières…

Elle s'inclina avant de nous quitter, ce qu'elle était très certainement en train de faire avant que nous arrivions, ce qui nous laissait seuls et je pus expliquer la raison de notre venue ici, c'est-à-dire Laura.

Une fois tous les détails évoqués, le pauvre Darksky était livide.

-Elle…elle ne m'en a jamais parlé dit-il en tremblant.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant ça fait un moment qu'elle m'en parle, vous êtes fâchés ou quoi ?

Il grimaça. Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir juste en disant cela, et je fus donc bien embêtée. June me sortit de cette situation délicate.

-Vos relations ne nous concernent pas, Angéla est simplement venue ici afin d'aider Laura, vous règlerez vous petites querelles ensuite.

Cela mit tout le monde d'accord. La franchise de June était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, là où je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire comme elle.

Darksky nous invita à le suivre chez lui, puisqu'ils habitaient ensemble étant donné que Laura était orpheline à présent que son père avait sombré avec le démon. Maya ne rata pas l'occasion de mettre Darksky mal à l'aise.

Sur le chemin, il nous raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le retour à la vie « normal », bien que l'adjectif ne soit pas très approprié. Lorsqu'il évoqua Hélios, j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire au fait qu'il soit de notre côté après toutes ses tentatives pour nous éliminer. J'eus un autre hoquet lorsqu'il parla de Zorc, si bien qu'Ambre me donna une tapa dans le dos, pensant que j'avais avalé de travers.

Cependant, ce fut à son tour de s'étouffer pour de vrai lorsque je parlai des attaques successives de Floges et d'Hurricane et il dut s'arrêter lorsque je lui évoquai les deux démons, Pyros et Typhos.

-Et moi qui pensais être tranquille sans Gariatron ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent à la fin ces monstres ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ils m'ont l'air un peu moins enragés que Gariatron d'après les dires de nos deux hommes.

-Tout est une question de point de vue grommela-t-il alors que nous arrivions devant les grilles de son manoir.

Je savais que qu'il habitait une grande maison mais sa taille réelle dépassait tout ce que je pouvais imaginer ! Même moi qui trouvais déjà que mon hôtel était grand, par rapport à…ça, il était minuscule. Mes amies eurent les mêmes réactions que moi, ce qui gêna encore plus Darksky. Et pourtant, nous avions l'habitude des grandes maisons avec celle de Sherry !

Il sonna à la porte et un major d'homme, entièrement vêtu de noir vint nous ouvrir. Et en plus, il avait son propre personnel pour lui tout seul, le chanceux…

Le major d'homme, du nom d'Arnold nous escorta jusqu'à l'intérieur. J'aurais pris le temps d'admirer le splendide hall d'entrée si je n'étais pas si préoccupée par l'état de Laura.

Alors que nous ouvrions la porte du salon principal, un merveilleux son m'envahit les oreilles. Quelqu'un jouait du piano. Et, malgré mes connaissances très limitées en musique classique, je reconnus immédiatement l'air, un air à la fois doux, empli d'une certaine mélancolie qui, soudainement s'accélérait, le tout donnant une somptueuse mélodie.

Je passais la tête par l'entrebâillement, et je la vis, Laura. C'était elle qui accomplissait ce prodige, assise devant le colossal instrument de musique. Tout cela semblait si naturel pour elle, elle ne semblait même pas regarder le clavier, comme si les notes venaient toutes seules.

Darksky me confia à voix basse que, de temps à autre, Laura se mettait à jouer et que cela faisait d'ailleurs bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

J'attendis la fin du morceau avant d'aller lui parler, ne voulant pas interrompre un tel chef d'œuvre. La dernière note tomba enfin, que Laura garda encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissipe totalement dans l'air.

J'allai la saluer et surtout la féliciter lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi et planta ses magnifiques yeux émeraude dans les miens, comme si elle savait que j'étais là depuis le début.

-On dirait bien…que l'heure est venue dit-elle en guise de salutation.

Son attitude me déstabilisa totalement. Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait se jeter dans mes bras en me voyant comme une sauveuse, rien de tout ça. Son regard était aussi froid que de la glace et son visage dénué de toute expression, excepté peut-être la lassitude. Darksky semblait être aussi surpris que moi.

-Laura, Angéla est venue t'aider, tu pourrais quand même…

-Je le sais, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Laura…

June s'approcha discrètement de moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

-Angéla, Laura est en train de sombrer à nouveau…

-Tu en es sûre ? Répondis-je assez bas pour ne pas être entendue.

-Certaine, il faut faire vite, l'ombre grandit rapidement, mais elle n'est pas encore perdue.

J'hochai la tête. Je venais de comprendre que l'heure n'était vraiment pas aux paroles mais qu'il fallait agir, et vite.

-Laura, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir ici pour te délivrer, alors affronte moi en duel !

Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle faisait vraiment peur comme ça…mais je ne devais pas me laisser impressionner. Si j'avais fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas pour faire marche arrière à la dernière minute. Laura devait…il fallait qu'elle soit fière de moi.

-J'attendais que tu me le proposes. Tu dis pouvoir me libérer ? Tu penses avoir ce pouvoir ? J'en doute fort à présent. Même Darksky n'a pas réussi, alors comment pourrais-tu le faire ? Peut-être que finalement je devrais rester dans les ombres si tel est mon destin…

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de l'amour ou je ne sais quel autre artefact, mais en revanche, j'ai le courage de te défier. Laura, c'est entre toi et moi à présent, et je te promets que je te sortirai des ténèbres, définitivement.

Laura se leva et enfila un long manteau noir et Darksky tressaillit à sa vue, et pour cause, il s'agissait de celui des hommes de Shadow. June avait raison, le temps était compté.

Nous sortîmes dans le jardin, je ne voulais pas casser un objet malencontreusement au cas où les choses auraient mal tourné. Une fois dehors, nous nous mîmes en face à face, Darksky et mes amies restant sur le côté. Le soleil était presque couché, si bien que tout autour de nous plongeait peu à peu dans l'ombre. Le vent était tombé, les bruits de la ville avaient cessé, il n'y avait plus que nous deux, nous apprêtant à livrer un duel dont l'issue était plus qu'incertaine. Mais je ne devais pas trembler, Laura paraissait peut-être plus agressive que d'habitude, mais contrairement à avant, elle gardait encore le contrôle sur ses actions…pour le moment.

-Avant tout, je voudrais te dire une chose Angéla, déclara-t-elle soudain.

-Euh, oui, quoi donc ?

-Je te suis très reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait…mais sache aussi que je ne te ferai aucun cadeau, même si nous sommes amies. Ce duel, je le livrerai avec tout ce que j'ai, j'espère que tu en feras de même.

Je me détendis…un peu.

-Je suis toujours à fond lorsque je livre un duel, surtout contre des adversaires aussi forts que toi !

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu réalises vraiment que ce duel pourrait bien être le dernier que nous livrons amicalement si je venais à te vaincre.

-Oh que si, et c'est pourquoi j'en profiterai d'autant plus, même si, entre nous, cela a très peu de chance d'arriver !

-Nous verrons cela. Je prends la main et j''active le sceau de l'infestation : cette carte me permet d'invoquer deux monstres colonie du mal depuis mon deck : apparaissez Heliotrope et Ketos !

-Qu…quoi ? S'étrangla Darksky. Je croyais que tu avais abandonné ce deck !

-Tu le saurais si tu m'avais affronté plus souvent je te signale ! Répliqua-t-elle violemment. Ce deck est une partie de moi, comme Trishula, on ne peut me les retirer comme tu l'avais si bien dit !

-Laura…

-Je continue en invoquant normalement Oiseau tonnerre, colonie du mal. A présent admire Angéla ce qui arrive lorsque la glace pure est corrompue par les ombres pour donner un monde sans lumière, apparait, Ouroboros, colonie du mal !

Je ne sais pas si cela était dû au fait qu'il faisait déjà nuit ou bien à cause de ma peur, mais je sentis l'air se rafraichir soudainement. Dans la pénombre, deux yeux rouges surgirent, puis deux autres, et encore d'autres. Je compris soudainement ce qu'avait ressenti Darksky lors de son duel, de l'effroi. Certes, j'avais déjà combattu bien plus impressionnant, mais ce monstre à trois têtes dégageait quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple aura maléfique.

De la souffrance ? Ouroboros…souffrait ? Ou bien Laura ? Dans tous les cas, cette souffrance me submergea et me glaça les veines, au sens propre du terme.

-A présent, j'active l'effet d'Ouroboros afin de défausser l'une de tes cartes !

-Commencer avec simplement quatre cartes en main, quelle plaie…

-Je pose deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour. A toi Angéla, montre-moi toute l'étendue de ta force !

-Avec plaisir ! Bon, commençons avec Le flûtiste mystique. Il me suffit alors de le sacrifier pour piocher une carte et…quelle chance, il s'agit du chat lunaire Kinka, et comme c'est un monstre de niveau 1, je peux piocher une autre carte. Je vais me contenter de poser deux cartes face cachée et de te laisser la main.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? J'en viens à croire que j'ai eu tort de te choisir Angéla, avec un tel niveau tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre ! Je pioche et j'active le second d'effet d'Ouroboros afin de retirer ton flûtiste de ton cimetière ! Je continue en invoquant Kerykeion, Colonie du mal. Par son effet, en retirant Ketos du cimetière, je peux ajouter Heliotrope puis l'invoquer normalement. Battle phase, Attaque Héliotrope !

-Pas si vite, depuis ma main j'active l'effet du Spectre fantoruse. Non seulement il s'invoque spécialement mais me permet de piocher également une carte.

-Ce n'était que le début, à présent c'est au tour d'Héliotrope !

-Mais je ne suis pas sans défense non plus, l'effet de Lanterne Fantôruse me permet d'annuler cette attaque !

-Mais il me reste encore Ouroboros ! Maintenant, je recouvre mes deux monstre afin d'invoquer le puissant Ophion, colonie du mal. Son effet me permet d'ajouter une carte Infestation de mon deck à ma main, pourquoi pas Appel à l'infestation ? Cette carte me permet à son tour d'ajouter Castor, Colonie du mal à ma main. C'est à toi Angéla.

-Bien, bien, voyons un peu cela…Cela devrait convenir : j'active contrat avec les Abysses. Il me suffit de sacrifier le bulbe luisant que j'ai en main pour invoquer Le Renoncé ! J'active l'effet du renoncé pour prendre possession de ton Ouroboros, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux Laura !

-Ne parle pas trop vite Angéla, j'active un piège : Dispositif d'évacuation obligatoire, et grâce à celui, mon monstre est sauvé mais le tien…

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le sentais venir grommelai-je. Enfin, tout n'est pas perdu non plus, j'invoque le chat lunaire afin de rappeler du cimetière le bulbe luisant. Je recouvre mes deux monstres pour invoquer celui-là : Dullahan Fantôruse puis j'active sarcophage doré. Je vais placer une carte dans cette boite et dans deux tours, je pourrais l'ajouter à ma main, sur ce, je termine mon tour.

-Pathétique tout cela Angéla, tes monstres n'ont même pas le courage de m'affronter directement, alors je vais venir les chercher ! J'invoque Castor colonie du mal qui me permet d'invoquer en supplément O'lantern, Colonie du mal ! Invocation xyz : Bahamut, colonie du mal !

Ils étaient tous devant moi, les trois dragons légendaires et corrompus par le mal selon la légende. Je tremblais, non pas de peur mais d'excitation. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée dans une telle situation. Pouvoir voir sa défaite arriver mais la repousser le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à arracher la victoire, voilà un sentiment vraiment grisant.

Laura s'étonna devant mon air joyeux.

-Allons bon Angéla, tu souris face à la défaite alors que…

-Non, je ne souris pas face à la défaite Laura, je souris face à toi, face à la formidable duelliste que tu es, face à la résistance que tu m'opposes. Je souris parce que je suis heureuse de livrer ce duel avec toi, bien que les enjeux soient lourds, et même si je perds, je me dirai que j'aurais fait de mon mieux, et face à toi qui plus est !

-Quelle simplicité d'esprit dit-elle en souriant.

-Peut-être, mais cela ne fait que renforcer mon désir de victoire, alors vas-y, attaque moi, je suis prête !

-Pas tout de suite, j'active l'effet de mon Bahamut, en défaussant Azatoth, je peux prendre possession de Dullahan !

-Je chaine ton effet en divisant par deux les points d'attaque d'Ouroboros !

-Cela ne m'arrêtera pas, tu es sans défense Angéla, Bahamut, attaque directement !

-Je ne suis jamais sans défense, du moins, pas avec ce deck, J'active l'effet de Jackfrost Fantôruse afin de passer ton monstre en position de défense et l'invoquer spécialement !

-Il va donc se faire détruire par ton propre monstre ! Et maintenant, subit les attaques d'Ophion et Ouroboros !

Angéla : 75 – Laura : 4000

Un souffle glacé me traversa, mais je ne voulais pas montrer de signe de faiblesse, alors je tins bon jusqu'à ce que l'attaque cesse. Les capacités de duelliste de Laura dépassaient de loin tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, même Darksky ne faisait certainement pas le poids face à sa nouvelle puissance…Mais, plus l'adversaire est puissant, plus je m'accroche à la victoire.

-Je détache une unité de couverture d'Ophion afin d'ajouter Pandémie d'infestation à ma main et poser une carte. C'est à toi Angéla, montre-moi l'étendue de ta puissance alors que tu es au bord du gouffre !

-Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé. Je pioche et j'active mes deux cartes face cachée : avidité téméraire afin de piocher quatre cartes.

-Tu préparais donc quelque chose…

-Exactement, et je pense que maintenant tout est en place. J'active monster Reborn afin de faire revenir Spectre fantôruse. Mais il ne va pas rester longtemps parmi nous car voici la carte magie : métamorphose. Apparais, Renoncé aux milles yeux ! J'active son effet, viens par ici Ouroboros, cette fois-ci, tu n'y échapperas pas !

-Futile souffla-t-elle. Mes monstres sont encore bien plus puissants que les tiens, surtout si j'active l'effet de ton propre Dullahan pour diviser l'attaque de ton renoncé par deux !

-Fais comme tu veux, je n'ai pas fini. J'invoque un autre chat Lunaire qui me permet de rappeler Jackfrost. L'effet du bulbe luisant s'active, j'envoie la carte du dessus de mon deck au cimetière pour l'invoquer. Invocation synchro ! Formule Synchronique, je pioche encore une carte !

-Tous ces monstres minables ne te serviront pas.

-Attends au moins que j'aie fini avant de le dire. Est-ce que un autre contrat avec les Abysses t'irait ? Je sacrifie le chat lunaire et revoila le renoncé qui s'empare d'ophion ! Et la touche finale, changement de cœur, je vais reprendre mon monstre si tu le veux bien.

-Incroyable, elle va réussir ! S'exclama June.

-Réussir quoi ? Demanda Darksky, perplexe.

-Laura, tu m'as demandé de te délivrer et c'est exactement ce que j'ai cherché à faire ces derniers temps, alors voici ma réponse ! Je sacrifie le monstre rituel le renoncé, le monstre fusion le renoncé aux mille yeux, le monstre synchro formule synchronique et le monstre XYZ fantôruse Dullahan ! Par-dessus les cendres de ce monde corrompu, toi seule est capable d'élever un monde nouveau, un monde de paix, Eradique le mal et rétablit la justice sur ces terres dévastées, je fais appel à toi, Sophia, Déesse de la renaissance !

Un éclair zébra le ciel noir et l'illumina quelques brefs instants, me laissant entrevoir l'ombre d'un monstre gigantesque. Le silence suivit, un silence pesant, marquant l'attente. C'est à peine si je ne pouvais pas entendre les cœurs de tous mes amis battre en harmonie. Seule Laura restait de Glace. Puis, sans plus d'avertissement, une immense créature apparut derrière moi, irradiant tout de sa lumière fatale.

-Laura, je te présente le monstre Ultime, celui qui a mis fin à la guerre contre les vers il y a des millénaires et qui s'apprête à recommencer : Sophia déesse de la renaissance, j'active ton effet, toutes les cartes de nos mains, terrains et cimetière vont être bannies et tu ne peux rien répondre à cela !

-Alors comme ça, tu l'as vraiment trouvé ? La vraie Lumière ? Murmura Laura.

-Reviens parmi nous, Laura, aujourd'hui, je remets les compteurs à zéro, Eradication !

Je vis les trois dragons corrompus êtres aspirés par la lumière de Sophia avant de disparaitre pour toujours dans les abîmes.

-Sophia, attaque Laura directement !

Angéla : 75 – Laura : 500

A ce moment-là, Laura tomba à genoux. Darksky se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, mais contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire, non pas de joie, mais un rire maléfique, comme lorsque nous l'avions connue, comme lorsqu'elle était encore sous les ordres de Shadow.

Lentement, elle se releva, chancelante, mais une aura sombre l'entourait peu à peu jusqu'à la recouvrir complètement. Elle leva les yeux vers moi ils étaient rouges sang. Je reculai d'un pas, abasourdie par ce revirement de situation.

-Tu m'as surprise, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais Angéla, tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir me vaincre avec une seule carte je me trompe ? Tu as peut-être vaincu mes trois dragons, mais mon âme elle, n'a pas encore pliée déclara-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Que…que veux-tu dire ? Bégayai-je.

-Je vais te le montre si tu le veux bien.

Elle piocha une carte de son deck puis sourit. Je sentais que tout cela allait dégénérer rapidement…

-J'active la carte Sceau de l'infestation.

-Encore…Encore cette carte ? M'exclamai-je.

-Avec elle, j'invoque depuis mon deck Zahak, Colonie du mal et Mandragora, Colonie du mal. Il est temps…de te montrer les véritables profondeurs de mon âme. Invocation xyz, toi chevalier de Jadis, corrompu par le mal tu étais, et corrompu tu es ressuscité, apparais Chevalier Exciton, Colonie du mal.

-Quelle est cette horreur ? Demandai-je timidement.

-Tu ne le sauras qu'au prochain tour, mais sache que, si tu l'attaques en ayant plus de carte que moi, toutes tes cartes seront détruites, et de même si tu ne l'attaques pas, de plus, tu ne piocheras pas au prochain tour par l'effet de tes propres cartes. Ton destin est scellé Angéla, tu ne peux pas me sortir des ombres, personne ne le peut.

Je dus sourire légèrement car le visage de Laura se crispa.

-Tu vas affronter la défaite avec le sourire ?

-Non, je vais gagner avec le sourire rétorquai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

Elle s'arrêta net.

-Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? Cela fait deux tours que mon sarcophage doré a été activé, et à présent, je peux ajouter la carte que j'avais placée dedans : les ailes de Socrate !

-Tu…tu avais tout prévu depuis le début ! Rugit-elle.

-Laura, je t'ai promis de te sortir des ombres, et je tiens –presque- toujours mes promesses et surtout, je fais tout afin de pouvoir les tenir ! Il est temps, je fusionne les ailes de Socrate et Sophia, déesse de la renaissance !

-Impossible ! S'écria Darksky. Tu veux encore augmenter la puissance de Sophia ? Mais pourras-tu au moins la contrôler ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Darksky, tout ira bien. Laura, je te présente, comme toi, mon ultime monstre ! Née de l'intelligence du père, transmet ton immense savoir aux hommes et délivre les de l'erreur de l'ignorance, Philo-Sophia, Déesse de la sagesse !

Du ciel descendit, comme une divinité, l'incarnation de la sagesse, Philo-Sophia. Elle était rayonnante, et même éblouissante dans la nuit noire. Sa lumière devait se voir à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde tellement elle était puissante et pure. Je retins mon souffle devant cette créature si puissante. Les pupilles de Laura rétrécirent et elle se mit à trembler.

-Philo…Sophia tu dis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas, Angéla.

-Laura, tous tes troubles, je vais les brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien ! L'effet de mon monstre s'active : elle gagne une attaque égale à la somme de tous les monstres bannis actuellement ! Philo-Sophia, éradique une bonne fois pour toute les ténèbres de cœur de mon amie avec ta lumière divine : Jugement !

Elle rayonna de plus belle. Le monstre de Laura ne put résister et il fut anéanti instantanément, de même que les points de vie de Laura. A ce moment-là, une ombre s'éleva derrière elle et tenta de s'échapper mais fut absorbée par Philo-Sophia puis détruite purement et simplement.

Mon amie tomba à terre, inconsciente, mais apaisée, un léger sourire lui traversant le visage. Darksky se précipita sur elle.

Je soupirai de soulagement tandis que June, Ambre et Maya vinrent me féliciter chaudement tout en gardant leur distance avec ma créature un peu trop lumineuse à leur gout. La sœur de Darksky sortit timidement la tête du manoir pour voir ce qui pouvait bien causer autant de vacarme en plein milieu de la nuit…ou du jour, avec cette lumière, on pouvait aisément se tromper.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi déclara-t-elle. Ah mais qui vois-je, salut Angéla, ça faisait longtemps !

-Salut Marie. Je ne suis que de passage ici, je devais…

-Je crois deviner ce que tu es venue faire dit-elle l'air moqueur en regardant Laura et Darksky. Heureusement que tu es intervenue à temps, le mal grandissait à vue d'œil, quelques heures de plus peut-être et elle aurait été irrécupérable. Enfin bon, ce qui est fait est fait, et quant à moi, je vais me recoucher, cet idiot Bakura m'a donné un de ces maux de tête…

Marie repartit à l'intérieur et fut suivie de mes amies et Darksky, portant Laura dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente. Il ne restait que moi dehors tandis que la lumière de Sophia s'estompait peu à peu.

Ce fut à mon tour de m'écrouler sur l'herbe de la pelouse.

J'avais réussi. Laura était à présent délivrée de son fardeau, une bonne fois pour toute. J'avais pu tenir ma promesse malgré toutes les difficultés rencontrées. Cela faisait déjà un problème de moins, mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas encore me permettre de souffler. Il restait toujours ces démons…

Je contemplais la multitude d'étoiles dans les cieux, cherchant des réponses à mes nombreuses interrogations et, sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à penser à Drago. Où était-il en ce moment ? Se battait-il comme moi contre les démons ? Ou bien vivait-il une vie paisible et bien méritée ? Même si cela était égoïste, j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'il soit à nos côtés pour nous aider à nouveau dans cette lutte…

Je rejetai cette pensée, je ne pouvais pas me reposer sur les autres éternellement. Il fallait que je fasse les choses par moi-même à présent.

Je me relevai et, après un dernier coup d'œil vers les étoiles, je rentrai dans le manoir, laissant derrière moi les ombres de la nuit.


	15. Chapitre 9: Paix

_**Chapitre 9 : Paix**_

Je m'appelle Laura Garden, je suis différente des autres filles de mon âge. Durant la guerre, j'ai semé souffrance et peine autour de moi, sans me soucier de qui je blessais sur mon passage pour me venger de tout ce qu'on m'avait fait subir, tout cela grâce à un pouvoir maléfique.

Mes ancêtres ont passé un pacte avec un démon du nom de Gariatron leur prodiguant force et longue vie, cependant, ils ont également hérité d'une malédiction, celle d'être la clé permettant de le libérer de sa prison éternelle. Depuis la mort de mes parents et de mon frère, je suis la dernière représentante de ma famille, et par conséquent, le dernier point d'ancrage de Gariatron dans ce monde s'il arrivait à revenir un jour. Il me suffirait donc de mettre fin à mon existence pour que plus jamais une catastrophe comme celle engendrée par Hélios, le roi d'Héliopolis, ne se reproduise. Cependant, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples qu'on le pense. J'ai moi aussi de nombreuses choses qui me rattachent encore à la vie et plus particulièrement mon ami surnommé Darksky par tous.

Durant la guerre, il s'est battu jusqu'au bout afin de me sortir des ténèbres, il aurait même donné sa vie pour cela. Il y a également Angéla, certainement une des rares personnes sur cette terre à ne pas me juger en fonction de mes actes passés. Car oui, même Darksky a un comportement différent avec moi depuis que je suis revenue à la lumière. C'est un sentiment presque imperceptible, mais je sens bien que nous ne partageons plus la même complicité qu'auparavant.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le monstre qui me hantait, Ouroboros, m'est apparu en songe, Angéla, était la seule personne vers laquelle je pouvais me tourner. Pour moi, elle a passé des jours à chercher une solution à mon problème et elle a trouvé une réponse. Elle est immédiatement venue lorsque je lui ai demandé puis elle m'a défiée alors que les ténèbres prenaient peu à peu possession de mon cœur. Le combat fut intense. De nombreuses fois, je crus qu'elle allait perdre, mais le mal était déjà bien trop ancré en moi pour que je puisse arrêter, alors j'ai continué jusqu'à l'acculer dans ses derniers retranchements. A ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment pensé sombrer dans les ténèbres et ne plus en sortir mais, contre toute attente, elle renversa la situation et reprit l'avantage, avantage qui fut décisif pour la fin du duel. Son monstre, fusion du père de l'Atlantide et de la sagesse elle-même, a annihilé tout le mal causé par la malédiction. A présent, même si je la sens toujours au fond de moi, elle ne peut plus m'atteindre. Après près de six ans de souffrance, peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir trouver la paix…

J'ouvrais les yeux timidement, arrivant à peine à croire que j'étais vivante et, plus que tout, toujours moi-même. Les premiers rayons du jour filtraient par la grande fenêtre de ma chambre. Etrangement, je n'avais aucun souvenir de comment j'étais arrivée là. Je revoyais simplement le monstre d'Angéla répandre sa lumière sur moi et les ténèbres se dissiper au loin avant de sombrer dans le néant. Darksky m'avait certainement ramenée à l'intérieur.

Je levai une main tremblante devant des yeux, ayant encore du mal à croire que le mal qui me gagnait depuis des jours était enfin parti. Toute la colère contre Darksky, ma jalousie envers Saya, tout cela était passé, comme disparu en même temps que les derniers restent des ténèbres de mon cœur.

Je décidai finalement de me mettre debout et de descendre. C'était un dimanche, nous n'avions pas cours et par conséquent, aucune raison de nous lever tôt, et pourtant, lorsque je m'approchai de de la salle à manger, j'entendis toute une agitation. En passant la tête par la porte, je vis que tout le monde – ou presque- était déjà réveillé et en pleine forme. Cependant, ils se turent tous en me voyant arriver. Je me crispai. Pensaient-ils que j'étais encore possédée ? Ou bien avaient-ils simplement peur de moi ?

-Ah, tu es enfin réveillée Laura me dit June. Bien dormi ?

-Euh…oui, merci répondis-je un peu déconcertée.

-Tu sais, évite de t'évanouir la prochaine fois que tu perds un duel car l'autre idiot était dans tous ses états et ne voulait pas te laisser sans surveillance une seconde, s'il ne s'était pas endormi, tu l'aurais retrouvé au pied de ton lit dit Maya en baillant ostensiblement.

-Heureusement qu'Arnold était là dit Ambre en rigolant.

Je souris. Oui, c'était exactement le genre de Darksky de faire de telles choses. Je me détendis finalement en voyant que leur attitude n'avait rien d'anormal et je me mis à table avec eux. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, de nos journées à l'école, nous plaignant de nos professeurs ou nous racontant des anecdotes.

Cela fit beaucoup rire Marie quand je lui dis comment Darksky avait réussi à se faire sortir de cours avec madame Piment avant d'être suivi par Saya et Youhei.

-Et qui a du faire du nettoyage pendant une journée à cause…de je ne sais pas quoi ? Répliqua Darksky pour se venger.

-Non, vraiment ? Toi, tu as du faire ça ? Pouffa Marie. Pourtant tu es l'élève modèle non ? Te voir faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux, c'est comme voir…Darksky travailler !

-Mais je travaille maugréa ce dernier mécontent.

Alors que nous étions tous pris dans un fou rire général devant sa tête, une nouvelle personne fit irruption afin d'amplifier le phénomène. Angéla venait d'apparaitre sur le seuil de la salle à manger, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés et l'air à moitié endormi, comme si elle était somnambule.

-Salut tout le monde dit-elle d'une voix lente.

-Voilà enfin l'héroïne du jour, ce n'est pas trop tôt, bien dormi la belle au bois dormant ? Lui demanda June.

Elle lui répondit par un simple bâillement avant de s'asseoir à la table et commencer à mettre de la confiture…sur ses céréales…

-Euh Angéla tu… Commença Marie avant de se faire interrompre par Ambre, apparemment habituée à de genre de situation.

Nous la vîmes porter les céréales à la confiture à sa bouche puis ouvrir de grands yeux ronds, comme soudainement pleinement réveillée.

-C'est infect ce truc ! Râla-t-elle. Darksky, tu manges ça tous les matins toi ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais tenté de mettre de la confiture sur mes céréales se défendit-il, tout en se retenant de rire.

-De la…

Elle regarda son bol et prit un air effaré avant de tourner la tête vers Ambre, mécontente. Cette dernière fit l'innocente.

-C'était le seul moyen pour te réveiller dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Angéla ronchonna un peu mais ne tenta pas de se défendre. J'en conclus donc que tous les réveils devaient être amusants chez elle et je ris en mon for intérieur.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Marie proposa à Angéla de visiter la ville avant de repartir, ce qu'elles acceptèrent volontiers.

Elle le montra donc le peu d'endroits attirants un dimanche, le parc en premier lieu, toujours plein de duellistes. Nous nous serions bien arrêter pour livrer un duel mais le programme de Marie contenait tout un tas de lieux ne laissant que peu de place aux distractions. Elle les emmena ensuite à l'école, même si elles la connaissaient déjà, mais elle ne le savait pas et elles firent mine de découvrir. Darksky ronchonna pendant tout le trajet, se demandant à quoi il servait si sa sœur faisait tout, ce en quoi il n'avait pas vraiment tort…

La visite se termina vers quatre heures de l'après-midi par la grande falaise surplombant la ville. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici, je fus donc tout aussi émerveillée qu'Angéla et les autres par la beauté du paysage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours cette infinité bleue à nos pieds et la roche aride derrière nous, tandis qu'en contrebas, le fracas des vagues se faisait entendre distinctement.

En promenant mon regard, je finis par apercevoir une silhouette qui me semblait familière derrière un arbre mort. Je m'éclipsai, intriguée que quelqu'un d'autre se trouve ici.

La personne était assise de dos, si bien que je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais je reconnaissais la coiffure de l'homme entre mille et je me figeai lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Ah Laura, tu tombes à pic, il fallait justement que je te parle.

-Hé…Hélios, alors Darksky disait vrai, vous êtes bel et bien de retour répondis-je froidement, n'ayant pas oublié que c'était de sa faute si mon père avait sombré.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venu me venger ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai…des motivations personnelles, et également quelques informations pour vous, anciens élus.

-N'essayez pas de me rouler sinon…

-Ta malédiction est revenue, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'arrêtai net dans mes attaques. Il le savait, mais comment ? A part Darksky ou Angéla, personne ne pouvait être au courant puisque moi-même je n'en étais pas sûre !

-Je vois bien qu'elle s'est un peu dissipée à présent, mais tu ne pourras jamais l'éradiquer totalement, tu le sais cela j'espère ?

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Angéla l'a fait disparaitre à jamais, Ouroboros ne reviendra pas !

-Que tu es naïve dit-il en prenant un air désolé.

Exaspérée, je l'agrippai sans prévenir par le col de la chemise et je le forçai à me regarder. Mais il soutint mon regard calmement.

-Tu vois Laura, tu la laisses encore prendre le contrôle sur toi…

Je le lâchai et reculai rapidement. Il avait raison, je ne me contrôlai plus, une fois de plus…Et moi qui pensais…je pensais que tout cela était terminé ! Est-ce que tous les efforts d'Angéla étaient vains en fin de compte ? Est-ce qu'étais condamnée à lutter contre cette partie de moi-même cherchant à prendre le dessus sur mes sentiments ?

-Tu ne peux pas l'éliminer, elle est une partie de toi Laura reprit Hélios d'une voix compatissante. Tu peux la renfermer au fond de toi, mais il arrivera toujours un jour où tu ne pourras plus la contenir, et elle rejaillira. Comme un volcan, tu ne peux contenir toute cette rage en toi éternellement.

-Que faire alors ? Je ne veux plus blesser personne…Je ne veux plus être crainte ni rejetée…

-Est-ce que tu t'es demandée pourquoi la malédiction a refait surface il y a quelques semaines ?

\- J'ai simplement vu Ouroboros en rêve et…

-Tu ne cherches pas assez loin, Ouroboros n'est que la conséquence de son retour…

-Son…retour ? Dis-je sans comprendre, dans un premier temps du moins.

Mais très vite, je vis exactement de quoi Hélios parlait et cela me glaça le sang. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, je n'avais même pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi la malédiction avait refait surface, celle-ci m'aveuglait, mais à présent, en y réfléchissant posément, tout m'apparaissait très clairement. Mais cette pensée m'effrayait tellement que je ne pouvais l'accepter de moi-même.

-Est-ce que vous parleriez de…

-Gariatron, le seigneur des ténèbres, est de retour, avec ton père comme allié qui plus est…

Entendre cela divisa mon esprit en deux, d'un côté, apprendre que mon père était encore en vie me réjouissait tellement que j'étais prête à embrasser Hélios, mais d'un autre, savoir que Gariatron l'était aussi me donnait des frissons. C'était peut-être égoïste mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, ce n'était pas le retour du démon, mais le retour de la malédiction, qui, selon Hélios, était liée au démon. Cela signifiait non seulement que tous les efforts d'Angéla avaient été vains, mais qu'en plus je risquais de blesser quelqu'un à nouveau, quelqu'un de proche…

Hélios, voyant ma confusion, mit la main sur mon épaule.

-Des jours sombres nous attendent Laura dit-il solennellement. Gariatron ne sera certainement le cadet de nos soucis si mes informations sont exactes…

-Vous savez quelque chose Hélios ?

-Peut-être, mais certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être révélées, elles doivent être découvertes.

-Certainement dis-je déconcertée. Mais…

Je voulus ajouter quelque chose mais Hélios sauta de la falaise sans me prévenir. Je me précipitai pour voir ce qu'il était devenu mais il avait disparu mystérieusement.

Encore chamboulée par toutes ces révélations, je fis marche arrière et je tombai immédiatement sur Darksky qui semblait affolé.

-Laura, te voilà enfin, ça fait dix minutes qu'on te cherche, où étais-tu bon sang ?

-Je…j'étais simplement allée faire un petit tour mentis-je ne voulant pas révéler ce qu'Hélios venait de m'apprendre.

Darksky ne parut pas convaincu mais ne put rien ajouter car Angéla arriva à son tour, suivie de ses amies et Marie. Cette dernière me regarda comme si elle me scrutait puis fronça les sourcils. Je compris tout de suite qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était son don, mais elle ne dit rien à ce sujet.

La suite de la journée passa très vite. Angéla est ses amies profitèrent au maximum de cet après-midi pour faire les boutiques de souvenirs…pour peu qu'il y ait eu des choses intéressantes à voir dans la ville. Je faisais semblant de me réjouir avec tout le monde mais au fond de moi, l'inquiétude ne me quittait pas. A chaque coin de rue, je redoutais de tomber sur Gariatron ou un de ses serviteurs.

Peu de temps avant le départ d'Angéla, sur le quai de la gare, alors que Darksky tentait tant bien que mal d'obtenir des billets abordables et que Maya râlait en le traitant d'incompétent, je m'étais assise à l'écart, fatiguée par ces histoires stupides, Marie vint me rejoindre, une glace à la main, l'air joyeux.

-Alors Laura, tu ne viens pas regarder le spectacle ? C'est assez amusant tu sais, mais je parie que mon frère va finir par s'énerver…

-Darksky, s'énerver ? J'aimerais voir ça tiens répondis-je sans conviction.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils et son visage se durcit.

-Laura, tu t'inquiètes encore pour cette histoire de malédiction ?

-Qui ne s'inquièterait pas ? Tu dois savoir que je suis dangereuse…

-Oui, je sais cela, je sais aussi que le démon est vivant, que ton père est vivant, que tu as peur, que tu ne veux plus faire de mal, et plein d'autre choses que tu ne sais même pas toi même, et pourtant, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Vivre avec cette malédiction ?

-Evidemment que non ! Rétorquai-je. Mais je ne peux rien faire, je suis condamnée à vivre avec !

-C'est toi qui te persuades de ça Laura. Je vais reformuler ma question : acceptes-tu de vivre avec cette malédiction ?

-Je...Je…Bégayai-je à court d'argument.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu acceptes la malédiction comme une partie de toi, et tu as bien raison, elle l'est.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

-Tu peux l'accepter, il n'y a aucun problème à cela, j'ai moi même accepté mon don qui, je dois avouer, est parfois dérangeant. Ce que tu ne peux pas accepter, ce sont les conséquences, et je sais aussi que cela, tu ne l'accepteras jamais.

-Et ?

-Tu devrais voir le monde sous un autre angle, cela t'aiderait peut-être acheva-t-elle avec un large sourire. Bon, je crois qu'ils ont enfin fini de se battre. Tu viens dire au revoir à nos amies ou tu continues à te lamenter toute seule ici ?

Elle me tendit une main charitable que j'acceptai après un petit temps d'hésitation. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le quai, Maya semblait plus mécontente que jamais, et pour cause, Darksky n'avait pas réussi à avoir des billets de première classe comme elle le voulait. Elles devaient se contenter de la seconde classe, comme la plupart des voyageurs.

Après nous être promis de nous revoir au tournoi inter-école, Angéla, Maya, Ambre et June montèrent dans le wagon. Nous les regardâmes s'éloigner lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient hors de vue.

-Bien, je compte sur vous deux pour ne pas perdre face à elles ! S'exclama Marie.

-Ouai, ouai, pour l'instant je vais juste rentrer je crois, faire trois fois le tour de la ville, c'est pas mon truc râla Darksky.

-Petite nature vraiment marmonna sa sœur dans son dos. Et toi Laura, tu veux faire quelque chose avant de rentrer ?

-Non, vraiment, je vais faire de même.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc tous…

J'allais prendre la suite de Darksky lorsque je remarquai que celui-ci avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Je me retournai pour demander à Marie dans quelle direction son frère avait pu partir mais à ma grande surprise, elle avait disparu elle aussi. Je me retrouvais donc seule dans la grande gare. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais peur d'être seule ou perdue, non, c'était plus le fait qu'ils aient disparu d'un seul coup qui m'inquiétait.

Je me mis à prendre le chemin de la sortie en espérant les retrouver à la maison mais il y avait tellement de monde, j'étais entrainée dans le flot de personnes.

Je finis par atterrir dans un recoin de la gare où il n'y avait personne et je pus reprendre mon souffle. Cependant, plus je passais du temps dans cette gare, plus mon sentiment de malaise grandissait. Il fallait vraiment que je sorte de là.

Je me mis alors à regarder autour de moi pour trouver un plan de la gare. Je remarquai soudainement que le décor était bien sombre et délabré pour une gare aussi fréquentée. Je me mis à avancer lentement, d'un pas peu assuré. Je ne savais même plus par quel côté j'étais arrivée et je me perdis très rapidement. Je montais les escaliers avant de prendre un couloir, puis un autre, toujours sans rencontrer personne. Je commençai réellement à avoir peur là et j'accélérai.

J'arrivai finalement à un croisement et je m'arrêtai net. Quel chemin prendre ?

Je vis alors une ombre et j'entendis un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un ! Je me précipitai dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Je me retrouvai finalement face à une porte close. Je frappai mais aucune réponse ne me parvint.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Dit une voix grave dans mon dos.

Je poussais un cri suraigu et je fis un bond de trois mètres avant de me retrouver face à face avec…

-Hé…Hélios ? M'écriai-je encore sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Et d'ailleurs, on est où ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question mon enfant. Tu te trouves dans un lieu appelé une passerelle, ou du moins, je les appelle ainsi.

-Une…passerelle ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Très juste, une sorte de monde intermédiaire reliant notre monde avec de nombreux autres. Je m'en sers régulièrement pour aller dans le monde des esprits du duel de monstres, mais toi…je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu viens faire ici.

-Je suis perdue avouai-je honteusement.

-Ah oui, pourquoi pas, tu ne serais pas la première. Tu as de la chance que je sois passé par-là, certaines personnes errent pour l'éternité dans ces souterrains !

Je déglutis péniblement. Pour une fois, je lui étais vraiment redevable on dirait…

-Mais puisque tu es ici, que dirais-tu de me suivre dans le monde des esprits ?

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que tu as très bien entendu. Enfin, si tu veux me rejoindre, suis-moi, dans le cas contraire, avances toujours tout droit, tu finiras bien par arriver quelque part.

Hélios franchit alors la porte auparavant fermée et une vive lumière m'aveugla. Je ne réfléchis que très peu de temps et je me lançai à sa poursuite.

Le monde dans lequel je me retrouvai me déconcerta totalement. Tout autour de moi, il n'y avait que des arbres et de la végétation, ainsi qu'un petit village primitif. Au loin, la fumée d'un volcan s'élevait haut dans le ciel tandis que je pouvais entendre le bruit de la mer qui devait être très proche.

-Bienvenue dans la tribu des Naturia ma chère Laura déclara alors Hélios qui se tenait deux mètres plus loin.

-Des…naturia ? Attendez, vous parlez de la tribu légendaire qui aurait combattu les vers ?

-C'est exact. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'ils vivent en paix.

-Hélios, Hélios ! Cria alors une voix féminine.

Nous nous retournâmes et nous vîmes une jeune fille, certainement du même âge que Maire, accourir vers nous, une grande inquiétude se reflétant dans ses yeux noisette. Ses cheveux, mi blonds, mi châtains, étaient long et volaient élégamment dans son dos. Elle portait un jean et une chemise blanche qui contrastaient avec le décor naturel auquel nous faisions face.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant nous et reprit son souffle avant de s'adresser à Hélios.

-C'est terrible, c'est affreux, c'est…

-S'il te plait Serena, viens-en au fait dit Hélios calmement.

-Le temple de Sophia a été détruit !

-Comment ? S'exclama l'ex-roi les yeux exorbités. Mais qui a fait cela ?

-Satoshi est en train d'enquêter mais nous avons jugé plus prudent de t'appeler tout d'abord.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Laura, je suis désolé, c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en parler en détail, mais veux-tu m'accompagner ?

-Euh…oui répondis-je sans savoir quoi faire.

-Parfait. Pour les présentations, voici Serena, une amie. Serena, voici Laura, une amie également. C'est bon, vous vous connaissez ? Parfait, donc allons-y !

Hélios s'élança dans la forêt tandis que la dénommée Serena le regardait, l'air de penser qu'il était désespérant, ce que je pensais également, puis nous prîmes la suite du roi.

Je suivis du mieux que je pouvais cette Serena qui se déplaçait dans la forêt avec une facilité déconcertante tandis que je devais faire attention à chacun de me pas à ne pas me coincer les cheveux sur une branche ou trébucher sur un bout de bois que je n'aurais pas vu. Finalement, après dix minutes de course effrénée, nous arrivâmes dans une grande clairière et nous retrouvâmes Hélios en grande conversation avec un garçon aux cheveux châtain également, l'air sévère et qui semblait assez mécontent. Tout autour de nous, il n'y avait que des amas de pierres éparpillées un peu partout ainsi que la base de ce qui avait du être un temple.

Lorsque le garçon me vit, il me lança un regard noir.

-Une inconnue ? Les inconnus ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, repars donc d'où tu viens, cela vaudra mieux ! Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Satoshi, c'est Laura, l'amie dont je t'ai parlée à l'instant, le reprit Hélios.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une espionne ? Elle peut très bien avoir revêtu l'apparence de votre amie Hélios.

-Satoshi, si tu pouvais arrêter la paranoïa soupira Serena. Bon, où en est-on ? A-t-on une piste ?

-Toujours aucune malheureusement, ces vandales étaient bien préparés on dirait…Répondit le garçon contrarié.

-Je vais chercher d'éventuelles traces dans les environs, vous deux, continuez à fouiller le secteur. Laura, tu viens avec moi ?

-Si vous pouviez m'expliquer de quoi il retourne en premier lieu, ça serait sympa, parce que là, je suis totalement perdue.

-Très bien, je te raconterai en chemin, mais nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre.

Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, il me prit par la main et commença à courir dans la forêt. Je n'eus d'autre chose que de le suivre. Au bout de cinq minutes, je finis cependant par protester ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter.

-Vous pouvez me lâcher vous savez, je sais courir seule.

-Oh, désolé.

-Bon, et maintenant, les explications peut-être ? Quel est cet endroit, et que se passe-t-il ?

-Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes dans le monde des esprits du duel de monstre, c'est d'ici que viennent toutes les légendes de notre monde : la guerre contre les vers, l'infection de la colonie, tout cela est réellement arrivé dans ce monde.

-Très bien, et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici ? Et vous également d'ailleurs ?

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire pour moi, mais pour toi, j'imagine que tu as du être appelée.

-Appelée ? Mais par qui ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas dans ta tête !

-Bon, admettons que ce que vous dîtes soit vrai, qui sont les deux personnes que nous avons vues ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des esprits du duel de monstre ici.

-Satoshi et Serena sont des amis que j'ai rencontrés durant mon voyage à travers le monde. Ils ont simplement décidés de s'installer ici mais…

Hélios ne termina pas sa phrase car soudainement, les branchages bruissèrent autour de nous et il se figea avant de se mettre en position de combat. Je voulus lui poser d'autres questions mais il me fit signe de me taire.

-Aller, montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes ici !

Sans surprise, tout autour de nous, des créatures surgirent. Elles étaient sombres et nous regardaient avec leurs yeux rouges qui semblaient dénués de vie. L'un d'eux, celui ressemblant à un lézard prit la parole d'une voix sans aucune tonalité :

-Détruire…Equilibre…rompu…Colonie…immortelle…Ressuscitée…

-J'ai rien compris à ce charabia mais tant pis déclara Hélios. Vous semblez être des ennemis, je me trompe ?

-La glace…corrompue…doit être…détruite !

Sans autre sommation, la créature se jeta sur moi. Je n'eus le temps que de pousser un cri de surprise avant de voir ses crocs acérés se rapprocher dangereusement de ma tête.

Se rapprocher mais jamais me toucher car Hélios retint la bête en l'attrapant à une main.

-Dis donc, je vous ai posé une question me semble, la moindre des politesse est de répondre.

La créature ne dit rien et continua de se débattre. Le roi soupira et l'envoya valser dans les fourrés avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle atterrit sur le tronc d'un arbre et cessa de bouger. Les autres créatures hésitèrent alors à attaquer. Ce moment d'hésitation leur fut fatal car Hélios sortit de sa poche une sorte de boule lumineuse qu'il lança sur nos assaillants, créant un épais nuage de fumée. Je n'en demandai pas plus et je m'enfuis avec lui.

Une fois que nous fûmes certains d'être hors de portée de ces monstres, nous nous arrêtâmes et Hélios contempla les environs.

-On dirait que tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici ma chère Laura.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ? Dis-je ironiquement.

-Cela fait longtemps que toutes les tribus vivent en paix dans ce monde. Se faire attaquer de la sorte n'est pas normal répondit-il très sérieusement. D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais vu de telles créatures.

-Allons bon, si je ne suis pas la bienvenue, autant que je reparte d'où je viens.

-Oui, ça serait une solution, cependant, personne n'entre ici par hasard. Tu décevrais certainement quelqu'un en fuyant.

-Ce que vous conseillez donc est d'attendre sagement ici que « quelqu'un » vienne ?

-Je ne conseille rien, je ne fais que dire ce qui me paraît logique. La suite ne dépend que de toi.

Il mit la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une petite clé dorée qu'il me tendit.

-Si tu veux partir, utilise ceci. Dans le cas contraire…et bien, ne fais rien.

Je la pris dans mes mains. Il ne tenait qu'à moi à présent de rester ou de partir. Cependant, je sentais bien qu'Hélios n'inventait rien. Il y avait bien quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui avait conduit mes pas de la gare jusqu'à cet endroit. De plus, quelqu'un d'autre ne souhaitait pas ma présence ici. Je finis par prendre ma décision après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Bon, je crois que je vais rester un peu et tant pis si je suis en danger.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. A présent, continuons les recherches si tu le veux bien, le temple de Sophia était un symbole pour tous les habitants de ce monde. Ce crime ne doit pas rester impuni.

-Et par où allez-vous commencer vos recherches ?

-J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je pris sa suite dans la forêt et nous marchâmes encore vingt bonnes minutes avant de sortir enfin et de nous retrouver face à une immense plage de sable fin. L'eau était si pure que la mer en était d'un magnifique bleu turquoise. Evidemment, ce monde ne devait pas connaître la pollution ni même l'industrie, tout me semblait si primitif, comme notre monde devait l'être à l'origine.

Hélios s'arrêta un moment pour humer le bon air marin avant de se tourner vers moi avec un large sourire.

-C'est beau tout cela Laura, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Magnifique oui…

-Dis-toi que j'ai connu de tels paysages il y a longtemps. Oh, ce n'était que pendant de brefs instants, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Lors de notre voyage, Celestia, Luna et moi…

Pendant un instant, un air triste et nostalgique passa sur son visage, qui se dissipa presque aussitôt.

-Mais ce n'est pas le moment de radoter j'imagine.

Sans prévenir, Hélios siffla et une sorte de sirène sortit de l'eau. Je la reconnus immédiatement, il s'agissait du monstre esprit de l'eau.

-Ca faisait un bail mon cher Hélios dit la sirène d'une voix chantante. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener ici ?

-Oh, tu en viens directement aux faits, je vais donc faire de même : est-ce que tu saurais, par le plus grand des hasard, si une tribu aurait pu se rebeller ces derniers temps ?

-Non, je n'en ai pas eu vent si c'était le cas. Pourquoi ? Tu as des ennuis ?

-Le temple de Sophia a été détruit.

-Oh, je vois…adresse toi directement au conseil, ils seront plus aptes à t'aider que moi je pense.

L'esprit de l'eau se tourna alors vers moi et se renfrogna.

-Hélios, qu'est-ce que tu nous as encore amené là ?

-Elle s'appelle Laura et…

-Je ne parle pas de la fille, mais de ses esprits de duel. Tu veux mettre ce monde à feu et à sang ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je contrôle totalement la situation répliquai-je.

-J'espère bien car dans le cas contraire, je ne donne pas très cher de votre peau. Hélios, surveille tout de même cette fille.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, l'esprit disparut dans les flots en me laissant un énorme poids sur la poitrine. Apparemment, Hélios disait la vérité sur ce point là également, je n'étais pas la bienvenue, et tout cela, à cause de la malédiction.

-Ne t'en fais pas Laura dit Hélios compatissant, je suis moi aussi passé par là avec le démon, mais ils finiront par l'accepter un jour ou l'autre, tout n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Vraiment ? Déjà que dans notre monde, personne ne m'accepte à cause de cette malédiction, je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait le faire ici…

-Et Darksky alors ? Tes amies Angéla et Marie ?

-Ils n'acceptent pas la malédiction qui est pourtant une part de moi, et par conséquent, ils ne m'acceptent pas comme je suis vraiment.

-Une fois de plus, j'ai connu ça moi aussi. Celestia n'acceptait pas le démon en moi, et elle avait raison, j'aurais du l'écouter, mais j'étais aveuglé à l'époque.

-Mais vous c'est différent, vous avez choisi d'accueillir le démon alors que moi, je n'ai nullement eu le choix, je suis née avec la malédiction et je dois la porter quoiqu'il arrive.

-C'est exact, cependant, je veux appuyer sur un point : penses-tu réellement que si tu avais choisi de porter la malédiction plutôt que de naitre avec, cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Le résultat serait le même et qui sait, peut-être pire. Tu as la malédiction en toi, tu ne peux rien faire actuellement pour changer les choses, tu ne peux que l'enterrer au plus profond de toi et cela finira par rejaillir un jour.

-Mais alors, que dois-je faire ?

-Laisse là simplement s'exprimer et les gens finiront, comme toi, par la voir comme une partie de toi et l'accepter. Mais si tu la refoules éternellement, alors jamais tu ne seras acceptée, tu te cacheras toujours derrière un masque qui n'est pas ton vrai visage. Tu es Laura, tu portes la malédiction, n'essaie pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre, n'essaie pas d'être celle que les autres voudraient que tu sois.

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous donnez des conseils intelligents vous ? Demandai-je surprise par son attitude.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à te cacher derrière un masque ma chère Laura répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

-Et donc, quel est votre vrai visage ?

-Oh, ça je ne te le dirai pas, à toi de le découvrir ! Et tu auras tout le temps d'y penser pendant le trajet.

Effectivement, le chemin pour se rendre au siège du conseil était très long, il fallait traverser tout le littoral avant de grimper au sommet d'une montagne gigantesque et, pendant tout ce temps, je repensais aux conseils d'Hélios. J'avais très envie de faire ce qu'il me disait mais j'avais peur également, peur que Darksky, Angéla, Marie ou n'importe qui ne m'accepte pas telle que j'étais vraiment, n'accepte pas la malédiction du démon et de me retrouver encore plus seule…

Hélios ne dit rien, certainement perdu dans ses propres souvenirs, cet endroit semblait lui en rappeler de nombreux. Il disait avoir vécu la même chose que moi, c'est pourquoi je lui faisais confiance sur ce point. Vivre sans avoir honte de la malédiction, sans avoir peur de blesser quelqu'un, sans avoir peur d'être rejetée, cela semblait si beau, tellement beau que je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu que nous étions arrivés et je percutai Hélios qui s'était arrêté devant une porte monumentale. Nous nous trouvions devant l'enceinte d'une sorte de château. Les remparts étaient si hauts que je ne pouvais même pas distinguer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La porte quant à elle était sculptée, représentant des créatures que je connaissais bien, les dragons légendaires de la barrière de glace, brionac, Gungnir et Trihsula, qui semblaient garder l'entrée.

Le roi frappa trois fois et une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

-Vous approchez d'une zone sécurisée, veuillez vous identifier ou vous serez désintégré…

-C'est bon, ce n'est que moi, Hélios, ainsi qu'une amie, nous venons voir le conseil pour parler de choses importantes.

Un bref silence se fit puis les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement, dans un fracas à réveiller un mort. Hélios n'attendit pas l'ouverture compète et s'engouffra dès qu'il put. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fus totalement bouche bée.

Ce n'était pas un château, non, cela ressemblait plus à un temple romain qu'autre chose. Tout autour de nous se dressaient des statues de monstres ayant péri durant la guerre contre les vers. Au fond de la cours, le bâtiment se dressait fièrement. La façade était entièrement dorée tandis que quatre immenses colonnes la soutenaient. Deux tours s'élevaient au dessus du bâtiment au sommet desquelles des monstres étaient représentés, mais ils étaient bien trop hauts pour que je puisse les distinguer.

Nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'enceinte du temple et à notre arrivée, les regards se braquèrent sur nous. Il y avait de tout, des poissons, humains, dragons, lézards, si bien que cela me mettait très mal à l'aise.

Sous le portique, un groupe de quatre personnes nous attendait, enveloppées dans de grandes toges. Leur visage était caché par une capuche mais Hélios sembla les reconnaître et s'avança fièrement avant de s'incliner devant le groupe.

-Hélios, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener ici ? Dit l'un des hommes qui semblait très, très vieux.

-Je viens vous faire part de la destruction du temple de Sophia par des assaillants inconnus.

Lorsqu'il dit cela, une panique générale s'empara de l'assemblée et des murmures montèrent de partout.

-Comment ? Qui a osé ? Ils vont tâter de mon bâton si je les trouve ! S'exclama le deuxième homme d'une voix plus aigrie.

-Hélios, qui est cette personne ? Demanda le troisième calmement.

-Chers anciens, je vous présente Laura, elle est l'une des élues dont je vous ai parlé une fois.

-Si elle est une élue, comment se fait-il qu'elle amène avec elle les envahisseurs ? S'écria soudainement le quatrième homme.

Le monde se figea et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je voulus m'enfuir le plus loin possible à ce moment là, disparaître dans les profondeurs de la terre, mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Je déglutis et je me préparai à riposter lorsqu'une explosion retentit à l'extérieur du temple et fit trembler la terre.

L'instant d'après, une ombre apparut au milieu de la cour.

-Mon nom est Nephilim dit L'ombre d'une voix féminine.

-A quelle tribu appartenez vous ? Demanda l'un des hommes.

-Une tribu ? Je n'ai pas de tribu exceptée celle que j'ai créée de mes mains ! Je m'adresse à tout le conseil, rendez-vous, mon armée se tient prête juste devant vos portes, elle n'attend que mes ordres pour vous détruire.

-Nous rendre ? Jamais ! reprit l'homme à la voix la plus grave. La paix ne doit pas être brisée !

-Imbéciles, la paix dites-vous ? Cette illusion est brisée depuis longtemps déjà, d'autant plus que la colonie est de retour, tout doit être détruit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et je m'en chargerai personnellement ! Votre Sophia ne pourra pas nous protéger une seconde fois !

L'ombre se dissipa et les grandes portes volèrent en éclat laissant se répandre dans le temple une multitude de bêtes sombres et dénuées de vie qui nous attaquèrent immédiatement…


	16. Chapitre 10: Pureté

_**Chapitre 10 : Pureté**_

Très vite, ce fut le chaos dans le temple. Les monstres détruisirent en premier lieu les statues des guerriers de jadis, les réduisant en gravats.

Tous s'étaient rassemblés autour des quatre prêtres, tous excepté Hélios qui se tenait au milieu du chaos comme s'il ne se passait rien. Je lui criais de se venir se mettre à l'abri mais c'était comme s'il n'entendait rien. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ne faisait rien pour arrêter les créatures ni même se défendre. Il était simplement un observateur.

Je voyais les visages de esprits de duel se crisper un peu plus à chaque statue détruite, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Une voix grave surgit alors dans ma tête, m'ordonnant de libérer toute ma puissance. Je me figeai instantanément car je l'avais reconnue. Il s'agissait d'Ouroboros, et je savais ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Mais…son pouvoir me terrifiait tant, je craignais de perdre le contrôle de moi-même si je faisais cela.

Les paroles d'Hélios me revinrent alors en tête. Ils font partie de moi, ils sont moi, je ne peux pas les rejeter, au contraire, je dois les accepter.

Tremblante, je saisis la carte maudite dans ma poche. Un halo sombre l'entourait comme toujours. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je la brandis haut dans le ciel.

-Glace corrompue par le mal, déchaine tes sombres pouvoirs et emprisonne tous mes ennemis dans les profondeurs gelées des abysses, je fais appel à toi, Ouroboros, Colonie du mal !

Le halo sombre s'intensifia et un éclair sombre descendit du ciel et s'abattit en plein sur l'une des créatures qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle laissa apparaître une créature au corps noir à trois têtes, chacune recouverte d'un masque les dissimulant les partie.

Tous les esprits de duels reculèrent comme un seul homme à la vue de cette terrifiante créature qui leur avait couté tellement de vie par le passé. Les prêtres rugirent de colère quant à eux.

-Hélios, tu étais derrière tout cela ! L'accusa celui à la voix la plus grave.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler répondit-il après un temps d'hésitation en haussant les épaules. Mais vous ne pensez pas avoir un autre problème plus important à régler ?

-Toi…tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Il se retourna, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce qu'il voulait faire, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais renoncé à essayer de le comprendre. Mais, pendant que j'avais encore toute ma lucidité, j'ordonnais à ouroboros d'entrainer les créatures sombres hors du temple. D'un battement d'aile, il les fit voler à l'extérieur comme de simples brindilles, sous les yeux effarés des prêtres.

La bataille prit alors un tournant totalement différent une fois dehors. Ouroboros avait à présent toute la place nécessaire pour se déplacer. Il s'envola haut dans le ciel avant de plonger sur les ennemis. Ceux qui ne réussirent pas à s'enfuir furent congelés sur place.

Les créatures se firent par la suite plus prudentes. Les simples rayons glacés d'Ouroboros ne les atteignaient plus, ils avaient réussi à les anticiper et les éviter.

-Ouroboros, derrière toi ! Hurlai-je en voyant l'une des bêtes se jeter sur lui.

Il se retourna, mais trop lentement et la créature réussit à le mordre au coup. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tenta de s'en débarrasser en se débattant dans tous les sens mais la bête tenait bon. Pendant ce temps là, d'autres s'agglutinaient à ses pieds, lui jetant des coups de griffe rapides mais fatals.

Le grand dragon de glace finit par s'effondrer au sol. Je voulais aller l'aider, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, d'autant plus que dans ce monde, je ne pouvais pas invoquer d'autre monstre pour lui venir en aide.

-Tu ne sembles pas très synchro avec ton monstre ma chère dit alors Hélios adossé aux murailles.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Dans ce monde, tout est une question de coordination entre l'esprit de duel et son possesseur. Si tu ne fais rien pour lui, il ne pourra rien faire pour toi, et je vois bien que tu ne lui fais même pas confiance, je me trompe ?

Je me retournai vers Ouroboros. Il était vraiment mal, attaqué de tous les côtés et cloué au sol. Sa taille était plus un handicap qu'un avantage car il devenait une cible facile. Mais je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à une créature aussi maléfique, elle risquait de prendre le contrôle sur moi ou même pire…

-Laura dit alors la voix grave dans ma tête.

-Non, non, non ! Plus jamais je ne sombrerai ! Tu m'entends Ouroboros, je ne rependrai plus le chaos, plus jamais !

J'entendis alors Hélios soupirer derrière moi.

-Aide-moi…Laura…dit alors Ouroboros d'une voix suppliante.

Je fus sidérée qu'il me demande de l'aide, lui qui avait toujours essayé de prendre le dessus sur moi, lui le produit de la malédiction du démon, lui la créature corrompue par le mal. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne semblait y avoir qu'une vraie supplication derrière son appel. Je regardai Hélios derrière moi. Je devais faire confiance à mon monstre et l'accepter…

A contre-coeur, je laissais Ouroboros pénétrer mon esprit et je m'engouffrai dans le sien. Cependant, je n'y trouvais aucune haine ni colère cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait qu'un désir profond d'écraser les créatures qui le tenaient au sol. Sans savoir comment, je lui insufflai mon propre désir de victoire et de protection du temple. Une vive lumière émana du grand dragon sombre, lumière qui fit reculer ses assaillants. Je lui ordonnais de profiter de cette occasion pour se remettre au combat, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il se redressa de toute sa taille pour dominer les minuscules créatures. Il inspira un grand coup et relâcha un souffle d'une froideur incroyable qui gela tous autour de lui dans un rayon de dix mètres. Aucun n'eut le temps se cacher et tous les ennemis furent immobilisés instantanément.

-On dirait que tu as réussi, mais je n'en doutais pas déclara Hélios avec une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Réussi ?

-Tu as accepté Ouroboros et donc la malédiction.

-Vous pensez réellement ?

Je tournais mon regard dans les yeux rouges du dragon et quelque chose au fond de moi changea. Je n'avais plus peur d'Ouroboros. Je n'allais pas encore jusqu'à lui faire totalement confiance, mais il ne m'effrayait plus comme avant, je ne le rejetais plus totalement. Il grogna encore une fois avant de disparaître, laissant derrière lui un champ de glace et des créatures des ombres congelées un peu partout.

Les prêtre arrivèrent juste après et eurent l'air effarés devant ce spectacle.

-Hélios, qu'est-ce que…

-Oubliez un peu la colonie râla-t-il. Elle est notre alliée pour cette bataille. Mais je crois que je commence enfin à voir ce qu'il se passe…

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc Hélios ? Demanda le prêtre au bâton.

-Faites moi juste confiance. Je vais arrêter tout cela.

-Hélios…

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot, Hélios s'enfuit en courant sur le chemin. Je pris un air gêné et je m'excusai à sa place avant de m'élancer à sa suite. Je le rattrapai rapidement et je lui ordonnai de m'expliquer.

-Tout cela n'est pas bon Laura se contenta-t-il de répondre sans s'arrêter.

Je voulus lui en demander d'avantage mais il accéléra le pas, m'obligeant à me taire pour économiser mon énergie.

Nous fûmes de nouveau sur la plage en un rien de temps et il s'arrêta enfin. Je m'effondrai sur le sol à bout de souffle.

-Alors…est-ce que…vous allez…enfin…m'expliquer ? Redemandai-je tout en reprenant mon souffle.

-Je dois voir Nephilim.

-Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fou ? M'étranglai-je.

-Pas du tout, comme je te l'ai dit, je crois comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais pour en être sûr, je dois voir cette Nephilim.

-Et où allez-vous la trouver ?

-Très simple, il suffit de suivre les traces.

Il désigna des empreintes au sol, celle des créatures nous ayant attaqué quelques minutes plus tôt. La simplicité d'Hélios était parfois si déconcertante…

Ainsi, nous remontâmes la piste en silence. Je n'osais pas dire un mot, de peur d'attirer d'autres monstres et Hélios semblait encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien penser tout ce temps ?

Nous marchâmes une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver à la lisière d'un bois sombre. Si sombre que je ne pouvais même pas distinguer ce qui se trouvait au delà du troisième arbre. Mais les traces passaient par ici et Hélios n'hésita pas une seconde et pénétra le bois. La peur de rester seule en terre inconnue fut plus forte et je pris sa suite.

Quand je disais que le bois était sombre, c'était un euphémisme. On n'y voyait rien à un mètre. Heureusement que l'armure d'or d'Hélios émettait un peu de lumière sinon je l'aurais perdu depuis un bon moment déjà.

Mais je n'étais pas plus à l'aise pour autant. Je sursautai à chaque bruissement de feuille et chaque cri de chouette, hibou ou autre animal me faisait frôler la crise cardiaque. Pour compléter ce sentiment de malaise, je sentais Ouroboros rire de ma peur au fond de moi. Evidemment, lui, la créature des ténèbres n'avait pas peur d'un bois sinistre, mais moi je n'étais qu'une fille de seize ans.

-Si tu veux, je tu peux me donner le contrôle de ton corps comme ça…

-Rêve toujours Ouroboros le coupai-je.

Le sombre dragon repartit bouder dans un coin de mon esprit, même si pour une fois, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir me disputer avec lui un peu plus longtemps, juste histoire de ne pas me sentir trop seule dans les ténèbres.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à une petite clairière ou le soleil perçait très difficilement, mais perçait tout de même, me laissant distinguer une petite habitation.

Un frisson me parcourut lorsqu'Hélios se dirigea droit dessus. Il ne comptait quand même pas sérieusement entrer là-dedans…si ?

Malheureusement, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Il ouvrit la porte et entra comme s'il était chez lui. S'il croyait que j'allais entrer dans un truc pareil, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil !

Je tournais le dos à la sinistre bâtisse…pour faire face au sombre bois. J'avais un choix difficile à faire : entrer dans une maison visiblement hantée mais être avec quelqu'un, ou bien attendre seule dehors, exposée à tous les dangers invisibles de la forêt…Un cri d'animal sauvage assez peu amical me fit choisir la maison hantée.

Je m'étais précipitée à l'intérieur si bien que je me heurtai à quelque chose de dur et je poussai un cri de terreur avant de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Hélios.

-Il fait bien sombre ici, tu n'aurais pas vu un interrupteur ou quelque chose du genre Laura ?

-Je…

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre une évidence, lorsqu'une lumière rougeâtre venue de nulle part illumina la pièce, me laissant contempler un sombre spectacle. Tout autour de moi, des sortes de poupées de monstres se tenaient, démantelées, des fils pendant au sol. C'était officiel, je me trouvais dans une maison hantée. Je me souvins d'un film où le héros se retrouvait entouré de poupées tueuses et ce décor était très similaire…

Hélios prit alors l'une des poupées dans ses bras et ma réaction immédiate fut de la lui arracher des mains et de la jeter au loin.

-Mais vous êtes fou ? Vous voulez vraiment les réveiller ?

-Allons Laura, ce sont simplement des poupées et…

Un craquement retentit au loin et je me figeai immédiatement. Nous…n'étions pas seuls ici. Je reculai prudemment, cherchant le centre de la pièce afin de m'éloigner le plus possible de ces poupées maléfiques.

Une fenêtre grinça. Le vent…ce n'était que le vent, enfin, je l'espérais.

-Je sens…une très haute énergie nous entourer dit soudainement Ouroboros.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas crier lorsqu'il surgit dans mon esprit.

-Comment cela ? Lui répondis-je mentalement.

Il ne dit rien mais je sentis une sorte d'angoisse dans son esprit. Génial, voilà que même une créature des ténèbres se mettait à paniquer, que devais-je faire dans ce cas ?

Soudainement, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir en grinçant et mon sang se glaça. Je retins ma respiration. Ce…ce n'était que dans ma tête. Oui…je n'étais pas dans un film d'horreur, les poupées tueuses, ça n'existait pas, pas plus que les fantômes…bon d'accord, pour les fantômes je n'étais pas convaincue, mais il était techniquement impossible que dans le monde réel, une poupée soit vivante…

Sauf que dans ce raisonnement, j'oubliais un détail, nous n'étions pas dans le monde réel, mais dans le monde des esprits, où les dragons, démons, elfes et zombies existaient. Cela ne fit que renforcer encore plus ma peur. Mais pourquoi ? J'avais fait face à un démon, de simples poupées n'auraient pas du me faire peur…

Je me tournais vers Hélios. Il continuait à regarder les poupées, l'air intrigué plus qu'effrayé. Mais voir Hélios effrayé c'était comme se retrouver face à une poupée tueuse, cela n'arrivait jamais…enfin, je l'espérais…

Il fit un pas, le plancher craqua, mon cœur rata un battement. Je pensais vraiment que les créatures allaient se réveiller et nous attaquer, mais il ne se passa rien. Je tentais de me détendre, mais impossible. L'atmosphère de cette pièce était bien trop pesante et quelque chose de malsain se dégageait de tout cela.

Hélios se dirigea alors vers les escaliers menant au premier étage. Je n'eus d'autre chose que de le suivre.

La lumière rougeâtre éclairait également cet endroit. La plupart des murs en bois étaient troués mais j'avais bien trop peur pour oser regarder à travers.

Hélios s'arrêta finalement devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Je retins ma respiration, m'attendant à voir surgir un rayon ou une main géante mais rien de tout cela une fois de plus. Ne pouvant rester seule dans le couloir en ruine, j'entrai dans la pièce et cette fois-ci, je crus vraiment que j'allais m'évanouir.

La pièce était éclairée d'une lumière violette émanant d'une poupée de femme géante au milieu. Elle portait une sorte de voile sur sa tête, grise comme la cire. De celle-ci, des milliers de fils partaient dans toutes les directions, se perdant dans les fissures du bois. La poupée était assise sur le sol, la tête penchée sur le côté formant un angle inquiétant avec son corps, presque un angle droit. Elle semblait tout, sauf vivante. Cependant, Hélios la regardait avec un air de défi. Qu'essayait-il de faire ?

-Alors Nephilim, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Attendez Hélios, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va vous répondre ?

J'aurais peut-être du me taire sur ce coup là, car à peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que la poupée ouvrit les yeux.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout pour nous. Dans les films que j'avais vus, lorsque la poupée maléfique se réveillait, elle tuait en général le pauvre passant qui ne cherchait qu'un endroit où loger, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle tenta de faire avec nous.

Elle se mit debout, nous dominant de sa taille gigantesque et commença à lancer des fils incroyablement coupants sur nous. Je les évitai de justesse tandis qu'Hélios dégaina son épée qu'il cachait visiblement dans son disque de duel.

-Nephilim, je t'ai posé une question il me semble ! Reprit-il fermement.

-L'équilibre est rompu par ta faute, tout doit être détruit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard répondit la poupée tout en continuant à nous attaquer.

Hélios ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement lorsque trois nouvelles créatures débarquèrent dans la pièce, les poupées que nous avions vues en dessous, et se jetèrent sur nous.

Sans hésiter, je fis appel à Ouroboros. Malheureusement…il était presque aussi grand que la chambre elle même et son arrivée ne fit que compliquer les choses vu que nous n'avions même plus la place de nous déplacer. Mais le bon point était que les poupées tueuses étaient, elles aussi, immobilisées. Enfin, je le pensais.

Nephilim leva le bras et des milliers de fils s'emparèrent d'Ouroboros, le ligotant fermement. J'entendais sa voix dans ma tête remplie de rage et de colère contre cette poupée.

Nephilim fit alors un geste qui projeta Ouroboros contre le mur, le réduisant en miette. Le grand dragon de glace passa a travers et s'effondra sur le sol, trois mètres plus bas.

A partir de là, le combat se prolongea à l'extérieur. Hélios sauta également, entrainant les poupées servantes à sa suite, me laissant seule avec Nephilim au premier étage. Mais j'étais prête à me battre également. Je n'avais pas passé presque trois ans dans l'armée de mon père à rien faire.

Je ressentis soudainement un poids dans ma poitrine. La malédiction pensai-je. Elle essayait de prendre le dessus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je pouvais encore me battre par moi-même, je ne voulais utiliser ces pouvoirs qu'en derniers recours.

Avec un cri de guerre, je me jetai sur la poupée géante. Comme elle était creuse, comme toutes les poupées, mon poids la déstabilisa et elle tomba à la renverse, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Je savais que cela ne suffisait pas à la vaincre, c'est pourquoi je repassais immédiatement à l'assaut.

Cependant, attaquant à l'aveugle, il m'était impossible de prédire les mouvements de l'ennemi, ce qui me couta très cher. Un fil m'attrapa le bras, m'empêchant de terminer mon mouvement et je vis Nephilim se relever. Je croisai son regard, creux et sans vie.

-Tu es celle qu'il faut éliminer, tu as ramené la colonie immortelle parmi nous.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Protestai-je.

-Le sceau de Naturia est sur le point de se briser, tout doit être détruit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je fus projetée contre le mur, ce qui me coupa la respiration. Mais je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincue aussi facilement et je me remis sur pieds.

-Laura redit la voix dans ma tête.

-Pas maintenant je te dis Ouroboros !

J'esquivai un autre fil d'un bond qui me permit de me retrouver derrière Nephilim. De la, j'empoignai des gravats du mur et les lançai de toute ma force sur la poupée. L'un d'eux percuta sa tête et la créature de cire s'écrasa au sol à nouveau.

Je profitai de ce moment de répit pour observer ce qu'il se passait en bas. Hélios étaient aux prises de deux poupées tandis que la troisième était à moitié congelée par mon dragon. Ce dernier semblait cependant étrange, lançant des rayons de glace dans toutes les directions.

Mais ce moment d'inattention me fut fatal. Nephilim revint à la charge et me frappa directement cette fois-ci.

Je tombai dans le vide qui se trouvait derrière moi, et une telle chute était fatale. Je voyais déjà la fin…qui n'arriva jamais. Je fus rattrapée en vol par Ouroboros au dernier moment.

-Tu...tu m'as sauvée ? Bégayai-je.

-Tu es ma partenaire Laura, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Non, ce n'était pas Ouroboros. Cette voix, je la reconnaissais, une voix que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre en acceptant la malédiction, une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des années...

-Trishula ? Dis-je avec espoir en relevant la tête.

-En acceptant Ouroboros, tu t'es également acceptée telle que tu es, lumineuse comme la glace.

Le masque tomba à ce moment là et je reconnus mon partenaire de toujours, plus rayonnant que jamais. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Les larmes me vinrent sans que je puisse les contrôler. Le conseil d'Hélios s'était avéré exact. Le fait de revoir ce dragon m'apporta les réponses que je cherchais, je savais à présent exactement qui j'étais et quel était mon devoir. Je n'avais plus à craindre le regard des autres, je n'avais plus à avoir honte de moi même car je m'étais enfin trouvée.

Je regardai Trishula dans les yeux et il comprit sans que je n'eus besoin de prononcer un mot. Nous nous envolâmes plus haut dans le ciel, toujours plus haut, traversant la couche de nuages, avant de redescendre en piqué, droit sur la maison maudite, avec une vitesse foudroyante. Nephilim tenta de riposter mais nous passâmes au travers de toutes ses attaques avant de nous écraser sur elle. Nous l'entrainâmes avec nous dans notre chute avant de la plaquer au sol avec une violence telle qu'un énorme gouffre se forma autour d'elle au moment de l'impact. La monstrueuse poupée ne s'avoua pas vaincue et se releva encore une fois.

Hélios se débarrassa de son adversaire d'un coup d'épée et se tourna vers moi.

-Laura, attrape, cela te sera peut-être utile.

Il me lança une carte que je saisis au vol, et, lui faisant confiance, je l'activai immédiatement.

-Il est temps Trishula, Fusion parfaite activée !

Le cœur de Trishula se mit à scintiller en même temps que la carte que je brandissais. La lumière devint très vite si lumineuse que Nephilim recula, aveuglée.

-Dragon légendaire de la barrière de glace, infecté par la colonie, il est temps de te lever à nouveau afin de purifier ce monde des ténèbres ! Le sceau est brisé ! Rayonne, Néo Trishula, perfection de la barrière de glace !

Alors que je prononçais ces mots, je sentis mon corps s'agrandir et se refroidir considérablement. Mes mains se transformèrent et mes doigts s'allongèrent vers l'arrière. Je fermai les yeux et lorsque je les ouvris à nouveau, ils étaient devenus bleus comme la glace. Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec Trishula à présent, j'étais Trishula !

Dans mon esprit, je vis une autre personne avec moi…mais, ce n'était pas Trishula. C'était…quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme portant une armure ayant la même apparence que mon dragon et une épée de glace à la main. Il ne me dit rien, mais je sus qui il était : mon tout nouveau partenaire, libéré de l'infection de la colonie.

-Comme je l'espérais. Tu ne me décevras jamais mon enfant dit Hélios avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Mon regard se focalisa sur Nephilim qui, déconcertée par ma nouvelle apparence, attaqua immédiatement. Elle envoya ses fils tranchants comme des rasoirs sur moi mais je les repoussai tous d'un souffle si froid qu'ils se brisèrent instantanément avant de retomber sur leur propriétaire. Je ne laissai pas à mon ennemi le temps de préparer son nouvel assaut et je l'attaquai en première depuis les airs.

-C'est terminé Nephilim !

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de relâcher tout ce que j'avais sur la poupée. Le vent glacial la frappa en plein cœur, pour peu qu'elle en ait eu un. Elle se couvrit progressivement de glace, la paralysant totalement. Je n'arrêtai qu'une fois que je fus totalement à bout de souffle.

Nephilim était vaincue.

J'atterris gauchement sur le sol n'ayant pas l'habitude de voler par moi même et je vis Hélios me rejoindre, l'air entièrement satisfait en regardant Nephilim.

-Bien, bien, bien, et maintenant que le problème de la colonie est réglé, peux-tu nous expliquer ?

-Vous avez peut-être échappé à une nouvelle catastrophe mais une plus grande menace encore plane sur notre monde ! Rétorqua Nephilim dont la tête était libre.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais développer ta pensée ?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Hélios, c'est entièrement de ta faute, c'est toi qui l'as amenée ici et par ta faute, l'équilibre est rompu !

-Arrête de délirer, Serena n'a rien à voir avec tout cela ! Répliqua Hélios presque hors de lui. Je veux bien croire que nous sommes au bord du gouffre mais ne va pas impliquer ces enfants !

-Tu te voiles la face Hélios. Mais il est trop tard, le mal est fait. Le sceau de l'arbre des Naturia est sur le point d'être brisé, je dois réunir les tribus afin que nous soyons prêts…

L'ex-roi soupira et ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'avouait vaincu. Il claqua des doigts et la glace autour de Nephilim disparut, libérant la poupée maléfique.

-On dirait bien que la colonie est de notre côté à présent dit-elle en s'adressant à moi. Mais vos pouvoirs ne suffiront pas, je dois réunir toutes les tribus et vous avez le devoir de vous allier à nous, sans quoi, tout est perdu d'avance.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de protester que Nephilim disparut dans les ombres avec ses serviteurs, nous laissant seuls dans la maison dévastée.

Heureusement pour moi, le chemin du retour fut bien plus facile puisque nous n'avions pas à retraverser la forêt noire sans savoir où nous allions puisque je pouvais voler à présent. De cette hauteur, je pouvais voir tous les endroits où nous étions passés et la distance me parut soudain ridiculement faible. Ce monde était très similaire à la terre, des montagnes de pierre, une végétation abondante, un océan, quelques villages perdus. Si je ne savais pas que je me trouvais dans un autre monde, j'aurais juré être encore sur terre.

Nous nous posâmes sur le littoral. Le soleil se plongeait dans la mer et envoyait des reflets rouges sang sur l'eau. Tout était si calme, rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler un monde si paisible. Cependant, Hélios n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le voyage et regardait constamment au loin.

-Alors Laura, qu'en penses-tu ? Dit-il soudainement.

-De…de quoi ?

-De ton pouvoir, le pouvoir de ne faire qu'un avec ses monstres, celui de la fusion parfaite.

-Je dois avouer que c'est très impressionnant…Mais attendez une minute, comment saviez-vous que j'avais ce pouvoir ? Réalisai-je soudain.

-Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que quelqu'un te demandait dans ce monde ? Figure toi que cette personne n'est autre que moi.

Je fus à peine étonnée par sa révélation. Après tout, le croiser dans la passerelle était déjà une étrange coïncidence, mais son attitude par la suite ressemblait fortement à un test, lors de l'attaque du temple, il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt afin que je me lie avec Trishula, puis dans la maison hantée, il avait visiblement tout fait pour me laisser affronter Nephilim seule avant de me donner son étrange carte.

-Vois-tu, le pouvoir de la fusion parfaite n'est pas donné à tout le monde, il faut un lien spécialement fort avec un esprit de duel afin de la réaliser.

-Et pourquoi m'avez-vous donné ce pouvoir ?

Le regard de l'ex-roi se voila.

-Afin de faire face au démon, le monde à besoin de guerriers forts, courageux et prêts à tout. Je pensais qu'en t'aidant à surmonter ta malédiction, tu deviendrais ce genre de personne, et je ne m'étais pas trompé on dirait.

-Je me disais bien que vous ne faisiez pas cela par simple générosité dis-je déçue. Une autre question, comment je retrouve mon apparence normale ? Parce que être un dragon c'est bien sympa mais je m'imagine mal aller au lycée comme ça.

-Sépare simplement ton esprit de celui de Trishula.

Je fis ce qu'il dit et, remerciant mon dragon, je coupais le lien mental qui m'unissait à lui. Immédiatement, je sentis le flux d'énergie s'échapper et je retrouvai ma taille et mon apparence normales. Je me sentais tout de même un peu étrange. Après avoir été une créature écailleuse pendant une heure, je m'étais habituée à ma nouvelle force. Hélios rit légèrement.

-Oui, je sais ce que ça fait aussi.

-Vous…avez ce pouvoir également ?

-Qui sait répondit-il mystérieusement.

Serena et son frère, Satoshi, arrivèrent à ce moment là en courant, ayant l'air soulagés de nous voir en un seul morceau. Nous leur expliquâmes ce que nous avions découvert au sujet de Nephilim et de la menace pesant sur ce monde, tout en éclipsant la partie où il était question d'eux. Satoshi se remit à marmonner dans son coin tandis que sa sœur se plaignit de ne jamais avoir de repos.

Je remerciai chaleureusement Hélios pour son aide et je saluai les jumeaux, leur promettant de revenir s'ils avaient besoin de moi contre la nouvelle menace avant d'utiliser la clé qui ouvrit comme une porte au milieu de nulle part. Je la franchis et je me retrouvai dans la passerelle reliant nos deux mondes. A partir de là, j'allai toujours tout droit comme me l'avait indiqué Hélios.

Je fus vraiment surprise d'arriver alors juste devant les grilles du manoir de Darksky en sortant de la passerelle. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, comme si le temps s'était écoulé différemment dans le monde des esprits où j'avais passé la journée.

Je sonnai, Arnold me répondit et je franchis le grand portail. Mais ce jour là, il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres fois où je l'avais franchis auparavant. Pour la première fois, je ne ressentais aucune pression sur mes épaules. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de savoir comment je serais accueillie. Je ne m'inquiétais plus pour la sécurité de mes proches à cause de moi. Je ne m'inquiétais pas d'avoir à combattre en permanence la malédiction. Et plus important, je ne m'inquiétais pas de savoir qui j'étais vraiment, car je le savais à présent.

Darksky vint à ma rencontre tout en me sermonnant pour le temps mis pour rentrer mais Marie ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé en moi, que tous mes tourments étaient loin à présent et m'adressa un grand sourire, que je lui rendis, la remerciant intérieurement pour son aide.

Je terminai la soirée joyeusement, ce qui surpris agréablement tout le monde à la maison. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas été très amicale ces derniers jours, mais je comptais bien me rattraper pour cela, et le plus rapidement possible. Je promis de m'investir le plus possible pour le club de duel à présent, même si je comptais également tenir Darksky à l'œil. La jalousie n'était pas un produit de la malédiction après tout, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le plus important à ce moment là.

Une fois dans ma chambre, la première chose que je fis fut de regarder mon deck. Il avait effectivement changé. La colonie du mal n'était plus, les guerriers de rescapés de la barrière de glace avaient pris leur place à présent, de même que mon compagnon de toujours, Trishula.

J'intégrai également dans ce deck le présent d'Hélios, la fusion parfaite. Le démon pouvait toujours venir, je l'attendais de pieds ferme, je n'avais pas peur de lui, pas plus que de mon père.

Ce jour là, une partie de moi mourut, cette partie que je détestais tant, cette partie m'ayant tourmentée pendant des années, cette partie m'ayant poussé à faire du mal à la seule personne m'ayant accepté, cette partie que je combattais sans relâche.

Mais, en y repensant, elle n'est pas vraiment morte, elle s'est transformée et a été purifiée. Cette partie de moi portait le sinistre nom d'Ouroboros et porte à présent le glorieux nom de Trishula.

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je ne sais pas ce que me réserve l'avenir, mais une chose est sûre, je n'abandonnerai pas ce combat. En acceptant la malédiction puis en ne faisant qu'une avec elle, j'ai accepté de prendre part au combat qui se prépare et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter car à présent, je sais qui je suis vraiment. Je ne suis pas un pion sur l'échiquier du démon et encore moins une esclave de la malédiction. Je n'accepterai plus jamais de me soumettre à un pouvoir tyran. Je lutterai de toutes mes forces mais je ne plierai pas car je suis simplement moi, Laura Garden, une adolescente de seize ans ayant décidé de vivre une nouvelle vie, une vie que j'aurais choisie.


	17. Chapitre 11: Retour à la vie Ordinaire

_**Chapitre 11 : Retour à la vie ordinaire…ordinaire pour Angéla**_

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la guérison de Laura par Sophia et la vie avait repris son cours normal. A vrai dire, sans cette quête pour trouver une carte légendaire, la vie semblait bien monotone dans mon lycée. Je passais mes journées à dormir en cours, rire avec mes amies, me préparer pour le tournoi inter école de décembre avec le club de duel, mais rien ne venait briser cette routine. Paradoxalement, j'aimais ce genre de vacances, et en même temps, l'action me manquait. Je voulais à la fois être tranquille quelque temps mais je m'ennuyais profondément. Il y avait bien de temps en temps quelques accrochages avec Aymeric qui venaient briser le quotidien mais cela ne m'amusait même plus de me battre avec cet idiot.

J'avais d'ailleurs enfermé sa carte maléfique dans un coffre afin de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Je ne voulais surtout pas avoir à faire avec des forces maléfiques à ce moment là. Si la routine devait être brisée, autant qu'elle le soit par un événement heureux, pensais-je.

Cependant, j'avais appris depuis longtemps à ne pas espérer de telles choses car j'avais en général exactement le contraire, ce qui arriva.

Avec mes amies, nous sortions du club de duel et nous nous apprêtions à nous séparer comme tous els jours quand June me retint un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude et me demanda de la suivre chez elle, l'air inquiète. Je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait mais elle resta muette. Dès ce moment là, je sentis que quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose de grave et je décidai de l'accompagner. Elle ne dit pas un mot du trajet non plus et ne me répondait que par oui, non, peut-être.

En arrivant chez elle, je tombai immédiatement sur le professeur Wheeler, mais ce dernier semblait bien moins détendu que d'habitude. De grosses cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux et il fronçait les sourcils en regardant au loin, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un ennemi débarquer.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, des milliers de papiers s'entassaient dans tous les coins et Mai attendait, l'air grave également, assise sur une chaise en face d'une autre personne que je reconnus immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'adressa immédiatement la parole.

-Bonjour Angéla, cela faisait longtemps dit la personne d'une voix lasse.

-Bonjour Alice, que se passe-t-il pour que vous ayez tous l'air aussi inquiets ?

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais regarde ceci dit le professeur Wheeler en me tendant une photo.

A première vue, tout était normal sur celle-ci. Elle représentait simplement une rue de Paris pleine de monde. Devant mon regard interrogateur, Mai intervint.

-Regarde au sol, tu comprendras.

-Au sol ?

Je me replongeai sur l'image et effectivement, un détail attira soudainement mon attention, un détail si infime qu'il serait passé sous le nez de n'importe qui peu attentif à la scène ou ne prêtant pas attention à son entourage, comme c'était le cas de la plupart des personnes sur cette photo. Mais je la voyais clairement, cette étrange ombre s'étalant sur le sol, une ombre qui n'avait rien d'humaine. On aurait très bien pu se dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un effet d'optique, que plusieurs ombres se chevauchaient, donnant cette étrange impression, mais non, il s'agissait d'une seule et unique ombre, l'ombre d'une créature maléfique, l'ombre d'un démon…

Mon cœur battit plus vite pendant quelques instants. Ils étaient bien revenus, les avertissements de Floges et Hurricane n'étaient pas de simples menaces ! Bon, au fond de moi, je le savais, mais je redoutais le jour où cela arriverait.

Je relevai la tête pour faire face au professeur Wheeler qui ne put qu'acquiescer devant mon expression de doute.

-Un ami m'a fait parvenir cette photo il y a quelques jours déclara Alice. Je ne sais pas d'où il la tient, mais les faits sont là et nous ne pouvons plus rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'ils nous attaquent.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Mai.

-Je ne sais pas moi même répondit-elle l'air désolée. Je vais déjà me préparer, le temps est compté.

Alice se leva et sortit de l'appartement en nous laissant avec un énorme poids sur la poitrine. Plus personne ne disait un mot à présent, même le professeur, si bavard d'habitude, semblait préoccupé.

Voyant que rester là ne servirait à rien, je décidai de faire comme Alice et de me préparer dans mon coin et je m'éclipsai à mon tour.

La première chose que je fis en rentrant chez moi fut de prévenir Laura et Darksky de cette menace. Je n'attendis pas leur réponse et je me mis ensuite à revoir entièrement mon deck. Il devait être parfait si je voulais faire face aux démons une seconde fois. Ainsi je remis la carte de Socrate qui restait malgré tout un précieux allié.

Mon regard se posa ensuite sur le coffre scellé où se trouvait la carte du chaos. Je fus tentée de l'ajouter également à mon deck mais les paroles menaçantes de June me revinrent à l'esprit et me dissuadèrent.

Laura me répondit un peu plus tard dans la soirée me demandant plus d'explications mais je ne pouvais pas lui en donner, je n'en avais pas moi même et je lui conseillai simplement de se tenir prête à toute éventualité.

J'hésitai un moment à prévenir Ambre et Maya de cette nouvelle menace car je savais qu'elles finiraient par le découvrir, mais je ne voulais pas les impliquer d'avantage qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Finalement June fit le travail à ma place, m'épargnant cette dure décision, si bien que le lendemain, au club de duel, nous expliquâmes en détail la situation à Lareine et ce dernier se promit alors de nous entrainer du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant le temps imparti, oubliant totalement le tournoi inter école.

Cela dura une bonne semaine, mais rien ne se passa, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un démon en vue ni de leur serviteur, mais nous restions tout de même en alerte. Nous passions également beaucoup de temps chez Sherry cherchant dans sa bibliothèque un moyen de vaincre les démons une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors que nous étions justement chez Sherry en train de fouiller dans les archives, nous reçûmes une visite assez peu commune.

C'était en plein milieu de l'après-midi quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Sur nos gardes, nous cessâmes immédiatement les recherches et Sherry chargea Ellsworth de vérifier de qui il s'agissait. Ce dernier revint quelques secondes plus tard, l'air un peu déboussolé. Intrigués, nous allâmes voir par nous mêmes.

Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque je vis Hélios sur le pas de la porte. Il avait changé depuis le temps. Il s'était rasé premièrement, ce qui le rajeunissait considérablement, et il avait troqué son armure d'or et sa cape contre une simple veste noire et un pantalon assorti. Il ressemblait vraiment à n'importe qui à présent.

Je savais bien qu'il était en vie et de notre côté mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance après tout ce qui était arrivé. L'ex-roi maléfique était accompagné de deux personnes, un garçon et une fille se ressemblant étrangement, aux cheveux tirant entre le blond et le châtain et aux yeux noisette. Ils semblaient contempler la résidence de Sherry avec admiration, mais je comprenais ce qu'il devait ressentir, j'avais eu la même impression la première fois en arrivant ici.

-Bonjour Angéla dit Hélios d'un ton amical. Je suis ravi de te revoir.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce sentiment soit réciproque répliquai-je froidement.

-Allons, je sais que tu es un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment avec toutes ces histoires de démon, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de faire semblant d'être contente de me revoir…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici Hélios ? Demanda alors Sherry moins agressivement, mais avec quelques réserves.

-Oh, mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire une petite visite de courtoisie à mes vieux amis ?

-Hélios ! Râla la fille à côté de lui.

-Je sais, j'y viens Serena, j'y viens, pas la peine d'être aussi pressés, surtout que vous allez vous plaindre quand je vous annoncerai et qu'ensuite...

Le jeune garçon décocha un regard noir à Hélios qui finit enfin par venir directement aux faits après avoir toussoté pour s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Angéla déclara-t-il alors solennellement, tu n'es tout simplement pas assez forte pour affronter les démons.

-Que…Quoi ? M'étranglai-je. Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer ça ?

-Tu as perdu contre Gariatron l'année dernière je te rappelle. Tu t'es peut-être sacrifiée afin de sauver tes amis, mais penses-tu sincèrement que tu aurais pu le vaincre seule ?

-Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi Hélios protesta Ambre. Angéla est l'une des duellistes les plus talentueuses que je connaisse !

-Je crois plutôt qu'il ne digère pas sa défaite de l'année dernière renchérit Maya.

-Et puis, quand bien même cela serait vrai, nous nous entrainons chaque jour, à quoi bon venir nous le dire ? Termina June.

Le garçon aux côtés d'Hélios fronça les sourcils, visiblement énervé que nous tenions tête à Hélios. Je m'apprêtai déjà à répondre quelque chose de cinglant à ce qu'il allait dire quand Hélios l'arrêta en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

-Je crois que je me suis mal fait comprendre s'excusa l'ex-roi. Je ne te visais pas particulièrement Angéla, je parlais des humains en général. Je me suis adressé à toi simplement parce que je sais que tu te prépares à affronter cette menace, n'y vois en aucun cas un affront personnel.

-Donc selon vous, nous sommes perdus avant même d'avoir combattu, c'est bien cela ? Demanda Sherry.

-Bien sûr !...Que non. Vous me connaissez, ce n'est pas ma philosophie de partir défaitiste. Je suis donc venu vous proposer mon aide.

-Votre…votre aide ? Bégayai-je.

-Oui, comme l'année dernière. Sans mes précieux conseils, vous ne serez pas en mesure de combattre les démons. Mais si vous n'en voulez pas, je retourne dans le monde des esprits et je vous laisse vous débrouiller, on a assez de problèmes sur le dos comme ça, à vous de choisir.

Avec Sherry, Ellsworth et mes amies, nous nous concertâmes quelques instants. Les avis étaient assez mitigés mais le fait d'avoir déjà fait confiance à Hélios l'année passée fit pencher la balance en sa faveur.

-C'est d'accord dit Sherry. Unissons nos forces une nouvelle fois, mais je vous tiens à l'œil.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre, mais…

Hélios se figea soudainement puis se retourna brutalement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Hélios ? Demanda la jeune file.

-Je le sens…ils arrivent…

A peine avait-il dit cela que le sol trembla. Je me retins à l'une des colonnes de la maison pour ne pas tomber.

-Je crois que vous allez avoir dès maintenant l'occasion de me montrer de quoi vous êtes capables déclara notre nouvel allié.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus car l'instant d'après, surgis de nulle part, d'immenses blocs de roche s'élevèrent tout autour de la maison de Sherry, me rappelant un peu trop les pouvoirs de Floges et Hurricane. Mais les bizarreries ne s'arrêtèrent pas ici car, au pied de la roche jaillirent des trombes d'eau entourant la maison comme des douves…sauf que nous en étions prisonniers.

Sans surprise, deux personnes apparurent également, un homme et une femme. L'homme était assez petit, portait une longue barbe blanche le faisant ressembler à un vieux chaman ainsi qu'un bâton sur lequel il s'appuyait pour marcher. Il avait également une cape bleue, renforçant sa ressemblance avec merlin l'enchanteur…

La femme quant à elle avait des cheveux argentés mais ne paraissait pas âgée pour autant, ses traits étaient même ceux d'une personne ayant à peine la vingtaine. Elle portait une longue robe verte comme l'herbe qui se confondait d'ailleurs avec celle-ci lorsqu'elle marchait sur la pelouse du manoir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques pas devant Hélios et nous toisèrent avec une expression étrange. Il n'y avait pas de haine comme dans les yeux de Floges ni de malice comme avec Hurricane. Ils semblaient plus nous observer, nous scruter. Finalement, Hélios finit par briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

-Bien le bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Hélios, mais vous devez certainement me reconnaître, j'ai hébergé l'âme du démon Gariatron pendant plusieurs millénaires.

L'expression des nouveaux venus changea quand il prononça le nom du démon. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à tomber sur quelqu'un ayant été dans leur camp par le passé.

-Hélios dis-tu ? Dis le vieil homme d'une voix rauque. Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi par Syphos il me semble, pas en bien évidemment.

-Tu as hébergé l'âme du démon, toi ? S'exclama la femme d'une voix bien plus claire. Je t'imaginais tout de même un peu plus séduisant…

-La dernière phrase n'était pas utile se lamenta Hélios. Enfin, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, vous voulez encore une fois empêcher la prophétie de se réaliser en enlevant Angéla ou je ne sais quoi ?

-C'est qu'il est perspicace lui reprit la femme. Exactement, mon nom est Terra, disciple de Tellas pour la préservation de la planète.

-Quant à moi, je m'appelle Kyuryu, mon maitre Syphos m'a demandé d'éliminer celle que l'on appelle Angéla. Mais, je vois dans tes yeux Hélios que tu ne nous laisseras pas faire, je me trompe ?

-Exact vieil homme, vous devrez me passer sur le corps avant !

-A deux contre un ? Tu es bien mignon, mais un peu fou si tu crois pouvoir tenir face à nous dit Terra en riant.

-Gariatron a affronté trois personnes en même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire de même. Angéla et les autres, regardez bien ce qu'il vous manque !

-Pour qui il se prend lui marmonna Maya vexée.

Hélios prit place au centre de la pelouse, ses deux adversaires en face de lui. Ils semblaient tous déterminés à accomplir leur objectif. J'espérais seulement qu'Hélios savait ce qu'il faisait…

-Honneur aux dames dit Hélios en s'inclinant.

-Tes bonnes manières ne m'impressionnent guère mon chou, mais puisque c'est proposé si gentiment, j'active obéissance scolarisée. Comme je ne contrôle aucun monstre, je peux invoquer trois petites créatures depuis mon deck : dites bonjour à bébé raton laveur ponpoko, bébé raton laveur tatan et Chow Chow Chan !

-C'est vraiment un deck me méchant ? Me murmura Ambre à l'oreille, sceptique.

Je répondis par un haussement d'épaule. Après tout, il y avait de tout dans ce monde et les méchants n'étaient pas forcément les gros dragons pleins d'écailles, de griffes et de crocs. Ne pas se fier aux apparences, c'est ce que j'avais appris l'année précédente.

-Je superpose mes deux bébés ratons laveur pour invoquer le numéro 64 : Ronain raton laveur Sandayu ! Mais ne pensez pas en avoir fini avec moi, j'invoque ensuite loutre des arbres et je superpose mes deux nouveaux monstres, montre toi à nouveau Sandayu ! Je détache deux unités de couvertures pour activer les effets de mes monstres, me permettant d'invoquer deux jetons. Sur ce, je vais terminer mon tour et laisser place à mon collègue.

-Merci terra, regarde la puissance des anciens Hélios ! En défaussant Sirenemure Abyssgunde et Abyssleed afin d'invoquer Sirenemure Abyssmegalo ! Mais, grâce à l'effet d'Abyssgunde, Abyssleed revient parmi nous. Ce n'est pas fini, l'effet d'Abyssmegalo me permet d'ajouter Abyss-sphère à ma main. Je recouvre mes deux poissons afin de construire le réseau recouvrement. Roi des mers, père des abysses, élève toi à présent pour faire trembler la terre, apparaît Sirenemure Abyssgaios ! Je pose une carte face cachée, à toi Hélios, peux-tu faire face à la puissance de la terre et de la mer ?

-Sans aucun problème répondit Hélios. Je pioche…Et je commence en invoquant le dragon Hiératique de Tefnuit, cependant, il ne va pas rester bien longtemps parmi nous car je le sacrifie pour invoquer le dragon hiératique de Nebteth, ce qui m'octroie au passage un sceau hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis.

-La belle affaire, tu te retrouve avec deux monstres minables railla Terra.

-C'est ce qu'on dit oui, mais l'union fait la force, je sacrifie depuis ma main le dragon hiératique de su pour détruire abyssgaios…

-Pas si vite, j'active l'effet d'abyssgaios, en détachant une unité de couverture, je peux annuler les effets de tous les monstres actuellement sur ton terrain ! Bien essayé !

L'œil d'Hélios s'illumina et il regarda alors la jeune femme. Le monstre d'Hélios était gelé par la capacité de son ennemi, mais étrangement, les ratons laveurs de Terra furent également pris dans la glace devant le regard stupéfait de leur propriétaire qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

-Dans ce genre de duel, tout autre duelliste que soi-même est considéré comme un ennemi déclara posément Hélios.

Terra foudroya son partenaire du regard.

-Tu…nous sommes une équipe je te rappelle Kyuryu ! Cria-t-elle.

-Oui, mais même dans une équipe, quelques sacrifices sont nécessaires pour parvenir à la victoire rétorqua froidement son partenaire. Mon monstre est plus puissant que les tiens, il est normal qu'il soit protégé au détriment des faibles.

Terra semblait prête à attaquer son partenaire si elle le pouvait. Hélios bailla devant cette querelle. Apparemment, ses deux adversaires n'avaient pas l'habitude de travailler ensemble et n'en avaient aucune envie. Moi qui faisais régulièrement des duels en duo avec June, j'avais appris que le partenaire avait autant d'importance que moi-même. Seules une coopération et une coordination parfaites permettaient de gagner dans ce genre de duel, mais certainement pas cet esprit là…

-Bon, si vous avez fini de vous chamailler, je vais continuer en invoquant un deuxième sceau Hiératique. A présent, admirer ma toute puissance ! Je superpose mes deux sceaux hiératiques ! Oh toi le protecteur de la cité du soleil, j'invoque ton glorieux nom, détruis nos ennemis et ramène la paix : apparais, dragon Hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis !

Du ciel descendit un immense dragon rouge, illuminant le champ de bataille par sa lumière presque irréelle. Terra et Kyuryu durent se couvrir les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglés par la créature. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, la terre se mit à trembler et les torrents qui entouraient la maison sortirent de leur lit.

-Je sacrifie à présent le dragon hiératique de Nebteth, d'Eset, d'asar et de Stutek en offrande à mon dragon : réduis les en cendres !

-J'active ma carte face cachée, abyss-sphère afin d'invoquer Sirenemure Abysslinde depuis mon deck !

-Grand bien te fasse, mais je n'ai pas encore dit qui j'allais vaincre, et mon choix se porte sur toutes les cartes de Terra que tu as annulé toi-même !

Kyuryu grimaça lorsqu'il vit toutes les défenses de sa partenaire partir en fumée après un seul souffle du puissant dragon d'Hélios. Elle était à présent à découvert, plus rien ne la protégeait et je voyais son regard fou, pas contre Hélios, mais contre celui qui aurait du être son partenaire. En temps normal, elle aurait pu résister à un tel assaut, mais les effets de ses monstres étant annulés, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Ne croyez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous. Les effets d'Eset et de Nebteth s'activent, me laissant deux Electro-dragonqueue. Je superpose mes deux dragons afin d'invoquer le roi des dragons Hiératiques, le sauveur d'Héliopolis : montre toi, dragon Hiératique, roi d'Atum ! C'est la fin Terra !

Les deux dragons crachèrent une gerbe de flammes sur la jeune femme qui les évita de justesse avant de tomber dans l'herbe, le compteur à zéro, la robe déchirée sur le côté et le regard toujours aussi furieux contre Kyuryu. Je la comprenais. Si j'avais perdu contre Gariatron à cause d'un égoïsme pareil, je n'aurais certainement jamais pardonné Drago ou Darksky.

-Ton sacrifice aura au moins servi à ma victoire claironna le vieil homme. A la fin de ton tour, Abysslinde est détruite et me permet d'invoquer Sirenemure Abyssteus depuis mon deck ! A nous deux Hélios, j'active la carte lance interdite pour faire passer ton monstre à 2300 jusqu'à la fin de ce tour. Abyssgaios, détruis ce monstre ridicule avec ton trident sacré !

Hélios : 3500 – Kyuryu : 4000

Hélios ne broncha pas lorsque son monstre fut détruit. Pourtant à sa place, j'aurais vraiment paniqué. Non seulement il n'avait plus de carte en main, mais en plus il ne pouvait plus activer l'effet de son dragon à cause d'Abyssgaios. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment il aurait pu s'en sortir, mais la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait me dit quelque chose de surprenant.

-C'est terminé pour Kyuryu je crois.

-Co…comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

-Laisser Atum sur le terrain est une erreur impardonnable, leur connexion est si forte qu'ils peuvent produire des miracles répondit le jeune garçon imperturbablement.

J'essayais de croire en leur parole mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à imaginer une carte capable de retourner la situation.

-Bien, on dirait que seul le destin peut te sauver à présent ricana le vieil homme.

-Le destin dis-tu ? Je n'y crois pas rétorqua calmement Hélios. Je pioche et j'active l'effet de mon dragon !

-Idiot, l'effet d'Abyssgaios l'annulera !

A ce moment là, Hélios sourit et son regard flamboya au sens propre du terme. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges sang.

-C'est terminé Kyuryu, Atum, il est temps ! Fusion Rank-up parfaite !

-Fusion…Rank-up ? Bégaya l'autre.

Kyuryu était devenu blême et les yeux de Terra s'agrandirent lorsqu'Hélios activa sa carte. Cette dernière s'illumina et le dragon Hiératique brilla d'une même lueur qui l'engloba avec Hélios. Je vis le dragon se transformer. Il se recouvrit d'une armure d'or, ses ailes de lumière semblèrent devenir solides et son œil se teinta d'un magnifique bleu azur.

-Elevons nous, toujours plus haut, Dragon Hiératique Parfait, Dieu d'Atum !

Hélios fit un geste et son dragon fit le même, comme si tous les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un désormais. De même que leurs voix, elles semblaient s'entremêler désormais.

-Grâce à notre effet, nous pouvons appeler de nouveaux compagnons sur le champ de bataille : viens nous aider, Dragon Photon aux yeux galactiques ! Mais ce n'est pas terminé, en retirant de mon cimetière le dragon hiératique roi d'Atum, je peux gagner ses effets et par conséquent, invoquer un autre sceau Hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis !

-Impossible, personne ne peut remonter ainsi…

-Je n'accepte pas de perdre, ce n'est pas mon destin, c'est moi qui choisis ma propre voie ! Je recouvre mes deux dragons pour donner naissance au numéro 62 : dragon photon primordial aux yeux galactiques !

-4000 points d'attaques…

-J'active la capacité de mon dragon, en détachant une unité, il va gagner 3000 points d'attaque ! C'est terminé, Primordial photon Stream !

Le monstre de Kyuryu fut tout bonnement annihilé, de même que ses points de vie et le vieil homme tomba à la renverse. Sa partenaire ne vint pas l'aider à se redresser et nous tourna simplement le dos, mais sembla satisfaite de la défaite du vieil homme.

Ce dernier jura, pesta, grogna contre Terra, mais cette dernière était déjà partie et, après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à Hélios, il disparut dans les airs avec les torrents d'eau et les montagnes entourant le manoir.

Mais bien que la menace fût passée, personne n'osait dire un mot. Hélios avait accompli l'impossible, l'inimaginable, ce que personne n'aurait pu faire dans sa situation. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le tyran sanguinaire que nous avions connu l'année précédente.

Je me rendis compte alors de ma propre faiblesse et de ce que l'ex-roi essayait de me dire. Comparée à Hélios, je n'étais rien, jamais je n'aurais pu remonter une situation aussi désespérée. Même la chance n'aurait pu me sauver. Non, il me fallait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que nul autre n'avait si je voulais être capable de faire face à ces démons…

-La fusion parfaite, quelle incroyable puissance murmura la jeune fille à côté de moi.

Il y eut comme un déclic dans ma tête. Si moi aussi je pouvais maitriser cette invocation, alors peut-être les choses seraient-elles différentes me disais-je.

Je pris ma décision. Hélios devait m'apprendre la fusion parfaite, quoiqu'il m'en coutât.

Je me dirigeai donc vers lui pour lui faire part de ma requête quand soudainement, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, il mit un genou à terre et poussa un grognement comme s'il souffrait. Les deux jeunes qui l'accompagnaient se précipitèrent sur lui avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, l'ex-roi se releva presque aussitôt en souriant.

-Ce n'est rien les enfants…je dois juste m'économiser, le…voyage a été assez difficile.

-Hélios, vous en faites beaucoup trop lui dit la brune.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien Serena, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

Il s'interrompit et leva la tête vers Sherry.

-Pourrions-nous rentrer nous reposer quelques instants ? Nous venons de loin tous les trois.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Je vis Sherry chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son major d'homme qui acquiesça. Le roi, les deux jeunes, Sherry et mes amies rentrèrent tous dans le manoir en me laissant seule dehors.

Je regardais au loin quelques secondes avant de rentrer à mon tour, renonçant à lui demander tout de suite au sujet de la fusion parfaite.

Nous nous installâmes tous dans un des nombreux salons et l'ex-roi fit les présentations après s'être assis confortablement dans un large fauteuil en velours.

-Je ne vous ai pas présenté mes protégés il me semble. Voici Serena et son frère Satoshi. Je les ai rencontrés lors de mon voyage l'année dernière et ils ont décidé de m'accompagner.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer s'exclama la jeune fille enthousiaste.

Son frère marmonna quelque chose sans grande conviction, comme si le fait d'être ici ne lui plaisait pas. Il semblait particulièrement ronchon contrairement à sa sœur.

Nous nous présentâmes à notre tour même si Hélios semblait avoir déjà parlé de nous aux jumeaux car ils ne furent nullement intéressés par cette partie de la conversation comme s'ils savaient déjà tout ce que nous disions. Il demanda ensuite une chambre à Sherry pour une durée indéterminée, ce qu'elle lui accorda, non sans faire la grimace. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, semblaient très contents de rester dans cette demeure de luxe. Serena du moins, car les sentiments de son frère étaient toujours cachés par un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage.

La nuit tomba assez vite et nous laissâmes Hélios et les jumeaux tandis que nous rentrions chez nous. Sur le chemin du retour, June, Maya et Ambre ne manquèrent pas de me faire part de leurs doutes vis à vis de notre ancien ennemi. J'en avais aussi, c'était naturel après toutes ses actions, mais il était ma seule chance de progresser jusqu'à un niveau inatteignable en temps normal, je me devais de lui faire confiance pour cela, mais elles ne semblèrent pas me comprendre.

En attendant, une fois chez moi, je revis encore une fois mes stratégies de combats, me remémorai les conseils de Lareine et repris la construction de mon deck pour la énième fois. Il me manquait toujours quelque chose, je le savais.

Mon regard se posa alors sur le coffre fort scellé. Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais y toucher à cause des avertissements de June mais…cette carte était si puissante, elle pouvait m'aider à vaincre les démons…

Ma main s'approcha de la serrure, lentement. Faisais-je le bon choix ? Avais-je besoin d'un pouvoir aussi sombre ? N'y avait-il aucune autre solution ?

J'allais crocheter la serrure lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

Presque soulagée d'être interrompue, je regardai de qui il s'agissait mais le numéro s'affichant m'était totalement inconnu. Je râlai un peu, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de publicités pour les portes et fenêtres mais je décrochai tout de même.

-Test, un deux, un deux, Angéla c'est toi ? Dis une voix que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite.

-Euh…oui, qui est à l'appareil ? Demandai-je déconcertée.

-Ah parfait, ce truc fonctionne. Ici Hélios, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et vous…Mais attendez une minute, d'où avez-vous mon numéro ? M'étranglai-je en me souvenant de qui était l'individu à l'autre bout du fil.

-J'ai simplement demandé à Sherry, vous avez toujours de ces questions vous soupira l'ex-roi. Enfin, je ne t'appelle pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, tu imagines bien.

-Alors dépêchez vous, j'ai encore du travail moi protestai-je.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais ne étrange carte en ta possession, un numéro du chaos ou je ne sais quoi…

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Comment pouvait-il être au courant pour la carte d'Aymeric ? Est-ce que ce type m'espionnait ? Si oui, depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Allais-je devoir être constamment sur mes gardes désormais ?

Alors que j'imaginais les théories les plus farfelues et inimaginables, Hélios reprit la parole.

-Si tu veux savoir comment je sais cela, sache que le fait d'avoir côtoyé le démon pendant si longtemps me permet de sentir le mal et non, avant que tu ne le demandes, je ne lis pas dans les pensées.

Bon, alors là, j'étais bluffée. Hélios m'avait totalement prise au dépourvu, je n'avais plus rien à dire. J'entendis alors quelqu'un parler très fort derrière lui.

-Oh, il semblerait que ça soit l'heure d'aller diner. Je dois te laisser, mais j'aimerais que tu m'apportes cette carte pour que je puisse l'examiner.

Avant que je n'aie pu protester, Hélios m'avait déjà raccroché au nez, me laissant avec tout un tas d'interrogations. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à cette carte ? En avait-il peur ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ou bien voulait-il s'accaparer sa puissance pour ses propres objectifs ? Etait-il notre allié ou nous ennemi finalement ?

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je n'étais déjà pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant l'apparition d'Hélios, mais à présent, je ne savais même plus qui étaient nos amis dans cette bataille…

Je préférai ne pas parler de cette histoire à June, cela n'aurait fait que m'embrouiller encore plus l'esprit et je m'endormis tout en repensant à la carte supposée maléfique. Que devais-je en faire à la fin ?...

Le lendemain fut une journée de cours très banale, bien qu'un peu plus calme que d'habitude peut-être. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à rigoler ou jouer aux cartes pour dire vrai. Même si je m'efforçais de paraître normale, mes amis virent bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et les profs également qui furent étonnés qu'aucune boulette de papier ne volât à travers la classe.

A la pause déjeuner, Ambre me demanda si c'était la venue d'Hélios qui me troublait mais je répondis par la négative. Ce n'était pas sa venue en elle-même qui me dérangeait, mais ses actions. Nous aider puis me demander à avoir une carte maléfique, je n'arrivais pas à cerner ses motivations et cela me rendait folle.

Mes amies laissèrent finalement tomber, non sans râler longuement comme quoi je devais arrêter de me la jouer solo à chaque fois et qu'elles voulaient pouvoir faire quelque chose elles aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas les impliquer dans mes suppositions fumeuses, j'étais déjà bien assez embrouillée, il était inutile d'entrainer mes amies avec moi…

L'après-midi passa comme le matin, de même que la réunion du club. Lareine remarqua également que je n'avais pas l'air très attentive à ses conseils et il ne manqua pas de me le dire. Mais mes interrogations ne me quittaient pas.

Cependant, tout se débloqua en sortant. Lareine m'avait retenue un peu plus longtemps pour me sermonner, me dire que ce n'est pas avec cette mentalité que je vaincrai les démons ou je ne sais plus quoi, mais le résultat fut que je me retrouvai seule à la sortie.

En sortant, je vis Serena, celle qui accompagnait Hélios la veille, attendant de l'autre côté du trottoir et qui observait l'école avec des yeux presque fascinés. La jeune fille baissa la tête et me fit un grand sourire en me voyant, que je m'efforçai de lui rendre.

-Salut Angéla ! Me lança-t-elle de loin.

-Tu es Serena c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?

-Hélios m'a envoyé pour récupérer une carte maléfique ou quelque du genre dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas cette carte sur moi en ce moment…dis-je avec une grimace.

-Ah, il sera déçu dit-elle un peu triste. Mais bon, tu peux l'apporter demain s'il te plait ? C'est de la plus haute importance selon lui !

-J'essaierai oui…Répondis-je sans grande conviction.

-Mis à part cela, ton école est très jolie, tu as de la chance Angéla reprit Serena en contemplant le bâtiment à nouveau.

Je ne savais pas trop si elle plaisantait ou non. Mon lycée était tout sauf « joli ». Ce n'était qu'un bâtiment moderne de béton avec une grande entrée fermée par une grille bleue. Il y avait bien un vieux bâtiment de brique rouge des années 1800 à côté que l'on pouvait considérer comme élégant, mais de là à dire qu'il était beau…Quant aux salles de classe, elles étaient toutes identiques sur sept étages, carrées, avec de grandes baies vitrées d'un côté et un mur de l'autre, le tout dans un affreux bâtiment en forme de croix. On était assez loin des beaux châteaux de la Loire ou même de Versailles.

-Je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais…serais-tu d'accord pour me faire visiter ? Demanda-t-elle timidement en se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre.

-Maintenant ? C'est que les cours sont finis, et je suis pas sûre que…

-Pas forcément aujourd'hui se rattrapa-t-elle, mais un jour…

Elle regarda tristement la grille de l'école qui était fermée désormais et son regard reflétait un grand regret. De quoi ? Je n'en avais pas la réponse mais je me doutais bien qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose l'ayant marqué, quelque chose se rapportant à l'école.

-D'accord, je demanderai aux profs si tu peux venir finis-je pas dire, ne pouvant supporter un tel regard.

Son visage s'illumina et je me dis que je venais de prendre la bonne décision. Certes, je ne savais rien sur Serena, mais elle ne semblait vraiment pas mauvaise, je n'avais aucune raison de lui refuser quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

En rentrant chez moi, j'ouvris le coffre contenant la carte maudite et je la mis, non sans prendre beaucoup de précaution, dans mon deck. Immédiatement, un frisson me parcourut, mais je ne ressentis rien de plus.

Le lendemain, j'obtins l'approbation du nouveau directeur qui, il faut le dire, s'en fichait royalement et l'autorisa même à assister aux cours si elle voulait. Heureusement que nous avions changé de direction d'ailleurs car l'ancien aurait refusé sans même écouter la question.

Mes amies eurent l'air d'apprécier de devoir faire les guides touristiques, après tout, pouvoir raconter toutes les anecdotes croustillantes qui couraient ici était une occasion unique à ne pas manquer.

Je devais retrouver Serena à la sortie de l'école pour lui remettre la carte et lui annoncer la réponse du directeur mais en sortant, je ne vis personne. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes, puis une demi-heure. Mes amies partirent, devant rentrer impérativement mais je ne voulais pas la rater, elle pouvait avoir eu un empêchement, et je l'attendis encore.

Ma patience fut récompensée car la jeune fille se présenta avec une heure de retard, mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, il m'était déjà arrivé de faire bien pire…

-Désolée pour le retard Angéla, Ellsworth a du faire face à quelques embouteillages pour venir ici.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as juste raté mes amies.

-Je les reverrai certainement une prochaine fois. Mais alors, tu as demandé à ton directeur ?

-Oui, il a accepté que tu passes une journée de cour avec nous.

-Une…journée…entière ? Dit-elle soudainement beaucoup plus pâle.

-Oui, tu n'es pas contente ? Demandai-je étonnée.

-Si, évidemment, c'est juste que…je n'ai jamais été à l'école avoua-t-elle en regardant le sol, fuyant mon jugement.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser, je ne la jugeais pas du tout. J'avais moi-même tellement séché les cours que ne pas aller du tout à l'école ne me paraissait pas si étrange que ça.

-Quelle importance ? Il faut une première fois à tout ! Déclarai-je, essayant d'être encourageante.

-Je sais bien mais…Non, oublie ça, ce n'est pas intéressant. Et pour la carte ?

Je la sortis et la lui tendis. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse la prendre, le vent souffla et la carte m'échappa des mains. Je me précipitai pour la rattraper mais, à un coin de la rue, quelqu'un l'attrapa en vol. Il s'agissait d'Hélios et il l'observa avec attention.

-Oh, alors voilà la fameuse carte ? Intéressant, je l'étudierai plus tard marmonna-t-il en la fourrant dans sa poche.

-Vous voilà enfin Hélios, ou étiez vous encore passé ? Le rabroua Serena.

-Désolé mon enfant, mais j'ai fait quelques détours, savais-tu que Paris est la ville possédant le plus de café et qu'elle…

-Mais j'en m'en fiche royalement ! Protesta-t-elle. A cause de vous et vos manies, Ellsworth a eu droit à tous les embouteillages !

Hélios était là. Je saisis l'occasion lorsqu'elle se présenta à moi, ne sachant pas quand je le reverrai. Je m'avançai donc d'un pas, l'air décidé.

-Hélios déclarai-je solennellement.

-Qu'y a-t-il Angéla ? Demanda-t-il surprit par mon ton.

-S'il vous plait…Apprenez moi à devenir plus forte, apprenez-moi la fusion parfaite !


	18. Chapitre 12: Yume Nikki

_**Chapitre 12 : Yume Nikki**_

Grace à l'intervention d'Angéla, Laura était guérie de sa malédiction. Elle était redevenue elle-même, telle que je l'avais connue plus de cinq ans auparavant. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son passé, même Ouroboros avait disparu pour faire place à nouveau à Trishula. Nous passions des journées paisibles, sans problème. Certes, Laura n'appréciait pas vraiment que je parle avec Saya plutôt qu'avec elle mais elle ne m'ignorait plus pour autant.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi, un mois où nous avions tous l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une vie normale, suivant des cours, trainant après la classe ou passant au club de duel. Chaque jour se ressemblait, et j'appréciais vraiment cela. Je profitais de chaque minute, chaque seconde passée en classe ou avec mes amis car je n'avais pas oublié les avertissements d'Hélios, alors je faisais en sorte de profiter au mieux du temps qui m'était imparti.

Miyako ne cessait d'ailleurs de me répéter d'être plus sur mes gardes, que je ne devais pas prendre tout cela à la légère ou encore que je devais partager son fardeau avec elle mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, tout en sachant qu'elle avait malheureusement raison…

Quant à Nagisa, elle était toujours aussi discrète dans le club, même en tant que présidente, mais je voyais bien qu'elle prenait peu à peu confiance en elle. Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle avait laissé Miyako prendre les décisions à sa place, mais récemment, elle avait essayé de gérer par elle même nos activités. Et justement, une de ses décisions marqua un grand tournant pour nous tous.

C'était un soir assez banal. Après une journée de cours, avec Miyako, Saya et Laura, nous devions nous réunir dans la salle du club pour notre entrainement quotidien. Evidemment, Miyako était la première arrivée, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire remarquer. Nagisa, quant à elle, n'était pas encore là et nous décidâmes de l'attendre à l'intérieur.

La salle était comme à son habitude, en désordre. Des tas de papiers, dont nous n'avions même pas conscience de l'existence, s'entassaient sur les fauteuils et la table nous servant à nous entrainer croulait sous le poids des livres de théorie de duel.

Pendant que nous attendions Nagisa, Miyako regardait par la fenêtre d'un air perdu, Saya s'amusait à faire voler des avions en papier et Laura semblait s'être endormie. Nous formions vraiment un drôle de club, heureusement que personne ne surveillait nos activités…

Ne pouvant plus tenir assis à rien faire, j'allai rejoindre Miyako près de la fenêtre. Nous avions vraiment une belle vue d'ici. A nos pieds se tenait le parc de l'école avec ses pelouses, ses bancs, ses arbres et ses élèves. La végétation était encore verdoyante en cette fin de mois d'octobre. Je me demandais à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler sous la neige…Le parc devait être magnifique sans aucun doute.

Je tournai mon regard vers Miyako. Elle continuait de regarder au loin dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées avec son éternel regard inexpressif. J'avais promis de l'aider, mais je ne savais même pas dans quoi je m'embarquais en acceptant, et depuis, jamais je n'avais eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit de particulier, si bien que je m'interrogeais toujours sur ce que Miyako devait faire dans la guerre se préparant.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Saya et Laura et je reçus un avion dans l'œil. Je reculai précipitamment en râlant jusqu'à bousculer Miyako, la faisant sortir de sa transe.

-Que…Darksky, fais attention bon sang ! Protesta-t-elle en me repoussant.

-Eh, plains toi auprès de Saya qui s'amuse à m'envoyer des avions dans les yeux ! Ripostai-je toujours en me frottant l'œil.

Cette dernière prit son air le plus innocent possible et mit ses mains devant elle, pour signifier qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

-C'est bon, ce n'est qu'un avion en papier, ça ne va pas te tuer dit-elle en rigolant.

-Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de se prendre un avion dans l'œil Saya !

Je ramassais le dangereux projectile et je le lui lançai avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de protester. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, elle avait de bons réflexes et elle l'esquiva en se baissant. L'avion passa au dessus d'elle et alla se planter droit entre les deux yeux de Laura.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle de club. Je savais qu'elle détestait être réveillée plus que tout, c'est pourquoi j'allai me cacher juste derrière la porte, afin de laisser Saya prendre sa fureur à son réveil.

Ce ne fut peut être pas la meilleure idée car, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et je la reçus en pleine figure et Nagisa entra comme une furie dans la salle.

-Miyako ! Cria la nouvelle venue.

Laura se réveilla à ce moment là, l'air furieuse.

-On ne peut même pas se reposer un peu ici ! Râla-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as le nez tout rouge Darksky ?

Je haussais les épaules, ne voulant pas m'appesantir là dessus. Nagisa l'ignora et se précipita sur Miyako, visiblement surprise par autant d'agitation d'un seul coup.

-Nagisa, où étais-tu passée ? Ce n'est pas le rôle de la présidente d'arriver en retard la rabroua Miyako.

-Je sais bien, mais je faisais quelques recherches ! Répondit Nagisa, enthousiaste.

-Des recherches ? Mais sur quoi ?

-Je voulais savoir comment bien gérer ce club, alors je me suis renseignée pour savoir comment toi, tu l'avais géré !

Le visage de Miyako se crispa, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer et elle continua.

-Je suis donc allée dans la première salle ayant abrité le club de duel et j'ai trouvé ça !

Elle sortit de son sac une grande affiche poussiéreuse de recrutement. Elle était assez sobre, il y avait quatre monstres de duel au milieu, à l'intérieur d'un cercle, et à l'extérieur, des effets lumineux presque éblouissants. Un slogan était également écrit : au delà du rêve.

Miyako avança lentement sa main. Dans son regard se mêlait tristesse et joie dans un étrange mélange, comme si revoir cette affiche faisait ressortir de nombreux souvenirs en elle, bons tout comme mauvais.

-Dis-moi Miyako, c'est toi qui as fait cette affiche ? C'était pour le premier club de duel ? Tu avais du talent !

Elle ne répondit rien et saisit simplement le bout de papier…qu'elle déchira sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde avant de s'enfuir en courant, nous laissant dans l'incompréhension, et particulièrement Nagisa qui regardait les lambeaux de sa découverte, éparpillés sur le sol, l'air détruite elle aussi.

-Je…Je ne comprends pas murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, dépitée. Qu'ai-je donc fait encore ?

-Ce n'est pas toi Nagisa lui dis-je pour la réconforter. Il y a des choses pour lesquels nous sommes impuissants.

-Tu sais quelque chose Darksky ? Tu as vu Miyako après son malaise après tout; me dit Laura.

-Evidemment qu'il sait quelque chose reprit Saya. Mais crois-tu vraiment qu'il va te le dire ? On parle de Darksky je te rappelle, celui qui veut tout régler par lui-même.

-Je sais effectivement quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant, et vous ne comprendriez pas de toute façon. Dans l'urgence, je dois retrouver Miyako !

Je sortis sans plus attendre de la salle du club pour rejoindre Miyako. Heureusement, j'avais ma petite idée sur l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Je montais donc au dernier étage, j'enjambai la barrière et je poussai la lourde porte donnant sur le toit de l'école. Le vent me fouetta immédiatement le visage et je vis Miyako, assise au bord du vide, face au soleil couchant du crépuscule.

Je la rejoignis et je m'assis à côté d'elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et son visage couvert de larmes. Je ne prononçai pas un mot, attendant qu'elle parle la première. Après un long silence de plusieurs minutes, elle finit par me dire quelque chose.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir tu sais, je n'ai plus besoin d'aide à présent dit-elle d'une voix encore rauque.

Je ne répondis rien. Elle continua donc après un temps d'arrêt.

-Tu sais, l'année dernière, ce club était certainement la première chose d'utile que nous avons faite avec Dan, Julie et Denys. Cette affiche que tu as vue, elle représentait tous nos espoirs lors de la création du club, nous avions mis tout notre cœur pour les créer, nous avions même passé une journée entière à les coller un peu partout. Nous étions si fiers de notre travail, nous pensions vraiment ouvrir la porte sur une nouvelle façon de passer nos journées de lycée. Malheureusement, tu sais très bien ce qu'il est devenu durant la guerre. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout raté sur le moment. Notre club était tout sauf un endroit de détente.

Miyako me regarda droit dans les yeux, ayant retrouvé son impassibilité habituelle. Je ne savais même pas si elle me regardait moi, ou bien une chose invisible derrière moi.

-Comprends-tu Darksky, ce que Nagisa a ramené en retrouvant cette vieille affiche ? Des espoirs brisés, des rêves jamais réalisés. Elle a déterré des souvenirs qui auraient du rester enterrés à tout jamais. Tu sais que j'ai décidé de faire une croix sur le passé, d'aller de l'avant, et c'est pourquoi, je ne peux pas m'encombrer de tels souvenirs.

Sa voix se brisa tout à coup comme si prononcer la suite de sa phrase était un supplice.

-Le club…Yume Nikki…est mort…le jour où Dan a péri. Il est inutile d'essayer de le ressusciter.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir aidé à la création du nouveau club Miyako ?

Elle se leva et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Pour enterrer définitivement l'ancien répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Ce nouveau club n'a rien à voir avec Yume Nikki, et ne devra jamais suivre le même chemin. Il est le nouvel édifice s'élevant sur les ruines d'une erreur, la réalité surpassant l'utopie que nous voulions créer.

-Mais…

-Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter là dessus Darksky, Yume Nikki n'existe plus.

Sans un mot de plus, Miyako tourna les talons et disparut à l'intérieur de bâtiment, en me laissant planté là, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Je pensais sincèrement avoir réussi à comprendre ce que Miyako ressentait vis à vis du passé, mais je m'étais apparemment trompé. Elle ne voulait pas l'accepter, elle voulait l'enterrer une bonne fois pour toute, effacer tous ses souvenirs de l'année précédente et repartir de zéro…

Je pouvais la comprendre, de nombreuses fois, j'avais pensé à faire table rase de mon propre passé et entamer une nouvelle vie après le départ de Laura, mais cela m'était impossible car cela signifiait renier tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé jusque là, et c'était sur ce point que nous étions différents avec Miyako. Oublier mon passé m'était inconcevable, alors que pour Miyako, c'était la meilleure solution pour ne plus souffrir.

Je devais la convaincre qu'il y avait une autre solution, renier n'était pas une solution durable. Au simple souvenir refaisant surface, comme cette affiche, le passé ressurgit toujours de manière violente.

Mais je n'avais aucun argument contre Miyako. J'avais déjà essayé et j'avais déjà échoué. Je devais trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Laura aurait pu convenir pour cette tâche mais j'avais peur que Miyako ne la persuade de faire également table rase du passé. Saya avait rejeté son passé en entrant au service d'Hélios, mais elle n'avait pas grand chose à rejeter excepté des parents indignes, elle ne pouvait certainement pas comprendre ce que Miyako ressentait.

Alors que déambulais dans les couloirs de l'école tout en cherchant une solution, je vis une ombre se faufiler dans un recoin. Intrigué, je la suivis et je finis par arriver dans un coin de l'école où je ne passais presque jamais. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à part des salles de classe inutilisées mais l'une d'entre elle attira mon attention. Je ne pourrais dire ce qu'elle avait de différent mais je sentais qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit important.

La porte étant entrouverte, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Ce n'était qu'une petite salle rectangulaire avec un bureau, deux canapés face à face, une armoire où s'accumulaient les vieux mémos et au sol, des milliers de papiers. Mais le plus troublant était ce qui était accroché au mur : des affiches telles que Nagisa en avait ramenées.

Je ramassai un papier au hasard. C'était un plan de l'école parsemé de flèches rouges. J'en ramassai un autre, il s'agissait cette fois d'une liste de noms. J'en ramassais un troisième, puis un quatrième, mais il n'y avait aucun rapport entre eux.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me figeai. Je n'avais certainement pas le droit d'être là mais il était trop tard pour s'enfuir.

Alors que je m'attendais à voir surgir un prof en colère, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque Denys et Julie arrivèrent, l'air aussi étonnés que moi de me voir.

-Oh, Darksky, cela faisait longtemps me dit la jeune fille.

Un déclic se fit dans ma tête.

-Julie, Denys, je devais justement vous voir !

-Nous ? Demanda Denys surpris.

-Oui, c'est au sujet de Miyako.

Leurs visages se renfrognèrent lorsque je prononçai ce nom et ils se regardèrent tristement.

-Elle a décidé de faire une croix sur son passé et…

-Darksky-sama, sais-tu au moins où tu te trouves ? M'interrompit Denys.

-Euh, pas vraiment, j'ai juste suivi quelqu'un et…

Julie entra dans la pièce et contempla d'un regard mélancolique les milliers de papiers éparpillés au sol.

-Cette salle fut le siège de la résistance, ainsi que la salle de réunion de la team Yume Nikki, il y a de cela un an…

Je mis plusieurs secondes à digérer l'information. Mon regard passa plusieurs fois de la pièce en désordre à Julie avant de comprendre sur quel genre d'endroit je venais de tomber.

Je regardai à nouveau les papiers que j'avais ramassés et je compris soudainement leur signification. Le plan devait être sans nul doute un plan d'attaque fait par Miyako lors de la guerre, tandis que la liste de noms devait se rapporter aux compagnons de la résistance. Quant aux affiches sur les murs, elles devaient certainement être là depuis la création du club.

Julie se dirigea vers une commode, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un petit carnet qu'elle regarda tristement. Je vis Denys tressaillir.

-Julie, est-ce que ça serait…

La jeune fille hocha la tête et me tendit le carnet.

-Nous étions venus chercher ça, mais puisque tu es ici, prends le.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je déconcerté.

-L'origine du mal de Miyako se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Je le pris dans mes mains. Il n'avait rien de particulier, c'était un simple carnet comme on peut en voir partout. Il ne semblait même pas spécialement vieux, juste un peu abimé sur les coins, mais à part cela, il était tout à fait normal.

Julie m'invita à l'ouvrir, ce que je fis.

A l'intérieur, des milliers de notes étaient inscrites dans tous les sens. Pour moi, elles n'avaient aucun sens, mais elles en avaient certainement pour Miyako, car c'était son écriture, je la reconnaissais. Une écriture fine, élégante, mais ne respectant en aucun cas les lignes tracées, avec des bouts de mots dans des coins ou en diagonale. Il m'était donc très difficile de comprendre le sens de ces notes, mais je voyais bien qu'il s'agissait de toutes les actions de Miyako durant la guerre, comme « Remplir le garde manger », « plan d'attaque : UWS droit », « Overlord neutralisée ».

Mais quelque chose retint mon attention plus particulièrement. Un groupe de mot revenant sans cesse : la fille de lumière.

Je demandai à Julie et Denys de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir et le grand garçon frappa le mur violemment.

-Si seulement nous n'avions pas interrogé ce type, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Cracha-t-il. Miyako serait encore elle même et Dan…

Sa voix se brisa et il renonça à continuer. Julie prit le relais plus calmement

-Si Miyako s'en veut à ce point, tu dois savoir pourquoi ?

J'hochai la tête.

-Bien, cela m'épargnera pas mal d'explications, mais tu peux aisément comprendre que Miyako aura beau vouloir renier son passé, l'enterrer, aller de l'avant, les liens qui la rattachent au passé sont bien trop solides pour être brisés et ne sont pas près de céder.

-Mais j'ai déjà essayé de la convaincre d'accepter le passé et elle a mal compris le message. A présent, elle refuse catégoriquement de s'y référer.

-Dans ce cas, il ne tient qu'à toi de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode si c'est ce que tu penses. Dans cette pièce sont réunis tous nos souvenirs, peut-être que tu y trouveras la clé permettant d'ouvrir le cœur de Miyako.

Julie n'ajouta rien de plus et tourna les talons. Denys me serra la main et partit à sa suite, en me laissant seul dans la pièce.

Je continuais à regarder le vieux carnet, cherchant une réponse au mal de Miyako, mais rien ne me venait en tête. Je décidai alors de faire quelques rangements afin de m'y retrouver pour mes futures recherches.

Je commençai à ramasser tous les papiers, faire des tas bien distincts tout en triant ce qui me semblait intéressant et le reste. Cela me prit plus d'une heure, mais après cela, j'avais éliminé une bonne partie des papiers inintéressants pour moi.

Je pris du recul. Rangée, la salle était bien plus belle. Elle ressemblait assez à notre salle de club, bien qu'un peu plus petite. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque c'était Miyako qui s'était occupée de la décoration de notre club. Encore une fois, elle se reposait bien plus sur le passé qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire…

Je décidai de laisser là mes recherches. Il se faisait tard et je risquai de me retrouver enfermé dans l'école si je ne partais pas maintenant.

Le lendemain, Miyako ne vint pas à la réunion de club et Nagisa s'en voulait terriblement. Elle ne cessait de répéter que par sa faute, Miyako souffrait terriblement. Je tentai de la réconforter mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Je n'aurais jamais du m'introduire là-bas, tout ça parce que je voulais un modèle à suivre et à cause de moi, Miyako…

-Je suis allé faire un tour également finis-je par avouer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je m'étais trop avancé, je ne pouvais plus garder tout cela pour moi, je devais réunir toute l'aider possible pour résoudre ce problème. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de les mettre au courant de tout ce que je savais sur elle.

Je commençai par leur expliquer précisément son rôle durant la guerre, en tant que chef de la résistance, mais également en tant que « fille de lumière », titre qui lui avait couté très cher. Je leur racontai également comment le club avait du se former, me référant aux dires de Julie et Denys et également comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à la tête de la résistance. Je ne passai rien de ce que je savais sous le silence, pas même la partie concernant son double. Saya et Laura étaient plus que capables de comprendre cette singularité compte tenu des leurs. Seule Nagisa sembla surprise lorsque je l'évoquai mais elle l'accepta assez vite. Je terminai mon récit en parlant du fardeau que j'avais accepté de partager avec elle.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Nagisa avait l'air de s'en vouloir encore plus qu'avant tandis que Laura réfléchissait en fronçant les sourcils, et Saya…il m'était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment là…

La présidente fut finalement la première à oser proposer une solution.

-Je…Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que Miyako a vécu ni même ce qu'elle a du supporter durant la guerre mais…je pense que plus elle refusera son passé, plus il rejaillira avec violence…

En prononçant ces mots, le regard de Nagisa se voilà légèrement comme si elle repensait à une expérience personnelle. Miyako m'avait prévenu que Nagisa avait un lourd passé, peut-être qu'en entendant mon récit, cela lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

-Est-ce que tu aurais une idée en tête Nagisa ? Lui demanda Laura.

-Eh bien, je…

Elle hésita, sa timidité habituelle refaisant surface. Saya lui fit lança un regard encourageant et, après une grande inspiration, se lança :

-Oui, mais j'aurais besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. Mais si vous refusez, je comprendrai très bien, je…

-Refuser ? A moins que ton idée soit complètement stupide, au point où nous en sommes, tout est bon à prendre affirmai-je.

Nagisa nous expliqua alors son plan en détail. Au début, je ne comprenais pas bien où elle voulait en venir, mais au fur et à mesure, je commençai à entrevoir ce qu'elle voulait faire, et c'était tellement simple que cela pouvait marcher : obliger Miyako à faire face à son passé et voir s'il lui redonnerait joie de vivre, ou si on contraire, cela la brisait totalement…

Le plan était certes risqué, mais nous n'avions aucune autre solution, nous acceptâmes donc. Nous nous répartîmes les tâches, et j'héritai de celle étant la plus ardue. Tandis que Saya et Laura ne devaient s'occuper que des préparatifs mineurs, moi, je devais convaincre Miyako.

Il fallait agir rapidement, plus le temps passait, et plus Miyako s'éloignait de son passé et plus sa blessure s'agrandissait…

Les activités de club furent suspendues pendant trois jours, et bien entendu, personne ne donna de raison à Miyako. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais fit mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Cependant, je l'avais bien vue tiquer au moment où je lui annonçai. Elle était donc bien plus attachée au club qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, cela allait m'aider…

Le deuxième jour, je retournai dans l'ancienne salle. J'y avais invité Denys et Julie afin qu'ils nous aident, et ils avaient accepté immédiatement. Je leur exposai à mon tour le plan de Nagisa. Julie restait sceptique mais Denys était emballé. Leur rôle était simple : se présenter dans cette pièce deux jours plus tard.

J'allai ensuite voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de Saya et Laura. Elles semblaient bien se débrouiller avec leurs banderoles et leurs affiches. Je les laissai donc à leur travail avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec Nagisa qui regardait attentivement l'avancement des préparatifs.

-Tu penses que ça va marcher ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

-Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer avouai-je en toute franchise.

-Et si je faisais une erreur ? Et si ce n'était pas la bonne méthode ? Si cela ne faisait qu'éloigner Miyako ? S'angoissa-t-elle soudainement.

-Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passera avant que cela n'arrive, et dans ce sens là, personne ne peut être sûr que ses choix sont les bons. Il est normal de douter.

-Sauf que cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire une erreur…

Elle ajouta à voix basse :

-Encore.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et se rejoignit Saya et Laura dans leur ouvrage.

Encore ? Cela était-ce lié à la guerre ? Nagisa avait-elle eu à faire des choix tout comme Miyako ? A ce moment, il m'était impossible de savoir, mais ces interrogations ne me quittaient pas…

Le jour tant attendu arriva finalement. Je n'étais pas très sûr de moi, mais je devais absolument la convaincre de venir dans l'ancienne salle.

Après les cours de la journée, j'allai attendre Miyako devant sa classe. Je fus très surpris de la voir se lever puis sortir sans dire un mot, sans même regarder ses camarades de classe, comme s'ils étaient des inconnus.

-Miyako ! L'interpellai-je alors qu'elle allait partir.

-Darksky ? Dit-elle surprise. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je suis simplement venu te prévenir qu'aujourd'hui, la salle du club était occupée et que par conséquent, on nous en a attribué une de remplacement.

-Ah oui ? C'est étrange, mais bon, ou est cette salle ?

-Suis-moi, je vais t'y amener.

Je me dirigeai vers mon objectif et elle me suivit sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée puis tournai dans le couloir désaffecté avant de m'arrêter juste devant la porte. Je me tournai alors vers Miyako. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir vu où nous nous trouvions, elle marchait la tête baissée, le regard inexpressif.

Je l'invitai à entrer, et le déclic parut enfin se faire dans sa tête lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle. Cette dernière était spécialement décorée pour l'occasion. Partout, des affiches annonçant la création du club étaient accrochées tandis que les meubles étaient décorés de belles banderoles multicolores.

«Team Yume-Nikki » était inscrit sur la plupart avec nos cinq noms à côté.

Laura et Saya nous attendaient avec de grands sourires aux lèvres tandis que Nagisa était près de la fenêtre, le visage anxieux devant la réaction de Miyako.

-Darksky, que ce que cela signifie ? Demanda-t-elle sans émotion particulière.

-C'est un petit cadeau de la part de Nagisa et de tout le club. Nous avons décidé de le rebaptiser en ton honneur.

Elle ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, puis sourit légèrement, un sourire dénué de toute joie.

-C'était bien tenté Darksky, mais je ne marcherai pas, je ne reviendrai pas en arrière, alors rangez-moi des décorations ridicules. On ne fête pas quelque chose de mort.

Miyako tourna les talons, mais nous avions prévu une réaction, c'est pourquoi deux nouvelles personnes entrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment, lui coupant tout moyen de retraite.

Cette fois-ci, elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Denys et Julie et l'effarement passa sur son visage d'habitude si impassible et un silence pesant s'installa sur la pièce. Miyako tremblait tandis que ses deux anciens amis la regardaient fixement. Nagisa voulut intervenir mais je lui fis signe de ne rien faire.

-De…Denys ? Julie ? Murmura-t-elle comme si elle voyait deux fantômes.

-Miyako dit Julie d'une voix glaciale qui la regardait avec ses yeux perçants réduits à deux fentes.

Miyako regarda de tous les côtés, cherchant un moyen de fuir son passé encore une fois, mais toutes les issues étaient bouchées, elle se trouvait dans une impasse et il lui était impossible de faire demi-tour. Elle ne pouvait plus que faire face à ce qu'elle repoussait depuis si longtemps, tel était le plan de Nagisa.

-Vous…Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix où se mêlait joie et peur. Je pensais que vous m'aviez abandonnée, que vous ne pouviez pas me pardonner…alors pourquoi me faire face à nouveau ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne pas vous être montrés plus tôt ?

-Tu ne comprends toujours rien Miyako, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit Denys apparemment déçu, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

-Comprendre quoi ? Que vous ne pouviez plus supporter de me voir, moi qui ai contribué à la mort de Dan ? Rétorqua-t-elle plus durement.

-C'est exact, nous ne pouvions plus reprit Julie froidement.

Miyako ferma les yeux, un peu triste mais semblant rassurée. Cependant, Julie n'en resta pas là et continua sa phrase.

-Nous ne supportions plus de te voir aussi triste, tu n'étais plus la même. Jamais tu n'as souri après la guerre, jamais tu n'as ri, jamais tu n'as même évoqué la mort de Dan. C'est pourquoi, nous avons jugé préférable de nous éclipser, pour ton propre bien.

-Et vous m'avez donc abandonnée à mon propre sort ? Vous m'avez laissée me lamenter ? Vous m'avez laissée sombrer ? Vous m'avez laissée….complètement seule ?

-Nous voulions t'empêcher de te blesser d'avantage rien qu'en nous regardant.

Miyako tressaillit.

-Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué Miyako continua Denys, mais à chaque fois que nous étions avec toi après la guerre, tu n'étais plus toi-même, comme si tu vivais toujours dans le passé. Il t'est même arrivé d'appeler Dan ou de parler de lui comme s'il était encore là avant d'éclater en sanglots lorsque tu faisais face à la réalité mais…j'imagine que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

-J…J'ai fait ça ? Bégaya Miyako totalement déboussolée.

-Oui, cela n'arrivait que lorsque nous étions tous les trois dans la salle du club. Nous voyions bien que notre présence te faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne te réconfortait. C'est pourquoi, nous avons disparu de te vie, espérant ainsi que tu redeviendrais toi-même, que par conséquent, le passé disparaitrait avec nous pour que tu puisses vivre une nouvelle vie.

-Vous…Vous…

-Nous ne voulions que ton bien Miyako, en aucun cas nous ne voulions te blesser s'excusa Denys, sincèrement désolé.

Miyako se mit à rire devant nos regards ébahis avant de fondre en pleurs.

-J'ai…j'ai toujours cru…que vous me fuyiez…que vous me craigniez, que vous ne pouviez me pardonner… J'ai fini cette année si seule…

-Nous nous excusons Miyako si nous t'avons fait souffrir reprit Denys.

Mais Miyako ne l'écouta pas et laissa libre court à ses sentiments. Julie s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, la couvrant d'un regard compatissant et bienveillant tandis que Denys souriait gaiement derrière elle. Cela ne fit qu'amplifier les pleurs de Miyako. Elle était méconnaissable, elle qui d'habitude était toujours si distante, si froide, mais à présent, elle pleurait comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait à sa place.

-Je suis désolée…Tout est de ma faute ! Se lamentait-elle. Si j'avais été une meilleure présidente…jamais nous n'aurions eu à nous séparer…

-C'est terminé Miyako, nous sommes là à présent, nous ne t'abandonnerons plus lui murmura Julie tendrement. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, c'est une promesse.

-Julie a raison renchérit Denys. Après tout, même si Dan n'est plus la physiquement, nous sommes une famille, tous unis par les liens indissociables du club, par les liens de Yume-Nikki, par delà même la mort ! Dan est toujours vivant tant que nous perpétuons son souvenir !

-Oui…Nous sommes une équipe…Nous sommes Yume-Nikki…le club de duel pour lequel Dan s'est battu, un club qui vivra éternellement ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire par dessus les larmes.

Je souris légèrement, heureux que Miyako ait pu retrouver ses anciens amis, qu'elle ait pu faire face à son passé, qu'elle ait arrêté de le rejeter.

Nagisa avait vu juste. En faisant directement face à ses problèmes, Miyako avait enfin pu surmonter son traumatisme. Elle n'était plus simplement la présidente de l'ex-club de duel, ayant fermé par sa faute. Elle était celle qui avait mis fin à la guerre, celle qui avait guidé tous ses camarades vers la lumière, celle qui leur avait redonné espoir dans les ténèbres, celle qui avait accepté tout cela comme la vérité, une vérité qu'elle acceptait, sans aucun regret.

Je me tournai ver Saya et à ma grande surprise, je la surpris à verser une larme elle aussi. Laura fermait les yeux, un sourire fendant son visage. Seule Nagisa semblait ne pas se réjouir entièrement. Elle affichait bien une figure joyeuse, mais ses yeux semblaient emplis de tristesse.

Lorsqu'elle vit que je l'observais, elle cette tristesse disparut instantanément et elle retrouva sa gaieté habituelle.

Le lendemain, alors que nous nous rendions à la salle du club, Laura, Saya et moi, quelqu'un se trouvait déjà devant la porte, attendant en tapant du pied, l'air impatient.

Nous nous arrêtâmes et je souris en voyant Miyako. Cette dernière semblait bien plus détendue et bien moins fatiguée que d'habitude, même ses cernes avaient presque disparu. Elle se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

-Encore en retard à ce que je vois Darksky râla-t-elle. On dirait que certaines choses ne changeront jamais !

-Je suis ravi de te voir moi aussi Miyako répondis-je en ignorant sa pique. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Elle soupira et entra. A l'intérieur, Nagisa nous attendait déjà et nous accueillit gaiement, comme à son habitude.

-Laura, affronte moi en duel s'il te plait ! S'exclama-t-elle avant même qu'elle ne soit rentrée.

Mon amie accepta avec plaisir et les deux filles se mirent en position. Saya, Miyako et moi allâmes nous asseoir sur le côté, intrigués par le dénouement de ce match.

C'était une journée ordinaire, identique à d'habitude, excepté une chose, aussi cruciale qu'imperceptible, une chose qui, à elle seule, signifiait énormément pour nous tous, membre du nouveau club de duel.

Sur le mur était accroché un grand poster où étaient dessinés cinq monstres et en dessous étaient inscrits les noms de Saya, Laura, Nagisa, Miyako et le mien tandis que, juste à côté de lui, un autre, légèrement plus petit et bien plus vieux le côtoyait et sur lequel était inscrit le nom : Yume-Nikki.


	19. Chapitre 13: la Gardienne

_**Chapitre 13 : La gardienne**_

Une grande citadelle volait dans le ciel, couvrant la terre de son ombre menaçante. A côté de moi se tenaient des milliers de personnes armées et, loin devant, au dessus des masses, debout sur un immense rocher, trois chevaliers nous faisaient face, le visage grave. L'un, celui en armure bleu, avait perdu un œil et une longue cicatrice fendait son visage.

La tension était palpable. Nul ne disait un mot. Tous semblaient inquiets, certains tremblaient même. Mais moi, je ne ressentais rien, excepté un petit poids sur le cœur dont j'ignorais l'origine.

Quelqu'un traversa la foule de guerriers pour venir à ma rencontre. Sans savoir pourquoi, je tournai la tête dans la direction opposée. Cependant, la personne ne du pas comprendre mon geste car elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Alors Athéna, prête ? Me demanda la voix féminine avec un sérieux qui me surprit.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais cette voix et pourtant, je savais pertinemment à qui elle appartenait, et je n'avais nullement envie de parler à cette personne. Je ne répondis donc rien.

-Allons, nous devons être forts, il ne voudrait certainement pas que tu te lamentes ainsi, tu ne penses pas ? Reprit la personne d'une voix douce.

-Ne parle pas à sa place Chaneler rétorquai-je durement.

Pourquoi lui parlais je de cette façon ? Je n'avais aucune envie d'être agressive, je savais qu'elle ne voulait que me réconforter, et pourtant, rien qu'entendre sa voix me brisait le cœur…

Soudain, de la forteresse sortit un éclair rouge qui fonça droit sur nous. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui et les épées pointèrent toutes dans la même direction. Cependant, les trois chevaliers sur le rocher nous firent signe de ne pas agir.

L'éclair rouge frappe le sol et souleva un épais nuage de poussière et les armes ne se baissèrent pas. Je gardais moi-même ma lance levée.

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu et une ombre inquiétante se découpa. La créature n'était pas humaine, cela se devinait facilement. Deux yeux rouges surgirent soudainement et toute l'armée recula d'un pas comme un seul homme. Seuls les trois chevaliers ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Un coup de vent souffla et la créature monstrueuse sortit de l'ombre. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je resserrai ma prise sur ma lance.

Le monstre avait un corps rouge comme le feu. Son torse, beige, semblait fait, non pas de peau, mais d'un métal infranchissable, comme s'il portait une armure naturelle. Sa tête de dragon nous toisait du haut de ses quatre mètres tandis que ses ailes immenses nous cachaient le ciel.

Le démon se tourna vers les trois chevaliers et ils se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs instants. Il les dominait largement et aurait certainement pu les tuer d'un seul coup mais à la place, il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler d'une voix lente et grave, résonnant dans la plaine.

-Chevaliers légendaires Timée, Hermocrate et Critias, comme vous le savez, votre temps sur cette terre vous est compté. La prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser.

-Nous le savons répondit le chevalier bleu sans laisser paraître une émotion.

-Dans ce cas là, pourquoi continuer à vous battre ? Le questionna le démon.

-Nous avons encore un peuple à protéger, et nous le protègeront jusqu'à notre dernier souffle ! Répondit le chevalier noir en mettant la main sur son épée et faisant un pas en avant.

-Vous savez que c'est également de votre propre peuple qui causera votre perte.

-Non, un peuple ne peut être responsable des actions d'un seul ! Rétorqua le chevalier rouge. Ce peuple a le droit de survivre à la catastrophe, même si nous devons laisser nos vies pour cela !

-Votre peuple est condamné, il serait temps de l'admettre reprit le monstre rouge. Sauvez vous tant qu'il est encore temps…mais je sais que vous ne le ferez pas, la prophétie l'a prédit il y a des milliers d'années déjà.

-Je ne crois pas aux prophéties Pyros, nul ne peut contrôler notre destin. Termina le chevalier borgne.

Après qu'il a dit cela, le monde bascula autour de moi et tout devint noir…

Je fus réveillée par une énorme claque sur la joue, et ce n'était visiblement pas la première étant donné la douleur que je ressentais des deux côtés de mon visage…

Au dessus de moi étaient penchés Hélios et June qui me regardaient avec inquiétude. Je les dévisageai sans comprendre. Je ne savais même plus comment j'avais atterri ici et surtout, je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était d'avoir vu Pyros parler à trois chevaliers légendaires, tandis que j'étais dans la peau d'une guerrière en armure…

Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demandai-je, un peu perdue.

-Tu n'as simplement pas suivi mes conseils répondit Hélios mécontent. Regarde un peu dans quel état tu te trouves ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas utiliser la fusion parfaite avant d'être prête, mais évidemment, tu ne m'as pas écouté !

-J'ai…j'ai fait quoi ? Redemandai-je interloquée.

-Tu as activé la carte d'Hélios et l'instant d'après, tu t'es effondrée par terre m'expliqua June en m'aidant à me relever.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les gens n'écoutent jamais les avertissements râla-t-il. Je t'avais dit que pour utiliser cette carte, il te fallait un lien spécial avec l'une de tes cartes et toi, tu as pris la première venue !

-J'ai…J'ai vu Pyros…en rêve…s'adressant à trois chevaliers…au pied d'une forteresse…Dis-je tremblante.

-Il s'agissait certainement des souvenirs de ta carte rétorqua Hélios comme si ce que je disais était dénué d'intérêt.

-Attendez reprit June, voir un démon n'est pas rien, vous êtes sûr que nous pouvons le prendre à la légère comme ça ?

-Pourquoi s'inquiéter de faits passés datant de plus de dix mille ans ? Pyros est descendu sur terre à cette époque, la belle affaire, je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous intéresse aujourd'hui. Angéla, j'ai accepté de t'enseigner la fusion parfaite, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait en claquant des doigts. Tu dois connaître tes monstres, ne faire plus qu'un avec eux, sans quoi, il te sera impossible de les comprendre…

L'ex-roi prit la direction de la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit en nous laissant toutes les deux, encore dans l'incompréhension de ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'essayais de me remémorer au mieux ce que j'avais vu en rêve. S'il s'agissait vraiment des souvenirs d'Athéna, peut-être avait-elle combattu les démons par le passé ? Peut-être savait-elle comment ils avaient été vaincus la première fois.

-Angéla, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Me demanda June en me tirant de mes pensées.

-Sûre de quoi ?

-De vouloir apprendre la fusion parfaite. En as-tu vraiment besoin ? Tu as déjà vaincu Gariatron, sauvé Ambre et Maya et plus récemment, délivré Laura de la malédiction, ne penses-tu pas que c'est assez ?

-Je suis sûre que Darksky et Drago travaillent durs de leur côté afin de s'améliorer toujours plus, c'est pourquoi, je ne peux pas me reposer sur mes acquis non plus. Je dois m'améliorer autant que possible. Perdre n'est pas une option dans ce qui se prépare. Tu as vu comme moi le monde sous la domination du démon, c'est ce monde là que je refuse de voir.

-Mais, es-tu vraiment prête à te détruire dans l'espoir de sauver le monde ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Si tu accumules trop de force, tu finiras par blesser ceux qui te sont proches, et toi par la même occasion. Je sais que tu ne le supporteras pas et cela te détruira. Penses-tu vraiment que c'est de cette façon que tu nous sauveras ? Penses-tu sincèrement que tu nous aideras en te blessant toi-même ?

-Que proposes-tu alors ? Demandai-je intriguée.

-Laisse-moi porter ce fardeau avec toi répondit-elle en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, et inutile de me sortir que cela est risqué, je suis consciente de ce que je fais, mais je suis également consciente que je ne peux pas te voir courir à ta perte.

-June, je…

-Tu m'as fait prendre conscience de ma force en me sortant de l'ombre de ma mère afin que je suive mon propre chemin, ne me dis pas à présent que c'était une erreur. J'ai choisi mon chemin, et il suit le tien.

-Tu marques un point je reconnus. Mais…penses-tu réellement pouvoir me suivre ? Lançai-je avec un air de défi.

-Evidemment affirma June sûre d'elle. Je suis June Wheeler, fille du grand professeur Wheeler !

Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire, sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Avec toutes ces histoires de démons ces derniers jours, nous avions oublié à quel point il était agréable de rire ainsi, sans raison particulière, si ce n'est le fait d'être entre nous. Toute la pression et le stress accumulés s'évaporèrent instantanément. C'était comme si j'étais libérée d'un énorme poids sur la poitrine.

En un sens, j'étais heureuse d'avoir June à mes côtés dans ce combat, être seule à devoir combattre m'effrayait en vérité, mais je n'osais pas le montrer, de peur que mes amies ne s'en mêlent. Mais là, June se proposait d'elle-même, je ne pouvais pas refuser, car ma peur d'être seule face aux démons était bien plus grande que celle de voir mes amies mêlées à tout ça. C'était certes égoïste, mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler ce sentiment.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Maya et Ambre entrèrent, l'air exaspérées.

-C'est qu'il est casse pieds l'autre là ! Se plaignit Maya. Comme si ça m'intéressait de savoir comment on plantait des carottes il y a cinq mille ans !

Lorsque j'entendis ça, ma crise de fou rire reprit de plus belle, de même que celle de June et Maya fit la grimace en voyant qu'on riait de leur malheur.

-Dis-moi Angéla, ça s'est bien passé ton entrainement alors ? Me questionna Ambre.

-Oui oui, on va dire ça comme ça répondis-je évasivement. Je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie.

-Parfait, ces démons n'ont qu'à bien se tenir si tu es là dans les parages ! Affirma-t-elle.

-Oui, certainement…

Nous sortîmes toutes les quatre de la pièce et je pensai soudain que je ne savais toujours pas où je me trouvais. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me retrouvai sur la cour de l'école. Elle était déserte et la nuit était presque tombée. Devant nous, Hélios et Serena discutaient tranquillement.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici ? Chuchotai-je à June.

-Bah, tu as demandé à Hélios de t'apprendre la fusion parfaite, il a accepté et nous sommes revenus dans l'école.

Lorsque Serena nous vit, elle se précipita vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air émerveillée.

-Alors c'est ça votre école ? Tout est si beau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais beau n'est pas le mot adéquat pour décrire cet endroit…Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

-Je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car un bruit de verrerie cassée se fit entendre en provenance du bâtiment central. Je levai les yeux au ciel et je vis des milliers de bouts de verre dégringoler du septième étage tandis que quelqu'un se tenait derrière la vitre brisée. De cette hauteur, je ne pouvais distinguer de qui il s'agissait mais le fait qu'il fût immobile ne me dit rien de bon, d'autant plus que je pouvais distinguer comme un long habit noir derrière lui.

Hélios leva la tête à son tour lorsque le verre s'écrasa au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

-Oh, on dirait que nous avons de la visite. Un ami à toi Angéla ?

-Je ne pense pas mais…

Soudainement, le soleil éclaira le visage de l'homme, le dévoilant au grand jour et je ne pus retenir un cri de stupeur.

Aymeric se tenait en haut de l'immeuble, le regard rougeoyant, les cheveux en bataille et portant un long manteau noir contrastant avec la pâleur du reste de son corps. Mais le plus troublant était la façon dont il me fixait. Je connaissais ce regard, et c'était celui des serviteurs des démons…

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot faisait là ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il accoutré de cette manière ? Je connaissais la réponse bien évidemment, mais je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer. Pour moi, ce type était un minable, bon à rien et prétentieux, tout juste capable de lacer ses lacets, et encore, c'était moi qui lui avais appris alors comment pouvait-il se tenir devant moi et dégager une telle aura de force ?

June et Ambre firent la grimace, Maya ne réagit pas, mais elle, c'était parce qu'elle voyait mal...Mais lorsqu'Ambre lui dit qui elle avait en face d'elle, elle se mit à l'appeler et l'insulter.

Une ombre passa sur le bâtiment et Aymeric disparut instantanément, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là, ne laissant qu'une vitre brisée et des morceaux de verre sur la cour.

Le regard de Serena passa sur mon visage, puis sur celui de mes amies et enfin sur Hélios. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait à ce moment, mais elle semblait avoir deviné notre inquiétude.

-Angéla, est-ce que tu penses…Me demanda June peu sûre d'elle.

-Cet idiot en serait bien capable soupirai-je. Lorsque je l'ai affronté la dernière fois, j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait.

-ohoh, est-ce que nous venons de voir, par hasard, l'ex propriétaire de la carte que tu m'as donnée Angéla ?

-Oui, c'est à lui qu'appartenait cette carte.

-Et cette personne, tu la connaissais avant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui

Hélios se gratta la barbe - ou plutôt fit semblant puisqu'il n'en avait plus - tout en fronçant les sourcils. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par déclarer :

-Les démons sont malins, ils savent frapper nos points faibles…

-Attendez une minute ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ce type ! M'étranglai-je.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Répondit l'ex-roi surpris. Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il été recruté ?

-Je n'en sais rien moi ! Pour sa prétention peut-être, il a du embobiner les démons et voilà…

-Tu es bien naïve ma petite Angéla rétorqua Hélios avec un léger sourire. A moins que…tu ne te voiles la vérité ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demandai-je sur mes gardes.

-Moi ? Je ne fais que constatez les faits; répondit-il innocemment. Mais toi Angéla, es-tu honnête avec toi-même ?

-Hélios, ce type a trahi Angéla intervint Ambre. Il est normal qu'elle le déteste maintenant !

-Croyez-en mon expérience, même lorsqu'on est trahi par ses pairs, on a toujours l'espoir d'une rédemption, c'est dans la nature propre de l'homme qu'espérer.

-Arrêtez les grandes phrases Hélios, ça ne vous va pas le rabroua Serena. Et puis, vous n'étiez pas censé venir juste pour récupérer cette carte ?

-Tu as raison, on va être en retard pour le diner ! S'écria-t-il soudainement affolé. Angéla, médite bien ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui, à plus ! Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'élançait déjà sur la route à toute allure.

Serena soupira et prit sa suite, comme désespérée par son attitude. Mes amies me suggérèrent de rentrer au plus vite, les cours commençant tôt le lendemain, mais je n'arrivais plus à aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Entre la vision du démon, l'apparition d'Aymeric et les mots d'Hélios sur mes propres sentiments, mon esprit était plus embrumé que Londres un jour d'hiver. Tout s'entremêlait, se chevauchait, si bien que je finis par en avoir mal à la tête. Ce fut Maya qui me tira de ma presque folie en me donner une grande tape dans le dos.

Cela me coupa la respiration et je la foudroyai du regard.

-Oh, du calme toi, je n'ai fait que te ramener dans le monde des vivants se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Angéla ? Me demanda Ambre inquiète. Tu penses qu'Aymeric est une menace ? Si c'est le cas…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Angéla, je ne connais pas ce type reprit June, mais si tu penses vraiment qu'il est dangereux, alors, allons lui parler demain, je suis sûre que…

-Je vous dis que ce n'est pas ça le problème! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, alors laissez moi régler ça toute seule, cela ne concerne que moi, et moi seule ! M'exclamai-je avant de m'enfuir.

J'entendis mes amies me rappeler dans mon dos mais j'ignorai leurs appels et je fonçai droit devant moi. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour m'aider, elles ne pouvaient même pas comprendre ce que je ressentais à cet instant, lorsqu'Aymeric était apparu devant moi, portant les vêtements des démons.

A bout de souffle, je finis par m'arrêter au coin d'une rue.

Pourquoi fuyais-je ? Et surtout, que fuyais-je ? J'avais beau détester Aymeric, les souvenirs de notre enfance ensemble étaient joyeux, sans embuche ni trouble. C'était une amitié tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale et une histoire aussi courte que son achèvement. Pourtant, alors que je pensais avoir banni ce type de ma mémoire, le voilà qui ressurgissait dans ma vie du jour au lendemain pour me la pourrir encore une fois.

Mais, en voyant ces vêtements, pourquoi m'étais-je senti trahie ? Pourquoi, lorsque je l'avais affronté et vu sa carte, redoutai-je qu'il s'allie aux démons ? J'aurais du ne pas être affectée, le prendre comme un simple serviteur des démons, comme Hurricane ou Floges, mais non.

Je m'étais juré d'enterrer mon amitié avec lui. Hélios avait-il raison ? Espérai-je encore quelque chose de lui, même après ses coups bas ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes et des éclairs zébraient le ciel noir du soir. C'était étrange, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Un immeuble aurait pu s'écrouler juste à côté de moi, je ne l'aurais pas plus remarqué. Pourquoi étais-je si troublée bon sang ?...

Je mis une bonne heure avant de retrouver mon chemin. Il faut dire que foncer dans les rues sans regarder où l'on va n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire, surtout lorsque notre esprit est ailleurs.

En rentrant, j'étais trempée, transie jusqu'aux os. Mon père me sermonna longuement, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça.

En sortant de la douche, je passai devant le miroir et je m'arrêtai quelque instants. Je fus vraiment surprise par mon reflet. Je ne prenais que rarement le temps de me maquiller et autres, je n'utilisais ce miroir que pour me recoiffer sans vraiment regarder mon visage.

Etait-ce vraiment moi dans la glace ? J'avais peine à me reconnaître. D'énormes cernes se traçaient sous mes yeux tandis que mon teint était blafard. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut de voir à quel point j'avais changé depuis la guerre.

Avant toutes ces histoires, je n'étais encore qu'une gamine, le visage rond, les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres, mais à présent, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu tout cela. Je devais déjà faire cinq centimètres de plus, mais ma tête était également légèrement plus effilée, tandis que l'éclat de mes yeux avait disparu, remplacé par une immense fatigue. Pour couronner le tout, mes cheveux, autrefois brillants, étaient désormais bien plus ternes, se rapprochant plus de l'ocre que de l'or.

Je n'étais plus celle que j'étais un an auparavant, c'était indéniable. Mais avais-je changé en bien ou en mal ?

Si celle que j'étais une année plus tôt me paraissait lointaine, la petite fille qui jouait avec Aymeric dans bacs à sable semblait n'être qu'une lointaine illusion à l'horizon. Je me demandais ce qu'il se serait passé s'il ne m'avait pas abandonnée. Aurais-je quand même rencontré Drago et les autres ? Ou bien aurais-je vécu dans cette illusion pour toujours ?

Le lendemain, je fus extrêmement surprise de voir que ni Maya, ni Ambre, ni June n'étaient en classe. Qu'Ambre soit malade, je pouvais le concevoir, que Maya sèche, de même, mais qu'en plus June soit absente, cela était tout sauf normal. Elle n'avait jamais raté un seul cours depuis que je la connaissais, elle venait même avec quarante de fièvre.

Le résultat fut un ennui profond durant l'allemand et j'en vins même à prendre des notes et Beauchardassaut n'en revenait pas et crut que j'étais malade également.

Lors de la pause déjeuner, je décidai tout de même d'enquêter un peu car toute cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

Je me rendis tout d'abord dans la salle de club pensant qu'elles s'entraient peut-être avec Lareine, mais il n'y avait personne. Déroutée, je ressortis sans savoir où continuer les recherches.

Je déambulai plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs, regardant de tous les côtés si elles ne se cachaient pas, par le plus grand des hasards, dans la foule d'élèves, mais il n'y avait personne.

C'est alors que je vis deux personnes discuter dans un coin de la cour, l'air embêtés. Je les reconnus immédiatement. Ils faisaient partie du club d'Aymeric et leur vue fit ressortir mes interrogations vis à vis de leur président.

Je m'approchai donc pour leur demander mais en me voyant, ils devinrent livides et tentèrent de s'enfuir, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue de secours derrière eux.

-Vous deux là ! M'écriai-je assez peu amicalement. Vous êtes des amis d'Aymeric, n'est-ce pas ?

-O…Oui ! Bégaya le premier.

-J'ai une ou deux questions à poser à votre président.

-Le…Le président Aymeric est occupé répondit le second en tremblant comme une feuille.

-Je m'en fiche, conduisez moi à lui, et que ça saute, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur et j'ai autre chose à faire !

J'avais hurlé le dernier mot si bien que les deux garçons, déjà blêmes, frôlèrent la crise cardiaque et s'exécutèrent sur le champ.

Je les suivis jusqu'à la salle du club. Ils ne dirent pas un mot du trajet et leur peur était palpable. Mais, peur de qui ? De moi, ou bien de…

Ils frappèrent à la porte puis s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Je pensais connaître l'origine de leur mal aise, mais je devais le voir pour en être sûre. Je franchis le seuil de la porte et cette dernière se referma derrière moi.

Je retins de crier en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Aymeric se tenait debout dans la pénombre, les yeux rougeoyant, un disque de duel à la main, le regard triomphant, tandis qu'au sol gisaient Ambre, Maya et June, inconscientes…enfin, je l'espérais.

-Angéla, ma chérie, tu es venue à moi ? Comme c'est aimable.

-Aymeric ! Hurlai-je aussi fort que mes poumons me le permettaient.

Je n'avais pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais : colère, haine, désespoir, pitié, dégout, tout cela en même temps.

A ce moment là, j'avais envie de lui sauter au coup et de l'étrangler, non seulement pour ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, mais également pour ce qu'il m'avait fait par le passé. Je pensais qu'il lui restait encore une part d'humanité après les propos d'Hélios, mais je me rendis compte qu'à présent, il n'était qu'une ordure, tout juste bon à servir les serviteurs des démons.

-Regarde moi Angéla, tu as vu mon nouveau pouvoir ? S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras, faisant voler son long manteau noir autour de lui. A présent, je peux enfin t'écraser définitivement ! Fini les humiliations, fini les dérangements incessants, fini les nuits blanches à chercher un moyen de te surpasser ! Grace aux pouvoirs de Gariatron, je suis en mesure de faire ce que je veux !

-Espèce de…

-Oh, tu n'es pas contente ? Ah, mais je sais, voir tes amies ainsi à terre t'es insupportable, c'est cela ? Comme c'est touchant, et que vas-tu faire ? Les venger en me battant ? Je te signale qu'elles étaient trois et qu'elles n'ont rien pu faire contre moi ! Mais tu es assez prétentieuse pour penser que toi, la grande Angéla, peux me vaincre, même si ses amies n'y sont pas arrivées ? Laisse moi rire !

-Tu étais un minable, tu touchais déjà le fond, mais tu as trouvé moyen de creuser encore en t'alliant aux démons ? Tu me fais vraiment pitié. Si j'avais voulu caricaturer un méchant de manga, je n'aurais pas eu meilleur modèle que toi.

-Insulte moi autant que tu veux, mais je sais ce que je vaux rétorqua-t-il.

-Tu n'es peut être pas au courant, inculte comme tu es, mais j'ai vaincu Gariatron l'année précédente, donc si je n'ai pas eu peur de lui, penses-tu réellement que je vais trembler face à quelqu'un comme toi ? En garde minable, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait !

Je sortis mon disque de duel avec une telle violence que les papiers autour de nous s'envolèrent. J'étais bien déterminée à vaincre ce type une bonne fois pour toute. Ce n'était pas un simple combat contre les serviteurs des démons, c'était une vengeance personnelle, une vengeance que j'aurais du accomplir depuis trop longtemps déjà, une vengeance qui mettrait fin à nos relations à tout jamais.

-Je vais te renvoyer d'où tu viens ! Je commence en invoquant terre, Agent du mystère et, grâce à son effet, je peux ajouter à ma main Minerve, agent de la protection, qui par son effet, s'invoque spécialement si je contrôle un autre monstre. Je ne te laisserai plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit Aymeric, je ne te laisserai plus rien faire du tout d'ailleurs ! Forces anciennes, libérez le pouvoir scellé depuis la nuit des temps, invocation synchro : fais trembler les peuples, Chronos, agent du temps !

-Un petit nouveau ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de particulier, ce n'est pas du haut de ses 2500 points d'attaque qu'il me fera peur ricana Aymeric.

-En effet, mais sa capacité te fera trembler : il me suffit de déclarer une phase de jeu, et cette dernière sera gelée jusqu'à la fin de ton tour et je choisis ta battle phase !

-Ridicule, tu ne feras que retarder l'inévitable cracha-t-il.

-Je pose deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour. Viens, je t'attends !

-J'arrive, inutile de me le dire. Bien, voyons ce que nous avons ici…

Un grand sourire fendit sa figure et il éclata de rire.

-Ma pauvre Angéla, tu as de la chance finalement, sans ton monstre, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. J'active la carte magie : réseau d'urgence de l'académie Gagaga pour invoquer directement depuis mon deck le magicien Gagaga !

-Tu aurais pu au moins changer de deck, parce que si tu veux ressembler à un méchant, c'est raté mon vieux…

-Rigole tant que tu veux. J'invoque normalement la sœur Gagaga et j'active son effet : les niveaux de mes deux monstres s'additionnent ! Je recouvre mes deux monstres de niveau six pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement ! Apparaît, numéro 39 : Au dela de l'utopie ! Lorsque ce dernier arrive sur le terrain, l'attaque de tous tes monstres tombe à zéro ! Je pose une carte face cachée et je suis contraint de finir mon tour, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

-Ne crois pas que parce que tu as un nouveau jouet, je vais plier ! Je pioche et j'active la carte magie de terrain : sanctuaire céleste !

-On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à recycler mes vieilles cartes, n'est-ce pas Angéla ?

-Sauf que moi mon deck n'est pas bon pour la poubelle contrairement à toi, et je vais te le prouver immédiatement ! J'active le pouvoir de Chronos pour geler à nouveau nos deux battle phase !

-Ridicule, bats toi normalement Angéla !

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserai plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit Aymeric… J'invoque Jupiter Agent des miracles et, en retirant de mon cimetière Minerve, il gagne 800 points d'attaque !

-Tout cela est ridicule, mon monstre possède 3000 points d'attaque et tu ne peux même pas attaquer, que comptes tu faire ?

-Rien pour le moment, mais tu le découvriras au prochain tour.

-C'est pitoyable, et moi qui pensais avoir un vrai combat mais…on dirait qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance…Dit-il tristement.

-Me…faire confiance ?

-Ce n'est rien, oublie ça tu veux ? Je disais donc, j'invoque Gardna Gagaga en mode attaque et, puisque je contrôle ce monstre, je peux invoquer spécialement enfant Gagaga depuis ma main. Je recouvre à nouveau mes deux monstres : apparais, numéro 39 : Utopie ! Moi non plus, je ne te laisserai plus me détruire, Angéla.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et peu importe, je vais remporter ce duel ! Je pioche et j'invoque spécialement depuis ma main Uranus, agent du désastre ! Son effet s'active me permettant d'envoyer Saturne, Agent du jugement au cimetière pour passer au niveau six !

-Je vois que tu as enfin décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses Angéla.

-Je recouvre Chronos, Agent du temps et Uranus, Agent du désastre pour briser les chaines des enfers : remonte sur terre, Saturne, Agent du chaos !

Un trou béant s'ouvrit à nos pieds et u inquiétant ange noir en sorti. Aymeric recula, conscient du danger qui se présentait à lui, mais son visage resta de marbre. Le duel avait assez duré comme ça, il était temps d'y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute.

-J'active la capacité de Jupiter en défaussant Athéna, je peux invoquer spécialement Minerve, Agent de la protection! Puis j'active l'autre effet de Jupiter : en retirant Athéna, Saturne gagne 800 points d'attaque. Mais ne crois pas que c'est terminé, je détache une unité de couverture à Saturne : en retirant Uranus et Terre, agent du mystère, Athéna revient parmi nous !

-Nos deux cartes maitresses sont sorties…Cela ne te rappelle pas des souvenirs ma chère Angéla ?

-Aucun ! Athéna, attaque Utopie !

-Et bien cela devrait, ainsi tu te souviendrais que la capacité d'Utopie me permet d'annuler ton attaque.

-Saturne, attaque encore une fois !

-Je vais donc annuler encore une fois.

-Tu ne pourras pas te protéger de Jupiter puisque ton monstre se détruira de lui-même ! C'est ainsi que je termine mon tour.

-Tu es tellement charmante Angéla, tu as fait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Ah oui ? Tu es maso donc tu voulais que je détruise ton monstre ?

-Non, mais te montrer serait bien mieux. J'active contrôle mental pour prendre possession de ton Saturne puis j'active la capacité de mon monstre : en détruisant le tien, non seulement, je gagne 1250 points de vie mais Utopie va revenir parmi nous !

Aymeric 5250 – Angéla : 4000

-Continuons avec cette carte : destructeur Utopie qui me permet de détruire Minerve et tu vas recevoir autant de dommage qu'elle a de points d'attaque !

-J'active l'effet de Minerve : jusqu'à la fin du tour, tu ne pourras pas détruire Athéna !

Aymeric : 5250 – Angéla : 2200

-Tu penses être protégée ? Tu fais une grossière erreur dans ce cas, j'active ma carte face cachée : typhon d'espace Mystique pour détruire ton sanctuaire ! Maintenant, même si ton monstre ne peut être détruit, ta va quand même prendre des dommages !

-Que comptes-tu faire ? M'infliger 400 points de dommages ? Raillai-je.

-Non, admire un peu : je recouvre Utopie comme matériel xyz pour invoquer le numéro C39 : Rayon utopie !

-Toujours aussi minable que le précédent celui-là.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était fini. Je recouvre une nouvelle fois Utopie pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement : apparais numéro S39 : Utopie l'éclair !

-Oula, il a un super nom celui là soupirai-je.

-Tu rigoleras moins quand j'activerai sa capacité spéciale : en détachant deux unités de couverture, son attaque passe à 5000 ! Vas-y Utopie l'éclair, attaque Athéna, Tranchant éclair du soleil levant !

-J'active la carte…

-Inutile, tes cartes son paralysées lorsque Utopie l'éclair attaque. C'est la fin, Angéla !

-Co…Comment ? M'exclamai-je affolée.

Je voyais déjà l'attaque de son monstre anéantir mes derniers points de vie. Au fond de moi, je m'excusais auprès de mes amies. J'avais promis de les protéger et de les venger, mais je n'avais rien pu faire. J'avais été si…pathétique. Je pensais tellement pouvoir vaincre Aymeric tout en lui montrant ma détermination. Mon orgueil avait finalement causé ma perte…Je fermai les yeux, prête à recevoir son attaque.

Lorsqu'elle m'atteignit, ce fut comme si on me plongeait dans un bain d'acide. Je sentis mes muscles se déchirer, ma peau me brula, ma vue se troubla, tout mon corps était en feu.

Je fus projetée contre le mur et j'eus la respiration coupée sous le choc. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, à bout de force. Aymeric s'approcha de moi, le visage triomphant.

-Alors Angéla, vois-tu ce que cela fait de se sentir impuissant ? De contempler la défaite ? Tu avais peut-être la force de me ridiculiser auparavant, mais à présent, qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'être ridiculisée à ton tour ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de…

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant l'interrompit dans son discours. Je l'entendis jurer avant de disparaître. Un ombre se pencha sur moi puis je sentis deux mains puissantes me soulever. Des serviteurs des démons ? Etait-ce la fin, ma fin ?

Une fin pitoyable après un duel pitoyable, je ne méritai sans doute pas mieux. Mon seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu protéger Ambre, June et Maya. Qu'allait-il leur arriver à présent ? J'espérai sincèrement qu'elles auraient plus de chance que moi.

Désespérée, j'arrêtai totalement de lutter et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.


	20. Chapitre 14: La présidente Disparue

_**Chapitre 14 : La présidente disparue**_

Comme chaque jour, nous nous rendîmes au club de duel après les cours, Saya, Laura et moi. Miyako était la première arrivée encore une fois. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait pour être toujours là avant nous, elle n'avait jamais cours ou quoi ?

Lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver, elle nous salua d'un signe de tête puis d'adressa à moi.

-Oh, Darksky, j'aimerais que tu te rendes dans l'ancienne salle du club et que tu récupères les vieilles fiches de stratégie que nous avions faites avec Denys et Julie.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire toi même ? Soupirai-je. Je ne sais même pas où elles sont tes fiches.

-Normalement, tu devrais les trouver dans l'armoire.

A contre-coeur, je laissai filles pour me rendre dans l'autre salle. Miyako avait beau avoir accepté son passé, il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore faire seule, se rendre dans à cet endroit faisait partie de ces choses, c'est pourquoi, je me retrouvais souvent à aller lui chercher des vieux papiers.

Cependant, ce jour-là, lorsque j'arrivai devant la vieille porte délabré, je n'étais pas seul. Un jeune garçon la fixait, l'air intrigué. Il avait des cheveux noirs, soigneusement coiffés, portait l'uniforme des deuxièmes années et était assez menu. Il se retourna en me voyant arriver et me regarda, étonné de voir quelqu'un dans cette partie de l'école sûrement.

-Tiens, de la visite, c'est rare déclara-t-il d'une voix claire. Qui es-tu ?

-On m'appelle Darksky répondis-je.

-Darksky ? En voilà un nom bien mystérieux…En tout cas, ravi de te rencontrer !

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-J'en oublie les bonnes manières ! S'excusa-t-il en se tapant le front. Mon nom est Alan, en seconde année, de la classe A, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lucky !

-Et que viens-tu faire par ici Lucky ?

-J'étais simplement venu voir quelque chose. Tu sais, pendant la guerre, cette salle a été le QG de la résistance, j'avais envie de le voir en vrai, c'est tout.

-Il n'y a rien de particulièrement intéressant tu sais, c'est juste une salle mal rangée.

-Est-ce que tu faisais partie de la résistance ? Parce que moi oui, j'étais dans l'unité UWS, l'élite quoi !

-UWS ?

-Oui, la division ayant organisé la résistance avec Overlord pendant un certain temps avant de passer le flambeau à Yume-Nikki. Notre chef s'appelait Rario, ou le grec pour les intimes.

-J'ignorai que Miyako était secondée, je pensais qu'elle faisait tout toute seule…

-Tu connais Hikari Miyako ? Me lança-t-il impressionné. Le grec nous en a si souvent parlé ! Est-ce que je pourrais la rencontrer ? Me supplia-t-il presque.

-Cer…Certainement lui répondis-je un peu gêné. Laisse-moi juste deux minutes.

Je rentrai dans la salle de club, fouillai un peu dans l'armoire avant de trouver les fameux papiers que Miyako m'avait demandé de rapporter. J'en profitai également pour regarder ce qu'ils avaient de si spéciaux.

Je fus tout de suite impressionné par le travail de Miyako, car c'était son œuvre, je reconnaissais son écriture. Les stratégies les plus complexes étaient inscrites, allant du simple bourrin au contrôle du terrain en passant par l'épuisement des ressources adverses. Rien n'était laissé de côté. Je compris pourquoi Miyako tenait tant à récupérer ces papiers.

Lorsque je ressortis, Lucky était toujours devant la porte à m'attendre, l'air impatient. Je le conduisis donc jusqu'à la nouvelle salle de club. Sur le chemin, il me raconta comment, après l'accusation du conseil des élèves, Miyako s'était retrouvée isolée, puis comment elle avait repris les rennes de la résistance.

En arrivant, je fus étonné de ne pas entendre un seul bruit. D'habitude, il y avait toujours des protestations, des encouragements, voire même des explosions, mais cette fois-ci rien du tout.

Je frappai à la porte et Miyako me répondit.

Les filles étaient là, mais pas en train de s'entrainer. Elles étaient simplement assises dans le canapé, à regarder par la fenêtre, le regard las, et, plus important, elles n'étaient que trois.

-Nagisa n'est pas encore arrivée ?

-On dirait bien que non dit Laura en baillant. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine déjà.

-Nagisa ne peut pas être à l'heure pour une fois ? Se plaignit Saya en se levant soudainement. Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est perdue dans l'école ?

-Ca m'étonnerait, il n'y a que toi pour te perdre sur le chemin répliquai-je.

-Je t'ai rien demandé moi, je dis juste que…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler vous deux intervint Miyako. Darksky, premièrement, as-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Je lui tendis les papiers et je vis Lucky derrière moi qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Miyako, je crois que quelqu'un voulait te rencontrer au fait.

-Ah, qui donc ?

-Je m'appelle Alan, c'est un honneur de te rencontrer Hikari Miyako ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant une révérence.

-Je…c'est un plaisir aussi… Hésita Miyako qui ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir.

-Je...je rêve de te voir en vrai depuis que, grâce à toi, la guerre s'est terminé. J'étais dans l'unité UWS et je…tu as été mon modèle, surtout depuis que le grec nous a vanté tes mérites !

-Le Grec a vraiment fait ça ? Dit-elle surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était vraiment sérieux la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…

-Oui, il était très admiratif de ce que tu as fait !... Je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais…accepteriez vous que je me joigne à vous ? Je suis sûr que j'apprendrai beaucoup au contact de la chef de la résistance !

-Je ne suis plus la présidente du club, et cette dernière est en vadrouille en ce moment, donc je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Allons Miyako, en tant que vice présidente, tu peux bien prendre ces décisions ? Intervint Laura.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Alors, à la majorité, nous t'élisons ici et maintenant vice présidente ! S'exclama Saya. Félicitation Miyako !

-Vous me paierez ça marmonna Miyako. Bon, et toi, puisqu'on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, et puisque tu étais un UWS, j'imagine que ça ne nous ferai pas de mal d'avoir un peu de renfort soupira-t-elle encore une fois.

Il allait falloir que je compte le nombre de fois où elle soupirait par heure, c'était certainement assez impressionnant.

Lucky afficha une mine enjouée, des étoiles dansant dans ses yeux.

-Je ferai de mon mieux Hikari-San !

-Si tu m'appelles une fois de plus comme ça, tu es viré riposta-t-elle.

-Bien compris Miyako-Sama !

-J'abandonne. Darksky, si jamais Nagisa arrive, dis-lui que j'ai du travail et que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps à l'attendre.

La fille aux cheveux de feu quitta la salle et nous laissa tous les quatre.

Nous profitâmes de l'heure pour discuter un peu avec notre nouveau membre. Il termina son récit de son rôle durant la guerre, comment, avec les UWS, ils avaient rallié la plupart des élèves à leur cause, comment ils avaient ensuite récupéré Miyako et enfin comment cette dernière avait mis fin à la guerre. Il nous raconta également ce qu'elle avait dit endurer : les complots du président du conseil, les factions rebelles comme Overlord ou encore les solitaires. C'était vraiment étonnant de voir comment cette école s'était transformée, en peu de temps, en une sorte de ville à l'intérieur de la ville, assiégée par l'ennemi.

-Le Grec était un grand chef, je crois même qu'il fait des études pour entrer dans l'armée en ce moment ou quelque chose en rapport avec le combat termina Lucky.

-Ce Grec semblait effectivement très impressionnant déclara Laura. J'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir le rencontrer un jour…

-Ca tombe bien, il reviendra pour les vacances de noël si son emploi du temps le lui permet, donc dans moins de deux mois, je lui dirai de venir ici si vous voulez.

-Ca serait super, et puis, je suis sûre que Miyako serait très heureuse de le revoir.

-Il le sera certainement lui aussi. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à se faire tard et votre présidente ne se pointe pas…

-Oui, Nagisa est souvent en retard mais jamais absente, c'est étrange dit Saya visiblement inquiète.

-J'irai me renseigner demain dans sa classe je conclus. Ce n'est peut-être pas bien grave mais mieux vaut être sûr.

Nous laissâmes Saya et Lucky et je pris le chemin du retour avec Laura. Cette dernière semblait visiblement anxieuse, elle regardait constamment en l'air, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

Après avoir failli se faire écraser par une voiture, je finis par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je pensais seulement à quelque chose dit-elle évasivement.

-Oui, je m'en doute bien, mais à quoi ?

-Je suis simplement inquiète pour Nagisa. Angéla m'a dit récemment que les démons étaient sur le point de passer à l'attaque, et ne pas la voir…mais je dois me faire des idées, oublie ça tu veux ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que Nagisa à avoir dans ces histoires, elle est simplement…

-Peut-être parce qu'elle est spéciale dit une petite voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai précipitamment, m'attendant à voir surgir un ennemi, mais je me calmai tout de suite lorsque je reconnus ma sœur.

-Alors les tourtereaux, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? Vous mettiez tellement de temps à revenir qu'Arnold m'a demandé de venir à votre rencontre, un comble ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui viens me chercher quand je traine.

-Désolé Marie, on a été un peu pris par le temps m'excusai-je.

-Marie, tu as dit que Nagisa était spéciale, que voulais-tu dire ? Me coupa Laura.

-Ah oui ça, vous n'avez jamais rien ressenti lorsque vous faites des duels avec elle ? Répondit-elle évasivement.

-Tu peux être plus claire ?

-Pas vraiment Darksky, parce que je n'en sais rien moi non plus, c'est simplement qu'à son contact, quelque chose de différent se dégage, comme si elle essayait de cacher quelque chose. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais mon don me permet de l'affirmer.

-Elle…cache quelque chose ? Bégaya Laura.

-Bah oui, tu sais bien comme il est facile de cacher ses vrais sentiments Laura dit Marie en haussant les épaules.

Elle fit la grimace. Laura n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui rappelle cette époque, et ma sœur le savait, alors pourquoi le faisait-elle quand même ? Il y a des fois où je ne la comprenais vraiment pas.

-Enfin, pour le moment, la priorité, c'est de vous ramener pour le diner, sinon j'en connais deux qui ne seront pas contents.

Elle nous empoigna tous les deux et nous tira de force vers la maison. Nous arrivâmes juste au moment où le diner commençait, ce qui nous évita un long sermon.

Le soir, j'essayai de contacter Nagisa, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne répondait pas. Laura n'avait pas plus de succès que moi. Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide, et nos messages restaient sans réponse.

Laura demanda également à Angéla si cette dernière avait des nouvelles des démons mais elle lui répondit par la négative. Il nous fallait donc éliminer cette option.

Pendant que je faisais mes devoirs, on frappa à ma porte. Je répondis et Laura se présenta.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème Laura ? Demandai-je en faisant tourner mon siège.

-Darksky, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de Nagisa.

-Je sais bien que c'est inquiétant, mais que pouvons nous faire de plus que maintenant ? Elle ne répond pas aux messages et aux appels, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

-Je sais bien, mais c'est justement le fait d'être aussi impuissante que je ne supporte pas. Nagisa pourrait être en grand danger en ce moment même, nous ne le saurions même pas.

-Tu voudrais qu'on appelle directement chez elle peut-être ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Il y aura forcément quelqu'un chez elle qui pourra nous répondre, elle ne vit pas seule à ce que je sache.

-Euh…en fait, je n'en sais rien du tout avouai-je. Je sais vraiment très peu de choses sur elle.

J'attrapai un annuaire téléphonique et je cherchai l'adresse de notre amie. Je la trouvai assez rapidement, ainsi que le numéro de son domicile. Le téléphone sonna, un coup, dix coups, une minute, un répondeur.

-Rien, silence radio chez elle aussi. Nous n'avons vraiment pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Je te promets que demain nous passerons chez elle.

-A la première heure ? Avant les cours ?

-Evidemment…Qu…Quoi ? Avant les cours ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on commence déjà assez tôt le matin ? M'exclamai-je.

-Tu te lèveras pour arriver à l'heure pour une fois au moins rétorqua-t-elle l'œil brillant. Aller, bonne nuit !

Avant même que je n'aie pu répondre quoique ce soit, elle avait déjà claqué la porte. J'avais vraiment un drôle d'entourage, pensai-je. Entre Saya, Laura et Miyako, mes journées n'était vraiment pas de tout repos…

Le lendemain, je faillis faire une crise cardiaque en me levant lorsque j'entendis pas moins de cinq réveils sonner à six heures trente du matin, le tout dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Je me dépêchai d'éteindre ces engins infernaux tout en m'apprêtant à aller dire deux mots à Laura. Cependant je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis cette dernière juste derrière et je fis un bond de trois mètres en arrière.

-Tiens, déjà réveillé ? C'est rare que tu sois aussi matinal déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

-Laura, c'est toi qui as mis tous ces trucs dans ma chambre ! M'écriai-je en montrant les réveils.

-Ah non, c'est une idée de ta sœur, elle m'a assurée que tu serais à l'heure avec ça.

-J'aurais du m'en douter soupirai-je.

-Bref, habille-toi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Elle me lança mes vêtements que j'attrapai maladroitement et dix minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la cuisine avec Arnold, surpris de me voir au petit déjeuner.

-Vous n'avez pas bien dormi monsieur Darksky pour être aussi matinal ? Même mademoiselle Laura n'est pas encore là.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien ronchonnai-je en trempant ma tartine dans le lait.

Laura arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés. Je comprenais maintenant comment elle faisait pour avoir le temps de prendre sa douche tous les matins avant les cours si elle se levait aussi tôt.

Marie et Grand mère arrivèrent au moment où nous allions partir et ma sœur ne manqua pas une occasion de me lancer une petite pique.

-On dirait que pour une fois, le réveil a été efficace dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que je te croise dans l'école répliquai-je.

Nous partîmes donc de bonne heure de la maison. C'était bien la première fois que je prenais le temps de regarder le chemin de l'école le matin et je fus très surpris du calme qui se dégageait de la ville.

Il n'était que sept heures du matin, le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé et il y avait peu de monde dans les rues. Les premiers oiseaux se réveillaient tandis qu'au loin résonnait le bruit des quelques voitures parcourant les rues.

Laura s'arrêta devant le par cet prit une bonne bouffée d'air.

-J'ai toujours aimé la rosée du matin dans ce parc déclara-t-elle soudain. Les senteurs sont différentes à ces heures.

-Tu arrives vraiment à faire la différence ? Je ne sens rien de particulier.

-Quel dommage, tu rates quelque chose !

Je tentais de voir de quoi elle parlait mais il n'y avait rien à faire et j'abandonnai. Je n'avais jamais eu l'odorat très développé ceci dit.

Après cette courte pause, nous reprîmes notre route en direction de la maison de Nagisa. Elle habitait vraiment à l'autre bout de la ville. Tandis que nous étions plus proches de la forêt qui bordait la ville, Nagisa habitait plus près de l'océan.

Je descendais rarement à la plage, d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait jamais bien chaud dans la ville et Laura prit le relais pour nous guider lorsque nous arrivâmes au bord de mer.

L'eau était magnifique en cette heure matinale, scintillante sous le ciel rosé de l'aurore. Au loin se dressait la falaise, mystérieuse ombre menaçante dans ce paysage magique, semblant veiller sur les flots de sa hauteur. On aurait vraiment dit un aigle volant au dessus de l'océan.

Nous longeâmes encore un peu la côte avant de nous enfoncer à nouveau dans la ville. C'était un quartier assez résidentiel : la rue serpentait entre les maisons basses et colorées entourées de petits jardins à l'américaine. Evidemment, cela n'avait rien à voir avec notre manoir, mais vivre ici ne devait pas être désagréable. Il n'y avait pas une voiture dans la rue, tout était paisible. C'était dans ce genre de moment que j'aimais la vie dans cette ville où il ne se passait jamais rien, où l'on n'était dérangé que par son voisin qui passait la tondeuse, où tout le monde se connaissait, contrairement aux grandes villes, bien plus anonymes, polluées et où tous les habitants sont stressés du matin au soir. Comment Angéla supportait-elle cela ?

Nous arrivâmes devant la demeure de Nagisa. La maison comportait un seul étage comme toutes les autres dans cette rue, les murs étaient faits de pierre grise et dans le jardin s'épanouissaient des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, donnant une touche de gaité dans cette succession de bâtisses identiques.

Laura sonna mais personne ne répondit dans un premier temps. Je lui proposais de partir et de repasser plus tard mais elle s'obstina et sonna une seconde fois.

-Allons Laura, elle doit dormir ou bien il n'y a personne tout simplement, tu perds ton temps et tu déranges tout le voisinage.

-Attends un peu, elle finira bien par ouvrir, elle est forcément là !

-Si jamais quelqu'un vient se plaindre pour tapage matinal, tu seras la seule responsable déclarai-je en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sonner une troisième fois, un bruit de verrou qu'on ouvre se fit entendre de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme chauve, l'air peu amical.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour déranger les gens à une heure pareille ! S'exclama-t-il ronchon.

-Voilà, je m'appelle Laura, et voici Darksky, nous sommes des amis de Nagisa et…

Son visage s'assombrit soudainement lorsque Laura prononça son nom. Il regarda de tous les côtés puis nous fit signe d'entrer sans faire de bruit. Nous nous exécutâmes sans vraiment comprendre.

L'intérieur de la maison était vraiment très sombre. Une petite table dans la salle à manger recouverte d'une nappe grise semblait être le seul meuble se démarquant des murs par les fleurs posées dessus.

Le vieil homme prit une chaise, s'assit et alluma une cigarette.

-Cette petite me cause bien des soucis soupira-t-il d'un ton las.

-Vous parlez d'elle comme si elle n'était pas votre fille fit remarquer Laura.

-Elle ne l'est pas.

-Comment cela ? Nagisa n'est pas votre fille ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je suis son oncle, Fukuhara Ushio. Nagisa n'a plus de parent alors je m'occupe d'elle en attendant qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule, je dois bien ça à mon frère dit-il tristement. Nagisa ne vous l'avait jamais dit ?

-Elle ne parle que très rarement d'elle-même déclarai-je.

-Oh, je pensais vraiment que vous saviez répondit-il l'air déçu. Mais si elle ne vous a rien dit sur elle, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler…Nagisa doit être dans sa chambre, je vais lui dire que vous êtes venus, ça lui fera plaisir je pense.

Le vieil homme se leva et monta à l'étage en nous laissant seuls dans la pièce. Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que Nagisa avait vécu et apprendre qu'elle avait perdu ses parents était un sacré choc. Nous pensions qu'elle avait échappé aux horreurs de la guerre contre le démon mais non. Miyako m'avait prévenu pourtant, mais je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Comment penser que derrière un visage si joyeux chaque jour pouvait se cacher un passé aussi lourd ? Les apparences pouvaient se révéler bien trompeuses parfois…

L'oncle de Nagisa redescendit seul, l'air désolé.

-Il semblerait qu'elle dorme ou qu'elle me boude encore. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle ne sort plus de sa chambre… Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne sais pas quand elle ira mieux et quand elle pourra revenir. C'est pas de chance, vous qui avez fait tout ce chemin simplement pour la voir dit-il embêté.

-Ce n'est rien, nous repasserons un autre jour dit Laura.

Nous prîmes donc le chemin de l'école sans avoir eu plus d'information. Je voyais bien que Laura était frustrée mais nous ne pouvions rien y faire.

La journée se passa sans événement particulièrement passionnant et nous nous réunîmes tous le soir au club, sans Nagisa.

Miyako se chargea d'animer un peu en tentant de nous apprendre quelques stratégies, mais Alan ne cessait de sortir des anecdotes sur la résistance à chacun de ses mots, si bien qu'elle finit par abandonner et nous laissa nous débrouiller seuls, prétendant avoir du travail à faire.

Nos activités cessèrent donc bien plus tôt que d'habitude et Saya nous invita donc à l'accompagner au parc. Cependant, une fois arrivée, elle ne prit pas directement le chemin du stade mais s'arrêta au milieu de la route et nous fit face, l'air sérieux, les mains sur les hanches.

-Bon, vous deux, je sais que vous êtes allés voir Nagisa ce matin mais vous n'en avez parlé à personne ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à la voir c'est ça ?

-Oui et non hésitai-je. Nous avons vu son oncle mais…

-Tu devrais venir avec nous la prochaine fois Saya m'interrompit Laura.

-Pourquoi cela ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi c'est ça ?

-Non, mais plus elle verra qu'on est nombreux, plus on aura de chance de la faire sortir.

-Je veux bien moi, mais il faudrait m'expliquer un peu mieux de quoi il retourne, sinon, je risque de ne pas être très utile !

-Je pense qu'elle t'expliquera mieux que nous vu que nous n'avons pas tout compris non plus dis-je.

-Bien, et quand comptez vous retourner chez elle alors ?

-Euh…Nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchi avouai-je.

-Bon, que diriez vous de passer maintenant alors !

-Maintenant ? Deux fois en un seul jour, ça ne ressemble pas à du harcèlement ? Demanda Laura.

-Si, et alors ?

-Tu es vraiment sans gêne soupirai-je. Mais tu as peut-être raison après tout.

Saya afficha un grand sourire et nous repartîmes donc pour la maison de Nagisa. Nous fîmes exactement le même chemin que le matin et nous arrivâmes donc assez vite chez elle.

Alors que Saya allait sonner, la porte s'ouvrit et l'oncle de Nagisa apparut.

-Oh, c'est encore vous, je me doutais bien que vous repasseriez.

-Oui, est-ce que Nagisa a fait signe de vie ? Demanda Laura.

-Oui, elle est descendue prendre son déjeuner, j'allais sortir faire quelques courses, mais je vais la prévenir que vous êtes revenus pour elle. Suivez-moi.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et le vieil homme nous conduisit jusqu'au salon d'où nous provenait un bruit de télévision. Il s'arrêta et appela notre amie qui ne répondit pas. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était présente dans la pièce, cachée par le grand fauteuil dans lequel elle était certainement assise. Son oncle soupira puis nous laissa tous les trois avec la télévision et Nagisa.

Personne n'osait prononcer un mot, même Saya se taisait pour une fois. La tension était palpable. Nous attendions que Nagisa parle la première pour s'expliquer. Laura, après deux minutes de silence en ayant assez d'attendre, prit la parole.

-C'est nous dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Nous sommes venus…

-Je sais très bien ce que vous êtes venus faire ici répondit une voix éraillée, mais je vais très bien, merci, vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez.

-Allons Nagisa, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Continua Saya. Tu ne donnes plus aucun signe de vie, tu ne peux pas abandonner le club comme ça !

La télévision s'éteignit et j'entendis des bruits de pas. Un instant plus tard, Nagisa nous faisait face, mais elle était en tout point différente à d'habitude. Elle n'affichait plus ce sourire joyeux qu'elle arborait si souvent, son visage était blême et sans expression, ses yeux semblaient dénués de vie et ses joues étaient creuses. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire si soignés, partaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle ne s'occupait plus d'elle-même. Saya poussa un petit cri de surprise en la voyant et Laura recula instinctivement.

L'ombre de la jeune fille nous regarda un par un, sans que son regard ne se rallume pour autant.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Nagisa ? Demandai-je prudemment.

-Il ne m'arrive rien, je suis simplement moi-même répondit-elle sans conviction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas comme ça Nagisa reprit Laura.

-Que connaissez-vous de moi ? Pourquoi la Nagisa que vous connaissez serait la vraie Nagisa ? Je suis certaine que vous ne saviez même pas que je vivais chez mon oncle avant de venir ici.

-Parce que tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ! Protesta Saya.

-Parce que cela ne regarde que moi, et de toute façon, qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'une minable comme moi a vécu ?

-Arrête de délirer Nagisa, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux nous en parler, nous sommes tes amis oui ou non ? S'exclama Laura.

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Vous pensez pouvoir me regarder encore de la même façon si je vous dit toute la vérité ?

J'acquiesçais fermement, et mes deux amies firent de même.

-Je parie tout ce que vous voulez que vous ne pourrez pas tenir cette promesse, mais soit, vous allez enfin connaître Fukuhara Nagisa telle qu'elle est vraiment : une bonne à rien…

-Ne parle pas de toi comme ça Nagisa, tu sais faire énormément de choses ! Répliqua Laura. Tu as récréé le club de duel, ce que peu de gens auraient eu le courage de faire !

-Si Miyako n'avait pas été là, jamais ce club n'aurait pu renaitre… Je ne suis qu'un fardeau partout où je vais, pour mon oncle, pour le club de duel, pour mes parents…

-Tu…

-C'est assez Laura, tant que vous ne connaitrez pas la vérité, vous ne pourrez pas me juger telle que je suis.

Nagisa prit une grande inspiration, puis, après nous avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, commença son récit.

« Je n'ai pas toujours vécu dans cette ville avec mon oncle. Autrefois, j'habitais dans un petit village de campagne avec mes parents et mon frère. Nous avions une vie tranquille. Ce n'était peut-être pas drôle tous les jours, mais je savais encore qui j'étais à cette époque : une simple collégienne s'apprêtant à entrer au lycée. Mais voilà, la guerre a éclaté. Notre village a été rayé de la carte par les serviteurs du démon. Nous nous en sommes sortis par la force du destin, mais nous n'avions plus de toit, plus d'ami, et nous sommes donc partis. Mon père savait que son frère l'accueillerait volontiers et nous avons pris les routes avec un vieil homme du village.

Cependant, ces monstres ne nous laissaient pas de répit. Ils nous poursuivaient sans relâche. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de nous arrêter en ville pour demander de l'aide ou même rester plus de deux jours à un même endroit sous peine d'être découverts. »

Laura tressaillit. Je comprenais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle avait vécu exactement la même chose avant d'être au service de Shadow et de pourchasser elle-même ses ennemis. Peut-être que Nagisa faisait partie de ces personnes…

« Ce fut un voyage long et pénible, sans même voir une seule fois le soleil, il n'y avait que l'obscurité qui nous encerclait. Mon père fut le premier à disparaître en essayant de me protéger, puis vint le tour de ma mère qui tentait de regagner les villes. Mon frère y passa également. Nous n'étions plus que deux, le vieil homme et moi lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville. »

Nous nous attendions à ce que Nagisa continue son récit, mais elle s'arrêta là et nous dévisagea, observant nos réactions, toujours sans exprimer quoique ce soit.

Laura fut la première à oser prendre la parole.

-Nagisa…Tu dis cela avec tant de détachement...

-Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de pleurer la disparition, cela ne les ramènera pas.

-Je le sais bien, mais comment peux-tu en parler comme si de rien n'était ! C'était ta famille, tu n'as même pas un pincement au cœur en pensant à eux ? En pensant que tu ne les reverras jamais ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le droit de les regretter si je voulais survivre. Je devais avancer, quoiqu'il m'en coutât.

Laura écarquilla les yeux.

-Voilà donc la vraie Nagisa, celle qui a laissé ses proches mourir pour elle, celle qui ne les a jamais remercié d'avoir pu rester en vie grâce au eux, celle qui a perdu jusqu'à son vrai sourire pendant la guerre, celle qui aujourd'hui n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âme, sans beauté, sans émotion. Je ne suis que l'ombre de celle que j'étais autrefois.

Laura l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et la souleva de quelques centimètres, le regard comme fou.

-Non Nagisa, tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela ! Pas après tout ce que les autres ont donné pour toi ! Tu dis que ta vie n'a plus de sens ? Regarde simplement autour de toi ! Si tu n'étais qu'une ombre parmi d'autres, que ferions-nous ici ?

-Laura, calme toi, je pense qu'elle a ses raisons et que…

-Non Saya, je ne laisserai pas Nagisa se dénigrer ainsi ! Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui ? Tes parents se seraient-ils sacrifiés pour une ombre, seraient-ils morts pour rien ? Tu as le devoir de leur faire honneur, pour que tout ce qu'ils ont fait ne soit pas vain ! Tu n'as pas le droit de salir leur mémoire comme ça, Nagisa !

-Penses-tu être la mieux placée pour me dire ce que je dois faire Laura ? Combien de fois as-tu pensé à ta famille durant ton périple ? Une fois ? Peut-être deux ?

-Co…Comment sais-tu cela ? S'étrangla Laura en lâchant Nagisa et en reculant d'un pas, les yeux ronds.

-Tu dis que je salis la mémoire de mes parents, mais toi Laura, tu ne vaut pas mieux que moi. Nous sommes tous les mêmes depuis la guerre.

Laura serra le poing. Je crus vraiment qu'elle allait exploser et laisser libre cours à son pouvoir, mais au lieu de ça, elle tourna simplement les talons et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée d'aller aussi loin Nagisa ! Protesta Saya. Nous ne voulons que t'aider !

-Il est inutile de vouloir me sauver, tout est déjà terminé pour moi. Dites à Miyako de prendre ma place, je ne reviendrai plus. C'est maintenant à elle de voir si le club doit mourir avec ma disparition ou non. Ceci est un adieu.

-Très bien, débrouille-toi toute seule si tu ne veux pas de notre aide ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer lorsque tu auras besoin de nous ! Darksky, on y va.

Saya m'agrippa par la manche et me tira à l'extérieur. Je me retournai une dernière fois et je croisai le regard de Nagisa, toujours aussi inexpressif puis elle disparut à l'étage. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, je vis Laura assise sur le bord du trottoir, la tête dans les bras.

-Darksky, tu le penses aussi, que je ne fais pas honneur à mes parents ? Que je salis leur mémoire ?

-Laura, ce n'est pas la question répondis-je doucement. Ton père ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix et tu as su l'arrêter au bon moment.

-Oui, mais je l'ai renié ensuite et depuis que je sais qu'il est vivant, je ne sais même plus quoi faire…Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureuse ?

-Tu sais, il y a une grande différence entre Nagisa et toi : tu sais encore distinguer passé et présent, là où Nagisa ne peut plus faire la distinction, où moments heureux et malheureux se mélangent dans son esprit.

-Excusez-moi, avez-vous parlé de Nagisa ?

Nous tournâmes la tête vers la personne qui venait de dire cela et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face avec un vieil homme, rabougri, moustachu, chauve, portant un grand chapeau noir et une canne à la main.

-Oui, vous la connaissez monsieur ? Demanda Saya.

-Un peu que je la connais ! Nous avons traversé monts et marées ensemble, avec ses parents ! Vous êtes ses amis ?

-Oui, nous sommes dans le même club de duel qu'elle répondis-je. Je suis Darksky, et voilà Laura et Saya.

-Oh, elle a finalement eu le courage de se lancer, c'est bien, elle va s'ouvrir un petit peu j'espère. Elle en parlait souvent mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait le courage de commencer. Vous savez, elle est comme une fleur fanée par le gel, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de soleil pour s'épanouir à nouveau.

-Je crois qu'elle vient de rejeter ce soleil justement marmonna Saya.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Elle vient de nous lancer qu'elle abandonnait le club de duel et qu'il ne tenait qu'à nous de le faire survivre après elle et…

Le vieil homme se raidit subitement et lâcha sa canne.

-Oh non, par pitié, pas encore…murmura-t-il.

-Il y a un problème monsieur ? Demanda Laura.

-Nagisa est en grand danger !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le vieil homme se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et commença à appeler notre amie de toutes ses forces mais personne ne lui répondit. Nous entrâmes à sa suite et nous vîmes sont regard paniqué qui scrutait chaque recoin de la maison.

-Où est-elle bon sang cracha-t-il.

-Je crois qu'elle est montée dans sa chambre mais…

-Dans sa chambre ? S'exclama-t-il presque sans voix.

Les yeux de l'homme sortaient de ses orbites et il était livide. De la sueur perlait sur son visage, comme s'il avait réellement peur de quelque chose.

Il se précipita à l'étage, montant les escaliers quatre par quatre et nous à sa suite. La chambre de Nagisa se trouvait juste devant les escaliers et la porte semblait fermée à clé. Le vieil homme tambourinait sur cette dernière en criant le nom de notre amie.

-Vous allez finir par briser la porte si vous continuez hasarda Saya.

-C'est mon but répliqua-t-il en tremblant et en frappant de plus belle.

-Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Finis-je par demander en prenant l'homme par l'épaule.

-Nagisa a dit que le club disparaitrait avec elle d'après vous, vous ne comprenez vraiment pas ce que cela signifie ? Rétorqua-t-il presque à bout de souffle.

Je réalisai tout à coup pourquoi l'homme semblait si effrayé et je me mis à trembler à mon tour. J'espérai sincèrement me tromper mais Saya et Laura étaient devenues blanches à leur tour. Comment n'avions-nous pas compris cela plus tôt ? L'attitude étrange de Nagisa, son discours sans vie et son message caché, tout était pourtant si clair !

La porte céda finalement sous les coups du vieil homme et il se précipita à l'intérieur sans perdre une seconde.

Ce que je vis me sidéra, Nagisa était assise sur son lit, une paire de ciseaux à la main, dirigée vers son avant bras posé sur sa table de chevet, des larmes aux yeux.

Sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir à notre arrivée, Laura se jeta sur elle avec un bond surhumain et la plaqua sur son lit de telle façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

-Lau…Laura ? Darksky, Saya ? Mais…que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de moi ! Alors que faites-vous encore chez moi ? S'exclama Nagisa déboussolée.

-Mais es-tu devenue complètement folle ?! S'écria Laura en lui arrachant les ciseaux qui tombèrent au sol en se plantant dans le parquet. Te suicider, voilà comment tu remercies tes parents ?

-Tais-toi Laura, ma vie m'appartient, si je veux y mettre fin, c'est mon droit le plus légitime !

-Non, personne n'a droit de vie et de mort, pas même sur soi-même et encore moins quand d'autres ont disparu pour préserver cette vie !

-Mon âme est déjà morte durant la guerre, je ne fais que terminer le travail ! Mes parents ont cru me sauver, mais il était déjà trop tard !

-Non, tu ne fais que fuir la réalité Nagisa, cela ne résoudra rien !

Nagisa arrêta soudainement de se débattre et de nouvelles larmes virent mouiller son visage.

-Fuir…tu as tout compris Laura, je ne fais que fuir depuis des années car c'est la seule solution. En fuyant ce monde, je mettrai fin à des souffrances plus grandes encore. Toute ma vie j'ai fui ce qui me dérangeait par peur de l'affronter…Cet acte devait être la dernière de mes fuites…

-Tout cela est ridicule Nagisa, on ne résout pas un problème en s'enfuyant. En mettant fin à ta vie, tu penses que tu mettras fin à tes souffrances, mais tu en causeras à d'autres…

-Qui souffrirait de ma mort ? Je n'ai plus personne…

-Et le club de duel, Darksky, Miyako, Saya et moi ? Et ton oncle ? Et ce type là-bas ?

-Je vous ai déjà causé assez de soucis, ma disparition ne fera que vous libérer de vos tourments…

-Tu te trompes, si tu venais à disparaître ainsi, alors à quoi aurait servi notre rencontre ? Pourquoi tes parents se seraient-ils sacrifiés ? Pourquoi aurais-tu vécu ?

-Je ne peux décidément rien faire sans que quelqu'un ne souffre dit Nagisa avec un sourire triste. Partout où je vais, je sème malheur et désolation…

Le vieil homme s'avança alors et le visage de la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-Vous…vous êtes revenus ? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Tu sais Nagisa, avant de mourir, ton père m'a dit quelque chose, et je crois qu'il est temps que tu l'entendes.

-Qu'a-t-il bien pu dire ?...

-« Ne regrette pas ce qui est arrivé. Je n'aurais pu espérer une plus belle mort que celle-ci. Je sais que grâce à moi, tu vivras et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu es notre trésor Nagisa. Toi et ton frère, vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à nos yeux. Tant que vous vivrez, notre mémoire vivra avec vous et vous accompagnera, alors je fais le vœu que vous sortirez vivant de cette épreuve pour que notre mémoire vive encore longtemps avec vous. », Voilà les derniers mots de ton père. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne te les rapporter que longtemps après notre périple, pour ne pas que tu culpabilises, car il savait que tu t'en voudrais, c'est pourquoi j'ai attendu, mais peut-être un peu trop longtemps malheureusement…

-Mon…mon père a vraiment dit cela ?

-Evidemment, je ne l'ai pas inventé, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Un trésor, moi ? Il pensait vraiment cela…

-Nagisa, comment veux-tu qu'il pense autre chose ? Continua le vieil homme. S'il ne t'aimait pas, pourquoi t'aurait-il sauvée ? Pourquoi aurait-il même pris la peine de se mettre en danger en vous emmenant avec lui alors qu'il aurait pu se sauver seul ? Simplement parce qu'il t'aimait plus que tout, toi, ton frère et ta mère. Il t'a donné la vie et il a tout fait pour la préserver, ne gâche pas tout maintenant Nagisa !

-Vous…vous tenez vraiment à moi, même en sachant le fardeau que j'ai été pour tout le monde ? Dit Nagisa entre deux sanglots.

-Evidemment, tu es la présidente du club de duel, sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais pu rencontrer Miyako et vivre autant de choses; déclara Laura en relâchant son emprise.

-Et puis, même si parfois tu es un peu casse-pieds à être toujours en retard, tu restes une amie précieuse compléta Saya. Je suis sûre que Miyako te dirait la même chose…ou pas d'ailleurs la connaissant, mais tu comprends l'idée je pense.

-Nagisa, sache que ce début d'année en ta compagnie a été l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé depuis bien longtemps terminai-je.

Laura tendit une main chaleureuse à Nagisa pour l'aider à se relever. Elle nous regarda tous un par un, un peu inquiète, mais sur nos visages, il n'y avait que des sourires bienveillants et de l'amitié. Après quelques hésitations, elle finit par l'attraper et se relever, avec un timide sourire.

-Aujourd'hui est un nouveau départ pour toi Nagisa ! S'exclama Laura. Il est temps de vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaites !

-Mais avant cela, que dirais-tu d'aller rendre visite à ta famille ? Proposa l'homme.

-Je…Je peux vraiment ? Suis-je digne d'aller les revoir une dernière fois ? Demanda-t-elle peu assurée.

-Pourquoi donc une dernière fois ? Rien ne t'empêche d'y aller à présent à ce que je sache.

Nagisa acquiesça joyeusement, retrouvant son sourire avec lequel nous l'avions toujours connue, le sourire de la véritable Nagisa, un sourire rayonnant comme le soleil pouvant faire fleurir n'importe quelle fleur, aussi fanée soit-elle.


	21. Fukuhara Nagisa: Crépuscule

_**Nagisa : Au loin se trouve l'espoir**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Je contemple le plafond craquelé de ma chambre, repensant aux événements récents. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Miyako finisse par accepter ainsi son passé. Je la pensais rigide comme l'acier, dotée d'une volonté inébranlable, mais à force de fuir son passé, elle avait finit par se blesser chaque fois qu'il la rattrapait.

Et moi alors ? N'avais-je pas fait la même chose durant ces trois semaines de désastre ? N'avais-je pas fait même pire, fuyant le présent ? Je refusais de voir la réalité telle qu'elle était, si bien que je m'étais enfermée dans une utopie, une illusion, mais lorsqu'elle s'est brisée, j'en ai ressenti l'onde de choc comme une déferlante, emportant tout avec elle, mes espoirs, mes rêves, ma maison et même mes proches…Aurais-je du rester ? Aurais-je du combattre avec eux plutôt que de m'enfuir et sauver ma peau ? Pourquoi avais-je survécu et eux non ? Pourquoi avais-je eu ce droit, moi qui n'étais qu'un fardeau ?

J'étais faible, je n'ai rien pu faire durant la guerre. Je n'ai cessé de me reposer sur mes proches, mes amis et même sur des inconnus. Tous ces gens m'ayant sauvé la vie, sont-ils eux-mêmes encore vivants aujourd'hui ?

Je sais bien que beaucoup ne sont plus de ce monde, ayant donné leur vie pour un monde meilleur, mais pour d'autres, le mystère reste entier, et cela, je ne peux le supporter. Rester dans l'ignorance sans jamais pouvoir découvrir la vérité, voilà un bien cruel supplice pour me punir d'être rester sur cette terre.

Mais il faut dire qu'avant toute cette histoire, je n'étais qu'une fille normale, bien qu'un peu faible, vivant dans un petit village comportant à peine cent habitants et perdu en pleine campagne. J'avais une vie tranquille, mes parents étaient boulangers, mon frère, Tomoya, venait à peine de finir ses études, depuis moins d'un an, et s'apprêtait à partir vers la ville. Quant à moi, j'étais en troisième, me préparant à passer mon brevet à la fin de l'année.

A l'école, je n'avais que peu de vrais amis. La plupart de ceux que je connaissais étaient déjà parti vers la ville en vue d'obtenir un bon lycée. Mais mes parents étaient trop attachés à notre village pour le quitter. Le résultat est que je passais la plupart de mon temps libre à flâner à travers champs, discuter avec les habitants ou simplement m'asseoir sur la place du village et profiter du soleil.

Mais cette routine fut brisée le jour où ce même soleil se coucha pour ne plus se lever…

 _ **Fukuhara Nagisa: Crépuscule**_

Je fus réveillée par un bruit de moteur très désagréable. J'entrouvris un œil, puis l'autre avant de me souvenir que je m'étais endormie sur l'un des bancs du seul parc du village. Il faut dire qu'il faisait si beau ce jour là que je n'avais pas pu résister au sommeil, d'autant plus que l'endroit était très agréable à la fin du printemps. C'est pourquoi, être dérangée dans un moment comme celui là n'était que très peu appréciable.

Je fis donc les gros yeux à mon frère qui se tenait devant moi sur sa moto mais il n'eut pas l'air de se sentir coupable le moins du monde.

-Nagisa, il se fait tard, ce n'est pas prudent de trainer dans les rues à cette heure là.

-Je te signale que nous sommes dans un village de cent personnes, des vieux pour la plupart, et nous connaissons tout le monde, donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait dangereux Tomoya.

-Ne viens surtout pas te plaindre le jour où un fou passera dans le coin dit-il en me lançant un casque.

Je l'attrapai maladroitement tout en continuant à dévisager mon frère comme s'il était une bête étrange. Il n'avait pas du tout la même conception de la vie que moi. Il prenait toujours tout au premier degré, s'inquiétait de tout, allant parfois même jusqu'à prévoir des plans C au cas où son plan B ne marcherait pas. Mais moi je préférai largement prendre la vie comme elle se présentait. Je n'aimais pas ressentir la pression sur mes épaules, je voulais simplement vivre la vie la plus tranquille possible dans ce village.

Je me levai et lui rendis son casque en soupirant.

-Tu sais que la maison est à peine à cinq minutes d'ici ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je vais profiter des derniers rayons du jour, on se retrouve ce soir.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, j'étais déjà partie. Pourquoi toujours vouloir faire les choses aussi vite ? Mon père et ma mère étaient pareils au passage, toujours à vouloir que les choses tournent le plus rapidement possible. Le matin, lever à six heures pour préparer un maximum de pain puis dans la journée, durant les heures creuses, faire les courses, le ménage, la cuisine pour le soir, tout cela dans un laps de temps très réduit.

Je remontai la grande rue, observant les commerces s'apprêtant à fermer, saluant les voisins et écoutant le calme. J'étais bien heureuse de vivre ici et non dans une grande ville comme l'avaient décidé la plupart de mes amis. Ils aimaient peut-être bien le bruit, la pollution et l'anonymat, mais je préférais largement ma vie actuelle et je ne l'aurais échangé contre rien au monde.

J'arrivai devant la porte de chez moi après une trop courte ballade et je vis la moto de Tomoya déjà garée devant. Pourquoi me disait-il d'être prudente alors que lui même laissait son véhicule sans protection ?

En entrant, je me heurtai à un client – notre maison se trouvait au dessus de la boulangerie – que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement. C'était un vieil homme grincheux aux cheveux blancs comme neige, portant presque toujours un grand manteau noir, hiver comme été, et un chapeau qu'il n'enlevait jamais. Chaque fois qu'il venait, il proférait des menaces concernant la fin du monde et de notre société. Mes parents l'écoutaient pour lui faire plaisir, mais il nous faisait doucement rire, Tomoya et moi. Nous l'avions même surnommé le « vieux schnoque » comme nous ne connaissions même pas son nom.

Ce type était un mystère pour le village. Personne ne se souvenait de quand il était arrivé ni même ne savait s'il y était né, mais tout le monde le connaissait depuis toujours.

-Vous allez voir, très bientôt le voile des ténèbres recouvrira ce monde, le seigneur des ténèbres ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous et vous verrez à quel point ce en quoi vous croyiez, l'argent, la gloire et l'honneur, était futile ! Lançait-il de sa voix de crécelle.

-Monsieur, n'être vous pas un peu pessimiste ? L'interrogea ma mère faisant semblant de s'intéresser encore à ses propos. Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas faire face à une menace imminente ?

-Ah, vous pensez que vos armes si évoluées pourront combattre le démon ? Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ma p'tite dame ! Je peux vous assurez que…

-Excusez-moi, mais nous allons fermer l'interrompit mon père qui venait d'arriver.

-Ne venez pas vous plaindre lorsque vous n'aurez plus rien d'autre que vos yeux pour pleurer ! S'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Une fois que nous fûmes sûrs qu'ils ne pouvaient plus nous entendre, nous éclatâmes de rire. C'était la même chose à chaque fois, mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer, au moins cela égayait nos journées.

Tomoya arriva quelques secondes plus tard, l'air de se demander pourquoi nous étions si joyeux avant de comprendre et il soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Il n'a pas bientôt fini lui ? Dit-il d'un ton las.

-Je pense qu'il n'arrêtera jamais tant que sa fameuse catastrophe ne se sera pas produite répondit mon père tout en continuant à rire.

-J'en viendrai presque à souhaiter que cela arrive, au moins il ne nous embêtera plus avec ses histoires continuai-je tout aussi joyeuse.

Je ne pouvais pas le savoir à l'époque la portée de mes paroles. Il faut toujours se méfier de ce que l'on souhaite, car les vœux se réalisent plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le penser…

Quelques jours plus tard à peine, nous vîmes à la télévision un reportage très spécial, montrant la capitale assiégée pas d'étranges hommes portant des capes rouges. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, les bars étaient fermés, de même que les grands magasins. Paris était vraiment devenue une ville fantôme. On pouvait même ressentir la peur des habitants, la tension était palpable jusqu'ici.

Je regardai par la fenêtre. Dans notre village également il n'y avait personne. La soirée était bien plus sombre que d'habitude, bien plus froide, bien plus inquiétante. On n'entendait même pas les hurlements des chiens ni les feulements des chats sauvages. C'était comme si toute vie s'était éteinte.

Soudain, les plombs sautèrent et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le noir le plus total.

-Encore une panne d'électricité, le maire va m'entendre, c'est moi qui vous le dit râla mon père en sortant une lampe torche d'un placard et tenta de rétablir le courant par lui-même, sans succès. Il avait beau actionner tous les boutons, il ne se produisait même pas une étincelle. Cela eut pour effet de le mettre d'assez mauvaise humeur.

-Des incompétents je vous dis, je sens que le maire va avoir beaucoup à faire ce soir !

Il ouvrit la porte avec violence mais recula tout aussi vite lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un se trouvait sur le seuil.

Il éclaira le visage de l'étrange personne, s'apprêtant à la faire partir à grand coup de pied au derrière mais failli tomber à la renverse en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

-Vous ? S'exclama mon frère. Si vous voulez savoir, non, nous ne sommes pas responsables de la panne d'électricité !

Ma mère, plus diplomate, et voyant le visage refrogné de l'homme, s'avança à son tour.

-Bonsoir monsieur, pouvons nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-P'être bien que oui, p'être bien que non. Si vous voulez râler contre le gouvernement, c'est inutile, la source est ailleurs déclara-t-il.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda mon père commençant à perdre patience.

-Le démon, le démon est la source, je vous avais dit que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et que…

Mon père ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et, le poussant, se précipita dans les rues à l'assaut de la mairie.

Le vieil homme le regarda avec un regard de pitié.

-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Je reviendrai vous voir une autre fois termina-t-il avant de tourner le dos.

Ce type faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, surtout en pleine nuit, sans lumière et dans un village perdu au milieu de nulle part. Mais, étrangement, cette fois-ci, j'avais senti comme une vérité dans ses propos, comme si ce n'était pas simplement de la folie pure ou une vieille superstition.

Cependant, mes doutes s'évanouirent lorsque le courant revint quelques heures plus tard après une manifestation générale des habitants devant la mairie.

Les semaines passèrent, nous n'eûmes plus de nouvelle du vieux, il ne venait même plus acheter son pain et personne ne l'avait revu depuis la panne de courant. La rumeur disait même qu'il avait quitté le village pour de bon.

En temps normal, sa disparition ne m'aurait pas inquiétée plus que cela, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à cet étrange soir. Il semblait être le seul sachant vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, même le maire ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu causer cette panne de courant. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir sur mes deux oreilles depuis cet incident. Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans l'ombre, quelque chose de maléfique, dangereux, capable de changer ma vie à tout jamais, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Mes parents et mon frère agissaient comme d'habitude, mais j'étais persuadée qu'eux aussi sentaient la déferlante arriver.

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler sans que rien ne se passe et la coupe du monde de duel commença. Je n'avais jamais été passionnée par ce jeu contrairement à ma famille, si bien que je dus suivre avec eux l'avancée du tournoi. Au bout du troisième duel, je fus moi même surprise de m'intéresser au dénouement. Tous les participants étaient forts, presque même effrayant pour certains comme cette fille portant une cape noire, écrasant tous ses adversaires sans même un sourire, ou bien le leader de l'équipe d'Héliopolis, un certains Hélios habillé comme pour un carnaval.

Enfin vinrent les demi-finale, opposant l'équipe Anglaise à la fameuse équipe d'Héliopolis. Sayer venait de se faire écraser par la fille en noire et les deux capitaines allaient maintenant s'affronter.

Les échanges de coups étaient violents, aucun des deux ne voulait céder du terrain à l'autre. Puis vint enfin le moment où les deux adversaires étaient acculés au bord du gouffre. D'un côté, un immense dragon noir comme la nuit, et de l'autre, un serpent plus grand encore, comme les basilics des légendes. Les deux créatures semblaient si réelles que je vis certaines personnes du public paniquer et tenter de s'enfuir.

Les monstres passèrent à l'attaque et notre écran devint si éblouissant que nous ne pouvions plus regardez. Lorsque nous ouvrîmes les yeux à nouveau, la télévision était devenue noire et l'électricité venait encore de sauter. Mon père jura et repartit une nouvelle fois à la mairie pour protester. Mais cette fois-ci, la lumière ne revint pas. Le maire n'y était pour rien, tout avait sauté y compris à la mairie. Plus les heures passaient, plus le mécontentement grandissait et ce fut rapidement le chaos dans le village.

Moins d'une semaine après, il ne restait presque plus personne dans le village. Tout le monde était parti vers la ville en attendant que la panne soit résolue. Il ne restait plus que nous, le maire ainsi que quelques habitants ne possédant pas de voiture, blessées ou ne voulant tout simplement pas partir. Cependant, je compris, trop tard, que nous aurions du nous enfuir bien plus tôt…

C'était une journée ordinaire, sans électricité. Le soleil de midi brillait fort et j'avais trouvé refuge à l'ombre d'un arbre avec mon frère. Ma mère préparait le pain à l'ancienne avec un feu de bois de fortune tandis que mon père était avec le maire, essayant de trouver une solution quand soudain

Soudainement, l'obscurité se fit. Je levai la tête au ciel, contente d'avoir un peu d'ombre mais je fus refroidie très rapidement. Au dessus de nous planait une ombre inquiétante, sans forme réelle. C'était tout sauf un nuage d'orage et je commençai à paniquer. Je le savais ! Elle était là, la menace que je redoutais depuis ce jour…

Je pris mon frère par le bras malgré ses protestations et je me précipitai vers la maison. En passant sur la place publique, je vis tout le monde rassemblé et observant le ciel avec la même appréhension que moi. Je remarquai ma mère et mon père dans un coin et nous nous précipitâmes pour les rejoindre.

-Papa, Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda mon frère peu rassuré.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien les enfants, restez simplement avec nous et tout ira bien affirma mon père tout en tremblant, ce qui ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde.

L'ombre sinistre dans le ciel descendit lentement et prit forme. Des ailes sortirent de son corps de brume, puis deux pattes griffues, un coup et deux yeux rouges comme le sang. Le monstre devait bien mesurer plus de cinq mètres de long et nous dominait tous.

-Je suis Gariatron, Démon originel des ténèbres, le voile qui va bientôt recouvrir votre misérable planète déclara l'ombre sinistre d'une voix plus grave que tout ce que j'avais pu entendre jusque là. Livrez moi le Phoenix immortel immédiatement ou vous subirez les foudres de ma colère !

Le Phoenix immortel ? Que voulait-il dire ? Les Phoenix n'existent pas d'un et de deux, même s'ils existaient, comment pourrait-il y en avoir un dans le village ?

Evidemment, personne ne répondit, tout le monde était bien trop effrayé pour oser demander ce que la créature voulait.

-Très bien, si vous ne me le donnez pas, je viendrai le prendre de force !

Un rugissement retentit et, sans aucune autre forme de procès, des boules de feu grosses comme des immeubles tombèrent du ciel. La panique s'empara des esprits et tous essayèrent de sauver leur peau. Mon père, dans la précipitation, nous entraina à sa suite vers la maison.

Mais, alors que nous avions presque atteint notre objectif, je reçus un éclat de pierre droit dans la jambe et je m'écroulai au sol.

-Nagisa ! Hurla mon père en s'arrêtant puis faisant demi-tour.

Je sentis le sol trembler sous moi et je levai la tête. Je fus pétrifiée instantanément. Une boule de feu fonçait droit sur moi, et sur mon père qui venait à ma rescousse.

-Va-t-en Papa ! Criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Il regarda à son tour vers le ciel et il accéléra le pas avant de m'attraper et de m'envelopper pour me protéger dans un effort désespéré.

C'était la fin, je sentais la chaleur insoutenable jusqu'ici. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait survivre à ça…

Je pensais réellement que je vivais mes derniers instants sur cette terre. Mon cœur battait plus vite qu'après un sprint sur deux-cents mètres, tous mes membres tremblaient sans possibilité de me contrôler et de la sueur et des larmes perlaient de mon visage. Mais, plus je constatais les faits, plus je me rendais compte que j'aurais déjà du être brûlée vive depuis longtemps.

Je levais timidement la tête et je vis au dessus de mon père la boule de feu, immobile dans les airs juste au dessus de nos têtes.

Non…ce n'était pas une boule de feu, du moins, pas comme les précédentes. Celle-ci avait une forme précise, une forme…d'oiseau…Oui, un oiseau de feu planait au dessus de nous, un oiseau de feu mieux connu dans la mythologie sous le nom de Phénix…

Mon père leva la tête à son tour et écarquilla les yeux devant la créature mythique. Le Phénix poussa un cri avant de s'évaporer dans les airs.

Encore sous le choc, nous nous relevâmes pour aller rejoindre ma mère et mon frère qui nous accueillirent les larmes aux yeux.

C'est alors que je vis quelqu'un dans l'ombre d'une maison, un disque de duel à la main. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage à cause des flammes qui nous séparaient mais quelque chose me disait que l'oiseau de feu était l'un de ses monstres et qu'il venait de nous sauver la vie…

Mon père nous ordonna de nous cacher à la cave en attendant la fin du fléau. Nous restâmes donc cloitrés dans cet espace restreint plusieurs heures durant. Il n'y avait ni lumière ni aération. Nous ne pouvions pas rester cachés éternellement. Nous entendîmes plusieurs bruits d'explosions au dessus de nos têtes, des cris de terreurs, des pleurs de lamentations, mais nous n'osions pas sortir, c'était à peine si nous osions respirer.

Finalement, après un temps qui me sembla infini, tout bruit cessa pour ne laisser qu'un horrible silence de mort. Prudemment, mon père actionna la trappe de la cave et passa la tête dehors avant de nous faire signe de le suivre.

Lorsque je fus à l'extérieur, ce que je vis me sidéra. Il ne restait rien de notre village. Toutes les habitations étaient en ruines ou en proie aux flammes pour les dernières encore debout. Toutes les autres n'étaient plus qu'un tas de pierres éparpillées au sol à côté de meubles carbonisés, d'ustensiles de cuisine et de vêtements en lambeaux.

-Co…Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Bégaya mon frère en ramassant un bout d'ours en peluche qui trainait par terre.

-Ohe, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Cria mon père dans le vide.

Seul le silence lui répondit, accompagné du crépitement des flammes. Nous marchâmes parmi les décombres de la grande rue jusqu'à la mairie. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien, toutes ces maisons autrefois familières m'étaient étrangères à présent. Les cendres recouvraient le trottoir comme une neige grise et chaude, dangereuse et mortelle, belle et effrayante à la fois. Où étaient passés tous les habitants ? J'espérai sincèrement qu'ils avaient pu s'enfuir à temps…

La mairie n'avait pas été épargnée. Le majestueux bâtiment se résumait à présent à quatre pans de murs qui tenaient à peine debout. Le toit avait disparu, les fenêtres étaient brisées en mille morceaux et les portes défoncées.

Soudain, nous entendîmes comme un râle. Je me figeai avant de voir celui qui venait de gémir. C'était le maire. Il était au sol, une grande flaque rouge autour de lui. Mon père se précipita à son aide.

-Tu es encore là Fukuhara…Dit le maire d'une voix à peine audible. Je pensais être le dernier encore en ville…

-Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ici ? Où sont passés tous les gens ?

-Partis…Ils sont tous…sains et saufs…Enfin, je l'espère…

Un rictus déforma son visage et il mit sa main sur son ventre où une énorme tache noire salissait sa chemise.

-Ne bouge pas, nous allons t'aider !

-C'est trop tard Fukuhara, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps…J'ai aidé tout le monde à quitter le village…mais moi, je resterai ici quoiqu'il arrive…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sana, donne moi quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie ! Demanda mon père à ma mère tout en attrapant la main du maire.

Elle lui tendit un bout de tissu qui trainait par terre et mon père l'enroula autour du ventre du maire. Il grimaça mais ne protesta pas.

-Si têtu Fukuhara…On ne te changera pas…

-Tais-toi donc un peu et économise toi, c'est presque fini !

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux puis, souriant une dernière fois, il rendit son dernier souffle.

-Adieu mon ami…Déclara solennellement mon père en retenant des larmes.

Il resta au chevet du maire pendant une bonne heure sans dire un mot. Je savais qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient presque grandi ensemble dans ce village. Lui dire adieu devait lui être insupportable.

Alors que mon père s'apprêtait à se relever, l'un des murs au dessus de lui vacilla, menaçant de l'écraser. Affolée, j'allais le prévenir de dégager en vitesse quand une ombre furtive passa à côté de moi et, l'instant d'après, mon père avait disparu dans un tourbillon de feu sorti de nulle part.

J'hurlai de terreur avant de voir que le tourbillon se déplaça et reposa mon père en sécurité quelques mètres plus loin, sans aucune blessures.

A côté de lui se trouvait quelqu'un que j'avais très envie de voir depuis des semaines, quelqu'un qui avait certainement les réponses à toutes mes questions, quelqu'un qui venait de sauver la vie de mon père, pour la seconde fois : le vieux schnoque.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Grogna-t-il avec sa voix rauque habituelle. Personne ne m'écoute jamais et voilà comment ça se termine !

-Vous…vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? Bégaya mon père encore sous le choc.

-Bah oui, je ne suis pas cinglé au point de vous laisser vous faire écraser par un mur. Par contre, je crois que votre ami n'a pas eu la même chance que vous…

-Je…je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

-Remerciez plutôt Garunix, c'est lui qui m'a prévenu que des fous étaient encore au village !

-Euh…Merci dit mon père à l'oiseau de feu qui se tenait en face de lui.

-Bon, trêve de bavardage, nous ferions mieux de ne pas trainer, le démon ne va pas tarder à envoyer des sbires à ma recherche et s'ils vous trouvent, vous passerez une sale quart d'heure.

Le vieux nous tournait déjà le dos et commençait à marcher en direction de la forêt, suivi de son oiseau de feu quand mon père l'interpella à nouveau.

-Attendez un peu vous…Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous pu prédire que tout cela arriverait ? Qui est cette créature sombre ? Qui est l'oiseau de feu ? Qui est…

-Que de questions, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre maintenant mais je me ferai une joie de le faire plus tard, lorsque nous serons hors de danger.

-Une minute, je vous suis peut-être redevable pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, mais on ne sait même pas qui vous êtes, comment savoir si on peut vous faire confiance ?

-La confiance est une vertu primordiale en temps de guerre. Mais bon, si vous voulez rester ici, je n'ai pas le pouvoir. Je pars vers la ville. Vous ne devriez pas trainer vous non plus si vous tenez à la vie.

-Attendez, il fait nuit, vous ne voulez pas attendre le lever du soleil ? Demanda ma mère.

-Le soleil ? J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se lève plus avant longtemps…

Le vieil homme disparut parmi les arbres en nous laissant seuls parmi les ruines et la désolation, complètement déboussolés par la situation.

Mon frère tourna la tête vers ce qui fut autrefois notre village et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux.

-Papa…Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas Tomoya, je ne sais pas… répondit-il sans conviction.

-Attendez, vous n'entendez pas quelque chose ? Nous interrompit Maman en nous faisant signe de nous taire.

Au début, je n'entendais rien de plus que les flammes et le vent, mais en prêtant l'oreille plus attentivement, je finis par percevoir comme des bruits de pas foulant un sol caillouteux. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais tout cela était bien trop ordonné pour être un simple groupe de passage, cela ressemblait plus à une armée marchant au pas.

Comme ayant retrouvé toute son énergie, mon père nous attrapa par la main et nous ordonna de le suivre pour nous cacher dans la forêt.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, nous avançâmes prudemment parmi les feuillages, faisant attention à éviter tout mouvement brusque qui aurait pu nous trahir. Je ne savais pas où nous allions et je doute que mon père ne l'ait su également. Nous allions simplement tout droit, évitant les chemins balisés, nous enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt.

Il faisait si sombre que nous voyions à peine où nous mettions les pieds, si mon père était tombé dans un ravin, nous l'aurions certainement suivi sans même nous en rendre compte.

Cependant, pendant notre traversée, rien de grave ne nous arriva et nous arrivâmes à une petite clairière. La lune éclairait de ses faibles rayons le sol de la forêt en perçant à travers le feuillage épais des arbres.

Nous étions épuisés, aucun d'entre nous n'avait mangé depuis le déjeuner. Mon père proposa de camper là et tout le monde acquiesça. Je m'endormis très rapidement contre un gros rocher, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'en rouvrant les yeux, tout serait revenu à la normale, que je me réveillerais dans mon lit, chez moi, dans une maison avec un toit, des murs, dans un village encore plein de vie…

Le lendemain, en ouvrant les yeux, l'obscurité me fit d'abord croire que je n'avais dormi que quelques heures avant de regarder ma montre. Je dus regarder à plusieurs reprises pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas, mais non, il était bel et bien midi et la forêt restait plongée dans la nuit la plus totale. Ma famille se réveilla quelques minutes après moi et fut tout aussi étonnée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Grogna mon père. Il n'y a même pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, comment peut-il faire aussi sombre ?

-Peut-être que le vieux avait raison hésita mon frère, peut être que le soleil ne se lèvera plus en fin de compte.

-Plus de soleil ? Mais c'est inconcevable ! C'est totalement anti rationaliste ! S'exclama ma mère qui aimait la logique plus que tout.

-Résumons donc la situation : il fait nuit, il est midi, nous n'avons plus de village et il semblerait que nous soyons suivis déclara mon père avec un sang froid incroyable. Que devons-nous faire selon vous ?

-Retrouver le vieux ! Dis-je soudainement sans réfléchir à mes paroles.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi, attendant que j'explique ce que j'avais derrière la tête.

-Vous avez bien vu, il en sait sûrement bien plus que nous sur ce qui se passe en ce moment, il l'avait même prédit, je pense que si nous le retrouvons, il pourra nous aider.

-Ce type ne m'inspira pas plus confiance qu'un renard lâcha mon père.

-Retrouver le schnoque ? Ce n'est qu'un fou et il pourrait être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est continua mon frère l'air embêté.

-Ce n'est pas si sûr, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin pour se rendre à la ville la plus proche, c'est certainement celui qu'il a emprunté pour trouver de l'aide termina ma mère en pointant le nord.

D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de suivre cette voie, sans savoir exactement ce que nous allions faire une fois le vieux retrouvé. Mais je sentais au fond de moi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation. Nous ne savions ni où aller, ni comment nous en sortir et notre seul appui était ce vieil homme barjot. J'espérai simplement ne pas avoir donné une idée qui nous aurait couté cher à tous…

Nous marchâmes encore pendant deux bonnes heures dans la sombre forêt. En réalité, elle n'était pas si sombre, mais sans soleil pour l'éclairer ni étoile dans le ciel, nous avancions vraiment à l'aveuglette, nous guidant uniquement grâce à la lumière de nos téléphones, lampe torche ou tout ce qui était susceptible de produire un peu de lumière.

Un bon point était que ceux qui nous poursuivaient semblaient avoir perdu notre trace mais nous n'étions pas rassurés pour autant. Autour de nous, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, pas un oiseau, pas un bruissement de feuille, comme si même le vent s'était arrêté de souffler, comme si toute vie avait quitté cette terre en même temps que le soleil.

Nous avancions en nous tenant tous la main, frémissant que l'un d'entre nous se détache du groupe pour se perdre à jamais dans les ténèbres.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à une autre clairière d'où provenait un peu de lumière. Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, je me précipitai vers la source de vie sans tenir compte des avertissements de ma mère et je débouchai au beau milieu de l'enfer…

Devant moi, cinq hommes portant des capes noires encerclaient le vieux schnoque. Ce dernier semblait sévèrement blessé et se tenait le bras en grimaçant. Autour des sinistres individus, des créatures plus immondes les unes que les autres fixaient le vieil homme d'un œil mauvais, prêtes à lui sauter dessus au moins ordre.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il écarquilla les yeux et je me figeai à mon tour. Que devais-je faire dans une situation pareille ? Derrière moi, mes parents me suppliaient de revenir mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner ce type à son propre sort, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi…

Soudain, comme sentant ma présence, l'une des créatures se retourna et entraina toutes les autres avec elle.

-Tiens, mais qu'avons nous là ? Une petite souris ayant perdu sa maison. Dit l'un des hommes avec un rire sadique.

-Nous n'avons que faire des gêneurs débarrasse-toi d'elle vite fait et occupons nous de notre butin répliqua un autre.

-Evidemment, attaque, broww, chasseur du mon…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car le vieil homme, comme dans un ultime effort, se jeta sur lui de tout son poids. Immédiatement, les regards retournèrent à lui et les créatures repassèrent à l'attaque.

Cependant, je vis quelque chose tomber de la main du vieil homme et voler dans ma direction. Profitant d'un moment de distraction, je sautai et attrapai le morceau de carton, que je reconnus. C'était lui, l'oiseau de feu qui avait sauvé la vie de mon père au village !

Dès que mes doigts frôlèrent la surface de la carte, je ressentis quelque chose d'étrange parcourir mon corps, comme des fourmillements. Tout à coup, tout autour de moi devint clair comme en plein jour. Je me sentais revigorée, prête à escalader une montagne, ou tout simplement écraser ces types d'un seul coup.

Guidée par cette force nouvelle, je brandis la carte au dessus de ma tête et une intense lumière illumina la clairière.

-Roi ancestral, né des flammes les plus brulantes de la terre, toi qui rennais des cendres avant de réduire tes ennemis en fumée, élève-toi et apporte-moi la victoire dans ce combat : Avatar, grand roi du feu, Garunix !

Au dessus de ma tête, la lumière s'intensifia et, dans un flash aveuglant, un immense oiseau de feu descendit du ciel dans un nuage de feu. Les agresseurs reculèrent, surpris devant l'arrivée impromptue de ce géant rouge, laissant le vieil homme libre de s'enfuir.

-Le voilà, Garunix est là, attaquez ! Rugit l'un des hommes en noir.

-Garunix !

Alors que toutes les créatures se jetaient sur le grand phénix, ce dernier, d'un battement d'ailes enflammées, les repoussa comme de vulgaires brindilles et ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un fracas abominable devant les regards ébahis des hommes.

-Maintenant Garunix, finis-les avec ton feu sacré !

L'oiseau ouvrit la bouche et un déluge de flammes déferla sur les monstres qui disparurent instantanément, laissant derrière eux une forêt en feu Paniqués, les hommes se retirèrent, non sans jurer en nous laissant seuls avec le vieux.

Mes parents et mon frère sortirent prudemment de leur cachette, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir.

Soudain, toute l'énergie qui m'avait envahie se dissipa et l'oiseau disparut. Je vacillai et mon père me rattrapa avant que je tombe au sol.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Nagisa dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien papa…enfin, je crois…Pour l'instant, je crois qu'on a plus urgent à faire.

En effet, le vieil homme était assis contre un arbre, se tenant toujours le bras, ne pouvant pas faire un seul mouvement. Ma mère et mon frère s'approchèrent de lui et lui demandèrent s'il avait besoin d'aide.

-Non, je vais très bien, ça ne se voit pas ? Railla-t-il avec une grimace.

-Allons, montrez-moi votre bras.

Au moment même où elle le toucha, il hurla de douleur et ma mère fronça les sourcils.

-Je crois bien que c'est cassé. Je vais vous faire un bandage de fortune, mais il faudra vous faire soigner assez vite.

Elle prit un bout de tissu qui trainait dans son sac et l'attacha avec un bâton pour fabriquer une attelle de fortune.

-Merci se contenta de répondre le vieux un peu déstabilisé.

-Et maintenant monsieur, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle une fois certaine que le bandage tenait. Qui êtes-vous pour que ces hommes s'en prennent à vous ?

-Je croyais que vous ne me faisiez pas confiance.

-On ne peut pas savoir à qui faire confiance, mais nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, c'est pourquoi vous êtes plus digne de confiance que les autres.

Le vieil homme hésita un instant, puis déclara :

-Soit, je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe réellement ici, mais je doute que cela vous plaise ou que vous puissiez le concevoir.

-Allez-y, nous sommes totalement perdus, nous ne savons même pas où aller dit mon frère tristement.

-Tout ce qui arrive maintenant, les destructions, les monstres, les hommes en noir, tout est de la faute du démon originel, Gariatron…

-Gariatron ? N'était-ce pas ce gros nuage noir qui survolait le village ? Demanda ma mère confuse.

-Cette chose était tout sauf un nuage ! Ce que vous avez vu, la chose qui a détruit le village n'était qu'une manifestation de l'esprit du démon ! A l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas exactement où il se trouve, mais son véritable pouvoir est bien plus grand encore !

-Attendez une minute, temps mort, est-ce que vous pourriez commencer dès le début ? Le coupa mon père.

« C'était il y a bien longtemps, alors que les pyramides dominaient encore le monde, l 'Egypte ancienne était commandée par un homme du nom d'Hélios. Il était le souverain modèle, généreux, puissant, n'hésitant pas à se sacrifier pour son peuple, mais il cachait au fond de lui un lourd secret. Pour devenir roi, il avait du passer un pacte avec une créature maléfique, un démon du nom de Gariatron. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir contrôler le démon, la mort de sa femme durant la guerre contre le diabound, Celestia, l'a anéanti. Dès ce moment là, il a commencé à perdre le contrôle de lui même, pillant, détruisant et asservissant son beau royaume. Le mythe de bon roi Hélios était loin dans l'esprit de tous.

Cependant, les habitants, révoltés, se liguèrent contre lui. Une rébellion éclata, menée par sa propre sœur, Luna. Hélios était seul contre tous et malgré son pouvoir presque tout puissant, il ne put faire face. Le roi déchu tomba emportant avec lui la malédiction du démon, laissant derrière lui un pays en ruines. Tous pensaient que le démon avait péri avec lui, mais c'était une erreur, aucun d'entre eux n'avait disparu. Se souvenant alors de la prophétie qui avait détruit son frère, Luna décida de s'exiler vers le nord, tentant d'échapper à ces tourments. Et voilà qu'à présent, cinq-mille ans après, le sceau emprisonnant le démon et le roi fou s'est brisé, rependant une nouvelle ère de ténèbres sur le monde… »

Un long silence accompagna la fin du récit du vieil homme. Tout cela semblait si…impossible. Un démon, un roi immortel, une guerre, tant de choses que nul ne savait et qui pourtant étaient bel et bien arrivées. Mais, même si je ne pouvais qu'accepter les faits, une dernière question me restait sur les lèvres.

-Et…quel est le rapport avec nous ? Demandai-je en brisant le silence.

-Avec vous ? Aucun.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi notre village a-t-il été détruit ?

Le regard du vieil homme se voilà et il regarda le sol tristement.

-Gariatron…a une revanche à prendre sur ses ennemis passés…

-Mais, ils sont tous morts ! M'exclamai-je.

-Oui, mais leurs descendant sont toujours en vie…Et il se trouve que je suis l'un des leurs…

Nous sursautâmes tous en entendant cette révélation. Nous qui prenions ce type pour un simple vieil homme qui n'avait plus toute sa tête, apprendre qu'il était le descendant d'une famille aussi ancienne était un vrai choc.

-La rébellion était menée par trois personnes en plus de la sœur d'Hélios : le phénix, un certain Jin, mon ancêtre, la fille adoptive d'Hélios, Cynthia et le vieux prêtre Amon, gardien des secrets d'Héliopolis. Je suis vraiment désolé…si le village a été détruit, c'est entièrement de ma faute, donc si vous voulez vous venger, tuez moi maintenant, ça m'évitera de devoir fuir les sbires du démon plus longtemps…

Mon père s'approcha du vieil homme, l'air menaçant, et leva le poing dans sa direction. L'autre ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir le coup, mais au lieu de le frapper, il lui posa simplement la main sur l'épaule d'un geste amical.

-C'est vrai qu'à cause de vous, notre village a été détruit, mais cela ne servirait à rien de nous venger. Vous êtes simplement une victime dans cette affaire, tout comme nous.

-Je…merci de comprendre ce que je dois porter sur mes épaules…

-Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas nous reposer ici, nous devons partir avant que ces hommes ne reviennent pour vous.

-Vous n'avez pas à supporter le poids de mon héritage, vous pouvez fuir tant qu'il en est encore temps.

-Fuir ? Ou ça ? Si ces hommes sont bien des esclaves du démon, il y aura un jour où ils finiront par chercher à nous détruire nous aussi. En temps de guerre, nous devons nous serrer les coudes !

-Vous avez certainement raison…

Le vieil homme se leva et fit face à mon père de toute sa hauteur.

-Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire, tout comme mon ancêtre l'a fait avec moi, je vais protéger ce monde du tyran et du démon ! Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de retrouver ceux qui ont accompagné mon ancêtre, seriez-vous prêts à les chercher avec moi ? J'ai entendu dire que l'un d'entre eux se trouvait au nord.

-Evidemment, et justement, mon frère habite dans le nord, je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord pour nous héberger déclara mon père ayant repris toute son assurance.

-C'est un chemin difficile qui s'ouvre à nous, je ne peux rien vous garantir avoue le vieil homme. Il est encore temps de changer d'avis.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard, quand papa à une idée en tête, impossible de la lui retirer soupira Tomoya.

-Bien, dans ce cas, il est temps de partir…une dernière chose Nagisa dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Oh, vous voulez votre carte, prenez-la…

-Garde la, je pense qu'elle te sera bien plus utile à toi qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, mais s'il devait m'arriver quoique ce soit, c'est à toi que je confie le soin de mon héritage.

-J'essaierai d'en être digne dis-je, peu assurée.

Ainsi commença notre périple qui devait nous conduire à arrêter le démon à son terme. Cependant, je ne connaissais pas encore le prix à payer au moment d'accepter cette quête, un prix bien trop élevé pour une enfant d'à peine quatorze ans comme moi…


	22. Fukuhara Nagisa: Nuit

_**Fukuhara Nagisa: Nuit**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que nous marchions dans la sombre forêt. Le vieux, plutôt que de sortir immédiatement vers la ville, avait décidé de trainer un peu afin de brouiller les pistes, et cela semblait plutôt bien marcher. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix heures que nous n'avions pas entendu un bruit de pas, mis à part les nôtres.

Mais les vivres commençaient sérieusement à manquer. Le vieux avait prévu de quoi tenir une bonne semaine, mais seul, et nous étions à présent cinq, si bien que nous avions épuisé toutes nos ressources. Finalement, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour enfin regagner la ville pour refaire quelques provisions, mais sans nous attarder.

Heureusement pour nous, nous longions la lisière de la forêt, si bien que nous n'eûmes aucun mal à sortir rapidement. Cependant, comme nous nous y attendions, les sinistres individus nous attendaient à la sortir. Mais nous étions préparés à cette éventualité, le vieux nous avait tous entrainé au duel de monstres, et plus particulièrement au combat, puisque ces types ne respectaient aucune règle de ce jeu.

-C'est le moment, Phénix sacré de Nephtys ! S'exclama le vieux en brandissant sa carte au dessus de sa tête.

Le grand oiseau jaune enflammé s'éleva haut dans les cieux, illuminant tout de ses flammes ardentes.

-Roi ancestral, né des flammes les plus brulantes de la terre, toi qui rennais des cendres avant de réduire tes ennemis en fumée, élève-toi et apporte-moi la victoire dans ce combat : Avatar, grand roi du feu, Garunix !

A ses côtés vint se tenir un autre phénix tout aussi rayonnant. Leur feu était si ardent qu'ils arrivaient presque à récréer la lumière du soleil disparu. Les hommes en noir n'aimaient visiblement pas la lumière et ils détournèrent tous le regard en jurant.

Pendant qu'ils étaient aveuglés, mon père, armé d'un bâton, alla tous les assommer un par un avant de nous faire signe de profiter de ce moment pour nous enfuir. Tel était le plan que nous avions mis en place si jamais nous croisions ces hommes.

Personne ne demande son reste et nous prîmes nos jambes à nos cous. Mon père s'assurait que tous étaient à terre mais il manqua de vigilance. Alors que je me retournai pour voir s'il nous suivait bien, je vis l'un des hommes en noir se relever, le regard comme fou et lui jeter un étrange projectile noir. Je n'eus pas le temps de le prévenir et la chose toucha mon père qui trébucha et roula par terre.

-Papa ! Hurlai-je en le voyant à la merci de cet homme.

Je levai le bras au ciel et le mini soleil descendit sur terre pour embraser notre ennemi qui disparut aussitôt dans les ténèbres, de même que ses compagnons qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste.

Tout le groupe fit demi tour pour examiner la blessure de mon père. Je réprimai un hoquet de surprise. De son côté, à la place d'un sang rouge suintait un étrange liquide noir.

-Oh, c'est moche ça grimaça mon père. Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de recevoir, mais ça ne doit pas être une simple balle ou une flèche…

Ma mère sortit un vieux tissu et épongea la plaie avec. Le visage de mon père se crispa mais il ne se plaignit pas plus.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit bien grave, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda mon père en s'adressant au vieil homme.

-Oh…Euh oui, je ne pense pas non plus répondit-il évasivement. Mais nous ferions mieux de ne pas trainer, cela pourrait s'infecter.

Mon frère aida mon père à se relever mais ce dernier chancela lorsque Tomoya le lâcha, si bien qu'il du s'appuyer sur lui pour finir la route.

La ville n'était pas très loin. Cette forêt était en réalité totalement artificielle, les chemins étaient tous balisés et entretenus en temps normal. Notre village n'était qu'une étape sur le GR qui passait ici.

Très vite, nous aperçûmes une faible lueur à l'horizon, éclairant faiblement les champs de colza qui nous entouraient. Les fleurs avaient fané, il ne restait d'elle que leur tige qui pendait lamentablement vers le sol. Sans soleil, c'était le destin inévitable de toute plante.

Ce paysage de désolation m'arracha une larme. Sans végétation, la planète était condamnée à mourir, et à plus long terme, nous aussi. Si cette ombre perpétuelle persistait, l'humanité, la faune et la flore disparaitrait pour ne laisser qu'une terre sans vie, comme la lune. Etait-ce vraiment ce que ce roi fou du nom d'Hélios voulait ? J'en avais des frissons rien qu'à y penser. Quelqu'un devait l'arrêter à tout prix.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, le groupe était arrivé aux portes de la ville. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une expression, il y avait réellement des portes de fortune comme au moyen âge. Je doutais qu'elles repoussent vraiment quelqu'un étant donné qu'elles étaient en bois, mais cela devait rassurer les habitants.

Le vieux, comme si tout était normal, frappa à la porte.

-Attendez, vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un va vous répondre ? Demanda mon frère en rigolant.

Cependant, contre toute attente, une voix parvint de l'autre côté.

-Comment appelle-t-on un chien sans patte ?

-Hum…C'est une blague ? Demanda ma mère en fronçant les sourcils.

-Répondez à la question ou partez rétorqua l'homme derrière la porte.

-Une minute…Je connais la réponse ! S'exclama mon frère ! On ne l'appelle pas, on vient le chercher !

Nous le dévisageâmes comme s'il délirait mais l'homme derrière la porte ne répondit rien et, une seconde plus tard, les grandes portes grincèrent et s'ouvrirent devant nos yeux ébahis.

-Co…Co…Comment connaissais-tu la réponse ? Bégaya mon père encore choqué.

-C'était une vieille blague qui circulait dans mon lycée répondit Tomoya un peu gêné.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, une armée de lance se pointa sur nous avant de se baisser aussitôt lorsqu'un homme fit un signe de la main. Je le reconnus immédiatement. C'était le meilleur ami de mon frère, Sunohara.

-Tomoya, tu es vivant, Dieu soit loué ! S'exclama-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis content de te revoir moi aussi Sunohara, mais nous avons plus important à faire, il y a deux blessés ici, est-ce que l'hôpital fonctionne encore ?

Le garçon blond fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié.

-Oui, il fonctionne même un peu trop bien j'ai l'impression. C'est la panique générale depuis que le village a été détruit. Nous avons tous trouvé refuge ici, mais nous ne sommes pas tranquilles pour autant. Cette ombre dans le ciel terrifie tout le monde Tomoya, nous ne savons plus quoi faire !

-Nous sommes désolés de venir vous rajouter du travail supplémentaire, nous partirons le plus tôt possible dans ce cas déclara ma mère. Nous ne voulons pas vous causer plus de soucis.

-Attendez, où comptez-vous aller ? La ville est déjà peu sûre, mais à l'extérieur, c'est le chaos ! Restez ici en attendant que tout se calme…

-Rien ne se calmera déclara alors le vieux. L'ombre qui s'étend sur ce monde doit être arrêtée coûte que coûte.

-De quoi parle-t-il ? Demanda discrètement Sunohara à mon frère.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais est-ce que tu aurais un endroit où nous pourrions simplement passer la nuit et soigner nos blessés ?

-Certainement, suivez-moi.

Sunohara nous entraina alors vers le centre ville. En passant dans les rues, je pouvais ressentir un sentiment de crainte générale. Les maisons étaient barricadées, les fenêtres fermées, les volets les plus clos possibles, même les portes semblaient renforcées avec des poutres de métal. Les rues quant à elles étaient désertes. Les magasins, pour la plupart, semblaient avoir mis la clé sous la porte. Les quelques rares encore ouverts étaient assaillis. Même si la ville était assez lumineuse, il était très facile de voir que ce n'était pas une nuit ordinaire, qu'il manquait quelque chose dans le ciel, comme si ce que nous avions au dessus de nous masquait la véritable voute étoilée.

Sunohara s'arrêta devant une maison à l'air très ancienne, la mairie de la ville. C'était une grande bâtisse, un peu comme la nôtre, mis à part qu'elle était bien plus grande et bien mieux décorée.

Sunohara s'arrêta et se retourna vers nous avec un sourire.

-Vous avez de la chance, la maire est à vous !

-A…Nous ? Répéta mon frère sans comprendre.

-Oui, toutes les auberges, tous les hôtels et tous les centres d'hébergements sont complets à l'heure qu'il est et le maire a gentiment accepté de nous prêter ses bureaux. Ce n'est pas le top du luxe de dormir dans un bureau, mais ça ne doit pas être plus désagréable que de dormir en classe. L'hôpital se trouve juste en face si vous voulez aller y faire un tour, et si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans la rue d'à côté.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous Sunohara, je te revaudrai ça un jour.

-Tu sais Tomoya, il faut s'entraider dans des temps pareils, c'est ce que tout le monde ici a compris depuis l'attaque de notre village.

L'ami de mon frère s'éclipsa ensuite pour rentrer chez lui. Mon père et le vieux, poussés par ma mère, se rendirent aux urgences tandis que mon frère et moi allâmes visiter nos nouveaux quartiers.

Il n'y avait rien de vraiment surprenant, c'était une mairie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Des lits de fortunes avaient été installés dans les bureaux à la place de toute la paperasse et des meubles. Je pris le premier que je rencontrai et je sautai dessus, bien contente de pouvoir enfin dormir sur quelque chose de mou et non pas contre un rocher. Mon frère avait l'air d'apprécier également mais avait quand même un peu plus de retenue.

Le soir, nous fûmes convoqués sur la grande place pour le dîner. Les habitants de la ville avaient organisé une sorte de soupe populaire pour tous les rescapés de notre village. J'étais assez heureuse de revoir des têtes connues mais surtout inquiète de ne pas en voir certaines…

Sunohara nous expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la destruction du village, que tous les habitants, paniqués et désorientés avaient d'abord cherché leur propre survie mais que, voyant la limite de leurs capacités individuelles, s'étaient organisés et avaient cherché un chef.

-J'étais le plus jeune et celui qui leur semblait en meilleure santé, alors j'ai été élu à la majorité. Je les ai conduits jusqu'ici et depuis, nous nous débrouillons pour survivre. La devinette de tout à l'heure était pour tester les nouveaux venus. Seuls les habitants du village pouvaient connaître la réponse, cela permet de distinguer amis et ennemis.

-Je comprends mieux, je suis heureux que tout le monde soit arrivé sain et sauf déclara mon frère.

-A vrai dire, je ne peux pas assurer que nous sommes tous là, sur la centaine de personnes ayant du quitter le village, il y en a forcément quelques-uns qui ont du vouloir choisir leur propre chemin, comme vous.

Je tournais la tête vers le vieux. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, seul et il mangeait à l'écart de tous. Il semblait visiblement contrarié, ou angoissé, peut-être à cause de son bandage l'empêchant de bouger son bras droit. Il n'avait jamais été très apprécié par les habitants du village, mais j'aurais imaginé qu'aider tout le monde à s'enfuir lui aurait donné un peu de crédibilité.

Je me rapprochai de lui pour lui tenir un peu compagnie. Après tout, nous n'étions plus des inconnus à présent.

-Si tu veux savoir si ton père va bien, je n'en sais rien, il y a avait tellement de monde que je ne suis pas resté après les examens.

-J'aurais bien aimé savoir oui, mais je voulais simplement vous tenir un peu compagnie vu que vous êtes seul dans votre coin.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de moi me répondit-il en avalant un bout de viande. J'ai vécu seul toutes ces années, je peux bien passer une soirée de plus en solitaire.

-Mais n'est-ce pas triste de vivre ainsi, exclu de la société ?

-Si, en effet…c'est triste murmura—t-il en regardant le ciel noir.

Je me mis à chercher ce qu'il pouvait fixer ainsi mais il n'y avait qu'une vaste étendue sombre au dessus de nous, sans même une seule lumière pour nous guider. Je ne dis rien de plus. En fait, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour briser le silence, alors je restais moi aussi à contempler un ciel sans étoile, dans le silence le plus total de la nuit la plus sombre.

Vers onze heures du soir, tout le monde se sépara, excepté mon frère qui décida d'aider Sunohara à monter la garde durant les premières heures. Je revins donc seule avec ma mère à la mairie, puis nous nous séparâmes chacune dans notre chambre.

Je m'endormis très rapidement mais mon réveil fut tout aussi soudain. Dans le couloir, j'entendis des voix et je reconnus celle de mon père ainsi que celle du vieux. Heureuse qu'il soit enfin rentré, je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il avait lorsque ses paroles me refroidirent aussi vite.

-C'est terminé, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça dit mon père tristement.

-Allons, et votre femme et vos enfants, que deviennent-ils dans cette histoire ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, vous pensez bien que si je le pouvais, je resterai auprès d'eux…Mais c'est trop tard à présent. Le poison est déjà en train de faire effet. D'ici quelques jours, je ne serai plus là…

Je fis un pas en arrière. J'avais mal entendu…Mourir ? Non, mon père parlait certainement de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, tout allait bien, cette guerre serait bientôt finie et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre…

Mais, peu importe à quel point j'essayais de me persuader, au fond de moi, je savais ce que je venais d'entendre, mais je refusais de l'admettre.

Je sortis de ma chambre en faisant mine de n'avoir pas intercepté leur conversation et je me jetai dans les bras de mon père qui m'accueillit avec un sourire. Il était comme tous les jours, il ne voulait certainement pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais il était trop tard, je savais la vérité…

-Nagisa, tu devrais dormir, tu as vu l'heure ?

-Papa, quand tout sera fini, tu nous emmèneras voir la mer ? Demandai-je soudainement.

-Oui…Pourquoi pas Nagisa, pourquoi pas…Répondit-il tristement.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je ne peux pas assurer que…

-S'il te plait, promets le !

-Très bien Nagisa, je te promets que tu iras voir la mer une fois cette épreuve terminée, mais en attendant, va te coucher : dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et me raconta des histoires jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, comme lorsque j'étais petite. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être revenue dans notre ancienne maison, à notre ancienne vie, sans guerre, sans monstre, sans prophétie…

Je fis un rêve cette nuit là. J'étais dans une ruelle sombre. Les immeubles autour de moi n'étaient plus que des restes tenant à peine debout. Je regardais la rue d'en face dans laquelle se promenaient des hommes vêtus de noir accompagnés de monstres hideux. C'est alors qu'une fille rousse plus âgée que moi vint se placer à mes côtés.

-Nagisa, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

J'acquiesçais sans savoir de quoi elle parlait. Je me relevai, prête à partir lorsque soudain, je reçus quelque chose dans le ventre et je m'écroulai par terre.

-Nagisa ! Cria la fille en se précipitant vers moi.

Nagisa ! Nagisa !

J'ouvris les yeux, en sueur. J'étais dans ma chambre et en vie. La première chose que je vis fut le visage inquiet de mon frère qui me secouait pour me réveiller en urgence.

-Tomoya…que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je encore endormie.

-Ils sont là, ils nous ont retrouvés !

Ses paroles me finirent de me réveiller complètement et, sans attendre une seconde de plus, je sautai de mon lit, prête à courir s'il le fallait mais mon frère me retint par le bras.

-Attends Nagisa.

-Attendre quoi ? Tu veux que cette ville finisse comme la notre ? Il faut évacuer tout le monde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et filer d'ici !

-C'est inutile, toute la ville est encerclée, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, il va falloir nous battre dit-il en serrant les poings.

-Se battre ? Mais c'est insensé, nous n'avons aucune chance !

-Oui, mais si nous ne faisons rien, alors tout est perdu.

Mon frère sortit de la pièce en me laissant seule. Que devais-je faire ? Que je combatte ou non, cela ne changerait pas le cours des événements… Ces types, ils étaient venus pour le vieux, mais nous ne pouvions pas le livrer sans broncher, d'autant plus que rien ne nous assurait qu'ils nous laisseraient tranquilles après.

Je sortis la carte du vieil homme de ma poche. A quoi pensait-il en me la confiant ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir donnée à mon frère plutôt qu'à moi ? Lui au moins aurait su quoi en faire, mais moi…

Je reportais mon regard sur ce qu'il se passait dehors. Je vis tout un attroupement sur la place centrale. Sunohara était au centre et faisait de grands gestes. Mon frère se tenait à ses côtés et semblait donner les ordres aux habitants. Ils allaient donc vraiment tout faire pour survivre.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se battaient-ils pour une cause perdue ? Pour l'honneur ? Ou pensaient-ils réellement pouvoir s'en sortir ?

Une chose était sûre, si tout le monde se battait, je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers de la mairie en courant. Dans le hall d'entrée, des dizaines de personnes, surtout des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards, étaient rassemblés.

Je passai devant eux sans y faire plus attention et je sortis devant le grand bâtiment et j'aperçus mon père qui parlait avec ma mère et je me souvins de la conversation de la veille.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose en me voyant à son tour, je pris la direction opposée pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le vieux. Mais ce dernier semblait très différent de d'habitude. Il regardait au loin sans expression.

-Nagisa, penses-tu toi aussi que je suis le responsable de tout cela ?

-Qu…Quoi ? Bien sur que non !

-Je suis le descendant du Phénix, je devrais être le seul touché par ces attaques et pourtant, quand je vois tous ces gens réunis autour de nous pour nous protéger, je me sens vraiment coupable.

-Sunohara et Tomoya s'occupent de tout, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter affirmai-je en tentant de me convaincre aussi.

-J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. Pour ma part, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire si les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu.

Je voulus ajouter quelque chose mais à ce moment-là, Sunohara lança un appel général à tous les villageois encore dispersés dans la ville à l'aide d'un haut parleur particulièrement puissant. Le vieux me fit signe de le rejoindre, ce que je fis.

Je me retrouvai perdue au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus armés de fourches, haches, pistolets pour certains, et l'air déterminé à en finir. Ils y croyaient vraiment, quelle illusion. Même avec le pouvoir du phénix, le vieux avait réalisé que c'était perdu d'avance, comme une fourche pouvait-elle faire la différence ?

Tomoya prit alors la parole une fois le calme revenu.

-Ecoutez-moi tous, l'ennemi est à notre porte, mais nous ne le laisserons pas nous vaincre ! Un village a déjà été détruit, voulez-vous que cette ville subisse le même sort ?

Un non général retentit parmi la foule.

-C'est exact, nous ne voulons pas, vous avez tous une famille, une maison, quelque chose à protéger, alors quelque soit cette chose, nous allons nous battre ! Sunohara dirigera les opérations, si vous suivez notre plan, nous avons encore une chance !

Des acclamations suivirent son discours. Je ne lui connaissais pas un tel talent de zélateur, mais il semblait avoir obtenu l'effet désiré : remotiver tout le monde.

Il continua en répartissant les tâches de chacun. Le vieux et moi étions chargés de l'arrière garde. Nous étions le plan de secours selon ses dires, mais je savais bien qu'en réalité il ne voulait pas me mettre en danger inutilement, alors cette excuse d'arrière garde était parfaite. Sauf que, grâce au pouvoir du phénix, nous étions les mieux placés pour mener l'attaque, avait-il autre chose derrière la tête ? Car je doutais que Tomoya n'ait fait ça que pour me protéger au prix de nombreuses vies.

J'obéis sans broncher et je me mis sur le toit de la mairie pour observer les opérations. C'est alors que je les vis, les armées ennemies. Les hommes n'étaient pas nombreux, mais le nombre de monstres à leurs côtés était impressionnant. Il y en avait de toute taille, de toute forme, de toutes les couleurs. Du serpent noir à la créature informe de cinq mètres de haut, il y en avait pour tous les gouts. Je frissonnais. Jamais ils ne pouvaient faire face à une telle armée. Cette mission était suicidaire, ni plus, ni moins.

Je réalisai soudain une chose : et si c'était bien le cas, si Sunohara cherchait réellement à mettre fin à tout cela par lui même ? Mais dans quel but ?

Je frémis tout à coup en pensant à une chose : et si…s'il faisait tout cela pour nous laisser une chance de fuir ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net, et si j'avais raison, il était hors de question que je laisse une telle chose arriver sans rien faire.

Je descendis dans le hall d'entrée et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec ma mère.

-Maman, il faut stopper ça tout de suite, ils vont tous droit au suicide !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nagisa, je suis certaine que Sunohara et Tomoya savent ce qu'ils font, on va s'en sortir.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Nous peut-être, mais eux ne survivront pas !

-Ils le savent Nagisa, ils le savent se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Ils…Le savent ? Répétai-je interloquée.

-Oui, ils savent très bien que cette bataille est perdue d'avance. Leur attaque n'est qu'un moyen de nous faire gagner du temps. Leur but n'est pas de gagner mais d'épargner un maximum de personnes.

Je ne voulais pas en entendre d'avantage et, forçant les portes de la mairie, je me précipitai au dehors. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne sur la grande place mais je savais bien où ils étaient tous allés et je pris la même direction.

Je les aperçus rapidement aux portes de la ville et je me cachai au coin de la rue pour observer et agir en temps voulu. Tomoya semblait si sûr de lui, comme s'il pensait réellement pouvoir gagner cette bataille. Il parlait avec une telle aisance, si j'avais été dans cette foule, j'aurais certainement été convaincue également. Il leur donnait espoir, mais cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

-Ton frère parle bien dis donc dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai avec un sursaut avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec le vieil homme.

-Ce n'est que vous soupirai-je rassurée.

-Motiver les troupes est la clé de la victoire, mais ne l'assure pas pour autant. Lorsqu'on donne de l'espoir aux hommes, alors ceux ci sont capables de se surpasser.

-Donner de faux espoirs, quel est l'intérêt ?

-Nous avons tous besoin d'un objectif pour avancer. Si nous n'essayons pas de l'atteindre, jamais nous n'y parviendrons. C'est certainement ce que ton frère doit penser à l'heure actuelle. Il veut que nous survivions à tout prix, c'est pour cela qu'il se bat.

Je voulus ajouter quelque chose mais au même moment, j'entendis les portes grincer au loin. Je relevai la tête et je vis mon frère et Sunohara pousser les lourds verrous. Les habitants n'attendirent pas l'ouverture complète et se jetèrent dans la gueule du loup immédiatement.

Je me relevai d'un bond.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose !

-J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu.

-Que proposez-vous ?

-C'est très simple. Ils veulent le phénix, alors ils l'auront.

-Attendez, qu'est-ce que…

Avant même que je n'ai pu rajouter quoique ce soit, le vieux était déjà parti et fonçait droit dans la bataille. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu…

J'aurais bien voulu aller lui prêter main forte, mais mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir. J'étais soudain paralysée par la peur. Il fallait que j'aille les aider, je le savais, mais je savais aussi que plonger dans le chaos de la bataille pouvait signer ma fin. J'étais donc coincée là, prise entre deux feux : ma volonté de sauver tout le monde, et la peur de mourir…

Au loin, j'entendais les cris de la bataille, je voyais des éclairs de lumière jaillir de temps en temps, suivis de cris. A tout cela vint se rajouter une nouvelle lumière rouge écarlate illuminant la bataille. Le vieux devait sûrement avoir pris part au combat…

Les minutes passèrent et les bruits ne cessèrent pas, et moi, je restais cachée dans mon coin à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Je ne savais même pas. J'avais bien conscience que tout était déjà perdu d'avance, alors pourquoi essayais-je de retarder l'inévitable ?

Tout à coup, j'aperçus Sunohara rentrer précipitamment à l'intérieur de la ville, suivi de tous les habitants. Il ordonna de fermer les portes avant de s'écrouler.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Je sortis de ma cachette et j'allai les rejoindre.

-Sunohara, que s'est-il passé ? On a gagné ? Demandai-je sans grand espoir.

-Pas vraiment répondit-il avec une grimace. Nous avons simplement évité les pertes mais…Ils sont bien trop forts, nous ne faisons pas le poids…

-Il faut abandonner la ville Sunohara lança un homme sévèrement amoché.

-Je crois que c'est notre dernière option malheureusement soupira ce dernier.

Le garçon blond se releva et mon frère vint à ses côtés. Je tressaillis lorsque je vis l'énorme plaie qu'il avait au visage. Il boitait également et chaque pas semblait être une souffrance pour lui. Je m'en voulus alors. Il n'avait pas à se battre…

-Ecoutez-moi clama Sunohara au dessus de la foule, cette ville est perdue, nous allons donc l'abandonner ! Je me chargerai de couvrir vos arrières, ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Les portes ne les retiendront pas longtemps. Rassemblez vos affaires, le départ est prévu dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Alors que tout le monde se séparait, à l'extérieur des murs, une colonne de flammes s'éleva haut dans le ciel. Le vieux…Il était encore dehors !

-Il nous fait gagner un peu de temps, il s'en sortira m'assura mon frère.

Je n'étais pas plus rassurée, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'aller l'aider par moi même. Je me trouvais vraiment inutile au fond de moi…

J'allai prévenir ma mère que le départ était imminent tandis que mon frère et mon père s'occupaient d'aider les plus mal en point à se préparer. En vingt minutes, tout le monde était prêt.

Sunohara donna alors les dernières instructions.

-Comme vous le voyez, rester groupé est bien trop dangereux, nous sommes trop facilement repérables. Je vous demande donc je vous séparer en petits groupes le plus vite possible.

Des cris de protestations montèrent de la foule, mais Sunohara les ignora et continua une fois le calme revenu.

-Nous nous séparons pour le moment, mais je suis convaincu que nous nous reverrons, c'est notre meilleur atout. Je vous demande simplement d'aller vers le nord, de là, vous pourrez vous échapper par la mer ou vous abriter derrière une vraie défense qui vous protégera. Avec un peu de chance, nos ennemis perdront même votre trace.

-Nous allons organiser cette fuite en trois vagues successives ! Continua mon frère. Premièrement, un groupe d'éclaireurs que nous avons constitué partira ouvrir le chemin, puis viendront les blessés, les femmes, enfants et enfin, je fermerai la marche avec Sunohara et d'autres volontaires pour assurer nos arrières ! Si vous suivez ce plan, nous nous en sortirons !

Des murmures d'appréhension montèrent parmi la foule. Le succès de cette opération ne tenait qu'à un fil. A moins que…Sunohara pensait-il vraiment que le vieux pût retenir toute l'armée ennemie assez longtemps ?

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par ma mère qui me demandait ce que je comptais faire.

-Je reste avec vous jusqu'à la fin évidemment. Je fermerai la marche avec vous.

La première vague se mit en route et sortit par l'arrière de la ville. Après quelques instants, Sunohara reçut le signal et la deuxième vague sortit également. Tout se passait comme prévu. Tout le monde allait pouvoir s'enfuir.

Mais, alors que nous allions nous aussi sortir, j'entendis au loin le bruit d'une explosion et une sinistre lumière rouge s'éleva au dessus des toits.

Le vieux…il était en danger, je le sentais.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps Nagisa, dépêche toi ! Hurla Sunohara.

Mais une fois de plus, mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir. Je ne voulais pas le laisser derrière nous, mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à trouver le courage de le rejoindre…

-Nagisa, attention !

Je me baissai juste à temps pour éviter un projectile qui alla détruire une maison à côté de moi. Un monstre m'avait repérée et il appela immédiatement tous ses petits copains.

-Je crois bien…que notre fuite est compromise lançai-je à Tomoya en serrant les dents.

Ils étaient vraiment immondes ces monstres, j'avais presque envie de vomir rien qu'en les voyant. Certains étaient comme recouverts d'une armure noire d'ou suintait un étrange liquide verdâtre, d'autres étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et d'autres encore avaient des têtes à faire des cauchemars.

Mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à contempler mes ennemis. Instinctivement, je sortis la carte du vieux, mais je fus arrêtée dans mon geste par un étrange mouvement des créatures.

Elles s'écartèrent toutes pour se diviser en deux rangs distincts avec une large allée au milieu. Quatre hommes apparurent alors parmi les monstres et je reconnus l'un d'eux avec effroi, pieds et poings liés, du sang perlant de son visage.

-Impossible…Murmurai-je.

-Rendez-vous déclara le plus grand des hommes d'une voix grave. Sans le phénix, votre victoire est compromise.

-Ne…les écoute pas Nagisa, pars…Articula le vieux avec une grimace.

-Je…Je ne peux pas…

-Je sais que tu as le deuxième phénix jeune fille, si tu nous le donnes sans faire d'histoire, nous sommes prêts à vous rendre le vieux crouton.

-J'aurais une autre solution intervint Sunohara en s'interposant.

-Qui va là ? S'exclama l'homme sinistre en se mettant sur ses gardes.

-Je suis simplement un villageois dont le village a été détruit Sunohara. Et il se trouve que votre patron a détruit mon village. Je ne suis pas du genre rancunier, mais cette fois-ci, je crois que je vais faire une exception.

-Ecarte toi, tout cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Répliqua l'homme.

-Au contraire.

Je vis alors que Sunohara faisait des signes avec ses mains dans son dos et que nos camarades s'écartaient légèrement. Je comprenais. Il voulait nous faire gagner du temps !

Quand il ne resta plus que Sunohara, le vieux et ma famille, je décidai de passer enfin à l'action. Sans crier gare, alors que les hommes étaient occupés à faire partir Sunohara, je brandis vers le ciel la carte de Garunix. Le flash lumineux surprit tant les hommes en noir qu'ils reculèrent comme un seul tout en se cachant les yeux, laissant le vieux libre.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se libéra en un instant de ses chaines.

-Très bien joué Nagisa, maintenant, filons Dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

Alors que nous courions dans la forêt, j'entendis un hurlement de rage provenant de la ville, immédiatement suivi d'une explosion et d'une colonne de flamme s'élevant dans le ciel. Mon cœur se serra. Encore des destructions…

Nous courûmes encore pendant dix minutes avant de devoir faire une pause forcée. Mon père ne pouvait plus suivre la cadence. Il mit ça sur le dos de la vieillesse, mais moi, je savais très bien quelle était la vraie raison…

Nous nous trouvions devant un grand ravin lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes. Un unique pont de corde permettait de traverser et, en contrebas, plus de dix mètres sous nos pieds, une rivière particulièrement agitée coulait.

-C'était tout juste déclara Tomoya en reprenant son souffle. Sunohara, j'ai toujours su que tu étais mesquin, mais pas à ce point là.

-Tu sais, entuber un prof ou un méchant, ça revient au même répondit l'intéressé un peu gêné.

-Nous avons gagné un peu de temps, mais ils retrouveront bientôt notre trace. Nous ne devons pas trainer des heures ajouta le vieux en regardant vers la forêt d'un œil inquiet.

Très brièvement, Sunohara nous expliqua alors son plan pour la suite des événements. Nous devions à tout prix rejoindre une ville pour nous y abriter, la plus proche si possible.

-Et toi dans tout ça ? Demanda Tomoya dubitatif.

-Je vais vous couvrir. Je n'ai rien à perdre après tout dans cette guerre. Que ce soit ma maison, ma famille ou mon avenir, je n'ai déjà plus rien alors autant savoir que ma vie n'aura pas été vaine.

-Arrête un peu de délirer Sunohara ! Tu restes avec nous, un point c'est tout, pas de sacrifice ou je ne sais quoi ! Rétorqua mon frère en frappant le sol. Tu te crois dans un manga ?

-J'aimerais bien oui répondit-il évasivement en regardant le ciel noir.

-Tu es un imbécile Sunohara…

Au même moment, j'entendis des bruits de pas provenant de la forêt et je me relevai aussitôt.

-Ils sont ici.

Tout le monde sursauta lorsque je dis cela.

-Alors nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut partir dit ma mère.

-Par…ce pont ? Bégaya Tomoya.

-Nous irons chacun notre tour, je doute qu'il supporte le poids de deux personnes. Nagisa, vas-y d'abord m'ordonna Sunohara.

Je voulus protester mais je voyais bien que nous n'avions pas le temps de tergiverser et je m'engageai sur le frêle pont de corde. Dès mon premier pas, j'entendis un craquement et je poussai un cri de terreur. Mais les cordes tinrent et je réussis à franchir le ravin en un seul morceau. Ma mère passa après moi, puis le vieux, mon père et Tomoya. Il ne restait plus que Sunohara. Il allait mettre un pied sur la première planche quand un monstre surgit de la forêt et atterrit le pont qui s'écroula sous son poids.

-Sunohara ! Hurla mon frère paniqué.

-On dirait bien que finalement le sacrifice du héro arrive plus vite que prévu. J'aurais bien voulu vous tenir compagnie encore un peu, c'est dommage.

-Ne reste pas là, fuis tant que tu le peux encore !

-L'expérience de chef aura été intéressante. Ce n'est pas au lycée qu'on apprend ce genre de chose dit-il en ignorant mon frère. Adieu Tomoya, on se reverra peut-être un jour. Nagisa, vieil homme, je compte sur vous deux pour faire revenir la chaleur du soleil. Qui sait, peut-être que je la reverrai un jour.

Sunohara tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la forêt.

-Pas par là idiot ! S'écria mon frère.

Mais son ami l'ignora et continua son chemin jusqu'à disparaître parmi les arbres dans les ténèbres.

-Imbécile…Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Sunohara…tu l'as toujours été…murmura mon frère en serrant le poing si fort que du sang perla de sa main.

J'avais encore du mal a accepter le départ du garçon blond. Je le considérai vraiment comme le chef des opérations depuis la veille, je pensais vraiment savoir où aller avec lui. Mais à présent, j'étais complètement déboussolée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni même si nos objectifs étaient réalisables…

Je constatai cependant que le plan de Sunohara avait fonctionné une fois de plus. Nous ne vîmes aucun homme arriver pendant une heure. Ils devaient certainement être en train de le poursuivre dans la forêt. Mais ce n'était qu'une diversion.

-Continuons déclara mon père avec une voix rauque.

Sans grande conviction, tout le groupe s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt, mais la route était encore longue avant d'arriver sur la côte, et qui savait quels dangers nous allions encore affronter…


	23. Fukuhara Nagisa: Minuit

_**Chapitre 3 : Minuit**_

Nous marchions maintenant depuis plus de quatre jours et les vivres que nous avions emportés commençaient sérieusement à manquer. Heureusement, nous n'étions jamais bien loin des villes et malheureusement, ces types nous tournaient toujours autour, si bien qu'il nous était impossible de faire une pause, par crainte d'attirer des ennuis aux habitants. Alors nous avancions, toujours plus loin.

Selon la carte, nous en avions encore pour une bonne semaine de marche à ce rythme, mais c'était sans compter l'épuisement général qui s'installait. Nous étions tous las de marcher ainsi dans le noir. Nous ne savions même pas où nous étions précisément. Notre seul indice était notre vitesse de marche et la durée du trajet, soit une totale approximation de notre parcours.

Depuis le départ de Sunohara, Tomoya essayait de le remplacer, mais il ne cessait de se comparer à ce dernier, se rabaissant continuellement, si bien que le vieux était le vrai chef.

Mon père s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Ses joues se creusaient, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il commençait même à perdre ses cheveux. J'étais encore la seule à comprendre, avec le vieux, ce qui lui arrivait réellement et un pincement au cœur me saisissait dès qu'il sortait l'excuse de la vieillesse.

Ce jour-là, nous nous étions arrêtés dans une petite clairière où nous avions établi notre campement. Nous savions que faire un feu était dangereux mais nous n'en pouvions plus de vivre dans cette obscurité permanente, il nous fallait un peu de lumière.

Ce fut une grossière erreur. Cinq minutes après l'avoir allumé, nous fûmes encerclés par une dizaine d'hommes. A chaque fois que nous les croisions, ils étaient plus nombreux, cela devenait fatigant…Et pire que tout, ils n'apprenaient rien de leur défaite. Nous les battions toujours avec Garunix avant de nous enfuir…

Mais cette fois, ils semblaient avoir un nouveau chef, même si, derrière leur masque, il était dur de les différencier.

Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit lorsque, au lieu de nous attaquer directement avec toute leur troupe, celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança.

-Nous savons ce que vous voulez, déguerpissez avant d'être blessés une nouvelle fois ; lança mon père.

L'homme l'ignora et s'adressa au vieux.

-Nos précédentes batailles nous ont montré notre erreur. Nous ne pouvons pas rivaliser avec le pouvoir du phénix de cette façon, c'est pourquoi, je vous propose quelque chose d'équitable : un duel dans les règles de l'art.

-Et pourquoi accepterions-nous si nous pouvons gagner autrement ? Demanda le vieux, une touche d'ironie dans sa voix.

-Parce que voici le marché : si vous gagnez, nous ne chercherons plus à capturer le phénix, mais si vous perdez, vous devrez me remettre immédiatement les deux cartes et nous vous laisserons tranquilles après.

-Ce n'est pas du tout équitable ; marmonna Tomoya.

-En effet, la défaite signifierait la fin du monde, et la victoire ne nous assure pas votre parole ; continua le vieux.

-C'est ça, ou bien nous vous pourchasserons sans relâche jusqu'à l'épuisement ; répondit l'homme d'un ton menaçant.

-Ce n'est pas bon, ils doivent avoir quelque chose derrière la tête ; chuchota mon père à l'oreille du vieux.

-Oui, mais nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça, nous sommes déjà au pied du mur. Si les choses tournent mal, fuyez.

Mon père acquiesça à contrecoeur et le vieux s'avança au centre du cercle, l'air déterminé.

-Soit, je relève votre défi. C'est rare que des ordures dans votre genre respectent ce genre de tradition.

-Nous sommes duellistes avant d'être serviteur de Gariatron.

Les deux adversaires se firent face. Aucun ne semblait prêt à abandonner ce duel. Ils allumèrent leur disque et placèrent leur deck.

-Honneur à vos ainés. Je commence en invoquant Avatar roi du feu Yaksha. Je pose ensuite deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-C'est tout ce dont le phénix est capable ? Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à un vrai challenge. Je pioche et j'invoque transe archdémon. Par son effet, je peux défausser une carte et il va gagner 500 points d'attaque. Je défausse donc Grapha, seigneur dragon du monde ténébreux et son effet s'active, je détruis une de tes cartes face cachée, celle de gauche tiens !

-Bon, je devrais me passer de toi prison dimensionnelle…

-A présent, Transe archdémon, détruit Yaksha !

Vieux : 3800 – Ennemi : 4000

-L'effet de Yaksha s'active me permettant de détruire une carte se trouvant dans ma main, adieu Phénix sacré de Nephtys.

-Tu détruis tes propres cartes ? Ca me fera moins de boulot ! Déclara l'autre en riant. Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour !

-C'est donc à moi et l'effet de mon phénix s'active. Renais des Cendres, Phénix sacré de Nephtys ! Lorsqu'il revient d'entre les morts, il emporte avec lui toutes les cartes magies et piège sur le terrain !

-Pas si vite, tu penses vraiment que je n'avais pas anticipé ? Je révèle mon piège : absorption de compétences, avec lui, tous les effets des monstres sur le terrain sont annulés !

-Dans ce cas, je révèle moi aussi ma carte face caché : cercle des rois du feu. Je détruis mon phénix pour rappeler Yaksha et comme il n'est plus sur le terrain, son effet peut s'activer !

Vieux : 3800 – Ennemi : 3000

-J'invoque maintenant Avatar roi du feu Barong. Aller Barong, détruis cet archdémon et Yaksha va s'occuper de tes points de vie !

Vieux : 3800 – Ennemi : 900

-Tes efforts sont bien louables, mais vains. Je pioche et j'active la carte magie de terrain : portail du monde ténébreux !

Derrière l'homme en noir surgit de terre une immense porte. Elle faisait froid dans le dos et je préférais ne pas savoir ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté. Le vieux était peut-être en position favorable, mais ses défenses étaient minces. Son adversaire n'était pas un amateur. Il devait avoir un plan pour remonter à présent…

Inconsciemment, je mis ma main dans ma poche et je sentis un petit bout de carton. Mon cœur rata un battement. Non…J'avais totalement oublié de lui donner avant le début du duel ! Sa carte maitresse, Garunix, n'était pas dans son deck mais dans ma poche !

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce duel en sachant que son jeu n'était pas complet ? Comment comptait-il gagner sans Garunix ?

A ce moment là, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : me cacher très loin. S'il perdait, tout serait de ma faute…

Et pourtant, le vieux ne semblait pas s'inquiéter. Il jouait impassiblement, comme s'il lui restait encore des atouts. Mais en avait-il vraiment ?...

-J'active l'effet de mon portail : en retirant du cimetière mon transe archdémon et en défaussant Beiige, avant garde du monde ténébreux, je peux piocher une carte. Puis l'effet de Beiige s'active et ce dernier va revenir parmi nous ! Mais pas pour longtemps car il me suffit de le rependre en main pour invoquer Grapha du cimetière !

Un immonde dragon noir surgit de terre à son tour. Il était difficile de faire plus affreux que lui. Je ne pouvais pas dire de quoi était faite son armure sombre, si c'était des écailles ou autre chose…Sa tête était entièrement recouverte de cornes plus menaçantes les unes que les autres. Derrière lui, ses ailes s'étendaient comme un immense voile noir se fondant dans l'obscurité. Oui, ce dragon et l'obscurité ne faisaient qu'un. Seuls ses minuscules yeux rouges ressortaient vraiment des ténèbres…

-Je n'ai pas encore invoqué normalement il me semble. Je vais donc le faire immédiatement en invoquant le guide des enfers. Par son effet, Broww chasseur du monde ténébreux va venir nous rejoindre en mode attaque. Je recouvre à présent mes deux monstres : apparais Leviair le dragon des mers ! Puis je détache une unité pour rappeler transe archdémon parmi nous ! Mais ne croyez pas que le spectacle est terminé car j'active maintenant l'effet de transe archdémon en défaussant Beiige, et ce dernier va venir nous rejoindre.

-Ca en fait une flopée de monstres ; grimaça le vieux.

-Oui, et c'est également la fin pour toi vieillard ! Transe archdémon, détruis Yaksha !

Vieux : 3300 – Ennemi : 900

-J'active l'effet de Yaksha pour détruire avatar roi du feu Garunix, et puisqu'il a disparu, il va amener depuis mon deck Avatar roi du feu Kirin en mode défense.

-Il ne protégera rien, Grapha, occupe toi de Barong !

Vieux : 2100 – Ennemi : 900

-Ce n'est pas fini ! Leviair attaque Kirin et Beiige, attaque le directement !

Vieux : 1400 – Ennemi : 900

-C'est ainsi que je termine mon tour. Mais je ne vois pas comment tu comptes remonter mon terrain. Tu peux abandonner dès maintenant.

-Oui, oui, je pourrais…ou bien alors, je pourrais activer l'effet de Nephtys depuis mon cimetière, renais encore une fois et emporte avec toi ces nuisibles !

-Ce monstre n'est pas assez puissant pour ne serait-ce qu'égratigner Grapha !

-C'est vrai…Mais tes autres monstres sont à découvert maintenant que ton terrain n'est plus !

-Mon…terrain ?

Il se retourna et constata que sa porte n'était plus qu'une ruine fumante. Nephtys l'avait brûlée en revenant sur le terrain. Comment avait-il pu négliger un tel détail ?...

-Tous les bonus d'attaque se sont maintenant dissipés.

-C'est impossible…Comment…

-Voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on est trop sûr de soi. Nephtys, brule le dans le feu sacré et détruis le transe archdémon !

Vieux : 1200 – Ennemi : 0

Un éclair rouge passa devant nos yeux, suivi d'un long cri puis le silence et les ténèbres revinrent sur la forêt.

Le vieux n'attendit pas la fin de l'attaque et nous fit signe de déguerpir. Une fois de plus, nous nous enfuîmes à travers la forêt mais nous ne pûmes aller bien loin car, deux cents mètres plus loin, un grand ravin séparait la forêt en deux. Mon frère jura.

-Depuis quand il y a autant de ravins en France ? Râla-t-il.

-Depuis que Gariatron a chamboulé l'équilibre du monde, les catastrophes naturelles se multiplient elles aussi ; répondit le vieux.

-Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse en fait…

Tout à coup, la terre se mit à trembler. Un séisme, ici ? Impossible, cette région n'était pas sismique !

Une fissure s'ouvrit à nos pieds et commença à s'élargir. Par réflexe, je me refugiai dans les bras de mon père.

Sous moi, je sentais la terre bouger et je voyais ma mère et mon frère s'éloigner. Je les appelai de toutes mes forces, mais les secousses étaient telles qu'un seul pas leur aurait été fatal. Je ne pouvais que regarder, impuissante…

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, le sol se déroba sous nos pieds et j'entamai une chute vertigineuse avec mon père et le vieux.

-Nagisa, Papa, Le vieux ! Hurla mon frère.

Une motte de terre surgit devant lui et il tomba à la renverse. C'était terminé, personne ne pouvait survivre à une chute pareille…

Comme si cela allait me sauver, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir quand j'allai toucher le fond. Mon père me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je l'entendis dire quelque chose au vieux mais je ne fis même pas l'effort de comprendre. Certainement un adieu…

Le bruit de deux corps tombant dans l'eau résonna à mes oreilles et une douleur fulgurante me traversa le dos. Mes poumons se remplirent d'eau, je n'avais plus la force de faire le moindre geste ni même de remonter la tête hors de l'eau. Les ténèbres m'envahissant se refermèrent sur moi pour m'avaler toute entière…

Du noir…Encore et toujours du noir…Etait-ce réellement la seule couleur que j'étais encore capable de percevoir dans ce monde d'ombre perpétuelle ?

Du froid…Oui, j'avais froid. J'étais frigorifiée, mais je ne sentais plus mon corps, je n'entendais plus, je ne sentais plus, toute sensation avait disparue, excepté ce froid tranchant.

Des cendres ? Oui. Il y avait des cendres encore fumantes à terre. En relevant la tête, je constatai que ces cendres noires étaient le seul élément d'un tableau bien vide s'offrant à moi. Ce minuscule tas de cendres semblait être tout ce qu'il restait de mon monde.

Un bruit…Le bruit d'une rivière…non, d'un torrent impétueux avalant tout. Soudain, la mémoire me revint : le tremblement de terre, ma chute, la rivière !

Alors…J'étais morte ? Qu'en était-il de mon père et du vieux ? Etaient-ils avec moi ? J'avais beau regarder tout autour de moi, il n'y avait que ce ridicule tas de cendres fumantes.

Un frisson me parcourut. J'allais vraiment devoir passer l'éternité ici, parmi…le vide ? Quelle triste fin, passer l'éternité seule au milieu du néant avec des cendres pour seul compagnon. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Simplement…attendre ? Mais attendre quoi ?

Je me baissai pour rapprocher mon regard du seul objet visible. De la lumière ? Non, je ne rêvais pas. Enfouie profondément sous la masse sombre, à peine perceptible, une dernière étincelle continuait de briller dans le noir, seule et unique couleur dans cet océan obscur.

Elle s'accrochait à la vie tant qu'elle pouvait, mais elle n'allait pas tarder à se faire engloutir elle aussi. Tout est né du néant et doit retourner au néant, c'est la loi de ce monde.

Et pourtant, plus je regardais cette lueur infime, plus elle semblait gagner en intensité. Ce n'était qu'un minuscule point rouge qui se propagea peu à peu parmi les cendres noires, effleurant de sa lumière devenue rouge. Puis les cendres devenues braises se colorèrent entièrement d'orange. La lumière nouvelle se diffusa tout autour de moi, perçant les ténèbres.

Enfin, la vive lumière changea en timide flamme cramoisie montant au dessus des braises. Mais cette dernière ne cessa de croitre jusqu'à devenir un brasier bleu et ardent, illuminant les ténèbres.

Le brasier informe se mit alors à se métamorphoser. Il s'élargit encore, monta plus haut dans le ciel, descendit plus profondément dans le sol. Ce n'était plus un brasier mais un oiseau de feu multicolore : un phénix.

Mais, je reconnaissais cet oiseau ! Garunix ?

L'oiseau tourna la tête vers moi et son feu m'entoura. Il était si chaud, si réconfortant. Cette source de chaleur dans ce néant gelé, c'était comme si ces flammes me redonnaient de l'énergie, chassant mon engourdissement.

J'avais passé tellement de temps dans les ténèbres que j'en avais oublié la chaleur si agréable du soleil.

Oui, je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Il fallait que je revoie le soleil…une dernière fois.

J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut. Le souffle saccadé, mon premier reflex fut de mettre ma main sur mon cœur. Il battait ! Et rapidement, un peu trop rapidement même. Mais le plus important, j'étais…vivante. Mais comment ?

Cette chute, cette douleur, les cendres, le vide, Garunix, tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve ?

Garunix, le phénix immortel, capable de renaitre de ses cendres, était-ce lui qui m'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine ?

Je n'avais aucune blessure, je ne ressentais aucune douleur, comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Je me mis alors à regarder autour de moi. Cette ombre perpétuelle enveloppait toujours ce monde. Sous mes pieds, je sentais comme des graviers et, tout près, j'entendais le bruit d'un torrent tumultueux, le torrent dans lequel j'aurais du mourir…

Tout à coup, une angoisse incontrôlable me saisit. Où étaient passés Papa et le vieux ? J'avais beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, l'ombre était bien trop épaisse.

Je me mis à les appeler de toutes mes forces, mais aucune réponse ne me vint. Je me mis à trembler. Et s'ils étaient encore…au fond de cette rivière noire et sans pitié ?

Non, si j'avais survécu, alors eux aussi, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils se soient noyés…

Mais plus j'essayais de m'en convaincre, moins j'étais convaincue. Et s'ils n'étaient plus là, qu'allais-je faire moi ? Où devais-je aller à présent ? Et Tomoya et maman, me cherchaient-ils à ce moment ou bien pensaient-ils que j'étais morte également ?

Cette pensée me fit frémir à nouveau. Il fallait que je sorte de ce trou, que je montre que j'étais encore vivante, que je retrouve ma famille.

Alors que je marchais dans la direction opposée à la rivière, un bruit de pas parvint à mes oreille. L'euphorie me gagna immédiatement. Ils étaient vivants, ils venaient me chercher ! Je devais les appeler !

Je me retins à la dernière seconde. Et s'il s'agissait de nos ennemis ?

J'hésitai tout à coup à faire le moindre geste. Je me trouvais devant un dilemme épineux. Appeler mon père et le vieux et prendre le risque de me faire attaquer par des ennemis, ou faire la morte et passer sous les yeux de ma famille.

Il fallait que je choisisse, et vite.

Je fis un pas en arrière et une pierre roula sous mes pieds. Les bruits de pas cessèrent aussitôt et je retins ma respiration.

-Nagisa, est-ce que c'est toi ? Dit alors une voix bien connue.

Je me détendis. C'était le vieux, il était vivant !

Je sortis des buissons en l'appelant. Il eut un regard soulagé en me voyant. J'allais lui faire part du même soulagement lorsque je remarquai qu'il était seul et je m'arrêtai brutalement.

-Nagisa, tu es vivante ! J'ai eu si peur que ta chute fût mortelle…

-Je crois bien qu'elle l'était mais…

-Oui, évidemment qu'elle l'était, mais j'entendais dans le sens irréparable comme la perte de tes poumons. Je crois que je me suis rompu le cou en tombant quant à moi, mais tout va bien à présent.

-Attendez…Vous vous êtes rompu le cou et vous êtes encore là ? M'écriai-je stupéfiée.

-Oui, mais rien de bien grave quand on à le pouvoir du phénix, pouvoir dont ton père aurait eu besoin…

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ? Demandai-je paniquée.

Le vieux s'assit sur une pierre et se prit la tête dans les mains, faisant ressortir quelques rides dissimulées. Il semblait bien plus vieux tout à coup, mais surtout bien plus vulnérable.

-Je suis désolé Nagisa, je n'ai rien pu faire…

Tout ce que me fit sa déclaration fut comme un énorme vide en moi. Je n'étais pas triste, mais je n'étais pas heureuse non plus. Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer, si je devais rire, crier, hurler. Je ne ressentais rien, tout émotion, tout sentiment semblait s'être évaporé au moment où il prononça cette phrase.

-Nagisa, tu sais, il s'est sacrifié pour te sauver. Tu ne dois pas être triste.

-Je ne suis pas triste, enfin, je ne crois pas; répondis-je d'une voix monocorde.

Le vieux me regarda bizarrement. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse mais c'était la vérité. Je savais que mon père était condamné, j'avais craint sa mort depuis que je le savais, craint de ne pas pouvoir le supporter je refusais même de croiser son regard, et voilà que maintenant, j'étais incapable d'exprimer quoique ce soit.

Je me trouvais pitoyable, mais également méprisable. Ne pas pouvoir pleurer la mort de son père, ne même pas être capable d'être triste, je devais vraiment être une personne affreuse...Je n'étais pas digne du sacrifice de mon père.

-Tu sais Nagisa, ton père était condamné, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et…

-Je le savais.

-J'ai enterré ton père un peu plus loin, si tu veux nous pouvons…

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Je comprends, ça doit être dur à accepter pour toi mais…

-Ce n'est pas dur. Il faut avancer à présent, Tomoya et maman doivent attendre.

Je m'engageai sur le sentier caillouteux qui remontait vers l'endroit où nous avions été séparés et le vieux me suivit, déconcerté par mes réactions.

Je ne pensais à rien, je n'y arrivai pas et je ne voulais pas. Cette situation me convenait bien finalement. Je ne voulais pas ressentir la tristesse car je savais qu'elle m'aurait anéantie. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter le poids de la mort de mon père si j'avais été dans mon état normal. Mais depuis ma « renaissance », je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, comme si une partie de moi était bel et bien morte dans cette rivière, emportée au loin par le courant.

Alors que j'émergeais à peine de la fosse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, je vis quelqu'un marcher vers moi, la tête baissée. Mais je reconnaissais ce pull, c'était celui de Tomoya, et il était seul. Je ne peux pas dire si j'étais heureuse de le revoir ou triste qu'il soit seule, mes sentiments étaient bien trop bouleversés à ce moment pour que je puisse distinguer une quelconque émotion.

-Tomoya, nous sommes là ! Le Héla le vieux.

Mon frère releva la tête et son regard éteint se ralluma immédiatement. Il se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Nagisa, je suis si content que tu sois en vie, j'ai eu si peur, je pensais que toi aussi…

Sa voix se brisa et il relâcha son étreinte. Il ne put continuer sa phrase mais je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Alors comme ça, nous étions orphelins à présent ?

Perdre ses deux parents en à peine cinq minutes d'intervalle, voilà qui aurait été trop pour n'importe qui, trop pour Tomoya, mais qui pouvait dire où était parti mon cœur. A chaque seconde qui passait, je me trouvais plus lamentable, plus détestable, plus méprisable, plus inhumaine. Et pourtant, je n'arrivai plus à faire ressurgir mes sentiments, comme s'ils avaient disparus…

-Le vieux…Maman a…Elle a…La ville…Les ennemis…j'ai tout essayé…Mais je n'ai rien pu faire…Je…Je…

Mon frère se noya dans un torrent de larmes sans pouvoir continuer d'avantage.

Il pleurait, encore et encore. La disparition de notre mère semblait l'avoir brisé. Mais, s'il restait encore une once d'espoir en lui, l'annonce de la disparition de notre père l'acheva et il s'effondra simplement sur le sol, incapable de faire un geste de plus.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi doivent-ils tous mourir ? Pourquoi ! Hurla-t-il vers le ciel dans un cri de désespoir. Sunohara, si tu m'entends, aide moi…Je t'en supplie, aide moi, je ne peux pas m'en sortir seul…

Seul le silence de l'ombre perpétuelle lui répondit, comme si tout espoir l'avait abandonné.

Je regardais mon frère sans même ressentir de la pitié pour lui. Mais en un sens, je l'enviais. Je voulais, comme lui, pouvoir pleurer nos parents, chercher un coupable, avoir de la rancœur pour ce monstre de Gariatron, mais je n'y parvenais pas.

Lamentable.

Oui, j'étais lamentable, je ne pouvais même pas aider mon frère alors qu'il était au fond du gouffre. Je ne pouvait que le regarder, impuissante, incapable de comprendre sa douleur.

Méprisable.

Oui, j'étais méprisable. Un être incapable de ressentir la peine ou la douleur n'est pas un être humain. C'est un monstre sans cœur ou une personne au bord de la folie.

« Tes parents sont morts, ton frère n'est plus qu'une ombre, alors qu'attends-tu pour sombrer toi aussi ? » Criait une petite voix au fond de moi.

Vouloir sombrer, c'était bien la première fois que je souhaitais une chose pareille. Mais sombrer signifiait également que j'étais humaine, que, comme telle, j'avais des émotions. A ce moment là, joie, peine, tristesse, douleur ressemblaient à de vagues mirages, des mirages que mon père avait emporté avec lui dans cette rivière si destructrice, cette rivière m'ayant volé mon humanité, cette rivière m'ayant ôté jusqu'à la vie…

Deux jours, voilà deux jours que nous n'avions plus de parents, plus de repère, plus d'espoir. Nous étions seuls avec le vieux, livrés à nous mêmes, obligés de fuir des ennemis inconnus, obligés d'avancer vers le nord, mais pourquoi ?

Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je fuyais, pourquoi j'avançais, pourquoi je vivais. J'aurais du mourir au fond de cette rivière avec mon père, ou sous les coups des ennemis avec ma mère car à présent, il n'y avait plus rien. Seul Tomoya me poussait encore à m'accrocher à cette vie. Une fois sa douleur passée, il avait promis de me protéger coute que coute. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure lui aussi, mais je savais que, si je disparaissais, il ne le supporterait pas, alors je vivais, sans aucune joie, mais je vivais.

De toute façon, vivre n'était pas une option. Le vieux m'avait tout expliqué, le pouvoir de Garunix et de Nephtys, le pouvoir de la presque immortalité, celui qui, quelque soit la blessure reçue, nous permet de continuer à vivre. C'était une maigre compensation comparée aux devoirs que la possession de la carte provoquait.

Il n'y avait que deux façons de mourir : recevoir une blessure mortelle sur le coup ou bien se suicider, dans quels cas, le pouvoir du phénix ne pouvait agir. Et comme il était peu probable que ces deux choses m'arrivent, j'étais condamnée à vivre…

Ces jours où nous marchâmes en silence, sans dire un mot, sans même nous regarder, furent sans doute les plus pénibles de ma vie. Non pas parce que nous étions seuls et sans défense sans nos parents, mais parce que je ne pouvais rien exprimer. Ni la peur de se faire attaquer, ni le chagrin du à la perte de nos parent, ni la haine envers ce monstre de Gariatron. Il n'y avait que le néant.

Mon cœur battait peut-être encore dans ma poitrine, mais c'était un cœur de pierre qui battait, un cœur pétrifié, un cœur sans substance, un cœur vidé de tout ce qui faisait de moi un être humain.

Plus les heures passaient et plus je me détestais…non, plus j'aurais aimé me détester car je ne pouvais pas ressentir la haine.

Je ne sais pas si Tomoya avait remarqué ce changement brutal de personnalité chez moi où s'il avait trouvé cela normal après la mort de nos parents, mais lui avait bel et bien changé. Il n'était plus le frère insouciant qu'il avait toujours été. Il se comportait maintenant en véritable garde du corps, se tenant prêt à l'action à tout moment, un peu comme Sunohara l'avait fait avant lui.

Quant au vieux, il était fidèle à lui même, bien qu'un peu plus protecteur également. Il devait se sentir responsable de nous à présent, et surtout responsable de la mort de nos parents puisque c'était lui que nos ennemis pourchassaient au départ. Sans lui, nos parents seraient peut-être en vie…

En y repensant, ce vieux m'avait vraiment tout pris : mon village en s'y trouvant au moment de l'attaque, mes parents en voyageant avec nous et ma mort en me donnant le pouvoir de Garunix et le devoir de le protéger…

Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, même si j'avais pu le détester, jamais je ne l'aurais fait. Après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, je commençais à comprendre le poids qu'il portait lui aussi sur ses épaules, un poids bien trop lourd à porter pour un seul homme.

Ce jour après avoir échappé encore une fois à nos poursuivants et nous être réfugiés dans une grotte, Tomoya posa une question qui lui brulait sûrement les lèvres depuis notre départ : il demanda au vieux de nous raconter son histoire, comment il savait toutes ces choses sur la prophétie et les pouvoirs de Garunix.

Le vieux commença par rire légèrement avant de lever la tête vers la voute basse de la grotte.

-Cela fait si longtemps qu'on nous rabâche le retour de la créature que plus personne n'y croyait dans ma famille ; déclara-t-il. Les pouvoirs de Garunix nous sont transmis de générations en générations depuis la fin du grand périple, de même que la prophétie. Lorsque Luna, Cynthia et le grand prêtre Amon se sont éteints, ils ont légué à mon ancêtre la tâche de perpétuer lui aussi la mémoire du grand périple, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. C'est mon père qui m'a tout appris lorsque j'eus dix ans. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment lui-même à vrai dire. Il me l'enseigna comme un jeu si bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à ces histoires jusqu'à cette année.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire changer d'avis aussi radicalement pour venir nous casser les pieds à la boutique tous les jours? Demanda mon frère.

-Garunix. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme un simple bout de carton, mais j'ai entendu sa voix en rêve, une fois, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que tout était vrai, alors j'ai paniqué. Je cherchais du soutien dans ce village où je m'étais installé, quelqu'un qui aurait entendu parler de la prophétie également, mais je n'ai trouvé personne alors je suis parti. Vous connaissez la suite, lorsque je suis revenu, il était déjà trop tard. J'avais échoué sur toute la ligne. Mais quand je t'ai vu Nagisa, j'ai remarqué que je t'avais touchée, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te confier Garunix. Je suis désolé des conséquences que cela a engendré pour vous…

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, ce qui est fait est fait, nous ne pouvons plus changer le passé ; répondis-je. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à atteindre la côte et notre mission sera accomplie c'est cela ?

-Oui, une fois sur la côte, nous pourrons tenter de prendre contact avec les descendants d'Amon et Cynthia.

-Plus tôt cette guerre sera terminée, plus tôt nous pourrons tout oublier ; murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Nous nous apprêtions à repartir lorsque j'entendis comme des crépitements venant de l'extérieur. Une horrible odeur de brûlé parvint ensuite à me narine et une épaisse fumée noire s'infiltra à l'intérieur de la grotte.

Je me mis à tousser sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Ils essayaient de nous asphyxier en mettant feu à la forêt !

Je ne risquais rien et le vieux non plus grâce aux pouvoirs des deux phénix, mais Tomoya lui ne pouvait certainement pas supporter cela.

-Je vais faire diversion, pendant ce temps là, emmenez Tomoya en lieu sur ; ordonnai-je au vieux.

-Tu es sûre Nagisa ? S'ils t'attrapent, notre mission est finie, il vaudrait mieux fuir…

-Oui, c'est ce que nous allons faire. Si les choses tournent mal, ne m'attendez pas.

-Nagisa, ne fais pas ça ; dit mon frère entre deux quintes de toux.

Je ne répondis rien et je sautai du promontoire où nous étions et je pus admirer le spectacle. Ils avaient vraiment mis feu à toute la forêt pour nous trouver…Cette lumière, elle était si vive qu'elle me brulait presque les yeux.

Je regardai de tous les côtés mais il n'y avait personne. Peut-être que leur but était simplement de nous faire brûler vifs…

Je fis signe au vieux et à Tomoya qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre danger que le feu.

-Faisons profil bas et sortons au plus vite de cette forêt ; ordonna le vieux en prenant la tête.

Nous le suivîmes sans protester. Que pouvions nous faire d'autre de toute façon ? Derrière moi, j'entendais Tomoya tousser de plus en plus.

Soudain, le vieux nous fit signe de nous arrêter. Au loin, des ombres étranges bougeaient parmi les flammes. Certainement des monstres qui venaient terminer le travail du feu.

Cependant, même si cette fumée ne pouvait pas me tuer, elle m'affaiblissait tout de même bien plus que je ne le pensais. Nous n'étions pas de taille dans notre état.

Le piège était bien pensé. Mettre feu à la forêt pour nous obliger à sortir tout en sachant que nos aptitudes de combats seraient diminuées pour nous achever une bonne fois pour toute…

Mais je n'avais pas peur. Tout cela me semblait normal.

-Nagisa, dégage de là !

Tomoya me tira de mes pensées en me poussant sur le côté. Je dévalai la pense avant de me cogner à un arbre.

J'étais sur le point de protester lorsque je le vis à terre, un énorme monstre derrière lui. Je cherchai le vieux du regard. Il était pris au piège lui aussi avec pas moins de trois monstres. J'étais la seule à être en sécurité.

Je levai ma main pour me remettre debout. Elle tremblait. Tout mon corps dégoulinait de sueur, et pas seulement à cause de la chaleur des flammes. J'avais…peur ?

Mon cœur, il battait la chamade. Ce cœur de pierre était-il vraiment capable de battre aussi rapidement ?

Je voulais aller les aider, mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. J'étais paralysée par la peur.

Pourquoi, pourquoi ressentais-je cette émotion à ce moment là ? Pourquoi devait-elle m'empêcher de sauver mon frère et le vieux ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si faible tout à coup ?

Un cri déchira les ténèbres. Un seul cri, puis le silence.

Non, non, ce n'était pas Tomoya, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Je me pris la tête dans les bras et je fermai les yeux. C'en était trop. Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on me rende mes parents, qu'on me rende mes amis, qu'on me rende mon ancienne vie.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter ce poids.

Incapable, Lamentable, Misérable, Pitoyable, Méprisable, je n'avais pas d'autre mots pour me décrire.

Je restai ainsi dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant que, lorsque je rouvrirai les yeux, tout aurait disparu.

Si un ennemi m'avait attaquée à ce moment, il n'aurait sans doute fait qu'une bouchée de moi, renfermée comme je l'étais.

Je sentis tout à coup un liquide poisseux couler à mes pieds. Cette odeur, c'était celle du sang, mais de qui ?

Timidement, j'ouvris les yeux mais j'eus envie de les refermer aussitôt. Un long filet de sang dégoulinait depuis le haut du promontoire. Il n'y avait plus de monstre, seulement le vieux à genoux.

Impossible…

D'un bond, je me relevai et je me précipitai vers lui puis je m'arrêtai brutalement.

A terre, baignant dans le sombre liquide rouge gisait Tomoya, une énorme entaille au milieu de la poitrine.

J'entendais sa respiration saccadée, ses yeux entrouverts regardaient le ciel noir fixement.

Le vieux ne releva même pas la tête à mon arrivée et continua son travail pour empêcher l'effusion de sang.

La peur que je ressentais, elle était différente. Je n'avais pas peur pour ma survie, elle m'importait peu de toute façon. Non, j'avais peur pour Tomoya, j'étais terrifiée, pétrifiée. Je n'osais même pas prononcer un seul mot. Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'intelligent de toute façon ? Je n'étais qu'une petite fille à peine capable de se sauver elle-même. Je ne pouvais que regarder mon frère, impuissante.

Alors que le vieux terminait son bandage, Tomoya tourna la tête vers moi. Son regard me transperça le cœur. Il était difficile de dire s'il me regardait vraiment. Ses yeux étaient vides, sans la moindre étincelle.

-Na…gisa…articula-t-il difficilement.

-Ne fais aucun effort Tomoya, sans quoi tout mon travail serait vain ; lui dit le vieux.

Mon frère continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le vieux.

-Tu…es vivante ?

-Oui, tu m'as sauvé Tomoya mais…

-Tant mieux, ma vie…n'aura pas été vaine finalement.

-Tu n'aurais pas du Tomoya…tu n'aurais pas du me sauver, j'aurais pu…

Je ne pus lui révéler mon secret, celui de l'immortalité. Il m'aurait sans doute haïe s'il savait qu'il s'était sacrifié pour rien.

Je me tournai vers le vieux, mais il s'était remis à panser la plaie qui recommençait à saigner. Mon frère tressaillit une dernière fois, puis ses yeux s'éteignirent, définitivement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sur son corps froid et sans vie à pleurer, à me lamenter, à maudire ce Gariatron. Il m'avait vraiment tout pris. Mes parents, mon frère et même mes émotions. La joie, la chaleur, l'amour, l'amitié, ces mots n'étaient que de vagues illusions derrière cette immensité noire qui m'entourait. La mort, le désespoir et la tristesse étaient mes derniers compagnons.

Je ne pouvais pas mourir à cause de Garunix, mais je n'arrivais plus à vivre non plus les jours qui suivirent. J'étais comme dans un coma, entre la vie et la mort, entre le désespoir et la folie. Le vieux continuait d'avancer, toujours plus loin, sans jamais s'arrêter et moi, je le suivais, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes arrêtés à cause de moi.

Les attaques avaient cessées depuis la mort de Tomoya…ou bien alors je ne les remarquai même plus.

Après un temps qui me sembla une éternité, le vieux décida enfin de sortir de la forêt et je me retrouvai face à un paysage qui m'aurait fait rêvé quelques semaines plus tôt mais qui me laissait de marbre à présent.

-Nous y sommes Nagisa, notre périple touche enfin à son terme…


	24. Fukuhara Nagisa: Aurore

_**Chapitre 4 : Aube**_

Devant nous s'étendait une grande vallée sombre. Au loin je pouvais entrevoir la mer noire se confondant avec le ciel, uniquement illuminée par les lumières de la ville qui la bordait. C'était la première fois que je voyais la mer en vrai et pourtant, cela ne me faisait rien, pas le moindre picotement d'excitation. Je ne voyais qu'une grande étendue d'eau salée, noire et froide.

Papa, tu avais promis d'être avec moi lorsque je découvrirai l'océan pour la première fois, alors pourquoi n'avais-tu pas tenu ta promesse ?

Le vieux me prit par la main et commença à descendre dans la plaine. Bientôt, le sol terreux de la forêt fut remplacé par le bitume. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de marcher sur un sol dur après tant de temps passé dans la forêt, si bien que je trébuchais à chaque pas.

Maman, tu m'as toujours supportée lorsque j'allais mal, alors pourquoi ne me supportais-tu pas à ce moment la ?

Tout autour de nous la végétation était comme morte. Toutes les fleurs avaient fané, l'herbe était quasi inexistante, même les arbres avaient perdu toutes leur feuilles. Il n'y avait plus aucune vie dans ce paysage baigné par l'ombre depuis plusieurs semaines.

Tout le long de la route, des voitures, des vélos, des tracteurs et même des chaussures s'entassaient comme si tout le monde avait du partir précipitamment. Les hommes de Gariatron devaient être passés par ici également, pensai-je. Et pourtant, ici ils n'avaient pas détruit la ville, les lumières au loin en témoignaient.

Sunohara, tu voulais protéger ce qui t'était cher, avais-tu fini par réussir à rejoindre la ville finalement ? Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec nous ?

Nous passâmes devant de nombreuses maisons abandonnées, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit autour de nous. Il en fut de même lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la ville. Même si toutes les rues étaient éclairées par les lampadaires, il n'y avait personne. Les volets étaient clos, les portes solidement fermées et les lumières des appartements éteintes.

Nous passâmes ensuite devant une grande bâtisse qui semblait à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années. Elle était vraiment imposante et un aigle d'or fermait le portail.

Mon oncle habitait un peu plus loin, plus près de la mer. Mais était-il resté dans cette ville ? Et qu'allions-nous lui dire en arrivant ?

Tomoya, tu aurais trouvé les mots justes, tu aurais su expliquer la situation, alors pourquoi m'avoir laissée seule au dernier moment ?

Nous passâmes devant un parc, abandonné également. Des pelles et des seaux gisaient encore dans le sable tandis que les bancs étaient envahis par la poussière.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin dans le silence le plus total et nous arrivâmes enfin sur la plage. Le sable sous mes pieds était aussi fin que des grains de sel. J'entendais un doux clapotis devant moi, une sorte de berceuse, le bruit de l'eau qui arrive et qui se retire.

Le vieux s'arrêta soudainement et fit face à la vaste étendue d'eau noire.

-La mer, impassible à ce qui l'entoure. Le monde tel que nous le connaissons pourrait bien s'écrouler, elle continuerait à monter et descendre comme si de rien n'était, comme elle l'a toujours fait et comme elle le fera toujours. Elle peut être déchainée ou bien calme comme aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et prit un regard plus sévère.

-Ecoute moi bien Nagisa, penses-tu que les épreuves que tu as traversées ont durci ton cœur ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus sûre de rien…

-Moi, je suis sûr d'une chose Nagisa. Ton cœur est comme cette mer. Il peut se geler mais viendra un jour ou il recommencera à battre comme avant.

-J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que vous.

-Je peux te l'assurer car…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Au loin, le bruit d'une explosion retentit et fut immédiatement suivi d'un intense flash lumineux qui nous aveugla. Je me couvris les yeux le temps qu'il se dissipe, mais lorsque je les rouvris, je crus avoir été transportée dans un autre monde.

Le ciel…il n'était plus noir ! Ces tâches scintillantes au loin…les étoiles ? Je pouvais voir les étoiles ? Et ce cercle blanc dans le ciel…impossible, la lune ? La lune était réapparue ? Mais comment ? Rien de tout cela n'était plus visible depuis la résurrection de Gariatron !

Je cherchai des réponses auprès du vieux mais il semblait aussi surpris que moi.

Je ressentis comme un frisson sur ma peau. Le vent. Le vent s'était levé lui aussi et son sifflement se confondait presque avec celui des vagues sur lesquelles des milliers de lumières se reflétaient, le tout dans un paysage de conte de fée. Et pourtant, il manquait bien trop d'éléments à ce tableau pour toucher mon cœur figé.

C'est alors que du ciel tombèrent de petites particules brillantes, comme de la neige, mais impalpables, disparaissant au toucher.

-Le voile de ténèbres s'est déchiré ; murmura le vieux. Mais…ce n'était que le début, le phénix n'a pas encore rempli sa mission. Même si nous allons certainement être tranquilles quelques temps, il ne faut pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et me répondit simplement en récitant ces vers :

-Le vingt-cinquième jour de la vingt-cinquième année après la plus grande menace de l'histoire, le tonnerre gris prendra à nouveau son envol dans un ciel sans étoile. Les quatre grands, méditant leur vengeance depuis une éternité sortiront de l'ombre dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Les ténèbres et la lumière se feront face à nouveau, et seul le médiateur pourra les arrêter dans leur combat. Le ciel, la terre, les gardiens et la galaxie s'uniront une nouvelle fois autour de l'être parfait pour mener leur ultime bataille.

Je tressaillis. Ces vers faisaient froid dans le dos. Mais alors tout ce que nous avions enduré n'était donc qu'un avant gout ? Une bataille encore plus terrible se préparait-elle ? Une bataille causant encore plus de larmes et de tristesse ?

Je reportai mon regard sur cette mer d'huile. Je ne pouvais pas faire face, je ne pouvais pas supporter une autre guerre comme celle-là.

Le seul moyen pour moi de garder un minimum de raison était de couper les ponts avec tout le monde, ne pas me faire d'ami, être seule dans mon coin, pour n'avoir besoin de pleurer personne lorsque la guerre recommencerait. C'était ma décision. Si j'étais condamnée à vivre, je devais en payer le prix.

Tandis que nous tournions le dos à l'immensité bleue, je sentis dans mon dos une douce chaleur me caressant et les habitations autour de nous commencèrent à se colorer.

Le soleil. Enfin il se levait. Après trois semaines d'ombre perpétuelle, il éclairait à nouveau ce monde de sa lumière protectrice éloignant les ténèbres, de sa lumière chaude source de vie, de sa lumière divine, illuminant la terre.

Cependant, je ne me retournai pas pour l'admirer. Je n'en étais pas digne. Ce lever de soleil, j'aurais du le contempler avec toute ma famille, le voir seule aurait été une insulte envers eux.

Oui, pour moi ce monde est toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Mon monde ne connaît le soleil que par des images très lointaines qui ne peuvent m'atteindre. Dans mon monde, je suis seule, immortelle et triste. Dans mon monde d'ombre il n'y a que les cendres de mes souvenirs se consumant lentement. Dans mon monde, le temps s'écoule au rythme des battements de mon cœur figé.

Lorsque nous traversâmes la grande rue de la ville, nous vîmes quelques têtes pointer timidement le nez dehors. Tout le monde semblait surpris du retour soudain de l'astre du jour. Puis vinrent les chants des oiseaux comme annonçant un nouveau printemps. Le monde sortait de son hibernation polaire de trois semaines.

Pourquoi Papa, Maman, Tomoya et Sunohara n'étaient-ils pas là pour voir ce spectacle avec moi ? Pourquoi étais-je la seule à avoir survécu ? Qu'avais-je de plus qu'eux ? Ces questions me torturant l'esprit revenaient sans cesse en boucle dans mon esprit.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à notre destination finale : la maison de mon oncle, le frère de mon père. Mais, que venions-nous faire ici exactement ? Nous devions lui demander de l'aide pour combattre Gariatron, mais maintenant que la menace s'était éloignée, qu'allions nous lui dire ?

Au moment où je le vieux sonna à la porte, je voulus m'enfuir, retourner dans mon village, même s'il n'en restait plus rien. Je préférai encore vivre dans l'illusion du passé que d'affronter le frère de mon père…

Nous attendîmes une minute, puis deux, mais personne ne vint ouvrir. La porte et les fenêtres étaient solidement barricadées, comme partout dans cette ville.

Pendant un instant, j'eus l'espoir que mon oncle ne viendrait pas nous ouvrir et que nous pourrions retourner chez nous, mais cet espoir fut immédiatement anéanti par une pensée plus sombre : la pensée que mon oncle n'était plus de ce monde lui non plus…

Soudain, une voix nous parvint de l'autre côté :

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez ni qui vous êtes, mais passez votre chemin, je n'ai rien à vous offrir, ni cachette, ni nourriture, ni quoique ce soit !

-Monsieur Fukuhara, nous venons de la part de votre frère et…

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous dîtes la vérité ?

Le vieux se tourna vers moi et me demanda de parler à mon oncle mais je ne pouvais pas prononcer un mot. Je sentais que, si j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler de mon père, je ne pourrais pas contrôler ma tristesse.

-Nagisa, je t'en prie, pense à ton père, il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état.

-Je sais bien, mais je ne peux rien faire, je suis inutile, je…je…

-Une minute…Cette voix…dit l'homme derrière la porte. Nagisa, est-ce que c'est toi ?

J'entendis le bruit de verrous que l'on débloque et une seconde plus tard, mon oncle apparut sur le pas de sa porte.

Il était la réplique presque exacte de mon père, seule la couleur de ses yeux différait ainsi que sa taille, il était légèrement plus petit. Lorsqu'il vit le soleil briller dans le ciel, son regard s'illumina.

Sa vue provoqua chez moi une crise de larmes incontrôlable qui attira toute l'attention sur nous, mais je m'en fichais. Même s'il ressemblait à mon père, ce n'était pas lui, toute ma famille était morte et personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer !

Le vieux essaya de me consoler mais il ne fit qu'empirer les choses et abandonna.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et il expliqua à mon oncle la situation, raconta tous les événements des dernières semaines ainsi que la mission que nous avions.

Il ne saisit pas tout mais comprit ce que je ressentais à ce moment là et cacha tant bien que mal sa tristesse pour tenter de me consoler. Mais je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, une chose impossible malheureusement, et tout le reste m'était indifférent.

Oui, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide ne pouvant pas être remplie sur cette terre. Même si mon corps vivait encore et toujours, mon esprit avait péri trois fois déjà et s'apprêtait à périr encore.

Dans la chambre que mon oncle m'avait prêtée ce jour-là pour que je me repose après notre voyage, je regardai les murs blancs avec un regard vide.

-Pourquoi…suis-je encore ici ?...

Nous restâmes, le vieux et moi, encore quelques jours chez mon oncle. Même si nous n'avions rien pour nous et qu'il n'était pas très riche, ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour nous recevoir dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Dans la chambre que j'occupais, il n'y avait pas grand chose, excepté des vieux livres, une table de chevet, un lit, une lampe et un bureau et une chaise. Elle n'était pas bien grande non plus mais tout cela m'était égal. Je n'avais que faire du luxe à présent, même une cellule de prison m'aurait convenu je pense. Le vide à l'intérieur de moi ne pouvait être comblé par des bien matériels…

De nombreuses fois, le vieux tenta de me remonter le moral avec l'aide de mon oncle, me fit voir la mer, visiter la ville, aller au parc, mais rien de tout ça n'était suffisant.

Je voyais leur inquiétude mais je ne pouvais rien faire, ni pour les rassurer, ni pour me redonner gout à la vie.

Dans la ville, je voyais la vie reprendre peu à peu le dessus. Nous étions presque en été et pourtant des bourgeons commençaient à fleurir sur les arbres. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil se levait, se couchait puis la lune prenait sa place avant de disparaître à son tour, tout ça dans un cercle sans fin.

Les habitants reconstruisaient les habitations abandonnées, rassuraient leurs voisins dubitatifs et s'aidaient tous. Combien de temps cette utopie allait-elle encore durer ? Combien de tems fallait-il à la prophétie pour se réaliser et briser ce cycle si parfait, si monotone ?

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent mais ni mon oncle ni le vieux ne proposa de partir. Je passais donc ces jours d'aout sur la place, à regarder au loin, au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus profitant du soleil, seule, dans l'ombre des parasols, invisible aux yeux du monde, morte parmi les vivants.

Cette Immensité bleue fut ma seule compagne pendant un mois entier et enfin vint la rentrée des classes. Même si je n'avais aucune envie de fréquenter d'autres personnes, mon oncle m'y obligea, soutenu par le vieux. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai en seconde dans ce lycée qui changea rapidement le cours de ma vie.

Tous les élèves étaient plutôt distants, et pour cause, ce lycée avait été assiégé pendant la guerre, la confiance était difficile après cela. Je m'accommodais très bien avec la situation, en profitant pour ne parler à personne non plus.

C'est alors qu'un jour le vieux me proposa de monter mon propre club.

-Un club ? Et pourquoi ? Protestai-je.

-Tes professeurs sont inquiets. Ils pensent que tu n'arrives pas à te réintégrer après la guerre, alors ils ont proposé ça.

-C'est hors de question, ces idiots ne pourraient jamais comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, ils me prendraient pour une folle et je n'ai pas besoin d'eux !

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est ça ou bien ils te donneront un « ange gardien » comme ils disent, à toi de voir ; dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tsss, va pour le club, mais je vais créer un club dans lequel je suis sûr que personne ne viendra.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le club du jeu qui a bien failli détruire le monde, le club de duel de monstres, le club interdit par le conseil des étudiants. Personne n'acceptera de le rejoindre et je serai tranquille.

C'était ce que je croyais réellement mais je me trompais. Mon oncle travailla nuit et jour pour créer des affiches. Il y en avait des centaines. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas la peine mais il insista pour que je les prenne toutes.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, j'avais un énorme sac rempli d'affiche. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule mais je me fichais bien de mon apparence.

Durant la pause de midi, alors que j'allais commencer à les coller, je surpris une conversation un peu plus loin. Mais ce n'était pas une conversation ordinaire.

-Gariatron, le démon originel des ténèbres, le mal incarné ! Tu ne sais vraiment rien du tout ?

Intriguée, je me rapprochai furtivement pour écouter de plus près. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un évoquait le démon.

Le garçon qui parlait était assez grand, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène tandis que la fille, plus petite, était blonde avec une queue de cheval et aux yeux bleus.

-Vraiment rien. Mais tu vas pouvoir me raconter tout ça hein ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait…Hélios n'agissait pas de sa propre volonté, il partageait en fait l'esprit du démon originel Gariatron depuis plus de cinq mille ans. Son but était de détruire l'humanité pour se venger des dieux. Mais heureusement, Drago l'a vaincu avec l'aide d'Osiris et a pu libérer Hélios de son emprise.

Je fis un pas en arrière. Non, c'était impossible. Cette personne devant moi…non seulement elle connaissait le nom du démon mais en plus savait comment il avait été vaincu…mais qui était-il ?

En reculant, je me pris les pieds dans une branche et je tombai en poussant un cri de surprise. Un instant plus tard, les deux personnes étaient là.

-Tout va bien, rien de cassé ? Me demanda la fille.

-Je ne crois pas…

Je remarquai alors que je n'avais plus l'énorme sac et que tous les prospectus s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout et je poussai un autre cri de surprise et de frustration.

-Oh non, mes prospectus…

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le jeune garçon. On t'a attaquée ? Tu t'es fait menacée par un bandit ?

-Non, je me baladais tranquillement pour aller coller ces affiches, quand soudain, je me suis pris les pieds dans cette racine et je suis tombée ; mentis-je pour ne pas dire que je les écoutais.

-Ce n'est que ça ; dit la fille blonde visiblement soulagée. Laisse-nous t'aider dans ce cas.

Elle se mit à genou pour ramasser mes affiches et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

-Un club de duel de monstre ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

-Oui, c'est exact, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire partie…Cependant, le club a été fermé l'année dernière à cause des catastrophes engendrées par le dragon…

Ce n'était pas terrible comme mensonge, mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'étais obligée de créer un club…

-Et tu voudrais faire en sorte qu'il soit de nouveau en activité ? Demanda le garçon.

-Oui… Je n'ai jamais su me battre en duel, mais je pense que faire partie du club me permettra de m'améliorer… Donc je fais de mon mieux pour progresser dans mon coin en attendant.

Encore un mensonge, jamais je ne m'entrainais, je ne voulais même pas entendre parler de ce jeu. Le vieux aurait très bien pu m'apprendre si je lui avais demandé.

-Eh bien, tu peux déjà compter deux membres dans ton club ! Affirma la fille.

-A…Attends, tu pourrais me demander mon avis avant au moins ! Rétorqua l'autre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

-Si, simplement, je n'aime pas trop qu'on parle à ma place ; marmonna-t-il.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais leur dispute m'arracha un sourire puis je me mis à rire. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre, je riais, sans pouvoir m'arrêter qui plus est. Pourquoi riais-je ? Je ne le sais même pas…

-Au fait, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés : je suis jean Michel Martin, mais appelle moi Darksky, et elle, c'est Yuiko Saya, va savoir pourquoi elle porte un nom japonais…

-J'ai le droit non ? Répliqua-t-elle mécontente.

Ces deux là, ils s'amusaient vraiment d'un rien. Ils se taquinaient, comme un frère et une sœur, comme nous le faisions si souvent avec Tomoya. Peut-être que je voyais en eux mon ancienne vie et que cette illusion me rendait quelques sentiments.

-Vous êtes marrants tous les deux. Je m'appelle Nagisa Fukuhara. C'est étrange comme mélange, mais à ce qu'il parait mon prénom viendrait d'un manga que mon père appréciait beaucoup… Je suis en première année de lycée.

J'hésitai une seconde avant d'ajouter mal à l'aise:

-Ravie…de vous rencontrer.

-Nous également ; répondit joyeusement Saya. Bien, maintenant allons coller ces affiches tu veux ?

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire à peine forcé et nous ramassâmes les affiches.

Que m'arrivait-il à la fin ? Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais me faire d'ami de peur de les perdre, et je faisais exactement le contraire. Même en me répétant qu'il fallait que je m'en aille, mes jambes ne voulaient pas bouger, je n'arrivais pas à quitter ces deux amis qui possédaient une telle joie de vivre. Plus je les observais, plus mon cœur se serrait, et plus je voulais me rapprocher d'eux. Je détestais leur attitude me rappelant trop mon ancienne vie, mais je voulais également pouvoir partager ce qu'il vivant : la joie, les rires, les disputes sans intérêt, je voulais retrouver cela.

Je mis plus de cœur à la tache pour ramasser toutes les affiches. Je voulais à présent réellement créer ce club pour partager plus de moments comme ceux-là avec Darksky et Saya, je voulais qu'ils me sortent de ma solitude, je voulais qu'ils me redonnent gout à la vie, qu'ils me montrent le vrai soleil.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes après avoir collé toutes les affiches, un grand vide se fit en moi…non, c'était le même vide que d'habitude, mais je le ressentais cette fois-ci. Oui, j'en étais persuadée à présent, ce club était ma seule issue pour échapper à la solitude, pour faire battre à nouveau mon cœur gelé. C'est pourquoi le lendemain fut comme un coup de poignard.

En arrivant au lycée, une foule d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'un de mes affiches. Intriguée, j'essayai de me frayer un passage mais ils s'écartèrent tous gêné. Sans comprendre, je reportais mon regard sur le bout de papier et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir.

Sur l'affiche, une énorme inscription avait été marquée : refusé par le conseil des étudiants.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol. Mon rêve, mon seul rêve depuis la fin de la guerre, venait d'être anéanti en une seule nuit. Voilà que mon propre plan se retournait contre moi. Je voulais que personne ne rejoigne le club, je ne voulais même pas de club, et mon souhait avait été exhaussé…

Pourquoi…Pourquoi chacun de mes rêves devait-il être brisé en un instant ? Etait-ce de ma faute finalement ? Etait-ce moi qui brisais mes propres rêves ?

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage. Mais j'avais l'habitude depuis le temps et je n'essayai même pas de les essuyer ni de les retenir.

Darksky arriva et se précipita pour me demander ce qu'il se passait. Pour toute réponse, je pointai le mur, incapable d'en dire plus.

Darksky fit les yeux ronds et se précipita à l'étage supérieur. Je voulus le suivre en tant que fondatrice du club et surtout parce que je voulais voir ce qu'il comptait faire, mais une fille brune me retint par le bras. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Darksky et Saya et me fixait de son regard vert glacé.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Bégayai-je surprise.

-Laisse Darksky s'en charger ; me répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Mais, c'est mon club, je devrais…

-Je peux t'assurer qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Laisse le faire, il va réussir, j'en suis certaine, il n'a pas vaincu un démon simplement par chance.

Je stoppais mon mouvement immédiatement, abasourdie. Alors j'avais bien vu, il avait vraiment combattu le monstre qui m'avait tout pris l'année passée.

-Il…a vraiment fait ça ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois afin d'être sûre que la jeune fille ne blaguait pas.

Elle me répondit encore une fois la même chose puis me raconta comment lui, un garçon du nom du Drago et une certaine Angéla avaient mis fin aux ambitions de Gariatron. Elle me révéla également qu'elle avait œuvré pour le démon avant que Darksky ne la remette sur le droit chemin.

A ce moment là, mon cœur s'accéléra. J'avais devant moi l'une des personnes qui avait peut-être tué mon père, ma mère ou Tomoya. Que devais-je faire ?

Je chassai cette pensée de mon esprit et retentai de rejoindre Darksky mais la jeune fille me tenait toujours par le bras.

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine, il saura gérer cette situation tout seul !

Cependant, au moment ou l'intéressé revenait, elle me lâcha brusquement et, prise dans mon élan, je le percutai de plein fouet et nous tombâmes à la renverse.

-Jean…Darksky, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…Bégayai-je incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots.

-Il n'y a pas de problème ; répondit-il en souriant.

Juste après, il m'annonça que le club allait finalement pouvoir se créer et que nous avions même un membre de plus que prévu. Je ressentis comme une chaleur dans la poitrine. De la joie ? Oui, c'était bien cela, une vraie joie me submergea quand il prononça ces mots et je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter dans ses bras.

Alors finalement, au moins une chose que j'entreprenais semblait fonctionner. Pour la première fois depuis la guerre, je me sentais revivre, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que le club soit un succès. Peut-être que l'horizon se dégageait enfin pour moi…du moins, je l'espérais…

Notre première réunion fut pour le moins mouvementée. Tandis que je cherchais une raison pour avoir recréé le club lors du discours d'ouverture autre que « forcée de le faire par le conseil des étudiants », je rencontrai également notre quatrième membre : Hikari Miyako, une troisième année qui n'était pas des plus amicales…

Néanmoins, je m'habituai assez rapidement à cette ambiance et, même si j'étais toujours un peu sceptique au début, je finis par réussir à gommer toutes mes réticences et à profiter pleinement des moments que nous passions ensembles.

Aucun jour n'était identique au précédent, chaque duel que nous livrions était unique, Miyako avait de l'expérience, Saya animait par son humour et Darksky tentait de calmer le jeu quand elles s'énervaient un peu trop. Puis la jeune fille brune du nom de Laura vint nous rejoindre, animant un peu plus mes journées.

Certes, il y avait parfois des moments difficiles, surtout pour Miyako, tourmentée par son vécu de la guerre, mais nous arrivions à les résoudre ensemble.

Yume-Nikki, tel était le nom du club à présent, en hommage à ce que Miyako avait fait pour protéger ses camarades. Je vivais jusque là comme dans un rêve, ne repensant même plus au passé. Mon cœur semblait battre à nouveau dans ma poitrine, mes émotions étaient revenues, tout allait pour le mieux, comme si la présence de Darksky, Saya, Miyako et Laura comblait le vide laissé par ma famille.

Cependant, tout bascula à nouveau le jour où le vieux m'annonça son départ de la maison de mon oncle, me laissant à nouveau seule…

Son annonce était si soudaine que je mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il allait réellement me laisser seule. Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à répondre que de baisser les yeux, sans dire un seul mot.

-Ecoute Nagisa, je dois…

Non, je n'écoutais pas, je ne voulais pas connaître ses raisons. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est qu'il partait. Pour aller où ? Peu m'importait. Pour faire quoi ? Il dut sûrement le dit mais je ne l'entendis pas. Il était tout ce qui me restait de mon ancienne vie, le dernier souvenir visible de ma famille, la dernière personne avec qui je pouvais me lamenter sur les blessures de la guerre.

C'était comme si le vide comblé par le club de duel s'agrandissait à nouveau. Les choses autour de moi perdirent immédiatement leur couleur, le soleil devint froid et le vent glacial. Je sentais au fond de moi mon cœur se serrer avant de geler à nouveau.

Je n'avais même pas la force de le retenir. S'il partait, c'était certainement à cause de moi, j'en étais persuadée. Il ne pouvait plus endurer le poids que je représentais pour lui…

Son départ marqua la fin du club de duel pour moi. Mon cœur avait gelé mais cela se propageait également à ma volonté à présent qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour m'entrainer vers l'avant.

Je n'allais plus au lycée, je ne descendais plus prendre les repas avec mon oncle, je ne prenais plus soin de moi, je ne me levais même plus, les jours étaient comme les nuits, exactement comme durant la guerre... Je restais simplement dans mon lit, à contempler le plafond, attendant une mort qui ne viendrait jamais.

Mon oncle essaya bien des méthodes pour me sortir de mon coma éveillé mais rien n'y fit. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas à quel point j'étais détruite, il ne comprenait pas qu'il avait en face de lui un corps sans âme, l'ombre de celle qui était autrefois sa nièce.

Un jour, mon oncle vint m'annoncer la visite de Darksky et Laura, mais je ne voulais pas les voir. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien m'apporter désormais. Je voulais rester seule avec mes souvenirs, je n'avais besoin de personne si tout le monde m'abandonnait. Je fis donc semblant de ne rien entendre et je ne répondis rien.

Du moins, je pensais n'avoir besoin de personne, mais savoir qu'ils étaient venus me voir réchauffa légèrement mon cœur gelé, une étincelle dans un désert de glace. Mais cette étincelle fut suffisante pour me redonner un peu de force et descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Je passai toute la journée à regarder la télévision…non, devant la télévision sans même la regarder, pensant à plein de choses en même temps : la guerre, la solitude, le club, Miyako, papa, maman, Tomoya, Sunohara, le vieux, Darksky, Laura, Saya, mon oncle…

Tout s'emmêlait dans ma tête et je ne pouvais avoir une seule pensée claire. Je voyais Darksky se faire tuer par un monstre durant la guerre, Tomoya et Sunohara au club de duel, mes parents me réconfortant chez mon oncle…Je devais vraiment devenir folle…

Soudain, je vis sur l'écran de la télévision le reflet de Darksky, Saya et Laura et mon cœur se serra à nouveau. Je les avais déjà rejetés une fois, que venaient-il faire ici à présent ?

Un silence de mort s'installa entre nous lorsque mon oncle nous laissa. Je n'avais rien à leur dire et ils attendaient visiblement que je m'explique. Une minute passa, puis deux, mais personne ne prit la parole. Je fermai les yeux, espérant que, lorsque je les rouvrirai, ils seraient partis, mais Laura finit par prononcer quelques mots :

-C'est nous ; dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Nous sommes venus…

-Je sais très bien ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ; répondis-je d'une voix cassée ; mais je vais très bien, merci, vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez.

-Allons Nagisa, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Continua Saya. Tu ne donnes plus aucun signe de vie, tu ne peux pas abandonner le club comme ça !

J'appuyais sur la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision et je me levai du fauteuil avant de leur faire face. Devant leurs regards surpris, je compris que mon apparence devait être plus que négligée mais je n'en tins aucun compte.

Eux au contraire, étaient fidèles à eux même : uniforme du lycée, coiffures impeccables, le teint clair, tout le contraire de l'ombre que j'étais.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Nagisa ? Demanda Darksky en hésitant.

-Il ne m'arrive rien, je suis simplement moi-même ; leur avouai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas comme ça Nagisa ; reprit Laura.

-Que connaissez-vous de moi ? Pourquoi la Nagisa que vous connaissez serait la vraie Nagisa ? Je suis certaine que vous ne saviez même pas que je vivais chez mon oncle avant de venir ici.

-Parce que tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ! Protesta Saya.

-Parce que cela ne regarde que moi, et de toute façon, qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'une minable comme moi a vécu ?

-Arrête de délirer Nagisa, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux nous en parler, nous sommes tes amis oui ou non ? S'exclama Laura.

Ils se prétendaient vraiment mes amis ? Je n'avais que faire de ces illusions. Si tous mes amis devaient disparaître comme le vieux ou Sunohara, je préférais encore ne plus en avoir.

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Vous pensez pouvoir me regarder encore de la même façon si je vous dit toute la vérité ?

Mes trois compagnons de club acquiescèrent comme une seule personne. Au fond de moi, je soupirai. Ils étaient bien trop confiants…Mais une partie de moi espérait également qu'ils comprennent et qu'ils continuent à me soutenir.

C'était étrange, deux sentiments paradoxaux luttaient en moi, tentant chacun de prendre le dessus. J'étais tiraillée entre le désir d'exclure tout le monde de ma vie, et celui d'être soutenue par mon club qui m'avait tant apporté ces dernières semaines…

-Je parie tout ce que vous voulez que vous ne pourrez pas tenir cette promesse, mais soit, vous allez enfin connaître Fukuhara Nagisa telle qu'elle est vraiment : une bonne à rien…

-Ne parle pas de toi comme ça Nagisa, tu sais faire énormément de choses ! Répliqua Laura. Tu as récréé le club de duel, ce que peu de gens auraient eu le courage de faire !

-Si Miyako n'avait pas été là, jamais ce club n'aurait pu renaitre… Je ne suis qu'un fardeau partout où je vais, pour mon oncle, pour le club de duel, pour mes parents…

-Tu…

-C'est assez Laura, tant que vous ne connaitrez pas la vérité, vous ne pourrez pas me juger telle que je suis.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je leur dévoilai mon passé, je leur montrai qui j'étais vraiment. Je leur racontai comment je vivais autrefois, avec ma famille, comment nous avions du fuir, comment j'avais perdu mon père, ma mère puis mon frère, tout cela sans aucune émotion. Je ne ressentais rien en leur racontant ce récit, pas la moindre peine, pas le moindre regret, simplement de la lassitude, comme si j'avais déjà raconté cette histoire une centaine de fois.

Lorsque je finis, je les dévisageai un par un, observant leurs réactions, persuadée qu'ils allaient me rejeter.

Laura prit la parole en première.

-Nagisa…Tu dis cela avec tant de détachement…

-Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de pleurer la disparition, cela ne les ramènera pas.

-Je le sais bien, mais comment peux-tu en parler comme si de rien n'était ! C'était ta famille, tu n'as même pas un pincement au cœur en pensant à eux ? En pensant que tu ne les reverras jamais ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le droit de les regretter si je voulais survivre. Je devais avancer, quoiqu'il m'en coutât.

Laura écarquilla les yeux.

-Voilà donc la vraie Nagisa, celle qui a laissé ses proches mourir pour elle, celle qui ne les a jamais remercié d'avoir pu rester en vie grâce au eux, celle qui a perdu jusqu'à son vrai sourire pendant la guerre, celle qui aujourd'hui n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âme, sans beauté, sans émotion. Je ne suis que l'ombre de celle que j'étais autrefois.

Alors que je prononçai ces mots, Laura m'attrapa par le col et me souleva dans les airs. Je ne réagis pas. Comme prévu, elle ne pouvait que me détester autant que je me détestais moi-même.

-Non Nagisa, tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela ! Pas après tout ce que les autres ont donné pour toi ! Tu dis que ta vie n'a plus de sens ? Regarde simplement autour de toi ! Si tu n'étais qu'une ombre parmi d'autres, que ferions-nous ici ?

-Laura, calme toi, je pense qu'elle a ses raisons et que…

-Non Saya, je ne laisserai pas Nagisa se dénigrer ainsi ! Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui ? Tes parents se seraient-ils sacrifiés pour une ombre, seraient-ils morts pour rien ? Tu as le devoir de leur faire honneur, pour que tout ce qu'ils ont fait ne soit pas vain ! Tu n'as pas le droit de salir leur mémoire comme ça, Nagisa !

Nous y étions, au point de non retour, j'allais briser définitivement nos liens, pour ne plus avoir de regret….J'avais mené ma propre enquête après que Laura m'a raconté son histoire et j'avais découvert des choses pour le moins intéressantes.

-Penses-tu être la mieux placée pour me dire ce que je dois faire Laura ? Combien de fois as-tu pensé à ta famille durant ton périple ? Une fois ? Peut-être deux ?

-Co…Comment sais-tu cela ? S'étrangla Laura en lâchant Nagisa et en reculant d'un pas, les yeux ronds.

-Tu dis que je salis la mémoire de mes parents, mais toi Laura, tu ne vaut pas mieux que moi. Nous sommes tous les mêmes depuis la guerre.

Elle serra son point. « Frappe-moi si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne mérite pas mieux, je mériterais même bien pire pour ma lâcheté » ; pensai-je sans pouvoir le dire.

Mais elle ne fit rien et me lâcha avant de tourner les talons et sortir en claquant la porte. Alors comme ça, elle n'osait pas en finir ? Dans ce cas, j'allais faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps, j'allais enfin mettre fin à mon châtiment. Il était temps de tester les limites du pouvoir du phénix…

-Tu n'étais pas obligée d'aller aussi loin Nagisa ! Protesta Saya. Nous ne voulons que t'aider !

-Il est inutile de vouloir me sauver, tout est déjà terminé pour moi. Dites à Miyako de prendre ma place, je ne reviendrai plus. C'est maintenant à elle de voir si le club doit mourir avec ma disparition ou non. Ceci est un adieu.

-Très bien, débrouille-toi toute seule si tu ne veux pas de notre aide ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer lorsque tu auras besoin de nous ! Darksky, on y va.

Je regardai ceux que je considérais quelques jours auparavant comme mes amis s'éloigner puis enfin disparaître tandis que je montais à l'étage. Ma décision était prise, j'avais coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, personne ne me regretterait, même le vieux était parti désormais, j'étais vraiment seule…

J'entre dans ma chambre, la verrouille, sors une paire de ciseaux tranchants faute de mieux et m'allonge sur mon lit avant de contempler une dernière fois ce plafond.

-Alors Phénix, penses-tu pouvoir me retenir prisonnière encore longtemps ?...


	25. Fukuara Nagisa: Soleil Levant

_**Epilogue : Soleil Levant**_

Papa, Maman, Tomoya, est-ce que vous m'entendez de là-haut ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue à vous, mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez suggéré, j'ai essayé d'aller de l'avant, de m'installer et de vivre une vie tranquille, loin des troubles de la guerre. La paix est revenue à présent, le démon a été vaincu, le soleil brille à nouveau dans le ciel. Les plaies de la guerre sont en train de cicatriser, lentement, mais sûrement.

J'ai un peu de mal à m'intégrer dans ma nouvelle école, il faut dire que tous ces élèves ont vécu de sacrées aventures également, mais j'ai décidé de réaliser mes rêves. Durant la guerre, j'ai été un fardeau pour vous tous, alors maintenant, je vais me prendre en charge, je veux pouvoir me défendre seule, je ne veux plus devoir me reposer sans cesse sur les autres, c'est pourquoi, j'ai créé un club de duel, pour lutter à armes égales avec nos ennemis s'ils revenaient. Ca n'a pas été facile, j'ai failli abandonner plusieurs fois, mais certaines personnes m'ont encouragé à continuer, et maintenant, je m'entraine dur pour vous égaler dans ce monde en paix.

Et vous ? Comment imaginez vous ce nouveau monde ? Pensez-vous qu'il restera en paix ? Je l'espère sincèrement. Ces semaines d'ombres ont été les pires heures de ma vie et de la votre aussi. Je suis sûre que, si vous le pouviez, vous vous effaceriez de ma mémoire afin que je ne souffre plus, que j'oublie les souffrances endurées et j'aimerai aussi que tout cela ne fût qu'un mauvais rêve, mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter de fuir la réalité.

Vous me demanderez certainement ce qui m'a fait changé d'avis ? C'est tout simplement mes amis du club de duel. Lorsque j'étais sur le point de mettre fin à ce que je pensais être mes souffrances, ils m'ont ouvert les yeux, ils m'ont montré que, même si ma vie n'a pas été toujours facile et même si j'ai été un fardeau, si vous n'êtes plus là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas à cause de moi, mais parce que vous vouliez que je vive, parce que vous saviez que, à travers moi, vous survivriez à la guerre et au démon.

Papa, merci de m'avoir protégée. Le vieux m'a tout raconté, je te dois tout aujourd'hui et si j'étais allée jusqu'au bout, ta mort aurait vraiment été vaine.

Maman, même si tu n'as pas réussi à nous sauver en rejoignant la ville, tu as permis à Tomoya de fuir et nous rejoindre.

Tomoya, si j'ai pu survivre par la suite, c'est grâce à ton soutien, à ta volonté de me protéger. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te rendre la pareille.

Sunohara, je ne sais pas où tu es en ce moment, mais sache que tu as été un grand chef, tu as mené tout le village hors de danger puis tu l'as protégé au péril de ta vie. A présent, je ferai comme toi, je protégerai ceux qui me sont cher par ma seule force. Merci de m'avoir montré la voie, j'espère que nous nous reverrons un de ces jours, où que tu sois…

Je relève la tête en contemplant la pierre tombale qui se trouve devant moi. Même si elle n'est que purement symbolique, elle se trouve sur les ruines de notre village, montrant qu'autrefois, il y avait de la vie sur ces terres, que des gens habitaient ici, que nous existions, ma famille et moi.

Lentement, je me relève et j'obverse une nouvelle fois les habitations désolées. Il n'y a vraiment plus rien ici et il n'y aura sans doute jamais plus rien. Mais il en est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'on remplace notre village par un autre, je veux qu'on se souvienne qu'ici il y avait des gens qui ont tout perdu lors de la guerre, je veux que personne n'oublie les atrocités dues au démon, et plus que tout, je veux conserver en mémoire notre vie passée.

Le vieux s'approche de moi et me met la main sur l'épaule, l'air désolé. Mais je ne suis pas triste. A présent, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas un poids, je ne suis pas non plus une ombre. La coquille vide que j'étais est maintenant remplie de vie, une vie protégée par le pouvoir du phénix, une vie que je compte bien savourer.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Le soleil brille fort au milieu de la mer de nuages. Le voile des ténèbres s'est enfin déchiré. Cela a pris du temps, mais il a enfin réussi à décongeler mon cœur de glace qui bat à nouveau dans ma poitrine désormais.

-Nagisa, c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour toi, pour m'excuser de vous avoir tous entrainer dans ces histoires, tout est ma faute…se lamente le vieux.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, nous sommes fautifs également de vous avoir suivi, donc nous sommes quittes. Mais c'est à moi de vous remercier pour votre geste. Grace à vous, personne n'oubliera ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Mes parents doivent être heureux à l'heure qu'il est ; je réponds en regardant la pierre tombale.

-Adieu Sanae, Akio, Tomoya, vous allez nous manquer. Je vous jure de veiller sur Nagisa à partir de maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je ferai en sorte de perpétuer votre dernier souhait.

-Adieu, papa, maman, Tomoya…je termine en versant quelques larmes.

Le vent souffle, m'arrachant ces larmes et les emportant au loin. Je les regarde s'envoler, comme des cristaux, brillant sous les rayons du soleil et je souris.

Soudain, mon oncle nous appelle. C'est déjà l'heure de rentrer ?

Je regarde une dernière fois les ruines de notre maison avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger vers la voiture avec le vieux. Nous entamons à nouveau notre voyage vers le nord, mais cette fois-ci, nous savons ce qui nous attend au bout, nous savons que nous serons encore tous les trois à la fin, nous savons que de nombreuses personnes attendent notre retour avec impatience.

Je monte dans la voiture, mon oncle démarre et je vois le village rapetisser lentement à travers les vitres.

La route est calme, lumineuse, nous parlons joyeusement de tout et de rien avec mon oncle et le vieux, rien à voir avec notre périple dans l'ombre, le silence et la peur.

Au dehors, les séquelles de la guerre sont maintenant presque imperceptibles. Personne n'aurait cru que, quelques mois auparavant, la route était déserte et pleine de fissures et de trous.

Le trajet ne dure que quelques heures et nous voilà déjà de retour dans la ville de mon oncle. Tout semble si différent par rapport à la fois où nous sommes entrés avec le vieux. Les rues sont bondées, les magasins remplis de monde et la mer scintille au loin sous le soleil couchant.

La voiture s'arrête devant la maison. Je descends et je vois mes amis du club de duel qui m'attendent, même Miyako est là.

A ma vue, ils cessent de se chamailler et se précipite à ma rencontre, l'air joyeux.

-Bon retour parmi nous Nagisa ; déclare Laura avec un grand sourire.

-La présidente fait son grand come-back, le club va pouvoir reprendre les affaires pour le tournoi inter-école dans un mois ! S'exclame Saya en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Vous en faites bien trop ; soupire Miyako avant d'ajouter : mais contente de voir que tu vas bien quand même.

-Alors quelle est la vraie Nagisa finalement ? Celle que nous connaissons ou bien l'ombre d'hier ? Me demande Darksky. Personnellement, je préfère celle que nous connaissons…

Je ris à sa blague même si ce n'en était pas une. Il a sa réponse. La vraie Nagisa vient de renaitre une nouvelle fois et renaitra autant de fois que nécessaire.

Papa, Maman, Tomoya, vous verrez, vous serrez fiers de moi, vous verrez que vous avez eu raison de me sauver, vous verrez que je saurai faire honneur à votre mémoire.

-Je suis rentrée ; je déclare en réponse à tous mes amis avant de leur sourire à mon tour.


	26. Chapitre 15: Athéna

_**Chapitre 15 : Athéna**_

J'arrivai essoufflée dans un parc que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il s'agissait du parc où nous nous amusions, Aymeric, Ambre, Maya et moi lorsque nous étions petits. Il n'y avait qu'un bac à sable, un toboggan, quelques balançoires et des bancs, mais c'était notre lieu de rendez-vous après les cours ou le week-end, notre base secrète où nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions.

Un jeune garçon s'approcha de moi mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son visage, comme s'il était caché par une sorte de brume opaque. Il en allait de même pour les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient. Cependant, je savais pertinemment qui se tenait en face de moi.

-Angela, tu es encore en retard, ça fait bientôt une heure que nous t'attendons ! Râla le jeune garçon.

-Désolé Aymeric, j'ai été de corvée de ménage ; m'excusai-je en prenant l'air le plus innocent possible.

-Franchement, tu es irrécupérable Angéla ; soupira Maya en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Aussi, quelle idée de grimper aux arbres de la cour ; marmonna Ambre.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je récupère cet avion ! Me défendis-je en haussant la voix.

-La prochaine fois, réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de lancer des avions par la fenêtre ; me sermonna Aymeric.

Je grognai un peu avant d'éclater de rire avec mes amis puis nous partîmes vers les toboggans et les balançoires, heureux, insouciants, pensant que les choses seraient éternellement les mêmes…

Je me souvenais de ce jour. Il n'avait rien de particulier. C'était un jour banal comme il y en avait eu tant lorsque j'étais enfant. Aymeric, Maya, Ambre et moi étions inséparables, jusqu'à ce jour, jusqu'à ce qu'Aymeric choisisse de quitter le groupe…

Pourquoi revoyais-je cela maintenant ? Pourquoi devais-je me remémorer cela alors que ce même Aymeric venait de m'écraser avec le pouvoir de Gariatron ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il parte de son côté ?...

Un mal de crâne insupportable me fit ouvrir les yeux, me faisant revenir à la réalité et au présent par la même occasion. Je me trouvais toujours dans la sombre salle du club de duel de monstres d'Aymeric, pourtant, il n'y avait pas une trace de la présence de ce dernier. Plus étrange encore, j'étais allongée sur l'un des canapés, Ambre, Maya et June sur les trois autres que comptait la pièce. Elles étaient toujours inconscientes…

Prudemment, je me redressai et tentai de m'éclaircir les idées. J'avais perdu contre Aymeric. Pour la première fois, j'avais du m'incliner devant ce raté et ce traitre, qui nous trahissait pour la seconde fois au passage.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Moi, perdre contre ce type alors que j'avais lutté à armes égales avec le démon et la puissance de l'orichalque ? A moins que…en vérité je n'aie été qu'un fardeau pour tout le monde ? June aurait peut-être pu sauver Maya et Ambre seule, de même que Drago et Darksky auraient pu vaincre le démon sans mon aide…

C'était la seule explication possible à ma défaite contre lui.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, me tirant de mes pensées et un garçon brun rentra dans la pièce, l'air mécontent.

-Tu es réveillée à ce que je vois ; dit-il froidement.

-Tu es…Satoshi c'est cela ? Tu es le frère de Serena si je ne me trompe pas.

-C'est exact, mais inutile de parler de moi, Hélios aurait quelques questions à te poser.

-Hélios ? Il est ici ? M'exclamai-je incrédule.

Pour toute réponse, l'ex-roi rentra dans la salle à son tour, l'air totalement décontracté comme à son habitude, les bras remplis de biscuits.

-Salut Angéla ! Lança-t-il en avalant un gâteau, ça faisait longtemps !

-Pas si longtemps que ça ; répondis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé.

-Tu as peut-être raison, je n'ai aucune notion du temps tu sais. Mais pour parler de choses plus déplaisantes, tu as pris une belle raclée face à ton petit ami.

-Premièrement ce n'est pas mon petit ami et deuxièmement, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Répliquai-je rouge de honte.

-Je cherchais le propriétaire de Dystopie et je suis arrivé ici et, par le plus grand des hasards, je t'ai vu à terre, à la merci de ce type là, comment il s'appelle déjà…

-Aymeric ?

-C'est cela, je ne sais pas ce qu'il allait te faire mais il te regardait bizarrement, comme s'il allait te poignarder ou un truc du genre mais il s'est enfui en me voyant. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon affaire vos histoires de couple j'imagine, je suis venu trouver le propriétaire de Dystopie moi ; déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas mon copain et c'était lui le propriétaire de Dystopie ! M'écriai-je alors en me relevant brusquement.

-Oh, je comprends mieux cette aura sombre qui planait autour de lui. Encore un pauvre type qui tombe entre les mains du démon. J'espère sincèrement que ton amour pour lui pourra le faire revenir à la raison.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que…Oh et puis zut, oubliez-ça ; soupirai-je. Occupez-vous plutôt de mes amies si vous voulez vous rendre utile tant que vous êtes là.

-Et que penses-tu que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure ? Rétorqua-t-il soudain plus sèchement.

-C'est…vous qui nous avez aidées ?

-Evidemment, avec Satoshi, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Ton copain ? Dans tous les cas, j'ai fait mon possible, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne reprennent elles aussi leurs esprits, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lorsqu'il dit cela, un grand poids disparut. Même si je ne faisais pas totalement confiance à Hélios, je le croyais lorsqu'il me disait que tout irait bien pour mes amies. Je voulus le remercier, mais les mots ne vinrent pas d'eux-même et, repensant à mon rêve, je changeai totalement de sujet.

-Hélios, je ne suis pas assez forte, j'ai perdu…

-En effet, si tu affrontais le démon maintenant, il ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée de toi ; me dit-il tout en prenant un autre biscuit.

-Est-ce que je suis un fardeau ? Demandai-je enfin. Est-ce que ma présence gêne les autres ? Si oui, que dois-je faire pour m'améliorer ? Comment est-ce que je peux aider mes amis contre les démons ?

-Calme toi, tu n'as pas encore repris toutes tes forces ; me conseilla Satoshi toujours adossé contre la porte.

Je voulus répliquer que j'allais bien mais je me sentis chanceler à ce moment et je me rassis immédiatement sur le canapé, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps.

-Angéla, dans l'état actuel des choses, personne ne peut prédire ce que les démons nous réservent. Tu n'as pas le niveau certes, mais personne ne l'a, pas même moi où Drago. Gariatron était une chose, quatre démons en est une autre. Tout ce que tu peux faire à présent, c'est t'entrainer plus dur que jamais. Tu voulais apprendre la fusion parfaite ? Dans ce cas, apprends d'abord de tes erreurs pour aller de l'avant pour ne faire qu'un avec tes monstres, eux seuls sont capables de te porter à la victoire.

Je sentis qu'il n'avait pas terminé son sermon mais à ce moment là, June bougea dans le canapé et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Cette dernière ouvrit un œil en gémissant avant de se prendre la tête dans les bras et de se frotter les yeux.

-Où…suis-je ?

-Toujours dans la salle de duel, je crois bien que vous avez perdu ; lui répondis-je d'une voix la plus douce possible malgré mon énervement contre moi-même.

-Cet idiot…il nous a totalement prises par surprise, il nous attendait, nous n'avons pas pu résister…

-Je le sais, moi non plus je n'ai rien pu faire ; avouai-je en serrant le poing en y repensant.

-Désolée Angéla…

-Mais, pourquoi tu t'excuses June ?

-Je pensais qu'en battant Aymeric, tu redeviendrai toi-même…mais nous n'avons pas réussi et nous n'avons réussi qu'à t'entrainer encore plus dans les problèmes…

-Redevenir…moi-même ? Répétai-je sans comprendre ce qu'elle me disait.

-Oui, dès que tu as vu Aymeric hier, tu as changé, tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'allais t'aider dans ton combat ?

-Si mais…

-Si nous n'avions pas agi en premières, tu aurais foncé tête baissée dans les ennuis, sans nous en parler, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était judicieux de foncer avant toi. Ambre et Maya étaient d'accord…Tu vois le résultat…

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à cela. C'était exactement ce que je comptais faire. Mais je n'arrivai pas à en vouloir à June. Non, je m'en voulais à moi-même encore une fois. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir essayé d'accepter l'aide de mes amies alors que je leur avais promis, je m'en voulais d'avoir agis si stupidement en voyant Aymeric la veille, et plus que tout, je m'en voulais d'avoir perdu face à lui…Je me disais capable de protéger des amies, mais j'en étais incapables en réalité.

Ils avaient tous raison, avec mon niveau actuel, je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Mais, le serais-je un jour ?

-Angéla, je te le redemande encore une fois, laisse-nous t'aider.

-Mais vous…

-Nous n'avons pas peur d'être blessées, tu l'as bien vu aujourd'hui. Seules, nous sommes trop faibles, c'est pourquoi nous devons joindre nos forces.

J'hésitai à lui répondre négativement mais Hélios me donna un petit coup dans les côtés en me dévisageant avec son visage moqueur et je soupirai, vaincue.

-C'est d'accord, venez risquer votre vie avec moi si vous le souhaitez tant…

-Génial ! S'exclama soudainement Maya en se levant d'un bond.

-Ma…Maya, depuis quand tu es réveillée ? Bégayai-je.

-Depuis trente secondes mais c'était suffisant pour t'entendre dire que tu renonçais enfin à ta fierté de guerrière solitaire !

-Maya, tu devrais te recoucher, je pense que…

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? demanda alors Ambre Timidement depuis son lit de fortune. On peut vraiment t'accompagner cette fois-ci ?

-Puisque je l'ai dit, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole…

Satoshi, visiblement exaspéré, souffla et sortit de la pièce en se bouchant les oreilles. Il était vrai que le réveil de Maya et Ambre avait provoqué tout un remue ménage assourdissant.

Nous rentrâmes chacune chez nous après nous être assuré que nous étions capables de faire le trajet. Une fois chez moi, remotivée pour m'entrainer intensément, je ne perdis pas une seconde et je ressortis la carte d'Athéna…mais pour faire quoi ?

Je sentais bien que si je devais maitriser la fusion parfaite, elle ne pourrait s'opérer qu'avec ce monstre. Cependant, je ne savais pas du tout comment faire pour « comprendre la carte » comme disait Hélios. Je la regardai, cinq minutes, un quart d'heure, une demi-heure, mais je ne ressentis rien de plus que le sentiment de perdre mon temps. Même en me concentrant le plus possible sur la vision de la citadelle dans le ciel et de Pyros, rien ne se passait.

Je commençais vraiment à me dire que c'était peine perdu, que jamais je ne réussirai à maitriser la fusion parfaite mais je chassai aussitôt cette pensée de mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner au premier obstacle. La fusion parfaite était certainement la seule chose capable de me faire combattre à armes égales avec les démons, je me devais donc de la maitriser, quoiqu'il m'en coutât.

Mon portable vibra. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler à une heure pareille ? Je regardai d'où provenait l'appel mais le numéro qui s'affichait m'était totalement inconnu. Je décrochai et, alors que je m'apprêtai à refouler les publicités, une voix presque terrifiée me parvint de l'autre bout.

-An…Angéla ?

Je me stoppai net. Cette fois, je la connaissais, je la détestais, je la maudissais depuis peu. Cette voix, c'était celle d'Aymeric ! Il allait m'entendre celui-là !

-Toi ? M'écriai-je dans le téléphone. Tu oses m'appeler après ce que tu viens de nous faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, tu as choisi le camp de Gariatron, restes-y maintenant ! Et ne viens pas me demander mon aide encore une fois pour te sortir des problèmes, je ne viendrai pas, pas cette fois !

-S'il te plait Angéla…écoute moi, je t'en supplie, c'est important ; dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Non, je ne t'écouterai pas, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles ni comment tu as eu mon numéro !

-Angéla ! Répéta-t-il plus fermement.

Je m'arrêtai. Il n'était pas dans son état normal…ou plutôt si, il était dans son état normal : craintif, incapable de m'adresser la parole sans bégayer, faible…Tout le contraire du monstre que j'avais vu quelques heures plus tôt.

-J'ai…J'ai passé un pacte avec Gariatron durant la guerre…

-Tu m'appelles pour me dire ce que je sais déjà ? Dans ce cas, au revoir et…

-J'ai fait une erreur !

J'étais sur le point de raccrocher et je stoppai net mon geste, stupéfaite qu'il reconnaisse pour la première fois sa bêtise.

-Une…erreur ?

-Oui, une erreur. Je ne veux plus de ce pouvoir. Quand je l'utilise, je ne suis plus moi-même…j'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne contrôle mon corps et…

-C'est ton problème…Lançai-je sèchement.

-Angéla, il faut que tu m'écoutes ; me supplia-t-il. J'ai besoin…

-C'est un autre de tes pièges c'est ça ? Tu me dis ça pour m'attirer à toi pour mieux me faire du mal, comme toujours ? Continuai-je d'un ton monocorde.

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas ça Angéla, j'ai vraiment besoin…

-Tu t'es mis toi même dans cette galère, ne viens pas pleurer maintenant, c'est ton problème, pas le mien ; l'interrompis-je.

-Ca pourrait le devenir ; répliqua-t-il plus durement.

-Tu n'es pas une menace Aymeric, le pouvoir de Gariatron n'y changera rien, tu es et tu resteras un raté.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait mais Angéla, tu dois comprendre que…

-C'est assez, je ne viendrai pas te sortir encore une fois du trou où tu as sauté pieds joints.. Adieu Aymeric.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, je lui raccrochai au nez. Lorsque je posais mon portable sur la table, des larmes tombèrent alors dessus sans que je puisse les retenir…Pourquoi pleurai-je ?...

Ce coup de fil chamboula totalement mes projets pour la soirée. J'en oubliai même de m'entrainer avec Athéna. Toutes mes pensées étaient occupées par Aymeric. Disait-il la vérité ? Voulait-il réellement rejeter le démon ou bien essayait-il de m'amadouer ? Ces questions me torturaient. Je détestais ce type, je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture, j'avais même déchiré toutes les photos où on nous voyait ensemble, et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais peut-être laissé passer la seule chance de retrouver mon ancien ami…

Je chassai cette idée de mon esprit une dizaine de fois, mais elle revenait encore et encore. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui, il n'était plus rien pour moi, June avait pris sa place dans le groupe, il n'y avait plus de place pour lui, et même s'il y en avait, il ne serait jamais comme avant, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait…

Mais de quoi essayais-je de me persuader moi ?...

Mon téléphone sonna une seconde fois ; June. Je sentais bien que c'était important mais je ne décrochai pas. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler avec elle, surtout si elle me sortait encore ses discours sur la nécessité d'être accompagnée ou quelque chose du même genre.

Je tentai de trouver le sommeil mais il n'y avait rien à faire, j'étais bien trop anxieuse pour cela. Je passai la tête par la fenêtre de ma chambre. C'était presque la pleine lune et il n'y avait pas un nuage pour faire obstacle à ses rayons froids. Nous avions beau être en plein centre d'une ville mondiale, j'entendais à peine les bruits de moteurs au loin. Tout était calme, comme si j'habitais dans un petit village.

L'hiver approchait à grand pas, ainsi que le tournoi inter école où j'étais censée affronter Aymeric pour l'avenir du club…mais tout cela était passé au second plan à présent. Même si l'événement arrivait à son terme sans interruption de la part des démons, ce ne serait que partie remise.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette pensée pessimiste. Non, ce tournoi serait l'occasion de nous entrainer encore plus dur, face à des joueurs de haut niveau. Darksky et son club y participait aussi, il fallait donc que nous arrivions en finale contre lui, c'était la moindre des choses à accomplir pour quelqu'un s'apprêtant à combattre des démons fous.

Je finis par trouver le sommeil, bien plus tard dans la nuit et, lorsque je me réveillai, j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche…

Evidemment, je dormis pendant la moitié de la journée en cours, mais selon Maya, je n'ai pas raté grand chose à part une blague vaseuse de Beauchardassaut sur les tomates. Mais au moins, je fus en forme pour la réunion de club le soir venu.

Lareine ne semblait pas au courant des événements de la veille et personne ne jugea utile de lui en parler mais je sentais chez toutes mes amies une nouvelle détermination. Elles n'avaient visiblement pas apprécié leur défaite contre Aymeric elles non plus.

Alors que la réunion allait se terminer, Lareine nous demanda notre attention quelques minutes de plus.

-Bien, vous avez fait d'énormes progrès depuis le début de cette année, je suis fier de vous.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore assez fortes pour vaincre…l'autre club…répondis-je en baissant la tête.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr moi. Vous avez toutes un potentiel inné pour le duel de monstres, et c'est pourquoi j'aimerai vous donner ceci.

Il nous tendit à toutes les quatre une carte blanche que nous regardâmes, intriguées.

-Et…qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Maya en fronçant les sourcils.

-Des cartes expérimentales, basées sur les anciennes tablettes de l'Egypte antique.

-Et en français ?

-Ce sont des cartes capables d'absorber les esprits de duel et parfois l'âme des gens.

Nous lâchâmes un « non » incrédule très coordonné, ce qui fit rire Lareine.

-Non, je plaisante, c'est Sherry qui me les a données au début de l'année avec pour consigne de vous les transmettre lorsque vous aurez atteint un excellent niveau. Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi elles vont servir, elle n'a pas voulu me répondre lorsque je lui ai demandé…

Nous nous regardâmes toutes les quatre dans les yeux. Il ne nous restait qu'une seule chose à faire et nous semblions d'accord. Le lendemain matin, comme nous n'avions pas cours, nous demandâmes à Ellsworth de nous conduire chez Sherry et à dix heures, nous y étions.

Cette dernière avait visiblement deviné le motif de notre visite impromptue car elle se trouvait déjà sur le parvis de son château et elle prit la parole en première, dès que nous sortîmes de la voiture.

-Les cartes blanches n'est-ce pas ? Alors comme ça Lareine estime que vous êtes prêtes. Nous allons voir ça tout de suite ; déclara-t-elle en guise de bienvenue avec un sourire. Suivez-moi.

Sherry nous conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque et je déglutis. A chaque fois que nous pénétrions dans cette pièce, quelque chose d'étrange se passait : attaque d'un serviteur de démon, apparition d'une carte de Dieu, et j'en passe.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au fond où je fus surprise d'y trouver Hélios avec les deux jeunes qui l'accompagnaient en permanence maintenant. Il lisait un énorme livre attentivement tandis que Satoshi cherchait dans les étagères et Serena feuilletait mollement plusieurs ouvrages en même temps.

-Alors vous voilà ; dit l'ex roi sans même lever le nez de son livre. J'espère que vous allez mieux depuis hier. Comme vous le voyez, je suis plutôt occupé avec ces histoires de démon et de cartes maléfique donc je vais faire vite.

Il releva la tête et nous dévisagea d'un air plus dur que d'habitude. Il n'avait plus cette lueur d'insouciance qu'il arborait si souvent. Il ressemblait presque au roi maléfique que nous connaissions, sans la folie dans son regard. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Angéla, il semblerait que ton souhait soit sur le point de se réaliser.

-Un souhait ? Quel souhait ?

-Celui de maitriser la fusion parfaite évidemment.

-La…la…la fusion parfaite ? Répétai-je persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

-Ce que vous avez entre les mains sont les clés permettant d'accéder à cette invocation ; continua Satoshi de sa voix froide.

-Comment…savez vous cela ? Demanda June étonnée.

-Parce que nous aussi nous en avons eu ; lui répondit joyeusement Serena en sortant une carte de sa poche.

Je sursautai. Elle possédait la fusion parfaite d'Hélios ! Et Satoshi aussi tenait la même carte dans sa main ! Mais…qui étaient-ils vraiment à la fin ? De simple enfants ou bien plus que ça ?...

-Ce ne sont que les clés ; reprit Hélios. Si vous voulez obtenir ce pouvoir, il vous faut réaliser une dernière chose.

-Et cette chose doit être irréalisable je parie ; souffla Maya.

-Prouvez à votre deck que vous êtes capable d'utiliser ce pouvoir, affrontez moi en duel.

Le silence retomba subitement. Affronter Hélios…en duel ? C'était inimaginable ! Personne n'osait se frotter à lui depuis la fin de la guerre, tout le monde savait à quel point il pouvait être redoutable lorsqu'il était sérieux, et il semblait l'être à ce moment là.

-Je pense que je vais passer mon tour, je ne vais pas me ridiculiser devant tout le monde, ça non ! Répondit Maya.

-Je vais faire de même…de toute façon, je ne pense pas en être capable ; continua Ambre.

Le regard d'Hélios se posa alors sur June et moi. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde de plus et j'acceptai, mais June semblait plus réticente. Avait-elle peur de l'affronter ? Ou bien pensait-elle comme Ambre et Maya qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Etais-je trop prétentieuse en pensant pouvoir vaincre l'ex roi seule alors que j'avais lamentablement perdu face à un minable comme Aymeric ?

Sherry nous emmena à l'extérieur et nous prîmes place tous les deux tandis qu'Ambre, Maya, Serena, Satoshi, Sherry, Ellsworth et June regardaient depuis le parvis.

L'air était froid et sec, le soleil brillait fort sans pour autant nous réchauffer. Hélios, l'ex-roi fou d'Héliopolis, notre ennemi juré d'autrefois, la seule personne connaissant les secrets de la fusion parfaite se tenait en face de moi. Il avait gardé son nouveau costume noir mais avait néanmoins remis sa couronne incrustée de pierres précieuses, comme si l'ancien Hélios et l'actuel se côtoyaient en ce moment même. Je lisais dans son regard qu'il n'allait pas me faire de cadeau et je déglutis. Je devais appliquer tous les conseils de Lareine si je voulais avoir une chance…

-Duel ! Nous nous exclamâmes d'une seule voix.

-Je prends la main ; dis-je tout en regardant mes cartes. Je commence en invoquant Terre agent du mystère ! Grace à son effet, je peux ajouter un monstre depuis mon deck à ma main : je choisis Minerve agent de la protection, et puisque je contrôle un monstre agent, je peux l'invoquer spécialement ! Je synchronise Minerve de niveau 4 avec Terre de niveau 2 ! Apparais, messager éternel, Chronos, agent du temps !

Sortant de flammes bleu come l'azur, l'homme ailé apparut, sa faucille à la main. Je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais fait la même chose lors du duel contre Aymeric…Allais-je refaire les mêmes erreurs et perdre ? Non, il n'en était pas question !

-J'active l'effet de Chronos : il me suffit de déclarer une phase et celle-ci est gelée jusqu'au prochain tour et je choisis la battle phase !

-Tu m'impressionnes Angéla, tu compenses le handicap de jouer en premier par l'effet de ton monstre, on dirait que tes heures de club n'ont pas été vaines.

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. C'est à vous à présent.

-On dirait que je ne pourrais pas t'achever ce tour-ci…C'est dommage, je déteste les choses qui s'éternisent mais je n'ai pas le choix…Je pioche et j'invoque immédiatement le dragon Hiératique de Tefnuit en mode attaque ! Je le sacrifie à présent pour invoquer le dragon Hiératique de Su depuis ma main ainsi que l'Electrodragonqueue depuis mon deck. J'active l'effet de Su : en sacrifiant le dragon hiératique d'Eset, je détruis ta carte face cachée !

-Adieu force de Miroir, ça n'allait pas être très utile de toute façon ; grimaçai-je.

-J'invoque donc un autre Electrodragonqueue depuis mon deck. Je recouvre mes deux monstres pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement ! Gardien Antique, prête moi ta puissance, apparais, Dragon hiératique roi d'Atum !

Il était là, son monstre fétiche, celui avec lequel il avait un lien si fort qu'il avait pu établir la fusion parfaite, Atum. Le grand dragon d'or me toisait de sa hauteur. Il était étincelant au sens propre du terme, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir un soleil miniature en face de moi, mais un soleil incroyablement dangereux également.

-Je détache à présent une unité de couverture pour invoquer depuis mon deck le dragon hiératique de Nebteth ! Tu connais la suite, en sacrifiant Su, je peux détruire un de tes monstres ; dis au revoir à Chronos et moi je dis bonjour à un sceau hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis !

-Trois monstres sur le terrain alors que je n'ai rien, heureusement que Chronos me protège…

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. Aller Angéla, donne tout ce que tu as, le vrai duel commence maintenant !

Je grimaçai. Hélios n'avait pas perdu la main et il s'était peut-être même amélioré. Ce que j'avais en main ne me permettait pas de passer ses monstres et le connaissant, il allait me vaincre au tour suivant, tout dépendait donc de ma pioche. L'ex-roi me regardait, le visage neutre, ne laissant paraître aucune expression. S'il voulait tester ma réaction face à un ennemi dénué d'émotion, il avait gagné, j'étais totalement déstabilisée.

-Bien, voyons un peu cette pioche…Parfait, j'active la carte que je viens de tirer, j'ai nommé le grand raigeki qui…

-Qui ne va rien faire du tout ; m'interrompit Hélios. Je révèle mon piège : sceau hiératique du reflet ! En sacrifiant mon dragon hiératique de Nebteth, je peux annuler l'effet de ta carte, et un autre sceau hiératique vient nous rejoindre.

Mon éclair fut totalement absorbé par son dragon qui explosa avant de libérer une autre de ces grosses boules jaunes. Je claquais de la langue, signe de mon agacement. Il avait un coup pour contrer chacun de mes mouvements. Il était bien plus fort qu'Aymeric ou même June. Deux choix s'offraient néanmoins à moi : détruire l'un de ses sceaux, et je m'exposais à l'effet de son dragon ou détruire son dragon et me retrouver avec un monstre encore plus embêtant…

Je me tournais vers mes amies mais elles ne pouvaient qu'afficher une expression de malaise devant la situation et m'encourager.

Soudain, une idée tordue me vint en tête. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais fait en temps normal mais je ne pouvais pas perdre ce duel.

-Bon, je vais faire ceci : Walhalla le sanctuaire du déchu qui me permet d'invoquer Athéna depuis ma main. Je continue en invoquant normalement mercure, Agent de la sagesse.

-Il ne va pas être très utile du haut de ses 0 points d'attaque ; constata Hélios.

-C'est vrai, mais je vais activer le premier effet d'Athéna et vous perdez donc 600 points de vie !

Hélios : 2800 – Angéla : 4000

-A présent, j'active son second effet : en envoyant mercure au cimetière, je peux faire revenir Minerve parmi nous ! Et vous prenez 600 au passage une nouvelle fois.

Hélios : 2800 – Angéla : 4000

-C'est l'heure d'attaquer ! Athéna détruis son dragon hiératique et minerve, occupe toi de l'un de ses sceaux !

Hélios : 2600 – Angéla : 4000

-Je termine mon tour là-dessus.

-C'est pas mal je dois l'avouer ; déclara Hélios en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer après l'attaque, mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je pioche ! Pas mal du tout. Je retire de mon cimetière le sceau hiératique du seigneur dragon soleil ainsi que le dragon hiératique de tefnuit pour invoquer spécialement depuis ma main le dragon hiératique d'asar ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'invoque ensuite normalement le dragon hiératique de gebeb. Battle, Asar détruis Minerve !

-J'active l'effet de Minerve : ce tour Athéna ne pourra pas être détruite !

Hélios : 2600 – Angéla : 3300

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je te laisse la main à présent Angéla.

-On dirait que vous êtes à court de ressources et tant mieux, c'est une porte ouverte pour ma victoire ! Je pioche et j'invoque Mars, Agent de la force, vous connaissez la suite : 600 points de dommages !

Hélios : 2000 – Angéla : 3300

-Finissons-en, j'active l'effet d'Athéna, j'envoie mars au cimetière pour invoquer Chronos !

Hélios : 1400 – Angéla : 3300

-Chronos, détruis Gebeb et Athéna, emporte Asar avec toi !

Hélios : 700 – Angéla : 3300

Lorsqu'Athéna disparut avec le dragon, une vive douleur me transperça le cœur et je me mis à tousser sans pouvoir m'arrêter comme si j'étouffais. Mes amies tentèrent de me rejoindre immédiatement en me voyant mal en point mais Hélios leur fit signe de ne pas bouger, l'air toujours impassible.

-Ca ne va pas Angéla…Ca ne va pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-il soudain mécontent et en haussant la voix. Tu prétends avoir un lien particulier avec cette carte et pourtant tu l'envoies au suicide ? Comment veux-tu maitriser la fusion parfaite alors que tu ne tiens aucun compte de ton monstre !

-Je…je ne comprends pas ; balbutiai-je entre deux quintes de toux.

-Et bien dans ce cas là, je vais te faire comprendre ! J'active mon piège : appel de l'être Hanté pour faire revenir Atum parmi nous ! Regarde ce qu'est un vrai lien !

Hélios piocha sa carte et sans même la regarder, il l'activa devant les yeux ébahis de toutes mes amies, et les miens également. Son dragon rugit et s'illumina de plus belle.

-J'active la carte que je viens de piocher : Fusion Rank-up parfaite ! Ô toi gardien ancestral d'Héliopolis, je fais appel à ta divine puissance, ne faisons plus qu'un et ensemble, dans un même corps et dans un même esprit, écrasons nos ennemis : Elève toi au dessus des cieux : Dragon Hiératique Parfait ; Dieux d'Atum !

Le dragon se couvrit d'une armure d'argent par dessus son armure d'or, ses ailes de lumière se solidifièrent, devenant tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir et il émanait une chaleur encore plus intense qu'auparavant. Les yeux d'Hélios se tintèrent d'une couleur bleu azur identique à celle se reflétant dans les pupilles du dragon d'argent.

Je ne pouvais qu'admirer la puissance qui se dégageait de cette créature. La fusion parfaite…une chose que je n'arrivais pas à maitriser et que je maitriserais sans doute jamais…

-J'active l'effet de mon dragon : rejoins nous, dragon sombre métallique aux yeux rouges ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, son effet me permet de rappeler le dragon hiératique d'Eset de mon cimetière !

-Hélios n'y va pas de main morte ; s'exclama Sherry impressionnée elle aussi.

-Le pouvoir d'Atum est sans limite ! Il me suffit de retirer Dragon hiératique roi d'Atum de mon cimetière et mon monstre gagne les mêmes effets, viens à moi, sceau hiératique du seigneur dragon soleil !

Je regardais presque avec effroi ses monstres. Alors c'était ça, le pouvoir que je ne pouvais pas obtenir ? J'avais sans doute été trop orgueilleuse de penser que je pouvais maitriser une telle chose alors que je n'étais même pas capable de contrôler mes propres sentiments envers les gens qui m'entouraient…

-L'effet d'Eset s'active pour passer à présent au niveau huit, et je recouvre donc mes deux dragons de niveau huit : apparaît, protecteur de la cité du soleil : dragon Hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis ! Je détache une unité de couverture de mon dragon pour détruire ton monstre en sacrifiant le dragon sombre métallique !

Je faillis m'étrangler. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement attaqué ? Il m'aurait vaincue de toute façon… Etait-ce son style de jeu de tout détruire sur son passage…ou bien s'amusait-il avec moi?

-C'est terminé Angéla, sacrifier ton monstre aura scellé ta perte, dragon hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis, attaque la directement : souffle du soleil ardent !

Soudain, alors que les flammes ardentes allaient me toucher, j'entendis comme une voix dans ma tête et je fus coupée de ce monde. Tout autour de moi devint noir et, lorsque je recouvrais la vue, je me trouvais face à Athéna, dans un endroit dévasté. Elle était seule et son armure portait les marques d'une bataille très rude. La fière guerrière aux cheveux d'argent se tourna vers moi et je lus une tristesse infinie dans son regard.

-Ne laisse pas les démons tout détruire…encore…

Je clignais des yeux et une autre silhouette m'apparut comme un fantôme se superposant à Athéna et j'hoquetais de surprise. C'était le monstre de la vision que j'avais eu quelques semaines plus tôt avec June !

La silhouette fantomatique s'estompa mais mon cerveau avait eu le temps de faire le lien. Athéna…elle me demandait de l'aide depuis tout ce temps et je ne l'avais pas compris ! Si je lui faisais confiance, alors elle me mènerait à la victoire !

Je m'avançai vers elle et je la regardai droit dans les yeux, déterminée. Oui, je l'avais comprise, je savais ce que je devais faire à présent. Je devais arrêter d'ignorer sa demande, j'allais enfin répondre à ses attentes !

Lorsque Je revins à moi, l'attaque ne m'avait pas encore touchée. Je me saisis de cette occasion pour riposter. C'était un mouvement qui m'aurait semblé désespéré et inutile en temps normal, mais je sentais que cette fois-ci, cela pouvait changer la donne.

-Depuis ma main, j'active l'effet de mon monstre : Kanna, Agent de l'espoir ! En la défaussant, je peux invoquer depuis mon cimetière Athéna et terminer la Battle phase !

Hélios écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris de voir la grande guerrière de retour d'entre les morts et mes amis m'acclamèrent depuis le parvis. Mais, il était trop tôt pour se réjouir. L'issue de ce duel dépendait de ma pioche du prochain tour. Hélios n'avait plus de carte en main, j'étais donc tranquille pour jouer. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était croire en Athéna.

-Je me suis peut-être trompé sur toi Angéla...Aller, viens, je t'attends ; s'exclama-t-il avec un air de défi tout en souriant légèrement.

Hélios semblait soulagé que le duel ne se termine pas ainsi et je l'étais aussi. A présent, je devais simplement répondre à ses attentes…

-J'arrive ! Je pioche !

Lorsque je tirai ma carte, je sentis comme une main qui m'accompagnait. Je n'étais pas seule, j'avais Athéna à mes côtés, je pouvais gagner !

-Elle est là ; murmura alors Hélios en souriant, mais répondra-t-elle à tes sentiments ?

-J'active ceci : Fusion parfaite !

La carte blanche que je venais de tirer s'illumina et un motif apparut à la place du cadre sans couleur et je souris à mon tour.

-J'envoie donc Athéna au cimetière pour activer la carte fusion parfaite ! Protectrice des villes, reine des batailles, il est temps d'unir nos forces pour vaincre notre adversaire. Protège ce qui t'es cher et repoussent ceux qui nous veulent du mal : invocation parfaite ; Athéna, Déesse protectrice de la Perfection !

-Elle a…réussi ? Bégaya Maya comme si elle n'en revenait pas.

Athéna son armure d'acier pour revêtir une élégante robe rouge sans pour autant quitter son sceptre et son bouclier. Mais une chose avait changé depuis que j'avais activé cette carte. Je sentais la présence d'Athéna bien plus intensément à mes côtés, presque comme si nous partagions le même corps…ce qui n'était peut être pas si loin de la vérité puisque quand je levai le bras pour activer l'effet de ma carte, elle fit de même. Mais c'était une sensation étrange, non pas désagréable, mais inhabituelle. J'avais vraiment l'impression de pouvoir détruire le château de sherry rien qu'en le regardant.

Je me reconcentrai sur le duel. J'avais peut-être fait un beau retour en force, mais ce n'était pas encore fini, Hélios avait toujours un mur de défense qui me séparait de lui…Je ne pouvais pas le détruire, mais je pouvais en revanche le contourner…

-J'active l'effet d'Athéna, déesse protectrice de la perfection : Reviens parmi nous, Athéna ! Sur ce, je vais terminer mon tour.

-C'est…tout ? S'étonna Ambre un peu perplexe.

-Et bien, et bien, félicitations ; me dit Hélios en applaudissant. Je dois te dire que j'ai eu peur pendant un instant mais tu as dépassé mes espérances Angéla. Mais, avoir établi le lien est une chose, pouvoir le maintenir en est une autre. Je pioche et j'active l'effet d'Atum pour invoquer depuis mon deck le dragon hiératique de nuit ! A présent, j'active l'effet du seigneur soleil : en détachant une unité de couverte, je sacrifie nuit pour détruire…

-Pas si vite, j'active l'effet d'Athéna, déesse protectrice de la perfection : en sacrifiant 2000 points de vie, les monstres que je contrôle ne pourront pas être détruits ce tour !

Hélios : 1400 – Angéla : 1300

-Oh, ta carte porte bien son nom. Je vais néanmoins attaquer avec mes deux dragons ton Athéna !

Hélios : 1400 – Angéla : 500

Hélios me sourit une nouvelle fois et regarda sa barre de points de vie avant de soupirer et d'hausser les épaules.

-Bien, on dirait que c'est la fin. Je vais néanmoins poser une carte face cachée et terminer mon tour.

-Je pioche et j'active l'effet d'Athéna, Déesse protectrice de la perfection pour rappeler Mercure, agent de la sagesse. L'effet d'Athéna s'active : vous prenez 600 points de dommages !

Hélios : 800 – Angéla : 500

-J'active maintenant l'effet de mon autre Athéna : en envoyant Mercure au cimetière, j'invoque spécialement minerve en mode défense!

Hélios : 200 – Angéla 500

-Bien, assez joué je pense, les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes, j'active le sceau hiératique du bannissement ; lâcha soudain Hélios. Je sacrifie mon dragon hiératique du seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis pour retirer Athéna du jeu !

-Ce n'était pas prévu…Je vais donc me contenter de passer mon Athéna restant en mode défense…

-Tu t'es admirablement bien battue Angéla, je reconnais bien là la fille que Gariatron a voulu détruire l'année dernière parce qu'elle lui faisait peur…mais tu ne peux pas vaincre la puissance du soleil ! Je pioche et je retire mes trois sceaux hiératiques du seigneur dragon soleil pour invoquer le dragon hiératique de Sutekh !

-Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui là…

-Je retire le dragon hiératique d'asar du cimetière pour détruire Athéna !

-L'effet de Minerve s'active pour protéger mon monstre !

-Dans ce cas, Atum : viens à moi Electro Dragon queue et détruis minerve ! Sutekh va s'occuper d'Athéna et la dernière attaque viendra de…mon dragon hiératique Parfaite dieu d'Atum, Jugement du seigneur soleil : irradiation !

Je tombai à la renverse tandis que j'essayais de me protéger les yeux de cette lumière intense qui anéantit mes derniers points de vie et je sentis la connexion se rompre.

Je restai quelques instants allongée par terre. J'avais perdu…je n'étais pas assez forte pour vaincre. J'avais été trop téméraire…

Je me mis à rire toute seule. Oui, j'avais perdu, mais je n'étais pas triste ni même énervée cette fois car j'avais atteint mon objectif, j'avais réalisé la fusion parfaite et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Je vis mes amies, Sherry, Satoshi, Serena et Hélios venir vers moi, tous me félicitant et commentant mon duel. Ce jour là, la plupart de mes soucis s'envolèrent pour quelques heures, le temps de savourer ma victoire bien méritée. Je maitrisais à présent moi aussi la plus puissante forme d'invocation existante, je n'étais plus un boulet pour l'équipe, je pouvais à mon tour prêter main forte dans la lutte contre les démons.


	27. Chapitre 16: le Fantôme de l'école

_**Chapitre 16 : Le fantôme de l'école**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Nagisa nous était revenue en tant que présidente du club de duel et depuis, tout allait pour le mieux. Avec l'aide de Miyako, elle gérait nos activités pour que nous soyons prêt pour le tournoi inter-école. Saya et Laura continuaient à se disputer continuellement, s'alliant souvent contre moi lorsque j'essayais d'arranger les choses et Alan était également d'une grande aide par ses grandes connaissances. Toutes les menaces qui planaient sur nous depuis le début de cette année semblaient s'en être allé pour quelques temps et je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Et pourtant, personne n'était réellement tranquille. Même si nous paraissions détendus, aucun d'entre nous n'avait oublié notre objectif.

Un jour, alors que nous sortions comme chaque jour de la salle du club, je ressentis un frisson dans le dos et je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Ce n'était que le vent qui passait par la fenêtre entrouverte du couleur. Evidemment, Miyako qui ne regardait pas devant elle me rentra dedans et en profita pour pester contre moi.

-Dis, ça t'arrive souvent de t'arrêter en plein milieu d'un couloir sans aucune raison ? Râla-t-elle.

-Désolé, j'ai cru sentir quelque chose, mais je dois m'être trompé ; répondis-je un peu désorienté.

-Allons bon, tu as peur du vent maintenant ? Ricana Saya. A moins que…tu ne croies aux fantômes ? Continua-t-elle l'œil malicieux.

-J'y crois oui, je suis même sûr qu'ils existent, mais je n'en ai pas peur contrairement à certaines personnes ici.

Tout le monde me regarda comme si j'étais fou et je me contentai d'hausser les épaules. Même si je leur disais que je connaissais le fantôme de la sœur d'Hélios, ils ne me croiraient pas donc autant ne rien leur dire. Cependant, Saya n'en resta pas là et sauta sur l'occasion.

-Ah oui, tu n'as pas peur des fantômes hein ?

-Pas du tout.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je lance l'opération test de courage du club de duel !

-Un…test de courage ? Répéta Laura, sceptique.

-Excellente idée, j'aime beaucoup ! S'exclama Nagisa avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-On va explorer des souterrains, découvrir des trésors, se battre avec des pirates fantômes ? Continua Alan tout aussi enthousiaste.

-Sans moi alors, les nuits blanches à perdre mon temps, très peu pour moi ; déclara Miyako qui faisait déjà demi tour en soupirant.

Cependant, Saya ne la laissa pas s'échapper et lui bloqua le passage, l'obligeant à écouter le reste de son idée. Je serais bien parti incognito également, mais Nagisa était plantée en plein milieu du couloir et ne semblait pas prête à bouger. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de rester moi aussi.

-Bon, explique nous vite, j'aimerais bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi avant minuit si possible ; grogna Miyako.

Saya nous regarda tous un par un avec son regard signifiant que nous allions passer un sale quart d'heure et que cela allait beaucoup l'amuser. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler, un groupe d'élève passa et leur conversation capta l'attention de tout le monde dès qu'ils prononcèrent le mot « fantôme ».

-Vraiment ? Comment en es-tu sûr ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Ce n'est que la rumeur mais on dit que parfois, avant l'aube, on peut apercevoir la silhouette de quelqu'un sur le toit de l'école et qu'elle disparaît avec les premiers rayons du jour ne laissant aucune trace. Comme le jour se lève plus tard maintenant, personne n'avait pu observer ça avant mais des amis qui arrivent tôt m'ont rapporté ça, flippant n'est-ce pas ? Continua un autre.

-Oh mais ça me rappelle, il n'y a pas eu un mort là-bas durant la guerre ? Peut-être que c'est l'esprit de cette personne qui revient se venger qui sait ; continua un troisième.

Le groupe passa son chemin sans que nous puissions en entendre plus. Soudain, Miyako lâcha son cartable et se figea, ses yeux regardant dans le vide et le visage affreusement pâle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Miyako ? S'inquiéta Nagisa.

-Je…Il faut faire ce test ; bégaya la fille aux cheveux de flammes toujours blême.

-Miyako…murmurai-je en devinant ce à quoi elle pensait.

Alan fronça les sourcils. Il devait lui aussi savoir pourquoi Miyako réagissait ainsi et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien de plus.

-Bien, contente de voir que tu as changé d'avis ! S'exclama Saya qui ne pouvait pas comprendre. Donc voilà l'idée, demain soir, donc Samedi, nous nous retrouverons tous ici à la salle du club. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail à ce moment là. Je peux vous assurer que ça va être super ! Et on verra si monsieur Darksky est aussi courageux qu'il le prétend.

Tout le monde acquiesça et nous pûmes enfin rentrer chez nous. Cependant, alors que Miyako allait partir de son côté, je la retins par le bras. Elle ne me résista pas, ce qui était mauvais signe. Je dis à Laura de rentrer de son côté et j'attendis qu'il n'y ait plus que nous deux pour parler.

-Miyako, je sais à quoi tu penses.

-Vraiment ? Répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

-N'importe quel imbécile aurait pu le deviner.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu as compris j'imagine.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire sur sa pique désagréable. Elle avait au moins gardé ses sarcasmes, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Elle se dégagea et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu penses donc que je fais ce test de courage dans l'optique de revoir Dan ? Tu crois réellement que moi, je vais gober des histoires aussi farfelues ?

-Oui. En temps normal, tu passerais à côté, mais ici, tu vois ta seule chance de t'excuser auprès de ton ancien ami, je me trompe ?

-Peut-être bien ; dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit…A plus Darksky.

Je la regardai s'éloigner lentement, les mains dans les poches, de sa démarche décontractée, ses longs cheveux volant au vent et s'embrasant sous le soleil couchant. Elle était bien moins froide qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et pourtant, même si nous le savions tous, elle continuait à se comporter de la sorte avec nous, comme prisonnière d'un rôle dont elle ne pouvait se défaire, le rôle de la chef de la résistance…

Alors que je marchais tranquillement sur le chemin du retour, j'aperçus près du parc deux personnes que je connaissais assez bien à présent : Julie et Denys, les anciens camarades de club de Miyako. Ils m'avaient également remarqué et virent à ma rencontre.

-Darksky-Sama ! S'exclama Denys toujours enjoué, ca faisait longtemps ! Tout va bien de votre côté ?

-Oui, même si nous avons eu quelques soucis ces derniers jours, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Et vous, que venez vous faire ici ?

-On est venu chercher le fant…

Julie écrasa le pied de Denys pour l'empêcher de parler mais j'en avais assez entendu pour comprendre.

-Vous cherchez le fantôme de votre ami n'est-ce pas ?

Julie se raidit. J'avais visé juste.

-C'est exact ; avoua-t-elle après un moment de silence. Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré ce jour-là sur le toit, nous le cherchons.

-Nous avons entendu certaines rumeurs comme quoi une mystérieuse silhouette apparaissait sur le toit de l'école avant le lever de jour, cela nous a intrigué et nous sommes venus voir par nous mêmes ; continua Denys qui avait soudain arrêté de crier. Mais nous ne l'avons jamais vu…termina-t-il plus bas.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi revenez-vous maintenant ?

-La rumeur s'était estompée mais elle revient de plus belle en ce moment ; reprit Julie. J'espère que Miyako…

-Elle sait.

Les deux amis me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Devais-je leur dire que nous partions justement à la chasse au fantôme le lendemain ? Ils étaient autrefois les meilleurs amis de Miyako mais je craignais qu'ils ne fassent replonger cette dernière s'ils venaient également.

Mais leur cacher une telle chose serait injuste, ils avaient le droit eux aussi de revoir leur ami si tout cela était vrai. Je pris ma décision, bien que peu sûr de moi.

-Nous partons demain à la chasse au fantôme.

Julie écarquilla les yeux et Denys fit un bond de deux mètres.

-Nous avons également entendu cette rumeur et nous voulons vérifier si elle est fondée, surtout Miyako qui pense comme vous ; continuai-je devant leur réaction.

-Miyako…a accepté de venir ? Murmura Julie. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait ce courage, elle n'est jamais allée sur sa tombe…

-Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment ; lui répondit Denys. Si elle avait l'occasion de s'excuser auprès Dan, elle le ferait sans hésiter.

-Venez avec nous, elle sera sûrement plus à l'aise si vous êtes avec elle.

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux et, après un signe de tête commun, ils acceptèrent mon invitation. Je leur donnai les modalités et je prévins Saya que nous expédition allait comporter quelques membres supplémentaires puis nous nous séparâmes. Avais-je vraiment bien fait de leur proposer ? Je déglutis en pensant à la réaction de Miyako le lendemain et j'accélérai le pas.

En arrivant, je ne fus même pas surpris lorsque Marie se précipita sur moi pour me supplier de venir également à la chasse au fantôme. Lorsque je me tournai vers Laura, elle détourna le regard, gênée et je fus bien obligé d'accepter…La chasse au fantôme privée du club de duel était devenue bien vite ouverte à tout le monde…

Le lendemain, je passai la journée avec Laura dans le parc à regarder les duellistes comme nous le faisions si souvent auparavant, sauf que nous étions dans l'arène et non dans les gradins avant. Mais du moment que je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec elle sans être dérangé par des histoires abracadabrantesques de démon et de fin du monde, cela me convenait, nous avions un bon nombre d'années à rattraper après tout.

Denys et Julie passèrent vers seize heures et se joignirent à nous. Le soir venu, Marie vint nous chercher et nous partîmes tous pour l'école. Nous croisâmes Nagisa sur le chemin qui eut l'air ravie de revoir les amis de Miyako et nous arrivâmes tous les six devant les grilles de l'école….fermées, évidemment.

-Et…que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Nagisa ennuyée.

Je tentai de les ouvrir à la main, sans succès, elles étaient bien closes.

-Elle aurait pu penser à ça au moins, elle va avoir l'air maligne quand elle arrivera elle aussi devant la grille ; dit Laura en fermant les yeux, l'air désespérée.

Miyako et Alan arrivèrent à leur tour, l'une les mains dans les poches et l'air fatiguée avec un grand manteau noir, l'autre enjoué et guilleret, habillé très légèrement avec une simple veste.

-Quel accueil…chaleureux ; fit remarquer Miyako lorsqu'elle vit les grilles fermées. Elle aurait au moins pu les ouvrir. Je pense donc que l'expédition se termine ici, bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Je suis certain qu'il s'agit de notre première épreuve ! S'exclama Alan en la retenant et essayant de voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre entrée sur le côté.

Au même moment, je reçus un message de Saya sur mon portable. Je m'apprêtais déjà à lui faire état de la situation jusqu'au moment où je lus ce qui était écrit : « Première épreuve ; pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure du fantôme. Ne te fie pas à ce que tu connais, fonce vers l'inconnu, c'est ton seul moyen d'avancer. »

Je dus faire une drôle de tête car tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Alors, que nous dit cette chère Saya ? Me demanda Marie en se penchant par dessus mon épaule pour lire.

-Simplement qu'elle prend son propre jeu trop au sérieux ; répondis-je en éteignant le téléphone. Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous voulez vraiment faire cette chasse au fantôme, il va falloir nous séparer et chercher une entrée.

-Comme je suis la présidente du club…je pense que je devrais les faire non ? Hésita Nagisa.

-Pourquoi pas, au point où on en est ; répondit Laura en haussant les épaules.

-Bien…donc, je pense que la première équipe pourrait se composer de…Laura et Marie. Pour la deuxième…peut-être Darksky et Miyako. Alan ira avec moi et Denys et Julie iront de leur côté, cela convient à tout le monde ?

-On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix ; soupira Miyako. Trouvons cette entrée rapidement, j'ai à faire.

Elle tourna la tête vers ses anciens amis et ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Je devinais aisément à quoi ils pensaient. Chacun voulait trouver l'entrée le plus vite possible afin de vérifier cette rumeur.

Tout le monde se sépara et je me retrouvai seul avec Miyako devant les grandes grilles de l'école. Cette dernière regardait fixement vers le toit et je n'osais pas la déranger.

-Bien, mettons nous en route également ; finit-elle par dire cinq minutes après le départ des autres.

Miyako prit une direction totalement opposée à celle de l'école. Je la rappelai, craignant qu'elle n'abandonne déjà l'expédition, mais elle me répondit par un simple signe de la main pour me dire de la suivre. Qu'avait-elle donc derrière la tête ?

Nous marchâmes dans la rue sombre en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, sans dire un mot. Miyako était plongée dans ses pensées et ne répondait à aucune de mes questions. Elle avançait tout droit, sans même regarder où elle allait.

Finalement, elle bifurqua dans une petite ruelle que je ne connaissais pas et s'arrêta devant une porte de garage.

-Miyako, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ? Nous sommes censés trouver une entrée, pas nous balader à l'aveuglette dans les rues !

-Tu penses vraiment que je suis venue dans un endroit pareil pour le plaisir ? Rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale.

Je m'apprêtai à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur et je la suivis. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était qu'un simple garage, avec quelques voitures et des lumières qui tenaient à peine.

Miyako continua son chemin jusqu'à une autre porte, plus petite. Elle la poussa et sourit lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.

-J'en étais sûre ; dit-elle d'un ton amusé. Tu peux prévenir les autres Darksky, je pars devant.

-Tu vas où exactement ?

-A l'école évidemment, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Nous passâmes la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un long couloir gris, sans aucun ornement excepté un panneau indiquant la sortie. J'envoyai un message aux autres et je suivis Miyako à l'intérieur du tunnel.

-Comment savais-tu qu'on pouvait rentrer par là ? L'interrogeai-je tout en marchant.

-Lorsque j'essayais de trouver un moyen de nous échapper l'année dernière, je suis tombée sur ce passage par hasard. Mais à cette époque, la porte était condamnée et j'ai donc du renoncer. Mais je sais également que c'est le seul moyen de sortir de l'école sans passer par la grande porte, c'est pourquoi j'ai tout de suite pensé à cet endroit lorsque Saya t'a demandé de trouver une entrée.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Miyako semblait vraiment connaître le lycée sur le bout des doigts. En un sens, j'étais content de l'avoir à mes côtés à ce moment, même si je devais subir ses sarcasmes, cela m'évitait les plaintes de Laura, les hésitations continuelles de Nagisa ou les piques de Marie.

Nous continuâmes quelques minutes dans ce couloir avant de débarquer devant une nouvelle porte que Miyako ouvrit et nous nous retrouvâmes au sous-sol, à côté des vestiaires des gymnases. Derrière la porte, je pouvais lire une inscription « interdit aux élèves », pas étonnant que je n'aie jamais su qu'il y avait un passage ici.

Nous attendîmes en silence les autres qui arrivèrent petit à petit avec Denys et Julie en tête, suivis de Nagisa et Alan, pour finir par Laura et Marie qui semblaient épuisées.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire le moindre commentaire toi ; me prévint Laura avant même que je n'aie pu dire un mot.

-Quelle idée aussi d'essayer d'escalader les murs de l'école pour rentrer hein ; lui dit Marie avec une tape dans les côtes.

-Ce n'était certainement pas mon idée ! Rétorqua Laura visiblement très énervée.

Mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois et je pus lire un nouveau message de Saya : « Félicitation, vous avez pénétré la demeure hantée. A présent, il va vous falloir survivre. Essayez d'atteindre mon repaire, mais où est-il ? Essayez de deviner. Des indices sont répartis partout dans les salles de classe, le premier se trouve là où tout a commencé… »

Je me pris ma tête dans les bras. Saya avait vu bien trop de films, ce n'était pas possible de prendre son propre jeu autant au sérieux…

Lorsque je finis de lire ce message à voix haute, ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais fou.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut soumettre ce regard, je ne fais que lire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Saya entend par « survivre » ? Me demanda Nagisa peu rassurée. Elle ne nous a quand même pas préparé des pièges j'espère ?

-Puisque c'est une épreuve de courage, j'imagine que si…mais ça ne rend la chose que plus excitante ! S'exclama Alan.

-Je sens que la nuit va être longue ; soupira Laura. Trouvons vite ces indices qu'on en finisse.

-Et où veux-tu les trouver ? Ils pourraient être n'importe où ; répliquai-je.

-C'est simple, connaissant Saya, « là où tout a commencé » ne peut être que la salle de club ; me répondit Miyako en prenant cette direction.

Tout le monde sembla d'accord et nous la suivîmes. Nous remontâmes tout d'abord au rez-de-chaussée et je remarquai que la cour vue de nuit était bien différente. Sans la lumière du jour, on ne pouvait distinguer les différentes installations et tout se mélangeait dans un méli mélo d'ombres inquiétantes. Cependant, rien ne semblait troubler Miyako qui continuait d'avancer naturellement avec Denys, Alan et Julie juste derrière elle et Nagisa un peu en retrait.

Evidemment, pour eux, cet endroit était aussi familier de jour que de nuit mais moi, j'étais mal à l'aise, comme si quelqu'un m'observait. En me retournant, je vis que ni Marie, ni Laura ne semblaient rassurées.

-Darksky, ça ne va pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ; me dit soudain Marie.

-Tu me fais peur tu sais ? Parce que avec toi, un mauvais pressentiment signifie des ennuis…

-Je ne sais pas…mais je détecte deux autres présences ici à part nous.

-Deux ? Répéta Laura surprise. Il y a Saya et ?

Je frissonnai. Laura n'osait peut-être pas le dire ou bien ne voulait pas y croire, mais cette présence ne pouvait être qu'une chose. La rumeur était donc bien vraie…

Je voulus prévenir Miyako mais je constatai avec horreur qu'elle avait disparue, de même que Denys, Julie, Nagisa et Alan. Il ne fallait pas paniquer, après tout, j'avais l'habitude des fantômes, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient réellement maléfiques…

-Darksky, il ne manque pas quelques personnes ? Me demanda Laura.

-Génial, on est seul dans une école avec un fantôme ! S'exclama Marie avec un faux sourire.

-Arrête de dire des trucs pareils ; la réprimandai-je. Il n'y a pas de fantôme ici. Continuons simplement jusqu'à la salle de club, les autres devraient déjà y être.

Sans dire un mot de plus, nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment principal. Une fois que nous eûmes passé la porte, cette dernière se referma brutalement et me fit sursauter.

-Alors, on a peur d'une porte ; me lança Marie en se dirigeant vers le bouton pour allumer la lumière.

Elle appuya dessus mais rien ne se passa et je la vis frissonner.

-Alors, on a peur du noir ? Lui lançai-je à mon tour pour me venger.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai pas envie de me casser une jambe dans les escaliers moi !

-Calmez –vous un peu vous deux ; nous interrompit Laura. Saya a simplement du couper l'électricité pour rendre son jeu plus…réel. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne trainons pas.

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue elle non plus. Saya y était forcément pour quelque chose, mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle à l'œuvre…

Nous avançâmes à tâtons jusqu'au couloir menant à la salle de club sans autre mauvaise surprise. La lumière de la lune était largement suffisante pour éclairer nos pas.

Soudain, un coup de vent fit claquer une fenêtre et sursauter Marie.

-Je…je n'ai pas peur hein, c'est juste que…

Elle s'arrêta net et devint livide avant de se mettre à trembler.

-Bah, tu as perdu ta langue ?

-De…Derrière…Derrière-toi…Bégaya-t-elle, terrifiée.

-Oui, derrière moi ?

-Un Fan…fan…fan…

-Un faon ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Laura.

-Un Fantôme ! S'écria-t-elle soudain avant de s'enfuir.

Laura et moi, nous nous retournâmes et mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Il y avait une forme blanchâtre, presque transparente, flottant au dessus du vide et se rapprochant lentement de nous. Je n'arrivai même pas à dire si la chose avait forme humaine…

-Dark…sky…Murmura-t-elle, sa voix se mêlant au sifflement du vent.

Laura poussa un cri de terreur et sans demander son reste s'enfuit également dans la direction opposée en m'entrainant avec elle.

Nous courûmes ainsi comme si notre vie en dépendait – ce qui était peut-être le cas- jusqu'au bout du couloir où nous tournâmes sur la gauche vers la salle du club. Lorsque nous passâmes devant, la porte s'ouvrit et deux mains nous agrippèrent pour nous trainer à l'intérieur.

Je fus à peine surpris lorsque je vis que tout le monde était là, y compris Marie.

-Ca ne va pas de crier comme ça ? Râla Miyako.

-Attendez, ne dites rien, vous avez vu un fantôme n'est-ce pas ? Nous demanda Alan toujours de sa voix enjouée.

-Oui, je crois ; répondis-je encore essoufflé.

-Il n'y a pas de « je crois » qui tienne, c'était un fantôme, point barre ! Rétorqua Laura toujours affolée.

Miyako se frotta les yeux avec deux doigts comme si elle était vraiment très fatiguée…ou pour signifier que nous la fatiguions.

-Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? C'est certainement l'un des pièges de Saya pour nous faire peur.

Un grand silence suivit et Marie et Laura prirent des airs totalement déconcertés, ce qui fit soupirer une nouvelle fois la grande fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Au passage, nous avons trouvé le premier indice ! S'exclama Denys.

-« La où tout a commencé n'est peut-être qu'une illusion, un rêve. Ma demeure ne se trouve cependant pas dans les songes, mais bien dans le monde réel. Peut-être devriez-vous remonter à la source du sommeil pour savoir où je me trouve… » ; Lit Julie en prenant un air concentré.

Marie la regarda comme si elle était une bête étrange, Laura se croisa les bras et ferma les yeux, désespérée et je me pris à nouveau la tête dans les bras. Je ne savais pas où elle était allée pêcher tout ça, mais il était indéniable qu'elle voulait réellement nous faire tourner en bourrique…

C'est alors que je remarquai quelque chose…ou plutôt je remarquai l'absence de quelque chose : je n'avais entendu aucun commentaire enthousiaste de Nagisa ! Je regardai alors autour de moi mais elle n'était pas dans la pièce.

-Tiens, Nagisa n'est pas avec vous ?

-On pensait qu'elle était avec vous ; me répondit Alan, ennuyé. Nous l'avons perdu de vue lorsque nous nous sommes séparés.

-Allons bon, en plus de devoir chercher un fantôme, nous allons devoir chercher notre présidente ; râla Miyako de plus en plus fatiguée.

Marie fronça alors les sourcils à nouveau et m'attrapa par l'épaule. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et je fus surpris par l'expression qu'elle avait ; sérieuse et inquiète, cela ne présageait rien de bon…

-Qu'y a-t-il Marie ?

-Darksky, c'est mauvais, Nagisa a peut-être des ennuis.

-Avec le fantôme ? Je suis sûr qu'elle se cache plutôt dans un placard en attendant que quelqu'un vienne et…

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Me coupa-t-elle. Je sens une nouvelle présence, et cette fois, bien plus sombre que celle de Saya ou du soi-disant fantôme, presque aussi sombre que la présence que je sentais à l'intérieur d'Hélios auparavant…

Laura lâcha un cri de surprise et je serrai le poing. Nous savions trop bien ce que Marie voulait dire, elle parlait évidemment de Gariatron et donc de Shadow. Laura, Marie et moi étions certainement les seules personnes au courant du secret d'Hélios dans cette pièce et il était inutile de semer la panique. Si Shadow ou l'un de ses sous-fifres était là, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Un fantôme, la présidente disparue, une menace, cela faisait beaucoup pour un simple test de courage organisé par mon amie…Au moins un élément là-dedans n'était sûrement pas prévu.

Evidemment, Miyako demanda à Marie de quoi elle parlait mais cette dernière esquiva totalement la question en lui posant une autre question :

-Miyako, tu ne crois vraiment pas aux fantômes ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, de quoi parlais-tu à l'instant ?

-Je sens…de l'espoir en toi depuis tout à l'heure…à quoi penses-tu ?

-A rien, vraiment…répondit-elle faiblement.

-Peut importe ce qu'elle veut dire ; intervint Laura. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici, point. Pour le moment, nous devrions nous concentrer sur deux choses : terminer ce stupide test de courage et retrouver Nagisa, ensuite nous verrons qui est ce mystérieux individu qui se balade dans l'école un samedi soir.

-Comme tu voudras ; dit Miyako en haussant les épaules. Je pars en reconnaissance dans ce cas, vous, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

La grande fille ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Je me tournai vers Julie et Denys qui avaient l'air embêtés et je pensais savoir pourquoi. Miyako ne pensait qu'à une seule chose à présent : retrouver son ami, et rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin, elle serait même prête à défier Shadow s'il se montrait…Il fallait agir vite.

-Bien, comme l'ont dit Laura et Miyako, nous avons nos priorités : Marie, Laura, essayez de finir ce jeu et trouvez Saya, elle est peut-être en danger elle aussi. Denys, Julie, Alan, je compte sur vous pour retrouver Nagisa.

-Et toi alors ? Tu vas te la couler douce ici ? Ricana Marie.

-Je vais rattraper Miyako. Avec le fantôme et la personne non identifiée, elle ne devrait pas se promener seule…je compte sur vous.

Je sortis à mon tour de la pièce et je me retrouvai seul dans le couloir sombre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur. Je ne vis Miyako nulle part mais je devinais aisément quelle direction elle avait prise et je m'engageai dans le long couloir à mon tour. Je passai au premier étage sans mauvaise rencontre, puis au second. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle lorsque j'entendis une étrange mélodie. Quelqu'un jouait du piano.

Je me raidis. Qui était assez tordu pour venir jouer au piano à l'école en pleine nuit ?

Ma curiosité fut plus grande que ma crainte et je me dirigeai vers la source de la musique. Je fis halte devant une salle servant de débarras. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la mélodie venait de cette pièce.

Prudemment, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'ouvris la porte. Je n'y voyais pas à deux mètres et pourtant, je devinais l'ombre d'un piano à queue près de la fenêtre entrouverte, mais pas celle du pianiste.

Je ris intérieurement et je me détendis. C'était du Saya tout craché ça, un piano mécanique pour nous faire croire à la présence d'un fantôme invisible. Malheureusement pour elle, ce genre de tour ne marchait pas avec moi.

Je m'apprêtais déjà à repartir chercher Miyako lorsque j'entendis comme un souffle. Ca ne ressemblait pas au bruit du vent mais plus à un râle humain…

Allons bon, encore un tour de Saya…qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? Un CD où elle s'était enregistré elle même ou bien un ventilateur soufflant dans un cône ou bien…

Je me figeai instantanément. Deux minuscules yeux rouges me fixaient par la fenêtre. Non, ce n'était qu'une blague de Saya, certainement des autocollants ou des lasers…

Je sursautai lorsque je les vis bouger et grossir lentement tandis que le râle se faisait de plus en plus proche.

-Tu…tu es très douée Saya, je dois l'avouer…mais pourrais tu éloigner ton laser de moi s'il te plait ?...

Aucune réponse excepté cette respiration saccadée. Mon bon sens m'ordonnait de m'enfuir à toute jambe mais ma fierté me l'empêchait. Je ne voulais surtout pas donner à Saya ce qu'elle désirait tant si c'était bien elle qui avait orchestré tout ça…

Cependant, ma conviction vacilla lorsqu'une sorte de brume transparente envahit la pièce et dessina comme un corps difforme sous les deux yeux rouges.

-Dark…Sky…

C'en était trop ! Saya ou pas Saya, j'étais terrifié et je pris mes jambes à mon cou, tant pis si c'était une ruse, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire tuer par cette…chose !

J'avais à peine fait quelques mètres que je me heurtai à quelqu'un et je lâchai un cri suraigu.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais un tel raffut ? Râla la personne en m'attrapant par le col.

-Mi…mi…Miyako ? Bégayai-je presque heureux de la voir.

Elle soupira et me lâcha.

-Tu faisais tellement de bruit que j'ai cru que quelqu'un était en danger tu sais.

-Mais…mais j'étais en danger ! Répliquai-je.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui te fait peur cette fois ? Une souris ? Une araignée ? Ou bien alors…le fantôme ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle Miyako, il y a vraiment un truc pas net dans cette école, je viens de me faire attaquer par…par…une chose qui…

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que Saya a inventé ; me coupa-t-elle. Je me suis déjà pris un gant plein de ketchup et un drap accroché au plafond avec des lampes torches à l'intérieur, j'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir.

-Un…gant plein de ketchup ?

J'examinai alors de plus près mon ami et je remarquai en effet une énorme tache rouge au niveau de son col et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire…ce qui me valut une belle claque.

-On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir nettoyer ! Bon sang, tu es aussi peu soucieux des affaires des autres que Saya toi…

-Désolé, mais il faut avouer que la blague est amusante tout de même et…

-Tu en veux une autre ?

-Non merci, je m'en passerai.

A partir de ce moment là, je ne fis plus aucune remarque sur cette blague…bien que je la trouvai vraiment drôle, surtout comme c'était Miyako qui en avait fait les frais. Au moins, j'avais pu évacuer toute la peur que cette chose m'avait procurée, ce qui me permit d'y repenser plus calmement.

C'était déjà la deuxième fois que je croisais son chemin. Si ce n'était qu'une blague de Saya, une seule fois aurait suffi et elle aurait trouvé autre chose pour nous effrayer…Plus important, Saya était bien incapable de faire des fantômes aussi réalistes, surtout en à peine une journée. Non, il s'agissait bien là d'une chose sans aucun rapport avec Saya.

-Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ou bien tu viens ? Lança Miyako depuis les escaliers en me tirant de mes pensées.

-Je pense que je vais venir avec toi, ce n'est pas prudent de se balader seule…

Elle ne répondit rien et commença à monter. Je la rejoignis en courant, il était hors de question de la perdre encore une fois et de me retrouver seul avec…la chose.

La fille aux cheveux rouges ne s'arrêta pas au troisième étage et alla directement à la porte menant au toit, devant laquelle elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-C'est…ici…

-Tu es prête Miyako ? Lui demandai-je en la prenant par l'épaule.

-Evidemment…enfin, je pense…

Elle respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Immédiatement, le vent me fouetta le visage. Il était bien plus fort que d'habitude, comme s'il nous repoussait à l'intérieur…Mais Miyako n'en tint aucun compte et sortit, et je la suivis.

De nuit, la vue sur la ville était presque magique. Les milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel se confondaient avec les lumières de la ville tandis que la mer au loin se mélangeait avec le ciel, si bien que je ne pouvais pas les distinguer. Mais je n'étais pas venu pour admirer la vue et je reportai mon attention sur mon amie.

Miyako fit quelques pas, regarda de tous les côtés avant de rire doucement.

-Je le savais….je savais bien que c'était impossible.

Elle se retourna vers moi. Même si elle souriait légèrement, une tristesse et une déception infinies se lisaient dans ses yeux.

-Il n'y a rien à voir ici, rentrons, les autres doivent s'inquiéter.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? Peut-être que…

-Non Darksky, c'est bon, j'ai vu ce que j'étais venue voir…

Alors que la jeune fille tournait déjà le dos au rebord, le vent souffla de plus belle et me fit perdre l'équilibre. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, Saya n'y était pour rien puisqu'il n'y avait aucun ventilateur géant en vue.

Une brume sortie de nulle part nous entoura et les deux yeux rouges réapparurent juste devant la porte. Les yeux de Miyako s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit cela. Elle devait penser qu'elle avait en face d'elle son ancien ami mais je sentais qu'il s'agissait d'une chose totalement différente…

-Da…Dan ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Non Miyako, n'approche pas, ce n'est pas lui ! Lui criai-je.

-Ca ne peut-être que lui imbécile…il est revenu…

-Miyako, ne soit pas têtue et éloigne-toi de ça !

Mais mon amie n'écoutait pas ce que je lui disais et elle continuait de s'approcher de la forme brumeuse. Il fallait que je l'arrête…

-Dark…sky ; murmura une nouvelle fois la chose sans forme.

-Comment…connaissez-vous mon nom ? Articulai-je enfin.

-Im…bécile…

Cette chose était bien familière avec moi…

Soudain, une chose me frappa, je connaissais cette voix ! Même si elle était totalement déformée, haletante et résonnante, je la connaissais.

-Lu…Luna, est-ce que c'est toi ? Demandai-je prudemment.

-E…Evi…demment !

La voix se fit immédiatement plus claire et toute la brume autour de nous se rassembla sous le corps difforme pour lui en procurer une, une forme de jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle vit cela, Miyako s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux.

-Co…Comment ? C'est une fille ?

-Ah, enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, je pensais que je n'arriverai jamais à puiser assez d'énergie pour reprendre une apparence normale ! S'exclama le fantôme blanc.

Je dus la regarder très bizarrement car elle eut l'air surprise.

-Quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? Je suis mal coiffée ou bien ?

-Luna…qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Lui dis-je en mettant ma main sur mon front.

-Oh, mais c'est très simple, lorsque l'attaque de Gariatron m'a atteinte, je me suis dissipée en milliers de particules. J'ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir refaire surface comme tu l'as vu. Jusqu'à présent, je subsistais uniquement sous forme de brume ou de chose sans aucune forme. Mais à présent, me revoilà !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais…Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu es arrivée ici et surtout, ce que tu fabriques ici !

-C'est une longue histoire peu intéressante. Quant à ma présence ici, c'est parce que je sais que vous n'avez pas vaincu le démon, donc je suis de retour pour vous aider, je ne me balade pas dans ce monde pour mon plaisir tu sais!

-J'imagine donc que les histoires de fantômes et tout ça, c'est de toi qu'elles parlent ?

-Sûrement oui ; répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je t'ai longtemps attendu sur ce toit, mais chaque jour, la lumière du soleil me faisait disparaître de la vue des gens. J'ai bien essayé de rentrer en contact avec toi mais tu ne m'as jamais remarquée…

Toute la pression se relâcha d'un seul coup. Tout s'expliquait à présent. Je regardai Miyako qui avait également suivi la conversation. Elle avait l'air déçue mais également soulagée. Peut-être que les choses étaient mieux ainsi, peut-être que revoir le fantôme de son ami lui aurait fait plus de mal que de bien.

-Tiens, tu es…Hikari Miyako n'est-ce pas ? Dit soudain Luna en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

-Ou…Oui ; bégaya-t-elle surprise.

-J'ai bien connu ton alter égo sur ce toit, nous en avons passé du temps ensemble tu sais…C'est dommage que tu te sois réconciliée avec elle, je me sens bien seule depuis son départ.

-Ah…euh…désolée ; dit la jeune fille à court de réponse.

J'allais poser une autre question à Luna lorsque j'entendis le cri d'une attaque. En me retournant, je vis Saya se précipiter vers Luna tandis que tout le reste du club lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger.

-Alors c'est toi le fantôme qui m'as volé la vedette ? Tu vas voir ce que ça coute de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

Elle sauta dans les airs et tenta de donner un coup de pied au fantôme pendant qu'elle retombait…mais elle passa à travers et je reçus naturellement son attaque en pleine tête.

-Oh, désolée Darksky, ce n'était pas volontaire ; s'excusa-t-elle rapidement.

-J'espère bien que ce n'était pas volontaire ; grommelai-je en me relevant.

-Ce sont tes nouveaux amis Darksky ? Intéressant ; déclara Luna en regardant les membres du club un par un.

-Un…un…un vrai fantôme ! S'exclama Denys. Et ce n'est pas Dan en plus !

-Bien, il semblerait qu'on se soit démenés pour rien ; continua Julie en haussant les épaules.

-Les présentations, c'est trop demandé? Dit Marie avec une pointe d'ironie.

Je soupirai.

-Luna, voici mes amis du club de duel Alan, Denys, Julie, Laura, Saya, et ma sœur, Marie. Tout le monde, voici Luna, un fantôme et accessoirement, la sœur de notre très cher Hélios.

Ils la saluèrent, mal à l'aise tandis que Miyako alla se joindre à Denys et Julie en souriant. Cette aventure lui avait au moins permis de retrouver le sourire et de renouer avec ses anciens amis une bonne fois pour toute.

-Quand même, j'avais préparé plein de super pièges comme un gant plein de ketchup, un piano mécanique, un joli drap volant, et voilà qu'un vrai fantôme se pointe, c'est nul ; geignit Saya.

-Que veux-tu, voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on organise un test de courage dans une école hantée ; lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Cependant, te voir hurler de peur n'a pas de prix ! J'ai réussi à te faire peur !

-D'où est-ce que tu pouvais voir ça toi ? Rétorquai-je furieux.

-De la salle du conseil des étudiants évidemment ; dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

-Il y a des…des cameras dans la salle…

Je m'interrompis. Nagisa n'était toujours pas là et Saya avait certainement pu voir tout ce qui nous était arrivé depuis notre arrivée ici, elle devait donc savoir où se trouvait la présidente du club. Mais, lorsque je lui posai la question, elle répondit par la négative.

-Laura m'a déjà demandé, et elle est sortie de mes écrans lorsqu'elle est entrée dans le bâtiment principal…C'est fou quand même de réussir à échapper aux caméras…A quoi elles servent si on peut y échapper ! Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas…

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Saya n'avait pas fait mention de la troisième présence dans l'école, cela signifiait qu'elle ne l'avait pas détecté non plus…Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon, Nagisa était peut-être en grand danger !

C'est alors que des pas résonnèrent dans la nuit et deux ombres se détachèrent dans l'ouverture de la porte. Je reconnus immédiatement l'une d'entre elle, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon inquiétude. Pour couronner ça, Marie prit une position défensive, comme si elle était prête à se battre.

Les deux personnes avancèrent et, lorsqu'il fut éclairé par la lune, je pus distinguer nettement l'individu inconnu que j'avais en face de moi. C'était un grand homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux rouges de la même couleur que ses yeux et sa cape. Il nous regardait tous d'un air mauvais rempli de haine. A ses côtés, Nagisa baissait les yeux et n'osait visiblement pas nous regarder, comme si elle était gênée de quelque chose.

Tout cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Ce n'était peut-être pas Shadow, mais l'homme que j'avais en face de moi ne me paraissait pas moins dangereux que ce dernier. Mon regard passa sur Luna qui avait subitement repris une expression sérieuse et elle fronçait elle aussi les sourcils, appuyant encore plus mes craintes.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez intérêt à relâcher Nagisa ! M'écriai-je.

-Relâcher ? Répéta-t-il avec une voix râpeuse. Je ne la retiens nullement en otage, elle me suit de son plein gré, n'est-ce pas ?

Nagisa ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner le regard.

-Ah oui, qui êtes-vous alors ? Un ami de son oncle ? Demanda Laura sur un ton de méfiance.

-Si Shadow est l'ombre éternelle, vous êtes le brasier ardent ; lui lança alors Marie.

L'homme rit gravement puis la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui.

-Tu as bien deviné, félicitations. Mon nom est Floges, je suis un des serviteurs de Pyros et à partir d'aujourd'hui, Fukuhara Nagisa l'est également.


	28. Chapitre 17: Le phénix

_**Chapitre 17 : Le Phoenix**_

-Aller Athéna, Déesse protectrice de la perfection, détruis le dragon Hiératique parfait, Dieu d'Atum et met un terme à ce duel, Perfect Light beam !

-Carte piège activée ; répliqua l'ex-roi avec un sourire Moqueur. Cylindre Magique, retour à l'envoyeur !

Hélios : 500 – Angéla : 0

Pour la dixième fois de la journée, je m'effondrai par terre sous la puissance de l'attaque d'Hélios…enfin, sous la mienne cette fois… Même si j'avais réussi à maitriser la fusion parfaite et acquis une nouvelle arme dans la lutte contre les démons, il me restait encore bien du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir égaler Hélios ou Drago. C'est pourquoi je m'entrainais tous les jours, sans relâche, jusqu'à épuisement, si bien que mes amies commençaient à croire que ce n'était pas un démon qui allait me tuer mais bien Hélios…

Je me relevai une nouvelle fois en titubant avant de me remettre en position.

-Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, tu ne penses pas ? Me dit Sherry depuis la fenêtre de son château.

A contrecoeur, je laissai mon disque de duel et je rentrai à l'intérieur avec Hélios, qui s'affala immédiatement sur un des sofas tandis que j'allai prendre place entre Maya et Ambre. Ces dernières n'avaient pas eu le courage de poursuivre la voie de la fusion parfaite et me regardaient combattre à désormais. June, au contraire, avait voulu se perfectionner et s'entrainait aussi dur que moi avec Serena et Satoshi pour maitriser cette invocation, c'est pourquoi elle n'était pas avec nous à ce moment-là.

Ellsworth nous apporta des rafraichissements et nous parlâmes des derniers événements liés à la présence des démons dans ce monde. Depuis l'étrange photo, aucun d'eux ne se manifestait

ouvertement mais le nombre de catastrophes naturelles dans le monde avait subitement augmenté, et de façon dramatique.

Dans les zones sismiques, des tremblements de terre de magnitude huit se répétaient, sous les tropiques, les tempêtes automnales étaient bien plus dévastatrices que les autres années, de nombreux volcans endormis depuis des décennies se réveillaient et causaient des ravages, et, moins problématique mais étrange tout de même, les forêts du monde entier s'étendaient et regagnaient la place qu'elles occupaient avant, le cas le plus flagrant était celui de l'Amazonie. L'alerte rouge était déclarée dans les zones concernées et des milliers de personnes avaient du être évacuées d'urgence.

-Il ne fait aucun doute que tous ces événements ne sont pas de simples coïncidences ; déclara Sherry en nous tendant un journal qui affirmait le contraire. Tout comme Gariatron avait pu étendre son influence à travers son voile de ténèbres, les autres procèdent de la même méthode. Si nous les laissons faire, ils seront inarrêtables.

-Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ? Demanda Hélios sans lever le nez de son jus d'orange. Je veux bien aller les attaquer tout de suite, mais nous risquerions de perdre notre meilleur atout : l'effet de surprise puisqu'à six contre un, même moi je ne pourrais pas faire face, et ça serait bien dommage.

-Il nous faudrait un espion, quelqu'un qui les infiltrerait pour ensuite les détruire de l'intérieur ; lui répondit-elle.

-Qui serait assez cinglé pour aller au suicide ? M'exclamai-je en m'étouffant à moitié avec mon jus d'orange en entendant cela.

-Je suis sûre que tu le ferais toi ; ricana Maya que j'ignorai cette fois.

-Et puis, comment comptez-vous les infiltrer ? Nous ne savons ni comment ils procèdent, ni où ils se trouvent et encore moins qui est dans leur camp !

-Si je ne me trompe pas, j'imagine que tu veux attirer les démons ici et ensuite leur envoyer ta taupe, taupe qui, tu le sais, est déjà au courant et d'accord avec tes plans, c'est bien cela ? Dit alors Ambre d'une voix hésitante.

-C'est presque ça, sauf que la personne à laquelle je pense n'est pas encore prévenue.

-Du moment que je n'ai pas besoin de faire trop de choses dans ces histoires, faites comme bon vous semble ; lança Hélios en baillant.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il était tellement insouciant, qui aurait cru qu'il se préoccupait vraiment du sort du monde…Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait bel et bien après tout.

Au même moment, June revint avec Serena et Satoshi. Comme d'habitude, elle n'affichait aucune expression particulière après son entrainement, si bien qu'il m'était impossible de deviner si elle progressait réellement ou non…

Sherry expliqua brièvement son plan aux trois nouveaux venus. Les jumeaux n'eurent aucune réaction particulière mais June au contraire trouva l'idée excellente.

-Si seulement ils ne m'avaient jamais vue, j'aurais pu faire l'appât ; se lamenta-t-elle, déçue.

-Je contacte ce soir la personne, et demain matin, je vous tiens au courant.

Après cela, nous rentrâmes toutes chez nous. La nuit venue, je repensai longuement au plan de Sherry. En lui-même, il n'était pas mauvais et avait de grandes chances de réussir, mais les risques à encourir étaient bien trop grands pour l'espion. Cependant, je ne voyais moi-même aucune autre solution à part attendre qu'ils se montrent au grand jour…

Tandis que je réfléchissais à une alternative, mon portable vibra sur mon bureau. Un message de Laura, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. J'avais tellement été obnubilée par Aymeric et mon entrainement que j'en avais complètement oublié le reste. Cependant, un message à deux heures du matin était tout sauf normal…

J'étais sur le point de lire ce qu'elle m'avait envoyé lorsqu'elle m'appela directement. Etrange, normalement, elle se contentait d'envoyer un message, elle n'appelait que très rarement…Je décrochai, inquiète.

-Laura, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu appelles bien tard.

-Angéla, désolée si je suis un peu brusque mais le temps presse. Connais-tu un type du nom de Floges ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix ou se mêlaient peur et colère.

Je me raidis. Plus aucun doute, elle avait des ennuis si elle mentionnait le serviteur de Pyros.

-Malheureusement oui ; lui répondis-je gravement. Il nous a attaqué il y a quelques semaines. Tu as croisé sa route également ?

-Oui, et il a…il a…

-Il vous a attaqué aussi ? Demandai-je, craintive.

-Oui…mais il a surtout embarqué une de nos amies avec lui !

-Il a…enlevé quelqu'un ? M'étranglai-je.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça ; hésita-t-elle. Je t'expliquerai en détails un autre jour. Mais dis-moi que tu as des informations sur lui, je t'en prie !

-Je…désolée, je n'en ai aucune...Je sais simplement qu'il est serviteur de Pyros…

-Oh…je vois ; Murmura Laura visiblement dépitée. Désolée de t'avoir dérangée dans ce cas et…

-Attends Laura ! Si tu as vraiment besoin d'informations, je peux demander à Sherry ou Hélios, je pense qu'ils doivent en savoir plus que moi.

-Ne te dérange pas avec ces histoires Angéla, ce n'est pas grave après tout…

-Bien sûr que si c'est grave ! Il ne faut pas que ces types fassent ce que bon leur semblent !

-Merci…Merci Angéla…

-Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons retrouver ton amie !

Le lendemain, je ne perdis pas une seule seconde et j'appelai Ellsworth à l'aube sans attendre Maya, June ou Ambre. Je n'avais pas le tems d'attendre qu'elles se réveillent et je me contentai de leur laisser un message leur disant que j'étais partie devant en urgence.

Je fus à peine étonnée lorsque je vis June dans la voiture vingt minutes plus tard. Evidemment, elle devait déjà être levée lorsque j'avais envoyé le message. Serena et Satoshi étaient présents également, ce qui me surprit déjà plus. Ils n'avaient pourtant aucune raison de venir.

Durant le trajet, j'expliquai rapidement à June la raison de mon affolement et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais il doit avoir une raison, une raison autre que nous détruire petit à petit…

-Et tu ne sais pas qui ce type a enlevé ? Me demanda Serena qui avait tout écouté.

-Non, j'ai oublié de demander ; répondis-je, gênée.

Elle soupira.

-Ca ne nous avance pas. Si on savait qui il a enlevé, ça nous aurait peut-être donné un indice, mais là, rien.

Satoshi restait dans son coin et ne disait rien mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait tout écouté également.

Alors que nous approchions du château de Sherry, quelque chose explosa devant la voiture, obligeant Ellsworth à s'arrêter brutalement et en urgence. Je fus projetée en avant et tombai de mon siège sous la force de l'impact.

-Ca m'apprendra à ne pas attacher ma ceinture de sécurité ; grommelai-je.

Je me relevai et je regardai par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui avait bien pu causer un tel remue-ménage et j'eus du mal à croire ce que je vis. Devant nous, un énorme cratère encore fumant venait de se former et, juste au dessus planait un grand Phénix.

-Qu'est-ce que…Commença Serena avant de s'interrompre aussitôt.

Le Phénix ouvrit la bouche et Ellsworth eut tout juste le temps de nous hurler de sortir de la voiture avant que cette dernière ne soit carbonisée par l'attaque de l'oiseau de feu. Je sautai à la dernière minute et je roulai sur le bitume, puis j'entendis le bruit d'une autre explosion derrière moi. Je frissonnai en regardant la carcasse fumante. Une seconde de plus et je me retrouvais dans le même état qu'elle…Heureusement, tout le monde avait pu sortir à temps. Mais nous n'étions pas encore tirés d'affaire.

Je me relevai et fis face au grand oiseau. Comment étais-je censée détruire une chose soi-disant immortelle ? Et plus important, d'où sortait-il ?

J'eus ma réponse presque aussitôt lorsqu'une jeune fille s'avança vers nous, un disque de duel à la main. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis son visage : des cheveux bruns et courts, un air innocent, de grands yeux d'enfant.

-Na…gisa ? Dis-je dans un souffle, ne pouvant en croire mes yeux.

Qu'est ce que la présidente du club de duel de Darksky et Laura pouvait bien faire ici ? A nous attaquer qui plus est. Je regardai June mais elle semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux elle non plus.

-Nagisa, c'est moi, Angéla, nous sommes dans le même camp, tu as oublié ?

-Nous…étions dans le même camp Angéla. Garunix, attaque !

Sans autre sommation, je dus esquiver une autre rafale de flammes de justesse en plongeant sur le côté de la route. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire…

Soudain, un rire grave retentit dans les airs. Je levai la tête et je constatai avec effroi que quelqu'un nous observait du haut d'un arbre. Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais reconnu ce rire et il ne me plaisait pas du tout.

L'individu sauta et, lorsqu'il atterrit au sol en toute légèreté, mes craintes se confirmèrent. N'importe qui se serait tué en tombant d'une telle hauteur, mais cette personne avait à peine soulevé la poussière de la route, comme s'il était porté par les vents…

-Hurricane ; lança June en serrant les dents.

-C'est exact, Hurricane pour vous desservir. Content que vous vous souveniez de moi, j'avais peur que vous m'ayez oublié ; lui répondit-il avec une révérence grotesque. Alors, comment va cette très chère Sophia ? Toujours aussi inutile ?

J'activai déjà mon disque de duel pour le remettre à sa place lorsque des pas résonnèrent derrière moi. Je me retournai et je lâchai un cri de surprise.

-Flo…Floges ?

-Arrête de jouer au grand seigneur Hurricane, tu me fatigues vraiment ; lança-t-il à son camarade, lassé.

Nous étions encerclés, pas moyen de nous échapper, nous devions combattre. A cinq contre trois, nous avions nos chances. Cependant, la présence de Nagisa aux côtés de nos ennemis m'empêchait de me concentrer. Que lui était il arrivé ? Lorsque nous l'avions croisée, elle semblait si frêle et gentille, rien à voir avec la personne que j'avais en face de moi. Son regard était totalement éteint, dénué de pitié ou de compassion, exactement comme Floges et Hurricane.

-Allons Floges, sois un peu plus ouvert lorsque tu entraines tes nouvelles recrues, sinon, qu'est-ce que cette petite va penser de toi ? Répliqua alors Hurricane.

-Vous avez fini vos parlottes ? Les interrompit alors Nagisa froidement. Je croyais qu'on était venu ici pour se battre, pas pour parler !

-Elle est aussi peu sympathique que lui ; marmonna le serviteur de Typhos, l'air déçu. Enfin, elle a raison après tout ; continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Sans dire un mot de plus, le Phénix de Nagisa nous attaqua une nouvelle fois en lançant une autre rafale de flammes, que j'esquivai de justesse.

Derrière moi, un arbre s'enflamma lorsque l'attaque le toucha. J'avais eu chaud, au sens propre du terme. Peu importait si Nagisa faisait partie ou non du club de duel de Darksky, elle était notre ennemie à présent, et je ne comptais pas lui faire de cadeau !

-Je ne sais pas quelle sont tes motivations Nagisa, mais si tu es avec eux, je vais devoir te vaincre aussi ! Athéna, protège nous !

La grande guerrière s'interposa entre moi et le phénix, me protégeant ainsi de son feu mortel avec son bouclier d'argent. Mais ce n'était pas une solution, si je voulais gagner ce combat, il allait falloir que je sorte le grand jeu.

-Allons-y Athéna, j'active Fusion…

June m'empêcha d'activer ma carte en me retenant par le bras. Je la regardai surprise et elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Angéla, pas maintenant, ne gaspille pas tes as dès le début.

Cela me coutait de l'admettre mais elle avait raison. J'avais tellement hâte d'utiliser ce pouvoir en combat réel que j'avais oublié que je devais le montrer uniquement en dernier recours, comme Hélios l'avait fait. Il allait falloir trouver une autre solution, et vite, car Nagisa ne lésinait pas sur les attaques…

Derrière nous, Ellsworth, Satoshi et Serena étaient aux prises avec Hurricane et Floges. Ces derniers avaient également sortis leurs monstres mais les jumeaux semblaient préférer se battre à mains nues.

-C'est par ici que ça se passe Angéla ! Me rappela Nagisa avec quelques plumes ardentes qui vinrent se planter juste devant mes pieds.

-Je ne comprends pas Nagisa, pourquoi t'es-tu ralliée à eux ? Tu sais à quel point ils sont dangereux non ? Tu veux vraiment revivre la catastrophe du démon ?

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien ! Répliqua la petite fille tandis que son oiseau s'embrasait de plus belle.

-Alors explique moi si je ne sais rien ! Pourquoi nous combats-tu ?

Nagisa marqua un temps d'arrêt et je la vis serrer les dents puis baisser les yeux au sol, mais j'eus le temps d'entrevoir une grande tristesse dans son regard.

-Parce que…c'est le seul moyen pour moi de retrouver ma famille…

L'information mit un certain temps pour parvenir à mon cerveau et je dus me répéter cette phrase encore plusieurs fois dans ma tête pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Retrouver sa famille ? C'était ce que le démon lui avait promis ? Ou bien était-ce un chantage infâme l'obligeant à s'allier avec eux ? Il était vrai que je ne connaissais rien de la jeune fille en face de moi, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle faisait tout cela malgré elle…Il fallait que je la raisonne, il restait peut-être une chance qu'elle m'écoute…

-Ta famille dis-tu ? Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de l'aide de ces types ? Nous pouvons t'aider tu sais !

-M'aider ? Je ne pense pas non !

Evidemment, je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse, sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait…

-Et pourquoi les démons pourraient-ils le faire alors ? Qu'ont-ils de plus que nous ?

-Personne…ne peut ressusciter les morts ; déclara-t-elle, le regard voilé par la tristesse.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement, choquée par cette révélation. Alors voilà ce que les démons lui avaient promis, de ressusciter ses parents en échange de son aide ? Ils…avaient vraiment le pouvoir de faire ça ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un autre mensonge ? Sherry l'avait dit, ils connaissaient tous nos points faibles et savaient comment en tirer profit. Ils essayaient peut-être justement de faire croire à Nagisa qu'ils allaient faire revenir ses parents une fois cette histoire terminée…

-Tu crois vraiment que ces monstres vont tenir leur promesse ? Répliquai-je dans une dernière tentative pour la convaincre. Comment peux-tu faire confiances aux semblables de Gariatron ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'ils détestent Gariatron autant que moi, autant que nous tous !

J'avalai ma salive de travers et je faillis m'étouffer. Non, je devais avoir mal entendu. S'ils détestaient Gariatron, alors quel était leur but ? Pourquoi se présentaient-ils comme des ennemis de l'humanité aussi sanguinaires que l'était le démon des ténèbres ? Et surtout, pourquoi les combattions-nous s'ils avaient le même objectif que nous ?

Ma détermination commença à vaciller. Peut-être que Nagisa avait raison, peut-être que nous étions dans le faux depuis le début, peut-être qu'il valait mieux nous allier à eux que les combattre…

-Balivernes Nagisa ; rétorqua alors June qui ne semblait pas du tout convaincue. Tu dis qu'ils détestent Gariatron et que nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux ? Tu te fous de qui ? A cause d'eux, des centaines de personnes ont déjà trouvé la mort dans des catastrophes soi-disant naturelles !

Un rire grave nous parvint de derrière nous. Je me retournai et je pus voir que Floges en était l'auteur. L'homme à la cape rouge sang baissa alors son disque de duel et nous dévisagea d'un air méprisant. Hurricane regarda son camarade, visiblement aussi étonné que nous mais ni les jumeaux, ni Ellsworth ne baissèrent leur garde.

-Des centaines de morts dis-tu ? Ricana-t-il alors avec un sourire carnassier. C'est peut-être vrai, mais qu'est-ce que cela représente par rapport aux milliers de personnes tuées chaque jour dans vos guerres, vos querelles, vos folies ? Je vais vous répondre, une goutte de sang dans un océan que vous avez créé. Regardez par vous-mêmes, les journaux, la télévision, les médias en parlent à peine, comme si tout cela était normal ! Tout ça parce que la mort et la violence font partie de ce monde !

-Et c'est une raison pour en rajouter encore plus ? S'exclama Serena, outrée par ses propos. Si vous détestez à ce point cette facette de l'humanité, pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de la changer plutôt que de vous enfoncer dans ce que vous rejetez ?

-Et que penses-tu que je fasse petite ignorante ? J'imagine que tu as vécu dans le luxe toi aussi, tu es encore une de ces bourgeoises qui ne connaît de la vie que les plus beaux côtés, les bons restaurants, les belles voitures, les grandes maisons, l'argent, l'amitié superficielle, j'imagine que tu n'as pas connu la violence, les guerres, les famines, les complots, l'oppression, la peur de mourir chaque jour de faim ou assassiné par ton voisin, d'être livré par ton meilleur ami à la police, la peur de dormir, la peur de bouger, la peur de parler, la peur de respirer, la peur de vivre…

Un silence s'ensuivit. Tout le monde était choqué par ce que venait de dire Floges, y compris Hurricane qui écarquillait grand les yeux de surprise. Apparemment, il ne savait pas cela non plus. Moi-même je sentais une part de vrai dans ses propos, aussi crus fussent-ils. Il n'inventait pas tout ça, il l'avait vécu et en était sorti visiblement très marqué…

Tout le monde excepté Nagisa qui avait écouté son discours sans sourciller. Avait-elle connu cela elle aussi ? Voulait-elle se venger de Gariatron plus que tout ?

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Serena qui avait les yeux fixés sur le sol et nous attendions qu'elle réponde à Floges qui affichait déjà un sourire triomphant jusqu'au moment ou Satoshi prit la parole à la place de sa sœur. Le garçon ferma les yeux et mit ses mains dans les poches puis fit face à Floges, l'air supérieur.

-C'est amusant ce que tu dis…parce que ce tableau est exactement celui dans lequel nous avons grandi ; déclara-t-il comme un élève aurait répondu à un professeur l'accusant à tord.

-Vous devez donc comprendre mes motivations dans ce cas ; répliqua alors Floges sur le même ton. Un monde aussi laid ne mérite plus d'exister. Grace à Pyros, je vais façonner un monde nouveau, un monde beau, un monde débarrassé de toute la saleté qui y régnait, un monde dans lequel je m'assurerai que toutes ces choses auront bel et bien disparues et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !

-Ohé, ohé, tu y vas un peu fort non Floges ? Osa le serviteur de Typhos soudainement blême. Détruire Gariatron, je veux bien, me venger dans la société aussi, mais détruire l'humanité telle que nous la connaissons…

-Pas du tout, j'exterminerai Gariatron comme le désirent les démons, puis je m'occuperai de ce monde ! Si tu t'opposes à moi, tu n'y échapperas pas, tu es prévenu; dit-il, menaçant.

Satoshi se mit à rire à son tour lorsque Floges termina sa phrase et ce dernier le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Détruire le monde parce qu'il est laid, c'est ça ta motivation ? Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Je connais toutes ces choses dont tu parles, Serena aussi, nous avons grandi au cœur même de la pauvreté et pourtant, nous ne voulons pas détruire ce monde il me semble. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche de ce monde, tu peux l'exterminer, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, il ne m'a jamais rien donné après tout et ne m'a donc jamais rien pris. Cependant, je ne peux pas te laisser exterminer Serena avec puisqu'elle l'aime et s'opposera donc à toi. Si tu veux détruire ce monde, c'est uniquement par vanité, parce que tu es frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour changer les choses alors tu veux tout anéantir pour tout recommencer ensuite…mais as-tu déjà au moins essayé de changer les choses par toi-même ? As-tu déjà tenté de nettoyer toi-même cette saleté que tu rejettes tant ? En tout cas, tu n'en donnes pas l'impression.

C'en était visiblement trop pour lui et il laissa libre court à sa colère en créant une immense barrière de flammes autour de nous, nous empêchant de nous échapper désormais. De plus, Ellsworth était à présent de l'autre côté de la barrière et ne pouvait plus rien pour nous…

-Assez ! Hurla-t-il. Vous faites justement partie des déchets de ce monde, vous qui acceptez votre sort de misérable !

Une boule de feu apparut dans la main de Floges et il l'envoya directement sur Satoshi. Je lui criai de s'enfuir mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de croiser les bras. Au moment où l'attaque aurait du le réduire en cendre, elle se dissipa simplement devant nos regards ébahis, et plus particulièrement devant celui de Floges. Seule Serena n'affichait aucune surprise particulière.

-Co…Comment ?

-C'est bien ce que je dis ; déclara Satoshi. Tu penses avoir la force de changer les choses, mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment faire, alors tu te débarrasses du problème, comme tu viens d'essayer de le faire avec moi. Tu ne pouvais pas me raisonner alors tu as tenté de me tuer, et évidemment, tu as échoué lamentablement.

Les yeux de Floges prirent une teinte rougeoyante à leur tour et je sentis la température monter d'un seul coup. Le serviteur de Pyros se mit alors à répéter encore et encore son attaque sur Satoshi, mais aucune d'entre-elle ne réussit ne serait-ce qu'à le toucher. Elles se dissipaient toutes au dernier moment.

Floges poussa un cri de rage et son corps prit littéralement feu, nous obligeant à reculer pour ne pas être brûlés, même Hurricane s'était écarté de son soi-disant camarade.

Ce n'était pas bon. Il préparait quelque chose et nous ne pouvions pas nous enfuir à cause de sa barrière, nous ne pouvions que combattre. Je vis alors l'ancien propriétaire de Sophia se retourner brusquement vers Floges, l'air furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques espèce d'imbécile ? Lui cria-t-il. Tu ne vas quand même pas relâcher le pouvoir de Pyros pour ces gamins ! Ne gâche pas autant de semaines de travail en quelques secondes !

-Et pourquoi pas ! Si c'est bien les élus de la prophétie, ils nous mettront des bâtons dans les roues, alors autant les exterminer tout de suite Hurricane, et je te conseille d'utiliser le pouvoir de Typhos si tu ne veux pas y passer aussi !

Le…pouvoir de Pyros ? Je tremblais rien que d'y penser, et June aussi apparemment. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais je doutais fortement être prête à affronter un démon, je n'arrivai même pas à vaincre Hélios malgré la fusion parfaite…

Pyros, le démon originel des flammes, la source même du feu sur la terre, son pouvoir devait être considérable, au moins aussi brulant que le soleil…

Je me tournai alors vers Nagisa pour qu'elle tente de raisonner Floges mais elle ne bougeait pas et avait également l'air terrifiée. Que craignait-elle ? Si elle était dans le même camp de Floges, elle n'avait aucune raison de paniquer…

Le phénix à ses côtés s'agita et poussa des cris stridents dans les airs. Il devait sentir que les choses risquaient de mal tourner pour nous et pour eux aussi. Je devais profiter de cette occasion pour tenter de ramener Nagisa parmi nous.

-Tu penses toujours qu'il va tenir sa promesse après avoir entendu ça ? Lui lançai-je soudainement, la sortant de sa torpeur.

-Je…Evidemment !

Elle hésitait, cela montrait que ses convictions commençaient à se fragmenter, je devais m'introduire dans cette brèche.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il sauverait tes parents s'il te tue ici et maintenant ; lui répondis-je d'un ton se voulant naturel et calme.

Je manquais de temps, je voyais déjà le corps tout entier de Floges entouré d'un sinistre halo cramoisi. Evidemment, Serena avait tenté de le frapper pendant qu'il concentrait son énergie, mais il devait être brulant car elle hurla dès qu'elle le toucha et retira immédiatement son poing. Satoshi, lui, ne faisait rien et se contentait d'observer, certainement persuadé que ce n'était que du bluff tandis qu'Hurricane reculait lentement en grimaçant, la peur se lisant à présent sur son visage.

-Je ne serai…pas tuée ; répondit alors Nagisa. Je suis le phénix, vivre est mon châtiment…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'être choquée ou de lui répondre quoique ce soit car Floges hurla et derrière lui, une ombre sinistre s'éleva au dessus du sol. Je la reconnus immédiatement, elle était identique au démon que j'avais vu dans mon rêve, et June aussi du la reconnaître car elle lâcha un cri de surprise.

L'ombre continua son ascension dans le ciel, toujours plus grande, toujours plus menaçante, toujours plus effrayante. Elle s'élargit soudain comme si le démon déployait deux immenses ailes cachant le soleil et deux minuscules yeux rouges apparurent au sommet. J'étais en train de revivre la résurrection de Gariatron…non, j'assistai en direct au retour de Pyros sur terre.

-Imbécile, Pyros n'a pas encore assez d'énergie, tu vas tout faire échouer ! Lança Hurricane désespérément.

Floges ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient devenus entièrement rouges, exactement comme ceux de l'ombre.

Il leva le bras, et l'instant d'après, un torrent de flammes bleues se précipitèrent vers nous telles une déferlante arrivant sur la côte.

Athéna s'interposa pour me protéger, mais à peine avait-elle effleuré les flammes ardentes qu'elle se désintégra et tomba en cendres. Il en fut de même pour la dame harpie de June qui rôti sur place comme un simple poulet. Aucun de nos monstres ne pouvait faire face au pouvoir de Pyros…

June me prit par la main et me sourit comme pour me dire adieu. Je repensai alors à Ambre et Maya. Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient pas venues sinon elles auraient subi le même sort que nous…

Pour toute réponse, je lui rendis son sourire et me contentai de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ma mort arriver.

J'attendis…mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris alors un œil timidement et je constatai que toutes les flammes mortelles avaient disparues et que, par miracle, personne n'était blessé, excepté Hurricane qui se trouvait sur leur chemin et dont le bras semblait légèrement brûlé. Cependant, deux nouvelles personnes venaient de faire leur apparition et l'une d'entre elles tenait fermement le bras de Floges, le regard foudroyant. Cette personne…m'avait sauvée, nous avait sauvés ?

J'ouvris l'autre œil et ma joie disparut presque aussitôt lorsque je reconnus deux autres serviteurs des démons : Kyuryu et Terra !

Le vieil homme dévisageait Floges sévèrement et dans ses yeux bleus comme l'océan se lisaient tous les reproches du monde tandis que Terra était aux côtés d'Hurricane et l'aidait à se relever. Les flammes bleues s'étaient volatilisées, de même que l'ombre rouge et le halo entourant le corps du serviteur du démon des flammes. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris que moi et fusilla Kyuryu du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que…Kyuryu, qu'essaies-tu de faire ? Hurla-t-il alors.

-Ca suffit Floges ; répondit le vieil homme calmement. Le pouvoir de Pyros ne doit pas servir à de telles fins, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Floges jura et baissa les yeux au sol, visiblement résigné et Kyuryu lui lâcha le bras qui retomba mollement le long de son corps, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune énergie. Hurricane et Terra vinrent se placer aux côtés des deux hommes. Même si l'homme à la cape verte était sérieusement amoché, il ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer.

Je vis alors Nagisa et son phénix s'envoler dans les airs avant de rejoindre les quatre hommes. Je tentai de la rappeler mais elle ne m'écouta pas.

Le barbu s'avança au devant de ses camarades et prit la parole d'une voix lente et solennelle :

-Vous avez de la chance que Floges soit un imbécile. Son attaque d'aujourd'hui vient de retarder la renaissance de nos maitres.

-Dites alors aux démons de recruter mieux leurs hommes ! Ricana Satoshi sans décroiser les bras.

Kyuryu lui lança un regard noir mais se contrôla et continua en l'ignorant sur le même ton qu'avant :

-Cependant, vous n'avez gagné qu'un peu de temps, personne ne peut entraver les plans des démons, et surtout pas vous, de simples humains.

-Détruire la terre ? L'humanité ? Vous pensez sérieusement que vous allez y arriver ? Lança June, stupéfaite par la confiance que cet homme avait en lui.

-Personne n'a parlé de tout cela il me semble, sauf peut-être Floges et Gariatron ; répondit-il sereinement. Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre leurs véritables motivations, et c'est pourquoi, vous allez vous mettre en travers de notre chemin.

-Dans ce cas, expliquez-nous ! Lui ordonnai-je.

-C'est inutile, vous n'êtes que des enfants, vous ne comprenez même pas comment ce monde est régi ; me dit-il en secouant la tête, comme désespéré. Et c'est justement parce que vous ne comprenez rien que vous êtes si dangereux. Il est temps de vous neutraliser une bonne fois pour toute.

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, son œil, déjà bleu, se mit à luire d'un éclat presque aveuglant et l'instant d'après, une gigantesque créature, mi homme, mi dragon, apparut devant nous. Il devait bien mesurer trois mètres de haut et sa tête ressemblait à ces vieilles statues grecques représentant les dieux anciens : vieux, barbus, un sceptre à la main et une couronne sur la tête.

-Dieu des mers, prête moi ta puissance et élimine ces gêneurs, Abyssgaios ! Hurla-t-il à la créature.

Elle se mit en marche, lentement, faisant trembler la terre à chacun de ses pas, laissant derrière elle une trainée d'eau. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser écraser sans rien faire.

-Déesse protectrice d'Athènes, seigneur des armées, montre leur ta toute puissance, Athéna !

La grande guerrière se matérialisa entre la chose et moi et cette dernière s'arrêta en rugissant. J'avais souvent lu que Poséidon et Athéna n'avaient jamais été en très bon termes dans la mythologie…il était temps de confirmer cela.

Cependant…ma guerrière avait beau être puissante, elle n'était pas de taille au corps à corps avec cette chose. Dans un duel normal, peut-être aurais-je eu une chance, mais dans ces conditions, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Kyuryu sourit et son monstre leva son sceptre en direction d'Athéna. Un étrange rayon en sortit et frappa ma guerrière de plein fouet.

-Pas même une égratignure ? Pas terrible…Tant pis, Athéna, Attaque !

Alors que je lui ordonnai cela, mon monstre ne fit pas un geste et resta sur place, figé.

-Même si nous ne sommes pas en duel, les capacités spéciales restent actives et Abyssgaios empêche tout monstre de niveau cinq ou plus de bouger, c'est dommage pour toi. Gaios, anéantis les !

D'un revers de son sceptre, l'homme dragon écarta Athéna de son chemin qui alla s'écraser sur un arbre sans même pouvoir lever le petit doigt. J'étais dans un sacré pétrin…

-Désolé mon gros, mais c'est par ici que ça se passe, à toi de jouer Dragon fantomatique, familier de harpie !

Une force invisible frappa la bête écailleuse qui trébucha et tomba sur le côté en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Kyuryu hurla de rage tandis qu'une forme fantomatique apparut à l'endroit où se trouvait le monstre une seconde avant.

-Petite insolente, tu vas voir ! Rugit l'homme en bleu.

L'homme dragon se releva et tenta d'attraper le fantôme dans sa main, mais ce dernier se volatilisa instantanément pour réapparaitre juste derrière le titan et lui cracher une salve de flammes violettes. Le monstre rugit et tenta de donner un coup de queue mais le dragon avait encore une fois disparu et son attaque brassa de l'air. Je voyais June afficher un sourire satisfait tandis que le visage de Kyuryu s'empourprait de plus en plus.

Une rafale de vent souffla et j'entendis le bruit d'une collision puis le craquement d'un arbre. Le dragon de June venait de se faire projeter contre le tronc simplement sous la force du vent. Je levai la tête et je vis dans le ciel un immense oiseau vert chevauché par une jeune fille aux cheveux de la même couleur et je me raidis.

-Ne m'oubliez pas ; s'exclama alors Hurricane qui s'était remis sur pieds. Je vous présente mon animal de compagnie, Daigusto Eguls…Il est gentil, sauf avec les enquiquineurs !

L'oiseau vert poussa un cri strident en battit des ailes, provoquant une sorte de mini ouragan. Je dus m'accrocher fermement au sol pour ne pas être emportée.

Je tentai d'analyser la situation et un seul mot me vint à l'esprit : désespérée. Athéna était vaincue, Le dragon de June était au tapis et ni Serena, ni Satoshi ne semblaient prêts à invoquer un quelconque monstre tandis qu'Ellsworth se trouvait toujours de l'autre côté de la barrière de flammes qui n'avait pas disparue…

-La recrue de Floges, participe toi aussi à ce combat puisque cet idiot n'a plus d'énergie ; ordonna Kyuryu.

Nagisa sursauta puis s'exécuta immédiatement. Son phénix s'envola et prit place entre les deux autres monstres, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus délicate pour nous.

Mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'abandonner et June non plus. Je me remis sur pieds et mon amie invoqua à nouveau son dragon. Il faisait pâle figure face aux trois géants que nous avions en face de nous, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Pour la soutenir, je fis également revivre Athéna.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez, mais je vais en finir rapidement ; dit soudain Terra qui activa son disque de duel.

Une minuscule créature apparut sur le champ de bataille, une sorte de raton laveur. Qu'essayait-elle de faire avec ça ?

J'eus ma réponse immédiatement lorsqu'une copie du dragon de June se forma du côté de nos ennemis. La capacité spéciale de son monstre, je l'avais totalement oubliée…

-Satoshi, Serena, ça vous dirait de nous donner un coup de main ?

Les jumeaux de répondirent pas. Ils étaient terrifiés ou quoi ? Nous allions devoir nous débrouiller à deux pour ce combat dans ce cas…

Kyuryu lança la première attaque et une immense vague surgit des entrailles de la terre. Ses coéquipiers l'esquivèrent facilement mais nos monstres furent submergés…et nous aussi.

Je retins ma respiration tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que la déferlante se retire, mais à peine avait-elle disparu qu'une tornade créée par l'oiseau vert approchait de nous. J'eus le temps de me mettre à l'abri avec June, mais Athéna et le dragon y passèrent. Je les vis se faire emporter, s'élever dans les airs, tourbillonner dans le vent…

Lorsqu'ils furent éjectés, le phénix de Nagisa se transforma en flammes pures puis fonça sur eux et les traversa de part en part. Je ressentis une douleur intense dans la poitrine et June posa un genou à terre, essoufflée.

Nos deux monstres retombèrent sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant, devant les regards triomphants des serviteurs de démons qui n'avaient pas la moindre égratignure.

-Vous abandonnez mes petites ? Demanda Terra avec un grand sourire sadique.

-Hors de question ! Répliquai-je.

-Dans ce cas, je vais m'occuper de vos deux amis ici présents ! Répondit-elle en pointant Serena et Satoshi. Vas-y Sandayu, débarrasse-toi d'eux !

-Non, attends…

L'avertissement d'Hurricane arriva trop tard, l'attaque était déjà lancée sur les deux jumeaux qui ne bougeaient toujours pas. Au contraire, Satoshi regardait le monstre foncer sur lui, le regard intrigué. Je leur criai de dégager de là mais ils ne m'entendirent pas et Satoshi reçut directement le coup.

Alors que je regardai la scène, impuissante et désespérée et que les serviteurs des démons pensaient avoir gagné, un rire grave retentit dans la fumée qui se dissipa d'un seul coup.

L'espoir revint pour moi et Terra regarda ce qu'il se passait avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Satoshi avait paré le coup d'une seule main sans avoir bougé d'un millimètre.

-Qu'est-ce que…Dit la jeune femme, sous le choc.

-Faible…si faible ; répondit simplement Satoshi.

Il se dégagea de son adversaire et l'envoya valser au sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Terra serra le poing et ses yeux prirent une teinte marron qu'ils n'avaient pas avant…exactement comme Floges…

-Toi ! Tu es…Tu es…Je vais t'anéantir !

Le sol trembla tandis que Terra s'entoura d'un halo de lumière brune. Kyuryu tenta de la raisonner mais il ne réussit pas à la stopper comme il l'avait fait avec Floges. Une nouvelle ombre grandit derrière elle et le ciel s'assombrit. Deux démons en jour…

-Par Pouvoir de Tellas, péris dans les profondeurs de ce monde !

-Non !

C'était Nagisa qui avait crié ça et elle venait de pousser Terra qui chancela et son bras se pointa sur Serena lorsque son attaque partit.

L'ombre draconienne fonça sur elle à une vitesse phénoménale. Mon sang se glaça. June cria son nom. Elle tenta de m'enfuir et elle trébucha sur une racine. Elle se rapprochait…si rapide, si puissante, si mortelle…

-Dragon éclipse parfait ! Cria une nouvelle voix que je reconnus entre mille.

Un éclair jaillit des nuages et tomba juste devant l'attaque de Terra, la stoppant net. Dans la lumière, un grand dragon violet aux ailes de lumière se tenait là, ainsi qu'un jeune garçon, blond comme le soleil, portant un simple jean et un tee-shirt rouge. Le dragon levait sa main devant lui comme pour absorber l'attaque.

-Qui…Commença Terra avant de se raidir.

-Dra…go ? Dis-je timidement.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et prononça cette phrase bien singulière.

-Désolé pour le retard, Angéla.


	29. Chapitre 18: Un club sans présidente

_**Chapitre 18 : Un club sans présidente…**_

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?...

Je regardais le plafond de ma chambre, les idées encore embrouillées par ce que je venais de vivre moins d'une heure avant.

« Si je fais ça, c'est pour sauver mes parents ! »

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans ma tête. C'était les derniers mots de Nagisa avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon de feu avec ce type, Floges, le serviteur de Pyros, nous laissant, nous, le club de duel, totalement désorienté et sous le choc. A quoi jouait-elle ? Ses parents étaient morts, elle nous l'avait elle-même dit, pensait-elle réellement que s'allier avec un démon les ferait revivre ? Etait-ce ce que Floges lui avait promis ? Et surtout, que faisait ce type dans l'école à un moment pareil, comment savait-il que nous viendrions au beau milieu de la nuit ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

Je me retournai dans mon lit et je lançai mon oreiller contre le mur de toutes mes forces avant de me prendre la tête dans les bras.

-Pourquoi Nagisa ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu avais accepté la mort de tes parents, que tu étais prête à commencer une nouvelle vie ! Criai-je contre une personne invisible.

J'avais encore tout fait de travers…Avec Miyako, Nagisa et même Laura, à chaque fois que je pensais avoir réussi à les sortir des ténèbres qui les hantaient, ils revenaient, plus forts que jamais…Pourquoi ne pouvais-je aider personne !

C'était Nagisa qui avait sauvé Miyako, alors que je n'avais fait que l'enfoncer encore plus dans son rejet du passé. C'était Angéla qui avait vu le retour de la malédiction de Laura alors que j'étais aveuglé. C'était aussi Drago qui avait sauvé le monde de Gariatron alors que j'avais perdu lamentablement…

A ce moment là, j'avais envie de tout laisser tomber, d'abandonner le monde à son sort puisque je n'étais qu'un bon à rien. Si je ne pouvais même pas venir en aide à mes amis, comment pouvais-je prétendre sauver l'humanité ?

Shadow, Hélios, Gariatron, Bakura, les démons, qu'étais-je face à eux sinon un raté ? Depuis ma rencontre avec Drago et Angéla, je m'étais imaginé avoir finalement une utilité, que je pouvais faire quelque chose de ma vie. Je m'en étais persuadé lorsque j'avais reçu la carte de Nout, lorsque Marie était revenue, lorsque j'avais affronté Laura puis Gariatron…

Oui, j'en étais persuadé…alors j'avais voulu continuer à aider les autres, je voulais pouvoir me rendre utile, que personne ne reste, comme moi, dans la solitude, je voulais…être comme Saya, ma première amie depuis le départ de Laura, la seule personne ayant été capable de me rendre le sourire…Mais j'avais échoué. Je n'étais pas Saya, je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Tout ce que je faisais se terminait toujours en échec et quelqu'un devait alors recoller les morceaux à ma place…

-Tu ressembles bien plus à Hélios que tu ne le prétends Darksky ; dit alors une voix dans ma tête. Lui aussi s'est senti lamentable durant la guerre.

-Peut-être…mais je n'ai pas sa force Luna. Il était roi et possédait le pouvoir de Gariatron, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un lycéen, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il doit faire…

-Tu n'es pas aussi faible que tu le crois Darksky…mais tu ne peux pas le comprendre maintenant je suppose.

Luna n'ajouta rien et disparut de mon esprit. Si seulement j'étais comme Hélios, au moins je ne serais pas affecté par le départ de Nagisa ; songeai-je à cet instant avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Le réveil sonna et je l'éteignis aussitôt. Pourquoi cette chose sonnait-elle un dimanche matin ? Je regardai l'heure : Dix heures…Pourquoi sonnait-il à cette heure ?

Malgré moi, je me levai en grognant, sachant très bien que je ne retrouverais pas le sommeil. Sans énergie, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, pris une douche glacée qui me réveilla totalement puis je descendis dans le salon. Tout le monde devait encore dormir car il n'y avait qu'Arnold qui passait le balai.

Je le saluai sans grande conviction puis je pris la direction de la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Je n'avais envie de rien faire, pas même de regarder la télévision. J'essayais de m'imaginer que la veille n'était qu'un cauchemar mais je savais au plus profond de moi que tout était réel.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit soudain brutalement et je sursautai, faisant tomber ma tartine.

-Darksky ! Cria la nouvelle venue avant de rentrer dans la cuisine en fracassant à moitié la porte.

-Say…Saya ? M'exclamai-je surpris de la voir chez moi.

-Tu déprimeras plus tard, pour le moment viens avec moi !

-A…Attends…

Je eus à peine le temps de protester qu'elle m'empoigna par la manche et me traina de force à l'extérieur en courant.

-Saya, lâche-moi enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Pas question, si je te lâche, tu vas t'enfuir !

Elle me traina ainsi jusqu'au parc ou elle finit par s'arrêter et je m'écroulai par terre, exténué de cette course effrénée et forcée à travers la ville vingt minutes après mon réveil. Je m'apprêtai déjà à lui dire deux mots lorsqu'elle me fit signe de la suivre. J'eus une très forte envie de faire demi tour et de rentrer mais ma curiosité prit le dessus. Je la suivis donc et j'atterris dans le stade, vide…ou presque. En face de moi, Miyako, Marie et Alan attendaient les bras croisés et de mon côté, Laura affichait un sourire radieux.

-Qu'est-ce que…Commençai-je avant d'être interrompu par une voix dans un micro.

-A présent que le dernier Challenger, Darksky-Sama est entré en scène, nous pouvons enfin commencer ! Bienvenu au premier championnat intra team de Yume-Nikki ! Dit la voix que je reconnus.

-Denys ?

-D'un côté, Hikari Miyako, la fille de lumière, Lucky Alan, l'homme le plus chanceux au monde et Marie, celle qui peut lire dans vos cœurs ! En face d'eux, la sombre Laura Garden, ancienne seconde de Shadow, Yuiko Saya, la duelliste Masquée et Darksky-Sama, mon maitre en matière de duels ! Je sens que le spectacle va être passionnant aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas d'accord Julie ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là moi ? Lui répondit-elle, lassée.

-Content que tu sois du même avis ! Et à présent, place au tableau des poules ! Saya contre Miyako, Laura contre Alan et Darksky contre sa sœur ! L'équipe remportant deux victoires gagne. Partez !

-Qu'est-ce…que cela veut dire, Saya ?

Je me tournai vers elle mais elle faisait déjà face à Miyako, l'air déterminée. Je tentai de trouver une réponse chez Laura mais elle aussi était concentrée sur son adversaire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous à la fin ?

-Eh, l'idiot de service, c'est par ici que ça se passe ! Me lança Marie depuis l'autre bout du stade.

-A quoi vous jouez tous bon sang ?

-Au duel de monstres, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle innocemment.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer, je rentre ; répliquai-je.

Arrivé aux portes du stade, j'essayai de les ouvrir mais elles restèrent fermées. Quelqu'un avait du les verrouiller…Encore un piège de Saya…

-Bien, maintenant que tu as fait un tour, tu peux jouer ? Me redemanda-t-elle, toujours avec son air d'ange.

-Non, je viens de te dire que je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

-Parfait, je commence dans ce cas !

-Tu m'écoutes un peu ?

-Jamais de la vie ! Je disais donc, j'active ravin des dragons : en défaussant phalanx dragunité, je peux ajouter le duc dragunité. Je continue en invoquant ce monstre et son effet est activé : je peux lui équiper le phalanx que je viens juste de défausser. Ce n'est pas tout, j'active la capacité spéciale de Phalanx pour l'invoquer spécialement ! A présent, je synchronise duc Dragunité de niveau 4 et Phalanx Dragunité de niveau 2 ! Invocation Synchro ! Apparais Chevalier Dragunité, VAJRAYANA! Je lui équipe Phalanx de mon cimetière et je pose deux cartes faces cachées avant de terminer mon tour. A toi Darksky ; m'invita-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix on dirait ; râlai-je en prenant mon disque de duel…J'active tourbillon noir puis j'invoque normalement Shura la flamme bleue, ce qui me permet d'ajouter Kalut, l'ombre de la lune à ma main. Shura, attaque Vajrayana et…

Une minute…Cette carte…Bakura l'avait rendue noire ! Comment Marie pouvait-elle l'avoir récupérée ? Ma sœur afficha un sourire satisfait lorsque je pensai à cela.

-Piège activé : Annule attaque ! Tu ne détruiras pas ce monstre aussi facilement Darksky.

-Je…pose une carte et termine mon tour ; bégayai-je, déconcerté.

-C'est tout ? Je ne m'amuse même pas, t'es pas drôle ! Enfin, ca fera une victoire facile pour nous. Je pioche et j'active l'effet du ravin des dragons : je défausse Alkyls Dragunité pour ajouter à ma main Duc dragunité que j'invoque et à qui j'équipe Alkyls. Puis sa capacité spéciale s'active : j'envoie son équipement au cimetière pour détruire Shura. A présent, la capacité spéciale d'Alkyls : dis adieu à ton tourbillon également. J'envoie maintenant Phalanx au cimetière pour doubler l'attaque de mon chevalier…désolée, mais c'est terminé Darksky. Duc Dragunité, attaque le directement !

Darksky : 2800 – Marie : 4000

-A toi chevalier Dragunité termine ce duel et…

-J'active mon piège : appel de l'être hanté pour faire revenir Shura qui va prendre l'attaque…

Darksky : 800 – Marie : 4000

-T'es pas drôle ! Se plaignit-elle. Je termine donc mon tour là-dessus.

-Donc je pioche et j'invoque aile noire – blizzard la tempête d'extrême nord. Grace à son effet, je peux invoquer Shura de mon cimetière. Invocation synchro : Nothung la lumière d'étoile. Lorsqu'il arrive, tu prends 800 points de dommages.

Darksky : 800 – Marie : 3200

Pourquoi me prêtais-je à ce jeu à ce moment? Et le pire, c'est que j'aimais ça, j'aimais affronter ma sœur.

Mais Nagisa n'était plus là, le club n'avait plus de raison d'exister sans sa présidente…Pourquoi se comportaient-ils tous si normalement ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils si peu affectés par la trahison de Nagisa ?

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur ma main, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Des larmes, je pleurais. Les autres durent s'en rendre compte car les duels autour de nous s'arrêtèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

De quoi devais-je avoir l'air ? Pitoyable certainement. Alors que mes amis avaient certainement accepté le départ de Nagisa chez les démons et se concentraient sur l'amélioration de leurs capacités comme nous l'avions toujours fait, je continuai à me lamenter, refusant la réalité…J'étais revenu six ans en arrière, après le départ de Laura, seul et incompris de mes proches…

Je n'essayai même plus de retenir mes larmes, je n'avais rien à leur cacher après tout.

-Pourquoi…faites-vous tout ça ? Leur demandai-je entre deux sanglots. Nagisa n'est plus là ! Le club de duel est condamné, à quoi bon le maintenir en vie ! Sans elle, ce club n'a plus aucun intérêt ! Alors pourquoi faites-vous comme si tout était normal ?

Miyako s'approcha de moi en fronçant les sourcils…puis me donna un puissant coup de poing en plein ventre et je m'écroulai par terre.

-Mi…yako…Articulai-je avec difficulté.

-Je savais que tu étais un imbécile, mais pas à ce point ; lança-t-elle d'un air bien plus méprisant que d'habitude.

-C'est la vérité Miyako ! Nagisa n'est plus là, pourquoi devrions-nous continuer son rêve à sa place alors qu'elle l'a abandonné ?

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es un imbécile, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à te parler.

-Pars dans ce cas, personne ne t'en empêche ! Certainement pas Nagisa !

Pour toute réponse, elle me donna un autre coup de poing en pleine figure cette fois mais je tins bon et je fis mon possible pour ne pas avoir l'air plus lamentable que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Je parie que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je te traite d'imbécile ; dit-elle alors.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. J'avais tellement l'habitude qu'elle m'appelle ainsi que je ne faisais pas vraiment attention, mais c'était vrai, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me reprochait. Laura m'apporta la réponse.

-Darksky, tu penses réellement être le seul à souffrir du départ de Nagisa ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression quand je vous regarde…

-Détrompe toi, nous souffrons autant que toi, peut-être même plus.

-Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici, à vous entrainer pour le tournoi inter-école alors que Nagisa est avec Floges !

-Parce que…nous devions te remercier de nous avoir sauvés.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Me remercier alors que je n'avais fait que les enfoncer dans leurs problèmes ? Laura devait dire ça pour me réconforter, pour que je ne me sente pas coupable de la trahison de Nagisa, elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser que je les avais sauvés…

-Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Rétorquai-je avec un sourire triste. Vous savez très bien que je n'ai fait qu'essayer, je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne suis qu'un raté qui essaie d'imiter ses amis meilleurs que lui après tout.

-Et voilà, c'est reparti ; soupira Miyako. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ? A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je me tiens en ce moment même face à toi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mis fin à mes jours comme j'ai si souvent voulu le faire ? Tu m'as rendu ce que je croyais perdu, tu m'as redonné espoir dans le futur.

Je…

-Darksky, si tu es un raté, tu insinues donc que je suis encore pire que toi puisque j'ai perdu contre toi l'année dernière ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pensais ça de moi ; dit Laura d'un air énervée.

-Non, non, je n'ai jamais dit que tu…

-Lorsque j'étais au service d'Hélios, je pensais sincèrement terminer ma vie seule, sans avoir connu l'amitié, et tu es arrivé. Sans toi, je ne serais que l'ombre de moi-même en ce moment, à me lamenter de la défaite d'Hélios, ou peut-être même que j'aurais fait le grand saut…Mais je suis bien là, et c'est grâce à toi ! Continua Saya.

-Tu…te ne penses pas sincèrement ce que tu racontes quand même ? C'est toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux…

-J'ai enfin pu rencontrer mon modèle grâce à toi Darksky, je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant ! Affirma Alan. Depuis que je suis ici, je ne m'ennuie pas une seule seconde !

-Darksky-Sama ! Cria soudainement Denys dans le micro ; merci de nous avoir sauvés l'année dernière, merci de nous avoir ramené Miyako, tu es mon modèle !

-Lâche ce micro toi et va lui parler directement dans ce cas! Râla Julie en le lui arrachant des mains.

Malgré moi, je ris légèrement. Quel étrange groupe avais-je sous les yeux. Et pourtant, même si ces paroles me faisaient chaud au cœur, il y restait encore un vide immense, un gouffre sans fond du au départ de Nagisa.

-Tu sais, Nagisa a créé ce club ; dit alors Marie comme en réponse à mon tourment. Elle a créé ce club, et des liens ont pu se former. Ce club n'est pas simplement un rassemblement autour d'une passion commune, ce n'est pas non plus le rêve de Nagisa, non, ce club, ce sont les liens que vous avez forgés depuis son commencement. Si tu rejettes le club, tu rejettes en même temps ton amitié avec ses membres, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Evidemment que non ! Rétorquai-je. Mais sans Nagisa…pourquoi avons-nous même commencé si c'était pour que ça se termine de la sorte ?

-Qui t'a dit que c'était terminé ?

Je levai alors la tête. Marie me dévisageait avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Pour une fois, elle ne plaisantait nullement, je l'avais rarement vue aussi sérieuse. Mon regard passa alors sur Miyako à côté d'elle. Même si son visage était dur, dans ses yeux se lisait une grande inquiétude à mon sujet. Je regardai ensuite Saya. Elle me souriait, comme toujours, avec ce même sourire qui m'avait sauvé deux ans auparavant. Laura semblait soucieuse à mon sujet, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était la même personne ayant essayé de me tuer l'année précédente…Alan se dandinait d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Denys et Julie se chamaillaient, encore. C'était un tableau si banal que je le voyais presque chaque jour dans la salle du club de duel…

Je réalisai soudainement une chose : ils faisaient réellement tout cela pour moi. Ils cachaient leur tristesse pour faire s'évaporer la mienne. Ils se comportaient comme tous les jours justement parce que ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas retourner aux jours ordinaires d'avant Yume-Nikki.

Je me remis debout. Marie avait raison, ce n'était pas terminé. Tous ces visages familiers étaient le club de duel, même sans Nagisa. Elle avait fait son choix et nous avait légué le club, c'était à présent à nous de continuer son rêve.

-Merci les amis…et désolé de vous avoir inquiétés ; m'excusai-je avec toujours quelques larmes. Vous avez raison, Nagisa ou pas Nagisa, c'est elle qui a créé le club et nous allons poursuivre son rêve pour qu'elle puisse être fière de nous le jour où elle reviendra…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé aussi bas que moi alors que tu me faisais de grands discours sur le même thème il y a quelques temps ; soupira Miyako.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre une fois de plus. Elle avait totalement raison et je vis enfin ma bêtise. Elle avait mis fin au club après la mort de son ami et j'avais failli faire la même erreur qu'elle, avec les mêmes conséquences pour la suite.

-Aller Darksky, ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que notre présidente reviendra bientôt en voyant son erreur, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ; affirma Alan, l'air convaincu.

-Elle fait la même chose que toi en plus Darksky je te signale ; lança alors Saya.

-Que…moi ? Répétai-je interdit.

-Exact, tu as rejoint Hélios parce qu'il t'a promis une chose impossible et tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur, alors ne t'inquiète pas, elle suivra certainement le même chemin.

-Je l'espère, oui…Et si nous finissions ce tournoi plutôt que de nous lamenter ?

Laura afficha un grand sourire rassuré et je repris ma place face à Marie. Voir les visages heureux de mes amis me réconfortait. Peut-être n'avais-je pas tout fait de travers finalement. Peut-être avais-je vraiment réussi à aider les autres comme je le désirais. J'étais vraiment content d'avoir rencontré tout le monde et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans eux et tout ça, je le devais à Nagisa.

-Reviens vite ; dis-je à Nagisa en mon for intérieur.

Le tournoi se termina, Miyako avait vaincu Saya, ce qui faisait la première défaite de la duelliste masquée depuis que je la connaissais et je ne manquai de le lui faire remarquer. Sans grande surprise, Laura battit Alan et je terminai le duel contre Marie en l'emportant de justesse. Denys cria les résultats dans son micro et Julie le lui arracha des mains en se couvrant les oreilles, provoquant un fou rire général.

C'est alors qu'un garde arriva, l'air menaçant et Saya me montra une pancarte où était inscrit « fermé » avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. J'avais été naïf de croire qu'il n'y avait personne un dimanche sans raison et je m'enfuis avec elle et tout le reste du club. Nous nous cachâmes dans une salle de préparation du stade et nous vîmes le garde passer en criant « sale gamins ! » avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Nous profitâmes de cet instant pour sortir et je ne pus reprendre mon souffle qu'une fois à l'extérieur.

-Non mais quelle idée d'aller au stade le jour où il est fermé ! Râlai-contre la jeune fille blonde.

-Tu n'avais qu'à déprimer un autre jour si tu voulais qu'il soit ouvert ; se défendit-elle.

-Je vous conseille sérieusement de ne pas vous arrêter de courir ; me dit Laura en passant comme une furie devant nous.

Elle s'arrêta en bas des marches et se retourna. Je rougis lorsqu'elle me fixa avec ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle était toujours aussi belle six ans après notre rencontre, peut-être même plus…

-Darksky, ne t'arrête pas de courir ; continua-t-elle en me tirant de mon doux rêve. Le visage de l'homme derrière toi est effrayant.

Je me retournai et je criai en voyant le garde ouvrant la porte, furieux. Sans demander mon reste, je recommençai à courir avec tout le club devant moi.

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, satanée jeunesse! Criait le garde au loin sans nous poursuivre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais nous nous mîmes à rire tout en nous enfuyant à travers le parc puis dans les rues de la ville.

-Je crois que j'adore ça ! Criai-je tout en courant. Je ne m'ennuie pas une seconde avec vous tous !

-Tu peux continuer à pleurer tu sais ; lança Laura.

-Pas question, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Répliquai-je.

-Eh, j'essaie juste d'être sympa! Protesta mon amie.

-Lorsque Nagisa est partie, j'ai vraiment cru que tout ce que j'ai fait n'avait servi à rien, tellement que j'en suis devenu fou. Mon cœur était brisé parce que je m'inquiétais pour elle, parce que je pensais qu'elle ne supportait plus sa solitude à cause de moi. Je ne pouvais blâmer personne, je ne pouvais passer ma frustration sur personne, mais maintenant la réponse est évidente : je dois le faire ! Peu importe le nombre de fois où j'échoue, je dois recommencer encore et encore, parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire ! Je crois…que j'aime vraiment ça en fait!

Laura me regarda étrangement avant d'ajouter :

-Ca y est, je crois que je comprends, tu es totalement masochiste ! Je l'ai toujours pensé mais tu me le confirmes maintenant !

-Peut-être, mais c'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire !

Laura sourit et passa devant moi et je vis tous mes amis du club de duel et même plus en bas de la route. Ils étaient tous si joyeux malgré le départ de Nagisa. Je devais faire comme eux et arrêter de m'inquiéter tout le temps à chacune de mes erreurs.

-C'est une course pour le premier arriver à l'école ! Lança alors Saya en recommençant à courir.

-Quoi ? A l'école ? Mais on est dimanche ! Fis-je remarquer en gémissant. Et pourquoi est-ce que je pars en dernier !

-Parce que, c'est de ta faute si on a du tous aller au stade aujourd'hui !

-Attends un peu que je t'attrape toi !

Je me mis à la poursuivre sous les éclats de rire de mes amis qui nous emboitèrent le pas.

-Merci Saya, tu m'as encore une fois tiré d'un mauvais pas ; pensais-je tout en lui criant dessus sans oser le lui dire.

Le lendemain, j'allai en cour normalement : Laura me réveilla à la dernière minute, nous courûmes à travers les rues de la ville, manquant de nous faire écraser au moins quatre fois pour finalement arriver au moment où la cloche sonna. Je passai le cours de français à faire un bac avec Saya et Youhei, qui se fit sortir au bout de cinq minutes et je pris mon déjeuner avec Saya et Laura qui pour une fois ne se lançaient pas des regards noirs en permanence. Le soir, personne ne fit mention de Nagisa et nous passâmes deux heures à écouter Miyako nous faire un cours sur différentes techniques que nous n'avions encore jamais vues tandis qu'Alan l'interrompait toutes les cinq minutes. Cette journée aurait pu être totalement ordinaire et exactement le genre de journée dont j'avais besoin pour me remettre tranquillement, mais c'était sans compter sur une malchance légendaire.

Saya et Alan étaient déjà rentrés chez eux et Miyako ferma la salle de club avant de nous rejoindre en baillant. Denys et Julie l'attendaient devant les grilles du lycée et elle alla les rejoindre en souriant avant de se figer sur place et elle lâcha son cartable.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Miyako ? Demanda Laura, inquiète de la voir comme ça.

Miyako ne répondit rien et se contenta de devenir pâle comme un linge. Denys et Julie se retournèrent également et le grand garçon musclé cria comme une fillette en apercevant un jeune homme adossé à un arbre devant nous, nous regardant avec des yeux assassins.

Il était grand, bien plus que moi, les cheveux noirs en bataille et lui tombant sur ses yeux ébène, le menton carré et de fortes épaules se dessinaient sous son uniforme d'un autre lycée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais comme une hostilité provenant de lui, même s'il ne faisait rien et je disait rien.

-Fan…fan…fan…fantôme ! Cria Denys en se cachant derrière Julie qui pour une fois eut l'air d'avoir envie de faire la même chose que son camarade musclé.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête un instant vers les deux amis et le sourit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur Miyako qui évita son regard, les yeux rivés sur le sol. De toute évidence, ces deux là se connaissaient et ne s'appréciaient visiblement pas. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Devais-je intervenir ou attendre que l'un d'eux prenne la parole ?

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir très longtemps car l'inconnu s'avança et fit face à Miyako.

-Alors, tu ne dis même plus bonjour Miyako ?

-Que…que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Julie d'une petite voix.

-Je passais dans le coin, c'est tout ; répondit-il évasivement. Et non, je ne suis pas un fantôme mon cher Denys, je suis bien vivant, en chair et en os.

-Et…qui es-tu ? L'interrogea Laura sur la défensive.

-J'en oublie les bonnes manière. Permettez moi de me présenter, je m'appelle Hiroki, Yami Hiroki.

Miyako prit soudain la parole d'une voix déformée par la peur ou par l'émotion.

-Hiroki….Je me doutais bien que tu surgirais un jour où l'autre.

-Evidemment Miyako, croyais-tu vraiment que je laisserais ce crime impuni ? Croyais-tu vraiment que je te pardonnerais un jour la mort de Daniel ? Dit le garçon, le regard flamboyant de haine pure envers la fille aux cheveux de feu.

Un long silence suivit les mots du dénommé Hiroki. Denys et Julie grimaçaient, Laura me regardait, désemparée mais mon attention était focalisée sur Miyako. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Etait-elle suffisamment forte à présent pour affronter ce fantôme du passé, ou bien allait-il la faire plonger à nouveau ? J'espérai sincèrement que la première option était la bonne…

Cependant, je commençai à perdre espoir en voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien et continuait de fixer le sol sans bouger. Ce n'était pas bon, il fallait que j'intervienne :

-Dis donc, tu y vas un peu fort toi, comment peux-tu rendre Miyako responsable de la mort de son ami alors qu'elle a essayé de protéger tout le monde ?

-De quoi je me mêle ; rétorqua-t-il en changeant radicalement de ton. Miyako la fille de lumière poursuivie par le démon, Miyako la fille que mon frère aimait et pour qui il a donné sa vie, Miyako la fille qui se pensait assez forte pour protéger tout le monde et qui n'a pas pu tenir sa promesse, faut-il vraiment que je continue ?

-Tu ne peux quand même pas la charger de tous les crimes ! Répliquai-je soudainement guidé par une profonde antipathie pour lui. Miyako n'est en rien responsable des agissements du démon ! Elle n'est pas non plus responsable des actes de ton frère ! Et qui serait assez fou pour la blâmer alors qu'elle a fait de son mieux pour faire ce que personne n'osait faire !

-Tu ne comprends donc rien toi. C'est l'existence même de Miyako qui a tué Dan !

Je reculai d'un pas. Je ne savais rien de ce type, mais je voyais bien qu'il était impossible de le raisonner, il avait réponse à tout et n'hésitait pas à sortir les arguments les plus bas. Je serrai le poing. Il m'énervait, tellement que j'avais envie de le remettre à sa place mais Laura m'en empêcha en me retenant par le bras alors que je m'avançai déjà.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe.

L'air déterminé, elle prit place entre moi et cet Hiroki et le fixa de son regard vert glacé qu'elle m'avait si souvent adressé et qui me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Mais le jeune homme soutint ce regard avec ses yeux remplis de rage et de haine.

-Yami Hiroki, ta colère est totalement injustifiée, tu ne peux pas rendre quelqu'un responsable pour les crimes d'un autre ; dit-elle avec une confiance sans faille. Les intentions de Miyako étaient bonnes, mais la force du démon était bien plus grande. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends-t-en à Gariatron et à personne d'autre, c'est lui la source de ton malheur, c'est lui qui a tué ton frère ainsi que tant d'autres personnes.

-Oh, n'ayez crainte, il est également sur ma liste, ainsi que tous ses serviteurs éparpillés dans le monde. Ni eux, ni Miyako n'échapperont à ma colère ! Je vengerai Daniel coute que coute, même si je dois y laisser mon âme !

Une goutte de sueur perla du front de Laura et je compris facilement pourquoi. Elle faisait partie elle aussi des personnes mentionnées par ce type. Néanmoins, elle ne perdit pas la face et contre-attaqua.

-La vengeance ne t'apportera rien de plus qu'une immense solitude ; reprit-elle plus bas. Elle te brisera petit à petit.

-La vengeance me permettra d'honorer la mémoire de Daniel ; rétorqua-t-il le regard voilé par la tristesse.

-Il ne restera rien de toi au bout de ce chemin de haine que tu empruntes.

-Je ne suis déjà plus rien. Mes parents ont peut-être accepté cela comme de l'héroïsme, pour moi ce n'est qu'un meurtre causé par l'existence de Miyako.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi devenir un meurtrier toi aussi ?

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, une vie pour une vie. Le démon et ses serviteurs ont détruit notre vie, je détruirai la leur en commençant par toi Miyako !

De sa manche, le jeune homme sorti une carte et un sourire mauvais illumina sa figure lorsqu'il la posa sur son disque de duel qui émit un bruit sourd et anormal.

-Regarde bien Miyako, le pouvoir d'un duelliste télépathe qui a médité sa vengeance pendant près d'un an car c'est sûrement la dernière chose que tu verras de ta vie ! Estime-toi heureuse, tu vas aller rejoindre mon frère. Apparais, El Shaddoll Nephilim !

Sortie de nulle part, une poupée violette gigantesque apparut devant lui. Denys et Julie se précipitèrent pour s'interposer entre la chose et Miyako en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

-Denys, Julie, je n'ai rien contre vous, mais si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je n'aurais pas de pitié.

-A…Arrête Hiroki, tu fais une grossière erreur…

-Ma plus grosse erreur a été de laisser courir pendant un an Julie ! Il est grand temps que je mette fin à tout ça ! Nephilim, atta…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car du gel avait commencé à se former aux pieds de la poupée géante, l'immobilisant totalement. Je me retournai et je vis Laura, le disque de duel à la main, les yeux illuminés d'un bleu surnaturel. Hiroki rugit de rage.

-Comment !

-Encore toi Nephilim, tu ne comprendras donc jamais ; lança Laura à la poupée violette. Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta promesse au lieu de venir dans notre monde.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ? Elle essayait vraiment de parler à un monstre ? J'avais beau le faire souvent, je ne pensais pas que Laura le pouvait également…

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la glace explosa, entrainant la poupée avec elle et cette dernière disparut instantanément dans un millier d'étoiles scintillantes sous les yeux ébahis de son propriétaire.

-Co…Comment ? Bégaya-t-il bien moins confiant qu'avant.

-Tu as dit que tu détruirais tous les serviteurs du démon, alors viens, je t'attends. Je suis Laura Garden, ancienne seconde de Shadow et ton adversaire !

-Qu…Quoi, Miyako et Laura, ensemble ? J'ai bien fait de ne pas croire vos mensonges ! Miyako est l'alliée d'une servante du démon, quelle ironie !

Le jeune homme partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir, peut-être même plus que Bakura ou Gariatron, car eux avaient un but simple mais lui, il pensait simplement réparer une injustice, ce qui le rendait bien plus dangereux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra aussi mais pour le moment…

-Toi alors ; le coupa une voix que je ne pensais pas entendre à nouveau.

-Tiens, mais tu t'es enfin décidée à parler ? C'est formidable Miyako ! Tu as une dernière volonté ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je t'écoute !

-Dan avait un souhait, celui d'un monde en paix ; dit-elle dans un murmure. C'est pourquoi, je lui ai promis de réaliser ce souhait.

-Tu ne tiens pas souvent tes promesses, il devait le savoir ; l'interrompit Hiroki mais elle l'ignora.

-Je ne dis pas que je serais capable de le réaliser, mais je ferai tout mon possible et, tel que tu es actuellement, tu te trouves sur mon chemin.

-Nous sommes donc dans une impasse : tu es sur le mien et je suis en travers du tien, pourtant, nous faisons tous les deux cela pour Daniel, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de nous affronter on dirait.

-Il y a cependant une différence entre toi et moi : je fais ce que voulait Dan, tu fais exactement le contraire.

-Qui te dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le venge ? Qui te dit qu'il a été heureux de mourir ainsi comme le pensent mes parents ? Qui te dit que je ne cherche pas ce monde de paix également ?

-Cela se lit dans ton regard que tu n'es que haine et désespoir, et c'est cette même haine et ce même désespoir qui t'aveuglent.

-Tu peux parler pour toi. Qui a abandonné son club après la mort de mon frère ? Qui s'est renfermée sur elle-même par peur de souffrir à nouveau ? Qui n'a même pas écouté la dernière volonté de Daniel et n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ? C'est toi Miyako ! Tu es la plus mal placée pour me faire la leçon et tu le sais ! Personne ne me fera changer d'avis, pas toi, pas mes parents, pas Daniel, personne ! J'ai choisi ma voie, il est hors de question de faire demi tour à présent !

-C'est bien dommage pour toi car c'est en regardant derrière soi qu'on peut voir ses erreurs ; soupira mon amie comme fatiguée par les propos d'Hiroki. C'est ce que j'ai fait et j'ai pu me remettre de sa mort, mais ce n'est pas ton cas je dirais.

-Tu n'as tout simplement jamais réellement pleuré sa mort, tu te fiches de lui comme tu t'es fichu de nous tous en prétendant pouvoir nous protéger ! Je te déteste, je t'ai toujours détesté Miyako !

Sans un mot de plus, il se jeta sur Miyako mais Denys l'attendait et il l'attrapa par le bras et l'un mouvement incroyablement puissant, l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Lorsqu'il le heurta, j'entendis un craquement sec et je préférai ne même pas savoir d'où il provenait. Contre toute attente, Hiroki se releva et tenta de frapper Denys au ventre qui ne se laissa pas faire et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure. Le jeune garçon tomba sur le dos en poussant un cri de douleur lorsqu'il heurta le macadam. Il saignait du nez et son bras dessinait un angle bizarre avec son corps.

-Je t'appréciai Hiroki, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire de mal à Miyako ; lui dit Denys, menaçant.

-Ridicule ; répondit l'autre. Vous soutenez encore Miyako alors qu'elle a tué votre meilleur ami…incompréhensible.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se remit debout. Denys s'apprêtait déjà à le remettre à sa place une nouvelle fois mais Hiroki se contenta de nous tourner le dos.

-Ne pensez pas avoir gagné. Je venais ici simplement pour vous prévenir. Je vous conseille fortement de ne plus recroiser ma route, car lorsque je vous retrouverai, j'accomplirai mon devoir. Miyako, Laura, savourez bien vos derniers jours, je vengerai Daniel, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Nous le regardâmes s'éloigner lentement en boitant tandis qu'une pluie fine commença à tomber. Même si nous l'avions vaincu facilement, nous devions rester sur nos gardes, ce type ne plaisantait pas. Ce n'était pas un idiot comme Brutus voulant récupérer sa place de roi du parc, non, c'était un homme se battant pour quelqu'un d'autre mais corrompu par la haine et la colère, un homme qui se fichait de sa propre vie et qui ne vivait que pour réparer ce qu'il pensait être une injustice.

Je regardai Miyako. Denys et Julie semblaient inquiet pour elle mais la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu avait le regard perdu au loin, là où Hiroki avait disparu.

-Darksky…tu penses vraiment que…je devrais payer pour mes crimes ? Me demanda alors Laura en serrant mon bras.

-Que…Quoi ? Evidemment que non ! Affirmai-je, choqué de l'entendre dire ça tout à coup.

-Mais…cet Hiroki…il ne doit pas être le seul à penser cela de moi…

-C'est même certain mais tout le monde commet des erreurs et le réaliser est déjà un grand pas en avant. Tout comme je ne blâmerai pas Nagisa lorsqu'elle reviendra, je ne te blâmerai jamais pour tes fautes passées.

Un léger sourire éclaira la figure de Laura et mon désir de la protéger fut encore renforcé après avoir entendu les paroles de ce type. Elle avait déjà assez souffert, je refusais qu'elle continue à cause de fous comme lui.

-Darksky, j'ai pris une décision ; me dit Miyako. Hiroki m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose : jamais je n'aurais du mettre fin au club de duel, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais le reprendre en l'absence de Nagisa, il est hors de question que je donne à cet imbécile satisfaction. Je ne sais pas si cela suffira à racheter mes fautes, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire.

-Mais…tu n'as pas peur de lui ?

-Tu sais, Hiroki parle beaucoup et agit peu, exactement pendant la guerre. En ce moment, il est furieux contre lui-même et cherche à déverser sa rage sur quelqu'un comme moi. Je doute qu'on le revoie de sitôt.

-Si tu le souhaites dans ce cas, tu étais déjà vice présidente après tout ; dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il nous faut bien un présent pour le tournoi inter école en plus et personne n'a l'air de se dévouer.

-Merci, je saurais faire honneur à Nagisa en ne refaisant pas les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a un an.

-Je n'en doute pas ; lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me le rendit tandis que la pluie s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire à présent. Avec Miyako à la tête du club, la relève était assurée, je savais qu'elle ne laisserait personne détruire Yume-Nikki, ni le président du conseil, ni Hiroki, ni Gariatron, ni aucun démon.

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je remerciai presque Hiroki. Grace à lui, le club de duel venait de prendre un nouveau départ.


	30. Chapitre 19: Le retour de Drago

_**Chapitre 19 : Le retour de Drago**_

Drago…était de retour ? Je ne rêvais pas ? C'était vraiment lui que j'avais en face de moi et qui venait, par-dessus tout, de sauver la vie de Serena ? Même si j'avais la preuve vivante sous les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. D'où sortait-il après presque dix mois d'absence ?

Il me fit un sourire avant de faire face aux quatre serviteurs des démons qui étaient soudainement devenus bien plus pâles à l'arrivée de celui qui avait vaincu Gariatron.

-Quatre contre un ? Tu penses que ça peut le faire ? Demanda-t-il à son dragon.

La créature se contenta de souffler de la fumée par ses narines avant de s'envoler au-dessus des nuages. Le phénix de Nagisa le suivit et disparut également dans cette inquiétante masse sombre. Un éclat lumineux nous aveugla un instant suivi du bruit d'une explosion et le grand oiseau de feu réapparut, tombant en chute libre sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes, alliés et ennemis. Seul Drago affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

Le phénix s'écrasa au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant et Nagisa cria de douleur et mit un genou au sol en grimaçant.

-Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même ici ! Déclara Hurricane, mécontent. Allez Eguls, occupe-toi de lui !

Alors que l'oiseau vert s'envolait déjà vers la masse sombre, une gerbe de flammes violettes en surgit et frappa le monstre d'Hurricane en plein ventre et ce dernier explosa sur le coup. Le serviteur de Typhos jura tout en s'écroulant. Les nuages se dissipèrent, laissant apparaître le dragon lumineux dans toute sa splendeur.

-Assez ! Hurla Terra, Sandayu, vole le pouvoir de ce Dragon de pacotille !

Le raton laveur pointa son arme sur le monstre de Drago et celui-ci disparut instantanément pour réapparaitre derrière celui de Terra, plus grand et plus menaçant qu'avant. D'un revers de la queue, il fit disparaître la petite bête et fit alors face à l'homme dragon de Kyuryu.

-La capacité spéciale du dragon éclipse parfait me permet de contrer chacune de vos actions tout en augmentant ma puissance de frappe ; déclara Drago comme si tout cela était naturel.

Kyuryu serra les dents puis baissa la tête, vaincu.

-Ta puissance a beaucoup augmenté depuis la défaite de Gariatron, je dois l'admettre…mais ne pense pas qu'elle sera suffisante pour nous arrêter. Puisque vous croyez les prophéties, vous devriez savoir que vous ne gagnerez pas ce combat !

Il fit un geste de la main et un tourbillon d'eau entoura les quatre serviteurs des démons ainsi que Nagisa. Je lui lançai un regard suppliant pour la faire revenir mais elle détourna les yeux et disparut avec eux. Les flammes de Floges se dissipèrent aussitôt et Ellsworth accourut avant de s'arrêter net en voyant le nouveau venu.

-Monsieur Drago ? Vous ici ?

-Bonjour Ellsworth, ça faisait un bail n'est-ce pas ? Répondit mon ami en souriant.

-Je dois vous remercier pour ce que vous venez de faire, sans vous, j'aurais failli à ma tâche qui était d'accompagner mesdemoiselles Angéla et June.

-Allons, allons, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, elles s'en seraient sorties sans moi de toute façon ; dit Drago, gêné par les compliments.

Satoshi et Serena nous rejoignirent également. Alors que le garçon regardait Drago avec méfiance, la jeune fille se précipita sur lui avec des yeux admiratifs.

-Alors c'est toi celui qui a sauvé le monde ? S'écria-t-elle telle une fan rencontrant son modèle. Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça…tu es encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais ! Tu as vu ça Satoshi, c'est Drago, celui qui nous a sauvé !

-Oui, oui, j'ai vu ; soupira son frère.

-Je…Ce n'est rien…vraiment…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment-là, mais alors que tout le monde se réjouissait, je m'avançai vers Drago et je lui donnai un énorme coup de genou dans le ventre.

-Qu…Angéla, ça ne va pas ! Protesta June en voyant Drago se tordre de douleur à terre.

-Drago…Tu es un imbécile tu sais ! Ca ne va pas de disparaître comme ça sans prévenir personne ? Tu imagines quel sang d'encre je me suis fait pour toi durant tout ce temps ?

-Désolé Angéla, mais c'était nécessaire pour…

-Je me contrefiche de savoir ce qui était nécessaire ou pas ! Tu n'as pas montré signe de vie depuis ton départ, ni à Hélios, ni à Darksky, ni à moi ! J'ai même pensé que…je pensais que…

C'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes et je laissai libre court à mes émotions. Immédiatement. Mes jambes ne me soutinrent plus et m'étalai par terre puis je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Désolé Angéla, vraiment, je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus ! Paniqua-t-il. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer…

J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi m'arrêter, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Toute l'inquiétude que j'avais accumulée depuis presque un an se dissipait peu à peu avec mes larmes. Drago ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre et regardait de tous les côtés, cherchant une solution au problème qui lui serait tombée du ciel. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi maladroit et peu doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Et pourtant, je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il avait grandi, qu'il était devenu plus fort, il avait gagné une assurance face à l'adversité qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Il était loin le petit garçon perdu que j'avais secouru à la gare de l'aéroport, la preuve en était sa nouvelle puissance. A l'époque, je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais en faisant cela, je ne voyais en lui qu'une victime supplémentaire d'Hélios.

Je repensai soudain à une chose : je l'avais sauvé d'Hélios à son arrivé dans ce monde et à présent, c'était lui qui me sauvait des serviteurs des démons. Les rôles avaient changé apparemment. Il devait être loin devant moi désormais. En y pensant, mes larmes d'inquiétude se transformèrent en larmes de joie devant l'ironie de la situation, ce qui embarrassa encore plus notre sauveur.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Me demanda June, perplexe.

-Oui…tout va bien…tout va trop bien ; lui répondis-je en me relevant et essuyant de mon visage mes derniers pleurs.

Je me relevai et je lui fis face. Il avait aussi grandi…un peu. Le garçon blond recula d'instinct, pensant que j'allais encore le frapper mais je me contentai de lui adresser un large sourire.

-Bon retour parmi nous !

Faute de voiture, nous dûmes continuer le chemin à pieds, mais cela nous permis de raconter à Drago les derniers événements depuis la chute de Gariatron : la formation du club de duel, le retour de Shadow et d'Hélios, l'arrivée des serviteurs des démons, la prophétie, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille si bien que je finis par hausser le ton et il sursauta, provoquant les rires de June et Serena. A son tour, il nous raconta son voyage mais n'entra pas dans les détails, décrivant simplement les lieux qu'il avait vus.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au manoir de Sherry, Hélios prenait un thé dehors et, lorsqu'il nous aperçut franchissant le portail à pieds, ne remarqua même pas la mystérieuse disparition de la voiture ni nos vêtements à moitiés brûlés et encore moins nos blessures et se précipita directement sur Drago.

-Oh, qu'avons-nous là ! S'écria-t-il une fois à notre hauteur ; c'est un revenant !

Il tourna la tête vers June et moi et vit enfin notre étrange tenue et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Ne me dites pas…que vous avez traversé vents et marées pour le retrouver ?

Pour toute réponse, Serena lui donna un bon coup sur la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Se plaignit-il en se frottant le crâne.

-Il se trouve que nous venons d'affronter quatre types peu recommandables, mais ça, vous vous en fichez j'imagine ; dit Satoshi comme si tout cela était naturel.

-Ah, dommage, je pensais vraiment que vous étiez partis à l'autre bout du monde ; dit l'ex roi, l'air déçu. Vous auriez dû m'appeler, je les aurais remis à leur place ces types moi !

Cela lui valut un autre coup, mais de moi cette fois, fatiguée qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Sherry apparut sur le parvis et, contrairement à Hélios, s'inquiéta plus de nos blessures que du retour de Drago qui passa au second plan. Elle nous donna à tous des vêtements en un seul morceau et soigna Ellsworth qui devait être le plus amoché d'entre nous. Satoshi et Serena n'avaient presque aucune blessure mais Sherry insista quand même pour les examiner.

Serena me proposa d'aller dans sa chambre pendant que June se changeait et j'acceptai. Lorsque je me retrouvai seule avec la jeune fille brune et qu'elle enleva sa chemise trouée, je remarquai alors que son corps était couvert de cicatrices. Elle dut sentir que je l'avais remarqué car elle prit la parole avant moi.

-Ce ne sont que des égratignures, comparé à d'autre, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie ! Affirma-t-elle en souriant.

-Est-ce que c'est…Le démon qui t'a fait tout ça ?

-Pas vraiment. Tu sais, de là où je viens, plus tu as de blessures de guerre, plus tu es reconnu mais bon, j'essayai quand même d'éviter de me faire mal volontairement, je ne suis pas masochiste non plus !

-Et d'où viens-tu exactement ? Satoshi en parlait tout à l'heure avec Floges mais votre vie n'a pas eu l'air très facile.

-Nous avons juste grandi dans le quartier oublié de Satellite, rien de plus.

Je la dévisageai comme si j'avais en face de moi un fantôme. Elle venait réellement de là-bas ? J'avais entendu de nombreuses histoires sur satellite durant mon enfance, comme quoi il s'agissait d'un des quartiers les plus pauvres et les plus reclus du monde mais que grâce aux efforts de Yusei Fudo, il était redevenu habitable. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y restait encore des nids de pauvreté. Et puis, la jeune fille en face de moi semblait en pleine santé, forte, vigoureuse et heureuse de vivre, ce n'était pas du tout l'idée que je m'étais faite des habitants d'un taudis…

-Enfin, c'est du passé maintenant, nous menons la belle vie avec Hélios, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! Si l'occasion se présente, je te raconterai ma vie là-bas, c'était assez épique en y repensant.

Je finis d'enfiler une chemise propre et je descendis avec elle dans le salon où Hélios et Drago étaient en pleine discussion, discussion qui semblait ennuyer profondément notre revenant et qui profita de mon arrivée pour vite changer de sujet.

-Angéla, tu tombes à pic ! Me lança-t-il avec un regard suppliant. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous ? J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur les serviteurs des démons que nous avons combattus !

-Une autre fois peut-être ; lui répondis-je tout en riant au fond de moi. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous saurait où est June par contre ?

-Je l'ai vue partir à la bibliothèque avec Sherry, apparemment, elle avait quelque chose à lui demander sur les démons ; me dit Hélios avant de reprendre sa conversation. Comme je te le disais, lorsque j'ai découvert le grille-pain, je me suis dit que c'était une invention magnifique avant de me brûler et…

Une grande détresse passa dans les yeux de Drago, détresse à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre et de laquelle je rigolais bien. C'était une sorte de vengeance pour m'avoir laissée sans nouvelle pendant aussi longtemps parce que je savais que, lorsqu'Hélios commençait à parler de ses mésaventures dans ce monde, on pouvait y passer des heures…

Je laissai Serena à la cuisine avant de me diriger à la bibliothèque. Avec toutes ces histoires, j'en avais presque oublié la raison de ma visite ce jour-là, heureusement que June m'épaulait…

Alors que je marchais dans le long couloir, perdue dans mes pensées, le bruit d'une explosion parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, provenant de la salle juste devant moi. Mon sang se glaça. Que se passait-il encore ?

Je me mis à courir pour arriver à la bibliothèque et ce que je vis me sidéra. La pièce, d'habitude si sombre, avait désormais un immense trou dans le mur et des milliers de livres s'éparpillaient à mes pieds. Juste devant moi, June se relevait avec difficulté tandis que Sherry était en position pour se battre. Je me précipitai au secours de mon amie et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis qui se tenait devant nous. Il y avait trois hommes, dont deux que je ne connaissais que trop bien et le troisième me rappelait quelqu'un mais impossible de savoir qui.

-Aymeric, Shadow ! M'écriai-je en les voyant.

-Bonjour Angéla, je suis très heureux de te revoir moi aussi ; me répondit le père de Laura d'une voix doucereuse.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il paraissait normal, mais là, il y avait quelque chose d'inhumain…exactement comme le regard d'Hélios auparavant…

-Ba…Bakura…Dit faiblement June en voyant la troisième personne.

-Bakura ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose mais…

-Laissez-moi faire les présentations : voici Zorc l'obscur, mieux connu sous le nom de Bakura dans ce monde.

Ca me revenait ! Ce type avait affronté Yugi dans un combat mortel plus de vingt ans avant ! Il n'avait pas pris une seule ride pourtant…Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça finalement pour le maitre du royaume des ombres. Alors comme ça Zorc et Gariatron étaient de mèche ? Ca ne m'étonnait pas non plus à vrai dire…Cependant, avoir ces deux-là en face de moi en même temps était plutôt terrifiant, sachant que Yugi l'avait vaincu de justesse, lui, le meilleur duelliste de l'histoire.

-Tsss, pourquoi les humains sont-ils si formels ; cracha-t-il. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je les aurais déjà exterminés comme les misérables insectes qu'ils sont.

-Du calme Zorc, nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'êtes-vous venus faire dans ce cas ? Demandai-je sur mes gardes.

Au même moment, Satoshi, Serena, Hélios et Drago surgirent dans la pièce, attirant toute l'attention sur eux.

-Shadow ! S'exclama Drago qui avait visiblement du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Alors c'était vrai ? Vous êtes de retour !

-Mais c'est formidable, tout le monde est là, y compris cet imbécile d'Hélios ! Reprit l'homme à la cape noire, un large sourire lui fendant le visage.

-Oh, Shadow, Gariatron, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Pas assez longtemps pour moi évidemment, j'aurais bien aimé dormir encore un peu mais longtemps quand même.

-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini les civilités ? Râla Aymeric. Je croyais qu'on n'en avait que pour quelques minutes Shadow !

-Bien, bien, pourquoi tout le monde est-il si pressé ; soupira l'ex second d'Hélios. Si nous sommes ici, ce n'est pas pour nous battre, du moins, pas tout de suite. Nous sommes venus vous proposer un marché

-Je sens que nous allons refuser, mais dites toujours ; les invita Sherry sans baisser sa garde.

-Nous acceptons de nous allier à vous pour vaincre les démons.

-Ca me semble trop simple, quelle est la contrepartie ? Répliquai-je.

-Elle est minime. Vous devez simplement faire apparaître Luminion devant nous maintenant…Ca n'a rien de bien compliqué, n'est-ce pas Hélios ?

Nous tournâmes nos regards sur Hélios. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait avoir à faire avec le seul démon originel qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit son hôte comme il était celui de Gariatron l'an passé ? Cela aurait expliqué sa force et le retour de quelques-uns de ses anciens pouvoirs, comme cette manie de sortir de nulle part et d'apparaître toujours sans prévenir.

Pourtant, l'ex roi ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, il n'était ni troublé, ni étonné et encore moins surpris que Shadow s'adressât à lui en particulier. Il continuait simplement de regarder les trois intrus sans grand intérêt. Si le père de Laura avait vu juste, Hélios était alors un sacré bon comédien.

-Tu dis que tu veux voir Luminion ? Je suis désolé, mais il n'est pas là pour le moment, repasse un autre jour.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Rétorqua son ancien second. Arrête de faire l'imbécile et dis-le-moi ! Gariatron le sent, tu sais où se trouve Luminion et il est tout proche !

-En parlant de lui, comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie, tous les deux ? Toi, tu aurais dû être écrasé par la citadelle et Gariatron aurait dû consumer toute son énergie vitale ou bien retourner dans sa prison éternelle.

-Et c'est toi qui me demandes ça alors que tu as fait exactement la même chose il y a plusieurs millénaires ? Répliqua Shadow.

-Oh, je vois, un pacte…bien trouvé…et donc, que t'a-t-il promis à toi ? La destruction de l'humanité ? Le contrôle absolu sur le monde ? La vie éternelle ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, j'ai mes raisons pour vouloir continuer à vivre, maintenant, fais apparaître Luminion, tout de suite !

-Puisque tu demandes comme ça, et bien non, tu n'auras rien ; répondit Hélios comme un père refusant un jouet à son fils capricieux.

Le visage de notre ennemi devint rouge de colère. Je vis le moment où Shadow allait exploser. A sa place, je serais déjà devenue folle, Hélios jouait simplement avec ses nerfs...quoique non, il était naturel, il aurait répondu cela à n'importe qui. Cela m'impressionnait, ce sang froid qu'il gardait en toute situation…à moins que ce ne fût que de l'inconscience ?

Shadow, contre toute attente, souffla un grand coup et reprit une couleur normale avant d'ajouter :

-Evidemment, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, mais j'ai prévu un plan de secours. Que dirais-tu d'un match comme à l'ancienne ?

Les yeux d'Hélios s'illuminèrent d'un intérêt nouveau. Il avait visiblement réussi à capter son attention, ce qui était un exploit en soi.

-A l'ancienne tu dis ? Répéta Hélios en se tournant vers Drago, le regard malicieux.

-Oui, nous envoyons chacun notre meilleur élément, le vainqueur remporte tout, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je ne refuse jamais un défi, surtout venant de toi Shadow !

-Attendez…qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire encore ? Lui lança Serena, inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons renvoyer Shadow et ses deux sbires d'où ils viennent en un rien de temps.

-Fais attention à tes paroles, humain ! Le menaça Bakura. Je suis Zorc l'obscur, maitre du royaume des ombres et je pourrais t'y envoyer en un instant !

Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux blancs devinrent rouge sang. Mais Hélios se contenta de l'ignorer royalement. L'homme à la cape noire lui mit la main sur l'épaule et le maitre du royaume des ombres baissa la tête, résigné à attendre. Le pouvoir de Gariatron était réellement terrifiant pour maitriser une telle créature rien qu'en levant le petit doigt…

L'hôte de Gariatron fit un grand mouvement et se retourna. Aymeric et Bakura le suivirent, de même qu'Hélios. Je lançai à June un regard interrogatif, ce à quoi elle répondit en haussant les épaules. J'espérai sincèrement qu'Hélios savait ce qu'il faisait, sinon nous étions tous perdus…

Une fois au milieu du jardin, Shadow croisa les bras et attendit que tout le monde arrive. Il affichait un air serein et confiant, exactement comme Hélios. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et la tension était montée d'un cran. Deux des plus puissants duellistes de notre époque se tenaient là, prêts à s'affronter. Aucun ne semblait vouloir montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. J'enviais vraiment ces deux-là…

-Bien, voici qui se battra pour moi : Aymeric !

Je m'étranglai. Shadow avait perdu la tête ! Il remettait tous ses espoirs en ce type ? Il était assuré de perdre ! Il était déjà incapable de me vaincre, qu'espérait-il en l'envoyant en première ligne ?

Cependant, le visage de Shadow n'était nullement troublé et il affichait toujours ce petit sourire narquois, signe qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait en envoyant ce raté. Je sentais un mauvais coup arriver. Il était impossible que ce raté soit devenu assez fort en quelques jours pour que quelqu'un comme Shadow se remette entre ses mains. Il devait avoir un plan…

Hélios ne flancha pas et annonça à son tour qui allait défendre notre cause.

-Drago, je pense qu'il est temps de nous montrer tes progrès !

-Que…Quoi, moi? Répondit ce dernier, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Qui de mieux que celui qui a vaincu Gariatron pour remettre son larbin en place ?

-Mais…mais…je ne pense pas que…Non vraiment, je ne suis pas prêt et…

-Aller, ne fais pas ton timide, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Affirma l'ex roi en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Drago trébucha et fit trois pas à cloche pied avant de reprendre son équilibre pour faire face à Aymeric qui le dévisageait avec mépris. J'aurais également eu l'air surprise si je ne savais pas que Drago possédait une force incroyable. Il avait l'allure d'un simple garçon ordinaire, personne ne se serait douté qu'il avait vaincu Gariatron.

-Sérieusement, je vais affronter ce type ? Envoyez au moins Angéla, je perds mon temps là ! Se plaignit ce traitre d'Aymeric.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas plus envie d'être là que ça moi non plus ; lui répondit Drago, mal à l'aise.

-Il t'insulte je te signale, alors remets le à sa place ! Lui criai-je.

-J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de rester dans mon coin je pense ; souffla-t-il.

Les deux garçons se mirent en position. Alors que Drago comprenait à peine la situation dans laquelle Hélios venait de le mettre, les yeux d'Aymeric lançaient des éclairs. Etait-ce vraiment le même garçon que l'idiot qui était autrefois mon ami ? J'en doutais sérieusement. Jamais mon ami n'aurait fait une chose aussi bête que de s'allier au démon des ténèbres. Au fond de moi, je me mis à regretter l'ancien Aymeric. Illusion ou non, son amitié était là et je pouvais me reposer sur lui. Je ne comprenais toujours pas la raison qui l'avait poussé à changer de bord.

Quel était ce poids que j'avais sur le cœur en le voyant ainsi ? De la peine ? Des regrets ? De la pitié ? Je n'arrivais pas à identifier ce sentiment, mais il était lié au duel qui se préparait. Aymeric, mon premier amour et celui qui m'avait brisée, affrontait Drago, la seule personne ayant réussi à recoller ces mêmes morceaux de mon cœur.

-Dis-moi June, tu penses qu'Aymeric à une chance ?

-Comment ? Tu veux qu'il gagne ? Me demanda-t-elle, interdite.

-Absolument pas…mais je me posais la question, c'est tout.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il n'a aucune chance face à Drago…mais il est l'allié de Shadow, donc nous devrions nous attendre à tout, peut-être même à un nouveau deck ou de nouvelles cartes. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne connais pas non plus la force actuelle de Drago, donc je dirais que les chances de victoires sont pour le moment égales.

Je regardais à nouveau les deux duellistes. Les connaissais-je vraiment finalement ? J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir en face de moi deux inconnus que je regardais se battre pour la première fois…

-Duel ! Crièrent Hélios et Shadow d'une seule voix.

-Je prends la main ; s'exclama Aymeric. J'invoque Magicien Gagaga en mode attaque puis j'active son effet pour le faire passer au niveau six ! A présent, comme je contrôle ce monstre, je peux invoquer depuis ma main enfant Gagaga et sa faculté spéciale lui donne le même niveau !

J'étais rassurée. Aymeric jouait toujours le même deck, il n'y avait finalement aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Drago l'emporterait facilement. Ce n'était pas un Utopie qui lui faisait peur après tout. C'est alors que Shadow sourit à nouveau et June se raidit au même moment.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible…Murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il June ?

-Deux monstres de niveau six et d'attribut ténèbres…

Je compris immédiatement pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi et je fus subitement bien moins confiante pour la suite. Même Hélios sembla comprendre car il fronça les sourcils. J'espérai sincèrement que nous nous trompions tous mais les chances étaient infimes. Alors c'était donc ça le plan de Shadow. Jamais il n'avait vraiment voulu faire apparaître Luminion, son seul souhait était de ressusciter Gariatron à travers ce duel !

-Il est temps ! J'envoie au cimetière magicien gagaga et Enfant gagaga de niveaux six pour…

Aymeric n'acheva pas sa phrase car son disque de duel émit des étincelles accompagnées d'un bruit étrange. Le visage de Shadow se crispa. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu cette tournure des événements. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent du front d'Aymeric. Il souffrait visiblement beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de l'aider...

-C'est un échec, Shadow ; ricana Bakura.

-On dirait que précipiter les choses n'était pas la bonne solution…Annulation de l'opération Aymeric, plan B !

Mon ancien ami annula sa dernière action et le disque de duel redevint normal. Au fond de moi, j'étais soulagée…Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais pour lui bon sang !

-Je…Je recouvre mes deux monstres de niveau six pour invoquer le numéro 39 : Au delà de l'utopie…Continua Aymeric en grimaçant. Je défausse ensuite Magie rang plus force de barian pour invoquer le numéro 99 : Dragon Utopique !

C'était la première fois que je voyais cette carte. Alors Shadow avait tout de même prévu l'échec de son plan. Mais je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire : Gariatron, ou bien l'énorme dragon que j'avais en face de moi. Les deux étaient sûrement synonymes de mauvais augure… Mais Drago ne sourcillait pas, même face à ce monstre.

-Je pose deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Donc c'est à moi, je pioche et…ah oui, j'active renfort de lumière, j'envoie donc trois cartes de mon deck au cimetière pour ajouter lumina l'invocatrice, seigneur lumière à ma main. Je pense continuer avec ça : échange solaire, je défausse Raiden, assaillant seigneur lumière pour piocher deux cartes et envoyer les deux du dessus de mon deck au cimetière encore une fois.

-Tu veux perdre au deck vide ? S'étonna Aymeric.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon intention…Enfin, j'essaierai…Bien, Je ne pense pas avoir invoqué de monstre donc voici la fameuse lumina. Sa faculté spéciale s'active : je défausse Wulf la bête, seigneur lumière et j'invoque Raiden de mon cimetière. Je synchronise mes deux monstres pour invoquer Michael l'ange, seigneur lumière !

Drago aussi avait de nouveaux monstres et maniait ses cartes mieux que jamais, et pourtant, il possédait toujours ce petit temps d'hésitation avant de jouer, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui derrière ce visage semi confiant. Moi, au contraire, je fonçai toujours dans le tas, toujours avec la même technique sans beaucoup réfléchir. A quel point m'étais-je éloignée de lui pendant cette année ?

-J'active la faculté de Michael pour bannir la carte face cachée de droite moyennant 1000 points de vie !

-Tu viens de bannir appel de l'être hanté imbécile ! Pourquoi laisses-tu ce gros monstre ? M'étranglai-je.

-Cette carte existait dans mon monde et je connais simplement sa faculté spéciale, et je sais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la cibler; me répondit-il naturellement.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il était vrai que Drago ne venait pas vraiment de notre monde, qu'il avait grandi ailleurs, dans un endroit où le duel de monstre n'avait pas la même signification qu'ici…

Shadow n'avait pas prévu cela non plus apparemment et son visage de crispa encore un peu plus. Tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau un par un. Voir son ancien Second ainsi faisait sourire Hélios qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser à regarder le duel.

-Sur ce, la faculté de Michael me fait jeter trois cartes et je termine mon tour.

Drago : 3000 – Aymeric : 4000

Le père de Laura se détendit. Même si Drago avait pu anticiper ses mouvements, il n'avait pas été capable d'infliger des dommages et laissait une porte grande ouverte à sa défaite. Cependant, je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment. Si Drago avait fini ainsi, il avait certainement un plan.

-C…C'est tout ? S'étonna son adversaire. Dans ce cas, je vais en finir ce tour ! Je pioche et j'invoque la sœur Gagaga ! Son effet me permet d'ajouter à ma main Gagagaeclair. Dis adieu à ton monstre !

Drago était à découvert ! Une seule attaque du Dragon d'Aymeric et c'était fini ! Je me tournai vers lui mais son visage restait de marbre, impossible de savoir s'il avait réellement prévu quelque chose ou non…Je l'espérai sincèrement.

-C'est fini, attaque Dragon utopique !

Le monstre souleva un immense nuage de poussière et tout le monde retint son souffle. Drago avait réellement…été vaincu aussi facilement ?

Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, deux ombres venaient d'apparaître aux côtés du jeune garçon et l'espoir revint aussitôt.

-Co…Comment ? S'étonna Aymeric, déconcerté.

-Tu pourrais attendre que je finisse mes actions avant d'attaquer comme ça ; ronchonna Drago en essayant de la poussière sur son épaule. Je disais donc, la capacité de Michael s'active : lorsqu'il est détruit, il me suffit de renvoyer Lumina, wulf, Raiden et Jeanne dans mon deck pour gagner 1200 points de vie, j'en avais donc 4200. Et puisque j'ai reçu une attaque directe, j'ai pu invoquer Gorz, l'émissaire des ténèbres et son jeton possédant 4000 points d'attaque.

Drago : 200 – Aymeric : 4000

-Je…Je termine mon tour.

Une grande admiration se lisait dans les yeux de Serena et je devais certainement avoir la même expression qu'elle. J'étais vraiment impressionnée. Si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais certainement pas résisté à une telle attaque…même venant d'Aymeric. Cela m'en coutait de le dire mais…cet idiot avait progressé bien plus vite que moi…

-Bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options donc je vais simplement invoquer Lyla la magicienne ; seigneur lumière et activer sa faculté : en la passant en mode défense, je détruis la carte face cachée.

-Ma force de miroir, annihilée…

-Battle ! Gorz, détruis la sœur Gagaga et mon jeton va faire le grand saut avec le Dragon Utopique !

Drago : 200 – Aymeric : 1700

-Je termine mon tour là-dessus.

Aymeric était en mauvaise position. Il n'avait plus aucune carte en main ou sur le terrain, mais je sentais que ce duel n'était pas encore terminé. S'il était dans son état normal, il aurait déjà abandonné, mais avec le pouvoir de Gariatron…Tout était possible. Il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite.

Soudain l'œil de Shadow s'illumina d'une couleur bleue pendant un instant puis elle disparut. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment…

-Je Pioche !

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Aymeric et mes craintes se confirmèrent.

-J'active pot de cupidité pour piocher deux cartes ! Parfait…J'active Gagagarevanche pour rappeler de mon cimetière le magicien Gagaga ! Puis j'invoque normalement la fille Gagaga qui passe immédiatement au niveau 4 !

Aymeric tendit la main devant lui et j'entendis Hélios pousser un cri de surprise puis jurer. Une carte venait de sortir de sa poche et se dirigeait droit dans la main de cet idiot. Il l'attrapa au vol et se mit à rire.

-Admirez, je recouvre mes deux monstres de niveau 4 pour invoquer numéro 39 : Utopie ! Mais il ne va pas rester longtemps parmi nous : La perfection n'existe pas en ce monde, disparait Utopie pour laisser place à la réalité cachée : chaos XYZ Change ! Montre-toi, Numéro du chaos 39 : Dystopie !

Il était là ! Le monstre qui avait bien failli m'écraser alors que je me lamentais, la carte qu'Hélios avait récupérée pour l'étudier, Dystopie…Je ne l'avais vaincu que grâce à l'incompétence d'Aymeric, mais maintenant qu'il était allié à Gariatron, il n'en était que plus dangereux…

-Dystopie ? Ca faisait longtemps qu'une carte comme celle-là aurait du exister dans mon monde ; dit Drago évasivement.

-Attention Drago, ne sous estime pas cette chose ! Lui criai-je.

-Je détache une unité de couverture et j'attaque Gorz ! Tranchant du soleil Couchant !

-Oh pas si vite, depuis mon cimetière, j'active l'effet de mon protecteur mortuaire pour annuler cette attaque, bien essayé mais je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu aussi facilement.

-Ce n'est que partie remise ; grogna son ennemi.

-Non, c'est terminé ; affirma alors Drago avec confiance. C'est à mon tour !

Lorsqu'il piocha sa carte, un vent puissant souffla et Shadow ferma les yeux avec un sourire triste. Il abandonnait ? Comment pouvait-il prévoir la défaite d'Aymeric sans même savoir ce que Drago comptait faire ? Et Drago pouvait-il réellement vaincre Dystopie ? Il avait certes de nombreuses cartes en main mais était-ce suffisant ?

-Je sacrifie à présent Lyla et Gorz pour invoquer le Dragon de la lumière et des ténèbres !

Un grand dragon apparut sur le champ de bataille, un dragon noir comme les ténèbres les plus profondes et blanc comme la lumière la plus pure…C'était comme si le bien et le mal à l'état pur se trouvaient enfermés dans une même entité. Aymeric blêmit en le voyant et Serena se mit à acclamer Drago tandis que Satoshi semblait intéressé pour la première fois du duel.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ; déclara alors June.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Drago a invoqué son monstre le plus puissant, Aymeric n'est pas de taille !

-C'est vrai que le Dragon de la lumière et des ténèbres possède un pouvoir dévastateur, celui d'annuler n'importe quelle carte, mais en contrepartie, il perd 500 points d'attaque.

-Attends, tu veux dire que…

-Oui, si Drago attaque Dystopie, Aymeric activera son effet et il sera obligé de l'annuler et n'aura donc plus assez de points d'attaque pour vaincre Dystopie. De plus, Drago lui-même ne peut plus activer d'autres effets à présent. C'était un joli coup, mais inutile.

Je serrai les dents. June avait entièrement raison, ce Dragon ne pouvait pas apporter la victoire à Drago. Alors, pourquoi affichait-il toujours cet air si confiant ? Etait-ce un simple bluff ? L'expression d'Hélios me disait le contraire.

-Aymeric, tu as fait évoluer ton monstre fétiche, alors je vais t'imiter et faire évoluer le mien.

-Co…Comment ? Bégaya-t-il. Mais tu ne peux même pas activer de carte !

-Oui, c'est vrai…Mais je peux activer celle-là : Fusion Parfaite.

Alors ce n'était pas du bluff ! Drago avait réellement prévu la suite des événements ! Je me demandais pourquoi il jouait si peu depuis le début du duel, mais il attendait simplement de pouvoir réunir toutes les pièces nécessaires à sa victoire…Je frissonnai. Depuis le début…Depuis le début, il jouait avec Aymeric, il n'avait pas douté une seconde de sa victoire ! Alors c'était ça la nouvelle puissance de Drago ? Il était sans conteste aussi fort qu'Hélios, voire peut-être même plus…

-Lumière née de la lumière, Ténèbres nés des ténèbres, assemblez vous en un seul être dans une parfaite harmonie et rétablissez l'équilibre dans ce monde de Chaos : Invocation Parfaite, Dragon éclipse Parfait !

Le deux couleurs du corps du Dragon, si bien distinctes, se mélangèrent. Ses ailes s'illuminèrent d'une lumière nouvelle et aveuglante tandis que son torse et ses membres s'assombrirent. Sur sa tête, une longue corne or apparut et une armure noire le recouvrit. Un Halo mauve entoura la nouvelle créature qui nous avait sauvé la vie quelques heures auparavant.

Une peur incontrôlable passa dans les yeux d'Aymeric. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à rencontrer un monstre pareil. June rit légèrement à côté de moi.

-Evidemment ; murmura-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un quelconque dieu pour vaincre Gariatron! Tonna Drago d'une voix qui résonna bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si le Dragon parlait également. Enfin, j'en ai un en main, mais je n'ai pas de quoi l'invoquer…

-Mais…Ton monstre ne peut pas vaincre Dystopie ! Répliqua Aymeric, peu assuré.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, Dragon Eclipse Parfait, attaque Dystopie !

-J'active sa faculté spéciale : en détachant une unité de couverte, je ne pourrai pas être détruit et tu recevras 3000 points de dommage !

-Une autre fois peut-être. Dragon éclipse parfait possède lui aussi une faculté : j'annule cet effet puis je gagne 500 points d'attaque !

-Im…Impossible…

-Et si, En avant, Attaque de Lumière noire !

Des flammes violettes sortirent de la bouche de la créature et consumèrent un instant le monstre d'Aymeric. Ce dernier fit un vol plané de quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler.

Aymeric : 900 – Drago : 200

-Ce…Ce n'est pas terminé…Articula-t-il avec difficulté. Je…

-Il suffit ! Intervint alors Shadow.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ce duel est terminé, nous avons perdu.

-Tu abandonnes ? S'étouffa Bakura. Tu n'es qu'un minable, je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance !

Il l'attrapa par le col. L'œil de Shadow s'illumina une nouvelle fois et il se figea soudain avant de le relâcher.

-Je disais donc, nous avons perdu. Quelque soit la carte qu'Aymeric piochera, il ne pourra pas la jouer. Donc oui, j'abandonne pour cette fois. Comme convenu, je me retire. Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à vous donner : ne vous fiez pas aux prophéties, le destin n'est qu'une illusion créée pour contrôler les faibles.

Personne n'eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes noires, emportant avec lui un Aymeric affaibli et un Bakura figé. Mes forces m'abandonnèrent d'un seul coup et je m'écroulai immédiatement. C'en était trop pour une seule journée, trop de tension, trop de combats, trop de rebondissements pour moi. Je préférai vraiment m'ennuyer en cours que vivre ça…

Hélios s'avança vers Drago et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, si fort qu'il se mit à tousser. Sherry, Ellsworth, Serena et June félicitèrent chaudement le héros du jour. Même Satoshi semblait heureux…à sa manière...Il fallait dire que c'était impressionnant : vaincre quatre serviteurs des démons puis le laquais de Shadow.

Mais voir Drago combattre ce jour-là me redonna du courage. S'il avait pu atteindre un tel niveau, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne puisse pas faire de même !

-Drago !

Un grand silence suivit mon exclamation.

-Qu'y a-t-il Angéla ? Me demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Ne t'imagine pas déjà le duelliste le plus fort, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je te rattrape ! Bientôt, je te vaincrai !

-J'attends ce jour avec impatience alors ; dit-il en souriant.

Je rougis et tout le monde éclata de rire, moi y compris. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé ainsi. Peut-être que je m'en faisais trop finalement. Je devais vraiment me détendre plus souvent. Je me rendis compte que ces démons avaient bien trop influencé ma vie ces derniers temps, mais voir Drago et Hélios me fit réaliser une chose : il était inutile de se faire autant de soucis, je devais simplement prendre la vie comme elle venait, comme je l'avais toujours fait par le passé…


	31. Chapitre 20: Dernière Ligne droite

_**Chapitre 20 : Dernière ligne droite**_

Lorsqu'Hiroki avait surgi, octobre se terminait. Au départ, j'étais assez inquiet pour la suite des événements et je n'en parlai à personne d'autre dans le club mais finalement, le mois de novembre se passa sans menace nouvelle, ni de lui, ni des démons, ni de Shadow. Je commençais sérieusement à douter de toutes ces histoires mais je ne baissais pas ma garde pour autant.

Au sein du club de duel, la vie avait repris son cours normal…ou presque. La disparition de Nagisa avait jeté un froid au début. Les réunions étaient plus courtes qu'à l'ordinaire, nous riions moins, nous combattions moins et nous nous contentions d'écouter les théories de Miyako.

Nous avions expliqué la situation à l'oncle de Nagisa ainsi qu'au vieil homme, qui, étrangement, n'étaient pas vraiment surpris…Son oncle avait donc appelé le lycée pour signaler l'absence de sa nièce sans vraiment donner d'explication.

Peu à peu, le club redevint un endroit convivial mais nous avions pris un retard conséquent d'un mois sur notre emploi du temps, si bien que nous vîmes la date butoir avant le début du tournoi inter école arriver bien trop rapidement, sans être réellement prêts.

Il nous restait exactement une semaine lorsque nous le réalisâmes. Nous avions donc à peine cinq jours pour peaufiner nos techniques, nos deck, nos astuces et surtout, définir qui allait participer. Le format était le même qu'à la coupe du monde, à un point prêt : les matchs se faisaient en même temps sur trois terrains séparés. Deux victoires signifiaient la victoire de l'équipe. Il n'y avait pas de phases de poules, une seule défaite condamnait donc le club, ce que ce très cher président du conseil n'avait pas manqué de rappelé avec un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il était venu nous remettre la fiche d'inscription.

Evidemment, voir que Miyako avait pris la tête du club ne lui plut pas du tout mais il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de sortir de la salle en claquant la porte.

-Il est pas commode lui dites-donc ; s'exclama Saya une fois qu'il fût parti.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, et tu ne l'as pas connu durant la guerre, je ne pouvais plus le supporter ! Lui répondit Alan en fixant la porte close. Je crois même que le Grec l'avait attaché sur une chaise un jour pour ne plus l'entendre…

Evidemment, cela fit pouffer Saya, mais je fus surpris de voir que Miyako aussi rigolait. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle vit que je m'en étais rendu compte.

-Hum…Hum…Reprit-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux habituel. Mis à part ce président et le grec, je vous rappelle que nous n'avons qu'une semaine. Nous sommes déjà le 3 décembre. Le début du tournoi est le 10. Je vous conseille donc de vous bouger tous autant que vous êtes si vous ne voulez pas vous faire écraser !

-Aller Darksky, tu as entendu la présidente, au boulot, tu en as besoin ; me lança Laura sans bouger de son fauteuil.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi ! Rétorquai-je.

-Elle a raison ; reprit Saya avec un grand sourire. Nous nous sommes tous entrainés durs dans notre coin ces derniers temps, mais toi, j'ai l'impression que tu as dormi.

-Toi non plus je ne t'ai rien demandé…Et une minute, comment ça vous vous êtes entrainés ?

-Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'on passait du bon temps comme toi ? Soupira Miyako. Saya joue presque tous les jours au parc, j'ai revu pas mal de choses avec Denys et Julie que nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de voir l'année dernière, Laura s'entraine avec ta sœur il me semble et…

-Et moi, je prends des cours avec le Grec ! Termina Alan.

-Voilà, exactement…Attends, le Grec tu dis ? S'exclama Miyako, interloquée.

-Bah oui, je vous ai dit qu'il rentrait pour les vacances d'hiver mais il est arrivé plus tôt que prévu, donc il est là en ce moment…j'aurais peut-être du vous prévenir en fait…Désolé.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, il se serait bien montré à un moment ou à un autre ; lui répondit Miyako. Mais tu vois Darksky, on n'a pas perdu notre temps nous.

-Je…je…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je pensais vraiment qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas plus que ça du tournoi jusqu'à maintenant mais apparemment, je me trompais…Je trouvais cela étrange aussi que Laura et Marie passaient autant de temps ensemble…J'étais donc vraiment le seul à n'avoir rien fait…

-Aller, ce n'est pas si grave, un mois, ça se rattrape ! M'affirma Saya avec une grande tape dans le dos. Et puis, tu as affronté Gariatron il me semble ? Un simple tournoi inter école ne devrait te poser aucun problème !

-Ne parle pas trop vite Saya ; la reprit Laura en lui montrant un tableau sur son portable. Même si la plupart des lycées sont inconnus et que le grand vainqueur de l'année dernière n'est plus en course puisque ses membres étaient des troisièmes années, regardez celui-là.

Elle désigna un nom se trouvant parmi tant d'autres et je ne compris pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Stanislove...C'est un nom ridicule mais c'est tout ce que je vois.

-C'est le lycée d'Angéla imbécile !

Je compris enfin l'appréhension de Laura. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour notre passage du premier tour ni du second tour, non, elle avait compris qu'à un moment ou à un autre, nous devrions affronter Angéla et son club de duel…Rien que d'y penser me donnait des frissons et la victoire paraissait bien plus lointaine tout à coup. Même si Laura, Saya, Miyako et Alan étaient des joueurs exceptionnels, June Wheeler restait une adversaire de taille, elle était même crainte dans le milieu professionnel. Quant à Angéla, sa force n'était plus à prouver et elle avait du s'améliorer encore depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Laura montra un autre nom et cette fois, ce fut Miyako qui réagit. Denys et Julie allaient être de la partie également apparemment.

-Angéla, June, Denys, Julie…Ca en fait un paquet d'adversaires coriaces ; dit Saya, soudain beaucoup moins sûre d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que ce tournoi serait du gâteau il y a même pas une minute ?

-J'ai dit coriaces, pas invincibles Darksky ; rectifia-t-elle.

-Et si au lieu de parler vous vous entrainiez ? Nous interrompit Miyako en prenant son disque de duel.

Nous laissâmes notre dispute en suspend et je pris à mon tour mon deck. Evidemment, Miyako ne fit qu'une bouchée de moi, je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai joué…sûrement pas grand chose. Le résultat fut identique avec Saya, Laura et Alan et je terminai donc cette journée sur quatre défaites d'affiler, ce que Saya ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer. Ils avaient tous énormément progressé, c'était incroyable…

Je me sentis tout à coup ridicule. Toutes les personnes dans ce tournoi avaient sûrement du s'entrainer aussi dur qu'eux, peut-être même plus alors que moi…Je m'étais reposé sur mes lauriers depuis la défaite de Gariatron, sans avoir livré un seul match important.

-Tu crains Darksky, tu le sais ça ? Me dit Laura sur le chemin du retour, finissant de m'achever.

-Merci de me le faire remarquer, c'est très sympa de ta part ; me lamentai-je.

-Je n'y suis pour rien moi si tu n'es pas capable de te concentrer une seule seconde ; me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je te signale qu'on a quand même eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps ! Répliquai-je en cherchant une excuse.

-Ouai, c'est ce qu'on dit, j'en ai quand même eu plus que toi hein. Entre Ouroboros et te surveiller, je n'ai pas eu tellement de temps tu sais.

-Ah oui ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr moi ! J'ai quand même du aider Miyako, ce qui m'a bien pris une journée, supporter cet idiot de Youhei et Saya durant les cours et donc rattraper tout à la maison et…et…

Laura pouffa alors que je cherchais mes mots et je me mis à rire à mon tour tellement notre discussion était ridicule. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas ri ainsi pour un rien.

-On se dispute comme un vieux couple à ce que je vois ; dit une voix grave que je reconnus rapidement.

Je tournai la tête et j'aperçus Hélios adossé à un arbre qui bordait la route, les bras croisés sur le torse, le visage moqueur. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu celui là…Il ressemblait vraiment à n'importe qui désormais. Une personne dans la rue n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homme se tenant en face d'elle avait essayé de prendre le contrôle du monde l'année passée…

-Yo Darksky ; me lança-t-il en souriant.

-Euh…Yo…Lui répondis-je, déconcerté par cette formule si banale mais que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de la bouche d'un vieux pharaon de cinq mille ans.

-Alors comme ça on participe aussi à un tournoi local pour passer le temps ? Continua-t-il, l'œil brillant de malice.

-Oui…Mais attendez, d'où tenez-vous cette information ?

-C'est Angéla qui se plaignait hier que le tournoi auquel elle prenait part serait moins facile que prévu. Je suis venu en taupe ici pour observer votre entrainement et tout lui rapporter !

-Une taupe n'est pas censée le dire…Et une minute, comment ça Angéla ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dans votre coin ?

Laura se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant puis m'écarta pour pouvoir parler aussi à l'ex-roi maléfique.

-Hélios, la vérité ; reprit-elle plus fermement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que d'impatience, on croirait entendre Luna ; soupira-t-il.

A ce même moment, un vent froid nous traversa et Hélios frissonna. Evidemment, sa sœur ne pouvait pas prendre forme au grand jour mais elle était bien présente et avait certainement tout entendu…

-Il fait vraiment froid dans ce pays, je préférai de loin Héliopolis ; se plaignit-il en grelottant. Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'entrainement.

Un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Evidemment, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Hélios était la personne parfaite pour progresser et rattraper le temps perdu ! Je me souvenais encore de ses entrainements lorsque je travaillai pour lui…Un ou deux duels contre lui devait me permettre de m'améliorer grandement.

-Oui, parfaitement, vous seriez prêt à nous faire cette faveur ? Lui demandai-je avec espoir.

Il se gratta ce qui lui restait de barbe en fronçant les sourcils avant de répondre.

-Désolé Darksky, mais je dois déjà m'occuper d'Angéla et son club de duel, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps à te consacrer en ce moment.

Tous mes espoirs venaient de s'effondrer en une seule phrase, qui avait eu pour effet de me mettre encore plus de pression. Si Hélios était l'entraineur personnel d'Angéla et June, nos chances de victoire se rapprochaient presque de zéro…

-Cependant, je peux tout de même te donner un conseil : ne te tracasse pas et vis comme tu l'entends. Si tu te laisses monter la tête avec ce tournoi, tu n'as aucune chance de le remporter. Crois en ta propre force et tout ira bien.

-Euh…merci…

Je n'avais pas du tout compris en quoi son conseil en était un mais je n'osais pas lui en demander plus, de peur d'avoir droit à un grand discours sans aucun rapport avec le tournoi.

-Sinon Laura, j'ai quelques nouvelles de Nephilim.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle avec un intérêt nouveau.

-Oui, il semblerait qu'elle tienne sa promesse et tente de rassembler les tribus…mais tu sais, elles sont butées…Une nouvelle guerre leur paraît impossible, malgré les événements récents.

-Oui, c'est le cas ici aussi, personne ne nous croirait si on disait que Gariatron était de retour, avec du renfort qui plus est.

-Du renfort ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr ; déclara Hélios avec un sourire malicieux.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Ne te fie qu'à ton propre jugement Darksky, ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne a dit que les ténèbres sont mauvaises qu'elles sont forcément plus bénéfiques que la lumière.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question…

Le portable d'Hélios vibra dans sa poche et lorsqu'il le sortit, je fus surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de la dernière génération, un magnifique IPhone 6. Une certaine jalousie s'empara de moi. Ce type avait vraiment tout ! Les compétences de duel, le sang froid et un portable mieux que le mien ! Il avait essayé de détruire le monde et se baladait avec tous les derniers gadgets alors que moi, j'avais à peine de quoi jouer à Temple Run, et encore, le jeu faisait parfois surchauffer le téléphone…

Lorsqu'il décrocha, le niveau sonore de la rue augmenta brutalement à cause du haut parleur et il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à de tels cris...

-Hélios, je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? Cria la voix d'Angéla à l'autre bout du fil. Le tournoi est dans une semaine et vous vous baladez je ne sais où !

-Je fais simplement un petit tour au bord de la mer ; lui répondit-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil et Laura soupira une nouvelle fois.

-A la mer ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Vous pensez vraiment avoir le temps pour ces bêtises ? Lareine est absent pour le moment et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est partir prendre le soleil, en décembre en plus !

Hélios tenait son téléphone loin de son oreille tellement elle criait fort. Mais je pouvais la comprendre, voir son entraineur s'amuser à moins d'une semaine d'un tournoi important pouvait être assez stressant…

-Vous devriez rentrer ; lui conseillai-je alors.

-Mais je viens à peine d'arriver ! Je voulais profiter un peu de l'air marin Darksky ; se plaignit l'ex roi comme un bébé.

-Darksky ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? Reprit Angéla dans le téléphone. Vous êtes avec lui au lieu de…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et lui raccrocha au nez en prenant un air fatigué.

-Bon, je n'ai pas le choix on dirait ; soupira-t-il. On se revoit au tournoi Darksky, d'ici là, entraine toi bien et n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit !

Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de petite boule blanche et la jeta par terre, créant ainsi un épais nuage de fumée. Nous l'entendîmes tousser derrière son écran et jurer puis le bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient résonna quelques instants avant de disparaitre. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Hélios n'était plus là. Il se prenait pour un ninja ou quoi ?

J'abandonnai rapidement l'idée de comprendre son comportement et je repris le chemin de la maison avec Laura en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire au sujet des démons. Prétendait-il qu'ils n'étaient pas les méchants dans l'histoire et que nous étions les mauvaises personnes ? A moins qu'il ne parlât de Gariatron pour nous dire qu'il était finalement dans notre camp ?

-Rah, pourquoi Hélios ne peut-il pas s'exprimer comme tout le monde ! Râlai-je. A quoi bon donner des conseils si personne ne peut les comprendre ?

-C'est toi qui ne les comprends pas Darksky ; me répondit calmement Laura.

-Parce que toi tu as compris quelque chose peut-être ?

-Pas du tout, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a dit tout cela, donc je m'en fiche un peu de comprendre ou non.

-Tu pourrais m'aider quand même, je suis dans une situation critique je te signale !

-Ce n'est certainement pas ma faute, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

Je continuai à me plaindre tout le long du chemin et, une fois arrivé à la maison, je ne manquai pas de faire remarquer durant le diner à Marie qu'elle m'avait légèrement oublié, ce à quoi elle me répondit évidemment avec ses yeux innocents:

-Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Si tu voulais t'entrainer, je l'aurais fait avec joie, mais là, je n'ai plus trop le temps, désolée.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre juste après cela en me laissant planté dans le salon. Je tentai d'appeler Saya mais bien sûr, elle ne répondit pas, idem pour Alan. Miyako, quant à elle, me raccrocha presque immédiatement au nez lorsque je lui révélai que Denys m'avait passé son numéro quelques jours auparavant.

-Personne ne peut faire un simple duel ou quoi ! M'exclamai-je après m'être fait rembarré par Miyako.

-Vous me semblez un peu tendu monsieur Darksky ; me dit Arnold qui débarrassait la table.

-Non, ce n'est rien, vraiment ; lui répondis-je sèchement.

Je remontai dans ma chambre et je m'y enfermai. Si personne ne voulait m'aider, alors j'allais progresser seul comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je sortis mes cartes et je me mis à trier tout ça. Mon deck était vieux, c'était un fait. A présent, il fallait que je l'améliore.

Je passai ainsi plusieurs heures sur mon bureau, courbé, à chercher quel serait le meilleur ratio pour telle ou telle carte, quelles seraient celles inutiles, situationnelles, ou au contraire, à usage multiples. Evidemment, j'intégrai la carte de Nout que j'avais laissée dans un coin depuis la défaite de Gariatron, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver…

Vers deux heures du matin, je pensai avoir enfin trouvé une composition stable et je m'endormis sur la table, plutôt content de moi-même, c'est pourquoi je fus très surpris lorsqu'une fois de plus, je me pris quatre raclées successives le lendemain.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable tu sais ? Me dit Miyako alors que j'étais déjà à terre. Avec ce niveau, tu perdras dès le premier tour. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as pu vaincre le démon avec un niveau si médiocre !

-Je fais ce que je peux ! Me défendis-je.

-Faire ce que tu peux n'est pas suffisant, il faut que tu te dépasses !

-Et comment veux-tu que je me dépasse si tu me raccroches au nez quand je te demande un service ?

-Appelle moi à des heures décentes et je te répondrai peut-être, j'ai du travail à faire le soir moi !

-Je suis sûr que même si je t'appelais plus tard, tu ne me répondrais pas !

-Evidemment, je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu te couches, mais j'ai un rythme très cadré moi.

-Je sais ce qu'il nous manque ! Dit alors Alan.

Nous cessâmes notre dispute pour nous tourner vers lui, intrigués.

-Dans notre club, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nous superviser, nous guider. Miyako le fait, mais ce n'est pas suffisant il semblerait.

-Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ? Je te rappelle que notre club ne continuera à exister que si nous gagnons ce tournoi, je doute qu'un professeur accepte de nous prendre pour une durée aussi incertaine ; lui répondit Laura, visiblement ennuyée.

-Je n'ai pas parlé d'un professeur ; rétorqua Alan, l'œil brillant.

Nous attendîmes tous une réponse plus précise de sa part mais il se contenta de sourire et nous dire de le suivre. A contrecoeur, Miyako suspendit les activités du club pour ce soir et nous prîmes la suite d'Alan. Sur le chemin, je le vis envoyer régulièrement des messages sans savoir à qui il pouvait bien parler, mais cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

Une fois dehors, il prit la grande rue et la remonta. Saya et Laura parlaient de tout et de rien comme de vieilles amies. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire qu'à peine deux mois plus tôt, Laura ne pouvait même pas entendre parler de la jeune fille blonde…Miyako quant à elle ne disait rien comme à son habitude et regardait droit devant elle, les mains dans les poches.

Alan s'arrêta une fois arrivé au parc et nous fit signe de l'attendre quelques instants avant de disparaître un peu plus loin.

-Allons bon, que faisons nous ici maintenant ? Râla la fille aux cheveux de feu. S'il veut juste s'amuser, je rentre moi, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec…

Miyako laissa sa phrase en suspend. Alan revenait accompagné de trois personnes. A sa droite, un grand garçon aux cheveux rouges hérissés sur sa tête était en grande conversation avec lui. A sa gauche, un autre garçon roux nous regardait d'un air moqueur, je sentais déjà rien qu'à sa vue qu'il aimait rire, et souvent aux dépends des autres. Enfin, derrière lui se tenait une troisième personne. Il était plus grand que les deux autres et dégageait une sorte d'aura. Son regard perçant nous fixait comme s'il nous étudiait, les traits de son visage étaient plus matures que ceux de ses deux camarades et il affichait une expression totalement neutre.

Tous les quatre s'arrêtèrent juste devant nous et j'eus le souffle coupé. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnant, même Alan…

-Et voilà, chose promise, chose due Miyako, voici le retour de l'équipe UWS telle qu'elle était à l'origine ! Déclara ce dernier en souriant.

Le plus grand des quatre se mit à parler d'une voix lente et grave.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Miyako…Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, présidente Miyako.

-Le…Le…Le grec ? Bégaya-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-Eh, je suis là aussi ! Rétorqua le roux. Sunbird aussi mais lui, on s'en fiche un peu.

-Comment ça on s'en fiche ? Tu oses critiquer le grand Crimson Sunbird Hoshi ? Je vais t'apprendre moi !

-Bien, faisons les présentations ; reprit Alan en essayant de camoufler un fou-rire. Le grand là, c'est le grec, chef des UWS. A ma droite, l'ex-président du club des Sunbird, Marcelo, ou inspecteur Gadget, au choix, et lui, c'est Hoshi avec une majuscule quand vous écrivez son nom s'il vous plait.

-Alors comme ça, j'ai cru comprendre que le club de duel avait rouvert et que tu es à nouveau la présidente du club Miyako ?

-O…Oui ; répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Miyako intimidée par quelqu'un. Elle avait perdu tous ses sarcasmes et son arrogance devant cet homme.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de faire le pas ; dit-il froidement.

-Eh toi, tu te prends pour qui pour parler comme ça à Miyako ! S'exclama Saya sur la défensive.

-Laisse le finir ses phrases avant de t'emballer ; La reprit le dénommé Hoshi avec son air moqueur.

-Et pour tout te dire, je n'aurais pas eu ce courage si j'avais été à ta place ; continua le grand gaillard en ignorant les remarques.

-Co…Comment ?

-Ne l'oblige pas à répéter s'il te plait, tu sais à quel point il n'aime pas admettre ses faiblesses ; lança l'homme eux cheveux en pique, gêné.

-Oh si, fais le répéter, j'aime voir quand il dit qu'il est faible ! Rétorqua son acolyte.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé quoique ce soit à vous deux ! Répliqua le grec sans s'énerver pour autant.

Il attendit la réaction de Miyako et elle se mit à rire. Mais ce n'était pas ce rire sarcastique auquel j'étais si habitué ni ce rire triste lorsqu'elle pensait au passé. C'était un rire clair et pur, sans arrière pensée, ce même rire que j'avais si souvent avec Laura. Miyako essuya une larme qui lui coulait de l'œil et déclara en essayant de se calmer:

-Vous trois…vous êtes irrécupérables ! Vous n'avez pas changé depuis tout ce temps.

-UWS un jour, UWS toujours ! Affirma Alan en se tapant la poitrine fièrement.

-Cependant, vous vous trompez, je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire ce pas.

Le grec lui lança un regard intrigué et elle continua en fermant les yeux et en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas la présidente de ce club, je ne l'ai rejoint que pour m'opposer à ce président du conseil au départ, je ne comptais pas m'investir autant que l'année dernière…Puis j'ai réalisé que, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je devais tourner la page et accepter la réalité, que je ne devais plus me morfondre dans mon coin. Ce n'était pas le souhait de Dan.

-Je vois que tu as enfin compris, c'est bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, présidente Hikari.

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, la résistance n'existe plus; lui dit-elle en rougissant.

-Certes…mais les titres sont les titres. Tu étais et tu resteras notre chef de résistance.

Elle s'empourpra encore plus, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Saya qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir aussi gênée.

-Ceci étant réglé, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'entrainement pour le tournoi inter école de cette année, je me trompe ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…Le boulet là-bas n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ces derniers temps et nous oblige maintenant à faire l'équivalent d'un mois d'entrainement en une semaine à peine.

Le grec tourna son regard froid vers moi et je frissonnai. Il avait vraiment quelque chose de différent. Il ne faisait pas peur comme Shadow ou Gariatron, mais il mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait la même assurance que ces grands champions que l'on voyait à la télévision.

-Tu es donc le fameux Darksky ? Alan m'a déjà parlé de tout ça hier. Tu as donc vaincu le démon mais tu es incapable de gagner le moindre duel maintenant ? C'est amusant.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là-dedans ; lui répondis-je.

-Dois-je en conclure que le démon aurait pu être vaincu par le premier venu ? Ou alors n'était-ce qu'un coup de chance ?

-Je ne te permets pas de…

-Cependant, je ne pense pas que ces options soient les bonnes.

Je me calmai. Ce type avait un don pour énerver les gens alors qu'il ne disait en réalité rien de mal. Sa façon de parler en deux temps devait y être pour quelque chose, mais également ce regard froid qu'il arborait en permanence.

-Non, ni la chance ni la faiblesse du démon ne peuvent expliquer ta victoire sur lui. Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule autre solution puisque la triche est exclue : tu ne peux te battre au maximum de tes capacités que sous certaines conditions.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

-C'est très simple : sauver quelqu'un qui t'est cher, accomplir un devoir que toi seul peut accomplir, protéger tes proches, ce ne sont que des exemples parmi d'autres mais les situations dans lesquelles tu te mets t'obligent à révéler tout ton potentiel.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Cependant, tu sais que ce tournoi est la seule chance pour ton club de survivre et pourtant, tu n'arrives pas à te battre correctement. Encore une fois, il n'y a que deux solutions : soit tu te fiches totalement du club.

-Darksky ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Intervint Laura.

Le grec l'ignora.

-Soit tu penses que ce tournoi est gagné d'avance et donc que tu n'as pas besoin de sortir le grand jeu.

J'étais sans voix. Ce type avait un esprit de déduction incroyable. Oui, je ne pensais pas que ce tournoi serait un problème, mais de là à dire que je n'y mettais pas du mien était peut-être exagéré. Je voulais vraiment le gagner par moi-même, je ne voulais surtout pas que notre club soit fermé !

-Ai-je tord ?

-Non…tu as raison ; avouai-je finalement. Je ne pensais plus à ce tournoi ces derniers temps parce que j'étais persuadé que, même sans moi, nous pourrions gagner.

-Tu…tu pensais vraiment ça ? Me demanda Laura étonnée.

-Oui, je sais que toi, Miyako, Saya et Alan êtes de formidables duellistes, vous faites partie des plus impressionnants que je connaisse, c'est pourquoi, je n'arrivai même pas à penser que vous pourriez perdre, ne serait-ce qu'un seul match.

Pour tout réponse, Miyako me donna un coup sur la tête.

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Nous sommes loin d'être invincibles. Nous ne sommes pas des pros, nous sommes lycéens, rien de plus.

-Miyako, tu as dirigé la résistance seule. Laura, toi tu as été la seconde de Shadow. Alan fait partie des UWS et Saya était en première ligne avec moi. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter sur vos capacités individuelles…

-Je crois que je comprends ; déclara le grec. Tu as une confiance aveugle dans tes camarades. C'est une qualité, je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. Cependant, tu dois garder à l'esprit que si tu ne les soutiens pas, alors tu t'opposes au eux. Dans ce tournoi, une seule défaite en plus de la tienne signifie la fin de l'aventure. Pourrais-tu vraiment supporter ce poids ?

-Evidemment non ! Si le club de duel était fermé par ma faute, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai…pas après tout ce qui s'est passé…

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre un risque inconsidéré ? Faut-il que je menace Miyako de mort pour que tu te mettes à jouer sérieusement ?

Je grimaçai. Toute ma vie, je n'avais livré de duel que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsque j'avais affronté Laura, lorsque je me battais pour Hélios, lorsque j'avais affronté Laura puis Gariatron, jamais je ne m'étais battu sans objectif précis et déterminant pour ma vie et j'étais toujours seul. C'est pourquoi, un tournoi comme celui-là ne me faisait pas peur.

-Darksky, veux-tu connaître le niveau des joueurs à ce tournoi ? Me demanda le grec.

-Euh…

-Comme Miyako doit le savoir, j'ai une totale confiance en mes capacités, c'est pourquoi, je vais la défier et tu pourras comprendre pourquoi ce tournoi n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Les deux adversaires se firent alors face. Miyako semblait peu assurée à l'idée de faire face à cet homme et je compris rapidement pourquoi. En deux tours à peine, le duel fut réglé et mon amie fut la perdante. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Miyako, vaincue ainsi ? C'était tout bonnement impensable…

Le grec se dirigea ensuite vers moi et me toisa froidement.

-Comprends-tu maintenant quel est le véritable enjeu de ce tournoi ? Vous allez rencontrer des adversaires presque aussi forts que moi, peut-être même plus. J'ai cru lire que June Wheeler était de la partie. Je l'ai souvent affronté dans des tournois officiels…jamais je ne l'ai vaincue.

Mon sang se glaça. Nous n'avions donc aucune chance ? Si June était plus forte que ce type et qu'il avait écrasé Miyako, ce tournoi était perdu et le club aussi ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, Nagisa ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné !

Je serrai le poing et je regardai le grec droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé. Hélios avait raison. Ce tournoi m'était monté à la tête, mais dans le mauvais sens. Au lieu de ne penser qu'à ça, je n'y pensais pas du tout. Vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais…Oui, j'allais vivre ma vie comme je l'avais toujours vécu : à protéger ce qui m'était cher, et ici, le club de duel, Yume-Nikki !

-Je te défie le grec, et pas que toi, Hoshi et Marcelo aussi ! Je vous vaincrai tous !

-J'aime ce regard, c'est celui d'un vainqueur ; me dit Le grec en esquissant un sourire.

-Ohoh, tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous vaincre tous les trois ? Continua Hoshi en me narguant.

-Crimson Sunbird est invincible, mais tu peux toujours essayer, viens, je t'attends !

Sous les regards du club de duel et des UWS, je pris place sur le terrain face au grec. Je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre. Pour le club de duel, je devais le vaincre coute que coute !

-Duel !

Finalement, le jour tant attendu arriva. Après une semaine d'entrainement…ou plutôt de raclées, j'avais fini par retrouver un niveau de jeu correct. Evidemment, je n'égalais pas encore Laura ou Miyako, mais je me débrouillais.

Ce lundi, nous étions dispensés de cours. En effet, le stade où se déroulaient les événements n'était autre que ce bon vieux stade de France où Hélios et Shadow s'étaient affrontés un an auparavant. J'espérais vraiment que cette fois-ci, les événements n'allaient pas tourner aussi court…

Tout le club de duel se déplaçait pour l'occasion et les billets de train étaient même payés par le lycée ! Cela m'avait étonné lorsque le président du conseil était venu nous remettre les billets, mais j'imagine qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout, c'était lui qui nous obligeait à participer à ce tournoi…

Sur le chemin, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Tandis que Laura révisait une dernière fois son deck, Miyako regardait par la fenêtre d'un air lassé et Saya et Alan jouaient au président avec moi. La tension était cependant palpable. Ce tournoi représentait l'avenir du club de duel, nous ne pouvions pas le perdre…

Après une heure et demi de route, le train arriva à la gare du nord. Il était midi, il nous restait encore un peu de temps avant l'ouverture à quinze heures. Nous décidâmes cependant d'un commun accord de nous rendre directement sur place pour éviter d'être éliminés bêtement pour retard comme le stade n'était pas non plus la porte à côté.

En arrivant devant les grandes portes, je me rendis compte que nous avions eu raison de nous inquiéter. Nous avions mis presque une heure pour faire le trajet !

En voyant le stade, Laura grimaça et baissa les yeux.

-Ca va aller ? Lui demandai-je, inquiet.

-Oui, c'est juste que cet endroit fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs…

C'était dans ce stade que nous nous étions retrouvés, un an plus tôt, Laura et moi. A l'époque, elle était encore guidée par son désir de vengeance et sous les ordres de son père. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise non plus à vrai dire. C'était ici que Laura m'avait rejeté…

-C'est donc ça le stade de France ? S'exclama Saya les yeux brillants. C'est gigantesque !

-Si tu le dis, je le pensais encore plus grand moi ; lui répondit Miyako en haussant les épaules.

-Nous allons vraiment livrer nos duels ici ? Demanda Alan, tout aussi enjoué que Saya.

-Oui, mais une fois à l'intérieur, ça ne parait plus si impressionnant que ça ; lui affirmai-je. Aller, allons signaler notre présence.

Nous nous approchâmes des portes d'entrée lorsqu'une voix dans mon dos m'interpella.

-Tiens, tiens, mais si ça ne serait pas Darksky et son club.

Je me retournai et je vis Maya et Ambre, les deux amies d'Angéla, plantées au milieu du trottoir, l'une regardant d'un air moqueur, l'autre ayant l'air contente de me revoir.

-Salut vous deux, ça faisant longtemps ; leur répondis-je en souriant.

-Alors comme ça vous participez vraiment à ce tournoi ? Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur d'avoir une victoire trop facile ! Lança Maya avec un sourire narquois.

-Maya, je te rappelle que nous ne participons pas à ce tournoi ; intervint Ambre, gênée.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de me le rappeler ; râla son amie.

-Vous ne participez pas ? Répétai-je étonné.

-Oui, le tirage « au sort » en a décidé ainsi, mais je suis sûre qu'il était truqué moi !

Alors qu'Ambre tentait de calmer Maya, quatre personnes surgirent d'un magasin voisin et je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque je reconnus l'une d'entre elles.

-Angéla, tu étais vraiment obligée de prendre autant de choses ? Demanda June qui marchait en tête.

-Il faut bien prendre des forces avant le tournoi ! Rétorqua-t-elle en engloutissant un sandwich.

Le troisième leva la tête et se mit à accélérer le pas. Angéla, June et la quatrième personne firent de même en me voyant. Maya soupira et Ambre esquissa un sourire gêné.

-Darksky, comment ça va ? Me demanda Hélios une fois arrivé à ma hauteur.

-Bi…Bien ; balbutiai-je encore sous le choc.

Le quatrième arriva enfin à ma hauteur. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Cette chevelure blonde, ce regard innocent mais dégageant une grande force en même temps, c'était bien lui.

-Dra…Drago ?

-Ca faisait un bail, n'est-ce pas Darksky ? Se contenta-t-il de répondre, heureux de me revoir.


	32. Chapitre 21: Derniers Péparatifs

_**Chapitre 21 : Derniers préparatifs**_

Une fois de plus, la tension était à son comble au fond de la salle de classe. Au centre du cercle formé par nos six tables, un roi de trèfle, un as de cœur, un six de cœur, un dix de carreaux et un valet étaient posés. C'était au tour de June. Il nous restait à chacun une seule carte. Tout se jouait sur celle qu'elle poserait sur la table. J'avais un roi de pique et j'avais posé ce tour ci l'as de cœur. Si June n'avait rien, je remportais cette partie !

-Deux de cœur ; lâcha-t-elle sereinement en posant son avant dernière carte.

-Non ! Si proche de la victoire ! M'écriai-je en me levant brutalement.

Mon cri de désespoir avait recouvert le brouhaha incessant qui régnait et tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers nous six, au fond de la classe, en train de jouer au président…

-Je veux bien que vous n'écoutiez pas mon cours mais faites-le en silence dans ce cas ! Hurla Beauchardassaut pour couvrir les diverses conversations. Et j'ai déjà dit pas de cartes durant mon cours !

Maya me lança un regard lassé qui semblait dire « tu ne perds rien pour attendre, j'allais gagner » et je déglutis. Je n'aimais pas ce regard…

Ambre rangea les cartes dans leur étui tandis que Drago remit les tables en place, face au tableau puis nous préparâmes quelques feuilles pour continuer le cours en faisant un bac.

Une fois l'heure de la pause arrivée, nous allâmes tous ensemble à la cafétéria. Evidemment, nous n'échappâmes pas à l'interminable queue ni aux criailleries des surveillants, râlant pour obtenir un peu d'ordre et renvoyant en classe ceux qui étaient un peu trop agités.

Le menu n'était pas fameux, saucisses-purée ou bien haricot vert et poisson non identifié avec en dessert les inénarrables yaourts aux fruits. Nous trouvâmes avec difficulté six places à la même table et nous nous y installâmes puis nous commençâmes à discuter.

-Alors Drago, pas trop dur de reprendre les cours après avoir fait l'école buissonnière pendant presque trois mois ? Lui demanda pour la énième fois Maya malicieusement.

-En vérité, je l'ai fait pendant six mois…je ne suis pas allé à l'école depuis mon arrivé dans ce monde ; lui répondit-il, gêné.

-En tout cas, c'est une chance que Sherry soit assez influente pour te laisser rentrer en plein milieu de l'année sous prétexte que tu étais malade avant ; déclara Ambre.

-Je pense surtout que la direction laisse à désirer depuis le départ de Chapy ; grommela June en finissant son poisson suspect. C'était peut-être un fou, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas où on va.

-Moi je suis bien contente, avec le nouveau on peut enfin respirer ! Rétorquai-je. Parce que c'est bien gentil, mais travailler trois heures par soir en troisième, moi je dis non !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Même si Drago n'avait pas connu tout ça, il riait volontiers à toutes les allusions que nous faisions au passé, à nos cours avec Lareine, à mes devoirs non faits avec Calvère, à mes heures passées dehors à regarder par la fenêtre la pluie.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était venu nous sauver des serviteurs des démons. S'il était avec nous, c'était parce que Sherry avait jugé préférable qu'il fasse comme n'importe qui en attendant l'arrivée des démons plutôt que de ne rien faire. Et puis, il ne s'était pas fait prier lorsqu'il avait compris que refuser l'offre équivalait à rester avec Hélios toute la journée. Il était donc entré dans notre classe et suivait les cours avec nous, participait aux réunions de club avec Lareine, et le soir, rentrait chez Sherry comme il n'avait nulle part où loger. Cependant, il restait muet lorsque nous lui demandions comment il nous avait retrouvés. Après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment…

Le soir, nous allâmes comme d'habitude à nos réunions de club mais nous trouvâmes une personne que nous ne nous attentions pas à voir ici.

-Hélios, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Lui demanda Drago, intrigué.

-Je suis désolé de devoir vous annoncer ça à la dernière minute, mais je suis appelé pour une urgence ; dit Lareine. Je sais que le tournoi approche donc j'ai demandé à votre ami de me remplacer le temps que je revienne.

-Ami, c'est un bien grand mot ; répliquai-je, déconcertée.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, prenez-ça, il s'agit du formulaire avec toutes les modalités. A présent je file, je compte sur vous pour remporter ce tournoi !

Notre superviseur mit sa veste en vitesse, prit sa sacoche et disparut dans le couloir sans nous donner le temps de poser des questions. Nous étions à présent seuls dans la salle avec Hélios.

-Bien, on va devoir passer un peu de temps ensemble ; lança-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Hourra, youpi…dit Maya sans aucune intonation.

-Hélios, vous savez pourquoi Lareine s'absente comme ça ? Lui demanda Ambre en gardant son sérieux habituel.

-Oui…mais secret professionnel, je ne peux pas vous le dire ; lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

June soupira et regarda le papier que Lareine avait laissé. Dessus, toutes les informations dont nous avions besoin étaient écrites, la date, l'heure, le lieu. Apparemment, nous n'avions plus qu'une semaine pour choisir trois membres qui allaient participer en élimination directe. Les membres en question devaient combattre simultanément et deux devaient sortir victorieux.

-C'est plutôt sévère comme système ; fit remarquer June. Apparemment, ils ne veulent pas perdre de temps et en finir au plus vite.

-Dans ce cas là…je pense que je vais me retirer ; dit Ambre. Je ne peux pas supporter autant de pression…Je vous encouragerai depuis les tribunes !

-Ca me pèse de l'admettre…mais je ne pense pas être à la hauteur non plus ; continua Maya.

-Tu…admets une telle chose ? M'exclamai-je interdite.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça non plus ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ce qui nous laisse donc June, Angéla et Drago ; fit remarquer Hélios. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs…

-Vous…je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de participer à ce tournoi comme ça…Commença Drago avant de se faire interrompre.

-Tss, tss, tss, mon brave Drago, je vais t'apprendre une chose : ne laisse jamais filer une occasion ! Tu vas pouvoir combattre à nouveau aux côtés d'Angéla, ça ne te fait rien ?

-Tai…taisez-vous ! M'écriai-je, rouge comme une tomate.

Sous le coup de l'impulsion, je lui assénai un puissant coup de poing en pleine tête et il tomba à la renverse. Drago n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi et détourna son regard.

-Alala, la jeunesse, tu ressembles à Celestia tu sais ? Elle était comme toi, aussi réservée lorsqu'il s'agissait de…

-Mais vous allez vous taire à la fin !

Mes amies se mirent à rire devant mon embarras, ce qui ne fit que l'amplifier. Tentant de faire revenir le calme et cacher son propre embarras, Drago toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

-Donc, j'étais en train de dire, je ne suis pas officiellement membre du club, donc…

-Aucun problème là-dessus, Lareine s'est occupé de tout ; le coupa Hélios.

-Bon, j'imagine que ce tournoi ne devrait pas poser de problème et…

-N'en sois pas si sûre Angéla, Regarde ça.

June me tendit le formulaire où étaient inscrits les noms de tous les lycées participants, et dans la liste, il y avait le lycée de Darksky…

-Ah, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là…

-Attends une minute, Darksky participe aussi ? Me demanda Drago, étonné.

-Oui, et il n'est pas seul, Laura est dans le même club. Je ne sais pas si nous allons le gagner ce tournoi finalement…

-Evidemment que vous allez le gagner ce tournoi, je m'en assurerai personnellement ! Tenta de me rassurer Hélios en se tapant fièrement la poitrine.

-Evitez simplement de faire disparaitre mystérieusement tous les participants ; railla Maya.

Sur ces belles paroles, nous nous séparâmes. Drago rentra à contrecœur avec Hélios, j'avais presque pitié de lui, il allait devoir subir des grands discours pendant une bonne demi-heure…Quant à moi, je réfléchissais sur le chemin du retour au tournoi à venir. Je pensais qu'avec Drago à nos côtés, ce tournoi était gagné d'avance, mais c'était sans compter la présence de Darksky et Laura…Hélios avait intérêt à redoubler d'effort pour nous entrainer !

Mais évidemment, le lendemain, il fit exactement le contraire de ce qu'il devait faire.

-Je peux savoir où est ce boulet d'Hélios encore ! M'écriai-je en arrivant dans la salle du club. Bravo le superviseur qui disparait à son premier jour !

-Je crois qu'il sèche l'entrainement ; hasarda Ambre.

-Quelle esprit de déduction, bravo Sherlock, mais la question est : comment le faire revenir maintenant ? Lui répondit Maya en se retenant de rire.

-Il va bien finir par arriver, commençons à nous entrainer sans lui ; suggéra Drago en posant son sac sur la table et en sortant son deck.

-J'espère que tu as raison ; soupirai-je en faisant de même.

Nous entamâmes une série de duels. Je réussis à vaincre Maya et Ambre, mais June et Drago restaient d'un niveau bien supérieur au mien. Je fus tout de même étonnée lorsque Drago ne fit qu'une bouchée de June. Le fossé qui me séparait de lui était encore immense malgré mes entrainements quotidiens…

Après une heure de duels intensifs, nous ne savions plus vraiment quoi faire et Hélios n'était toujours pas de retour.

-Bon, je crois qu'il ne viendra pas…

-Attends Ambre, je vais lui faire sa fête à celui-là, il va revenir au pas de course, où qu'il soit !

Je sortis mon portable et je composai le numéro d'Hélios. Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas effacé de mes contacts finalement… Le téléphone sonna une fois, deux fois, puis s'arrêtèrent et je me mis à crier dans le téléphone en laissant exploser ma colère contre lui :

-Hélios, je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? Le tournoi est dans une semaine et vous vous baladez je ne sais où !

-Je fais simplement un petit tour au bord de la mer ; me répondit-il naturellement.

-A la mer ? M'étranglai-je. Vous pensez vraiment avoir le temps pour ces bêtises ? Lareine est absent pour le moment et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est partir prendre le soleil, en décembre en plus !

-Vous devriez rentrer ; lui dit une voix que je reconnus entre mille à l'autre bout du fil.

-Mais je viens à peine d'arriver ! Je voulais profiter un peu de l'air marin Darksky ; se plaignit l'ex roi comme un bébé.

-Darksky ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? Vous êtes avec lui au lieu de…

Sans me laisser ajouter quoique ce soit, il me raccrocha au nez et je continuai à m'égosiller dans le vide quelques secondes encore avant que June me ramène à la réalité en me confisquant mon portable.

-C'est bon, on a compris que tu n'étais pas contente, que c'est un boulet, qu'il prend du bon temps au lieu de faire son boulot, mais c'est Hélios je te rappelle, on ne peut pas le changer.

-Même, il pourrait prendre son rôle un peu plus au sérieux !

Nous décidâmes d'en rester là pour ce jour sinon j'allais vraiment casser quelque chose. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jour de perdu sur…six…En pensant à cela, je donnai un grand coup de pied dans le mur qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

A la sortie du lycée, une surprise totalement imprévue nous attendait néanmoins. Séréna et Satoshi se trouvaient devant le grand portail. Tandis que la sœur regardait avec admiration les locaux, le frère semblait s'ennuyer profondément et ne le cachait pas. Lorsque la jeune fille nous vit, elle nous adressa de grands signes.

-Vous voilà enfin ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant à notre rencontre.

-Serena, Satoshi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'étonna Drago.

-On remplace Hélios Evidemment !

Devant nos airs dubitatifs, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne nous pensez pas à la hauteur c'est ça ? Nous questionna-t-elle sèchement.

-Si, si, évidemment ; m'empressai-je de répondre. Seulement, j'étais un peu surprise que vous nous proposiez ça alors qu'Hélios se balade…

-Ca me rassure dans ce cas ! Répondit-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

-Enfin bref, si vous ne voulez pas de notre aide, dites-le nous tout de suite, je gèle par ici, on est le quatre décembre je vous signale ; grommela son frère en remontant la fermeture éclair de son pull.

-Je vous propose d'aller au parc et une fois là-bas, je vous expliquerai tout ! Lança Serena enjouée.

Mis à part Ambre et Maya qui ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'une séance supplémentaire, nous acquiesçâmes et nous suivîmes tous les trois les jumeaux. Lorsque je vis la direction qu'ils prirent, je retins un frisson. Ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers le parc où je jouais auparavant avec Aymeric…Leur choix était tout à fait logique et cohérent puisqu'il s'agissait du parc le plus proche, mais depuis le départ d'Aymeric, je n'y étais plus jamais retourné et à vrai dire, je n'y arrivai plus…

Peut-être avait-je peur de me perdre dans mes souvenirs, ou au contraire, d'hair encore plus cet imbécile en repensant à tous ces moments où il me mentait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, le fait est que je n'y allais plus. Cependant, cette fois-ci, j'étais bien obligée…

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les grilles du parc, elles me parurent soudain minuscules, elles que j'avais du mal à enjamber dans le temps…Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur, Je m'arrêtai un instant pour contempler ce décor si familier et en même temps si étranger. Je reconnaissais ces arbres, ces fleurs, ces bancs mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient de particulier. Ils étaient comme n'importe quel arbre, n'importe quelle fleur, n'importe quel banc. Et pourtant, j'étais nostalgique en les revoyant…

Je tournai la tête vers le bac à sable. Notre château qui nous servait de base secrète n'était plus là. A sa place trônait une nouvelle attraction, flambant neuve : un vaisseau pirate et je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Il ne restait donc vraiment rien de notre amitié passée, pas même ici, au sanctuaire de nos souvenirs communs…

-Tout va bien ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Me demanda soudain June, l'air affolée.

-Non, tout va bien…

-Alors pourquoi pleures-tu si tout va bien ? Reprit Drago dubitatif.

Pleurer ? Je remarquai alors que quelques larmes mouillaient mon visage…Non, c'était un torrent inarrêtable. J'avais beau essayer de stopper mes pleurs en les essuyant avec ma main, mais à chaque fois, de nouveaux surgissaient derrière.

Serena s'arrêta à son tour et retint son frère par la manche puis vint à moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Angéla ?

-Je…je crois que je suis prise de regrets ; avouai-je finalement en essayant de sourire malgré moi.

-Ah, dans ce cas, on est pas sorti d'affaire ; soupira Satoshi en s'asseyant sur un banc. Aller, dis-nous ce que tu as sur le cœur que Serena puise te faire la morale et qu'on rentre chez nous.

-Ne l'écoute pas Angéla, il fait sa mauvaise tête ; me dit Serena en lançant un regard assassin à son frère. Mais il a raison sur un point, ne garde pas tes regrets pour toi, tu ne pourras pas le supporter…

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une grande gravité, comme si elle avait justement vécu cela. Je n'en savais pas assez sur elle pour le dire avec certitude, mais elle semblait avoir eu elle aussi un lourd fardeau à porter…Au point où j'en étais, je pouvais bien leur dire après tout.

-Lorsque nous étions petits, Ambre, Maya et moi jouions souvent ici. Mais nous n'étions pas que toutes les trois. Il y avait aussi un garçon, son nom était Aymeric.

Le visage de Drago se figea et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Attends…ce type que j'ai affronté…c'était ton ami autrefois ? S'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

-Oui, nous étions très proches tous les deux, un peu trop proches même…Au collège, nous sommes finalement sortis ensembles.

Drago se raidit mais se détendit aussitôt en entendant la suite :

-Evidemment, j'ai découvert ce que je n'aurais pas dû : il en aimait une autre. Dès que je l'ai appris, je l'ai rejeté, et depuis, nous ne nous parlions plus…jusqu'à cette année…

Un silence suivit ma déclaration. June était la seule à garder un air serein. Elle connaissait déjà mon histoire, Ambre et Maya la lui avait racontée. Serena ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ce fut la voix de Satoshi que j'entendis.

-Si j'ai bien compris, ton ex est un imbécile qui non seulement t'a brisé le cœur une fois, mais en plus s'amuse maintenant à te briser une seconde fois en étant sous les ordres de ton pire ennemi, c'est bien ça ?

-Euh…oui, à peu près mais…

-Je vais te raconter une histoire moi aussi dans ce cas, plus précisément notre histoire à tous les deux, notre vie dans le quartier oublié. Nous étions orphelins, nos parents ont disparu mystérieusement lorsque nous étions très jeunes et nous avons du tout faire pour survivre dans la rue, parmi les scélérats, les bandits et les voleurs. Un jour, alors que nous n'avions pas mangé depuis presque une semaine, un homme est venu nous trouver. Je savais très bien que je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne dans cet endroit et pourtant, j'ai accepté son offre. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

-Arrête Satoshi, ne raconte pas ça s'il te plait ! La supplia Serena, gênée.

Il l'ignora et continua son récit :

-Tout simplement parce que j'avais promis de protéger Serena, quoiqu'il m'en coutât.

La jeune fille s'empourpra d'avantage mais il ne lui prêta toujours aucune attention et me regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que je croisais réellement son regard. C'était le regard d'un adulte, d'une personne ayant vécu bien plus de chose qu'elle n'aurait dû en vivre, un regard froid et dur dans lequel se lisait également une grande inquiétude, certainement pour sa sœur.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance, et le futur m'a donné raison. J'ai eu longtemps des regrets quant à mon choix mais j'ai assumé les conséquences, toujours cherchant le meilleur moyen pour protéger ma sœur, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Hélios.

-Hélios ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là lui ? Demanda Drago totalement captivé par l'histoire.

-Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai su qu'il était différent des gens que nous côtoyions tous les jours. Il avait la même tristesse dans son regard, mais il émanait de lui une certaine joie de vivre. Jusque-là, je ne connaissais que le désespoir, l'avarice et l'égoïsme, mais Hélios nous a donné quelque chose que personne n'avait pu donner avant : il nous a accueillis, sans rien demander en retour. Ce simple geste de nous tendre la main à nous, des misérables, m'a redonné espoir.

-On parle de moi à ce que je vois ? Dit soudain une voix au loin.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers la source de la voix et nous vîmes un homme sortir des fourrés.

-Hélios ? M'exclamai-je interdite. Je croyais que vous étiez à des lieues d'ici !

-Je t'expliquerai ça un jour. Mais j'aimerai avoir mon mot à dire tout de même quant à ton histoire Satoshi.

-Allez-y, après tout, vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour expliquer ce genre de chose.

-En vérité, j'attendais quand même quelque chose de vous : il me fallait des guides pour ma mission et mon choix s'est porté sur vous comme il aurait pu se porter sur quelqu'un d'autre ; déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-En effet, mais rien ne vous obligeait à nous garder auprès de vous par la suite. Vous auriez pu simplement nous abandonner à notre sort une fois votre mission terminée, comme n'importe qui dans le quartier oublié l'aurait fait, comme les déchets que nous étions pour tout le monde.

-J'imagine que mes vieux réflexes de roi ne m'ont pas totalement quittés ; répondit-il, gêné.

-Quoiqu'il en soit Angéla, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que moi aussi j'ai eu des regrets, pendant longtemps, des regrets que je ne pouvais partager avec personne, des regrets qui me tourmentaient tellement que je me réveillais la nuit, des regrets qui m'ont souvent acculé au bord de la folie, puis j'ai compris une chose en rencontrant Hélios : le seul moyen d'effacer des regrets est de penser au futur. De toute façon, jamais tu ne pourras changer le passé, mais rien ne t'empêche de faire mieux par la suite. Lorsque nous avons décidé de suivre Hélios, j'ai compris que, même si nous avions souffert par ma faute, j'avais évité quelque chose de pire.

-Mais dans mon cas, je n'ai rien fait, j'ai simplement été trop naïve ! Je n'aurais pas du lui accorder une telle confiance, j'aurais dû…

-Tu aurais dû quoi ? Fermer les yeux ? Tu as peut-être découvert une vérité dure, mais penses-tu que tu aurais été heureuse de vivre éternellement dans le mensonge ?

-Evidemment que non !

-Dans ce cas, que regrettes-tu exactement si tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir découvert ce secret ?

-Je crois…que j'aimais vraiment mes années d'école, lorsqu'il était encore franc avec moi, lorsque nous n'étions que de simples amis, lorsque découvrir qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre ne m'aurait pas dérangé…

-Bien, tu as détecté le problème, c'est déjà un bon pas en avant. Mais maintenant, je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour le résoudre.

-Une seule ?

-Oui, il faut que tu lui dises directement !

-Que…quoi ? M'étranglai-je en entendant ça. Que je lui dise ? Ca ne va pas ! Non seulement c'est un serviteur de Gariatron mais en plus un imbécile doublé d'un égoïste !

-Tu n'avanceras jamais tant que tu n'admettras pas cela et tu continueras à regretter cette époque.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Même si cela me coutait vraiment de l'avouer, il avait raison. Je voulais retrouver mon vieil ami, c'est pourquoi, lorsque je l'avais possédé par Gariatron, j'étais entrée dans une colère noire. J'avais encore espoir en lui et il me trahissait une nouvelle fois. Et pourtant, même après ça, je continuai à regretter le temps passé ensemble…Ridicule…C'était une époque révolue qui ne reviendrait jamais. Aymeric était fou à lier pour une raison qui m'était inconnue mais j'avais beau essayer de me convaincre de toutes les manières possibles, je le pensais encore capable de revenir en arrière…

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. Mon ami est parti il y a bien longtemps, les chances de le ramener sont infimes.

-Tout comme nos chances de survie l'étaient sans l'arrivée d'Hélios ; me dit alors Serena en me mettant le bras sur mon épaule et en me lançant un regard doux et compatissant. Parfois, les occasions se présentent à toi alors que tu ne les espérais même pas. Je suis certaine que si tu patientes, tu auras une chance de retrouver ce passé que tu aimais tant…

Je me tournai alors vers le nouveau vaisseau pirate. Des enfants jouaient gaiement à l'intérieur, comme nous le faisions auparavant, Aymeric, Maya, Ambre et moi et je revis nos fantômes, jouant dans ce vieux château de bois, riant, souriant, insouciants…

Satoshi avait raison, jamais je n'avancerais tant que je continuerais à me morfondre dans mes souvenirs perdus. Tout comme notre base secrète, mon ancien ami avait disparu mais il ne tenait qu'à moi de le faire revenir, comme il ne tenait qu'à moi de faire de ce vaisseau notre nouvelle base secrète.

Inconsciemment, et sous les regards effarés de toutes les personnes présentes, je me mis à courir vers le bateau en bois en rigolant seule. Les enfants qui jouaient là me dévisagèrent, intrigués et je montai debout sur la proue.

-Je te retrouverai Aymeric ! M'écriai-je en levant le poing au ciel. Ou que tu sois, je te ferai revenir parmi nous, notre nouvelle base secrète t'attend !

J'étais certainement ridicule à ce moment-là, et l'expression de June me le confirma, mais je n'avais que faire des apparences. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi à présent c'était d'effacer ces regrets qui m'avaient suivie trop longtemps. Ce jour-là, je prenais un nouveau départ !

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre ce spectacle mais je crois que pour l'entrainement, c'est fichu, fit remarquer Drago en regardant sa montre.

Cela me fit immédiatement redescendre sur terre. Effectivement, si nous étions venus dans ce parc, c'était pour nous entrainer et nous papoter…Je ne savais plus où me mettre. C'était quand même de ma faute si nous n'avions rien fait…

-Au contraire, nous avons fait un immense pas en avant ; rétorqua Hélios. Maintenant que notre très chère Angéla n'est plus tourmentée par ses souvenirs, elle va enfin pouvoir s'entrainer sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh…oui, j'essaierai…

Je descendis du vaisseau et tout le monde éclata de rire, moi y compris. Hélios avait raison, j'avais fait un grand pas en avant.

Etrangement, les jours qui suivirent, je fus bien plus concentrée sur nos duels, à tel point que cela étonna Maya et Ambre. Je réussis même à vaincre Drago une fois, sous les yeux ébahis de Maya qui le pensait invincible. Hélios assura sérieusement son rôle de superviseur, analysant nos duels, corrigeant nos erreurs et nous donnant des conseils utiles, ce qui était assez étonnant de sa part. Il était presque aussi bon que Lareine, peut-être même meilleur…

Finalement, après une longue semaine de dur labeur, le jour tant attendu arriva, le premier jour du tournoi inter-école…

Pour une fois, je m'étais levée aux aurores, même si le tournoi en lui-même ne commençait qu'à quinze heures, mais une fois réveillée, je n'arrivai plus à me rendormir. Je pris ma douche, m'habillai et revis une dernière fois mon deck. Avec les ailes de Socrate et la fusion parfaite, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas perdre...Mais en repensant, était-ce vraiment juste d'utiliser de telles cartes à un simple tournoi inter-école ? Evidemment, il ne faisait aucun doute que Drago n'allait pas se gêner pour utiliser la fusion parfaite, mais j'avais le sentiment d'avoir droit à quelque chose que les autres participants ne pourraient jamais avoir…

Je chassai ces idées de ma tête. Si je voulais combattre les démons, je devais donner mon maximum quelle que soit la situation !

Lorsque j'eus fini tous les préparatifs, je regardai l'heure : onze heures. J'avais encore beaucoup de temps avant le début et pourtant, je ne savais pas quoi faire…

Au même moment, je reçus un message sur mon portable. C'était June qui me demandait de la retrouver à l'école. Je ne me fis pas prier et vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais devant le grand portail du lycée. June m'attendait évidemment, mais elle n'était pas seule : Ambre, Maya, Drago, Serena, Satoshi et Hélios étaient là aussi. Dès qu'ils me virent arriver, j'eus droit à la traditionnelle pique de Maya :

-Encore la dernière à ce que je vois, comment est-ce que tu t'arranges pour mettre toujours autant de temps pour faire les choses alors que tu habites à dix minutes d'ici ?

-Pourtant je suis partie dès que j'ai reçu le message ! Protestai-je.

-L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois là ; reprit Ambre.

-Et donc, pourquoi sommes-nous tous ici ? Demandai-je à June.

-Pour rien, je me suis simplement dit que, te connaissant, mieux valait prévoir large ; me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-J'apprécie la confiance que tu me portes, c'est très gentil…

Comme nous étions tous réunis au même endroit, Hélios en profita pour nous donner des conseils de dernière minute comme rester calmes, jouer sans penser à gagner ou perdre, être concentrés et ne pas sous-estimer nos adversaires, et surtout prendre du plaisir. Même si tous ces conseils étaient évidents, cela me permis de me détendre légèrement de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Après cela, il proposa de prendre sans plus attendre la direction du stade pour nous familiariser avec les lieux et ne pas nous perdre au moment de combattre. Personne ne s'opposa à son idée et nous arrivâmes devant l'imposant bâtiment quarante-cinq minutes plus tard.

Je ne pus qu'admirer une nouvelle fois ce grand stade ovale. J'avais combattu an un auparavant à cet endroit aux côtés de Drago et Darksky et une mauvaise surprise nous attendait au bout de la route, si bien que le tournoi n'avait jamais pu se terminer. J'espérai sincèrement que cette fois-ci serait différente, mais j'avais peu d'espoir avec les démons qui trainaient dans le coin…

Les gargouillis du ventre de Drago me tirèrent de mes pensées et je me rendis compte que je mourrais de fin moi aussi.

-On dirait qu'une petite pause déjeuner s'impose ; fit remarquer Hélios.

-Allez acheter quelque chose, on s'occupe des places avec Satoshi ; nous proposa Serena, amusée.

Nous nous séparâmes ici. Les jumeaux prirent la direction du stade tandis que nous allâmes trouver une boulangerie dans le coin. June et Drago achetèrent peu de choses, un simple sandwich et une boisson, mais je ne résistai pas devant toutes les bonnes choses qui se présentaient à moi et je dévalisai la moitié du magasin. Ambre et Maya attendaient dehors, disant qu'elles allaient manger plus tard, lorsque les matchs auraient commencé.

Lorsque nous ressortîmes, j'avais les bras chargés de sacs.

-Angéla, tu étais vraiment obligée de prendre autant de chose ? Me demanda June en regardant mes paquets.

-Il faut bien prendre des forces avant le tournoi ! Rétorquai-je en avalant un bout du sandwich.

Hélios, qui se lamentait sur ses économies qui venaient d'être réduites à néant, releva légèrement la tête et se mit à courir en faisant de grands gestes. Je fus intriguée pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Juste devant le stade, parlant avec mes deux amies, Darksky et son club se tenaient là et j'accélérai le pas, suivie de Drago et June.

-Darksky, comment ça va ? Lança Hélios à Darksky.

-Bi…Bien ; lui répondit ce dernier, déconcerté de nous voir.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et son expression changea, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Dra…Drago ? Bafouilla-t-il.

-Ca faisait un bail, n'est-ce pas Darksky ?

-O…Oui, on peut dire ça…Mais que fais-tu ici ? Ne me dis pas que…

-Drago va participer avec nous au tournoi inter école ; lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Son teint pâlit encore plus. Hikari Miyako, que nous avions rencontrée en venant chez lui, soupira et prit la parole à sa place.

-C'est un honneur de rencontrer Drago qui a vaincu Gariatron l'année dernière ; déclara-t-elle solennellement.

-Ce…Ce n'est rien vraiment.

-Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on vous fasse de cadeau parce que vous nous avez sauvé la peau l'année dernière ! Continua une jeune fille bonde avec une queue de cheval. Au fait, personne ne fait les présentations ?

-Je suis Angéla Hopper, et voici Drago, June, Ambre et Maya. L'autre derrière, je pense que vous le connaissez, c'est le vieux roi maléfique Hélios.

-Ex roi maléfique ! Me corrigea-t-il.

-Enchantée. Je m'appelle Yuiko Saya, lui c'est Alan, j'imagine que tu connais Laura et celle qui n'est jamais contente c'est Hikari Miyako.

-La faute à qui à ton avis ? Rétorqua la fille rousse.

-Arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler vous deux ; les reprit Darksky qui eut droit à un regard noir de la part des deux.

J'imaginais que la vie ne devait pas être facile pour lui tous les jours si les membres de son club n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des piques…

-Enfin, bref : dit Laura en se raclant la gorge pour tenter d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, même si tu m'as aidée cette année Angéla, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser la victoire.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, je ne me suis pas entrainée pour rien ! Lui répondis-je fièrement. Nous ne serons pas tendres avec vous non plus, soyez-en sûrs !

Serena et Satoshi revinrent à ce moment-là et donnèrent leurs places à Maya et Ambre. Après de rapides présentations, nous décidâmes de rentrer ensemble à l'intérieur du stade. Malheureusement, les non participants ne pouvaient pas venir avec nous et nous laissâmes donc les jumeaux et mes deux amies sur la grande place. Je remarquai soudain que tout le club de Darksky était entré.

-On a un traitement un peu spécial en vérité ; m'avoua-t-il. Comme nous sommes officiellement pile six membres, nous avons le droit de constituer deux équipes différentes, pour alterner entre les matchs. Mais bon, comme il nous en manque un, quelqu'un devra jouer deux fois de suite quand même.

Je réprimai une grimace. Je ne savais que trop bien où était leur sixième membre mais Darksky semblait ne pas vouloir s'appesantir sur le sujet déjà épineux et je fis donc semblant de ne rien savoir :

-Je vois…donc si nous avions eu un seul membre de plus, tout le monde aurait pu participer…

Inconsciemment, je pensai à Aymeric avant de chasser immédiatement cette pensée de ma tête. Même si nous nous ne nous étions jamais fâchés, il faisait partie d'un autre club. Mais au fait…qu'en était-il de nos rivaux sans présidents à leur tête ? Avaient-ils abandonné ou bien avaient-ils élu un nouveau président ? J'espérai vraiment que la première option était la bonne…

Nous dûmes nous séparer du club de Darksky – même si j'avais appris que ce n'était pas vraiment son club mais celui de Miyako puisqu'elle en était la présidente – lorsque nous arrivâmes au niveau de nos salles respectives de préparation.

Elles n'étaient pas bien grandes, mais assez bien équipées. Des canapés et une télévision trônaient au milieu de la pièce pour nous permettre de regarder tout en nous préparant, tandis que deux grands bureaux avec des fiches résumant le tournoi avaient été installés pour nous.

June saisit un des papiers et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandai-je, intriguée.

-C'est le tableau éliminatoire.

Je me précipitai pour voir qui nous affrontions mais le nom de l'école ne me dit absolument rien.

-Nos adversaires sont forts ? Tu les connais ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée mais…regarde.

Elle me pointa un autre coin de la feuille et je vis le nom du lycée de Darksky. En remontant les branches de l'arbre, je me rendis compte que nous ne les affronterions qu'en demi-finale…

-Ca nous laisse le temps de nous préparer et d'adapter nos stratégies en fonction de leur jeu ; fit remarquer Drago.

-Oui, mais cela leur laisse également cette occasion ; répliqua June. Il faudrait gagner sans dévoiler tout notre potentiel…Drago, Angéla, pensez-vous pouvoir gagner sans utiliser votre fusion parfaite ni Socrate et encore moins Osiris ?

-Je pense oui, mais je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir si la situation devient trop critique ; lui répondit Drago, peu sûr de lui.

-Evidemment, si vous êtes sur le point de perdre, ne faites pas dans la dentelle. Sinon Hélios, savez-vous quelque chose sur les membres du club de Darksky ?

-Oui, mais je leur ai promis de ne rien vous révéler…Ca ne serait pas juste.

-Depuis quand vous tenez vous promesses vous ?...

-Depuis toujours ma très chère Angéla ! Je peux cependant vous dire ça : ne sous-estimez aucun des membres. Darksky, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, est devenu beaucoup plus fort. Laura, elle, a acquis un nouveau pouvoir depuis que tu l'as guérie Angéla. Saya était sous mes ordres autrefois. Quant à Alan et Miyako, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient les leaders dans leur résistance face au démon…

-En effet, ça en fait un beau monde…

Nous passâmes le reste de notre temps à lire les autres informations car il y en avait beaucoup…Le tournoi se déroulait sur trois jours. Il y avait en tout vingt lycées en compétition. Certains disaient quelque chose à June mais d'après ses dires, aucun ne devait nous poser problème, la plupart nous étant totalement inconnu. Heureusement, nous n'étions pas dans le match d'ouverture, qui était mené par le club de Darksky contre un lycée du nom d'Henri III. Ils étaient arrivés second l'année précédente, mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter June.

-Ils sont peut-être forts, mais face à Darksky et Laura, je doute qu'ils aient une réelle chance.

La cloche annonçant le début du tournoi sonna enfin et nous entendîmes les cris des spectateurs au loin.

-Bonne chance Darksky, fais de ton mieux…


	33. Chapitre 22: Le grand tournoi

_**Chapitre 22 : Le grand tournoi**_

Drago, June, Angéla, Denys, Julie, cela en faisait un beau monde à vaincre…Mais la survie de notre club de duel en dépendait, nous n'avions pas le droit de flancher, même contre eux !

Enfin…J'avais bien l'impression d'être à présent le seul à penser à la victoire à ce moment-là…Dans la salle qui nous avait été attribuée, les plaintes et les cris fusaient de partout. Miyako aurait voulu des salles individuelles, Saya et Laura n'étaient pas d'accord sur la stratégie à adopter pour le premier tour tandis qu'Alan…s'accommodait plutôt bien de la situation et avait déjà allumé la télévision…

Je soupirai intérieurement. C'étaient eux qui m'avaient dit de faire plus attention et à présent, ils faisaient tout, sauf se préparer pour notre match qui avait lieu dix minutes plus tard. J'avais bien essayé de calmer le jeu, mais tout ce que j'avais obtenu, c'était un accord commun de tout le monde pour me dire de me taire, donc je restais dans mon coin à attendre le début des matchs, à regarder ce spectacle plus que ridicule…

Je me rendis soudain compte d'une chose et je me levai brusquement en faisant tomber ma chaise, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

-Une minute…On ne s'est même pas mis d'accord sur l'ordre de passage ! M'exclamai-je.

Après un court silence général, Miyako prit la parole.

-Darksky, quelle main ?

Elle me présenta alors ses deux mains, poings fermés. Sur le moment, je ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire, mais son regard assassin me fit obéir sans poser de question. Je choisis donc la gauche. Elle l'ouvrit et il n'y avait rien dedans.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais y aller avec Alan et Laura. Darksky et Saya, vous passerez au second tour avec moi dès que nous aurons remporté ce match.

Je n'eus pas vraiment mon mot à dire car déjà, la cloche annonçant le début des matchs sonna. Miyako se dirigea vers la porte, entrainant avec elle Alan et Laura, l'un étant tout excité à l'idée de livrer un match dans ce grand stade, mon amie d'enfance bien moins enthousiaste. Je leur souhaitai bonne chance mais seul Alan me répondit gaiement et tout trois sortirent de la pièce en nous laissant seuls tous les deux.

Saya s'affala immédiatement sur le canapé à la place d'Alan et monta le son pour écouter les informations du présentateur.

-Aller Darksky, viens soutenir ton équipe toi aussi ! Me dit-elle en me jetant une canette à la figure.

-Non mais ça va pas bien toi ! Tu aurais pu me crever un œil tu le sais au moins ?

-Oui, oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, alors installe toi confortablement et profite du spectacle.

Elle attrapa une autre canette et l'entama en posant ses deux pieds sur la table. Parfois, je me demandais vraiment si elle avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait…Je pris néanmoins place à côté d'elle sans faire plus d'histoire, je ne voulais surtout pas rater l'entrée de Miyako.

Après cinq minutes de discours ennuyeux sur le respect des règles, le fait de faire de notre mieux et l'amusement, on en arriva enfin à l'entrée en scène des participants. Le club adverse entra en premier, acclamé par la foule. Il s'agissait de trois garçons sans rien de bien particulier. Ils n'avaient pas l'air faibles, mais pas spécialement forts non plus, mais une certaine confiance se dégageait de leurs regards. Les pauvres ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait…

Une fois qu'ils furent chacun sur leur terrain respectif, les membres de notre club entrèrent en scène et je faillis m'étouffer avec mon soda. Ils s'étaient tous changés en cinq minutes ! Miyako avait mis par-dessus son uniforme un long manteau noir qui lui recouvrait presque entièrement les jambes et dont le col relevé ne laissait voir que le haut de son visage. Elle s'avançait lentement en tête du groupe d'une démarche assurée, le regard fixé sur un point au loin. Alan avait un superbe tee-shirt bleu « UWS » et je vis dans l'assistance trois autres tee-shirts de la même couleur. Le grec, Hoshi et Marcelo j'imaginais. J'étais content qu'ils soient venus nous supporter. Et enfin venait Laura. Mais elle ne semblait pas dans son état habituel. Elle avait remis sa cape sombre qu'elle portait un an plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était au service de son père et son regard était glacé. A quoi pensait-elle bon sang ? Personne n'avait oublié son style de jeu si agressif que ses adversaires finissaient à l'hôpital, alors pourquoi s'amusait-elle à reparaitre devant les spectateurs habillée de la sorte ?

-A quoi joues-tu Laura…

-Quelque chose ne va pas Darksky ? Me demanda Saya en m'entendant marmonner dans ma barbe.

-Sais-tu pourquoi ils sont tous habillés de la sorte ? Je veux dire, Miyako trouve qu'il fait froid donc met un manteau, je veux bien, Alan représente les UWS avec son tee-shirt, mais Laura, pourquoi a-t-elle mis cette cape ?

-Je la trouve plutôt classe comme ça moi. On dirait presque un méchant de manga.

-C'est bien ça le problème, elle portait la même chose avant !

-Oh…Va savoir, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander après son match. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est presque fini…

-Déjà ?

Je focalisai à nouveau mon attention sur l'écran. Le duel venait à peine de commencer et Laura n'avait même pas encore joué de carte, comment Saya pouvait-elle affirmer cela avec autant de certitude ?

-Regarde bien le terrain de son adversaire.

-Mais il est…vide !

-Exactement. Laura l'a laissé commencer mais il semblerait que ça ne lui plaise pas alors il termine simplement son tour en sous-estimant son adversaire. Même en ayant un plan, connaissant Laura, elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui.

-C'est tout ce que tu as ? Lança Laura à son adversaire d'un ton tranchant. Dans ce cas, ce duel est terminé !

-Tu…tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi ma jolie…Rétorqua son adversaire avec un sourire crispé.

-Je commence en invoquant ma Princesse Dansante des Nékroz. A partir de maintenant, tu ne pourras plus cibler mes monstres avec tes effets de carte.

-De toute façon, je n'ai aucune carte sur le terrain !

-Justement, cela prouve que quel qu'aurait été ton mouvement, tu aurais perdu ce duel.

-J…Joue au lieu de papoter, parce que tu ne fais rien là !

-C'est vrai. Je continue donc en activant Kaléidoscope Nékroz ! Je sacrifie Shurit, Stratégiste Nékroz pour invoquer Nékroz d'Armure Invincible ! Par l'effet de Shurit, je peux ajouter à ma main Nékroz de Trishula. Amure invincible, attaque directement !

-Comme je le pensais, depuis ma main, j'active l'effet de lAttaque de l'Épouvantail pour mettre fin au combat immédiatement ! Ta victoire sera pour une prochaine fois ma belle.

-Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. Je termine mon tour là-dessus.

Laura y allait vraiment de toutes ses forces, elle jouait son deck comme elle l'aurait joué un an avant. Elle ne faisait jamais ça d'habitude, elle prenait toujours le temps de poser son jeu et d'analyser les stratégies adverses…mais cette fois, elle ne faisait que foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, pourquoi ?

-C'est donc à mon tour ! S'exclama son adversaire. Je pioche et j'invoque mon Gadget Rougequi par son effet, me permet d'ajouter un autre gadget ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, comme j'ai invoqué ce monstre, je peux également faire appel à celui-là : apparais, Kagetokage ! J'active maintenant Raigeki pour détruire tes deux monstres, alors qui est sans défense maintenant ?

-Toi il me semble. Tes monstres pitoyables ne feront pas le poids contre moi.

-C'est pourquoi je les recouvre pour donner naissance à ceci : Samouraï Gagaga ! En détachant une unité de couverture, je peux t'attaquer deux fois ! Aller mon samouraï !

Laura : 200 – Adversaire : 4000

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? Tu sais qu'en me laissant ces deux-cents points de vie, tu viens de sceller ta perte ?

-Allons bon, comme si tu pouvais remonter maintenant !

-Je pioche et j'active l'effet du Kaléidoscope Nékroz dans mon cimetière. En le retirant du jeu avec mon armure, je peux ajouter mon Miroir Nékroz à ma main. J'invoque à présent mon Grand Sorcier Nékroz. Voici maintenant le moment…de briser la glace !

L'œil de Laura brilla d'une lueur bleutée totalement anormale pour ses yeux vert comme l'émeraude et son adversaire recula d'un pas, surpris.

-J'active Miroir Nékroz ! Je retire Shurit, Stratégiste Nékroz de mon cimetière : invocation Rituelle. Glace éternelle, roi du gel, empereur du froid, je fais appel à ta puissance, brise tes chaines et aide moi à remporter la victoire : Nékroz de Trishula !

Dans une tempête de neige, un guerrier portant une armure bleue et blanche surgit et attaqua immédiatement le monstre de l'adversaire de Laura en le congelant sur place. Il leva ensuite le bras et l'une de ses cartes en main s'envola, de même que l'une dans son cimetière.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Où sont mes cartes !

-Lorsque Nekroz de Trishula arrive sur le terrain, il peut bannir une carte de la main, du cimetière et du terrain de mon adversaire. C'est terminé !

Les deux monstres de Laura fondirent sur son adversaire en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, il ne restait que le garçon, à terre, choqué, sa barre de points de vie à zéro. De l'autre côté, tandis que la foule restait silencieuse elle aussi, Laura le contemplait froidement avec ce même regard qu'elle adressait à ses adversaires autrefois…

La caméra passa sur un autre duel et j'eus tout juste le temps de voir la victoire de Miyako. Une victoire éclair selon le présentateur puisque son adversaire n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui détruire un seul monstre…Enfin, elle nous montra le duel d'Alan…et ce dernier était assis sur le rebord du stade, les bras croisés, le regard pétillant, son adversaire sur le banc de touche…

-L'équipe Yume-Nikki remporte donc ce premier tour avec brio avec le score de 3-0 ! Hurla le présentateur de son micro.

-Pas mal du tout, ils s'en sortent plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Me lança Saya accoudée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'était que le premier tour. Les choses sérieuses commenceront demain.

Les trois duellistes entrèrent au même moment dans la pièce et Saya se précipita pour les féliciter. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que j'avais envie de voir. J'aperçus Laura à la traine, enlevant sa cape, l'air épuisée.

-Laura…qu'est-ce que ça signifiait tout ce cinéma ? Lui demandai-je immédiatement.

-Je…Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de perdre de temps avec lui, je voulais en finir le plus vite possible, c'est tout…

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! Pourquoi as-tu remis cette cape ?

-Lorsque le public te connait avec un style, tu ne peux pas en changer du jour au lendemain, ça aurait créé trop de rumeurs…

Je n'étais absolument pas convaincu par ses explications. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis qu'elle avait remis les pieds ici et je devais savoir pourquoi.

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire Darksky.

Elle tourna les talons et sans un mot de plus, sortit de la salle. Miyako me fit signe de la rattraper avec une pointe d'exaspération dans le regard. Je ne me fis pas prier et je la rejoignis dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et en me voyant, un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux.

-Laura…Commençai-je avant d'être interrompu.

-Darksky, puisque tu es là, suis-moi ; dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle reprit son chemin et je marchai à ses côtés, sans ouvrir la bouche. Sa démarche était lente, son pas lourd, elle trainait les pieds comme si elle ne voulait plus avancer mais ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas. Au loin, je crus distinguer les cris des spectateurs regardant le duel en cours mais dans ce long couloir, seul l'écho de nos pas couvrait le silence oppressant s'étant installé entre nous.

Laura tourna une fois, puis une autre avant de se retrouver dans une impasse. Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et fonça dans le mur avant de le traverser. Je compris soudainement la raison de son mal-être à cet endroit et je me précipitai à mon tour contre le mur.

Une fois de l'autre côté, j'étais dans cette même pièce où j'avais revu mon amie d'enfance pour la première fois, un an auparavant. Rien n'avait changé, tous les objets se trouvaient toujours à la même place, il n'y avait même pas la moindre couche de poussière. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qu'était cet endroit, mais quand je voulus lui demander, elle attrapa une petite boite se trouvant en hauteur et la posa sur la table.

-Laura…qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Quelque chose…de très important ; se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant.

Elle l'ouvrit alors et je pus entrevoir une unique vieille feuille déchirée et recollée de toutes parts. Je rougis en la reconnaissant. Non, tout mais pas ça…

-Ne me dit pas que…

-Tout ce temps…j'ai gardé ce poème auprès de moi ; dit-elle en serrant la feuille contre son cœur.

Je sentis la chaleur monter en moi tandis que je devenais de plus en plus rouge. Dans un dessin animé, mes oreilles auraient craché de la fumée tellement j'étais embarrassé par la situation. Evidemment, elle en rajouta une couche…

-L'année dernière, lorsque je t'ai chassé d'ici, j'ai sorti cette boite juste après…et je me suis mise à pleurer.

Laura ferma les yeux et serra plus fort mon poème jusqu'à le froisser.

-Je…je ne savais plus quoi faire, tu étais là, mais je t'en voulais, j'en voulais à tout le monde et en même temps, je ne voulais pas que tu partes, je voulais que tu restes avec moi, que nous jouions comme avant… Ce poème était tout ce qu'il me restait de toi après mon départ…

-Laura…

-Peu de temps après, mon père est arrivé, et il a essayé de me réconforter en me voyant en larmes…

-Shadow…a vraiment fait ça ?

-Oui, en voyant cela, mon désir de retrouver mon père s'est accru. Je devais faire un choix : le quitter et te rejoindre, ou bien continuer à le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne comme avant.

Elle leva le regard et son regard émeraude se perdit dans mes yeux noirs comme l'ébène.

-Dis-moi Darksky, ce que j'ai fait…était stupide n'est-ce pas ? Par ma faute, le monde a bien failli y passer. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas fait revenir à la raison…

-Non, je pense…que j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place.

-Tu…

-Shadow est ton père, il est normal qu'il passe avant moi, et même avant tout le reste. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas pour tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je suis simplement désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à ramener Shadow à la raison comme tu le souhaitais…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis la fautive dans l'histoire, j'aurais du l'arrêter le jour où il a commencé à sombrer mais…je me suis laissée embobinée par Gariatron. Hiroki doit avoir raison, je mérite d'être punie…

-N'écoute pas ce type, il est lui aussi au bord de la folie. Tu as mal agi, mais tu as essayé de réparer tes erreurs à la fin, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Oui…tu dois avoir raison.

Un timide sourire passa sur son visage et elle relâcha légèrement le bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Je me dis à ce moment-là que, sans Gariatron et Hélios, jamais je n'aurais revu Laura, j'aurais certainement continué à déprimer dans mon coin, éternellement, sans rencontrer Drago ni Angéla, sans monter ce club de duel avec Saya, Nagisa et Miyako.

-Darksky ; dit soudain Laura.

Intrigué, je recentrai mon attention sur elle et, sans prévenir, elle posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, baiser aussi court qu'un clignement d'œil mais aussi léger que la brise matinale. J'étais encore sous le choc lorsqu'elle recula d'un pas et me sourit, mais cette fois, d'un sourire rayonnant, le même sourire que six ans auparavant.

-Merci Darksky, merci pour tout.

-Je…je…bégayai-je incapable d'aligner deux mots.

-Aller, rentrons, les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fabrique.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux de la salle mystérieuse pour nous revinrent avec les autres membres. Cependant, mon esprit était parti au loin si bien que Laura devait me guider pour ne pas que je me cogne contre chaque mur. Lorsque nous entrâmes, les sarcasmes de Miyako me ramenèrent à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à lui encore, il est tombé sur la tête en essayant d'attraper un pigeon ou il est somnambule ?

-Hein, quoi ? Moi ? Non, je…juste…

-Et Laura qui a l'air toute guillerette comme ça…y'a quelque chose de louche ; continua Saya en m'observant de près.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que tu insinues toi encore ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout ; me répondit-elle avec son faux air innocent.

Alan siffla deux fois.

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Dis-je immédiatement sur la défensive. Dis quelque chose Laura !

-Moi ? Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

-Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en contrefiche, mais ne faites rien qui perturbe l'équipe, c'est compris ?

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses Miyako, mais si c'est ce à quoi je pense aussi, oublie tout de suite !

Le présentateur me sauva la vie en annonçant la fin du second match. L'attention de tout le monde se recentra sur la télévision et sur Denys et Julie qui venaient de faire leur entrée sur le terrain pour disputer le troisième match de la journée. Comme leur équipe n'était composée que de deux membres, il leur était indispensable de gagner les deux duels à la suite. Sans grande surprise, ils remportèrent la victoire haut la main. Miyako alla les féliciter chaudement tandis qu'Angéla rentrait dans l'arène, accompagnée de June et Drago.

Leur victoire fut écrasante, aucun d'entre eux n'avait laissé la moindre chance à leur adversaire et pourtant, je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas dévoilé leur plein potentiel. Le niveau était clairement différent de celui de la coupe du monde. Nous n'avions pas en face de nous des joueurs professionnels, ce n'étaient que des lycéens qui jouaient pour le plaisir, par simple passion, sans avoir conscience de ce tout cela représentait pour nous.

Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour leur faire des cadeaux, je me devais de tenir ma promesse à Nagisa et gagner ce tournoi, pour l'avenir du club, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre ce tonrnoi à la légère.

Le soir, nous dinâmes avec Drago chez Sherry qui avait accepté de nous héberger et nous fîmes la connaissance de Serena et Satoshi, des jumeaux orphelins dont Hélios s'occupait puis nous allâmes tous nous coucher tôt pour être en forme pour le lendemain.

Une certaine nostalgie s'empara de moi lorsque je remis les pieds dans ma chambre au château. C'était dans ce même endroit qu'un an auparavant, je me préparais pour la coupe du monde de duel.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis cette époque où j'étais seul, où Saya, Marie et Laura avaient disparu de ma vie, où je n'avais aucun espoir pour mon avenir. A présent, elles étaient toutes revenues et j'avais un nouveau but : protéger ce club pour lequel Nagisa s'était tant battue.

Je regardai par la fenêtre ce beau jardin que j'avais contemplé tant de fois. Il n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes statues imposantes ornaient le grand portail d'or, les mêmes arbres bordaient le parc et le séparait de la forêt avoisinante. Au loin, je pouvais voir les lumières de la ville brillant dans le noir. C'était dans cet environnement que Nagisa et Miyako avaient dû vivre lors de la guerre contre Gariatron, dans un monde maintenu en vie artificiellement par l'homme ? Quelle triste vision…

Penser à cela ne fit que renforcer mes convictions. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les démons accomplir leur but, quel qu'il fût, si cela devait impliquer la destruction du monde.

Je vis soudain une forme se déplacer lentement dans l'ombre de la nuit. Un animal ? Non, Luna peut-être ? C'était peu probable. En me regardant plus attentivement, je pus distinguer une forme humaine. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir d'avantage car elle disparut l'instant suivant dans la forêt.

-Qui peut bien se balader en pleine nuit comme ça ? Me demandai-je à moi-même.

Le lendemain, je me levai aux aurores puis je descendis dans la salle à manger après avoir pris ma douche. Etonnamment, malgré l'heure matinale, je n'étais pas le premier debout, j'étais même le dernier. Tout le monde prenait déjà son petit déjeuner avec l'air de m'attendre.

-Regardez qui daigne se montrer, il était temps ! Me lança immédiatement Miyako en me pointant avec sa tartine.

-On a eu de la chance quand même, d'habitude il ne se lève jamais aussi tôt ; lui répondit Laura, accoudée sur la table, les yeux à moitié fermés au-dessus de son bol de lait.

J'ignorai leurs piques désagréables et je m'installai entre Saya et Alan, l'une dormant sur sa chaise, l'autre avalant tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Drago arriva quelques minutes après moi, mais personne ne lui dit rien, ce que je ne manquai pas de faire remarquer à Miyako.

-Je ne suis pas la présidente de son club, il fait ce qu'il veut, ça ne me regarde pas.

-B…Bonjour à vous aussi ; déclara l'intéressé, gêné.

Il s'assit à côté de nous puis nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. J'évitai de lui demander où il était passé ces derniers mois car visiblement, il ne voulait pas en parler et esquivait le sujet dès que quelqu'un l'abordait. Hélios arriva à son tour avec Sherry et Ellsworth, puis vinrent les deux jumeaux et nous partîmes pour le stade. Là-bas, Drago prit congés de nous et alla attendre Angéla et June dans sa salle de préparation avec Hélios tandis que Sherry, Ellsworth et les jumeaux allèrent prendre place parmi les spectateurs.

Le deuxième tour du tournoi se déroula sans encombre, nous passâmes une fois de plus les qualifications haut la main, de même qu'Angéla et Julie et Denys. Huit équipes étaient encore en course, il ne restait donc plus que deux matchs à gagner avant d'arriver en finale. Si tout continuait à se dérouler de la sorte, le club était sauvé. J'imaginais bien la tête du président du conseil en train de déchirer un journal en regardant notre victoire.

Le soir venu, Drago nous félicita une nouvelle fois d'être passé mais nous prévint aussi que les choses sérieuses commençaient le lendemain avec les huitièmes de finale.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet tant que nous n'affrontons pas votre club ou celui de Denys et Julie ; lui répondis-je, confiant.

-Faites tout de même attention, d'après Hélios, certaines équipes sont redoutables. Une en particulier semble n'enchainer que les victoires, comme nous. Ils affrontent vos amis demain, vous pourrez en juger par vous-même.

-Au pire, Darksky n'aura qu'à sortir ses fameuses cartes divines et ça sera réglé en deux secondes ; lança Saya en baillant.

-Je préfèrerai ne pas avoir besoin d'en venir là tout de même, ce ne sont que des étudiants…

-Qui se soucie de détails comme ça ? Nous devons gagner, peu importe comment ; me répondit Miyako, adossée à un mur, les bras croisés.

-Je sais bien Miyako, je sais bien…

Nous remontâmes tous nous coucher mais au lieu de me mettre directement au lit, je m'assis à mon bureau pour regarder mon jeu et les cartes divines. Je les avais obtenues pour combattre Gariatron, alors avais-je le droit de les utiliser pour assouvir mes propres ambitions ?

Tout en réfléchissant, je regardais par la fenêtre et soudain, j'aperçus une nouvelle fois cette forme mouvante dans les ombres.

Deux jours de suite ? Ca commençait à être répétitif pour un simple passant, et à la même heure en plus.

Intrigué, je descendis dans le parc le plus vite possible et me rendis à l'endroit où j'avais aperçus la forme étrange. Evidemment, lorsque j'y arrivai, il n'y avait plus rien.

Je soupirai. Je devais vraiment devenir fou. Je remontai dans ma chambre et me mis au lit. Juste avant de m'endormir, je pensai néanmoins à en parler à Laura ou un autre membre du club le lendemain.

Lorsque je le racontai à tout le monde au petit déjeuner, une seule personne réagit.

-Un voleur ? S'exclama Saya en faisant sursauter tout le monde à moitié endormi. Qui vient chaque nuit en plus tu dis ?

-Oui, ça fait déjà deux fois qu'il passe. Drago, en vivant ici, tu n'as jamais rien remarqué ?

-Non, mais il faut dire que je n'ai jamais fait attention en même temps. Mais je pense que Sherry l'aurait remarqué si quelque chose avait disparu.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec Drago et ils oublièrent ma remarque, tous, sauf Saya qui avait l'œil brillant. Je connaissais trop bien ce regard et je m'attendais au pire…

Evidemment, en sortant de table, elle me prit à part.

-Darksky, j'ai une idée, capturons ce voleur ce soir !

-J'étais sur que tu allais me sortir quelque chose comme ça ; soupirai-je. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu viendras me chercher dans ma chambre même si je dis non, c'est ça ?

-Tu as tout compris ! Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore vous deux ? Nous demanda Laura qui passait par là.

-Bon, puisque tu es là, viens avec nous à la chasse au voleur ce soir !

-Désolée Saya, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de…

-C'est parfait, retrouvez-moi devant le grand portail à dix heures !

La jeune fille blonde s'éloigna en nous laissant tous les deux dans l''incompréhension. Laura me demanda du regard ce que cela signifiait et je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules. Je sentais que j'allais encore passer un sale quart d'heure avec elle…

Nous passâmes le troisième tour sans problème, de même qu'Angéla, Drago et June. Il ne restait plus que le match de Denys et Julie pour la journée. Nous le regardâmes, intrigués par les propos de Drago la veille. Cependant, leurs adversaires, même s'ils étaient un peu plus coriaces que les précédents, furent vaincus. Encore une fausse alerte.

Il ne restait en course que notre équipe, celle d'Angéla, Denys et Julie, ainsi qu'une quatrième représentant le lycée François le Grand.

Je regardai la fiche des résultats. Nos prochains adversaires n'étaient ni Angéla, ni Denys et Julie. Cela signifiait que nous affronterions en finale l'un des deux. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à me préparer mentalement pour l'expédition de Saya qui n'allait pas être de tout repos…

A vingt et une heure cinquante, je descendis de ma chambre et j'allai retrouver Saya et Laura devant le manoir de Sherry. Mes deux amies étaient déjà là et m'attendaient visiblement, mais comme j'étais en avance, elles ne dirent rien, puis Saya exposa son plan.

-Bien, d'après ce que tu dis, le voleur apparais toujours au même endroit et se dirige toujours dans la même direction. C'est pourquoi, nous l'attendrons là-bas et nous le suivrons pour voir où il se dirige !

-Franchement, tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme plan, même moi j'aurais pu faire ça; fis-je remarquer.

-Et une fois que nous l'aurons trouvé, on fera quoi ? Demanda Laura, sceptique.

-J'aviserai sur le moment !

Je me pris la tête dans les bras. Toute cette histoire partait très mal…Nous attendîmes que dix heures sonne mais il n'y avait pas un signe de ce voleur. J'espérai sincèrement qu'il ne viendrait pas. En même temps, j'avais presque envie de le voir se pointer car Saya nous obligeait à rester accroupis derrière un buisson du parc, ce qui était tout, sauf confortable.

A dix heures deux, nous entendîmes la porte du manoir s'ouvrir en grinçant et une ombre sortit. Je retins mon souffle. L'ombre mystérieuse dont je ne pouvais percevoir le visage dans l'obscurité marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se diriger vers nous. A partir de ce moment, je n'osai même plus respirer ni même me tourner vers Saya pour voir sa réaction.

L'homme passa juste devant le buisson devant lequel nous étions cachés sans nous remarquer puis continua sa route vers la forêt. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin, Saya se leva discrètement et nous fit signe de la suivre. Je lançai à Laura un regard désespéré qu'elle me rendit avant de prendre la suite de la jeune fille blonde.

Dans le silence le plus total, nous espionnâmes les moindres mouvements de l'inconnu mais il ne faisait que marcher. Finalement, il atteignit une petite clairière d'où nous provenait un peu de lumière et il s'arrêta. Nous fîmes de même tout en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre des arbres.

-Tu crois que c'est son repère de bandit ? Me chuchota Laura.

-Aussi près de la maison qu'il vient de cambrioler ? Ça m'étonnerait fort ; lui répondit Saya dont les yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

-Attendez une minute, ce n'est pas un bandit, c'est…

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque l'homme passa devant un feu de bois qui éclaira son visage.

-Hélios ? Hoqueta Laura. Qu'est-ce qu'il magouille encore ?

-On va vite le savoir.

En effet, après avoir regardé de tous les côtés, l'ex roi prononça un nom que je ne compris pas et j'entendis des bruits de pas. L'instant d'après, une jeune fille apparut devant lui et je ressentis un malaise en la voyant. Elle devait avoir approximativement seize ou dix-sept ans et était habillée d'un long manteau beige et portait une épaisse écharpe autour de son cou. Une frange comme celle de Saya lui tombait sur les yeux, sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et que deux épis comme les miens partaient du haut de son crâne. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose qui m'était familier…Après une seconde de réflexion, je les reconnus : c'était ceux de ma mère !

Lorsque je me tournai vers Saya, elle semblait elle aussi troublée par l'apparition de cette fille. Je ne me faisais donc pas d'idée. Peut-être l'avions nous rencontrée dans l'armée d'Hélios, ce qui n'aurait pas été illogique vu la situation.

-Alors Hélios, comment c'était aujourd'hui ? Dit la jeune fille d'une voix claire et enjouée.

-Comme les deux jours précédents, Angéla continue de gagner grâce à mes précieux conseils.

-C'est génial ça ! Vous pensez qu'elle peut gagner ce tournoi ?

-Oh, mais ça Iori, tu n'as qu'à demander à leurs rivaux qui sont justement venu nous rendre visite.

Je me figeai. J'aurais dû me douter qu'Hélios nous avait repérés depuis le début. En grognant, Saya sortit de sa cachette et fit face à l'ex roi.

-Assez de cachotteries Hélios, qui est cette fille ? Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part…

Lorsque la jeune fille vit mon amie, elle fit un pas en arrière, les yeux exorbités.

-Non, ce n'est…pas possible…murmura-t-elle comme effrayée.

Je sortis à mon tour de ma cachette et la jeune fille blêmit d'avantage, si cela était possible.

-Iori, je te présente…

-Papa…Maman…

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente tandis qu'un silence de mort venait de s'installer entre nous. Le regard d'incompréhension et de surprise d'Hélios passa plusieurs fois de la jeune fille à nous deux. Quant à moi, j'étais comme paralysé par la dernière phrase de cette fille.

Laura fut la première à avoir une réaction sensée en prenant l'inconnue sur son dos et nous ordonnant de nous bouger un peu pour la ramener au château. Cela me fit sortir de ma torpeur, mais Saya resta de marbre malgré tout.

Avec l'aide d'Hélios, ma meilleure amie porta la jeune fille mais Saya resta devant le feu, sans faire le moindre mouvement, même lorsque je l'appelai. Je finis cependant par lui prendre le bras pour la faire réagir et elle se dégagea brutalement.

-Dé…Désolée Darksky, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est rien. Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de te taire ainsi. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec cette fille ?

-Je…je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant…

Avant que je n'aie pu lui en demander d'avantage, Saya s'enfuit vers le manoir en me laissant seul devant ce feu de bois. Beaucoup de choses commençaient à échapper à ma compréhension ces derniers temps comme la rébellion de Nagisa ou les dépressions successives de Miyako, mais je ne pensais pas voir un jour Saya dans un tel état. Et cette fille, son visage m'était familier et pourtant, je savais que je ne l'avais jamais vue…Et puis, pourquoi m'avait-elle appelé Papa en me voyant ? Tout était si confus dans ma tête que j'en avais mal au crâne…

Lorsque j'arrivai au château, tout le monde était aux cents coups devant la nouvelle invitée, allongée sur le canapé du salon.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Râla Miyako à mon entrée.

-Ce n'est que moi.

-Dis Darksky, cette fille, c'est qui ? Et vous l'avez trouvée où ? Me demanda Alan, inquiet.

-Elle était avec Hélios dans la forêt mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Ce dernier se gratta la barbe et déclara :

-Elle s'appelle Iori. Je l'ai rencontrée aux alentours du château il y a trois jours. Sa démarche était chancelante, alors je suis allé l'aider, quoi de plus naturel. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien, elle m'a lancé un regard totalement vide. J'en ai eu des frissons et j'en ai encore en y repensant.

-C'est bien joli mais ça ne nous explique pas qui elle est ; fit remarquer Laura à bout de patience.

-C'est une très bonne question parce que je n'en sais rien non plus. Cette fille est apparemment amnésique et ne se souviens que de son prénom : elle s'appelle Iori, c'est tout ce que je sais sur elle.

-Ca ne va pas nous avancer ça…je sens qu'on n'est pas prêt de pouvoir dormir…Se plaignit Miyako.

-Au fait, où sont Sherry, Ellsworth, Serena, Satoshi et Drago ? Demandai-je à Hélios.

-J'ai préféré ne pas les déranger, ils ont une dure journée demain. D'ailleurs Alan et Laura, vous devriez vous reposer aussi, vous avez un match important demain. Saya est déjà remontée elle.

-Mais je…

-Pas de mais, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être dix pour veiller sur elle.

A contrecœur, ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre, ne laissant que Miyako, Hélios et moi dans la pièce avec la dénommée Iori. La présidente remplaçante soupira et alla se chercher quelque chose à boire et Hélios m'interpela.

-Darksky, je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, mais fais attention, elle pourrait très bien être une envoyée des démons ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Vous pensez ? Pourtant, elle semble vraiment perdue…

-Cette fille à quelque chose de spécial, je ne saurais pas dire quoi, mais je ressens une très forte puissance émaner d'elle.

Je posai à nouveau mon regard sur la jeune fille. Une envoyée des démons, elle ? Hélios délirait. C'était une simple fille perdue et amnésique…Enfin, je l'espérai.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entrouvrit les yeux et nous cessâmes nos activités pour voir comment elle allait.

-Comment te sens-tu Iori ? Lui demanda doucement Hélios.

-Je crois…Je crois que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire…déclara-t-elle faiblement.

-Mais c'est formidable ! Alors, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi maintenant ?

-Je n'ai…plus de chez moi.

Sa phrase jeta un froid, même Hélios ne trouva rien à répondre. La fille se tourna alors vers moi et fronça les sourcils. J'en profitai alors pour lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Dis-moi, on se connait non ?

-Ca m'étonnerait, je ne suis pas d'ici.

-Je vois…mais pourquoi nous as-tu appelés papa et maman tout à l'heure, est-ce que nous leur ressemblons ?

-Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle te réponde ? Que tu es réellement son père et que tu es marié à Saya ? railla Miyako.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis toi, je lui ai posé la question à elle, pas à toi.

-Oui, cette Saya est le portrait craché de ma mère et toi tu ressembles à mon père d'autrefois…mais vous êtes bien différents en fait; me répondit-elle en souriant tristement. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais plus jeune et mon père ne s'en est jamais remis…Il m'a même confiée à ma tante puis à une amie lorsque celle-ci ne pouvait plus.

-Je comprends, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de te débrouiller seule toute ta vie, mais ton père devait avoir ses raisons, peut-être voulait-il te protéger ou il pensait que tu serais mieux avec ta tante qui sait ; lui dit Miyako sur un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Iori rit légèrement avant d'ajouter.

-Ma tante me disait exactement la même chose que vous, présidente Hikari.

-Présidente Hikari ? Répéta-t-elle surprise.

-Euh…Miyako je voulais dire ; se reprit immédiatement la jeune fille paniquée.

Un détail m'interpela : le nom de famille de Miyako n'avait pas été prononcé devant cette fille, alors comment pouvait-elle le connaitre ? Et par-dessus tout, comment pouvait-elle savoir que Miyako était la présidente du club ? Elle nous cachait quelque chose, j'en étais maintenant persuadé. Elle semblait nous connaitre tous mieux qu'elle ne le prétendait et moi aussi j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue…

-J'ai une faveur à vous demander cependant ; déclara-t-elle soudainement. Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici quelques temps avec vous ? J'ai certaines choses à faire, mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi donc…

-Je pense que…

-C'est d'accord, tu peux rester ici ! Me coupa Hélios. De toute façon, j'allais te le proposer tout à l'heure, parce que j'imagine bien que camper ça ne doit pas être très agréable !

-Et voilà qu'il prend les décisions à la place de la propriétaire du château, j'aurais tout vu moi ; lança la fille aux cheveux de flammes.

Je serrai les dents. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite des événements. Et il n'y avait pas que cette fille qui était bizarre, Saya allait devoir s'expliquer elle aussi. Elle me cachait trop de choses depuis son retour improbable de la citadelle originelle, il était grand temps de lever le voile de mystère qui planait sur elle…


	34. Chapitre 23: La Citadelle Originelle

_**Chapitre 23 : La Citadelle Originelle**_

Finalement, ce tournoi ne nous posait pas autant de soucis que je l'avais imaginé. J'en venais même à me demander si tous nos entrainements avaient été réellement nécessaires, parce que vu la puissance de nos adversaires, même Aymeric aurait pu gagner ce tournoi à lui seul.

Je pensais ça, mais nous n'avions pas encore gagné. Il restait Darksky à vaincre en finale et les demi-finales n'avaient pas été de tout repos contre Denys et Julie, les amis de Miyako qui avaient failli nous sortir en n'étant que deux. Heureusement que Drago avait rattrapé ma défaite contre Julie…

A présent, dans la salle de préparation, la tension était à son comble. La finale devait se dérouler moins de cinq minutes plus tard et Hélios n'arrangeait rien à ne nous donner aucun mot d'encouragement tout en ayant l'air perdu dans ses pensées depuis la veille. J'avais bien envie de lui demander ce qui le préoccupait comme ça, mais je craignais sa réponse.

La cloche sonna et me fis sursauter. L'heure était finalement arrivée. Nous allions devoir affronter nos plus puissants adversaires. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que nous ne savions même pas qui nous allions affronter exactement puisqu'ils pouvaient choisir les membres qu'ils envoyaient tout en sachant exactement à quoi s'attendre de notre côté.

-Aller Angéla, donnons le meilleur de nous-mêmes ; me dit Drago en passant à côté de moi.

-Dis-moi Drago, tu es anxieux toi aussi ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est vrai que nous sommes en finale, mais nous affrontons Darksky, donc quel que soit le résultat, je suis sûr que nous passerons un bon moment.

-Mais si nous gagnons…leur club sera démantelé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne pense pas à ça Angéla ; intervint June. Tu dois donner ton maximum sinon tous ces entrainements auront été vains. Et puis, ne crois pas avoir déjà gagné ; termina-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Pas plus rassurée, je pris leur suite et je me retrouvai dans l'arène. Tous les spectateurs nous acclamèrent à notre entrée. D'après les pronostics, nos deux équipes avaient autant de chance de gagner l'une que l'autre.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au milieu du stade et nos adversaires arrivèrent : Darksky, Miyako et Laura. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais rassurée ou terrifiée par ce choix car pour moi, tous leurs membres étaient au même niveau. Cependant, quelque chose me troubla dans les yeux de Darksky, il semblait ailleurs et regardait dans le vide. Il s'était encore disputé avec Laura ou quoi ?

Ils se mirent juste en face de nous et je croisai le regard de Miyako et cette dernière avait l'air déterminée à remporter la victoire. Le présentateur nous indiqua nos terrains et nous prîmes place. Drago affrontait Miyako, June était contre Laura et moi, Darksky était mon adversaire.

-Alors comme ça on s'affronte en finale ? C'est amusant tu ne trouves pas ? Deux anciens partenaires maintenant adversaires ! Lui lançai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ah oui, si tu le dis ; me répondit-il sans intonation. Mais je préférerai en finir rapidement, tu veux ?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent légèrement en entendant ça. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, ça ne faisait plus de doute, quelque chose devait le tracasser, mais quoi ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas une raison pour me retenir, je devais gagner ce tournoi !

-Je vais te réveiller Darksky ! Je prends la main et je commence en activant la carte magie de terrain : Le Sanctuaire Céleste ! Je continue en invoquant Terre, Agent du Mystère et j'active son effet qui me permet d'ajouter à ma main Minerve, agent de la protection, et pourquoi ne pas l'invoquer tant qu'on y est ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, comme je contrôle le sanctuaire céleste, je peux invoquer de ma main Uranus, Agent du Désordre. Par son effet, j'envoie Mercure, Agent de la Sagesse au cimetière et mon monstre passe au niveau quatre. Je synchronise maintenant uranus de niveau 4 et Minerve de niveau 4 : Toi qui détestes les guerres et qui rêve d'un monde paisible, apparais à mes côtés pour mettre un terme à ce combat sans fin : Athéna, Agent de la Paix ! Je pose une carte face cachée, et je te laisse la main.

-Donc à moi, je pioche…J'active Tourbillon Noir puis j'invoqueAile Noire – Shura la Flamme Bleue, et par la même occasion, j'ajoute Aile Noire – Mistral Le Tourbillon à ma main que j'invoque spécialement. J'active à présent son effet pour diviser par deux l'attaque d'Athéna…

-Pas si vite, j'ai moi aussi une surprise : lorsque mon monstre est ciblé, je peux rediriger l'effet sur un autre de me monstre et je choisis Terre, agent du mystère !

-Quelle importance…Je synchronise mes deux monstre pour invoquer celui-ci : Aile Noire – Maître Des Armures

En temps normal, Darksky aurait clamé haut et fort sa phrase d'incantation en invoquant ce monstre, mais il restait de marbre avec sa voix monocorde et son regard perdu au loin, presque comme s'il ne me voyait même pas…

-Maitre des armures, attaque Terre…

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu oublies que mon terrain me permet de ne prendre aucun dégât !

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine donc mon tour là-dessus.

Ce n'était pas à ce genre de duel que je m'attendais. Il jouait encore plus mal que mon adversaire du premier tour ! Mais avec les caméras et les spectateurs, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire une pause dans le duel et jouer les psychologues…J'allais devoir terminer ce duel avant de lui remettre les idées en place…

-Je vais en finir ici et maintenant Darksky ! De ma main, j'invoque Maître Hypérion en retirant de mon cimetière Uranus, Agent du désastre. Puis en retirant Minerve, agent de la protection, je détruis le maitre des armures !

-Carte piège activée :Attaque d'Icare. Je sacrifie mon maitre des armures ; dis adieu à Terre et Hyperion…

Mes deux monstres volèrent en éclats d'un seul coup. Même s'il n'était pas dans son état normal, il restait un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot moi non plus, ce n'était pas un Darksky à moitié concentré sur le duel qui allait me vaincre après tous ces entrainements !

-Dans ce cas, Athéna, attaque Darksky Directement !

Angéla : 4000 – Darksky : 1200

-A quoi bon ; soupira-t-il en tirant sa carte. J'invoque Aile Noire – Blizzard, la Tempête d'Extrême Nord et par son effet, je rappelle Aile Noire – Shura la Flamme Bleue du cimetière, puis j'ajoute à ma main Aile Noire – Oroshi grâce à mon tourbillon noir. Je synchronise mes deux monstres pour invoquer Aile Noire – Nothung la Lumière d'Étoile. Lorsqu'il arrive sur le terrain, tu perds 800 points de vie en même temps que l'un de tes monstres : Athéna passe donc à 2000.

Angéla : 3200 – Darksky : 1200

-J'invoque maintenant Oroshi spécialement par son effet. Invocation synchro : Dompteur Aile Noire – Joe Faucon Obsidienne. Grace à lui, le Maître Des Armures va revenir parmi nous.

Je grimaçai. Darksky venait de renverser la situation avec une seule carte. Mais tout n'était pas joué, je pouvais encore gagner ce duel, il fallait juste que je tienne un seul tour…

-Joe, détruis Athéna, Agent de la paix.

-Comme le sanctuaire céleste est sur le terrain, je ne prends pas de dégâts mais en plus, Athéna va venir nous rejoindre !

-J'attaque avec le maitre des armures, mais comme tu dois le savoir, je ne prends pas de dégât non plus et tu gagnes un compteur. A toi…

-Grossière erreur Darksky, tu vas perdre ici et maintenant ! Je pioche et j'invoque Vénus, Agent de la Création et par l'effet d'Athéna, tu perds 600 points de vie !

-Je ne crois pas non, depuis ma main, j'active Illusionniste d'Effet pour annuler cet effet. Je ne perdrais pas, pas maintenant…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu mais je m'en contenterai ; marmonnai-je, déçue de ne pas en avoir fini. Je paye donc 1500 points de vie pour invoquer trois Sphère Mystique Lumineuse de mon deck en mode défense.

Angéla : 1700 – Darksky : 1200

-Je recouvre deux de mes sphères pour invoquer le monstre xyz Gachi Gachi Gantetsu, Athéna passe ainsi à 3000 points d'attaque ! Aller Athéna, détruis Joe !

-Tout comme toi, je peux rediriger les attaques sur mon maitre des armures, je ne prends donc aucun dommage dans ce combat.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me contenter de terminer là-dessus.

-Finissons-en tu veux ? Me dit-il, comme lassé de ce duel. Je pioche et j'active l'effet de Dompteur Aile Noire – Joe Faucon Obsidienne pour rappeler Aile Noire – Nothung la Lumière d'Étoile. Tu prends donc une nouvelle fois 800 et ton Athéna descend à 2200.

Angéla : 900 – Darksky : 1200

-J'invoque maintenant Aile Noire – Damascus De La Nuit Polaire et j'ajoute à ma main Aile Noire – Brise le Zéphyr qui s'invoque spécialement. Invocation synchro : Aile Noire – Arsenal Aérien.

Quatre monstres synchros sur le terrain, Darksky m'impressionnait vraiment pour une fois, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait même pas l'air de jouer sérieusement…Tout la foule s'était mise à l'encourager en même temps. Sur les terrains adjacents, Drago venait de remporter son duel contre Miyako, mais June avait perdu contre Laura. La victoire reposait donc uniquement sur l'issue de ce duel, et elle penchait plutôt du côté de nos adversaires pour le moment…Mais il suffisait d'une seule carte pour renverser la situation…

-Par l'effet de mon maitre des armures, l'attaque d'Athéna devient zéro. Maitre des armures, détruis Athéna. Nothung, occupe-toi de cette sphère mystique et maintenant, Joe et Arsenal aérien vont anéantir ce monstre xyz de pacotille. De plus, comme arsenal aérien attaque un monstre en position de défense, il gagne 600 points d'attaque.

Angéla : 600 – Darksky : 1200

-Je révèle mon piège : appel de l'être hanté pour faire revenir Athéna sur le terrain !

Nous y étions. Ma seule carte en main était Saturne, Agent du jugement. Si je ne piochais la carte dont j'avais besoin, c'était la fin pour notre équipe. Je sentais peser sur moi les regards de mes coéquipiers, mais aussi ceux de l'équipe adverse et des spectateurs. J'avais beaucoup de cartes dans mon deck me permettant de franchir ce mur de monstres, mais je ressentais tout de même une certaine pression sur mes épaules et mon cœur battait trois fois plus vite que normalement. Mais j'aimais cette sensation d'adrénaline, cette vision si proche de la victoire, mais aussi si lointaine, comme un mirage, et pour une fois, ma vie n'était pas en jeu.

-Je pioche !

Je regardai la carte et j'esquissai un sourire que Drago et June virent. Darksky leva légèrement un sourcil, étonné et je l'activai immédiatement.

-Je vais gagner ce duel ici et maintenant, j'invoque les Ailes de So…

Au même moment, alors que j'allais gagner ce duel, le sol se mit à trembler et des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent parmi les spectateurs. Je n'étais déjà pas très rassurée, mais je le fus encore moins lorsqu'Hélios arriva vers nous en courant, le disque de duel au bras, suivi de Sherry et Ellsworth. Je sentais qu'une très mauvaise chose se préparait et Drago et June durent avoir la même impression car ils allèrent également à sa rencontre. Depuis les gradins, je vis également Serena et Satoshi enjamber les barrières de sécurité pour nous rejoindre.

-Les enfants, je suis désolé d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais je crois que nous avons un gros problème ; déclara ce dernier en reprenant son souffle.

-Ils sont là, c'est ça ? Demanda timidement June.

L'ex roi lui répondit par un hochement de la tête et l'instant d'après, une ombre gigantesque recouvrit le stade tout entier.

Je relevai la tête et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un instant. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux et pourtant, elle était bien là. Juste au-dessus de nous planait une immense forteresse grise…Enfin, juste au-dessus de nous, je pense qu'elle se trouvait plutôt à quelques centaines de mètres mais elle n'en restait pas moins gigantesque, comme un immense château volant surmontant un énorme rocher.

La base de la forteresse formait un cercle d'où sortaient une multitude de barres de fer qui devaient certainement permettre à cette chose de léviter malgré sa masse certainement énorme. Je me demandais quand même quelle genre de magie permettait de réaliser un tel miracle…Les « étages » supérieurs se composaient de milliers de trous, peut-être des fenêtres ou des zones de tirs, un peu comme les tourelles d'un donjon. Plus on montait vers le sommet, plus le rayon de la forteresse diminuait et tout en haut, un minuscule château comparé au reste de l'édifice surplombait la ville.

Je reconnus soudain cette abomination et je me mis à trembler. C'était la même forteresse menaçante que dans mon rêve avec June !

Je me tournai vers elle, et mon amie l'avait également reconnue car elle était livide. Tout autour de nous, les spectateurs commençaient à paniquer et à vouloir sortir du stade à tout prix en luttant contre la sécurité. Miyako, Laura, Alan et Darksky se joignirent à nous, sidérés –excepté Darksky – et je remarquai au passage l'absence de Saya. Etait-ce la cause du comportement étrange de Darksky ?

-Hélios, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama Laura, affolée.

-On dirait bien que les démons ont décidé d'accélérer la prophétie ; grogna ce dernier en fonçant les sourcils.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas prêts ! Ripostai-je. Comment est-ce que nous sommes censés leur faire face ?

-Justement, c'est un coup de maitre Angéla ; me répondit Sherry. Nous pensions qu'ils s'en tiendraient à la prophétie mais en forçant ainsi les choses, ils nous prennent totalement au dépourvu…J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons pas de taille contre eux…

-Nous ne sommes pas encore finis ! Rétorqua Drago. Nous nous sommes entrainés pendant trois mois, rien n'est perdu ! S'ils sont là avant l'heure, cela signifie qu'ils n'ont pas récupéré la totalité de leurs pouvoirs, nous avons encore une chance !

-J'espère vraiment que tu dis vrai Drago, parce que j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec un certain démon des ténèbres moi ; s'écria Miyako en serrant le poing.

Un rire grave retentit dans les airs et un éclair déchira le ciel devenu noir de nuages d'orage tandis qu'un vent violent se leva. Soudain, un rayon de lumière émana de la citadelle et quatre formes apparurent. De loin, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'humains portant des capes, mais je savais que ce n'était pas simplement les serviteurs cette fois-ci.

-Ce sont eux, les démons originels…Murmura Serena.

Ils étaient là, nos ultimes adversaires, les frères de Gariatron, ceux qui étaient censés détruire ce monde : les démons originels. Je les regardais descendre lentement dans ce rayon de lumière en tremblant comme une feuille malgré moi. Tous les spectateurs ou presque avaient réussi à s'enfuir. J'espérai sincèrement que Maya et Ambres s'en étaient sorties elles aussi…

Les démons touchèrent enfin le sol après quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité d'attente. Tous les quatre portaient la même cape et seule la couleur permettait de les différencier. C'était le genre de cape que les vampires portent dans les films, avec un col relevé et pointu entourant leur cou et descendant jusqu'à leurs pieds, cachant tout leur corps. Leurs têtes étaient, quant à elles, cachées par une capuche qui nous empêchait de distinguer leur visage. J'étais déjà prête à invoquer Athéna pour repousser les créatures mais elles ne nous attaquèrent pas et se contentèrent de nous fixer – ou du moins j'imaginais qu'elles nous fixaient derrière leurs capuches.

Aucun d'entre nous n'osait les attaquer en premier ne connaissant pas leur puissance, même Hélios, l'homme réfléchissant le moins sur cette terre, gardait ses distances.

Finalement, le démon à la cape rouge s'avança et enleva sa capuche nous laissant voir un visage totalement…humain. Oui, c'était un simple humain en chair et en os que nous avions en face de nous et non pas un horrible monstre. Son visage était long et fin et ses longs cheveux gris étaient tirés en arrière et retombaient sur ses épaules, nous laissant voir un front sans aucune ride. Ses minuscules yeux rouges nous fixaient, sans émotion, comme s'ils étaient dénués de vie et ses pupilles en croissant de lune étaient certainement le seul indice qui me permettait de dire qu'il n'était pas humain. Il se mit alors à parler d'une voix lente et grave :

-Mon nom est Pyros, démon originel des flammes ; déclara-t-il. Mes frères et moi avons été emprisonnés contre notre gré il y a des millénaires de cela. Nous sommes à présent de retour pour accomplir ce que nous avons commencé jadis.

-Détruire le monde ? Si vous pensez que nous allons vous laisser faire ; l'interrompit June d'un ton tranchant.

-Détruire…ce monde ? Répéta Pyros, légèrement surpris. Au contraire, nous allons le protéger.

-Comment vous croire alors que Gariatron a essayé de tous nous tuer l'année dernière ! M'écriai-je à mon tour, interdite par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le démon à la cape verte s'avança et sa capuche tomba également. Contrairement à Pyros, il paraissait relativement jeune, autour de la vingtaine. Sa coiffure était telle que ses cheveux verts, hérissés à l'arrière de son crâne, tombaient sur son front et masquaient son œil droit, ne nous laissant voir que le gauche d'où émanait du malice…ou bien de la folie dans le vert émeraude de son iris.

-Les humains n'ont pas changé à ce que je vois, toujours à juger avant de connaître. Simplement parce que Gariatron est notre frère, vous faites de nous les méchants, c'est amusant en y pensant !

Le démon se mit à rire follement avant de se faire arrêter par Pyros.

-Allons Typhos, tu sais que tout est de sa faute après tout, il est le seul à blâmer.

-Quel imbécile celui là ; cracha Typhos.

-Si vous ne voulez pas détruire ce monde, pourquoi êtes vous ici aujourd'hui et pourquoi nous avez vous attaqués ces dernières semaines ? Lança Drago.

Le bleu répondit à sa question. C'était un grand homme, barbu, aux rides apparentes sur ses joues, son front et sous ses petits yeux bleus comme l'azur. Un foulard cachait son cou et lui donnait l'air d'un vieil aristocrate d'un autre temps. Il semblait bien plus âgé que ses deux compagnons mais je ne doutais pas qu'il possédait autant de force qu'eux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre nos véritables intentions, vous êtes donc une menace à notre projet.

-Expliquez nous dans ce cas ! Lui ordonna Miyako, perplexe.

-C'est inutile, même en vous expliquant, vous continuerez à vous opposer à nous, comme vos pairs l'ont fait il y a dix mille ans. Restez en dehors de nos projets et vous verrez ce nouveau monde.

-Comme si nous allions rester bien gentiment à attendre alors que vous trafiquez je ne sais quoi dans notre dos ; rétorqua Satoshi. Gariatron nous aurait dit la même chose, nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est !

-Nos projets ne sont pas ceux de Gariatron, il faudra vous le mettre en tête ! Dit le dernier démon.

Ou plutôt la démone car c'était une voix féminine. Lorsqu'elle s'avança à son tour, je pus distinguer son visage. C'était celui d'une femme mature, légèrement plus âgée que terra certainement sans pour autant avoir l'air vieillissante. Ses cheveux bruns formaient une sorte de couronne au sommet de sa tête tandis que deux grandes mèches partaient de chaque côté de ses yeux perçants.

-Nous sommes peut-être des bannis comme lui mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec lui, ni avec Luminion !

Luminion…ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ce nom, Shadow l'avait mentionné et il était, selon la légende, le démon originel de la lumière et pourtant…il ne se trouvait pas ici.

-Tellas, je crois qu'il est inutile de chercher à négocier avec eux ; reprit Pyros. Cette prophétie à laquelle vous attachez tant d'importance humain, savez vous au moins d'où elle vient ? Connaissez vous l'origine de toutes ces soi disant prophéties décidant du sort de ce monde ?

-Armageddon ; murmura Hélios en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est exact, elles ont toutes été créée par Armageddon, un être qui prétend avoir le pouvoir de diriger ce monde, un être qui aurait en ses mains le destin de ce monde, un être qui pourrait être supérieur aux dieux que vous connaissez, un être tout puissant en somme. Mais j'ai une question pour vous, élus des Dieux : acceptez vous votre situation ?

-Notre…situation ? Répéta Serena, confuse.

-Acceptez-vous de savoir que votre destin ne dépend pas de vous mais d'un être supérieur qui commande vos faits et gestes, acceptez vous de ne pas être libres, de n'être que des marionnettes ?

-C'est ridicule ! Riposta Laura violemment. Tous mes choix sont dus à ma propre volonté, si j'ai aidé mon père, ce n'est pas parce que c'était mon destin mais parce que je l'ai choisi !

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous soyons ennemis. Nous, les démons originels, sommes les ennemis du destin. Les dieux, quant à eux, ne sont que les serviteurs de ce destin, se pliant sans broncher à la volonté d'Armageddon.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Qu'est-ce que ce démon essayait de faire ? Nous rallier à sa cause ? Voulait-il que nous rejetions la prophétie pour combattre justement ce destin et ainsi, prouver que nous étions libres ? Ou bien ne racontait-il que des mensonges pour tenter de nous écarter de son chemin et ainsi, avoir le champ libre pour réduire ce monde à sa volonté ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser…Etions nous dans le faux depuis le début nous aussi ?...

-Le destin…n'existe pas…

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Darksky qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Il regardait le sol et serrait fermement le poing, comme s'il était prêt à frapper quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

-Le destin…ne peut pas exister, sinon comment expliquer que Nagisa ait perdu ses parents ? Comment expliquer que Miyako ait perdu son meilleur ami ? Comment expliquer que Saya…que Saya…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglots devant les regards intrigués des démons. Laura tenta de le réconforter mais qu'importe ce qu'elle lui disait, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et continuer à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Je ne savais plus comment réagir, d'autant plus que je ne connaissais même pas l'origine de son mal…

Typhos fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

-Tu penses que le destin n'est qu'une chose derrière laquelle nous nous cachons pour expliquer ce monde ? Malheureusement, il existe bel et bien en la personne d'Armageddon. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de briser ce cycle et c'est de…

-Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Je vais venger Nagisa, Miyako et tout le monde, non pas parce que c'est mon destin, mais parce que je le veux ! Vous souhaitez détruire une chose qui n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'une excuse pour nous écarter et détourner notre attention ! Mais je ne vous laisserai pas détruire l'humanité ! Apparais, Nout, déesse créatrice des Cieux !

Dans le ciel à côté de la grande forteresse, un phénix de lumière apparut et illumina le stade de ses rayons. Darksky avait apparemment fait son choix, celui de combattre les démons tout de même et semblait déterminé à en finir.

Pyros fit un signe à ses compagnons et ajouta :

-Sans surprise, l'humanité s'oppose une fois de plus à nos projets, finalement, Gariatron n'était peut-être pas si stupide que ça.

-Bien, on dirait que ton plan a échoué Pyros ; ricana Typhos en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Nous allons simplement éliminer les éléments perturbateurs puis nous mettrons notre plan en marche.

Le démon des flammes claqua des doigts et toutes les sorties du stade furent immédiatement bloquées par ses serviteurs. Parmi eux, je reconnus Floges, Hurricane, Terra, Kyuryu…et Nagisa en première ligne. Nous étions déjà désavantagés, mais à présent, ils nous surpassaient également en nombre. Je ne savais pas si nous pouvions faire le poids face à eux…

-Elus des dieux, ce choix vous sera fatal car Armageddon vous tuera également ; nous menaça Tellas.

L'instant d'après, les quatre démons disparurent mais la grande citadelle resta à flotter au dessus du stade, indiquant qu'ils étaient toujours là. Mais nous avions à présent un autre problème sur les bras…

-On dirait que c'est à nous de faire le sale boulot encore une fois Floges ! Dit Hurricane à son camarde.

-Sale boulot…C'est une occasion rêvée tu veux dire, cette fois-ci, ils ne s'en sortiront pas…

-J'ai moi aussi une petite vengeance à prendre sur vous sales gamin ! S'écria Terra en pointant Satoshi du doigt. Je vais vous faire payer l'affront de la dernière fois !

-Nous sommes à deux doigts de la renaissance complète de nos maitres, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser interférer d'avantage, élus des dieux ; termina Kyuryu d'un ton menaçant. Il est grand temps que vous tiriez votre révérence, une bonne fois pour toute.

Génial, voilà qu'on passait des démons à leurs serviteurs qui, contrairement à leurs maitres, ne semblaient avoir aucune réticence à nous attaquer…J'étais sur le point d'invoquer Athéna mais June me retint le bras au moment où j'allais poser la carte. Je me tournai vers elle, surprise et elle se contenta de me montrer Darksky qui s'était figé sur place en voyant Nagisa aux côtés de nos ennemis.

Les deux anciens amis se dévisageaient, l'un stupéfait, l'autre le regard vide. Laura, Alan et Miyako affichaient également de drôles de têtes, entre la colère et la surprise. Les voir ainsi fit éclater de rire Hurricane.

-Oh, je n'ai pas encore fait les présentations, quel malpoli je suis : Voici Nagisa, notre nouvelle alliée…mais vous vous connaissez déjà suis-je bête !

-Na…gisa…Murmura Darksky.

Cette dernière se contenta de détourner le regard vers Floges, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire à présent.

-Nagisa, il est temps de nous prouver ta loyauté en tuant tes anciens amis ; lui ordonna ce dernier sans décroiser les bras.

-Nagisa, ne fais pas…Tenta Laura avant de se faire interrompre.

-Apparais, roi immortel des flammes, Garunix ! Hurla la jeune fille brune.

Dans le ciel, un autre phénix surgit et vint faire face à celui de Darksky. Il était nettement plus petit et n'irradiait pas la même puissance, mais il n'en restait pas moins très impressionnant.

Nagisa fit un geste et Garunix se jeta sur Nout, griffes en avant. La déesse n'eut pas le temps de réagir et encaissa le coup avec un rugissement de douleur. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reposer, l'autre phénix repassa à l'attaque, tête la première. Nout s'écrasa dans les gradins dans un fracas abominable tandis que l'oiseau de feu continuait à voler fièrement, sans aucune égratignure.

-Darksky, qu'est-ce que tu attends espèce d'abruti, fais quelque chose ! Le somma Miyako.

-Qu…Quoi ? Lui répondit Darksky comme sortant d'un rêve éveillé.

Son amie aux cheveux comme les flammes soupira et invoqua un monstre pour toute réponse.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux Nagisa, soyons ennemies ! Chevalier Céleste, descends sur terre pour mettre un terme à ce conflit : Delteros !

A ses côtés apparut un chevalier en armure bleue et or, scintillant comme une constellation dans la nuit. Il s'élança vers le phénix, l'épée pointée devant lui mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par un gigantesque oiseau vert chevauché par Hurricane.

-Oh, pas si vite ma jolie, je suis là moi aussi. Eguls, tempête de gusto !

Le guerrier fut repoussé et contraint à rester au sol. Miyako fit la grimace devant son impuissance. C'est à ce moment que je décidai de me joindre au combat et cette fois-ci, June ne me retint pas.

-Athéna, attaque ce piaf et…

-Abyssgaios, élimine moi ces gêneurs ; me coupa Kyuryu.

Avant même que la guerrière ne puisse lever son arme, un affreux homme poisson lui barra la route. Elle recula d'un pas et tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups de griffes qu'il lui assénait en chaine. J'étais moi aussi immobilisée et Nout était toujours à terre, à la merci des flammes de Garunix et Darksky, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, tétanisé par la peur de blesser Nagisa ou trop choqué pour agir.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur Hélios et ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air grave. Je ne lui avais encore rien demandé mais je savais ce que je devais faire. Si nous voulions gagner ce combat, il n'était pas question de faire dans la dentelle.

-J'active la carte Fusion parfaite ! Hurlai-je en la brandissant dans les airs.

Les yeux de Kyuryu s'agrandirent de surprise et il recula d'un pas.

-Fusion…parfaite tu dis ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Athéna, il est temps !

La guerrière me regarda dans les yeux et une puissante aura lumineuse l'entoura, faisant reculer l'homme poisson de Kyuryu. Son armure disparut pour faire place à une légère tunique blanche et pourpre tandis qu'un bouclier mauve apparut à son bras gauche et à un son doit, son épée se changea en sceptre. Des ailes de lumière surgirent dans son dos et elle s'envola à la rescousse de Nout. Lorsque je bougeai le bras et pointai Garunix avec un sceptre imaginaire, Athéna fit la même chose et elle percuta le grand oiseau de feu qui voltigea quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Hurla Kyuryu. Abyssgaios, occupe toi de cette fauteuse de troubles…

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'un grand dragon violet se plaça entre sa créature et moi, chevauché par Drago.

-Ola, pas si vite mon poisson, que dirais-tu d'affronter le dragon éclipse parfait plutôt qu'une jeune fille sans défense ?

-Je ne suis pas sans défense je te signale ! Rétorquai-je en rougissant. Mais…merci quand même…

Terra entra dans la partie à ce moment là en invoquant son raton laveur. Je serrai les dents. S'il reproduisait les pouvoirs du dragon éclipse parfait, ce combat risquait de prendre un tournant radicalement différent…

-Sandayu, mon petit, regarde ce que je t'ai amené, un gros dragon ; dit-elle à son monstre en riant. Vole-lui ses pouvoirs et…

-Fusion Parfaite activée ! Brise tes chaines et renais d'entre les morts, Trishula, perfection de la barrière de glace ! Hurla soudain Laura en brandissant sa carte.

Je focalisai mon regard sur elle. Pourquoi n'étais-je même pas étonnée qu'elle maitrise elle aussi cette invocation ? Son Dragon de glace illuminait le ciel d'une lumière bleue azur si puissante qu'elle faisait presque de l'ombre à Nout et Garunix. Je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire cela, c'était comme si tout son corps reflétait l'espoir, la renaissance après la corruption…

Trishula rugit et déclencha une tempête de neige qui déstabilisa Sandayu et l'empêcha de voler les pouvoirs de Drago. Laura me fit un signe m'encourageant à aller rejoindre Darksky pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Terra et Kyuryu avec Drago. Miyako était toujours aux prises avec l'oiseau d'Hurricane, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'aider pour le moment, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait pouvoir se débrouiller sans moi.

Je ne me fis pas prier et je filai aider mon ami qui faisait toujours face à Nagisa. Lorsque je fus assez proche de lui, je le pris par le col et lui assénai une puissante gifle qui le tira de sa torpeur.

-Darksky, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, ton monstre est en train de se faire massacrer !

-Saya…Pourquoi…

-Qu'est-ce que…ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle, où qu'elle soit !

-Tu ne comprends pas Angéla, Saya était la seule…elle était la seule à…

J'en avais assez de l'entendre. Je rassemblais mes forces et je le forçai à se mettre debout et à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Darksky, quoiqu'elle t'ait fait, ça n'aura aucune importance si tu meurs ici et maintenant ! Athéna retient Garunix pour le moment, mais…

Je me retournai brusquement, pressentant un danger et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Juste derrière moi, Floges et son monstre s'apprêtaient à m'attaquer. J'eus tout juste le temps de bondir sur le côté pour esquiver l'épée du roi tigre mais Darksky n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Roi tigre, cet avorton est à toi !

Il abattit son épée sur mon ami mais cette dernière fut stoppée au dernier moment par une force invisible. Le dragon fantomatique de June apparut soudain, bloquant l'arme avec ses ailes.

-Angéla, je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps, dépêche toi…Me dit-elle en grimaçant.

-June, où sont Hélios, Alan, Satoshi et Serena ?

-Ils essaient de briser les lignes des démons pour ouvrir une sortie.

Je levai la tête et effectivement, je vis le Dragon hiératique d'Atum entouré d'une centaine d'ennemis au loin, avec Hélios, les jumeaux et Alan à ses pieds. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'eux. Il fallait sauver Darksky en priorité.

Le dragon de June rugit et repoussa le roi tigre qui tituba avant de s'écraser sous les rugissements de colère de Floges. Si je voulais le sauver, je devais tout d'abord me débarrasser de Garunix.

-Athéna, finissons-en !

Alors que le phénix de Nagisa allait asséner un coup de griffe à mon monstre, je levai le bras gauche pour parer l'attaque avec le bouclier et j'enchainai avec un mouvement du bras droit qui planta le sceptre d'Athéna juste devant le cœur de l'oiseau de feu.

-Et maintenant, Disparais, Perfect Light Beam !

A cette distance, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et prit l'attaque sans pouvoir la contrer. Il poussa un cri déchirant les cieux avant de se transformer en cendres. Au même moment, Nagisa mit la main sur son cœur et grimaça. Cela devait nous permettre de gagner un peu de temps déjà…

Athéna changea de cible et vint s'interposer entre le roi tigre et nous.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de jouer avec vous maintenant !

-Et nous donc ; rétorquai-je d'un ton supérieur. Athéna, on remet ça, Perfect Light beam !

Le rayon de lumière fusa vers le monstre de Floges lorsque soudain, la terre trembla et déstabilisa Athéna qui manqua sa cible. Le tonnerre gronda, le vent se mit à souffler, un éclair noir fendit le ciel et un rire grave s'éleva. Les serviteurs des démons cessèrent immédiatement leurs attaques et leurs regards se tournèrent vers le centre du stade où une sorte de tornade semblaient se former.

-Qu'est-ce que…Floges, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore !

-Ceci…ne relève pas de nous…me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Un autre éclair tomba sur le stade et nous éblouit quelques instants. Lorsqu'il disparut, trois personnes venaient d'apparaître à l'endroit même où l'éclair venait de frapper.

-Non…ce n'est…pas possible…murmura Laura en avançant d'un pas, les larmes aux yeux.

Le plus grand homme releva la tête et mon sang se glaça. Il portait un masque d'or lui couvrant l'œil gauche et son autre œil était comme ceux des démons, la pupille en croissant de lune. Son grand manteau, avec des plumes noires au niveau des épaules, lui donnait vraiment l'air d'un grand oiseau, combiné avec ses cheveux hérissés sur sa tête. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment changé par rapport à la dernière fois où il était venu nous rendre visite et j'aurais préféré ne pas le revoir de sitôt…

-Qui va là ? Le menaça Kyuryu. Qui que vous soyez, si vous vous mettez en travers de notre route, nous vous éliminerons !

Le nouveau venu esquissa un sourire et, d'un ample geste de la main, envoya un rayon noir sur le vieil homme et le toucha de plein fouet. Les autres serviteurs des démons braquèrent leurs monstres sur lui mais il prit la parole.

-Quel accueil. Je savais que vous ne l'aimiez pas, mais j'ignorai que c'était à ce point.

-Toi…tu es…Chuchota Hurricane, horrifié.

L'homme s'inclina et se présenta d'une voix doucereuse.

-C'est exact, je suis Shadow, le voile des ténèbres devant recouvrir ce monde et accessoirement, l'hôte du plus puissant d'entre des vôtres, j'ai nommé Gariatron, le démon originel des ténèbres.


	35. Chapitre 24: Luminion

_**Chapitre 24 : Luminion**_

-Alors Saya, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? Demandai-je sévèrement à la jeune fille blonde

Ma meilleure amie n'osa pas croiser mon regard et baissa les yeux. En temps normal, je ne lui aurais pas demandé plus d'explications, mais la situation ne me le permettait plus, il fallait que je connaisse la vérité sur son retour au début de cette année.

-Saya ! Répétai-je plus durement.

-Je…Je ne peux rien te dire Darksky, je suis désolée…Me répondit-elle d'une petite voix où se mélangeaient peur et remords.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça Saya ! Ton pouvoir, cette Iori, la citadelle originelle, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais rien du tout sur les démons !

Après un instant de silence, mon ancienne partenaire releva le regard et me fixa avec ses yeux bleus comme l'azur, des yeux bleus emplis de tristesse.

-Darksky, les démons sont proches, ces jours de paix sont sur le point de prendre fin…

-Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? M'étranglai-je. Si tu sais quelque chose, je t'en supplie, dis le nous !

-Si Laura est la clé permettant à Gariatron de revenir sur terre, je suis celle qui fera renaitre Luminion dans ce monde !

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre en entendant cela et je me figeai sur place, incapable de réagir à cette révélation. Je ne savais même pas s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau problème ou d'une aide potentiel, mais une chose était sûre, je venais d'apprendre quelque chose que Saya ne voulait absolument pas divulguer.

-Lu…Luminion tu dis ? Le démon originel de l'éclat ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour le monde et pour toi Saya ?

-Je suis désolée…mais nos routes se séparent ici, je dois préparer le retour du roi de la lumière. C'est un adieu Darksky, n'essaie pas de me retrouver…

Avant même que je n'aie pu lui demander plus d'explications, elle s'enfuit en courant, me laissant planté dans ce couloir vide, seul, avec encore plus de questions qu'avant, avec le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important, avec immense vide dans le cœur…

Je revins dans la salle de préparation, sans mon amie et Miyako me passa un savon puisqu'elle était censée prendre part à la finale ce jour-ci, finale qui était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations après cette histoire. Je ne sais même plus comment elle s'est terminée, ai-je gagné ? Ai-je perdu ? Je n'en sais rien, mais au moment où Angéla allait jouer, une immense citadelle est apparue dans le ciel et les démons en sont sortis. En les voyant, toute la colère et la frustration accumulées en moi depuis le matin ressortirent. Je n'écoutai même pas ce qu'ils avaient à dire et j'invoquai Nout. Je voulais simplement passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose. Ce luminion m'avait pris Saya, comme Gariatron m'avait pris Laura et Floges Nagisa ! J'en avais assez, je voulais en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

Cependant, ma résolution vacilla lorsque Nagisa apparut aux côtés des démons et m'attaqua. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je me battais. Je pensais que mes amies avaient été trainées de force dans ces histoires, mais Nagisa semblait réellement déterminée à en finir avec nous…

Mais pour Saya, c'était différent. Elle était la seule à m'avoir accepté par le passé, elle a toujours été là pour moi aussi depuis son retour, et maintenant, elle n'était plus là…je ne pouvais pas le concevoir.

-Darksky, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, ton monstre est en train de se faire massacrer ! Me hurla Angéla alors que nous étions au milieu du champ de bataille.

-Saya…Pourquoi…Continuai-je à répéter en boucle dans ma tête et à voix haute…

-Qu'est-ce que…ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle, où qu'elle soit !

-Tu ne comprends pas Angéla, Saya était la seule…elle était la seule à…

Elle était la seule à être toujours restée à mes côtés…

La foudre me tira de mes pensées et je vis Shadow et ses deux sous-fifres au centre du stade, entouré par les serviteurs des démons qui lui lançaient des regards hostiles. Shadow, le père de Laura, certainement l'homme le plus dangereux de ce monde, se trouvait devant nous, mais cela ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Je focalisai cependant tout de même mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi à présent.

-Toi…tu es…Chuchota Hurricane, horrifié.

Shadow s'inclina et lui répondit :

-C'est exact, je suis Shadow, le voile des ténèbres devant recouvrir ce monde et accessoirement, l'hôte du plus puissant d'entre des vôtres, j'ai nommé Gariatron, le démon originel des ténèbres.

-Gariatron est ici ? Tu es-tu fou Shadow ? Lui lança Terra, les yeux ronds.

-Mais ma chère Terra, quel est le mal à cela ? Vos maitres savent pertinemment qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre Gariatron. Le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter serait Luminion…mais suis-je bête, il vous a quitté lui aussi !

La jeune femme se figea en grimaçant. Alors comme ça Luminion était le seul à pouvoir arrêter son opposé ? C'était donc en pressentant cela que Saya était partie…Mais si elle le savait, pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas dit ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à me cacher autant de choses ?!

-Que nous veux-tu Shadow ? Lui demanda Floges avec mépris.

-Je suis venu faire ce que vos maitres n'ont pas le courage de faire évidemment !

-C'est à dire ? Continua Floges, méfiant.

Shadow éclata de rire et se tourna vers Bakura. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur la figure de se dernier et il sorti son disque de duel.

-très chers serviteurs des démons, laissez moi vous présenter ma dernière créature, la dernière évolution de la créature du chaos, j'ai nommé Diabound Synchro Kernel !

Je reconnus le monstre à la queue de serpent qui avait attaqué Marie dans le parc et apparemment, Hélios ne mentait pas, il avait effectivement absorbé les pouvoirs du dragon de ma sœur et était encore plus moche qu'avant. Même les serviteurs des démons reculèrent devant ce monstre hideux.

-J'imagine que vous devinez la suite ? Diabound, attaque !

Au même moment, Laura s'interposa entre nous et son père et l'homme masqué écarquilla son seul œil visible avant de stopper l'attaque du monstre de son serviteur. Un silence pensant s'installa entre le père et la fille.

-Lau…Laura, c'est bien toi ? Murmura Shadow d'une voix faible.

-Papa…qu'as-tu fait ? Rétorqua Laura d'une voix dans laquelle se lisait tout le regret du monde. Je croyais que tu avais compris, je croyais que tu avais enfin réalisé tes erreurs, alors pourquoi fais-tu ça aujourd'hui ?

-Laura…Ne trouves-tu pas que ce destin est cruel ma fille ? Nos voilà à nouveau ennemis contre notre gré.

-Je l'ai déjà dit aux démons, je ne crois pas au destin ! Tu cherches simplement une excuse pour justifier tes actes !

-Le destin existe, et c'est dans le but de l'exterminer que j'ai passé un nouvel accord avec Gariatron, pour que plus jamais nous ne soyons forcés à faire de telles choses.

-Je ne te crois pas, tu veux simplement assouvir ta vengeance ! J'ai cru que tu avais changé mais tu es resté le même homme aveuglé par la rage et la haine !

-Lau…Laura bégaya son père qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réaction.

-Cette fois-ci, je ne ferai pas la même erreur qu'autrefois et je t'arrêterai avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Trishula !

Le dragon de glace apparut dans le dos de Laura et rugit si fort qu'il en fit trembler les fondations du stade.

-Tsss, quelle perte de temps rétorqua Bakura. Diabound Synchro Kernel, débarrasse toi de ce gêneur !

-Attends Bakura non !

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ignora l'ordre de son maitre et lança son monstre à l'assaut du dragon de Laura. Ce dernier esquiva facilement l'attaque et répliqua par un tir de glace qui toucha sa cible dans le mille. Le gros monstre blanc s'écrasa au sol en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière.

C'est alors que l'autre garçon aux côtés de Shadow entra en scène et invoqua un monstre à l'aura sombre.

-A mon tour de m'amuser, Apparais, Numéro 39 : Dystopie !

A l'arrivée de ce monstre, je vis Angéla se redresser derrière moi et elle envoya Athéna à l'assaut du nouveau venu sans aucune autre forme de sommation. Les serviteurs des démons reprirent également leurs esprits mais se concentrèrent désormais sur Shadow qui venait d'invoquer Drakon, tous, sauf Nagisa qui me faisait toujours face.

-Darksky, je n'en ai…pas fini avec toi…Garunix !

Dans un éclat de lumière qui balaya tout sur son passage, le phénix revint d'entre les morts et me fit face à nouveau. Mais…je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer. J'avais promis de ramener Nagisa dans le club une fois toute cette histoire terminée et une seule attaque de Nout aurait pu la tuer ou la blesser gravement…

-Pousse-toi de la incapable me dit Miyako en se plaçant devant moi avec son monstre.

Je m'étalai par terre et la fille aux cheveux de flammes me dévisagea avec mépris.

-Tu es vraiment pitoyable, tu le sais ça ?

-Co…Comment ?

-Tu laisses tes émotions prendre le dessus alors que nous sommes en pleine bataille. Peu importe où est Saya en ce moment et peu importe qui nous affrontons, que ce soit Nagisa ou Shadow, tu ne peux tout simplement pas te permettre de te laisser aller !

-Mais Miyako, je…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Darksky ! Soit tu nous aides, soit tu prends tes jambes à ton cou et tu disparais de ma vue immédiatement !

Sans plus attendre, elle lança son monstre à l'assaut de Garunix en me laissant au sol. Je savais que Miyako avait raison, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à attaquer Nagisa… Je voyais le phénix et le chevalier s'échanger des coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Etait-ce vraiment le souhait de Nagisa de se battre à mort ainsi, elle qui avait souffert plus que n'importe qui durant la guerre ?...

Hélios, June, Drago, Satoshi, Serena, Alan, ils essayaient tous de repousser les sbires des démons pour nous permettre de nous échapper vivants de cet enfer pendant que les serviteurs se battaient contre Shadow. J'étais le seul à ne rien faire alors que j'avais entrainé tout le monde dans cette histoire en acceptant la création du club avec Saya.

Non, je ne pouvais pas continuer à me lamenter éternellement. Saya m'avait trahi, nous avait trahis pour s'allier à Luminion tout comme Nagisa avait décidé de passer un pacte avec Floges, mais je ne devais pas me laisser influencer !

Je me relevai et fis signe à Miyako qui me regarda avec étonnement.

-Pousse toi de la Miyako, il est temps que je rentre en scène !

-Oh, monsieur le pleurnichard a enfin décidé d'arrêter de pleurer sur son sort ? C'est pas trop tôt je dois dire.

-Nout, c'est à nous, Divine Flare !

La carte de ma mère scintilla lorsque l'oiseau de feu se releva et prit son envol haut dans les cieux, droit vers la citadelle originelle qui planait au dessus de nos têtes.

-Anéantis cette forteresse de malheur !

Alors que mon monstre entouré d'un feu ardent était presque arrivé à la base de la sombre forteresse, quelque chose brilla un peu plus haut et tira un rayon de lumière qui stoppa net le phénix divin et le fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

-Nout…Murmurai-je, abasourdi.

-Quelle puissance, détruire une carte divine comme ça, c'est inconcevable…Continua Miyako, tout aussi choquée.

-Darksky, tu as été assez fou pour t'attaquer à la citadelle, tu vas en payer le prix ! Cria Nagisa.

Garunix lança une rafale de flammes droit dans ma direction alors que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et je n'avais plus rien pour me protéger. Je mis simplement ma main devant mes yeux par réflexe, même si je savais que c'était totalement inutile et que j'allais brûler vif mais j'étais pétrifié par la peur et surtout sidéré que Nagisa ait pu faire cela…

-Baxia, arrête ces flammes ! Cosmic light !

Je levai immédiatement le regard, illuminé par une lueur d'espoir. Quelqu'un se tenait en haut des gradins, quelqu'un possédant le deck légendaire. Je ne pouvais pas voir de qui il s'agissait à cause de l'éclat du à l'attaque mais il n'y avait aucun doute, il ne pouvait s'agir que de...

-Sa…Saya ?

La lumière se dissipa et mon excitation aussi. Ce n'était pas Saya qui venait de me sauver la vie mais Iori dont l'écharpe volant sous l'onde de choc de l'impact se confondait avec une queue de cheval. Elle regardait Nagisa avec étonnement, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir du côté des démons, mais je devais me faire des idées, elle ne la connaissait même pas après tout…

La jeune fille mystérieuse sauta des gradins et vint s'interposer entre mon ancienne amie et moi, son disque de duel au bras et le monstre de Saya devant elle.

-Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi grommela-t-elle. Je vais avoir beaucoup à faire…

-Iori…Comment cela se fait-il que tu aies le deck de Saya ? Lui demanda Miyako tout aussi surprise que moi.

-Vous vous soucierez des détails plus tard présidente Hikari…euh, je veux dire Miyako. Pour le moment, j'active la capacité spéciale de Baxia qui va nous débarrasser définitivement de ce phénix immortel ! Aller mon dragon, renvoie le d'où il vient !

Le monstre de Iori scintilla à nouveau et Garunix disparut instantanément sans laisser de traces, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Nagisa se contenta de froncer les sourcils, elle avait si souvent vu cette capacité que cela ne l'impressionnait même plus et elle tourna les talons. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, je tentai de lui poser une dernière question :

-Nagisa, dis-moi…est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Sacrifier ce monde pour revoir tes parents et ton frère ?

-Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire, alors oui, je le ferai et j'éliminerai tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route, y compris toi Darksky.

-Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler Nagisa ? Rétorquai-je. Penses-tu vraiment que tes parents voudraient…

-Silence ! M'interrompit-elle d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'est bien trop facile de faire parler les morts ! Tu ne connais pas ma famille, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais pas à quel point nous avons été manipulés ! Même ce vieil homme qui se prétendait être notre camarade, c'est entièrement de sa faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui !

-Tu es complètement folle Nagisa répliqua Miyako. Les morts doivent rester où ils sont…Peu importe à quel point on voudrait les avoir à nouveau à nos côtés…

Miyako serra un pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou et son regard se voila. Je savais parfaitement à quel point il devait lui être difficile de reconnaître la mort de Dan une nouvelle fois. Mais Nagisa ne sembla pas avoir entendu car elle tourna simplement les talons avant de disparaître dans une lumière rouge comme le sang. A ce moment, je compris une chose : Nous avions définitivement perdu notre amie et Nagisa ne reviendrait jamais dans le club de duel…

Iori se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard compatissant.

-Pap…je veux dire Darksky, même si tout s'effondre autour de toi, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Si le soleil ne peut réchauffer le cœur gelé d'une personne, alors peut-être que la chaleur d'un proche pourra le faire…

-Merci d'essayer de me réconforter Iori, mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Ah oui, vraiment ?

-Saya et Nagisa nous ont quittés, c'est un fait, mais nous sommes toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne pourra effacer le passé donc il ne me reste qu'à me tourner vers l'avenir et espérer qu'il sera meilleur.

-Effacer le passé…effacer les larmes de papa…Murmura la jeune fille d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire, je pensais à…un film que j'ai vu récemment ! Oui, un magnifique film ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, aidons plutôt Laura et les autres à passer !

-Je me charge des sbires, vous, allez aider Angéla et Laura ! Nous ordonna Miyako.

Elle se précipita vers Hélios et les autres et nous laissa tous les deux. Iori me sourit légèrement avant de replonger dans le chaos de la bataille. Quant à moi, en voyant Laura en difficulté, je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus et je volai à sa rescousse.

-Laura ! Lui criai-je tout en invoquant ma deuxième carte divine : Geb.

Mon amie se retourna et s'écarta aussitôt pour faire place à mon immense lézard aux griffes plus acérées que des couteaux et plus longues que le corps d'un humain. Il se jeta sur le Diabound et l'envoya sur l'un des murs du stade avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre qui était son adversaire. Bakura Jura en le voyant surgir.

-Encore un Dieu ! Je commence à en avoir assez de vos petits tours misérables humains. Je suis Zorc l'obscur, créateur de royaume des ombres et je vais…

-Pour l'instant mon gros, tu es coincé dans ce corps humain je te rappelle, donc les menaces, ça sera pour une autre fois rétorqua Laura en renvoyant Trishula à l'assaut.

Le grand dragon de glace se plaça aux côtés de Geb et Bakura recula d'un pas. Son monstre ne faisait pas le poids face à un monstre parfait et un dieu égyptien. Mais, alors que nous allions lui porter le coup de grâce, une explosion bien plus puissante que les autres retentit et je me retournai immédiatement.

J'eus du mal à croire ce que je voyais. Terra, Kyuryu et Floges étaient à terre et seul Hurricane tenaient encore tête à Shadow et Drakon. Mais il était en piteux état. Tous ses habits étaient déchirés, tout son visage était parsemé d'égratignures et une grosse tache rouge ressortait en dessous de sa manche droite. Le père de Laura, au contraire, ne semblait même pas être essoufflé.

-Allons bon, c'est tout ce dont sont capables les serviteurs des démons ? Je suis vraiment déçu, moi qui m'attendais à un véritable combat.

-Ce n'est pas fini Shadow ! Daigusto Eguls, anéantis ce dragon avec ta tempête de gusto !

-Pitoyable, vos simples monstres ne peuvent venir à bout de Drakon !

Le dieu maléfique de Shadow prit son envol et évita l'attaque du monstre d'hurricane puis se plaça juste derrière lui si rapidement que le serviteur de Typhos n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le dragon noir ouvrit la bouche et une gerbe de flammes sombres sortirent et détruisirent l'oiseau vert avant de se précipiter droit sur Hurricane.

-Trishula ! S'écria soudain Laura.

Contre toute attente, le dragon de glace stoppa l'attaque de Drakon en repliant simplement ses ailes autour de son corps, protégeant ainsi Hurricane qui n'en revenait pas.

-Pour…pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-il, confus.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour vous protéger, je veux simplement rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celui qui prétend être mon père !

-Lau…Laura…Murmura Shadow en tremblant.

-Trishula, perfection de la barrière de glace, Ultimate Ice beam !

-Drakon, esquive, vite !

Mais il était trop tard et l'attaque du dragon de Laura atteignit sa cible. Le monstre de Shadow hurla de douleur en s'écrasant au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant et soulevant un épais nuage de poussière.

-Finissons-en !

-Non…je…je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas riposter sans blesser Laura…je ne peux…

Le rayon glacé percuta Drakon et ce dernier explosa dans un millier d'étoiles noires. Shadow fut propulsé à l'autre bout du stade et s'écrasa dans les tribunes. Bakura vola à son secours mais, lorsqu'il réapparut, il semblait changé. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat noir et il était entouré d'une aura bien plus sombre.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux Laura…alors je te l'offre…

-Mai…Maitre, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Chers Elus, vous pensiez être les seuls à posséder un pouvoir dépassant les Dieux eux-mêmes ? Vous vous trompiez si tel est le cas !

Hélios se arriva à nos côtés au même moment accompagné de son dragon hiératique parfait et grimaça, ce qui signifiait que quelque de vraiment mauvais allait arriver… Shadow se mit à rire et ajouta une carte à sa main. Je déglutis en pensant au pire.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible…Murmura l'ex roi, les yeux ronds.

-Vous possédez la fusion parfaite ? A la bonne heure, laissez moi vous présenter mon arme suprême : J'active la carte Magie Fusion Néant !

-Fusion…néant ? Vous dites ? Répétai-je espérant avoir mal entendu.

L'air autour de Shadow se mit à tourbillonner, le ciel, déjà sombre, s'obscurcit encore d'avantage, comme lors de l'apparition de Gariatron l'année passée et le vent devint glacial, dénué de toute chaleur. Un gouffre béant se forma aux pieds du père de Laura tandis que ce dernier jubilait. Les combats cessèrent et tous se tournèrent vers le trou noir en formation. La plupart des sbires des Démons ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent. A ma gauche, je vis Angéla repousser son adversaire et regarder dans notre direction, les yeux emplis de crainte. Même Geb rugit, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma peur.

-Toi le destructeur de tout ce qui existe dans cet univers, prête moi ta puissance et ne faisons plus qu'un seul et unique être capable d'anéantir la création : Void Fusion ! Absorbe tout, Darkness Shadow, Maitre Dragon du néant !

Du gouffre noir surgirent deux yeux blancs immaculés, certainement le blanc le plus pur que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Puis vint un corps, plus sombre que la nuit. Le corps de ce dragon ne semblait pas fait de chair et d'os, mais d'une matière entre la roche nue et le métal, exactement comme la surface d'un astéroïde. Sur son long cou scintillaient de nombreuses tâches bleu ciel et son torse était recouvert d'une sorte de toile violette. Ses griffes quant à elles, étaient plus fines que celles de Geb mais également bien plus tranchantes. Pour ajouter encore des éléments à ce tableau monstrueux, la créature du néant devait mesurer au moins cinq mètres de hauts pour dix mètres de long. Je pensais avoir vu le diable en la personne de Gariatron, et bien je me trompais. Ce monstre était, sans aucun doute, la chose la plus terrifiante de l'univers…

-Admirez chers élus, le pouvoir que vous n'obtiendrez jamais, la fusion entre un démon originel et le plus puissant des esprits de duel de monstres !

-Shadow, qu'as-tu fait ! Lui cria Hélios, tout aussi terrorisé que nous.

-J'ai fait ce que tu n'as jamais osé faire mon pauvre Hélios, j'ai franchi le pas que même toi, tu n'as jamais pu franchir, celui de ne faire qu'un avec Gariatron !

-Tu es fou, nous ne pouvons pas supporter une telle puissance…

-Toi peut-être non, mais avec ce nouveau corps, j'en ai les capacités, et je vais te le prouver tout de suite ! Darkness Shadow, montre ta puissance à ces misérables, Absolute Zero !

Le dragon des ténèbres ouvrit la bouche et un rayon de lumière intense en sorti, comme si une étoile prenait naissance entre ses dents. J'ordonnai à Geb de s'interposer entre nous pour nous protéger de son attaque mais je ne savais pas si cela était suffisant…

Cependant contre tout attente, au dernier moment, il leva la tête et lança son attaque droit sur la forteresse des démons. Comme pour Nout, elle répliqua, mais sa contre attaque ne sembla n'avoir aucun effet et fut tout bonnement balayée par le rayon de lumière. Ce dernier continua son ascension jusqu'au sommet de la forteresse où il heurta un bouclier invisible et où il fut néanmoins stoppé, non sans laisser une profonde marque sur les murs de pierre.

Aucun d'entre nous n'en revenait, et surtout pas Hurricane qui posa un genou au sol, comme si voir une telle puissance avait aspiré ses dernières forces. Je regardais maintenant non plus avec crainte le dragon de Shadow, mais avec effroi. Nout avait été balayée par les défenses de la citadelle. Lui, venait de balayer ces mêmes défenses.

Hélios serrait les dents, Laura était blême, Drago avait la main sur son disque de duel, prêt à se battre, Angéla était à terre, subjuguée par tant de puissance, Miyako tremblait comme une feuille, Alan se cachait derrière l'un des piliers et Satoshi tenait dans ses bras sa sœur, terrifiée. Seule Iori avait gardé son sang froid et faisait toujours face à l'homme le plus puissant sur cette terre, soit par courage, soit par inconscience de la situation. Nous…ne pouvions pas vaincre cette chose…

-Comprenez-vous maintenant quelle puissance je détiens ? Une puissance au delà de celle des dieux, au delà de celle des démons, au delà de celle de la fusion parfaite, au delà même de celle d'Armageddon…Je suis inarrêtable !

-N'en sois pas si sûr Shadow…Ou devrais-je dire, Gariatron, démon originel des ténèbres.

Cette voix…non, cette fois il n'y avait aucun doute, je la reconnaissais entre mille ! Je me retournai vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots en même temps que Shadow et mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Saya était là, juste derrière nous, son disque de duel à la main et activé, accompagnée d'un monstre que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il s'agissait d'un grand dragon d'or aux ailes blanches et recouvertes de plumes plus blanches que la neige. Il faisait presque la même taille que l'atrocité de notre ennemi et il irradiait une telle lumière qu'il rayonnait à travers les ténèbres de Gariatron, comme une étoile brillant dans l'espace. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais je savais pertinemment qui était cette nouvelle créature.

-To…Toi ? Hurla Shadow…ou bien Gariatron, fou de rage.

-Mes amis dit Hélios en souriant, je vous présente le plus grand ennemi de Gariatron, Luminion, démon originel de l'éclat en personne.

Luminion…C'était donc lui qui m'avait pris Saya ? Je ne pouvais me l'expliquer mais à ce moment-là, j'aurais préféré affronter le Dragon de Shadow plutôt que de me faire sauver par une telle personne. Non, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser faire comme bon lui semblait. Saya était un membre précieux de notre club, personne n'avait le droit de nous l'enlever, pas même un soit disant démon originel !

Mon amie fixa Shadow un long moment et ce dernier finit par blêmir. Avait-il peur ? Ou bien était-ce Gariatron qui tremblait à travers lui ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le combat venait de prendre un tournant radicalement différent à l'arrivée de cette créature et de mon amie.

-Gariatron, si tu veux détruire l'humanité, tu devras passer sur le corps de Luminion ! S'écria Saya en brandissant son disque de duel.

-C'est…impossible…être parvenu à ressusciter Luminion avant Gariatron…Murmura le père de Laura, suant à grosses gouttes.

-Maitre, je pense qu'un repli stratégique s'impose proposa Bakura.

-Une minute, je n'en ai pas fini avec Angéla moi ! Rétorqua le troisième allié du démon.

-Nous…nous ne pouvons pas vaincre Luminion…du moins, pas dans les conditions actuelles…Soit, vous gagnez cette bataille, Elus des Dieux, mais la prochaine fois, vous ne repartirez pas vivants ! Darkness Shadow, Absolute Zero !

Le monstre de notre ennemi cracha une gerbe de flammes noires dans notre direction mais Luminion s'interposa et, émanant une lumière intense, les fit disparaitre. Cependant, lorsque la lumière se dissipa, les trois hommes avaient disparu…

-Im…impossible, Luminion ? Dit une voix faible dans notre dos.

Je me retournai et j'aperçus Kyuryu, les yeux exorbités. Apparemment, personne ne s'attendait à voir le démon aussi tôt. Ce dernier disparu dans un rayon de lumière et ses compagnons également, ne laissant que nous au milieu du stade dévasté, et cette forteresse menaçante planant au-dessus de nos têtes. Surement étaient-ils retournés auprès de leurs maitres.

Quant à moi, je ne perdis pas une seconde et je me précipitai vers Saya pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle sursauta mais je refusais de la lâcher, de peur de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

-Saya, j'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir…

-Je suis désolée Darksky me répondit-elle tristement. En vérité, je ne comptais pas revenir, mais lorsque je vous ai vus encerclés ainsi, je n'ai pas pu résister…

-Saya, la prochaine fois que tu disparais au dernier moment, juste avant le match final, crois-moi, tu auras affaire à moi ! Lui lança Miyako, furieuse, mais également soulagée de la revoir.

-La…prochaine fois tu dis ? Répéta-t-elle, perdue.

-Oui Saya, tu es membre du club et nous ne te laisserons pas partir aussi facilement affirma Laura. Même si en ce moment, je préfèrerai que tu sois un peu plus loin de Darksky…

Comme se réveillant brutalement, Saya rougit et me repoussa si fort que j'en perdis l'équilibre et tombai à la renverse.

-Dé…Désolée, je ne voulais pas…C'est juste que…

-Ah, la jalousie, c'est amusant, tu ne trouves pas Drago ? Dit Angéla, l'air moqueur.

-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu t'adresses à moi lui répondit ce dernier, mal à l'aise.

Hélios, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, s'avança à son tour et fit face à Saya en prenant un air sévère. Elle recula, inquiète. C'était avec ce même regard qu'Hélios dévisageait les élèves ayant fait du mauvais travail l'an passé et cela ne présageait rien de bon en général…

-Saya déclara-t-il gravement.

-O…Oui, qu'y a-t-il Hélios ?

-Tu ne penses pas que l'illusion n'a que trop duré ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'ex-roi. Qu'est-ce que ce type racontait encore ? L'illusion ? Il n'y avait aucune illusion ici à part…

Saya se détendit et se mit à rire, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à pleurer des larmes de joie, devant les airs effarés de tous, excepté Hélios dont le visage avait retrouvé son sourire naïf.

-Bien, bien, j'ai compris Hélios.

Mon amie claqua des doigts et immédiatement, Luminion qui était à ses côtés, disparut sans laisser de trace.

-Qu…Comment ? Bégaya June, livide.

-Il ne s'agit pas du véritable Luminion. Ce n'est qu'une illusion créée de toute pièce. Comme Gariatron peut manipuler l'ombre, Luminion peut manipuler la lumière et donner naissance à des illusions comme celle-ci, voilà tout. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je serais partie en quête du démon si je l'avais avec moi depuis le début ?

-Evidemment, tout cela aurait été bien surprenant que tu reviennes justement de ta quête au moment où Shadow est apparu marmonna Satoshi.

-Je ne sais pas encore où se trouve le vrai Luminion, mais je sens qu'il n'est pas loin…Après tout, il m'a sauvée l'année dernière…

J'allais lui demander comment elle savait cela mais Iori me coupa la parole.

-Bref, tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et si nous allions voir comment se portent ceux qui sont à l'extérieur plutôt ?

-Le grec, Hoshi, Marcelo s'exclama Alan d'une voix tremblante, se souvenant tout à coup de ses camarades.

Sans se faire prier, il s'enfuit hors du stade. Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps non plus et nous prîmes sa suite. Avec tout ça, j'avais totalement oublié que nos amis étaient pris dans ces histoires eux aussi. J'espérai sincèrement qu'ils avaient pu s'en sortir…

Lorsque je ressortis à l'extérieur du stade, je fus cependant surpris par ce que je vis. Tous les serviteurs des démons étaient à terre, inconscients ou proches de l'être et, juste devant l'entrée du grand bâtiment se trouvaient les UWS.

-Ridicule tout ça, je pensais qu'on aurait un peu plus de challenge tout de même râla Hoshi en s'étirant.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent d'en avoir fini personnellement, je commence à avoir des courbatures moi lui répondit son camarade Marcelo.

Alan était avec eux et Le grec se trouvait un peu plus loin, les mains dans les poches, la tête levée en direction de la citadelle, l'air pensif.

-Nous n'y étions pas…non, nous n'y serons jamais marmonna-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux et m'aperçut puis vint à ma rencontre.

-Je vois que vous avez survécu, je n'en attendais pas moins du club de duel de Miyako.

-Et vous…avez vraiment battu tous ces types seuls ? Demandai-je, impressionné.

-Evidemment que non. Denys et Julie nous épaulaient, de même que ces deux filles, Ambre et Maya si je me souviens bien. Ils doivent d'ailleurs être en train de faire un tour pour voir si personne n'est blessé.

Au même moment, les anciens camarades de club de Miyako apparurent d'une rue adjacente et elle se précipita à leur rencontre, visiblement soulagée. Un instant plus tard, les amies d'Angéla firent leur apparition et June et Angéla partirent à leur rencontre. Heureusement, personne ne semblait blessé, ce qui relevait certainement du miracle…

Je levai la tête à mon tour vers la citadelle de pierre. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de bouger…Nous devions la prendre d'assaut avant le réveil total des démons, c'était notre seule option.

Laura vint se placer à côté de moi et me serra la main en tremblant. Elle avait peur. Qui n'aurait pas eu peur à notre place ? Elle avait plus que personne des raisons de craindre les affrontements à venir où son père serait impliqué.

-Dis-moi Darksky…ai-je fait une erreur aujourd'hui ? Aurais-je du essayer de comprendre mon père et de le ramener à la raison au lieu de l'attaquer ? Dit-elle d'une voix pleine de remords.

-Très sincèrement…je ne sais pas Laura. Je ne peux pas dire que ce que tu as fait était stupide, ni que c'était le meilleur choix, mais sois sûre d'une chose : nous ferons revenir ton père à la raison, une nouvelle fois.

-Tu es bien optimiste tu sais…Mais l'espoir fait vivre et donne des ailes, alors, je te fais confiance, tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre.

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude avant de lui répondre :

-Tu y arriveras, tu es la seule à avoir ce pouvoir.

Laura sourit légèrement et me lâcha la main, comme si elle avait retrouvé confiance en elle. Mais, alors que je regardai nos compagnons, je crus distinguer comme un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de Iori qui nous regardait, voile qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler lorsque Saya vint lui parler.

Saya…je venais à peine de comprendre à quel point elle comptait à mes yeux. Elle était plus que ma meilleure amie, elle était presque comme ma sœur, toujours là pour moi, toujours à rigoler à mes blagues, toujours à chercher du réconfort auprès de moi…

Hélios et les jumeaux me tirèrent de mes pensées lorsqu'ils demandèrent l'attention soudainement de tout le monde. Que voulait-il dire à un moment pareil alors que nous sortions juste d'une bataille acharnée ?

-Ecoutez-moi tous, j'ai une annonce à faire ! Déclara ce dernier en se raclant la gorge.

-Si c'est pour nous sortir une banalité, évitez lui lança Angéla.

-Je ne plaisante pas mon enfant. J'ai une révélation de la plus haute importance.

Je déglutis difficilement. Lorsqu'Hélios était sérieux, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les jumeaux à ses côtés affichaient des airs contrariés, comme si la révélation d'Hélios ne leur plaisait pas…

-Je pense que vous savez tous – ou presque – qu'il y a plus de cinq mille ans, j'ai passé un pacte avec Gariatron et je suis devenu sa marionnette, comme Shadow l'est aujourd'hui. Cependant, seuls deux d'entre vous savent que j'ai passé un autre pacte l'année dernière.

-Un…autre pacte ? S'étrangla Saya.

-Oui, lorsque je suis retourné sur les terres d'Héliopolis, je l'ai rencontré, celui qui est devenu mon plus précieux allié : Luminion.

Tout le monde se raidit en entendant cela. Hélios…était donc l'allié de Luminion depuis tout ce temps et nous le cachait ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était comme si sa révélation venait de me planter une épée dans le cœur. Nous suivions aveuglément Hélios, mais une fois de plus, nous n'étions que les marionnettes des Démons ?

-Vous devez tous vous sentir trahis mais cela n'a pas lieu d'être. Certes, Luminion est le frère de Gariatron mais je peux vous assurer que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous VOUS faire confiance alors ? rétorquai-je pris d'un soudain accès de colère.

-Parce que grâce à moi, nous allons pouvoir percer à jour les plans des démons.

-Se venger des dieux et du destin ? Merci mais nous le savons déjà ça !

-Tu ne comprends pas Darksky ? En ce moment même, les démons ont préféré ignoré les humains et les mettre à l'écart de leurs plans. Cependant, que penses-tu qu'il arriverait si Gariatron parvenait à les rallier à sa cause ?

-Et pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Les autres le haïssent !

-Très bien, puisque vous ne semblez pas me croire sur parole, je pense qu'il est grand temps de vous révéler la véritable nature des démons, démons qui ne sont autre que des Dieux eux-mêmes.


	36. Chapitre 25: Amis ou Ennemis?

_**Chapitre 25 : Amis ou Ennemis ?**_

Il était encore là, toujours à me gâcher la vie. Il était la seule personne que je connaissais capable de faire systématiquement le pire choix possible pour ceux qui l'entouraient et pour lui-même. Cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de s'allier au démon…

Athéna esquiva une attaque de Dystopie avec aisance avant de contre-attaquer et envoyer le monstre d'Aymeric dans le décor. Cet idiot n'avait pas changé finalement. Il était toujours aussi mauvais, faisant de grands discours mais incapable de joindre l'acte à la parole. Il voulait se venger de ce monde ? Ce n'était pas avec une puissance aussi ridicule qu'il allait y arriver.

Aymeric grimaça lorsque son monstre heurta le sol avec violence. J'étais sur le point d'en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute lorsqu'un tremblement de terre attira mon attention.

Je me retournai et je ne pus réprimer un cri de terreur.

-Toi le destructeur de tout ce qui existe dans cet univers, prête moi ta puissance et ne faisons plus qu'un seul et unique être capable d'anéantir la création : Void Fusion ! Absorbe tout, Darkness Shadow, Maitre Dragon du néant !

Non…Ce n'était pas possible…Comment Shadow pouvait-il posséder le même pouvoir que nous ?... Je m'effondrai par terre, vidée de toute ma détermination. Je pensais pourtant que nous avions dépassé nos ennemis grâce à la fusion parfaite et voilà que Shadow l'utilisait également…

Le monstre invoqué par Shadow tira puissant jet noir en direction de la forteresse et l'atteignit sans être bloqué par ses défenses. Tant de puissance…nous ne pouvions pas rivaliser…Nous avions perdu ce combat…

A côté de moi, Aymeric affichait un sourire triomphant. Cela me coutait de l'admettre, mais nous avions échoué. Aymeric était une chose, la fusion parfaite de Shadow en était une autre.

Alors que j'avais déjà baissé les bras, une voix nouvelle me redonna une once d'espoir. Devant nous se tenait Saya, et à ses côtés, un grand dragon d'or irradiant une puissante lumière. Shadow blêmit à sa vue.

-Gariatron, si tu veux détruire l'humanité, tu devras passer sur le corps de Luminion ! S'écria Saya en brandissant son disque de duel.

-C'est…impossible…être parvenu à ressusciter Luminion avant Gariatron…Murmura le père de Laura, suant à grosses gouttes.

-Maitre, je pense qu'un repli stratégique s'impose ; proposa Bakura.

-Une minute, je n'en ai pas fini avec Angéla moi ! Rétorqua Aymeric, visiblement furieux d'avoir été interrompu.

-Nous…nous ne pouvons pas vaincre Luminion…du moins, pas dans les conditions actuelles…Soit, vous gagnez cette bataille, Elus des Dieux, mais la prochaine fois, vous ne repartirez pas vivants ! Darkness Shadow, Absolute Zero !

Le dragon de Saya se plaça sur la trajectoire de l'attaque et la stoppa net. Cependant, Shadow et ses acolytes avaient profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir, ne laissant que nous et les serviteurs des démons dans ce grand stade…Où plutôt en ne laissant que nous car Kyuryu et les autres disparurent également dans un rayon de lumière. Certainement avaient-ils été rappelés par leurs maitres.

Alors…c'était fini ? Nous avions gagné ? Je me relevai lentement, encore incertaine, mais voir Saya, Darksky et Miyako se chamailler me détendit. Nous nous en étions vraiment sortis cette fois-ci. La jeune fille blonde repoussa son ami qui la serrai dans ses bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une remarque là-dessus pour détendre l'atmosphère :

-Ah, la jalousie, c'est amusant, tu ne trouves pas Drago ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu t'adresses à moi…

Hélios s'avança alors et fixa Saya froidement. Que voulait-il encore ? Pensait-il qu'il s'agissait d'un piège à présent ?

-Tu ne penses pas que l'illusion a assez duré ?

Contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire et son dragon disparut d'un claquement de doigts.

-Qu…Comment ? Bégaya June, livide.

-Il ne s'agit pas du véritable Luminion. Ce n'est qu'une illusion créée de toute pièce. Comme Gariatron peut manipuler l'ombre, Luminion peut manipuler la lumière et donner naissance à des illusions comme celle-ci, voilà tout. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je serais partie en quête du démon si je l'avais avec moi depuis le début ?

Soudain, Alan sursauta lorsque la jeune fille du nom de Iori évoqua nos amis restés à l'extérieur du stade et partit immédiatement à leur rencontre. Je regardai June dans les yeux avec inquiétude et elle me rendit ce regard. Ambre et Maya étaient présentes lors de l'attaque aussi…

Nous nous précipitâmes hors du stade et je constatai avec surprise que tous les serviteurs des démons étaient à terre, inconscients. Je ne m'attardai cependant pas sur eux pour me précipiter vers Ambre et Maya qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la rue.

-Tiens, tiens, voilà Angéla et June, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez encore ? Vous en avez mis du temps, ça doit bien faire dix minute qu'on s'est débarrassées de ces types nous ! Me lança Maya dès qu'elle m'aperçut.

-N'exagère pas non plus, ça ne fait que cinq minutes et j'imagine que les combats à l'intérieur du stade étaient un poil plus compliqué que les nôtres la reprit Ambre.

-On peut dire ça, mais bon, le danger est écarté à présent et ils se sont enfui sans demander leur reste leur répondit June en souriant pour les rassurer.

J'allai ajouter également quelque chose lorsque j'entendis Hélios demander l'attention de tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? Nous faire un grand discours sur l'amitié ou un autre cliché de Manga ?

-Je pense que vous savez tous – ou presque – qu'il y a plus de cinq mille ans, j'ai passé un pacte avec Gariatron et je suis devenu sa marionnette, comme Shadow l'est aujourd'hui. Cependant, seuls deux d'entre vous savent que j'ai passé un autre pacte l'année dernière.

-Un…autre pacte ? S'étrangla Saya.

-Oui, lorsque je suis retourné sur les terres d'Héliopolis, je l'ai rencontré, celui qui est devenu mon plus précieux allié : Luminion.

Etrangement, je n'étais même pas étonnée de sa révélation. Après tout, lorsque Shadow nous avait attaqués, Hélios semblait en savoir bien plus que nous tous sur Luminion et Shadow avait même demandé qu'il le fasse apparaitre. Oui, cette révélation n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour moi, mais Darksky, au contraire, sembla troublé et s'énerva contre l'ex-roi.

-Très bien, puisque vous ne semblez pas me croire sur parole, je pense qu'il est grand temps de vous révéler la véritable nature des démons, démons qui ne sont autre que des Dieux eux-mêmes.

-Que…qu'est-ce que vous nous sortez là Hélios encore ? Rétorqua Miyako, livide. Je croyais que les démons et les dieux étaient deux entités différentes !

-Lumière et ténèbres, bien et mal, jour et nuit, oui, je l'ai pensé pendant longtemps, mais j'ai découvert la vérité il y a peu.

-Mais Luminion disait…

-Ma très chère Miyako, je dois te dire que Luminion t'a menti, non pas parce qu'il te manipulait mais parce qu'il n'était pas fier de ses actions passées. La vérité se cachant derrière la naissance de ceux qu'on appelle les « démons » n'est pas celle que vous croyiez.

-Et…quelle est-elle ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Premièrement, il n'y a jamais eu de force contraire s'affrontant depuis le commencement. Le bien et le mal sont des conceptions purement humaines. Non, avant les hommes, il n'y avait que les Dieux et une créature répondant au nom d'Armageddon. Cette créature avait en charge le destin de ce monde, créant ainsi les prophéties que nous connaissons, régissant le monde des Dieux et maintenant celui des humains. Personne ne se rebellait contre Armageddon. Après tout, pourquoi faire ? Les Dieux acceptaient cette vie, eux qui régnaient déjà sur les hommes. Et pourtant, après plusieurs millénaires de paix, un dieu, mieux connu sous le nom de Gariatron, considéra que ce destin n'avait plus de raison d'être. Il refusait d'être soumis, de sentir que sa vie éternelle ne lui appartenait pas, qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette d'Armageddon. Il fit part de ses convictions à ses frères mais peu comprirent ce dont il parlait et il fut mis à l'écart et perdit son titre de Dieu des ténèbres.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas du tout ce que Gariatron nous a raconté l'année dernière ! Objecta Drago, confus.

-Laisse-moi finir, tout te sera expliqué dans la suite. Je disais donc que Gariatron fut réduit au silence. Cependant, ses mots avaient réussi à toucher certains de ses frères et il obtint son premier allié peu de temps après : Luminion, Dieu de la lumière et du soleil. Ensembles, ils élaborèrent des plans afin de détruire ce destin qui les oppressait tout en continuant à rassembler plus de fidèles : Syphos, Dieu de la mer et des océans Typhos, Dieu des vents et tempêtes Pyros, dieu du feu et des volcans et Tellas, déesse de la terre et des forêts. Gariatron et Luminion avaient à présent suffisamment de ressources pour détruire l'oppresseur qu'était le destin et ils assiégèrent la citadelle des Dieux, demeure d'Armageddon, avec leur vaisseau mieux connu sous le nom de citadelle originelle. »

Je levai la tête vers le sombre bâtiment qui nous surplombait. Ainsi, il s'agissait réellement d'une machine de guerre créée dans le but de détruire. Les démons disaient-ils la vérité ? N'avaient-ils vraiment aucune intention d'attaquer la terre pour la conquérir ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Gariatron s'était-il mis en tête de détruire l'humanité avant ?...

« Les Dieux, voyant cela, s'opposèrent aux actions de Gariatron, refusant le changement dans l'ordre de l'univers, et une bataille sans fin commença. Très vite, les humains furent mêlés à ce conflit, ainsi que les esprits de duel, divisant ainsi les mondes en deux camps : ceux qui se soumettaient au destin et ceux qui le combattaient. Finalement, après des siècles de guerre, les dieux furent vaincus et le destin fut anéanti. Les démons pensaient avoir enfin trouvé la paix qu'ils recherchaient mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Quelque part, terré au plus profond de l'univers, Armageddon subsistait encore sous forme d'énergie. Gariatron en comprit rapidement la cause : les humains croyaient encore en ce destin qui régissait le monde et ne pouvaient concevoir la disparition d'Armageddon. C'est à ce moment-là que Gariatron réalisa que son rêve ne pourrait devenir réalité tant que l'humanité existerait et décida donc de l'anéantir.

-Une minute l'interrompit Darksky. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous pousserait à faire confiance à Luminion aujourd'hui cette histoire !

-Lorsque Gariatron exposa sa thèse à ses compagnons, ceux-ci furent sceptiques. Mais Luminion, lui, était catégorique : le problème ne venait pas des humains mais ces derniers étaient, au contraire, la solution pour éradiquer définitivement le destin. Commença alors une longue querelle entre les deux grands et les Dieux profitèrent de la situation pour les écarter à nouveau et les bannir une bonne fois pour toute. Gariatron et les autres rebelles passèrent ainsi aux yeux de tous de Dieux créateurs à Démons originels, puis leur existence fut effacée de la mémoire des hommes et des esprits de duel, ne laissant que les Dieux. Depuis, Gariatron fait cavalier seul dans le but de finaliser son projet en écartant tous ceux s'opposant à lui tandis que Luminion tente de rallier les humains à sa cause dans ce même but. Typhos, Pyros, Syphos et Tellas, quant à eux, continuent de suivre le plan d'origine en ignorant les hommes, ne se concentrant que sur l'éradication du destin et d'Armageddon. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de l'ex-roi. Il faut dire que nous avions beaucoup d'informations à digérer d'un seul coup…J'avais encore du mal à y croire. J'avais toujours pensé que Gariatron était le mal incarné mais en vérité, sa réaction pourrait être celle d'un humain…non, les réactions de tous les démons auraient pu être celle d'humains. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi combattions-nous les démons si leur objectif premier n'était pas de détruire la terre ? Pourquoi étions-nous alliés aux dieux s'ils se soumettaient au destin ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser ni quoi faire maintenant…

Je me tournai vers June qui semblait aussi confuse que moi. Drago était vraisemblablement perdus dans ses pensées tout comme moi et Darksky tremblait comme une feuille, ne sachant certainement plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Saya fut la première à prendre la parole après la déclaration d'Hélios :

-Comprenez-vous maintenant ce qu'il nous reste à faire ? Nous ne devons pas affronter simplement les démons mais nous devons les rallier à la cause de Luminion avant que Gariatron ne le fasse, sans quoi, l'humanité est condamnée.

-Une minute, je refuse d'être embarquée dans cette histoire moi ! Rétorqua Maya, terrifiée.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'engager l'humanité dans un conflit contre Armageddon, mais d'éviter que la guerre contre Gariatron ne redémarre, mais cette fois-ci, en s'achevant par notre défaite répliqua Saya.

-Saya a raison intervins-je alors. Même si nous ne voulons pas engager le combat, il faut au moins tenter d'éviter ce que nous redoutions le plus : combattre les démons. Hélios, je suis avec vous sur ce coup-là.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de l'allier aux démons, mais si c'est la seule solution, je vous suis aussi affirma Drago.

-Cela fait longtemps que j'ai accepté Luminion, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière je pense, même s'il m'a menti, et Darksky est du même avis que moi déclara Miyako en croisant les bras.

-Attends une minute, je n'ai pas dit que…

-Tu as accepté de porter mon fardeau avec moi, quel qu'il soit, et bien, tu sais à présent ce que tu as à faire.

-Les UWS, Denys et Julie sont avec vous, plus jamais une guerre comme celle contre le démon ne doit se reproduire continua le Grec en fronçant les sourcils.

-De même pour nous s'exclamèrent June, Ambre et Maya d'une seule voix.

-Le destin a été bien trop cruel avec moi, je me dois de le changer, coute que coute ! S'écria Iori, les larmes aux yeux.

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête vers Hélios qui afficha un sourire soulagé avant de déclarer :

-Nous rallierons les démons à notre cause ! Comme on dit dans les mangas : Mission Start !

Les premiers jours suivant l'attaque des démons, nous passâmes tout notre temps à élaborer une stratégie afin de convaincre les démons de se rallier à Luminion, ou tout simplement de ne pas écouter Gariatron. Cependant, même s'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'attaquer selon Hélios, nous nous relayions pour monter la garde au pied de la grande forteresse de pierre mais ni les démons, ni leurs serviteurs ne montraient signe de vie. Lorsque ce fut mon tour de veiller avec Ambre, Maya et June, la seule chose que nous fîmes de toute la journée fut de bailler et jeter des gravats dans le stade dévasté.  
Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce temps d'attente à ne rien faire. J'avais l'impression qu'une épée de Damoclès pendait au-dessus de ma tête, menaçant à tout moment de me tuer…Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose mais Hélios nous avait formellement interdit de prendre la moindre initiative tant que le plan ne serait pas au point.

Darksky et ses amis étaient également restés au château, ainsi que ceux se faisant appeler les UWS.

Evidemment, dans toute la ville, l'alerte avait été donnée, les cours suspendus et tout le monde vivait dans la peur, bien qu'Hélios ait tenté plusieurs fois de convaincre le maire qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour le moment. Ce dernier passait d'ailleurs le plus clair de son temps avec Sherry et Ellsworth enfermé dans la bibliothèque et refusant d'être dérangé. Il s'était métamorphosé du tout au tout. C'était terminé le gentil Hélios à côté de ses pompes, à présent, il ressemblait réellement à un roi devant défendre son pays face à une invasion imminente. Je comprenais comment il avait pu défendre Héliopolis et comment il avait fini par sombrer dans la folie s'il se donnait autant de mal par le passé…

Le professeur Wheeler avait également été embarqué dans cette histoire et tentait de joindre d'anciennes connaissances pour leur demander de l'aide.

Mais moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais soit bloquée au château ou dans ma chambre. Je me sentais tellement…inutile. Je voulais mettre fin à toute cette pression s'accumulant de jours en jours mais je ne pouvais pas y arriver seule…

Finalement, la situation prit une nouvelle tournure une semaine après l'attaque lorsque Lareine débarqua au château de Sherry sans prévenir, l'air préoccupé.

-Lareine, vous êtes rentré finalement et par miracle, vous n'avez rien s'exclama Sherry en le voyant dans le hall d'entrée.

-J'aimerais échanger les civilités Sherry, mais malheureusement, je crois que nous n'avons pas le temps. J'ai une information de la plus haute importance à faire parvenir, est-ce que vous pourriez réunir tout le monde dans le grand salon ?

Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Allait-il nous dire qu'il avait la solution à notre problème, ou mieux, nous révéler un moyen de vaincre immédiatement les démons ? Je ne pus attendre d'avantage et j'allai chercher tout le monde dans les différentes pièces pour les réunir autour de Lareine. Une fois que Darksky, Drago, Miyako, Laura, Saya, Alan, les UWS, Julie, Denys, Serena, Satoshi, Hélios, Iori, Ambre, Maya et June furent en place, notre professeur d'histoire s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler :

-Comme vous devez le savoir, j'ai été appelé pour une urgence il y a deux semaines et j'ai dû partir précipitamment. Vous devez certainement vous demander ce qui me paraissait plus important que le tournoi inter école, et c'est très simple : ma collègue Alice, avec l'aide du professeur Fudo, ont découvert une chose assez étonnante que voici.

Lareine sortit de sa poche une petite boite, pas plus grande qu'un doigt et il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposait une sorte de bague surmontée par une pierre de couleur mauve. J'haussai les sourcils, étonnée en voyant l'objet et en ne comprenant pas son utilité.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça encore, un bijou ? Demanda naivement Saya.

-Ce n'est pas un simple bijou. Il s'agit d'une pierre qu'on ne trouve pas sur terre normalement, une météorite précieuse pour faire simple.

-Très bien, et à quoi ça sert ? L'interrogea Drago, sceptique.

-Nous avons testé les propriétés de cette pierre au laboratoire en la soumettant à divers champs électromagnétiques et nous avons constaté une chose : cette pierre est un isolant parfait. Rien ne peut la traverser. Peut-être est-ce dû à sa densité ou sa composition unique, mais elle a la propriété de briser n'importe quel champ de force.

-Attendez, vous ne comptez pas sérieusement attaquer les démons ? S'étrangla Miyako.

Lareine baissa les yeux et serra les dents.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Alice ou Yusei, non. Mais le gouvernement en a décidé autrement. Demain à l'aube, une attaque frontale sera lancée sur la forteresse dans le but de la détruire…

-C'est de la folie pure et simple ! M'exclamai-je. Que comptent-ils faire une fois le champ de force brisé ? Tout le monde a pu le voir, même le dragon de Shadow n'a pas pu détruire les murs !

-Le gouvernement est persuadé qu'ils y arriveront.

A ce moment-là, Hélios abattit violemment son poing sur la table et fit sursauter tout le monde.

-Non, tout sauf ça, nous étions si proche du but…

-Hélios, ça va aller, nous…

-Tu ne comprends pas Darksky, lorsqu'ils verront ça, les démons se rangeront forcément du côté de Gariatron et tout sera fini !

Je déglutis. Je n'avais pas vu la chose aussi dramatiquement mais il avait certainement raison. A la place des démons, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait aussi. Nous ne devions pas laisser cela se produire, mais comment les en empêcher…

-Tous les gouvernements sont les mêmes, toujours à faire les pires choix possibles pour la population cracha Satoshi en tournant les talons et en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

-Tout cela est bien triste, si j'avais le pouvoir de changer les choses, je n'hésiterai pas continua sa sœur en suivant ses pas.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à essayer de trouver un moyen pour contrecarrer cette attaque suicidaire. Tout y passa : détruire les bases militaires, voler les ressources de météorite précieuse, attraper le président par la peau du cou et l'obliger à changer de tactique, mais finalement, l'idée du Grec fut retenue : faire barrage avant l'arrivée des troupes au niveau de la citadelle et tenter de raisonner les chefs de projet. Cela pouvait paraitre stupide, mais c'était notre dernier atout pour éviter un massacre.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, nous étions tous au stade puis nous nous divisâmes en plusieurs groupes couvrant toutes les grandes artères menant à la citadelle. Nous devions certes empêcher l'armée de passer, ce qui était déjà presque infaisable, mais en plus, nous devions éviter à tout prix d'attirer les éventuels combats du côté de la forteresse. Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonnais.

-Qui a accepté un plan aussi stupide marmonnai-je tandis que nous remontions l'avenue Napoléon.

-Nous avons un avantage : grâce aux démons, nos monstres sont réels à présent, nous avons donc de quoi lutter à armes égales me répondit June, non sans trembler.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour me battre à mort. S'ils pointent un obus sur moi, je peux vous affirmer que je me rendrai dit Maya dans un magnifique accès de courage, même si elle était certainement la seule à oser le dire tout haut.

-Je crois que je vois quelque chose dit alors Ambre en pointant une ombre au loin.

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire les filles. Apparais, Dragon éclipse Parfait !

Aux côtés de Drago, le grand dragon violet et or surgit en rugissant et faisant trembler les vitres des magasins abandonnés.

-Sauve ce monde, Athéna, déesse protectrice de la perfection !

La déesse de la guerre prit place à mes côtés mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment plus rassurée pour autant. June, Ambre et Maya invoquèrent également leurs cartes les plus puissantes et nous attendîmes que l'armée vienne à nous.

La voiture en tête s'arrêta brutalement en voyant nos monstres et ordonna au reste de faire feu. Immédiatement après, des dizaines de monstres armés de canons et fusils nous encerclèrent. Je crus que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous mon poids mais je tins bon et fis face à l'ennemi.

-Serviteurs des démons, aujourd'hui est votre dernier affront ! Hurla un général moustachu en sortant de la voiture de tête.

-Il y a méprise Général répondit Drago avec un calme impressionnant. Nous ne sommes pas des serviteurs des démons mais nous les combattons comme vous.

-Dans ce cas, écartez-vous de notre chemin, nous allons régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute !

-Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible. Voyez-vous, les démons n'ont actuellement pas de mauvaises intentions envers nous.

-Et cette attaque au stade, c'était quoi à votre avis petit malin ? Rétorqua le gradé en rigolant. J'ai reçu des ordres et je compte bien les faire appliquer, même si je dois me débarrasser d'enfants comme vous !

-vous ne semblez pas très ouverts à la discussion dites-moi…Soupira mon ami. Mais vous dites que vous allez vous débarrasser de nous ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Petit insolent ! Toutes les unités, pas de pitié !

Des dizaines de coups de feu furent tirés en même temps et je fermai instinctivement les yeux mais rien n'arriva ni même ne me frôla. Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis le Dragon éclipse parfait, la main dressée devant lui, formant une sorte de bouclier de flammes noires stoppant les balles.

-Vous comptez sérieusement battre les démons avec une puissance de feu aussi faible ? Ne me faites pas rire, regardez ce que c'est qu'une vraie force !

Le dragon violet dissipa d'un revers de la main les flammes bloquant le passage des balles et toutes celles-ci repartirent d'où elles venaient, faisant ainsi exploser un char et plusieurs vitres autour de nous sous les yeux ébahis des soldats.

-Co…Comment cet hologramme peut-il faire ça ? Bégaya le général pétrifié. Les disques de duel ne sont pas programmés pour une telle puissance !

-Vous êtes impressionné par peu de chose général. Sachez que ce pouvoir n'est rien comparé à celui de ceux que vous essayez de détruire, même avec votre météorite précieuse. Un bon conseil, renoncez et laissez-nous nous occuper du reste.

-Vous ? Vous n'êtes que des enfants, comment pourriez-vous avoir plus de puissance de feu qu'une armée entière ? S'étrangla le général.

-Nous avons un pouvoir que vous n'avez pas : celui de convaincre.

Le général ne répondit rien à cela et ordonna simplement à ses troupes le repli. Lorsqu'ils disparurent enfin, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'écroulai sur le sol. Mais c'était trop facile, donc soit nous étions tombés sur le plus peureux des généraux, soit c'était un piège…Mais j'étais tout de même soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à combattre réellement.

-J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer gémis-je.

-Ces rigolos ne sont pas plus dangereux que Gariatron et puis…

Drago ne put terminer sa phrase car mon portable dans ma poche vibra. Je vis le numéro d'Hélios s'afficher et je décrochai.

-Hélios, tout est bon chez nous, nous avons…

-Angéla, on a un gros problème sur le dos, Satoshi et Serena ont été capturés alors qu'ils tentaient de forcer la sécurité de la mairie !

Dès que j'appris la nouvelle, je ne perdis pas une seconde et je fonçai vers le bâtiment principal avec mon groupe, laissant tomber la mission. Pourquoi ces deux là avaient-ils tenté de s'introduire dans la mairie ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir concernant une éventuelle attaque directe du gouvernement…A quoi pensaient-ils bon sang ?

Après dix minutes de course effrénée, nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la mairie, closes, sans aucun garde pour les surveiller, et seul un silence de mort régnait aux alentours.

Nous nous arrêtâmes et je regardai de chaque côté dans l'espoir de voir Hélios ou même Serena et Satoshi mais il n'y avait vraiment personne, nous étions seuls. Toute cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon, mais nous ne pouvions pas laisser les jumeaux.

-Il n'y a personne ici, je n'aime pas ça, déclara Drago, son dragon sur le qui-vive.

-C'est certainement un piège, j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent qu'on vienne les chercher ajouta June, peu rassurée.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, il va falloir jouer leur jeu je pense. Maya, Ambre, restez dehors et prévenez-nous s'il y a du nouveau dis-je à mes deux amies qui ne demandaient rien de mieux.

Drago, June et moi montâmes donc les imposantes marches du bâtiment puis nous poussâmes la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même, à notre plus grande surprise. Nos monstres derrière nous, nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur.

Le décor était somptueux, avec des colonnes sculptées, des tapis rouges de velours, de grandes peintures murales et un plafond ornée d'or mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous extasier sur la beauté des lieux et nous nous dirigeâmes directement dans le bureau du maire, au premier étage.

Dans les couloirs, nous ne croisâmes toujours personne, et plus nous avancions, plus mon cœur battait rapidement. L'atmosphère était lourde et nul ne disait un mot. Finalement, nous arrivâmes juste devant la porte du bureau du maire et nous fîmes halte.

-Bien, Serena et Satoshi doivent-être ici, est-ce que vous êtes prêtes les filles ?

-Ouvre moi cette porte Drago, avant que ma raison ne reprenne le dessus et que je dégage d'ici lui répondis-je en frissonnant.

-Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai comme l'impression que le maire n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire tout de même déclara alors June, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que te fais dire ça ? Les jumeaux ont tenté de forcer la sécurité donc se sont faits arrêter, je ne vois pas ce que te gêne là-dedans.

-Tout me gêne Angéla. Si la sécurité avait réellement arrêté nos deux camarades, pourquoi aurait-elle disparu entre temps ? Et avant tout ça, pourquoi arrêter deux adolescents comme eux sans raison valable ? Certes ils ont essayé de s'infiltrer mais mon père connait le maire et il n'est pas du genre à s'emporter pour rien.

-C'est un piège, ça ne fait aucun doute, soyons simplement préparés à toute situation lui répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Il ouvrit alors les portes et ce que je vis me sidéra. En face de nous, Serena et Satoshi étaient ligotés dans un coin du bureau tandis que le maire, livide, semblait négocier avec Shadow. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il se retourna et afficha un sourire mauvais.

-Je me doutais que vous viendriez, élus des dieux.

-Shadow, vous, ici ? S'étrangla June. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question. J'étais simplement en train de discuter affaire avec notre bon maire comme tout honnête citoyen que je suis.

-Ne vous foutez pas de nous Shadow, nous savons que Gariatron veut rallier les démons à sa cause pour nous exterminer !

Le sourire sur la figure du père de Laura s'effaça et il prit un air ennuyé avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

-Les humains s'inventent toujours de ces histoires, c'est admirable. Vous savez, Gariatron n'a que faire de ces traitres de démons qui refusent de voir la vérité. Détruire l'humanité, c'était en effet une solution pour le moins radicale…enfin, il y a quelques milliers d'années.

-Vous allez essayer de nous faire croire que Gariatron est notre allié maintenant ?

-Drago, mon cher, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, je suis déçu…Puisque de toute façon, il est trop tard pour que vous puissiez changer quoi que ce soit, je vais vous le dire : Gariatron a finalement compris quelle était la méthode la plus radicale pour nous débarrasser définitivement du destin créer un chaos si grand qu'il provoquera inévitablement un changement dans les rouages de ce monde, un changement qu'Armageddon ne pourra pas accepter. Par conséquent, il sera obligé de se montrer pour corriger cette anomalie et c'est là que nous l'exterminerons de nos propres mains !

-Un…chaos ? Répétai-je, sceptique.

Je compris soudain ce que Shadow voulait dire et j'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur devant la folie de ce plan.

-Gariatron…n'a en aucun cas changé ses plans marmonna June, furieuse. Mais en faisant cela, il fera d'une pierre deux coups, éliminant à la fois les humains et Armageddon…

-On ne peut rien te cacher June on dirait rigola Shadow en haussant les épaules. Mais qu'allez-vous faire pour m'en empêcher ? Un duel est perdu d'avance, vous le savez très bien et…

-Shadow, c'est entre vous et moi maintenant, je vais vous arrêter ici et maintenant !

Je m'avançai d'un pas pour faire face au père de Laura. Il était imposant, mais je refusais de trembler face à lui. Je m'étais entrainée avec Hélios des jours durant, jusqu'à ne plus en dormir, tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'ici, c'était le moment de le mettre en pratique en détruisant les plans de Gariatron !

Un sourire mauvais illumina le visage de Shadow et il fit apparaitre un disque de duel noir à son bras.

-Vous allez me divertir pendant que l'armée se charge des démons, c'est parfait, je n'aime pas patienter sans rien faire !

Duel !

-Je prends la main si vous le permettez et j'invoque normalement Terre, Agent du Mystère. Par son effet, je peux ajouter à ma main Minerve, Agent de la protection et l'invoquer spécialement ! Invocation Synchro ! Rejoins-moi, Chronos, Agent du temps !

-Je vois que tu t'es améliorée depuis notre dernière rencontre, mais peu importe le monstre que tu invoqueras, il sera impuissant face à moi.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, j'active l'effet de Chronos pour geler nos battle phases respectives ! Je pose ensuite deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour là-dessus.

Bien, j'avais établi mes défenses. Chronos m'assurait de ne pas perdre dès le premier tour afin d'évaluer la nouvelle puissance de Shadow, et mes deux cartes face cachée, Chaine démoniaque et appel de l'être Hanté devraient me permettre de tenir quelques temps…mais combien ?...

-Prépare toi à perdre Angéla, je pioche ! J'active pour commencer l'effet de Reactan, maitre dragon des pierres ! En le défaussant avec Tidal, maitre Dragon des chutes d'eau, j'invoque depuis mon deck Redox, maitre dragon des rochers. Ce n'est pas fini, j'active également l'effet de Burner, Maitre dragon des étincelles. En le défaussant avec Tempest, maitre Dragon des tempêtes, j'invoque depuis mon deck Blaster, maitre Dragon des brasiers. Je recouvre mes deux monstres de niveaux sept : Invocation Xyz ! Apparais, Shining, Maitre Dragon des cieux !

-Shining, c'est nouveau ça…Marmonna Drago, perplexe.

-Et attends, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Non seulement mon monstre ne peut pas être ciblé mais voici un bonus : J'active l'effet de Shining : En détachant Blaster, je peux activer son effet comme l'effet de mon monstre, dis adieu à Chronos Angéla ! Sur ce, je termine mon tour. Profite de ton dernier tour, sans Chronos, l'issue de ce duel est scellée.

-On verra ça, je pioche ! On dirait que la chance est avec moi Shadow. J'active la carte magie de terrain, le Sanctuaire céleste ! Et comme il est présent, je peux invoquer spécialement Uranus, Agent du désordre. J'active également son effet pour envoyer au cimetière Jupiter, agent des miracles et prendre son niveau. Puis j'active ma carte face cachée, Appel de l'être Hanté pour rappeler Minerve. Il est temps de te montrer, invocation Synchro ! Athéna, Agent de la paix !

-Tu penses m'impressionner ? Tu ne fais que m'ennuyer.

-Vous allez peut-être moins rigoler avec ceci, j'invoque normalement Kanna, Agent de l'espoir et, par son effet, Chronos va revenir parmi nous ! Dites adieu à votre prochaine draw Phase Shadow !

-Astucieux, je n'ai plus qu'une seule carte en main et une seule sur le terrain ? Mais, penses-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin d'être sauvé par ce que tu appellerais l'âme des cartes, ou bien le destin ? Tu es naïve. Je vais m'en sortir par ma seule force en te le prouvant dès à présent. J'active l'effet de Shining ! En détachant Redox, je peux immédiatement rappeler Blaster de mon cimetière ! Mais attends, le plus drôle reste à venir. J'active l'effet de Tidal depuis mon cimetière ! En retirant Redox et Tempest, il va venir nous rejoindre. Mais ce n'est pas tout, le spectacle ne fait que commencer.

Le deck de Shadow s'illumina d'une lumière noire et sur son masque, une fente s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir son œil gauche, brillant du même éclat que son deck. Je fis un pas en arrière, craignant ce qui allait arriver avant de me ressaisir lorsque je vis que Serena et Satoshi étaient toujours prisonniers, de même que le maire et que Drago et June ne pouvaient rien faire.

-Les effets de Tempest et Redox vont dès à présent s'activer : j'ajoute à ma main Skylord, maitre Dragon des Ouragans et Earth, Maitre Dragon des Séismes !

-Des…monstres de niveau huit ? Bégayai-je, surprise et effrayée.

-Angéla, tu vas regretter de m'avoir défié ! Je retire de mon cimetière Burner et Reactan pour invoquer les deux monstres que je viens d'ajouter à ma main ! Apparaissez, Skylord, Earth !

J'étais littéralement pétrifiée en voyant ces titans arriver sur le terrain. Non seulement c'était la première fois que j'avais à faire à ce genre de monstres, mais en plus, j'affrontai certainement le duelliste le plus puissant sur terre…Même s'il ne pouvait réduire mes points de vie à zéro durant ce tour, il m'était totalement impossible de remonter sans carte en main…

-Shining, Détruis Athéna, lumière céleste !

-Lorsqu'Athéna est détruite, elle change de forme et renait ! Bon retour parmi nous, Athéna !

-Celle-ci va disparaitre également dans ce cas, Blaster, occupe-toi d'elle !

-Je ne le laisserai pas faire, j'active chaine démoniaque, ainsi votre dragon est scellé…

-Cela ne m'arrêtera pas, Tidal, détruis Chronos et Skylord, fais disparaitre cette Kanna !

Autour de moi, les vitres volèrent en éclat, les murs se couvrirent de griffures et les tableaux se brisèrent sous les yeux effarés du maire. Heureusement que le sanctuaire céleste nous protégeait tous, sinon nous aurions certainement fini comme le pauvre bureau principal, en miettes…

-Je termine mon tour là-dessus. Angéla, ce duel est terminé. Par l'effet de ton propre monstre, tu es obligée de passer ta battle phase qui était ton unique chance de victoire.

Oui, la situation semblait désespérée, mais j'avais confiance en moi. Je savais que je pouvais le faire, que toutes ces heures d'entrainement n'étaient pas vaines, je savais comment remporter la victoire !

-Je pioche !

L'espoir me revint lorsque je vis ma carte et Shadow grimaça, conscient que je venais peut-être de renverser la situation.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas Shadow, j'active la carte magie Fusion Parfaite !

-Fusion…parfaite ? Je vois, Hélios vous a transmis son savoir…

-Evolue dans la lumière toujours plus pure, prête moi ta force et ensemble, éradiquons les ténèbres sur terre : Invocation Parfaite ! Elève toi, Athéna, Déesse protectrice de la perfection !

Un vif éclat de lumière nous aveugla tandis que je sentais mes forces augmenter et ma confiance en moi grandir. Oui, je pouvais le faire, ce duel n'était pas terminé, jamais je ne laisserai Shadow ou Gariatron répandre leur Chaos !

La déesse apparut au milieu de la lumière blanche et June me lança un regard emplit d'espoir. Je ne devais pas la décevoir.

-J'active l'effet d'Athéna pour rappeler de mon cimetière Kanna, Agent de l'espoir ! Mais ce n'est pas terminé, revis également Athéna, Agent de la paix !

Mes trois monstres se placèrent devant moi et firent face aux monstres de Shadow. J'avais à présent une barrière impénétrable. Il me suffisait d'attendre un tour et Shadow n'aurait plus qu'à s'incliner devant moi. Je ne devais pas perdre ce duel, je ne devais pas le perdre !

-C'est un joli Enchainement, je dois bien le reconnaitre…mais c'est terminé à présent Angéla.

-Co…Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ? Essayez de passer avant d'affirmer de telles absurdités !

-Bien, tu l'auras voulu, je pioche. Depuis ma main, je révèle la carte que je viens de piocher, j'ai nommé, Fusion Néant.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, June devint livide et Drago se précipita vers moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Non, il ne pouvait pas…comment…J'étais si proche du but, je ne pouvais pas échouer maintenant, pas après tout ce chemin parcouru…

-Dans les méandres des abysses, au plus profond de cet univers, tu te terrais, banni de la surface de la terre. Prête-moi ta puissance et ensemble, détruisons ce monde qui nous a tant fait souffrir pour en reconstruire un nouveau à partir du néant ! Invocation Parfaite ! Darkness Shadow, maitre Dragon du néant !

Dehors, le tonnerre gonda, le sol trembla, le plafond au-dessus de nos têtes menaça de s'écrouler, et, par la vitre du bâtiment, j'aperçus un œil immense, bleu comme la plus ardente des flammes, empli de haine et de colère. Shadow donna un ordre à la créature du chaos et tout mon terrain disparut dans un trou noir formé à mes pieds. J'étais sans défense et tout ma détermination s'envola lorsque je vis Athéna être emportée à son tour dans les tréfonds des ténèbres. J'avais…Perdu ce duel…

Shadow ordonna à ses monstres de m'attaquer de concert et je ne pus rien faire pour les en empêcher. Drago arriva trop tard et sa main frôla la mienne sans qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. Je fus expulsée de la pièce avec une violence inouïe, fracassant les portes, des millier d'échardes me transperçant le corps au passage, avant de m'échouer dans le couloir, vidée de mes forces, sous le regard triomphant de Shadow…

-Im…Impossible…Je n'ai…rien pu faire…

La dernière chose que je vis fut Drago et June se précipitant sur moi avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.


	37. Chapitre 26: La révélation de Saya

_**Chapitre 26 : La révélation de Saya**_

Le général ordonna à ses hommes de se replier et fit demi-tour lorsque Geb transperça d'un coup de griffe l'un de ses tanks comme un vulgaire bout de papier. C'était déjà le troisième bataillon qui battait en retraite et Laura et Saya commençaient à fatiguer à force de répéter toujours la même chose. Cependant, je n'étais pas totalement d'accord avec le plan d'Hélios. Il suivait aveuglément les conseils de Luminion, mais qui nous disait qu'il était plus digne de confiance que les autres ?

Pour le moment, je me contentai d'obéir, faute de mieux, mais je ne comptais pas en rester là avec ce démon, d'autant plus qu'il avait tenté de me prendre Saya, et ça, je ne pouvais pas le digérer. C'est pourquoi je gardai régulièrement un œil sur mon amie, afin d'être certain de ne plus la perdre. Mais pour le moment, elle ne semblait plus décidée à repartir…comme si elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ou que ce quelque chose se trouvait dans les environs…

Soudain, Saya se raidit au milieu de la rue et son regard devint vide.

-Saya, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Laura. Tu es toute blême.

-Non…c'est impossible…Bégaya-t-elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il Saya, tu as vu le futur ?

-Oui Darksky…et nous devons immédiatement partir aider Angéla, elle va avoir de gros problèmes !

Je ne posai pas plus de question et je suivis Saya, entrainant Laura à ma suite qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait, mais nous n'avions pas le temps pour les explications. Saya ne s'était jamais trompée dans ses visions et la voir aussi affolée ne présageait rien de bon.

Nous courûmes à travers les rues de Paris sans savoir où nous allions mais Saya semblait sûre d'elle et n'hésitait pas une seule seconde. Notre course effrénée dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que nous arrivions à notre destination : la marie de la ville. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais ce bâtiment me mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être à cause des nuages recouvrant le ciel et lui donnant un air menaçant de maison hantée ou à cause du silence effrayant qui y régnait, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'était pas clair dans toute cette affaire.

Cependant, je me détendis légèrement lorsque je vis Ambre et Maya, les amies d'Angéla, postées devant les grandes portes. Lorsqu'elles nous virent, elles nous invitèrent à les rejoindre.

-Darksky, Laura, Saya, vous tombez à pic vous savez. Hélios vous a demandé de venir en renfort ? Nous demanda Ambre.

-En renfort ? Répétai-je sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Oui, ces idiots de jumeaux se sont faits capturés alors Hélios nous a demandé de les aider me répondit Maya, l'air lassée. June, Drago et Angéla sont déjà à l'intérieur depuis un petit moment. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange, ils auraient dû ressortir depuis le temps…

A peine avait-elle dit cela que la terre se mit à trembler, exactement comme le jour de l'apparition des démons. Je craignais déjà le pire avec une riposte conséquente des démons face aux attaques du gouvernement mais ce que je vis fut bien pire.

Juste devant nous, sorti de nulle part, se tenait Darkness Shadow, le monstre le plus puissant que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à maintenant, peut-être même plus puissant que Gariatron lui-même…

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, je vis Ambre et Maya devenir blêmes et regarder avec angoisse vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, Laura activa son pouvoir et une énergie sombre scintilla au bout de ses doigts et Saya n'en demanda pas plus et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Non, Angéla ne pouvait tout de même pas…

Je réalisai soudainement ce qui était en train de se passer et je me précipitai à l'intérieur également, suivi de Laura. Le hall d'entrée était vide mais je pouvais facilement entendre les bruits de pas de Saya montant les escaliers ainsi qu'un vacarme assourdissant provenant de l'étage supérieur.

Alors que nous montions à notre tour au premier étage, une nouvelle secousse ébranla le bâtiment et un lustre tomba du plafond juste derrière Laura qui eut tout juste le temps de sauter en arrière pour éviter l'objet mortel.

Cependant, l'escalier venait de s'effondrer sous le poids du cristal et je me retrouvai séparé de Laura, sans moyen immédiat pour la rejoindre.

-Pars devant Darksky, je trouverai un autre moyen, le plus important c'est d'aller aider Angéla !

-Compris.

Je repris ma course et j'arrivai finalement au premier étage et ce que je vis me sidéra. Au bout du couloir, dans le bureau du maire, Angéla livrait un duel contre Shadow et tous ses monstres venaient de disparaitre devant mes yeux. Saya se trouvait quelques mètres devant moi et tentait de les rejoindre, affolée.

Cependant, Shadow donna un ordre à ses monstres et Angéla fut éjectée de la pièce avec une violence inouïe. Saya n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper et elle s'écrasa sur le sol, ses points de vie réduits à zéro, inconsciente.

-Darksky, Saya, vous venez vous aussi assistez au spectacle qui fera basculer ce monde dans une nouvelle ère, une ère où le destin et Armageddon ne seront plus ? Nous lança Shadow, triomphant.

-Nous sommes encore là je vous signale ! Rétorqua June en activant son disque de duel, prête à défier Shadow.

-Il est déjà trop tard chers élus des dieux, mon plan arrive à se phase finale. Admirez.

Le père de Laura se saisit de la télécommande de la télévision et l'alluma sur une chaine d'information. On pouvait y voir la citadelle originelle, encerclée par des centaines de tank, avions, hélicoptères et même quelques monstres de duel. Hélios avait-il échoué finalement ?

-Le spectacle commence…maintenant !

Lorsque Shadow prononça ces mots, toutes les machines de guerre tirèrent en même temps sur la forteresse et le bruit des explosions retentit jusqu'ici. Les premiers tirs ne semblèrent pas affecter les murs mais plus elle recevait de coups, plus les explosions que j'entendais étaient puissantes, et finalement, une des attaques finit par pénétrer le champ protecteur et forma un énorme impact sur le mur.

Shadow esquissa un sourire. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. D'un côté, je savais que je devais arrêter Shadow, sans quoi les démons nous attaqueraient immédiatement, et d'un autre, cet assaut était ce que j'attendais depuis le début. Je voulais détruire cette épée de Damoclès planant sur nos têtes et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces histoires…

-Shadow, vous ne savez pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! S'écria Saya.

-Mais si ma très chère Saya, lorsque le destin de ce monde aura basculé, nous réunirons les démons et ensemble, nous finirons ce que qu'ils ont commencé il y a plus de dix mille ans !

-Dix mille ans…mais c'est !...

A ce moment précis, une ombre noire s'éleva derrière Shadow et deux yeux rouges surgirent de l'ombre. Je reculai d'un pas. Gariatron, c'était lui, le démon originel des ténèbres…

-Oui Saya, tu as compris. Lorsque j'ai réalisé que les humains étaient la cause de mon échec, j'ai créé le grand Léviathan afin qu'il éradique définitivement le destin. Cependant, il a échoué, alors j'ai créé Zorc puis les esprits de la terre immortel dans ce même but. Tous ont échoué dans leur mission. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé d'intervenir moi-même dans ce conflit en m'alliant avec Hélios il y a cinq-mille ans mais j'ai échoué à mon tour à cause de vous, élus des dieux.

-Cette succession d'échecs ne doit pas être facile à digérer ironisa mon amie malgré la peur visible qui se lisait sur son visage depuis l'apparition du démon.

-J'ai donc revu mes plans lorsque je me suis allié à celui que vous appelez Shadow et j'ai enfin compris pourquoi Armageddon n'a jamais dénié se montrer : il était trop faible et n'a pas jugé mes actions nuisibles à son destin. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne pourra pas ignorer plus longtemps notre existence ! S'il le fait, cela signifiera que le destin n'existera plus et qu'il n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur nous ! Quelle que soit l'issue, je sortirai vainqueur de ce combat et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! Vous pouvez bien évidemment essayer, mais il est trop tard. Les rouages du destin se sont déjà mis en marche, et cette fois-ci, des rouages que j'aurais créé !

L'ombre disparut tandis qu'au dehors, les coups de feu retentissaient toujours d'après la retransmission et les démons ne faisaient rien pour se défendre. Cependant, après avoir entendu le discours de Gariatron, le doute s'installa encore plus en moi. Devions-nous vraiment combattre Gariatron à présent ? Je voulais certes le faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait l'année passée, mais s'il disait vrai, alors il n'y avait qu'un seul fautif : Armageddon, le destin régissant ce monde…Il fallait qu'Armageddon soit détruit, j'en étais maintenant convaincu mais…était-ce vraiment la meilleure méthode ?

-Shadow, ce chaos ne sauvera pas ce monde, il ne fera que le détruire intervint Drago.

-Précisément, si ce monde est détruit, j'en rebâtirai un nouveau, un monde parfait, où il n'y aura ni Armageddon, ni dieux, ni démons, un monde où nous pourrons enfin vivre en paix !

-Un monde où vous serez le maitre absolu plutôt.

-June, ma chère, si le seul moyen pour obtenir la paix est de devoir m'imposer comme chef suprême, alors oui, je jouerai ce rôle et je…

Shadow fut interrompu dans sa phrase par une nouvelle explosion au loin. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si ce n'était pas prévu et regarda la télévision avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Devant la forteresse de pierre, un grand dragon or et argent se tenait et irradiait sa lumière tout autour de lui. Il bloquait les tirs ennemis d'une seule main et les renvoyait à leur propriétaire sans même une égratignure. Un homme se trouvait également sur son épaule : Hélios, et le Dragon hiératique parfait !

-Hélios, tu vas encore tout gâcher ! Cracha Shadow fou de rage.

Dans un tourbillon sombre, notre ennemi disparut, nous laissant seuls avec la télévision dont la retransmission s'arrêta au même moment. Fallait-il que nous y allions, nous aussi ? Hélios devait bien être capable de se débrouiller seul mais…même si je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas rester ici alors que tout se jouait sous la grande forteresse.

June libéra les jumeaux qui étaient ligotés, et le maire ne se fit pas prier pour s'enfuir. Laura arriva par un escalier de secours et ne put que constater l'étendue des dégâts.

-Que…Que s'est-il passé ici ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Je savais que tout cela n'était pas clair râla Satoshi quand June lui enleva son bâillon. Les politiques sont tous les mêmes, des imbéciles ! Nous avons simplement cherché à jouer aux héros et voilà où ça nous a menés !

-Nous avons bien fait de nous méfier on dirait. Si nous n'avions pas insisté auprès d'Hélios…Je ne préfère même pas y penser continua sa sœur, pâle comme un linge. Mais dis-moi Drago, comment va Angéla ?

-Elle est vivante, simplement inconsciente et épuisée.

-Tu me soulages, je me serais vraiment sentie mal si elle avait été blessée gravement par notre faute...Mais Shadow doit être arrêté au plus vite. Si les démons passent à l'attaque maintenant, notre monde ne s'en relèvera pas, Armageddon ou pas !

-Oui, mais comment faire ? Vous avez bien vu, avec le pouvoir de Gariatron, il est presque inarrêtable se lamenta June.

-Moi, je sais comment faire dit soudainement Saya.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et mon cœur se serra. Je sentais que j'étais sur le point d'apprendre quelque chose que ne me plairai pas du tout. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler d'un ton solennel :

-Tout le monde, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

-Tu…n'es pas Saya ? Demanda Laura, déboussolée.

-Je suis bien Yuiko Saya, mais je ne suis pas une simple lycéenne ou une élue des dieux comme vous le pensez. Je suis l'émissaire de Luminion, et celle qui devra mettre fin à la guerre incessante entre Dieux et Démons.

Non, Saya…tu ne pouvais pas…D'abord Laura…puis toi ? J'avais le sentiment que les démons jouaient avec mes sentiments, me prenant toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais et ma haine pour eux s'accrut.

-L'émissaire de Luminion tu dis ? Sais-tu ce que cela implique Saya ? Rétorqua Laura. J'ai été l'émissaire de Gariatron et je peux t'assurer que rien de tout ce qu'il t'a promis ne deviendra réalité !

-Et pourtant, il m'a déjà donné ce que je voulais.

-Et que voulais-tu ?

-Simplement pouvoir revoir Darksky.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Alors c'était de ma faute si Saya avait prêté allégeance à Luminion ? Parce que je ne l'avais pas accompagnée lorsqu'elle avait décidé de fuir Hélios ? Si j'avais su que cela la conduirai à faire une telle absurdité, je l'aurais accompagnée sans l'ombre d'un doute !

-Mais ne croyez pas que je suis stupide non plus reprit-elle en voyant mon angoisse. Je fais cela parce que je partage les mêmes convictions que lui.

-Les mêmes…conviction ?

-Oui Laura, comme je l'ai expliqué à Darksky, je n'ai pas de parents, ceux-ci m'ont abandonnée et j'ai toujours vécu seule, exclue des autres. J'étais tellement mal insérée dans le présent que j'en venais à voir le futur. Puis sont venus Hélios, Gariatron et maintenant les autres démons. J'ai vécu assez de malheurs dans ma vie pour comprendre ceci : le destin est cruel. Il joue avec vous et vous prend tout ce que vous avez. Ce sentiment qu'est l'espoir n'est qu'une illusion si tout est décidé à l'avance…

-Penses-tu…vraiment cela, Saya ? Murmurai-je, redoutant sa réponse.

-Oui…je le croyais, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans ce club cette année.

-Tu veux dire…

-Dans ce club, j'ai enfin eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place, un chez moi. C'est certainement pour ça que mes visions ont cessé, parce que je n'avais plus besoin de fuir la réalité en étant avec vous tous et j'ai réalisé une chose : le destin, Armageddon, n'est pas infaillible et j'en ai eu la preuve. Le jour précédent mon arrivée, j'ai eu une vision. Dans cette vision, il n'y avait pas de club de duel. Il n'y avait que Laura, Darksky et moi.

-Un monde sans le club de duel ? J'ai vraiment du mal à me l'imaginer frissonnai-je.

-En vérité, lorsque je suis arrivée ici, je n'avais qu'une mission, retrouver Luminion mais il semblerait que je me sois égarée en chemin. Je me suis tellement amusée avec vous tous que j'en ai oublié la véritable raison de ma venue dans cette ville. Mais Luminion m'a contactée le matin précédent le retour des démons et j'ai voulu fuir pour ne pas vous causer davantage de problèmes. Je suis désolée si j'ai pu vous paraitre lâche…mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais vous protéger…mais je voulais remplir ma mission qui aurait mis fin à la guerre, j'ai pensé que !

Elle s'interrompit lorsque je la pris dans mes bras.

-N'en dis pas plus Saya.

-Darksky…

-Tu n'as pas à porter le fardeau du monde, seule sur tes épaules. Même si je ne peux pas concevoir de me plier à la volonté de Luminion, je veux encore moins te perdre…alors je t'aiderai. Nous t'aiderons tous à remplir ta mission.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas…

-Je ne sais peut-être pas en quoi elle consiste exactement, mais je sais que si tu as accepté, alors elle ne peut être que bénéfique. Je te connais Saya, tu es quelqu'un de bien, jamais tu ne mettrais en péril ce monde, pas maintenant que tu as ta place dans le club !

-Ne me ferais-tu pas un peu trop confiance Darksky ? Dit la jeune fille blonde, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Laura s'avança à son tour et sourit à mon amie à sa grande surprise.

-Saya, le but de Luminion est de sauver le monde, alors sache que je suis derrière toi. Plus jamais je ne me plierai à Gariatron.

Drago, les jumeaux et June restèrent en retrait, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient se joindre à nous ou pas, mais leur attention fut prise lorsqu'Angéla entrouvrit les yeux en gémissant.

-Oh ma tête…

-Angéla, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta June.

-Je crois que je suis vivante oui…

Soudain, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et s'éveilla totalement, comme prise d'une angoisse soudaine.

-Et…Et Shadow, où est-il maintenant ?

-Parti affronter Hélios le répondit Satoshi sans émotion.

-Quoi ? Mais il faut aller le rattraper et…

Angéla tenta de se lever mais grimaça lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur sa jambe et June lui conseilla de rester allonger et lui expliqua la situation.

-Vraiment, Saya, tu as un plan ? Dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous tous pour le mettre en place ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Nous avons eu…un léger contretemps dit mon amie malicieusement. Mais passons. Mon plan est assez simple en réalité. Pendant qu'Hélios et Shadow s'affronteront, nous en profiterons pour nous introduire à l'intérieur de la citadelle. Une fois rentrés, nous nous occuperons des démons et nous les convaincrons d'arrêter cette guerre avant qu'elle n'ait commencé.

-Ce plan me parait un peu trop simpliste pour réussir fit remarquer June, perplexe.

-La simplicité est la clé de la réussite ma chère June rétorqua Saya avec un grand sourire.

-Nous sommes tout de même peu nombreux, à six, nous n'y arriverons pas rajouta Drago. Darksky, est-ce que tu penses que les autres membres de ton club pourraient se joindre à nous ?

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, je les contacte.

J'envoyai un message à Miyako, Denys, Julie, Alan, et Iori pour les prévenir et leur demander de se rassembler tous en dessous de la citadelle dans moins de dix minutes. Une fois que tout le monde fut prévenu, Saya reprit la parole.

-Une dernière chose, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Hélios. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il saura faire face à Shadow.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai, mon père possède tout de même le pouvoir de Gariatron…

-Oh mais Hélios possède lui aussi un pouvoir terrifiant.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous verrez sur place lui affirma Serena en souriant bêtement.

Saya n'ajouta rien et se contenta de sortir du bâtiment. Nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que de la suivre. Angéla récupéra Ambre et Maya au passage et leur expliqua la situation. J'étais vraiment soulagé que Saya nous ait enfin révélé son secret, je la trouvais vraiment étrange depuis son retour. Même si je n'appréciai pas la tournure des événements, je préférai cela à perdre mon amie sans savoir pourquoi et si le seul moyen pour la garder était de faire alliance avec Luminion, alors je le ferais, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Nous arrivâmes au pied de la forteresse dix minutes plus tard et nous ne pûmes que constater les dégâts causés par le combat opposant Hélios à Shadow. Tout autour de nous, des cratères fumant s'étaient formés et de nombreuses voitures étaient totalement détruites. Dans le ciel, deux dragons s'affrontaient : Atum et Darkness Shadow. Je ne savais vraiment pas qui l'emportait sur l'autre. D'un côté, Atum se mouvait bien plus facilement que le gros dragon de pierre et esquivait aisément les attaques destructrices, mais ses propres attaques ne semblaient pas beaucoup affecter le colosse.

L'armée s'était repliée dans un coin et attendait certainement que l'un des deux combattant soit exténué pour reprendre les tirs contre la forteresse. Nous allions devoir agir vite si nous voulions avoir une chance de raisonner les démons…

Miyako, Denys, Julie, Iori et les UWS arrivèrent juste après nous et furent tout aussi consternés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

-Hélios ? Mais que fait-il ? S'étonna Miyako en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il nous fait gagner un peu de temps. Mais écoutez-moi tous maintenant s'il vous plait.

-Saya, que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est très simple Miyako, nous allons mettre fin à cette guerre avant même qu'elle ne commence.

-Très…certainement, mais concrètement ?

-Nous allons nous introduire dans la forteresse et nous nous diviserons en plusieurs groupes. Mais notre but n'est pas le combat, nous devons l'éviter à tout prix. Nous y allons pour négocier la paix. N'utilisez la force qu'en dernier recours.

-Attends Saya, tu veux vraiment y aller ? Demanda Iori inquiète. Je veux dire…Tu n'es pas obligée, tu devrais plutôt…

-Non, je dois y aller aussi. C'est mon plan, je dois y participer.

Je vis Iori grimacer. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que Saya prenne part à l'opération ? Cette fille était décidemment bien mystérieuse et semblait en savoir bien plus que nous…

-Si je peux me permettre, j'aurais une remarque à faire déclara alors le grec.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-Il est inutile que nous y allions tous. Certains doivent rester au sol pour surveiller l'armée où même aider Hélios si les choses tournent mal. Vous comprenez ?

-C'est vrai que j'avais négligé ce détail, mais qui devra rester à terre dans ce cas ?

-Les UWS se chargeront de l'armée, ne vous inquiétez pas de ça.

-Denys et moi allons rester là aussi, nous serons plus utiles au sol je pense dit Julie.

-Pareil pour nous déclara Ambre. Nous serons plus une gêne en haut, alors ne vous inquiétez pas de nous et foncez.

-Mais si vous avez des problèmes, ce dont je ne doute pas, n'hésitez pas à appeler, nous vous rejoindrons et nous mettrons une belle raclée à ces démons ! Renchérit Maya.

-Mon frère et moi, nous allons aider Hélios. Il a beau être fort, son ennemi est terrifiant…Continua Serena en levant la tête et voyant le dragon d'Hélios projeté sur les murs de la forteresse.

Cela ne laissait donc que Laura, Drago, Angéla, June, Miyako, Saya, Iori et moi, deux pour un démon…C'était peu, mais nous devions avoir la force nécessaire pour les vaincre. Après tout, nous nous étions entrainés jours et nuits pour cette occasion, c'était le moment de récolter les fruits de notre dur labeur.

Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose d'encourageant lorsqu'une explosion retentit dans le ciel et je vis le dragon parfait d'Atum être éjecté et s'écraser à l'intérieur du stade. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps…

-Préparez-vous tous, le temps est compté ! Hurlai-je à tout le monde. Conduis-nous jusqu'en haut, Nout, déesse créatrice des cieux !

Je brandis la carte de ma mère et le grand phénix apparut dans le ciel. Shadow le notifia car son dragon se retourna et s'apprêtait déjà à m'attaquer lorsqu'il dû s'interrompre au dernier moment pour esquiver une balle de lumière créée par Atum.

-Viens me rejoindre toi aussi, Trishula, Perfection de la barrière de glace !

Le dragon bleu de Laura vint se placer à côté de l'oiseau de feu, créant ainsi une très étrange sensation de chaleur et de froid en même temps.

-Illumine les cieux, Dragon éclipse Parfait !

-Mets fin à la souffrance, Athéna, Déesse protectrice de la perfection !

Les deux autres monstres parfaits nous rejoignirent. Je montai entre les deux ailes de Nout, Saya derrière moi, tandis que Drago se plaça dans le creux de la main de son dragon, Miyako dans l'autre. Laura alla se poster sur la tête de Trishula avec Iori et Athéna prit Angéla et June dans ses bras.

Nos monstres s'envolèrent, tandis que nos amis restés à terre nous faisaient des signes d'encouragement. Je n'aimais pas vraiment voler ainsi mais c'était le seul moyen pour nous de parvenir à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

Alors que nous étions presque arrivés à l'entrée formé par l'explosion de l'une des attaques de l'armée, je sentis un froid glacial me mordre la peau et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Trishula. Non, c'était souffle vidé de toute chaleur, comme vidé de son énergie.

Je me retournai et je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. En dessous de nous, Atum et Darkness Shadow se faisaient toujours face, mais une troisième entité venait d'entrer en scène une ombre, grande, à l'aura maléfique, aux yeux rouges et émanant du père de Laura.

L'ombre devint matérielle et de la peau se forma sur elle. Deux grandes ailes sombres apparurent, ainsi que deux pattes griffues, une longue queue et une petite tête au bout d'un long coup serpentin. Je n'eus aucun doute sur l'identité de cette créature.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible…

La créature rugit et tous mes amis s'arrêtèrent net et Laura laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

-Je suis Gariatron, Démon Originel des ténèbres. Tremblez humains, car le voile des ténèbres va s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur ce monde…

Le démon venait de renaitre sous mes yeux. Alors que nous l'avions vaincu moins d'un an plus tôt, la créature des ténèbres refaisait surface, plus déterminée que jamais à accomplir son œuvre.

Shadow affichait un visage triomphant tandis qu'Hélios grimaçait en voyant son ancien hôte. Etait-il trop tard ? La terre allait-elle replonger dans une guerre incessante de laquelle nul ne sortirait vivant ?

Je me tournai vers mes compagnons et tous semblaient pétrifiés. Que faire ? Tenter de pénétrer l'imposante citadelle ou aller aider Hélios à se battre ? Nous avions en notre possession les moyens de lutter à armes égales avec le démon, mais si nous faisions ça, ses camarades risquaient de nous attaquer par la suite. D'un autre côté, si nous laissions Hélios seul, Gariatron sortirait vainqueur…Comment avions-nous pu nous mettre dans une telle impasse !

-Je le sens, l'espoir s'écria alors Saya en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

-L'espoir ? Tu as complètement perdu la tête ma pauvre Saya ! Rétorqua Miyako.

-Non, je ne suis pas folle, il est tout proche…

-Il ? Qui donc ? Lui demanda Laura, sceptique.

-Luminion.

Au même moment une vive lumière émana de la main d'Hélios et fit reculer le démon des ténèbres qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une riposte aussi rapide de son ennemi.

-On dirait bien que je ne peux pas te cacher plus longtemps mon vieil ami déclara Hélios avec un sourire.

La lumière dans la paume de sa main s'intensifia puis, tout comme l'ombre de Shadow, commença à s'étendre et à prendre forme. Un long coup émergea de la lumière, puis deux mains griffues, deux jambes et des ailes d'or couvertes de fines plumes. Enfin, la tête d'un dragon se forma, une couronne de lumière scintillant sur sa tête. La créature dégageait une aura aussi puissante que celle de Gariatron, à la différence qu'elle était pure et brillante.

-Toi qui t'opposes au destin et évolues dans la lumière la plus pure, je te libère de ta prison éternelle. Brille au milieu des ténèbres et montre-nous la voie qui nous mènera à un avenir plus radieux ! Luminion, démon Originel de l'Eclat !

-Luminion, impossible ! Hurla le démon en crachant une rafale de flammes noires sur l'être de lumière.

Contre toute attente, l'attaque de Gariatron ne toucha jamais sa cible et fut comme absorbée par la lumière entourant le démon de l'Eclat.

-Hélios…je savais que c'était vous qui possédiez le pouvoir de Luminion depuis le début ; murmura Saya.

Un rayon de lumière perça alors l'épaisse couche de nuage, ramenant le soleil sur la ville et la peau noire de Gariatron se mit à fumer, comme si la seule présence de l'astre du jour le brulait. Une voix grave résonna dans le ciel provenant de la créature d'Hélios.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, Gariatron, toujours aussi impulsif.

-Luminion, sale traitre, tu oses te présenter à nouveau devant ton roi ? Cracha le démon des ténèbres, furieux.

-Oui, je suis un traitre, mais nous le sommes tous depuis que nous nous sommes rebellés contre Armageddon.

-Toi…Ne me dis pas que tu t'opposes à moi-même sur Armageddon !

-Mes positions n'ont pas changé depuis cinq mille ans Gariatron. Nous ne pouvons pas vaincre le destin sans aide. Abandonne ta fierté et allie-toi aux humains et nous aurons peut-être une chance. Dans le cas contraire, nous sommes tous perdus !

-Silence, je n'ai que faire de tes considérations Luminion, j'ai tout abandonné pour combattre Armageddon, je ne plierai pas !

Gariatron repassa à l'attaque, mais cette fois-ci, l'intensité des flammes était telle que je ressentais la chaleur de ma hauteur. Elles n'étaient plus noires mais d'un bleu intense. Cependant, Luminion ne bougea pas et se contenta de les arrêter d'une seule main, exactement de la même façon qu'Hélios l'avait fait avec Shadow.

-La force seule ne pourra t'apporter la victoire Gariatron.

-Shadow, détruis-moi ce misérable !

-Mais avec plaisir, je n'avais pas besoin de ton accord pour le faire. Darkness Shadow, Void Beam !

-Riposte Atum ! S'écria Hélios.

Le dragon parfait vint se placer sur la trajectoire de l'attaque de Darkness Shadow et la contra en la faisant dévier vers le ciel ou elle explosa dans un millier d'étoile noire. Je crus réellement que Gariatron allait devenir fou lorsqu'il vit cela.

-Gariatron, tu ne peux pas me vaincre dit Luminion très calmement.

Un orbe lumineux se forma au creux de sa main, orbe qui grossit à vue d'œil jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un gros boulet de canon. Le démon de l'éclat projeta son attaque directement sur Gariatron qui tenta à son tour de la contenir mais il fut rapidement submergé et il disparut dans la lumière en poussant un cri de rage. Lorsque l'attaque se dissipa, je vis Gariatron battre faiblement des ailes pour se maintenir dans les airs, mais il m'était difficile de penser qu'il pouvait encore se battre.

Luminion…il venait de mettre au tapis celui qui avait terrorisé l'humanité pendant trois longues semaines, et tout cela, d'une seule attaque…J'étais vraiment heureux qu'il fût dans notre camp…Mais si tous les autres démons étaient aussi puissants que lui ?

-Saya, Elus des dieux, c'est le moment résonna une voix dans ma tête.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir entendue car tout le monde commença également à regarder de tous les côtés pour voir qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

-Luminion ?

-Je peux contenir Gariatron pour le moment, mais le temps est compté. Dépêchez-vous de raisonner mes frères, sans quoi une guerre interminable commencera. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Hélios et vos amis, je les protégerai.

Sans en attendre d'avantage, j'ordonnai à Nout de reprendre son ascension vers la forteresse et tout le monde me suivit. Soudain, quelque chose sur les murs de la citadelle brilla et, instinctivement, je me décalai sur le côté. L'instant d'après, un puissant rayon nous frôla et s'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

-Zut, les défenses de la forteresse ne sont pas totalement hors service râlai-je.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, Dragon éclipse Parfait, Perfect Beam Light !

De la bouche de dragon violet sortit une salve de flammes rouges qui se heurta à une seconde attaque de la forteresse.

-Laisse-moi faire Drago l'interrompit Laura. Trishula, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire !

Le monstre de glace rugit et une brume blanche se forma autour de lui puis les yeux de mon amie prirent un reflet bleu glacé avant que le dragon ne relâche son attaque. La glace ébranla la forteresse et détruisit apparemment le canon qui nous visait puisque le rayon cessa immédiatement.

-Et voilà, alors les démons, qu'est-ce que vous répondez à ça !

-Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas connaitre la réponse Laura la taquina Angéla.

-Ah bah bravo, je crois qu'ils t'ont entendue le génie râla Miyako lorsqu'une autre explosion retentit.

Le ciel se couvrit alors de millier de points noirs…Non, ce n'étaient pas de simples points noirs, il s'agissait de monstre, et ils arrivaient par millier !

-Ils ne m'arrêteront pas, Trishula, c'est reparti !

Le dragon de glace attaqua à nouveau et toucha dans le mille. Cependant, lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il y avait autant de monstres qu'avant, toujours plus proches de nous.

-Nout, Flammes divines ! Hurlai-je précipitamment.

Le feu de la déesse consuma une bonne partie des monstres des démons, mais à peine avaient-ils disparus qu'ils étaient déjà replacés, comme des abeilles sortant d'une ruche…

-Ils sont trop nombreux, nous ne passerons jamais me lamentai-je déjà.

-Toujours aussi peu combattif Darksky, tu vas voir ce que je leur dis à ces monstres ! Répliqua Saya. Protège-nous, Chaofeng !

Alors que la vague de monstres arrivait sur nous, ils furent tous stoppés à un endroit précis et s'écrasèrent contre un mur invisible, juste devant le monstre de Saya.

-Ils sont coriaces lança-t-elle en grimaçant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas passer en force, ça ne sert à rien Dit June très calmement. La force ne sert à rien dans une situation pareille, il va falloir faire preuve de stratégie.

-Tu as un plan June ? Parce que je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont tous ces monstres nous regardent lui répondit Angéla, pâle comme un linge.

Effectivement, tout autour de nous, des créatures ailées s'étaient accumulées. Elles étaient certes bloquées par la barrière de Chaofeng, mais l'énergie de Saya semblaient s'épuiser à vue d'œil. Le temps était compté car une fois la barrière brisée, nous serions submergés par le nombre…

-Oui, j'ai un plan mais j'aurais besoin de la coopération de tout le monde, et d'une synchronisation parfaite.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous comme un seul et un léger sourire traversa le visage de June.

-Bien, Saya, lorsque je te le dirai, brise la barrière qui retient les monstres.

-Qu…quoi ?

-Fais-moi confiance. Une fois ceci fais, Darksky, tu utiliseras Nout pour repousser les ennemis le plus longtemps possible. Débrouille-toi, mais ne les laisse pas s'approcher.

-Evidemment, j'ai le rôle le plus dur…mais j'y arriverai, compte sur moi.

-Bien, Drago, Miyako, Angéla et moi-même attaquerons tous en même temps. Cela devait être suffisant pour ouvrir une brèche dans ce flot de monstres.

-Tu penses vraiment que nous avons la puissance nécessaire ?

-Je ne sais pas Angéla, mais c'est notre seul espoir. Laura, Iori, la phase finale du plan repose sur vous : je veux que vous vous engouffriez dans cette brèche et que vous remontiez tout en haut. De là, Trishula pourra geler tous les ennemis et on obtiendra un bel effet domino.

-Ca me semble réalisable, tu es prête Iori ?

-O…Oui bégaya-t-elle comme sortant de ses pensées.

-Nous ne pouvons pas échouer, Hélios compte sur nous pour raisonner les démons, et nous y arriverons ! S'exclama Miyako.

Nous lançâmes tous un « hourra » général puis Saya, à bout de force, relâcha son bouclier et son monstre disparu, tandis qu'une nuée d'adversaire se précipitèrent sur nous. Je concentrai toute mon énergie que je transmis à Nout. Le phénix rouge vira au bleu l'espace de quelques instants, bleu qui se retrouva dans les flammes ardentes de la déesse qu'elle dispersa tout autour d'elle. Maintenant un flux constant était épuisant, mais je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Athéna et le Dragon éclipse parfait orientèrent toutes leurs forces vers un seul et même point. Comme June l'avait prévu, ils réussirent à ouvrir un passage dans le flot de monstres. Laura me lança un regard inquiet et je lui souris pour l'encourager. A présent, tout reposait sur ses épaules.

Je vis Trishula s'élever lentement au-dessus de moi et pénétrer à l'intérieur du cercle de monstres.

-Je crois en toi Laura, tu peux le faire…

J'attendis une minute, puis deux, puis cinq mais rien ne se passa. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et je commençai à suer à grosse gouttes. Laura mettait trop de temps, ce n'était pas normal. Et moi qui étais coincé là, à repousser les ennemis…

-June, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin, pourquoi Laura met-elle autant de temps ?

Elle me répondit simplement par une grimace d'angoisse. Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas normal. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, je devais y aller moi aussi !

-Delteros, viens nous prêter main forte !

Je me tournai vers Miyako et elle me rendit un regard assassin. Mais je compris ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Je cessai d'attaquer et je m'engouffrai à mon tour dans le gouffre béant tandis que le chevalier de Miyako repoussait les ennemis à ma place.

Je montai, toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite, dans ce couloir de flammes qui n'en finissait pas. Combien de dizaine de milliers de monstres allais-je devoir encore passer avant de sortir ?...

Soudain, une faible lueur me parvint au loin et j'accélérai encore le pas. C'est la que je finis par voir Laura et Iori, aux prises avec des créatures qui semblaient particulièrement coriaces. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et Nout les dégagea d'un seul coup.

-Darksky ? Que fais-tu là ? S'étonna mon amie.

-Je suis venu te sortir du pétrin, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Je n'ai pas…

-Attention !

Trishula repoussa Nout d'un coup d'aile et plusieurs flèches enflammées me frôlèrent. Je compris alors pourquoi le plan de June ne fonctionnait pas. Ces monstres n'étaient pas stupides et ne suivaient pas bêtement les ordres de quelqu'un, non, ils combattaient réellement, comme des entités indépendantes.

Je levai les yeux pour regarder la forteresse ressemblant à un mirage inatteignable lorsqu'un éclat attira mon regard. Le temps que l'information soit retransmise à ma bouche, il était trop tard.

-L…Laura, derrière toi !

Elle se retourna précipitamment et écarquilla les yeux de frayeur lorsqu'elle vit un rayon sombre foncer droit sur elle.

-Garunix, Avatar, roi Ultime du Feu !

Ce nom retentit dans les airs et un tourbillon de feu s'interposa entre Trishula Parfait et le rayon.

-Ga…Garunix ?

Non, impossible…je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne possédant un tel monstre. Je me rapprochai de la forteresse et je distinguai une forme humaine à travers le trou formé par l'armé, une jeune fille pourtant une jupe courte, un pull blanc et par-dessus, une cape rouge sang.

-Na…Nagisa, est-ce que c'est toi ? Demandai-je plein d'espoir.


	38. Chapitre 27: Vent de Rebellion

_**Chapitre 27 : Vent de rébellion**_

Cela faisait bien dix bonnes minutes que nous attaquions sans relâche cette armada de monstres mais nous ne percevions aucun changement, pas la moindre ouverture ou le moindre relâchement dans le flot continuel d'attaques. Pourtant le plan de June aurait dû fonctionner, ses plans fonctionnaient toujours !

Darksky aussi était parti depuis un petit moment et depuis, nous étions sans nouvelle de lui, et il nous était impossible d'y aller nous aussi, sans quoi le flot de monstre nous submergerait en un instant. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était espérer que tout le monde allait bien au-dessus de cette masse informe…

A côté de moi, un monstre explosa. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver, et sans le chevalier de Miyako, il m'aurait certainement atteinte…

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ! Râla la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants. Angéla, June, Drago, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme !

-Je le sais bien, mais que pouvons-nous faire de plus ? Demanda Drago tout en faisait disparaitre trois monstres d'un seul coup.

Au même moment, je reçus un appel sur mon portable. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment…mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, quelque chose me disait qu'il s'agissait d'un appel important et je décrochai donc.

-Angéla, Dieu soit loué, tu es saine et sauve !

-Maya, est-ce que tu pourrais rappeler plus tard s'il te plait, je suis légèrement occupée là !

-Je m'en doute bien mais j'ai quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler.

-Quoi, maintenant ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non Angéla, c'est maintenant ou jamais me dit alors Sherry qui avait visiblement pris le téléphone.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Sherry, un problème en bas avec Gariatron ? Lui demandai-je inquiète de sa présence.

-Certainement moins qu'en haut j'imagine, mais ne vous découragez pas, même si la situation vous parait désespérée, surtout, ne baissez pas les bras !

-S…Sûrement oui, merci pour ce conseil…Dis-je, peu sûre de savoir quoi répondre exactement.

-Une autre chose, une fois que vous serez à l'intérieur, toutes les communications seront coupées, donc je préfère vous le dire maintenant, mais vous ne serez pas seuls, quelqu'un est déjà sur place et saura vous guider.

-Un espion ?

-Angéla, attention !

Le dragon éclipse parfait poussa Athéna sur le côté pour nous éviter une autre attaque et mon téléphone m'échappa des mains sous l'effet de surprise et tomba dans le vide.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tout mais pas ça ! Je gémis en le regardant disparaitre lentement.

J'allais continuer à me plaindre quand soudain, la masse informe de monstres se dispersa et une étrange pluie d'étoile glacées tomba du ciel. Je levai la tête et mon cœur fit un bond. Des créatures complètement congelées se rapprochaient à grande vitesse, telles des météorites. J'eus tout juste le temps de dire à Drago et Miyako de dégager et nous pûmes nous en tirer sans trop de dégâts, mais nos ennemis, eux, ne furent pas assez vifs et furent emportés comme de vulgaires pierres.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Bégaya Miyako totalement déboussolée.

-Laura a dû réussir…Lui répondit June avec espoir.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller voir ça de plus près lança Drago en partant déjà à leur rencontre avec Miyako.

Je souris à June pour la féliciter de son plan puis nous les suivîmes. Maintenant que l'horizon s'était dégagé, je voyais très bien la grande forteresse grise et elle était encore plus grande que ce que j'imaginais…Je pensais que la citadelle des Dieux était impressionnante, mais ce n'était rien face à cette chose gigantesque flottant dans le ciel.

Devant moi, j'aperçus trois formes se détachant du gris des murs de pierre, certainement Nout, Trishula et…et qui ?

Je fronçais les sourcils pour essayer de distinguer le nouveau venu : un phénix flamboyant, comme Nout, mais surmonté d'une sorte d'armure dorée brillant sous son propre éclat. C'était la première fois que je voyais une telle créature et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de la connaitre…

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la hauteur de Darksky, Iori, Laura et Saya. Je m'apprêtai à les féliciter eux aussi mais je me retins en voyant leurs expressions figées devant le grand phénix. Etait-ce un ennemi ?

-N…Nagisa ! S'écria soudainement Miyako en pointant la forteresse.

Je me retournai et je vis effectivement la jeune fille dans une des fissures des murs, pourtant une grande cape rouge comme les serviteurs de Pyros. Alors comme ça, ce phénix était bel et bien un ennemi…J'étais sur le point d'ordonner à Athéna d'attaquer lorsque l'ancienne amie de Darksky fit un geste qui me surpris : elle nous fit signe de venir la rejoindre.

Etait-ce un piège ? Certainement puisqu'elle nous avait trahi…mais je repensai soudain aux paroles de Sherry. Le phénix, comme pour nous montrer l'exemple, revint vers sa maitresse sans nous attaquer avant de disparaitre dans une colonne de flammes.

-De toute façon, nous devons rentrer dans cette forteresse dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je pris la direction de l'ex membre du club de duel, puis Drago me suivit avec Miyako. Darksky, Laura, Iori et Saya furent les derniers à se décider.

Nagisa s'écarta lorsque nous nous posâmes sur le sol de la forteresse grise et je pus observer l'intérieur. Il était sobre, un long couloir éclairé avec des torches, des murs de pierre nue, comme à l'extérieur et un sol régulier pour un plafond asse bas malgré la taille de l'édifice.

Tout le monde se mit en ligne devant Nagisa, personne ne sachant exactement quelle position avoir avec elle et je sentais de l'électricité dans l'air, comme si tout aurait pu exploser à n'importe quel moment. Cependant, la jeune fille fit quelque chose qui surprit tous ses anciens camarades de club : elle leur sourit.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençai à en avoir marre de grimacer tout le temps ! S'écria-t-elle en rigolant.

Personne ne répondit rien et elle prit un air ennuyé.

-Bah quoi, vous n'êtes pas content de me revoir dans votre camp ?

-Nagisa…je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais…A quoi tu joues bon sang ! S'exclama Miyako, visiblement furieuse.

-Ah, suis-je bête, c'est vrai que c'était un secret, donc vous n'êtes pas au courant !

-Un secret ? Quel secret ? Lui demanda Laura sur ses gardes.

-Vous vous souvenez du soir où Saya a évoqué la chasse au fantôme ? Et bien, figurez-vous qu'en rentrant chez moi, le vieux m'a fait part d'un plan visant à attaquer les démons de l'intérieur !

Lorsque Nagisa prononça ces mots, la mémoire me revint tout à coup.

-Ne me dis pas…que Sherry a finalement trouvé quelqu'un pour accepter son idée folle ?

-Si, si, mais je dois te dire qu'au départ, ça ne m'emballait pas tant que ça. Mais quand j'ai compris que je pourrais enfin me rendre utile, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde, surtout que sinon, le vieux y allait à ma place…

-Et donc…tu as joué les taupes tout en gardant contact avec Sherry, c'est bien ça ? Lui demanda June, impressionnée.

-Tout à fait. Et par chance, il se trouvait que Floges avait prévu d'attaquer le soir de la chasse au fantôme. J'en ai donc profité pour lui faire croire à mes convictions, et ça a marché on dirait, il n'y a vu que du feu cet idiot.

-Mais…Mais tu as quand même essayé de nous tuer ! Rétorqua Darksky.

-Techniquement, je n'avais aucune chance contre vous. Mais je ne pouvais pas griller ma couverture, donc j'ai dû jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop…

Miyako s'avança au-devant des autres, l'air menaçant et Nagisa ferma les yeux, pensant qu'elle allait la frapper, mais elle se contenta de l'étreindre.

-Idiote, tu aurais dû nous en parler avant, tu n'imagines mêmes pas ce que ça nous a fait quand tu es partie…

-Vraiment, je suis désolée, je voulais simplement me rendre utile pour une fois…

-Mais tu es utile, tu es la présidente du club, celle qui nous a tous rassemblés répliqua Saya en souriant. Sans toi, le club a bien failli disparaitre.

-Je…Je ne pensais pas que vous teniez tant à moi dit Nagisa, étonnée.

-C'est surtout lui qui tenait à toi lui lança Laura en désignant Darksky. Tu n'imagines pas la galère dans laquelle tu nous as mis en quittant comme ça le club ! Cependant, je suis vraiment soulagée d'apprendre que tu es toujours avec nous.

-Tu sais Laura, je ne mentais pas, je souhaite vraiment revoir mes parents…Mais je ne suis pas prête à tout sacrifier pour ça, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Ils ne voudraient pas vivre dans un monde ravagé par la souffrance.

June s'avança à son tour et prit la parole plus sérieusement :

-Je suis désolée d'interrompre ces joyeuses retrouvailles, mais puisque tu espionnais pour le compte de Sherry, tu as bien du apprendre quelques trucs utiles, non ?

-En effet, j'ai pas mal d'informations, beaucoup concernant les serviteurs des démons, mais également quelques-unes sur les démons eux-mêmes. Ils ne vous ont pas menti lorsqu'ils disaient qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas l'humanité. Leur objectif est uniquement l'anéantissement d'Armageddon. Si les humains se mettent en travers de leur chemin, ils les détruiront, dans le cas contraire, ils les ignoreront tout simplement.

-C'est déjà une bonne chose de ne pas avoir à nous inquiéter de ça.

-Oui, en théorie…mais en ce moment même, l'armée attaque la forteresse et par conséquent, ils sont prêts à répliquer, et croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez pas connaitre toute l'étendue de la puissance renfermée dans cette forteresse…

June grimaça. En effet, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, mais nous étions justement venus en ayant cela en tête, donc nos objectifs ne changeaient nullement. Cependant, il restait encore une chose que je voulais savoir.

-Nagisa, dis-moi, concernant Floges et les autres, quels sont leurs objectifs à eux ? Parce la dernière fois, ils semblaient plus proches de Gariatron que de ce que tu me décris.

La jeune fille prit un air embêté, comme si elle connaissait la réponse mais qu'elle ne voulait pas nous la dire pour une raison ou une autre.

-Floges, Hurricane, Terra et Kyuryu ne sont pas mauvais, mais disons simplement qu'ils ne peuvent plus avoir confiance dans ce monde qui leur a fait trop de mal et…

Nagisa ne put terminer sa phrase car au même moment, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et la jeune fille nous fit signe de la suivre. Sans discuter, tout le monde prit sa suite et nous nous enfonçâmes dans la sombre forteresse.

Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes sans nous arrêter, sans voir aucune bifurcation ni porte avant de déboucher dans une grande salle ronde. Les murs étaient peints de scènes représentant la mythologie certainement. Au centre, il y avait simplement un petit autel sur lequel était posé une statue d'or représentant un dragon composé de différents éléments naturels.

La salle débouchait sur de nombreuses autres portes, toutes portant un sigle différent, mais facilement reconnaissable : l'eau, le feu, la terre, la lumière, le vent et les ténèbres, les six éléments du duel de monstre.

Nagisa s'arrêta net et se tourna vers nous.

-Bien, nous voici à la salle principale de la forteresse. Je vous déconseille d'y rester trop longtemps car tous les quartiers convergent ici.

-Donc si je te suis bien, derrière chacune de ces portes, nous trouverons un des démons, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Drago.

-C'est exact. Personnellement, je ne connais que les quartiers de Floges, donc je ne serais pas d'une grande aide ailleurs, mais je pense que nous allons devoir nous séparer si nous voulons gagner du temps.

-Je n'aime pas spécialement l'idée de nous répartir, nous serons bien plus vulnérables répondit June.

-Peut-être, mais le temps joue contre nous, nous n'avons pas le choix répliqua Miyako. Je peux me charger des quartiers de Floges avec Nagisa.

-Je me charge d'hurricane, j'ai toujours un compte à régler avec lui dit June. Angéla, tu es partante ?

-Evidemment, même s'il doit toujours être furieux contre nous…

-Dans ce cas, je vais prendre Kyuryu, ce type ne me plait pas du tout continua Drago.

-Il ne reste que Terra alors, Darksky et moi, on peut s'en charger affirma Saya. Tu es partant, on va se refaire cette expédition de l'année dernière rien que tous les 2 !

-Une minute, je ne suis pas…Tenta de protester Laura avant d'être interrompue.

-Parfait, je monterai la garde avec Laura ! La coupa Iori, visiblement soulagée de quelque chose.

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout, je…

-Laura, tu n'es pas rabaissée ou quelque chose comme ça, mais tu es sûrement notre meilleur élément, si nous échouons, tu es la seule à avoir une chance de vaincre les démons lui dit Darksky en la regardant dans les yeux.

Laura n'eut pas l'air totalement convaincue mais acquiesça tout de même.

Après un dernier regard d'encouragement, nous prîmes tous une direction différente pour aller livrer l'un des duels les plus difficiles de notre vie…

Nous marchâmes dans le long couloir pendant plusieurs minutes sans dire un seul mot. Il faut dire que nous étions assez tendues à l'idée que si l'un seul d'entre nous échouait, c'en était fini de nous tous. C'est pourquoi je préférais concentrer mon attention sur l'environnement dans lequel nous avancions pour penser à autre chose. Je remarquai que la structure du couloir était assez semblable à celle de la citadelle des dieux, la glace en moins, ce qui me mettait assez mal à l'aise et faisait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs en moi.

June me tira de mes rêveries en me montrant une porte sur le côté, la première que nous voyions depuis que nous avions quitté les autres. Après une concertation silencieuse, nous décidâmes de rentrer voir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne.

La pièce dans laquelle nous venions de rentrer était une simple chambre assez sobre. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, un bureau, une lampe et une armoire, le tout admirablement bien rangé.

Par curiosité, j'ouvris l'un des tiroirs du bureau et je tombai sur quelque chose que je n'aurais pas penser trouver ici : des titres honorifiques de duel. Et il n'y en avait pas qu'un mais des dizaines et des dizaines qui s'empilaient et prenaient la poussière, tous au nom d'un certain Peter Casanova.

-June, regarde un peu ça lui dis-je en lui tendant l'un des titres.

-Je…je connais ce type me répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'était un champion régional assez connu mais il a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace…

June écarquilla les yeux et sursauta soudainement.

-Non, c'est impossible…

-Qu'y a-t-il June ? Tu sais pourquoi tous ces titres sont ici ?

-Oui, Peter Casanova était le détenteur de la carte de Sophia par le passé…

-Attends, tu veux dire…

Des applaudissements retentirent dans notre dos et nous nous retournâmes précipitamment, sur nos gardes, et nous avions raison de l'être car dans l'embouchure de la porte se tenait Hurricane, un sourire mauvais fendant son visage.

-Félicitation mesdemoiselles, vous êtes les premières à l'avoir notifié, je suis impressionné, moi que pensais que l'humanité avait perdu toute once de raison.

-Vous…jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous seriez tombé aussi bas…Lui lança June, le ton tranchant.

-Pas plus bas que tous ces insectes qui gravitaient autour de moi lorsque j'étais encore jeune et naïf ma chère June. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il est impossible de tomber plus bas que ces misérables opportunistes rongés par le vice. Mais assez parlé de moi, vous êtes entré dans ma chambre sans autorisation il me semble, et je suis donc en droit légitime de vous chasser de force d'après vos lois, pour peu qu'elles aient encore une infime valeur dans ce monde.

Hurricane claqua des doigts et un vent puissant se leva. Ma vision se brouilla peu à peu, la pièce devint de plus en plus floue, je me sentis comme écartelée puis tout se calma et revint à la normal. Cependant, je n'étais plus dans la chambre d'Hurricane mais dans une grande arène circulaire, exactement la même que durant mon combat contre Maya et Ambre dans la citadelle des dieux…

June était également là, aussi perdue que moi, tandis qu'en face de nous, Hurricane semblait attendre, un disque de duel en forme d'aile d'oiseau à son bras.

-Au fait mesdemoiselles, laissez-moi vous dire une chose, je ne suis pas dupe quant à vos intentions mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Cela fait plus de cinq mille ans que Luminion, Gariatron et les démons se sont séparés et nul ne pourra les réunir à nouveau, je m'en assurerai personnellement !

-Attendez Hurricane, nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre ! Lui lançai-je dans un dernier espoir de lui faire entendre raison. Nous voulons simplement que les démons laissent l'humanité tranquille, rien de plus !

-Malheureusement, cela ne va pas être possible, je le crains. L'attaque de tout à l'heure n'a pas été très appréciée pour nos maitres. Je pense que vous devinez la suite.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons les arrêter, coute que coute !

-Je n'en doute pas Angéla, mais pour ça, vous devrez d'abord me passer sur le corps !

-Aucun problème, June, tu es prête ?

Mon amie hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Hurricane sourit à nouveau lorsque nous nous plaçâmes en face de lui. J'aurais vraiment espéré ne pas avoir à combattre mais apparemment, nous n'avions plus le choix. Ce combat, nous ne pouvions pas le perdre !

-Duel !

-Je prends la main s'exclama Hurricane. Je pose un monstre en position de défense face cachée puis je pose trois cartes avant de terminer mon tour !

-Je m'attendais à mieux venant d'un serviteur de Typhos, mais soit, je ferai avec raillai-je. J'active le Sanctuaire céleste ! A partir de maintenant, je ne recevrai plus aucun dommage de combat impliquant un monstre elfe. De plus, comme j'ai cette carte, je peux invoquer spécialement depuis ma main Uranus, Agent du Désordre ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'invoque à présent Vénus, Agent de la création depuis ma main et je paie 1500 points de vie pour invoquer trois mystiques lumineuses depuis mon deck. Je synchronise également Uranus avec Vénus pour invoquer Athéna, Agent de la paix puis je recouvre deux sphères : apparais, Gachi Gachi Gantetsu ! Grâce à lui, Athéna gagne 400 points d'attaque et passe donc à 3200. Sur ce, je termine mon tour.

Angéla : 2500 – June : 4000 – Hurricane : 4000

-Donc c'est à moi, je pioche et j'active terrain de chasse des Harpies et je continue en invoquant Médium Harpie. Puis l'effet de mon terrain s'active et détruit l'une de vos cartes face cachée !

-Je vais donc activer cette carte répliqua Hurricane très calme. Il s'agit d'hommage torrentiel, tous les monstres sur le terrain sont détruits, dont mon

-Je détache un matériel xyz de mon monstre pour éviter la destruction et comme mon monstre synchro a été détruit, je peux invoquer depuis mon deck Athéna !

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour grimaça mon amie apparemment à court de ressources.

-Ce duel va être rapide je le sens. Je pioche et j'invoque normalement Pilica, Descendant de Gusto et grâce à elle, je peux rappeler Gusto Gulldo qui a été détruit au tour précédent. Et maintenant, Admirez, Invocation Synchro : Apparais, Daigusto Sphreez ! Par son effet je peux récupérer Pilica de mon cimetière. Maintenant Sphreez, attaque June directement, tourbillon Daigusto !

Comme une tornade, l'attaque toucha June de plein fouet et elle fut projetée en arrière. Heureusement, elle ne perdit par l'équilibre et pu retomber sur ses pieds mais l'attaque ne la laissait pas sans séquelle pour autant et elle grimaçait.

Angéla : 2500 – June : 2000 – Hurricane : 4000.

-June, tout va bien ? Lui lançai-je, inquiète.

-Oui, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, j'ai déjà connu bien pire…

-Vous allez voir Hurricane, je vais vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce ! Je pioche et j'invoque Mars, Agent de la force ! Par l'effet d'Athéna, vous perdez immédiatement 600 points de vie ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, je vais activer le deuxième effet de la déesse de la guerre : en envoyant Mars au cimetière, je rappelle Athéna, Agent de la paix et vous récoltez encore 600 points de dommages !

Angéla : 2500 – June : 2000 – Hurricane : 2800

-Vous pensez réellement sauver le monde avec aussi peu de puissance ? Ridicule.

-On va voir qui est ridicule Hurricane, j'active la carte magie : Fusion Parfaite ! Protégeons ce monde que nous aimons tant ensemble, Athéna, ne faisons plus qu'une et allions nos forces pour terrasser nos ennemis : Illumine les ténèbres, Athéna, Déesse protectrice de la perfection !

Je sentis un nouvel afflux d'énergie dans mes veines tandis que mon monstre se transformait. L'armure disparut pour faire place à une légère tunique, plus adaptée pour un combat au corps à corps, son épée se transforma en long sceptre et ses cheveux devinrent blond comme les miens.

Ma défense était à présent totale. Le sanctuaire céleste me protégeait des dommages tandis que les deux Athéna formaient un bouclier impénétrable aux attaques et à la destruction. Cependant, June était encore vulnérable et le monstre d'Hurricane le rendait intouchable également. Je devais trouver une solution rapidement si je voulais éviter que ce duel ne s'éternise alors que Luminion se battait toujours à l'extérieur avec Gariatron…

-J'active l'effet d'Athéna, Déesse Protectrice de la perfection pour rappeler Athéna du cimetière !

-Peu importe le nombre d'Athéna que tu invoqueras, jamais tu ne pourras passer Sphreez.

-C'est pourquoi je pose une carte face cachée et je laisse la main à June !

-Je vais me rattraper pour le tour précédent en invoquant Danseuse Harpie et par l'effet de mon terrain, je détruis l'une de vos cartes face cachée !

-Comme tu voudras June.

-Je continue en activant mon piège : Clique Hystérique. Il me suffit de défausser Harpie Harpiste pour la rappeler avec ma Médium Harpie et détruire votre deuxième carte ! Je recouvre à présent mes trois monstres pour invoquer ce monstre : Dragon Fantomatique, Familier de Harpie !

-Encore ce monstre ronchonna Hurricane en pensant à son dernier duel contre June.

-Oui, encore lui et il va vous attaquer directement !

Angéla : 2500 – June : 2000 – Hurricane : 800

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Hurricane de voler à travers la pièce mais lui, s'écrasa sur le mur en créant un énorme cratère. Il se releva cependant comme si de rien n'était et se mit à rire. J'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite, ce duel était bien trop simple jusque-là…

-Je termine mon tour en posant une carte face cachée.

-On dirait…que je vais devoir devenir sérieux maintenant…

-Arrêtez de bluffer Hurricane, ce duel est fini, il vous reste 800 ridicules points de vie.

-Oui, je suis acculé, au bord du gouffre, seul, abandonné de tous…

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? Lui demanda June, confuse.

-Toute cette souffrance, toutes ces années à méditer ma vengeance, il est grand temps…que je passe à l'action !

Un vent puissant souffla et les yeux d'Hurricane se colorèrent d'un vert émeraude, mais contrairement à ceux de Laura, c'était un émeraude sombre, presque noir, une émeraude dénuée de tout espoir.

-Puisque je suis seul, j'avancerai seul jusqu'au bout de ce chemin, je pioche et j'active la carte magie : Fusion Néant !

-Fu…Fusion Néant ? Bégayai-je.

Je fis un pas en arrière et je déglutis. La dernière fois, cette carte m'avait couté le duel et j'avais failli perdre la vie par la même occasion. Rien que de repenser au dragon de Shadow me donnait des frissons, je préférai ne pas imaginer la créature qui allait apparaitre devant moi…

-Vents célestes, tornades divines, réunissez-vous depuis les profondeurs de mon âme pour créer l'être qui balaiera cette misérable planète et détruira toute forme de vie qu'il rencontrera. Je te somme d'apparaitre, fille des tempêtes, Daigusto Sphreez de l'ombre !

Le monstre d'Hurricane disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée noire et lorsqu'il se dissipa, la jeune fille, auparavant si lumineuse, semblait dévorée par les ténèbres. Sa chevelure avait perdu de son éclat, elle portait une sinistre tenue violette et elle chevauchait, non pas un oiseau vert, mais un dragon noir qui dégageait une aura spécialement maléfique.

-Il est temps de mettre un terme à ce duel, Sphreez, attaque Athéna, Déesse protectrice de la perfection. Shaddoll Storm !

Le monstre d'Hurricane se rapprocha de la guerrière et j'entendis le bruit de métal s'entrechoquant. Mon monstre était beaucoup plus puissant que le mien mais étrangement, ce dernier ne fut pas détruit et continua à croiser le fer avec la déesse.

-La faculté de Sphreez s'active, tu vas recevoir le double des dommages que j'aurais dû recevoir et elle ne peut être détruite au combat !

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit Angéla, ce duel est terminé !

D'un revers de la main, Athéna fut repoussée et je la vis se rapprocher de moi à grande vitesse. Alors, c'était déjà fini ? Une fois de plus, j'étais vaincue par la fusion Néant ? Aymeric avait raison finalement, je n'étais qu'une ratée, tout juste bonne à se vanter d'exploits que je n'aurais pu réaliser seule…

-Angéla, n'abandonne pas ! Cria une voix dans ma tête.

Un éclair blanc passa devant mes yeux et je dus les fermer pour ne pas être aveuglée. Lorsque je les rouvris, je me trouvais ailleurs, dans une arène, entourée de milliers de spectateurs. Deux duellistes se faisaient face, et je reconnus l'un d'entre eux : Hurricane.

-Où…suis-je ?

-Tu te trouves dans les souvenirs d'Hurricane, un espace créé par l'affrontement de deux créatures ayant un lien spécialement puissant avec leur propriétaire me répondit la même voix que je finis par reconnaitre.

-Socrate ?

-Angéla, désires-tu connaitre l'origine du mal de celui se faisant appeler autrefois Peter Casanova, mais maintenant mieux connu sous le sinistre nom d'Hurricane ?

-Si cela me permet de le convaincre de cesser le combat, alors oui.

-Dans ce cas, observe bien ce qui va suivre, et quoiqu'il arrive, souviens toi que tu ne peux changer le passé.

La voix disparue dans les cris d'une foule surexcitée et pour cause, Hurricane venait de vaincre son adversaire pendant que j'étais distraite. Le serviteur de Typhos salua ses fans avec un sourire éclatant aux lèvres avant d'aller serrer la main à son adversaire et le féliciter pour ce duel. Puis il se retira dans les coulisses après avoir pris son trophée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa loge, une jeune femme l'attendait juste devant, les bras croisés, visiblement impatiente. Elle était grande, au moins un mètre soixante-quinze, avait de longs cheveux noirs tirés en arrières, le front dégagé, les yeux bleu marine et une fine bouche entourée de rouge à lèvres. Elle devait certainement avoir la trentaine comme Hurricane et regardait ce dernier d'un œil mauvais. L'homme, au contraire, lui adressa une sourire radieux, comme à ses fans, mais elle ne semblait visiblement pas être une simple fan venue féliciter son héros. Devant son manque de réactivité, Hurricane prit un air embêté.

-Qu'y a-t-il Sophie, tu n'encourages plus le grand Peter Casanova, surnommé Hurricane le grand tourbillon de Gusto ?

-Peter, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…je pense que tu devrais arrêter ces tournois rétorqua la jeune femme en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

-Arrêter les tournois ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas comme si mes talents de duellistes te gênaient, au contraire, je croyais que tu aimais me voir gagner !

-Oui, au début c'était amusant, mais plus maintenant.

-Je ne comprends pas Sophie…

-Lorsque tu as commencé, tu étais encore ce duelliste que j'admirais tant, celui qui pouvait gagner n'importe quoi mais qui gagnait, non pas pour la gloire, mais parce qu'il voulait devenir meilleur. Maintenant que tu as atteint les sommets, je trouve que quelque chose a changé en toi.

-Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression d'être resté le même. Regarde, je t'ai même ramené ce trophée, on pourra le mettre chez nous une fois que nous serons mariés ! Dit-il en lui tendant la coupe.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la coupe mais l'arracha à Hurricane d'un revers de la main devant les yeux ébahis du futur serviteur de Typhos. La récompense du tournoi tomba par terre et se brisa en deux.

-P…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Bégaya Hurricane, encore trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Regarde toi Peter ! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même ! Où est passé ce duelliste que j'admirais et que j'aimais ? Où est l'homme qui, par ses rêves, m'a fait rêver moi aussi ? Où est le camarade de classe qui me disait qu'il vaincrait un jour les plus grands en claquant des doigts?

-Mais Sophie, n'est-ce pas ce que je fais en ce moment ? Répondit Hurricane d'une petite voix. Je viens encore de gagner…

-Oui, tu gagnes, encore et toujours, et pourtant, tu es loin d'être le meilleur, tu te contentes de petits tournois régionaux, mais jamais tu n'oseras monter plus haut ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que ce système a fini par te corrompre toi aussi !

La jeune femme s'avançait au fur et à mesure qu'elle disait ses quatre vérités à Hurricane, ce qui obligeait ce dernier à reculer jusqu'à être acculé dans un coin.

-Tu ne désires pas aller plus haut, tu as simplement pris gout à la victoire, alors tu gagnes, encore et toujours le même tournoi, chaque année, parce que tu as peur de perdre, parce que tu aimes la popularité que tu as acquise en devenant champion, parce que la simple idée de ne pas être déjà le meilleur t'effraie, alors tu te convaincs que tu l'es, mais je vais te le dire moi, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un champion de seconde zone qui n'ira jamais plus haut tant qu'il se contentera de se donner en spectacle a des fans qui le laisseraient tomber s'il perdait !

La dénommée Sophie s'arrêta là dans ses reproches et tourna les talons, laissant Hurricane seul dans ce couloir. Il était livide, avait le regard vide et tremblait comme une feuille. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, il se releva lentement, prit les deux morceaux de son trophée et entra dans sa loge où il s'assit devant son miroir et se prit la tête dans les bras.

Sans prévenir personne, il jeta son trophée contre le mur et ce dernier se brisa en mille morceaux. Il était rouge de colère, mais je devinais facilement que la seule personne à qui il en voulait, c'était à lui-même. Il sortit ensuite une carte de sa poche que je reconnus immédiatement : Sophia, la regarda quelques instants, puis la remit dans sa poche et sortit de la pièce d'un pas déterminé.

La vision se brouilla et lorsqu'elle redevint nette, j'étais sur un toit, certainement celui du même bâtiment, et la jeune femme se trouvait là, assises au bord du vide, regardant tristement un pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Derrière moi, une porte s'ouvrit brutalement et je vis Hurricane arriver en trombe, essoufflé. Son amie se retourna également et écarquilla les yeux.

-C.…Comment…

-Je viens…de faire…le tour…du bâtiment…pour te trouver articula Hurricane en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

La jeune femme de répondit rien et un long silence s'installa entre les deux personnes avant que le serviteur des démons ne le rompe :

-Tu avais raison Sophie, je me suis égaré. Je me suis laissé aveugler par la gloire et le succès. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais peur de perdre, et par la même occasion de perdre tous mes fans, et de te perdre aussi…

-Me perdre…moi ? Répéta la jeune femme, étonnée.

-Oui, parce que je me suis souvenu qu'il y a longtemps, tu m'as dit que lorsque je serai devenu le meilleur, tu m'épouseras.

La jeune femme rougit, visiblement gênée d'avoir dit ceci, mais Hurricane n'en tint pas compte et ressortit la carte de Sophia de sa poche.

-Tu te souviens, tu m'as dit lorsque nous étions au lycée que cette carte revenait naturellement au meilleur duelliste qui croisait son chemin. Cette carte ne m'a jamais quitté, et elle ne me quittera jamais, car je serai le meilleur. Dès demain, j'irai m'inscrire au tournoi national, et lorsque je gagnerai, j'irai à la coupe du monde, et j'en sortirai victorieux puis nous pourrons tenir notre promesse, tu es d'accord avec ça, Sophie ?

L'amie d'Hurricane ferma les yeux et pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle allait refuser, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire légèrement à son tour.

-Hurricane, le grand tourbillon gusto hein ? J'attends avec impatience le jour où tu seras au sommet. Mais n'oublie pas, lorsque tu seras au sommet, tu devras faire ce que tu m'as dit : changer cette société corrompue de l'intérieure car seul le meilleur peut réaliser ce miracle.

-Oui, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Hurricane tendit une main chaleureuse à son amie. Cette dernière se leva mais au même moment, un vent puissant souffla et déstabilisa la jeune femme qui, avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, basculait dans le vide. Sans réfléchir, Hurricane, terrorisé, se courut vers elle, mais fut repoussé par les hélices d'un hélicoptère de la télévision venant l'interviewer et il rata la main de la jeune femme de peu. Oubliant totalement où je me trouvais, je me précipitai également mais sa main passa à travers la sienne, comme si ce n'était qu'un fantôme, une illusion.

Alors qu'Hurricane hurlait le nom de son amie, je crus distinguer ses derniers mots dans le vacarme assourdissant qui nous entourait :

-Tu y arriveras Hurricane, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire, je le sais, tu es le meilleur après tout…

La vision s'arrêta net et je me retrouvai à nouveau dans l'arène, Athéna fonçant sur moi. Cependant, après avoir vu cela, je sentais en moi une volonté nouvelle, celle de sauver Hurricane, car j'avais très bien saisi ses vraies motivations et je pouvais les comprendre. C'est pourquoi je devais lui montrer qu'il faisait fausse route, et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule méthode : le vaincre !

-Athéna !

Mon monstre reprit ses esprits et s'arrêta à un cheveu de ma figure avant d'aller se replacer sur le terrain, sans aucune égratignure.

-Par l'effet du sanctuaire céleste, je ne reçois moi non plus aucun dommage de ce combat !

-Tu es peut-être protégée, mais ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi. Je m'occuperai de June en premier si c'est ce que tu veux cracha notre ennemi. Ensuite, j'irai m'occuper de ce monde !

-Hurricane, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Peter Casanova, pensez-vous vraiment que ce que vous faites soit le dernier souhait de Sophie ?

Le serviteur de Typhos devint blême lorsque je prononçai ce nom et fit un pas en arrière.

-Co…Comment connais-tu ce nom ? Bégaya-t-il, tremblant.

-Je le connais, c'est tout, et je sais aussi que votre but en tant que duelliste était d'atteindre les sommets pour changer ce monde de l'intérieur.

-Tais-toi, je ne veux pas entendre ça…

-C'était la promesse que vous aviez faite à votre amie d'enfance, Sophie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tais-toi…

-Cependant, après sa mort, vous vous êtes tourné vers quelque chose de plus…radical.

-S'il te plait, arrête, je ne peux pas…

-Regardez-vous Hurricane ! Où est passé le grand champion ne désirant qu'à s'élever plus haut ? Où est passé Hurricane, le tourbillon de Gusto !

-Cet Hurricane-là est mort en même temps que Sophie, il ne reste qu'une coquille vide ne vivant que pour venger celle qu'il aimait et vous êtes sur mon chemin, alors je vais vous faire disparaitre vous aussi ! Je pose deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour !

-Très bien, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix alors rétorquai-je calmement. Il est temps d'en finir ! June ?

-Utilise mes monstres comme bon te semble Angéla !

-C'est parti, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux d'Hurricane, j'invoque depuis ma main les Ailes de Socrate !

Au-dessus de nous, le tonnerre se mit à gronder et mon dragon apparut dans une lumière aveuglante. Il était si grand qu'il emplissait presque tout l'espace et notre adversaire continua à reculer en le voyant, de plus en plus terrifié.

-Je fusionne les ailes de Socrate avec le Dragon Fantomatique, familier de Harpie Père de l'Atlantide, Dragon des légendes, alliez vos forces pour ne faire plus qu'un seul être capable de renverser le cours du destin : Apparais, Dragon Familier de Socrate !

Je vis le monstre de June grossir, encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre la taille de Socrate, la chaine autour de son cou se brisa et des flammes ardentes surgirent de sa gueule, maintenant aussi grande qu'un homme.

-Lorsque ce monstre est invoqué sur le terrain, toutes les cartes magies et pièges de notre adversaire sont réduites en fumée ! S'exclama June. Aller, plumeau du dragon familier de dame harpie !

Les deux seules défenses d'Hurricane, Force de Miroir et Prison Dimensionnelle, venaient d'être réduites à néant.

-C'est terminé Hurricane ! Nous nous exclamâmes d'une seule voix. Lorsque Dragon familier de Socrate combat, il annule les effets de sa cible !

-Co…Comment ?

-De plus, il me suffit de retirer le dragon fantomatique, familier de Harpie de mon cimetière pour que notre monstre gagne 2000 points d'attaque ajouta June.

-5000 Points d'attaque ? C'est…

-C'est la voie que vous n'avez pas décidé de suivre, la voie menant au sommet Hurricane !

-Le…sommet ?

-Dragon Familier de Socrate, Anéantis les points de vie d'Hurricane, Harpie's Feather !

Notre dragon attaqua le monstre parfait d'Hurricane avec une rafale de flammes bleues. Ce dernier tenta de résister mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'alliance de nos forces et fut balayé en même temps que les points de vie du serviteur du démon.

Le duel était terminé, nous l'avions gagné, mais je ne me sentais pas totalement satisfaite de moi-même. En face, Hurricane était debout, comme figé, regardant dans le vide devant lui, les yeux dénués de vie. Je m'approchai prudemment de notre ennemi malgré les avertissements de June et ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi.

-J'ai…j'ai perdu…Sophie avait donc raison ? Suis-je incapable de changer ce monde ? Sophie doit bien se moquer de moi de là où elle est, moi, Hurricane, le tourbillon gusto, le seul champion n'ayant jamais osé sortir de sa ville…

-Hurricane, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez perdu un duel que tout est fini. Une défaite doit vous rendre plus fort au contraire.

Je fouillai dans ma poche et j'en sortis une carte que je tendis à notre ennemi. Lorsqu'il la vit, son regard s'illumina soudainement.

-Sophi…a ?

-Je crois que cette carte vous revient, je n'en ai plus l'utilité, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était importante pour vous.

Tremblant, Hurricane attrapa la carte et je vis une larme couler sur sa joie, larme qu'il tenta d'essuyer aussitôt mais qui fut immédiatement remplacée par une autre.

-Je…Je suis désolé…Finit-il par dire après un moment de silence. Je pensais qu'avec l'aide de Typhos, je pourrais enfin réaliser le souhait de Sophie, mais je me suis égaré et j'ai laissé mon désir de vengeance prendre le dessus…

Une secousse ébranla la citadelle et je me tournai vers June qui me lança un dernier regard pour me dire de me dépêcher.

-Allez-y, derrière cette porte, vous trouverez les démons. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous empêcher de passer, mais promettez moi une chose : que vos actions d'aujourd'hui changeront le monde. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de réaliser la dernière volonté de Sophie, mais vous pouvez le faire, je crois en vous, seuls les plus forts ont le pouvoir de modeler un monde nouveau.

-Je peux vous le promettre Hurricane, nous réaliserons ce rêve pour vous et pour Sophie.

Le serviteur de Typhos nous lança un dernier sourire tandis que nous franchissions la grande porte menant à notre destin. Nous allions enfin faire tomber cette épée de Damoclès planant sur nos têtes depuis bientôt six mois. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette guerre insensée avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé.


	39. Chapitre 28: Flammes du désespoir

_**Chapitre 28 : Flammes du Désespoir**_

Nagisa était vraiment revenue parmi nous ? J'avais encore du mal à le croire. Au fond de moi, j'étais contente de revoir notre présidente, mais je savais également que cela signifiait que j'allais devoir rendre la casquette de présidente du club de duel, et quelque part, je ne me voyais pas redevenir un simple membre. Lorsqu'Hiroki était apparu, j'avais enfin réalisé à quel point j'avais été bête de mettre un terme à tout ça et je voulais sincèrement reformer ce club que j'aimais tant. Mais maintenant que la véritable présidente était là, qu'allais-je devenir ?

-Dis Miyako, je dois te remercier pour ce que tu as fait me dit soudain Nagisa en me tirant de mes pensées.

-Me…remercier, moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je, surprise.

-Pendant que j'espionnais les démons, j'ai gardé contact avec le vieux et il m'a tout raconté, il m'a dit comment, grâce à toi, le club avait survécu.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je voulais simplement…enfin, tu vois, je n'avais pas envie que tout disparaisse avec toi et pour ton retour, je voulais…

-Miyako, tu devrais être plus honnête avec toi-même m'interrompit-elle en se plaçant juste devant moi pour me barrer la route.

-Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Nagisa rétorquai-je en évitant soigneusement son regard.

-Aller Miyako, avoue-le, tu as pris la tête du club plus pour toi que pour moi, je le sais ! Continua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Mais non, vraiment, je te jure que…

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. C'est tout à fait normal que tu aies eu envie de reprendre ce club, tu es une présidente bien plus légitime et douée que moi après tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Nagisa, c'est ton club à présent, je n'ai aucun droit de…

-Je te taquine, je sais bien que tu n'as aucune envie de prendre ma place définitivement. Et puis, même si tu le voulais, l'année prochaine, je reprendrai ma place termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je soupirai puis je repris ma marche dans le long couloir de la citadelle, faisant semblant d'être lassée d'autant de gaité chez Nagisa, mais en vérité, j'étais vraiment soulagée de la voir comme ça plutôt que froide et sans pitié.

Pendant que nous continuions note route, la jeune fille me demanda beaucoup de nouvelles du club, comment je l'avais géré en son absence, comment s'était passé notre entrainement puis quelle avait été l'issue du tournoi inter-école. Je me contentai de répondre le plus simplement possible, mais je vis une légère déception dans ses yeux quand je lui dis que, même si le tournoi était inachevé, nous l'aurions perdu à coup sûr.

Pour éviter d'avoir à trop parler, je lui demandai comment, elle, avait vécu ces dernières semaines et étrangement, elle ne m'en dit pas que du mal.

-Jouer les dépressifs quand tu ne l'es plus, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours se plaignit-elle. Heureusement, je n'étais pas la pire recrue, donc j'avais relativement la paix sur les entrainements et tout ça, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont désagréables ici ! Oh mais attends…

Nagisa se figea devant moi et ne dit plus un seul mot.

-Quoi, tu as vu un ennemi ?

-Non, mais je viens de me rendre compte…que je commence à parler comme toi !

-Hein ?

-C'est affreux, je deviens comme toi commença-t-elle à se lamenter en se prenant la tête dans les bras.

-Eh, une minute, en quoi est-ce que c'est mal de devenir comme moi !

\- « Bon sang, vous êtes désespérants », « bon sang, vous me fatiguez, je rentre moi », ce genre là m'imita-t-elle alors.

En temps normal, je me serais énervée, surtout si ça avait été Saya, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Nagisa me fit rire cette fois-ci. Oui, je riais aux éclats, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, si bien que la jeune fille se mit à rire également à son tour.

Nous tentâmes bien que mal de nous calmer rapidement, après tout, nous étions quand même dans la citadelle originelle, un endroit où la mort nous guettait à chaque porte. Mais être avec Nagisa me mettait étrangement de bonne humeur…de meilleure humeur que lorsque j'étais avec Saya du moins.

Une fois redevenues sérieuses, nous reprîmes notre marche à travers la citadelle jusqu'à arriver dans une grande pièce toute en longueur, avec deux tables occupant la moitié de l'espace, un peu comme la salle commune de Poudlard. Nagisa me dit que c'était ici que tous les serviteurs de Pyros se réunissaient et que, si nous voulions trouver Floges, il nous fallait prendre la porte en face de nous, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Bon sang, qui est l'idiot qui a conçu cet endroit râlai-je. A quoi bon un couloir aussi long s'il mène à une seule et unique pièce, autant la construire plus près de la salle commune !

-Ne me demande pas, mais je peux t'assurer que c'était un calvaire ces couloirs interminables me répondit Nagisa en haussant les épaules.

Nous ouvrîmes la lourde porte et, bizarrement, cette fois, il n'y avait pas de long couloir, simplement un hall d'entrée majestueux, orné de statues de marbre, de colonnes romaines, de peintures murales et de bas-reliefs au plafond. On se serait cru n'importe où, sauf dans la résidence d'un fou dangereux.

Il y avait plusieurs portes, mais Nagisa semblait savoir où se diriger et nous prîmes celle à l'apparence la plus simple…façon de parler évidemment puisqu'elle était tout de même sculptée avec des fleurs.

Nous arrivâmes dans une immense salle dont le plafond était fait pour reproduire un ciel bleu, sans nuage, par un jour d'été. Au milieu, une fontaine de pierre blanche se dressait, entourée de buissons parfaitement taillés en carré. A côté, il y avait une véranda, deux chaises, une table et de la vigne procurant un peu d'ombre.

-Nagisa…tu es sûre que nous sommes au bon endroit ?

-Ne sois pas surprise Miya-chan, ce n'est que le début.

-Miya…Chan ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom débile ?

-Pendant que je jouais les taupes, j'avais du temps alors j'ai réfléchi à des surnoms pour tout le monde !

-Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, garde ça pour toi soupirai-je, déjà fatiguée rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre ça.

Soudain, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas sur le côté et je me figeai lorsque je vis Floges, assis sur une chaise, une tasse de thé à la main, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, et le disque de duel au bras.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Déclara-t-il alors en posant sa tasse délicatement. Je pourrais très bien dire qu'il s'agit d'une trahison de ta part Nagisa, mais je me contenterai d'appeler ça l'ordre naturel des choses.

Il se leva ensuite et nous dévisagea toutes les deux avec son regard dans lequel brulaient des flammes de haine et de mépris. Nagisa se cacha derrière moi, soudainement terrifiée.

-Heureusement que j'ai perdu tout espoir en l'humanité il y a de cela bientôt vingt-cinq ans, sinon j'aurais été bien déçu de ton comportement Nagisa, toi, la recrue modèle, prête à tuer ses amis pour revoir ses parents.

-Je…Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose ! Rétorqua Nagisa, prenant son courage à deux mains.

-C'est bien dommage ma chère, car Pyros avait ce pouvoir, mais par tes actes, tu viens de les condamner répondit Floges très calmement.

-Mes parents sont morts, c'est un fait que je dois accepter, mais mes amis, eux, sont bien vivants, et je ne laisserai personne leur faire de mal tant que je serai là !

-Et bien, dans ce cas, je m'en vais t'éliminer sur le champ.

Nagisa grimaça mais activa également son disque de duel. J'étais sur le point de faire la même chose lorsqu'une carte se planta juste devant mes pieds. Mais ce n'était pas Floges qui venait de la lancer. Je levai donc les yeux et ce fut à mon tour de grimacer en voyant qui était le nouveau venu. Le serviteur de Pyros eu l'air tout aussi étonné que Nagisa à la vue de cet intrus.

-Qui va là ! Hurla Floges.

-Qui va là, telle est la question répondit le nouveau venu, une rose à la main.

Il fit quelques pas en avant jusqu'à se placer entre nous et le serviteur de Pyros puis tourna son regard dénué d'émotion vers moi, regard que je lui rendis sans trop de difficultés.

-Mon nom importe peu, je suis simplement là pour Miyako.

-Je commençais justement à me demander si tu n'avais pas abandonné toutes ces histoires de vengeance répondis-je sarcastiquement.

-Je ne vis que pour ça désormais. Je ne trouverai pas le repos tant que je n'aurais pas lavé l'honneur de Dan.

-Malheureusement pour toi, je suis un peu occupée en ce moment, prends un ticket et attends ton tour soupirai-je, lassée de lui.

Hiroki tiqua à ma pique tandis que Nagisa sourit légèrement. Floges, quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup apprécié d'avoir été mis à l'écart et nous rappela à l'ordre d'une manière assez brutale, en créant un cercle de flammes tout autour de nous, nous empêchant de nous échapper. Au passage, tout son magnifique jardin fut pris dans le brasier. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être tombée en enfer.

-Le pouvoir de Pyros hein ? Les flammes brulant éternellement que même un océan ne pourrait éteindre, intéressant marmonna Hiroki en activant à son tour son disque de duel.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir qui tu es, mais tu t'es introduit dans mon sanctuaire sans permission, tu disparaitras donc de la même façon que tes misérables amis !

-Amis ? Je n'ai que des ennemis sur cette terre, mais soit, vous venez d'être ajouté sur la liste des personnes dont je dois me débarrasser on dirait.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure des événements. Affronter Floges était une chose, affronter Floges et Hiroki en était une autre. Notre seule chance était de les voir se mettre des bâtons dans les roues entre eux. Nagisa et moi prîmes place en face de nos adversaires en mode battle Royal, un mode où tous les autres joueurs pouvaient être considérés, soit comme des alliés, soit comme des ennemis.

-Hiroki, je vais t'ouvrir les yeux, je vais te montrer les sentiments que Dan m'a confié avant de mourir…

-Je ne sais pas si je te serai d'une grande aide Miyako mais…je ferai de mon mieux affirma Nagisa.

-Duel !

-Vous allez voir, je vais vous détruire tous jusqu'au dernier ! S'écria Hiroki en prenant la main. J'active Fusion Marionnette de l'ombre depuis ma main : j'envoie au cimetière mon Faucon et ma bête pour invoquer le monstre qui causera votre perte : apparais, Winda, marionnette de l'ombre El ! Les effets de mes deux monstres s'activent, mon faucon revient parmi nous en position de défense et ma bête me fait piocher une carte. Je pose ensuite deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour !

Je grimaçai en voyant le deck d'Hiroki. Comme je le craignais, il jouait le même deck que Dan, et aussi bien que lui. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas du tout car j'avais toujours eu énormément de mal à le vaincre. Même avec le deck donné par Luminion, je n'étais pas sûre de faire le poids contre lui…mais je n'avais pas droit de perdre ce duel. Je n'étais plus Miyako, chef de la résistance, j'étais Miyako, vice-présidente du club de duel de Nagisa, je n'avais plus rien à voir avec celle s'étant faite dépasser par les événements !

-Admire Hiroki, je vais t'anéantir et te prouver une bonne fois pour toute que tu as tort ! Je pioche et j'invoque Satellchevalier Deneb. Par son effet, je peux ajouter à ma main Satellchevalier Altair. Je pose ensuite trois cartes face cachée et je termine là-dessus !

-C'est donc à moi enchaina Nagisa j'active Assaut des rois du feu pour invoquer directement depuis mon deck Avatar, Grand roi du feu Garunix puis je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour ! Durant la end Phase, Garunix est détruit.

-Maintenant que toutes ces gamineries sont terminées, je vais vous montrer que toutes vos cartes ne sont rien face au pouvoir de Pyros déclara Floges toujours impassible. Je pioche et…

-Durant la Standby Phase, Garunix revient parmi nous et il détruit tous les autres monstres sur le terrain !

-Ridicule lança Hiroki en haussant les épaules. Winda ne peut pas être détruite par des effets et lorsque Faucon est détruit, il revient immédiatement, seul le monstre de Miyako en pâtira, mais si tu veux faire le travail à m place, vas-y, je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

Nagisa se mordit la lèvre lorsque mon monstre disparut dans les flammes de Garunix mais je lui envoyais un regard rassurant pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Après tout, un Deneb au cimetière était mieux qu'un Deneb sur le terrain si je voulais activer son effet sans avoir besoin d'utiliser Altair durant mon prochain tour.

-Je disais donc avant d'être interrompu par mon ancienne subordonnée que j'invoque confrérie du poing de feu – Dragon depuis ma main puis j'active formation feu – tensu. L'effet de Dragon s'active, je peux ainsi poser directement depuis mon deck Formation feu – Tenken. Puis par l'effet de tensu, j'invoque Confrérie du poing de feu – Gorille. Autant active son effet en envoyant tensu au cimetière pour détruire l'une de tes carte face cachée l'intrus dit Floges en visant Hiroki.

-La carte que vous venez de détruire est Noyau Marionnette de l'ombre qui, lorsqu'elle est détruite, me permet de reprendre ma fusion en main. Merci pour le coup de main.

-Mais de rien. A présent, je recouvre mes deux monstres pour ouvrir le réseau recouvrement ! Il est temps de faire place au souverain de ce royaume, celui qui ordonnera votre mort, je parle de Confrérie du poing de feu – Roi tigre ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, non seulement, je peux poser depuis mon deck formation Feu – Tenki et l'activer pour ajouter à ma main mon Ours, mais en plus, en détachant une unité de couverture, j'annule les effets de tous les autres monstres sur le terrain !

Hiroki grimaça lorsqu'il vit que Winda était prise dans les flammes du roi tigre. Mais Floges agissait comme je l'avais espéré, il bloquait les coups d'Hiroki et nous laissait donc le champ libre pour agir. Restait à espérer qu'Hiroki bloquerait également les coups de Floges en représailles. Garunix, lui, ne semblait nullement affecté par les flammes du roi tigre et tant mieux pour nous.

\- A présent, il est temps de rendre le jugement et ton faucon va donc périr sous les coups du roi de la confrérie !

L'oiseau d'Hiroki fut tranché en deux mais il ne broncha pas et ne leva même pas le petit doigt alors que Floges terminait son tour. Le frère de Dan tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un sourire sadique, et je devinais aisément pourquoi, mais je ne me laissai pas faire et je restai de marbre. Il pensait pouvoir en finir ce tour-ci avec moi mais il se trompait, il me restait encore quelques as en poche.

-Miyako, ta dernière heure est arrivée, remercie ce très cher Floges pour cela ! Je pioche et j'active Fusion Marionnette de l'ombre, et puisqu'il y a le roi tigre sur le terrain, je peux fusionner directement depuis mon deck ! J'envoie donc Dragon, Marionnette de l'ombre et ange de loyauté de mon deck à mon cimetière pour invoquer le monstre qui causera ta perte : Asservis mes ennemis, Constructution, marionnette de l'ombre El !

Il était là, le monstre le plus puissant de Dan. Mais je l'avais affronté des dizaines de fois, cela ne me faisait plus peur. Hiroki pouvait bien déployer une armée de monstre contre moi, l'issue de ce duel était toute tracée. Pour Dan, je ne pouvais pas perdre !

-J'active l'effet de mon dragon et de mon monstre je détruis l'une de tes cartes face cachée et j'invoque un autre faucon depuis mon deck ! Constructution, Winda, anéantissez Miyako !

-Quel simple d'esprit, Hiroki, j'active appel de l'être Hanté pour rappeler Deneb de mon cimetière. Je peux donc ajouter Satellchevalier Vega de mon deck à ma main et ainsi me protéger de tes attaques.

Je réussis à éviter la défaite de très peu. Je ressentis l'attaque de ses deux monstres avec bien plus de violence que je ne l'aurais cru. Contrairement à Dan, Hiroki possédait des pouvoirs de duelliste télépathe vraiment impressionnants. Une de mes mèches de cheveux fut coupée alors que j'esquivai un des fils tranchant de la poupée de l'ombre. Je réalisai à quel point Hiroki ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait vouloir me tuer…

Miyako : 500 – Floges : 4000 – Nagisa : 4000 – Hiroki : 4000.

-Je pose une carte et je termine mon tour là-dessus.

-Bon, Hiroki, tu commences à m'ennuyer, tu le sais ça ? Dan m'aurait vaincu ce tour sans me laisser de chance lui.

Hiroki grimaça car il savait que j'avais raison. Son excès de confiance en lui l'avait poussé à foncer tête baissée, dans le seul but d'en finir au plus vite avec moi, mais Dan, lui, savait que ce n'était pas la bonne manière pour me vaincre.

-C'est donc à moi, je pioche et j'invoque Vega de ma main, et par son effet altair nous rejoint également, et enfin Deneb revient du cimetière pour ajouter Alsham à ma main. Il est temps de recouvrir mes trois monstres guerrier céleste, née de la poussière d'étoile, prête moi ta puissance et illumine les ténèbres apparais, Satellchevalier Delteros et détruis Constructution avec la pluie de poussière d'étoile !

Le monstre d'Hiroki disparut instantanément sous la lumière de Delteros et ce dernier grimaça. Si c'était bien le deck de Dan, il ne possédait qu'un seul exemplaire de chacune de ses fusions et sa meilleure arme venait de partir en fumée. J'avais cet avantage sur lui, je connaissais parfaitement son deck puisque c'était presque moi qui l'avais fait à Dan.

-Je récupère encore une fois Fusion Marionnette de l'ombre de mon cimetière grogna-t-il.

-Tu ne pourras pas échapper à Delteros, aller, détruis Winda avec ton Tranchant des étoiles !

Miyako : 500 – Floges : 4000 – Nagisa : 4000 – Hiroki : 3700

-Je vais me reprendre pour le tour précédent Miyako ! Affirma Nagisa en dévisageant Floges avec hostilité. J'invoque Avatar roi du Feu Barong en mode attaque puis j'active la carte magie Fusion parfaite !

J'écarquillai les yeux. Depuis quand Nagisa possédait-elle le même pouvoir que Laura, Hélios et Angéla ? Cela signifiait-il qu'elle aussi m'avait dépassée ? Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça, je devais me concentrer sur le duel, je devais vaincre Hiroki coute que coute.

-Phénix immortel, flammes éternelles, cendres sacrées, alliez vous pour ne faire qu'un seul avec moi pour qu'ensemble, nous puissions veiller éternellement sur ceux qui nous sont proches ! Invocation Parfaite : Resplendis dans les flammes Avatar roi ultime du feu, Garunix !

Le Phénix prit son envol et, dans un cri assourdissant, commença à prendre feu. Ses ailes s'agrandirent, son torse se revêtit d'une sorte d'armure tandis que ses yeux devenaient rougeoyant comme les braises. Hiroki recula, surpris de voir une telle méthode d'invocation mais Floges ne semblait nullement étonné. Etait-ce lui qui était à l'origine de cette évolution ?

-J'active l'effet de Garunix pour détruire Avatar, roi du feu Garunix et ainsi invoquer depuis mon deck Avatar roi du feu Yaksha ! Aller, Yaksha, détruis-moi le Faucon d'Hiroki !

-L'effet de Faucon s'active, je peux ainsi invoquer de mon cimetière Constructution en mode défense !

-Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais attaquer le roi tigre de Floges avec Ga…

Nagisa s'arrêta soudainement dans sa phrase comme pétrifiée et pour cause, son adversaire la dévisageait avec des yeux assassins. Pourquoi semblait-elle si effrayée par Floges tout à coup alors que moins de deux minutes avant, elle lui tenait tête sans fléchir ?

-Nagisa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui criai-je en tentant de la faire revenir à la réalité.

-Il se passe ma très chère Miyako, que Nagisa n'osera pas attaquer son supérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

-Non Nagisa, tu ne m'attaqueras pas, parce que tu sais que je peux te donner ce que tu souhaites et…

-Fermez-là un peu vous ! Intervint alors Hiroki, mécontent.

-Tu…Tu oses me dire à moi de…

-Vous perturbez ce duel Floges, alors taisez-vous et laissez Nagisa jouer tranquillement. Je suis venu ici dans le seul et unique but d'accomplir ma vengeance, mais je veux l'accomplir vite, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire !

-Petit insolent, tu…

-Garunix, détruis le roi Tigre, irradiation !

Miyako : 500 – Floges : 3300 – Nagisa : 4000 – Hiroki : 3700

Floges se retourna, fou de rage et ne put que constater qu'il ne restait plus de son monstre qu'un tas de cendres fumantes. Je tournai mon regard vers Hiroki. Pourquoi nous avait-il aidé ?

-Ne te méprends pas Miyako, je n'aime pas que les choses trainent, il en va de même pour ta mort.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû toucher au roi de la confrérie…Marmonna alors Floges.

Les flammes autour de nous virèrent soudainement au noir et leur intensité augmenta encore. J'évitai de justesse une branche enflammée qui tomba en cendre dès qu'elle toucha le sol. Génial, réunis dans cette pièce, trois cause potentielles de mort me guettaient : les flammes, Hiroki et Floges. En y repensant, ce n'était pas tant par rapport à la guerre contre le démon, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir, pas maintenant que Dan avait tout donné pour moi !

Derrière Hiroki, j'entendis un craquement sourd et je vis la fontaine de Floges se fissurer et basculer lentement vers lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment-là, mais je sauvai la vie de celui voulant ma mort.

-Hiroki, attention, derrière toi !

Sans que je n'ordonne rien, Delteros fit exploser le morceau de pierre sous le regard ébahi d'Hiroki qui venait de réaliser qu'il avait frôlé la mort de très près.

-Qu…Miyako…

-Ne me demande même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je n'en sais rien moi-même lançai-je le plus froidement possible.

-Je commence à en avoir assez de vous, il est temps de vous vaincre une bonne fois pour toute ! Nous interrompit Floges qui était à présent entouré d'un halo rouge sang qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

-Je devrais vous remercier bande d'imbéciles, car, puisque le roi de la confrérie n'est plus parmi nous, il va pouvoir laisser son trône au vrai commandant j'active la carte magie Fusion Néant !

Nagisa et moi reculâmes en même temps. C'était la carte de Shadow, celle dont la puissance dépassait l'entendement, j'avais du mal à croire que Floges la possédait également.

-Vous allez découvrir le véritable pouvoir que m'a accordé Pyros, le pouvoir de faire naitre du néant un pouvoir incommensurable ! Toi que la confrérie du poing de feu vénère depuis la nuit des temps, descends sur terre et consume ses habitants jusqu'au dernier pour qu'enfin ma vengeance soit pleinement accomplie Invocation Néant Confrérie du poing de feu – Divinité Tigre ! Ce monstre gagne 500 points d'attaque pour chaque formation feu que je contrôle. De plus, il me suffit d'envoyer Tenki au cimetière pour bannir ta carte face cachée Nagisa ! Puis j'active Tenken, mon monstre n'est plus affecté par les effets de carte durant cette phase. J'enchaine donc avec trou noir pour nettoyer un peu le terrain.

Tous les monstres disparurent en une fraction de seconde, excepté le monstre de Floges qui était le seul à être encore debout. Le spectacle que nous avions sous les yeux ressemblait vraiment à un champ de bataille où un seul survivant s'élevait au-dessus des ruines fumantes du jardin…enfin, un seul, pas tout à fait.

-L'effet de Delteros est activé, je peux donc rappeler Altair de mon cimetière qui va lui-même rappeler Delteros !

-Grand bien te fasse, de toute façon ma cible est Nagisa ! J'invoque confrérie du poing de feu Ours puis Mon monstre passe 3200 et va attaquer cette traitresse directement !

Miyako : 500 – Nagisa : 800 – Floges : 3300 – Hiroki : 3700

Mon amie vola à travers la pièce lorsqu'elle reçut l'attaque du monstre de Floges et elle poussa un cri de douleur en percutant le sol certainement brulant, du jardin en flammes. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas tombée sur l'un de ces buissons ardents, mais je me précipitai tout de même à son secours.

-Nagisa, tout va bien ? Lui demandai-je, réellement inquiète pour elle.

-Je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé…

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger son bras et je vis une grosse tâche sombre se former sous sa manche. Nagisa ne pouvait pas continuer le duel dans ces conditions. Elle protesta mais je ne voulais rien entendre.

-J'ai déjà fait une erreur par le passé en obligeant mon meilleur ami à se battre alors que c'était à moi de le faire. S'il t'arrivait la même chose qu'à lui, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

Nagisa tenta de répondre quelque chose mais la douleur l'empêcha visiblement de parler et elle se contenta de me donner la carte de Garunix.

Je me remis en position, prête à affronter Hiroki et Floges seule. C'était mon devoir en tant que Vice-Présidente du club de duel, je ne pouvais pas les laisser toucher un seul cheveu de Nagisa. Hiroki parut déstabilisé en voyant mon geste, lui qui me croyait égocentrique et ne pensant qu'à ma propre survie, mais, si cette Miyako là avait un jour existé, elle était morte à présent et je comptais bien lui prouver !

-Je révèle mon second piège, Annule attaque, cela met fin à la battle phase Floges !

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, j'active l'effet de Divinité Tigre pour bannir Altair en envoyant Tenken au cimetière puis je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Hiroki hésita un instant avant de piocher sa carte et son regard alla de Nagisa à Floges avant de se poser sur moi.

-Garunix revient à présent sur le terrain lançai-je alors qu'il piochait sa carte en hésitant. Tous les monstres sur vos terrains sont détruits !

-Pas si vite, j'active une autre formation feu Tenken pour protéger ma divinité. De plus, je peux ajouter à ma main Formation feu Gyokkou comme Ours vient de nous quitter.

-Constructution…Murmura Hiroki comme s'il perdait un ami cher. J'active mon noyau Marionnette de l'ombre pour l'invoquer en tant que monstre ! Puis j'active Fusion Marionnette de l'ombre pour envoyer mon Noyau considéré comme un monstre Terre et Hérisson depuis mon deck afin d'invoquer Shekhinaga marionnette de l'ombre El en mode défense ! Les effets de mes deux monstres s'activent et je peux ajouter à ma main Squamate et récupérer ma fusion ! Je pose un monstre et une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour là-dessus.

Je le regardai avec étonnement. Quelque chose avait changé subitement en lui. Peut-être était-il moins agressif dans son jeu, ou bien alors peut-être que ses menaces de mort me manquaient déjà, mais depuis mon acte envers Nagisa, il était bien plus hésitant.

-A moi donc ! Je pioche et j'invoque Alsham depuis ma main, ce qui vous coutera 1000 points de vie Floges !

Miyako : 500 – Nagisa : 800 – Floges : 2300 – Hiroki : 3700

-Je recouvre mes deux monstres pour invoquer Satellchevalier Potlemateus puis je peux invoquer également Satellchevalier Constellée Diamant !

Hiroki tiqua lorsqu'il vit ce monstre, et pour cause, il s'agissait du seul monstre de mon deck capable de lui faire perdre la partie sans qu'il puisse jouer. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que lui, Floges était là aussi et ce monstre ne signifiait certainement rien pour lui…

-Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

-Bien, c'est donc à moi de jouer et je vais terminer ce duel une bonne fois pour toute ! J'active Gyokkou pour sceller la carte que Miyako vient de poser puis j'invoque confrérie du poing de feu – léopard. Je vais ensuite le sacrifier pour poser directement Tensu depuis mon deck. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'invoque en plus confrérie du poing de feu – esprit et son effet me permet de rappeler Léopard. Invocation synchro ! Apparais, Confrérie du poing de feu – Prince des Chevaux ! Puis j'active la faculté de Divinité Tigre, en envoyant mes deux formations feu au cimetière, je bannis l'une des cartes face cachée d'Hiroki et Garunix !

On pouvait dire que j'étais mal…vraiment très mal. Avec 500 points de vie, je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec le monstre de Floges…

-Finissons-en, Divinité Tigre, attaque Constellée Diamant…

-Pas si vite, j'active compétence de percée sur votre divinité ! Intervint soudain Hiroki.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, le monstre de de Floges disparut sous les coups de Constellée sous les cris de rage du serviteur de Pyros.

-Miyako : 500 – Nagisa : 800 – Floges : 2200 – Hiroki : 3700

-Toi, tu vas me le payer ! Prince des chevaux, attaque son monstre face cachée !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, il s'agit évidemment de Squamate qui, lorsqu'il est retourné, détruit un monstre, et je choisis sans grande difficulté le prince des chevaux.

Le deuxième monstre de Floges vola en éclats. Mais je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'Hiroki faisait. Je croyais qu'il voulait ma mort…alors pourquoi venait-il de me sauver la vie ?

-Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de vaincre Miyako, c'est ma vengeance, et je ne laisserai personne d'autre se mettre en travers de ma route.

-Vous…Vous deux, je vais vous anéantir ! Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine ce tour !

-C'est donc à moi, je pioche et…

-Je révèle mon piège : Formation Feu Ultime : Seito ! En bannissant Tenki, deux Tensu, deux Tenken, Gyokkou, et Tensen, je peux activer cette carte ! Revenez à la vie Prince des chevaux, roi tigre, Ours, Dragon et Esprit ! Puis je pose depuis mon deck Tensu, Tenki, Tenken et Tensen ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi, je suis Floges, fils des flammes, deux insolents comme vous ne peuvent comprendre le désespoir à l'état pur !

-Nous verrons cela, j'active une fois de plus Noyau marionnette de l'ombre puis fusion Marionnette de l'ombre pour l'envoyer avec mon chien de chasse marionnette de l'ombre et ainsi invoquer Wendigo marionnette de l'ombre ! Puis je passe Shekhinaga en mode attaque pour détruire ours !

Miyako : 500 – Nagisa : 800 – Floges : 1200 – Hiroki : 3700

Floges mit un genou à terre. Nous étions sur le point de le vaincre ! Une minute…nous ? Non, Hiroki était en train de le vaincre. Cela me faisait mal de le reconnaitre mais sans lui, nous aurions certainement perdu ce combat Nagisa et moi. Je me retournai vers elle. Elle était toujours aussi mal en point. Je devais définitivement gagner, ou du moins éliminer Floges, une fois ceci fait, Nagisa serait en sécurité et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

C'était ma dernière pioche, si je n'arrivais pas à gagner ce tour-ci, c'en était fini. Lorsque je mis ma main sur mon deck, ce dernier se mit à scintiller de mille feux et Delteros tourna la tête vers moi. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et je tirai ma carte sans même hésiter, puis, sans la regarder, je l'activai.

-Fusion Parfaite Activée !

Le serviteur de Pyros devint livide lorsqu'il vit cela et Nagisa releva péniblement la tête, intriguée par cette nouvelle lumière si apaisante, cette lumière retirant aux flammes leur caractère sinistre et destructeur, cette lumière symbolisant l'espoir dans la guerre contre les démons.

-Chevalier galactique, lumière traversant les ténèbres de l'espace, rejoins-moi et accorde-moi la victoire sur les flammes éternelles ! Invocation Parfaite ! Illumine les cieux, Satellchevalier Delteros Andromède !

Mon guerrier lâcha l'épée qu'il tenait en main ainsi que son bouclier et son armure se fissura peu à peu, en laissant apparaitre une nouvelle, brillante comme l'astre du jour et son casque tomba, laissant apparaitre le visage d'un homme aux cheveux bleu et aux traits matures. Dans ses mains se tenait une galaxie naissante.

-Im…Impossible bégaya Hiroki. Je croyais que seules les personnes au cœur pur pouvaient maitriser ce pouvoir…

-Puisque Delteros a été envoyé au cimetière, je peux rappeler Vega. Puis l'effet d'Andromède s'active pour bannir Dragon ! J'enchaine en invoquant spécialement Satellchevalier Capella et ainsi bannir prince des chevaux !

-Je ne laisserai pas ceci ! J'active Tenken pour…

-Je révèle ma carte face cachée intervint alors Nagisa. Appel de l'être hanté pour rappeler Garunix sur le terrain de Miyako…

-Nagisa…Je saurais en faire bon usage. J'invoque à présent Satellchevalier Porcyon et l'effet d'Andromède s'active une nouvelle fois pour bannir Tenken !

-Non…Non, je ne peux pas…pas après tous ces sacrifices…

-Regardez la réalité en face Floges, vous avez perdu ! Garunix, Attaque Esprit !

Miyako : 500 – Nagisa : 800 – Floges : 0 – Hiroki : 3700

Floges voltigea à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que ses points de vie tombèrent à zéro et que les flammes disparurent. Il ne restait qu'Hiroki à vaincre.

-Andromède, détruis Wendigo avec ton explosion galactique !

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire Miyako ! J'active l'effet de Wendigo pour protéger Shekhinaga !

-Constellée, attaque Shekhinaga !

Miyako : 500 – Nagisa : 800 – Hiroki : 3600

Lorsque mon attaque pris fin, Hiroki se mit à rire. Je ne savais pas s'il s'amusait ou s'il se moquait de moi mais dans tous les cas, je restais sur mes gardes, n'oubliant pas ce que ce type voulait me faire.

-Miyako…je commence à comprendre pourquoi Dan t'aimait tant finalement !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, et c'est justement parce que Dan t'aimait que je te détestais, toi qui as toujours mérité plus d'attention de sa part que moi, son frère ainé !

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si Dan ne t'aimait pas le rabrouai-je.

-Oui, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, tu as raison…en fait, c'est peut-être moi que je déteste et non toi…

-Je ne te comprends pas Hiroki.

-Lorsque j'ai appris que Dan s'était sacrifié pour toi, cela n'a fait que remettre sur le tapis ce sentiment de délaissement de sa part. Il m'avait abandonné une fois de plus pour toi, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière. Est-ce que tu imagines un peu, toute la rage accumulée en moi au fil des années, je pouvais enfin la passer sur quelqu'un, en te tenant pour responsable de la mort de Daniel, je pouvais me venger de toi sans remord !

-Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais tombé aussi bas rétorquai-je.

-Oui, je suis tombé bas, très bas, dans les abysses de la folie d'où aucune lumière d'espoir ne peut parvenir. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu tout donner pour cette fille puis lorsque tu as activé la fusion parfaite, cet infime rayon d'espoir a fini par me trouver.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je repris la parole, d'un ton plus doux cette fois-ci.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu besoin de quelqu'un pour remonter Hiroki. Sans Darksky, je serais exactement dans le même état que toi en ce moment, à vouloir tuer la présidente du club de duel qui a laissé mourir son ami. Tu ne peux pas avancer seul dans la vie, c'est ce que j'ai réalisé cette année avouai-je enfin en souriant à Nagisa.

-Peut-être…as-tu raison…

Hiroki sourit à son tour et mit la main sur son disque de duel puis tous nos monstres se fondirent dans le décor et disparurent.

-Ne crois pas avoir gagné Miyako, ce n'est que partie remise, je vengerai Daniel…mais je sais sur qui la foudre de ma colère doit s'abattre à présent : Gariatron, démon originel des ténèbres. Il est le seul responsable. La vie est une suite de choix Miyako, et Daniel a mis fin à la sienne en faisant le choix de se sacrifier pour une imbécile dans ton genre, je ne peux que respecter sa volonté. Mais un jour, je te ferai payer pour m'avoir volé Daniel pendant toutes ces années, sois-en certaine.

-Essaie un peu pour voir, tu n'as pas réussi aujourd'hui, tu ne réussiras pas non plus dans deux jours, ni dans deux ans. Je n'étais pas présidente du club de duel pour rien.

Tandis que nous parlions, Nagisa s'était éclipsée et était au chevet de Floges. Je lui fis signe de s'éloigner, mais elle n'en fit rien et semblait réellement inquiète pour le serviteur de Pyros. Je m'approchai donc pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi…Murmurai Floges en boucle.

-C'est terminé Floges, vous n'avez plus à vous comporter de la sorte lui répondit Nagisa comme si elle consolait un enfant.

-J'ai voué toute ma vie à la vengeance…et voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit…je suis vraiment pathétique…

Hiroki s'agenouilla devant l'homme vaincu et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, le regard sévère.

-Toute une vie consacrée à la vengeance ?

-Oui, ma vengeance contre l'humanité. La victoire des démons sur tous ces misérables aurait dû m'apporter enfin la justice…mais j'ai perdu, Pyros ne réalisera jamais mon souhait…Vous venez de gâcher le rêve de toute une vie…

-Ce souhait Floges, quel est-il ? Lui demandai-je à mon tour.

L'homme ferma les yeux et commença son regard d'une voix lente et grave.

-Je n'ai jamais connu la paix. Je suis né dans un pays en guerre civile. Mes parents étaient des riches bourgeois et nous possédions une maison à l'écart des troubles. J'ai donc grandi avec la peur de voir notre vie détruite, peur fondée puisqu'un jour, des rebelles arrivèrent et mirent le feu à la maison. J'en suis le seul survivant. Mes parents, mon majordome, mes professeurs, tous sont morts à cause de la stupidité humaine ! Mais ne croyez pas que mon malheur se soit arrêté là, je me suis engagé dans l'armée de libération, j'ai vu mes camarades tomber, j'ai tué un nombre incalculable de gens avant que notre front ne soit vaincu. J'ai dû fuir et c'est au plus profond du désespoir que j'ai rencontré Pyros. Il m'a parlé de son combat contre Armageddon et j'ai accepté en échange d'un souhait : détruire tous ces vauriens m'ayant tout pris…Dans le nouveau monde que Pyros m'a promis, il n'y aurait plus eu de guerre, plus de souffrance, je me serais assuré personnellement que personne ne dérange cet équilibre…Mais c'est terminé, jamais je ne verrai ce monde si parfait maintenant que vous me l'avez pris…

Floges s'arrêta là, certainement incapable de continuer. Même s'il était notre ennemi, je comprenais ses motivations. Je ressentais la même chose vis-à-vis de Gariatron depuis la mort de Dan, sauf que lui, il le ressentait certainement depuis des années, c'était un fardeau qu'il avait dû porter seul de jour en jour, un fardeau rapidement devenu trop lourd pour un simple être humain. C'est en entendant son histoire que je pris une décision allant influer radicalement sur le cours de ma vie.

Je me relevai et je soupirai.

-Soit, puisque vous y tenez, je vais vous promettre de rétablir la paix. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire plus de victimes.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire Miyako ? Me demanda Hiroki intrigué.

-En mettant fin à cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute et en devenant la personne la plus influente de ce pays !

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui, vous avez devant vous la présidente Hikari Miyako !

-Présidente…Hikari ? Ça sonne bien comme nom Miya-chan dit Nagisa avec entrain. Et puisque tu dois t'entrainer à commander, je te laisse la présidence du club de duel tant que tu seras parmi nous !

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin…

-Si, j'insiste, et je te soutiendrai dans ta campagne ! Je pourrais même être ta directrice de campagne ! Oh et si tu prenais Darksky pour faire de la publicité ? Saya, Laura et Alan pourraient nous aider aussi, tu en dis quoi ?

-Bon sang, j'aurais dû me taire. Oubliez ces histoires et concentrons-nous sur les démons. Si nous échouons, il n'y aura plus rien à gouverner je vous signale ! Hiroki ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi, intrigué.

-Viens-tu avec nous ou retournes-tu te battre contre le démon ?

Il hésita une seconde avant de répondre :

-Puisque que je suis là, autant venir avec vous dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Floges, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et plus personne n'aura à souffrir à cause de guerre, telle est ma première promesse.

Il ne répondit rien à cela et sourit légèrement pour la première fois.

-Nagisa, je suis désolé de t'avoir manipulé ainsi. Sans m'en rendre compte, je te jalousais, toi qui, comme moi, as tout perdu et qui pourtant, as continué à vivre, entourée de tes amis. Au fond de moi, je t'enviais vraiment…

-Ce n'est rien Floges, je m'excuse aussi d'avoir trahi votre confiance en me révélant être une espionne. Nous sommes quittes comme ça ! Lui répondit Nagisa essayant d'apparaitre la plus joyeuse possible.

Nous le laissâmes au milieu du champ de ruines qu'était son jardin pour nous avançâmes vers la grande porte de l'autre côté, dernier obstacle nous séparant des démons.


	40. Chapitre 29: Torrent Impétueux

_**Chapitre 29 : Torrent Impétueux**_

Ce long couloir si sombre…il éveillait quelque chose en moi, comme un lointain souvenir, une illusion perdue, un rêve se perdant dans la brume de mon esprit. Depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, j'avais l'impression d'oublier de nombreuses choses sur mon passé. Même si tout paraissait clair dans ma tête sur ma vie, ma famille, mes amis et moi-même, je gardais en moi cette sensation que certaines choses m'échappaient. Des choses sans importance peut-être, des futilités que n'importe qui aurait oublié de toute façon, mais je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose, comme une zone d'ombre que l'on aurait effacée de mon esprit lorsque je suis passé de mon monde à celui dans lequel je vis actuellement. Ce sentiment état né après la défaite d'Hélios et n'avait fait que grossir pendant les six mois qui suivirent. A présent, j'en avais la certitude : mon passé n'était pas celui que je croyais être.

Lorsque je regardais les murs de pierre sombre qui m'entourait, la nostalgie m'envahissait, comme si j'avais connu une architecture similaire des années plus tôt.

J'avançais lentement, pas à pas, non pas par peur, mais par intrigue. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette forteresse m'était si familier.

-Drago, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, les démons ne t'attendent pas pour attaquer me conseilla Théa en me faisait revenir à la réalité.

-Oui, désolé, c'est simplement que…j'ai l'impression de connaître cette forteresse lui avouai-je.

Ma sœur grimaça comme si je venais de percer à jour l'un de ses secret et Ladd apparut à son tour. Depuis quelques temps, il avait abandonné mon apparence pour prendre celle d'un homme adulte, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés. Les traits de son visage reflétaient en même temps la sagesse de quelqu'un ayant vécu énormément de chose, mais également la force de quelqu'un pouvant encore écraser ses ennemis d'un seul regard.

-Drago, pour le moment, contente-toi de vaincre les démons, tu ne dois penser qu'à la victoire et ne pas te laisser distraire par des futilités de ce genre.

-Futilités ? Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Si ma mémoire me fait bien défaut, les démons sont bien la dernière de mes priorités dans ce cas !

-N'oublie pas que ce monde est le tien, tu peux considérer ta vie passée comme un rêve, un rêve qui s'effacera avec le temps.

-Quinze ans ! Un rêve de quinze ans, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu long Ladd ? Tu insinues que je suis né l'année dernière ? Que tout ce que j'ai vécu jusque-là n'a aucune importance ?

-Apparemment, cela n'en a aucune puisque tu as essayé de mettre fin à tes jours et que tu n'y as jamais repensé depuis ton arrivée ici répliqua l'esprit de duel.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement et je me retournai, hors de moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'une marionnette pour Ladd et ma sœur, qui m'utilisaient afin d'arriver à des fins qu'ils ne pouvaient accomplir seuls. Depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, je n'avais fait qu'obéir bien sagement à ce que tout le monde me disait, je commençais à en avoir assez de ne pouvoir agir par moi-même. Si l'objectif d'Hélios était bien de combattre Armageddon en ralliant les démons à sa cause, alors pourquoi n'avais-je pas choisi de me joindre à lui mais m'étais-je retrouvé de force dans son camp de par mes ancêtres et mon pouvoir ?

Théa soupira et Ladd leva les yeux vers le plafond puis les deux esprits se regardèrent et hochèrent tous les deux la tête puis me sœur me regarda tristement.

-Ce que tu as perdu Drago, je ne peux pas te le rendre.

-Tiens donc, alors comme ça, mes souvenirs ont été modifiés et tu le savais mais tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Rétorquai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois, il n'y a aucune force rentrée en jeu, il n'y a que toi. C'est comme si tu cerveau avait réécrit ton histoire lorsque tu es arrivé dans ce monde. Tu as toi-même écarté certains souvenirs et tu les as remplacés par d'autres.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?

-Les souvenirs sont un poids, lorsque tu peux t'en débarrasser, fais-le, c'est le seul moyen d'avancer.

-Evidemment, mais sur le chemin que j'ai emprunté à cause de vous, il n'y a aucune bifurcation désormais ! Je suis simplement Drago, l'élu des dieux qui doit combattre les démons puis Armageddon, mais une fois que tout cela sera terminé, que deviendrai-je ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de la personne n'ayant que l'ombre derrière et devant lui ? Je n'aurais d'autre choix que de sauter les deux pieds dedans encore une fois, c'est cela que vous voulez ? Je ne vis que pour réaliser la prophétie, la combattre et sortir victorieux avant de sombrer ?

Ma sœur tenta de répondre, mais je n'avais plus envie de perdre mon temps. Je sortis de mon deck les cartes du dragon de la lumière et des ténèbres et celle de la magicienne des ténèbres et je les jetai par terre. Immédiatement, les deux esprits disparurent de ma vue comme je l'espérais. Je commençais à en avoir assez de ceux deux-là. S'ils voulaient tant que ça que j'efface mon passé, alors voilà, c'était fait, les deux dernières personnes me reliant à mon passé venaient disparaitre. Il était grand temps que Drago Mio vole de ses propres ailes. Il y avait cependant un point sur lequel j'allais suivre ce que ces deux-là me disaient : j'allais vaincre les démons et ramener la paix, mais pas pour Ladd et Théa, mais pour Angéla, June, Maya, Ambre, Darksky et tous les membres de son club, pour le professeur Wheeler et Mai, pour Toru, Misaki et tous les autres m'ayant accueilli dans ce monde en ne sachant même pas qui j'étais, pour eux, j'allais enfin m'acquitter de cette dette.

-Et après ? Dis-je à voix basse dans un murmure.

Je regardai une dernière fois les deux cartes trainant sur le sol avant de leur tourner le dos définitivement et m'avancer plus profondément dans cette forteresse.

J'avançai sans me retourner, sans penser aux deux amis que je venais de laisser derrière moi, je me contentai d'aller toujours tout droit, toujours plus loin, dans ce long, long couloir de pierre grise.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir marché plusieurs kilomètres lorsque le décor changea enfin, de manière brutale en plus.

Le couloir débouchait sur une vaste salle remplie d'eau…Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tomber sur un tel endroit et je freinai brutalement sous peine de tomber droit dans cette mer intérieure…Non, c'était plus qu'une simple mer, c'était la recréation exacte d'un port de plaisance comme j'avais pu en voir sur les côtes. Plusieurs bateaux s'alignaient derrière différents ponts de bois auxquels ils étaient amarrés. Il y en avait de toute sorte, allant de la petite barque à la grande frégate à voile en passant par les classiques yacht et les bateaux de pêche. Le plafond était peint de telle façon à recréer un ciel bleu comme l'azur sans aucun nuage. Etrangement, un léger vent apportant les bonnes odeurs de la mer soufflait également. Sans les murs délimitant cet espace clos, j'aurais eu du mal à croire que j'étais vraiment à l'intérieur d'une véritable forteresse.

Au large, un bateau un peu plus gros que les autres se dessinait dans le bleu de l'eau, tel un mirage caché par la brume. Je distinguai néanmoins qu'il ressemblait à ces gros navires de croisière avec ses hautes cheminés crachant une fumée noire sans pour autant que le bateau ne bouge, comme s'il s'était échoué contre un récif.

-Tu as vu Théa, c'est…

Je me repris immédiatement en me souvenant que je l'avais abandonnée avec Ladd. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle après tout. Si elle préférait jouer avec ma vie plutôt que de veiller sur moi, je n'avais plus rien à faire avec elle.

Je tournai ensuite la tête vers la gauche et je vis quelqu'un debout sur la jetée surplombant la mer. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de Kyuryu. Parfait, j'allais pouvoir lui régler son compte rapidement et sauver Angéla et les autres.

Je m'avançai vers lui, mais étrangement, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que mes pas résonnaient tout de même sous la haute voute de la forteresse. Même lorsque je fus à quelques pas de lui, il ne semblait pas me remarquer et continuait à fixer la mer, inlassablement.

Je remarquai alors ses vêtements ordinaires…trop ordinaires pour un serviteur d'un démon : un simple pull rayé bleu et blanc, un pantalon noir et au bras, un béret blanc et rouge sur la tête et un ciré jaune posé sur un poteau à côté de lui.

Je me raclai la gorge et il sembla enfin notifier ma présence et tourna la tête lentement vers moi puis me regarda avec un regard vide à glacer le sang.

-Un visiteur ? C'est rare, personne n'ose s'aventurer dans le domaine de Kyuryu, pas même mes subordonnés dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Kyuryu, je suis venu…Commençai-je avant de me faire interrompre.

-Je sais très bien ce que tu es venu faire…mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre aujourd'hui. Alors fais ce que bon te semble. Si tu veux voir Syphos, passe simplement ton chemin et ignore-moi, je ne t'empêcherai pas de passer.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta là et recommença à fixer la mer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais venu dans l'espoir de convaincre Kyuryu de raisonner les démons ou alors le combattre s'il refusait mais là…il faisait simplement comme si toute cette crise n'existait pas, comme si, peu importe le sort du monde, il resterait là à fixer l'océan jusqu'à la fin.

C'était l'occasion rêvée pour aller défier immédiatement les démons, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de cet homme me gênait. Sa voix, son regard, son visage pâle, sa volonté, tout était éteint chez lui et, même s'il était notre ennemi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié à son égard.

Théa et Ladd m'auraient certainement dit de le laisser tomber et saisir ma chance, mais ils n'étaient plus là pour me dire quoi faire, je devais écouter ma propre raison, pas la leur, et cette dernière me commandait à ce moment-là d'aider, non pas l'ennemi Kyuryu, serviteur de Syphos, mais le vieil homme éteint que j'avais en face de moi.

-Kyuryu, affrontez-moi en duel ! Lançai-je dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Il me répondit par un simple grognement mais ne fit rien de plus. Je me mis alors juste devant lui de façon à lui boucher la vue et il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y-a-t-il encore gamin ? dit-il d'une voix plus agressive. Je t'ai dit de partir et de me laisser.

-Kyuryu, expliquez-moi, êtes-vous un serviteur de Syphos oui ou non ?

-Je partage les mêmes convictions que lui, rien de plus. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à faire, quoique vous fassiez, je ne peux plus rien pour m'y opposer, telle la tempête balançant un chalutier en pleine mer, le pauvre marin ne peut que regarder son bateau couler et doit couler avec lui.

-Si vous partagez les mêmes convictions que lui, vous devez combattre le destin j'imagine ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi être aussi défaitiste ?

Le vieil homme se leva péniblement et se prit la direction de l'un des quais, y descendit lentement et m'invita à le rejoindre d'un regard vide. Je descendis sur les petits ponts de bois à mon tour et je m'arrêtai à côté de lui, juste devant un grand voilier à trois mats, une frégate pour être exacte, comme celles que l'on peut voir dans les livres d'histoire. Seule sa coque en métal rappelait qu'elle devait être neuve.

Kyuryu monta sur le pont et je fis de même puis il effleura de la paume de la main le mat principal avec un air nostalgique. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'au moment où il se tourna vers moi, un médaillon en or dans une main, un une photo dans l'autre, rouleau qu'il me tendit.

-Qu'est-ce…

-La raison pour laquelle je me suis engagé au service de Syphos il y a maintenant presque vingt ans se trouve sur cette image, figée dans le temps.

J'attrapai avec précaution le bout de papier et ce que je vis dessus me surpris : il y avait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, je reconnus Kyuryu habillé d'une veste de marin d'où pendaient de nombreuses décorations, et portant un béret de la marine, aux côtés d'une petite fille aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux rouges comme le sang, mais qui souriant chaleureusement en tenant la main de Kyuryu. Son visage était assez rond, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans mais semblait plus grande que son âge par sa taille. Elle portait une simple chemise blanche et une courte jupe unie à sa chemise. Les deux personnes faisaient face à l'objectif sur un fond marin, avec un voilier en arrière-plan, le même que celui sur lequel je me trouvais.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant cette fille sur la photo.

-T…Terra ? Bégayai-je.

Un faible sourire éclaira brièvement le visage du vieil homme.

-Terra…est votre fille ? Demandai-je, abasourdi.

-Non, elle ne l'est pas, mais je la considère comme telle. Après tout, je ne sais même pas si j'ai déjà une fille ou non…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-C'est très simple : le Kyuryu que tu vois devant toi est né à quarante ans. Avant ça, il n'y a rien que le néant et des bribes de souvenirs lointains.

-Attendez, Kyuryu, vous êtes…amnésique ?

-Oui, je le suis. Kyuryu n'a pas de passé, il n'a pas de futur, il n'a que le présent et Terra, ce sont les dernières choses qu'Armageddon m'ait laissé il semblerait…

J'allais lui en demander plus lorsque je sentis que le bateau sur lequel nous nous trouvions se mettait à bouger. Lentement, le port s'éloignait de moi et une épaisse brume nous entoura, nous cachant totalement la vue. Je n'avais pas prévu ça et j'ordonnai à Kyuryu de faire revenir ce bateau immédiatement pour aller combattre les démons mais c'était comme s'il ne m'entendait pas et que son navire bougeait tout seul, même si les voiles n'étaient pas dépliées. Je l'agrippai alors par le col mais il me répondit simplement par :

-Ne voulais-tu pas comprendre pourquoi je m'étais engagé auprès de Syphos, Drago ?

Je le relâchai, conscient de ma propre erreur et cette fois, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'allais donc devoir assumer, et qui sait, peut-être que j'allais réussir à convaincre Syphos de rejoindre nos rangs en le connaissant mieux.

La brume finit par se dissiper légèrement et me laissa entrevoir une petite ile sur laquelle nous accostâmes. Kyuryu descendit du navire et je le suivis sur cette plage de sable fin. Etions nous réellement encore à l'intérieur de la forteresse ? J'avais vraiment du mal à le croire…

Soudain, je vis quelqu'un marcher sur le sable à côté de nous et j'eus un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le Kyuryu de la photo, à quarante ans, et lorsque je me tournai vers le vieil homme, je ne vis que son regard vide dans ses yeux.

Le quadragénaire boitait et d'énormes cernes entouraient ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas pu se reposer depuis des jours. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux, et il était visiblement affamé vu sa maigreur.

-Lorsque je me suis réveillé sur la page de cette ile, j'étais seul et sans passé déclara alors soudainement Kyuryu. Je ne savais même pas comment je m'appelais ni ce que je faisais là alors je suis resté sur cette plage plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que la faim ne me le permette plus et je me suis enfoncé dans la jungle.

Effectivement, le jeune Kyuryu se dirigeait vers les grands arbres plus éloignés de la plage et disparut rapidement de notre vue. Comment avais-je pu atterrir dans les souvenirs de Kyuryu ? Etait-ce la le pouvoir de Syphos ? Je voulus demander à Ladd mais je me rappelai une fois de plus qu'il n'était plus là, lui qui savait tant de choses que j'ignorais…

Accompagné du vieil homme, je suivis le jeune Kyuryu à travers la forêt d'arbres tropicaux. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à une petite clairière ensoleillée et le jeune serviteur de Syphos s'y arrêta puis regarda le ciel avant de s'effondrer par terre puis toute l'ile devint noire d'un seul coup.

-Je me suis évanoui par manque de nourriture et de sommeil, donc mes souvenirs sont interrompus dit Kyuryu d'une voix toujours aussi éteinte.

La clarté revint quelques secondes plus tard et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une sorte de grotte où étaient entreposées toutes sortes d'affaires, modernes comme des chaises et des tables en plastique, et anciennes comme un vieux lit en bois brut, un filet, une lance et une armoire. Ce décor était vraiment déstabilisant mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était cette petite fille assise à côté de Kyuryu. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige et ses yeux rouges comme le sang mais elle regardait l'homme affaibli avec compassion et inquiétude. Elle ne portait sur elle qu'une légère robe brune très abimée ainsi qu'un bracelet d'or au poignet et ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans.

-Terra…

Oui, c'était bien elle, la jeune fille sur la photo, la servante de Tellas et cette petite fille ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne que je connaissais sous le nom de Terra, mais lorsque je voulus en demander d'avantage au vieil homme, il ne me regarda même pas et continua à fixer la scène d'un air triste.

L'homme au sol se releva alors en grimaçant et en gémissant puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite fille qui lui souriait d'un air soulagé.

-Oh, tu es enfin réveillé, je suis rassurée dit-elle avec entrain.

-Où…suis-je ? Demanda timidement le jeune Kyuryu, déboussolé.

-Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt, inconscient alors que je chassais. Tu as de la chance que je sois passée, sinon les bêtes sauvages t'auraient certainement dévoré !

Terra se mit à rire en disant ça tandis que le serviteur de Syphos pâlit.

-Et bien…je crois que je te dois la vie, merci beaucoup…

-Ce n'est rien, c'est tellement rare de voir quelqu'un ici.

-Attends, tu vis seule ? Reprit Kyuryu étonné.

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Je…c'est étonnant que tu aies réussi à survivre dans cet environnement par toi-même alors que j'ai failli y passer…

-J'ai bien eu des parents il y a longtemps mais ils ne sont plus là à présent, alors je dois me débrouiller seule !

-Oh, je vois…

-Mais je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Terra ! Et toi ?

-Euh…je ne sais pas lui répondit-il avec un sourire triste. Je ne sais ni où je suis, ni pourquoi je suis là et encore moins qui je suis.

-Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de rester un peu avec moi ? Proposa la petite fille avec entrain.

-Tu demande à un inconnu…de rester avec toi ?

-Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à cela ? Répondit la fille, étonnée.

-Non, rien…De toute façon, je ne pense pas pouvoir me débrouiller seul, donc pourquoi pas, du moins, le temps que je retrouve la mémoire…

L'île redevint noire puis je me retrouvai à nouveau sur le bateau, mais ce dernier était de retour au port. Avais-je rêvé ? Non, tout cela était bien trop réelle et cohérent, je venais vraiment de voir les souvenirs de Kyuryu par le biais de cette étrange brume. Ce dernier était toujours à côté de moi et prit la parole avant moi :

-Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai jamais pu la retrouver. Cependant, un bateau de sauvetage est venu me rapatrier et Terra m'a accompagné. Si j'avais su tout ce qui allait se passer, jamais je ne lui aurais proposé. Si elle ne m'avait jamais rencontré, elle n'aurait pas eu à porter le même fardeau que moi et serait restée sur cette ile, belle, innocente et pure. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai rejoint Syphos, pour faire payer à Armageddon ce qu'il m'a infligé et ce qu'il a infligé à Terra. Elle ne méritait pas un tel destin mais cela ne va pas durer, je vais briser ce cycle et tout redeviendra normal pour elle, pour moi, pour nous tous !

Une flamme nouvelle venait de s'allumer dans le regard auparavant vide de Kyuryu. Je comprenais mieux à présent ses motivations. Tout comme moi, son passé n'était qu'un vague souvenir entouré de brume. Finalement, n'étions-nous pas dans le tort à vouloir combattre ces démons ? Non, je devais me sortir cette idée de la tête, de toute façon, il fallait empêcher Gariatron d'arriver à ses fins, telle était ma priorité, je ne devais penser à rien d'autre !

-Tu sais Drago, l'amnésie n'est pas toujours un mal déclara soudain le serviteur de Syphos.

-C…Comment ?

-Lorsque je fus sauvé, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses dont je ne suis pas fier aujourd'hui mais que j'avais oubliées et que j'aurais préféré laisser dans l'oubli.

-Mais tous les souvenirs heureux ? Vos amis, votre famille, votre vie passée, n'a-t-elle donc aucune importance ? N'êtes-vous pas frustré de savoir que vous avez vécu pour rien, pour recommencer à zéro ?

-Si, je suis frustré, tellement que cela m'a souvent empêché de dormir…mais là où Armageddon est encore plus cruel, c'est qu'il a fait en sorte que mon passé ressurgisse, mêlant ainsi deux facettes de mon être, deux vie différentes et incompatibles : celle de Kyuryu le marin et celle de Kyuryu, le père adoptif de Terra. Mes deux vies sont des mensonges, mais j'ai fait ce choix, qu'une fois Armageddon vaincu, j'abandonnerai définitivement l'ancien Kyuryu, même si cela signifie avoir perdu quarante ans de ma vie, il n'y a plus que Terra, cette ile déserte et moi à présent. Je suis mort lorsque mon bateau a coulé par un jour de tempête, et une nouvelle âme a pris place dans mon corps ce même jour et est née sur cette île, avec Terra.

Plus j'écoutais Kyuryu, plus je me laissais convaincre par ses propos. Ladd et Théa m'avaient non seulement menti mais ils étaient les derniers éléments me reliant à mon passé. Mais le passé est une chose finie, ma vie était à présent parmi Angéla et les autres, dans ce monde que nous avions protégé ensemble et que nous essayions de protéger une fois de plus. Oui, il était plus que temps d'aller de l'avant une fois pour toute et…

Je fus distrait par un bruit de pas provenant du même couloir que celui par lequel j'étais arrivé et Kyuryu leva la tête, aussi surpris que moi. Une ombre furtive passa au-dessous de nous telle un ninja et quelqu'un portant un grand manteau noir et une longue écharpe cachant son visage se posa sans un bruit sur le pont du bateau. Tout ce que je pouvais distinguer chez cette personne étaient ses longs cheveux si noirs qu'ils paraissaient presque bleus ses yeux, bicolores, et ces derniers me firent un choc. Je…je connaissais ces yeux verts comme l'émeraude et noir comme l'ébène.

-Encore un visiteur ? Je n'ai pas vu autant de monde dans mon sanctuaire depuis une éternité déclara Kyuryu.

La nouvelle venue, puisqu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une fille, ignora sa remarque et me fixa d'un air sévère et je reculai d'un pas, troublé.

-Qu…qui es-tu ? Bégayai-je, peu assuré.

Lorsque je prononçai cette phrase, la jeune fille eu l'air troublée à son tour et me regarda avec étonnement et peine. Elle enleva alors son écharpe et me sourit légèrement.

-Désolée, tu n'as pas dû me reconnaitre dans cet accoutrement dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Cependant, je n'eus pas l'air de réagir comme elle s'y attendait car elle pencha la tête sur le côté et prit un air inquiet.

-Je suis désolé mais je répète ma question, qui es-tu ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et lâcha l'écharpe qu'elle tenait en main puis ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit et elle tremblait. Kyuryu vint s'en mêler à son tour, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise.

-Effectivement jeune fille, j'aimerais également savoir qui vous êtes. Vous avez pénétré dans mon domaine sans permission, donc la moindre des choses serait de vous présenter.

Le regard paniqué de la nouvelle venue passa successivement de Kyuryu à moi mais elle semblait réellement en état de choc.

-Allons, calme-toi, aucun d'entre nous deux ne te fera de mal…enfin, moi du moins, lui je ne sais pas trop.

-Mais…mais…Tu es bien Drago Mio ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix peu assurée.

-Oui, effectivement, comment me connais-tu ?

-Tu…tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Ce visage ne te dit donc rien ? Continua-t-elle en murmurant presque.

-Tes yeux me disent effectivement quelque chose mais…

Un déclic se fit alors dans ma tête. Ce souvenir manquant dans mon esprit qui me tiraillait depuis six mois et ces yeux vairons étaient liés, j'en étais persuadé.

-Est-ce que par hasard…on se serait connu dans….

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent d'espoir quand je dis cela.

-Oui, tu te souviens maintenant Drago ? C'est moi, Hoshino Asuna, ton amie d'enfance !

-Hoshino…Asuna…

A l'évocation de ce nom, mon cerveau fut comme attaqué par des milliers d'aiguilles et je dus me prendre la tête dans les mains tellement j'avais mal. Dans tous mes souvenirs, une fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux vairons fit son apparition au milieu du brouillard de mon esprit : dans le parc près de chez moi, à l'école, au collège et au lycée, à une fête foraine, et dans des centaines d'autres endroits que je connaissais, sans pour autant me souvenir de qui elle était vraiment. Elle était simplement présente dans des bribes de souvenirs mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle représentait exactement pour moi.

La jeune fille, affolée, se précipita vers moi pour m'aider puis la douleur finit par disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

-Drago, tout va bien ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Hoshino…Asuna…Répétai-je, réalisant avec peine ce qui venait de m'arriver.

Cette fille ne mentait pas, je la connaissais bel et bien, elle faisait partie de mon passé, de mon ancienne vie dans cet autre monde, avant ma rencontre avec Angéla, Darksky et les autres. Alors, devais-je l'abandonner comme j'avais abandonné Ladd et Théa ?

J'aurais bien voulu m'enfuir et attaquer immédiatement les démons pour me débarrasser d'elle, mais mes jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. Une partie de moi désirait plus que tout rester auprès de cette fille.

Etait-ce là ce que Kyuryu essayait de me dire ? Que lui aussi avait dû faire face à un dilemme épineux lorsque son passé l'avait rattrapé ?

Oui, toutes ses paroles prirent un sens. Au fond de moi, deux personnes s'affrontaient : le Drago heureux d'avoir retrouvée une amie qu'il croyait perdue, et le Drago ne désirant que sauver ce monde pour Angéla et les autres, et c'était ce conflit intérieur qui me paralysait totalement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Drago s'exclama mon ancienne amie en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Mais comment…comment as-tu pu venir dans ce monde ?

-Tu ne me croirais jamais si je te disais que j'étais tranquillement assise dans mon canapé en train de regarder la télévision lorsqu'un type avec une cape et une couronne en or a surgit de nulle part et m'a demandé si je voulais le suivre pour sauver le monde !

-Ne me dit pas…que tu as accepté ? Demandai-je désespéré, comme si elle avait encore fait une bêtise et que j'y étais habitué.

-Bien sur que non mais il a ajouté que je pourrais te retrouver alors je n'ai pas hésité une seconde et j'ai fait le grand saut ! Me répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Mais…et ta famille ?

-Idiot, je te rappelle que je vis seule à cause du travail de mes parents qui les a obligés à partir en ville.

Effectivement, je m'en souvenais maintenant. Asuna avait son propre appartement et c'est pourquoi elle venait souvent chez moi parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à la replacer exactement dans mon esprit encore embrouillé.

-Autre chose, comment m'as-tu retrouvé finalement, dans cette forteresse qui plus est ?

-Je te suis depuis ton retour dans cette ville qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais j'attendais le bon moment pour me montrer parce que je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer ma présence dans ce monde…

-Et donc…tu sais aussi ce que je suis en train de faire ? Continuai-je en espérant l'éloigner le temps de vaincre les démons.

-Oui, ces deux-là m'ont tout expliqué.

La fille aux yeux bicolores sortit de sa poche deux cartes et j'eus un mouvement de recul en les reconnaissant.

-Tu les as fait tomber de ta poche alors je les ai ramassées pour toi.

-Tu…Tu n'aurais pas dû…Rétorquai-je en serrant les dents.

Kyuryu s'avança à son tour et fronça les sourcils en examinant les cartes.

-Des esprits de duel ? Ne viens-tu pas de briser la fusion parfaite par hasard Drago ?

-C'est lui qui l'a brisée en me mentant, pas moi !

-Sais-tu ce qu'il reste lorsque le lien entre un esprit et son propriétaire est corrompu ? Si non, je t'invite à regarder dans ton deck.

Intrigué, je sortis mes cartes et instinctivement, je cherchais la carte fusion parfaite mais il me fut impossible de la trouver. A la place, il y avait une autre carte que je lâchai immédiatement en la voyant : fusion néant, la carte de Shadow. Kyuryu ferma les yeux et déclara :

-La fusion néant résulte d'une fission entre un esprit de duel et son possesseur. Une fois le lien rompu, la carte ne disparait pas, mais, ne pouvant trouver sa source d'énergie la puise dans le néant.

-Quelle importance ?

-Puiser l'énergie du vide n'est pas quelque chose que nous devrions pouvoir faire Drago. Cela n'a évidemment aucun impact, mais réfléchis-y simplement, une carte à laquelle tu n'es reliée en rien t'est-elle vraiment utile ?

Je regardai à nouveau la fusion néant de mon deck puis je me mis à me remémorer tout ce que j'avais dû endurer pour obtenir la fusion parfaite. Ladd m'avait accompagné durant ces six mois, il m'avait protégé, aidé, conseillé, entrainé et finalement, nous étions arrivés à une synchronisation parfaite. Mais ce mensonge sur ma mémoire…je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'accepter. Même s'il faisait cela pour effacer mes regrets, j'étais persuadé qu'il y trouvait son compte également à me laisser dans l'ignorance, de même pour Théa.

Je me tournai vers Hoshino Asuna. Sans elle, jamais je n'aurais retrouvé la mémoire et j'aurais vécu dans le mensonge éternellement puisque Ladd et Théa refusaient de me dire quoique ce soit.

-Asuna, ces cartes, garde-les.

-Qu…quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Drago ? Ces deux personnes sont vraiment attachées à toi, tu ne peux pas…

-Mais moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec ces deux-là !

Asuna fronça les sourcils et je reculai instinctivement, comme si mon corps connaissait cette réaction de sa part et réagissait de lui-même. Son œil vert brilla pendant une seconde avant que Kyuryu ne se mette entre nous deux.

-Drago, tu veux combattre les démons, oui ou non ? Si tel est le cas, n'as-tu pas mieux à faire que de faire des caprices ?

-Des…caprices vous dites ? Je vous signale que ces deux-là m'ont caché la vérité pendant plus d'un an !

-Mais maintenant que tu la connais, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de tourner la page ? Il s'agit des prémisses d'une guerre, la fin justifie les moyens, tu ne dois pas t'occuper de détails, seul le résultat doit compter à tes yeux.

Je serrai les dents. Kyuryu avait raison, ce n'était même pas ma fierté que je remettais en jeu, simplement un caprice. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas avoir à faire à deux personnes s'étnt prétendus mes amis mais qui me mentaient dans mon dos. Et d'un autre côté, sans Ladd, je n'étais rien, je ne pouvais pas gagner ce combat sans ses conseils…

Finalement, je repris les deux cartes des mains d'Asuna et les deux esprits réapparurent, mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, ne m'agressèrent pas immédiatement et me regardèrent simplement d'un regard complaisant.

-Allons bon, c'est trop tard pour les excuses, je ne fais ça que pour Angéla, Darksky et les autres, j'aviserai plus tard.

-Angéla ? Qui est-ce ? Me demanda Asuna sur ses gardes.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir les sentiments de la jeune fille. Elle devait certainement être amoureuse de moi par le passé, et il ne fait aucun doute que je l'étais également. Mais à ce moment, je ne ressentais rien de plus que de l'empathie pour elle, c'est pourquoi je répondis en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Angéla m'a sauvé l'année dernière lorsque je suis arrivé dans ce monde, c'est une amie précieuse, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais la sauver à mon tour. Mais pas qu'elle, tous ceux m'ayant accueilli alors que je n'étais qu'un inconnu.

-Je…je vois…Juste une amie…

J'entendis une explosion retentir à l'extérieur qui me ramena à la réalité. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à parler avec une ancienne amie ou un serviteur des démons, je devais me dépêcher. C'est pourquoi, sans un mot de plus, je rangeai les deux cartes dans ma poche et je me mis à courir vers la grande porte au fond de la salle. J'essayai de les ouvrir, mais rien à faire, elles étaient bel et bien fermées.

-Drago, une dernière chose avant que tu ne t'en ailles me dit alors Kyuryu arrivé à ma hauteur. Les démons ne sont pas vos ennemis, mais ils ne sont pas vos alliés non plus. Tout comme je ne me dresse pas sur ta route, les démons vous écouteront puis aviserons.

-Ca me rassure déjà un peu de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas des monstres sanguinaires…

-Et j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Laquelle ? Répondis-je intrigué.

-Si jamais je n'étais plus en mesure de le faire, protège Terra pour moi.

-O…Oui, je veux bien, mais la protéger de qui ?

-D'elle-même. Elle n'est encore qu'une enfant dans sa tête, elle ne mesure pas la portée de ses actes et je ne serai pas éternellement là pour elle.

-Entendu, vous pouvez compter sur moi Kyuryu.

Je serrai la main du vieil homme et il me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis, puis il posa son doigt sur les grandes portes et j'entendis le bruit de rouage s'enclenchant. Les deux portes, lentement, commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Mais alors que je m'avançai déjà, une main sur mon épaule me retint fermement. Lorsque je me retournai, je vis Asuna me dévisager avec un regard à en faire pâlir plus d'un.

-Une minute Drago, tu ne comptais tout de même pas me laisser en plan une seconde fois j'espère ?

-Asuna, ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte n'est pas à prendre à la légère, nous pourrions bien mourir si nous échouons, tu devrais plutôt…

-Je devrais plutôt y aller avec toi et m'assurer que tu ne mourras pas, très bonne idée !

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » qui tienne. J'ai déjà cru que tu étais mort pendant ces six derniers mois, et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je refuse de te perdre à nouveau !

-Mais…est-ce que au moins…

-Est-ce que j'ai un deck ? Oui, l'homme en armure m'a demandé d'en prendre un avec moi avant de partir. J'ai acheté le tiers 0 du moment, je ne peux techniquement pas perdre !

Elle sortit de sa poche quelques cartes et je faillis m'étrangler en voyant son deck. Dans mon monde, il était réputé pour être l'un des plus cher existant, mais également l'un des plus puissants jamais créés...

-Alors, on peut y aller maintenant ?

-O…Oui, allons-y, je crois que tu n'as rien à craindre…

Ensemble, nous franchîmes les deux grandes portes, laissant Kyuryu derrière nous. Enfin, après plusieurs mois d'attente, nous allions faire face aux démons originels, et il était hors de question de les laisser se rallier à Gariatron, je comptais bien m'en occuper personnellement, Ladd ou pas Ladd.


	41. Chapitre 30: Foret Impénétrable

_**Chapitre 30 : Forêt Impénétrable**_

Je regardai mon amie marcher devant moi, sa queue de cheval blonde se balançant gracieusement à chacun de ses pas. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'elle était vraiment l'alliée de Luminion au même titre que Laura l'avait été avec Gariatron l'an passé.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était différent, Saya était à mes côtés, elle m'épaulait et était restée fidèle à elle-même, toujours aussi joyeuse et insouciante, je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire pour elle…Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

Ce lien qui l'unissait à Luminion, je sentais que c'était ce même lien qui nous avait réunis mais qui était sur le point de nous séparer une nouvelle fois. Notre objectif était peut-être de trouver un terrain d'entente avec les démons, mais moi, je n'avais aucune envie de négocier et je n'espérais qu'une seule chose : qu'ils refusent. Je ne pouvais concevoir de m'allier avec les frères de celui m'ayant tout pris : mes parents, Marie, Laura et même ma jeunesse. Mais si cela arrivait, cela signifiait également la fin de mon aventure avec Saya car je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire en tant qu'émissaire de Luminion.

Penser à ça me rendait malade. Une fois de plus, les démons allaient me prendre une des personnes les plus chères à mes yeux !

-Quelque chose ne va pas Darksky ? Me demanda Saya en s'arrêtant soudainement.

-Si, tout va bien, contentons-nous d'avancer répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne le voulais.

Je passai devant mon amie et je m'apprêtai déjà à reprendre notre route lorsqu'elle m'attrapa par le col et m'empêcha de continuer en me fixant avec des yeux assassins.

-Si tout allait bien, tu ne serais pas rouge comme une tomate, génie !

Je détournai le regard, n'osant affronter le sien. Je ne voulais pas m'allier aux démons, mais je voulais encore moins perdre ma meilleure amie, mais ça, il était hors de question que je lui révèle. La connaissant, elle aurait soit ri de ma bêtise, soit m'aurait laissé tomber sur le champ. C'est pourquoi, j'abordai un sujet tout aussi tendu.

-Saya, tu penses que Nagisa va revenir parmi nous ?

Elle me dévisagea quelques instants, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de vraiment étrange et me répondit :

-Evidemment, elle faisait ça pour nous, mais une fois toute cette histoire terminée, le club reprendra ses activités quotidiennes ! C'est ça qui te préoccupe tant depuis notre départ Darksky ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte, je me demande comment les choses seront après tout ça…

Ce fut à son tour de détourner le regard. Evidemment, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi elle non plus. Elle ne devait même pas entrevoir la fin de cette guerre. Saya prononça alors quelque chose qui piqua ma curiosité :

-Darksky, s'il te plait, quoiqu'il arrive, ne m'oublie pas. Je ne veux pas être effacée de la mémoire des autres encore une fois…

-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Saya ? Comment cela pourrait-il arriver ? Répliquai-je interdit.

-On ne sait jamais ce que la vie te réserve, peut-être est-ce notre dernière aventure ensemble qui sait, alors, je tenais simplement à te dire que moi, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne t'oublierai pas, toi, le frère que je n'ai jamais pu avoir déclara mon amie avec un sourire triste.

-Je…Je…

Saya m'avait totalement pris de court. Tout ce que je pus faire fut d'ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Sans rien n'ajouter d'autre, elle reprit notre route et je la suivis, encore choqué parce qu'elle venait de dire.

Alors comme ça, elle aussi pensait que notre séparation était imminente ? Je sentais déjà que même si Hélios réussissait, jamais plus le club de duel ne serait comme avant, car s'il arrivait à rallier les démons à lui, je comptais bien m'opposer à lui, et par conséquent à Saya. Il était également hautement improbable que Laura refasse équipe avec ces monstres, de même que Nagisa. Cependant, Miyako, Saya, Drago, Angéla, tous semblaient en accord avec Hélios.

Le club allait-il se scinder en deux pour toujours ? Oui, à présent, j'en étais persuadé, le club de duel vivait ses derniers instants et je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer le cours des choses désormais.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, nous arrivâmes devant une imposante porte de bois sculpté où figuraient des branches d'arbres s'entremêlant, des fleurs et des plantes de toute sorte et un peu de vigne. Sans hésiter, Saya la poussa et je me retrouvai dans un nouveau monde qui éclipsa totalement mes pensées précédentes.

-Sommes-nous…vraiment dans la forteresse ? Murmurai-je abasourdi.

-Je ne vois pas où on pourrait être sinon rétorqua Saya tout aussi impressionnée.

Devant mes yeux ébahis se dressaient des milliers d'arbre sur un sol terreux. La forêt s'étendant devant nous devait être unique en son genre. Les maigres pins se mélangeaient aux imposants chênes et aux petits saules pleureurs. Je reconnus aussi des bouleaux blancs comme la neige, des épicéas avec leurs aiguilles, des palmiers et des cocotiers qui se détachaient vraiment des autres. Au loin j'entendais des chants d'oiseaux, un étrange mélange de chants connus comme des moineaux et des pigeons accompagnés par des cris plus exotiques que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer. C'était comme si toute la faune et la flore se trouvait réunie dans ce même endroit féérique.

Même le plafond de la salle donnait l'illusion d'un ciel rosé au soleil couchant.

-C'est…je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ça ! S'exclama Saya redevenue aussi enjouée que d'habitude. Mais…si Terra est bel et bien ici, comment sommes-nous censés la retrouver ?

-On trouvera bien à force de tourner en rond répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Une minute, c'est ma réplique ça ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Il faut croire que j'ai passé trop de temps avec toi et que j'ai été contaminé par ta sale habitude à tout prendre à la légère continuai-je avec ce même ton désinvolte.

-Qualité tu veux dire, je me trompe ? Pouvoir être détendue en toute situation, voilà ma devise !

-Je te conseille d'en changer rapidement si tu ne veux pas être prise pour une imbécile soupirai-je, désespéré.

-Tiens, c'est exactement sur ce ton que m'aurait répondu Miyako !

Je réalisai soudain que Saya disait vrai et j'éclatai de rire et elle me suivit. Nous mîmes bien cinq minutes à nous calmer et à reprendre notre sérieux mais l'espace d'un instant, tous mes doutes et mes tracas s'étaient envolés grâce à Saya, une fois de plus. Elle avait ce don précieux de détendre l'atmosphère quelle que soit la situation. Je savais que tant qu'elle serait à mes côtés, je garderais mon sang froid, même face au plus puissant des ennemis.

-Darksky, tu es là ? Me demanda-t-elle en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

-Oh…euh, oui, désolé. J'étais ailleurs.

-Bon sang, on ne va pas y arriver si tu pars je ne sais où toutes les trente secondes soupira-t-elle.

-Et c'est moi qui parle comme Miyako après ? Lui lançai-je en guise de vengeance.

Elle me répondit par une simple pichenette et s'enfonça dans l'étrange forêt et je la suivis, amusé. Marcher dans cette forêt en sa compagnie faisait remonter en moi de nombreux souvenirs, et plus particulièrement notre expédition sur l'ile déserte. Même si nous avions failli mourir plusieurs fois, cette aventure avait été le point de départ de tout.

-Dis-moi Darksky, tu te souviens de notre aventure sur un ile déserte il y a un an ? Me demanda soudain Saya sans s'arrêter.

-C'est amusant, je pensais exactement à la même chose m'étonnai-je.

-C'était le bon vieux temps hein, quand nous bossions tous les deux pour Hélios. En un sens, tout cela n'a pas tellement changé.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Regarde nous, nous marchons dans une forêt pour arrêter les démons et c'est Hélios qui nous a envoyés ici en quelque sorte.

-Effectivement, vu comme ça, tu as raison. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas recommencer tout comme à l'époque ?

Saya s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi, intrigué. Je lui lançai un regard malicieux, pris mon inspiration et criai :

-Terra, sors de là si tu es là !

Mon amie sursauta et instinctivement me mit sa main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de continuer avant de se rendre compte que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait réellement aucun risque. Je continuai à la fixer avec mon regard moqueur et elle s'éloigna, rouge de honte en me traitant d'idiot.

Contre toute attente, une flèche passa juste devant mes yeux et alla se figer dans un arbre. Conscient que je venais une nouvelle fois de frôler la mort, je me retournai lentement en tremblant. Saya aussi avait notifié l'étrange flèche et regarda dans la même direction.

-Tss, quelques centimètres de moins et je l'avais !

Finalement, nous l'avions trouvée, la servante de Tellas, Terra. La grande femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux rouges comme le sang se tenait un peu plus haut et nous dévisageait d'un regard à faire trembler les plus courageux. Elle portait une simple robe blanche lui tombant jusqu'au pieds et de légères sandales marron. Un grand arc pendait à son épaule et un carquois dans son dos. Elle ressemblait vraiment à ces nymphes de la mythologie chassant dans les bois et tuant les visiteurs imprudents.

-Terra, vous voilà enfin, j'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais gémit Saya.

-Vous me cherchiez ? Eh bien, c'est votre jour de chance les morveux, cette forêt est plus grande que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, vous auriez pu tourner pendant des jours et ne pas me trouver !

-Alors ça, j'en doute, nous sommes à l'intérieur d'une forteresse quand même…rétorquai-je.

-Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de Tellas mon chou. Enfin bon, que me voulez-vous encore ? Je croyais que vous vouliez aller vous faire casser la figure contre nos maitres.

-Terra, s'il vous plait, nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Lança alors Saya.

-De…mon aide ? Répéta-t-elle surprise. Qui aurait besoin de l'aide d'une incapable comme moi après tout…

-Oui, nous avons besoin de vous pour convaincre les démons de ne pas écouter Gariatron !

-Tu penses vraiment que nos maitres ont besoin d'idiots comme vous pour savoir cela, jeune fille ? Répliqua Terra dédaigneusement. Gariatron est sur une fausse piste, Luminion n'est qu'un traitre, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux pour détruire Armageddon.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Je suivrai aveuglément la volonté de Tellas et une fois Armageddon anéanti, elle exaucera enfin mon souhait, celui du monde dont j'ai toujours rêvé depuis que Kyuryu me l'a promis…

Terra ferma les yeux et je vis une fine larme couler le long de sa joue. Je ne comprenais pas exactement de quoi elle parlait, mais je savais une chose, cette femme n'était pas le monstre sanguinaire qu'était devenu Shadow, il devait être possible de la raisonner.

-Terra, nous rêvons nous aussi d'un monde meilleur lançai-je à mon tour. Cependant, les utopies des uns sont les dystopies des autres, nous ne pouvons pas le modeler à notre guise !

-Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à simplement vouloir un monde où chacun peut avoir sa place ? Vouloir un monde où le pouvoir n'est pas entre les mains d'une seule personne ? Vouloir un monde où l'on peut vivre la vie que l'on souhaite, la vie que l'on a rêvée, la vie qui nous rendrait heureux…

Terra rouvrit ses yeux et je pus y lire la haine la plus pure au fond de ses pupilles rouges comme le sang. Instinctivement, je reculais, et Saya également. Je grimaçai. Il n'y avait pas pire adversaire que quelqu'un pensant se battre pour une cause noble. Malgré cela, les intentions de Terra, bien qu'égoïstes, n'étaient pas bien différentes de celle de n'importe qui, elle était simplement prête à tout pour voir son rêve se réaliser.

-Vous ne m'arrêterez pas, vous n'êtes que des gamins inconscients, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre l'enfer que j'ai vécu, tout ça par la faute de ceux qui prétendent suivre la volonté du peuple ! Mais j'ai fait cette promesse il y a longtemps, je rendrai à Kyuryu ce qu'il a perdu et nous pourrons vivre heureux dans le monde que nous aurons façonné, un monde qui ne sera plus régi par le destin d'Armageddon !

L'air autour de la jeune femme se mit à tourbillonner, les feuilles s'envolèrent, les branches des arbres craquèrent et la terre se mit à trembler. J'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

-Terra, écoutez-nous ! Hélios poursuit le même but, nous voulons simplement que vous laissiez l'humanité tranquille !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Dans la promesse que m'a faite Tellas, ce monde changera, et il est hors de question que ce rêve sur le point de se réaliser se volatilise dans le néant !

Une aura marronne se forma alors autour d'elle et une ombre inquiétante s'éleva derrière elle. Je compris avec terreur ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Ce n'était plus le moment de négocier, nous avions échoué, il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous battre. Je posai donc la carte de Geb sur mon disque de duel et le grand monstre gris se matérialisa derrière moi, prêt à me protéger.

Cependant, contre toute attente, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle pointa son bras gauche sur mon monstre puis l'aura sombre se précipita sur la carte divine et l'entoura complètement.

-Qu'est-ce que…Bafouillai-je.

Je vis Geb se débattre pour tenter de repousser l'aura de Tellas mais rien n'y faisait, il était prisonnier de Terra et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, de même que Saya qui regardait la scène, impuissante.

-Tu es trop bon mon chou, c'est exactement ce qu'il me manquait, le pouvoir de l'imposteur ayant pris la place de Tellas, je vais me régaler !

Soudain, le flux d'énergie cessa et libéra Geb pour revenir à Terra. Cependant, le monstre, bien que libre, ne faisait plus un seul geste, il restait figé, comme pétrifié tandis que le rire de notre ennemie redoubla d'intensité.

-Enfin, Tellas a retrouvé ses véritables pouvoirs, Adieu Geb, et qu'on ne te revoie jamais !

-Que…

Terra claqua des doigts et immédiatement, le corps du dieu de la terre tomba en poussière sous mes yeux ébahis. Pire que tout, je voulus récupérer la carte mais cette dernière fit de même lorsque je tentai de la saisir. J'avais encore du mal à le croire, mais Terra venait littéralement de détruire Geb. Ma carte la plus puissante venait d'être réduite en poussière avec une facilité déconcertante…

-G…Geb…

-Que…vient-il de se passer ? Bégaya Saya également sous le choc.

-Je n'ai fait que reprendre le pouvoir qui avait été volé à Tellas répondit la jeune femme d'un air tout à fait naturel. Privé de ses pouvoirs, Geb a également perdu son immortalité, voilà ce qui se passe quand on se prend pour ma maitresse. Mais à présent, admirez le pouvoir de Tellas tel qu'il était à l'origine !

La lueur dans ses yeux redoubla d'intensité et le sol en dessous de nous se mit à trembler. Je m'accrochai à un arbre pour ne pas tomber mais je restai sur mes gardes, craignant ce que la jeune femme nous préparait. Puis, tout à coup, une grande ombre s'éleva derrière elle.

Immédiatement, les chants des oiseaux cessèrent, le vent souffla plus fort et se fit plus froid, le soleil disparut derrière une immense masse sombre que je ne pouvais distinguer de ma hauteur mais je sentais que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Soudain, alors que l'énorme chose se déplaçait lentement, un œil, aussi grand qu'une maison, apparut dans le ciel, et Saya lâcha un cri de terreur.

-Un…Un monstre de duel…Murmurai-je, apeuré.

-Admirez stupides gamins, le pouvoir de Tellas volé par Geb je vous présente l'ultime protecteur de cette planète, j'ai nommé Sandayu, Incarnation de la terre !

Un long cri strident retentit et la chose dans le ciel prit de l'altitude. C'est à ce moment que je pris conscience de la véritable taille du monstre : il occupait tout l'espace au-dessus de nous ! Je connaissais les esprits de la terre immortels, les dieux, les démons, mais ça, c'était autre chose…

Son corps gris bleuté était celui d'un dragon classique jusqu'au torse, puis sa queue s'enroulait plusieurs fois sur elle-même dans une spirale qui me semblait sans fin. L'intérieur de ses ailes semblait le foyer d'un brasier ardent et ses bras massifs se terminant par trois longs doigts suffisaient certainement à écraser un esprit de la terre d'un seul coup.

-Impossible…murmura Saya.

-Sandayu, mon chéri, je t'en prie, anéantis-les !

Un nouveau cri strident retentit et la créature bougea son bras dans notre direction. Le moindre de ses mouvements provoquaient des courants d'air si forts que j'avais du mal à rester sur place.

-Darksky ! Hurla mon amie essayant de se faire entendre à travers le sifflement du vent.

Je compris ce qu'elle voulait me dire et j'acquiesçai. J'avais affronté Gariatron, le démon originel des ténèbres, ce n'était pas cette chose qui allait me faire peur !

Je concentrai mon énergie en moi tout en tenant l'une de mes cartes en main. Je savais exactement ce que je devais faire pour vaincre cette chose. J'écartai donc tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi afin de le voir, l'esprit du Maitre des Armures. Cependant, ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit à mon appel, mais un phénix de flammes.

-Nout ?

Non, ce n'était pas seulement Nout, il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, et cette personne, je la reconnus au premier coup d'œil : cette longue chevelure noire tirée en arrière, ces yeux ébènes comme les miens d'où émanaient une infinie douceur et ce visage effilé et rond en même temps…

-Ma…Maman ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et me fit simplement signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutai sans broncher, je courus même jusqu'à elle mais une fois à sa hauteur, je lui passai simplement au travers, comme si ce n'était qu'un fantôme. Je me retournai, mais son expression n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi joyeuse.

-Mon fils, tu as tellement grandi, c'est incroyable déclara-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé te revoir un jour.

-Maman…Est-ce vraiment toi ? Demandai-je plein d'espoir.

-Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? Répondit-elle, amusée.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, je ne pus me retenir d'avantage et je fis comme un enfant rapportant ses malheurs à sa mère après l'école.

-J'ai besoin d'aide…s'il te plait, je ne peux pas vaincre Terra, même Geb a été anéanti et je n'ai plus aucune carte pouvant faire face…

Ma mère m'interrompit en mettant son doigt sur mes lèvres comme lorsque j'étais petit puis déclara :

-Je ne peux plus rien pour toi, je ne suis plus de ce monde tu sais.

-Mais…je croyais que tu étais Nout ! Rétorquai-je.

-Non, je ne suis pas Nout, mais Nout est moi.

Je dus faire une drôle de tête car ma mère lâcha un petit rire amusé et me mit la main dans les cheveux comme à un enfant qui vient de dire une bêtise sans s'en rendre compte.

-Il y a longtemps, j'ai prêté allégeance à Nout comme Hélios l'a fait avec Gariatron. Je lui ai juré de combattre les démons lorsque ceux-ci réapparaitraient. Mais, lorsque je suis morte, cette dernière m'a permis de vivre encore un peu à travers elle. A présent, nous ne formons plus qu'une, c'est ainsi que j'ai pu te retrouver l'année dernière, mais je crois bien que le temps de nous séparer est arrivé.

Ma mère ferma les yeux et caressa la tête du phénix avec un sourire triste à présent. L'oiseau de feu lui rendit cette tristesse dans son regard.

-Mon fils, voici mon dernier cadeau pour toi, la clé à ton bonheur dans un monde sans démon ni dieu ni Armageddon, un monde dont nous avons rêvé avec Nout maintes et maintes fois.

Elle me tendit une carte et lorsque je la pris, ma mère s'évapora en un millier de lumières blanches qui s'éparpillèrent tout autour de nous.

-Attends, Maman, reviens, j'ai encore besoin de toi ! S'il te plait ! Criai-je dans le vide.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, vis ta vie comme tu le souhaites, ton destin t'appartiens à présent, on se reverra dans plusieurs dizaines d'années ! Résonna la voix de ma mère à travers les ténèbres tandis que la lumière se dissipait peu à peu, ne laissant que Nout et moi, ainsi que sa carte.

Je la regardai, retenant quelques larmes, ayant compris la dernière volonté de ma mère.

-Merci Maman, et adieu…

Je me tournai vers Nout, le regard déterminé et la créature de flammes rugit. Ses flammes redoublèrent d'intensité jusqu'à se transformer en véritable brasier vivant. Ma mère m'avait laissé ses espoirs à travers cette carte, je ne pouvais pas la décevoir ! Il n'y avait pas que pour elle que je devais me battre, mais pour Saya, Miyako, Nagisa, Laura, Drago, Angéla et tous nos compagnons, je ne pouvais pas échouer à ce moment-là !

-C'est parti Nout, J'active la carte Magie Fusion Rank Up Parfaite !

Les ténèbres autours de moi disparurent instantanément et je me retrouvai à nouveau au milieu de cette forêt, avec la chose s'approchant toujours de nous et Saya me regardant avec surprise alors que je brandissais la même carte qu'Hélios.

-Déesse des cieux, reine des flammes, phénix immortel, je t'implore de me prêter ta puissance dans ce combat pour terrasser les ennemis de l'humanité et rétablir la paix dans ce monde ! Invocation Parfaite ! Consumons tout Nout, Déesse de la perfection !

Je sentis immédiatement mes bras s'allonger et des plumes pousser. Mon nez se transforma en bec, mes pieds en serres, et ma vision fut accrue. Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec le phénix immortel, j'étais le phénix immortel, Nout.

Terra écarquilla les yeux en voyant ma nouvelle transformation et je lui répondis simplement en battant des ailes aussi fort que je pus et en m'envolant pour faire face à sa bestiole immonde. En un instant, j'étais à sa hauteur et je réalisai à quel point il était imposant. J'avais beau avoir le pouvoir de Nout et être un phénix de plusieurs mètres d'envergure, je ne faisais que la taille de son crâne, il pouvait toujours m'écraser d'une seule main…

J'écartai cette idée de ma tête et je m'élançai sur Sandayu, toute griffe sortie et je réussis à lui asséner un coup en dessous de l'œil puis à me retirer rapidement. Contre toute attente, ce coup ne lui avait rien fait…

Je replongeai donc sur lui en tentant de le frapper sur le torse cette fois mais le titan bougea son bras dans ma direction, m'obligeant à me replier pour ne pas être assommé. Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher sans risque de prendre un coup fatal, j'adoptai alors une nouvelle stratégie de combat à distance.

J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air et je sentis comme une explosion se produire à l'intérieur de moi. Je devais tout donner dans cette attaque pour en finir au plus vite et mettre Saya hors de Danger.

-Divine Flare !

Je recrachai toutes les flammes brûlant à l'intérieur de mon corps sur le géant avec une telle puissance que je me sentis reculer dans les airs. Le jet bleuté fusa et percuta le monstre de Terra dans une explosion de lumière si intense qu'elle m'aveugla quelques instants, instants pendant lesquels j'entendis un nouveau cri strident provenant de mon ennemi.

Cependant, lorsque la lumière de l'impact se dissipa, je faillis m'étrangler. Non seulement le monstre était encore debout mais en plus il n'avait aucune égratignure, un mur de lianes sortant de son corps le protégeant, tel un bouclier impénétrable.

-Im…Impossible…Ni le combat rapproché, ni à distance ne fonctionne contre lui…

Je commençai vraiment à perdre espoir. Même avec le pouvoir de Nout, j'étais impuissant face à ce titan. Etait-ce ça, le véritable pouvoir des démons ? Ou bien était-il plus grand encore ? Nous n'avions aucune chance de les vaincre en tout cas si Terra me tenait tête à elle seule…

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu la créature se rapprocher et je découvris avec stupeur que sa main n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je fendis en piqué vers le sol aussi vite que je le pus pour échapper à la chose mais, provenant de la terre, les mêmes lianes qui servaient de bouclier au monstre surgirent. Je dus zigzaguer entre ces tiges sortant du sol sous peine d'être embroché comme un vulgaire poulet. J'étais vraiment pris entre deux feux : si je remontais, je me faisais écraser, mais si je restais là, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau…

Je passai soudain au-dessus de ma position initiale et je vis Saya, le disque de duel à la main, le regard déterminé et brillant. Ce moment de distraction me fut fatal et je reçus un coup dans le dos qui me fit m'écraser sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant, déracinant des dizaines d'arbres dont les branches virent me transpercer la peau avant de brûler.

-Assez ! Hurla Saya lorsqu'elle me vit à terre. Terra, je ne vous laisserai pas faire plus de mal à mon premier ami !

-Saya, ne dis pas…

-Oh, et que comptes-tu faire ma mignonne ? Ton ami, même avec le pouvoir d'un dieu, est incapable de vaincre mon petit Sandayu, comment pourrais-tu y arriver toi ? Rétorqua Terra en jubilant.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'un dieu…mais j'ai le pouvoir de Luminion !

-Lu…Luminion tu dis ? Répéta la servante de Tellas, blême.

Tout comme pour Terra, l'air autour de mon amie se mit à tourbillonner et une aura dorée l'entoura. Saya était rayonnante, au sens propre du terme, même ses yeux bleus avaient viré au jaune or et brillaient comme des joyaux.

Notre ennemie ordonna à son monstre d'écraser Saya mais la main de ce dernier fut repoussée par un champ de force invisible lorsqu'il tenta de s'approcher d'elle et Terra pâlit encore d'avantage.

-Dragon des étoiles, descends sur terre, montre ta puissance infinie à tous nos ennemis et rétablis l'ordre dans ce monde de chaos ! Invocation Parfaite ! Illumine les cieux, Chaofeng, Perfection du Yang Zing !

Saya scintilla de plus belle et une ombre fantomatique surgit derrière elle. Je reconnus Chaofeng à sa couleur verte et son long corps de serpent. Ce dernier entoura mon amie et se mit à noircir, ses cornes s'allongèrent, ses ailes prirent de l'envergure et une sorte d'armure violette recouvrit le haut de son corps. Il était également bien plus grand et plus massif, si bien qu'il devait atteindre la taille du titan par la longueur.

Le monstre de Saya rugit et s'envola pour faire face à l'atrocité de Terra. Certes, comparé à lui, il ressemblait à une vulgaire ficelle devant un énorme rocher mais j'avais appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences.

Le géant tenta d'attraper le long serpent mais ce dernier évita facilement sa main en tordant son long corps et s'enroula autour du poignet de Sandayu avant de lui lancer une puissante rafale de flammes noires.

Notre ennemi poussa un autre cri strident et voulut arracher Chaofeng avec son autre main mais Saya se retira au dernier moment, si bien qu'il se broya lui-même le poignet sous la puissance de son propre coup. Terra hurla de rage à ce même moment et brandis son disque dans les airs.

-Assez ! Je vais m'occuper de vous personnellement si vous le prenez ainsi, sales gamins !

La jeune femme disparut instantanément mais je devinai aisément ce qu'elle venait de faire. Saya n'eut cependant pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et Terra, par la main encore entière de Sandayu, attrapa le serpent ailé et le projeta au loin. Mon amie s'écrasa en glissant sur plusieurs mètres, arrachant tous les arbres sur son passage.

-Saya ! Criai-je, affolé.

Sans tenir compte de mes blessures, je fis un effort surhumain pour me relever et battre des ailes pour retourner au combat affronter Sandayu et Terra. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, je crus voir le titan sourire comme l'aurait fait une créature s'amusant à regarder sa proie se débattre.

-Nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps Terra, alors laissez-nous passer ! Divine Flare !

Une fois de plus, je sentis une explosion se produire à l'intérieur de moi et je projetai une nouvelle salve de flammes bleues directement sur le bras affaibli de Sandayu, mais à nouveau, je fuis arrêté par ces espèces de lianes protégeant le corps du monstre de Terra.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je vous empêcherai de détruire notre rêve ! Je sauverai Kyuryu comme il m'a sauvée il y a de cela des années !

La main de Sandayu s'avança vers moi et je reculai instinctivement lorsque je m'aperçus d'un détail : Chaofeng avait disparu ! Je regardai de tous les côtés et je finis par le voir, en même temps que Terra, juste en dessous de la spirale du bas de son corps, se dirigeant tout droit vers un point spécialement lumineux.

-Oh non, je ne te laisserai pas…Commença Terra avant que je l'interrompe.

-C'est moi qui ne vous laisserai pas faire Terra ! Rétorquai-je en repassant à l'attaque de plus belle, au corps à corps cette fois-ci.

Le géant n'eut pas le choix de se concentrer sur moi pour éviter d'être réduit en charpie sous les serres de Nout, et pendant que je voltigeais près de sa tête, je crus lire une réelle détresse dans les yeux du monstre, et accessoirement, dans ceux de Terra, comme si cette défaite signifiait la fin de tout pour elle.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement et je me plaçai juste devant l'immense crâne de la créature et je déclarai :

-Terra, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu, mais vous n'obtiendrez pas ce que vous souhaitez à la fin de cette guerre.

-Et comment un enfant comme toi pourrait l'affirmer ? Rétorqua-t-elle à travers le titan.

-Parce que je sais qu'une paix forcée n'est pas une paix durable.

Lorsque je dis ces mots, la servante de Tellas cessa ses attaques et je fis signe à Saya de faire de même. J'avais une nouvelle chance de la raisonner, je ne devais pas la laisser passer !

-Et pourquoi te croirai-je ? Ce que j'ai vécu depuis que Kyuryu a été ramené dans le monde moderne, personne ne peut le comprendre.

-J'ai vécu plus de choses que beaucoup n'en n'ont vécu pendant toute leur vie, alors dites-le moi, je vous écouterai et je vous comprendrai certainement.

Sandayu reste immobile quelques instants, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, avant de déclarer :

-C'était il y a plus de vingt ans. Je vivais sur une ile, seule depuis la mort de mes parents. Je ne connaissais rien à la civilisation ou au monde extérieur puisque j'étais née sur cette ile, loin de tout, mais je savais me débrouiller, et je n'étais ni heureuse, ni triste, en vérité, je ne ressentais aucune émotion jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kyuryu…

Terra ferma les yeux puis Saya vint à ma hauteur et je la regardai dans les yeux. Elle non plus ne connaissait pas de réelles émotions avant notre rencontre, elle devait certainement se sentir proche de la servante de Tellas à en juger par son regard compatissant.

-C'était le premier humain que je voyais depuis la mort de mes parents, alors je l'ai recueilli, sans même savoir qui il était ni pourquoi il était là, j'étais simplement heureuse de voir un autre être humain. Mais il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie passée, et il est donc resté avec moi. Pendant un an, nous avons vécu seuls sur cette île. Puis un beau jour, une équipe de sauvetage est venue chercher Kyuryu et ils m'ont proposé de partir également. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon seul ami alors j'ai accepté et je lui ai fait une promesse : de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

-Mais comment en êtes-vous arrivé à vous associer à Tellas dans ce cas ? La questionna Saya.

-Kyuryu m'avait décrit le monde moderne comme une Utopie, un endroit où tout le monde pouvait vivre heureux…mais c'était faux. Les souvenirs de Kyuryu étaient troubles et ce que j'ai découvert commença à fissurer l'âme de la petite fille que j'étais. J'ai certes appris à lire, écrire et compter, et je pensais être heureuse au début, mais bien vite, j'ai vu le véritable visage de la société moderne. Derrière chaque Utopie se cache une Dystopie encore plus grande : Satellite, les guerres, les famines, la corruption, l'argent, la destruction de la nature, toutes ces choses qui ont sali mon âme si pure de jeune fille innocente. J'ai pris cette décision : de faire des souvenirs de Kyuryu une réalité, de changer la face de ce monde en commençant par lui rendre son aspect d'origine, je voulais sauver notre terre sur le point de mourir et j'ai donc rencontré Tellas, prête à réaliser mes rêves.

Les flammes sur les ailes du titan gagnèrent en intensité et je me remis sur mes gardes, craignant une nouvelle attaque de la part de Terra mais elle se contenta d'élever la voix.

-Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, la défaite n'est pas une option ! Je dois tenir ma promesse à la seule personne ne m'ayant jamais menti !

Chaofeng se rapprocha lentement de Sandayu et Saya déclara à travers la bouche de son dragon :

-Terra, il y a un an, j'aurais approuvé vos actions, mais plus aujourd'hui, plus depuis que j'ai rencontré Darksky.

Le titan pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas, et mon amie continua donc.

-J'étais seule, tellement seule que j'ai cru aux mensonges d'Hélios et je me suis alliée à lui. J'ai voulu détruire ce monde qui ne m'avait rien donné excepté la souffrance et la solitude, mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Darksky, ma solitude s'est envolée. C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'ai appris l'existence d'Armageddon, j'ai imploré Luminion de briser ce cycle du destin qui nous avait séparés. J'étais prête à tout, jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne le club de duel, cet endroit où je me suis sentie chez moi pour la première fois.

-Le…club de duel ? Répéta Terra sans comprendre.

-Avant, je pensais que mon bonheur ne tenait qu'à une seule chose, que tout le reste était futile, mais Miyako, Laura, Nagisa, Alan et Darksky m'ont fait réaliser le contraire. Si je suis encore la voie de Luminion, c'est simplement par devoir, mais j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas que l'objet de mon désir était caché, non, c'était moi qui était aveuglée.

Saya tourna la tête vers moi et je crus distinguer un sourire sur la tête de Chaofeng et je détournai le regard, gêné par ses compliments. Puis mon amie tendit une main chaleureuse vers le titan de feu.

-Terra, je suis certaine que ce que vous cherchez, vous l'avez déjà trouvé depuis longtemps. L'objet de votre bonheur, c'est la simple présence de Kyuryu, je me trompe ? Vous n'avez que faire de ce monde tant qu'il n'entrave pas votre relation. En vérité, ce que vous reprochez à la société, c'est d'avoir éloigné votre père adoptif de vous, alors vous chercher des excuses pour la détruire afin de reconstruire votre idéal, la vie que vous avez connue plusieurs années auparavant.

-Tu es bien perspicace pour une simple gamine répondit simplement Terra en fermant les yeux.

Au même instant, le Titan scintilla et disparut dans un millier de poussière d'étoile. Je compris que le combat était enfin terminé et que Saya venait de le remporter haut la main.

A mon tour, je séparai mon esprit de celui de Nout et je revins à ma position d'origine, face à Terra, Saya à mes côtés, redevenue humaine également. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige regardait vers le plafond de la forteresse, pensive.

-J'aimerais tant revenir à ces jours bénis, où nous n'étions que tous les deux, loin du mal et de la corruption murmura-t-elle.

-Rien ne vous empêche de les reconstruire ! Lui répondis-je alors.

-Les…reconstruire ?

-Oui, faites-vous de nouveaux souvenirs, des souvenirs encore plus beaux que les anciens, afin qu'ils restent à jamais gravés dans votre mémoire, dans ce monde dans lequel nous vivons tous !

-Si seulement…cela était possible…mais cela ne dépend plus de moi. Kyuryu est tiraillé entre deux fronts : sa vie passée et sa vie actuelle, et tant que l'une n'aura pris le dessus sur l'autre, jamais nous ne pourrons être heureux à nouveau…

-A défaut d'avoir un bonheur partagé, rendez le heureux lui. Je suis certaine qu'il n'aimerait pas vous vous ainsi, à vous inquiéter pour lui alors que vous avez toute votre vie devant vous affirma Saya en souriant. Le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc, vous pouvez trouver votre bonheur ailleurs et même…

Saya s'arrêta net et se prit la tête dans les bras tout en s'appuyant à un arbre mort. Sans hésiter une seconde, je me précipitai à son secours mais elle me fit signe de rester à distance. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'obéir mais ses yeux vides me disaient tout.

Après plusieurs secondes d'inquiétude sous les yeux ébahis de Terra, Saya finit par reprendre ses esprits mais elle était livide, tellement pâle que j'avais l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était saccadée et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front.

-Saya…

-Je viens d'avoir une vision, Darksky, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! S'exclama-t-elle alors, l'air terrorisée. Nous devons absolument retourner au croisement des salles !

Mon cœur rata un battement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité pour que Saya ait l'air aussi terrifiée…

Au même moment, un tremblement ébranla la forteresse et Terra prononça une phrase qui confirma mes craintes :

-Gariatron…

Immédiatement à l'évocation de ce nom, je n'en demandai pas d'avantage et je me précipitai vers la salle où nous nous étions tous séparés, suivi de près par Saya, espérant du plus profond de mon cœur que nous arriverions à temps.

-Laura…


	42. Chapitre 31: Repos de la glace Eternelle

_**Chapitre 31 : Repos de la glace éternelle**_

Je m'en souviens, il y a longtemps, j'ai juré à mon père de l'aider à se venger de ce monde dans le seul espoir de le retrouver un jour tel qu'il était auparavant. Dans ce désir insensé, je me suis perdue et j'en suis venue à rejeter la dernière personne ne m'ayant jamais abandonnée, Darksky. Je pourrais certes me cacher derrière la malédiction de Gariatron, mais ça serait me voiler la face. J'étais simplement tellement obnubilée par le rêve de mon père que j'en suis venue à faire des choix que je regrette du plus profond de mon cœur à présent.

J'aimerais tant m'excuser auprès de Darksky pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait, à lui, mais aussi au monde, auprès de Saya pour l'avoir jalousée, auprès de Miyako pour ne pas l'avoir comprise, auprès d'Angéla que j'ai obligée à se battre pour me faire entendre raison, auprès de Nagisa que j'ai fait souffrir en suivant Gariatron et mon père, et aussi, auprès d'Hélios pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur…

Je faisais les quatre-cents pas dans la grande salle de croisement où nous nous étions tous séparés. J'étais tellement frustrée d'avoir été laissée à l'arrière que j'en venais à frapper le mur en face de moi à chaque fois que je passais devant. Iori, à mes côtés, semblait inquiète, certainement avait-elle peur de voir surgir un serviteur des démons qui aurait donné l'alerte ou un démon lui-même, mais je n'avais que faire d'eux. Après tout, si j'avais été laissée ici, c'était bien parce que soit disant, j'étais la plus forte, donc théoriquement, je n'avais pas de raison de m'en faire pour moi…

C'était vrai, je n'avais nullement peur pour ma vie. Mais ces idiots n'avaient pas pensé à une chose : que je pouvais me faire du souci pour eux aussi ! Même si j'avais du mal à montrer mes émotions lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas amplifiées par le pouvoir de Gariatron, elles étaient bien présentes en moi. Je n'étais plus la seconde de mon père incapable de ressentir autre chose que la haine tout de même !

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je sortis mon deck et je contemplai la carte de Trishula, ce qui eut pour effet de me calmer immédiatement. Rien que voir le dragon de glace m'apaisait, cela me rappelait tous ces moments heureux sur la falaise avec Darksky, ces jours d'insouciance de l'enfance. Mais cela m'évoquait également la volonté de mon ami à me sauver l'année passée et m'encourageait à me battre encore et toujours pour que ses efforts ne fussent pas vains.

-Oh, Trishula, dragon de la barrière de glace, c'est un sacré monstre que tu as en ta possession Laura me dit soudain Iori en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Je sursautai et fis un bond de deux mètres, ayant cru à une attaque.

-Iori, évite de faire peur aux gens comme ça râlai-je pour cacher ma gêne.

-Désolée, désolée s'excusa-t-elle tout aussi gênée que moi. Simplement, je connaissais quelqu'un qui possédait cette carte également…

-Vr…Vraiment ? Répétai-je vraiment surprise. Je pensais que ce dragon était unique.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle l'est, mais cette personne tenait vraiment à Trishula. Cette carte lui rappelait quelqu'un qui lui était cher mais qu'il ne pouvait plus voir désormais. Elle me disait souvent que Trishula était le départ de tout.

Je ris légèrement.

-Il semblerait que Trishula soit un symbole pour tout le monde apparemment.

-Vraiment, pour toi aussi cette carte est importante à ce point ? Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Oui, elle a été le point de départ de ma carrière dans le duel de monstre et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu rencontrer Darksky il y a six ans. Et plus que tout, elle représente pour moi l'espoir, l'espoir de Darksky de me sauver lorsque j'étais déchainée, l'espoir pour moi d'avancer et de vivre sans blesser personne, l'espoir de mon père pour se venger de ce monde qui nous a fait tant de mal…

Lorsque je finis ma phrase, je remarquai quelques larmes aux coins des yeux de Iori qui commençaient à couler lentement sur son visage. Je lui fis remarquer et elle les essuya en vitesse et essaya de dissimuler à nouveau ses sentiments.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Laura, c'est juste que la personne que je connaissais me disait souvent la même chose…

-Tu devais beaucoup aimer cette personne je suppose.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-J'ai passé tant de temps dans la tristesse que je peux reconnaitre l'amour au premier coup d'œil. Je peux même affirmer que cette personne était très proche de toi, un ami ou bien peut-être même l'un de tes parents qui sait.

-O…Oui, effectivement, tu as juste, il s'agissait de mon père dit la jeune fille les yeux ronds de surprise.

Je ris à nouveau devant sa réaction. J'avais l'impression de me voir en Iori et c'était peut-être pour ça que je la comprenais aussi bien. Si j'avais été tenue éloignée de toutes les histoires de fin du monde et de malédiction et si j'étais restée auprès de Darksky au lieu de m'exiler, je serais certainement devenue comme elle, naïve, étonnée de tout et ne pouvant cacher ses sentiments aux autres.

-Tu sais Iori, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais si ton père était guidé par l'espoir lui aussi et par Trishula, alors tu as certainement du hériter du même sentiment que lui, tout comme j'ai hérité de l'espoir de Darksky l'année dernière.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus sûre de rien…Murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Iori fit quelques pas en arrière et alla se rasseoir sur le rebord du petit autel trônant au milieu de la grande salle circulaire puis sorti à son tour une carte de sa poche.

-Lorsque ma mère est morte, mon père a sombré dans la folie. Je suis partie en espérant pouvoir effacer les larmes de papa. Je devais retrouver l'une de ses amies perdues, comprendre comment lui rendre le sourire comme cette amie l'avait fait bien avant ma naissance. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour arriver à mes fins, je suis même allée jusqu'à m'allier avec un criminel notoire, pour quel résultat ? Plus de souffrances…

-Tu n'as donc pas retrouvé cette personne que tu cherchais ?

-Si, je l'ai trouvée, et c'est justement là le problème : je ne suis pas elle, je ne peux pas redonner le sourire à mon père comme elle le faisait. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout sacrifié pour rien…

Je m'approchai de la jeune fille et je la regardai dans les yeux avec un regard ferme et sévère.

-Evidemment que tu n'es pas la personne que tu cherches ! Chacun est unique est je doute que ton père ait voulu que tu deviennes son ancienne amie, aussi proches fussent-ils.

-Mais j'ai échoué, jamais plus mon père ne sourira, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait !

-Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? L'histoire n'est pas gravée dans le marbre. Si nous nous battons aux côtés d'Hélios contre Armageddon, c'est justement parce que nous croyons à notre propre avenir, un avenir que nous aurons modelé de nos mains. Retourne auprès de ton père et dis-lui que tu es là, que tu le soutiens, et peut-être finira-t-il par émerger.

-Est-ce que…c'est ce que tu pensais toi aussi en étant au service de Gariatron ?

-Oui…Je voulais retrouver mon père, celui qui m'aimait, alors je l'ai accompagné, et je l'aurais accompagné n'importe où, pourvu qu'au bout de notre chemin, il retrouve la raison. J'ai échoué comme tu peux le voir, mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, il comprendra la portée de ses actes, même si pour cela je dois m'opposer à lui.

Iori acquiesça puis essuya ses dernières larmes d'un revers de la manche et sauta de l'autel pour me faire face, une détermination nouvelle dans son regard.

-Oui, tu as raison Laura, je ne dois pas abandonner, je dois continuer à me battre pour mon père ! Merci, jamais je ne pourrais te rendre la pareille.

Au même moment un tremblement se fit ressentir dans la forteresse et le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce vola en éclats pour laisser passer une main géante dans laquelle trois hommes se trouvaient et je me raidis en les reconnaissant. C'était exactement ce que je redoutais le plus en restant ici et mes craintes se confirmèrent. Mon père était là, accompagné de l'ancien ami d'Angéla, Aymeric, et de Bakura, alias Zorc. Les trois hommes se posèrent sur le sol de la forteresse et Darkness Shadow disparut.

-Je crois que tu vas pouvoir me la rendre immédiatement lançai-je à Iori en préparant mon disque de duel.

Elle fit de même mais les trois hommes ne semblaient pas nous avoir encore repérées et se contentaient de balayer la grande salle du regard lorsque les yeux de Bakura se posèrent sur moi. Lorsque mon père notifia ma présente, je vis une immense surprise sur son visage et également…de la peur ?

-Allons-bon, qu'avons-nous là, deux insectes qui se sont perdus on dirait lança Bakura.

-Lau…Laura, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bégaya mon père, vraiment mal à l'aise.

-ça ne se voit pas ? Je prends du bon temps dans cette magnifique forteresse de pierre. Mais je te retourne la question, moi qui pensais que tu étais occupé à te battre avec Hélios.

-Cet imbécile est toujours encerclé par les monstres de la forteresse, il n'est pas prêt de venir ici ! Répliqua Aymeric. Enfin bon, j'imagine que vous allez nous empêcher de passer et tout ça, mais je vous conseille de renoncer tout de suite, pas vrai Shadow ?

-Darksky et les autres sont trop près du but pour échouer, je ne vous laisserai pas franchir ces portes tant que je serais ici !

-Allons Laura, ne fais pas l'idiote, écarte-toi et…

-Tais-toi Papa ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre me donner des ordres ! Nous sommes ennemis à présent, il faut que tu te le rentres dans le crâne ! Et je m'opposerai de toutes mes forces à toi, même si je dois y laisser la vie, je ne te laisserai plus sombrer comme je l'ai fait bêtement il y a trois ans !

-Lau…Laura, comment peux-tu…

Bakura poussa Shadow et vint me faire face directement. Cependant, quelque chose dans ses yeux avait changé par rapport à notre dernière rencontre. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain et la haine se lisait à l'intérieur. Mais je ne flanchai pas et je lui fis face la tête haute.

-Ceci est notre dernier avertissement, humaine, laisse-nous passer où…

-Où bien quoi ? tu vas te charger de moi en personne ? Viens, je t'attends, Zorc.

Lorsque je prononçai son nom, le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina d'un sourire mauvais qui aurait fait frissonné la plupart, mais pas moi. J'avais connu la folie à son état le plus pur, je n'étais plus impressionnée par une chose comme ça. Mais Iori, elle, recula en tremblant, terrifiée.

-Très bien misérable, j'arrive puisque tu le veux tellement…

-Non, Bakura, je t'interdis de…tenta de dire mon père avant d'être coupé.

-Gariatron n'est plus avec toi, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi toi non plus !

Une vague noire sortit de la main de Bakura et frappa mon père en plein ventre et ce dernier vola à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser contre le mur à l'autre bout, devant les yeux ébahis et terrifiés d'Aymeric.

-Qu…

-Enfin, après des millénaires, le grand Zorc va faire son retour sur terre ! Tremblez Misérables !

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs écarta les bras et l'air autour de lui s'assombrit pour former des filets de lumière noire se dirigeant vers Bakura. Ne souhaitant pas en voir d'avantage, j'activai la fusion parfaite pour en finir rapidement.

-Dragon corrompu par la colonie, je te ressuscite ! Congèle tous nos ennemis et donne naissance à un monde purifié ! Invocation parfaite, Néo Trishula, Dragon de la barrière de glace !

Tout comme dans le monde des esprits, je sentis mes bras s'allonger pour devenir deux magnifiques ailes bleues. Ma vision changea et mon cou s'agrandit également tandis que des griffes poussèrent sur mes pieds. Je gagnai en une fraction de seconde cinq mètres et je dominai à présent la scène.

Je soufflai un froid aussi glacial que je pus pendant que Bakura accumulait de l'énergie, mais mon attaque fut repoussée aisément et absorbée également.

Mon adversaire à son tour, se mit à grandir. Sa peau s'assombrit progressivement jusqu'à devenir aussi noire que la nuit, deux ailes apparurent dans son dos, des griffes sur ses mains et ses pieds, une queue et une tête de dragon sur son ventre déchirèrent ses derniers habits et enfin, sa tête se garnit de cornes et de dents pointues.

Je reculai instinctivement et Aymeric fit de même. A présent, Zorc faisait la même taille que moi et ses yeux, rouges comme le sang, reflétaient le chaos à son état le plus pur. J'avais en face de moi la créature la plus puissante ayant existé sur terre : Zorc Necrophaldes, le roi du royaume des ombres, l'ultime adversaire du pharaon Atem et le plus dangereux des serviteurs de Gariatron.

-Je suis Zorc Necrophaldes, et j'anéantirai toute personne se mettant en travers du chemin de mon maitre Gariatron Déclara le démon d'une voix lente et grave.

-Viens, je t'attends, je suis Laura Garden, fille de Shadow, héritière de la malédiction de Gariatron, alliée de l'espoir et ton adversaire ! Je rugis en réponse à son défi.

Sans autre sommation, je me jetai sur le démon, toutes griffes en avant. Je le percutai de plein fouet et il recula en titubant sous la force de l'impact. Sans attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits, j'aspirai l'air autour de moi et je sentis un froid glacial au fond de ma gorge, froid que je relâchai d'un seul coup sous forme de cristaux de glace.

Le démon noir grogna de douleur lorsque ces derniers le touchèrent et traversèrent sa peau qui se mit à fumer. Mais j'étais encore loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, alors je repassai à l'attaque et lui assénai un violent coup d'aile qui le fit traverser les murs de la citadelle et l'expulsa à l'extérieur.

Je me retournai pour dire à Iori de s'occuper d'Aymeric et de mon père tandis que je sortis dans le ciel à mon tour pour continuer le combat, dans les airs cette fois-ci.

Le vent soufflait fort à l'extérieur de la citadelle, des nuages noirs d'orage nous entouraient et masquaient la lumière du soleil, tout était sombre, comme un an auparavant et Zorc était juste devant moi et me regardait avec ses petits yeux moqueurs, comme s'il s'amusait à me voir me battre contre lui. Cela eut pour effet de me redoubler ma volonté de le détruire, lui, le maitre du royaume des ombres.

J'aspirai une nouvelle fois l'air autour de moi pour recracher une pluie de cristaux de glace sur le démon. Cependant, juste avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, Zorc balaya l'espace devant lui de son bras droit et tous les projectiles fondirent instantanément, se transformant en simple gouttelettes d'eau inoffensives.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, fille de Shadow ? Quelle déception de la part de celle détenant le pouvoir de mon maitre déclara Zorc de sa voix grave et sans émotion.

Je grimaçai intérieurement. Si je voulais vaincre cet ennemi, je ne devais pas me cantonner à de simples attaques que n'importe quel monstre de duel aurait pu lancer, je devais utiliser tout le potentiel du pouvoir que m'avait donné Hélios.

Je me concentrai et à mes côtés apparurent deux créatures que je connaissais bien : Ouroboros et Trishula, les deux facettes de ma personnalité, mes deux masques comme disait Hélios. Je compris ce que j'avais à faire.

Je regardai les deux monstres dans les yeux et ces dernières se mirent à rayonner, et moi également. Zorc observa la scène, intrigué tandis que mon corps de glace émanait une lumière toujours plus intense.

Tous mes membres noircirent, mes yeux virèrent au rouge, la glace me recouvrant refroidit jusqu'à émettre de la brume autour de moi. Oui, si je voulais vaincre Zorc, je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire : accepter la malédiction et vaincre le démon avec son propre pouvoir.

-Glace corrompue, espoir éternel figé dans le gel, alliez-vous et créez la porte vers un nouvel avenir rayonnant ! Fusion parfaite ! Resplendissons à travers les ténèbres, Néo Trishula !

-Oh, ce combat semble devenir intéressant. Viens, Elue de Gariatron, montre-moi ton pouvoir infini.

-Il suffit de demander, Zorc !

J'aspirai une fois de plus l'air autour de moi, mais cette fois-ci, à peine s'approcha-t-il de ma bouche qu'il se mit à cristalliser et la sphère blanche sur mon torse brilla. Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je soufflai du plus fort que je pus et un rayon de glace noire fusa vers le démon. L'air, au contact de se rayon, gelait également, le rendant de plus en plus gros et de plus en plus puissant.

Le seigneur du royaume des ombres tenta de le repousser comme la fois précédente mais l'attaque avait pris bien trop d'ampleur et il fut heurté sans pouvoir riposter par le déluge de glace qui le traversa de part en part.

J'entendis un hurlement de rage, suivi d'une explosion qui illumina les cieux et dissipa les nuages, laissant à nouveau briller le soleil. Cependant, je savais que ce combat était loin d'être terminé, si Zorc pouvait être vaincu aussi facilement, il n'aurait pas tenu tête au pharaon Atem aussi longtemps.

Je ne me trompai pas car quelques instants plus tard, deux yeux rouges surgirent de la brume créée par l'explosion et Zorc dissipa les nuages noirs autour de lui, laissant apparaitre son corps entouré d'un halo plus noir que la nuit la plus sombre. Dans ses yeux, la moquerie s'était changé en haine et une boule enflammée trônait dans sa main.

-Je dois bien reconnaitre ton pouvoir, humaine, mais tu n'es pas de taille face à Zorc, maitre des ténèbres !

Le serviteur de Gariatron lança la boule de feu droit de sur moi à une telle vitesse que je ne pus que refermer mes ailes pour tenter de me protéger de l'attaque qui, lorsqu'elle me toucha, me donna l'impression que tout mon corps plongeait dans un volcan en éruption.

Des gouttelettes bleues perlèrent de mes ailes et je grimaçai. La glace me recouvrant commençait à fondre, une seule autre attaque comme celle-ci, et c'en était fini de moi. En une seule attaque, Zorc m'avait déjà repoussée dans mes derniers retranchements alors que moi, j'avais à peine réussi à lui infliger quelques dommages…

-A présent, disparais, élue de mon maitre !

Une nouvelle boule de feu naquit au creux de la main de Zorc. Sachant que je ne pourrai pas l'éviter, je me mis à aspirer l'air autour de moi. Etais-je assez forte pour rivaliser avec le maitre des ténèbres ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de la savoir…

-Brûle dans les flammes de l'enfer, Laura Garden, Inferno Hell Burst !

-Si tel est le châtiment que me réserve Armageddon, je gèlerai ces flammes jusqu'aux dernières, Dark Perfect Ice Beam !

Lorsque les deux rayons de feu et de glace entrèrent en collision, une nouvelle explosion retentit, si puissante qu'elle me déstabilisa, mais je tins bon, car je le devais, je ne pouvais pas laisser Zorc me vaincre, pas tant que Darksky et les autres n'avaient pas accompli leur mission…

Les flammes de Zorc…elles étaient si puissante que je ressentais la chaleur depuis ma position, ce démon était vraiment un adversaire redoutable, même avec la fusion parfaite, j'avais du mal à contenir ses attaques, alors que lui ne semblait pas s'épuiser le moins du monde…

Peu à peu, je voyais les flammes de Zorc gagner du terrain tandis que mon corps fondait à vue d'œil. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne perde ce combat. Je ne pouvais pas lutter avec Zorc, moi, Laura Garden, une simple fille de seize ans ayant hérité de la malédiction d'un vieux démon millénaire pour seule arme…

Mais je le savais, je savais qu'en acceptant la mission d'Hélios, je ne m'en sortirai pas vivante, cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais accepté la possibilité de mourir. Je n'avais qu'un seul désir, que ma mort ne soit pas vaine, je voulais laisser quelque chose derrière moi, un souvenir, une lueur d'espoir, un avenir radieux, et pas seulement l'image de la personne prête à tout pour se venger.

C'est pourquoi…Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ! Je devais me battre, jusqu'au bout, repousser l'heure de ma mort autant que je le pouvais afin d'accomplir ce dernier désir, Darksky DEVAIT réussir sa mission, et tant que j'affrontai Zorc, toutes les chances restaient de son côté !

-Qu…Que se passe-t-il ? Rugit Zorc en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je ne perdrai pas, je suis Laura Garden, fille de Shadow, éradicatrice des ténèbres !

Le cristal sur ma poitrine se mit à rayonner une seconde fois et mon attaque gagna en intensité. Lentement, les flammes de Zorc reculèrent et se rapprochèrent de lui. Je comptai bien relâcher l'intégralité de la puissance que m'accordait la malédiction de Gariatron, même si cela devait me détruire.

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements mais je ne cédai pas, je ne pouvais pas céder, je devais me battre, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que le démon soit détruit, jusqu'à ce que Darksky ait accompli sa mission !

-Im…Impossible, je ne peux pas perdre…Je suis…Zorc Necrophaldes, seigneur du royaume des ombres, prochain maitre de cette planète !

A leur tour, les flammes du démon regagnèrent en intensité et arrêtèrent de reculer. A présent, la glace et le feu se refaisait face à égalité pendant que moi, je m'affaiblissais toujours un peu plus.

J'étais vraiment à bout de forces, mais je maintenant le flux. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir, tous mes membres dégoulinaient de glace fondue, et j'avais vraiment du mal à me maintenir dans les airs, mais je continuais à attaquer sans fléchir.

-Je ne comprends pas humaine, pourquoi te battre jusqu'à la mort ? Tu pourrais vivre en fuyant dès maintenant et j'épargnerai ta misérable vie, alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est plus important que ta propre vie ? Demanda le démon, intrigué.

-L'avenir je répondis sans hésiter.

-L'avenir tu dis ?

-Oui. Si je laisse un avenir derrière moi, alors les gens se souviendront de moi, ils sauront que j'ai existé, que je me suis battue pour eux. Dans l'avenir que je vois, mes amis seront sains et saufs et je continuerai à vivre dans leur mémoire. Si j'abandonnais maintenant, je resterais en vie, mais je serais seule et une vie dans la solitude n'a pas de sens, je l'ai bien compris l'année dernière…C'est pourquoi, je ne crains pas la mort !

-Comment peux-tu être certaine de cet avenir où Armageddon n'existera plus puisque mon maitre l'aura détruit ?

-L'espoir Zorc, l'espoir au fond de moi me le dit et je le crois.

-Pathétique, suivre ses sentiments est bien une chose humaine !

-Exactement, c'est parce que je ressens que je suis humaine, contrairement à toi, Zorc et c'est parce que j'ai cet espoir en moi que je vais te vaincre ici et maintenant !

Puisant dans mes dernières forces, je rassemblais les fragments de la malédiction éparpillés en moi, auxquels je mêlai tous mes sentiments pour mes amis du club, pour le capitaine, pour mon frère, ma mère, pour Angéla, Drago, Maya, Ambre, June, Iori, et même mon père. Oui, le monde redeviendrait calme et paisible, mes amis auraient une vie heureuse et mon père serait à nouveau l'homme qu'il était !

Une aura blanche et pure entoura mon corps de glace noire et un immense guerrier de glace s'éleva derrière moi. Le symbole de la renaissance de la barrière de glace m'accompagnait, le symbole du vœu de Darksky et Angéla de me sortir des ténèbres, le symbole de ma puissance !

-Qu'es-ce…

-C'est fini Zorc ! Trishula, Nekroz Sword !

Le colosse en armure de dragon leva son épée et l'abattit sur le démon dont les flammes disparurent instantanément, si bien qu'il fut également transpercé par mon rayon de glace.

-Im…Impossible…

Un trou béant se trouvait à la place du torse de Zorc. Le serviteur de Gariatron leva le bras en espérant m'attraper puis la peur passa furtivement dans les yeux du démon avant que ceux-ci ne s'éteignent pour toujours et qu'un corps sans vie ne commence une chute dans le vide de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

-C'est terminé Zorc. Darksky, je compte sur toi pour le reste…

Le cristal sur ma poitrine se brisa en même temps que la glace recouvrant mon corps de dragon et je redevins une simple fille de seize ans, vidée de ses forces, au cœur ne battant presque plus, et commençant à son tour une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres dans le vide…

-Je sais…que tu peux…le faire…

Tous mes sens disparurent d'un seul coup. Ma vision se brouilla, mes oreilles n'entendirent plus les sifflements du vent, l'odeur de mon sang disparut de mes narines, je ne sentais plus l'air tourbillonner autour de moi pendant ma chute. Mes poumons me brûlaient, mon cœur ralentissait, mes os semblaient de plomb et ma tête me faisait souffrir le martyr.

…

Quoi ? Quelqu'un au dehors m'appelait ? J'avais l'impression d'entendre mon nom résonner dans le ciel…Et cette chose sombre se rapprochant de moi…Zorc ? Alors…J'avais échoué finalement ? Je n'étais pas parvenue à vaincre le démon ?

-Laura !

Non, ce n'était pas Zorc, c'était un dragon noir, gigantesque et effrayant, c'était…

-LAURA !

-Pa…Pa ?

Je sentis quelque chose de dur sous moi pendant ma chute. Quelque chose venait de m'attraper ? Je tentai de lever la tête et j'entrevis une silhouette. J'essayai de prononcer quelques mots, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je discernai néanmoins dans le brouillard le visage de quelqu'un me souriant, même si je ne pouvais distinguer de qui il s'agissait.

Je reconnus ensuite la citadelle de pierre, elle se rapprochait de moi à toute vitesse puis je franchis le trou que j'avais moi-même créé en expulsant Zorc et la chose sur laquelle je me trouvais se posa sol et deux bras puissants me soulevèrent.

Tout autour de moi était si flou…il y avait des gens qui m'entouraient, deux personnes, mais je n'arrivais pas à les identifier.

Elles disaient des choses…mais quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas les comprendre, comme si elles parlaient loin, très loin de moi…

Délicatement, l'homme me portant me posa au sol, sur quelque chose de doux, comme un manteau ou une cape. Je voyais son visage prendre plusieurs expressions différentes, je le voyais me parler, crier, pleurer, mais je ne pouvais ni le comprendre ni le reconnaitre, même si je savais de qui il s'agissait, je l'avais reconnu au moment même où il m'avait pris dans ses bras, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sachant faire le seul geste qui ne me faisait pas pleurer lorsque j'étais encore une enfant, un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années…

-Pa…pa…

-Ti…bond…ra…va…rtir !

C'était inutile, aucun son compréhensible ne parvenait jusqu'à mes oreilles, je ne pouvais capter que des bouts de phrase sans aucun sens, des mots hachés…Je tentai une nouvelle fois de parler mais ma poitrine me brula et je me mis à tousser sans pouvoir m'arrêter et un gout de sang envahit ma bouche.

Un mouchoir en tissu passa sur mes lèvres et je profitai de cette occasion pour agripper le bras de mon père d'une main tremblante.

-Papa…s'il te plait…écoute-moi…réussis-je à dire d'une voix presque inaudible en ignorant la douleur et le sang affluant dans ma bouche.

Mon père se figea et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Oui, là, lorsqu'il ne bougeait plus, je pouvais voir son visage. Ce n'était plus cet homme assoiffé de pouvoir, au regard fou. Non, c'était mon père, l'homme que j'avais toujours connu, celui prêt à tout pour sa famille, au yeux doux et aux traits fins, celui que j'avais toujours rêvé de revoir…

-Est-ce que…j'ai réussi, papa ? Est-ce que…Darksky…a pu accomplir sa mission ? Est-ce que…ce monde…est à nouveau…en paix ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes et je me remis à cracher du sang. Mon père s'affola mais je ne lâchai pas sa main.

-Réponds-moi…papa…est-ce que…cette guerre est finie ?

-O…Oui, elle l'est Laura…Zorc est vaincu.

Je pouvais le comprendre, mon ouïe était de retour elle aussi…

-Et…toi ? Ne dois-tu pas…nous arrêter aussi ?...

Mon père marqua une pause pour tourna son regard vers un point que je ne pouvais pas voir de là où j'étais puis me répondit :

-C'est fini pour moi aussi, Iori m'a vaincu, je ne peux plus rien faire.

-Io…ri ?

Le visage de la jeune fille m'apparut à son tour aux côtés de mon père. Il était recouvert de larmes. Iori pleurait, et la peur se lisait dans son regard, ainsi que la tristesse, le regret et…le désespoir ? Tant d'expression dans simplement deux yeux noirs…Mais je connaissais ce regard…Je l'avais déjà vu, six ans auparavant. C'était lorsque j'avais annoncé mon départ à Darksky, il m'avait lancé le même regard empli de souffrance.

Un déclic se fit dans ma tête et je compris soudain tout ce que Iori m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement malgré la douleur qui me rongeait.

-Iori…S'il te plait…redonne le sourire à Darksky.

-Attends Laura, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas…

Je fermai les yeux, épuisée. Je n'avais plus de force, pas même pour garder mes paupières ouvertes. Ma respiration était saccadée, mon corps était desséché et cet horrible gout de sang ne disparaissait pas. Je relâchai la pression sur le bras de mon père mais celui-ci retint ma main, glacée. Tant de chaleur…j'aurais bien voulu rester auprès de lui encore quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques années, j'aurais tant voulu voir mon père sourire à nouveau, passer du temps avec lui sans nous affronter, sans démon ni malédiction, rien que lui et moi, c'était mon rêve en l'accompagnant dans sa quête insensée après tout.

Mais…j'avais eu l'occasion de le revoir une fois, et cela m'était amplement suffisant. Finalement, j'avais réussi, mon père était revenu à la raison, il n'y avait plus aucune menace pour Darksky.

Tout à coup, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Voilà que j'étais prise de regrets à mon tour…En réalité…je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais rester avec le club de duel pour toujours, je voulais rire avec eux, pleurer avec eux, m'énerver avec eux. Je voulais vivre aux côtés de Darksky, je voulais voir tout le monde grandir dans ce monde que nous aurions protégé ensemble, je voulais me racheter pour tout ce que j'avais fait subir à ce monde, je voulais pouvoir me remémorer toutes les choses que nous avions vécus, tous ensemble…

Je le sentais, ma vie m'échappant lentement, comme du sable s'écoulant d'un sablier troué. Je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est regarder la mort en face…

Non, il y avait une dernière chose que je pouvais faire…

-Pa...pa, s'il…te plait…Trishula…

-Laura, ne bouge pas trop, tu dois te reposer, tu dois être en forme pour demain.

-De…main ? Répétai-je dans un murmure inaudible.

-Oui, demain, les cours reprennent, le tournoi est fini, de même que la guerre, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu sèches les cours, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux, je pourrais même être votre superviseur au club de duel, comme ça, tu pourras être fière de ton père, tu en dis quoi Laura, ça te va comme programme ? Je rachèterai notre maison et tout redeviendra comme avant, je te le promets, alors Laura…je t'en supplie…reste…reste avec moi ! Si j'ai accepté de revenir dans ce monde…c'était…c'était uniquement pour te revoir une dernière fois, alors s'il te plait, ne pars pas ! C'était moi qui étais censé mourir, pas toi !

-Papa…Tu n'es qu'un idiot…

-Oui, je suis un idiot, le roi des idiots, mais c'est pourquoi, je ne peux pas vivre seul !

-Je suis…désolée…papa…j'aurais tant voulu…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Je n'avais plus de souffle pour continuer. Je n'arrivai plus non plus à respirer. Au loin, j'entendis des bruits de course. Evidemment, il était là…Je tournai la tête sur le côté dans un ultime effort et je le vis, Darksky, accompagné de Saya, débarquant dans la grande salle, telle une furie.

-LAURA !

C'était ma vie, elle vient de défiler sous mes yeux en à peine une seconde, mais, même si je regrette de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec tout le monde, je suis heureuse de savoir que le plus dur est passé. Sans Zorc et mon père, Drago ne devrait avoir aucun mal à convaincre les démons de laisser le monde en paix. Je sais qu'après moi, il y aura quelque chose, un futur radieux libéré du jouc des démons.

-Adieu…Papa…Adieu…Darksky…Iori…Je te le laisse …Rends à ton père…son sourire…

Un dernier spasme secoue mon corps, mon cœur bat une dernière fois puis ma vision se brouille encore plus jusqu'à ce que la dernière couleur que je perçoive soit le noir, les ténèbres. Tout devient silencieux, toutes les odeurs, tous les gouts et toutes les sensations disparaissent excepté un froid mordant m'envahissant.

Tout en essayant de sourire à Darksky qui, je le sais, est auprès de moi, je rends mon dernier souffle et mon esprit se volatilise dans les ténèbres.

Encore une fois…Je veux les revoir encore une fois, Darksky, Saya, Miyako, Nagisa, Alan, Angéla, Maya, Ambre, June, Drago, Papa, maman, Arthur, capitaine, Sherry, Ellsworth, Hélios. Je veux les rencontrer une nouvelle fois, je veux…vivre à leurs côtés !


	43. Iori: Prisonnière du Temps

_**Iori, prisonnière du Temps**_

Tout a commencé ce funeste jour à présent gravé dans ma mémoire. Avant, je n'étais qu'une fille ordinaire, allant à l'école, ayant des amies, des parents qui l'aimaient et ne connaissant pas les souffrances de ce monde. Cependant, ce jour-là, alors que j'avais douze ans depuis peu, tout a basculé. Ce jour-là, la vie de mon père a été brisée. Ce jour-là, j'ai connu la vraie souffrance pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, ma mère est morte.

Je me souviens parfaitement de son enterrement. J'ai vu mon père détruit, le regard vide, le teint pâle et les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. Il pleuvait, c'est pourquoi il n'y avait que très peu de monde, seuls les amis les plus proches de mes parents étaient venus, et parmi eux, ma tante Marie.

J'étais seule dans mon coin à pleurer la disparition de ma mère, ne pouvant imaginer un avenir sans elle et elle est venue vers moi puis s'est mise à ma hauteur et m'a dit ces mots qui sauvèrent mon père : « Iori, je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais sois forte. Tu es le dernier espoir de mon frère, la dernière lumière qui le maintiendra en vie. Tout comme ta mère l'a sauvé du désespoir par le passé lorsqu'il a perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher, je sais que grâce à toi, il s'en sortira une nouvelle fois. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est veiller sur lui, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris le sens de ses mots à cette époque mais j'avais accepté sans hésitation. Depuis, je faisais mon maximum afin de lui faciliter la vie. Je préparais les repas, rangeais et nettoyais notre maison et je travaillais jour et nuit à l'école jusqu'à perdre la plupart de mes amis afin qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter pour mon avenir. J'en venais même à ne pas lui dire que j'étais malade pour ne pas lui causer plus de soucis.

Souvent, nous avions la visite des amis de lycée de mon père qui venaient lui remonter le moral également mais ce dernier restait toujours dans son monde, perdu dans ses souvenirs, remarquant à peine ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, si bien que de temps à autres, j'entendais ma tante Miyako s'énerver dans le salon en le traitant d'imbécile irresponsable et bon à rien, ce à quoi il répondait en général par un « tu as raison, c'est exactement ce que je suis… ».

Cela me faisait vraiment mal de le voir ainsi, ne pouvant surmonter le départ de ma mère, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider à part suivre les conseils de ma tante, du moins, je pensais que je ne pouvais rien faire jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'origine de son mal quatre ans après la disparition de ma mère, un mal remontant à dix ans avant ma naissance, un mal que ma mère n'avait fait qu'atténuer, un mal ayant pour cause la mort de son amie d'enfance : Laura Garden.

 _ **Iori : La rencontre du Destin**_

C'était un jour comme un autre. Je rentrai du lycée directement après les cours pour aller m'occuper de mon père puis je prévoyais de travailler jusqu'à vingt-trois heures avant d'aller me coucher, mais ce jour-là, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air, comme si quelque chose dans cette ville n'aurait pas dû être là.

Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la rue pour regarder autour de moi, mais je ne trouvai rien d'anormal. La rue était pleine d'agitation entre les magasins décorés de vitrines de Noel en cette fin d'année, les gens se pressant pour rentrer chez eux à cause du froid mordant et les simples passants venus admirer le paysage. Non, vraiment, tout était normal, je devais me faire des idées.

Au moment où je voulus reprendre ma route, quelqu'un me rentra dedans et je tombai à la renverse. Je n'eus même pas le temps de voir le visage de cette personne car elle s'enfuit immédiatement sans demander son reste.

-Vous pourriez faire attention, imbécile ! Hurlai-je à travers la rue, furieuse.

Cet idiot n'avait non seulement pas daigné s'excuser mais en plus, toutes mes affaires s'étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Toujours hors de moi, je les rassemblai lorsque je vis un petit bout de papier qui n'était pas à moi. Certainement cette personne l'avait fait tomber. Je m'apprêtai déjà à le déchirer en mille morceaux pour passer ma colère mais quelque chose me retint et je me contentai de lire ce qui était écrit dessus. Il s'agissait de l'adresse de quelqu'un que je connaissais : Fukuhara Nagisa, l'une des amies de lycée de mon père.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'étonnant là-dedans, cette ville était si petite que tout le monde ou presque se connaissait. Non, ce qui était plus intriguant en revanche était le deuxième nom inscrit au dos du papier : Laura Garden.

Ce nom éveilla comme un lointain souvenir en moi. Je l'avais déjà entendu auparavant mais il m'était impossible de me souvenir où. Je n'aimais pas laisser une question sans réponse, surtout lorsque je savais que je la connaissais. C'est pourquoi, je décidai de faire un léger détour par la maison de Nagisa. Après tout, si les deux noms se trouvaient sur un même bout de papier, cela devait signifier qu'elles se connaissaient toutes les deux.

Je pris la route qui menait chez l'amie de mon père et j'en profitai pour admirer le paysage. Je passais rarement dans cette partie de la ville. En fait, je ne connaissais presque que le chemin pour aller à l'école puisque je ne m'autorisais guère à aller gambader après les cours. La route longeait la mer, calme, bleue, scintillante au soleil couchant, et au loin, une grande falaise surplombait l'étendue d'eau, comme un gardien veillant sur l'entrée d'un temple. Ma mère m'avait souvent parlé de cette falaise. Apparemment, c'était un endroit très cher aux yeux de mon père mais elle ne m'avait jamais dit pourquoi.

Je continuai ma route en tournant dans la grande avenue où logeait Nagisa. Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, j'arrivai sur le palier et un doute m'envahit. Qu'allais-je lui dire pour justifier ma venue ? Je ne pouvais pas simplement pointer le bout de mon nez en demandant qui était cette Laura…

Pendant que je réfléchissais, une voix familière m'interpela derrière moi.

-Oh, mais si ce n'est pas la petite Iori, ça faisait un bail dis-moi.

Je me retournai et l'amie de mon père apparut, un sac de courses à la main. C'était une femme brune, aux cheveux assez courts tombant juste au niveau de ses épaules. Ses yeux marron clair reflétaient une grande gentillesse et elle avait conservé un visage assez enfantin malgré qu'elle ait eu le même âge que mon père. Elle portait une grosse laine et une écharpe que je lui enviai en cette fin de mois de novembre. Je fus assez surprise qu'elle ait aussi peu changé en quatre ans alors que mon père, lui, avait considérablement maigri, avait gagné de nombreuses rides sur le front et les joues et commençait à perdre ses cheveux grisonnant.

Elle me sourit en me voyant, sourire que je lui rendis sans trop de difficultés. Après tout, elle s'était un peu occupée de moi juste après la mort de ma mère et je lui étais redevable.

-Bonjour Tante Nagisa lançai-je en essayant de paraitre enjouée. Oui, ça faisait longtemps en effet, presque quatre ans.

-Et en quatre ans, tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu ne devais pas m'appeler Tante mais simplement Nagisa ? Tu ne me rajeunis pas, tu le sais ça ?

Je ris de bon cœur. Oui, pendant tout le temps où elle s'était occupée de moi, elle m'avait répété cette phrase en boucle, mais j'étais butée et je n'arrivai pas à me débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude.

Elle me proposa d'entrer, ce que j'acceptai et elle me laissa quelques minutes dans le salon, le temps de ranger ses courses.

L'intérieur était assez sobre. Une vieille télévision datant certainement des années 2010, quelques canapés, des chaises, une table et des tapis au sol. Dans un coin, il y avait également une étagère poussiéreuse sur laquelle s'entassaient des tonnes de papiers et de livres.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je m'approchai pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelques bons ouvrages qui m'occuperaient en attendant et je tombai sur une chose qui attira mon attention un vieil album photo.

-Ta…Nagisa, je peux regarder tes photos ? Lui demandai-je.

-Vas-y, fais comme chez toi Iori, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps ! Me répondit-elle depuis la cuisine.

J'ouvris l'album et la première photo me laissa bouche bée. Il était marqué en dessous : « Année 2014-2015, Club de duel de monstres ». La photo représentait un groupe de jeunes de mon âge avec en arrière-plan, la cour de mon lycée. Je reconnus sans difficulté Nagisa, la présidente Hikari, Lucky Alan, mon père et ma mère. Ils semblaient tous si heureux à l'époque, qui aurait pu croire que mon père ait pu sourire comme ça un jour…

Il y avait également une autre fille sur cette photo : Grande, brune aux yeux vert émeraude, le visage fin et mature, mais une certaine tristesse émanait de son magnifique sourire. C'était la première fois que je la voyais. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Mon père ne m'avait jamais évoqué l'existence de cette fille dans son club de duel. Il ne parlait que de la présidente Hikari comme quelqu'un d'insupportable mais avec un bon fond, de Nagisa, la petite fille ayant surmonté les épreuves les plus rudes, d'Alan, le rigolo de la bande et de ma mère, celle qui mettait de l'animation dans ses journées.

Nagisa sortit de la cuisine au même moment en soupirant et râlant contre l'âge et j'en profitai pour lui montrer la photo.

-Ah, le club de duel, c'était quelque chose ça, oui soupira-t-elle, nostalgique avec un léger sourire. Il faudra que je fasse une réunion un de ces quatre, ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas été tous réunis.

-Et dis-moi, cette fille brune sur la photo à côté de mon père, qui est-ce ? La questionnai-je en la lui désignant.

Un voile de tristesse passa furtivement devant ses yeux qu'elle tenta de masquer avec un sourire, mais ce dernier ne fit qu'amplifier son expression. Nagisa prit l'album dans ses mains et contempla cette photo pendant deux bonnes minutes durant lesquelles je ne savais pas comment regagner son attention. Finalement, elle me le rendit et dit :

-Déjà vingt-six ans…Le temps passe trop vite murmura-t-elle.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec cette fille ?

Soudainement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une illumination me passa par la tête.

-Serait-ce elle, Laura Garden ?

-Co…Comment connais-tu ce nom Iori ? Bégaya ma tante, surprise.

-Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, cependant, je ne connais que son nom mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle peut être. Elle était un membre de votre club aussi ? Etait-elle une amie de mon père ? Que lui est-il arrivé pour que mon père ne m'en parle jamais ?

Nagisa s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et me parut soudainement bien plus âgée et fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était.

-Oui, Laura était une amie de ton père, je dirai même plus qu'une simple amie pour lui. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais ils étaient très proches, bien plus proches que ta mère et lui ne l'ont jamais été.

-Mon père aimait cette Laura plus qu'il n'a jamais aimé ma mère ? M'étranglai-je.

-Oui. Même si je ne doute pas de son amour pour ta mère, celui qu'il éprouvait pour Laura était bien plus fort.

-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi a-t-il épousé ma mère plutôt que cette Laura ?

Nagisa ferma les yeux et son sourire forcé disparut de sa figure pour ne laisser place qu'à la tristesse.

-Cela remonte à dix ans avant ta naissance. Ton père, ta mère, Miyako, Alan, Laura et moi-même avons été impliqué dans un combat qui nous dépassait largement. Tu as certainement déjà du entendre parler de la grande guerre contre les démons, guerre qui n'a jamais eu lieu en réalité ?

-Oui. En cours d'histoire, on parle d'une période de plusieurs semaines d'ombre, semaines pendant lesquelles de nombreuses personnes ont péri à cause d'un démon du nom de Gariatron.

-Oui, et par la suite, Gariatron est revenu, ainsi que ses frères d'armes. Nous nous sommes opposés aux démons et Laura est morte en essayant de protéger ta mère, l'émissaire de Luminion, le démon originel de l'éclat, de Gariatron.

Nagisa marqua une pause à ce moment du récit. Alors comme ça, cette Laura avait sauvé ma mère ? Au fond de moi, deux sentiments s'affrontaient. La jalousie et la colère contre cette personne ayant une plus grande place dans le cœur de mon père que ma mère, et en même temps, une certaine reconnaissance, car sans elle, je n'aurais peut-être jamais vu le jour…Mais une dernière question restait en suspens, une question dont je devais connaitre la réponse absolument.

-Dis, pourquoi mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé ? Je veux dire, s'il l'aimait tant que ça, pourquoi a-t-il vécu jusque-là comme si ma mère était tout pour lui ?

-Ta mère était tout pour lui. C'est elle qui l'a aidé à surmonter la mort de Laura, sans elle, ton père serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

-Et toi ? Et la présidente Hikari ? Et Alan ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas jouer ce rôle ?

-Ta mère, tout comme Laura, a partagé avec ton père des péripéties les ayant rendus extrêmement proches. C'est pourquoi, elle était la seule à pouvoir combler le vide laissé par Laura dans le cœur de ton père.

-Peut-être mais…

Nagisa se releva et me prit dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait après la mort de ma mère lorsque j'avais peur ou que je me sentais seule.

-Iori, il est normal que tu doutes, mais je peux t'assurer que si ta mère n'avait été qu'un substitut à Laura, tu ne serais jamais née, et ton père ne se serait pas occupé de toi comme il l'a fait jusqu'à la mort de ta mère. Les choses sont comme elles sont, tu ne peux pas les changer. Laura est morte, ton père a épousé ta mère, tu es née, ce sont les faits et tu dois les accepter. Ton père a retrouvé le bonheur après la guerre. Il ne tient qu'à toi de le lui redonner à nouveau.

-Tante Marie m'a dit la même chose il y a quatre ans dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Je restai encore chez Nagisa jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant de repartir. Même si j'avais appris des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir, j'étais tout de même contente de les avoir apprises. A présent, j'étais vraiment persuadée que j'étais la seule à pouvoir sauver mon père, tout comme ma mère l'avait fait vingt-six ans avant moi.

Lorsque je franchis le portail de notre manoir, je fus surprise de voir la porte d'entrée ouverte ainsi que de nombreuses voitures garées devant la maison. J'eus soudain un très mauvais pressentiment et je me mis à courir jusqu'au manoir avant d'entrer dans le hall en trombe.

-Papa ! M'écriai-je à peine rentrée.

Personne ne me répondit et je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je regardai de tous les côtés et je finis par distinguer comme des voix provenant du salon. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et j'ouvris les portes de la pièce avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec trois grands gaillards aux airs peu amicaux qui me barrèrent l'entrée et devant eux, il y avait une autre personne, essayant de parler à mon père, assis à une table, une bouteille de vin à la main.

Cette dernière se retourna et je la reconnus immédiatement. De longs cheveux rouges comme les flammes et un visage effilé et froid comme la glace, des yeux bleu azur et une longue mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur l'œil droit, il ne pouvait s'agir que de…

-Pr…Présidente Hikari ?

-Iori, c'est bien toi ? Dit-elle surprise en me voyant.

J'étais rassurée. Ce n'était que l'ex présidente du club de duel qui n'était pas venue nous rendre visite depuis un petit moment déjà, c'est pourquoi, j'en avais presque oublié que les choses avaient changé depuis le temps.

-Le Grec, laisse-là passer, c'est la fille de cet idiot.

-J'espère qu'elle a plus de cervelle que lui. Quatre ans de déprime, il t'a battu Miyako, c'est un exploit ironisa le dénommé le grec.

Miyako ignora sa pique et me prit dans ses bras puis m'embrassa sur le font. J'étais contente de la revoir après Nagisa, cela me donnait l'impression que les choses se remettaient peu à peu en place dans ma vie et dans celle de mon père.

-Je suis désolée d'être passée à l'improviste comme ça, mais je devais prévenir ton père d'une chose importante mais cette tête de mule n'a même pas daigné m'écouter. Franchement, je te plains d'avoir un père pareil ma pauvre Iori soupira la présidente d'un air compatissant.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, il tenait beaucoup à ma mère d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Oui, oui, mais c'est aussi lui qui me disait que se morfondre ne servait à rien il y a vingt-six ans…Enfin bon, je compte sur toi pour le ramener à la raison. Il semblerait que je n'ai aucun impact sur lui.

-Comptez sur moi présidente Hikari, je ferai de mon mieux !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plait, je ne suis pas non plus une étrangère…

-Ohohoh, mais on dirait qu'il est l'heure de partir, grande Présidente Hikari, sinon le Sunbird va être très mécontent nous coupa l'un des hommes présents.

-Je suis entourée d'imbéciles soupira Miyako en se prenant la tête dans les bras avant de tourner les talons en compagnie de ses gardes du corps.

Il ne restait plus que moi et mon père dans la pièce et ce dernier sembla enfin notifier ma présence.

-Oh Iori, tu reviens tard aujourd'hui dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Je suis passée chez Tante Nagisa, j'avais envie de la revoir après tout ce temps lui répondis-je en essayant de paraitre enjouée.

-Oh, je vois. Et comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle se portait bien, elle n'a pas vraiment changé depuis quatre ans.

-Il faudra que j'aille la voir un de ces jours aussi…Mais dis-moi Iori, as-tu déjà diné ?

-Non, pas encore, mais ne te dérange pas pour ça, je me débrouillerai seule !

Je partis en direction de la cuisine puis je fouillai un peu dans le réfrigérateur. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose, il allait falloir que j'aille faire les courses…Je me contentai donc de surgelés qui trainaient là. Lorsque je m'assis à la table, mon père se prit la tête dans les bras comme il le faisait si souvent et commença à se lamenter sur lui-même.

-Je te cause bien des soucis…Je suis désolé Iori.

-Mais non, pas du tout, au moins, j'apprends à être autonome papa !

-Tu dois penser que ton père est un bon à rien, incapable de surmonter la mort de sa femme, incapable d'élever sa fille seul, incapable de garder ceux qu'il aime auprès de lui…

-Mais non, mais non, je t'assure que tout va bien. Il est normal que tu aies été brisé et seul le temps pourra remédier à ça. En attendant, compte sur moi pour prendre soin de tout !

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, un léger sourire éclaira le visage exténué de mon père.

-Ta mère serait fière de toi si elle savait tout ce que tu fais pour moi en ce moment même…

-Mais non, tout cela est normal. Mais il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te coucher, une longue journée t'attend demain aussi. Je rangerai tout ça quand j'aurai terminé.

Mon père se leva et m'embrassa avant de retourner dans sa chambre et je pus enfin effacer ce sourire de mon visage. En vérité, tout cela était épuisant, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon père à son propre sort, alors je prenais sur moi, même si cela devait me détruire moi aussi, je ne voulais pas laisser tomber après quatre ans de lutte acharnée !

Une fois mon diner terminé, je fis la vaisselle puis je profitai du fait de n'avoir que peu de travail pour ranger le salon qui était dans un état indescriptible.

Je commençai par ramasser tous les papiers trainant ici et là, puis je dépoussiérai les meubles, je remis en place tous les livres et je finis par tomber sur un album photo similaire à celui se trouvant chez Nagisa.

A l'intérieur, il y avait la même photo du club de duel de monstres. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là et je commençai à le feuilleter. Sur la plupart des photos, on ne voyait que ma mère et mon père, et de temps en temps d'autres personnes, telles que Drago ou Angéla, de vieux amis de mes parents, ainsi que leur fils. Ils avaient l'air si heureux à l'époque. Cela me fit chaud au cœur de voir que les paroles de Nagisa n'étaient pas que des mots en l'air, mon père devait vraiment aimer ma mère.

Je remis l'album à sa place et je terminai les rangements avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour.

Le lendemain, je me levai aux aurores pour préparer le petit déjeuner de mon père avant de partir pour l'école. La journée passa rapidement et le soir était tombé avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je m'apprêtai déjà à rentrer lorsqu'une idée étrange me passa par la tête.

Je savais que dans ce même lycée, mon père avait formé un club de duel avec Tante Nagisa par le passé et j'eus la soudaine envie de voir où toute cette histoire avait commencé.

Je me renseignai auprès du conseil des étudiants et je finis par connaitre l'emplacement de la salle et j'obtins la clé permettant d'y rentrer. Je m'y rendis et j'ouvris la porte qui émit un grincement, comme si personne n'était venu depuis des lustres.

Je découvris alors un nouveau monde. Ce n'était qu'une petite salle comme il y en avait tant d'autres dans le lycée. Il n'y avait que deux canapés se faisant face, un bureau donnant sur la cour du lycée, deux étagères pleines à craquer de papiers et surtout, de vieilles affiches accrochées aux murs.

La pièce était soigneusement rangée même si la poussière s'accumulait sur les vitres et sur le mobilier. Apparemment, personne n'avait voulu reprendre le club après le départ de Nagisa et tout avait été laissé tel quel.

C'était donc dans cet environnement que mon père, ma mère, Tante Nagisa, la présidente Hikari et cette Laura avaient passé leur jeunesse ? Rien qu'en y pensant, je pouvais facilement imaginer leurs rires lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient. Je voyais distinctement mon père et ma mère s'affronter sur la table pendant que Miyako les sermonnait, qu'Alan blaguait et que Nagisa tentait de calmer le jeu. Et cette Laura alors, elle devait être là elle aussi. Que faisait-elle ? Quelle était son caractère pour que mon père l'ait aimé ? L'aurais-je apprécié comme j'appréciai Nagisa et Miyako si elle était encore en vie ?

Plus je réfléchissais, et plus j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse fille occupant une aussi grande place que ma mère dans le cœur de mon père.

Les jours qui suivirent, je revins plusieurs fois dans l'ex salle de club de mon père. Pendant les pauses, le soir ou avant les cours le matin, j'y passai de plus en plus de temps. Je me sentais un peu chez moi dans cette salle, entourée des fantômes du passé, m'imaginant les journées de mes parents et cherchant toujours un moyen de rendre le sourire à mon père…

Je me mis alors à chercher dans les affaires restées dans la salle. Au début, je ne trouvai rien de passionnant. Il y avait essentiellement des livres traitant de stratégies de duel, des plans de l'école, des brouillons, des devoirs non finis et même des dessins de Nagisa représentant le club. Mais je ne perdis pas espoir et je continuai à chercher jusqu'au jour où je trouvai enfin ce dont j'avais besoin.

Caché derrière une montagne d'autres livres, je repérai un petit journal poussiéreux. Je l'ouvris et je vis le nom de Laura Garden en première page. Il était daté de septembre 2014, l'année de formation du club et relatait toutes les activités de club, jour par jour. C'était comme si toute sa mémoire se trouvait dans ce journal. Je dus d'ailleurs m'arrêter quelques minutes lorsqu'elle évoqua une malédiction directement liée à Gariatron. Mon père avait le chic pour attirer les filles anormales apparemment pensai-je en souriant intérieurement.

Evidemment, je ne pus lire tout le contenu en une seule soirée, et c'est pourquoi, je revins encore et encore, chaque soir, pour continuer ma lecture. Et plus j'avançai dans ce récit, plus je désirai connaitre réellement ce club où mon père était heureux.

La dernière ligne du carnet me glaça cependant le sang : « Si mon père refuse d'entendre raison, alors je le détruirai. Je protégerai ce club quoiqu'il m'en coute, même si je dois y laisser ma vie. »

Cette Laura…elle devait aimer mon père plus que tout pour aller jusqu'à se sacrifier. Mais ce qui m'impressionnait n'était même pas qu'elle ait eu le courage de le faire, mais qu'elle ait su à l'avance qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante. Elle était partie aux côtés de mon père en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en reviendrait pas.

Un véritable sentiment d'admiration naquit alors en moi ce jour-là. Je voulais rencontrer cette Laura, je voulais avoir le même courage qu'elle pour surmonter les épreuves, la même détermination, le même espoir de lendemains meilleurs…Mais c'était impossible. Laura était morte bien avant ma naissance et tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle, c'était ce journal, ainsi que les souvenirs de Miyako et Nagisa…Personne d'autre que ses amis de club ne devait être capable de m'en dire plus sur elle…

Je fuis soudain saisis d'un énorme doute et je me mis à feuilleter le journal de long en large jusqu'à tomber sur ce que je cherchais. Le père de Laura, il devait pouvoir m'éclairer, me dire comment rendre le sourire à mon père. Je finis par trouver son nom qui m'avait échappé à la première lecture et je grimaçai : Shadow.

Ce type était un criminel notoire connu dans le monde entier pour avoir essayé de le détruire et se trouvait maintenant emprisonné à Paris, sous la surveillance personnelle de la présidente Hikari. Il était également connu pour avoir été l'un des duellistes les plus forts de son temps. Mais mes chances de le rencontrer étaient donc quasiment nulles…a moins que…

Je serrai les dents lorsque cette idée me passa par la tête, mais je voulais en apprendre plus sur cette Laura, et si le seul moyen était de parler à ce Shadow, alors je le ferai, et j'irai voir la présidente Hikari pour qu'elle m'y autorise.

Je ne parlai pas de toutes ces histoires à mon père et je me contentai d'agir normalement les jours suivants, mais je préparai mon expédition dans mon coin. Je rassemblai suffisamment de questions à poser à cet homme, je contactai Angéla et Drago pour avoir de quoi loger une fois sur place sans pour autant leur expliquer la raison de ma venue, je demandai à Nagisa de veiller sur mon père le temps de mon absence, je reconstituai également le deck de ma mère que mon père avait laissé à l'abandon après sa mort et surtout, je fis promettre à Miyako d'accéder à ma requête lorsque je la verrai, ce qu'elle accepta naivement, pensant certainement que cela ne pouvait pas avoir une grande importance et finalement, au bout d'une semaine, tout fut fin prêt.

C'était un samedi où je n'avais pas cours. Je me levai comme chaque matin, préparai le petit déjeuner puis attendis que mon père se lève. Vers dix heures, il arriva, l'air toujours aussi fatigué et le regard toujours aussi vide que d'habitude.

-Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire déclarai-je solennellement.

-Iori, qu'y a-t-il pour que tu sois si sérieuse dès le matin ? Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire à Paris, je dois partir pour le week end.

-A…Paris ? Répéta-t-il soudain totalement réveillé. Tu y vas toute seule ? Je devrais t'accompagner, tu ne penses pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille maintenant, j'ai presque dix-sept ans après tout ! Angéla a accepté de me loger pendant ce temps, et puis j'ai demandé à Nagisa de passer te voir également.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant Iori, je peux me débrouiller seul tu sais…

-Tss, Tss, Tss, il n'y a pas à discuter, je serais de retour très vite en plus !

Mon père baissa les yeux sur son verre et ne parla pas pendant quelques instants, comme perdu dans ses pensées, avant de déclarer :

-Je t'accompagnerai au moins jusqu'au train, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ma fille…

Je ne refusai pas sa proposition et vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans la rue à marcher en direction de la gare de la ville. En vérité, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste tranquille, mais cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait de sortie ensemble que je n'avais pas pu dire non.

Nous passâmes devant le parc de la ville, toujours aussi animé que d'habitude, puis devant mon lycée, ainsi que celui de mon père et de cette Laura auparavant puis nous longeâmes la côte.

Au fond de moi, j'étais vraiment heureuse à ce moment-là. Même si mon père restait silencieux, j'avais l'impression de retrouver celui que j'avais toujours connu avant la mort de ma mère. Nous faisions aussi ce genre de balade sans but auparavant. Nous marchions au bord de la mère, main dans la main, en riant, insouciants et heureux.

Cela ne fit que renforcer ma volonté d'en savoir plus sur cette Laura, afin de revoir le sourire de mon père, afin de marcher comme avant sur la plage, afin d'effacer ses larmes.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la gare, mon père m'embrassa brièvement puis je montai dans le train. Il resta sur le quai, à attendre mon départ et me fit des signes lorsque le train démarra, signes que je lui rendis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, je trouverai le moyen de te sauver, j'en fais la promesse murmurai-je alors qu'il disparaissait de mon champ de vision.

Le voyage dura un peu moins d'une heure et demi, heure pendant laquelle je regardai le paysage défiler sous mes yeux en rêvassant et pensant au passé. Comment ma mère avait-elle bien pu faire pour rendre le sourire à mon père après la mort de cette Laura ? Combien de temps cela lui avait-il pris ? Y arriverai-je moi aussi un jour ou bien faisais-je fausse route depuis le début ? Tant de questions qui trottaient dans ma tête et auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse…

La sirène du train me tira de mes pensées et je rassemblai mon bagage puis je descendis sur le quai et je consultai le plan de la ville sur mon téléphone. La maison d'Angéla n'était pas tout près, au moins à vingt minutes de marche de la gare, mais heureusement, je n'étais pas pressée.

Cependant, alors que j'allai sortir de la gare, je vis une personne qui attira mon attention. C'était un grand garçon blond, aux yeux bleus comme l'azur, à la carrure imposante. Il portait un long manteau noir et semblait chercher quelqu'un à en juger par ses mouvements de tête frénétiques de droite à gauche.

Je m'approchai un peu et je le reconnus après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Mais c'est…Hélio ?

Le jeune garçon se retourna dans ma direction et son regard s'illumina quand il me vit.

-Iori, je n'y croyais plus, te voilà enfin ! S'écria-t-il en courant dans ma direction.

-Tu m'attendais ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Lui demandai-je étonnée.

-Ca fait déjà quatre ans que tu n'étais pas venue à Paris, je te devais au moins ça répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Il avait raison, je n'étais plus revenue à Paris depuis un bon bout de temps. Après la mort de ma mère, j'avais arrêté énormément de choses, et mon père également, et parmi celle-ci, nos vacances annuelles avec Angéla, Drago et Hélio en été.

Sur le chemin, nous nous remémorâmes de vieux souvenirs de nos voyages tous ensembles mais évita soigneusement d'évoquer mes parents, et je n'en étais pas mécontente, je n'avais pas la tête à parler de ça alors que je venais de retrouver mon ami d'enfance.

Nous arrivâmes finalement chez Angéla mais apparemment, cette dernière était sortie. Hélio me proposa donc de m'installer en attendant ses parents. Leur maison était certes moins impressionnante que le manoir de mon père mais elle n'en restait pas moins très belle, surtout située en plein cœur de Paris.

-Alors Iori, dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes chez nous si soudainement ? Me demanda Hélio une fois que j'eus déballé mes affaires.

J'hésitai à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, j'allais tout de même voir l'homme le plus dangereux sur terre, et ce, sans en avoir parler à personne…Non, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir finalement, c'était une chose que je devais faire seule et je savais qu'il aurait tenu à m'accompagner si je lui avais dit.

-J'avais besoin de changer d'air, et pour une fois que j'avais le week-end de libre, je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas venir à Paris ! Mentis-je.

-Iori déclara-t-il en me regardant avec ses yeux amusés. Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

Mince, j'avais oublié que je n'avais jamais réussi à lui faire avaler le moindre mensonge…Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire pour Laura et Shadow…

Heureusement, je fus sauvée au même moment par le bruit de la porte d'entrée venant de s'ouvrir. Angéla rentra quelques instants plus tard dans la pièce. Elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle avait toujours ces magnifiques cheveux blonds comme les blés et ce regard bleu comme l'azur. Son visage n'avait pas une seule ride non plus, exactement comme Nagisa et un sourire malicieux éclairait sa figure lorsqu'elle me vit.

-Iori, ça faisait une éternité ! S'exclama-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente de te revoir aussi Tante Angéla.

Je reçus un bon coup dans la tête lorsque je dis ça avant de me rappeler d'une chose qu'elle détestait tout autant que Nagisa.

-Arrête de me vieillir toi, j'ai à peine la quarantaine je te signale !

-Désolée, désolée m'excusai-je en me frottant le crâne.

-Mais je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas changé malgré tout ce qui est arrivé continua cette dernière sans cesser de sourire. Mais tu dois être fatiguée après un tel voyage, je vais te laisser te reposer, mais ne fais pas trop de bêtise avec Hélio.

Je m'empourprai et Hélio protesta également mais sa mère se contenta de lui répondre par un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce en nous laissant seuls. Angéla aimait bien faire ce genre de blagues lorsque nous étions petits et qu'elles nous laissaient seuls parce qu'à chaque fois que nous étions seuls, notre maison de vacances se retrouvait sens dessus-dessous, mais maintenant…j'avais l'impression de saisir un autre sens à ses paroles…

Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées puis je fis semblant de tousser pour retrouver mon sérieux.

-Bon sang, ma mère ne s'est toujours pas faite à l'idée que nous n'avions plus huit ans, c'est fou quand même soupira mon ami.

Je ris légèrement.

-Ne te plains pas trop, tu as de la chance d'être chouchouté comme ça, tu sais.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison je suppose…Mais quand même, j'ai presque dix-sept ans, je peux bien me débrouiller un peu tout seul !

-Le voilà qui fait sa crise d'adolescence le taquinai-je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Tu vas voir qui fait sa crise toi ! Répliqua-t-il en me lançant un oreiller.

Je l'esquivai et je répliquai avec un coussin qui me passait sous la main et il se le prit en pleine tête puis j'éclatai de rire. Nous continuâmes nos gamineries jusqu'au soir. Mais j'aimais ça, j'avais l'impression de retourner cinq ans plus tôt, lorsque nous avions passé les vacances au bord de la mer avec Angéla, Drago et Hélio, lorsque mon père savait encore comment sourire et lorsque ma mère était encore de ce monde…

Drago rentra un peu plus tard dans la soirée. C'était un duelliste professionnel, enseignant comme professeur à la duel académie et passait donc très peu de temps chez lui. D'après Angéla, c'était une chance que je sois tombée sur lui. Durant le diner, nous échangeâmes des banalités, Angéla me demanda comment se passait mes études, si mon père allait bien et si moi-même j'allais bien. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'inquiéter avec mes problèmes alors je lui répondis que tout allait pour le mieux et que mon père se remettait lentement, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux non plus.

Puis Drago posa la question à laquelle je n'avais pas envie de répondre.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous ce week-end Iori ?

-Je…j'étais venue voir une amie de lycée de mon père, rien de plus.

-Oh, laisse-moi deviner, tu vas rendre visite à Miyako, c'est cela ?

-O…Oui, comment sais-tu cela ? Dis-je étonnée.

-Miyako est la seule amie de ton père s'étant installée à Paris répondit-il amusé.

La soirée se termina sur de vieilles anecdotes sur nos vacances ensembles et sur nos boulettes d'enfance, comme la fois où nous avions gardé un œuf dans le jardin en pensant qu'il allait éclore jusqu'à ce qu'il pourrisse et qu'Angéla s'en débarrasse immédiatement puis nous montâmes tous nous coucher vers vingt-trois heures.

Dans mon lit, je réfléchis enfin au lendemain. Depuis mon arrivée chez Angéla, je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à mon plan tellement j'étais heureuse de les revoir, mais maintenant que j'étais à nouveau seule, mes préoccupations me revinrent.

Je fus soudain saisie d'une angoisse incontrôlable : et si Shadow ne me disait rien ? S'il refusait de me parler à moi, la fille de son ennemi ? Pourquoi aurais-je fait ce voyage s'il faisait ça ?

Non, je ne devais pas y penser, et s'il refusait de parler, je le forcerai, je ne repartirai pas sans avoir trouvé le moyen de guérir les plaies du cœur de mon père.

Le lendemain, je me levai aux aurores. Miyako avait bien accepté de me voir, mais seulement très tôt dans la journée, avant neuf heures pour être exacte.

Je m'habillai en vitesse puis je descendis saluer Angéla, Drago et Hélio qui étaient déjà debout eux aussi à mon grand étonnement.

-Alors Iori, bien dormi ? Me lança joyeusement l'amie de mon père.

-Très bien, le lit était vraiment agréable répondis-je en souriant.

-Tu vas quelque part de si bon matin ? Me demanda ensuite Drago.

-Oui, la présidente Hikari a accepté mon rendez-vous, mais je dois partir tout de suite.

-Tu salueras Miyako de ma part dans ce cas, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de venir…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu donnes des cours le samedi aussi me rappelai-je soudain.

-Oui, je détestai déjà les cours le samedi quand j'étais au lycée et ça n'a pas changé soupira-t-elle. June va encore me passer un savon si j'arrive en retard moi…

-D'ailleurs Maman, tu devrais te dépêcher, il est déjà presque huit heures et tu commences dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Angéla se leva brusquement de table, l'air affolée et se précipita dans l'entrée, enfila son manteau et sortit de la maison en nous laissant pour seule consigne de ne pas l'attendre pour le déjeuner. Je vis Drago ricaner gentiment d'Angéla lorsqu'Hélio le rappela à l'ordre lui aussi.

-Tu ferais mieux de te préparer toi aussi, tu donnes des cours à la même heure que maman je te signale.

-Laisse-moi finir mon café, j'irai plus tard répondit son père en baillant et en buvant une gorgée au passage.

Une fois sa tasse terminée, le père d'Hélio se leva lentement et se prépara comme s'il avait tout son temps. Au bout de cinq minutes, il finit par ouvrir la porte et nous souhaiter une bonne journée. Une fois que ses parents furent partis tous les deux, mon vieil ami soupira.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir des parents comme ça déclarai-je alors en regardant tristement mon bol de lait.

-Je me demande souvent qui sont les vrais adultes dans cette famille me répondit-il en commençant à débarrasser.

-Je pourrais me poser la même question pour moi aussi…J'ai parfois l'impression que mon père n'est qu'un enfant qui ne peut survivre seul…

-Ton père ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il allait mieux me lança Hélio depuis la cuisine.

-Je ne le sais même pas moi-même murmurai-je. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je suis incapable de percevoir le moindre changement autour de moi, comme si le temps s'était figé il y a quatre ans.

-Tu ne devrais pas broyer du noir comme ça Iori me dit mon ami en me regardant dans les yeux. Je suis certain que grâce à toi, ton père est sur la bonne voie. Continue à être comme tu es et tout ira mieux, je peux te l'assurer.

-Tu as sûrement raison lui répondis-je en me forçant à sourire.

Une fois la table rangée et mon petit déjeuner pris, je quittai à mon tour la maison. Hélio voulut m'accompagner mais j'avais l'argument en béton pour ne pas qu'il me suive :

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir rentrer à l'Elysée sans invitation ?

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se résigner mais tint à m'accompagner au moins jusqu'aux portes du bâtiment présidentiel. Je ne pus refuser et nous fîmes un bout de chemin ensemble. Il en profita pour me montrer un peu la ville, les curiosités, les raccourcis qu'il connaissait, les bonnes adresses et m'acheta une petite tour Eiffel dans une boutique souvenir. Je fus touchée par son geste et je l'accrochai à mon portable comme porte-clés.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le palais de l'Elysée, il me laissa comme promis mais me demanda tout de même de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de mon champ de vision, je me dirigeai vers l'une des entrées annexes du palais. Après tout, l'entrée principale était réservée aux officiels, ce que je n'étais pas. Je tournai donc dans la rue sur ma droite puis je me présentai à l'accueil avec l'invitation officielle de Miyako.

Le garde me laissa passer après m'avoir fouillée puis me demanda de patienter dans un grand salon. Rien qu'en regardant autour de moi, j'étais mal à l'aise, entourée par autant de luxe. Le sol était recouvert d'un luxueux tapis de velours rouge à carreaux dorés. Le plafond semblait fait d'or et était orné d'une multitude de décorations comme des couronnes de fleurs, des bas-reliefs et d'imposants lustres de cristal pendaient du plafond pour éclairer la salle, le tout soutenu par d'imposantes colonnes dorées, séparées par de beaux rideaux rouge sang.

Miyako arriva quelques minutes après moi accompagnée des mêmes hommes que la dernière fois, certainement sa garde personnelle. Elle semblait épuisée comme d'habitude mais se força à sourire en me voyant.

-Iori, je suis contente de te voir. Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur lorsque tu m'as envoyé ce message, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

-En effet Présidente Hikari, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il est arrivé malheur, mais à mon père.

-T…Ton père ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Bégaya-t-elle, palissant en pensant au pire.

-Rien de nouveau, tout cela est arrivé il y a vingt-six ans apparemment, une époque où je n'étais pas née mais où vous étiez là, aux côtés de mon père et de ma mère.

-Vingt-six ans…

La présidente écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi je voulais parler et elle blêmit d'avantage si cela était possible.

-Vous devez savoir de quoi je parle, et vous devez donc deviner facilement quelle est ma requête qui demande l'autorisation de l'autorité suprême dans notre pays. J'ai besoin de réponses Présidente, et vous êtes la seule à avoir le pouvoir de me les fournir.

-Attends Iori, ta requête, c'est…

-Je veux rencontrer le père de Laura, je veux savoir qui elle était, pourquoi elle occupait une telle place dans le cœur de mon père, comment elle le faisait sourire, je veux que vous m'ouvriez la porte de la cellule de Shadow.


	44. Iori: L'ombre du Destin

_**Iori, l'ombre du destin**_

La présidente Hikari fit un pas en arrière, visiblement choquée que moi, Iori, fille de seize ans, ait pu découvrir un secret férocement gardé par mon père et par tous les membres du club de duel. Mais je ne comptais pas renoncer maintenant, j'étais déterminée à découvrir la vérité, même si pour cela, je devais aller à l'encontre des ordres de Miyako.

-Iori, es-tu consciente de ce que tu demandes ? Reprit la présidente, la voix tremblante.

-Oui, je sais qui est Shadow, ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi il est emprisonné mais il est la dernière personne à pouvoir m'apporter des réponses.

-Shadow est un manipulateur, tu ne devrais pas…

-Je connais les risques, mais pour mon père, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices.

Miyako ne me répondit pas immédiatement, comme perdue dans ses souvenirs et un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Au fond de moi, mon cœur battait à tout rompre en l'attente de sa réponse. Finalement, elle reprit la parole d'une voix troublée par un sentiment que je n'arrivai pas à distinguer.

-Soit Iori, j'ai promis d'accéder à ma requête, et il est de mon devoir de présidente de tenir mes promesses. Cependant, je veux que tu me promettes une chose également Iori.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit par l'épaule en mettant un genou à terre avant de me regarder dans les yeux avec ses magnifiques yeux marrons, presque rouges.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, n'écoute que ce que te dit ton cœur. Ne te laisse pas influencer par Shadow. Il essaiera certainement de t'embobiner mais tu dois te souvenir de qui est de ton côté et qui sont tes ennemis, est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

-Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me laisser corrompre, vous savez lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire pour la rassurer.

-Bien. Cependant, je ne peux pas te conduire immédiatement à Shadow, j'ai de nombreuses réunions aujourd'hui et ma présence est nécessaire pour l'ouverture et la fermeture de sa cellule. Je viendrai plutôt te chercher demain, mais tâche d'être à l'heure, mon emploi du temps est très serré, tu ne pourras le voir qu'une demi-heure tout au plus.

-Ça me va, du moment qu'il m'apporte les réponses dont j'ai besoin.

Miyako me congédia là-dessus et je rentrai seule chez Angéla. Sur le chemin, je réfléchis alors sur les questions que j'allais poser à Shadow une fois dans sa cellule et je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui demander exactement. Je voulais simplement en savoir plus sur Laura, mais je ne pouvais pas simplement le forcer à parler, jamais il n'accepterait, je devais trouver un autre angle d'approche…

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je me rendis compte que je m'étais totalement perdue dans les rues de la capitale et qu'il m'était impossible de retrouver mon chemin. Je me pris la tête dans les bras en pensant à la longue marche qui m'attendait encore.

Finalement, vers vingt-et-une heure, je réussis à rentrer mais, même si Hélio était mort d'inquiétude à mon sujet, cette petite balade m'avait laissé le temps de réfléchir et je savais maintenant comment persuader Shadow de répondre à toutes mes questions.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement. Il faut dire que l'on ne s'ennuyait vraiment pas avec Angéla, Drago et Hélio. Entre blagues stupides, réflexions déplacées et comédie, je n'avais pas un seul moment pour rêvasser.

Le soir, après avoir pris un bon bain pour décompresser un peu avant le grand jour, je me mis au balcon puis j'observai les étoiles. La nuit n'était pas aussi silencieuse que dans notre ville et les étoiles ne brillaient pas aussi fort, mais je me sentais un peu chez moi ici, dans cette ambiance bon enfant. Cela faisait remonter de nombreux souvenirs en moi. Mon père et ma mère se chamaillaient souvent comme Drago et Angéla le faisaient et c'était toujours à moi de calmer le jeu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je saurai te faire sourire à nouveau…lançai-je dans la nuit comme si les ténèbres pouvaient atteindre son cœur.

Je me réveillai le lendemain aux aurores ne sachant exactement à quelle heure Miyako devait venir me chercher et je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse avant de descendre l'attendre dans le salon. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis qu'Hélio était là lui aussi, et qu'il semblait m'attendre. Il était déjà habillé et portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et à côté de lui, une veste assortie attendait sagement.

-Tu te réveilles enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça fait vingt minutes que je suis là moi déclara-t-il en baillant.

-Hélio, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es habillé de la sorte ? Lui demandai-je en ignorant sa remarque.

-C'est évident, la présidente Hikari vient chez nous et je compte bien t'accompagner après !

-Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te laisser venir ? J'ai déjà eu un mal fou pour qu'elle accepte, alors n'y pense même pas…

-Nous verrons cela…

Au même moment, j'entendis un bruit de moteur dans la cour et, en me mettant à la fenêtre, je vis une belle Peugeot aux vitre teintés s'avancer lentement parmi les graviers avant de se garer devant la porte principale. La présidente Hikari sortit rapidement et vint sonner. Je lui ouvris avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

-Iori, dépêchons-nous, j'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'aller voir Shadow, donc plus vite cette histoire sera terminée, mieux ça sera et…

-Excusez-moi Présidente ! L'interrompit Hélio qui s'était levé également.

-Oh, Hélio, ça faisait longtemps dis-moi, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien présidente, merci.

-Angéla et Drago sont là aussi ? Je serais bien passée les saluer mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, peux-tu le faire pour moi ?

-Je suis désolé Présidente, mais ça va être impossible.

-Impossible ? Pourquoi donc ? Ils ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Non, simplement que je viens avec Iori.

Je soupirai et Miyako écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais Hélio semblait déterminé et ne baissait pas le regard, si bien qu'elle finit par soupirer à son tour et déclarer :

-Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, alors viens, mais Iori sera la seule à pouvoir voir Shadow, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Très clair Présidente, merci beaucoup.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture où se trouvaient les mêmes grands gaillards que les deux fois précédentes. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ils étaient la garde personnelle de Miyako lorsque cette dernière se déplaçait.

Le chauffeur démarra et durant le trajet, la présidente Hikari nous demanda des nouvelles de nos parents et de nous-mêmes. Hélio lui répondit que tout allait bien pour lui quant à moi, je n'eus pas à lui expliquer dans quel état se trouvait mon père puisqu'elle l'avait vu moins de deux semaines avant. Je profitai du temps de trajet pour lui demander pourquoi elle était venue nous voir si soudainement, ce à quoi elle répondit :

-Ce n'était rien, j'ai simplement eu des nouvelles d'une amie de lycée que nous n'avions pas vu depuis des années et je voulais les lui transmettre, mais apparemment, il n'en avait rien à faire. Franchement, je te jure, j'espère sincèrement que ce que tu fais pour lui sera utile, ça me fait vraiment mal de le voir ainsi et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider…

-Je l'espère aussi présidente, je l'espère vraiment…

Après vingt minutes de route dans Paris, nous nous engouffrâmes sur le périphérique que nous quittâmes assez rapidement vers une route que rien n'indiquait. J'avais entendu dire que Shadow était tenu à l'écart de tout. Il n'était pas techniquement en prison puisqu'aucune prison n'était capable d'accueillir un tel prisonnier, mais dans une sorte de maison à l'écart de tout qu'il ne pouvait quitter sous aucun prétexte.

Je vis après cinq minutes l'enceinte du bâtiment. Ce n'était qu'une petite chaumière au milieu de rien, il n'y avait que de l'herbe et des champs autour de nous. La voiture s'arrêta et Miyako sortit avant de s'arrêter à un endroit précis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demandai-je à Hélio.

-Ne crois pas que cet endroit soit sans surveillance, de nombreuses sécurités entourent la maison pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion.

J'entendis comme un craquement puis Miyako revint et la voiture reprit sa route. En passant à l'endroit où elle se tenait juste avant, je vis que l'herbe était un peu plus courbée et sombre qu'ailleurs et je compris : un champ de force invisible entourait la maison et seule Miyako pouvait le désactiver. Shadow devait vraiment être dangereux pour avoir besoin de recourir à de telles méthodes.

Nous descendîmes tous les trois de la voiture et la présidente nous conduisit jusqu'à la porte blindée de la demeure de Shadow puis, grâce à un badge, l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait que très peu de choses ici : une salle donnant sur l'entrée qui devait être la pièce de séjour, une salle de bain sur le côté, une cuisine et une dernière pièce dont la porte était fermée, pièce vers laquelle Miyako se dirigea.

Elle frappa trois fois et n'attendit pas de réponse pour rentrer. Je la suivis et Hélio tenta de faire de même mais elle l'en empêcha et lui demanda de patienter dans le salon. A contrecœur, il s'exécuta en me laissant seule avec Miyako et le père de Laura.

Il était devant moi, l'homme le plus dangereux de la planète et le dernier espoir pour mon père, Shadow. Cependant, il n'avait rien de celui que j'imaginais. Il se trouvait au fond de la chambre, les lumières éteintes, les volets clos, un livre entre les mains. Il devait également avoir dans les soixante-dix ans à en juger par ses cheveux grisonnants et ses rides prononcées sur les joues et le front.

Le criminel notoire releva lentement la tête en entendant des pas dans la chambre et je croisai son regard qui me fit froid dans le dos. Autant celui de mon père était vide, autant celui-ci ne laissait paraitre qu'une seule chose : le désespoir.

Je fus si surprise que je reculai d'un pas mais Miyako ne bougea pas et lui fit face.

-Qui…va la ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Shadow, vous avez de la visite lui répondit froidement Miyako.

-De la visite ? Répéta-t-il, étonné.

Son regard se posa sur moi et il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement terrifié par quelque chose, à tel point qu'il en lâcha son livre.

Miyako sortit de la pièce et nous laissa seuls. J'étais bien avancée. Voilà que j'étais incapable de dire quoique ce soit et Shadow ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que moi. Cette visite aurait pu tourner court s'il n'avait pas prononcé ces mots singuliers :

-Je le savais…je savais que j'aurais dû t'écouter…

-Pardon ? M'écouter ? C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Je me présente, je suis…

-Iori, Yuiko Iori.

Je me figeai, abasourdie qu'il connaisse mon nom. Non, je devais me faire des idées, Miyako l'avait surement prévenu de ma venue, il ne pouvait pas me connaitre…

-Shadow, je suis venue…

Il me coupa une nouvelle fois la parole.

-Je sais très bien ce que tu es venue faire ici. Tu es venue me demander comment redonner le sourire à ton père ? Tu veux que je te dise comment effacer son mal ? Tu voudrais rencontrer ma fille, la meilleure amie de ton père, la seule personne pouvant le guérir, Laura Garden ?

Je dégluti. Comment ce type pouvait-il en savoir autant sur moi ? Il me faisait vraiment froid dans le dos et son regard glacé n'arrangeait rien à mon malaise. C'était comme s'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, comme s'il me connaissait déjà…

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Non, c'était impossible, c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais et Miyako elle-même n'en savait pas autant sur moi. Je devais me concentrer sur mon objectif. J'étais là pour une seule chose et tout le reste m'importait peu.

Shadow n'avait pas bougé depuis notre arrivée, mais sur son visage s'était dessiné une sorte de sourire nostalgique, certainement à l'évocation de sa fille.

-Alors Iori, que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Reprit Shadow très calmement.

-Une seule chose Shadow : qui était Laura Garden pour mon père ?

Le sourire du criminel se fit plus triste et il baissa la tête vers le sol puis soupira.

-Si seulement…je l'avais su moi-même…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour faire simple, lorsque Laura s'est rapprochée de ton père, j'étais très pris par mon travail, donc je n'ai même pas su qu'ils se connaissaient. Puis, plus tard, lorsqu'elle a été dans le même lycée que lui, je n'ai jamais pu lui parler avant…enfin, tu me comprends.

-Je vois…Dis-je dépitée de ne pas en avoir appris plus.

-Cependant, il y a une chose que je savais : Laura a toujours eu ce don pour réconforter n'importe qui. Ton père à l'époque, mais moi également.

-Vous ?

-Oui, lorsque j'étais au bord de la folie, prêt à détruire le monde, c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai voulu vivre pour elle, vivre pour la voir grandir, pour la voir rire, pour la réconforter, pour la serrer dans mes bras…Mais…Je n'ai rien pu faire…J'ai…voulu vivre pour la protéger…mais c'est moi qui…c'est moi…

La voix de Shadow se troubla et je vis quelques larmes tomber sur le sol. Je ne savais pas comment réagir devant ce criminel notoire réduit à un simple homme pris de regrets…Je n'imaginais pas notre entretien tourner de cette façon, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour reprendre la conversation, car je le comprenais. Moi non plus, je n'avais rien pu faire pour aider mon père ou pour sauver ma mère…

Je m'approchai prudemment du criminel et je mis un genou à terre pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Shadow repris-je d'une voix douce je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Ne t'excuse pas, tout est de ma faute. Tout ce que je vis maintenant doit faire partie de mon châtiment j'imagine.

Le vieil homme marqua une pause et soupira.

-Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revoir le sourire de ma fille.

Lorsqu'il dit cela, j'eus comme une illumination sur ce qui faisait de Laura une personne si chère aux yeux de mon père mais également aux yeux de tout le monde.

Je pense avoir compris pourquoi mon père tenait tant à votre fille. Il était comme vous, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, vivre pour la protéger mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

-Quelque chose…d'autre tu dis ?

-Oui, Laura, votre fille, devait vraiment être unique. Je pense qu'elle avait cette chose que peu de personnes possèdent : la pureté.

-Si seulement…tu disais vrai.

-Je me trompe ?

-Pas totalement. Je pense que ma fille possédait effectivement cette pureté lorsque ton père l'a rencontrée et je pense également que c'est pour retrouver cette pureté qu'elle s'est battue ainsi. Elle ne combattait pas simplement les démons, elle combattait également contre elle-même. Elle voulait se racheter de ses erreurs, elle voulait prouver à ton père qu'elle était toujours la même, elle voulait retrouver sa blancheur d'antan…

Lorsque Shadow prononça ces mots, il y eut comme un déclic dans ma tête. Je commençais à cerner qui était Laura à présent et surtout comment elle avait pu être aussi proche de mon père. Mais je sentais que beaucoup d'éléments manquaient encore à mon tableau avant de pouvoir redonner le sourire à mon père.

J'allais en demander d'avantage lorsque Miyako rentra dans la pièce :

-Iori, la demi-heure est écoulée, il est temps de rentrer.

Je tournai la tête vers Shadow et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'ajouter en murmurant :

-Reviens quand tu veux, un peu de visite de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, je te raconterai d'autres histoires sur ma fille si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

Je sentis qu'il glissait quelque chose dans ma poche mais je ne réagis pas, de peur que Miyako ne se doute de quelque chose et qu'elle m'empêche de revenir par la suite. Je me relevai donc et suivis Miyako non sans avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil vers le criminel qui reprit sa lecture.

Etrangement, ni Hélio ni Miyako ne me posèrent de question sur mon entretien avec Shadow. La présidente râlait contre son chauffeur qui roulait trop lentement à son gout, ce à quoi il répondait avec un sourire malicieux, et Hélio me demandait simplement ce que j'allais faire maintenant que j'avais vu le père de Laura.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai bien envie de rester encore quelques temps chez vous, mais je dois aller en cours et m'occuper de mon père aussi, donc je pense rentrer ce soir.

-Oh, je comprends répondit le garçon visiblement déçu.

Miyako nous laissa chez Angéla et repartit immédiatement sans prendre le temps de saluer Angéla et Drago qui visiblement, venaient de se lever.

-Bonjour Iori, dis moi, c'était Miyako dans la voiture là ? Me demanda Angéla en baillant, les yeux à demi fermés.

-Oui, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps donc elle est repartie, mais elle vous passe le bonjour répondit Hélio.

-Je vois, je vois. Vous en avez du courage pour vous lever un dimanche matin aux aurores, Miyako aussi, je ne sais pas comment elle peut tenir…En tout cas, je pense que je vais retourner me coucher moi, bonne journée…

-Déjà ? Je croyais que tu devais voir Ambre et Maya aujourd'hui rétorqua Drago qui lui, semblait totalement réveillé.

Angéla ouvrit alors totalement les yeux et, après avoir râlé contre ses amies de lycée, se précipita vers la salle de bain sous les rire de son mari et le regard désespéré de son fils.

Je laissai tout le monde dans le salon prétendant vouloir me reposer un peu dans ma chambre. Et une fois seule, je sortis le présent de Shadow et je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était qu'une simple carte magnétique, à quoi pensait-il en me donnant cette chose et en ne me disant pas à quoi elle servait ?

Je la retournai et je faillis m'étrangler en voyant le nom inscrit au dos : Hikari Miyako. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que cette carte n'était rien d'autre que la clé de sa cellule.

Pourquoi avait-il ceci en sa possession ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé pour s'échapper plutôt que de me la donner ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et je rangeai en vitesse la carte dans ma poche et la seconde d'après, Angéla entra. Je fus impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était changée. Elle avait échangé son pyjama avec une belle robe blanche lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux et décorée par de petites fleurs au niveau des extrémités. Elle portait également de fines chaussures tout aussi blanches et s'était fait une queue de cheval avec ses cheveux plus blonds que l'or. Si je n'avais pas su qu'elle avait le même âge que mon père, j'aurais facilement pensé qu'elle n'avait même pas trente ans.

-Iori, je reviendrai ce soir, et comme je sais que tu dois repartir, j'ai pensé que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Angéla grimaça et se précipita en bas, et je la suivis, la carte magnétique m'étant complètement sortie de la tête.

Les amies d'Angéla, Ambre et Maya, venaient apparemment d'arriver plus tôt que prévu et patientaient dans le salon avec Drago et Hélio. Lorsque la mère d'Hélio entra dans la pièce, elle eut droit à une remarque désagréable et à des éclats de rire.

Je ne savais pas si je devais venir ou non mais Angéla ne me laissa pas vraiment le choix. Ambre était une grande femme au visage fin et au regard doux. Son front était assez dégagé et tout comme Angéla, deux mèches de cheveux lui tombaient de chaque côté de la tête. Ses yeux, marrons, reflétaient une grande attention aux autres et une grande gentillesse et ses lèvres fines souriaient amicalement. Maya, quant à elle, avait le regard plus pétillant. Contrairement à son amie, une large frange lui tombait sur les yeux, beaucoup plus longue du côté droit, un peu comme Miyako. Je n'avais que très peu de souvenir d'elles, nous ne nous étions vues qu'une seule fois, lorsque j'avais trois ou quatre ans, mais elles, semblaient se souvenir parfaitement de moi.

-Oh, mais si ce n'est pas la petite Iori, tu as grandi dis-moi ! S'exclama Ambre.

-Salut Iori, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Lança Maya. Et surtout, que fait la fille de cet idiot ici ?

-Très bien, merci. Je suis simplement de passage à Paris, je devais voir Miyako pour quelque chose.

-Oh, dans ce cas là, passe le bonjour à ton père de notre part j'espère sincèrement qu'il va bien lui aussi me répondit Maya.

-Oui…il va bien mentis-je pour éviter les états d'âmes inutiles.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais si on est passée ici, c'était pour ne pas être en retard, connaissant notre chère Angéla.

-Je t'en prie Maya, j'ai fait des progrès depuis le lycée quand même ! Protesta cette dernière.

-Ouai, ouai, en attendant, tu n'étais même pas prête à l'heure où tu devais nous rejoindre…

Angéla grimaça et Ambre éclata de rire. Les trois femmes partirent et je dis au revoir à Angéla qui en avait pour la journée et qui ne reviendrait pas avant mon départ.

Il ne restait donc que Drago, Hélio et moi dans la maison et il était aux alentours de midi.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger les enfants ? Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui régale ! Déclara le père d'Hélio avec un grand sourire.

-Je vote pour le restaurant répondit son fils, visiblement terrifié par quelque chose.

-Tu es sûr ? Il y a plein de choses ici, ta mère nous a même laissé de quoi faire un excellent repas !

-Certain !

-Bien, et toi Iori ? Tu es notre invitée donc je te laisse choisir.

Je me tournai vers Hélio mais son regard suppliant me fit céder et je me rangeai derrière lui, au grand dépit de Drago.

-Merci Iori, tu viens de sauver des vies me glissa mon ami à l'oreille, soulagé.

-Tu m'en dois une maintenant rétorquai-je malicieusement.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite, d'un parce que nous mîmes presque une heure à choisir un restaurant, et de deux, parce que je m'amusais vraiment en compagnie d'Hélio et son père, si bien que l'heure de mon départ arriva avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.

Il était dix-huit heures et Hélio avait tenu à me raccompagner jusqu'à la gare tandis que Drago faisait les courses pour le diner. Nous attendions sur le quai depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà un train qui, d'après la SNCF, avait eu un problème technique, comme toujours…

-Fichus Trains râla Hélio en shootant dans une canette. Ton père va finir par s'inquiéter à ce rythme !

-Mais non je te dis. Je lui ai envoyé un message.

-Et tu as cours demain, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rentrer à minuit comme ça !

-Mais tout va bien je te dis, j'ai l'habitude de me coucher tard.

Hélio ne semblait pas convaincu mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

-Au fait, je voulais vous remercier pour ce week-end, toi et tes parents dis-je soudain.

-Nous remercier, mais de quoi ?

-Grace à vous, j'ai passé les plus belles journées de ma vie depuis quatre ans. J'en avais oublié à quel point la vie en famille pouvait être agréable et remplie de joie.

-Iori…

-Aujourd'hui et hier, j'ai retrouvé ce que je croyais avoir perdu lorsque ma mère est morte. Maintenant, je suis plus que jamais déterminée à moi aussi, vivre la même vie que vous ! Je redonnerai le sourire à mon père et nous repartirons en vacances tous ensembles, comme avant, tu verras !

-J'attends ce jour avec impatience Iori, je sais que tu en es capable.

Je rougis. Ses mots me faisaient vraiment chaud au cœur et m'encourageaient à poursuivre ma quête. Puis le train arriva enfin et, après lui avoir rappelé qu'il m'en devait une pour aujourd'hui, nous nous dîmes au revoir et je montai dans le train qui devait me ramener à mon quotidien, auprès de mon père.

Lorsque je sortis de la gare, il n'était pas encore vingt-heures et le soleil n'était pas totalement couché en cette fin de mois de novembre. Je longeai les côtes, les derniers rayons éclairant une mer de feu. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants sur la plage pour contempler cette grande étendue d'eau.

Depuis toute petite, j'aimais rester tard le soir sur cette plage pour regarder avec mon père et ma mère le soleil sombrer dans l'océan et cela faisait un petit bout de temps déjà que je n'étais pas venue ici. Voir ce paysage, écouter le son des vagues s'échouant sur le sable fin, sentir le vent frais sur ma peau, tout cela me rendait nostalgique.

Je me posai alors cette question : tentais-je de rendre le sourire à mon père pour qu'il soit heureux à nouveau, ou bien alors faisais-je cela pour être heureuse ?

Certainement un peu des deux, même si à l'époque je n'avais aucune réponse à ma question.

Je franchis la porte du manoir vers vingt heures et je fus agréablement surprise en sentant une bonne odeur de cuisine émaner de la salle à manger. Je pensai tout d'abord que ce n'était que tante Nagisa qui s'occupait de mon père comme je lui avais demandé, mais la personne se trouvant derrière les fourneaux était quelqu'un d'autre : une femme aux cheveux courts et aussi noirs que les miens. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, je reconnus immédiatement son visage rond et sans ride, ce nez fin et ces grands yeux ébène.

-Tante Marie m'exclamai-je, heureuse et surprise en même temps.

-Ah Iori, te voilà, tu arrives pile à l'heure pour le dîner, c'est parfait !

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, surprise autant par sa réaction que par le fait qu'elle soit chez moi. En me voyant faire cette tête, elle éclata de rire et posa un plat sur la table.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Iori, je suis simplement de passage et j'en ai profité pour aider un peu ton bon à rien de père me répondit-elle toujours en souriant.

Au même moment, mon père entra dans la salle à manger, intrigué par tout ce vacarme et fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière lorsqu'il vit sa sœur avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que…Tenta-t-il de dire avant de se faire interrompre.

-Et bien, tu m'as l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je constate que Iori a fait du bon travail avec toi !

-Quand…es-tu entrée ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Et Iori est de retour ? Depuis quand ?

-Tss, tss, trop de question en une fois, ça me donne mal à la tête râla ma tante en s'asseyant et commençant à se servir de pâtes qu'elle avait déposées sur la table.

Je regardai mon père dans les yeux, aussi déconcertée que lui mais ma tante faisait comme si de rien n'était et continuait à se servir en viande, prit un peu de vin rouge et entama son assiette.

-Si vous ne venez pas, il n'y aura plus rien pour vous déclara cette dernière en avalant un morceau de steak.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions je te signale !

-Oh, je suis chez moi aussi ici, je peux bien passer quand bon me semble non ? Quant à la raison de ma présence, disons que j'avais des choses à faire ici, je vais rester une bonne semaine, voire deux si je me plais bien. Et oui, ta fille est rentrée à l'instant.

-Deux…Deux semaines ? Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire ? S'exclama mon père qui visiblement ne voulait pas que quelqu'un vienne déranger sa tranquillité.

-Pas vraiment, je suis en vacances et Satoshi est allé voir sa sœur, donc je suis libre pour la semaine !

Mon père soupira et vint s'asseoir à son tour, visiblement résigné et je fis de même. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, nous étions plus que deux à table et mon père parla d'autre chose que de la pluie et du beau temps avec ma tante et moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression de revoir le père que j'avais toujours connu lorsqu'il était aux côtés de ma tante. Tous les deux se chamaillaient autant que ma mère et lui sans pour autant être vraiment sérieux dans leurs disputes.

Une fois le diner terminé, je sortis de table plus tard que je ne l'avais prévu mais j'étais heureuse. Plus les jours avançaient, plus les blessures du cœur de mon père semblaient se panser. Lentement mais sûrement, la cicatrice laissée par la mort de ma mère se refermait.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que je séchais totalement sur un exercice de maths, je ressortis l'étrange carte de Shadow. En avais-je vraiment besoin ? Mon père guérissait de lui-même, je n'avais plus aucune raison de chercher à faire la même chose que cette Laura.

Cependant, je rangeai la carte dans un de mes tiroirs dans le doute. Je n'étais pas encore totalement convaincue de ce que j'avançais, même si je le souhaitais du plus profond de mon cœur.

Je m'endormis finalement vers minuit sans avoir terminé tous mes devoirs, mais ils étaient moins importants que mon père, donc cela ne me dérangeait pas d'avoir passé du temps avec ma tante et mon père si cela l'aidait.

La semaine passa tranquillement. Avec l'aide de Tante Marie à la maison, je pouvais prendre un peu de temps pour moi-même. Je n'avais plus besoin de resserrer mon emploi du temps pour m'occuper de mon père, je n'avais pas non plus besoin d'être tout le temps présente à la maison et j'en profitai donc pour rendre visite à Nagisa, trainer dans la salle de club ou tout simplement flâner en ville après les cours, même s'il faisait vraiment froid dehors…

Puis, un jour, alors que je relisais le journal de Laura comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire pour me détendre après les cours, un élément me frappa plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Plusieurs fois était mentionnée une falaise très importante à ses yeux. Comme il n'y en avait qu'une en ville, je devinais facilement qu'il s'agissait de la même falaise que je voyais depuis la plage.

N'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire grâce à Marie, je décidai d'aller jeter un œil. Je passai souvent devant, je la voyais, mais je ne m'y étais jamais rendue.

Je marchai dix minutes avant d'arriver à un petit sentier non goudronné que j'empruntai. Sous mes pas, j'entendais le bruit des branches se briser et le craquement des feuilles mortes, comme si peu de monde passait par ici.

Après avoir grimpé sur quinze bons mètres, j'émergeai finalement des broussailles sur une large pierre nue et ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée.

Devant moi – ou plutôt sous mes pieds – la mer rougeoyante au soleil couchant s'étendait à perte de vue. L'astre du jour semblait plonger directement dans la vaste étendue d'eau, comme avalé par cette dernière. Au loin sur ma gauche, je discernai la plage et le quartier dans lequel vivait Nagisa. D'ici, il ressemblait à une ville miniature dans un musée.

Je fermai les yeux, éblouie par tant ce spectacle mais étrangement, je n'entendis pas ce vrombissement perpétuel de la ville. Non, les seuls bruits parvenant à mes oreilles étaient le sifflement du vent et le fracas des vagues en contrebas contre la falaise.

J'inspirai un grand coup et je sentis cette odeur caractéristique de la mer, odeur mêlant sel, algue et poisson, et elle était forte, bien plus que sur la plage.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Laura et mon père aimaient tant cet endroit. Il était comme irréel, hors du temps, presque féérique. En me tenant debout sur cette falaise, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, loin des tumultes du monde réel, seule et apaisée.

Je trouvai d'ailleurs cela étrange que personne ne se soit emparé de cet endroit pour le tourisme et qu'aussi peu de monde connaisse l'existence même de ce lieu, alors qu'il était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Après être restée cinq minutes debout et figée, je décidai de rentrer, non pas à cause de l'heure, mais à cause du froid mordant. J'aimais certes le paysage et les odeurs, mais j'appréciais moins la froideur du vent.

Une fois de plus, tante Marie nous avait préparé un bon repas et nous passâmes une autre soirée agréable en sa compagnie. Cependant, un appel soudain me ramena à la réalité.

-Zut, je crois que je vais devoir écouter mes vacances, Satoshi vient d'appeler et ça râle bien au boulot pesta ma tante, visiblement très mécontente. J'avais prévu de rester encore une semaine, mais je vais devoir partir dans deux jours. Je passe encore la journée de demain avec vous, et ensuite, retour au travail…Franchement, ils ont intérêt à doubler ma paie et que ça soit vraiment important…

Une expression que je ne saurais décrire passa sur le visage de mon père lorsqu'elle dit cela, entre de la tristesse, de la fatigue et…de la détresse ?

Mon père ne voulait pas que sa sœur s'en aille, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Grace à elle, j'avais enfin l'impression de retrouver une vie stable…Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je savais que ces jours ne dureraient pas éternellement, mais j'espérais que mon père ait suffisamment récupéré pour se passer d'elle…Je me trompai à en juger par son expression.

Il se leva de table et retourna dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir de la soirée, visiblement abattu par cette nouvelle soudaine. Ma tante semblait également très embêtée mais ne pouvait certainement rien faire cette fois-ci.

Le lendemain soir, alors que ma tante Marie faisait ses valises, je ressortis la carte magnétique de Shadow. Finalement, j'allais en avoir besoin. Puisque ma tante et moi étions impuissantes à le guérir, mon dernier espoir était cette Laura, donc de voir Shadow une nouvelle fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'absenter tous les week-ends non plus et laisser mon père seul, cela aggraverait certainement plus son état qu'autre chose…

J'avais besoin d'air pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je sortis en ville et machinalement, je me dirigeai vers la falaise. Je sentais que si je voulais des réponses, je ne pourrais les trouver que là-bas, là où mon père et Laura s'étaient rencontrés plus de trente ans auparavant.

Au sommet du rocher surplombant la mer, le vent soufflait plus fort qu'en journée et me glaçait les os. Je ne voyais rien excepté la nuit et les étoiles se reflétant dans l'eau noire de la mer calme. Mais tout cela m'importait peu, j'avais simplement besoin de calme et de faire le tri dans ma tête.

Malheureusement, je ne réussis pas à me concentrer. J'essayai constamment de m'imaginer comment mon père et Laura s'étaient connus sur cette falaise, ce qu'ils faisaient, pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien, ce que Laura aurait fait à ma place, si bien que je me contentai d'observer le ciel étoilé.

-La falaise, que de souvenirs dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et je me retournai avant de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Marie.

-Je n'imaginais pas que toi aussi tu aimais cet endroit pour réfléchir Iori. Ça doit être de famille ; continua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi, laissant pendre ses jambes au-dessus du vide et se mettant également à contempler les étoiles.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est là-haut ? Qu'elle nous observe et veille sur nous comme elle l'a toujours fait ?

-Elle ? Tu parles de ma mère ?

-Oh non, elle, je sais pertinemment qu'elle le fait, elle me l'a promis. Non, je parle de Laura. C'est à elle que tu pensais également, n'est-ce pas ?

J'écarquillai les yeux mais ma tante se contenta de rire légèrement devant ma réaction.

-Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, ça serait trop compliqué à expliquer.

Marie soupira et baissa le regard vers la mer d'encre en dessous de nous.

-Nous nous étions pourtant mis d'accord pour te cacher son existence, mais c'était inutile apparemment.

-Nous ? Tu veux dire que c'était intentionnel ?

-Oui, avec ta mère, Nagisa, Alan, Miyako, Angela et Drago, nous nous étions promis de repartir à zéro après la mort de Laura. Non pas pour oublier, mais parce que c'est ce qu'elle désirait. Si nous nous étions morfondus comme ton père l'a fait, alors sa mort aurait vraiment été vaine.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vaine ?

-Ce que Laura souhait, c'était certes un monde en paix, mais avant tout un monde dans lequel nous serions heureux, même si cela devait passer par sa mort. Mais ne crois pas que nous l'avons oubliée, loin de là. C'est justement parce que nous avons tourné la page qu'elle continue à vivre parmi nous. Tant que nous serons heureux, son dernier vœu vivra à travers nous tous.

-Mais, et moi dans ce cas ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de son existence ?

-A quoi cela t'aurait-il servi ? Savoir que la meilleure amie de ton père est morte ne t'aurait certainement apporté que de la tristesse, ce dont tu n'avais pas besoin. Même si, je pense que nous avons fait une erreur à présent, une telle vérité ne peut pas rester enfouie éternellement. Plus le temps passait et plus cette information devenait dangereuse pour toi qui grandissait tranquillement, sans les soucis et les tracas de la vie…

Etrangement, je comprenais ma tante. J'avais beau ne pas aimer avoir été dupée, mais son raisonnement me paraissait logique. Si ma mère n'était pas morte, jamais je ne me serais intéressée à cette Laura. Elle n'aurait été pour moi qu'une amie de mon père et j'aurais simplement accepté le fait de sa mort sans chercher à savoir pourquoi.

-Mais, maintenant que je connais son existence, tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus sur elle pour autant, je me trompe ?

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Il n'y a que ton père qui fût assez proche d'elle pour te dire qui elle était réellement me répondit ma tante avec un léger sourire.

Un court silence suivit sa déclaration. Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à cela et elle n'avait visiblement rien de plus à ajouter si bien que je me remis à contempler la mer.

-En attendant, je vais rentrer, une longue journée m'attend demain, évite de trainer trop toi aussi déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Ma tante se leva mais je ne bougeai pas de ma place et je continuai à fixer la vaste étendue d'eau, perdue dans mes pensées. Mais alors que je pensais que Marie était partie, j'entendis sa voix dans mon dos.

-Au fait Iori, même si un jour, l'ombre plane au-dessus de ta tête, n'écoute que ce que ton cœur te dit, seul lui connait la vérité. Si tu dois agir et que tu penses qu'il le faut, alors n'hésite pas et fonce.

Je me retournai immédiatement mais ma tante avait déjà disparu dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Cependant, ces quelques mots avaient suffi à faire battre mon cœur à tout rompre. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Marie connaissait mes plans et il s'agissait clairement d'une mise en garde…mais contre quoi ? Je n'avais à ce moment-là aucune réponse…


	45. Iori: La décision du Destin

_**Iori, La décision du destin**_

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la visite de ma tante et l'état de mon père semblait s'être stabilisé. Il n'était pas encore la personne que j'avais connue, mais ce n'était plus ce dépressif ne se levant que pour les besoins élémentaires du quotidien. J'aurais pu arrêter mon travail ici et me contenter de ce que j'avais, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'avais qu'un seul objectif, rendre le sourire à mon père, et je m'étais promis – et je l'avais promis à Marie – de tout faire pour y parvenir.

De plus, Noel approchait à grands pas, quatre jours exactement. Les quatre années précédentes, nous nous étions contentés de le fêter dans notre coin, mon père et moi, mais cette année, j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Comme chaque année, Angéla nous avait envoyé une invitation pour passer le réveillon avec elle et sa famille, mais d'habitude, mon père se contentait de jeter la lettre à la poubelle sans même la lire. Pour une fois, j'avais réussi à la prendre avant lui et j'avais pu répondre oui à l'invitation à sa place. Evidemment, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules lorsque je lui annonçai la nouvelle. Mais ce simple geste, aussi anodin fût-il, me redonna de l'espoir. Auparavant, jamais il n'aurait accepté de sortir de chez nous, jusqu'à la capitale qui plus est.

Nagisa nous accompagnait également et Miyako était de la partie elle aussi, de même que ma tante. Il y avait même des personnes que je n'avais pas revues depuis une éternité, comme Alan, Serena, Satoshi et bien d'autres.

Hélio, quant à lui, semblait ravi de me revoir jusqu'au moment où je lui rappelai qu'il m'en devait une. Mais j'étais heureuse de le revoir aussi. C'était certainement mon seul ami à ne pas m'avoir abandonnée après la mort de ma mère et que moi je n'avais pas abandonné non plus.

Le jour J arriva enfin et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon père ferma la porte à clef derrière lui, signe qu'il sortait plus loin que le fond du jardin. Nagisa nous rejoignit rapidement et nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à la gare en sa compagnie.

Cette dernière et mon père parlaient de tout et de rien, comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient. Et même si je me sentais un peu mise à l'écart, j'étais contente de les voir parler ainsi normalement donc je ne me plaignais pas.

Nous arrivâmes chez Angéla dans l'après-midi, vers trois heures. Cette dernière nous accueillit à bras ouverts, surtout mon père à qui elle donna une si grande tape dans le dos qu'il se mit à tousser.

Drago le salua plus conventionnellement avec une simple poignée de main et un sourire chaleureux. Quant à Hélio…

-Eh Iori ! Ça va depuis la dernière fois ? S'écria-t-il en me voyant et en me donnant une énorme claque dans le dos.

-Ça allait…bien…avant que tu ne me salues lui répondis-je en toussotant. C'est de famille chez vous de blesser vos invités dès leur arrivée ?

-Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas…

J'éclatai de rire. Il était tellement naïf et attentionné qu'il s'affolait pour un rien. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme aussi je pense.

Après les retrouvailles, j'allai déposer mes affaires dans la même chambre que la dernière fois puis mon père, Nagisa et moi descendîmes dans le salon pour aider à préparer la fête…du moins, c'était notre intention à Nagisa et moi, mon père semblait plus trainé de force par Angéla qu'autre chose…

Au même moment, alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous mettre au travail, des bruits de klaxon nous parvinrent de la cour et, en passant la tête par la fenêtre, je vis la présidente Hikari sortir d'une voiture discrète aux vitres teintées qu'elle conduisait elle-même. Il y avait également une autre personne arrivant au même moment, que je reconnus car je l'avais déjà vu à la télévision, un certain Yami Hiroki, candidat à la présidentielle et accessoirement, finaliste contre Miyako…

Il était assez grand, légèrement plus que la présidente, aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe bien taillée sur ses joues et son menton. Sa carrure le rapprochait plus d'un boxeur que d'un homme politique et dans ses yeux brillait une certaine assurance. Mais lorsqu'il vit la présidente Hikari, il fit une grimace.

-Encore toi Miyako ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu me suis, j'en suis sûr ! S'exclama le grand homme à la carrure imposante.

-Oh, Hiroki, tu es invité toi aussi ? Si j'avais su, je ne serais même pas venue soupira-t-elle. Mais puisque je suis là, je ne vais quand même pas repartir.

Je crus que son adversaire politique allait exploser mais Angéla arriva à temps pour les accueillir et pour calmer le jeu. Finalement, après quelques minutes, ils acceptèrent de se séparer et rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

-Ce deux-là ne s'aiment pas vraiment, je ne sais pas à quoi pensait ma mère en les invitant ensemble me confia Hélio.

-Ça devait l'amuser j'imagine, ou alors elle voulait jouer les réconciliateurs entre eux qui sait hasardai-je en haussant les épaules.

Plus tard, Tante Marie et Satoshi arrivèrent en compagnie de Serena, la sœur jumelle de Satoshi, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Seuls ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs que ceux de son frère. Puis ce fut au tour d'Ambre et Maya, les deux femmes que j'avais entrevues avant mon départ et vint ensuite June, une grande femme blonde aux yeux bleus et à la coiffure extrêmement soignée, une autre amie d'Angéla et accessoirement, la directrice d'Hélio. C'est pourquoi ce dernier se cacha soigneusement lorsqu'elle arriva.

Cependant, son nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Avant de se lancer dans l'enseignement, elle était une duelliste reconnue dans le monde professionnel. J'avais d'ailleurs souvent vu son visage en tête d'affiche et il ne me fut pas difficile de la reconnaitre au premier coup d'œil.

Vers sept heures, tous les invités étaient arrivés et nous avions fini toutes les préparations. Mais, ce n'était pas tous les jours que la présidente était invitée à diner, c'est pourquoi Angéla insista pour que Miyako fasse un discours, et elle fut suivie par tous les autres.

-Aller Présidentes, faites-nous un discours la piqua Hiroki.

-Un jour, j'instaurerai une loi qui obligera les gens à laisser les autres tranquilles, au moins je suis sûre d'avoir des partisans…

Miyako prit place au milieu de la pièce et s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'entamer son discours.

-Mes chers concitoyens, c'est avec un immense honneur, et également avec un immense plaisir que je m'adresse à vous ce soir et…

-Aller, la suite, la suite ! S'exclama Hiroki qui avait l'air de convoiter un superbe gâteau se trouvant devant lui.

-Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez râla-t-elle à voix basse, mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Les invités éclatèrent de rire, surtout Nagisa qui visiblement était prise d'une crise inarrêtable, à tel point que Miyako commença à s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Je disais donc avant de me faire interrompre, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent réveillon et je vous souhaite le meilleur pour la suite. Je lève mon verre à cette année qui fut, pour tout le monde ici, une excellente année puisque nous sommes réunis en ce jour. Nous avons chacun accompli beaucoup, peut-être nous reste-t-il encore du chemin à faire, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis certaine que l'avenir n'en sera que meilleur, et s'il ne l'est pas, venez vous plaindre à moi, je viendrai vous épauler…si je n'ai pas une autre crise de la CGT sur le dos…

Un autre fou rire parcourut la salle. Miyako savait faire quand il s'agissait de parler en public, elle n'était pas la présidente pour rien.

-Et maintenant, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus car certains ont déjà commencé et je déclare cette fête officiellement ouverte !

Son discours fut suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements, même de la part d'Hiroki, et la fête put vraiment commencer.

Au début, j'étais un peu sur mes gardes et je restai près de mon père au cas où, mais rapidement, je m'éloignai de lui, voyant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul parmi ses anciens camarades de classe. Je partis donc rejoindre Hélio qui, visiblement, n'avait pas pu échapper à sa directrice.

-Oh, Iori, par ici ! M'appela-t-il en me voyant me diriger vers lui.

-Iori, c'est bien toi ? Me demanda June qui ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. J'imagine que tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, après tout, la seule fois où l'on s'est vues, tu avais quatre ou cinq mois, pour ton baptême. Je m'appelle June Wheeler, enfin, m'appelait, même si j'ai changé de nom à présent, tout le monde me connait sous ce nom-là. Je suis une très bonne amie d'Angéla, et aussi la directrice d'Hélio.

-Oui, j'ai souvent entendu parler de vous dans les journaux de duel. A ce qui parait, vous étiez très forte !

-N'exagérons rien tout de même. Je me débrouillai, mais Angéla, ou même ton père, m'ont rapidement dépassée.

-Et comment est Hélio à l'école ? Il est sage au moins ?

-Io…Iori ! Répliqua mon ami, mal à l'aise, ce qui fit rire June.

-Je pourrais dire, telle mère, tel fils, mais malheureusement, ou heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est même l'un des premiers de la promotion pour le moment.

-Tu…tu es premier ? M'exclamai-je abasourdie.

-Ou…Oui, mais quelle importance, ce qui compte, ce ne sont pas les résultats, c'est la personne que tu es à l'intérieur de toi ! Même s'il ne faut pas…négliger les résultats non plus…

-Voilà qui est bien dit Hélio, je vois que tu retiens aussi bien mes discours que tes leçons. Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter plus, je vous laisse entre jeunes !

La directrice d'Hélio s'éloigna et partit discuter avec d'autres invités tandis que mon ami s'empressa de quitter les lieux lui aussi. Amusée, je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine ou se dernier poussa un long soupir en prenant une cannette de jus d'orange.

-Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas quand ma mère organise une fête, je finis toujours par me retrouver nez à nez avec June râla-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, elle a l'air plutôt sympathique je trouve.

-Oui, là est le problème, je n'aime pas avoir un traitement de faveur parce que je suis le fils de sa meilleure amie…

-Ecoutez le parler, il râle parce qu'il est bien traité. Rappelle-moi de te traiter comme un chien à l'avenir ironisai-je.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Iori, c'est super gênant devant mes amis !

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde rétorquai-je avec un large sourire moqueur.

Hélio n'eut pas le temps de riposter car au même moment, Angéla débarqua dans la cuisine et nous demanda d'amener les plats se trouvant sur la table, ce qui mit fin à notre petit débat.

Tout le reste de la soirée, je le passai à parler avec les amis de mon père. Il y avait vraiment de tout dans cette assemblée et je pus également faire connaissance avec des personnes dont j'avais simplement entendu le nom sans jamais les rencontrer, comme Serena, la sœur de mon oncle Satoshi, qui était son exact opposé, lui qui était d'ordinaire si renfrogné, ou Hiroki, le rival de Miyako, qui, pour une raison quelconque, préférai se disputer avec cette dernière plutôt que de profiter de la fête…

Puis, lorsque minuit sonna, ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Tous étaient rassemblés sous la cheminée, à côté du grand sapin décoré de toutes sortes de guirlandes colorées. Je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais laissé le mien dans ma chambre, n'ayant pas vu l'heure tourner.

Furtivement, je m'éclipsai donc mais cela n'échappa pas au regard d'Hélio.

-Tiens, j'en connais une qui a oublié l'heure lança-t-il alors que je montais déjà les escaliers.

Je l'ignorai et je fonçai dans ma chambre. Bizarrement, la porte était entrouverte. J'étais pourtant persuadée de l'avoir fermée…

Prudemment, je la poussai et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis une ombre près de la fenêtre. Il y avait quelqu'un, de dos, regardant au dehors, portant un grand manteau noir surmonté de plumes.

-Drago…est-ce que c'est toi ?

Lorsque la personne se retourna, je compris que ce n'était pas le père d'Hélio et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

-Te voilà enfin, Iori.

Au même moment, Hélio, intrigué par mon silence, entra à son tour et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le nouvel invité à la fête tandis qu'au dehors, les cloches sonnaient les douze coups de minuit.

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. Juste devant moi, dans ma chambre, les yeux luisant dans la pénombre et simplement éclairé par la lueur de la lune se tenait l'ennemi public numéro un.

-Sha…Shadow ! Murmura Hélio, terrifié.

L'homme sortit quelque chose de sa poche et nous le présenta.

-Iori, Hélio, Joyeux Noel à vous deux déclara l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

Je n'osai plus faire un geste. Les cloches s'étaient arrêtées de sonner, le vent ne soufflait plus, les rires de la soirée semblaient s'être tus et seuls les battements de mon cœur résonnaient à travers la nuit.

Comment Shadow s'était-il échappé de sa prison ? Mais le plus important, que faisait-il là, dans ma chambre à m'attendre ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à avancer vers lui prudemment devant le regard effaré d'Hélio. Le criminel quant à lui, continuait à me dévisager avec ce sourire d'où se dégageait autre chose que de la simple joie…mais quoi…

Lorsque je fus à sa portée, je pris le présent qu'il tenait dans sa main et l'instant qui suivit, il se volatilisa dans un tourbillon de vent, ne laissant de son passage qu'une fenêtre ouverte et la mystérieuse petite boite soigneusement emballée.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, mon premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir le cadeau de Shadow. A l'intérieur se trouvait un seul et unique objet : une carte portant le nom de Fusion parfaite.

Hélio s'approcha, lui aussi sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce…c'était que ça ? Bégaya-t-il visiblement toujours terrifié.

-Je ne sais pas Hélio…Je ne sais pas…Répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

Mille et unes questions me vinrent à l'esprit, mais une seule occupait toutes mes pensées : pourquoi Shadow m'avait-il remis cette carte ? D'autant plus qu'elle m'était totalement inconnue et le texte semblait bogué si bien qu'il était illisible.

Je la montrai à Hélio mais il n'en savait visiblement pas plus que moi.

-Iori, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment déclara mon ami en regardant la fenêtre encore ouverte après le passage de Shadow.

-Je n'en ai pas qu'un moi, et pas simplement à cause du fait qu'un criminel notoire puisse se balader en liberté dans la ville.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe donc plus que ça ?

-Je sens…que Shadow m'a remis cette carte dans une but précis. Il attend que je fasse quelque chose pour lui…mais je ne sais pas quoi…Et puis, il me connaissait lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

-Co…Comment ? S'étrangla Hélio. C'est impossible, tu ne l'as jamais vu auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Cependant, il savait qui j'étais et savait ce que j'allais lui demander. Si on ajoute à ça le fait qu'il savait également que j'allais remonter dans ma chambre au milieu de la fête, tout s'enchaine trop logiquement pour que ça ne soit que des coïncidences.

-Et à quoi penses-tu ? Qu'il peut lire dans les pensées ou quelque chose du genre ? Ça m'étonnerait fort…

-Je pensais plutôt à un informateur le tenant au courant du moindre de mes faits et gestes. Pourquoi ? je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il doit vouloir se servir de moi.

-Tu ne penses pas partir un peu loin ? Me demanda Hélio en regardant avec inquiétude tout autour de lui. C'est vrai après tout, qu'as-tu de spécial à ses yeux Iori ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir Hélio, j'aimerais bien murmurai-je, déboussolée.

-Pour le moment, le plus important c'est de signaler à la présidente Hikari l'évasion de son prisonnier. Ca risque de lui gâcher sa soirée, mais je me sentirais mieux en le sachant derrière les barreaux.

N'ayant plus aucune autre piste pour tenter de percer les intentions de Shadow à jour, je me résignai à suivre Hélio après avoir déposé la carte sur le bureau.

En bas, la fête battait son plein. La plupart des cadeaux avaient été ouverts et tout le monde semblait très satisfait, même mon père, qui avait reçu un nouveau manteau de la part de notre tante, souriait légèrement.

Je repérai la présidente Hikari près de la cheminée, en train de parler avec Angéla, un magnifique collier autour du cou qu'elle ne portait pas en arrivant.

-Angéla, tu peux m'excuser deux minutes, je dois parler à la présidente Hikari, c'est important.

Les deux femmes eurent l'air surprises, mais n'en demandèrent pas plus et je demandai à Miyako de me suivre dans une salle voisine dans laquelle nous ne serions pas dérangées. Une fois installés et nous être assurés que personne ne pouvait nous entendre, Hélio lui annonça la nouvelle et Miyako blêmit.

-Que…Shadow…Libre ? Bégaya-t-elle en tremblant. Vous êtes bien sûrs de ce que vous avancez ?

-Certains, nous l'avons vu il y a moins de dix minutes lui répondis-je.

-Laissez…laissez-moi deux minutes je vous prie, j'ai besoin d'éclaircir quelques points…

La présidente sortit son téléphone puis composa un numéro et attendit en tapotant nerveusement la table avec ses doigts. Au bout de quelques secondes, quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout et une image en 3D d'un grand homme aux cheveux rouges et en bataille apparut devant nous.

-UWS Sunbird au rapport ! Joyeux Noel Présidente Hikari !

-Marcelo, je n'ai pas le temps avec les formalités, j'ai besoin que vous me donniez une information. Les autres sont-ils avec toi ?

-Evidemment, UWS un jour, UWS toujours et…

-Parfait, allez immédiatement vérifier les caméras de surveillance 4,5 et 6 de la cellule un.

L'homme en 3D fronça les sourcils.

-ça me parait grave. Le grec, Alan, Hoshi, vous avez entendu le boss ? Au boulot !

J'entendis quelques râles à l'autre bout, puis le bruit de chaise grinçant sur le parquet et à peine dix secondes plus tard, une autre personne apparut à l'écran. Celui d'un homme au regard froid et au visage effilé.

-Présidente Hikari, rien de suspect au poste 4 ni au 5 et encore moins au 6. Quelle est la raison de cet énervement ?

-Le grec, on vient de me signaler une évasion.

Le grec haussa les sourcils, comme si ce que Miyako venait de dire était stupide avant qu'un cri ne retentisse à l'autre bout de la pièce et que Alan apparaisse en compagnie d'un autre homme, certainement le dénommé Hoshi.

-Miyako-Sama, je viens de regarder le replay et c'est terrible, affreux et…

-Ohoh, c'est qu'il est énervé ce garçon. Calme-toi et exprime-toi clairement le coupa son camarade.

-Pendant trente secondes, la caméra a été coupée, de minuit pile à minuit et trente secondes mais un bruit d'explosion a été entendu !

-Bande d'incapables, je vous avais pourtant dit de surveiller cette cellule ! S'exclama Miyako toujours plus blême.

-On se calme présidente Hikari lui répondit calmement Hoshi. Nous ne sommes pas omniscients nous, les cloches sonnaient à minuit, nous n'avons donc rien pu entendre.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Si vous n'êtes même pas capables d'accomplir une tâche aussi simple que de regarder une caméra, vous êtes tous virés !

-Encore ? Se plaignit Alan. C'est au moins la quatrième fois ce mois-ci !

Je crus que la présidente Hikari allait vraiment exploser lorsque le grec écarta ses camarades et prit la parole.

-Miyako, ce qui est fait est fait. Cependant, la caméra extérieure numéro 7 n'a détecté aucune anomalie. Personne n'est entré ni sorti de la zone.

-Vrai…Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances le grec ?

-Certain. Chaque fois que le champ de force est désactivé, un voyant rouge s'allume sur le tableau de contrôle, et nous n'avons vu aucun voyant rouge. Cela signifie donc que l'explosion et la panne ne sont que deux coïncidences.

-Je vois…J'irai m'en assurer personnellement demain tout de même. Merci quand même termina Miyako qui avait repris quelques couleurs.

Elle coupa la conversation ici et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises en soupirant.

-Bon sang les enfants, ce n'est pas drôle de me faire une peur pareille, j'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

-Mais…nous l'avons vu ! Répliquai-je.

-Es-tu sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de lui ?

-Comment pourrais-je me tromper ? Un grand manteau, un visage avec des rides bien marquées, des cheveux grisonnant et une mystérieuse boite !

-Une…boite ? Répéta Miyako, intriguée.

-Oui, elle est dans ma chambre.

Je m'absentai quelques secondes le temps de monter et redescendre avec le présent de l'homme puis je montrai la carte à Miyako qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

-Fusion…parfaite ? Comment as-tu obtenu cette carte Iori ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit, c'est Shadow qui vient de me la remettre.

-Shadow…la fusion parfaite…les démons…Armageddon…Laura…Murmura-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Vous connaissez cette carte présidente ? Lui demanda Hélio.

Elle grimaça, comme si elle ne voulait pas nous révéler un secret mais que nous l'avions percée à jour. Finalement, elle finit par esquiver la question :

-Il ne devrait plus y avoir d'autres exemplaires de cette carte sur cette terre. Il faut que j'en parle avec ton père, Nagisa, Angéla et Drago.

Sans plus attendre, la présidente se leva et regagna la salle de réunion, nous laissant tous les deux dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Je ne comprends plus rien Hélio me lamentai-je. Les démons ont été vaincu, Laura est morte, Shadow est en prison et qui est cet Armageddon…J'ai l'impression d'avoir été embarquée dans une histoire dans laquelle je n'aurais jamais dû entrer et où je suis piégée à présent…

-Au contraire, je suis largué moi. Mais Iori, si tu te sens dépassée par les événements, tu n'es pas seule, je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. Après tout, c'est à cela que servent les amis non ?

Je lui souris légèrement. Mine de rien, son petit discours m'avait remonté le moral. Je ne voulais pas affronter l'inconnu seule et il me confirmait que je ne cheminais pas seule.

-Et si nous oubliions ces bêtises que et nous profitions de la fête ? Lui proposai-je.

Sans en demander plus, il acquiesça et nous retournèrent dans la grande salle. Pendant le reste de la soirée, nous essayâmes d'oublier cette étrange histoire en parlant avec les invités. Vers deux heures du matin, Maya, qui avait trop bu, commença à sortir des histoires invraisemblables sur la mère d'Hélio et un dénommé Aymeric. Angéla avait beau essayer de la faire taire, rien ne l'arrêtait, si bien qu'elle finit par être mise à l'écart dans la pièce voisine. Miyako était partie juste après notre annonce, certainement pour vérifier nos dires, de même qu'Hiroki qui l'avait accompagnée. Tante Marie s'amusait bien à taquiner mes père, Drago faisait le service, Nagisa parlait joyeusement avec Serena et Satoshi tandis qu'Ambre et June tentaient de calmer Angéla qui était devenue rouge comme une tomate.

Tout à coup, la musique de fond se changea en valse que je reconnus immédiatement. Il s'agissait de la belle au bois dormant, de Tchaïkovski.

-Hélio, ça te dit une petite danse ? Lançai-je à mon ami qui regardait tous les invités danser au milieu de la pièce.

-Que…Je…Je ne sais pas danser moi ! Rétorqua-t-il en essayant de s'éclipser.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes pas ! Lui répondis-je en l'agrippant par la manche et en le forçant à venir sur la scène de danse.

Une fois que je fus au centre, mes pieds bougèrent tout seuls. Je me laissai simplement porter par le rythme de la musique en entrainant Hélio avec moi qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre mes pas.

Ces minutes furent magiques. J'oubliai tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi ainsi que tous mes tracas. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hélio et moi, dansant au gré de la valse. Ce dernier d'ailleurs finit par comprendre les pas et commença à prendre de l'assurance et à mener la danse.

Il semblait vraiment s'amuser, et moi aussi. Son visage souriant rayonnait de bonheur et le mien devait être identique. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant de joie que j'aurais aimé que ces instants durent éternellement.

Oui, nous deux, tournoyant dans la grande salle sur un fond de musique classique, le soir de Noel, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour un réveillon.

Finalement, la musique s'arrêta brutalement et je revins à la réalité sous les applaudissements de toute la salle. Je regardai les amis de mon père, hébétée par ce spectacle. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que tout le monde s'était écarté pour nous faire de la place.

Je tournai ensuite mon regard vers Hélio et il me sourit, puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je fis une révérence, comme une artiste ayant terminé son spectacle.

-Ta fille est vraiment talentueuse tu sais ? Dit Angéla à mon père. Elle ne tient pas ça de toi j'imagine.

-Non, sa mère doit y être pour beaucoup je pense répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Soudain, quelques larmes me vinrent aux yeux. C'était la première fois que mon père parlait de ma mère avec le sourire.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Iori ? Me demanda Hélio, intrigué.

-Rien, ce n'est que de la fatigue répondis-je en les essuyant d'un revers de la manche.

-C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard, il est temps de rentrer je pense déclara June. Angéla, j'ai vraiment passé une superbe soirée, il faudra remettre ça.

-Oui, mais la prochaine fois, on la fera chez l'autre pleurnichard ! Rétorqua-t-elle en désignant mon père.

-Chez…Chez moi ? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Bonne idée, ça nous changera un peu déclara tante Marie avec un grand sourire.

-C'est loin, mais pourquoi pas dit Maya en haussant les épaules.

-Tiens, tu es redevenue normale toi ? Lui lança Ambre, surprise.

-Personnellement, ça m'arrangerait bien, c'est à deux pas de chez moi continua Nagisa.

-Ici ou là-bas, de toute façon, c'est à perpette, donc je m'en fiche grogna Satoshi.

-J'ai toujours voulu visiter cette ville moi, c'est avec plaisir que je viendrai ! S'exclama Serena avec un grand sourire.

-C'est donc décidé, on ira tous chez toi pour l'année prochaine ! Conclut Drago.

-Attendez, je n'ai pas encore donné mon accord moi ! Répliqua mon père en écarquillant les yeux.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Ce soir-là, j'étais convaincue d'avoir fait un autre pas en avant pour sauver mon père. Peu à peu, je me rapprochais de mon but…

Le jour suivant la fête, soit le vingt-cinq décembre, jour même de Noel, j'étais tellement épuisée par la réunion que je dormis jusqu'à midi avant de me faire réveiller par les quelques rayons de soleil d'hiver passant à travers les rideaux de ma chambre.

Je pris une bonne douche, m'habillai et descendis au rez-de-chaussée en prenant mon temps. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de courir dans tous les sens après une telle soirée, je voulais simplement prendre mon temps et savourer mes vacances à Paris avec Angéla, Hélio, Drago, mon père et Nagisa.

Lorsque je mis les pieds dans la salle à manger, je fus assez étonnée de n'y voir que Drago lisant son journal. Lorsque ce dernier me vit, il me fit un grand sourire.

-Oh, bonjour Iori, bien dormi ?

-Très bien, merci mais…où sont les autres ? Demandai-je intriguée.

-Tu es la première réveillée, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Enfin, après moi évidemment, mais passons, tu veux manger un bout ? Je dois pouvoir préparer quelque chose avec les reste d'hier soir.

-Pourquoi p…

Je m'arrêtai brutalement, me souvenant des paroles d'Hélio tandis que Drago se dirigeait déjà vers le four.

-Non, ça ira, merci, j'ai trop mangé hier je crois !

-Vraiment ? Bon, et bien, je demanderai aux autres de finir dans ce cas répondit-il visiblement déçu.

Cependant, j'avais vraiment faim moi, mais je préférai faire confiance à Hélio sur ce coup là…Je décidai donc de sortir acheter quelque chose à grignoter. J'allai récupérer l'argent de ma chambre, puis, en passant dans les escaliers, j'entendis des voix provenant de l'autre bout du couloir.

Je n'étais plus la seule réveillée apparemment et s'il s'agissait d'Angéla, peut-être n'allais-je pas avoir besoin de sortir finalement.

Contre toute attente, en me rapprochant, je reconnus les voix de mon père et Tante Marie…et ils n'avaient pas l'air de parler très calmement…

De plus en plus intriguée, je collai l'oreille à la porte pour pouvoir discerner les voix et mon cœur failli s'arrêter lorsque je compris de quoi ils parlaient.

-Es-tu stupide ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! S'écria ma tante en tapant sur un meuble.

-Je te l'ai dit Marie, cette discussion est close répondit mon père avec sa lassitude habituelle. Je ne peux plus continuer à faire semblant…

-Tu ne peux plus ? Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille bêtise, surtout de ta part ! Et ton devoir, tu en fais quoi ? Et ta promesse que tu lui as faite ? Tout ça, ce n'était que du vent ?!

-Iori est presque adulte à présent, elle peut se débrouiller sans moi…Non, elle a toujours pu se débrouiller sans moi en fait…

Je savais bien que je ne voulais pas en entendre d'avantage, mais il m'était impossible de partir. J'entendis le bruit d'une table que l'on renverse puis quelques pas avant que ma tante ne reprenne.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps ta fille se bat pour toi ? Tu sais tout ce qu'elle a du sacrifier pour toi ? Et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est « il est temps d'enlever mon masque » ? Ridicule !

-Oui, à cause de moi, Iori a bien trop souffert, il est tant que cela cesse…

-Parce que tu penses que lui avouer qu'elle a échoué sur toute la ligne la rassurera ? Réveille-toi un peu et prends tes responsabilités !

Je reculai d'un pas en écarquillant les yeux. Non, j'avais du mal entendre…Echoué ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mon père faisait…semblant d'être heureux depuis tout ce temps…Et je n'y avais vu que du feu ?

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Je voulais pleurer, mais aucune larme ne me venait. Je voulais crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je voulais rire de ma bêtise et de mon aveuglement, mais je ne trouvais rien de drôle dans cette histoire. Je voulais m'enfuir, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient pas. J'étais là, devant cette porte, figée, telle une morte refusant de mourir.

Je réalisai soudain que, en reculant vivement, j'avais entrouvert la porte et que mon père et Tante Marie me dévisageaient, interdits.

-Iori, ce n'est pas…Tenta de dire mon père.

C'en était trop, je ne pouvais pas supporter leurs regards une seconde de plus et je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Hélio m'interpela joyeusement lorsque je passai devant lui dans le salon, mais je l'ignorai et je sortis de la maison comme une furie et je me mis à courir dans les rues de Paris sans même savoir où j'allais, sans même regarder où j'allais, sans même faire attention à où j'allais. Je courais simplement en ligne droite, ne désirant que m'enfuir le plus loin possible de mon père et Tante Marie.

Finalement, après vingt minutes de course effrénée, je fus obligée de m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne savais pas du tout où je me trouvais. Tout autour de moi, les rues étaient vides et les magasins fermés ce vingt-cinq décembre. Très peu de voitures circulaient dans la grande avenue dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Le ciel était gris, et quelques minces flocons de neige tombaient. Un vent froid soufflait également, me glaçant les os. Mais je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Je restai simplement plantée là, au milieu de la rue, à regarder le ciel.

Je ne ressentais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien, tous mes sens s'étaient envolés et je répétais cette phrase en boucle.

« Echoué…J'ai échoué…J'ai échoué… »

J'étais en colère, contre mon père évidemment, mais contre tante Marie également. J'avais l'impression qu'à cause d'elle, j'avais perdu les plus belles années de ma vie pour quel résultat ? Aucun. Cela faisait des années que je faisais du sur-place…Etait-ce ma faute pour ne pas avoir été assez bonne ? Etait-ce celle ma tante pour m'avoir demandé l'impossible ? Etait-ce celle de mon père pour ne pas avoir pu se remettre ? Etait-ce celle de ma mère pour être morte et nous avoir laissés seuls ? Etait-ce celle de Laura pour avoir quitté mon père trop tôt ? Je ne savais plus, je n'étais plus sûre de rien…

Tout à coup, je crus voir une ombre passer près de moi mais lorsque je me retournai, je ne vis personne dans l'avenue déserte.

-Connais-tu l'échec, Iori ? Dit une voix résonnant dans l'air.

-Qui a dit ça ? M'exclamai-je en regardant de tous les côtés.

-Moi je l'ai connu il y a longtemps continua la voix embrumée.

-Qui va là ? Montrez-vous !

-Ce que j'ai perdu, personne ne pourra jamais me le rendre.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, qui que vous soyez, laissez-moi tranquille !

-Mais toi Iori, tu es différente de moi. Tu as le pouvoir que je n'ai pas, je pouvoir de combattre le destin, le pouvoir de combattre Armageddon, le pouvoir de changer ce monde.

-Moi ? Changer le monde ? Arrêtez de délirer, je suis déjà incapable de changer mon père !

Soudain, l'ombre se matérialisa juste à côté de moi et je reconnus le visage ridé de Shadow qui me dévisageait de ses yeux gris et mélancoliques.

-Tu te trompes Iori, tu dois simplement voir les choses autrement. Parfois, il faut remonter à la source afin de purifier un fleuve.

-La source ? C'est impossible, je ne suis pas ma mère, je ne peux pas…accomplir le même miracle qu'elle…

-Et si je te disais…que tu peux accomplir bien plus que ta mère ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée. Je savais que je ne devais pas gober tout ce qu'il me racontait et qu'il était le roi de la manipulation, mais au point où j'en étais, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

-Après tout Iori, n'es-tu pas l'incarnation même des vœux de ta mère et de Luminion ?

-L'incarnation…des vœux de Luminion ? Répétai-je.

Shadow ne me répondit pas et son ombre commença à se fondre dans le décor.

-Attendez Shadow, dites m'en plus ! J'ai besoin de savoir !

Je tentai de retenir la fumée noire mais elle finit par disparaitre complètement, me laissant à nouveau seule, et encore plus désemparée qu'avant. Au même moment, j'entendis mon nom résonner dans la rue et je vis Hélio se précipiter vers moi, l'air terrifié et soulagé.

-Iori, enfin je te trouve s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur, essoufflé. Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai vue t'enfuir et…

-Ne t'en fais pas Hélio, tout va bien à présent.

-Ce qui veut dire que quelque chose n'allait pas avant. Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je suis ton ami.

Un déclic se fit tout à coup dans ma tête en revoyant le gros titre du journal de Drago et je compris ce que Shadow désirait. Oui, c'était le seul moyen, ma dernière chance, mon dernier échec si je n'y parvenais pas.

Je me tournai vers mon seul ami et je le regardai dans les yeux en prenant l'air le plus déterminé possible.

-Hélio, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Qu'y-t-il pour que tu sois si sérieuse tout à coup ?

-Serais-tu prêt à m'accompagner où que j'aille ?

-C'est-à-dire ? Tu pars en voyage quelque part ?

-Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. Je vais faire un long, très long voyage et j'ai bien peur qu'on ne se revoie jamais si tu ne m'accompagnes pas.

-Tu me fais peur Iori tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

-Moi ? Rien. Je ne fais que suivre le déroulement logique des choses.

-Très bien, mais où comptes-tu te rendre ? Parce que si je dois t'accompagner, j'aimerais au moins dire à mes parents où je vais…

-Si tu veux tant le savoir, nous allons là où l'on peut effacer nos erreurs, là où le retour en arrière est possible, là où je pourrais enfin trouver la paix…

-Trouver…la paix ? Ne me dis pas…

-Non, tu es bien loin Hélio. Je veux simplement mettre fin à ma quête commencée il y a cinq ans déjà, une quête qui n'a fait que tourner en rond, qui m'a blessée, moi, mon père, mes proches, et même toi. A cette quête, je vais y mettre un terme. Je vais effacer les troubles de mon père, je vais remonter à la source de son flot de larmes et la boucher avant même que de l'eau ne commence à en jaillir, même si je suis née de cette source. Je vais…modifier le passé !


	46. Iori: Le Voyage du Destin

_**Iori, le voyage du destin**_

Hélio me dévisagea plusieurs secondes, l'air de penser que j'étais devenue folle. Peut-être bien que je l'étais qui sait, n'était-ce pas de la folie à l'état pur de prétendre pouvoir être capable de changer le destin d'une personne ? Je ne savais même pas quelles conséquences cela allait engendrer sur le présent : allait-il être modifié lui aussi ? Allais-je me faire rattraper par le destin ? Serais-je envoyée dans un monde totalement différent, un monde où je n'aurais jamais existé ? A ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune réponse à ces questions, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose : Le présent tel qu'il était ne me convenait pas.

Je reposai ma question à Hélio avec un air plus déterminé cette fois-ci.

-Alors, j'attends ta réponse Hélio : vas-tu m'accompagner, ou bien vas-tu me laisser seule dans ma quête pour sauver mon père ? Enfin, je ne serais pas vraiment seule, Shadow sera avec moi.

-Sha…Shadow ? Répéta-t-il interdit.

-Oui, tu as parfaitement entendu, je compte m'allier avec Shadow pour mener à bien mes objectifs.

-Mais…es-tu consciente de ce que tu es en train de faire Iori ? Non seulement tu t'attaques à quelque chose qui nous dépasse totalement, et en plus de ça, tu es prête à faire confiance à ce criminel ?

-Si c'est le seul moyen, alors oui, je le ferai, peu importe les conséquences. J'ai essuyé bien trop d'échecs dans ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je n'ai plus le choix Hélio, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire !

-Mais, si tu modifies le passé, tout ce que nous avons connu jusqu'ici va disparaitre ! Ces souvenirs que nous avons ensembles, ne représentent-ils rien pour toi ? Miyako, Nagisa, ma mère, mon père, Marie, et même tes parents, s'ils sont ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à ce qu'ils ont vécu ! Et si un infime changement provoquait la fin de tout ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui ? Penses-tu vraiment que ton père serait plus heureux en sachant cela ?

-Je suis prête à prendre le risque répondis-je gravement. Si je dois sacrifier ce monde pour permettre simplement à mon père de sourire, alors je le ferai. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, vous tous, continuerez à vivre, seuls vos souvenirs de moi seront modifiés je pense, personne à part moi ne disparaitra.

Hélio recula, terrifié. Je le comprenais. Moi-même, je frissonnai en m'entendant parler. Mais je pensais réellement ce que je disais. Il n'y avait rien que je désirai plus que de retrouver ma vie telle qu'elle était avant la mort de ma mère, et comme cela m'était impossible dans ce monde, je n'avais aucune raison de vouloir y rester.

-Si tu refuses, alors va-t'en Hélio, laisse-moi savourer mes derniers instants dans ce monde, seule. Si tu tiens à nos souvenirs, alors viens, affronte-moi et prouve-moi que je suis incapable de changer le destin !

Mon ami ferma les yeux et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Iori, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance contre toi. Mais je ne fuirai pas, ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

-Vas-tu m'accompagner dans ce cas ?

-Oui, je viendrai avec toi. Non pas parce que j'accepte ce que tu fais, mais parce que si tu dois disparaitre, je veux me faire autant de souvenirs que possible avec toi avant que cela n'arrive, parce que je ne veux pas t'oublier, parce que je veux rattraper le temps perdu, parce que je t'aime Iori !

Sa déclaration ne m'étonna même pas. Je le savais depuis longtemps maintenant mais malheureusement pour lui, je ne pouvais pas m'encombrer de sentiments, cela m'aurait empêché de mener à bien mes projets.

-Tu ferais mieux de m'oublier, ça vaudra vraiment mieux pour toi.

-Impossible, ça m'est totalement impossible ! Je ne peux pas t'oublier, mais surtout, je ne veux pas ! Mais c'est pourquoi je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au bout, où que tu ailles, je te suivrai !

-Tu es vraiment stupide Hélio lui répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

-Au moins autant que toi ! Répliqua-t-il. Mais alors, dis-moi, quel est ton plan ?

-Premièrement, il faut que nous allions libérer Shadow puis nous partions pour Néo Domino City.

-Je vois, tu comptes utiliser leur dernier réacteur d'Ener-D ?

-Parfaitement, et c'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin de Shadow. Lui seul est assez puissant pour alimenter le réacteur suffisamment longtemps.

-Et tu penses qu'il va accepter ?

-Il n'aura pas le choix.

Hélio s'apprêta à en demander d'avantage mais je tournai les talons. Je commençai vraiment à avoir froid à force de rester sur place et le temps pressait. Si Miyako se rendait compte que Shadow était déjà à moitié libre, je n'aurais eu plus aucune chance de réussir.

-Hélio, je partirai ce soir dans la nuit, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis d'ici là, rejoint moi dans la cour.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et je m'enfuis en courant. Hélio était la seule personne à ne m'avoir jamais abandonnée et il restait fidèle à lui-même, c'est pourquoi, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne car je sentais que s'il le faisait, toute ma détermination s'envolerait. Il était certainement la dernière personne me rattachant encore à ce monde, la dernière personne qui comptait encore à mes yeux avec mon père, la dernière personne à m'aimer de tout son cœur…

Lorsque je revins chez Angéla, je ne croisai personne, certainement étaient-ils tous partis à ma recherche. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas très envie de faire face à Angéla et Drago en sachant pertinemment que ça aurait été la dernière fois.

Je rassemblai les quelques affaires utiles que j'avais avec moi, comme la carte de Shadow, le deck de ma mère, la clé de la cellule de Shadow, ainsi qu'une photo de mon père, ma mère et moi et je mis tout cela dans un petit sac puis je pris un papier et un stylo et je me mis à écrire une lettre, non pas d'adieu, mais d'excuses. J'expliquai très brièvement les raisons de mon départ, mes échecs successifs, mais sans donner le véritable but de mon voyage. Je disais simplement que je partais afin que tout le monde puisse être plus heureux que maintenant.

Une fois la lettre écrite, je la déposai dans la chambre de mon père et un petit objet attira mon attention sur sa table de nuit. Il s'agissait d'une carte, Trishula, Dragon de la barrière de glace à côté de la photo d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts que je reconnus : Laura.

Voir cela ne fit que renforcer mes convictions. Il fallait que je libère mon père de sa souffrance qu'il gardait pour lui depuis vingt-six ans déjà.

Je regardai l'heure : quatre heures et il n'y avait toujours personne. Je ne pouvais pas attendre d'avantage et je pris la décision d'entreprendre ce voyage seule finalement. Hélio n'avait pas besoin d'être embarqué dans de telles histoires. C'était ma décision, je devais en assumer seule les conséquences.

En sortant, je regardai une dernière fois la belle demeure d'Angéla et je la remerciai intérieurement pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi avec Drago puis je tournai les talons, définitivement.

Je pris un bus qui m'emmena jusqu'au périphérique et de là, je continuai mon voyage à pieds. Heureusement, je me souvenais encore parfaitement du chemin d'accès à la cellule de Shadow.

Malgré le froid mordant et le vent violent, un léger soleil brillait dans le ciel. Autour de moi, il n'y avait que de vastes étendues inexploitées, presque des terres agricoles. Au loin, la tour Eiffel s'élevait au-dessus de la ville, imposante et inégalée. Le vrombissement des moteurs de voiture me parvenait faiblement aux oreilles et j'étais seule sur cette route goudronnée et mal entretenue.

Tout était si calme. Etais-je vraiment prête à renoncer à tout cela ? Et si mes actions provoquaient un désastre ? Si tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi disparaissait ?

Je secouai la tête. Je ne devais pas y penser. Seul mon objectif devait compter à mes yeux, tout le reste n'était que futilité

Après trois quarts d'heure de marche, je finis par arriver devant la petite bâtisse. Qui se serait douté qu'ici le plus grand criminel de l'histoire était retenu ?

Je plaçai la carte magnétique au bon endroit et l'air crépita autour de moi puis les quelques brins d'herbes couchés se relevèrent, signe que je pouvais passer.

D'un pas déterminé, j'entrai dans la maison et je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la chambre de Shadow et j'ouvris la porte avec fracas.

Lorsqu'il me vit, le vieil homme leva la tête de son livre et esquissa un sourire.

-Iori, je savais que tu finirais par revenir déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter Shadow, vous allez venir avec moi immédiatement.

-Qu'entends-je ? Tu voudrais me faire sortir de cette prison inviolable ?

-Ne jouez pas à l'idiot, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez déjà libre de toute façon.

-Iori, sais-tu réellement ce que tu désires faire ? En changeant le passé, tu vas te heurter à la plus puissante créature sur cette terre, celle qui a tué ta mère et ma fille, je parle d'Armageddon.

-Armageddon, le destin n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai que faire de ces idioties. Si je change l'histoire, c'est justement parce que je pense que tout n'est pas gravé dans le marbre.

-Je reconnais bien là la fille de Luminion dit-il en riant.

-La fille de Luminion ? Je n'ai hérité d'aucun pouvoir répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Au contraire, Iori, au contraire, tu es bien plus puissante que tu ne le penses.

-Ma mère pouvait voir le futur à ce qu'on disait. Je ne peux pas le faire.

-Mais toi, tu as le pouvoir de le modeler Iori. Sais-tu en quoi tu es l'incarnation des vœux de luminion ?

-Non, et je m'en fiche. Luminion n'est plus depuis longtemps, je n'ai que faire de lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas Iori sachant que le démon de l'éclat ne désirait qu'une chose : une paix durable entre dieux et démons. N'est-ce pas ce que tu représentes ? L'union de Nout et Luminion ? La lumière qui éclaire le futur de tous ? L'éclat qui illumine les ténèbres ?

-Oui, mon père possédait le pouvoir de Nout, et alors ?

-Ma pauvre Iori, tu ne sais vraiment rien se désola l'ex criminel. Tu es unique, tu possèdes un pouvoir dépassant celui des dieux et celui des démons, tu peux décider de l'avenir de ce monde, tu peux lutter à armes égales avec Armageddon.

-Et quelle importance ? Armageddon, c'est votre problème, je veux simplement redonner le sourire à mon père.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de faire. Mais…

Shadow fut interrompu par des bruits de moteur à l'extérieur. Intriguée, je passai la tête par la fenêtre et je retins un cri de surprise. Dehors, se tenaient la présidente Hikari, Hiroki et leurs gardes du corps, les UWS.

-Je vous l'avais dit pour le voyant rouge, présidente Hikari. Le système fonctionne parfaitement.

-Parfaitement ? Je connais des systèmes imparfaits qui fonctionnent mieux moi, regardez ça, grand ouvert ! S'exclama Hiroki sur un ton de reproches.

-Il n'y a aucune faille Hiroki, quelqu'un a du s'introduire ici et l'ouvrir. Tentez de trouver cette personne, je m'occupe de Shadow avec Hiroki.

-Bien reçu ! S'exclamèrent les UWS d'une seule voix.

Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque je vis la présidente Hikari ouvrir la porte de la petite bâtisse mais Shadow ne semblait nullement inquiet et continuait à me dévisager avec son sourire moqueur. Mais j'étais prise au piège, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire dans cette prison, j'allais devoir faire face à Miyako et m'expliquer…

Hiroki et Miyako entrèrent dans la salle et écarquillèrent les yeux en me voyant parler à Shadow.

-Io…Iori ? Bégaya Miyako, pâle comme un linge.

-Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris ? Tu aurais dû te méfier Miyako lorsqu'elle t'a dit que Shadow était libre !

-Iori, explique-moi, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la présidente d'une petite voix.

-Je…

-Iori est venue faire ce que vous auriez dû faire il y a vingt-six ans déjà, chère présidente Hikari me coupa Shadow.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Shadow ne répondit rien mais son sourire s'élargit et je vis comme une flamme s'allumer au creux de ses yeux gris. Sortie de nulle part, une carte apparut dans sa main qui resplendit lorsqu'il la brandit en l'air.

-Fusion Néant Activée !

-Fusion…Néant ? Répéta Hiroki, pâlissant à son tour.

Dans les méandres des abysses, au plus profond de cet univers, tu te terrais, banni de la surface de la terre. Prête-moi ta puissance et ensemble, détruisons ce monde qui nous a tant fait souffrir pour en reconstruire un nouveau à partir du néant ! Invocation Parfaite ! Darkness Shadow, maitre Dragon du néant !

La terre trembla sous nos pieds et le ciel s'obscurcit instantanément…Non, il ne s'obscurcissait pas…le soleil était caché par quelque chose…de gigantesque…Lorsque je passai la tête par la fenêtre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mon cœur faillit s'arrêter. Juste devant moi se tenait la créature la plus imposante que je n'avais jamais vu. C'était un dragon immense, noir comme la nuit, aux puissantes mains surmontées d'une armure et aux ailes semblant faites de pierre d'astéroïde. Deux petits yeux violets luisaient au sommet de sa tête, dix mètres plus haut et malgré sa noirceur, il émettait une lueur étrange, comme la lumière visible depuis l'espace…comme une galaxie scintillant dans le vide…

Le dragon passa sa main à travers les murs de la bâtisse comme s'il s'agissait de papier et la posa à terre, comme pour nous dire de monter.

-Impossible…Darkness…Shadow ? Répéta Miyako qui reculait, terrifiée.

-Iori, il est temps de partir me dit Shadow en me tendant le bras pour me dire de le suivre.

Je regardai une dernière fois les deux personnes qui était un jour plus tôt encore mes alliés.

-Je suis désolé, Miyako, Hiroki.

Puis je rejoignis Shadow dans la main du dragon.

Le monstre de pierre poussa un cri et battit des ailes avant de s'envoler en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière autour de lui. Je me sentais mal après ce que je venais de faire à Miyako. Elle avait toujours pris soin de moi, elle avait accédé à ma requête pour voir Shadow la première fois et elle soutenait mon père depuis le début, et comment la remerciai-je ? En m'enfuyant avec son prisonnier.

Cependant, alors que je pensais que tout était fini, un vif éclat lumineux surgit juste devant nous et nous obligea à nous arrêter. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, un grand guerrier aux cheveux bleus et portant une armure d'or apparut et nous barra la route. Comparé au monstre de Shadow, il était minuscule, mais il dégageait une aura de puissance tandis qu'aux creux de ses mains brillait ce qui ressemblait à une sphère lumineuse.

-C'est inutile Présidente Hikari, vous pensez vraiment que votre monstre ait la moindre chance face à Darkness Shadow ? Demanda Shadow en fermant les yeux.

-Iori, sois raisonnable, ne te laisse pas manipuler par Shadow ! Quoiqu'il t'ait dit, ne l'écoute pas ! Lança Miyako depuis le sol.

-Allons, allons, je suis une fois de plus le fautif dans l'histoire, mais je n'ai rien demandé moi, c'est cette chère Iori qui est venue me trouver, je ne fais que la suivre moi répondit le criminel en haussant les épaules.

-Iori…

-C'est la vérité Présidente Hikari, j'agis de mon propre chef afin d'aider mon père !

-Ton…père ? Répéta-t-elle interdite.

-Oui, je vais sauver mon père…grâce à Laura !

-Lau…Laura, tu dis ?

Hiroki poussa Miyako, l'air exaspéré et activa son disque de duel, de même que les UWS.

-Tu es trop sentimentale Miyako, je vais régler cela rapidement. Tranche tout sur ton passage, Constructution, Marionnette de l'ombre El !

Aux côtés du guerrier à l'armure d'or apparut une sorte de poupée mauve à tête de femme d'où partaient des milliers de fils, fins comme des lames de rasoir.

-Team Sunbird, à l'attaque ! S'écria Marcelo, quatre énormes oiseaux rouges et hideux nous encerclant totalement.

Je fis une grimace. Je n'avais pas le temps à perdre avec ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond, mais Shadow ne semblait nullement inquiet face à tant d'ennemis d'un seul coup et se contentait de regarder au loin, pensif.

-Constructution, ramène ce type à l'endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter !

Les milliers de fils se précipitèrent vers le dragon comme un seul mais mon partenaire ne réagissait toujours pas. Mais, alors que l'attaque de la poupée allait nous atteindre, j'entendis une voix au loin.

-Atum, Perfect Light Beam !

Un rayon de lumière passa devant nos yeux et fit bruler instantanément tous les fils de la poupée qui se retira aussitôt. Je tournai la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Hélio, debout sur l'épaule d'un grand dragon d'or à l'armure argentée volant vers nous.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre déclara soudain Shadow en revenant au combat.

-Quoi ?

-Darkness Shadow, Void Beam !

Le dragon noir rugit et, avant que je ne comprenne comment, tous les monstres autour de nous explosèrent puis Hélio nous rejoignit.

-Shadow, maintenant !

-Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler grogna ce dernier.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester ou de dire quoique ce soit que le criminel claqua dans ses doigt et tout autour de nous se brouilla. Je vis Miyako, Hiroki et les UWS disparaitre et se fondre progressivement dans un décor devenant de plus en plus blanc. Ma tête me fit mal, je ne sentais plus mes membres et je décidai de fermer les yeux, le temps que tout cela cesse.

Toutes ces sensations étranges s'arrêtèrent brutalement quelques secondes plus tard et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je lâchai un cri de surprise. Nous n'étions plus au-dessus du petit lot de terre entourant la maison de Shadow, non, tout autour de nous, il n'y avait que de l'eau à perte de vue. Nous survolions un océan, mais impossible de savoir lequel. A côté de moi, Shadow continuait à regarder pensivement dans le vague tandis qu'Hélio et son dragon volaient à côté de nous…Une minute, Hélio ?

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Iori dit-il avant que j'aie pu prendre la parole. Mais j'ai pris ma décision, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au bout. Et qu'importe ce que tu pourras me dire, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

-Mais Hélio…Comment…

-Shadow m'a contacté après ton départ, et je lui ai demandé de m'attendre.

-Ne crois pas que j'aie fait ça de bon cœur. Mais comme tu es le fils d'Angéla et Drago, tu dois avoir plus d'un tour dans ton sac, ce dragon en est la preuve lui répondit Shadow sans le regarder.

-Peu importe les raisons, je suis là. Dans combien de temps arrivons nous ?

-Dans moins de deux minutes je dirai, regardez.

Shadow montra au loin des formes étranges mais qui s'éclaircirent rapidement pour laisser place à de haut building comme à Manhattan, sauf que je savais exactement où nous nous trouvions grâce à une tour bien plus grande que les autres en forme de pointe immense s'élevant dans le ciel.

-Néo Domino City…mais c'est à plus de cinq heures de vol de Paris ! M'exclamai-je, interdite.

-Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de Gariatron jeune fille. Mais trêve de bavardage, il nous faut adopter une stratégie : la jouer discrète ou foncer dans le tas, à vous de choisir.

-Je préférerai une approche discrète, cela nous donnera plus de temps si nous n'arrivons pas à faire démarrer la machine répondis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Je suis d'accord avec Iori. Si nous arrivons avec l'artillerie lourde, nous nous confronterons à une résistance confirma Hélio.

-Très bien, dans ce cas…

Shadow claqua des doigts et le dragon sur lequel nous nous trouvions disparut immédiatement et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois sur celui d'Hélio, bien plus petit et moins visible puis nous nous écartâmes légèrement de Néo Domino City pour nous diriger vers la périphérie portant le nom de satellite.

Le dragon d'Hélio se posa dans ce qui semblait être une décharge. Autour de nous, il n'y avait que des bâtiments en ruines et des rues délabrées parsemées de fissures et de brins d'herbe dépassant des pavés. Au moins, personne ne pouvait nous avoir vu dans un tel endroit.

-Nous sommes dans la partie oubliée de satellite. Si nous voulons rejoindre la ville, il va nous falloir traverser le pont dédale puis le laboratoire se trouvera au pied de la tour principale. Je pense que dans trente minutes, nous y serons déclara Shadow.

Lorsqu'il me dit cela, je me mis à trembler, ce qu'Hélio remarqua immédiatement.

-Tout va bien Iori ?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu anxieuse pour la suite avouai-je.

-Tout ira bien, j'ai foi en toi Iori, tu vas réussir ce que tu as entrepris me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je rougis et je détournai le regard. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ? J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il restât à Paris, au moins je n'aurais pas eu à m'inquiéter pour lui…

-Iori, une fois au laboratoire, que comptes-tu faire ? Me demanda alors Shadow. La machine n'est qu'un prototype, il est certain qu'elle sera très bien gardée.

-Nous aviserons en temps voulu en fonction de ce que nous rencontrerons. Le plus important est d'arriver là-bas en premier lieu.

-Tu es aussi impulsive que ta mère me dit-il en souriant.

-Fermez-là un peu, nous perdons du temps rétorquai-je froidement.

Sans un mot de plus, je pris la tête du groupe et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de me suivre. Cependant, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, je marchai au hasard en espérant tomber sortir de cette décharge, ce que je réussis à faire néanmoins assez rapidement pour me retrouver dans une grande rue de Satellite.

Là, tout était différent, plus moderne, plus entretenu, et surtout plus vivant en ce soir du vingt-cinq décembre. Les vitrines des magasins illuminaient la rue avec leurs décorations, tandis que des dizaines d'enfants se pressaient pour les admirer sous les regards attentifs de leurs parents.

Je me souvenais que peu de temps avant, nous faisions la même chose avec mon père et ma mère.

Je détournai le regard et je fis face à la mer au bout de l'avenue. Sur cette grande étendue bleue se dressait un pont en bois non achevé devant lequel s'amassaient de nombreuses personnes.

-Le pont dédale est un symbole pour cette ville, il représente la liberté tant attendue par tous les citoyens de Satellite déclara Shadow.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi ? Je ne suis pas là pour faire du tourisme mais pour sauver mon père.

-Tu devrais t'intéresser un peu à ce que tu vois Iori, peut-être n'auras-tu plus jamais l'occasion de le faire dans le futur.

-Il n'y a plus de futur pour moi de toute façon, alors à quoi bon…

-Iori…Murmura Hélio, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au pont dédale et un autre pont m'apparut, bien plus grand, reliant satellite et la ville principale. Il y avait un chemin sur le côté permettant aux piétons de passer. Plus je me rapprochais de la ville, plus mon cœur battait rapidement, mais il était trop tard pour se dégonfler, je devais aller jusqu'au bout.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Shadow prit la tête du groupe et nous conduisit à travers des petites rues désertes jusqu'à la tour principale, siège du laboratoire Fudo, du nom de son créateur. Evidemment, l'entrée était bien gardée et un criminel notoire comme Shadow n'avait aucune chance de passer…

-Alors, que fait-on ? Chuchota Hélio.

-J'ai une idée, toi et moi on entre à l'intérieur pendant que Shadow nous attend dehors puis on le fait rentrer à son tour.

-Puisque j'imagine que vous n'avez pas de meilleur plan, pourquoi pas répondit le criminel. La zone d'étude se trouve dans l'aile est du bâtiment. Je vous attendrai donc à l'arrière du laboratoire.

Le vieil homme s'en alla et nous laissa seuls tous les deux. Hélio ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré mais je ne devais pas être bien mieux.

Prudemment, nous prîmes la direction de l'entrée principale, comme deux visiteurs. Sans grande surprise, les garde nous laissèrent passer sans faire d'histoire et nous nous retrouvâmes à l'intérieur. Je fus impressionnée par ce hall d'entrée. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce circulaire d'au moins vingt mètre de diamètre de laquelle partaient de nombreux couloirs. Au milieu, deux services de réceptions étaient chargés d'accueillir les visiteurs et organiser les visites guidées car ce laboratoire était également, à la demande de son créateur, un sanctuaire où n'importe qui pouvait assister à l'avancement des projets.

C'est là-bas que nous nous dirigeâmes afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur du laboratoire.

-Bonjour, serait-il possible de voir l'avancement de la machine à voyager dans le temps ? Demandai-je à la réceptionniste.

-Nous sommes désolés, mais ce projet n'est pas accessible au public pour le moment. Attendez qu'elle soit totalement terminée et revenez ensuite.

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire un scandale. Heureusement, Hélio intervint et me sauva la mise.

-Nous sommes des amis de la maire Serena. Vous pouvez l'appeler, elle vous donnera son accord je pense.

La réceptionniste fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta tout de même. Après quelques secondes, elle raccrocha et déclara :

-Madame la maire se trouve justement ici, elle sera là dans quelques instants.

Je lançai un regard de détresse à mon ami. Il n'était prévu nulle part que Serena serait présente au même moment que nous. Comment allait-on lui expliquer notre présence ici, à néo Domino city ? Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'aucune explication ne lui conviendrait en sachant qu'elle-même venait certainement d'arriver en ville en étant partie bien plus tôt que nous…

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car l'amie de nos parents arriva, l'air contrariée mais se détendit en nous voyant.

-Iori, Hélio, j'ai vraiment cru à une mauvaise blague lorsqu'on m'a appelée, mais vous êtes vraiment ici, à néo Domino City déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour Serena, ça fait un bail depuis hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Hélio sur le même ton enjoué.

-Oui, vingt-heures, c'est long ! Lança-t-elle en riant. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Surtout que vous avez dû arriver à l'instant en comptant le décalage horaire.

-Oui, mais nous avions très envie de visiter ce fameux laboratoire qui fait la gloire de Néo Domino City alors nous avons fait un détour. Surtout que nous avons entendu parler de cette extraordinaire invention qu'est la machine à voyager dans le temps.

-Oh, vous savez, elle n'est pas au point, mais si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer le prototype.

-Vraiment ? Rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir !

J'étais soufflée. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'Hélio puisse avoir un tel talent d'improvisation. A sa place, je n'aurais certainement pas pu aligner deux mots sans bégayer ou perdre mon calme alors que lui disait tout cela avec un tel naturel que j'aurais pu y croire moi-même.

Serena nous donna à chacun un badge grâce auquel nous pûmes rentrer dans la zone de construction de la machine et mon pouls s'accéléra encore d'avantage lorsque je franchis la porte. Moins de cents mètres devant moi se trouvait la machine qui allait me permettre de sauver mon père et Laura…

Serena nous conduisit à travers les nombreux couloirs du laboratoire. Il y en avait tellement que j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à trouver celui menant à l'arrière du bâtiment où nous attendit Shadow. Heureusement, Hélio faisait la conversation avec Serena, ce qui me permettait de me concentrer sur le chemin à prendre et je finis par repérer une indication du local poubelles. La sortie devait se trouver non loin de là et je retins sa position.

Finalement, après deux minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes dans une petite pièce sombre où se trouvaient deux personnes portant des blouses et se chamaillant, un grand homme au visage fin et à la carrure pas spécialement imposante, et une femme aux cheveux presque aussi rouges que ceux de Miyako, des dizaines de feuilles à la main. Lorsqu'ils nous virent, ils cessèrent de se disputer et nous regardèrent, intrigués.

-Bonjour Professeur Okabe, Professeur Makise déclara Serena avec un sourire.

-Madame le maire, quelle surprise de vous voir ici, je pensais que vous alliez passer Noel à l'étranger déclara la dénommée Makise, surprise.

-Que veux-tu Cristina, c'est le choix de Steins Gate que Serena revienne aujourd'hui pour voir l'avancement final du Gadget du futur 10 : The Time Machine ! S'exclama l'autre avec un rire digne des méchants de mauvais dessins animés…

-Vous…l'avez terminée ? Reprit Serena.

-Oui, nous venons de faire les premiers tests, tout a l'air de fonctionner. Il n'y a qu'un seul problème…la machine fait sauter les plombs…Lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Pourtant nous avons le laboratoire le plus perfectionné au monde après celui du CERN…

-Mais Serena, qui sont ces jeunes avec toi ? Des agents de l'organisation ? Reprit l'homme en blouse.

-Je vous présente Iori et Drago, ce sont des amis de passage et ils étaient impatients de voir cette fameuse invention.

-Professeur Makise intervins-je, votre machine permet-elle réellement de voyager dans le temps ?

-Théoriquement oui, mais...

-Dans ce cas, pourrions-nous la tester ?

Les deux professeurs et Serena écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise puis se regardèrent comme pour se concerter tacitement et l'homme du nom d'Okabe me répondit :

-Le temps n'est pas un jouet, celui qui maitrise le temps maitrise le monde, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser n'importe qui utiliser cette machine, d'autant plus que nous n'avons pas assez d'énergie pour la maintenir en marche plus d'une seconde.

-Et si je vous disais que j'ai de quoi alimenter votre machine ?

Ma phrase eut l'air de piquer au vif la curiosité des deux scientifiques car ceux-ci froncèrent les sourcils. Voyant que j'avais de quoi marchander, je leur demandai d'attendre quelques secondes puis je courus jusqu'à la sortie que j'avais repérée précédemment et sans grande surprise, j'y trouvai Shadow, assis sur un banc, attendant tranquillement. Mais, était-ce une bonne idée de le ramener maintenant ? Ne devais-je pas attendre qu'ils soient partis avant de mettre mon plan à exécution ?

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon et, accompagnée du criminel, je revins dans la salle de commande. Evidemment, dès qu'ils le virent, Serena et les deux professeurs firent un pas en arrière, terrifiés.

-Io…Iori, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Bégaya Serena, livide. Qu'est-ce que Shadow fait ici ?

-Vous vouliez une source d'énergie non ? Shadow fera très bien l'affaire je pense répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Etre réduit à une source d'énergie, très sympathique grommela le criminel.

Je l'ignorai.

-Alors Serena, voici ce que je propose, vous nous laissez tranquille et en échange, nous testons votre machine pour vous. Cela me parait un bon deal ?

Visiblement, Serena ne savait plus quoi penser et je la comprenais. Mais je n'avais plus le temps de faire semblant comme mon père. Si je voulais parvenir à mes fins, il ne me restait plus qu'à miser tapis sur ce coup-là. Cependant, Hélio intervint à son tour :

-Serena, Professeur Makise, Professeur Okabe, nous savons quels crimes ont été commis par Shadow dans le passé, cependant, il pourrait être votre seule chance de devancer le CERN. De plus, Iori a quelque chose d'important à accomplir.

-Quelque chose…d'important ? Répéta Serena, toujours aussi confuse.

Le professeur Makise prit la parole à son tour, tremblante.

-Je…je ne sais pas si je peux parler au nom de tout le monde…mais…j'imagine que si nous refusons, vous allez essayer par la force, je me trompe ?

-Quelle perspicacité Professeur répondit Shadow en sortant déjà une carte de sa poche que je reconnus être la fusion néant lui permettant d'invoquer son terrible dragon noir.

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il nous est inutile de résister. Nous acceptons, mais nous voulons participer à ce premier test.

-Comment Cristina ? Mon assistante prend les décisions à ma place maintenant ? Moi Houhouin…

-Marché conclus Iori. Si vous nous promettez de ne causer aucun dégât à la ville, nous accéderons à votre requête le coupa Serena.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur ce point-là, même si de toute façon, je n'avais aucune intention de m'attaquer à Néo domino city en cas d'échec. Le professeur Makise ouvrit une porte solidement verrouillée au fond de la salle et nous invita à la suivre.

Nous arrivâmes dans une autre pièce, entièrement vitrée et de l'autre côté se tenait une énorme machine ronde et noire, d'où partaient des centaines de fils. Une porte permettait visiblement d'entrer à l'intérieur tandis qu'un câble plus gros que les autres reliait le haut de la machine à une sorte de terminal de commandes derrière la vitre.

-Voici la machine à voyager dans le temps, le premier prototype jamais créé dans l'histoire déclara le professeur Makise.

J'étais tout bonnement soufflée. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un tel engin de mes yeux autre part que dans les films de science-fiction, et même en le voyant, j'avais du mal à le croire. Hélio semblait tout aussi impressionné que moi. Shadow, quant à lui, se contentait d'observer la pièce avec son regard éternellement vide.

-La machine va avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour chauffer, le temps que nous la programmions déclara le professeur Okabe. D'ailleurs, à quelle date souhaiterais-tu te rendre ?

-Il y a vingt-six ans, en décembre 2014, juste avant l'attaque des démons.

Serena écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Iori…ce que tu veux faire c'est…

-De la folie ? Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai plus le choix. J'ai déjà trahi Miyako en m'alliant à Shadow, j'ai abandonné les vœux de ma tante, j'ai entrainé Hélio avec moi dans cette quête insensée, je n'ai plus rien à perdre désormais.

-Iori…es-tu sûre de toi ? L'époque à laquelle tu vas atterrir est une époque trouble, entre deux guerres. De plus, tu vas revoir ta mère et ton père lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, vas-tu le supporter ?

-Certainement pas.

-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Est-ce vraiment pour ton père ou pour ton propre désir ?

-Je ne sais même plus Serena répondis-je tristement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne me reste que ceci comme solution.

-Dans ce cas, avant que tu ne partes, je pense qu'il serait bon que tu prennes ça avec toi.

Serena sortit de sa poche un petit bout de papier froissé. Cependant, je me contentai de le ranger, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Cela n'eut même pas l'air de la choquer et elle me sourit même.

-Tu sais Iori, si tu suis ce que ton cœur te dit de faire, alors fais-le. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'emporter des regrets avec soi me dit-elle tendrement.

Au même moment, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et nous nous retournâmes et je vis la machine illuminée de lumières rouges et bleues tandis que plusieurs voyant sur le panneau de commandes s'étaient allumés.

-Tout me semble marcher, cependant, c'est maintenant que les choses se corsent déclara Makise en fronçant les sourcils. Si j'enclenche le système, tout va sauter une fois de plus. J'imagine que c'est ici que vous entrez en jeu Shadow ?

Le criminel se contenta de fermer les yeux et sortit la carte fusion néant de sa poche puis s'avança vers la vitre qui nous séparait de la machine à voyager dans le temps.

-L'heure est venue Iori, tu vas enfin pouvoir réparer une injustice déclara-t-il sans me regarder.

-Ne croyez pas que je fais ça pour vous Shadow, je fais ça pour mon père. Même si nos objectifs sont communs, je ne partage en aucun cas vos idéaux. Mon but n'est pas de satisfaire mon propre bonheur mais celui des autres. En sauvant Laura, je me condamnerai, mais j'épargnerai les larmes de mon père.

Le criminel ne répondit rien tandis que je m'approchais de la porte me permettant de passer de l'autre côté. Mais, au moment où j'allais la franchir, Hélio me retint par le bras et nos regards se croisèrent.

-Iori…

-Hélio…

-Je te le redemande une dernière fois, mais, es-tu certaine de vouloir le faire et tirer un trait sur nos souvenirs ? Me demanda-t-il tristement.

-Très sincèrement…non, je ne veux pas.

Ses yeux l'illuminèrent un instant avant que je ne termine ma phrase.

-Cependant, cela ne relève plus de ma volonté. J'ai fait ce choix il y a plusieurs années déjà, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

-Dans ce cas, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse à moi aussi Iori ! Promets-moi de réussir…promets-moi que j'oublierai tout, je ne veux pas vivre en sachant que tu as échoué et gâché ta vie ! Je ne veux pas vivre en sachant que j'aurais dû t'empêcher de partir et te garder auprès de moi !

-Hélio…

Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de mon ami et le voir ainsi finit par m'arracher quelques larmes à moi aussi, larmes que j'essuyai aussitôt.

-Je suis désolée, mais c'est une promesse que je ne peux pas faire. Le futur n'est peut-être pas gravé dans le marbre, mais gelé dans la glace pour le moment. Il n'y a aucune garantie à ce que je réussisse.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux du jeune homme, un voile où se lisait toute le désespoir et l'impuissance du monde et je compris alors à quel point je comptai pour lui.

-Cependant, je peux te promettre ceci : nous nous reverrons et ce, quelle que soit l'issue de ma quête.

N'ayant pas eu l'air de l'avoir convaincu, je pris son petit doigt avec le mien comme le faisaient les enfants et je lui répétai cette phrase avec le plus grand sourire que ma propre tristesse me permettait de faire et son visage finit par s'éclairer légèrement.

-Reviens vite Iori, j'attendrai ton retour avec impatience.

Après cela, il me lâcha le bras, et, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, je me dirigeai vers la machine terrifiante. De l'autre côté de la vite, je voyais les regards inquiets de tout le monde, autant pour moi que pour le bon déroulement de l'expérience.

J'ouvris la petite porte et je me retrouvai à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait presque rien, simplement quelques fils qui pendaient, des centaines de voyant lumineux et une lampe permettant d'éclairer tout cela.

J'entendis alors la voix de Makise dans un micro :

-Iori, afin de procéder au transfert, tu dois poser les électrodes que tu vois sur ton corps. Cela permettra de connaitre exactement la forme de ce que nous voulons envoyer dans le passé pour pouvoir le reconstituer par la suite.

-Le…reconstituer ?

Je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée à l'idée d'être dématérialisée, mais j'obéis sans faire d'histoire. Une fois chose faite, je prévins Makise.

-Bien, j'enclenche le processus. Shadow, c'est à vous de jouer.

-Fusion Néant Activée ! S'écria le père de Laura.

Au même moment, les voyants changèrent de couleur et virèrent tous au vert et j'entendis le professeur Makise lancer une exclamation de joie.

-Pression ok, puissance de la machine : Stable, Niveau d'oxygène : normal. Tout semble marcher. Iori, la machine est créée de sorte à te faire passer à travers un trou de vers reliant le passé et le présent. Cependant, nous ne savons pas encore dans quel univers tu vas atterrir, nous ne pouvons que programmer la date.

-Allez-y, je vous fais confiance !

-Dans ce cas : Mission Odin Start !

Le bruit d'un moteur se mettant en marche se fit entendre puis je sentis la machine trembler. Le professeur Okabe continuait à parler dans le micro confirmant que tout était normal tandis que je sentais mes membres s'alourdir de plus en plus.

Soudain, devant mes yeux, une sorte de trou s'ouvrit, un trou d'où aucune lumière ne parvenait, un trou noir et je sentais que j'étais entièrement attirée à l'intérieur. Je me mis tout à coup à avoir vraiment peur en sentant mes membres disparaitre peu à peu lorsque tout à coup, une explosion secoua la machine et une alarme se déclencha.

-Qu'est-ce…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'une autre explosion ébranla la machine et je vis le trou noir commencer à se refermer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? M'exclamai-je, affolée.

-Iori…le trou de ver… fuis ! M'ordonna Shadow dans le micro avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

-Shadow, qu'y a-t-il ? Répondez !

-Arma…geddon…

Une troisième explosion se fit entendre. Je ne pouvais pas rester là à ne rien faire, je devais rester avec eux pour les aider !

-Iori, fonce, change le passé et redonne le sourire à ton père ! Si tu y arrives, tout cela ne sera qu'un rêve pour toi ! S'écria Hélio dans le micro.

-Mais…

-Cours !

Sans réfléchir d'avantage et écoutant uniquement le souhait d'Hélio, je sautai les deux pieds en avant dans le trou noir qui se referma juste après mon passage et je me retrouvai…dans le vide…Il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi et je sentais que j'avançai à toute vitesse, aussi rapidement que la lumière, peut-être même plus vite lorsque soudain, deux yeux rouges et luisants apparurent dans le néant et une voix résonna dans le vide :

-Yuiko Iori, je me nomme Armageddon, je suis le protecteur du destin de ce monde. Ceux qui essaient de modifier l'histoire doivent être supprimés de l'histoire.

Une main géante et griffue apparut à côté de la paire d'yeux sanglant et se dirigea lentement vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne savais même pas si je possédais encore un corps matériel mais, alors que cette créature allait me broyer, une vive lumière émana des ténèbres et je vis comme une sorte de dragon doré se mettre en travers de sa route pour me protéger.

-Qui…

-Iori, le destin n'est qu'une illusion, seule la lumière de ton cœur saura guider tes pas.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce que la créature disait qu'elle fut broyée à ma place et s'ensuivit une violente explosion puis tout redevint noir et je sentis mon esprit se disloquer dans les ténèbres du néant…


	47. Iori: Changer le Destin

_**Iori : Changer le destin**_

Un vent frais soufflait sur ma peau tandis que je sentais la douce chaleur du soleil réchauffer mon corps endolori et une bonne odeur d'herbe fraiche parvenait jusqu'à mes narines. Au loin, le chant des oiseaux résonnait, seul bruit que je pouvais entendre avec celui des cigales.

Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux et la lumière m'aveugla. Je tentai de mettre ma main devant mes yeux pour me faire un peu d'ombre mais immédiatement, une vive douleur me saisit à l'épaule et je grimaçai. La même chose arriva lorsque je voulus me mettre debout, je m'écroulai immédiatement, n'ayant plus assez de force pour me tenir sur mes deux jambes.

C'était inutile, je ne pouvais pas bouger dans cet état. Je repérai donc un petit arbre non loin de moi vers lequel je me trainai tant bien que mal et je réussis tout de même à m'adosser à son tronc.

Je remarquai alors que tous mes vêtements étaient déchirés de toute part. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Comment étais-je arrivée là ?

Je fus tout à coup saisie d'une angoisse incontrôlable. Je n'avais…plus aucun souvenir. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni ce que je faisais dans un endroit pareil !

Non, je devais me calmer, il était inutile de s'affoler, surtout dans mon état, je devais y réfléchir calmement, peut-être n'était-ce que passager…

Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait pu m'appartenir mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à part une écharpe. Je fouillai alors dans mes poches et à ma grande surprise, je trouvais quelque chose : un deck, une carte magnétique et un téléphone, dont j'avais oublié le code évidemment. Mais il y avait également autre chose : un petit bout de papier. Intriguée, je le dépliai et je lus la seule et unique phrase marquée dessus : « Iori ne lira pas ce papier lorsque tu le lui donneras ».

Plutôt énigmatique comme phrase. Cette Iori…était-ce moi ? Certainement, sinon pourquoi aurais-je eu ce truc entre les mains ?

Bon, j'avais mon nom déjà, c'était un bon début. Je continuai à chercher dans mes poches mais il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas de carte d'identité ou d'un quelconque objet qui aurait pu m'en dire plus sur moi-même. Faute de mieux, je regardai le tas de cartes que j'avais entre les mains. Les images me disaient vaguement quelque chose mais je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi je les avais, ni même si elles étaient à moi.

Une carte en particulier attira néanmoins mon attention, une carte nommée fusion parfaite. En la regardant, un sentiment de tristesse remontait en moi mais je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi. Je me sentais simplement étrange, comme si cette carte était liée à de mauvais souvenirs…

Ne pouvant faire un pas, je restai plusieurs heures durant au pied de cet arbre, sans rien faire à part observer le ciel et essayer de me remémorer mon passé, mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais vraiment tout oublié…

Quel jour étions-nous ? De quel mois et de quelle année ? Etrangement, je pouvais dire approximativement que je devais me trouver dans les années 2010, mais sans plus, même si le soleil froid de midi me disait que ça devait être le début ou le milieu de l'hiver, peut-être octobre ou décembre…

Plus tard dans la journée, le ciel se couvrit et une averse se déclencha. Ne pouvant toujours pas faire le moindre geste, je fus trempée jusqu'aux os et je ne pouvais même pas me déplacer pour faire sécher mes vêtements. J'étais condamnée à attraper un bon rhume apparemment…

Le soir tomba et j'étais totalement frigorifiée. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester là, il fallait que je bouge sinon j'allais mourir gelée.

Avec un effort surhumain, je réussis à me remettre sur mes jambes en m'appuyant sur le tronc de l'arbre. Certes, je tremblai et je menaçai à tout moment de m'effondrer mais j'étais debout. Si je pouvais rejoindre une ville, peut-être que quelqu'un sera apte à me renseigner ou que quelqu'un me reconnaitrait même…

Pas à pas, j'avançai dans cette forêt qui me paraissait interminable, même si en réalité je ne devais avoir fait que deux cents ou trois cents mètres. Mes jambes me faisaient souffrir le martyr, c'était à peine si je ne succombais pas à la douleur à chacun de mes pas. Mes vêtements trempés n'arrangeaient rien et m'alourdissaient encore plus, rendant ma progression d'autant plus pénible avec ce froid mordant au contact direct de ma peau.

Finalement, après un temps qui me parut être une éternité, j'aperçus ce qui me semblait être la sortie de cet interminable bois et je m'y précipitai aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Devant moi, un vaste jardin s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares et au loin, un château se dressait fièrement entre les arbres. C'était ma chance, non seulement pour me reposer un peu mais aussi pour avoir de l'aide.

Galvanisée par cette idée, je me mis presque à courir oubliant ma propre faiblesse. Cette idée me fut fatale et mes jambes cessèrent de me porter, me faisant trébucher et je m'étalai par terre dans la boue.

Génial, j'étais non seulement trempée, transie et en plus allongée par terre, sans mémoire et sans passé. Pourquoi ? Etais-je condamnée à errer sans but jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Qu'avais-je donc fait pour me retrouver dans une telle situation. Ou étaient mes parents ? Mes proches ? Mes amis ? S'inquiétaient-ils pour moi ? Savaient-ils au moins que j'avais disparu ? Comptais-je ne serait-ce pour une seule personne ?

Je me remis debout ignorant la douleur et je me remis à marcher vers le château. Mais pourquoi ? Les propriétaires écouteraient-ils une fille ressemblant à une vulgaire mendiante, racontant des absurdités plus grosses que leur propriété ?

Je voulais rentrer chez moi, je voulais retrouver mes proches, je voulais que ma mémoire revienne, je n'en pouvais plus, si je devais mourir, alors que ma mort arrive rapidement et sans souffrance…

J'entendis des pas sur ma gauche. Sans grand espoir, je tournai la tête dans la direction d'où venait le bruit et je vis un homme venant vers moi. Il était grand, blond avec une coiffure assez étrange en pics, devait avoir une trentaine d'années et quelque chose dans ses yeux m'était familier. Son visage était assez long, se terminant cependant par un menton assez carré. Il portait une simple veste noire et un pantalon assorti tandis qu'à son bras, un disque de duel doré scintillait sous les derniers rayons du soleil d'hiver.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il me sourit et me demanda :

-Hello mademoiselle ! Dites-moi, vous ne me semblez pas très en forme, y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Je ne réagis pas à sa demande et je continuai à le fixer d'un regard vide, à tel point qu'il finit par se retourner, se demandant ce que je regardai ainsi. N'en pouvant plus, à bout de force, je laissai la fatigue prendre le dessus sur moi et je m'écroulai.

L'homme, vif comme l'éclair, me rattrapa avant que je ne heurte le sol une seconde fois.

-Oula, vous êtes brulante s'exclama l'homme d'une voix inquiète.

Je lui répondis par une simple quinte de toux, n'ayant plus la force de parler davantage. Je sentis alors l'homme me soulever pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était ce type, j'espérais simplement ne pas être tombée sur le pervers du coin…

Vidée de toutes mes forces, le sommeil finit par gagner et je m'endormis immédiatement dans les bras de l'homme, m'en remettant totalement à cet inconnu.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait nuit. Les étoiles brillaient aux côté d'une lune pleine dans un ciel sans nuage. Au-dessus de ma tête, quelques ombres de branches se balançaient lentement au gré du vent frais qui soufflait sur ma peau. A côté de moi, une puissante source de chaleur réchauffait mon corps épuisé par ma cavalcade mais étrangement, je ne ressentais plus la douleur. Je tentai alors de lever mon bras, mais tout était normal.

Je tournai la tête sur le côté et je vis l'homme assis dans l'herbe au coin d'un grand feu. Il lisait un livre tranquillement et le reflet des flammes passait dans ses yeux, le rendant d'autant plus mystérieux. Puis, lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillée, il s'arrêta de lire et me sourit chaleureusement.

-Bien le bonsoir mademoiselle, bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Je…que m'avez-vous fait ? Lui répondis-je, toujours choquée de ne plus rien ressentir.

-Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, tu n'étais pas si mal en point que ça, j'ai simplement soigné les quelques égratignures que tu avais et le repos a fait le reste. Mais je ne me suis pas encore présenté, je m'appelle Hélios, je suis le roi d'Héliopolis, ou plutôt ex-roi depuis l'année dernière, j'ai été détrôné.

Ce type était réellement roi ? A en juger par son apparence, et en omettant sa coiffure étrange, il ressemblait vraiment à monsieur tout le monde dans son costume classique. Cependant, quelque chose me dérangeait chez lui : son nom…J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu, mais où ? Il m'était impossible de m'en rappeler, mais peut-être que lui savait !

-Excusez-moi, mais…est-ce qu'on se connait ? Lui demandai-je soudainement.

Le dénommé Hélios se gratta le menton et leva la tête au ciel en fronçant les sourcils avant de répondre :

-Peut-être bien, ta tête me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un que je connais…mais je dois me tromper je pense. Plus important, quel est ton nom ? Et que faisais-tu ici ?

Son ton s'était légèrement durci, comme s'il était méfiant vis-à-vis de moi. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on trouve une fille ressemblant à une sans abri, à bout de force dans son jardin.

-Je m'appelle Iori…Mais c'est tout ce que je sais répondis-je en toute honnêteté. Je me suis réveillée ce matin dans votre jardin, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir plus ancien, je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais là…

-C'est n'est pas techniquement mon jardin, mais passons. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu n'étais pas une ennemie mais je me trompais apparemment, je m'excuse d'avoir été méfiant.

-Une ennemie ? Sommes-nous en guerre ? Demandai-je immédiatement.

L'homme hésita une seconde avant de déclarer :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même à vrai dire. On ne peut pas appeler ça une guerre, mais disons que des individus peu recommandables nous menacent régulièrement en ce moment. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas amenée au château, Sherry ne m'aurait pas pardonné si j'avais encore ramené un ennemi soupira l'homme, visiblement fatigué.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles seul le crépitement des flammes résonnait dans la nuit. Ce type ne semblait pas mal intentionné, c'était déjà un bon point pour moi. Mais ce sentiment de connaitre ce nom me dérangeait trop pour simplement partir je ne sais où à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

-Dis-moi…Iori, tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de qui tu es vraiment ?

-Non, aucun à part mon nom.

-Je vois, j'ai dû me tromper dans ce cas continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils sans me regarder. Quoiqu'il en soit, que dirais-tu de venir avec moi au château ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste beaucoup de place maintenant que Saya et son club son là mais on doit pouvoir se serrer un peu.

Lorsqu'il prononça le nom du dénommé Saya, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me mis à trembler. Pourquoi ? J'avais l'impression de connaitre ce nom, qu'il m'était très proche, que je l'avais entendu des milliers de fois…et pourtant, aucun visage n'apparaissait dans ma tête. C'était tellement frustrant, être si proche mais en même temps si lointaine…

En même temps, un fort sentiment de malaise envers le château s'empara de moi, comme si cette personne, cette Saya, me repoussait, comme si je la connaissais et que je ne devais pas la voir, ou bien… que j'appréhendais vraiment de la voir. Oui, c'était ça, je craignais de rencontrer cette personne du nom de Saya pour une raison qui m'échappait.

-Je…je ne vais pas vous déranger si vous êtes déjà nombreux, je peux passer la nuit ici, je me débrouillerai comme je peux d'ici demain.

-Vraiment ? Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de virer Darksky de sa chambre pour que tu t'y installes une nuit me répondit-il étonné.

-Oui, oui, vraiment, et puis, comme vous l'avez dit, je suis peut-être une ennemie qui sait puisque je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, donc je préfère ne causer d'ennui à personne et rester ici, le temps d'une nuit, j'aviserai ensuite.

Du moins, c'était ce que je prévoyais, mais les choses se passèrent différemment. L'homme me laissa donc mais en me promettant de revenir le lendemain avec un peu de nourriture et je passai donc la nuit dans la forêt avec un manteau troué comme couverture et mon écharpe comme oreiller.

Le lendemain, comme promis, Hélios revint avec un peu de pain et des tartines puis m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait en ce moment : un tournoi inter école de duel de monstre et que son rôle était de supporter l'équipe d'une dénommée Angéla. Encore un nom qui résonnait dans en moi sans aucun aboutissement et se perdant dans les ténèbres de mon esprit embrumé.

Je passai la journée avec des journaux apportés par Hélios racontant les événements récents dans l'espoir que quelque chose me revienne mais c'était inutile, tous les faits mentionnés m'étaient inconnus. Puis, dans la soirée, comme je refusais toujours de venir au château, Hélios m'apporta quelques couvertures et un oreiller et me raconta les exploits du club de duel. A l'entendre, ils étaient invincibles, et en grande partie grâce à lui…

Ce type était certes un peu bizarre sur les bords, mais il respirait une profonde gentillesse ainsi qu'une sincère envie de m'aider à trouver la mémoire, allant jusqu'à appeler la préfecture de police pour demander si une disparition avait été signalée, mais visiblement, personne ne s'inquiétait de mon sort, même si étrangement, cela ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid, comme si j'y étais habituée…Mais les faits étaient que je m'étais profondément attachée à cet homme aidant une inconnue comme moi. Peut-être était-il réellement roi pour agir de la sorte…

Les choses commencèrent à changer le troisième jour. Hélios, comme les deux soirs précédents, vint me raconter les exploits, mais, alors que je lui demandais s'ils allaient gagner, il se retourna et déclara dans le vide :

-Oh, mais ça Iori, tu n'as qu'à demander à leurs rivaux qui sont justement venu nous rendre visite.

Une fille surgit alors des buissons et se plaça devant Hélios et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines lorsque je son visage.

-Assez de cachotteries Hélios, qui est cette fille ? Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part…S'exclama la fille.

Mon regard croisa le sien et mon cœur s'emballa. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent de mes joues et je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres. Ces yeux, ce nez, cette bouche, cette coiffure, ce visage…je les reconnaissais…C'étaient ceux de…

Comme un ouragan levant le voile de mes souvenirs troublés, toute la mémoire me revint d'un seul coup : ma mère, mon père, Hélio, Présidente Hikari, Tante Nagisa, Serena, Tante Maire, Angéla, Drago, Shadow, le voyage dans le temps, Armageddon…Je me souvenais de tout ! Je fis un pas en arrière, affolée de voir ma mère, en vie, devant mes yeux ébahis. J'avais beau savoir qu'à cette époque, elle était encore vivante, mais je ne m'étais pas préparée à la rencontrer aussi tôt…

-Non, ce n'est…pas possible…Murmurai-je.

Une autre personne sortit des buissons et cette fois-ci, mon cœur s'arrêta pour de bon lorsque je reconnus mon père, au même âge que moi, en pleine forme, en totale opposition avec la personne qu'il était devenu à mon époque.

-Iori, je te présente…Commença Hélios.

-Papa…Maman…Chuchotai-je dans un dernier souffle, prête à fondre en larmes avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance.

Lorsque je revins à moi, je me trouvais sur quelque chose de moelleux et chaud, un canapé sûrement. Autour de moi, j'entendais des voix, celle d'Hélios évidemment, ainsi que celle de mon père, plus jeune, et celle de la présidente Hikari à mon grand étonnement. Cependant, je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'avais peur de faire face à mon père, plus jeune de vingt-six ans, en pleine santé…En même temps, j'étais soulagée de ne pas entendre la voix de ma mère dans la discussion, je n'aurais certainement pas supporté de la voir en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver dans le futur…

Je finis néanmoins par montrer que j'étais consciente, histoire de ne pas les affoler. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était incroyablement luxueuse. Un feu dans une imposante cheminée brulait et réchauffait toute la pièce de ses flammes bleues tandis qu'au plafond, un superbe lustre en cristal illuminait ce qui semblait être le salon à en juger par la décoration : des chaises sculptées, une grande table sur laquelle étaient posées des fleurs multicolores et à côté de moi, de nombreux tableaux, et il y avait également un petit plateau sur lequel eau et nourriture se trouvaient.

Lorsqu'ils virent que j'étais réveillée, Hélios, la présidente Hikari et mon père cessèrent leur conversation et se focalisèrent sur moi :

-Comment te sens-tu Iori ? Me demanda doucement Hélios.

-Je crois…Je crois que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire…Répondis-je sans oser croiser son regard.

-Mais c'est formidable ! Alors, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi maintenant ?

Je grimaçai intérieurement. Dans cette époque, je n'avais pas de chez moi, j'étais simplement une fille sans parent ni maison, une totale inconnue aux yeux de tous.

-Je n'ai…plus de chez moi déclarai-je en toute honnêteté.

Ma déclaration fut suivie d'un grand silence de malaise durant lequel j'en profitai pour enfin observer mon père. Il était presque tel que dans mes souvenirs d'enfance, simplement un peu plus petit et de carrure moins imposante. Il remarqua rapidement mon attitude étrange et me demanda :

-Dis-moi, on se connait non ?

-ça m'étonnerait, je ne suis pas d'ici.

-Je vois…mais pourquoi nous as-tu appelés papa et maman tout à l'heure, est-ce que nous leur ressemblons ?

-Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle te réponde ? Que tu es réellement son père et que tu es marié à Saya ? railla la présidente Hikari, sarcastique comme à son habitude.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis toi, je lui ai posé la question à elle, pas à toi.

-Oui, cette Saya est le portrait craché de ma mère et toi tu ressembles à mon père d'autrefois…mais vous êtes bien différents en fait répondis-je en souriant tristement et en repensant à mon père d'autrefois, si proche de cette personne en face de moi, mais si lointaine de celle que je connaissais actuellement.

Après avoir réprimé une larme naissant dans mon œil en repensant à tout cela, je continuai :

-Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais plus jeune et mon père ne s'en est jamais remis…Il m'a même confiée à ma tante puis à une amie lorsque celle-ci ne pouvait plus.

-Je comprends, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de te débrouiller seule toute ta vie, mais ton père devait avoir ses raisons, peut-être voulait-il te protéger ou il pensait que tu serais mieux avec ta tante qui sait ; me dit la présidente Hikari avec la douceur de celle qui m'avait élevée avant de commencer sa carrière politique.

Je ris légèrement en revoyant la personne grincheuse qu'elle était devenue.

-Ma tante me disait exactement la même chose que vous, présidente Hikari.

Oups, c'était le mot de trop. Miyako n'était encore qu'une lycéenne à cette époque, la présidente Hikari n'existait pas encore en dehors du club de duel.

-Présidente Hikari ? Répéta-t-elle surprise.

-Euh…Miyako je voulais dire ; repris-je immédiatement, paniquée à l'idée qu'ils aient des soupçons.

Il allait vraiment falloir que je sois plus prudente dans ce monde, je connaissais certes les personnes qui m'entouraient, mais elles, ne me connaissaient pas, je ne pouvais pas agir comme je le faisais toujours avec elles mais prendre un peu de distance…

Je me souvins alors d'une chose : Laura, elle devait être ici, dans ce château. Si je voulais la sauver, je devais rester auprès d'elle le plus souvent possible pour éviter le pire…

-J'ai une faveur à vous demander cependant ; déclarai-je soudainement. Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici quelques temps avec vous ? J'ai certaines choses à faire, mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi donc…

-Je pense que…

-C'est d'accord, tu peux rester ici ! S'exclama Hélios en coupant la parole à mon père. De toute façon, j'allais te le proposer tout à l'heure, parce que j'imagine bien que camper ça ne doit pas être très agréable !

-Et voilà qu'il prend les décisions à la place de la propriétaire du château, j'aurais tout vu moi ; lança la future personne la plus importante du pays.

Tout le monde remonta ensuite dans sa chambre excepté Hélios qui appela la fameuse propriétaire du château, Sherry Leblanc, qui arriva de très mauvais poil en pestant contre le soi-disant roi, mais finit par se calmer et se radoucit lorsqu'elle se présenta à moi avant de m'accompagner à l'étage où il restait une chambre de vide…mais vraiment vide, il n'y avait qu'un lit et rien d'autre dans cette pièce, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'en contenter. Puis, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je me retrouvai à nouveau seule et la première chose que je fis fut de m'affaler sur le lit et regarder au plafond.

Bon, j'avais retrouvé la mémoire, c'était une bonne chose, mais pour ce qui était de la suite des événements, je n'avais aucune idée de comment procéder, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas quel jour exactement Laura devait mourir. J'allais devoir l'avoir constamment à l'œil…Et puis, ce n'était pas tout, il y avait ma mère aussi. Je ne connaissais pas exactement la cause de sa mort – tout le monde mettait ça sur le dos d'une maladie mais je n'y croyais pas – mais je sentais que je pouvais également l'empêcher si je me débrouillais, ce qui sauverait également mon père.

Enfin, ce n'était que de la théorie, en pratique, tout risquait d'être bien plus difficile. Et puis, il y avait cet Armageddon. Il se disait protecteur du destin, cela voulait-il dire que, s'il se rendait compte que j'étais encore en vie, il se mettrait à ma poursuite ? Ou bien s'opposerait-il à moi à chacune de mes tentatives ?

Si seulement je pouvais avoir des alliés dans cette époque, il me serait peut-être plus facile d'accomplir mes objectifs…

Je me levai et j'allai sur le balcon pour avoir un peu d'air frais…un peu trop frais même…et je me mis à regarder les étoiles. Le ciel était exactement le même qu'à mon époque, les mêmes étoiles brillaient, de même que la lune, fidèle à elle-même en tout temps. Hélio contemplait-il le même ciel que moi en ce moment ?

Je ris légèrement. Quelle question stupide. Cependant, une autre question bien plus sérieuse me vint à l'esprit : que s'était-il passé après mon départ ? Allaient-ils tous bien ? Les avais-je condamnés en les obligeant à affronter Armageddon ?

Je sortis cette pensée de ma tête. Non, rien de tout cela n'était encore arrivé. En changeant le futur, jamais Armageddon n'attaquera le labo, je ne reviendrai jamais dans le passé, je n'existerai peut-être même jamais…

Soudain, à côté de moi, j'entendis une fenêtre s'ouvrir et, par réflexe, je me cachais derrière un rideau de ma chambre et je vis une jeune fille sortir de la chambre voisine. Elle était plutôt grande, presque autant que mon père, avait de longs cheveux châtains volant gracieusement derrière elle et elle portait l'uniforme de mon école dans le futur. Je ne distinguais pas son visage mais je sus immédiatement qui j'avais en face de moi : Laura Garden.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me figeai en la voyant, non pas que j'avais peur comme avec ma mère, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de spécial, comme une aura visible à des kilomètres, que personne d'autre ne possédait.

La meilleure amie de mon père ne faisait pas un geste et contemplait simplement le paysage noir qui s'étendait devant nous puis, lorsqu'elle décida de rentrer, je pus voir ses yeux, verts comme l'émeraude, reflétant une grande tristesse, mais également…de l'espoir ?

Oui, il y avait dans ses yeux ce que mon père avait perdu depuis longtemps, ce qu'il lui manquait pour avancer, l'espoir d'un lendemain meilleur, un espoir que je pouvais ressentir.

C'était donc ça, ce que Laura avait de plus que moi, et c'était également pour cela que j'échouais depuis tout ce temps. Je m'étais focalisée uniquement sur la reconstruction d'un passé éteint, et non sur un avenir meilleur…

J'étais vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt…mais le passé était le passé, il était trop tard pour avoir des remords, je devais moi aussi aller de l'avant et faire tout mon possible pour la sauver. C'est avec cette pensée en tête que je m'endormis, plus déterminée que jamais.

Le lendemain, Hélios me présenta à tout le monde. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange de connaitre tout le monde sans les reconnaitre pour autant. Mais le plus étrange était ma mère. Je l'avais toujours connue joyeuse, souriante et pleine d'énergie, mais ce jour-là, elle semblait vraiment ailleurs et perdue dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle fit à peine attention à moi, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, je redoutai de devoir lui parler en vérité…

Etrangement, la personne la plus amicale envers moi fut Laura qui semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi. Au moins, ça allait me faciliter les choses si nous étions proches l'une de l'autre. Mais l'attitude de ma mère m'intriguait vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement comme le club de duel avait encore un match à faire en demi-finale qu'il gagna haut la main, de même que l'équipe d'Angéla qui remporta la victoire de justesse. Cependant, pendant que je regardai les matchs, une chose m'interpela : Tante Nagisa n'était pas parmi les membres, alors que j'avais entendu qu'elle en était la présidente, mais je n'osai pas demander, de peur de paraitre suspecte.

Le soir tomba, tout le monde rentra et se félicita de la victoire, excepté ma mère qui restait dans son coin, à tel point que mon père finit par lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais elle répondit par un simple « rien du tout » avant de se lever et de partir dans sa chambre.

Je n'étais pas la seule à être choquée, tout le club de duel semblait aussi surpris que moi, mais le plus affecté était sans nul doute mon père. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait.

C'est dans cet objectif que, le lendemain, je me faufilai dans les loges avant le début des matchs de la finale contre le club d'Angéla et ce que je vis me sidéra : mon père et ma mère se disputant.

-Alors Saya, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

Ma mère baissa le regard, visiblement honteuse de quelque chose.

-Saya ! Répéta-t-il plus durement.

-Je…Je ne peux rien te dire Darksky, je suis désolée…Lui répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte et pleine de remords.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça Saya ! Ton pouvoir, cette Iori, la citadelle originelle, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais rien du tout sur les démons !

J'…J'étais la source de tous ces problèmes ? Non, c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas…j'avais simplement fait une erreur…cela ne pouvait pas avoir de telles conséquences…Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais…Ce n'était pas prévu !

-Darksky, les démons sont proches, ces jours de paix sont sur le point de prendre fin…

-Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? Si tu sais quelque chose, je t'en supplie, dis-le-nous !

-Si Laura est la clé permettant à Gariatron de revenir sur terre, je suis celle qui fera renaitre Luminion dans ce monde !

-Lu…Luminion tu dis ? Le démon originel de l'éclat ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour le monde et pour toi Saya ?

-Je suis désolée…mais nos routes se séparent ici, je dois préparer le retour du roi de la lumière. C'est un adieu Darksky, n'essaie pas de me retrouver…

Ma mère s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir, laissant mon père sur place, totalement déboussolé.

Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, ils ne devaient pas se fâcher...Je devais absolument faire revenir ma mère coute que coute et c'est pourquoi, je m'élançai à sa poursuite, oubliant totalement ma mission de protéger Laura.

Je réussis à rattraper ma mère alors que celle-ci sortait du stade et s'était arrêtée quelques instants et regardait derrière elle tristement. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle eut l'air surprise, mais sans plus et attendit visiblement que je m'explique.

-Iori, c'est ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ?

-Ma…Je veux dire Saya, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a trop longtemps déjà, j'ai perdu assez de temps et les démons sont proches. Je dois faire revenir Luminion à la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce garçon, Darksky, il est ton ami, non ? Alors pourquoi le laisses-tu ainsi ?

-Pour le protéger, quelle question ? Darksky est fort, mais si je l'amène avec moi, alors il voudra me protéger, alors que c'est inutile déclara ma mère en serrant le poing.

-Non, c'est loin d'être inutile ! Je suis sûre qu'il est assez fort pour s'en sortir ! Quelle que soit l'épreuve à surmonter, si tu es à ses côtés, je sais qu'il pourrait vaincre…Armageddon ! Alors s'il te plait…

-Tu ne comprends donc rien ! M'interrompit-elle.

Je me tus devant sa réaction. Ma mère…Pleurait…Oui, des larmes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux et dégoulinaient le long de ses joues. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère pleurer, même dans ses derniers instants, elle continuait à sourire, et ce fut donc pour moi un véritable choc.

-Je le sais qu'il pourrait vaincre Armageddon s'il s'agissait de moi ou de Laura…mais il ne peut rien faire pour moi dans la situation actuelle, personne ne peut rien, parce que…parce que je suis condamnée ! S'écria-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et je fis un pas en arrière. Je…Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je savais que ma mère allait disparaitre, mais apprendre qu'elle le savait elle aussi et que pourtant, elle continuait à vivre avec le sourire…je n'avais pas les mots. J'étais partagée entre pitié et admiration. Pitié pour ma mère qui devait redouter son dernier jour à chaque instant de sa vie, et admiration pour la force et le courage qu'elle avait pour continuer à vivre malgré tout.

-Conda…Condamnée ? Répétai-je, abasourdie.

-Oui, condamnée, mes jours dans ce monde…sont comptés désormais me répondit-elle en essayant de sourire par-dessus ses larmes. C'est pourquoi, je ne veux pas que Darksky risque sa peau pour moi, ma vie n'a plus aucun prix puisque je dois disparaitre…Cependant, je ne peux pas lui avouer, ça lui ferait trop de peine…

Ma mère releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux et dans les siens, je pouvais lire toute la détresse du monde. Il m'était insupportable de soutenir son regard, mais j'étais figée, incapable de faire un geste ou de dire quoique ce soit.

-En vérité, mes jours auraient dû prendre fin il y a un moment déjà…mais il me restait un vœu qui me tenait à cœur, une promesse que je devais réaliser, alors Luminion m'a accordé un peu plus de temps…Temps qui va bientôt arriver à son terme.

-Mais…mais…Luminion…Ne peut-il pas…

Ma mère secoua la tête en guide de négation.

-Le pouvoir de Luminion est grand, mais pas infini. Je ne veux pas faire de peine à Darksky et aux autres, alors je préfère m'éclipser maintenant et disparaitre de leur vie. Ils seront tristes certes, mais moins qu'en apprenant ma disparition continua-t-elle toujours avec ce sourire sans joie.

-Non, tu ne dois pas partir, tu dois rester avec eux, jusqu'à la fin, tu dois épauler Darksky, il ne pourra pas vivre sans toi !

-Je suis sûre qu'il pourra très bien se passer de moi, après tout, Laura sera toujours là pour lui…

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de parler. Devais-je la prévenir de ce qui allait se passer au risque de griller ma couverture ? J'avais plus ou moins la situation en main jusque-là, créer un tel paradoxe temporel n'entrainerait-il pas des conséquences irrévocables ? Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire…

-Iori reprit ma mère en me tirant de mes pensées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout cela…mais s'il te plait, garde le pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit triste par ma faute. S'ils pouvaient simplement me cracher dessus pour traitrise, cela m'irait très bien…

-Non tu as tort ! M'écriai-je si fort que ma mère s'arrêta de parler et me dévisagea, surprise.

Même si…même si ma mission était de sauver Laura…Ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser passer une telle chose ! Je devais sauver ma mère, peu importe les moyens, je n'allais pas la laisser s'échapper sans rien faire, mon père ne me le pardonnerait jamais !

-Nous…nous sommes tous voués à disparaitre un jour, mais si un de mes amis mourrait demain, je préférerais le pleurer plutôt que de le détester sinon, tous les souvenirs heureux que j'ai de lui disparaitraient en même temps ! Tant que notre mémoire vit, nous vivons aussi !

-Mais…je ne peux pas…je suis revenue pour mon simple bonheur et je leur reprendrais le leur en mourant ? Je ne peux tout simplement pas accepter cela…

-Tu ne reprendras rien du tout ! Ce que vous avez accompli tous ensembles, les moments de joies et de peines que vous avez traversés, les épreuves que vous avez surmontées, tout cela, souhaites-tu vraiment que tout le monde oublie ? Souhaites-tu disparaitre de la mémoire de tout le monde !

A ces mots, ma mère fondit en larme et s'écroula sur le sol puis se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Je ne veux pas…disparaitre…Je voudrais rester avec tout le monde…rire, pleurer, m'énerver et vivre avec eux…Mais…Je n'ai pas le choix ! Pourquoi dois-je partir avant tout le monde ? C'est tellement injuste ! Tout ce que je voulais…c'était revoir Darksky une seule fois, était-ce trop demandé ?

Je compris alors à quel point ma mère était désespérée, non pas à cause de son propre sort, mais à cause de ce qu'elle allait laisser derrière elle et je savais très bien ce que cela allait engendrer. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser passer ça…

-Maman, je vais changer ce destin, je t'en fais le serment, je te sauverai, toi et Laura murmurai-je en serrant les dents.

-Tu as dit…quelque chose, Iori ?

-Oui, si tu es vraiment l'émissaire de Luminion, prouve-le-moi et refuse cette mort qui s'offre à toi, montre-moi que tu peux défier Armageddon !

-Défier…Armageddon ? Répéta-t-elle, interdite.

-Pour ma part, j'ai moi aussi des gens auxquels je tiens et que je dois sauver, et je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je n'aurais pas atteint mon objectif !

Après tout, Shadow me l'avait dit : je suis Yuiko Iori, fille de Luminion et Nout, capable de combattre à armes égales avec Armageddon.

Sans dire un mot de plus, je retournai vers le stade, laissant ma mère au milieu de la route, bien déterminée à les sauver, elle, Laura et mon père et j'espérais sincèrement que j'avais réussi à convaincre ma mère.

Cependant, au même moment, je sentis la terre trembler sous mes pieds et j'entendis un coup de tonnerre particulièrement puissant secouer le stade tout entier.

-Les démons…

Ils étaient là, ceux pour qui j'étais revenue dans le passé, les démons originels, la plus grande menace que l'humanité n'ait jamais connue. Je me mis à hésiter. Etais-je vraiment assez forte ? Non, je ne devais pas penser à cela. Laura risquait sa vie à chaque instant désormais, je devais me concentrer là-dessus et une fois cette affaire réglée, je passerais à ma mère !

Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs du stade, croisant des milliers de spectateurs affolés tentant de s'enfuir. Ma progression était difficile et à chaque instant, je redoutais d'arriver trop tard.

Après dix minutes de galère, je finis par réussir à sortir dehors et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Au-dessus de moi planait une gigantesque citadelle de pierre noire tandis qu'à mes pieds, des dizaines d'hommes et de monstres étaient en train de se battre. Je fus légèrement soulagée lorsque je vis Laura et Trishula se battre contre un affreux monstre blanc à queue de serpent mais mon cœur s'emballa néanmoins en voyant mon père à terre, à la merci d'un oiseau de feu.

Furtivement, je regardai à l'extérieur du stade mais ma mère avait disparu. Tant pis, une chose à la fois. Je mis à mon bras mon disque de duel et j'invoquais la première carte me venant.

-Baxia, Arrête ces flammes, Cosmic Light !

L'impact me permit de voir l'adversaire de mon père qui n'était autre que…tante Nagisa ? Qu'est-ce que…Non, définitivement, je n'avais pas le temps, cette histoire allait bien se régler d'elle-même. Je sautai donc des gradins pour atterrir juste devant mon père, visiblement étonné de me voir ici.

-Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi ; grommelai-je. Je vais avoir beaucoup à faire…

-Iori…Comment cela se fait-il que tu aies le deck de Saya ? Me demanda Miyako interdite.

-Vous vous soucierez des détails plus tard présidente Hikari…euh, je veux dire Miyako. Pour le moment, j'active la capacité spéciale de Baxia qui va nous débarrasser définitivement de ce phénix immortel ! Aller mon dragon, renvoie-le d'où il vient !

Le monstre de feu disparut instantanément puis s'ensuivit un bref échange entre mon père, la présidente Hikari et Tante Nagisa auquel je ne compris pas grand-chose à part que, dans ce monde, Tante Nagisa était une ennemie, prête à tout pour…quelque chose, l'exacte opposée de celle que je connaissais. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, mais je pensais qu'il fallait réconforter mon père après ce second choc.

-Pap…je veux dire Darksky, même si tout s'effondre autour de toi, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Si le soleil ne peut réchauffer le cœur gelé d'une personne, alors peut-être que la chaleur d'un proche pourra le faire…Déclarai-je en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

-Merci d'essayer de me réconforter Iori, mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Ah oui, vraiment ?

-Saya et Nagisa nous ont quittés, c'est un fait, mais nous sommes toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne pourra effacer le passé donc il ne me reste qu'à me tourner vers l'avenir et espérer qu'il sera meilleur.

-Effacer le passé…effacer les larmes de papa…Répétai-je en repensant à mes propres actes.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire, je pensais à…un film que j'ai vu récemment ! Me corrigeai-je rapidement. Oui, un magnifique film ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, aidons plutôt Laura et les autres à passer !

-Je me charge des sbires, vous, allez aider Angéla et Laura ! Ordonna la présidente Hikari.

Je souris une nouvelle fois à mon père avant de me plonger dans la bataille. Si seulement il savait que vingt-six ans après, il ne serait plus en mesure de tenir le même discours…Mais c'était bien pour cela que j'étais revenue, afin qu'il puisse avoir à nouveau espoir en l'avenir

C'est alors que je le vis, l'homme m'ayant aidé dans ma quête : Shadow, le père de Laura, en pleine bataille avec quatre personnes et à ses côtés se tenait un grand dragon sombre et une illumination me vint : c'était lui dont j'avais besoin, l'allié que je recherchais dans cette époque, la seule personne prête à tout dans le futur pour sauver sa fille : Shadow.

Malheureusement pour moi, il était encore dominé par sa rage de domination du monde, mais une petite lueur d'espoir surgit lorsque je le vis refuser de combattre sa fille. Oui, définitivement, je devais m'appuyer sur lui si je voulais avoir une chance de sauver Laura.

Lorsque le criminel invoqua son monstre, Darkness Shadow, je compris à quel point il avait pu semer la terreur dans le passé. Cette créature venait d'exploser littéralement les défenses de la forteresse de pierre et tout le monde était subjugué par sa puissance. Mais moi, je n'avais pas peur, je savais de quoi ce dragon était capable, et je savais que Shadow me craignait autant qu'il me respectait dans le futur. Shadow du d'ailleurs remarquer mon sang froid car son regard croisa le mien et il fronça les sourcils.

-Shadow, je connais votre souhait le plus cher et c'est pourquoi, vous allez m'aider, que vous le vouliez ou non murmurai-je dans le vent.

Le criminel braqua son regard sur mon père et ses amis avant de déclarer froidement :

-Comprenez-vous maintenant quelle puissance je détiens ? Une puissance au-delà de celle des dieux, au-delà de celle des démons, au-delà de celle de la fusion parfaite, au-delà même de celle d'Armageddon…Je suis inarrêtable !

-N'en sois pas si sûr Shadow…Ou devrais-je dire, Gariatron, démon originel des ténèbres.

Mon cœur s'emballa et une larme me vint au coin de l'œil lorsque je vis ma mère, le disque de duel à la main, le regard déterminé, un gigantesque monstre doré à ses côtés…Mais une minute…ce monstre…c'était lui, celui m'ayant sauvé d'Armageddon dans les couloirs du temps !

-To…Toi ? Hurla Shadow… fou de rage.

-Mes amis ; dit Hélios en souriant, je vous présente le plus grand ennemi de Gariatron, Luminion, démon originel de l'éclat en personne.

Luminion…alors c'était le démon originel de l'éclat qui m'avait sauvée et qui me protégeait depuis tout ce temps…Shadow disait vrai…

-Gariatron, si tu veux détruire l'humanité, tu devras passer sur le corps de Luminion ! S'écria ma mère en brandissant son disque de duel.

-C'est…impossible…être parvenu à ressusciter Luminion avant Gariatron…Murmura criminel, suant à grosses gouttes.

Ce dernier donna un ordre à son dragon et disparut en même temps que les sbires des démons, ne laissant que nous au milieu d'un stade dévasté.

Mon père se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de ma mère pour la serrer contre lui et je souris malgré moi. Malgré les révélations de ma mère, j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu la ramener. Apparemment, elle avait suivi mes conseils car elle ne laissait apparaitre nullement la tristesse qu'elle m'avait montrée. Elle était redevenue la personne souriante et heureuse que j'avais toujours connue.

En sortant du stade, je me tins légèrement à l'écart des autres. Ils étaient tous très heureux d'être sortis indemnes de cette épreuve, mais, en voyant mon père et Laura, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autres, Tante Nagisa ne mentait pas. Je compris alors toute l'étendue de ma mission. L'échec n'était décidément pas une option. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de mon père, mais de moi aussi à présent : si j'échouais, jamais je ne m'en relèverais.

Ma mère me tira de mes pensées en venant me parler :

-Iori, je dois te remercier, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne.

-De…de rien…Mais je n'ai rien dit de spécial répondis-je, gênée.

-Au contraire, je voulais fuir, et tu m'as rappelé à quel point je tenais à cette vie avec Darksky et les autres. Sans toi, j'aurais tout abandonné et je me serais certainement haie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Non vraiment, je…

-A présent, je vais faire tout mon possible pour rendre tout le monde heureux, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je promets de rester fidèle à moi-même. Après tout, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour les remercier déclara ma mère avec un large sourire, ce même sourire qu'elle avait toujours arboré.


	48. Iori: Refuser le Destin

_**Iori : Refuser le destin**_

Après le retour de ma mère, les jours passèrent rapidement. Entre l'angoisse de tout le monde sur une potentielle attaque des démons et ma propre peur au sujet de Laura qui pouvait mourir à tout moment, je n'avais pas une seule seconde à m'accorder. Etrangement, j'aimais cette atmosphère, non pas avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, mais être avec le club de duel, partager mes journées avec eux, et ne plus être traitée comme une enfant mais comme un membre à part entière de leur club, connaitre ce que mes parents avaient connu.

Miyako, malgré ses airs froids et rébarbatifs, cachait la grande gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve avec moi, mais j'aimais bien cette facette de sa personnalité également. Angéla et Drago étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes, cela me permettait d'avoir un petit pied à terre lorsque les choses devenaient trop étranges pour moi. Laura, elle, semblait bien plus s'inquiéter pour moi que je ne m'inquiétais pour elle, ne faisant que renforcer mes convictions de la sauver coute que coute. Ma mère détendait l'ambiance comme elle me l'avait promis, avec son éternel sourire et mon père était forcé de suivre le rythme. Tout cela ressemblait à peu de choses près à mon ancienne vie en y regardant de plus près.

Les choses commencèrent à changer le jour où on nous apporta une étrange pierre et en la voyant, mon cœur s'emballa. J'y étais, je sentais que ma véritable mission allait commencer. L'erreur n'était pas permise.

Hélios nous sépara en plusieurs groupes mais je préférai partir de mon côté. Je m'arrangeai donc pour régler cette histoire rapidement en envoyant valser les quelques généraux qui se frottaient à moi avant de me trouver une place avec une fontaine en son centre. Je m'assis sur le rebord et je me mis à réfléchir à mes plans à partir de là.

Jusque-là, j'avais réussi à faire un quasi sans faute. Mais ma seule erreur m'avait permis de réaliser une chose : j'avais le pouvoir de modifier le passé. Si j'avais laissé ma mère partir, les événements auraient sans doute pris une tournure radicalement différente. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas une totale maitrise de ce que je modifiais, je devais donc être très prudente.

Cependant, j'avais une petite idée de comment m'y prendre pour éviter un changement trop radical. Dans le futur, Shadow ne désirait que revoir sa fille, donc, en suivant ce raisonnement, en annonçant sa mort dans ce présent, il ferait tout pour la sauver. Seulement, il fallait le convaincre que je venais bien du futur, et c'était la partie la plus difficile du plan, après celle où je devais prendre contact avec lui.

Parce que, c'était bien beau de réfléchir à en faire mon allié, mais si je ne pouvais même pas l'approcher de plus de cent mètres, c'était inutile. J'avais hésité de nombreuses fois à en parler à Hélios mais je n'arrivais pas à me retrouver seule avec lui plus de cinq minutes, si bien que j'avais fini par abandonner. Peut-être avais-je baissé les bras trop vite, après tout, son absence du futur m'aurait permis de me confier à quelqu'un sans modifier radicalement les souvenirs de tous.

Soudain, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, un vent glacial me traversa. Mais ce n'était pas un simple vent de décembre, non, il apportait avec lui le malheur et le désespoir. Je me mis à regarder de tous les côtés, anxieuse et je fis un bond de trois mètres en arrière.

Dans l'eau de la fontaine, juste derrière moi, deux yeux rouges comme le sang luisaient. Je les reconnaissais, c'était les mêmes que lors de mon attaque dans les couloirs du temps, les yeux d'Armageddon…

-Yuiko Iori déclara une voix grave résonnant dans l'air, je t'ai enfin retrouvée.

-Ar…Armageddon…Bégayai-je, tremblante.

La paire d'yeux sanglants s'éleva lentement dans les airs, suivi d'un corps fantomatique mais duquel je pouvais facilement distinguer les deux bras, les deux jambes, une paire d'aile et une longue queue trainant derrière l'ombre, à la manière d'un dragon. Dans ses mains, la créature tenait une sorte de lance pointue aux deux extrémités.

-Ceux qui souhaitent modifier l'histoire…Doivent être supprimés de l'histoire déclara la créature en s'avançant vers moi.

Je continuai à reculer, effrayée. Non, je ne devais pas avoir peur, Shadow m'avait dit que je pouvais me battre à armes égales avec Armageddon…alors pourquoi tremblais-je comme une feuille ?

-Il est temps de disparaitre, Yuiko Iori…

-Vous…Vous allez me renvoyer à mon époque, c'est ça ? Bafouillai-je.

-Ceux qui souhaitent modifier l'histoire doivent être supprimés de l'histoire.

Mon pouls s'accéléra dangereusement. Non, Armageddon n'avait aucune intention de me renvoyer gentiment chez moi…

Je sursautai en me cognant contre une surface dure derrière moi avant de me rendre compte que j'étais dos au mur tandis que l'ombre se rapprochait toujours plus de moi. Non, je ne pouvais pas fuir, je devais empêcher la mort de Laura et celle de ma mère, je devais effacer les larmes de mon père, je devais changer le futur !

-A nous deux Armageddon, moi, Yuiko Iori, fille de Nout et de Luminion, je vous attends, venez !

L'ombre leva sa lance et la pointa dans ma direction. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne devais pas mourir, pour Hélio qui m'avait soutenu tout ce temps, pour Shadow qui avait mis ses espoirs en moi, pour mon père que j'ai brisé en disparaissant, pour ma tante Marie qui me faisait confiance, pour Laura qui était devenue une de mes meilleures amies, pour ma mère qui m'avait promis de vivre jusqu'au bout, pour eux, je ne pouvais pas échouer !

-Adieu, Yuiko Iori, Destiny Spear !

-Fusion Parfaite Activée ! Combattons le destin ensemble, maman…Illumine les cieux, Chaofeng, perfection du yang Zing !

Alors que la lance était presque parvenue jusqu'à moi, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par un grand dragon mauve qui venait de faire son apparition entre moi et Armageddon. La créature ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça et je fus comme soulagée d'un grand poids. Heureusement, il n'était pas omniscient, du moins pas me concernant, j'avais encore toutes les chances de mon côté.

-Toute résistance est futile.

-C'est ce que nous verrons Armageddon, en attendant, je vous invite à gouter à l'attaque de Chaofeng !

Mon dragon se jeta sur l'ombre et la heurta comme si elle était matérielle. Cette dernière s'écrasa contre un mur en face en créant un énorme cratère. Mais il était trop tôt pour crier victoire.

-Peut-être t'ai-je sous-estimée, humaine…Mais je ne laisserai pas passer cela. L'histoire ne doit pas être modifiée !

Armageddon se releva et son ombre commença à prendre des formes distinctes. Je pus voir une main griffue, puis un bras entièrement recouvert d'une armure noire comme la nuit.

Cependant, je ne vis rien de plus car une explosion de lumière m'aveugla quelques instants et l'ombre fut comme annihilée en un seul instant et le bras matériel tomba à terre avant de se disparaitre à son tour.

Je levai la tête vers mon sauveur qui n'était autre qu'Hélios, chevauchant un grand dragon à l'armure d'argent et aux ailes d'or. Ce dernier sauta et vint se placer devant moi, l'air inquiet.

-Iori, tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pu repousser les attaques d'Armageddon.

Le soi-disant roi se figea lorsque je prononçai ce nom et je grimaçai. J'en avais trop dit peut-être…

-Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agissait bien d'Armageddon, juste une supposition continuai-je, paniquée à l'idée qu'il ait pu me percer à jour.

-Certainement, personne ne peut tenir tête à Armageddon…actuellement du moins…déclara-t-il en me dévisageant.

Impossible…Comment avait-il pu deviner à partir de si peu ? Je n'avais pourtant fait aucune erreur devant lui qui aurait pu le conduire à une telle conclusion…Etait-ce simplement ma ressemblance avec mon père qui lui permettait d'affirmer cela ? Ou bien était-ce quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris moi-même ?

-Enfin bon, je suis content que tu n'aies rien reprit Hélios en s'adoucissant. Fais attention si cette créature rapplique.

-Ou…Oui, merci pour le coup de main…

Hélios remonta sur l'épaule de son dragon et s'apprêtait à s'envoler lorsque je l'interpelai :

-Attendez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire !

-Oh, qu'y a-t-il Iori ? Je suis pressé, ils sont en train de faire n'importe quoi sans moi j'ai l'impression.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Non, définitivement, je ne pouvais pas lui révéler que je venais du futur juste comme ça, même s'il l'avait découvert…Mais je sentais que je devais lui demander de l'aide, indirectement du moins.

-S'il vous plait, protégez le club de duel.

-Hu ? Le protéger ? En a-t-il vraiment besoin ? Me demanda Hélios, intrigué.

-Oui, c'est juste une impression…mais je ne les sens pas prêts à affronter la menace qui se prépare ! Alors je vous en prie Hélios, s'ils sont dans le besoin, sauvez-les ! S'il vous plait !

Après un instant de silence interminable pendant lequel le roi croisa les bras pour réfléchir, ce dernier finit par déclarer :

-Très bien Iori, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger. Après tout, n'est-ce pas mon devoir de roi de protéger tous mes camarades, même si ceux-ci sont au front ?

-Mer…Merci, du fond du cœur…Murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Sur ce, je te laisse Iori !

Hélios s'envola ensuite en direction de la citadelle qui était visible même depuis ma position éloignée. Mais j'étais heureuse. J'avais pu me débarrasser un peu de mon fardeau en le partageant avec Hélios. A présent, je savais que, même si j'échouais ou si Armageddon me tuait, il y aurait quelqu'un pour continuer mon œuvre derrière moi. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à convaincre Shadow et j'aurais terminé ma mission.

Je reçus au même moment un message de mon père sur mon portable. Il y avait une chose amusante dans toute cette histoire, c'est que son numéro n'avait pas changé en vingt-six ans, de même que ceux de la plupart des membres du club, si bien que je pouvais recevoir n'importe quel message.

Moins amusant cependant, le contenu du message me demandant de venir le rejoindre immédiatement au pied de la citadelle.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je pris mes jambes à mon cou pour me précipiter à notre point de départ où je retrouvai tout le monde. Il y avait également Shadow et Hélios se battant dans les airs, Darkness Shadow contre le dragon d'argent du nom d'Atum, le même dragon que celui d'Hélio…

-Saya, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la présidente Hikari en voyant Hélios se battre contre Shadow

-C'est très simple Miyako, nous allons mettre fin à cette guerre avant même qu'elle ne commence lui répondit ma mère.

-Très…certainement, mais concrètement ?

-Nous allons nous introduire dans la forteresse et nous nous diviserons en plusieurs groupes. Mais notre but n'est pas le combat, nous devons l'éviter à tout prix. Nous y allons pour négocier la paix. N'utilisez la force qu'en dernier recours.

Le plan ne me plaisait pas du tout, autant pour Laura que pour ma mère. Je sentais bien que ce pour quoi j'étais là se trouvait juste au-dessus de moi, dans cette forteresse de pierre, il fallait que je la dissuade de faire ça…

-Attends Saya, tu veux vraiment y aller ? Demandai-je. Je veux dire…Tu n'es pas obligée, tu devrais plutôt…

-Non, je dois y aller aussi. C'est mon plan, je dois y participer.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Il n'était pas que question d'elle, mais de tout le monde. Je voulais à ce moment-là, plus que jamais, leur révéler le futur…mais je ne pouvais pas, je devais absolument éviter les effets irréversibles sur le futur que je ne pourrais pas contrôler.

Les choses allèrent tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps d'émettre d'autres objection. J'allais devoir me montrer plus prudente que jamais…

Laura, Drago, Angéla, June, Miyako, ma mère, mon père et moi, voila qui devait se rendre à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Je devais coute que coute rester auprès de Laura, sans quoi, c'en était fini de ma mission et de Laura…

Aux côtés de celle que je devais protéger, j'enfourchai Trishula et nous commençâmes notre ascension vers la forteresse. Evidemment, ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, et je pus voir de mes propres yeux Gariatron, la créature ayant semé la terreur par le passé…ou plutôt dans le présent mais étrangement, il ne m'inspirait rien du tout. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un monstre de duel comme les autres, de même que Luminion lorsqu'Hélios l'invoqua. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais plus puissante qu'eux…Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux créatures commencèrent à se battre entre-elles et Luminion nous ordonna de partir tant qu'on le pouvait. Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier davantage. Cependant, ce n'était que le début de nos ennuis, car, après avoir échappé de justesse à un tir de la forteresse, une armée de milliers de monstres de duels nous fonçaient dessus.

Je n'étais pas réellement inquiète. Je savais qu'ils allaient tous s'en sortir, tout ce qui m'importait était la sécurité de Laura, mais tant qu'elle restait près de moi, je n'avais rien à craindre de ce point de vue. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de ne pas la quitter des yeux un seul instant et tout irait bien…

-ça me semble réalisable, tu es prête Iori ? Me demanda Laura en me tirant de mes pensées.

-O…Oui ; bégayai-je sans savoir à quoi je répondais.

Je ne compris qu'après le plan d'attaque, lorsque nous nous engouffrâmes dans une brèche créée par les monstres de duel. Je me mis à vraiment avoir peur avec toutes ces bestioles autour de nous. N'importe laquelle aurait très bien pu nous prendre en traitre et nous tuer avant même que nous ne réalisions ce qui nous arrivait…

Heureusement, aucune créature ne nous attaqua et nous finîmes par émerger au-dessus de la masse de monstres et finalement, après quelques difficultés et un sauvetage in extremis de mon père, et de l'intervention impromptue de tante Nagisa depuis la citadelle, nous pûmes pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Arrivés à un croisement, nous décidâmes de nous séparer pour pouvoir couvrir plus de terrain. Il fallait absolument que je reste auprès de Laura…

-Il ne reste que Terra alors, Darksky et moi, on peut s'en charger ; affirma ma mère. Tu es partant, on va se refaire cette expédition de l'année dernière rien que tous les 2 !

-Une minute, je ne suis pas…Protesta Laura, que j'interrompis.

-Parfait, je monterai la garde avec Laura !

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout, je…

-Laura, tu n'es pas rabaissée ou quelque chose comme ça, mais tu es sûrement notre meilleur élément, si nous échouons, tu es la seule à avoir une chance de vaincre les démons ; continua mon père.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Les choses semblaient s'arranger en ma faveur. Cependant, je pensais à une chose : sans ma présence, Laura serait-elle restée seule à attendre ? Etait-ce pour moi le moment de vérité ? J'en avais bien l'impression…non, j'en étais convaincue : ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes ou d'heures avant la fin de ma quête…

Alors que les autres étaient partis, Laura se mit à faire les quatre-cents pas dans la pièce, grognant contre tout le monde et frappant tout ce qu'elle trouvait tandis que moi, je restai sur mes garde, attentive au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement dans la grande pièce. Le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe où, tout était potentiellement mon ennemi : un homme des démons embusqué, un monstre invisible, une pierre mal accrochée au plafond, un insecte venimeux, je me méfiais de tout.

Finalement, Laura se calma en sortant son deck et, voyant la carte qu'elle tenait entre les mains, je ne pus m'empêcher de revoir cette photo que contemplait mon père le jour de mon départ et je repensai à la véritable raison de mon retour dans le passé. Au départ, si j'avais voulu revenir, ce n'était pas pour sauver Laura, non, c'était pour trouver ce qu'il me manquait pour sauver mon père…Peut-être était-ce le moment de trouver ce quelque chose.

Je m'approchai discrètement de mon amie et je déclarai :

-Oh, Trishula, dragon de la barrière de glace, c'est un sacré monstre que tu as en ta possession Laura

Laura sursauta et fit un bond de trois mètres en lâchant un cri de surprise avant de se calmer en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi.

-Iori, évite de faire peur aux gens comme ça râla-t-elle.

-Désolée, désolée m'excusai-je précipitamment. Simplement, je connaissais quelqu'un qui possédait cette carte également…Déclarai-je en revoyant mon père chérir cette carte.

-Vr…Vraiment Répéta-t-elle, étonnée. Je pensais que ce dragon était unique.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle l'est, mais cette personne tenait vraiment à Trishula. Cette carte lui rappelait quelqu'un qui lui était cher mais qu'il ne pouvait plus voir désormais. Elle me disait souvent que Trishula était le départ de tout.

Laura rit légèrement.

-Il semblerait que Trishula soit un symbole pour tout le monde apparemment.

-Vraiment, pour toi aussi cette carte est importante à ce point ? Demandai-je étonnée que mon père ne soit pas le seul à y tenir.

-Oui, elle a été le point de départ de ma carrière dans le duel de monstre et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu rencontrer Darksky il y a six ans. Et plus que tout, elle représente pour moi l'espoir, l'espoir de Darksky de me sauver lorsque j'étais déchainée, l'espoir pour moi d'avancer et de vivre sans blesser personne, l'espoir de mon père pour se venger de ce monde qui nous a fait tant de mal…

Alors voilà…Voilà qui était réellement Laura Garden, l'idéal que je n'avais jamais atteint, la réponse au mal de mon père. Enfin, après tant d'année, j'avais ma réponse définitive, ce qui me manquait pour aider mon père, ce que je n'avais pas en moi, cet espoir de Laura aurait suffi à résoudre tous mes problèmes…

Je me mis à pleurer devant mon propre aveuglement. J'avais été si…égoïste. Je prétendais être la seule à pouvoir sauver mon père en remontant dans le temps et en protégeant Laura…mais je n'en avais pas besoin, la réponse était sous mes yeux depuis toujours. Si j'avais réfléchi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en lisant le journal de Laura, j'aurais pu trouver par moi-même et je n'aurais pas blessé tant de personnes en tentant de modifier le passé…Vraiment…j'étais à des années-lumière de Laura…

-Iori, tout va bien ? Tu pleures et…

J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Laura, c'est juste que la personne que je connaissais me disait souvent la même chose…répondis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

-Tu devais beaucoup aimer cette personne je suppose.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Bégayai-je.

-J'ai passé tant de temps dans la tristesse que je peux reconnaitre l'amour au premier coup d'œil. Je peux même affirmer que cette personne était très proche de toi, un ami ou bien peut-être même l'un de tes parents qui sait.

-O…Oui, effectivement, tu as juste, il s'agissait de mon père m'exclamai-je, vraiment surprise.

Laura rit devant ma réaction excessive.

-Tu sais Iori, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais si ton père était guidé par l'espoir lui aussi et par Trishula, alors tu as certainement du hériter du même sentiment que lui, tout comme j'ai hérité de l'espoir de Darksky l'année dernière.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus sûre de rien…Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, honteuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre simplement « oui » sans mentir.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

J'inspirai profondément et j'allai m'asseoir au centre de la pièce avant de sortir la fusion parfaite de ma poche.

-Lorsque ma mère est morte, mon père a sombré dans la folie. Je suis partie en espérant pouvoir effacer les larmes de papa. Je devais retrouver l'une de ses amies perdues, comprendre comment lui rendre le sourire comme cette amie l'avait fait bien avant ma naissance. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour arriver à mes fins, je suis même allée jusqu'à m'allier avec un criminel notoire, pour quel résultat ? Plus de souffrances…

-Tu n'as donc pas retrouvé cette personne que tu cherchais ?

-Si, je l'ai trouvée, et c'est justement là le problème : je ne suis pas elle, je ne peux pas redonner le sourire à mon père comme elle le faisait. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout sacrifié pour rien…

Laura s'approcha de moi, l'air sévère et je me pris peur. En avais-je trop dit ? Ou bien était-elle en colère contre mon égoïsme ?

Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle allait me répondre :

-Evidemment que tu n'es pas la personne que tu cherches ! Chacun est unique est je doute que ton père ait voulu que tu deviennes son ancienne amie, aussi proches fussent-ils.

-Mais j'ai échoué, jamais plus mon père ne sourira, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait !

Non, c'était impossible, sans Laura, sans ma mère, sans moi, il ne restait personne capable de faire sourire mon père et lui redonner gout à la vie…

-Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? L'histoire n'est pas gravée dans le marbre. Si nous nous battons aux côtés d'Hélios contre Armageddon, c'est justement parce que nous croyons à notre propre avenir, un avenir que nous aurons modelé de nos mains. Retourne auprès de ton père et dis-lui que tu es là, que tu le soutiens, et peut-être finira-t-il par émerger.

-Est-ce que…c'est ce que tu pensais toi aussi en étant au service de Gariatron ? Demandai-je, impressionnée par la force de la jeune fille et du courage que je n'aurais jamais eu…

-Oui…Je voulais retrouver mon père, celui qui m'aimait, alors je l'ai accompagné, et je l'aurais accompagné n'importe où, pourvu qu'au bout de notre chemin, il retrouve la raison. J'ai échoué comme tu peux le voir, mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, il comprendra la portée de ses actes, même si pour cela je dois m'opposer à lui.

Les mots de Laura résonnèrent dans mon esprit. Oui, je n'avais pas besoin d'être elle et d'agir comme elle ! Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pensé qu'à reprendre son flambeau, j'avais lâché mon père pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre et ce dernier avait fini par replonger à cause de cela ! Mais pendant toutes ces années où j'étais moi-même, où je vivais comme Iori, sa fille et non comme Laura, son amie d'enfance, mon père était heureux, simplement par ma présence, je pouvais égayer ses journées…Quelle imbécile avais-je été en tout laissant tomber !

Mais…il était trop tard, j'étais dans le passé, je pouvais sauver Laura et m'empêcher de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, il ne fallait pas que je baisse les bras, sans quoi, il ne resterait rien pour mon père à part le désespoir en voyant que sa dernière raison de vivre avait disparu…

-Oui, tu as raison Laura, je ne dois pas abandonner, je dois continuer à me battre pour mon père ! Merci, jamais je ne pourrais te rendre la pareille.

L'instant qui suivit, la forteresse trembla du sol au plafond et trois individus apparurent. Parmi eux, je reconnus immédiatement Shadow, mais il n'était pas seul, un jeune garçon l'accompagnait ainsi que…

Non, ce n'était pas possible…Je connaissais la dernière personne présente…Cette aura noire qui l'entourait, ce regard cruel et dénué d'émotion, ces cheveux blancs comme la neige…Oui, c'était lui, je le sentais, ça ne pouvait être que lui, l'assassin de Laura !

Mon cœur s'emballa. Que devais-je faire ? Attaquer immédiatement et risquer de me faire écraser ou tenter de rallier Shadow à ma cause mais au risque de perdre un temps précieux ?

Devant la réaction du criminel face à sa fille, je choisis la seconde option. Cependant, je me mis à penser que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur lorsque le garçon aux cheveux blancs écarta Shadow de sa route et défia ouvertement Laura.

Je reculai, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce n'était plus Laura et Bakura qui se trouvaient là, mais un grand dragon de glace et un démon à la peau noire.

-Je suis Zorc Necrophaldes, et j'anéantirai toute personne se mettant en travers du chemin de mon maitre Gariatron Déclara le démon d'une voix lente et grave.

-Viens, je t'attends, je suis Laura Garden, fille de Shadow, héritière de la malédiction de Gariatron, alliée de l'espoir et ton adversaire Rugit Laura avant de se jeter sur lui.

Les deux créatures s'échangèrent quelques coups tandis que moi je restai figée sur place, incapable de faire le moindre geste, totalement dépassée par les événements. Soudain, Laura m'ordonna de m'occuper de Shadow et de l'autre idiot pendant qu'elle envoyait Zorc à l'extérieur et qu'elle le rejoignit.

Cela me sortit de ma torpeur et je réalisai à quel point la situation était critique. Je ne pouvais pas y arriver seule, Shadow devait m'aider !

Je me précipitai donc vers le criminel, toujours dans les pommes et je lui donnai une grande baffe pour le réveiller.

-Debout Shadow ! Ce n'est pas le moment de roupiller !

-Qu'est-ce que…Laura ! S'exclama-t-il en sursautant et se remettant debout immédiatement.

-Zorc et votre fille sont à l'extérieur et se battent ! Dit le garçon, inquiet.

-Que…Quoi ? Et toi, qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ? Me demanda-t-il toujours aussi perdu. Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre, je dois aider ma fille !

-Shadow, votre fille va mourir.

-Co…Comment ? Tu es une alliée des démons ? S'étrangla-t-il en m'attrapant par le col, fou de rage. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Laura ?

-Je ne suis pas une alliée des démons. Mon nom est Yuiko Iori, et je viens du futur pour sauver votre fille.

Le criminel me relâcha aussitôt et me dévisagea, les yeux ronds de surprise. Je soutins son regard. Depuis le temps, j'avais pris l'habitude de ne pas flancher face à lui, même s'il paraissait beaucoup plus impressionnant dans ce présent.

-Du futur tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis vrai ? Tu pourrais très bien être une de ces espionnes prête à dire n'importe quoi pour que je te croie.

Je m'étais préparée à ce genre de réponse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il puisse accepter cette possibilité directement, c'est pourquoi, j'avais prévu le coup et je sortis mon téléphone.

-Un téléphone ?

-Non, on s'en fiche du téléphone, regardez ça plutôt !

Après avoir fouillé dans quelques dossiers, je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais et je mis une photo sous le nez du criminel et il fit un pas en arrière, visiblement troublé. Et pour cause, il s'agissait de mon père, ma mère, Tante Nagisa et la présidente Hikari le jour de la ma naissance.

-Qu…Une photo de toi bébé ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Mais non, on s'en fiche de ça ! Regardez plutôt les gens sur la photo ! Rétorquai-je, agacée.

-Ces personnes…on dirait le club de duel de Laura mais en plus âgé…

Ce type était-il aveugle dans le passé ou quoi ? Il devait le faire exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement, même le dernier des abrutis aurait fait le rapprochement…

-C'est le club bon sang !

-Non…ce n'est pas possible…ils sont cinq dans le club, et non pas quatre…Bégaya-t-il, blême.

-Non, ils ne sont plus que quatre dans le futur.

-Mais…Et Laura…Pourquoi a-t-elle quitté le club ? Je croyais que…

-Laura est morte !

-Mais…Si tu es la fille de Darksky…

-Laura n'est pas ma mère. Je suis la fille de Yuiko Saya.

-Non…Je…je ne peux pas y croire…Laura…Morte ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle a enduré tellement…elle ne peut pas mourir, ce n'est pas possible ! Hurla le criminel en me repoussant.

Je grimaçai. Ce type était buté. Je comprenais que la mort de sa fille soit un fait inacceptable pour lui, mais je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Dehors, Laura continuait son combat contre Zorc et aucun des deux ne semblait avoir l'avantage mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne faiblisse alors que le démon était infatigable….

-Toi là ! M'exclamai-je en direction du garçon dont j'ignorai l'identité.

-Que…

-Fais quelque, ne reste pas planté là !

-Je…Shadow, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Bégaya-t-il totalement perdu.

-Ne t'emmêle pas Aymeric. Yuiko Iori, c'est bien ça ? Tu dis venir du futur, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, tu peux certainement me dire ce que je vais devenir ? Selon toi, qu'est-ce que la prétendue mort de ma fille engendrerait ?

Je soupirai.

-C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé dans le passé Shadow.

-Moi ?

-Oui, vous allez finir rongé par le remord, seul et loin de tout, du moins, jusqu'au jour où vous allez me rencontrer et vous allez m'utiliser pour parvenir à vos fins : sauver votre fille coute que coute.

Un léger sourire éclaira la figure du criminel et il haussa les épaules.

-Alors comme ça, moi, Shadow, l'homme ayant fait trembler le monde, je finirai détruit par la mort de ma fille ? Déclara-t-il en riant.

Zut, il n'avait pas l'air du tout convaincu et j'avais sorti tout ce que j'avais…Allais-je devoir me passer de lui finalement ?

-C'est exactement ce que je ferai déclara soudainement le criminel, le sourire s'étant effacé sur sa figure ne laissant qu'une tristesse infinie.

-C'est…c'est ce que vous feriez ? Répétai-je, surprise qu'il me croie.

-Oui. Je suis peut-être l'allié de Gariatron, mais je suis avant tout le père de Laura. Le démon peut bien me manipuler comme il veut, mais s'il touche à un seul cheveu de Laura, je m'opposerai à lui, de toutes mes forces. Après tout, elle est le dernier membre de ma famille…

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi combattez-vous encore l'un contre l'autre ? Pourquoi ne vous ralliez-vous pas à Luminion et aux autres ?

Shadow secoua la tête tristement et me répondit :

-Parce que je suis un égoïste. J'ai bien tenté d'agir en héros, mais mon égoïsme a pris le dessus…Tout ça parce que je voulais revoir Laura, une seule fois, parce que je voulais m'excuser auprès d'elle, la serrer dans mes bras comme autrefois, savoir si elle me pardonnait, la voir sourire une dernière fois après quatre ans de tristesse ! Mais…j'imagine que ce n'était pas possible, mes deux souhaits étaient trop contradictoires. En y repensant, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter la première fois…Laura…aurait été bien plus heureuse sans moi…

Le criminel acheva sa phrase en se laissant tomber au sol. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je voyais Laura se battre toujours dehors, mais Shadow me semblait totalement anéanti. Je me maudis moi-même. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, si Shadow ne m'avait pas demandé de le rallier à ma cause, il y avait une raison : il était incapable d'agir.

Tout à coup, sans aucune raison, je me mis à voir…le futur ? Il y avait…Laura, blessée à mort…puis mon père, anéanti, puis d'autres souvenirs encore, je me voyais grandir aux côtés de mon père, ma mère, tante Nagisa et présidente Hikari, je me vis naitre, je vis ma mère mourir, je me vis donnant un bout de papier à Serena et enfin, prendre en main une étrange machine dans le même laboratoire d'où j'étais partie et revenir au présent…

Je me souvenais de tout…Et J'avais…échoué…

Mon cœur s'accéléra et je me tournai immédiatement vers la fente dans le mur avant de constater l'évidence et, toutes mes forces s'étant envolées, je lâchai mon téléphone qui se brisa en mille morceaux en heurtant le sol.

-Sha…Shadow…bégayai-je avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là.

Lentement, je me laissai tomber à mon tour au sol en voyant Laura perdre son apparence de Trishula et commencer ce qui était, je le savais, le début de sa fin…

C'était légèrement différent de la dernière fois. Je me souvenais que Laura avait péri sans avoir défait Zorc et que, dans ma rage, je l'avais détruit seule, mais le résultat était le même, j'avais échoué…

J'étais arrivée trop tard, je pensais qu'en revenant juste avant, je serais en mesure d'agir…mais Armageddon m'avait mis des bâtons dans les roues…une fois de plus !

Shadow revint, portant Laura dans ses bras et l'allongeant sur son propre manteau en guise de matelas. La jeune fille avait les yeux vides, elle saignait de la bouche et de multiples entailles parcouraient son corps meurtri. Cette vision m'était insupportable. C'était la seconde fois…deux fois, j'aurais pu la sauver…mais deux fois j'avais échoué ! J'avais promis…j'avais promis à Hélio de changer le passé…mais une fois de plus, je n'avais rien pu faire à part regarder, impuissante, les rouages du destin se mettre en place et voler la joie de mon père…

-Laura, tiens bon, tu vas t'en sortir ! Criait Shadow, aux portes du désespoir.

Oui, cela aussi, je m'en souvenais, sauf que la dernière fois, aucune réponse n'était sortie de la bouche de sa fille et ses yeux s'étaient fermés pour ne plus se rouvrir.

Laura toussa et du sang se remit à couler de sa bouche. Shadow sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer le liquide rougeâtre et Laura l'attrapa par le bras avec ses dernières forces.

-Papa…s'il te plait…écoute-moi…Déclara Laura d'une voix presque inaudible et grimaçant à chaque mot. Est-ce que…j'ai réussi, papa ? Est-ce que…Darksky…a pu accomplir sa mission ? Est-ce que…ce monde…est à nouveau…en paix ?

Un rictus parcourut la figure blanche de Laura et elle se remit à cracher du sang. Son père voulut lui essuyer une nouvelle fois mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Réponds-moi…papa…est-ce que…cette guerre est finie ? Continua-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer tant bien que mal sa douleur.

-O…Oui, elle l'est Laura…Zorc est vaincu.

-Et…toi ? Ne dois-tu pas…nous arrêter aussi ?…

Shadow tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un regard désolé. Il était certainement en colère contre lui-même de ne pas m'avoir cru, mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part plonger dans un océan sans fond de remords et de regrets.

-C'est fini pour moi aussi, Iori m'a vaincu, je ne peux plus rien faire.

-Io…ri ?

Lorsque Laura prononça mon nom et tourna ses yeux dénués de vie dans ma direction, je ne pus me retenir davantage et je laissai mes larmes s'échapper. Je pleurais pour mon père que j'avais condamné à une longue agonie, pour ma mère qui ne pouvait rien faire à part retarder le jour fatidique, pour Hélio qui avait mis sa confiance en moi, pour Tante Marie que j'avais trahie en laissant tout tomber, et pour Laura que je n'avais pas pu sauver…Je n'étais vraiment qu'une bonne à rien…Tout était fini, j'avais échoué…

-Iori…S'il te plait…redonne le sourire à Darksky me demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire une dernière fois.

-Attends Laura, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas le faire aussi ? Tout n'est pas fini encore, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondis-je, une dernière once d'espoir dans le cœur.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues glacées de Laura. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire. Même en y mettant toute la volonté du monde, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence…

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, la jeune fille tenta d'attraper une carte qu'elle avait sur son disque de duel encore actif.

-Pa…pa, s'il…te plait…Trishula…

-Laura, ne bouge pas trop, tu dois te reposer, tu dois être en forme pour demain lui répondit tendrement le criminel.

-De…main ?

-Oui, demain, les cours reprennent, le tournoi est fini, de même que la guerre, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu sèches les cours, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux, je pourrais même être votre superviseur au club de duel, comme ça, tu pourras être fière de ton père, tu en dis quoi Laura, ça te va comme programme ? Je rachèterai notre maison et tout redeviendra comme avant, je te le promets, alors Laura…je t'en supplie…reste…reste avec moi ! Si j'ai accepté de revenir dans ce monde…c'était…c'était uniquement pour te revoir une dernière fois, alors s'il te plait, ne pars pas ! C'était moi qui étais censé mourir, pas toi !

Je détournai le regard, incapable d'en supporter plus. Tout ça, c'était de ma faute. J'avais eu la prétention de défier Armageddon et voilà où j'en étais. Je m'étais fait une amie chère en la personne de Laura, j'avais appris à la comprendre et à l'aimer mais j'avais été incapable de la sauver, même en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver…

-Papa…Tu n'es qu'un idiot…Répondit-elle dans un murmure.

-Oui, je suis un idiot, le roi des idiots, mais c'est pourquoi, je ne peux pas vivre seul !

-Je suis…désolée…papa…j'aurais tant voulu…

Laura ne termina pas sa phrase et je vis la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le bras de Shadow se relâcher puis sa main tomba mollement au sol, juste au moment où mon père débarqua dans la salle telle une furie.

-LAURA !

Non…Tout mais pas ça…Je ne pouvais pas le revivre une seconde fois…Je ne pouvais pas…c'était au-dessus de mes forces…Ce désespoir dans ses yeux, sa tristesse infinie, sa haine contre les démons…Pourquoi…Pourquoi devais-je subir cela une seconde fois, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais…

-Adieu…Papa…Adieu…Darksky…Iori…Je te le laisse …Rends à ton père…son sourire…

Ce furent les derniers mots de Laura avant que ses yeux ne se ferment pour toujours. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais pas revivre encore une fois cela…je ne pouvais pas le supporter !

Je m'enfuis donc dans la forteresse sans me retourner, sans oser affronter le regard de ma mère lorsque je passai devant elle, ne cherchant qu'à fuir le plus loin possible de mon père que j'avais été incapable de soigner…

-Armageddon ! Hurlai-je avec toute la rage accumulée en moi contre cette créature.


	49. Iori: Vaincre le Destin

_**Iori : Vaincre le destin**_

Je courais dans ces longs couloirs sans fin, sans m'arrêter, sans me retourner, en criant pour évacuer ma rage, ne désirant que détruire la créature m'ayant fait échouer deux fois de suite. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je voulais simplement fuir le regard de mon père. Je ne pouvais pas l'affronter, pas après tout ce que j'avais fait.

Au loin, j'entendais des bruits de bataille, certainement les monstres de la forteresse s'abattant sur la ville comme la première fois, mais je m'en fichais, je voulais simplement partir le plus loin possible et trouver Armageddon pour lui faire payer une bonne fois pour toute.

Je finis par arriver devant une porte monumentale me barrant la route. Cependant, je n'avais nullement envie de m'arrêter là et rebrousser chemin. C'est pourquoi, puisant à l'intérieur de moi, je concentrais tous les pouvoirs de Nout et de Luminion pour forcer le passage.

-Disparais pensai-je.

La porte vola en éclat par ma simple volonté. Un sourire me fendit le visage lorsque je me rendis compte de l'endroit où j'avais atterri. Devant moi, il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucun objet, excepté une longue table de pierre autour de laquelle quatre personnes étaient assises et où était posé une sorte d'écran me permettant de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

-Qui va là ? Tonna l'homme habillé de rouge en se levant.

-Vous…Dis-je entre mes lèvres et en serrant le poing.

-Qui que vous soyez, vous venez de pénétrer dans une salle interdite, veuillez repartir sur le champ ! S'exclama le bleu.

-C'est de votre faute…Marmonnai-je.

-Notre invité de semble pas tenir à la vie ricana le vert. Et si nous lui donnions une petite leçon ?

-Je vais vous le faire payer…Continuai-je tout bas.

-Ces humains, je vous jure soupira la seule femme du groupe. Quel que soit votre nom, adieu, humaine !

La femme enleva sa cape et, brandissant sa main dans ma direction, une pluie de pierre aussi tranchantes que des harpons s'élancèrent droit sur ma figure. Cependant, je ne fis pas un pas sur le côté pour esquiver, je n'essayai même pas de me protéger avec un quelconque bouclier, non, je me contentai de les regarder s'approcher de moi.

-Ne me touchez pas…Murmurai-je.

Les pierres, sans aucune raison apparente, dévièrent de leur chemin à la dernière seconde et allèrent se planter dans le mur juste derrière moi, sans me toucher, sous le regard d'incompréhension de la démone.

-Qu'est-ce que…Bégaya-t-elle, livide.

-Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas…

Le vert éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Ma pauvre Tellas, incapable de te débarrasser d'une simple humaine qui ne s'est même pas défendue. Ah, les femmes. Laisse-moi faire, et admire comment on s'occupe d'un invité.

Le démon vert s'avança vers moi, l'air moqueur, comme si je n'étais qu'une simple formalité puis brandit à son tour sa main vers moi et un puissant vent commença à souffler dans la pièce. Autour de moi, l'air se mit à tourbillonner, la poussière au sol s'éleva en une colonne grisâtre qui m'encercla totalement.

Le tourbillon se resserrait, lentement, je le voyais se rapprocher de moi. Il s'était si puissant qu'il arrachait les pierres au sol sur son passage, mais une fois de plus, je ne fis rien à part concentrer ma colère.

-Ridicule…

Lorsque le cyclone fut assez près, je levai le bras et je tendis la main jusqu'à toucher l'air tourbillonnant et la tornade disparut instantanément, ne laissant qu'un énorme trou dans le sol et le plafond tout autour de moi.

Ce fut au tour du démon vert d'écarquiller les yeux et son sourire sadique s'effaça aussitôt de sa figure pour faire place à une grimace, non pas de mécontentement mais de peur.

-Je vous ferai payer pour ce que vous avez fait à mon père et Laura…

Une aura doré s'éleva et illumina la pièce. Je voulais les détruire. Je devais les détruire. La première fois, mon père avait été obligé de combattre, mais cette fois-ci, j'allais m'occuper du sale boulot à sa place. C'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour qu'il me pardonne.

La lumière s'intensifia et les quatre démons reculèrent prudemment. Ils devaient bien voir que je n'étais pas une simple humaine et ils étaient maintenant sur leurs gardes.

-Vous vouliez savoir mon nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous le dire : Je m'appelle Yuiko Iori, fille de Nout et de Luminion, ennemie d'Armageddon, et la vôtre également !

-Nout…Et luminion tu dis ? Répéta le rouge, interdit.

-Regarde-moi Laura, je fais ça pour toi…

Le halo de lumière gagna encore en intensité jusqu'à devenir aussi éblouissant que le soleil. Les démons, ayant compris que je n'étais pas à prendre à la légère, commencèrent à rayonner également. Des auras bleue, marron, rouge et verte apparurent au milieu de la lumière dorée et tentèrent de percer péniblement. Tout n'était que lumière, la salle avait disparue, comme si nous étions dans un autre monde.

Les auras des quatre démons se mélangèrent en une seule et je crus distinguer comme une nouvelle entité, un nouveau démon dans la lumière qui se jeta sur moi. Je le contrai sans aucune difficulté. Je n'eus qu'à lever la main pour créer un bouclier qui repoussa l'attaque.

-Une telle puissance…Tu n'es pas de ce monde…Déclara le bleu, effrayé.

-Si…Je suis de ce monde…du moins, je suis condamnée à y rester…Contrairement à vous !

Mon bouclier changea de forme pour une lame d'or gigantesque qui trancha d'un seul coup la créature née de l'union des forces des démons avant de s'abattre sur eux. Néanmoins, tout comme moi, ils étaient capables de se défendre et firent à leur tour apparaitre un bouclier noir entre eux et ma lame.

Lorsque les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent, je sentis le sol vibrer sous mes pieds et une puissante explosion me repoussa.

Je n'attendis pas pour repasser à l'attaque et j'agitai mon épée de lumière dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de percer leurs défenses mais rien n'y faisait, leur bouclier était trop résistant. Cependant, même si mes attaques me coutaient de l'énergie, je voyais les démons s'affaiblir également. Ce n'était pas un combat, c'était une épreuve d'endurance. Pouvais-je vraiment tenir face à quatre entités issues du fond des âges ?...

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla la forteresse et je perdis l'équilibre. Les démons en profitèrent pour reprendre l'avantage et repassèrent à l'attaque. Je n'eus d'autre choix de que reformer mon bouclier, mais trop tard. Ce dernier se brisa à la première attaque et je fus projetée en arrière.

-Finis de jouer, fille de luminion ou pas, tu périras lança le rouge. Eternal flare !

Des flammes bleues s'élevèrent autour de moi. Je tentai de les repousser comme je l'avais fait avec les pierres de Tellas, mais tout ce que j'obtins fut une brûlure à la main.

Non, je n'avais plus assez de force. Même mon père aidé de tout le club de duel et de luminion avait failli perdre la vie face aux démons, qui étais-je pour me croire supérieure à eux…

« Je peux te promettre ceci : nous nous reverrons et ce, quelle que soit l'issue de ma quête. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. C'était mes adieux à Hélio dans le futur…Je…Je devais tenir ma promesse, je voulais le revoir, lui, présidente Hikari, Tante Nagisa, Angéla, Drago…

Une énergie nouvelle afflua dans mes veines, me permettant de repousser les flammes avec celles qui brûlaient désormais dans mes propres mains. J'allais combattre le feu par le feu, Pyros avec Nout !

Sans autre sommation, je traversai le feu divin comme s'il n'y avait rien et je fis face aux démons, ébahis que je sois toujours en vie.

-Co…Comment ? Bafouilla Pyros.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis la fille de Nout, le phénix immortel.

-Dans ce cas jeune fille, je vais éteindre tes ardeurs s'empressa de répondre le bleu.

De nulle part, des trombes d'eau émergèrent et s'abattirent sur moi. Cependant, je n'avais plus de temps à perdre. Mon père allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre si je ne terminai pas ce combat suffisamment rapidement.

Alliant les pouvoirs de Nout et de Luminion, je réussis à m'extirper du siphon sans aucune égratignure. Les démons commençaient vraiment à pâlir face à temps de résistance. Mais si j'avais les armes pour me battre avec Armageddon, alors il m'était impensable de plier face à quatre créatures soi-disant toutes puissantes.

-C'est la fin démons ! M'écriai-je en formant une énorme boule de feu doré au creux de ma main.

Les quatre repassèrent à l'attaque mais aucun ne réussit à me toucher, rebondissant sur un champ de force invisible tandis que l'orbe d'or continuait à grossir.

Lorsqu'il fut aussi grand que moi, je puisai en moi pour le lancer de toutes mes forces sur les quatre créatures. Leur bouclier fut détruit instantanément et je les vis disparaitre dans la lumière si puissante qu'elle m'aveugla quelques instants.

Lorsque cette dernière se dissipa, elle me laissa voir un mur défoncé et quatre corps gisant au sol. Je ne les avais pas tués, mais ils étaient suffisamment amochés pour que je les termine à présent.

Lentement, je m'approchai d'eux, trop contente de pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance…Non, ce n'était que le début, le prochain sur la liste était Armageddon…

Mais, plutôt que de les achever, une autre idée me passa par la tête. Les faire disparaitre purement et simplement aurait été du gâchis.

Je mis ma main sur le cœur de Pyros qui était le plus près et je me concentrai afin de visualiser la source de son pouvoir avant de l'absorber en moi. Immédiatement, son visage se contracta et plusieurs rides apparurent tandis qu'en moi, je sentis mon cœur bruler d'une chaleur nouvelle. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il me fallait plus pour vaincre Armageddon à coup sûr.

Je me déplaçai alors vers Typhos, puis Syphos et Tellas, répétant le même procédé à chaque fois. Et, alors que je venais de terminer de récupérer tous leurs pouvoirs, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans les couloirs adjacents et, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me cachai dans un coin de la pièce.

Miyako, Nagisa et Hiroki arrivèrent alors et constatèrent le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux avec incompréhension. Puis vinrent Angéla et June qui pensèrent immédiatement que Miyako avait fait le travail, de même que Drago et une autre fille aux cheveux presque bleus et aux yeux vairons quand ils pénétrèrent à leur tour.

Tous étaient totalement déconcertés par leur découverte. Il y avait de quoi lorsqu'on voyait les quatre démons…Non, humains désormais, gisant au sol, inconscients.

-Est-ce l'œuvre de Gariatron ? Hésita Miyako, déboussolée.

-Je ne pense pas, le démon est fort, mais pas assez pour vaincre tous ses frères d'un seul coup lui répondit June, pensive.

-Luminion peut-être alors ? Demanda Angéla.

-Encore plus improbable, je ne pense pas qu'il ait recours à la force pour se faire entendre affirma Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous pensez que ces deux affreux auraient subi le même sort d'ailleurs ? Déclara alors la fille inconnue.

-Je n'espère pas, j'ai toujours une vengeance sur le dos moi grimaça Hiroki. Une minute, qui es-tu toi ?

-Je m'appelle Hoshino Asuna mais nous nous soucierons des détails plus tard. Pour le moment, la question est : qu'allons-nous faire ? La guerre est-elle finie ?

Comme pour lui répondre, je vis les sourcils de Pyros bouger et tout le monde le notifia également. Les quatre démons reprirent connaissance tandis que les amis de mon père se mirent en position, prêt à se battre.

-Oh ma tête…Que…S'est-il passé ? Murmura Pyros.

-Nous comptions justement sur vous pour nous le dire lui répondit Miyako, méfiante.

-Vous ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ? Je ne me rappelle…Plus de rien. Reprit Syphos, l'air perdu.

-Euh…C'est une blague de démon ? Non parce que désolée, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout déclara Angéla, déconcertée.

-Une blague…De démon vous dites ? Qui traitez-vous de démons ? La questionna Tellas.

Un grand silence suivit sa question. Moi-même, je n'avais pas été préparée à cela. Je ne pensais pas que prendre leurs pouvoir leur prendrait également la mémoire…Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, un immortel devenant mortel serait certainement devenu fou en un rien de temps…Et moi alors ? Qu'étais-je à présent ? Une démone à mon tour, ou toujours une simple humaine avec des pouvoirs volés ?...

-Pincez-moi, je rêve…Murmura Nagisa.

-Est-ce que…Vous savez au moins comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda Drago, toujours méfiant.

-C'est…Une excellente question jeune homme, mais nous sommes dans l'incapacité de te répondre ricana Typhos qui semblait avoir gardé ce mauvais tic de rire à tout bout de champ.

-Alors ça…Je n'ai pas les mots…Chuchota la dénommée Asuna. Mais j'imagine que cela signifie que cette guerre est belle et bien terminée, non ?

-Une guerre ? Nous sommes en guerre ? Demanda Pyros.

-Oubliez ça soupira Miyako.

La future présidente sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Hélios, c'est Miyako, comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

-Pour le mieux, mystérieusement, tous les monstres volants ont disparu en une fraction de seconde et Gariatron n'est plus un problème. Cependant, je m'inquiète pour Laura. Je l'ai vue combattre Zorc puis Shadow s'est pointé et depuis, je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

Mon cœur s'emballa. J'avais peut-être vengé Laura…Mais ça ne l'avait pas sauvée…J'avais vaincu les démons à moi seule, et pourtant, j'étais incapable de sauver ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne…

-Compris Hélios, nous allons voir ce qu'il en est. Je vous tiens au courant.

-Et une minute ma grande, et les démons dans tout ça ?

-C'est…Assez dur à expliquer. Je peux vous les envoyer si vous voulez, ça sera plus simple pour vous de comprendre.

-Pardon ?

Miyako ne répondit rien et raccrocha sans en dire davantage puis demanda à Drago, Angéla et Asuna de prendre avec eux les quatre ex-démons pour les amener à Hélios. Ces derniers acceptèrent et, passant par l'ouverture dans le mur, sautèrent sur le dragon éclipse parfait qui embarqua tout le monde, même si les anciens démons semblaient très peu rassurés à l'idée de voyager dans de telles conditions.

Il ne restait plus que Miyako, Hiroki, Nagisa et moi dans la salle. Les trois compagnons ne tardèrent pas davantage et retournèrent au croisement des salles, mais je le ne les suivis pas, je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas…

Je sortis de ma cachette pour observer l'étendue des dégâts. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus une seule trace des démons, la table de pierre était fendue et un trou béant s'ouvrait dans le mur. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un murmure, rien, excepté moi.

Je n'aimais pas ce silence. Aussitôt avais-je pensé à une brise légère qu'un vent frais s'engouffra dans la pièce. Alors, voilà quels étaient mes pouvoirs désormais ? Il me suffisait de penser à une chose pour qu'elle se réalise ?

Si je n'avais pas échoué dans ma mission, peut-être aurais-je été heureuse de posséder une telle puissance, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'un immense vide dans mon cœur.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allais-je devenir ? Allais-je devoir repasser vingt-six nouvelles années à attendre avant de pouvoir retenter ma chance ? Ou bien devais-je continuer l'œuvre des démons et défier Armageddon dès à présent ?

Des bruits de pas me tirèrent de mes rêveries et un vieil homme barbu apparut dans la pièce, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige qui devait avoir autour de la trentaine. Ils semblaient totalement perdus face au spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, mais surtout face à moi, une jeune fille inconnue se tenant seule à la place qu'aurait dû occuper les créatures les plus puissantes de ce monde.

-Toi, qui es-tu ? Et où sont passés nos maitres ? Me demanda le vieil homme d'une voix rauque.

-Vos maitres ne sont plus répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

-Co…Comment ? Que leur as-tu fait ? Reprit la femme, menaçante.

Pour toute réponse, j'allumai un feu dans ma main gauche et je créai une bulle d'eau en suspension dans ma main droite. Les deux reculèrent instinctivement, effrayés. Je soupirai et me levai pour leur faire face.

-Cette guerre est terminée, qui que vous soyez, rentrez chez vous et profitez de votre vie.

La femme m'attrapa par le col et me souleva dans les airs. Je n'essayai même pas de me défendre et j'attendis simplement.

-T…Toi…Quoi que tu aies fait à Tellas…Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

-Terra, calme toi tenta le vieil homme avant de se faire couper.

-Non Kyuryu ! Tellas était tout pour moi ! Si tu lui as fait du mal, je vais la venger !

-Lâche-moi, tu me fatigues déclarai-je sans émotion.

-Qu'elle est mignonne, tu te crois assez forte pour me défier, moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me parler de la sorte !

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que le sol de la forteresse trembla et la jeune femme, déstabilisée, lâcha prise tandis que je retombai doucement sur mes jambes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à ladite Terra pour activer son disque de duel et invoquer un monstre gigantesque. Sandayu était son nom il me semble…L'arrivée de cette créature finit de détruire entièrement la salle et je me retrouvai à tomber dans le vide tandis que les deux personnes s'accrochaient fermement au monstre de duel.

Des ailes…J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir des ailes pour m'envoler loin de ce monde, fuir les problèmes de mon père et voler librement dans les cieux, ne rendant de compte à personne…Et c'est exactement ce que je fis.

Dans mon dos, une paire d'ailes blanches se forma et stoppa ma chute. Je n'avais plus envie de combattre ces guignols, je n'avais plus envie de rien faire à vrai dire…

Dans cette optique, j'ignorai la bestiole et ses maitres et je me dirigeai vers le sol. Je l'avais presque atteint lorsque qu'une autre créature me barra le chemin.

-Ohoh ma jolie, pas si vite, j'ai cru comprendre que nos maitres avaient disparu, est-ce vrai cela ? Me demanda un homme chevauchant un grand oiseau vert.

-Pourquoi me demander si vous savez que c'est vrai ? Allez voir par vous-mêmes, ils sont quelques mètres plus bas.

L'homme me regarda avec des yeux ronds et je passai à côté de lui sans en dire davantage. Je vis enfin le sol après quelques minutes mais je ne me posai pas immédiatement. Je préférai regarder la scène d'en haut.

Hélios, Drago, Asuna, Angéla, les démons ainsi que tous les autres étant restés au sol discutaient. A côté d'eux, Luminion gardait un œil sur Gariatron, visiblement très affaibli au point de ne plus pouvoir se battre, mais le même regard d'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux des deux seuls démons restant.

De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais entendre leur conversation, c'est pourquoi je me posai à proximité d'eux. Terra, Kyuryu, l'homme au piaf vert ainsi qu'un autre me rejoignirent, mais furent tellement troublés par la scène qu'ils ne m'attaquèrent même pas et observèrent avec moi.

-Des démons, nous ? Vous rigolez j'espère, cela n'existe que dans les manga ces créatures déclara Pyros, mécontent.

-Olala, j'ai un des maux de têtes avec tout ça moi, Serena, fais la conversation à ma place tu veux ? Ronchonna Hélios.

-Quelle plaie ce type soupira la jeune fille. Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Commençons par le commencement, de quoi vous souvenez vous exactement ?

-Sincèrement…de rien répondit Syphos. C'est comme si nous avions été créés il y a quelques minutes.

-Oui, c'est assez troublant quand on voit ta tête à toi qui sembles avoir au moins soixante ans rigola Typhos.

-Typhos, Syphos, Pyros, Tellas, vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien mes amis ? Les questionna Luminion, inquiet.

-Beurk, c'est quoi ces noms pourris ? On dirait des noms de la mythologie grecques ! Protesta Tellas.

-On va prendre ça pour un non je crois déclara Asuna. Et dites-moi vous quatre, pour vous, les deux gros machins là-bas, c'est quoi ? Continua-t-elle en désignant les deux démons.

-Des…Dragons peut-être ? Hésita Pyros qui n'était nullement étonné.

-Etre réduits à de simples créatures écailleuses par nos propres frères, si ce n'est pas malheureux cracha Gariatron que Luminion fit taire aussitôt.

La conversation s'arrêta là, car dans le ciel, une grande ombre couvrit le soleil et tout le monde leva les yeux vers la forteresse. Darkness Shadow venait de prendre son envol, accompagné de Chaofeng. A ce moment là, je voulus m'enfuir mais il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, tout le monde l'aurait remarqué et je restai donc là, le cœur battant la chamade, les larmes aux yeux, la haine contre Armageddon dans le cœur.

Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser le grand dragon se poser et, lorsque Shadow mit un pied à terre, toutes les personnes présentes eurent la même réaction en voyant celle qu'il portait dans ses bras, enroulée dans sa cape, les yeux fermés, tous ses membres pendants mollement vers le sol.

-Non…Ce n'est…Pas possible…Bafouilla Angéla, tremblante.

-Laura…Murmura Drago, si choqué qu'il ne faisait plus un geste.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi Laura ? Se lamenta Serena qui trouva refuge dans les bras de son frère qui cachait ses émotions comme à son habitude.

-Laura, mon enfant…Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Demanda Hélios à Shadow d'une voix éteinte.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et ne put que détourner la tête, honteux. Angéla ne se retint pas davantage et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Drago. Ce dernier chercha un soutien, mais personne ne fut apte à le lui donner. Asuna, même si elle ne connaissait pas la jeune fille, eut l'air attristée. Luminion semblait aussi affecté que n'importe quel membre du groupe et Gariatron, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, avait l'air de regretter quelque chose. Miyako consolait Nagisa et tentait de lui remonter le moral tant bien que mal, même si elle ne semblait pas aller beaucoup mieux et mon père…

Non, je ne pouvais pas…Je savais quelle avait été sa réaction, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de revoir ce regard une seconde fois, seule ma mère le pouvait, et encore…

Ce long moment s'éternisa. Personne n'osait dire un mot, tous rendaient hommage à Laura dans leur tête et dans leur cœur.

Ce silence était insoutenable, étouffant, irrespirable, mais je ne disais rien non plus. J'avais échoué, et j'en payais maintenant les conséquences.

Non…Cela ne pouvait pas se finir de la sorte. Je n'avais pas échoué. La partie n'était pas finie. J'avais déjà vécu cela par le passé, il me suffisait de recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. Vingt-six ans, c'était le temps que j'avais à attendre avant de pouvoir relancer les dés du destin et défier une nouvelle fois Armageddon. Mais cette fois-ci, j'allais être prête, je n'allais pas me laisser surprendre. Je savais quand et comment Laura devait mourir, et je ferai tout pour l'en empêcher, non plus pour mon père, non plus pour moi, mais pour elle, parce qu'elle avait le droit de vivre, parce qu'Armageddon avait commis la pire injustice possible, parce qu'elle était une amie chère à mes yeux.

-Attends-moi Laura, je jure que je te sauverai.

Au même moment, alors que je désirai avoir un peu de lumière pour me donner de la force, les nuages obscurcissant le ciel se dissipèrent et laissèrent place à un soleil majestueux, éblouissant, réconfortant. Même si cela était mon œuvre, cela n'avait aucune importance. Si ce monde ne pouvait me donner ce que je désirai, alors je ferai plier le monde à ma volonté avant de disparaitre.

Les rayons chauds du soleil de décembre éclairèrent la figure pâle de Laura et réchauffèrent son corps glacé. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux, mais je n'étais pas dans un manga shônen, si je voulais sauver Laura, il allait falloir que j'en prenne les moyens, seule.

L'enterrement de Laura deux jours plus tard fut très sobre. Il n'y avait que peu de monde, Le club de duel de mon père, les uws, Serena, Satoshi, Hélios, Shadow et moi-même. Je n'osais toujours pas croiser le regard de mon père et j'évitai à tout prix de me retrouver seule avec ma mère. Tout le monde semblait très affecté par cette disparition, quoi de plus normal ? J'avais vécu assez longtemps à ses côtés pour comprendre pourquoi tout le monde l'appréciait autant.

Lors de son discours d'adieu, Shadow mentionna sa fille comme une héroïne, s'étant sacrifiée pour la paix, en se prenant lui-même comme exemple. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, grâce à Laura, j'avais déversé ma colère sur les démons et mis fin à la guerre…

Chacun laissa un dernier mot d'adieu à la jeune fille partie beaucoup trop tôt, excepté mon père qui ne réussit pas à se prononcer.

Le soir venu, tout le monde était rentré, excepté moi. Je restais devant cette tombe, dans le noir, à la seule lueur de la flamme au creux de ma main. Devant moi se dressait une simple pierre tombale avec le nom de Laura gravé dessus. Il y avait également quelques fleurs, des chrysanthèmes, décorant le tout, mais ce n'était pas assez. Laura méritait mieux tout de même.

Je fermai les yeux et, utilisant les pouvoirs de Tellas, j'imaginai quelque chose de plus grandiose et un grand obélisque surgit du sol et remplaça la petite pierre. Dessus, j'y inscrivis le nom de Laura, et je représentai son monstre : Trishula. Je m'arrangeai également pour faire fleurir quelques fleurs rares tout autour, telles que des roses, des iris, des coquelicots et même des fleurs du crépuscule, histoire d'égayer le tout.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Sur le côté, je fis pousser un cerisier et je l'obligeai à rester éternellement en fleur. Comme Laura, il devait rester figer dans le temps, ne jamais flétrir, demeurer magnifique pour l'éternité.

Puis, grâce aux pouvoirs de Syphos, une petite marre se forma devant le cerisier, dans laquelle je mis quelques nénuphars et je fis jaillir une source l'approvisionnant en eau continuellement, afin qu'elle ne soit jamais à sec, même pendant l'été.

Mais il manquait encore quelque chose à ce tableau et c'est pourquoi, je fis souffler un vent léger, berçant les fleurs de cerisier et faisant atterrir gracieusement les pétales roses dans la marre. Comme touche finale, j'allumai l'une des bougies posées là grâce au feu de Pyros avant de prendre du recul sur mon œuvre.

Oui, c'était parfait pour Laura. Un paysage restant éternellement le même au fil des saisons et des années, afin que tout la mémoire de tous perdure de la même façon, c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour ma meilleure amie.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me mis à penser aux autres événements récents. Après la défaite des démons, ces derniers avaient été pris en charge par Hélios afin de les intégrer dans la société. Leurs serviteurs, quant à eux, avaient dû se faire une raison et étaient retournés à leur vie d'antan. Luminion et Gariatron avaient disparu avec la forteresse. Pour aller où ? Mystère, même si je les soupçonnais d'être allés défier Armageddon afin de venger leurs frères.

La guerre était finie avant même d'avoir commencé, comme on nous l'enseignait dans les livres d'histoire et la vie reprenait peu à peu son cours.

Mon père, ma mère, Miyako et Nagisa s'apprêtaient à repartir, de même que les UWS, Hélios, Serena et Satoshi. Asuna, la mystérieuse fille, après être restée quelques jours, dit au revoir à Drago avant de disparaitre de la circulation.

Cependant, un jour, alors que je descendais boire un verre d'eau en pleine nuit, j'entendis des pleurs provenant du salon. Intriguée, je fis un détour et je vis Serena pleurer dans les bras d'Hélios. Ce dernier la regardait tristement, essayant néanmoins de sourire et échangeant des paroles tacites avec Satoshi. Je ne compris que plus tard dans la soirée la raison de tant d'émotion.

Je me réveillai dans une sorte de temple. Tout autour, il n'y avait rien et deux personnes se tenaient devant moi : je reconnus ma mère et un vieil homme portant une armure d'or qui n'était autre qu'Hélios. Je levai les yeux, et je vis également Luminion.

-S'il vous plait Luminion, donnez-moi plus de temps ! Darksky a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas partir maintenant ! Protesta ma mère.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ma chère Saya…Mais je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour te maintenir en vie désormais…

-Mais…Mais vous aviez dit que…

-Armageddon…Nous a vaincu.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Alors j'avais vu juste. Les deux démons étaient partis affronter leur ennemi pour venger leurs frères mais avaient perdu la bataille…Je voulus intervenir mais Hélios prit la parole avant.

-Oui, Gariatron m'a prévenu également. Mais il me reste un peu plus de temps, le démon m'a légué tout ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie avant de disparaitre pour toujours.

-Gariatron…il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même rigola Luminion. Mais, es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire, Hélios ? Tu sais ce que cela impliquera ?

-Vouloir faire quoi ? Demanda ma mère, inquiète.

Le roi enleva la couronne qu'il portait sur sa tête et la regarda tristement avant de déclarer :

-Tu sais Saya, le temps que j'ai passé avec vous a été merveilleux, je me suis rarement autant amusé qu'en étant à vos côtés, à entrainer l'équipe d'Angéla, à vous prodiguer des conseils, à élever les jumeaux comme s'ils étaient mes propres enfants, mais je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment ma place dans ce monde déclara-t-il gravement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Loin d'ici, quelqu'un m'attend depuis plus de cinq mille ans désormais. Je pense qu'il serait impoli de ma part de la faire attendre davantage, n'est-ce pas Luna ?

Dans la lumière, une forme humaine se découpa et je crus discerner un visage souriant au roi.

-J'ai déjà prévenu Serena et Satoshi de mon départ, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils sont assez forts pour survivre sans moi désormais.

-Attendez, vous ne pensez sérieusement pas à…

-Saya, je tenais à m'excuser depuis longtemps auprès de toi et Darksky pour ce que je vous ai fait par le passé. Accepte ceci comme un cadeau d'excuse…Et d'adieu…

Hélios frôla le visage de ma mère et son corps se mit à scintiller.

-Non Hélios, vous n'avez pas le droit de…

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te priver d'une vie que tu mérites Saya, tu as raison. Luna, allons-y.

Peu à peu, Hélios devint de plus en plus transparent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une simple forme brillante dans le temple de lumière tandis que ma mère essayer de le retenir en vain.

-Au fait Iori, puisque je sais que tu es là aussi, j'ai tenu ma promesse comme tu peux le voir, maintenant, c'est à ton tour de tenir la tienne !

-Que…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que ce qu'il restait de son corps se volatilisa en un millier de lumières blanches tandis que ma vision se brouilla peu à peu et que Luminion subit le même sort que le roi.

-Adieu Saya, je vais me retirer. En attendant, prends soin de toi et profite de la vie qui t'a été donnée.

-Je…Je n'y manquerai pas Luminion ! Hélios…Vous pourrez être fier de moi, je ne gâcherai pas ces années de vie et je ferai tout mon possible pour redonner le sourire à Darksky !

Ces mots réveillèrent quelque chose en moi. Une volonté perdue, la véritable raison de mon retour dans le passé.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais en pleurs malgré moi. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Tout était réel. Hélios était bien parti pour toujours, laissant ma mère s'occuper de mon père et me demandant de tenir ma promesse…Et c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, puis les mois. Tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre. Le club de duel avait repris ses activités à en croire les messages de ma mère. Quant à moi, je m'étais installée à Paris afin de commencer de nouvelles études. La première fois, j'étais devenue scientifique dans le but de créer une machine me permettant de remonter dans le passé en cas d'échec, mais cette fois-ci, je décidai de suivre la voie de la médecine, dans le but de soigner Laura avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La fin de l'année arriva, Miyako fut diplômée et commença des études pour se lancer dans la politique. Tout se passa très vite, j'avais tellement de connaissances en moi que les examens furent un jeu d'enfant et je franchis une à une les étapes.

Huit ans passèrent ainsi comme ça sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je travaillai pour noyer ma peine. De temps en temps, je revoyais Angéla, Drago, June, Maya et Ambre et à de très rares occasions, Nagisa, Miyako et ma mère. Cependant, je ne pouvais toujours pas affronter mon père, même en sachant qu'il allait bien mieux.

La neuvième année, mon père et ma mère se marièrent enfin. Je fus invitée bien évidemment, mais je me tins éloignée de tout le monde. Ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux, exactement comme sur la photo que je gardais précieusement sur mon portable. Puis je naquis l'année qui suivit.

Me voir si petite, si fragile, me rendit nostalgique. Je voulais retourner à cette époque où je ne savais rien de toutes ces histoires, où je n'étais encore qu'une enfant insouciante et heureuse. Ma mère me dit d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient appelé leur fille Iori en mon honneur, parce que je lui avais rendu le sourire au moment où tout semblait perdu.

J'assistai également au mariage d'Angéla et Drago et à la naissance d'Hélio, nommé ainsi en l'honneur d'Hélios que le couple avait gardé dans leur cœur même après toutes ces années.

Les ans passèrent encore et toujours. J'avais finalement réussi à me procurer un laboratoire de recherches et devenir un médecin reconnu du monde entier comme j'avais été une scientifique reconnue et je menais des recherches poussées dans l'optique de trouver un remède aux blessures fatales de Laura.

Mon propre corps n'allait pas très bien non plus. Souvent, je faisais des malaises ou mon cœur cessait complètement de battre pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela selon mes collègues et personne ne trouvait la cause, mais moi, je la connaissais. Les pouvoirs volés aux démons étaient en train de me consumer petit à petit. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il me restait à vivre, mais j'espérai simplement pouvoir tenir assez longtemps pour retenter ma chance…

Finalement, douze ans plus tard, la lumière de Luminion finit par s'éteindre et ma mère également. Cependant, sur son lit de mort, elle n'était pas triste et elle me souriait, à moi et à mon père. Ce sourire valait tous les trésors du monde, il était pur, sincère et rempli d'espoir pour l'avenir, comme celui de Laura vingt-deux ans auparavant.

A partir de ce moment-là, mon désir de changer le destin de Laura et de ma mère se réveilla brutalement et tout s'accéléra. Pendant vingt-deux ans, je m'étais laissée porter par le rythme de la vie que je menais, comme je me l'étais juré, mais à présent, il était temps de faire bouger les choses.

Je commençai à remuer ciel et terre pour obtenir la construction d'une machine à voyager dans le temps, en donnant les plans que j'avais élaborés moi-même de mémoire puis, à côté, je mis au point un prototype en cas d'échec de la part du laboratoire de Néo Domino City.

Miyako fut élue présidente la même année, en battant Hiroki son rival et compagnon selon les rumeurs, et je profitai de la situation pour rendre de nombreuses visites à Shadow. Le pauvre était dans le même état que lorsque je l'avais trouvé la première fois, mais je savais qu'il restait au fond de lui ce désir de sauver sa fille. C'est pourquoi, je lui donnai la carte qu'il m'avait lui-même donnée par le passé, avec pour instruction de la transmettre à son tour, de même que la fusion parfaite.

Et finalement, après vingt-six ans d'attente, le grand jour arriva. Je m'étais postée à un endroit stratégique pour m'attendre, un bout de papier à la main sur lequel était écrit le nom de Laura. Lorsque je me vis, je m'élançai puis me bousculai avant de repartir aussitôt.

A partir de ce moment-là, je venais de retourner dans cette boucle temporelle, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre quelques semaines avant de pouvoir retenter ma chance une troisième fois. Après vingt-six ans d'attente, ma patience allait enfin être récompensée.

La veille précédant mon propre départ dans le passé, j'allai voir Serena, lui laissant une instruction pour mon autre moi, sur le même papier que j'avais découvert à mon réveil vingt-six ans plus tôt.

Tout était en place, j'avais amélioré mon prototype afin de projeter la moi du présent dans le passé en plus du voyage temporel, mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus tôt, dès mon arrivée dans le passé. Puisque mon corps était à sa limite, c'était la seule solution pour sauver Laura sans commettre les mêmes erreurs. D'après les médecins, je n'en avais plus que pour quelques mois de toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu et, alors que je regardais l'expérience allant se dérouler depuis l'extérieur, une lance me frôla et je réussis à la dévier à la dernière seconde.

Je me retournai immédiatement et ce que je craignais se réalisa.

Juste derrière moi se tenait la créature m'ayant tout pris : Armageddon. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une simple ombre, il avait un corps matériel. Il s'agissait d'un grand dragon portant une armure noire comme la nuit et luisant d'un éclat rouge sang. Sa tête était pourvue de deux cornes pointant vers l'avant de chaque côté et ses ailes étaient déployée derrière lui, me cachant la lumière du jour.

-Armageddon, enfin nous nous retrouvons face à face !

-Yuiko Iori, malgré tes échecs, tu continues à t'opposer à moi ? Tu devrais comprendre que personne ne peut me vaincre, je suis la destinée de chaque être vivant sur cette terre et quiconque s'oppose à moi en voulant modifier l'histoire sera immédiatement supprimé de l'histoire, exactement comme Gariatron et Luminion l'ont fait.

-Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait à Laura ! Prépare toi à être supprimé comme tu le dis si bien toi-même !

Sans autre sommation et uniquement guidée par ma soif de vengeance réveillée, j'activai les pouvoirs des démons que je cachais en moi et je me précipitai sur mon ennemi. Armageddon contra facilement ma première attaque de pierre en faisant tournoyer sa lance comme un bouclier mais je n'en étais qu'au début.

J'enchainai immédiatement avec une puissante rafale de flammes bleues. Leur chaleur était tellement intense que le dragon fut obligé de lâcher sa lance brûlante et de sauter sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque. Je ne lui laissai de répit et je continuai en invoquant une puissante tornade qui le déstabilisa suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse lui envoyer des dizaines de cristaux de glace qui se plantèrent dans les fentes de son armure.

La créature recula, furieuse de s'être laissée prendre au dépourvu et tenta à son tour d'attaquer avec sa lance à double tranchant, mais je réussis à parer en créant mon bouclier de lumière et la lance rebondit dessus comme un vulgaire jouet s'écrasant sur du béton.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Armageddon ? Je te pensais plus costaud que ça !

-Petite prétentieuse, tu vas voir.

Le dragon noir planta son arme dans la terre et son armure se mit à luire de plus belle. La créature se mit à grossir, encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre une taille gigantesque, dépassant les plus hauts arbres entourant le laboratoire.

Je reculai d'instinct face à sa nouvelle puissance avant de me retrouver dos au mur contre le laboratoire. Je regardai furtivement l'heure. Je devais encore tenir quelques minutes…

Armageddon cracha une salve de feu noir que je tentai de repousser avec le bouclier de Luminion, mais ce dernier se brisa sans opposer de résistance et je me jetai à terre pour esquiver et, en même temps, je tentai d'emprisonner la créature dans un étau de roche au sol pour l'empêcher de se déplacer.

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur Armageddon qui se libéra instantanément et repassa à l'attaque. Ma seule défense fut de contrer en attaquant également, mêlant les pouvoirs des cinq démons en une seule attaque.

Mais mon corps était à sa limite, je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps, il fallait que j'en finisse rapidement, ou que je réussisse à m'enfuir, sans quoi, tout était fini.

Puisant dans les pouvoirs de Nout, je réussis néanmoins à repousser l'attaque d'Armageddon et je me précipitai à l'intérieur du laboratoire, profitant de l'aveuglement du dragon.

-Professeur Makise, enclenchez la machine à saut temporels ! Hurlai-je en arrivant dans la salle.

-io…Iori ? Bégaya Hélio, totalement perdu.

-Mais, les deux en même temps…

-Ne discutez pas, faites vite !

Au même moment, une explosion derrière moi retentit et le mur explosa. Nous fûmes tous projetés en arrière et Armageddon s'engouffra dans l'ouverture avant se précipiter sur la machine à voyager dans le temps.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama mon double, affolée.

-Iori…le trou de ver… fuis ! S'écria Shadow.

Ce dernier fut coupé lorsqu'Armageddon lui asséna un violent coup de griffes qui l'envoya voler à travers la pièce en hurlant de douleur.

-Shadow, qu'y a-t-il ? Répondez !

-Arma…geddon…

Le dragon planta sa lance dans le terminal de commande qui explosa à son tour et s'apprêtait déjà à s'occuper de la machine elle-même mais je réussis à l'en empêcher en détournant son attention avec un jet de pierre qui l'obligea à s'occuper de moi. Je ne lui laissais aucun répit, lançant flammes, glace, vent et pierre en même temps, le contraignant à se défendre comme il pouvait dans un espace aussi réduit.

-Iori, fonce, change le passé et redonne le sourire à ton père ! Si tu y arrives, tout cela ne sera qu'un rêve pour toi ! S'écria Hélio dans le micro.

Un rêve…oui, tout cela n'aurait été qu'un rêve si j'avais réussi…mais c'était ma réalité à présent…

-Mais…

-Cours !

Lorsqu'Hélio dit cela, la cabine se mit à rayonner. Armageddon semblait fou de rage et se débarrassa de nous d'un vers de la main avant de se précipiter dessus et il disparut en même temps qu'elle, ne laissant qu'un champ de ruine derrière lui.

-Iori…Murmura Serena, choquée.

Je ne répondis rien et je me dirigeai vers la machine à saut temporel posée sur le côté. Tout s'était passé exactement de la même façon la dernière fois, sauf que je n'avais pas les pouvoirs des démons et qu'Armageddon s'était débarrassé de nous bien plus facilement. Et pourtant, je sentais qu'il s'était enfui dans le temps, non pas pour me tuer, mais parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait perdre ce combat.

-Iori…Est-ce que c'est bien toi ? Me demanda Hélio d'une petite voix.

Je m'efforçai de sourire en lui répondant :

-Oui, c'est moi et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai échoué. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la partie n'est pas finie, il me reste encore une chance de changer les choses.

-Mais…Iori, tu…

-J'ai tenu ma promesse Hélio, nous nous sommes revus, même si je dois repartir presque aussitôt.

-Tu…Tu n'es pas obligée ! Tu peux très bien vivre avec nous, ta place est ici, pas dans le passé ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'infliger autant de souffrance ! Reste avec nous et aidons ton père ensemble !

-Je ne suis plus la Iori que tu as connue, je n'ai plus la capacité de le soutenir. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu la retrouveras qui sait.

J'allumai l'autre machine et je réglai les paramètres afin d'arriver pile au moment où j'avais atterri dans ce parc, vingt-six ans plus tôt.

-Au fait, une dernière chose : mon corps dans ce monde ne survivra certainement pas à ce transfert, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que quelqu'un se charge de mon père pour moi. Tante Marie, Présidente Hikari, ou même toi Hélio, j'aimerais que vous lui disiez que j'ai été ravie de partager ces vingt-six années avec lui et le club de duel, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme vie.

-Iori…

-On se revoit dans vingt-six ans si j'échoue à nouveau…

Les mains tremblantes, j'appuyai sur le bouton qui allait démarrer un nouveau cycle pour moi. Mais cette fois ci, je n'allais pas échouer, ce cycle se terminerait par la mort d'Armageddon et non pas par celle de Laura !


	50. Iori: Libérée du temps

_**Iori : Libérée du temps**_

-Laura !

-Je suis désolée…Iori…

Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent lentement sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour la sauver. J'avais beau mettre toutes mes compétences de médecine pour soigner toutes ces blessures, il n'y avait rien à faire. Je sentis la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ma main se relâcher peu à peu puis son bras tomba mollement au sol et son cœur s'arrêta pour en plus jamais repartir.

Non, pas encore…Qu'avais-je fait de travers cette fois-ci ? J'avais vaincu les démons avant que Zorc n'arrive, puis je l'avais vaincu également…Et là, Laura s'était mise en travers d'une des attaques de son père me visant…Pourquoi ? Elle aurait pu vivre…Et à la place de cela, elle avait préféré se sacrifier pour moi…Que fallait-il que je fasse de plus encore ? Tuer Shadow et prendre ses pouvoirs en premier lieu ? Mais une fois que j'aurais fait cela, qui sait quel imprévu me tomberait dessus…

Lentement, je me posai Laura au sol et je me relevai, vidée de toute énergie pour faire face à Shadow qui était presque aussi livide que sa fille.

-Lau…Laura…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Shadow, je sauverai votre fille. Soyez juste patient.

Et le même cycle recommença. Pendant vingt-six nouvelles années, j'attendis, modifiant légèrement mes actions. Cette fois-ci, je forçai la moi du passé à voler les pouvoirs de Shadow avant de partir dans le temps, afin que je les aie également une fois dans le passé. Mais une fois de plus, j'échouai. Ce ne fut ni Zorc, ni les démons, ni Shadow qui la tua cette-ci. Ce fut Armageddon lui-même.

Ce monstre, alors que Laura était saine et sauve, que j'avais vaincu Zorc et les démons, que Shadow était à terre, apparut de nulle part et la poignarda dans le dos.

Laura hurla de douleur et un énorme point rouge se forma dans son dos.

La blessure était trop grave, même avec toutes mes compétences, je ne pouvais rien faire, une fois de plus, j'étais totalement impuissante, je pensais... Cependant, cette fois-ci, je m'étais juré que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se mettait en travers de ma route.

Uniquement guidée par ma haine, je poursuivis la créature dans son repère avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Je me retrouvai dans une vaste pièce circulaire. Le plafond était soutenu par d'épaisses colonnes à la romaine tandis que sur le sol une grande peinture représentant deux dragon, un noir et un blanc, s'affrontaient, entourés de quatre sphères, bleue, verte, rouge et marron. Les murs quant à eux étaient ornés de peintures où je reconnus Zorc, le grand Léviathan, les esprits de la terre et les bêtes sacrées. Tout au bout, il y avait également un trône, vide.

Une lance m'arriva dans le dos que j'absorbai aisément grâce au pouvoir de Gariatron et je me retournai. Il était là, le monstre m'ayant volé ma vie, celle de Laura et celle de mon père, celui que je désirais détruire depuis presque cent ans : Armageddon.

-Toi…

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu trouver mon repère, Yuiko Iori, mais puisque tu es là, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'éliminer, toi la gêneuse qui modifie le temps à sa guise depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

-Oui, je vais modifier le temps, encore et toujours, mais avant ça, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'éliminer de cette ligne temporelle, Armageddon !

-Je suis impatient de voir ça. Viens, et affronte ton destin !

Je sortis de ma poche la carte que je gardais pour cette occasion et je la brandis dans les airs.

-Fusion Parfaite activée !

-Oh, tu penses qu'une simple fusion parfaite suffira à me vaincre ?

-Non, c'est pourquoi Je fusionne à présent avec Syphos, démon originel des Tempêtes, Pyros, démon Originel des flammes, Tellas, démone Originelle des forêts, Typhos, démon originel des vents, Gariatron, démon originel des ténèbres et Luminion, Démon originel de l'éclat !

-Co…Comment ? Bégaya le dragon noir en reculant.

-L'union des six volontés éclatées se réunissent en une seule créature capable de faire trembler même le destin !

Papa, maman, Tante Nagisa, Présidente Hikari, Tante Marie, Hiroki, Angéla, Drago, Hélio, Serena, Satoshi, Ambre, Maya, June, les UWS, Laura, regardez-moi, je vais accomplir terminer votre œuvre, je vais vaincre Armageddon afin que vous viviez tous en paix et heureux. Pour vous, je vais briser ce cycle de quatre-vingt-huit ans et donner naissance à un nouvel avenir de mes mains !

-Evolue dans la lumière la plus pure et accomplissons notre devoir. Ultimate Perfect fusion ! Genesis Origins !

Mon corps se mit à grandir, ma main droite s'enflamma tandis que ma main gauche se mit à geler. Dans mon dos, une paire d'ailes noire et or poussèrent. Mon cou et ma tête s'allongèrent et deux cornes partant vers l'arrière de mon crâne se formèrent.

Armageddon écarquilla les yeux devant ma nouvelle apparence.

-Im…Impossible…Genesis tu dis ?

-C'est terminé Armageddon ! Origins Pulse !

Je concentrai en moi les pouvoirs des six démons en une seule attaque dévastatrice que je projetai sur Armageddon. Ce dernier ne put que se protéger en invoquant un bouclier, mais ce dernier ne résista pas une seule seconde et fut balayé. Le monstre reçut donc l'attaque de plein fouet et il vola à travers la pièce avant de s'encastrer dans le trône.

-Petite insolente, tu l'auras cherché, je vais te montrer le véritable pouvoir de l'Armageddon !

Le dragon noir planta sa lance et se mit à grandir, exactement comme à chaque fois que je l'avais affronté dans le laboratoire, mais cette fois-ci, j'avais de quoi me battre à armes égales avec lui. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il cracha sa salve de flammes, je les absorbai en levant simplement ma main contenant le pouvoir de Pyros et son attaque fut annihilée.

-Qu…Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Hurla Armageddon, écumant de rage.

-Je te l'ai dit Armageddon, c'est la dernière fois que tu te mettras en travers de ma route.

Pour appuyer mes dires, je créai un énorme bloc de glace que j'abattis violemment sur lui. L'attaque souleva un épais nuage de poussière, mais je voyais toujours une forme se mouvoir, c'est pourquoi, je ne baissai pas ma garde.

J'avais raison, car Armageddon émergea, toujours plus furieux et repassa à l'attaque, au corps à corps maintenant. Il se précipita sur moi à une vitesse surhumaine et m'attrapa par les ailes pour me projeter au sol de toutes ses forces. Du moins, cela devait être son intention, mais, avant cela, je tentai de m'envoler et cela fut suffisant pour le déstabiliser.

Quant à moi, profitant de ce moment de distraction, je fonçai sur lui et le bousculai de tout mon poids avec un bon coup d'épaule qui l'envoya au tapis et, immédiatement, je renchéris avec l'attaque combinant les pouvoirs des six démons.

Déjà à terre, il ne put rien faire à part tenter de se protéger en mettant ses bras devant sa tête, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pousser un long hurlement de douleur.

Je pris du recul, histoire de reprendre mon souffle. Je vis alors Armageddon se relever. Il était chancelant et grimaçait, mais il était vivant. J'avais donné tout ce que j'avais et pourtant…ce n'était toujours pas assez…

Je tentais une autre attaque mais il réussit à la repousser de justesse avec sa lance et explosa le plafond, révélant un ciel noir sans étoile.

-Yuiko Iori…Tu as de la chance, tu es arrivée avant que je ne récupère toute ma force…Tu gagnes donc peut-être cette bataille, mais sache que ce n'est pas fini. Si le destin a décidé que Laura devait mourir, alors elle mourra ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'intervenir !

-Non Armageddon, Laura a plus le droit de vivre que n'importe qui et je ferai tout pour réparer cette injustice que persistes à protéger !

-Essaie donc pour voir !

Sans autre sommation, Armageddon pointa sa lance dans ma direction et cette dernière se mit à rayonner d'un éclat noir. Je voulus me protéger mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je me sentais comme aspirée vers l'arrière et pour cause, une faille venait de s'ouvrir derrière moi et m'attirait vers elle.

-Armageddon, espèce de lâche ! Viens te battre ! Hurlai-je, folle de rage.

Je crachai une nouvelle rafale de flammes mais elles furent complètement détruites par sa lance qui continuait à scintiller.

-Nous nous reverrons, Yuiko Iori.

Je ne pus résister d'avantage et je fus aspirée par la faille. Peu à peu, ma vision de la pièce et d'Armageddon se brouilla et je sombrai dans les ténèbres…

Un vent frais souffle sur ma peau, trop frais même. Je tente de le rendre un peu plus chaud, mais il ne se passe rien. C'est étrange, je sens comme un grand vide à l'intérieur de moi, mais également une grande légèreté, comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose.

Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux et la lumière du soleil m'éblouit aussi. Mais je crois discerner quelqu'un à mes côtés. J'essaie de bouger un bras mais une voix me parvient à mes oreilles et mon cœur s'emballe en la reconnaissant.

-Iori, ne bouge pas trop ou tu vas te faire du mal.

-Lau…Laura ? Je murmure faiblement.

Je rouvre les yeux et je la vois. La jeune fille est penchée au-dessus de moi et m'applique une compresse de fortune sur la tête en me souriant. Je ne rêve pas, c'est vraiment elle ? Je ne suis pas non plus retournée dans le passé avant l'attaque d'Armageddon ?

-Tu…tu es vivante ? Je continue avec difficulté.

-Oh, tu parles pour la blessure ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça fait mal mais elle n'est pas très profonde, je m'en sortirai. Et toi ? Tu t'es évanouie d'un seul coup et j'ai vu cinq lumières jaillir de ton corps et disparaitre.

-Des…Lumières ?

Je comprends alors la situation en tentant d'allumer un feu pour me réchauffer. Armageddon ne m'a pas seulement expulsée de son repaire, mais il m'a également repris tous mes pouvoirs volés…

A ce moment, mes nerfs lâchent et je me mets à pleurer dans les bras de Laura sous le regard d'incompréhension de cette dernière. Mais il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas. Elle est vivante, je peux lui parler, la tenir dans mes bras, voir son sourire, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Enfin…Enfin, après, quatre-vingt-huit ans de combat, j'ai réussi, j'ai sauvé Laura des griffes d'Armageddon. Même si ce n'est que partie remise, ce qui compte est l'instant présent. Laura a survécu à la catastrophe des démons et est en sécurité pour le moment.

Ma mission n'est pas terminée évidemment, je dois encore m'assurer de sa survie, sans les pouvoirs des démons cette fois-ci, cet avenir m'est inconnu, mais c'est ce qui fait le piment de la vie n'est-ce pas ? Une vie que l'on connait à l'avance n'a aucune saveur, je l'ai expérimenté trop de fois pour le comprendre.

Je regarde autour de moi : Shadow et le garçon ont disparu, il n'y a plus que Laura et moi dans cette grande salle permettant d'accéder à tous les quartiers des démons.

J'entends des pas dans un des couloirs et je vois mon père arriver en courant, suivi de ma mère. Cependant, cette fois-ci, j'ose croiser son regard et j'y lis tout le soulagement du monde à la vue de Laura. Ma mère aussi est soulagée et nous adresse un sourire embêté d'avoir affolé mon père pour rien.

Mon père, ma mère, Laura et moi-même, ne désirant pas davantage d'émotions fortes, redescendons au sol où nous retrouvons Hélios et les autres. Etrangement, il y a également les démons, Miyako, Hiroki, Drago, Angéla et Nagisa.

Gariatron, comme prévu, est à terre, sous le regard attentif de Luminion et les deux écoutent les paroles des démons, pour le moins étranges :

-Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça, mais…Il se trouve que nous avons besoin de votre aide déclare Pyros sous les regards ébahis de tout le monde.

-Olala, j'ai un de ces maux de crâne moi, Serena, fais la conversation à ma place tu veux ? Ronchonne Hélios en se prenant la tête dans les bras.

-Quelle plaie ce type soupire la jeune fille. Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, vous désirez vraiment vous rallier à nous ? Ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Sincèrement…Oui répondit Syphos. C'est un sentiment assez étrange…Mais j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas assez forts, comme si nous avions été vaincus récemment.

-Oui, c'est assez troublant, surtout quand on voit vos têtes à tous ricana Typhos. Quelle honte je vous jure !

-Typhos, Syphos, Pyros, Tellas, vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites mes amis ? Les questionne Luminion, étonné.

-On ne change pas d'avis comme de chemise nous je te signale ! Proteste Tellas.

-On va prendre ça pour un oui je crois ; déclara Asuna. Et dites-moi vous quatre, vos deux petits copains, vous en faites quoi ? Continue-t-elle en désignant les deux démons.

-Je pense…Que c'est à eux de décider de ce qu'ils désirent faire désormais. Hésita Pyros qui n'était nullement étonné.

-Me rallier aux humains ? Jamais de la vie ! Cracha Gariatron en repoussant Luminion.

La conversation s'arrête là, car dans le ciel, une grande ombre couvre le soleil et tout le monde lève les yeux vers la forteresse. Darkness Shadow venait de prendre son envol. Gariatron n'attend pas davantage et, se débattant, réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de Luminion et rejoint Darkness Shadow.

-Faites ce que vous voulez misérables, quant à moi, je vais m'occuper personnellement d'Armageddon et on verra qui avait raison !

Le démon disparait dans le ciel en compagnie de Shadow et son dragon, mais je ne suis pas inquiète le concernant. Luminion m'a montré sa véritable nature, je sais qu'il finira par se rallier lui aussi à nous.

Hélios s'avance alors vers Pyros et lui tend une main chaleureuse, et ce dernier la saisit.

-Je suis heureux que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d'entente, Pyros.

-Remercie Luminion, Hélios. Sans lui, nous nous serions certainement ralliés à Gariatron.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. J'ai beau l'avoir vu plus de trois fois déjà, c'est la première fois que les larmes ne sont pas au rendez-vous.

-Au fait Iori, je tenais à te remercier me dit soudainement Laura.

-Me…me remercier ? Mais pourquoi ? Je bafouille, étonnée.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'ai le sentiment que je te dois quelque chose, alors je te le dis, c'est tout.

Laura me sourit et je lui rends. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir, mais ma mission n'est pas terminée. Armageddon court toujours et est prêt à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Je devrai redoubler de vigilance maintenant. Mais…Pas pour le moment en fait. Armageddon est trop affaibli pour repasser à l'attaque immédiatement. Ce qui me laisse un peu de répit pour élaborer de nouveaux plans.

Mon cœur bat la chamade pour la première fois depuis longtemps, non pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Oui, je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain…et c'est ce qui fait que ma vie n'en sera que plus palpitante !


	51. Chapitre final: Un nouveau Jour

_**Chapitre final : Un nouveau jour**_

La neige avait commencé à tomber, le ciel était gris, l'air était frais, tout était calme. Je marchai seule dans les rues, me dirigeant vers l'adresse bien connue qu'était celle d'Angéla. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans Paris ce jour-là. Entre l'attaque des démons quelques jours plus tôt et les fêtes, cela ne m'étonnait même pas.

D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours du mal à croire que tout était vraiment fini. Juste après avoir sauvé Laura, les démons étaient repartis dans leur forteresse et avaient disparu en nous disant qu'ils nous recontacteraient bientôt. Mais personnellement, je n'étais vraiment pas pressée, je voulais savourer autant que possible ces jours de tranquillité qui m'étaient offerts.

Etrangement, je n'avais pas disparu, j'étais toujours là, avec tous mes souvenirs, mais je m'en accommodais plutôt bien, pensant que cela devait avoir un rapport avec la dernière menace d'Armageddon. Ma mission ici n'était pas finie et je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas m'embêter avec ces histoires maintenant que Laura était saine et sauve.

Je passai devant les vitrines des magasins, cherchant un objet à acheter, mais rien n'attira mon attention. Je ne pouvais quand même pas arriver les mains vides…

Finalement, en désespoir de cause, j'achetai simplement un gros gâteau, espérant que cela ne serait pas de trop…

Je sortis mon portable pour regarder l'heure : quinze heures. Je devais me dépêcher, sinon ils allaient finir par commencer sans moi.

J'accélérai le pas et je réussis à arriver à destination moins de vingt minutes plus tard, en ayant failli glisser et faire tomber le gâteau au moins trois fois.

La grande demeure d'Angéla n'avait pas changé en vingt-six ans, toujours aussi majestueuse et se démarquant des autres.

Je sonnai à la porte et j'attendis quelques instants que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir mais étrangement, la porte resta close. Je restai donc là une, deux, puis trois minutes à attendre d'attraper un rhume lorsque soudain, la poignée devant moi bougea enfin.

Je m'apprêtai déjà à rentrer me mettre au chaud quand un projectile me frôla et alla se planter dans la cour. J'eus tout juste le temps de faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter sans quoi j'aurais été borgne à coup sûr.

-Non Saya, pas de balle au prisonnier maintenant je t'ai dit ! Protesta mon père les bras chargés de sacs.

-Aller quoi, je m'ennuie moi !

-Aide un peu alors si tu n'as rien à faire ! Rétorqua-t-il mécontent.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas drôle ça, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait venir plus tard moi !

-S'il te plait Miyako, dis-lui toi !

Je passais furtivement la tête par l'ouverture de la porte et je vis l'ex présidente du club, assise sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre, soupirant à chacune des phrases de mon père.

-Laissez-moi un peu tranquille, je sens déjà que la soirée va être longue alors n'en rajoutez pas râla-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les bras.

Au même moment, Angéla apparut en descendant les escaliers. Elle était vraiment élégante ce jour-là avec sa robe blanche brodée au niveau du col et des manches, ses ballerines fines et ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Elle avait également dû mettre un fond de maquillage pour faire ressortir le rose de ses joues.

-Oh Iori, tu es arrivée. Je suis désolée, c'est un peu le bordel pour le moment mais installe-toi dans le salon, nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps me dit la jeune fille avec un sourire amical.

-J'ai…apporté un gâteau si vous voulez…enfin, vous n'êtes pas obligés de le prendre mais…

-Ah parfait, il nous en manquait un justement ! Darksky était censé l'amener mais…

-Essayez de porter un gâteau avec Saya à vos côtés pendant plus de dix minutes, et on en reparlera rétorqua mon père en lançant un regard noir à ma mère.

-Si tu n'es pas assez adroit pour porter un simple gâteau, je n'y peux rien moi lui répondit-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

-Et…Nagisa et Laura ne sont pas là ? Demandai-je à travers les cris de tout le monde.

-Non, elles étaient parties remplacer l'échec de Darksky mais je vais les prévenir que ce n'est plus la peine déclara Miyako en sortant son téléphone.

Peu sûre de ce que je devais faire, je posai néanmoins le sac contenant le gâteau sur une table et je rejoignis Miyako dans le salon. Ce dernier fit remonter des souvenirs en moi. Ici non plus, rien n'avait changé, les meubles étaient toujours à la même place et les mêmes tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. Pour couronner le tout, le buffet était installé exactement de la même façon que la dernière fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Iori ? Me demanda Miyako intriguée.

-Rien, rien, rien, ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Répondis-je précipitamment.

-Si tu le dis, je vais aller prendre l'air moi, toutes ces histoires commencent à me fatiguer…

Miyako se leva de son fauteuil et sortit faire un tour tandis que ma mère vint prendre sa place, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ronchonnant contre mon père et Angéla.

-Sérieusement, c'est noël, il n'y a plus de démons et on ne peut même pas se détendre ! Râla-t-elle.

-Je…Je peux les comprendre en un sens, Angéla a toujours été ainsi.

-Si tu le dis, mais ce n'est pas drôle…

Laura et Nagisa revinrent quelques minutes de plus tard, couvertes de neige, pestant contre mon père qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Drago, Asuna, Hélios, Serena et Satoshi arrivèrent à leur tour, puis ce fut au tour de June, Ambre et Maya et enfin Miyako revint, l'air plus mécontente que jamais, accompagnée de…Hiroki…Oui, son futur rival était à ses côtés et les deux étaient visiblement en pleine dispute.

-Hiroki et Miyako, c'est toujours aussi amusant de les voir ensemble ces deux-là, même si dans mes souvenirs, c'était plus tendu en général déclara ma mère en riant.

-Oui, et je sens que ça ne va pas s'améliorer complétai-je en repensant au futur.

Vers sept heures, Marie qui venait d'arriver sur Paris, se présenta à la fête. Je fus surprise en la voyant. Elle avait énormément changé dans le futur, ici, elle faisait vraiment petite fille…Enfin, non, elle n'avait pas du tout changé en fait lorsque je vis de quelle façon elle parlait à mon père…

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, la fête put enfin commencer. Je retrouvai exactement la même ambiance qu'à cette fête juste avant mon départ dans le futur. Tout le monde s'amusait bien, Miyako et Hiroki se chamaillaient, Ambre, Maya et June se moquaient gentiment d'Angéla, Hélios s'empiffrait, Satoshi ronchonnait dans son coin, Serena et Marie semblait bien rigoler, de même que Laura et Nagisa tandis que Drago parlait avec la dénommée Asuna. Quant à moi…

-Iori, dis à cette tête de mule que c'est le bon moment ! Me dit ma mère.

-Non, pas question, je refuse c'est tout protesta mon père.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que…Tentai-je avant de me faire interrompre.

-Aucune volonté vous deux ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis là !

Ma mère appela alors Laura et mon père tenta de s'enfuir mais elle le retint par la manche.

-Laura, je crois que ce boulet a quelque chose à te dire ! N'est-ce pas ?

-Ah oui, vraiment, quoi donc Darksky ? Lui demanda la jeune fille brune, intriguée.

-Non, rien, c'est juste que…enfin…Je…

Mon père était rouge comme une tomate et avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. J'avais un peu de peine pour lui, mais comme ma mère, je trouvais la situation très amusant également, je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi.

Soudain, la musique de fond changea pour une valse que je reconnus. Il s'agissait de la même valse sur laquelle nous avions dansé Hélio et moi.

-Tu...tu veux danser Laura ? Déclara finalement mon père.

-Tu sais danser toi ? Reprit-elle étonnée.

-Evidemment qu'il sait, aller, en piste-vous deux ! Affirma ma mère en les poussant au centre de la pièce.

Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et l'un comme l'autre rougirent et détournèrent le regard. Puis, sous la demande de tout le reste du groupe, ils finirent par se lancer, d'abord hésitants, puis leurs pas se firent de plus en plus assurés, jusqu'à danser à la perfection au milieu de la salle, sous les regards émerveillés de tout le monde. Ils semblaient vraiment bien s'amuser tous les deux. Ressemblions-nous à ça aussi avec Hélio ? Dégagions-nous la même impression de joie rien qu'en tournoyant au milieu de la pièce sur cette valse ?

Lorsque la musique prit fin, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, comme pour nous, mais un mot en plus vint s'ajouter à cela :

-Maintenant, le bisou ! S'écria ma mère.

Laura s'empourpra immédiatement tandis que mon père grimaça devant ma mère qui profitait de la situation pour s'amuser à ses dépens…

Cependant, elle fut bientôt reprise par Angéla, puis Ambre, Maya, June, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde le demande en boucle, moi y compris.

Oui, ce jour-là, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps. Le sourire de mon père était réel, mais pas seulement ça, l'ambiance du club de duel tel qu'il était au quotidien, je me sentais enfin à ma place parmi eux. Je pouvais enfin vivre ma vie dans l'insouciance, loin des problèmes de mon père et des miens.

Des sifflements et des applaudissements fusèrent de partout lorsque les lèvres de mon père et de Laura se touchèrent.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire béatement. Au même moment, dans les autres lignes temporelles, nous aurions été sur la tombe de Laura à pleurer sa disparition, alors qu'aujourd'hui, nous nous amusions tous en sa compagnie. Au fond de moi, j'étais vraiment heureuse, heureuse qu'elle soit en vie mais également parce que j'avais vraiment le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose pour mon père. Définitivement, j'avais enfin réussi à effacer ses larmes.

La soirée avança, et peu à peu, tous les invités s'en allèrent. Le club de duel devait passer la nuit chez Angéla, c'est pourquoi à la fin, il ne resta plus que Miyako, Nagisa, Laura, ma mère, mon père et moi pour nettoyer avec Angéla.

-Cet Hiroki, franchement, il commence à me taper sur le système grogna Miyako.

-C'est de ta faute Miya-chan, il ne fallait pas le rallier à ta cause répondit Nagisa en riant.

-Je préférais encore quand il essayait de me tuer soupira l'ex présidente.

Je ris également. Ce tic qu'avait Miyako de soupirer à chacune de ses phrases était vraiment amusant une fois qu'on l'avait remarqué, mais je n'osais pas lui dire, connaissant ses réactions pour le moins excessives…

Je ramenai quelques assiettes dans la cuisine où je croisais Angéla qui faisait la vaisselle, en râlant.

-N'oublie pas de faire la vaisselle, de tout ranger, de nettoyer et patati et patata, et ce n'est même pas foutu de réparer le lave-vaisselle pour Noel.

-Tu…Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais mes parents m'ont juste demandé la lune mais ça ira !

-D'accord, dans ce cas, je vais continuer à ranger…

-C'était ironique ! S'il te plait Iori, aide-moi, je n'y arriverai jamais seule se lamenta-t-elle.

Nous nous mîmes donc à deux pour nettoyer et ranger tous les plats, ce qui alla relativement vite, même si Angéla semblait totalement lessivée une fois le travail terminé, à un tel point qu'elle s'affala sur un des fauteuils immédiatement après avoir posé son torchon. Nagisa et Miyako étaient déjà remontées se coucher, il ne restait plus que mon père, ma mère, Marie, Angéla et moi.

-Dernière fois que je fais une fête toute seule moi, la prochaine fois, je laisse June se débrouiller lança-t-elle en baillant un bon coup.

-Mais c'était très réussi en tout cas. Tu as vraiment un don pour organiser les diners de Noel.

-Si tu le dis, j'ai surtout très mal au dos…Mais sinon Iori, dis-moi, tu vivais chez Sherry jusqu'à maintenant, mais vu que les démons sont partis, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Tu vas retourner chez tes parents ?

Je grimaçai. C'était une question à laquelle je n'avais pas encore réfléchi, mais Angéla avait raison, je ne pouvais pas squatter éternellement chez Sherry. Dans les autres lignes temporelles, j'avais pu m'acheter un petit appartement à Paris, mais cette fois-ci, je devais rester auprès de Laura…

-Que dirais-tu de vivre chez moi ? Déclara soudain ma mère qui passait par là.

-Vivre…Chez toi ? Répétai-je, ayant peur d'avoir mal entendu.

-Tu as un chez toi Saya ? S'étrangla mon père qui eut droit à une bonne claque de la part de Laura.

-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, oui, et c'est grand en plus, cinq pièces pour une seule personne, je peux t'assurer qu'on se sent vite seul là-dedans ! Alors, tu en dis quoi ? On a même vue sur la mer si cela peut changer quelque chose.

-pff, chanceuse râla Marie.

Je réfléchis quelques instants à la proposition, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup de doutes sur ma réponse. Vivre avec ma mère, près de chez Laura, je ne pouvais pas demander mieux, c'est pourquoi j'acceptai.

-Bon et bien, bonne chance Iori, cette fille est un calvaire soupira mon père.

-Je n'y peux rien si tu es invivable toi, je plains Laura et Marie de devoir vivre sous le même toit que toi !

-Je m'y ferai vite, j'ai l'habitude des maisons de fous déclarai-je en riant.

-Parfait, tu paieras la moitié du loyer dans ce cas !

-Avoue que c'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début…Fit remarquer mon père en se prenant la tête dans les bras.

-Mais…Pas…Pas du tout voyons, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Rétorqua-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Ne t'inquiète pas Iori, ce n'est pas si cher que ça !

-J'espère bien, parce que mon budget est limité…

Le lendemain, nous dîmes au revoir à Angéla et nous rentrâmes dans la ville que j'avais toujours connue. J'étais un peu anxieuse à l'idée de retourner là-bas, mais aussi très impatiente.

Nous nous séparâmes de mon père, Laura, Miyako, Nagisa et Marie à la gare et nous prîmes la direction opposée avec ma mère. Ici encore, tout était identique, à croire que le temps ne s'écoulait pas. La mer, les rues, la falaise, les immeubles, tout était tel que je l'avais connu…

Ma mère s'arrêta devant une petite maison et sortit ses clés. La bâtisse n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, elle n'avait qu'un étage, pas de jardin, un portail grinçant et était peinte en bleu, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu retourner dans le manoir de mon père, trop de souvenirs y étaient conservés.

Bizarrement, je me souvenais être passée des dizaines de fois devant cette maison dans le futur mais pas une seconde cela ne m'avait traversé l'esprit que ma mère ait pu vivre ici avant ma naissance.

Cette dernière ouvrit la porte de la maison et me laissa découvrir ce qui allait devenir mon nouveau foyer. L'entrée était assez sobre, avec un simple meuble pour poser des objets et un porte manteau. Elle donnait directement sur un salon plutôt spacieux dans lequel deux canapés se faisaient face près d'une table qui devait certainement servir pour le travail. Il y avait également une salle à manger dans la continuité où se trouvait la télévision et une autre grande table et une cheminée en marbre et encore plus loin, la cuisine. De l'autre côté, il y avait les chambres et la salle de bain.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et nous donnions effectivement sur la mer. Nous devions être à moins de deux-cents mètres de la plage et je pouvais voir la falaise trôner au loin comme un mirage.

-Tu vois Iori, c'est vraiment trop grand pour une seule personne déclara ma mère en posant sa valise.

-Mais c'est très joli lui répondis-je.

-Je me suis peut-être un peu trop habituée au luxe à cause d'Hélios, mais bon, puisque tu es là, ce n'est plus un problème ! Fais comme chez toi…enfin non, tu es chez toi !

Je regardai une nouvelle le soleil brillant sur la grande étendue d'eau salée et je souris. Ma nouvelle vie dans ce monde en compagnie du club de duel commençait maintenant !


	52. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

La fête battait son plein en ce soir du vingt-quatre décembre. Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser et passer du bon temps à l'intérieur de l'hôtel particulier. Et pourtant, à l'extérieur, deux personnes ne semblaient pas se réjouir, certainement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas invitées et encore moins désirées.

L'homme portant un masque cachant son œil gauche regardait de loin, l'air pensif, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais lui, il la voyait et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait bien grandi depuis le temps, c'était à présent une véritable jeune femme…

L'autre, plus jeune, commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter à force d'attendre dans le froid et tournait en rond pour essayer de se réchauffer. Finalement, il craqua et s'adressa à son ainé :

-C'est bon Shadow, vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir, on peut y aller maintenant ? Râla-t-il en frissonnant.

-Laura semble vraiment bien s'amuser avec ses amis répondit l'autre avec un léger sourire. Je suis content qu'elle ait pu se faire une place dans son école. J'avais peur qu'elle ne puisse pas réintégrer le système scolaire après toutes ces histoires…

-C'est ça, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit que d'une bande d'hypocrites qui la lâcheront à la première occasion ! Pesta le plus jeune.

-Tu es bien trop catégorique Aymeric. En tant que père, je peux bien voir qui sont ses vrais amis, et ils sont juste devant nous. Tu devrais essayer d'être plus sociable toi aussi, ça serait bien plus agréable pour tout le monde, moi le premier.

-Ouai, ouai, on peut y aller maintenant avant que je ne gèle sur place ?

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Angéla, c'est une brave fille, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais voulu ton malheur.

Shadow lança un dernier regard vers la maison pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et il reprit son chemin à travers les rues de la capitale en compagnie d'Aymeric, la neige étant le seul témoin du passage de cet homme recherché…

En vérité, il n'était pas venu simplement pour voir sa fille et repartir. Il voulait s'assurer de quelque chose. Au fond de lui, il sentait comme un danger planer sur Laura, comme si une épée de Damoclès se balançait lentement au-dessus de sa tête, menaçant à tout moment de tomber et de la tuer d'un seul coup. Il voyait sa fille, au sol, agonisant et appeler à l'aide, et lui, impuissant à la sauver. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce souvenir, mais il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, tout était vraiment arrivé ou devait arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Une fois sur une place suffisamment large, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et une grande ombre recouvrit momentanément le ciel et la lune puis fondit sur eux avant de rétrécir encore et encore jusqu'à n'avoir plus que la taille d'un grand homme, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et tombant sur ses yeux, aux yeux noirs de serpent et au visage fin et long.

-Shadow, Aymeric, il est bientôt l'heure, êtes-vous prêts ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant d'une voix lente et grave.

-Oui, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, nous pouvons y aller, Gariatron répondit l'homme au masque noir.

-Gariatron, dis-moi, si Armageddon est vaincu, les choses redeviendront-elles réellement ce qu'elles étaient ? Pourrais-je tous les revoir ?

-Evidemment. Celui qui détruira le destin gagnera le destin du monde entre ses mains, c'est ainsi que cela fonctionne d'après mes recherches. Une fois Armageddon anéanti, j'accèderai à ta requête.

-Et pour tes frères ? Luminion et les autres, que fait-on ? Tu es sûr de refuser leur aide ?

-Je te l'ai dit Shadow. M'allier avec vous deux est déjà un supplice, il est hors de question d'avoir d'autres avortons dans les pattes. De plus, ces idiots n'ont pas le moindre début de piste de recherche.

-Tu en as peut-être un ? Rétorqua Aymeric sarcastiquement.

-C'est bien possible. En attendant, maintenant que Zorc est vaincu, nous allons devoir reformer nos forces.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Le ressusciter encore une fois pour qu'il échoue à nouveau ? Ou alors retenter de recréer l'orichalque comme l'année dernière ? Ou même essayer d'éveiller de nouveaux esprits de la terre ?

-Non Shadow. Nous allons constituer une armée, et pour cela il nous faut des généraux…Ou plutôt, le général.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Lorsque nous avons échoués la première fois, j'ai créé de nombreuses créatures pour m'aider dans ma tâche, et nous allons réveiller les prototypes comme vous les appelleriez. Cependant, mes frères avaient peut-être raison sur un point. Je n'ai que faire des humains, je vais me tenir éloignés d'eux, mais notre objectif sera désormais l'élimination totale et définitive d'Armageddon, puis peut-être que je retournerai à mes anciens projets.

-Peut-être ? Tu n'aurais pas changé depuis qu'on se connait ? L'année dernière, jamais tu n'aurais hésité une seconde quant à cette question.

-Tais-toi Shadow sinon tu seras le premier à disparaitre une fois que j'en aurais fini avec ce soi-disant maitre du destin !

-Ah, là je te reconnais bien, le méchant qu'on déteste tous. D'ailleurs, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse pour moi aussi sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau écailleuse.

-Essaie de survivre à ce qui va suivre et après on en reparlera, parce que même moi je ne suis pas certain de l'issue de ce combat…

-On peut y aller sinon ? Je commence à vraiment geler moi ! Reprit Aymeric, de plus en plus mécontent.

-Soit, allons-y, finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute.

Shadow et Aymeric acquiescèrent et Gariatron sourit en laissant découvrir une rangée de dents pointues et se retransforma avant de s'envoler, accompagné d'un grand dragon noir comme la nuit sur lequel se trouvaient Shadow et Aymeric, en direction des ruines d'Héliopolis afin d'en finir définitivement avec cette guerre commencée plus de dix-mille ans auparavant.


	53. Le sombre Destin de Serena

_**Le sombre destin de Serena**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Les rues de la grande ville futuriste étaient pleines de monde et d'animation, même à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Les vitrines de la plupart des boutiques étaient encore allumées et des touristes se pressaient encore à l'intérieur pour acheter des souvenirs de leur voyage à Néo Domino city. Au loin, une grande tour surplombait la ville, semblant veiller sur elle. Cependant, cette nuit là, quelque chose attirait plus les visiteurs que le stade de la ville ou même les musées. Un homme blond, portant une armure dorée comme le soleil, une cape pourpre et une couronne incrustée de joyaux déambulait dehors. Tous les passants le dévisageaient avec curiosité, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient l'occasion de voir un homme accoutré d'une telle façon. Mais l'homme semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper et continuait son chemin imperturbablement.

Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Voilà les questions qui se posaient sur toutes les lèvres. Certains osèrent lui demander mais se heurtèrent à un visage froid et de marbre. En vérité, l'homme était plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarquant même pas toute l'animation qu'il provoquait. Il repensait au passé, lorsque lui, sa sœur Luna et son amie Celestia, avaient traversé monts et vallées, déserts et guerres avant de trouver une paix, relative certes, le démon restait tapi dans l'ombre, mais une paix tout de même. Il repensait à la grande guerre qui avait pris la vie de ses conseillers, amis et plus important, la vie de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Après cela, ce n'était que le trou noir dans sa mémoire, il ne voyait que des bribes, des images, mais rien de concret. Ses souvenirs remontaient ensuite à quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait enfin été libéré de l'emprise du démon par ceux que la prophétie appelait les « élus ». Le démon avait été défait et l'homme était, pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, entièrement libre de ses actes. Mais en échange, il avait également perdu ses pouvoirs et son immortalité, c'est pourquoi, le temps lui étant compté à présent, il avait décidé d'entreprendre ce voyage, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ses pas le conduisirent en premier lieu dans la ville de Néo Domino City, après avoir séjourné quelques temps dans le monde des esprits. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire en ce lieu. Peut-être qu'il avait commis un acte atroce par le passé mais qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir et qu'il cherchait à se repentir inconsciemment.

Cependant, il n'était qu'un homme du passé dans une ville du futur, incapable de s'adapter. En cinq mille ans, les choses changent et, même s'il vivait dans ce monde depuis plus d'un an, certaines choses lui étaient encore étrangères et en premier lieu, il ne pouvait quitter son armure et son épée et trouvait les gens de cette époque totalement insensés de se balader sans protection alors que le danger rode partout. Une deuxième chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler était le fait que le duel de monstre soit devenu un simple jeu alors que pour lui, c'était un moyen de survivre. Celui qui n'avait pas d'esprit était condamné. Mais ici, tout le monde en possédait, de nombreux qui plus est.

L'homme à l'armure d'or releva la tête. Il était sorti des grandes artères de circulation et se retrouvait devant un pont majestueux reliant la grande ville à une petite ile au loin. Sans savoir pourquoi, il le traversa, contemplant au passage la mer scintillante dans la nuit, chose qu'il n'avait vue qu'une seule fois auparavant, durant son voyage, et il fut émerveillé. Il se rendit soudainement compte à quel point le monde avait frôlé la catastrophe par sa faute et se mit à accélérer. En ayant côtoyé le démon pendant plusieurs millénaires, il avait fini par comprendre ses motivations, en partie du moins, c'est pourquoi il s'était laissé posséder. Mais à présent, en voyant à quel point le monde avait changé, il ne pouvait plus suivre le même chemin qu'avant et c'est pourquoi il s'était allié à Drago et aux autres dans l'espoir qu'ils l'arrêtent.

Une fois de l'autre côté, l'homme fut totalement déboussolé par ce qu'il constata. Satellite avait beau avoir été réaménagé, il restait encore de nombreux endroits sordides et délabrés. Il venait justement d'atterrir dans l'un de ces endroits oubliés. Autour de lui, des bâtiments aux vitres brisées et aux murs noirs de fumée de voitures s'élevaient sinistrement dans la nuit. Au sol, des milliers de détritus s'entassaient tandis que le vent sifflait et faisait grincer les portes entrouvertes.

Soudain, un bruit de verre cassé retentit dans ses oreilles, très vite suivi de celui de quelque chose de lourd s'effondrant sur le sol.

Intrigué, l'ex roi se dirigea vers l'origine de ce remue-ménage et fut sidéré par ce qu'il vit. Un groupe de quatre hommes armés de massues, couteaux, poêles, encerclaient une personne portant une cape et dont le visage était caché par l'obscurité et une capuche noire. La personne tenait quelque chose entre ses mains, mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Il vit alors un cinquième homme à terre, saignant du nez et se tenant le bras en grimaçant.

Mais le combat restait inégal. A quatre contre un, la personne encapée n'avait aucune chance. L'homme à l'armure activa alors son disque de duel et s'avança dans la bataille.

Voir quelqu'un ayant le courage de s'interposer surprit tellement les présupposés assaillants qu'ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent tous vers l'étrange homme d'un autre temps.

-Allons, allons messieurs, tout cela ne semble pas très fair-play vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-il d'une voix grave et assurée.

-C'est qui ce guignol ? Demanda l'un des voyous quelque peu déboussolé.

-Un fou si tu veux mon avis lui répondit son camarade. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu es ici sur notre territoire, tu dois donc payer ou t'en aller, c'est la loi !

Les deux autres acquiescèrent à ce que dit celui qui semblait être le chef. L'homme en armure dorée pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant un air innocent et faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-La loi ? Savez-vous au moins à qui vous vous adressez ? Rétorqua-t-il alors, plus fermement cette fois-ci.

-A un type qui s'est échappé d'un bal costumé ! Répondit l'un des hommes.

Les autres se mirent à rire à cette blague. Cependant, insulter l'homme n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout en pleine nuit alors qu'il cherchait un endroit où dormir. Il posa une carte sur son disque de duel et un grand dragon bleu et or apparut et cloua d'un seul coup les quatre assaillants au sol d'un revers de la main. Ils ne s'y attendaient visiblement pas, après tout, qui s'attendrait à se faire attaquer par un hologramme ?

L'homme se dressa de toute sa taille au dessus des bandits et prit un air sévère, air qui aurait fait trembler même les plus téméraires.

-Je suis Hélios, seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis, les lois, c'est moi qui les crée, et c'est également moi qui décide à qui appartiennent les territoires !

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Etrange rencontre**_

Mon nom est Serena. Un nom de famille ? Je n'en ai pas, qui en aurait besoin quand on grandit dans la rue ?

Oui, j'ai grandi dans la rue, comme de nombreuses personnes à Satellite, et malheureusement pour moi, je suis née dans le quartier délaissé par les forces de sécurités de Néo Domino City, le quartier oublié comme on l'appelle, un quartier tellement envahi par les gangs et les contrebandiers qu'il a été laissé à l'abandon lors de la reconstruction de Satellite, jugé irrécupérable et beaucoup trop dangereux. Ici, la notion de justice n'existe que dans les rares livres ne servant pas de feu de bois en hiver.

Je n'ai pas de mère ni de père, j'ai été abandonnée dans la rue très jeune, vers l'âge de sept ou huit ans et j'ai du me tourner vers d'autres infortunés pour survivre. Et cela fait maintenant presque sept ans que cela dure.

Mais on me dira certainement : pourquoi restes-tu ici si tu déteste à ce point ce quartier ? La réponse est simple, je ne le déteste pas mais je ne l'aime pas non plus. Je ne connais simplement que ça, et il en est de même pour la plupart des personnes vivant ici. Ceux qui partent ne reviennent jamais, si bien que nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté du pont.

Certes, de nombreuses légendes circulent sur l'autre satellite et sur Néo Domino City, mais il ne s'agit certainement que de légendes. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant de le rencontrer.

C'était une nuit très ordinaire pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'avais un petit creux dans la nuit n'ayant pas mangé depuis deux jours et j'avais décidé d'aller voler un peu de nourriture au gang contrôlant la zone, les exécuteurs. Et oui, ces malades avaient repris le nom de l'équipe légendaire de satellite qui avait rétabli la paix. Ils ne méritaient pas de porter ce nom, car contrairement à eux, ils ne faisaient rien pour les autres, ils s'appropriaient simplement tous les biens. Leur seul point commun était cependant leur force. Jamais ils n'avaient été vaincus et c'est pourquoi ils considéraient satellite comme leur.

Cela me révoltait tant, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour m'y opposer. Mes compagnons étaient bien trop faibles pour les combattre, et moi aussi. Cependant, rien ne m'empêchait de leur voler quelques objets de temps en temps.

Mais ce soir là, j'avais été quelque peu imprudente. Rien de bien grave en soi, j'avais simplement laissé une porte ouverte, mais cela suffit à me faire repérer. Ils étaient tellement paranoïaques que le moindre objet qui n'était pas à sa place signifiait pour eux une intrusion, un vol, une attaque surprise.

Ainsi, très vite, je me retrouvai avec cinq types à mes trousses, armés de toute sorte d'objets destinés à me blesser, voire même me tuer. Je courus dans les rues de satellite aussi vite que mon bagage me le permettait- je n'avais pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle, j'avais pris tout ce qui me passait sous la main- et je me rendis compte que j'aurais vraiment du être plus prudente.

J'arrivai après dix minutes de course devant un immeuble en piteux état, aux vitres cassées et aux murs noirs qui était également l'endroit où je vivais, ou plutôt survivais. Les cinq types étaient encore à mes trousses. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser entrer et je m'arrêtai donc juste devant. Le premier se jeta sur moi et je ripostai avec un coup de pied dans le nez. Il s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur lorsqu'il atterrit sur son bras gauche.

Les quatre autres arrivèrent à la suite, des sourires carnassiers aux lèvres, comme une meute de loup ayant encerclé une proie, ce que nous devions être pour eux, du gibier.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière moi. Certainement d'autres hommes du gang, me disais-je. Je me voyais déjà battue à mort avant d'être laissée là avec quelques côtes cassées dans le meilleur des cas, morte dans le pire.

Mais étrangement, l'homme qui venait d'arriver était, d'un, seul, et de deux, vêtu comme s'il s'était échappé d'un bal costumé. Il était blond et devait atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt. Ses yeux, rouges, luisaient d'un éclat inquiétant dans la nuit, comme ceux des vampires dans les contes. Il portait une cape, tout comme moi, je me dis donc en premier lieu qu'il s'agissait d'un autre petit voleur voulant se faire discret, même si le rouge n'est pas la couleur la moins voyante, mais son armure dorée en dessous me fit très vite changer d'avis, de même que sa couronne incrustée de joyaux. Un type de la ville peut-être ? Ou bien le nouveau costume des services de sécurité ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, mes assaillants eurent un moment d'hésitation en voyant cet étrange homme.

-Allons, allons messieurs, tout cela ne semble pas très fair-play vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-il d'une voix grave et assurée.

-C'est qui ce guignol ? Demanda l'un de mes poursuivants, quelque peu déboussolé.

-Un fou si tu veux mon avis lui répondit son camarade. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu es ici sur notre territoire, tu dois donc payer ou t'en aller, c'est la loi !

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. L'homme en armure dorée pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant un air innocent.

Il était stupide ou quoi celui là ? Il ne voyait donc pas que s'il restait là, il allait se faire massacrer, tout comme moi ?

-La loi ? Savez-vous au moins à qui vous vous adressez ? Rétorqua-t-il alors, plus fermement cette fois-ci.

-A un type qui s'est échappé d'un bal costumé ! Répondit l'un des hommes.

Les autres se mirent à rire à cette blague. L'étrange homme fronça les sourcils. La blague sur son accoutrement ne parut par lui plaire du tout à en juger par son expression.

Il posa une carte sur son disque de duel, doré également et un grand dragon bleu et or apparut. Il cloua d'un seul coup les quatre assaillants au sol d'un revers de la main. Je réprimai un hoquet de surprise. Mais qui était-il pour posséder un disque de duel et des cartes ? Et plus que tout, comment cela se faisait-il que cet hologramme les ait touchés ?

Après la guerre contre le démon, je pensais que plus jamais je n'aurais eu l'occasion de me retrouver face à de telle créature…

L'homme se dressa de toute sa taille au dessus des bandits et prit un air sévère, air qui aurait fait trembler même les plus téméraires.

-Je suis Hélios, seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis, les lois, c'est moi qui les crée, et c'est également moi qui décide à qui appartiennent les territoires !

Ce type était bel et bien un malade ! Un roi ? N'importe quoi. Un mégalomane oui. Il s'inventait même une ville à son nom. Mais il avait eu au moins un effet bénéfique, celui de faire fuir mes cinq agresseurs. Mais l'effet négatif était que je me retrouvais maintenant seule avec lui et son dragon terrifiant. Je m'apprêtais déjà à prendre la fuite également lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux rouges me glacèrent le sang et me pétrifièrent. Que voulait-il de moi à présent ?

Une pensée affreuse me passa par la tête. Et s'il s'en prenait à mon gang à présent ? S'il était venu faire justice dans ce quartier ou cette dernière n'existait pas ?

Il me posa alors une question étrange :

-Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard tu saurais où je peux me loger par ici ?

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à répondre qu'un « Hein ? », ce à quoi il répondit par quelque chose d'encore plus étrange.

-J'ai les moyens de payer si c'est le problème.

-Les…les moyens ? M'étranglai-je à moitié. Non mais vous avez regardé autour de vous ? Pensez-vous sincèrement que vous allez trouver un hôtel dans ce dépotoir ?

-Oh, je ne suis pas à Satellite ?

-Nous sommes dans le quartier oublié de satellite, vous ne trouverez rien ici, si ce n'est que les ennuis, alors vous feriez mieux de partir au plus vite !

-Vous avez une drôle de façon de remercier les gens par ici.

-Remercier ? J'aurais très bien pu m'en tirer toute seule, merci !

-Ah oui ? J'aurais bien aimé voir cela dit-il avec une étincelle de malice dans l'œil.

Je soupirai, exaspérée. En fait, il était simplement stupide, je perdais mon temps avec lui. Cependant, en regardant son dragon, je pensai soudain qu'il pouvait m'être très utile pour me débarrasser enfin de ces exécuteurs. Je changeai alors radicalement de tactique d'approche.

-Vous savez, nous n'avons peut-être pas d'hôtel mais je connais un endroit où vous pourriez loger cette nuit repris-je d'une voix doucereuse.

-Ah bonne nouvelle ça, parce que je suis épuisé après un tel voyage !

-Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre dis-je en ouvrant la porte du bâtiment.

Naïvement, l'homme me suivit à l'intérieur.

Je ne fus même pas étonnée de voir des dizaines de couteaux et autres se brandirent vers moi lorsque franchis le palier.

-Ola, doucement les gars, ce n'est que moi, Serena, vous vous souvenez, on est dans le même camp.

Une voix s'éleva et toutes les armes s'abaissèrent. Un homme, mon chef, celui qu'on appelait tous communément le patron ou boss vint à ma rencontre, pour me sermonner j'imaginais. C'était un grand gaillard, qui devait atteindre un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, aux larges épaules et au visage dur. Son nez était cassé depuis la guerre contre le démon mais cela lui donnait un air encore plus effrayant. Il avait toujours son éternelle coiffure de balais brosse, je lui avais dit que c'était ridicule, mais il ne voulait rien entendre…

Comme tous les membres du groupe, il portait des haillons, bien que les siens fussent des haillons qui furent autrefois des vêtements de luxe.

Il s'arrêta devant moi, croisa les bras sur la poitrine et me toisa avec un œil sévère.

-Alors Serena, on peut savoir où tu étais encore passée ?

Je pris l'air le plus innocent que je pouvais faire et je lui répondis :

-Simplement allée faire des courses.

Je lui montrai l'énorme sac que je tenais entre les bras et il écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu…comment as-tu réussi à leur prendre autant d'un coup sans te faire attraper ?

J'allais lui répondre quand le guignol en armure éternua bruyamment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, de même que les couteaux. Je m'interposai très vite avant qu'il ne soit réduit en chair à corbeau, ce qui était le sort réservé aux intrus.

-Serena, il est avec toi ? Demanda alors un garçon me ressemblant beaucoup qui n'était autre que mon frère jumeau, Satoshi.

Comme moi, ses cheveux étaient un croisement entre le bond et le châtain mais il était un peu plus grand que moi et son visage était beaucoup plus dur. Ah oui, et il était totalement paranoïaque aussi.

-Il s'appelle Hélios, il m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas à l'instant.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer ! S'exclama-t-il avec un signe de la main.

Le patron me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Mais c'est qui ce type ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ?

-Pour ta première question, je n'ai pas de réponse, mais il m'a sauvée. Pour la deuxième, je pense qu'il peut nous être très utile, il a le même pouvoir qu'eux.

-Rendre les monstres réels ? S'étouffa le boss.

J'hochai la tête et il commença à dévisager notre invité. Il fut visiblement déconcerté par la tenue assez…exotique d'Hélios.

-Ah oui, j'oubliai quelque chose repris-je, toujours à voix basse, il pense que nous allons le loger cette nuit, alors fais semblant d'être accueillant si tu veux qu'il nous aide.

-Le…loger ? Non mais tu t'es crue où ? A l'hôtel ? J'imagine qu'on devra le nourrir et tout ça ? C'est hors de question, je ne donnerai rien à un inconnu, nada !

-S'il peut nous débarrasser de ces idiots, moi je suis prête à n'importe quoi terminai-je alors en tournant le dos au chef pour faire face à l'étrange homme.

J'avais vraiment du mal à croire qu'il ne se doutât de rien mais je devais tout faire pour le ménager afin qu'il nous apporte son aide.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre tandis que je commençai à monter les escaliers. Je vis cependant le chef murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de mon frère, certainement l'ordre de me surveiller, mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'ordre pour le faire…

Hélios monta avec moi au premier étage et je le conduisis dans la seule pièce inoccupée du vieil immeuble. Ce n'était pas bien grand, à peine cinq mètres carré, avec des murs où la peinture se décollait, un plafond envahi par les fuites et un sol recouvert de vieilles affaires inutilisées. Mais il y avait également une sorte de vieux canapé qui pouvait faire office de lit. Je lui désignais la chose. L'homme eut l'air surpris et hésita un instant. Je pris peur qu'il ne décide d'aller ailleurs, ce qui aurait fait tomber mes plans à l'eau, mais il finit par enlever sa cape pourpre et la poser sur le divan.

-Bon, ce n'est pas un hôtel quatre étoiles mais c'est déjà mieux que de dormir dans la rue ! Dit-il joyeusement.

-Ah…et bien, c'est parfait si cela vous convient bégayai-je, déconcertée par sa réaction.

-Tu sais, parler à quelqu'un en gardant sa capuche sur la tête n'est pas très poli.

Je ne sus quoi répondre à cela. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un me parlait de bonnes manières, cela nous passait totalement au-dessus du crâne à satellite, nous avions mieux à faire que de nous préoccuper de cela. Néanmoins, cette cape était bien pratique à l'extérieur pour se cacher, mais à l'intérieur, elle était plus encombrante qu'autre chose et je la retirai donc.

-Ah voilà, c'est mieux, je n'aime pas parler à quelqu'un sans voir sa tête, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…Et puis, tu n'as aucune raison de cacher un aussi joli visage.

Je rougis. C'était également la première fois qu'on me faisait des compliments sur mon apparence physique. J'avais tous les traits d'une clocharde, ce que nous étions tous d'ailleurs : des yeux marrons sans aucune vie, des cheveux gras et sans éclat en bataille que je n'avais pas coiffés depuis plus d'un mois, des égratignures un peu partout sur le corps et surtout je portais de véritables loques. Je n'avais qu'un seul pantalon parsemé de trous et dont l'une des jambes était plus courte que l'autre. Quant à mon tee-shirt, il était bien trop petit pour moi depuis longtemps mais je n'avais rien d'autre. Voilà ce qu'il trouvait joli. Soit il se moquait de moi, soit il avait de sérieux problèmes, ou bien des gouts très étranges…

-Bon, maintenant, je pense qu'il serait temps de se présenter convenablement. Je m'appelle Hélios. Tu peux me considérer comme un voyageur en quête de vérité.

-En...quête de vérité ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Oui, disons que ma vie n'a pas été très facile ni même très glorieuse. Alors je cherche des réponses à travers ce voyage.

-Et ce déguisement, il vous servira à reconnaître la vérité quand vous la verrez ? Raillai-je.

-Mais qu'avez-vous donc avec mon armure ? Je pourrais vous poser la même question vous, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous habillés aussi légèrement.

Je fis une grimace. Il touchait un point. Il était peut-être ridicule mais lui au moins avait de quoi s'habiller et se protéger en cas de besoin. Devant ma réaction, il eut l'air de comprendre qu'il touchait un point sensible et changea de sujet.

-Mais au fait, à qui ai-je l'honneur exactement ?

-Je m'appelle Serena.

-Pas de nom de famille ?

-Vous non plus je vous signale.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé de t'embêter avec cela répondit-il en se remettant à rire.

Voyant qu'il avait l'air bien disposé, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui demandai finalement ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

-Mais au fait, votre monstre là, il était réel tout à l'heure ?

-Evidemment qu'il l'était, dans mon pays, tous les monstres sont réels d'ailleurs.

-Oh, et, vous pensez qu'il aurait assez de puissance pour…disons, battre tout un groupe d'hommes ?

-Certainement oui, il l'a déjà fait par le passé.

Je jubilais déjà en mon for intérieur en l'entendant dire cela. J'avais vraiment mis la main sur une mine d'or, dans les deux sens du terme quand je regardais son armure. Je voyais déjà les exécuteurs s'enfuir en courant devant le dragon de l'étrange homme, cependant, il ajouta quelque chose qui me déplut au plus au point.

-Mais il ne le refera plus.

-Par…pardon ? M'étranglai-je. Pourquoi donc ? Si vous le vouliez, d'après ce que vous me dites, vous pourriez conquérir le monde !

-Justement, je ne veux plus. Le duel de monstre ne doit pas être utilisé de cette façon. Il l'était peut-être par le passé, mais à présent, les esprits de duel ne sont plus aussi puissants et de nombreuses personnes n'en possèdent malheureusement plus. Et surtout, tu as dû subir la crise du démon, comme nous tous.

-Oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier dis-je en grimaçant alors que je repensais à cette époque.

-Tu as dû constater qu'user d'un tel pouvoir de supériorité est injuste.

-Je pensais l'avoir compris cela, mais que voulez-vous dire avec vos esprits de duel ?

-Regarde autour de toi. Le monde a changé tout simplement, et nous n'y pouvons rien.

Bêtement, je parcourus la pièce du regard. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les images à cette époque, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à mon invité. Je décidai d'arrêter pour ce soir et de revenir à la charge le lendemain, espérant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil le fasse changer d'avis.

Je le laissai donc seul et je sortis de la pièce et je me heurtai immédiatement au regard interrogateur de mon frère qui écoutait visiblement aux portes.

-Satoshi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Soupirai-je.

-Ce type, il ne m'inspire pas confiance répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu crois que toi, tu lui inspires confiance avec tes airs supérieurs ?

-Je suis très sérieux Serena, qui te dit que ce n'est pas une taupe venue nous détruire de l'intérieur ?

-Nous ne sommes pas dans un film Américain de Série B, et puis, ça ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière fois, alors détends toi.

Je le laissai derrière moi et j'allai me reposer dans ma chambre qui n'était pas en meilleur état que celle donnée à notre invité, pour ne pas dire pire. Je me jetai sur mon lit, épuisée et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une vieille photo où je me trouvais, avec mon frère, mon père et ma mère, devant le nouveau satellite, sept ans plus tôt.

Nous étions censés déménager là-bas à une époque. Tout était déjà prêt, nous avions déjà un appartement, une école, mais voilà, le sort en avait décidé autrement. Mes parents ont disparu du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace, nous laissant seuls, livrés à nous-mêmes.

Jamais les forces de sécurité n'avaient essayé d'élucider cette disparition, ce qui se passait dans le quartier oublié ne les regardait pas. Mais moi, je savais ce qu'il s'était passé, je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas disparu simplement par plaisir. Les rares chanceux ayant l'opportunité de passer dans l'autre satellite étaient très souvent visés par les chefs des gangs en place, et il y en avait beaucoup plus qu'aujourd'hui. Et c'est pourquoi, je vouais une haine incommensurable à tous ces gangs, y compris le mien. Mais, il était ma seule chance de survie, alors j'étais patiente.

L'arrivée d'Hélios cette nuit là avait réveillé cette ancienne rancœur. J'avais trouvé le moyen de me venger de toutes ces années de souffrance, et je ne comptais pas laisser passer l'occasion !

Je fus réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par une sorte de grattement sur le plancher. Je pensai tout d'abord qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'un rat venu voler un peu de nourriture et je n'y prêtai pas une grande attention. Cependant, le grattement continua et s'intensifia. Exaspérée, je me levai et sortis dans le couloir pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis trois membres du gang en train d'essayer de crocheter la serrure de la chambre d'Hélios.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, comment est-ce qu'un gang aurait pu résister à la venue d'un type portant de l'or sur lui ?

J'allais surprendre les trois idiots – il ne fallait pas mécontenter mon seul espoir de vengeance – lorsque la serrure émit un petit bruit et la porte s'ouvrit.

Je jurai en moi-même. J'avais été trop lente et à cause de trois bouffons, tous mes plans allaient tomber à l'eau.

J'allais perdre tout espoir lorsque je vis les trois lascars ressortir de la chambre, l'air complètement déboussolés. Je me précipitai pour les sermonner mais c'était comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme, ils étaient livides.

Intriguée, je passais la tête par l'ouverture mais je ne vis rien d'extraordinaire, simplement Hélios dormant sur le canapé, sa cape lui servant de couverture et à côté de lui, son disque de duel et sa couronne. L'envie ne me manquait pas à moi aussi de prendre tout cela et de m'enfuir au loin mais une question me taraudait l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc bien pu déstabiliser ainsi des hommes se faisant passer pour des durs ?

Sur la pointe des pieds, je me faufilai à l'intérieur mais je ne vis toujours rien. Je me mis alors à penser comme mes compagnons dans l'espoir de retracer leurs actions.

Ils étaient venus chercher de l'or ou quelque chose de précieux, et les affaires d'Hélios, posées à côté de lui, ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçu. J'en conclus donc qu'ils avaient tout d'abord tenté de prendre la couronne.

Alors que je m'approchai du précieux objet, je remarquai qu'il devait manquer un joyau et qu'à la place, il n'y avait qu'un grand trou. Est-ce que ces idiots avaient quand même réussi à voler quelque chose? Si c'était le cas, il allait falloir que je le récupère si je voulais garder Hélios de mon côté…

Je saisis alors la couronne, toujours essayant de retracer les gestes de mes prédécesseurs et c'est alors qu'une étrange énergie m'envahit.

C'est assez dur à décrire, mais en tenant la couronne dans mes mains, je me sentais plus forte, mes sens étaient décuplés, je voyais des détails qui me seraient totalement passés sous le nez en temps normal comme un cafard se baladant au plafond, j'entendais des bruits imperceptibles pour un être humain normal. Je me sentais si…puissante, j'avais vraiment l'impression de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais.

Hélios éternua dans son sommeil et je lâchai l'artefact sous le coup de la surprise, et toutes les sensations s'en allèrent avec elle. Elle atterrit bruyamment sur le sol.

-Hum…qui est la ? Marmonna Hélios à moitié réveillé.

Je me figeai. Entrer par effraction dans la chambre de mon atout n'était pas la meilleure façon de s'en faire un ami, je devais inventer quelque chose, et vite.

-C'est toi Serena ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Euh…oui, exactement, je crois que j'ai laissé…euh…ma cape. Oui, c'est ça, je cherche ma cape, il me semble que je l'ai oubliée ici.

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je l'ai posée sur la table, je pensais que tu allais venir la récupérer alors je l'ai mise en évidence.

-Mer…merci beaucoup dis-je en la saisissant. Bon, et bien, bonne nuit, et désolée pour le dérangement.

Je m'éclipsai le plus vite possible et je ne recommençai à respirer qu'une fois que je fus dans le couloir. J'avais frôlé la catastrophe, et de très près. Je me mis à remercier la providence qu'Hélios ne fût pas aussi paranoïaque que tous les gens que je connaissais.

Je retournai dans la chambre, toujours un peu tremblante, mais surtout en ne pouvant pas oublier la sensation procurée par l'étrange objet. Etait-ce de là qu'Hélios tirait son pouvoir afin de rendre les monstres réels ? Si tel était le cas, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire s'il refusait de se joindre à nous.

Le lendemain ou plutôt le jour même comme il était minuit passé lorsque je retrouvai le sommeil, je me levai comme chaque jour, pensant à la longue journée qui m'attendait.

Ici, tous les jours se ressemblaient. Nous commencions toujours par faire un inventaire de ce que nous avions, puis, si nous manquions de quelque chose, nous allions le voler. Dans le cas contraire…et bien, on faisait la même chose afin de faire des réserves. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé que cela serait différent.

La première chose que je fis fut d'aller voir comment se portait notre invité. Je frappai à la porte mais je ne reçus aucune réponse. Je commençai à paniquer en pensant qu'il aurait déjà pu partir.

Je descendis les vieux escaliers en courant, évitant les nombreuses irrégularités, franchis le hall à toute vitesse avant de me retrouver dehors. Je regardai de tous les côtés mais je ne vis toujours personne. C'était fini, tous mes plans venaient de tomber à l'eau…

Dépitée, je rentrai à l'intérieur lorsque j'entendis comme un bruit de combat au sous-sol. Certainement le chef qui avait trop bu, encore pensais-je.

Mais en arrivant en bas, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Hélios était en train de se battre à mains nues contre un des hommes de mon gang. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait et se contentait d'esquiver les coups de son adversaire, qui, au contraire, semblait épuisé.

Alors que mon camarade tentait une nouvelle attaque, Hélios bougea avec une vitesse surhumaine et asséna un violent coup de pied à son adversaire qui s'écrasa, face contre terre, devant les regards hébétés des autres membres.

-Et c'est ainsi que je combats déclara Hélios en se frottant les mains.

-Je comprends mieux comment tu as sauvé Serena hier dit le boss en s'approchant de lui. Tes techniques de combat sont incroyables.

-Non, ce ne sont que de vieux trucs poussiéreux, tout le monde pourrait faire de même répondit Hélios un peu gêné.

Le boss l'empoigna alors par les épaules. Je crus qu'il allait le frapper à son tour, mais non, il se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux et dire :

-Enseigne nous tes techniques.

-Oh, moi professeur ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Et puis, je dois partir dans peu de temps…

-Ce n'est pas grave, enseigne nous tout ce que tu pourras pendant le temps que tu restes ici…s'il te plait.

J'étais stupéfaire. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais le patron demander quelque chose sans menacer l'intéressé. Hélios hésita un moment, mais devant les regards émerveillés de mes camarades, il finit par céder.

En un sens, j'étais rassurée. J'avais maintenant un peu plus de temps pour le convaincre de nous aider avec ses pouvoirs, car je savais que même super entraînés, nous n'avions aucune chance contre les exécuteurs. Mais d'un autre, cela signifiait également que le temps était compté. Je n'avais pas une minute à perdre.

J'allais relancer ma proposition lorsque mon frère sortit du recoin où il se terrait et vint m'adresser la parole.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire cracha-t-il.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que le boss se soit laissé corrompre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce type, nous ne savons même pas si nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de te détendre, relax, cool, tout ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plait, arrête de penser que toute la terre est ton ennemi.

-Tu continues à dire cela, même après la guerre ? Tu me déçois Serena, et moi qui pensais que cela t'avait servi de leçon.

Il repartit grogner dans son coin, en me laissant encore sous le choc. Je savais qu'il avait raison, la guerre m'avait appris quelque chose, mais je sentais bien que cet Hélios était différent de tout ce que nous avions connu jusqu'ici.

Je m'assis dans un coin et commençai à regarder Hélios montrer des mouvements qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce n'étaient pas des arts martiaux, ce n'était pas non plus de simples coups de poing et encore moins des attaques sauvages. Tout semblait calculé à la seconde près, au millimètre près, afin de causer le plus de dommages possible chez l'adversaire. J'étais sincèrement impressionnée et je me mis à ressentir un sentiment nouveau : l'admiration.

Et oui, lorsqu'on vit dans la rue, admirer quelqu'un n'est pas quelque chose de possible. On peut respecter, craindre, mais pas admirer puisqu'il n'y a rien d'admirable dans ce que nous faisons. Nous nous battons pour survivre, comme des animaux. Mais quand je regardais Hélios se battre, c'était comme si j'étais transportée dans un autre monde, où le combat devenait un art, un sport, possédant des règles, un code d'honneur et surtout, des limites, ce que nous n'avions pas dans la rue.

Est-ce que j'aurais pu, moi aussi, exécuter tous ces mouvements ? Je n'osais même pas essayer de peur d'échouer. Jusque là, la vie en solitaire m'avait appris à ne jamais engager une bataille dont l'issue est incertaine car les pertes étaient en général bien plus élevées que les gains potentiels.

J'assistai à l'entrainement ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures. Cela semblait plaire à mes compagnons, après tout, cela sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire, même s'ils prenaient des roustes monumentales et ne semblaient pas faire de progrès.

Le boss, couvert de bleus et de bosses, finit par en avoir assez et cessa l'entrainement, nous ordonnant de retourner à nos activités habituelles…pour ceux qui en avaient du moins.

Je vis là l'occasion de parler seule à seul avec Hélios. Je vis que, alors que tous les membres du gang étaient essoufflés, Hélios au contraire semblait en pleine forme, ce que je lui fis remarquer.

-Il faut bien que je m'entretienne un peu sinon je vais finir par rouiller déclara-t-il. Tes compagnons ne sont pas mauvais, mais manquent cruellement de techniques, j'ai presque l'impression d'affronter des bêtes sauvages.

-Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, où avez-vous appris ces techniques ?

-A Héliopolis bien entendu. J'en ai bavé avant de toutes les maitriser, mais tu vois le résultat. Oh mais attends…tu es venue car tu veux les apprendre toi aussi, c'est cela ?

-Non, je…

-Inutile de mentir, je vois dans tes yeux que tu en meurs d'envie !

-Vous savez lire dans le regard ? M'exclamai-je.

-Ce n'est qu'une expression me répondit-il en éclatant de rire à nouveau. Bon, boss, je vous emprunte la petite un instant !

-Ah oui, fais comme tu veux marmonna-t-il pendant qu'un de ses sous-fifres lui appliquait une pommade sur ses bleus.

Hélios m'entraina à l'extérieur et me demanda s'il y avait un terrain d'entrainement. Je saisis l'occasion de lui faire faire le sale boulot à notre place et je lui indiquais un ancien stade se trouvant sur le territoire des exécuteurs, ne mentionnant bien sûr pas le dernier point. Il ne se douta de rien et acquiesça.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers ce stade. Nous en avions pour une bonne vingtaine de minutes à pieds et j'en profitai pour questionner Hélios sur son passé qui m'intriguait au plus haut point, mais toutes les réponses qu'il me donnait étaient très évasives, comme un voyage de plusieurs mois, une guerre, la disparition de plusieurs de ses amis, mais rien de très précis. Il ne semblait pas tenir à en parler et cela ne fit qu'éveiller encore plus ma curiosité sur le passé de cet étrange homme sorti de nulle part.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, le stade était désert. Les exécuteurs devaient être en train de maltraiter quelques personnes ou bien en train d'étendre encore leur influence. Je fus un peu déçue, moi qui aurais tellement voulu revoir Hélios à l'œuvre, mais rien n'était encore joué, ils pouvaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Le stade où je l'avais emmené était autrefois, avant la catastrophe du Zéro Reverse, le plus grand de la ville, capable d'accueillir plus d'un million de personnes. Il s'étendait sur plus de cinquante mètres de long pour une largeur avoisinant les vingt mètres. Il servait tout aussi bien pour les grands tournois de duel de monstres que pour les courses automobiles ou les matchs de foot. A présent, l'herbe envahissait le terrain laissé à l'abandon et les sièges des gradins rouillaient lentement. Les portes d'entrée n'existaient même plus, il n'y avait que des trous béants à la place. Ce n'était plus qu'une ruine de ce qui avait été autrefois une merveille de l'architecture…

Hélios contempla ce triste spectacle un moment, l'air perdu dans ses pensées puis se tourna vers moi.

-Bien, cela devrait faire l'affaire je pense. Suis-moi.

Il alla se placer au centre du stade et me fit signe d'approcher. Sans bien comprendre, je vins à lui. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'il m'attaque par surprise. Il se jeta sur moi avec un cri de guerre. Trop surprise pour réagir, je reçus le coup de plein fouet et je m'écrasai face contre terre.

-Non mais ça va pas vous ! M'écriai-je avant d'être interrompue.

-Première règle d'un combat, ne jamais baisser sa garde.

-Génial, vous m'apprenez vraiment quelque chose là râlai-je tout en me remettant debout.

-Sans des bases solides, on ne peut pas aller bien loin, tu l'apprendras à tes dépends.

-Ah oui ? Et que dîtes vous de ça !

A mon tour, je me jetai sur lui, poing en avant, visant sa tête, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire mais, vif comme l'éclair, il se décala sur ma gauche au dernier moment et je frappai dans le vide.

Alors que j'étais déstabilisée, Hélios me donna un petit coup dans le dos qui suffit à me faire manger la poussière encore une fois.

Je ne m'avouai pas vaincue et je me relevai une nouvelle fois puis enchainant les coups de pieds et les coups de poing…dans le vide. Hélios les évitait avec une facilité déconcertante. Si je visais ses pieds, il sautait, et quand je visais son torse ou sa tête, il se décalait simplement vers la gauche ou vers la droite. Je finis très rapidement par être à bout de souffle à force d'attaquer sans arrêt et je marquai une pause dans mon assaut. Les yeux d'Hélios brillèrent et, l'instant d'après, je me retrouvai à voler avant de m'écraser deux mètres en arrière.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Ces techniques m'avaient toujours permis de me sortir de n'importe quelle situation auparavant, que ce soit contre les exécuteurs ou contre d'autres gangs. Mais cet Hélios, il se battait différemment d'eux. C'était comme s'il était capable d'anticiper tous mes faits et gestes, comme s'il avait pensé à mes attaques avant même que je n'y aie pensé moi-même…Il ne se contentait pas de donner des coups dans toutes les directions, espérant toucher quelqu'un, non, tous ses mouvements étaient calculés.

-Alors Serena, tu en veux encore ?

-Un peu oui ! Répondis-je en me remettant debout.

Cette fois-ci, j'allais tenter de faire comme lui, de réfléchir avant chaque attaque, prendre le temps d'analyser la situation. Même si cela laissait du temps à l'adversaire d'attaquer en premier, cela permettait également d'esquiver son attaque avant de riposter.

Je fis signe à Hélios d'attaquer. Il sourit et s'élança, poing en avant. Je vis bien qu'il visait ma tête alors, comme lui, je tentai d'esquiver avec un pas sur le côté. Il frappa dans le vide, visiblement étonné de ma réaction. Profitant de la situation, j'essayai, comme lui, de le mettre à terre en le frappant pendant qu'il était déstabilisé mais, contrairement à moi, il ne s'écrasa pas face contre terre et, avec une roulade au sol, se remit debout pour me faire face en souriant.

-On dirait que tu apprends vite Serena dit-il satisfait. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te dire quoi que ce soit, c'est impressionnant.

-Et je n'ai pas fini de vous surprendre !

-J'espère bien, mais toi non plus, tu n'as rien vu.

Nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre en criant quand une voix derrière moi interrompit tous nos mouvements.

-Assez !

Je me retournai, craignant de voir surgir les exécuteurs mais ce que je vis me déplus encore plus. Satoshi venait visiblement d'arriver et nous regardait d'un air mauvais, plus particulièrement Hélios. Il nous avait réellement suivi jusqu'ici, mais pourquoi ?

-Je savais bien que je devais garder un œil sur vous, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance dit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Attends Satoshi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…tentai-je mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

-Vous faites partie des exécuteurs, je me trompe ? Vous êtes venus nous détruire de l'intérieur, mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

Hélios me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil.

-C'est exact, je suis un exécuteur, et j'ai pour mission de vous éliminer. Alors, que vas-tu faire pour m'arrêter ?

Satoshi ramassa une vieille barre de fer qui se trouvait par terre, certainement une partie d'une ancienne barrière, et la brandit devant lui comme une épée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lisait comme livre, mais il se croyait vraiment dans l'un d'eux le pauvre.

-Tiens, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de m'en servir aujourd'hui, mais regarde bien Serena, cela pourrait te servir un jour.

-Oui, c'est sûr que me battre à l'épée me sera utile marmonnai-je toujours furieuse contre mon frère.

Les deux hommes se firent face, l'un avec un regard assassin, l'autre l'air amusé de la situation. Je me mis à l'écart pour éviter un coup perdu et ainsi perdre quelque chose d'important comme un œil ou un bras.

Le pauvre Satoshi n'avait aucune chance si Hélios se battait aussi bien à l'épée qu'à mains nues. Je soupirai intérieurement. Je savais bien qu'il essayait de me protéger, mais il en devenait ridicule. Il avait toujours été ainsi, en tant que frère, il s'était juré que rien ne m'arriverait tant qu'il serait là et il avait fini par devenir totalement paranoïaque, voyant du danger partout. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que je pouvais me défendre seule…

Satoshi passa à l'attaque en premier et tenta d'assommer Hélios en utilisant sa barre de fer comme une massue, mais évidemment, ayant anticipé son mouvement, l'homme à l'armure avait placé sa propre épée au dessus de sa tête, bloquant l'attaque. Satoshi recula immédiatement, évitant la riposte d'Hélios et se remit en position.

Il grogna un peu avant de tenter un autre aussi visant le bras d'Hélios tenant l'épée, dans l'espoir de le lui briser certainement. Sans surprise, Hélios n'était déjà plus là quand Satoshi délivra son coup dans le vide.

De plus en plus énervé, mon frère finit par faire comme moi et asséner une pluie d'assauts visant à épuiser son ennemi. Cependant, je savais maintenant que cela épuisait plus l'attaquant que l'attaqué. Hélios contra chacune de ses attaques soit en les évitant, soit en faisant dévier la barre de fer avec la lame de son épée.

-Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter, tu ne penses pas ? Suggéra Hélios en regardant mon frère.

Celui-ci était visiblement à bout de souffle, la sueur perlait sur son visage et ses bras, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Pour tout réponse, il repassa à l'attaque.

Hélios soupira et, d'un coup majestueux, désarma son adversaire. La barre de fer vola dans les airs tandis que mon frère tomba à genoux, ne pouvant plus faire un geste. Il semblait sidéré par ce mouvement et dut se rendre compte qu'Hélios ne faisait que jouer avec lui depuis le début. Mais je voyais dans son regard qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner.

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement ! Dit-il tout en se relevant tant bien que mal.

-C'est amusant, c'est exactement ce que nous allions dire rugit une voix venant des gradins.

Comme une seule personne, nous nous retournâmes dans la direction d'où provenaient ces mots. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Un grand homme nous observait d'un regard rempli de haine et de colère depuis le dernier rang des gradins. Il portait un bandeau sur le front lui donnant un air de ninja et ses longs cheveux noirs volaient dans le vent. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sombre reflétant tout le mépris qu'il avait pour nous, membres des gangs rivaux. A ses côtés se tenait une dizaine d'hommes armés de massues, couteaux et battes de baseball ayant l'air aussi peu amicaux que lui.

-Qui est ce guignol ? Demanda alors Hélios.

-Guignol ? Reprit l'homme l'air outré. Montre un peu plus de respect je te prie. Je suis le chef des Exécuteurs, Ramon, et vous vous trouvez actuellement sur notre territoire.


	54. Serena: Une étrange rencontre

_**Chapitre 2 : De nouveaux horizons**_

J'avais entendu de nombreuses histoires sur ce Ramon, mais en vérité, je ne l'avais jamais vu de mes propres yeux et il était encore plus effrayant que tout ce que l'on racontait. Cependant, Hélios ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde devant l'homme qui faisait trembler le quartier oublié. Il le regardait simplement avec curiosité, comme s'il se demandait qui était ce type et ce qu'il lui voulait.

Satoshi vint se placer devant moi, toujours dans cette optique de me protéger, et je dois avouer que j'étais bien contente qu'il le fasse cette fois-ci tellement j'étais terrifiée. Qui, à part Hélios bien sûr, n'aurait pas été terrifié devant cet homme dont la force était légendaire, cet homme ayant pris possession du quartier oublié en si peu de temps, cet homme ayant repoussé les armées ennemies tout en sacrifiant les autres habitants…

Hélios s'avança alors d'un pas et prit la parole.

-Bien, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, mon nom est Hélios et…

-Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es, tu es sur mon territoire sans mon autorisation, tu dois donc en payer les conséquences !

-Excusez-moi mais…

Un couteau aiguisé fila vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait lui arriver. Je m'attendais à entendre un gémissement de douleur mais tout ce qui me parvint à l'oreille fut le bruit de deux bouts de métal s'entrechoquant.

Je rouvris les yeux. J'avais totalement oublié qu'Hélios portait une armure sous sa cape ! Les exécuteurs eurent l'air aussi surpris que nous. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur un type en armure d'or…

Hélios ramassa le couteau au sol, l'air distrait et l'examina en long, en large et en travers avant d'éclater de rire.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? S'exclama-t-il. De mon temps, les épées étaient bien plus aiguisées que ça, même les flèches faisaient plus de dégâts !

-Personnes ne se moque de moi ! Hurla Ramon rouge de colère. Exécuteurs, à l'attaque !

Le gang se précipita sur nous comme un seul homme, toutes armes en avant. Hélios jeta alors le couteau derrière lui comme on jette une peau de banane et dégaina son épée en souriant.

Les hommes l'encerclèrent rapidement, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Aucune inquiétude ne se laissait sur son visage, il n'y avait que de l'amusement, et peut-être également un certain dédain pour ces hommes ne respectant aucune règle de combat.

-Dix contre un ? Vous ne semblez vraiment pas connaître le mot « fairplay » par ici.

-Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner une bataille répondit naturellement Ramon.

Hélios se raidit lorsqu'il entendit cela et son regard se voila. Sa prise sur son épée sembla se refermer, comme s'il se contrôlait lui-même.

-Non…ce n'est pas vrai...Murmura-t-il.

-Que dis-tu ? Tu es en train de faire ton testament ? Lança Ramon de son perchoir.

-Tu te trompes ! Reprit Hélios plus fort et plus fermement. Tous les moyens ne doivent pas être utilisés pour gagner un combat !

-Tu parles à l'homme qui a repoussé l'attaque du démon l'année dernière et qui est sorti vivant, alors un peu de respect je te prie !

Apparemment, évoquer le démon fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Hélios releva brusquement la tête. A présent, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang et une immense rage se lisait à l'intérieur. Avec une vitesse et une force surhumaine, il sauta haut dans les airs, passant par-dessus ses adversaires et fonça droit sur Ramon.

Hélios leva le bras et une vive lumière émana de son disque de duel. Le chef des exécuteurs eut à peine le temps de tomber à la renverse avant qu'un immense dragon bleu et or se tienne à quelques centimètres de lui, menaçant de l'écraser au moindre mouvement.

-Tu…tu ne me fais pas peur avec ton hologramme ! Bégaya-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Pour toute réponse, le dragon rugit et cela suffit à soulever des rafales de vent qui obligèrent Ramon à s'accrocher à un siège pour ne pas s'envoler. A partir de ce moment-là, il devint réellement blême et cessa tout mouvement. Les autres membres du gang regardèrent leur chef impuissant avec une angoisse sans nom dans le regard.

Un silence de mort s'installa sur le stade. Je n'entendais plus que bruit du métal de l'armure d'Hélios qui se déplaçait lentement vers Ramon ainsi que les battements de mon cœur.

Le duelliste mit alors un genou à terre et s'adressa au chef de gang d'un ton poli, sans aucune haine, mais à glacer le sang par sa neutralité.

-Alors, penses-tu toujours que tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner une bataille ? Tu sais que si je le voulais, je pourrais te tuer d'un seul claquement de doigt, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter si tu avais eu ce pouvoir, toi qui penses que tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner une bataille. Mais, penses-tu toujours cela quand c'est ton ennemi qui a ce pouvoir ?

Ramon ne répondit rien, et Hélios continua son monologue.

-Ecoute moi bien Ramon et retiens-bien ceci : ce n'est pas parce que tu as le pouvoir de faire trembler ciel et terre que tu dois le faire, seul le démon a ce pouvoir, et regarde à présent où il en est.

Hélios se releva et se tourna alors vers Satoshi et moi, tout en gardant le chef du gang ennemi à l'œil. Il fit un signe de la tête et je compris que cela signifiait que l'entrainement était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il sauta du haut des gradins et atterrit gracieusement sur la pelouse du stade sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes l'observant. Il faut dire que n'importe qui se serait brisé les jambes après un saut pareil, mais Hélios continua simplement son chemin et nous prîmes sa suite, tout en continuant à regarder derrière nous, méfiant. Mais le gang était totalement déstabilisé par la prestation d'Hélios et ne bougeait plus le petit doigt.

Une fois sortis du stade, le visage d'Hélios se détendit et il reprit son air nonchalant.

-Bon, ils ont compris la leçon je pense, ils ne nous embêteront plus ! Dit-il en souriant, ce qui contrastait nettement avec le personnage froid que j'avais vu quelques instants plus tôt.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas avec eux ? Demanda soudainement Satoshi, comme ayant eu une révélation.

-N'est-ce pas ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais même pas qui ils sont et je m'en fiche…en fait, non, je ne m'en fiche pas, des types comme ça sont des dangers publics !

Je me mis alors à lui raconter comment Ramon avait rassemblé un groupe de fidèles s'inspirant de la légende des exécuteurs mais ayant par la suite pris possession du quartier par la force et éliminant tous ses adversaires potentiels avant de devenir le maitre absolu. Je lui racontai ensuite comment il avait survécu pendant la guerre en n'hésitant pas à sacrifier ses amis, mais surtout ses ennemis. Cette partie fut celle qui révolta le plus Hélios qui comprenait à présent d'où Ramon tirait sa méthode de combat.

-Mais et vous alors demandai-je à la fin de mon récit, pourquoi êtes-vous si opposé à sa méthode ?

-Voyez-vous, je vous ai dit que ma vie n'a pas toujours été glorieuse, et, comme lui, j'ai fait cette erreur de croire que je pouvais tout utiliser pour arriver à mes fins. Je voulais détruire un ennemi m'ayant tout pris, et pour cela, j'ai fait alliance avec le démon pour finalement le payer très cher…

-Alliance avec le démon ? S'exclama mon frère en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à intervenir s'il faisait quelque chose de suspect.

-Oui, j'ai…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car juste devant nous se tenait le boss qui semblait de très méchante humeur. Il nous attendait devant l'immeuble du gang, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tapant du pied comme s'il attendait là depuis des heures. En nous voyant, son visage se durcit subitement et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas décidé. Je grimaçai, sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il devait sûrement savoir pour le stade, rien ne lui échappait concernant les membres.

Satoshi tenta bien de se mettre en travers de sa route mais il fut écarté d'un revers de la main. Quant à moi, arrivé à ma hauteur, je me pris un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre, si violent que je tombai à genoux en toussant, la respiration coupée. Et je savais que ce n'était pas fini. C'était le châtiment réservé aux membres allant créer des ennuis au boss, ou risquant de créer des ennuis.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Demanda Hélios quelque peu étonné.

-Elle a osé provoquer des tensions entre nos groupes et à présent, nous risquons par sa faute de nous faire attaquer à tout moment ! Rétorqua le boss, écumant de rage.

Il me donna un coup de pied et je m'écrasai face contre terre dans la boue. Quelques autres membres du gang sortirent pour voir ce qui causait toute cette agitation, maltraiter l'un des nôtres étaient un des seuls divertissements que nous avions après tout.

Satoshi vint m'aider à me relever tandis que je regardai le boss avec un regard empli de mépris envers lui.

-Vous…vous n'êtes qu'une ordure articulai-je.

-Répète un peu ce que tu as dit ? Me défia-t-il.

-J'ai dit que vous étiez une ordure ! Répétai-je plus fort, sous les regards effarés de mes camarades.

Peu de gens osaient tenir tête au patron, et les rares ayant essayé n'étaient plus là pour témoigner aujourd'hui.

-Tu as du cran, petite dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous méprise continuai-je, le regard foudroyant tout le monde. Vous, vos méthodes, votre lâcheté permanente, cette vie de chien, ce quartier en ruine, je les déteste tous autant que vous êtes. Vous m'avez tout pris, mes parents, la vie que j'aurais dû avoir, ma jeunesse, mais rien n'égale la haine que je voue aux gangs qui se croient forts simplement parce qu'ils ont la force du nombre, parce qu'il…

-Assez ! M'interrompit-il.

Il leva le poing, je détournai le regard, mais je ne sentis rien, pas la moindre douleur. En retournant la tête, je vis Hélios lui tenant fermement le bras, le bloquant dans son geste.

-Allons, je ne pense pas que la violence résolve votre problème.

-Laisse-moi tranquille toi! Répliqua-t-il en se dégageant. Vous, les gens de Néo Domino City, ne pouvez pas comprendre nos motivations, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point la vie est difficile par ici et que tout pas de travers peut nous coûter la vie !

Le boss fit volte-face et repartit à l'intérieur, suivi de tous les membres, déçus que cela se soit fini aussi rapidement. Il ne restait plus que Satoshi, Hélios et moi à la fin.

Mon frère ne cessait de me demander si tout allait bien, même si je lui répétais que j'avais enduré bien pire. Il était bien la seule personne se faisant réellement du souci pour moi parmi tous les imbéciles ne pensant qu'à eux et à leur propre survie.

Hélios contemplait le bâtiment, perplexe par ce qu'il venait de voir. Pour quelqu'un de la ville, j'imagine que ce n'était pas courant de voir de telles choses.

-Je ne l'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça finit-il par dire.

-Vous savez, ici, personne n'est ce qu'il semble être, nous avons tous deux visages.

-Cela tombe bien, moi aussi ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se rendre compte que cela ne se disait pas en public et que Satoshi était à nouveau sur ses gardes. Oui, enfin, ne prenez pas cela au premier degré, je veux simplement dire que personne ne peut connaître quelqu'un d'autre puisque nous ne nous connaissons même pas nous-mêmes en général.

-Vous pensez réellement que nous avons tous deux facettes ?

-E…évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu. Enfin, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre. Je pense d'ailleurs partir demain, je ne veux pas rester avec un tel homme.

Lorsqu'il dit cela, mon cœur se serra. Au départ, je ne voulais qu'utiliser Hélios afin de me venger des exécuteurs et de mon gang, mais à présent qu'il m'avait sauvée deux fois de plus sans rien attendre en retour, je ressentais quelque chose d'autre pour lui. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment, mais mon cœur était lourd en pensant à son départ, en pensant au fait que je ne le reverrai plus jamais, en pensant que je n'avais rien pu faire pour le remercier. J'appris bien plus tard que ce sentiment était le regret, quelque chose qui nous était interdit si nous voulions survivre dans la rue.

Cette nuit là, il me fut impossible de trouver le sommeil. D'une part car mes blessures me faisaient souffrir atrocement –entre le combat contre Hélios et les coups du boss – mais également car une idée saugrenue m'était venue en tête et il m'était impossible de ne plus y penser. Cette idée aurait pu être un ticket de sortie pour moi, une façon de recommencer à zéro, effacer toutes ces années de souffrance, rayer de ma mémoire le boss et toutes ces histoires de gangs.

Plus j'y repensais, plus je me persuadais que c'était la meilleure solution et je finis par ne plus pouvoir la garder pour moi. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon frère. Il devait être trois heures du matin et je compris qu'il ne fut pas très content d'être réveillé mais lorsque je lui annonçai mon plan, il fut tout de suite plus attentif.

-Attends, répète un peu dit-il déboussolé.

-Partons avec Hélios demain, fuyons cette vie misérable, j'en ai assez d'être maltraitée pour un rien, je veux vivre une vie normale et Hélios est la seule personne que nous connaissons capable de nous sortir de ce bourbier.

-Réfléchis bien Serena, car une fois partie, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

-C'est tout réfléchi, et qui aurait envie de revenir ici ? Nous n'avons déjà rien, comment pourrait-on devenir moins que rien ?

-Tu n'as pas tort, mais au moins, nous sommes protégés ici, nous avons de quoi manger, de quoi dormir, que trouveras-tu de l'autre côté ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tout sera mieux que cette vie. Es-tu avec moi, ou bien vas-tu rester moisir ici ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était bien sombre dans le quartier oublié, nous ne voyions que les lumières de la ville de satellite, loin, comme des mirages inatteignables. Mon frère plongea son regard noisette dans le mien. Il était toujours si sérieux et imperturbable, jamais je ne l'avais vu rire, ou du moins, je ne m'en avais pas le souvenir.

-C'est d'accord Serena ; déclara-t-il. J'ai fait le serment de te protéger et pour cela, je dois te suivre quoiqu'il arrive.

-Avec un peu de chance, tu n'en auras même plus besoin. Notre nouvelle vie sera formidable, tu verras ! Fini les angoisses, fini les bagarres de rue, nous vivrons la vie que nous aurions dû vivre il y a maintenant sept ans !

Un léger sourire fendit le visage de Satoshi pour la première fois depuis des années et je le lui rendis, heureuse à l'idée de laisser nos ennuis loin derrière nous pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons, partir vers l'inconnu, partir vers Néo Domino City.

Je retournai dans ma chambre presque en courant et je sortis un vieux sac poussiéreux afin de réunir le peu d'effets personnels que j'avais. La photo de mes parents fut bien entendu du voyage, après tout, c'était en partie grâce à eux que j'avais décidé de partir ce jour-là. Je pris également quelques vieilleries comme un pull troué en cas de froid, un vieux chapeau mangé par les mites pour le soleil et un bracelet très cher à mes yeux. Je n'avais pas besoin du reste, j'avais déjà lu tous les livres qui se trouvaient là, les draps et couvertures auraient été trop encombrants, et puis, je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre qui fût vraiment à moi.

Je veillai jusqu'au lever de jour pour être sûre de ne pas manquer Hélios. J'étais également allée réveiller Satoshi aux aurores mais il semblait que lui non plus n'ait pas dormi de la nuit, puis nous attendîmes l'heure de vérité.

Hélios sortit de sa chambre vers huit heures du matin et nous nous précipitâmes sur lui. Encore à moitié endormi, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre notre demande puis ouvrit alors soudainement les yeux, effaré.

-Vous…vous voulez venir avec moi ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Moins fort, inutile d'alerter tout le monde répondis-je à voix basse. Mais oui, nous voulons vous suivre.

-Mais vous ne me connaissez à peine que depuis deux jours, c'est un peu tôt pour faire confiance à quelqu'un vous ne trouvez pas ? Et puis, je n'ai pas une vie facile, je voyage beaucoup et…

-Nous nous fichons de qui vous êtes et de où vous allez, ce qui importe, c'est que vous nous avez sauvé la vie deux fois hier et que nous n'avons rien pu faire pour vous rendre cela.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce que ma sœur dit, mais où qu'elle aille, j'irai, donc je la suis, même si je ne vous fais pas plus confiance qu'au boss dit mon frère en toute honnêteté.

-Et bien, je suis un peu à court d'arguments si vous vous fichez du danger ou de qui je suis réellement. Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis ?

Non répondîmes par un simple non de la tête et Hélios soupira.

-Dans quoi je m'embarque moi se lamenta-t-il. Vous savez, j'ai déjà du mal à me nourrir, donc…

-Nous avons l'habitude de sauter des repas dit Satoshi.

-Je loge souvent à la belle étoile également.

-Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'ici rétorquai-je.

-Un voyage n'est pas une partie de plaisir, il faut prévoir plein de choses comme…

-Dites-nous ce que vous voulez, nous ne changerons pas d'avis ! Répliquai-je. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est partir avec vous.

-Tu es aussi têtue que Celestia toi ronchonna-t-il. Mais c'est d'accord, venez avec moi. De toute façon, je parie que vous me suivriez même si je vous disais non.

Nous acquiesçâmes et Hélios éclata de rire. Contrairement aux autres personnes que je connaissais jusque-là, le rire d'Hélios était sincère, pur, cristallin. Il ne se moquait pas du malheur des autres, ce n'était pas non plus un rire tyrannique montrant sa supériorité, non, ce n'était que de l'amusement devant notre réaction.

Il se mit alors à genoux et nous mit à chacun une main sur l'épaule, comme s'il parlait à de jeunes enfants.

-Bien, j'imagine que vous n'êtes jamais sortis d'ici, je me trompe ?

Non fîmes non de la tête et il sourit de plus belle.

-Et bien, dîtes-vous que je ne connais pas plus le monde que vous, et c'est pourquoi j'ai entamé ce voyage, donc il faudra nous entraider, compris ?

-L'entraide n'est pas vraiment un concept familier par ici dit mon frère. Mais nous ferons de notre mieux si cela nous permet de nous suivre.

-Ah et j'oubliais, il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas.

-Quoi donc ? Demandai-je angoissée.

-Les ronchons !

J'éclatai de rire à mon tour tandis que Satoshi grogna dans son coin. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais Hélios me faisait sincèrement rire, il était drôle et était certainement la seule personne que je connaissais qui avait un peu d'humour parmi cette bande de brutes sans cervelle composant le gang.

Au loin, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Nos anciens camarades devaient certainement commencer à se réveiller.

Hélios se releva et nous fit signe de partir devant, quant à lui, il alla remercier le boss de son hospitalité. Nous l'attendîmes quelques instants. Il eut eu quelques rugissements, après tout, il laissait partir une mine d'or comme Hélios, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir et il le savait.

Hélios nous rejoignit ensuite, toujours l'air amusé en regardant derrière lui.

-Bien, l'aventure commence maintenant, j'espère que vous êtes prêts ! Nous allons voir les merveilles que la nature a à nous offrir, des chefs d'œuvre de l'architecture humaine, des…

-Nous savons ce que nous allons faire ! Protesta Satoshi. On peut y aller maintenant ?

Devant l'expression consternée d'Hélios, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Ce voyage s'annonçait décidemment très divertissant et certainement bien plus plaisant que cette vie misérable dans ce bidonville.

Nous marchâmes dans les rues du quartier oublié pendant une bonne demi-heure, il faut dire que notre repaire se trouvait en plein cœur, avant d'arriver enfin à la frontière du nouveau satellite. Lorsque je vis les magnifiques immeubles de verre et les rues entretenues remplies de passants, mon cœur s'accéléra soudain. Je me tournai vers mon frère, il ne semblait pas aller mieux que moi. C'était la première fois que nous mettions un pied en dehors du quartier oublié, nous n'avions qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler satellite, mais jamais nous n'aurions imaginé une telle chose.

Le futur côtoyait le passé ici, le neuf s'élevait au-dessus des ruines du Zero Reverse. Tout était si rutilant et si brillant, j'avais vraiment du mal à croire que Satellite ait un jour ressemblé au quartier oublié. Même le soleil brillait plus fort ici que dans nos ruines.

Mais voir cela ne fit qu'augmenter ma haine contre les gangs. C'était de leur faute si je n'avais pas pu voir cela plus tôt, si j'avais du vivre cette vie pendant sept longues années alors que la porte de sortie était si proche de nous…

Hélios nous poussa dans le dos, nous encourageant à sortir de la ruelle sale et délabrée dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Mon premier pas sur le sol de satellite, le premier pas vers notre nouvelle vie…

Le sol était si lisse, pas une bosse, pas une fissure, le béton était juste parfaitement lisse, rien à voir avec les rues dévastées du quartier oublié.

Hélios inspira une bonne bouffée d'air. Sans savoir pourquoi, je fis comme lui et je fus stupéfaite. Nous avions beau être dans une grande ville, les senteurs de l'océan arrivaient jusqu'à nous. Je ne savais même pas comment j'arrivais à reconnaître ces odeurs inconnues jusqu'ici, mais c'était comme si je les avais toujours connues. Un mélange de sel, d'algues et de poissons parvenait jusqu'à mes narines. Ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable.

Je me tournais vers mon frère qui était visiblement bien plus attiré par les bâtiments, mais il n'avait jamais été très sensible aux odeurs de toute façon, et heureusement pour lui, cela lui avait évité de nombreux malaises…

-Voici Satellite, impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Voyez l'architecture moderne qui s'élève jusqu'au ciel comme si elle voulait le toucher, admirez ces boutiques et ces cafés qui furent autrefois des repaires pour les malfrats dit alors Hélios comme un guide touristique. Tout cela est le fruit de la coopération des habitants et est né de l'espoir des hommes, d'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, suivez-moi.

Hélios nous emmena plus près de l'océan. Nous continuâmes à traverser de grandes avenues remplies de passants pressés mais surtout bien habillés. Je me sentis soudain vraiment comme une clocharde avec mes loques, et c'était certainement ce que pensaient toutes ces personnes en me voyant.

Bon, la vérité, c'était qu'Hélios attirait bien plus l'attention que nous avec son drôle de costume, si bien que personne ne prêtait attention à deux pauvres enfants ayant l'air de sortir de nulle part…Mais Hélios ne prêtait guère attention à tous ces regards, comme s'il était habitué et continuait sa route, imperturbablement, continuant à commenter tout ce qu'il voyait.

Enfin, nous fîmes face à une grande étendue d'eau semblant infinie. La terre s'arrêtait là pour faire place à la mer, bleue comme l'azur, brillante sous le soleil matinal. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette merveille. Je n'avais vu l'océan que dans des livres, sur de vieilles photos en noir et blanc, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel mélange de couleurs et de lumières.

Un grand pont reliait satellite à ce qui devait être Néo Domino City mais Hélios ne voulait pas nous montrer cela et désigna quelque chose à droite du pont.

Nous nous approchâmes et nous vîmes quelque chose d'étrange : une moitié de pont en bois. Il était très petit comparé à son voisin mais il semblait également bien plus vieux.

-En quoi ce truc est intéressant ? Demanda Satoshi à Hélios.

-Ce truc ? Un peu de respect je te prie. Il s'agit là du pont dédale. Il a été construit peu de temps après la séparation de Satellite et Domino city par un homme dont le nom est resté dans la légende, autant en bien qu'en mal.

-Rex Goodwin ? Proposai-je en me souvenant d'avoir lu quelque chose sur lui.

-Exact Serena. Goodwin fut le premier à avoir redonné de l'espoir aux habitants de Satellite en construisant ce pont, seul. Par la suite, c'est également lui qui a ordonné la construction de l'autre pont, achevant ainsi son travail et réparant les erreurs de son frère. Il est un modèle pour de nombreuses personnes encore aujourd'hui.

-Un peu comme vous dis-je alors.

-M…Moi ? Répéta-t-il surpris.

-Oui, vous nous avez donné un espoir en nous faisant sortir d'ici.

-Mais…mais non, vous vous méprenez, je n'ai rien d'un héros…je n'en ai plus la carrure depuis longtemps…

Son regard se posa tristement sur le sol lorsqu'il dit cela. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était vrai que je ne connaissais presque rien de lui, mais ces deux jours passés en sa compagnie m'avaient appris de nombreuses choses, alors il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, avoir fait n'importe quoi, il restait un modèle pour moi, et certainement pour Satoshi également, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

-Enfin, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner et je commence à avoir un peu faim, pas vous ? Dit-il soudainement.

-Non merci, nous ne prenons qu'un seul repas par jour en général répondit mon frère.

-Allons, allons, des jeunes en pleine croissance doivent manger pour garder la forme !

Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, il nous emmena dans un restaurant de luxe avec vue sur la mer. Le serveur eut l'air surpris en voyant deux gueux et un excentrique arriver dans son restaurant mais ne fit pas d'histoire et nous installa à une table à côté de la fenêtre. Nous avions une belle vue dégagée sur l'océan et sur la plage d'ici.

-Prenez ce que vous voulez, je vous l'offre ! Déclara Hélios en s'emparant du menu.

-Comme si nous avions les moyens de payer marmonna Satoshi.

Je pris le menu à mon tour et je fus effarée de voir tous les choix possibles. Il y avait vraiment de tout, même les exécuteurs n'avaient pas autant de choix dans leur garde-manger.

Le serveur revint, Hélios commanda quelques tranches de Bacon, des saucisses avec des œufs frais ainsi qu'une grande tasse de café. Satoshi se contenta d'une tartine de pain puisqu'il ne connaissait que ça. Quant à moi, je tentai les croissants qui avaient l'air bien appétissants sur la carte.

L'homme revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec notre commande qui me mit sérieusement l'eau à la bouche. Cependant…je ne savais vraiment pas comment manger ces croissants sans avoir l'air d'une sauvage et, imitant Hélios et ses saucisses, je me mis à les couper avec un couteau et une fourchette, mais son étrange expression lorsqu'il me vit faire cela me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode.

-Euh…Serena, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il amicalement.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je mange proprement…ou du moins, j'essaie me défendis-je tout en faisant tomber des miettes un peu partout.

-Tu sais que ça se mange avec les mains ? A moins que tu ne réussisses à planter ton couteau dedans et avoir quelque chose à la fin…

Je m'empourprai.

-Je…je le savais ! Protestai-je tout en empoignant le croissant à deux mains.

-C'est ce qu'on dit oui répondit Hélios, l'œil brillant.

J'engloutis mon croissant en deux ou trois bouchées puis je regrettai de ne pas en avoir profité comme le faisait Hélios et Satoshi, qui lui, semblait savourer toutes les miettes de sa tartine…

Le serveur amena l'addition, et je fus consternée de voir le prix, mais Hélios ne semblait même pas étonné. Il sortit simplement un énorme billet puis nous partîmes, le ventre plein pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Notre prochaine destination était la ville de Néo Domino City. Nous traversâmes le grand pont reliant les deux parties de la ville. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise, perchée vingt mètres au-dessus du vide mais je pris mon courage à deux mains, après tout, traverser ce pont signifiait laisser définitivement derrière moi ma vie dans le quartier oublié.

-Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'ai quelques affaires à régler à Néo Domino City, donc nous allons certainement passer la nuit ici.

-Pourquoi cela nous dérangerait-il ? Demandai-je.

-Je ne sait pas, on ne sait jamais, nous sommes encore très proches de satellite après tout répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Cela me fit chaud au cœur de voir qu'Hélios se préoccupait de cela aussi. Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur son compte, il s'occupait vraiment du bien-être de tout le monde autour de lui, un peu comme un père l'aurait fait avec ses enfants…

La ville de Néo Domino City était assez peu différente du nouveau satellite. Il y avait ces mêmes gratte-ciels, les mêmes rues parfaitement lisses, les mêmes sortes de gens. Les deux parties de la ville étaient vraiment reliées à présent et le fossé qui les séparait semblait avoir disparu quand je regardais le nombre d'automobiles passant de l'une à l'autre sans arrêt.

Mais cette fois-ci, Hélios ne s'arrêta pas pour admirer la vue et se dirigea directement vers le centre-ville, plus précisément, en direction d'une immense tour surplombant la ville comme si elle la gardait.

Lorsque nous fûmes à son pied, elle me parut encore plus impressionnante, elle était si haute que j'en avais presque le vertige.

Hélios se dirigea directement vers les grandes portes qui étaient gardées par de nombreux policiers. Les forces de sécurité, me disais-je. Pourquoi Hélios venait-il dans un endroit pareil ?

Il put entrer sans difficulté mais il n'en fut pas de même pour nous. Deux gardes nous empoignèrent lorsque nous essayâmes de rentrer à sa suite.

-Où pensez-vous aller comme ça misérables ? Nous dit l'un des policiers sans une once de tact.

-Misérables ? Faites attentions à vos paroles ! Ripostai-je tout en sachant que c'était la vérité.

-Encore des voleurs de petite envergure soupira le policier. Des comme vous, on en a tous les jours, n'essayez pas de jouer au plus malins, vous le regretterez.

Je vis le regard de Satoshi s'illuminer de colère, cependant, Hélios revint sur ses pas en voyant que nous ne le suivions pas et fut interloqué de nous voir comme ça.

-Satoshi, Serena, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Mais rien, on essayait juste de rentrer quand ces bull-dogs nous ont sauté dessus !

-Oh, je vois…Et bien, vous pouvez les lâcher messieurs, ils sont avec moi.

A contre-coeur, les policiers nous laissèrent partir mais je voyais dans leur regard qu'ils gardaient un œil sur nous.

-Au lieu de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, vous auriez mieux fait de sauver nos parents ! Criai-je avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Hélios s'excusa longuement de ce malentendu et promit de faire quelque chose pour nous une fois cette affaire réglée, ce à quoi Satoshi répondit que nous étions habitués à être maltraités, ce qui sembla l'outrager encore plus.

Une escorte nous fut donnée et nous emmena au dernier étage du bâtiment, dans le bureau du directeur des forces de sécurité où elle se retira.

Il ne restait que nous, ainsi qu'un étrange homme avec une tête de clown au milieu, un autre avec une énorme balafre sous l'œil et une femme aux cheveux bleus.

-C'est lui dit l'homme à la balafre en désignant Hélios.

-Agent Trudge, Mina, directeur Lazard, bien le bonjour.

-Vous donc celui qu'on appelle Hélios ? Vous savez, j'ai eu tout un tas de problèmes à cause de vous l'année dernière dit le dénommé Lazard avec une voix assez aigue.

-Oui, oui, désolé s'excusa Hélios visiblement confus. Mais je suis là aujourd'hui pour me racheter.

-Oh, vous êtes donc allé dans le quartier oublié comme convenu ?

-C'est exact. Il n'y a pas de grande surprise, le territoire est contrôlé par un certain Ramon. La famine et la terreur y règnent, bref, comme avant somme toute.

-Je vois, merci pour ces informations, nos équipes pourront intervenir bien plus facilement à présent.

-Intervenir ? Demandai-je soudain en prenant part à la conversation.

Le directeur sembla enfin remarquer notre présence et fronça ses sourcils violets.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Elle s'appelle Serena, et voici son frère Satoshi. Je les ai rencontrés tous les deux dans le quartier oublié.

L'œil de l'agent balafré nommé Trudge s'illumina et il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la femme à côté de lui qui sourit.

-Serena, Satoshi, vous connaissez le quartier oublié comme votre poche n'est-ce pas ? Nous demanda la jeune femme.

-Euh…En effet, pourquoi ? Demanda mon frère méfiant.

-Est-ce que vous accepteriez dans ce cas de nous guider afin d'arrêter les criminels qui y sévissent ?

-Vous…guider ? Vous voulez dire, retourner là-bas ?

Nous nous regardâmes avec Satoshi et voyant notre mal aise, Mina reprit gentiment :

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés, mais cela nous aiderait énormément, alors s'il vous plait, réfléchissez.

L'entretien se termina sur l'attaque future du quartier par les forces de sécurité. Apparemment, les exécuteurs commençaient à étendre leur influence sur Satellite, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout aux forces de police en place. Hélios s'était proposé pour aller jeter un œil, c'est pourquoi nous l'avions rencontré cette nuit-là.

Cependant, je me fichai bien de savoir que tous ces idiots allaient être délogés. Ce qui me préoccupait l'esprit, c'était la demande de Mina. A peine sortie de la misère qu'on me demandait déjà d'y retourner. D'un côté, je mourrai d'envie d'accomplir enfin ma vengeance, mais d'un autre, retourner là-bas était chose impossible à présent, j'avais une nouvelle vie avec Hélios et Satoshi, ou du moins l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie. Retourner là-bas aurait signifié mettre fin à ces rêves…

-Ne t'en fais pas me dit alors Hélios une fois sortis du bâtiment. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y retourner, les services de police se débrouilleront très bien, j'en suis persuadé.

Il disait cela avec une telle conviction que j'avais peine à ne pas le croire, mais la possibilité de retourner dans le quartier oublié continuait à hanter mon esprit.

Voyant mon malaise, Hélios proposa quelque chose d'étrange.

-Et si nous allions faire les boutiques ?

-Pardon ?

Nous avions dit cette phrase en même temps et cela fit encore rire Hélios de nous voir synchros à ce point.

-Juste histoire de nous changer les idées, je suis sûr que ça nous fera du bien à tous !

Sans nous laisser le temps de discuter ou de protester, il entra dans le grand magasin qui se tenait en face du quartier général des forces de l'ordre et nous n'eûmes d'autres choix que de le suivre à l'intérieur.

En entrant, je crus passer dans un autre monde. Un vaste espace s'étendait devant moi, lumineux, brillant, rempli de monde. Il y avait tout autour de nous diverses boutiques allant de l'alimentaire jusqu'aux jeux vidéos, tout en passant par des vêtements, de l'électronique et d'autres choses que je ne connaissais pas. Des escaliers roulants permettaient de passer au deuxième étage, lui aussi rempli de boutiques en tout genre.

Je me mis à courir partout comme une petite fille. Je n'avais jamais connu d'endroit comme celui-ci, il n'y avait pas de magasins dans le quartier oublié, excepté la décharge publique.

Nous avions certainement l'air étranges tous les trois dans ce grand magasin, mais peut m'importait désormais puisque tout cela était sur le point de changer.

Nous entrâmes en premier lieu dans une boutique de vêtements car il était urgent que je me débarrasse de ces vieilles affaires qui faisaient vraiment malpropre à Néo Domino City. Mais il y avait tellement de choix, des robes à paillettes comme les princesses de contes de fée, des tenues de punk, de rocker et d'hippies, des maillots de bain en tout genre, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Après avoir essayé la moitié du magasin et essuyé les critiques de mon frère, mon choix se porta finalement sur quelque chose d'assez simple et similaire à ce que j'avais déjà sur moi : un simple tee-shirt bleu et blanc, un pull rouge et un jean noir. J'en profitai cependant pour prendre également quelques bracelets, de nouvelles chaussures et d'autres vêtements de rechange, notamment des chemises, des jupes et une robe. On ne savait jamais…

Malgré le prix astronomique, Hélios ne dit rien et sortit simplement un autre énorme billet de son portefeuille. Il était milliardaire ou quoi ?

Lorsque ce fut au tour de mon frère, ce dernier rechigna un peu à acheter de nouveaux vêtements, disant que les siens lui allaient très bien. Finalement, il fit comme moi et acheta la même chose en neuf.

En sortant de la boutique, personne n'aurait pu dire que nous venions du quartier oublié. Nous ressemblions à tout le monde à présent…Enfin, à un détail près.

Ce fut au tour d'Hélios de changer sa garde-robe. Il fut certainement le plus obstiné, on aurait vraiment dit un enfant de six ans refusant d'aller à l'école.

-Vous n'allez pas vous balader en armure toute votre vie quand même ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je l'aime cette armure moi !

-Oui, mais avec vous, on ne peut pas passer inaperçu dans une foule, ce qui est quand même assez gênant ! Répliqua Satoshi.

Il continua à grogner une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de céder.

-Vous êtes bien trop têtus pour moi tous les deux soupira-t-il.

Nous entrâmes dans un nouveau magasin vendant d'élégants costumes pour homme. Nous prîmes celui qui semblait le plus normal : une chemise blanche, une veste noire et un pantalon noir, l'habit de monsieur tout le monde.

Lorsqu'Hélios sortit de la boutique, il était un autre homme. Fini l'excentrique en armure, il était à présent un honorable employé avec une coiffure étrange…

-Si je me fais tuer, ça sera de votre faute ronchonna-t-il tout en nous suivant.

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à faire les boutiques, rassemblant tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, et tout ce dont nous n'avions pas besoin également. Je ne pensais plus à rien, excepté au prochain magasin que nous allions visiter. Même le quartier oublié semblait un lointain souvenir se perdant dans la brume. J'avais certes le comportement d'une gamine à ce moment-là, mais je rattrapais tout le temps volé par le boss et son gang.

Les courses nous occupèrent jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi puis nous déjeunâmes dans un restaurant, de luxe encore une fois, où les serveurs nous traitaient comme n'importe qui. Ils ne nous regardaient plus avec cet œil méfiant avec lequel les gens nous observaient comme si nous étions des bêtes étranges sorties d'un autre monde. Nous avions simplement l'air de deux jeunes adolescents passant du temps avec quelqu'un qui aurait pu être leur père ou leur oncle, mais certainement pas de deux gueux accompagné d'un type tout droit venu du moyen âge.

Encore une fois, je fus surprise par la qualité de la nourriture et par son abondance. Rien que le fait de pouvoir choisir ce que l'on voulait m'étonnait. Dans le quartier oublié, nous nous contentions de ce que nous trouvions, que nous aimions ou non. Une fois de plus, je vis le fossé séparant les deux mondes pourtant si proches l'un de l'autre…

Nous passâmes ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à déambuler dans la ville comme de simples touristes, visitant les mêmes lieux qu'eux, achetant les mêmes souvenirs qu'eux, étant aussi insouciants qu'eux.

Le soir venu, Hélios nous proposa de rester dormir à l'hôtel et même de choisir celui que nous voulions. Lorsque je lui montrai celui du nom de « L'impérial », un cinq étoiles, il tiqua tout de même mais accéda à notre requête. Mon frère ne dit rien et se contenta de nous suivre.

C'était un grand bâtiment ayant l'air assez ancien, avec des colonnes de marbre blanc, une façade comme sur les temples grecs, sculptée et embellie par des plantes grimpantes en fleurs, même si l'on voyait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'une réplique moderne.

Pour y accéder, nous devions traverser un vaste parc à la française où de nombreuses personnes flânaient encore avant le diner. L'entrée était gardée par deux hommes en costume blanc qui nous ouvrirent la porte lorsque nous nous approchâmes. Tout cela m'intimidait un peu à vrai dire, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'autant de luxe et de décorations, mais l'extérieur n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur du palace.

Le hall était une immense salle circulaire avec un parquet verni reflétant le plafond, peint et représentant des scènes de banquet avec des anges, des dieux et des hommes. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise, tout avait l'air si fragile tout en étant si beau, j'avais vraiment peur que le moindre de mes pas n'abime le magnifique sol. Satoshi ne semblait pas très sensible à tout ce luxe, il regardait simplement les gens qui se trouvaient là avec un peu de mépris. Il devait certainement penser qu'ils étaient privilégiés, qu'ils avaient toujours tout eu dans leur vie, contrairement à nous et cela devait le dégouter. Je comprenais très bien ce sentiment, j'aurais certainement ressenti la même chose si je n'avais pas essayé de me détacher de mon ancienne vie, ce que lui, semblait avoir du mal à faire…

Hélios prit deux chambres auprès de la réceptionniste pour une durée indéterminée. Après tout, il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour les forces de sécurité.

Cependant, la dame de l'accueil posa une question étrange.

-Hélios…j'ai déjà entendu ce nom l'année dernière dit-elle comme perdue dans ses pensées.

-Oh, certainement madame, je suis quelqu'un d'assez connu répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour un travail spécial avec les forces de l'ordre.

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase comme si le dire à voix haute pouvait compromettre sa couverture, s'il en avait eu une…

Pendant que la réceptionniste était perdue dans ses pensées, Hélios en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement vers les chambres et nous le suivîmes. Cependant, les paroles de cette femme avaient piqué ma curiosité. Qui était-il vraiment ?


	55. Serena: Nouvelle vie

_**Serena : Nouvelle vie**_

J'oubliai rapidement mes interrogations au sujet d'Hélios lorsque ce dernier nous montra nos chambres. Je trouvais déjà que notre immeuble de satellite était miteux en y habitant, mais en comparaison avec ça, notre taudis se transformait en dépotoir.

La chambre que j'avais devant les yeux s'ouvrait en vérité sur un véritable appartement de plusieurs pièces. Le plafond était haut, culminant à au moins quatre mètres au-dessus du sol et étant décoré par de belles peintures et sculpté sur les bords. Au milieu pendait un grand lustre doré, illuminant le reste de la pièce. Les meubles qui se trouvaient là n'étaient pas en rade. Il n'y avait que des fauteuils et des tables dorés tels que je les connaissais dans les livres sur les familles royales, tandis que de beaux tapis de velours recouvraient le parquet luisant et ciré. Aux murs, de nombreux tableaux venaient égayer la chambre. Sur le côté, une grande cheminée de marbre blanc s'élevait sur laquelle une glace tout aussi impressionnante donnait l'impression d'agrandir encore cette pièce déjà immense.

J'étais bouche bée face à tant de luxe et à vrai dire, j'avais également un peu peur. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place dans cet environnement. Ma chambre de satellite me paraissait déjà grande alors qu'elle ne faisait que six mètres carrés, tandis qu'ici, un véritable palace s'ouvrait rien que pour moi puisqu'Hélios et Satoshi prenaient une chambre à part.

Je me mis à trembler. C'était exactement comme ça que j'imaginais la vie en dehors de satellite, c'était de ça que j'avais toujours rêvé, et pourtant, maintenant que j'y étais, je n'arrivai plus à faire un pas, j'étais coincée devant la porte, à contempler un palace dans lequel je ne pouvais pas entrer, comme un rêve si proche et si lointain à la fois…

Que se passait-il ? Je voulais quitter Satellite définitivement, faire une croix sur toute cette misère et aller de l'avant, cet espoir d'une vie meilleure était devenu ma seule raison de vivre, mais maintenant que j'y faisais face…je l'appréhendais, j'avais peur de cet inconnu se dressant devant moi, j'en venais presque à vouloir me réfugier dans mon satellite que je connaissais si bien…

-Alors Serena, tu n'entres pas ? Me demanda soudainement Hélios avec une grande tape dans le dos.

Cela me déstabilisa et je fus bien obligée d'entrer dans la grande chambre pour ne pas me casser la figure sous le coup de la surprise.

-Hélios, je me disais…vous n'étiez pas obligés de prendre la chambre la plus luxueuse pour nous, je me serais très bien contentée de…

-La plus luxueuse ? Tu rigoles Séréna, j'ai pris l'entrée de gamme ! Je suis peut-être roi, ma fortune n'en reste pas moins limitée !

Je fis les yeux ronds. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir à quoi ressemblaient les plus belles suites de cet hôtel de peur de me sentir encore plus misérable.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher de t'installer, nous n'allons pas tarder à Diner. Et évite de casser quelque chose, ton frère a déjà fait tomber un vase, je préfère garder quelques sous pour plus tard…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Satoshi n'avait jamais été très adroit, mais dans le quartier oublié, ce n'était pas un problème, tout était déjà en ruine. Mais ici, je lui donnais moins de dix minutes avant de créer des problèmes à Hélios.

Le roi retourna dans sa chambre et me laissa seule, mais cette petite conversation eut pour effet de me détendre et je pus visiter le reste de la suite joyeusement. Ma chambre était assez comparable au salon, mais un grand lit à baldaquins trônait au milieu. Ma première réaction fut de sauter dessus. Il était parfait, ni trop dur comme le sol de mon immeuble, ni trop mou comme les matelas troués que nous avions.

La salle de bain me laissa également sans voix, rien que la baignoire était aussi grande que ma chambre de satellite…Si on pouvait appeler ça une baignoire et non une piscine…

Je me mis ensuite au balcon qui donnait sur ma chambre et je fus impressionnée par la vue. Devant moi s'étendait la mer ainsi que la ville et au loin, Satellite. Le tout s'harmonisait plutôt bien, on ne voyait pas le quartier oublié d'ici, et certainement de nulle part depuis la ville. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le quartier oublié…

Je sortis ces pensées de ma tête. Non, je n'avais plus rien à voir avec ces gens. J'étais Séréna, j'avais une nouvelle vie avec Hélios et Satoshi, il n'y avait rien avant, tout n'était qu'un cauchemar de quinze ans duquel je venais de me réveiller…

Je fis couler un bain pour me changer les idées. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas lavée dans autre chose qu'une bassine d'eau sale que cela ne pouvait me faire que du bien. Et effectivement, lorsque je trempai mon pied dans l'eau, je fus comme aspirée à l'intérieur de la baignoire et en moins de dix secondes, j'étais complètement immergée.

L'eau était si chaude et si agréable, je n'avais pas connu cette sensation de calme et d'apaisement depuis une éternité. Cela me rappelait l'époque où ma mère me faisait prendre mes bains dans des bassines alors que je n'avais que cinq ou six ans.

Je restai donc dans cette eau chaude pendant dix, puis vingt, puis trente minutes, à simplement savourer la sensation de chaleur se répandant dans mon corps au contact de l'eau claire et pure. Puis, après un bon shampoing dont j'avais vraiment besoin, je me mis à repenser à cette journée.

Dire que la veille encore, je me trainais dans ce taudis de satellite, à craindre la réaction du boss et à me demander si j'allais manger le lendemain, et que maintenant, je me prélassais dans cette magnifique baignoire, l'esprit tranquille, attendant le diner d'Hélios…

Tout était allé si vite, j'avais encore du mal à croire que tout cela était réel. J'avais peur de me réveiller à tout instant sous les coups du boss et être ramenée à mon quotidien de chien. Je voulais tellement que le rêve ait été ces quinze années et non ce jour magique, mais cette peur ne s'en allait pas et grandissait même. Jamais je n'avais connu le bonheur simple de vivre paisiblement, tout cela m'était totalement inconnu et m'effrayait tout en me fascinant.

Je sortis le bras de l'eau et je vis plusieurs cicatrices. Je me souvenais de chacun des coups ayant provoqué ces marques indélébiles des bagarres, des accidents, des disputes avec le boss, il y avait de tout. J'en avais également sur les jambes, sur le torse et dans le dos, seul mon visage avait été épargné comme je le protégeai plus que n'importe quoi. Chacune d'entre elle me rappelait un tourment différent, une autre souffrance. Je me souvenais que j'avais même voulu me couper exprès dans l'espoir qu'elles disparaissent tellement je les détestais, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de vivre avec désormais…

Lorsque l'eau fut enfin devenue froide, je me décidai à sortir puis je m'habillai avec ce que nous avions acheté le jour même : une chemise blanche assez légère et un Jean classique. Je mis plusieurs minutes à démêler mes cheveux qui, sous le poids des semaines, avaient fini complètement en bataille. Je ne touchais pas cependant aux deux mèches me tombant entre les yeux, elles étaient une partie de moi, la seule chose dont j'étais fière d'avoir réussi à les former.

En passant devant la glace dans l'entrée, j'eus du mal à me reconnaitre. Moi, qu'on appelait couramment « Gravrochette » dans le gang à cause de mon apparence négligée et des cheveux longs qui le faisaient ressortir, je ressemblais maintenant à une fille de la ville, allant à l'école et ayant des amis, le genre de fille que j'aurais rêvée d'être.

Lorsque je sortis de ma suite, je retrouvais Hélios et Satoshi qui m'attendaient visiblement depuis un bon bout de temps à en juger par leurs expressions.

-Serena, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est qu'une heure exactement ? Me demanda Satoshi, l'air encore plus ronchon que d'habitude.

-Bah quoi, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Protestai-je.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelée il y a une demi-heure ? Rétorqua-t-il.

-Tu es marrant toi, nous ne sommes pas à Satellite, les murs ne sont pas en carton je te signale !

-J'étais devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Je m'empourprai, me rappelant que je n'avais pas pris la peine de fermer cette dernière.

-Tu…Tu…Tu…Bafouillai-je, ne réussissant pas à aligner deux mots.

-Depuis quand ça te dérange ? On a grandi ensemble je te signale et ça ne t'a jamais posé problème déclara mon frère en haussant les épaules.

-Parce qu'on était à satellite, idiot, je n'avais pas le choix ! Répliquai-je toujours plus rouge.

Mais il avait raison. D'habitude cela ne me gênait pas du tout, mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, cette fois-ci, je me sentais mal à l'idée qu'il m'ait vue dans mon bain.

Devant notre dispute futile, Hélios se mit à rire.

-Vous me rappelez vraiment Celestia et moi tous les deux, vous savez ?

-Vous aussi vous aviez l'habitude de regarder les filles prendre leur bain ? Rétorquai-je, toujours mécontente.

Ce fut au tour du roi de s'empourprer.

-Je…Je n'ai pas dit cela voyons ! Bref, dépêchons-nous d'y aller, sinon le repas va nous passer sous le nez, en toute mauvais troupe !

Là-dessus, Hélios prit la tête et nous entraîna au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait le restaurant. Je fus une nouvelle fois bouche bée lorsque je franchis la porte. Devant moi s'étendait un immense buffet sur lequel des dizaines…non, des centaines de plats étaient posés et dont les senteurs diverses me donnaient déjà faim. Satoshi fronça les sourcils en voyant cela. Certainement devait-il maudire ces gens ayant toujours tout eu alors que nous n'avions rien dans satellite. D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort, mais nous n'étions pas non plus exempts de reproches puisque depuis la reconstruction de Satellite, n'importe qui pouvait passer d'un côté à l'autre et tenter sa chance. Nous ne pouvions nous en prendre qu'à nous même de n'avoir jamais essayé…

Un homme portant un costume blanc de réception vint nous accueillir et nous donna une table, puis, après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau et m'être assurée que je pouvais bien prendre ce que je voulais, je me précipitai sur le buffet.

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, tout semblait si appétissant, je voulais goûter de tout, découvrir toutes ces choses qui m'étaient passées sous le nez pendant toute ma vie. Cependant, devant l'impatience des autres clients et ayant peur de me faire remarquer, je me contentai d'une assiette de frites et un steak haché. Je savais que c'était un repas totalement banal, voire bas de gamme pour un hôtel comme celui-ci, mais j'avais toujours voulu essayé.

Lorsque je revins à ma place, il n'y avait que Satoshi qui s'était contenté du strict minimum comme à son habitude : une simple salade avec quelques légumes.

-Sérieusement Satoshi, tu aurais pu prendre mieux quand même ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de plus moi, de toute façon, je n'ai pas faim me répondit-il sans décroiser les bras.

-Au fait, où est passé Hélios ? Demandai-je en remarquant l'absence du roi.

Mon frère me désigna alors un énorme plateau se déplaçant parmi la foule et se rapprochant de nous. Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner qui se cachait derrière cette pile de plats…

-Dites-moi, vous allez vraiment manger tout ça ?

-Evidemment Serena, j'ai besoin de prendre des forces pour demain !

-Demain ?

C'est vrai. J'étais tellement heureuse de fuir satellite que je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que nous ferions le lendemain, comme si pour moi, ce jour de bonheur devait durer éternellement.

-Oui, j'ai quelques affaires à régler en ville avant de donner le feu vert pour l'assaut. D'ailleurs les enfants, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de détruire votre maison ? Dit le roi en avalant une cuisse de poulet.

-Non, vous pouvez même raser le quartier, ça serait encore mieux !

-Serena ! Protesta mon frère.

-Bah quoi ? De toute façon il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine d'être gardé là-bas, donc autant tout démolir pour faire un nouveau satellite ripostai-je.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la mission prévoit simplement de remettre un peu d'ordre en délogeant ce Ramon de son poste, et ainsi, il sera plus facile de tout réhabiliter.

-J'espère bien que vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu des gens qui sont là-bas hormis les exécuteurs le menaça mon frère.

Je le regardai avec surprise. Etait-il devenu fou ? Evidemment qu'il fallait arrêter tous les chefs de gangs et pas seulement Ramon ! Ces types n'avaient aucune morale, ils ne voyaient dans leur gang que des hommes de main pour arriver à leur faim et se fichaient éperdument de leur survie ! Pourquoi Satoshi restait-il si attaché à cette poubelle nous ayant détruit notre enfance à tous les deux ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ses motivations…

Le soir, seule dans ma chambre, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je sortis faire un tour sur le balcon afin de m'aérer un peu l'esprit. Ce lit était bien trop confortable, je n'arrivais pas à me vider l'esprit, contrairement à mon matelas de satellite qui m'achevait dès que je me mettais dessus.

Tout était calme le soir en ville, mais ce n'était pas le silence oppressant et effrayant qui régnait dans satellite où le moindre aboiement faisait sursauter tout le quartier. C'était un calme serein, celui d'une ville dormant sous la protection de cette grande tour surplombant Neo Domino City, veillant à sa sureté, tandis, qu'au loin, plongé dans l'obscurité, en plein cœur de satellite, le quartier oublié se démarquait par son absence totalement d'éclairage.

Je ne voulais pas m'attarder dessus, mais je n'arrivai pas à détourner le regard. Pourquoi ? Je détestai ce quartier, je détestai ma vie là-bas, je détestais les gens qui s'y trouvaient…et pourtant…comme le disait Satoshi, c'était notre maison, là où nos parents nous avaient donné la vie et élevés…

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis la fenêtre de la chambre voisine s'ouvrir et Satoshi sortit de sa chambre.

-Tiens, Serena, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question tu sais !

-Hélios ronfle.

Sa remarque, combinée à son air désinvolte habituel m'arracha un fou rire.

-Donc, je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Serena puisque tu ne t'es sûrement pas faite réveiller par tes propres ronflements ?

-Comment ça mes propres ronflements ? Répétai-je, mécontente.

-Tu as très bien entendu répondit mon frère en baillant.

J'allai lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais il enchaina aussitôt :

-Au fait Serena, désolé d'avoir été méfiant hier. Tu avais raison.

Je fus tellement choquée que Satoshi reconnaisse ses torts que j'en oubliai immédiatement mes insultes et je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-J…J'avais raison ? Répétai-je, abasourdie. Je veux dire, évidemment que j'avais raison !

-Hélios est quelqu'un de bien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça maintenant toi ?

-Il est assez facile à cerner, il ne cache que très peu son jeu. Il est honnête avec lui-même si tu veux.

-Je suis contente que tu ne regrettes pas d'être parti lui répondis-je avec un large sourire.

Mon frère respira un grand coup et je vis qu'il était heureux de sentir autre chose qu'une vieille odeur de poubelle et de moisi.

-Il se fait vraiment tard Serena, je vais tenter de dormir malgré l'autre.

-Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin lançai-je, l'œil brillant.

Satoshi rentra dans sa chambre et je fis de même. Cette conversation, pour une raison étrange, m'avait détendue et je ressentis d'un seul coup toute la fatigue des nuits passées sans dormir retomber sur moi et je m'endormis aussitôt dans ce lit si confortable.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et projetait ses rayons à travers les rideaux de ma chambre pour venir caresser doucement ma peau. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange de se réveiller encore plus fatiguée qu'en s'endormant tout en ayant passé une longue nuit. D'habitude, la faim, le froid ou les cris du boss me tiraient de mon sommeil et mon lit de pierre me réveillait aussitôt mais là, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me rendormir pour profiter davantage de ce lit moelleux.

-Bien le bonjour Serena ! S'exclama soudain la voix d'Hélios.

Immédiatement après, la lumière s'intensifia et mon premier réflexe fut de passer ma couette sur ma tête pour ne pas être aveuglée et tenter de prendre quelques heures supplémentaires.

-Laissez-moi dormir encore un peu s'il vous plait…Baragouinai-je encore à moitié endormie.

Puis je réalisai une chose et je sortis la tête de dessous les draps, furieuse.

-Hélios, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? M'écriai-je, rouge comme une tomate.

-J'ouvre tes rideaux, ça ce ne voit pas ? Me répondit le roi en haussant les épaules. Et sinon, bien dormi ?

-Que…que…Quoi ? Mais je ne vous ai pas autorisé à rentrer ! Sortez d'ici, c'est ma chambre ! Et puis d'ailleurs, d'où vous avez les clefs ?

-Ah, ça…c'est une longue histoire…quoique pas si longue en fait…

-Et je m'en fiche, fichez-moi le camp ! Répliquai-je en lui lançant mon oreiller qu'il esquiva facilement.

-Bon, je vais prévenir ton frère que tu as enfin émergé. Si tu me cherches, je serai dans la salle des petits déjeuners avec Satoshi. Ne traine pas trop, j'ai beaucoup de pain sur la planche aujourd'hui.

-Vous êtes boulanger ? Demandai-je avec ma naïveté habituelle.

De sa poche, Hélios sortit un petit livre qu'il me lança, l'œil brillant avant de sortir. Je lus le titre : mille et une expressions communes….

Encore plus en colère et plus honteuse, je le jetai par terre avant d'aller prendre une douche pour me calmer. Cela marcha plutôt bien. Prendre une douche le matin était une chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée et j'appréciais chaque nouveauté qui s'ouvrait à moi depuis le début de ce voyage…sauf voir Hélios dans ma chambre à mon réveil…

Je rejoignis ensuite le roi et mon frère au petit déjeuner, même si en vérité, il était presque midi…Je pris donc un bon brunch puis Hélios nous emmena vers notre prochaine destination.

-Les enfants, si vous voulez faire un tour en ville plutôt que de m'accompagner, vous pouvez. Ce que je vais faire est assez ennuyeux.

-Mais non, je viens moi ! Rétorquai-je.

-Même si je vais chercher des papiers dans un bureau pendant trois heures ?

Je me ravisai. Finalement, j'allai peut-être suivre son conseil et me balader ce jour-là. Cependant, Satoshi, lui, insista pour venir, prétendant ne trouver rien d'intéressant à une visite touristique et nous nous séparâmes là-dessus.

Hélios et mon frère prirent la direction du quartier des affaires de la ville, tandis que moi, je me retrouvai seule, plantée au milieu d'une grande rue, ne sachant pas très bien où aller. Hélios m'avait peut-être donné un plan, mais ne m'avait pas expliqué ce qui était intéressant ou non…

Je soupirai, regrettant d'avoir voulu m'amuser. Je balayai du regard mon nouvel environnement. Il y avait du monde dans les rues, les voitures passaient et repassaient sans cesse sur la route et les immeubles, hauts et scintillants, cachaient presque le ciel. Tout était décidément bien différent de Satellite, où tout était si petit et délabré…

Je me mis alors à déambuler dans les rues, flânant devant les boutiques et leurs vitrines colorées, rêvassant en passant près des cafés et des restaurants, et finalement, après avoir tourné pendant une demi-heure dans les rues, je me rendis compte que j'étais perdue…

J'avais beau regarder dans tous les sens, lire tous les panneaux et chercher l'avenue d'où je venais, je ne reconnaissais rien. Au fond de moi, je me maudis d'avoir été si flemmarde et de ne pas avoir suivi Satoshi, car à présent, si je ne retrouvais pas rapidement le chemin du retour, ce n'était pas dans satellite que j'allais finir la nuit, mais dans une ruelle sombre de Néo Domino City, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux…

Je commençai vraiment à fatiguer et pour couronner le tout, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, et évidemment, je n'avais pas un sous sur moi…

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de voler un ou deux croissants mais…non, je devais écarter cette pensée de ma tête, seul un habitant de satellite ferait une telle chose !

Refreinant ma faim, je réussis à me trainer jusqu'à un grand parc que j'avais repéré quelques instants auparavant et je m'affalai sur un banc.

Franchement, quelle idée avais-je eu de partir seule dans cette grande ville que je ne connaissais pas ? Et surtout, quelle idée d'Hélios de l'avoir proposé…

Tentant de ne pas y penser pour éviter de casser quelque chose, je focalisai mon attention sur le parc dans lequel je m'étais posée quelques instants. En face de moi, un vaste étang s'étendait sur lequel de nombreux canards, cygnes et autres oiseaux nageaient paisiblement entre les nénuphars, dans une eau cristalline.

Ce lac était entouré d'une grande pelouse inclinée, descendant en pente douce vers l'étendue d'eau, sur laquelle les touristes venaient prendre le soleil. Au-dessus, là où je me trouvais, un chemin terreux, bordé d'arbres offrant un peu d'ombre aux passants, faisait le tour du lac et donnait une vue imprenable sur le parc.

Tout était si calme. Le doux clapotis de l'eau parvenait jusqu'à mes oreilles et m'apaisait. Les oiseaux chantaient une douce mélodie dans laquelle se mêlaient les rires lointains des enfants s'amusant près de l'eau. C'était vraiment l'endroit idéal pour se détendre, Satoshi aurait aimé venir ici, lui qui ne supportait pas l'agitation.

Le décor me paraissait d'autant plus somptueux que, dans satellite, il n'y avait aucun parc. Les derniers étaient tombés en ruines et, même s'ils avaient été beaux par le passé, ne laissaient désormais voir qu'une impression de misère intense. Alors qu'ici, tout était si bien entretenu, si vert, je me serais certainement endormie instantanément si je n'étais pas aussi angoissée à l'idée de devoir passer la nuit dans ce parc. Aussi beau fût-il, je préférais tout de même rentrer à l'hôtel…

-Tiens, mais qui vois-je, ne serait-ce pas Serena ? Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Surprise, je me retournai précipitamment, sur mes gardes, m'attendant à voir débarquer le patron ou un autre membre du gang, mais je me détendis en voyant l'agent de sécurité de la veille.

-Vous êtes…L'agent Trudge n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, c'est bien moi. Hélios n'est pas avec toi ? J'essaie de le contacter depuis une heure, mais rien à faire.

-Non, il avait du travail et il est parti du côté du quartier des affaires.

-Je vois, je réessaierai plus tard dans ce cas.

Voir l'agent de sécurité fit soudain remonter en moi la discussion de la veille avec Hélios au sujet de l'attaque de Satellite.

-Dites-moi Trudge, cette attaque de satellite, c'est du sérieux ?

-Evidemment, cela fait bien longtemps que nous aurions dû nous en occuper, mais avec Zone et tout le reste, nous avons manqué de temps.

-Et…qu'allez-vous faire exactement ? Demandai-je, tremblante.

-Pour le moment, nous allons rétablir l'ordre. Et ensuite, il me semble que le directeur Lazar a prévu une grande réhabilitation, mais notre priorité est de déloger ce Ramon qui fait sa loi.

-Hélios m'a répondu la même chose hier…

-Que veux-tu qu'on te dise de plus ? La dernière fois que nous avons essayé de réhabiliter satellite, qui s'appelait zone BAD à l'époque, la mission s'est terminée en échec.

-La dernière fois ? Répétai-je, sans comprendre de quoi l'agent parlait.

-Tout cela s'est passé il y a un peu plus de dix ans, mais les forces de sécurités, sous les ordres d'un certain Jeffrey, avaient été infiltrées et tout cela s'est fini en bain de sang…

Trudge regarda au loin, pensif. Je n'avais vraiment aucun souvenir d'un tel événement mais cela expliquait pourquoi Satellite avait été laissé à l'abandon pendant tant d'années malgré le recul des gangs dans la zone. Et mes parents, ils avaient certainement dû connaitre ce drame eux aussi…

-C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de guide cette fois-ci reprit Trudge. Nous ne voulons pas subir un autre échec comme celui-ci, alors, plutôt que d'attaquer à l'aveugle, nous irons directement trouver le chef, et ainsi nous éviterons les combats inutiles.

Oui, ce plan me paraissait bien, retirer la vermine régnant à satellite en la personne des exécuteurs puis intégrer la zone oubliée au reste de la ville et ainsi supprimer les inégalités…C'était exactement ainsi que Satoshi voyait les choses également, et, même si cela me coutait de l'admettre, je ne voyais aucune faille. Cependant…Je ne voulais pas jouer les guides. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à satellite en quittant ma misère avec Hélios…

-Enfin, j'arrête de te bassiner avec ces histoires. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir, je ne te force absolument pas. Hélios sera suffisant si vous refusez tous les deux, ce que je comprendrai, moi-même, j'ai eu énormément de mal à revenir à satellite lors de sa reconstruction.

-Vous venez de satellite vous aussi ? Lui demandai-je, surprise.

-Tu crois qu'elle vient d'où cette marque ? Me répondit-il en me désignant la cicatrice qu'il avait sur la joue.

Cet homme…s'il venait de satellite, à en juger par son âge, il devait être un rescapé de Zero Reverse, et avait donc connu le tout premier satellite, lorsque ce n'était pas qu'une zone, mais l'ile entière qui était une poubelle géante et lorsqu'aucun pont ne reliait les deux parties de la ville à l'exception du conduit à ordures…Et pourtant, il avait réussi à surmonter cela à présent…Alors…Pourquoi continuai-je à rejeter ce qui avait été ma maison pendant quinze ans ?...

-Bien, je vais te laisser sur cela Serena, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. A bien…

-Agent Trudge, attendez !

-Il y a un problème ?

-Est-ce que…vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin pour rentrer ?

L'agent à la balafre éclata de rire, ce qui me fit me sentir encore plus honteuse devant lui et finalement, ce dernier me raccompagna jusqu'au bureau principal de la sécurité qui se trouvait non loin de notre hôtel.

Je finis par rentrer, totalement épuisée et affamée, et évidemment, Hélios et Satoshi m'attendaient depuis un bon moment. Cependant, l'expression que mon frère affichait me paraissait étrange. Il fronçait les sourcils et dévisageait Hélios avec méfiance, comme au premier jour.

-Serena, j'ai besoin de te parler cinq minutes déclara mon frère en me prenant par le bras et m'entrainant dans ma chambre.

Il verrouilla la serrure et s'assura qu'Hélios ne nous suivait pas. Je le regardai faire sans comprendre et, après m'être mis quelque chose sous la dent, je m'assis dans l'un des fauteuils pour l'écouter, mais il resta debout à faire les cents pas autour de moi, me donnant rapidement le tournis.

-Bon, Satoshi, ce n'est pas que tu me donnes mal à la tête, mais pas loin, alors, quelle mouche t'a piqué cette fois ? Celle de la paranoïa ou celle de la folie lente ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire du mauvais humour Serena, je suis très sérieux ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Tu es tout le temps sérieux, tu devrais apprendre à te détendre un peu soupirai-je.

Mon frère s'arrêta juste devant moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec ce regard froid dont lui seul avait le secret. Je détestais quand il faisait ça, en général, c'était toujours avant une mauvaise nouvelle…

-Serena, nous sommes allés dans les bureau du mouvement Arcadia aujourd'hui.

-Arcadia ? Ce n'était pas ces cinglés de duellistes psychopathes qui ont été vaincus il y a plus de dix ans ?

-Télépathe Serena, des duellistes Télépathes.

-On s'en fiche, c'est pareil. Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de particulier ces bureaux ?

-Je me suis perdu en partant de mon côté pendant un moment et j'ai fini par atterrir dans le bureau du directeur, un certain Sayer et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé.

Je déglutis. Je craignais ce que Satoshi allait m'annoncer, et je m'attendais déjà au pire, mais ce qu'il me dit dépassait totalement mon imagination.

-Serena, je sais qui a tué nos parents.

Mon sang se glaça. Si Satoshi évoquait quelque chose d'aussi grave et d'aussi tabou entre nous, c'était que sa découverte devait être effrayante. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour mettre la faute sur le dos des gangs de Satellite afin de les détester mais au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su que c'était faux, même si je me persuadais du contraire pour continuer à vivre dans cette haine de satellite, pour trouver une raison à ma vie…

-Les gangs ont bien tué nos parents…

Je me détendis. Satoshi faisait tout un plat de pas grand-chose, comme d'habitude. J'allais pouvoir continuer à vivre ma vie en haïssant satellite…mais dans ce cas, pourquoi étais-je déçue ? Pourquoi la vérité me paraissait-elle si…banale ?

-Mais ce que j'ai appris, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont fait ça Serena.

-Parce que nous allions partir vers Néo Domino City en les laissant en plan comme les chiens qu'ils sont ? Tentai-je en poursuivant mes convictions.

-Non, tu es très loin Serena. Les gangs n'ont pas agi d'eux-mêmes, ils ont été manipulés…Par Sayer

-Sayer tu dis ? Mais…Pourquoi ? M'étranglai-je.

-Nous étions visés Serena, ceux qu'il voulait, ce n'étaient pas nos parents, c'était nous !

-N…Nous ? Mais…Pourquoi ? Bégayai-je, abasourdie.

-Je ne sais pas, le rapport ne mentionnait que nos deux nom…Mais il doit y avoir une raison et je compte bien la trouver ! Demain, Hélios retourne là-bas, et je jure que je trouverai cette raison !

J'avais du mal à en croire mes oreilles. Alors que j'avais toujours pensé que les gangs agissaient d'eux-mêmes en représailles contre nos parents, voilà maintenant que cet homme du nom de Sayer se retrouvait en plein cœur du drame…Mais pire que tout, nous étions responsables de leur mort…

Pourquoi…Pourquoi la vérité ne pouvait-elle pas être ce qu'elle semblait être ? Pourquoi ne pouvais pas vivre simplement mon rêve de quitter satellite ? Pourquoi la réalité me rattrapait-elle maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas continuer dans l'illusion qui avait été la mienne ?...

-Satoshi, je viens avec vous…Je veux connaitre la vérité moi aussi…

Il ne s'y opposa pas. A partir de là, je savais que mon rêve allait s'arrêter et que j'allais devoir retourner à la dure réalité, mais peu m'importait. Maintenant que je connaissais la vérité, je ne pouvais plus laisser passer une telle occasion de vengeance. Même si je devais renoncer à Hélios, à une vie normale et heureuse, j'étais prête à tout risquer si cela me permettait de détruire Satellite et les gangs une bonne fois pour toute...Si personne ne pouvait rendre justice, j'allais le faire moi-même. Après tout, je faisais partie de ces ordures et j'allais régler ce problème comme telle.

La soirée passa, Hélios ne remarqua pas mon attitude plus renfermée que d'habitude, et tant mieux, je ne voulais pas l'impliquer davantage dans nos histoires. Il avait tant fait pour nous, je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer un fardeau supplémentaire.

Finalement, après une nuit de sommeil très courte, l'aube se leva, l'aube qui allait marquer un nouveau jour pour nous deux, l'aube d'une vengeance datant de plus de huit ans…

Je descendis au restaurant où Hélios et Satoshi m'attendaient déjà, et, après un gros petit déjeuner, nous partîmes pour le bâtiment principal d'Arcadia.

C'était un immense building tout en verre, qui avait dû être très beau par le passé mais qui désormais, était complètement à l'abandon. La plupart des vitres étaient brisées, les mauvaises herbes s'accumulaient tout autour, les portes restaient ouvertes mais l'intérieur était sombre. Cela me faisait vraiment penser à ces bâtiments de satellites, ils étaient dans le même état…

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, et le hall d'entrée n'était pas en meilleur état. C'était une grande pièce carrée depuis lequel on pouvait voir des escaliers faisant le tour, monter jusqu'au sommet du building. Partout, des papiers trainaient au milieu des meubles cassés et des portes défoncées. Pourtant, l'endroit avait dû être beau par le passé à en juger par les restes de dorures des murs et les lustres brisés au sol.

-Bien les enfants, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, on se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure. Evitez de vous perdre ceci-dit, je n'aime pas spécialement cet endroit…

Après avoir dit cela, le roi partit dans une direction, et Satoshi prit l'opposé. Je le suivis sans dire un mot, aucun de nous deux n'était vraiment d'humeur à parler.

Nous passâmes devant de nombreuses pièces, des chambres abandonnées, des terrains d'entrainement, la salle à manger, des salles de classe, des laboratoires avant de finalement arriver au dernier étage.

Dans la pièce, on aurait dit qu'une tornade s'était abattue. Le bureau au fond était fendu en deux tandis que toutes les vitres étaient brisées. Au sol, quelques cartes trainaient encore, des monstres normaux de type elfe, mais elles étaient injouables désormais. Les étagères prenaient la poussière, de même que tous les dossiers posés là. Il y en avait tellement…

J'en pris un au hasard et je lus le nom de Jessica Leocaser, un membre du mouvement. Sa tête me rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais je n'y prêtai que peu d'attention. Je n'étais pas venue pour ça…

Je remis donc le dossier à sa place et je continuai à fouiller dans les archives. Il y en avait tellement, je pensais ne pas en voir le bout, jusqu'à ce que Satoshi m'appelle. Immédiatement, j'arrêtai les recherches pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Je retins ma respiration lorsque je vis sur le dossier les visages de nos parents.

-Alors, c'était vrai, ce Sayer est vraiment derrière tout ça…Murmurai-je.

Tremblante, j'ouvris le porte documents. A l'intérieur, toutes sortes d'informations étaient réunies, un peu comme dans un casier judiciaire. Cependant, j'avais beau tourner les pages, je ne trouvai rien nous concernant. Il n'y avait que des anecdotes sans intérêt, jusqu'à ce qu'une feuille glisse d'entre deux pages.

C'était une lettre, écrite par Sayer à un certain maitre dans lequel il parlait de l'avancement des projets, la capture de la famille Leocaser et…

Je lâchai la feuille lorsque je lus la dernière ligne.

-Qu'y a-t-il Séréna ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis la lettre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-La mission a échoué, les enfants de l'Armageddon nous ont échappés. Cependant, nous les retrouverons et nous les tuerons, pour le bien de nos projets…Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Murmura mon frère, livide.

-Je ne sais pas lui répondis-je, tout aussi abasourdie. Est-ce que ces documents parlent de nous déjà ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve…

-Evidemment Serena ! Ce sont nos parents là, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas, il y a tellement d'enfants dans satellite, cela pourrait très bien être…

-Arrête de te voiler la face ! Ce Sayer…Il voulait notre mort !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi sommes-nous encore là ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'avons-nous fait ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires d'Armageddon Satoshi !

-Justement, c'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir…Et je sais où trouver des réponses…

Mon frère se leva, l'air déterminé, et me laissa seule dans la grande salle, au milieu des papiers nous concernant. Je n'arrivais à faire le moindre geste, je restai les yeux fixés sur la lettre de ce Sayer, sans même la lire, simplement perdue dans mes pensées.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mis le pied dans une histoire qui me dépassait largement, alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose, une seule et unique chose : pouvoir vivre une vie normale, comme n'importe quelle fille de mon âge, loin des troubles de satellite…

Ce Sayer…C'était lui le responsable…Et pourtant, même en sachant cela, ma haine contre les gangs ne s'affaiblit pas. Au contraire, cette dernière venait de s'amplifier. Sayer était mort, et il me fallait des responsables sur qui passer ma colère…Les gangs faisaient une cible particulièrement alléchante…Oui, il était grand temps pour moi de prendre ma revanche sur ces ordures pour m'avoir tout pris…Toute cette haine, cette colère, cette rage, cette tristesse accumulées depuis tant d'années, tous ces sentiments que je ne pouvais plus contenir au fond de moi étaient sur le point d'exploser.

Mon frère avait raison. Je devais arrêter de me voiler la face, de fuir tous mes problèmes. Hélios m'avait peut-être donné une nouvelle vie, il m'avait redonné espoir alors que j'étais au fond du gouffre…mais le boulet que je trainais derrière moi était bien trop lourd pour émerger. Malgré tout l'espoir d'Hélios, ce n'était pas suffisant…

Je voulais pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce rêve…Non, je voulais faire de ce rêve ma réalité et c'est pourquoi…je devais effacer tout ce qui m'enchainait à mon cauchemar…

Lentement, je me relevai et je me mis à la fenêtre pour regarder au loin la poubelle qui me servait de maison autrefois. Quelle misère s'étendait là, j'en avais presque pitié…Si seulement cette même misère ne m'avait pas tout pris !

La dernière intervention d'Arcadia et Jeffrey avait peut-être fini en bain de sang…Mais ce n'était rien face à ce que j'allais faire subir à Ramon et son gang. Il était grand temps que Satellite ait une nouvelle reine, une reine ordonnant la suppression de son royaume…


	56. Serena: Vengeance

**_Serena : Vengeance_**

Alors que Satoshi et Hélios se trouvaient toujours dans l'ancien bâtiment d'Arcadia, je sortis de l'immeuble en ruines et je me dirigeai résolument vers le siège des forces de l'ordre.

Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir vaincre tout Satellite à moi seule, c'est pourquoi, j'avais besoin de soutien et par chance, la police avait besoin du mien. J'avais déjà prévu toutes les éventuelles réponses ou réticences de Trudge mais j'étais déterminée à en finir au plus vite avec cette poubelle.

Rapidement, je fus au pied de la grande tour de verre où deux agents de sécurité montaient la garde. Je passai simplement devant eux sans les regarder et cette fois-ci, ils ne firent rien pour m'arrêter. Cela me fit sourire intérieurement puisque cela signifiait que je n'avais plus le style que j'arborais lors de mon premier passage. Serena de Satellite n'était plus, ni à l'intérieur, ni à l'extérieur.

Je pris l'ascenseur principal pour me rendre au dernier étage où se trouvait le bureau du maire de la ville, ainsi que les quartiers de Trudge. Sans grande surprise, je les trouvai là et ces derniers furent étonnés de ma visite impromptue, mais je n'avais pas le temps de parlementer et, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de poser la moindre question, j'en vins au fait.

-Trudge, Directeur Lazar, vous m'avez demandé il y a deux jours si je voulais être votre guide dans satellite et je vous apporte ma réponse : oui. Je vous conduirai à travers le quartier oublié, mais j'ai cependant une condition.

-Serena, nous sommes ravis que tu acceptes, mais pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude ? Quelque chose s'est passé depuis hier ? Me demanda Trudge, inquiet.

-Ne vous occupez pas des détails Agent Trudge, j'ai mes raisons.

-Dans ce cas Serena, quelle est cette condition ?

-Laissez-moi diriger les opérations.

Le directeur Lazar et l'agent Trudge se dévisagèrent, interdits. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle requête, mais, ayant anticipé leur réaction, je continuai.

-J'ai l'habitude de ce quartier, je connais les moindres recoins, les moindres cachettes, les moindres ruelles. En me donnant le commandement, vous serez en mesure de compenser le désavantage lié à l'environnement, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Tu es consciente que prendre en charge une telle opération est une lourde responsabilité ? Nous ne pouvons pas…Commença le directeur.

-Je sais très bien et je suis prête à finir le reste de mes jours en prison si j'échoue, mais soit vous courez le risque, soit vous trouvez un autre guide, à vous de voir.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent quelques instants dans leur coin, mais je n'étais pas inquiète. Je savais qu'ils voulaient mener à bien cette opération coute que coute et que j'étais leur seul espoir, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, Lazar reprit la parole :

-Bien Serena, nous acceptons tes conditions, cependant, l'agent Trudge supervisera le projet en parallèle. Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas confier un projet d'une telle envergure à une civile, mineure qui plus est.

-Cela me convient parfaitement répondis-je, triomphant intérieurement.

-Donc Capitaine Serena, pour quand prévoyez-vous l'attaque ?

-Dès demain.

-De…Demain ? S'étrangla le directeur. Mais nos hommes ne sont pas prêts, ils…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'hommes pour ce plan, du moins, pas autant que vous ne le pensez.

-Et cela signifie ?

-Donnez-moi simplement la plus petite unité à disposition, je ferai avec.

-C…C'est de la folie ! S'exclama l'homme à la tête de clown.

-Serena, es-tu réellement consciente des enjeux de cette mission ? Me demanda Trudge, dubitatif.

-Oui, et c'est justement pour cela que je le minimum sera suffisant.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Faites confiance à votre Capitaine, Agent Trudge.

Je tournai les talons sans en dire plus, laissant les deux hommes dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et, au moment où l'ascenseur arriva, je me retournai pour ajouter :

-Dites à vos hommes de se regrouper demain à l'entrée nord du quartier oublié, je les y attendrai.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre et je refermai les portes de l'ascenseur derrière moi. Cela avait été plus facile que prévu, je m'attendais à plus de réticence de leur part, mais au moins, j'avais économisé un peu d'énergie dont j'aurais eu besoin le lendemain.

Je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps dehors et je rentrai ensuite à l'hôtel, où Hélios et Satoshi m'attendaient. Même si le soi-disant roi semblait normal, Satoshi regardait par le fenêtre, l'air pensif.

Je tentai de paraitre le plus normal possible devant Hélios pour ne pas l'inquiéter avec ces histoires de Satellite et il n'y vit que du feu. Je n'avais pas le droit de le mêler à tout ça, il n'avait pas besoin de se salir les mains pour des gens comme nous. C'était une histoire entre le quartier oublié et nous, une vengeance qui aurait dû être accomplie depuis longtemps déjà.

Le soir, alors que je regardai le quartier oublié depuis mon balcon en pensant au lendemain, la fenêtre de la chambre voisine s'ouvrit et je vis mon frère sortir également. Cependant, il semblait plus froid que d'habitude si cela était possible et me regardait avec un des yeux qu'il réservait aux autres membres des gangs en général.

-Serena, arrête cette folie déclara-t-il gravement.

-Alors comme ça tu t'opposerais à moi, alors que tu sais ce que ces gens nous ont fait ? Rétorquai-je violement.

-Je ne m'oppose pas à ce que tu veux faire, mais à ce que tu prévois de faire. Les gangs nous ont détruits, mais là, tu vas trop loin Serena ! Sayer est déjà mort, cela ne te suffit pas comme châtiment ?

-Tu connais la devise de notre gang : si les poings ne marchent pas, c'est que tu n'as pas frappé assez fort.

-Justement, si tu rejettes ces types comme tu le dis, pourquoi appliquer leur code à la lettre ?

-Parce que…Que je le veuille ou non, tant que le quartier oublié continuera à exister, Gravrochette ne pourra pas mourir…

-Serena, tu détestes vraiment…satellite à ce point ? Murmura mon frère, abasourdi.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu y es attaché, Satoshi. Qu'est-ce que cette poubelle nous a apporté à part de la souffrance et la misère ?

Mon frère se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Cependant, j'interprétai cela comme un manque d'argument de sa part. Il savait que j'avais raison et pourtant, il restait fidèle à notre poubelle, même à court d'argument. Vraiment, j'avais l'impression que nous ne nous comprenions plus depuis quelques temps.

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter de plus, je tournai les talons et je m'apprêtai à rentrer dans ma chambre, profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il me restait avant l'attaque lorsque Satoshi m'interpella juste avant que je ne referme la fenêtre :

-Tu continues à te voiler la face Serena me lança-t-il, froidement.

Je l'ignorai simplement et je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, jamais je n'avais été aussi lucide. Pour la première fois, je décidai d'enfin écouter mes envies, de ne plus me cacher, de laisser exploser ma rage et ma haine accumulées toutes ces années, de prendre ma vengeance sur ces ordures.

J'étais déçue par l'attitude de Satoshi, lui qui toutes ces années, rejetait les gangs ouvertement en se refermant sur lui-même, maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'agir, ne faisait rien du tout. Mais peu importait, mon frère pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, j'étais résolue à aller jusqu'au bout.

Le lendemain, je me levai aux aurores, bien avant Hélios et Satoshi. C'était le grand jour, le jour où tout allait se jouer, le jour ou tout allait commencer et le jour où tout allait prendre fin.

Discrètement, je sortis de ma chambre et je pris la direction de Satellite. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que peu de monde dans les rues, seuls quelques rares travailleurs matinaux étaient déjà debout et couraient dans les rues pour arriver à leur travail, mais j'étais globalement seule.

Je remontai la rue principale sans prêter grande attention aux immeubles qui m'entouraient alors que quelques jours plus tôt, j'étais fascinée par l'architecture et la modernité des lieux, moi qui sortais tout juste du quartier oublié.

J'arrivai ensuite au pont reliant les deux villes que je traversai en vitesse, sans prendre le temps d'admirer le lever de soleil qui était certainement magnifique. Mais je n'avais pas l'esprit à m'extasier sur quelque chose d'aussi banal alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques heures de l'assaut qui allait marquer la fin de l'ère de terreur de Ramon.

En arrivant dans satellite, j'eus un léger pincement au cœur en repassant devant le pont dédale. C'était à ce même endroit que, trois jours plus tôt, Hélios m'avait redonné l'espoir dont j'avais besoin, l'espoir de cette nouvelle vie loin de satellite, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

Je détournai le regard, incapable d'en voir davantage. J'avais peur qu'en restant trop longtemps ici, ma détermination ne s'émiette et c'est pourquoi, je pris résolument la direction de l'entrée nord du quartier oublié sans lever le regard vers le nouveau satellite, porteur de tant de rêves.

Après dix minutes de marche, je finis par arriver à destination. Devant moi se trouvait la limite entre Satellite et le quartier oublié, entre ma nouvelle vie et mon ancienne vie, entre l'espoir et le désespoir, entre la vie et la mort.

La misère et la crainte se mêlaient deux mètres plus loin. Ces immeubles sales, délabrés, au bord de la ruine, tenant debout par miracle, comment avais-je pu vivre là-dedans moins d'une semaine auparavant encore ? Et il y avait cette odeur de poubelle omniprésente m'agressant les narines, j'en avais presque la nausée. Pour couronner le tout, la lumière du soleil ne perçait pas encore à travers les décombres si bien que le quartier entier était encore plongé dans le noir, le rendant encore plus sinistre.

Pourquoi Satoshi tenait-il tant à cette poubelle ? Même en essayant de le comprendre en ayant l'atrocité sous les yeux, je ne trouvais aucune qualité, aucun mérite, aucune beauté dans cet endroit lugubre et macabre. Seule la misère me faisait face et me narguait.

J'attendis ainsi une bonne heure avant que les hommes envoyés par Trudge n'arrivent. Il n'y en avait que très peu, une petite dizaine tout au plus, mais c'était ce que j'avais demandé après tout. Ils semblaient tous néanmoins très bien entrainés et déterminés à remplir leur mission.

Soudain, je vis un visage connu aux côtés de Trudge et je jurai intérieurement.

-Satoshi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Je suis venu m'assurer que tu ne feras aucune folie me répondit mon frère, froidement.

-Fais comme bon te semble tant que tu ne me gêne pas. Bien, Agent Trudge, vos hommes connaissent le plan ?

-Tout à fait, nous irons droit au but en encerclant le quartier général des exécuteurs. Nous nous diviserons par petits groupes de deux et une fois en place, nous les obligerons à se rendre.

-Parfait, nous pouvons y aller dans ce cas.

Sur ces mots, les hommes se dispersèrent lentement, prenant chacun leur tour une rue différente pour arriver à leur destination jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Satoshi, Trudge et moi sur place.

-Bien Serena, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cela ne se passe pas comme la dernière fois déclara Trudge, anxieux.

-Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, ma sœur ne fera aucun mal aux civils ni aux autres gangs, n'est-ce pas ?

Je détournai le regard. Je n'avais en effet aucune raison de m'en prendre aux civils et je ne comptais pas les impliquer, mais j'avais des comptes à régler avec les gangs, et j'avais envoyé les hommes de Trudge droit sur les différentes bases de ces malfrats. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ces idiots ne se croient attaqués et frappent les premiers.

Trudge partit à son tour et je restai seule avec mon frère à l'entrée du quartier oublié. Nous restâmes en silences plusieurs bonnes minutes, sans faire un geste, jusqu'à ce que, ne supportant plus cette tension, je ne décide de briser le silence.

-Satoshi, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens autant à ce quartier, mais une fois cette opération terminée, satellite ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Non en effet Serena, jamais tu ne pourras comprendre, puisque tu as toujours vécu dans le déni et que tu n'as jamais osé regarder la vérité en face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Satoshi ? J'ai vécu, comme toi, au milieu de la misère pendant quinze ans, j'ai côtoyé chaque jour les pires ordures sur cette terre, j'ai lutté pour continuer à vivre, tout comme toi, jamais je n'ai fermé les yeux sur notre situation !

-Et pourtant, toute ta vie n'a été qu'un long cauchemar, puis un doux rêve avant de replonger dans le cauchemar. Quand vas-tu enfin te réveiller Serena ? Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que la vie n'est pas faite de noir et de blanc ? Quand vas-tu comprendre que les gens ne sont pas ceux qu'ils prétendent être ?

Je m'arrêtai net. Plus je parlais avec mon frère, plus je me rendais compte qu'il semblait en savoir bien plus que moi sur le monde qui nous entourait. Cependant, je refusais d'admettre qu'il avait raison, car, en faisant cela, je savais que je serais incapable de regarder à nouveau le monde comme je l'avais fait trois jours plus tôt, aux côtés d'Hélios…

Satoshi n'ajouta rien de plus et tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer vers le cœur du quartier oublié.

-Attends, ou vas-tu ? La base des exécuteurs…

-Je vais retrouver une de ces personnes que tu méprises tant et qui pourtant mériteraient leur chance, tout comme toi, tout comme moi, tout comme Hélios.

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les ténèbres du quartier oublié. Malgré l'assaut en cours de l'autre côté du quartier auquel je me devais de participer, je voulais comprendre par-dessus tout mon frère. Je détestai cette distance qui s'était installée entre nous alors que nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre lorsque nous étions dans la misère.

C'est avec cette nouvelle détermination que je m'élançai sur les pas de mon frère, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'en trouvant cette raison le poussant à protéger le quartier, j'allais sans nul doute me ranger de son côté…

Je suivis donc mon frère pendant cinq bonnes minutes en prenant soin à ce qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence, ce qui était un exploit connaissant sa paranoïa mais étrangement, il semblait bien moins méfiant que d'habitude. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de se retourner pour vérifier ses arrières et avançait résolument en ligne droite.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment avec un aspect spécialement lugubre. Il n'y avait plus de porte ni de fenêtre. Les murs étaient parsemés de fissures et même de trous par endroits. En levant la tête, je ne vis aucun toit pour protéger, il n'y avait plus que la charpente, du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Je devinais aisément que cet endroit avait dû être une sorte de grand magasin par le passé à en juger par le parking juste devant.

Satoshi n'hésita pas une seconde et pénétra à l'intérieur et je fis de même. L'intérieur n'était vraiment pas en meilleur état. Je me serais crue au siège du mouvement Arcadia, mais en plus délabré encore puisqu'ici, la peur se mêlait au décor de fin du monde.

Mon frère passa dans une pièce voisine mais je décidai de rester cachée dans l'entrée. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il venait faire dans un endroit pareil, jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce un nom.

-Hakaze, tu es là ? Demanda mon frère dans le vent.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais j'entendis quelques bruits de pas provenant de l'étage supérieur et, quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille débarqua et se jeta dans les bras de mon frère qui l'étreignit longuement.

A en juger par son apparence, elle devait avoir aux alentours de huit ou neuf ans. De longs cheveux brun foncé lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches et tombaient en partie sur ses grand yeux verts comme l'émeraude. La petite fille portait des loques, un peu comme moi à son âge : une sorte de robe ou de tee-shirt trop déchirée et trop long pour elle ainsi qu'un pantalon troué de partout.

Cependant, malgré son apparence qui trahissait une grande pauvreté, elle arborait un immense sourire en voyant mon frère.

-Satoshi, tu es revenu finalement, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé malheur ! S'exclama la petite fille.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Hakaze, je vais très bien, mais tu dois pas rester ici, c'est dangereux.

-Pourquoi donc ? Tu es là et tu m'as toujours dit que tant que tu serais à mes côtés, je ne craindrai rien ! Rétorqua-t-elle sans quitter son sourire innocent.

Satoshi s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire compatissant que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Ecoute-moi bien Hakaze, les gangs vont se faire démanteler et le quartier oublié va être rénové. Tu verras, tout sera plus beau dans quelques temps, il faut simplement que tu le quittes en attendant…

-Non ! Répliqua la petite fille immédiatement.

-Mais Hakaze…

-Ici, c'est la maison de papa et maman, je resterai ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent et ils seront fiers de moi ! Ils verront que je me suis bien occupée de leur maison !

-Hakaze…Murmura mon frère.

J'eus un pincement au cœur en comprenant la situation. Etrangement, cette petite fille me faisait penser à moi-même, lorsque nous avions perdu nos parents. Satoshi avait tenté de me consoler et de cacher leur mort pendant un moment pour me protéger et avait agi comme avec cette petite avec moi.

-Je ne laisserai personne venir ici, personne ne touchera à ma maison ! Tu m'aideras Satoshi, hein ?

-Je…Oui Hakaze, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, pas même Serena…

Je fis un pas en arrière lorsque je l'entendis dire cela. Qu'est-ce que…cela signifiait ? Comment mon frère pouvait-il accorder autant d'importance à cette fille, à tel point qu'il aurait été prêt à m'affronter pour la protéger ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Satoshi avait-il raison ? Avais-je vécu dans le rêve pendant toute ma vie ? Avais-je fermé les yeux sur le monde qui m'entourait simplement pour pouvoir trouver une raison pour le détester ? M'étais-je moi-même enfermée dans ce cycle infernal de haine et de vengeance ?

En reculant vivement, je marchai sur un lustre écrasé au sol et cela les alerta de ma présence et ils se retournèrent immédiatement dans ma direction.

Lorsqu'il me vit, mon frère fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard noir tandis que la petite fille se cacha derrière lui, tremblante.

-Serena, je croyais que tu avais un assaut à mener, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Déclara-t-il, froidement.

-Je…Satoshi…Qu'est-ce que…

-Dis, Satoshi, Onii-chan, tu connais cette fille ? Lui demanda la dénommée Hakaze, craintive.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, ce n'est qu'une fille de la ville qui s'est perdue.

-Qu…Quoi ? M'étranglai-je en l'entendant dire cela. Ce n'est pas…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es Serena ? Ou du moins, ce que tu rêves d'être ? A moins que tu n'aies encore changé d'avis ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. A quoi Satoshi jouait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si froid avec moi tout à coup ? Plus je m'interrogeais, moins je comprenais mon frère…

La jeune fille, en voyant mon frère me parler, finit par sortir de sa cachette et s'avança vers moi, toujours effrayé, mais également intriguée.

-Dis, tu es de la ville, vraiment ? Tu n'en n'as pas l'air, tu as peut-être de beaux habits, mais ton apparence me dit que tu es d'ici !

-Co…Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Bégayai-je.

-Tes cicatrices, les gens de la ville n'en n'ont pas ! Répliqua-t-elle en me montrant mes jambes.

Au moment même où cette petite fille évoqua ces marques sur ma peau, j'entrai dans une colère noire et incontrôlable, mais pas contre elle. Non, ses mots avaient touché mon point sensible, mon attache indélébile à ce quartier infect et cette vie de chien, ma dernière et éternelle appartenance au quartier oublié.

Ces cicatrices que je portais me rappelaient toute la souffrance que j'avais dû supporter durant toutes ces années. Satoshi pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar. Je n'avais pas non plus fermé les yeux face à mes combats de rue. J'étais parfaitement éveillée et consciente, et c'est pour cela que je détestais tant ce quartier.

Ma haine n'était pas qu'une illusion créée pour me chercher des excuses, elle était devenue réelle au fil des années, grandissant en moi et se rependant comme la peste avant d'exploser.

Cependant, quand je regardai cette petite fille, innocente et pure en face de moi, je compris presque pourquoi Satoshi tenait tant à ce quartier, contrairement à moi.

Nous étions peut-être frères et sœur, jumeaux même, ayant élevés dans la même famille, ayant grandi dans la même misère, ayant traversé les mêmes épreuves durant la guerre, et pourtant, nos réalités étaient sensiblement différentes, et c'est pourquoi, nous étions aussi sourds aux conseils de l'autre.

Je tournai alors les talons, comprenant qu'il était inutile de continuer ce débat puisqu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait imaginer la vie de l'autre. Mais, alors que j'allais sortir du bâtiment en ruine, mon frère me rappela.

-Serena !

Je me retournai et je lançai à mon frère ce même regard glacial qu'il m'avait adressé quelques instants auparavant. Cependant, toute once d'agressivité avait disparu dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus que cette inquiétude à mon sujet qu'il avait toujours eu depuis la mort de nos parents.

-Fais attention à toi, Ramon n'a aucun honneur. Si jamais tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, je viendrai te protéger comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retrouvant le frère protecteur que j'avais toujours connu.

-Idiot, nous sommes des enfants de Satellite, nous n'avons pas de téléphone portable lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Pour toute réponse, mon frère sortit un petit objet de sa poche qu'il me lança. Je le rattrapai au vol et j'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant le dernier modèle de portable.

-Un petit cadeau d'Hélios. Allez, file maintenant, et reviens en un seul morceau si possible.

En riant intérieurement, je rangeai son présent dans ma poche et je lui rendis son sourire bienveillant puis mon regard se posa sur la fillette présente à ses côtés. Elle tenta de se cacher derrière mon frère mais, devant mon expression, passa tout de même la tête pour me regarder.

-Tu…

-Allez Hakaze, souhaite bonne chance à ma sœur, une tâche difficile l'attend.

-Bo…Bonne chance Mademoiselle de la ville ! Si Satoshi Onii-Chan vous fait confiance, alors moi aussi ! Revenez vite ! S'exclama la fille avec un sourire angélique.

Voir cette petite rayonner me fit chaud au cœur mais attisa encore plus ma haine pour les gangs. Je refusais qu'elle subisse le même destin que moi, à maudire ce quartier et se maudire elle-même et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : détruire les Gangs et Ramon et ramener la paix dans le quartier oublié une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'allais plus me battre simplement pour assouvir ma vengeance contre Arcadia et les gangs, mais pour cette petite fille et toutes les personnes dans la même situation qu'elle, ne connaissant pas encore le désespoir et la haine dans le quartier.

Finalement, comme je le pensais, j'avais perdu ce combat contre mon frère. Je venais de perdre ce mépris que j'avais pour toutes les personnes vivant ici autres que les gangs. C'était comme si un poids venait de disparaitre.

C'est ainsi que je repris la route du repère de Ramon, plus sereine mais pas moins enragée qu'avant. Ce type avait pourri la vie de tellement de personne et allait en pourrir tellement qu'en aucun cas ma rage n'aurait pu être éteinte par autre chose que par sa mort.

Après dix minutes de marche à travers le quartier oublié, le repère de ces ordures fut enfin en vue. C'était un grand bâtiment qui était autrefois un hôtel de luxe mais où il ne restait plus de sa majesté d'antan que la façade ressemblant à celle d'un temple grec et quelques fenêtres brisées. Même le jardin était méconnaissable, ce n'était plus qu'une décharge où s'entassaient divers objets tels des voitures rouillées ou de vieux pneus.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Tout était calme…Bien trop calme. Normalement, Ramon aurait dû être aux abois devant un tel rassemblement de forces de l'ordre et pourtant, je ne voyais personne.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. J'envisageai la possibilité que mon plan se soit retourné contre moi et que les gangs aient pris le dessus mais je repoussais rapidement cette éventualité. Je devais avoir confiance en Trudge, ce n'était pas un débutant.

Ne pouvant pas attendre davantage devant ce taudis où se trouvait l'homme que je détestais le plus sur cette terre, je me décidai à agir par moi-même. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'introduisais chez ces malfrats par effraction, je pouvais bien le refaire une fois de plus.

Furtivement, je passais donc dans le parc entourant leur repère sans croiser un seul membre du gang et je me faufilai à travers une fenêtre donnant directement sur l'ancien hall de réception.

Il n'y avait toujours personne au milieu des décombres. Je sentais le piège à plein nez, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je devais évacuer cette rage accumulée au fond de moi et je m'enfonçai donc davantage dans l'antre de l'ennemi.

J'arrivai devant les chambres des membres du gangs mais je n'y trouvais que des lits défaits, des affaires éparpillées et des meubles brisés, comme si tout le monde avait dû s'enfuir précipitamment. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine et les mêmes scènes de délaissement s'offraient à moi. Partout, des assiettes brisées, des verres et de la nourriture s'entassaient sur le sol au milieu des débris et d'objets du quotidiens comme des montres ou des bracelets.

Ma rage se transforma petit à petit en crainte, puis en peur. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement par rond ici. En temps normal, Ramon et ses hommes auraient défendu cet endroit au péril de leur vie mais devant moi, il n'y avait rien d'autre que les traces d'un départ précipité.

Cependant, il y avait encore un endroit que je n'avais pas encore inspecté : la salle d'entrainement du gang, là où Ramon s'amusait à recevoir les autres chefs et où il leur montrait sa force à leurs dépens…

Je pris les escaliers menant au sous-sol et je vis enfin une petite lueur au fond du couloir menant à cet ancien gymnase souterrain. Je pressai le pas, presque heureuse de voir un peu de vie dans cet endroit déjà lugubre en temps normal, cependant, lorsque j'ouvris la grande porte, ce que je vis me sidéra.

Ramon était bien là, mais il semblait épuisé et sa respiration était haletante. De plus, il n'était pas seul. En face de lui se tenait un homme, grand, blond, portant un élégant costume noir, une épée à la main et un disque de duel au bras tandis qu'à ses côtés, un grand dragon doré rayonnait et émettait cette lumière m'ayant attirée.

-Hélios ! M'exclamai-je, interdite.

L'homme m'ayant donné une nouvelle vie se retourna et son visage s'adoucit en me voyant.

-Tiens, Serena, je me doutais que tu viendrais ici tôt ou tard ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que…

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Laisse-moi réfléchir : Tu as pris les commandes d'une opération que je devais mener, tu as menacé Satellite d'extermination et ton frère m'a demandé d'éviter le carnage. Cela répond à ta question ?

-Mais…

-Ah oui, je me suis déjà occupé des hommes de Ramon, ils se sont tous rendus sauf lui là-bas, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Assieds-toi et profite du spectacle ma chère Serena.

Je serrai le poing. J'avais peut-être énormément de respect et de considération pour Hélios depuis que ce dernier nous avait sorti de notre misère et je le considérais presque comme notre grand frère, voire notre père, mais cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, lui n'ayant aucun lien avec satellite. Ramon était à moi, c'était ma vengeance pour avoir souffert toutes ces années, et je ne comptais en aucun cas laisser ce plaisir de vaincre cette ordure de Ramon à un autre, même s'il s'agissait d'Hélios.

Ignorant le soi-disant roi, je m'avançai au milieu du gymnase pour faire face à Ramon. Il était pitoyable, affaibli, à bout de souffle et sur le point de s'écrouler, mais il restait debout, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Je dévisageai l'homme m'ayant pris ces huit années avec des yeux où devait se lire tout le mépris du monde, ainsi qu'une haine brûlante. Enfin, enfin j'allais pouvoir détruire la source de mes problèmes, accomplir ma vengeance sur satellite, laisser cette rage accumulée en moi exploser.

Cependant, Ramon ne tremblait pas devant moi. Il me tenait tête, malgré sa faiblesse. J'avais attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps, le jour où les rôles s'inverseraient enfin, où je ne serais plus l'oppressée mais l'oppresseur, où Ramon plierait devant moi, Serena, la nouvelle reine de Satellite.

Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtai à frapper l'ancien roi de la poubelle, une main retint mon bras et m'empêcha d'asséner mon coup.

Je me retournai, furieuse contre Hélios qui affichait ce même air désolé que lorsqu'il avait empêché le boss de me frapper en public. Malheureusement pour mon sauveur, contrairement à ce lâche, j'étais résolue à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de ma route.

D'un geste vif, je réussis à me défaire de sa prise et je fis face à l'homme nous ayant recueillis trois jours plus tôt.

Intérieurement, je bouillonnais de rage, mais Hélios, lui, restait incroyablement calme et serein. Pensait-il que je n'allais pas oser l'attaquer ? Si cela était le cas, il était bien naïf.

Rapide comme l'éclair, je tentai de le mettre au sol le temps d'en finir avec Ramon, mais il semblait avoir anticipé mon attaque, car il n'eut aucun mal à éviter mon coup en sautant deux mètres en arrière. Au même moment, Ramon, vidé de ses forces, finit enfin par s'écrouler.

Je voulus profiter de cette occasion pour l'achever une bonne fois pour toute, mais, alors que j'avais le dos tourné, quelque chose passa entre mes jambes et me déstabilisa.

Furieuse, je fis volte-face, prête à en découdre avec Hélios s'il s'obstinait à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, cependant, je que je vis alors me stupéfia.

Autour d'Hélios flottait une sorte d'aura noire, refroidissant l'air autour de nous tandis que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges comme le sang. Sa couronne surgit de nulle part et vint se placer sur sa tête tandis que son disque de duel se mit à luire de la même lueur inquiétante.

Malgré l'enchainement des événements, je n'étais nullement effrayée, et encore moins impressionnée. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était un nouvel ennemi se dressant sur mon chemin, un ennemi que j'allais devoir neutraliser.

-Hélios, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais écartez-vous de mon chemin si vous ne voulez pas être blessé ! M'exclamai-je, guidée par la haine.

-Blessé ? Moi ? Ma pauvre Serena, sais-tu au moins à qui tu as à faire ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix grave, résonnant dans tout le bâtiment.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur, ce ne sont pas vos petits tours de passe-passe qui vont m'impressionner, je ne suis plus la même qu'à notre rencontre Hélios !

-Et pourtant, tu devrais. Sais-tu qui je suis vraiment ? Mon nom est Hélios, Seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis, ancien hôte de Gariatron, le démon Originel, véritable leader du mouvement Arcadia.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il me fit cette révélation. Alors comme ça, cet homme à qui je devais tout, cet homme ayant fait naitre tous ces rêves au fond de moi, cet homme m'ayant donné le bonheur auquel je n'avais jamais eu droit n'était autre que celui me les ayant retirés huit ans auparavant ?

Tout cela était tellement ironique en y repensant, et tellement logique et prévisible. Pourquoi une personne comme Hélios aurait-elle pris la peine de recueillir deux minables comme nous sans aucune raison ? Il voulait simplement s'assurer que nous étions les bonnes personnes avant de terminer le travail commencé plus de huit ans auparavant.

J'aurais dû m'effondrer et pleurer, être anéantie en apprenant que tous mes rêves n'étaient que des illusions, de faux espoirs, des chimères, cependant seules les paroles de Satoshi me revinrent en tête et je me mis à rire nerveusement. Il avait vraiment raison sur toute la ligne, je m'enfermai encore et toujours dans mes propres illusions…

Je n'étais même pas déçue de l'attitude d'Hélios, lui que je considérai presque comme mon père depuis trois jours. Non, la seule émotion que je ressentais vis-à-vis de lui à présent était la colère, mais pas pour son mensonge. Je lui en voulais pour ses actions passées. Peu importait le présent, c'était lui, la cause de toutes mes souffrances et de mon malheur.

Malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais plus cette petite fille sans défense du jour de la mort de nos parents. Je savais me battre, il m'avait appris lui-même, et il allait gouter à sa propre médecine. Hélios allait payer pour ce qu'il nous avait fait à Satoshi, mes parents et moi.

Je laissai complètement tomber Ramon pour me concentrer sur la véritable ordure ici qui n'avait toujours pas fait un geste pour m'attaquer.

-Et bien Hélios, vous avez peur de moi maintenant ? Où sont passées vos fanfaronnades ? Etait-ce du cinéma aussi cette assurance que vous aviez en combat ?

-Serena, ma petite, tu n'as rien retenu de ton entrainement je vois, je vais devoir te rafraichir la mémoire, je le crains.

A peine eut il fini sa phrase que le roi disparut de mon champ de vision. Mais je m'y étais préparée et je bondis sur le côté instinctivement tandis qu'une seconde après, une épée s'abattit à l'endroit où je me trouvais précédemment.

Tentant de profiter du temps de réaction d'Hélios, je passai à l'attaque à mon tour alors que son épée était encore au sol. Au dernier moment, ce dernier leva son bras gauche, parant mon coup de pied avec son disque de duel et je fus obligée au dernier moment d'utiliser mon élan pour me propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce, évitant de juste un autre coup d'épée du roi.

J'étais déjà essoufflée alors que mon adversaire ne transpirait même pas. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de me battre ainsi. En affrontant Hélios, je ne pouvais pas simplement foncer dans le tas en espérant que l'un de mes coups atteigne sa cible, j'étais obligée d'anticiper ses mouvements et être imprévisible…Mais je refusais de perdre. La trahison d'Hélios était bien trop grande, il m'était impensable de le laisser s'échapper.

Avec cette résolution en tête, je repassai à l'attaque, attrapant une barre de fer trainant sur le sol et la projetant sur mon ennemi qui la dévia sans aucune difficulté. Mon leurre avait marché. Hélios, se concentrant sur mon projectile, n'avait pas fait attention à mes mouvements et j'en avais profité pour me rapprocher jusqu'à ses jambes et je réussis à lui faire un croche-pattes.

Malheureusement pour moi, Hélios, avec un salto arrière, réussit à retrouver son équilibre et se remettre debout.

Néanmoins, l'avoir touché au moins une fois me redonna confiance en moi. En continuant à esquiver ses coups ainsi, je pouvais peut-être l'avoir à l'usure.

Sans autre sommation, je sautai en l'air et Hélios, levant la tête pour me suivre, fut immédiatement aveuglé par les lampes du plafond, si bien qu'il fut obligé de détourner le regard. Ce moment d'inattention lui fut fatal car, en retombant, je lui assénai un violent coup de pied sur le torse et le roi voltigea quelques mètres plus loin. Mon adversaire roula plusieurs fois sur le sol avant de réussir à s'arrêter.

-Ce n'est pas très intelligent de votre part d'entrainer vos ennemis Hélios. Si vous vouliez nous tuer, vous auriez mieux fait de le faire tout de suite !

-Oh, mais j'avais mes raisons ma chère Serena me répondit le roi d'une voix assurée. Et si nous nous asseyions au tour d'une table pour en parler, comme des personnes civilisées et responsables ?

-Civilisé ? Laissez-moi rire, je suis Serena de Satellite, et par votre faute, jamais je ne serai quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis condamnée à rester dans cette poubelle pour toujours !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a demandé de te sortir de ce trou ? Tu peux toujours m'accompagner tu sais…

-Taisez-vous ! Je vais vous tuer ici et maintenant ! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à nos parents et à notre futur !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je fonçai sur le roi et j'essayai de le frapper à la tête mais il para facilement avec son épée. J'enchainai immédiatement avec un coup de pied en direction de son ventre, coup qu'il stoppa net en m'attrapant la jambe.

Un large sourire me fendit le visage lorsqu'il fit cela. C'était exactement ce que j'attendais. Prenant appui sur sa prise ferme, je levai l'autre jambe et lui assénai un violent coup dans les côtes.

Hélios me lâcha en grimaçant tout en reculant.

-Je ne comptais pas m'en servir, mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix Serena…

Le roi plaça son épée juste devant lui et cette dernière se mit à luire d'un éclat noir. Sans comprendre comment, une sorte de brume sombre s'en détacha et fila vers moi.

Je sautais pour l'esquiver et mon cœur s'emballa lorsque, en me retournant, je vis une énorme fissure dans le mur. J'avais raison, Hélios essayait bel et bien de me tuer…Dans ce cas, nous étions deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

Repassant à l'attaque, je slalomai entre les salves entre les vagues noires projetées par l'épée d'Hélios et, lorsque je fus à un mètre de lui, je bondis aussi haut que je pus dans l'espoir de l'avoir à la tête cette fois-ci.

Je me rendis compte à la dernière seconde de la stupidité de mon acte, lorsque mon ennemi brandit son épée au-dessus de lui. Dans les airs, j'étais une cible vulnérable, je ne pouvais ni me défendre, ni esquiver. Je ne pouvais que recevoir son attaque de plein fouet.

Je vis l'épée d'Hélios noircir lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'un halo sombre l'entoure complètement avant de se détacher et foncer vers moi.

Etait-ce la fin ? Allais-je mourir comme ça, sans avoir rien accompli dans ma vie ? Allais-je devoir briser ma promesse envers Satoshi et Hakaze ? Mon destin était-il de ne connaitre que le malheur et de mourir, le cœur chargé de regrets ? Le regret de n'avoir pas écouté Satoshi, le regret d'avoir cru Hélios, le regret de ne pas avoir pu venger nos parents, le regret de ne pas avoir pu aider la petite Hakaze et tous les autres de Satellite, le regret d'avoir toujours vécu dans l'illusion…

Je fermai les yeux, incapable d'affronter la mort en face, et c'est à ce moment que cela se produisit.

-Non Serena, tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ce que le destin a prévu pour toi résonna une voix grave et lente dans ma tête.

-Qui…Est là ? Demandai-je, tremblante.

-Mon nom est Armageddon.

Armageddon…encore ce nom…C'était à cause de lui qu'Hélios voulait me tuer…Mais je n'avais toujours aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être, et cela m'était bien égal puisque j'allais mourir de toute façon.

Dans les ténèbres m'entourant, la silhouette d'une créature se dessina. Elle était floue, mais je voyais quelque chose luisant dans le noir. La chose me tendait un objet ressemblant à une lance.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je la pris dans mes mains et je rouvris les yeux. Etrangement, l'attaque ne m'avait toujours pas tranchée, comme si le temps s'était figé.

Instinctivement, je mis mes bras devant moi pour me protéger, même en sachant que c'était totalement inutile, et pourtant, ma parade fonctionna et l'attaque fut stoppée net tandis que je retombais quelques centimètres à côté d'Hélios.

Abasourdie, je regardai mes mains et, sortant de nulle part, une double lance prit forme au même moment.

Je serais bien restée plantée là à me demander d'où venait cette chose, mais j'étais en plein combat et à présent, j'avais moi aussi une arme pour lutter à égalité avec Hélios.

Je fis volte-face et, en voyant ma lance, Hélios blêmit tandis qu'un sourire sadique fendit ma figure lorsque je brandis ma nouvelle arme devant moi.

-A nous deux Hélios, il est temps de voir ce que vous valez vraiment !


	57. Serena: Le Coeur et la Raison

_**Serena : Le cœur et la raison**_

Je repassai immédiatement à l'attaque, armée de ma nouvelle lance que je brandis devant moi à la manière d'un chevalier fonçant sur son ennemi. Une fois arrivée à la hauteur du roi, je tentai de l'abattre sur sa tête mais ce dernier plaça au dernier moment son épée entre nous et mon arme rebondit sur la sienne.

Hélios se défit de moi et me repoussa au loin pour reprendre position. Je lui lançai un regard rempli de haine qui ne fit que s'amplifier devant son air désinvolte. Ce type aurait au moins pu afficher une expression de colère devant moi, l'enfant qu'il avait voulu tuer huit ans auparavant, ou même de peine en voyant que je me révoltai contre lui, mais non, il ne laissait absolument rien paraitre, aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Guidée par la colère, je me ruai une nouvelle fois sur Hélios, prenant cette fois-ci mon arme comme une épée. La prise était loin d'être exceptionnelle, mais je voulais vaincre ce type à son propre jeu.

Je commençai par tenter une attaque sur le côté gauche. Evidemment, Hélios l'évita mais je n'en restai pas là et j'enchainai immédiatement en retournant ma lance de façon à viser son ventre. Une fois de plus, Hélios para mon arme avec sa lame, mais cette fois-ci, je refusais de lâcher prise.

Son épée crissa lorsque nos deux armes s'entrechoquèrent. Je mettais toute ma force dans cette attaque, je refusais de reculer une nouvelle fois. Quitte à briser ma lance en deux, j'allais vaincre les défenses d'Hélios !

Concentrant toute mon énergie, et, poussant un cri de rage, je réussis finalement à obliger Hélios à faire un pas en arrière, puis deux. Dans cet élan, je me mis à forcer sur mes jambes également et le roi se retrouva à glisser vers l'arrière sans pouvoir m'arrêter, l'épée devant son ventre pour se protéger.

Cependant, à la dernière minute, alors que je pensais que la victoire était acquise, une lueur rouge et inquiétante brilla dans les yeux d'Hélios. Cette seconde d'inattention me fut fatale, car, relâchant ma prise, il en profita pour se dégager et, alors que j'étais déstabilisée, m'asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui m'envoya voler cinq mètres derrière.

Je réussis néanmoins à me rattraper de justesse, sans quoi j'étais bonne pour finir ce combat dans le coma. Hélios était décidemment vraiment fort. Il semblait toujours en pleine possession de ses capacités alors que j'étais à ma limite. Je ne pouvais plus tenir très longtemps, je devais en finir au plus vite…Mais pouvais-je réellement en finir ? ….

-Evidemment que tu le peux Serena, tu es ma fille après tout résonna une voix dans ma tête.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Si tu fais ce que je te dis de faire, tu gagneras ce combat, laisse-toi simplement porter par la lance.

N'ayant rien à perdre et ne me demandant même pas ce qu'il se passait réellement, je décidai d'écouter cette mystérieuse voix et immédiatement, mes forces revinrent comme par magie…Non, elles ne revenaient pas, c'était une force nouvelle qui parcourait mon corps, la même force m'ayant envahie…lorsque j'avais mis la couronne d'Hélios sur ma tête…

Galvanisée par ma nouvelle puissance, je m'élançai sur le roi, mais à présent, j'étais bien plus rapide et Hélios n'eut pas le temps de me voir arriver ni même de parer. Il ne put que lever maladroitement son épée au-dessus de sa tête, faisant dévier légèrement ma lance qui se planta néanmoins dans son épaule.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas là et, rassemblant toute ma rage dans un seul coup, je le frappai de toutes mes forces au ventre et cette fois-ci, il se prit le coup de plein fouet. L'attaque était si puissante qu'Hélios transperça le plafond pour se retrouver à l'étage supérieur.

Je regardai ma main, surprise mais aussi très satisfaite. Même si je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi j'étais si forte, je n'allais pas me priver d'utiliser tout ce que j'avais en ma possession pour détruire Hélios comme il nous avait détruit.

D'un bond, je sautai dans le trou créé par l'attaque d'Hélios pour me retrouver au rez-de-chaussée mais je ne vis personne. Je regardai de tous les côtés, à l'affut du moindre mouvement, du moindre bruit, mais Hélios était introuvable.

-Sortez de votre cachette espèce de lâche !

-Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé…

Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre d'où venait la voix, je reçus un violent coup dans le dos et ce fut à mon tour de traverser un mur pour me retrouver dehors. Etrangement, je ne ressentis rien à part une sensation très désagréable en heurtant le béton mais je réussis à me remettre sur pieds sans aucune difficulté et surtout, sans une égratignure.

Hélios sortit du bâtiment, l'épée brillante à la main, sa veste volant derrière lui à la manière d'une cape. Il s'avançait lentement vers moi, l'œil brillant. Je resserrai ma prise sur la lance, prête à riposter en cas de besoin, quand soudain, j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

-Serena !

Je me retournai et j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise lorsque je vis mon frère, accompagné de la petite Hakaze se cachant derrière lui, qui regardait mon combat contre Hélios, interdit.

-Satoshi, ne reste pas là, dégage si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer par ce cinglé !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Hélios est de notre côté ! Et vous Hélios, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, vous aviez dit…

-Allons, allons Satoshi, dis ça à ta sœur, je ne fais que me défendre protesta Hélios en haussant les épaules.

-Fermez-là vous ! Je vais vous faire payer !

-Attends Serena, tu…

Je n'écoutai pas une seconde de plus mon frère et je m'élançai à l'assaut d'Hélios. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et, voyant déjà ma victoire, je sautai pour lui planter la lance dans le crâne mais, au dernier moment, le roi leva le bras et bloqua mon attaque d'une seule main.

-Co…Comment ?

L'homme ne me répondit pas et, s'emparant de ma lance, me jeta au sol, totalement désarmée et toutes mes forces m'abandonnèrent d'un seul coup. Je tentai évidemment de me relever mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus. J'étais totalement à la merci de cet homme voulant ma mort.

Hélios s'approcha lentement de moi, certainement pour finir le travail. Je criai à Satoshi de s'enfuir, mais il ne bougeait pas, comme paralysé, malgré les protestations et les cris de peur d'Hakaze qui le tirait par la manche pour s'enfuir.

Une fois à ma hauteur, Hélios mit un genou à terre et se baissa vers moi. Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, je refusais de perdre face à une ordure pareille.

Rassemblant toutes mon énergie, je mis mon poing dans la figure d'Hélios qui, déstabilisé, tomba en arrière en lâchant son épée. Je sautai immédiatement sur l'occasion pour me relever et me saisir de son arme.

A présent, Hélios était à terre, sans défense. Je tenais sa vie entre ses mains, il ne tenait qu'à moi d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui.

-Serena, on dirait bien que j'ai perdu déclara le roi avec un léger sourire.

-C'est terminé Hélios, vous allez payer pour tout le mal que vous avez fait rétorquai-je froidement.

-Je pensais que vous recueillir suffirait à racheter mes fautes passées…mais apparemment, ce ne fut pas suffisant murmura tristement l'ex roi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? Vous essayez de me convaincre de vous épargner ?

-Oh non, je sais bien que c'est inutile ma chère Serena. Tu es en colère contre moi, et c'est tout à fait légitime, je le serais également à ta place. Mais une fois que tu m'auras tué, que feras-tu ?

-Je retournerai à cette vie de chien que vous m'avez infligé, mais au moins, le responsable ne sera plus de ce monde.

-Je vois, j'espère simplement que ma mort suffira à te rendre heureuse me répondit l'homme en souriant.

-Ne jouez pas aux grands seigneurs, je connais votre vrai visage.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bien, et si on en finissait maintenant ? Quelqu'un m'attend depuis longtemps là-bas.

Alors que j'allais planter l'épée dans le cœur d'Hélios, ma main se mit à trembler, mais non pas parce que j'avais peur de tuer quelqu'un, mais parce que je me mis à douter.

Cet homme devant moi…Il m'avait tout pris, ma famille, ma vie, mon bonheur, mes rêves, mes espoirs, mes illusions, je le haïssais plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre…Et pourtant…j'hésitais à en finir…Non, ce n'était pas ça, je ne pouvais pas…Je ne pouvais pas le tuer…

Hélios était peut-être la pire ordure que je connaissais…mais c'était aussi lui qui m'avait donné le courage de sortir de ce trou après m'y avoir enfermé, c'était lui qui m'avait fait connaitre le bonheur après me l'avoir retiré, c'était lui qui m'avait montré l'espoir après m'avoir plongé dans le désespoir, c'était lui qui m'avait sauvée après m'avoir détruite…

Je désirais de tout mon être lui faire subir la même chose que j'avais vécu, mais, tapie au fond de moi, ma raison m'empêchait de passer à l'acte. En voyant Hélios à terre, sans défense, dans ce costume que nous avions acheté ensembles, au milieu des décombres de satellite, je réalisai une chose. J'aimais le père que je reconnaissais en Hélios. Du plus profond de mon être, il me restait de l'affection pour la personne que je détestais. Même si tout était entièrement de sa faute, même si je ne l'avais côtoyé que trois jours, même si sans lui, je serais heureuse à satellite en compagnie de mes parents et de Satoshi, ce rêve qu'il m'avait permis de vivre pendant ces trois jours signifiait bien plus pour moi que je ne le pensais.

Satoshi…A quel point avais-tu raison sur moi ? Combien me connaissais-tu mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même ? Pourquoi…me voilais-je ainsi la face ?...

N'ayant plus de force, je finis par lâcher l'épée que je tenais et cette dernière se planta dans le sol, à quelques centimètres du torse d'Hélios qui me regarda, étonné de mon geste tandis que Satoshi me rejoignit, suivi d'Hakaze. Sur mes joues, quelques larmes se mirent à couler, mais je refusais de me laisser aller. Jamais je n'avais pleuré ouvertement, je refusais de commencer maintenant.

-Serena…

-Satoshi…Je ne suis qu'une idiote…déclarai-je faiblement.

-Je ne te contredirai pas là-dessus.

Sa réponse m'arracha un sourire. Il était tellement franc dans ses mots…mais c'est ce qui faisait sa clairvoyance. Le mensonge était quelque chose qui lui était étranger.

-Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'Hélios…Avait tué nos parents ?

-Oui…Je le savais.

-Dans ce cas…Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Tu te demandes vraiment quand on voit les dégâts que ta colère a causé ? Et puis, ce n'était pas à moi de te révéler un secret pareil me répondit mon frère, croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je baissai la tête vers Hélios, toujours à terre, mais qui avait retrouvé son visage normal et j'attendis qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit après plusieurs secondes d'attente.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti Serena, je voulais vraiment me racheter en vous recueillant…mais peut-être ai-je fait une erreur en rouvrant d'ancienne blessures dans vos cœurs…

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi avez-vous détruit notre vie il y a huit ans si c'est pour avoir des remords maintenant ? Lui demandai-je gravement.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai faites dont je ne suis pas fier, et c'est pour cela que je voyage, pour purger mes crimes et tenter de réparer mes fautes. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais si je peux, ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'arranger les choses, alors je le ferai, c'est ainsi que j'ai toujours voulu vivre.

La voix d'Hélios dégageait une telle sincérité que je n'eus pas le courage de faire preuve de mauvaise foi avec l'homme. Je me tournai à nouveau vers mon frère, mais ce dernier affichait son éternel air désintéressé de la situation, même si je savais qu'au fond de lui, il était heureux que j'aie épargné Hélios. Contrairement à moi, il pouvait encaisser n'importe quoi sans broncher.

-Mademoiselle, pourquoi vous vous battez avec lui ? Vous n'êtes pas amis ? Satoshi-Onii-chan m'a dit que vous aimiez beaucoup cet homme ! Me demanda Hakaze avec toute la blancheur de l'enfant qu'elle était encore.

-Pourquoi je me bats ? C'est une excellente question…

Je posai mon regard sur Hélios et, sans comprendre pourquoi, je lui tendis la main en souriant. Le roi fut étonné de mon geste mais finit par me rendre mon sourire et je retrouvai à ce moment cet homme m'ayant sorti de la misère trois jours plus tôt.

-Hélios, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur : emmenez-nous avec vous une fois de plus. Je veux moi aussi découvrir ce monde, je veux marcher à vos côtés, je veux rire avec vous, pleurer avec vous, partager mes joies et mes peines.

-Tu me demandes cela tout en sachant que je suis celui qui vous a détruit votre vie ? Quelque chose ne doit pas tourner rond avec toi ma pauvre Serena.

-Non, effectivement, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, mais que peut-on y faire ?

En riant légèrement, Hélios attrapa ma main et se remit debout. Derrière lui, la lumière du soleil éclairait les ruines de satellite, ainsi que l'homme en qui je plaçais désormais ma confiance.

L'aube d'un nouveau jour se levait…Non, c'était plus que ça, le voile obscurcissant ma vue venait de disparaitre, me laissant savourer ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à moi, cette nouvelle vie qui n'était, non plus une illusion, mais une réalité.

-Au fait Serena, tu n'es pas le capitaine de l'assaut par hasard ? Me rappela mon frère.

-L'assaut ! J'avais totalement oublié ! M'exclamai-je, reprenant soudain conscience de la réalité.

Hélios éclata de rire et me montra au loin les forces de sécurité accompagnant Ramon, les menottes aux mains.

-Je pense qu'on peut dire ceci : Mission Complete !

Tandis que Ramon disparaissait, la tête basse, au milieu des immeubles en ruines, Trudge s'approcha de nous, le visage rayonnant devant la réussite de la mission.

-Bien, le quartier oublié est maintenant sous le contrôle des forces de l'ordre, félicitation Capitaine Serena, nous avions bien fait de te faire confiance. D'ici peu, Satellite sera redevenu un endroit où il fait bon vivre. Sur ce, je vous laisse, mais j'aimerais que vous passiez au bureau tout de même. Je suis certain que le directeur Lazar sera ravi de vous féliciter en personne.

Sur ces mots, Trudge repartit avec ses hommes, nous laissant tous les quatre. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire à présent que tout était fini. Satellite était libéré, j'allais repartir en voyage avec mon frère et Hélios, mais pourtant, je sentais qu'il me restait une dernière chose à faire avant d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

-Dis Satoshi, tu te souviens de l'emplacement de notre maison ? Demandai-je à mon frère.

Une fois la surprise passée sur son visage, ce dernier s'éclaira.

-Je savais bien qu'un jour tu finirais par me demander Serena. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais en étant encore en mesure de retourner là-bas.

-Disons que j'ai simplement envie de leur dire au revoir avant de partir, rien de plus.

Je ne mentais pas. La première fois qu'Hélios nous avait sorti de ce bourbier, ma haine de satellite et mon aveuglement m'empêchaient d'avoir les idées claires. Je ne pensais qu'à fuir, encore et toujours, dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Mais à présent, je réalisai que mes origines étaient ici, à Satellite, dans le quartier oublié, et que les renier serait renier ce qui faisait de moi celle que j'étais.

Hélios partit de son côté, devant régler les derniers problèmes en ville et nous demanda donc de le rejoindre à l'hôtel une fois que nous aurions fini.

En le voyant s'éloigner, un frisson me parcourut. J'avais peur qu'il ne profite de cette occasion pour disparaitre à jamais, mais, à la dernière minute, il se retourna et me lança un petit livre.

Je l'attrapai tant bien que mal et je lus le titre : mille et une expressions. Quelques jours plus tôt encore, je l'aurais traité de tous les noms, mais à ce moment, je me contentai de sourire et de serrer son présent contre mon cœur. Après tout, c'était le tout premier cadeau que quelqu'un m'avait offert.

Une fois qu'Hélios eut totalement disparu, Satoshi se mit en marche et je pris sa suite, accompagnée d'Hakaze qui me donnait la main en chantonnant joyeusement.

Nous passâmes devant de nombreux bâtiments connus comme le stade où Hélios m'avait entrainé pour la première fois, ou encore le repère du boss, totalement désert après le passage des forces de police. Je repérai également la sortie du quartier oublié que nous avions empruntée trois jours plus tôt pour nous enfuir.

Etrangement, je me sentis nostalgique en repassant devant tous ces lieux, contrairement à mon premier départ. C'était ici que j'avais grandi, ma maison, mon terrain de jeu. Même si tout n'était que ruine et désolation, j'avais vraiment du mal à imaginer cet endroit autrement. Le quartier oublié, une fois restauré, ne serait plus le même et j'eus un pincement au cœur.

Finalement, après dix minutes de marche parmi les décombres, nous arrivâmes dans une grande rue où s'entassaient les carcasses de voitures, les sacs plastiques et les ordures. Les immeubles de cette avenue n'était plus que des ruines eux aussi, la plupart des façades avaient été démolies ou ne tenait qu'à un fil alors qu'autrefois, tous ces bâtiments avaient dû être de belles résidences.

Satoshi me conduisit jusqu'à une ruelle au bout de laquelle une grande bâtisse s'élevait. Il s'agissait des restes d'un ancien hôtel particulier datant du début du vingtième siècle à la française, monté sur deux étages avec un grand portail, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait, ainsi que de nombreuses fenêtres brisées. La devanture quant à elle n'était plus que le reste de ce qui était autrefois un magnifique mur sculpté. Dans le parc s'amassaient les ordures et l'herbe était jaune à cause de tous les produits chimiques et un sourire me fendit le visage en voyant que rien n'avait changé ici.

Tremblante, je franchis la grille qui devait protéger la maison des intrusions et je me retrouvai à nouveau dans ce jardin pour la première fois depuis maintenant huit ans.

-Nous y voilà, notre maison déclara mon frère avec sa froideur habituelle.

Il ne laissait rien paraitre, pas la moindre expression sur son visage ni émotion dans sa voix, et pourtant, je le connaissais assez bien pour affirmer qu'il était tout aussi anxieux que moi à l'idée de revenir ici après plus de huit ans.

Lentement, je m'avançai au milieu au milieu des mauvaises herbes et des détritus, me revoyant jouer avec Satoshi dans ce parc, sous le regard attentif de nos parents. C'était presque comme si je pouvais discerner encore nos traces de pas dans la boue après toutes ces années.

Enfin, j'arrivai sur le parvis. Evidemment, il n'y avait plus de porte, mais instinctivement, je soulevai le vase qui se trouvait encore miraculeusement au sol et je trouvai les clés de notre maison, comme neuves, préservées des ravages du temps.

Je mimai ce geste si familier que mes parents avaient fait des centaines de fois devant moi qui était d'insérer la clé dans la serrure imaginaire et, rassemblant le peu de force qu'il me restait, je mis le pied dans le hall d'entrée.

Rien n'avait changé ici non plus. Les toiles d'araignées couvraient le plafond à la place des lustres prenant la poussière sur le sol. La plupart des meubles avaient disparu, à l'exception de quelques-uns, dans un état déplorable et prêts à tomber en poussière au premier contact.

L'endroit était aussi sombre que dans mes souvenirs. Seul un mince filet de lumière passait à travers les fissures des vitres noircies par la poussière s'accumulant depuis des années et créant une couche totalement opaque.

-Papa, Maman, je…Nous sommes rentrés lançai-je une fois que nous fûmes tous les trois à l'intérieur.

Seul le silence me répondit.

Evidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à obtenir une quelconque réponse, mais je voulais simplement le dire au moins une fois. J'avais toujours voulu pouvoir prononcer cette phrase en revenant de l'école et être accueillie par un « bienvenue Serena », comme dans ces livres que j'avais l'habitude de lire, mais ce n'était certainement pas dans le gang où j'avais grandi que j'aurais pu prononcer ces mots.

Je voulus monter au premier étage mais les escaliers s'étaient effondrés, m'obligeant à renoncer, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Je me serais certainement perdue dans mes souvenirs en revoyant ma chambre, celle de Satoshi et celle de mes parents. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait plus rien, j'avais tout pris avec moi à mon départ.

Voyant qu'Hakaze commençait à bailler et se frotter les yeux, Satoshi se dirigea vers le salon et l'allongea sur l'un des canapés poussiéreux qu'il restait et s'assit à côté d'elle, veillant sur la petite fille comme il avait veillé sur moi par le passé.

Je pris place en face de lui, au milieu d'une vaste pièce presque vide et, le voyant ainsi, je me mis à penser à ma demande auprès d'Hélios, celle de partir en voyage avec Satoshi. S'il venait avec moi, cela signifierait qu'il devrait laisser Hakaze derrière lui. Je voulais certes qu'il reste à mes côtés, mais Hakaze ne pouvait pas rester seule dans la rue, c'était impensable…

-Dis Satoshi, tu ne penses pas que tu ferais mieux de rester à Satellite ?

-Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, oui. Mais si tu pars avec Hélios, alors je te suivrai, j'ai fait le serment de te protéger le jour où nos parents sont morts.

-Dans ce cas, restons.

-Que…Serena, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout à coup ? S'étonna mon frère. Je croyais que tu ne rêvais que de quitter cette poubelle.

-C'est mon rêve depuis toujours, oui, mais parfois, les rêves de certains doivent laisser place à la réalité des autres lui répondis-je en tournant le regard vers la petite fille allongée sur les genoux de mon frère.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Hakaze alors qu'hier encore, tu méprisais tous les habitants de Satellite ?

-Que veux-tu, à cause de toi je ne peux plus continuer à fermer les yeux sur ce monde répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Mon frère passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de la petite fille avec un regard doux et cette dernière sourit dans son sommeil puis Satoshi soupira.

-Tu sais Serena, quand nos parents sont morts il y a huit ans, les parents d'Hakaze m'ont recueilli. Tu te souviens de la nourriture que je t'apportais régulièrement ? C'est sa mère, Himiko, qui me la donnait.

-Vraiment ? J'ai toujours cru que tu la volais comme moi, je suis déçue…

Mon frère rit légèrement avant de retrouver son sérieux et de continuer.

-La guerre a couté la vie de nombreuses personnes par la faute de Ramon ? Les parents d'Hakaze ont fait partie de ces victimes.

J'eus un poids sur le cœur en entendant cela. Je savais qu'Hakaze était orpheline, mais en apprendre la raison restait douloureux, comme lorsque j'avais découvert cette lettre dans le bureau de Sayer…

-Tu sais Serena, je crois que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu survivre dans la rue toute ces années.

-A moi ? Pourtant c'était toi qui me protégeais et non l'inverse il me semble.

-C'est vrai, mais prendre soin d'Hakaze m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose : j'ai voulu continuer à vivre dans cette poubelle parce que je devais te protéger, parce que je voulais que tu survives aussi, que tu quittes un jour cet endroit et que tu sois heureuse. Sans toi, je n'aurais eu aucun but et je me serais certainement rangé du côté de Ramon, voire pire.

-Dans ce cas-là, nous sommes quittes puisque je t'en dois une aussi ! Rétorquai-je avec un grand sourire qu'il me rendit.

-Hakaze sait très bien qu'un jour, je ne serais plus là, que je pourrais disparaitre à tout moment, c'est pourquoi, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle saura se débrouiller, d'autant plus qu'elle va être prise en charge lors de la rénovation. Le plus dur sera de lui faire comprendre que ses parents ne reviendront jamais…

-Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, tu es son grand frère après tout.

Nous arrêtâmes notre discussion là car Hakaze était en train de se réveiller et Satoshi ne voulait pas lui annoncer la nouvelle de manière trop crue. Nous restâmes tous les trois dans notre ancienne maison jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

J'avais profité de notre visite pour récupérer quelques affaires dont plusieurs affaires personnelles de nos parents, cachées dans des endroits insolites pour les protéger des voleurs, dont deux deck de duel de monstre leur appartenant par le passé.

Le soir, tout était calme dans les rues de satellite. Les gangs ne faisaient plus régner la terreur et quelques personnes osaient pointer le bout de leur nez, redonnant un peu de vie au quartier oublié. C'était comme si une porte s'était ouverte, une porte donnant sur un nouvel avenir rempli d'espoir pour tous les gens du quartier oublié.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant le pont dédale reliant Satellite et Domino City. Hakaze tint à nous accompagner et Satoshi ne put refuser, si bien que ce fut à trois que nous nous engageâmes sur ce symbole des habitants de Satellite.

Une fois arrivée au milieu, je me retournai une dernière fois vers ce qui était – non, ce qui serait pour toujours – mon chez moi. Le soleil se couchait derrière les immeubles de l'ile, faisant flamboyer les immeubles et les grandes tours de verre au milieu d'un océan de feu. Le spectacle était magnifique, peut-être même plus que celui que j'avais pu contempler en arrivant à Neo Domino City pour la première fois car désormais, je savais que tout ce que je voyais était réel.

Je serrai fort un pendentif que j'avais retrouvé à la maison et je me mis à verser une larme d'émotion.

-Adieu Satellite, Adieu, Papa, Maman et merci pour tout murmurai-je dans le vent, espérant que mes paroles les atteignent.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel vers vingt-heures où Hélios nous attendait, comme promis. Etrangement, il ne fut pas étonné de voir avec nous la petite Hakaze qu'il invita à passer la nuit avec moi, sans mon accord évidemment, même si je n'avais aucune objection de toute façon.

La soirée se passa dans le calme. J'étais exténuée par cette journée, de même pour l'ex roi et mon frère. Seule Hakaze semblait avoir encore de l'énergie à revendre et courait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, l'air émerveillée. Je la comprenais facilement, j'aurais eu exactement la même réaction si nos parents nous avaient fait sortir de Satellite à cette époque.

Après le diner, nous remontâmes dans nos chambres et, après un bon bain dans lequel je m'endormis sous le coup de fatigue et de la chaleur de l'eau, je trouvai Hakaze sur le balcon de ma chambre, fixant satellite au loin dans la nuit.

Dire que je n'étais pas inquiète pour elle malgré les mots de Satoshi aurait été un mensonge. Même si elle n'allait pas être seule dans les rues comme nous l'avions été, elle n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer, contrairement à Satoshi et moi.

Lorsque la petite fille m'entendit sortir de la salle de bain, elle se précipita à ma rencontre, avec son éternel sourire innocent.

-Dis, Dis Serena, c'est vrai que Satoshi-Onii Chan et toi vous allez partir faire le tour du monde ?

-O…Oui, demain, après-demain, ou dans quelques jours, Hélios s'en ira, et nous le suivrons.

-Vous avez de la chance, j'aimerais vraiment découvrir ce monde moi aussi !

Lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, une idée folle, mais pas irréalisable me passa par la tête afin de garantir la sécurité de la petite tout en ne la privant pas de mon frère.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous, Hakaze ? Lui demandai-je avec douceur.

-Avec vous ? Répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

-Oui, comme ça, tu pourrais rester avec Satoshi et tu découvrirais autre chose que cette poubelle de Satellite, tu en dis quoi ?

La petite fille croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, exactement comme mon frère lorsqu'il réfléchissait, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

-Ça serait marrant, mais je dois rester pour garder la maison pour papa et maman !

J'eus un pincement au cœur. Satoshi ne lui avait toujours pas dit…Peut-être était-ce le bon moment…Hakaze n'allait pas pouvoir vivre dans l'illusion pour toujours, comme moi, il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle fasse face à la réalité, pour ne pas qu'elle devienne comme moi…

Je mis un genou au sol pour me mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille et je la regardai droit dans les yeux, tentant d'avoir l'air la plus compatissante possible et, posant une main sur épaule, je déclarai :

-Ecoute Hakaze, tes parents ne reviendront pas.

La petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire et ma gorge se noua un peu plus. Mais je devais le faire, elle avait le droit de savoir elle aussi.

-Durant la guerre, ils…

-Papa et Maman sont partis pour l'autre monde, c'est ça ? M'interrompit la petite fille.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise qu'elle dise cela sans même tressaillir. Elle ne devait certainement pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Je me souvenais que Satoshi avait été très cru en m'annonçant la mort de nos parents, peut-être devais-je l'être autant que lui…

-Hakaze, sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

-Papa et Maman ont quitté ce monde, mais ils sont heureux là où ils sont, c'est Satoshi qui me l'a dit !

-Hakaze…

-Mais je suis certaine qu'un jour, ils reviendront, c'est pour ça que je garde la maison, pour qu'ils la retrouvent à leur retour ! Toi aussi tu reviendras Serena, hein ?

-M…Moi ? Bégayai-je, tirée de mes réflexions.

-Oui, quand vous aurez fini votre voyage Satoshi-Onii Chan et toi, vous reviendrez chez vous ?

-Chez nous…Répétai-je, pensant à Satellite.

-Tu ne veux pas revenir ? Insista la petite fille.

-S.…Si, un jour, je reviendrai à Satellite…

-C'est une promesse ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, je te promets de revenir lui répondis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux après un bon bain.

Le sourire que la petite fille me rendit à ce moment-là fut certainement le plus sincère et le plus rayonnant que j'avais pu voir dans ma vie jusque-là. Moi qui n'avais connu que les faux semblants, les coup-bas, les hypocrites et les ordures à travers les gangs, je réalisai l'étendue de ma bêtise à mettre tous les habitants du quartier oublié dans le même sac. Hakaze n'était certainement pas un cas isolé, de nombreuses autres personnes devaient, elles-aussi, être restées aussi pures que la petite fille, loin des gangs et de Ramon…

Finalement, Hakaze finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller et je restai donc assise dans ce fauteuil, à la regarder dormir paisiblement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne également.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par un mince filet de lumière sur mes paupières, ainsi que des bruits de pas dans ma chambre. Je pensais tout d'abord qu'Hakaze s'était réveillée mais je sentais toujours ce poids sur mes genoux et, comprenant qui était là, je tentai de me rendormir, en vain.

-Allez Serena, debout ! Une grosse journée nous attend, une journée pleine d'aventures, de joies, de peines, de…

-Oh, sérieux Hélios, pas dès le matin, c'est déjà lourd en journée mais dès le réveil, c'est insupportable répondis-je à l'intrus en me frottant les yeux pour tenter de me réveiller.

Hakaze se réveilla en même temps que moi et bailla longuement. Je reportai immédiatement mon attention sur la petite, préférant ignorer cet idiot de bon matin.

-Bonjour Hakaze, bien dormi ?

-Super ! Il n'y a pas de courant d'air ici !

-Encore heureux vu le prix des chambres marmonna Hélios dans mon dos.

-J'aurais pu laisser la fenêtre ouverte ou autre je vous signale, Hélios, rétorquai-je.

-Tu l'as laissée ouverte, je suis passé hier pour la refermer me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je m'empourprai. Ce type n'avait donc aucune gêne ?

Heureusement, avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, Satoshi apparut dans le hall d'entrée et Hakaze se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter dans ses bras.

-C'est quoi tout ce raffut encore ? On ne s'entend même plus penser râla mon frère, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

-Demande à Hélios, c'est lui qui s'introduit dans les chambres des gens n'importe quand.

Lorsque je dis cela, Satoshi tourna les talons et ressortit aussitôt en soupirant, sans dire un mot de plus, suivi d'Hakaze, ne laissant qu'Hélios et moi dans la chambre.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour partir vous ? Demandai-je froidement au roi.

-Serena déclara alors Hélios bien plus sérieux.

Je déglutis. Je n'avais aucune idée du sujet qu'il voulait aborder, mais le voir sérieux ainsi ne me plaisait déjà pas et je m'attendais au pire.

-Durant notre combat hier, tu ne te battais pas seule, ai-je tort ?

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? M'étranglai-je.

-Cette lance que tu avais, c'était la lance d'Armageddon, n'est-ce pas ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, interdite. Comment Hélios pouvait-il savoir que cette créature du nom d'Armageddon m'avait parlé durant le combat pour me donner cette arme ? Même en sachant qui était réellement Hélios désormais, beaucoup de mystères planaient encore au-dessus de lui…

-Fais attention Serena, si le démon a voulu vous éliminer par le passé, il y a une raison.

-L…Laquelle ? Demandai-je, tremblante.

-Vous n'en n'avez peut-être pas conscience, mais personne sur cette terre ne peut s'opposer à vous. Si vous le vouliez, vous pourriez détruire ce monde. Un jour, vous deviendrez si puissants que même Armageddon tremblera devant vous. Ce jour-là, vous deviendrez les nouveaux maitres du destin.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Etrangement, je ne remis pas une seconde en doute la parole d'Hélios, aussi fou cela eut-il pu paraitre.

Cependant, Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à une telle révélation. Etait-ce bien ? Etait-ce mal ? Que devais-je faire ? Ou que devais-je ne pas faire ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment pour nous ? Pouvions-nous simplement l'ignorer et vivre normalement ou devions-nous supporter le poids d'une telle responsabilité ?

Moi, Serena, ayant grandi dans la rue, venais d'apprendre quelque chose me dépassant largement…non, dépassant largement n'importe quel être humain. Il ne devait certainement pas y avoir de bonne ou de mauvaise façon de réagir à ces propos, mais je ne pus rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, encore trop choquée pour prononcer le moindre mot.

Hélios s'approcha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Je tentai de détourner le regard, mais je voulais des précisions, je voulais comprendre qui j'étais vraiment.

-Hélios, qui suis-je vraiment ?

-Tu es celle qui tu décides d'être Serena.

-Merci, cette réponse m'aide énormément déclarai-je sarcastiquement, mais le roi semblait très sérieux.

-Tu peux choisir de prendre la place d'Armageddon ou bien de vivre la vie que tu souhaites. Ton destin t'appartient entièrement, il ne tient qu'à toi de le construire de tes propres mains. Mais vas-tu te laisser tenter par cette place te revenant ?

-Vous pensez vraiment que le pouvoir m'intéresse ? Si oui, vous me connaissez bien mal ! J'ai toujours vécu selon mes propres règles, alors évidemment que je suivrai ma propre voie ! Je n'ai pas haï les gangs toutes ces années pour que quelqu'un décide de mon avenir à ma place !

Le visage d'Hélios s'adoucit alors et un léger sourire parcourut sa figure.

-Je le sais bien, mais je voulais te prévenir. Puisque tu as décidé de ne plus vivre dans le mensonge, je me devais de te dévoiler la vérité. Je suis heureux de voir que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

-Et Satoshi, vous allez le laisser sur la touche ?

-Ton frère est déjà au courant depuis hier, et tout comme toi, il a décidé de vivre sa propre vie et m'a répondu presque la même chose que toi.

Intérieurement, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. La dernière chose que j'avais envie de voir était mon frère se retourner contre moi.

Mais définitivement, je n'avais que faire de ces pouvoirs. Je n'avais aucune envie de changer le monde, aucune envie de le dominer, de le détruire ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je voulais simplement vivre ma vie comme une fille normale, découvrir tout ce que ce monde avait à m'offrir, peut-être même fonder une famille, mais certainement pas devenir toute puissante.

-Bien, ceci étant réglé, et si nous allions dire au revoir à Trudge et aux autres ? Me demanda soudainement Hélios. N'oublie pas que dès demain, je reprends la route !

-Vous passez vraiment du coq à l'âne comme un rien vous…

-Tiens, mon livre sur les expressions t'aurait-il été utile finalement ? Me lança-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

-Taisez-vous un peu et laissez-moi me préparer plutôt ! Rétorquai-je en rougissant. Allez, dehors !

Amusé, Hélios sortit de la pièce et me laissa enfin seule.

Je soupirai et, prenant une serviette, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de m'habiller pour la journée à venir qui risquait d'être mouvementée…


	58. Serena: Adieu Satellite

_**Serena : Adieu Satellite**_

Après une bonne douche, je sortis de ma chambre et je rejoignis Hélios, Satoshi et Hakaze dans la salle des petits déjeuners. L'ex-roi, comme à son habitude, enfilait les toasts et les tartines tandis que mon frère restait devant son assiette vide, les bras croisés, mais cette fois-ci, regardant Hakaze engloutir un énorme petit déjeuner.

Elle était toujours si joyeuse et enjouée, je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui révéler la vérité la veille, mais peut-être était-ce mieux qu'elle ne le découvre pas immédiatement, qu'elle comprenne petit à petit. Je me souvenais que j'avais mis plusieurs mois à me remettre de la mort de nos parents, je ne pouvais pas lui infliger la même peine…J'avais été stupide de ne vouloir que la vérité sans penser aux conséquences…J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre…

-Bon, Serena, tu comptes t'asseoir ou tu vas rester debout à nous regarder toute la journée ? M'interpella mon frère en me tirant de mes pensées.

-C'est bon, je dors encore à moitié à cause de lui rétorquai-je, cherchant une excuse valable.

Je pris place à côté d'Hakaze et j'entamai un croissant. Même si depuis l'incident du premier jour, j'évitai d'en manger, j'avais vraiment du mal à résister lorsque j'en voyais un…

Me voyant savourer ce plat traditionnel Autrichien, Hakaze en prit un à son tour et l'avala en deux bouchées tandis qu'Hélios me lança un regard moqueur et je m'empourprai.

-Elle a compris du premier coup, elle railla-t-il.

-Taisez-vous Hélios ou je vous montre comment on mange ce truc de force rétorquai-je.

Hakaze éclata de rire devant la tête que fit Hélios tandis que Satoshi se contenta de soupirer, comme à son habitude.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré mon énervement contre Hélios. Cette scène aurait sûrement paru banale et sans intérêt pour n'importe qui, mais pour moi, elle représentait plus qu'une simple prise de tête. Il n'y avait aucune raison de nous disputer, et encore moins d'enjeu, excepté un pseudo honneur auprès du roi, et c'est pourquoi, mais c'était justement par cette absence de but que je chérissais les moments comme ceux-là. J'avais l'impression de rattraper tout le temps perdu à Satellite, de vivre une vie de fille normale de mon âge, d'être enfin heureuse.

Après notre dispute sans intérêt, nous remontâmes dans nos chambres quelques minutes avant de ressortir pour régler les dernières affaires en ville avant notre départ, et notamment au siège de la sécurité où Trudge nous attendait.

Ce dernier nous reçut tous les quatre dans le bureau du directeur Lazar et nous accueillit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous voilà, on n'attendait plus que vous ! S'exclama-t-il en nous voyant.

-On ? Répétai-je, surprise.

-C'est exact capitaine Serena déclara Lazar, entrant à son tour dans le bureau.

L'homme à la tête de clown s'assit et croisa les bras avant de me regarder dans les yeux, ce qui me mit très rapidement mal à l'aise.

-L'opération a été un succès, félicitation. Je vous avouerais que j'étais un peu anxieux hier, mais tout s'est bien déroulé.

-C…C'était de la chance, sans Hélios, je ne pense pas…

-Oui, félicitations Capitaine Serena m'interrompit Hélios en applaudissant de manière à couvrir ma voix.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, au vu de ces résultat, nous aimerions vous proposer un poste chez nous, dans la sécurité, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous pourriez rester à Neo Domino City de cette manière.

Les mots de Lazar me prirent au dépourvu. Je voulus immédiatement répondre non, mais quelque chose me retint. Je voulais plus que tout accompagner Hélios dans ses aventures, découvrir le monde et m'éloigner de Satellite quelques temps, mais maintenant qu'on me donnait la possibilité d'habiter à Néo Domino City, comme j'aurais dû le faire sans la mort de mes parents, deux parties de moi s'affrontaient, l'une voulant suivre Hélios, l'autre voulant rester pour veiller sur notre chez nous.

Satoshi finit par faire pencher la balance après plusieurs secondes de réflexion n'aboutissant à rien.

-Nous partons déclara mon frère sans hésiter.

-Tu…Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Parfaitement, nous partions demain à l'aube, cela vous convient Hélios ?

-Je n'ai aucune contrainte horaire, faites comme bon vous semble lui répondit le roi en haussant les épaules.

-M.…Mais, et Hakaze ? Insistai-je.

-Satoshi-Onii Chan m'a tout expliqué, je serais sage en attendant que vous reveniez, promis ! Me répondit la petite fille toujours aussi enjouée.

Malgré tous ces arguments, je n'étais toujours pas convaincue moi-même. Cependant, Trudge, voyant que je n'ajoutais rien de plus, se plia à la volonté générale, tout en me laissant les portes ouvertes pour l'avenir.

Après cela, nous passâmes le reste de la journée à flâner en ville, regardant les vitrines des boutiques et achetant des provisions pour le voyage. Nous passâmes également devant la future école d'Hakaze. Hélios l'avait inscrite un peu plus tôt avec l'accord du directeur Lazar.

C'était un bâtiment qui ne payait pas de mine, avec une cour de récréation pas plus grande qu'une notre ancien jardin et des locaux semblant assez anciens.

Au fond de moi, je l'enviais vraiment, elle avait eu cette chance que les gangs m'avait prise, celle de sortir de la misère assez tôt pour ne pas être affectée par la pourriture de ce monde de brigands. Mais pour elle, c'était nécessaire. Hakaze n'avait pas de frère pour la soutenir comme moi, elle n'aurait certainement pas survécu seule dans la rue.

-Alors Hakaze, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'aller bientôt à l'école ? Lui demandai-je.

-Ça a l'air marrant, Satoshi m'a dit tout ce que je pourrais faire après !

-Ah vraiment, et qu'est-ce que tu voudras faire plus tard ?

-Maire de Satellite ! Me répondit-elle aussitôt.

-M…maire de Satellite ? Répétai-je, abasourdie.

-Oui ! Comme ça, je pourrais reconstruire la maison et tout le monde sera content !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'innocence d'Hakaze et je lui passai ma main dans les cheveux en riant légèrement.

-Bonne chance Hakaze, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.

Nous reprîmes notre route vers ce qui allait devenir la nouvelle maison d'Hakaze. Etrangement, Satoshi avait réussi à la convaincre de quitter Satellite quelques temps mais elle refusait catégoriquement de s'éloigner plus loin que Néo Domino City, c'est pourquoi, Hélios avait proposé qu'elle loge chez des « amis » le temps que Satellite soit à nouveau habitable.

Nous nous retrouvâmes ainsi dans une ruelle assez sombre de la ville. C'était évidemment bien mieux que Satellite, mais ce n'était pas le grand luxe de la chambre d'hôtel. Il y avait quelques passants, de rares voitures et de nombreux magasins assez banals, mais étrangement, je me sentais mieux ici que dans le centre-ville. C'était un peu comme cela que je voyais Satellite restauré, ni trop délabré, ni trop flamboyant, juste le strict minimum.

Hélios nous mena devant ce qui semblait être un garage, frappa et entra dans le magasin. Là, s'entassaient des dizaines de motos et d'ustensiles en rapport avec la mécanique. Ce n'était pas grand, il devait y avoir tout juste la place pour une personne et encore…Hakaze allait vraiment vivre ici ?

-Toru, tu es là ? Appela Hélios.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive répondit une voix dans l'arrière-boutique.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un grand homme arriva. Il devait avoir la trentaine, avait un visage assez fin, de petits yeux malicieux au-dessus d'un grand sourire se dessinant sur sa bouche tandis que ses cheveux se redressaient sur le dessus de son crâne comme s'il avait mis une tonne de gel pour les faire tenir. Il portait une veste rouge pleine d'huile et avait encore une clé à molette dans la main, montrant qu'il était en plein travail.

-Oh, mais si ce n'est pas le roi maléfique qui a voulu détruire le monde, comment ça va ? Lança l'homme avec une grande tape amicale à Hélios.

L'ex roi se crispa et se retourna vivement vers Hakaze mais cette dernière ne sembla pas comprendre.

-Evite de dire des choses comme ça toi, un jour ça pourrait se retourner contre toi répliqua Hélios, essayant de rester serein.

-Et donc, c'est donc de cette petite que tu veux que nous nous occupions ?

Le dénommé Toru pencha la tête sur le côté pour tenter de voir Hakaze mais cette dernière se cacha immédiatement derrière mon frère, tandis qu'au même moment, j'entendis une autre porte s'ouvrir et une jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce, un bébé endormi dans les bras.

Elle avait certainement le même âge que Toru et possédait de longs cheveux bleus tombant en pic dans son dos et son front était caché par une frange parfaitement égalisée. Elle fonçait les sourcils et regardait Toru d'un air mauvais, le rouge de ses yeux ne faisant que renforcer cette impression.

En la voyant, ce fut au tour de Toru de se cacher derrière mon frère, délogeant Hakaze, mais ce dernier l'envoya valser au sol sans autre sommation.

-Ah, Misaki, tu tombes bien, j'allais justement…

-Finir de réparer le four ?

-T…Tout à fait ! Sur ce, j'y vais, je te laisse avec eux !

Sur ces mots, Toru fila dans l'arrière-boutique et la dénommée Misaki soupira avant de s'approcher de nous, l'air tout de suite bien plus conviviale.

-Excusez-moi pour l'attitude de Toru, il prend des engagements mais n'est pas fichu de les respecter. La moindre des choses quand on loge quelqu'un, c'est quand même d'avoir une maison en ordre...

-Toujours aussi amicale je vois, Misaki lança Hélios avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne répondrai rien à cela. Et donc, c'est cette petite que nous devons loger ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant le regard vers Hakaze.

Etrangement, cette fois-ci, la petite fille ne s'enfuit pas et, au contraire, s'approcha, intriguée par le tout petit enfant que Misaki tenait dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'agenouilla alors pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui montrer le bébé.

-Alors Hakaze, tu es contente de venir vivre ici ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui ! Satoshi m'a dit d'être bien sage en attendant leur retour et que comme ça, notre maison serait réparée !

-Tu es bien obéissante pour une fille de ton âge, j'espère que Daisuke sera comme toi plus tard s'étonna Misaki en se tournant vers mon frère qui lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules.

Le petit enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme se mit alors à remuer et poussa quelques cris, certainement pour signifier qu'il avait faim. En voyant cela, Hakaze sembla fascinée. C'était certainement la première fois qu'elle voyait un bébé de sa vie et je souris devant cette scène.

Ici, Hakaze allait pouvoir avoir une vie normale, avec une vraie famille, aller à l'école, avoir des amis, grandir dans un cadre sain, c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire pour elle. Mais, si je pensais cela, pourquoi avais-je un poids sur le cœur à l'idée de partir sans cette petite fille que je connaissais depuis moins de quarante-huit heures ?...

Nous restâmes le reste de la journée chez Toru et Misaki afin qu'Hakaze se familiarise avec les lieux et qu'elle s'adapte plus rapidement, ce qui semblait assez bien fonctionner, puisqu'elle courait déjà partout dans la maison, savait où se trouvaient les différentes pièces et semblait apprécier ses parents adoptifs ainsi que son petit frère.

Ce n'était pas grand, mais pas petit non plus, il devait y avoir un peu moins de cent mètres carrés pour quatre personnes, cependant, la disposition des meubles et l'arrangement de l'espace faisait disparaitre ce manque de place, si bien que je m'y sentais presque mieux que dans notre ancienne maison qui était pourtant un vieil hôtel particulier.

Le soir venu, nous retournâmes à l'hôtel, sans Hakaze qui était restée avec Toru et Misaki. Sa présence me manquait déjà. Sans elle, je n'avais que mon ronchon de frère et ce cinglé d'Hélios comme compagnie…

Seule dans ma chambre, je regardais le plafond sculpté de ce beau bâtiment où je passais mes derniers instants. Je ne pensais même plus au voyage qui devait commencer le lendemain en vérité, je m'inquiétai bien plus que de ce qu'allait devenir la petite fille.

C'était vraiment la première fois que je ressentais un sentiment aussi fort à l'égard de quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère, moi qui, dans le quartier oublié, avais toujours essayé d'ignorer les potentiels liens qui m'unissaient aux autres pour ne jamais être déçue. C'est pourquoi, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je savais bien qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, mais il fallait que je m'en assure, que je le vois de mes propres yeux pour être tranquille…

La fatigue finit par prendre le dessus sur mes réflexions et je m'endormis avec ces pensées en tête.

Le lendemain, Hélios me réveilla comme les matins précédents, mais je n'avais pas la tête à l'envoyer voir ailleurs, et je me contentai de le saluer en baillant avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain et prendre une bonne douche.

A onze heure, tout était bouclé. Nous avions rendu les clés de la chambre, nos bagages étaient prêts à partir, et de même que nous. A l'extérieur, Toru et Hakaze nous attendait pour nous amener à la gare de Néo Domino City.

La petite fille se jeta dans les bras de mon frère en le voyant et je fus légèrement soulagée en constatant qu'elle avait l'air de se porter bien. Peut-être m'inquiétais-je pour rien après tout.

Le trajet pour aller à la gare me parut très rapide, alors que pourtant, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas le temps de m'ennuyer entre les blagues vaseuses de Toru, l'humour douteux d'Hélios, les soupirs de mon frère et les rires d'Hakaze. Je riais de bon cœur également, simplement heureuse de partager ces moments avec tout le monde.

Et finalement, l'heure du départ arriva. Les au revoir furent brefs puisque nous ne partions pas pour toujours. Mon frère donna simplement quelques recommandations à sa protégée et nous montâmes dans notre wagon.

Cependant, alors que j'allais poser mes affaires et que la sirène annonçant un départ imminent retentissait, je regardai par la fenêtre et je vis Hakaze passer la main devant ses yeux plusieurs fois tandis que Toru lui lançait un regard compatissant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je comprenne.

Non…Définitivement, je ne pouvais pas partir…Je devais…rester ici.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, et sous les regards effarés de mon frère et Hélios, je me faufilai entre les portes se refermant et je réussis à sortir in extremis, me retrouvant sur le quai tandis que derrière moi, j'entendais le train commencer à avancer en sifflant.

-Désolée, Satoshi, Hélios…

Alors que le bruit des roues sur les rails s'éloignait jusqu'à disparaitre lentement dans le lointain, je me retournai vers Hakaze et Toru qui me regardaient, interdits. Evidemment, ils ne devaient pas comprendre ce qui m'avait pris, et moi aussi, j'avais encore du mal à comprendre mes sentiments, mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas abandonner cette petite, tout comme mon frère ne m'avait pas abandonnée à l'époque.

-S…Serena, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bégaya Toru, toujours sous le choc.

-Je reste à Domino City, pourquoi ?

-Mais, et ton voyage ? Me demanda Hakaze, tout aussi surprise.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de partir répondis-je en souriant. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me manquait, ici, à Néo Domino City, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour être heureuse.

Oui…peut-être était-ce cela…Je voulais partir de Satellite, fuir le quartier oublié, aller très loin de cette vie que j'avais toujours vécue, non pas par rejet, mais parce que je cherchais quelque chose, quelque chose que j'avais trouvé en la personne d'Hélios lorsqu'il s'était présenté devant chez nous cette nuit-là. C'était la première fois que je ressentais de l'admiration pour quelqu'un d'autre…

A travers le père que je voyais en lui, je m'étais persuadé qu'à ses côtés, je pourrais vivre cette vie dont j'avais toujours rêvée et puisqu'il partait, je n'avais pensé qu'à le suivre, mettant tout sur le dos de satellite. Il était la première personne, avec mon frère, à m'avoir tenu la main, à m'avoir parlé, non pas comme à un subordonné, mais d'égal à égal, à m'avoir fait comprendre que j'existais pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Mais lorsque mon frère m'avait présenté Hakaze dans cette maison abandonnée, seule mais heureuse et inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait, j'avais commencé à douter. Pour la première fois, je ressentais de la compassion pour un autre habitant du quartier oublié, eux que je méprisais tant et pour qui je m'étais juré de me tenir toujours éloignée.

Plus les heures avançaient, et plus mes convictions de quitter définitivement le quartier oublié vacillaient et plus je sentais que ma place se trouvait à Néo domino City. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et je ne pouvais pas dire à Satoshi ce que je ressentais vraiment car j'étais bien incapable d'expliquer ce qui m'arrivait.

Maintenant que j'étais là, sur ce quai, avec Hakaze et Toru, c'était comme si un poids venait de disparaitre. J'étais enfin honnête avec moi-même. Avec ce geste, le dernier mensonge sur ma vie, ma dernière illusion, mon dernier songe s'envolait.

Toru regarda au loin, l'air embêté. Le train avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais aucun regret, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, autant pour Hakaze que pour moi. Quant à Satoshi, voir de nouveaux horizons ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique…

-Serena, je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? Dit une voix dans mon dos que je reconnus immédiatement.

Je me retournai en sursautant et mon cœur faillit cesser de battre lorsque, derrière moi, je vis Hélios et Satoshi me dévisager, l'air aussi mécontent l'un que l'autre. Toru, lui, fit les yeux ronds et son regard passa plusieurs fois de l'endroit où le train était parti aux visages des deux hommes.

-S…Satoshi, mais qu'est-ce que…tu n'étais pas…Je veux dire…Et le train…Je…

-Sérieusement Serena, me faire utiliser mes passerelles pour ça, ça ne me coute rien du tout, mais quand même ronchonna Hélios, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Vos…Passerelles ? Répétai-je, interdite.

-Un truc qui permet à Hélios de prendre des raccourcis, mais ce n'est pas le problème, à quoi joues-tu Serena ? Râla mon frère.

-Je…Je pensais que…Hakaze se sentirait moins seule si je restais…alors je…

Mon frère soupira, m'interrompant ainsi et se dirigea vers la petite fille qui ne comprenait pas mieux que moi ce qu'il se passait. Il se mit à sa hauteur et se radoucit en lui parlant.

-Alors Hakaze, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires, si tu ne voulais pas qu'on parte, il suffisait de le dire.

-Mais Satoshi-Onii Chan et Serena avaient l'air tellement contents de partir, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent à cause de moi…

Mon frère donna une petite tape sur la tête d'Hakaze en la traitant d'idiote et en soupirant une nouvelle fois et se retourna vers Hélios.

-Bon, je crois que nous ne sommes pas prêts de partir à ce rythme. Hélios, est-ce qu'on pourrait rester quelques temps encore ?

-Hein, quoi ? Mais…

-Pourquoi pas, tant que vous ne me prenez pas tout mon argent, je peux bien vous accorder cela.

Lorsqu'Hélios dit cela, une grande joie m'envahit malgré moi. Même si je pensais que le mieux pour mon frère était de voyager et changer d'air, l'avoir à mes côtés me rassurait. Hakaze eut l'air aux anges également et se jeta dans ses bras tandis que Toru tentait d'avoir l'air content, même si on pouvait lire aisément sur son visage qu'il ne comprenait plus rien et qu'il avait décroché depuis longtemps.

C'est ainsi que nous restâmes à Néo Domino City. Trudge nous donna un petit appartement proche du centre-ville. Ce n'était pas bien grand, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour moi qui avais vécu dans un placard à balais pendant près de huit ans.

Ma nouvelle vie n'était pas trépidante, je ne me demandais pas chaque fois si j'allais passer la nuit ou si je n'allais pas me retrouver à la rue le lendemain, sans maison et sans nourriture. Il n'y avait que la routine quotidienne d'une fille qui aurait pu être en vacances, visitant la ville, apprenant à connaitre les bonnes adresses, découvrant de nouvelles curiosités chaque jour.

Mon frère quant à lui, s'entrainait souvent avec Hélios dans un centre de duel. Il semblait énormément aimer ce jeu et n'était pas mauvais du tout, même si l'ex roi restait bien plus fort. Mais il semblait apprécier cette nouvelle vie lui aussi. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de me protéger en permanence, il était bien plus détendu et riait même aux blagues d'Hélios de temps en temps.

De son côté, Hakaze avait commencé l'école et n'avait eu aucun mal à s'intégrer en cours d'année. Elle avait déjà de nombreux amis et était irréprochable au niveau des notes, à croire que mon frère lui avait donné des cours particuliers toutes ces années…

Nous lui rendions souvent visite, d'abord tous les jours sous mon impulsion, puis tous les deux jours, jusqu'à finalement ne passer plus qu'une fois par semaine, mais à chaque fois, elle nous accueillait avec un grand sourire en se jetant dans les bras de mon frère.

J'étais vraiment rassurée lorsque je la voyais ainsi, mais je me disais également que je m'étais fait du souci pour rien. Hakaze était forte, bien plus que je ne l'avais été et elle s'adaptait parfaitement à la situation. D'après Toru et Misaki, elle était la fille modèle, toujours à l'écoute, obéissante et serviable.

Un mois et demi passa ainsi de cette manière, dans le calme et la sérénité du quotidien qui commençait à s'installer. Je n'avais plus pensé une seule fois à partir ni même aux menaces d'Hélios, je ne voyais que cette vie dont j'avais toujours rêvée.

Et finalement, le jour du grand départ arriva. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question de prendre le train mais d'utiliser les fameuses passerelles d'Hélios pour ne pas que je leur fausse compagnie une seconde fois. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas anxieuse du tout à l'idée de partir. Non seulement, je savais que j'allais revenir mais en plus, j'avais eu la confirmation qu'Hakaze ne se sentirait pas seule en l'absence de mon frère ou de moi. Je voyais ce voyage comme des vacances d'été, un au revoir temporaire et très bref, en sachant qu'à mon retour, les choses seraient toujours les mêmes.

-Bien, Hakaze, je compte sur toi pour être bien sage en notre absence et n'en profite pas pour rendre Toru et Misaki fous.

-Je serais bien sage, promis Serena ! Ramène-moi de beaux souvenirs de ton voyage !

-Je n'y manquerai pas répondis-je avec un large sourire.

-Sur ce, à très bientôt Toru, Misaki, et merci de prendre soin d'Hakaze déclara mon frère solennellement.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est un plaisir de l'avoir à la maison, ça change de lui.

-Misaki ! Couina Toru, vexé.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Hakaze avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé une famille aussi attentionnée.

Après cela, Hélios nous demanda de nous écarter et sortit une clé qu'il introduisit au milieu de rien. Evidemment, rien ne se passa au début et je m'apprêtai déjà à râler lorsque je vis une sorte de flou au niveau de l'endroit où la clé tenait maintenant toute seule dans les airs.

L'ex roi mima le geste de pousser une porte et encore une fois, je restée bouche bée devant ce que je vis.

A travers une fente ayant exactement la forme d'une porte, je pouvais voir de l'autre côté une sorte de chemin de campagne, bordé d'arbres que je ne connaissais pas, sous un ciel bleu azur et un soleil flamboyant. Au loin, je pouvais distinguer une ville, même si je n'avais aucune idée de son nom.

La mâchoire de Toru faillit se décrocher devant ce tour de passe-passe mais Misaki restait de marbre, un petit sourire au coin du visage cependant.

-Prochaine station, Héliopolis !

-Hein ? Héliopolis ? Mais ce n'est pas à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ? Rétorquai-je.

-Et alors ?

Mon frère ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de passer à travers la fente pour se retrouver de l'autre côté. Hélios passa à son tour et, hésitante, je le suivis. Etrangement, je ne ressentis rien, c'était exactement comme passer d'une pièce d'une maison à une autre et pourtant, l'atmosphère était vraiment différente de l'autre côté.

Il faisait chaud et un petit vent frais soufflait, rendait l'air respirable tandis que de nouvelles senteurs encore inconnues m'envahissaient les narines. Je sentais vraiment que je ne me trouvais plus au Japon, mais dans une autre partie du monde, avec un climat radicalement différent.

Je me retournai vers la porte et je vis Hakaze me faire de grands signes de la main. Mais contrairement à la première fois, elle n'était pas triste et affichait un sourire rayonnant et sincère. Je lui répondis avec le même enthousiasme.

-A bientôt Hakaze ! Porte toi bien !

-Au revoir Serena, Satoshi Onii-chan, Hélios ! Et merci…

Lentement, l'image se brouilla et peu à peu, les visages de trois personnes de l'autre côté de la porte se fondirent dans le décor jusqu'à ne laisser plus que ce chemin de terre sur lequel nous nous trouvions.

-Allons-y, Satoshi, Hélios, notre voyage commence maintenant !

Ainsi commença notre aventure, ma première sortie au-delà des limites de Satellite et Néo Domino City, le début de ma nouvelle vie.

Hélios entama le pas et nous le suivîmes sans poser de question, même si mon frère commençait déjà à se plaindre de la chaleur à laquelle il n'était pas du tout habitué.

Nous marchâmes longtemps sur ce chemin, sans croiser personne, sans que le décor ne change, au milieu des arbres, voyant toujours au loin cette ville ressemblant à un mirage à l'horizon puisqu'elle ne semblait ni se rapprocher, ni s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que nous avancions.

Finalement, au bout de plus d'une demi-heure de marche sans que le paysage ne change, la lassitude me gagna et j'interrompis notre convoi en me plaçant juste devant le roi.

-Eh Hélios, c'est quoi cette arnaque ? Il n'y a rien ici, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ? J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond depuis des heures !

-Oh, mais c'est peut-être effectivement ce que nous faisons me répondit Hélios en prenant un air embêté.

Sa réponse me lassa bouche-bée. Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire, m'énerver ou pleurer de m'être laissée embarquer là-dedans, mais mon frère me donna la réponse que j'attendais avant que je n'envoie Hélios voler dans l'arbre le plus proche.

-Si j'ai bien compris, votre truc de passerelle n'est qu'un raccourci qui ne nous amène pas directement à notre but, c'est bien cela ?

-Ah, on ne peut rien te cacher mon cher Satoshi. Et oui, je vous rappelle qu'Héliopolis est à l'autre bout du monde, donc il va falloir marcher un peu avant d'y arriver.

-Vraiment, et combien de temps encore ? Rétorquai-je.

-Un ou deux mois je pense, mais à pied nous en aurions eu pour une bonne année je pense me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Devant la tête que je fis lorsque j'entendis cela, Hélios éclata de rire puis sortit une autre clé de sa poche qu'il enfonça à nouveau dans une serrure imaginaire qui, cette fois-ci, s'ouvrit sur un vaste désert.

-Allez les enfants, nous sommes arrivés.

J'avais bien envie de l'étrangler sur le champ mais je me retins et je sortis de cet endroit infernal pour me retrouver dans un four…

Du sable, il n'y avait que du sable à perte de vue. Des dunes, des creux, des collines, des vallées, tout était fait de sable ici. L'air était brûlant également et le vent chaud n'arrangeait rien. Je n'étais vraiment pas habillée pour un tel endroit avec ma veste, mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt à manche longues.

Satoshi ne semblait pas apprécier le climat plus que moi, mais Hélios affichait le même air nonchalant que d'habitude alors qu'il était certainement habillé bien plus chaudement que nous…

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, il fait meilleur à Héliopolis, ne vous inquiétez pas déclara-t-il, devinant notre malaise.

-Difficile de faire pire en même temps grommelai-je en reprenant la route.

Malgré la fatigue et la chaleur, nous suivîmes Hélios à travers les dunes de sable et enfin, après un temps qui me parut infini, Hélios s'arrêta au sommet d'une dune et je pus m'effondrer, le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Cependant, alors que je pensais ne trouver encore que du sable de l'autre côté, ce que je vis me sidéra.

Devant moi s'élevaient des ruines d'une ancienne cité presque engloutie totalement par le désert, mais dont on pouvait encore voir quelques vestiges surgir du sol.

La forme qu'avaient les dunes devant moi – ou plutôt le creux – me laissait facilement deviner quels étaient les contours de cette cité ainsi que les bâtiments les plus hauts qui formaient de petits monticules par rapport au reste.

Hélios eut un léger sourire devant ce spectacle et je compris où nous nous trouvions : devant les ruines d'Héliopolis, la cité de l'ex roi.

-C'est en meilleur état que ce que je pensais dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-En meilleur état ? Vous plaisantez, même Satellite…

-Serena m'interrompit mon frère.

Je m'arrêtai net, voyant l'expression d'Hélios. Même s'il se forçait à sourire, la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux et il me parut tout à coup bien plus âgé et fatigué, comme si son masque venait de tomber en se retrouvant ici.

-Ne trainons pas, ce n'est pas bon de rester au soleil ainsi enchaina Hélios en reprenant sa marche vers la cité engloutie.

Plus nous nous rapprochions, et plus je me rendais compte à quel point Héliopolis avait dû être grandiose par le passé. Certaines fortifications étaient encore à l'air libre et me laissait admirer de magnifiques murailles de plusieurs mètres de haut.

Nous passâmes le portail d'entrée dans la ville et Hélios s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour regarder ce qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Il y a un peu trop de sable à mon gout ici. Atum, je crois qu'il est temps de faire le ménage.

Le grand dragon doré qui m'avait sauvé la vie le jour de notre rencontre surgit derrière Hélios avant de s'envoler dans le ciel et de battre des ailes si fort que le sable recouvrant la cité commença à s'envoler également dans un tourbillon, qui, après plusieurs minutes, se dissipa dans le désert, nous laissant admirer les ruines d'Héliopolis.

Je fus vraiment surprise devant l'état de conservation des constructions. Toutes les maisons, les temples, les arènes, tout était encore intact, comme si le sable avait protégé la ville des ravages du temps. Le visage d'Hélios s'éclaira légèrement en constatant cela.

-Ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi…même si j'aurais préféré que quelqu'un me souhaite la bienvenue…

A ce moment-là, je compris exactement ce qu'Hélios ressentait puisque je l'avais moi-même ressenti quelques semaines plus tôt en revoyant la maison de nos parents après nous en être tenus éloignés pendant plusieurs années.

Nous n'étions pas si différents en réalité, nous avions tous les trois quitté notre chez nous pour vivre une vie dont nous n'étions pas maitres et que nous n'avions pas désirée.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la ville fantôme, suivant Hélios qui semblait se diriger vers le bâtiment le plus imposant de la cité, une sorte de palais surplombant le reste de la ville.

Il était un peu surélevé par rapport au reste et possédait de nombreuses tourelles culminant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, ce qui devait fournir une excellente protection en cas d'attaque. Il était également entouré d'une grande muraille offrant une protection supplémentaire tandis que, entre les tourelles, il y avait comme de petites maisons taillées dans le roc. Un véritable ville forteresse à l'intérieur d'une forteresse.

Tout était calme, nous n'entendions que le bruit du vent sifflant dans les ruelles ainsi que le bruit de nos pas sur les pavés. Cette ambiance était assez effrayante si on la combinait avec le fait que toutes les maisons que nous croisions semblaient avoir été abandonnées la veille. On pouvait même encore voir des plats dans les cheminés ou des assiettes sur les tables, comme si la ville avait été abandonnée du jour au lendemain et dans la précipitation.

Alors que nous arrivions au pied du palais, Hélios bifurqua soudainement sur la gauche et prit la direction d'un temple qui se trouvait non loin de là. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que l'ex roi était venu faire ici, mais il semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait.

-Les enfants déclara-t-il une fois que nous fûmes devant l'entrée du temple, ce qui se trouve là-dedans pourrait vous déconcerter, alors je vous préviens dès maintenant.

-Il y a vraiment quelque chose dans cette ruine ? Répétai-je, étonnée.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, même si techniquement, lorsque vous entrerez, vous ne verrez rien.

-C'est votre fameux Luminion, c'est ça ? Demanda mon frère, les bras croisés, sans la moindre émotion dans sa voix.

-Bingo Satoshi. J'ai fait une promesse à Celestia il y a longtemps, celle de réaliser son rêve d'un monde plus juste, plus beau, mais je me suis laissé aveuglé et par ma faute, le monde a bien failli y passer. Mais, même dans la folie, je n'ai pas oublié cette promesse, c'est pourquoi j'ai continué à vivre, même après sa mort, pour poursuivre son rêve.

-Et quel est le rapport avec ce…Luminion ? Va-t-il réaliser ce rêve pour vous ?

Hélios ferma les yeux et mon la main sur son cœur en grimaçant.

-O…Oui…En quelque sorte…Mais ne perdons pas de temps, je n'en ai déjà plus beaucoup…

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Hélios entra dans le vieux temple, mais il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que notre sauveur était souffrant. De quoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais il était évident que l'ex roi n'était pas en pleine possession de ses capacités.

-Satoshi, tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être bien, je sais de nombreuses choses que tu ignores Serena me répondit-il sans sourciller.

-Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi, tu sais de quoi souffre Hélios.

-En toute honnêteté, non, mais je connais l'issue de sa maladie : Hélios est mourant.

C'était exactement ce que je craignais mais j'espérais que Satoshi éloigne mes craintes au lieu de me les confirmer. Mais, même en sachant cela, que pouvais-je faire pour l'aider ? Je m'en voulais d'être aussi inutile face à ses problèmes alors que lui nous avait tout donné en venant à satellite…

Comme répondant à mes questions, Satoshi pénétra à son tour dans le temple et m'invita à le suivre.

Je retrouvai alors Hélios au centre de la pièce, devant un mur sur lequel de nombreuses inscriptions étaient écrites en hiéroglyphes. Juste devant se dressait un petit autel entouré de deux colonnes romaines s'élevant jusqu'au plafond. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le temple à part des torches éteintes, tout le bâtiment semblait avoir été construit pour cet unique autel.

-Ohé, Luminion, tu es encore là ? Tonna Hélios.

Sa voix résonna plusieurs instants dans la salle vide avant de disparaitre dans le silence. Je fus assez surprise de la manière dont s'adressait Hélios à ce qui était vraisemblablement une divinité antique. Si j'avais voulu appeler un ami se cachant dans le temple, j'aurais employé le même ton.

-Hélios, vous êtes sûr que…

Je fus interrompue par un grondement sourd provenant du sol qui se mit à trembler légèrement. Je m'affolai déjà en voyant de la poussière tomber plafond et des murs et je m'apprêtai déjà à m'enfuir avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule sur nous mais Hélios restait imperturbable.

Tout à coup, toute les torches s'allumèrent et illuminèrent la pièce, auparavant plongée dans les ténèbres et une paire d'yeux bleu turquoise apparut sur le mur à présent doré.

-Tu en as mis du temps, Hélios déclara une voix grave et puissante, mais dénué d'agressivité.

-Ne me fais pas croire que cinq mille ans, c'est long pour toi ricana l'intéressé.

-Plus long que tu ne le crois. Mais je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, une fois de plus.

-Tout à fait, je te présente Serena et Satoshi…

-Les enfants d'Armageddon, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit la voix.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise et Satoshi sursauta avant de faire un pas en arrière, méfiant. Cependant, la voix avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton tout à fait naturel.

-Et…Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Bégayai-je, peu rassurée.

-Mon nom est Luminion, démon Originel de l'éclat.

Lorsque j'entendis ce nom, mon cœur s'accéléra et une sensation étrange m'envahit, une sorte de pulsion meurtrière me poussant à détruire la créature que j'avais en face de moi. Je fis néanmoins tout pour me contrôler et je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

Satoshi devait ressentir la même chose car son regard, d'habitude si vide et dénué d'expression, avait changé et regardait le mur, l'air terrorisé.

La créature émit une sorte de rire grave devant nos expressions.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, ce n'est qu'une vieille querelle entre Armageddon et moi, ne vous sentez pas concernés et vivez simplement votre vie comme bon vous semble.

Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation. Je pensais que cette sensation était due au fait que la créature nous ayant tout pris, Gariatron, possédait un nom similaire à celui de Luminion, mais ce dernier venait d'évoquer quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus grave et de bien plus grande envergure qui ne nous concernait pas que nous, mais apparemment beaucoup d'autres créatures dont j'ignorais encore l'existence.

-Un jour je vous raconterai cette histoire, mais quand vous serez plus grands déclara Hélios. Et sinon Luminion, toujours d'accord pour notre petit arrangement ?

-Tant que tes objectifs n'ont pas changé, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser, surtout maintenant que tu as compris l'erreur de mon frère.

-Parfait ! Essayons de nous entendre mieux que Gariatron et moi lança Hélios avec un large sourire.

Lentement, la luminosité diminua tandis que quelque chose était en train de se former dans les mains d'Hélios, une carte de duel. Cependant, c'était bien la première fois que j'en voyais une de la sorte : dorée comme le soleil avec comme nom : Luminion, démon Originel de l'éclat.

Immédiatement après cela, Hélios se tourna vers nous, le visage rayonnant, toutes ses rides ayant disparu d'un seul coup.

-Ah, je me sens mieux, merci bien Luminion. Et maintenant que cette petite affaire est réglée, nous pouvons aller où vous voulez les enfants !

-Une minute, vous pourriez nous expliquer quand même ce qui vient de se passer non ? Répliquai-je aussitôt.

-Je pourrais oui, mais est-ce que je voudrais, c'est une autre question.

-Evidemment que vous le voudriez, les enfants d'Armageddon n'ont-ils pas le droit de savoir ? Lança mon frère.

-C'est assez long et ennuyeux, alors je vais vous le résumer en deux phrases : Il y a très longtemps, avant même le début de notre civilisation, il y avait…

-Stop, j'en ai assez entendu ! L'interrompis-je, commençant déjà à bailler.

-Je vous avais prévenus pourtant rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Après cela, l'ex-roi sortit une nouvelle clé de sa poche qu'il introduisit dans une nouvelle serrure imaginaire puis une porte s'ouvrit. Cependant, contrairement à la dernière fois, seule une vive lumière me provenait de l'autre côté, impossible de discerner quoique ce soit.

-J'ai ouvert un passage vers une destination aléatoire, j'ai pensé que notre voyage serait plus palpitant ainsi nous expliqua-t-il, l'œil brillant.

-Tant que ce truc ne nous emmène pas droit dans un précipice soupira mon frère avant de s'engager.

L'instant d'après, ce dernier disparu en poussant un cri qui s'éloignait de seconde en seconde. Affolée, sans même essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, je me précipitai à sa suite et je me retrouvai en chute libre au-dessus d'une cascade perdue dans une forêt et j'entendis Hélios derrière moi déclarer :

-Ah, on dirait bel et bien un précipice…c'est pour ça que je déteste l'aléatoire…


	59. Serena: Sombre Destin

_**Serena : Sombre Destinée**_

Ainsi débuta réellement notre voyage aux côtés d'Hélios. Ce genre d'incident se reproduisit de nombreuses fois, mais au bout d'un moment, ni mon frère ni moi ne nous étonnions lorsque les portails d'Hélios nous emmenaient au fond de l'océan, au-dessus d'un précipice ou au sommet d'un pic montagneux.

Malgré tous ces désagréments, nous vîmes néanmoins de nombreux lieux mondialement connus tels que les pyramides d'Egypte, les ruines de Grèce, les vestiges de la civilisation Chinoise, les lignes de Nazca, les rocheuses, New York, Paris, Londres, Vienne et tant d'autres villes où nous passâmes du bon temps, tels des touristes prenant de longues, très longues vacances.

Evidemment, je ne manquai pas à chacune de nos escales, d'acheter un petit souvenir à Hakaze comme je lui avais promis, si bien qu'après un mois, Hélios du tout renvoyer à notre appartement à Néo Domino City pour pouvoir continuer à voyager.

Luminion nous raconta également son histoire, celle d'une guerre sans fin entre ses frères et lui et notre soi-disant père, Armageddon. Je n'avais pas tout saisi, mais ayant pris ma décision de ne pas me mêler de ces histoires, je ne pris pas parti une fois de plus, et il en fut de même pour mon frère.

Et finalement, après presque deux mois à traverser le monde, notre voyage toucha à sa fin. Nous avions fait le tour de la planète, visitant un pays différent chaque jour, et nous nous trouvions aux portes du Japon, prêts à rentrer chez nous, à Néo Domino City lorsqu'Hélios prit la parole d'un air malicieux.

-Ah, tout cela me rappelle le monde des esprits, j'aimerais bien y retourner un de ces quatre.

-Le monde des esprits, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

-Voyez-vous, il existe notre monde, le monde des humains, mais les monstres de duel comme Atum possèdent également leur propre monde, le monde des esprits.

-Et…C'est intéressant ce monde ?

-Très intéressant ma chère Serena !

-Dans ce cas, allons-y ! Satoshi, tu es partant ?

-Si la majorité l'a décidé, je ne m'opposerai pas répondit-il toujours aussi désintéressé.

-Parfait, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Les anciens seront contents de me revoir…ou pas, mais on s'en fiche, moi je suis content, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Hélios sortit alors une autre de ses clés de sa poche mais cette dernière était légèrement différente des clés habituelles. Elle était un peu plus grosse et dorée, avec de petites gravures incrustées et sa forme était aussi particulière : pointue au bout mais avec un nombre incroyable de formes. Elle était certainement unique en son genre et je voyais mal comment copier une telle clé.

L'ex roi, comme chaque fois, l'inséra dans une serrure imaginaire et poussa une porte tout aussi imaginaire mais l'endroit sur lequel elle s'ouvrit me dérouta totalement.

En passant de l'autre côté, une sensation étrange m'envahit. Cette fois-ci, je ne faisais pas que passer une simple porte, c'était comme si je passais au travers une sorte de toile d'araignée gluante. Je sentais bien que l'endroit où je m'apprêtais à poser les pieds n'était plus notre monde.

Devant moi s'étendait une forêt, mais il m'était impossible d'identifier de quels arbres il s'agissait, alors que pourtant, après notre tour du monde, j'étais devenue assez calée dans le domaine. Ils étaient grands, bien plus que n'importe quel arbre de notre monde, avec des troncs sombres, presque noirs et leurs feuilles étaient un mélange entre des pétales de cerisier et des feuilles de marronnier.

Le sol aussi était différent. Il y avait bien de la terre, mais en marchant dessus, je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elle vibrait à mon contact. L'air, quant à lui, était normal…bien trop normal. Il n'y avait aucune trace de pollution ni d'aucune activité humaine. Il n'y avait que de l'air le plus pur qui soit.

Mon frère, pour une fois, eut l'air tout aussi surpris que moi en arrivant dans ce nouvel environnement…Non, il semblait même totalement fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Lorsqu'Hélios entra à son tour, il se contenta d'inspirer un grand coup et s'exclama :

-C'est bon de revenir ici quand même !

-Dites Hélios, si vous êtes vraiment déjà venu ici, c'était pour y faire quoi ? Demandai-je alors.

-Lorsque j'avais avec moi Gariatron, je venais souvent ici pour retrouver ma liberté. Dans ce monde, les démons n'ont pas besoin de corps pour subsister, donc il partait se balader de son côté, me laissant tranquille. D'ailleurs Luminion, tu n'as pas envie de te dégourdir les jambes ?

-N'oublie pas que je suis un paria, si quelqu'un me voyait ici, tu pourrais me dire adieu rétorqua le démon de l'éclat.

-Comme tu voudras. Et vous les enfants, que voulez-vous faire ici ?

-L'arbre des Naturia déclara immédiatement mon frère.

-L'arbre…des Naturia ? Répétai-je, confuse. Hélios, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-C'est assez délicat Satoshi, tu ne voudrais pas…

-Non, il faut y aller, maintenant répliqua-t-il d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Hélios hésita quelques instants avant de céder à sa demande, non sans avoir l'air vraiment embêté. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait à mon frère, il était très rare de le voir prendre une décision de lui-même si cela concernait également d'autres personnes, mais en plus il évoquait un endroit dont nous n'avions jamais entendu parler…quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Nous suivîmes donc Hélios à travers la forêt. Tout était calme, nous ne croisâmes pas un seul esprit de duel. Au loin, j'entendais le chant d'un oiseau qui m'était inconnu accompagné du sifflement du vent dans les hautes branches des arbres de cette forêt. Mais il y en a un que je n'entendais plus assez, c'était mon frère. Il ignorait tout bonnement mes appels, comme s'il était ailleurs.

Finalement, après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes au pied d'un grand arbre au milieu d'une clairière. Mais en disant grand, je minimisais…Il était gigantesque ! Il était si haut que la cime était cachée au milieu des nuages. Son tronc quant à lui, semblait plus être un enchevêtrement de branches qu'un véritable tronc. Dessus poussaient comme de nombreux petits arbres…ou du moins qui paraissait petits. J'avais vraiment le vertige rien qu'à regarder cette chose…

Lorsque nous posâmes un pied dans la forêt, deux monstres de duels, que je reconnus comme étant Barkion et Lion Naturia, s'interposèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'air agressifs, mais ne semblaient pas décidés à nous laisser passer.

-Halte-là, personne ne peut approcher l'arbre sacré de plus près grogna Barkion.

-Ah, vous deux, cela faisait bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Se contenta de répondre Hélios.

-Mais si ça ne serait pas…Hélios s'étonna le lion. Je croyais pourtant que la vie des humains était très limitée. Et ne nous étions nous pas dit adieu la dernière fois ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à nouveau ici ?

-C'est assez compliqué, je vous raconterai tout cela une prochaine fois.

-Co…Comment ça, une prochaine fois, parce que tu comptes revenir ? S'étrangla le dragon. Je te préviens, ne t'avise pas de retourner au village, la dernière fois, on a mis plus de trois semaines à tout remettre en ordre !

-Je passerai dire bonjour, ça ne fait jamais de mal. Mais au fait, je vous présente mes petits protégés, Serena et Satoshi, deux jumeaux que j'ai rencontré à Satellite et qui m'accompagnent.

-J'espère qu'ils sont plus dégourdis que cette fille…Commença le lion avant de s'arrêter net.

Son expression se durcit d'un seul coup en voyant nos visages. Il ne grognait pas mais il était facile de voir qu'il se retenait de nous sauter dessus. Il en fut de même pour Barkion dont le visage se figea et qui nous observait avec des yeux ronds de surprise.

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi ils réagissaient de cette façon, mais mon frère ne semblait même pas les avoir remarqués et continuait à fixer l'arbre, le regard toujours aussi vide.

C'est alors que cela se produisit.

-Serena, Satoshi, vous êtes enfin revenus déclara une voix dans ma tête, la même voix m'ayant parlé durant le combat contre Hélios.

-A…Armageddon ?

Personne ne me répondit mais tous les regards s'étaient soudainement tournés vers moi et je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

-Hélios, tu comptes vraiment détruire ce monde ? D'abord le démon…puis ça ? Grogna le lion.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Sur ce, il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser. A plus vous deux !

L'ex roi se retira et nous le suivîmes mais je continuais à sentir les regards méfiants des deux gardiens sur nous et je compris que ce qu'Hélios nous avait révélé à Néo Domino City était vrai. Ces deux monstres auraient pu nous tuer, et ils l'auraient certainement fait à en juger par leurs expressions, mais avaient gardé leurs distances, comme s'ils avaient peur, comme s'ils connaissaient notre véritable pouvoir…

De plus, le souvenir de cet arbre montant jusqu'au ciel me hantait. Je ne voyais plus que lui, comme si j'étais attiré, comme si ce n'était pas un simple arbre, comme s'il y avait eu une autre présence à l'intérieur qui m'attirait à elle…

Une chose était sûre : nous n'étions pas les bienvenus dans ce monde.

Cependant, lorsque je revins à Néo Domino City, toutes mes préoccupations s'envolèrent en revoyant Hakaze se jeter dans mes bras à notre retour. Nous n'étions peut-être partis que deux mois, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait grandi. Peut-être était-ce le fait de vivre dans un environnement sain et non dans une poubelle qui lui permettait de se développer bien plus vite. Mais dans tous les cas, j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle.

Nous restâmes cependant peu de temps dans notre appartement à Satellite car Hélios devait se rendre en France pour rencontrer de vieux amis selon ses propres dires. Et c'est ainsi que nous fîmes la connaissance de Laura dans le monde des esprits, puis d'Angéla, June, Maya et Ambre en arrivant chez Sherry, puis encore plus tard du club de duel de Laura composé de Miyako, Saya, Darksky, Nagisa et Alan, tant de personnes avec qui j'ai partagé de bons moments, avec qui j'ai ri et combattu, tant de personnalités différentes mais toutes aussi intéressantes les unes que les autres.

-C'est pourquoi, je ne regrette en rien le choix que j'ai fait ce jour-là, où Hélios est venu nous chercher, à Satellite j'achève finalement.

Un long silence suit mon récit et la créature devant moi ne prononce pas un seul mot. Elle reste simplement assise, accoudée à son trône, me dévisageant de ses yeux rouges et luisant dans l'obscurité. Mais je lui tiens tête et mon frère à mes côtés fait de même. Nous nous le sommes promis, de rester en dehors de toute ces histoires et de vivre une vie normale.

Finalement, le dragon qui nous fait face reprend la parole d'une voix lente et grave.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous refusez de vous joindre à moi ?

-Catégoriquement répond mon frère sans une hésitation.

-Comprenez-vous que c'est grâce à moi que vous avez pu vivre ce que vous avez vécu ? Que c'est moi qui ai mis Hélios sur votre route ? Il aurait pu arriver n'importe où, mais il t'a rencontré dans cette ruelle ce soir-là, ne m'es-tu pas redevable Serena ?

-C'est vrai, et je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, mais notre décision est prise : nous resterons à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

-Soit, dans ce cas, disparaissez de ma vue, ma sachez cela : vous vous joindrez à moi un jour ou l'autre, le destin…non, moi, Armageddon, j'en ai décidé ainsi.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, nous sommes maitres de notre propre destin, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque, très cher père je rétorque sèchement.

Sur ces mots, ma vision se brouille et petit à petit, la grande salle disparait et je reviens dans ma chambre à Néo Domino City. Armageddon peut dire ce qu'il veut, c'est Hélios qui nous a sauvés, il est le seul envers qui j'ai une dette.

-Jamais…Je ne trahirai Hélios je murmure seule dans ma chambre tout en serrant le poing alors que je repense à la guerre se préparant.

Moi, Serena, fille d'Armageddon, je fais le serment d'arrêter cette guerre coute que coute.


End file.
